


Rona's Story: An Epic Skyrim Romance

by RonaLightfoot



Series: Rona's Story [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Love Confessions, Plot, Skyrim Romance Mod, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 589,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaLightfoot/pseuds/RonaLightfoot
Summary: Rona Lightfoot, a young mercenary from Cyrodiil, ventures to Skyrim after receiving a letter from her mother, who's fallen ill. She finds herself caught up in the middle of a civil war and survives the horrors in Helgen only to meet the crude and cocky ranger, Bishop whom she promises to aid in rescuing his wolf from bandits and along the way discovers she is Dragonborn.





	1. A Very Bad Day

“Wait! Get Down!” Hadvar urged in hushed tones. Rona knelt down behind a boulder as the enormous black dragon soared over them and roared loud enough to shake the ground beneath their feet. She caught her breath and watched as the beast sailed over the mountains beyond.

“We’d best keep moving,” Hadvar said, “Riverwood is just down this path a ways. Come on, my Uncle Alvor is the blacksmith there, he can help us out.”

Rona stood and followed him as she mindlessly wiped at the blood and sweat from her brow with her ash covered hands making her face an even more blackened dirty mess than it already was. She rubbed her hands into her knee-length, red dress staining the sides with soot.

She was lucky to find all of her things tucked into a chest in the keep they’d found refuge in. She had her bow and arrows, her dagger and her clothes; a bright red Brigida day dress, a pair of tall leather boots, and some fingerless leather gloves. She knew she was a mess but didn’t care. Not only had she evaded a beheadingbut she'd survived a dragon attack.

The entire walk down and all the way up to their meeting with Hadvar’s uncle Alvor was all a blur to her. Something about Stormcloaks and dragons and Jarls and murders and conspiracies, it was too much to process. She was exhausted and ready to pass out. Alvor’s wife was kind enough to notice.

“Here dear, take this.” She pressed forty gold into Rona’s hand, “Get a room at the Sleeping Giant Inn just down the road from us. I’d let you stay here but we only have one extra bedroll and I think you deserve a good night’s sleep after what you’ve been through.”

“Thank you,” Rona mumbled.

Alvor crossed his arms and looked straight into her eyes. His voice more serious than before, “Might I ask what’s next for you stranger? Whereabouts do you plan to go from here?”

“I need to go to Falkreath - _urgently_ ,” she added, “to meet with my mother. I received a letter a week ago indicating that she’s ill and bedridden.”

“I see,” Alvor sighed, “I don’t want to impede you on your journey, however we have a very pressing matter at hand here. Riverwood is in great danger with a dragon about and we’re sorely lacking in defense. We must get word to the Jarl of Whiterun, immediately, so we might be able to defend ourselves. Would it be too much to ask you to halt your journey home for another day?”

“Well I -,” she paused looking over the desperation on his face. Her mother’s letter spoke as though she were on her deathbed, though she was known to greatly exaggerate her health. Chances are she wouldn’t even be there when she arrived, as she often had a habit of flouncing off to gods knew where and disappearing for days or even months at a time. Rona couldn’t just ignore the plight of the townsfolk that took her in, it simply wasn’t in her nature and maybe, just maybe, this was the sort of excuse she was looking for to avoid the dreadful woman she hadn’t seen in over five years, “I’ll go. I’ll go to Whiterun first thing tomorrow.”

Alvor gave a sigh of relief and put his hands on his knees.

“Thank you,” he said.

They spoke briefly, giving her details and information on just how to get to the city as well as what to expect when she arrived.

Rona thanked Hadvar and his family for their hospitality and stepped outside to a dimming sunset. She turned to her left and made her way towards the inn just up the road. Two rowdy drunks were standing around hurling catcalls at each and every woman that passed by. Rona was no exception to this, but too tired to care she ignored them and walked up the steps to the warm inviting inn when again she was stopped by another man, a ranger, only this one was standing idly by the door staring at her quizzically, an eyebrow raised.

She wasn’t even sure why she said it, but the words slipped from her lips before she could stop them, “What are you looking at?”

He smirked and retorted, “Well, honestly Princess, I’m not entirely sure myself…you’ve got a little – _something_ ,” he held up a hand and motioned it over the entirety of his face, “right here.”

Normally she wouldn’t be afraid to go toe to toe with a jackass like him, exchanging witty retorts back and forth on a good day, but today was a bad day. A very, _very_ bad day. Her face burned hot at his insult, a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

He laughed, “I mean, with the way that those drunks were whistling at you I’d have thought they caught sight of a real beauty,although just the other day they wolf-whistled the blacksmith, so clearly their standards aren’t very high.”

Rona glared daggers at him then shoved the door open and brushed past him. Just another drunkard to ignore, she reminded herself. She hurried up to the counter and asked the bar tender for a room, he also looked at her slightly puzzled.

“Just got back from working in the mines, eh? It’s ten gold pieces for a night –“

“Orgnar,” a middle aged blonde woman came in from a room on their right, “Orgnar! Are you listening?”

“Hard not to.”

“The ale is going bad. We need to get a new batch. Did you hear me?”

“Yep. Ale’s going bad.”

“I guess you don’t have potatoes in your ears after all. Just make sure we get a fresh batch in soon.”

She glanced at Rona, “Oh wow, what happened to you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Rona said tersely, “Do you have a wash basin I could use?”

“No, but you can wash up in the river outside if you’d like,” she said crossing her arms, “In fact I’d rather you did before you use the bed.”

Rona frowned at the rude woman but turned briskly around and stepped outside again, fervently ignoring the ranger watching her from behind as well as the drunks howling at her on her left. She walked up to the edge of the river, pulled off her gloves and leaned over it. _Just a quick rinse and then I can sleep_ , she thought.

But as she splashed her face she felt the presence of someone behind her. Instinctively her hand rose to her dagger and she pulled it swiftly from its sheath whirling up and catching the six-foot brute by the hair yanking his head down to her much shorter height and pressing the blade to his throat – but in her exhaustion she forgot to account for the second drunk who came up on her right roaring, “DAMN WENCH!” his arm swinging for her.

In an instant the ranger had appeared and gave him a hard right hook to the face, forcing his teeth to jettison from his mouth, he then grabbed the drunk’s shoulders and thrust him downward right into his up-swinging knee which landed hard into the brute’s gut knocking the wind out of him.The man collapsed on the ground with a loud groan.

The drunk under her blade sputtered, “Come on now! We were just fixing to say hello. Weren’t doing nothin’ wrong!”

But she pressed the blade harder into his throat, drawing blood and unleashed her fury on them, “ _LOOK!_ I just survived a godsforsaken _hell_ on Nirn - was almost executed by a bunch of Imperial bastards and then nearly murdered by a dragon, I am _not_ in the mood for you perverts or your vile, shady behavior!” She released her blade and shoved him down on the ground and snapped her fingers, lighting a flame in her hand, “Now get the hell out of my sight before I turn those twigs you call dicks into tinder!”

The ranger kicked the second drunk in the head and growled, “You heard the lady, now get lost.”

They both scrambled to their feet and ran for it, not even daring to glance back. Rona sighed and released the spell from her hand and not a moment too soon because the ranger was staring at her again, only this time with a friendlier smirk on his face, hands on his hips, “Well I’ll be damned woman, you’ve got some real fight in you. And shit –,” he leaned in to look at her more closely, “I take back everything I said beautiful, those dimwits were right to admire you. What are you, half bosmer?”

“Altmer,” she replied pulling away from his gaze, “and thanks for the help, but I’m not in the mood for your shady bullshit either.”

“Whoa, whoa,” he protested throwing his hands up, “Nothin’ shady going on here. Those two have been harassing every pair of legs that's crossed their path for days and I've been itching to pick a fight with them, so when I saw themsneaking up behind you, well, there's my excuse. Thought I was coming to your rescue, but you really know how to handle yourself,” he held out a hand, “The name’s Bishop.”

She looked skeptically at his hand then at him. _Sure, what the hell_ , she shrugged and shook his hand.

“I’m Rona. Rona Lightfoot.”

He raised a brow, “Rona? Like Rona with an ‘O’?”

She squinted at him. “Yeah...yes. Rona with an ‘O’.”

He chuckled, “Just checking. Hey, let me buy you a drink Lady Lightfoot, sounds like you’ve had a rough day.”

She agreed to have one drink with him and they stepped back inside the Sleeping Giant Inn where Bishop ordered them two pints. They pulled up a couple of chairs by the hearth.

“Mind if I ask you something?”

Rona took a sip of her warmed mead. “Shoot,” she said.

“Where did you learn to fight like that?”

She put her elbow on the arm of her chair and rest her chin on her hand and yawned. “Well, I'm a member of the Fighter’s Guild back in Cyrodiil. I’ve worked as a mercenary for about eight years now, since I was fifteen.”

“Wow, that’s pretty young to start that line of work.”

“I started out training in the Mage’s Guild since I was a kid. My ata," she glanced at him and clarified, "Ah, that means father. He works there but I never really had much of a knack for magic despite his best efforts to train me. So I ran off to join the Fighter's Guild instead.”

“So those flames you bust out back there?”

“Just some measly level one destruction magic,” she admitted.

Bishop laughed, “Well you scared the absolute shit out of those two, I don’t think they’ll be coming back here any time soon.”

“You two managed to chase off those drunks for me?”

The older blonde innkeeper leaned against the bar holding a steaming mug in her hands.

“Actually Delphine, you have this lovely young lady to thank for that. She really held her own, though I managed to get a few swings in too.”

Delphine smiled, “Well I appreciate it. Was getting tired of them scaring off our patrons. Thank you stranger.”

Rona gave her a nod and Bishop took a swig of his drink.

“Sooo,” he said leading into it, “What did you mean about all that stuff you said back there? Dragons, executions - what was that all about?”

Rona stared down into her pint, she felt the stares of both Delphine and Bishop hard on her now. _Ah yes, what about all the craziness I blurt out, what was that all about indeed_ , she wondered thoughtfully. The room was silent except for the occasional snore coming from the red-faced drunk on the floor.

She sighed and took a sip from her drink. “I received a letter from my mother about a week ago summoning me to her farm in Falkreath. So I packed up my horse in Cheydinhal and made my way here to Skyrim. I had no idea the civil war was that bad up here and there’s not much talk about it anywhere in Cyrodiil - least none that I’d heard.”

“Typical,” Delphine scoffed shaking her head, “The Empire likes keeping these matters as quiet as possible – oh, sorry to interrupt, go on.”

Rona pressed her lips together and continued, “Well I managed to make my way across the border when I saw some nord soldiers come around the path ahead of me. Next thing I know an entire Legion of Imperials were attacking them! Then some guy on horseback came rushing at me which spooked _my_ horse and threw me off. I must’ve blacked out because when I woke up I was sitting in a carriage with the jerk that spooked my mare and two nord soldiers. I guess…one of them was the leader of the rebellion or something?”

She glanced up at Delphine whose mouth was agape and Bishop who was half laughing.

“You’re telling me the Imperials captured Ulfric - _the_ Ulfric Stormcloak?” he said incredulously.

“Yeah, well they _did_ …briefly,” Rona clarified, “They took all of us down to a chopping block in Helgen. I tried to explain my situation, to tell them I wasn’t one of those people!" Rona threw her hands up, exasperated, "I wasn’t a spy or any of that nonsense - but they’d stripped me of all my belongings including my mother’s letter so I had no proof for why I was there and they weren’t even willing to listen to me. I really thought it was all over when it was my turn, but when I looked up at the headsman ready to swing his axe I saw it - a _huge black dragon_ came crashing down on the keep and then it just – well, it...it wasn’t a roar, more like a-”

“Shout,” Delphine finished for her.

“Yeah...a shout,” Rona shrugged.

“No you don’t understand,” Delphine said as she stood up from behind the counter to walk over to them, “Dragons have always used shouts. It’s their way of speaking Words of Power.”

Bishop set his pint down and put a hand to his head, “You’re seriously buying all this Delphine?”

“Hush,” Delphine cautioned him then urged Rona to continue, “What happened after the dragon shouted?”

Rona went on remembering every awful detail all too vividly, “Fire started raining from the sky. It blasted apart homes and crushed so many people. A Stormcloak helped me get to my feet, but it was an Imperial soldier who lead me out of Helgen. We went through some underground network below the city and when we got out of the caverns we saw the dragon fly off over this way. Hadvar and his family asked me to go to Whiterun to inform the Jarl which I intend to do straight away tomorrow morning.”

Delphine nodded approvingly, “Good. I’m glad to hear it. We’re going to need all the help we can get if the dragons are back in Skyrim.”

Bishop scoffed looking at Delphine and motioning a hand to Rona, " _If dragons are back?_ You're just as crazy as her if you believe this shit," he looked at Rona and spoke with dripping sarcasm, "And what next? You’ll have to ride your unicorn off into the sunset to rescue a falmer princess after all that?”

She balked at him, “Believe me or not, but Riverwood is in serious danger! I have to get to Whiterun to tell the Jarl so he can send soldiers here to protect these people!”

"I don't doubt you for a second dear," Delphine said with a morose look, "It's always been foretold that the dragons would return someday and when I saw you come in this afternoon, bloody and burnt all over, I knew something terrible must have happened. But dragons..."

Delphine paused, she seemed to be thinking hard about something. She noticed they were looking at her and she smiled and said to Bishop, "You know, I think she's exactly the kind of companion you've been looking for Bishop. She's got experience with the Fighter's Guild _and_ survived a dragon attack? I wouldn't pass her up."She pat him on the shoulder, turned away and disappeared into her room.

"What’s she talking about?"

Bishop leaned back in his chair. He downed the rest of his drink sighed and looked into Rona's eyes, his gaze piercing, "I was tracking my wolf, Karnwyr, around here. We were separated while hunting a week ago. I've been hearing rumors of bandits holding pit fights somewhere this side of Skyrim. He's all I've got and that's the only lead. So I'm off to shut them down before something happens to him."

"So you're looking to hire a mercenary to help you?"

“Not really looking to hire anyone sweetheart,” he rubbed between his eyes with a free hand, "but if they're running a ring like that there's bound to be more than a few bandits. I hate to admit it, but I need the help, so if you want to come along I wouldn't complain. I could certainly do worse for company."

Rona paused, her eyelids drooping lightly from fatigue. She rubbed her eye.

"You know I have to go to Whiterun and then come back to Falkreath, right?"

"Yeah I get that. I heard you. Still...I've been hanging around here for days looking for someone capable and honestly, you're the first capable person I've come across. Look, how about we call it a night? Sleep on it and let me know tomorrow. I know you have your other, uh, _errands_ to run, and that's fine, I won't stop you there, but I could help you too. I know Skyrim like the back of my hand. So think about it."

He grasped her pint which was slowly tipping out of her hands in exhaustion, taking it from her and finishing it off in one gulp, then with a beguiling smirk he said, "Goodnight Princess," and disappeared into his room.

~~~

The sound of birds chirping and people milling about the inn woke her. Rona yawned and rolled out of bed stretching. She found Bishop sipping a drink at the bar.

“Bit early to get your drink on,” she said as she walked up to him.

“Oh this? Just some milk. Here, have a sweet roll on me, sweetie,” he said winking and handed her the pastry.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but took the food anyway and bit into it.

“You actually managed to spook Delphine off with all your talk of dragons,” he said, “Saw her slipping out in the middle of the night armed to the teeth.”

“She’s just out to get some supplies from Whiterun.”

“Sure she is Orgnar,” Bishop said smirking at him and stroking his chin stubble. “You should have heard the way she went on about the dragons last night. If you ask me she’s probably not coming back.”

Orgnar snorted and leaned against the counter ignoring Bishop’s remark. Bishop grabbed half a loaf of bread and tossed a gold piece on the bar then turned to walk outside. Rona finished off her sweet roll and hurried after him.

“So, been thinking about what I said last night?" he asked her as they stepped into a sunny clear day.

She pulled a red ribbon out of her pouch and used it to tie her hair up, pulling strawberry blonde strands from her face, "I did. I'll help you but on one condition."

Bishop crossed his arms and said, "That being...?"

"That as soon as we finish in Whiterun we head straight for Falkreath. After that I'm all yours."

He smirked, " _All_ mine, huh?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

He chuckled, "I know, got to go see your mother on her little farm. No problem Princess, sounds like we have a deal. Oh and when we do find my wolf, don't go thinking you can let him lick your hand or anything. Karnwyr is not a pet. That wolf and I have been together since I was seventeen. He's closer to me than...than a brother. Got that?"

"Understood," she said raising her brows at him. _What a moody guy_ , she thought. Though her gaze turned towards Hadvar who was heading straight for them.

Hadvar held out a knapsack for her, “Sigrid asked me to give you this. Just some supplies for your trip to Whiterun,” he then gave Bishop a quick once over and a disapproving look, “I’d watch out for this one, he’s known trouble in these parts.”

Bishop crossed his arms and snarled back at him, “Oh please, can’t be any more trouble than someone who’s got an entire legion of Stormcloaks after him, let alone dragons.”

Hadvar frowned at him then turned to Rona, “If you’re ever up in Solitude the Legion could really use someone like you. I know you got a bad first impression yesterday, but if you’re willing to give them another chance you should really sign up. Take care of yourself Rona.”

He shook her hand and left them. Rona turned on foot and hurried off down the path away from town catching Bishop off guard who had to jog a bit just to catch up with her.

"Damn woman, you're fast!"

She cocked her head at him, "How do you think I got the name? My comrades called me Lightfoot for several reasons."

" _Several_ reasons, hmm? I wouldn't mind getting to know what the other reasons are," he said provocatively as he got into a comfortable stride walking alongside her.

"Are you always this... _suggestive?_ " she asked cringing her nose at him.

"Not always, I can be more... _sensual_ if you prefer," he grinned broadly at her.

She quickened her pace forcing him to fall behind.

"I honestly don't mind this angle either. Mmhm! Got a nice view of those lovely hips of yours!"

 _This is going to be a long journey_ , she thought.


	2. She's A Bard

Luckily Whiterun wasn’t too far from Riverwood. Barely an hour had passed when they came up on Honningbrew Meadery and the local farms. They heard the sound of people shouting in the distance. The scene immediately caught Rona’s eye. There was a Giant attacking a small group on one of the farms further down the road. She burst into a sprint and aimed straight for the commotion ahead of her.

“Hey! Slow down ladyship! I think they’ve got it!” Bishop called from the rear.

She ignored him and ran right into the fray. This was her element and she’d never seen a beast quite like this one before. The Giant was stooped over a small fence separating it from four terrified cows inside the pen. Two women were attacking the beast with swords and arrows with little effect as it swatted the arrows away with its mighty club. Every effort they made to cut into its ankles was met with boisterous stomping and grunting by the fiend making it difficult to get in any real damage.

Rona ran alongside the largest warrior, a roguish man with rippling muscles and long, black stringy hair. His eyes were stained with war paint and his battered armor spoke volumes of the fights he’d been in. He was standing back, holding a great sword with both hands waiting for an opening.

“Think you can throw me?” she shouted at him, trying to catch his attention.

“Uh…huh? What?” the man stumbled looking down at the petite woman suddenly at his side.

“CAN. YOU. THROW. ME?” she repeated louder and more succinctly.

“I…I guess so?” he said more confused, but stuck his great sword into the ground regardless and turned to face her.

The other two women were doing their best to route the beast away from the bleating farm animals when the red haired woman with green warpaint slashed across her face screamed, “FARKAS! YOU ICE BRAIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

“Just hold your hands out together like this!” Rona explained as she knelt down and pressed the sides of her hands together then motioned them at an upward angle quickly as if aiming at the Giant, “Just like this – okay?”

“You got it.” Farkas got into position and Rona put her thumb and forefinger to her mouth whistling loudly catching the attention of the Giant which turned around abruptly from its mooing prey. Rona grabbed her bow and stepped into Farkas’s open hands just as Bishop caught up to them, bellowing, “ARE YOU INSANE!?”

Farkas threw her with a bit more force than she anticipated above the Giant’s head. She breathed an incantation to slow her fall, drew an arrow, nocking it to her bow and lined her sights up with the Giant’s upturned and bemused face.

She pulled the arrow back, drawing weight into it, then loosed the arrow straight into the Giant’s left eye. It pierced through with enough speed and force to penetrate the beast’s skull, but still wasn’t enough to sink into its brain. The Giant roared in pain and turned its head down to tear at its face with its free hand. Rona used the opportunity to descend quicker, allowing her to kick off its head and bounce outward and away where she safely landed on the ground.

The other warriors used the Giant’s distraction to their benefit and began viciously hacking at its heels until it toppled over with a resounding crash. Farkas grabbed his great sword and ran across the farmland where he violently plunged it into the Giant’s vulnerable skull, killing it instantly.

Rona was looking on at them, a small smile perking at the corners of her mouth. Finally, she was back at it, doing what she loved. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it.

Bishop’s ran over to her. “Damn woman. That was...I’m seriously impressed.”

The red haired woman strode across the farm and came right up to her, “I have to agree! You handle yourself well Shield-Sister.”

“Shield-Sister?” Rona inquired.

“An outsider, eh,” the woman said glancing at Rona’s pointed ears, “Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough.”

“Oh! My mother was a Companion.”

The woman cocked an eyebrow, “Truly? Perhaps I know of her.”

“Her name is Claudia Windsleaf."

“Wait… you’re Claudia’s little girl - Rona?”

Rona nodded. The woman grasped her hand suddenly, beaming at her, “Why you were just a pup when we first met,” she leaned in getting a better look at her now intensely blushing face. “It really is you - well that certainly explains it. You probably don’t remember me. My name is Aela. I often hunted with your mother before she left the Circle to forge her own path. How is the old wench?”

Rona’s heart sank, right, I’m supposed to be going to see her.

“Not well,” she said, "I received a letter from her a week ago saying that she was ill, so I’m headed off to see what I can do for her.”

“I see. I’m sorry to hear that. Well, if you’re ever interested in joining us speak to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr. I’m sure the old man will be more than happy to bring Claudia’s girl into the fold. Please give your mother my regards and I'll pray for her swift recovery.”

The woman turned away to follow her comrades along the path.

Rona heard Bishop’s voice behind her, “Your mother was a Companion?”

“Yeah, she was a long time ago.”

Bishop studied her with curiosity behind his amber eyes. “Huh…Like mother like daughter I suppose. Anyhow, warn me next time you’re about to rush into battle like that. Don’t want you to have all the fun.”

 “Oh, sorry about that.”

 “Whiterun is just around the corner you know," he said, "Ready to tell the Jarl all about your little dragon?”

She scowled and trudged right past him up the path leading to the city’s outer gates. Two guards stood as sentries, watching the familiar townsfolk coming and going. Just as soon as Rona and Bishop got there a guard proceeded to stop them, “Halt! City’s closed with dragons about. Official business only.”

A wry sneer pulled at Rona's lips as she slowly glanced over at Bishop who looked dumbstruck by the guard's remark.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he said.

The guard sounded annoyed, “No, I’m not fucking kidding.”

Rona spoke up quickly, “Riverwood calls for aid.”

“Riverwood’s in danger too? Damn it...You’d better go on in. You’ll find the Jarl in Dragonsreach at the top of the hill.”

They walked in together and Rona took in the sights. A small but bustling town sprawled across low ivory-colored hills. White wooden homes and businesses with yellow thatched roofs were scattered on either side of the cobblestone path. A woman was busy arguing with a man while she sharpened a sword at a forge to the right, people milled about the streets, talking and walking, carrying products, selling in a small market square. It was quaint, charming in a way.

“This way Princess,” Bishop called to her from atop a staircase to her left.

She hurried up the stairs following behind him as she watched three children playing a game of tag and two Redguards bickering about a lost sword. They came around a large, mostly dead looking tree where Rona overheard a priestess of Kynareth complaining about the sad state of the thing. Another priest, one of Talos, was loudly preaching in the plaza to a few bystanders about the glory of Talos and the Empire's betrayal of him.

They carried on, up more stairs leading to an enormous palace. Guards were stationed more closely together, watching as the two strangers entered the Jarl’s longhouse. The inside was immense, with tall vaulted ceilings and wide open space, they went up more stairs which lead to a hearth in the center, flanked by two long wooden tables on either side.

An older Nordic man sat on a tall throne discussing important matters with his steward while a furious looking dunmer drew her sword and slowly approached them.

“What’s the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors.”

Looking to avoid being stabbed Rona immediately stated their intentions, “I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack!”

“Well that explains why the guards let you in,” she said sheathing her sword, “Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally.”

Rona looked over at Bishop with the biggest ‘told you so’ look on her face.

“Yeah I get it, you can put the smirk away now Ladyship,” he muttered back at her.

Rona stood before the court, this wasn’t her first time in the presence of nobility, but it was her first time speaking directly to them. She did her best to remember all the rules of etiquette her father had taught her and composed herself accordingly. Though she was a bit thrown by the way the Jarl so casually slumped in his chair, very unlike the Kings and Queens of Cyrodiil.

Despite his slouching, the Jarl spoke with strength and seriousness in his voice, “So. You were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?”

“I did,” Rona replied. She went on explaining everything that happened in detail - from her capture crossing the border and being thrown in with the Stormcloaks as a prisoner, to the fact that the Imperials nearly beheaded the leader of the rebellion before a dragon came down and shouted at them, causing fire to rain from the sky. Everyone in the court listened intently. Jarl Balgruuf stroked his beard thoughtfully as Rona finished. He then turned to his steward and said, “What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?”

The dunmer woman interjected, “My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It’s in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains…”

Proventus barked back, “The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He’ll assume we’re preparing to join Ulfric’s side and attack him!”

“Enough!” Balgruuf bellowed, “Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once.”

“Yes, my Jarl.”

The steward protested, “We should not…”

“I’ll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!”

The steward seemed to get the hint, “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll return to my duties.”

“That would be best,” Balgruuf firmly agreed. He looked to Rona then and spoke directly to her, “Well done young lady. Considering the severity of the circumstances I appreciate that you sought me out and delayed your trip home. May I ask your name?”

“Uh, Rona.”

“Rona?” he suddenly looked bewildered, “Your mother…she is…Claudia?”

Rona looked surprised at him.“Yes. Claudia Windsleaf,” she said.

“Ysmir’s beard! I should have known...those rose colored locks and you have her green eyes. Why you were barely walking when I first met you child. Though you look more like your elf of a father, ah – I mean no disrespect of course.”

“We…we’ve met before?” Rona was stunned. All this time she’d known all these people, or at least met them as an infant before her father swept her off to Cyrodiil when she was just three years old. How many more people would she meet that her mother had associated with?

“Tell me, how is Claudia these days?” Balgruuf asked keenly.

Rona once again shared the news of her mother’s letter and illness.

Balgruuf sighed solemnly, “I’m very sorry to hear that," he paused for a moment, holding his forefinger and thumb to his head as if in thought, then looked back down at Rona, "I don’t want to keep you but could I trouble you for a favor child?"

Rona pressed her lips together tightly. There certainly was no shortage of people in need of help in Skyrim. She took a breath and said, "What would you ask of me?"

The Jarl smiled and said, "I believe this task is suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. At the very least I'm most certain the daughter of a Windsleaf can handle this. Let's meet with Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and...rumors of dragons."

~~~

"Wow!" Bishop laughed loudly as they stepped outside into the blistering sunlight, "Just, WOW! What is that, some kind of mental condition?"

Rona glared at him, "What?"

"Your need to help every single moron that comes asking."

"You're saying the Jarl is a moron?"

He paused until they were out of earshot of the guards, "A bit, yeah."

"What's wrong with helping people Bishop? I'm helping you aren't I?"

"That's exactly it, you're helping me, and you're going home soon. You've already got enough on your plate, yet here you are, taking on every little task that comes your way."

"I don't have to take care of it immediately. He said to go whenever the opportunity arises and he paid me, a lot."

"Oh, it was implied that you should hurry, heavily implied with all his talk of dragons. And that pile of gold? He's keeping you on retainer."

Rona rolled her eyes at him and quickened her pace, "Hurry up or the carriage will leave without us!"

They came up to a small group of guardsman, the dunmer, Irileth, was addressing them loudly, "The Jarl has finally agreed to send you all back to Riverwood."

One of the guards spoke up, "Yes, Housecarl. We'll leave immediately."

Another said, "It's just us against a dragon, is that it?"

Irilethgrimaced, "I can't afford to send anyone else. And we don't know where the dragon is. Your main job will be to keep an eye out and get the people to safety if the town is attacked. I don't expect the three of you to fight off a dragon by yourselves, but I do expect you to do your duty."

"Of course. We'll keep Riverwood safe. You can count on it."

"Glad to hear it soldier. Ah," she saw Bishop and Rona and said, "glad you two made it," then she turned back to the guards, "These two will be accompanying you in the carriage. This young woman was kind enough to go out of her way to inform us about the dragon. I expect you three to be on your best behaviors, you're representing Whiterun after all. Good luck!"

"Of course Housecarl. All right men, let's move out!"

~~~

The carriage was very cramped with the five of them. After all the seating was made for four and Rona ended up squeezing in between a blonde guardsman and Bishop who leaned back and threw an arm around her shoulders. She gave him subtle glare which he only responded to with a suggestive smirk.

They all introduced themselves, the blonde guard next to Rona was Talun, the bearded guard across from Bishop said his name was Dagun, the dusky haired guard across from Rona was Sigrs, and the carriage driver introduced himself as Bjorlam.

Sigrs started asking about the dragon, "So Irileth was saying you saw the dragon with your own eyes, can you tell us what we're up against here?"

Rona hesitated, should she tell them just how awful it really was? She decided to give them general details, "Well...it was very big and very loud."

"How big?"

"About as big as a house, oh...and it breathed...fire."

They all groaned inwardly.

Dagun whined, "I've got a bad knee, rockjoint you know, I don't know if I can handle something like that."

"Oh quit your bellyaching," Sigrs said.

Rona perked up, "I know some restoration magic, I could help alleviate the pain."

"Oi, keep the magic away from me," Sigrs grunted.

"It won't hurt or anything?"Dagun asked nervously.

Rona laughed, "No, of course not! It's restoration, not destruction."

She leaned forward and held her hands out to him then spoke a simple incantation. Dagun looked nervously at her hands as they started to glow. It didn't take long before he sighed and relaxed though, "Wow...that feels...that feels so much better!"

Talun marveled at him, "Really? It didn't hurt you at all?"

"Definitely not. Thank you miss."

"Of course I -"

Talun shouted, "Wait! Do me next! My joints have been bothering me too, plus I think I caught a case of ataxia from a skeever the other day."

Bishop snorted, "Never thought I'd see the day a nord would beg for some magic."

"I'd try it if I were you,” Dagun said flexing his knee,“I feel like a new man."

Rona cast some more magic on the blonde guard next to her, then Sigrs suddenly changed his tune and piped in to complain about his case of rattles. She decided to up the power with a grand healing when Bjorlam said he was sure he had brain rot to which Bishop and the other men burst into a hearty laughter over.

Rona was getting into a real groove casting her magic. It reminded her of home and her time with her comrades after a long day of battle. She started out humming a song but then the words carried from her throat, a magic in themselves. She closed her eyes imagining the joy she felt among her friends as she sang.

(The song is _To My Dear_ Friends by Erutan)

_"The wheels of time have turned,_

_and left their trails on every soul,_

_and through memories I walk,_

_their voices to hear, however faint,_

_their tones resound in me,_

_in a warrior's ageless heart._

_Dear friends, I loved you well,_

_each steadfast heart,_

_our dreams kept within,_

_and though those days are lost,_

_our story lives on,_

_in bonds we forged, in battle blazing bright,_

_in a warrior's ageless heart._

_Now, by the hearth I rest,_

_my battered blade,_

_old friend by the fire,_

_and an image I keep, their faces to see,_

_each one so dear,_

_forever bound to me,_

_in a warrior's ageless heart."_

When she opened her eyes she realized then that everyone was staring at her, save for Bjorlam, though his head was turned as he listened closely. Rona dared a glance at Bishop who was stifling a laugh. She felt her face flush red.

The others though were awestruck. Finally, Dagun muttered, "I think I'm in love."

Bishop broke into laughter then, "You know ladyship, when you blush it goes straight to the tips of your ears."

She jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

"Hey now! I might need some restoration if you keep that up."

Dagun opined, "You have quite the talent Lady Rona."

"Are you a bard," asked Talun.

"What? No - well I mean yes. Everyone in the Fighter's Guild sings songs of battle and glory it's just...normal," she said shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Bjorlam called back, "We're almost to Riverwood, perhaps the lady would be kind enough to grace us with another song?"

Dagun implored her, "Yes please! We must hear another!"

"She's not like the bards here in Skyrim, her voice, it's like an angel's," said Talun. They all agreed.

Rona felt her redness burning a little less and smiled, "Well, what would you like to hear?"

"Ragnar the Red!" shouted Sigrs.

They all burst out laughing, even Bishop who said, "Aw - no, please spare us from that atrocity." He looked down at Rona and gave her a surprisingly kind smile, "Sing whatever comes to mind, but whatever you do, don't sing that."

She felt the blush rushing back from his sudden warmth towards her, "W-well, I don't know that one but...how about something more lively?"

And she started in with a more confident and vocal, "Aaaaaahhh~"

(The song is You're Not Alone by Erutan)

~~~

They arrived in Riverwood shortly after her song was finished. The guardsmen all clambered out of the carriage thanking her profusely for healing their aches and pains and promised her a drink whenever she returned. Dagun shouted, "Marry me Lady Rona! I'll have a ring for you next I see you!" The others punched him in the arm lightheartedly and wished her well as Bjorlam carried on down the path.

Bishop yawned and put his feet up onto the opposite carriage bench. "Finally I can stretch my legs. They were a fun bunch, huh?"

"Yeah, I enjoyed myself," Rona agreed.

"I could tell. You gonna take him up on his proposal?"

Rona laughed, "I don't think so. He's a bit my senior don't you think?"

"A bit, probably around your father's age."

"Ha! Nobody is even close Ata's age."

"Ata?"

"I told you already, it means father in Aldmeri."

"Right, sometimes I forget you're half an elf."

She scowled at him, "And what's wrong with that?"

He smirked, "Nothing at all. Trust me, I'm not one of those Skyrim's for the nords types. Besides, your elvishness only adds to your charm Princess."

The carriage stopped abruptly. Bishop and Rona looked up and saw the smoldering ruin that was once Helgen.

"By the gods," Bjorlam muttered.

Rona hopped out of the carriage and ran around to the secured gates.

"What are you doing!?" Bishop shouted after her.

"There might be survivors!" she cried and pushed on the gates. They didn't budge an inch. "It's only been a day since the attack! Maybe - "

"Ladyship!," Bishop urged in whispered tones, "Ladyship - Rona! Get back in the carriage!"

"Best do as he says lass," a voice said from above her. She looked up to find a bandit with a bow and arrow trained on her, "This hold belongs to us now. So git."

She backed away from the gates when another bandit, a female, came stalking along the wall beside her comrade, "You heard Thorn, anyone who comes up here gets an arrow in the - URK!"

Bishop let loose an arrow of his own straight into the woman's skull.

"RUN!" he screamed. Rona kicked off the ground and sprinted around keeping close to the wall as Bjorlam snapped the reins on his steed. The carriage bolted forward just as Bishop picked off the swearing bandit with another arrow.

The carriage lurched around the building passing her. Bishop tightly gripped the side of the carriage, leaning out over the edge and held a hand out to her. She quickly reached for it grasping his hand. He pulled her in forcing her to tumble onto the floor. He grabbed her and pinned her under his body as more shouting could be heard from inside the walls as arrows flew over them.

The carriage bounced onto the rocky path as they came around the town and continued to rumble underneath them. They kept up like this for another few minutes before Bjorlam slowed it down and finally breathed with relief, "Everyone okay?"

Bishop smiled at the woman under him, "Doing just fine now."

She glared at him, "You can get off me now."

He rolled off of her, sat up and plucked an arrow from the carriage bench. Rolling it between his fingers he looked up at her and barked, "What the hell were you even thinking?"

"I just wanted to see if there were any survivors."

"Of course you did."

"Miss, I...I'm not sure if we passed the farm or not, I know you said it's just outside Falkreath," Bjorlam said.

"Oh!" Rona stood up and gathered in her surroundings. A small house was just down the path from them.

"There!" she said, "My mother's farm is just beyond that house."

"Oh good," Bjorlam sounded relieved.

As soon as they'd arrived Rona thanked the driver and gave him twenty gold pieces for his trouble. She marched up a small hill and around a pond where they were met with a flourishing and quaint farm.

A cozy and dilapidated cottage stood in front of them having been patched up in many places. A small detached stable was nearby where an old brown stallion munched on a mouthful of hay. Rona looked around, surprised to see it was all so clean and well cared for. This was extremely unlike her mother. She'd always left the farm barren and never bothered patching up the home she would barely spend any time in, though perhaps in her old age she'd finally accepted her fate of retiring on her farm and decided to clean it up.

Rona glanced around looking for any sign of her mother and caught sight of a woman tending to some crops out on the farm. She was covered head to toe in mage's robes and Rona was immediately suspicious.

She carefully tread across the freshly plowed ground and came up behind the kneeling woman, drawing her dagger on her.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The young woman turned to look up at her and blinked.

"Whoa! Ladyship, is that any way to treat your...mother?" Bishop looked on puzzled.

"That's not my mother," Rona muttered.

"Ah," the woman spoke with a gentle lilted tone of voice, "You must be Rona, your mother's told me all about you."

The woman stood suddenly and wiped her hands onto her robe, then held out a hand in greeting, "It's alright, you can put the dagger away. I'm your mother's steward, my name is Illia."

Rona ignored the woman's outstretched hand and refused to put the dagger away, "Where is she?"

"Um...perhaps we should talk inside?" Illia suggested pulling her hand back and glancing nervously at the dagger, "I can make us some tea."

"Where is she?" Rona reiterated fiercely.

Illia chewed on her lower lip, "That is to say...she...she's already passed on."

Rona felt the tears clinging to her lashes as she gripped her dagger more tensely than before.


	3. Sadness And Sorrow

Illia knit her brows together, a look of pained sorrow crossed her face.

"Please, let us go inside, dear. I can tell you everything over some hot tea," she insisted.

Rona sniffed, nodded and sheathed her weapon. Bishop followed the two of them into the worn cottage. The room, which was once more sparse than anything, was filled with furniture, flowers and food. Alongside the bed were a dozen potions, some empty, some half full and a few tipped over.

"Please pardon the mess," Illia said as she gathered a kettle and some tea bags to set on the stove. She used magic to light a fire and began stirring her brew together. Rona numbly sat down at the small round table she'd once shared with her mother years ago. Bishop leaned against a wall by the door, his arms crossed still not totally trusting the mage in their presence.

After the fire was set and her brew was made Illia took a seat across from Rona and smiled gently, "Go ahead, ask me anything."

"When...when did she die?" It was the one question she had to know. Was she a day too late? Was it her fault for taking on these tasks and pushing off seeing her mother? Was it because she took her sweet time preparing to leave Cheydinhal instead of taking her mother's letter seriously?

Illia sighed, "Your mother was very sick all winter. She was sure she'd get well once spring arrived, but it just didn't happen. I did everything in my power to heal her. I'm not terribly good with restoration magic, but I tried every concoction and healing potion at my disposal. And when that failed I traveled to Whiterun and sought out the priests of Kynareth. Even they couldn't do anything for her, she was too far gone. Your poor mother waited until the last possible moment to send for you. It was only two days after the courier left that she passed in her sleep."

So it wasn't her fault. The courier hadn't even handed her the letter when her mother died. There was no way she could have made it in time. _But still, I could have...I could have seen her, I could have come here, I could have tried._ Rona felt sick to her stomach.

The kettle whistled and Illia rose to pull it off the stove. She looked over at Bishop and asked, "How do you like your tea?"

"I'm good, thanks," he declined.

"Alright," Illia pursed her lips, poured two cups and stirred honey into them. She placed the steaming cup in front of Rona and sat across from her again, sipping at hers.

Rona stared into the cup. She felt numb all over. "How did she die," she asked finally.

"We think it was bone break fever. She had a run in with a bear last fall. She'd been tasked with clearing out a den of them for the Jarl of Falkreath and contracted it after getting scratched badly."

"And her body?" Rona asked.

"You mean, where she was buried?"

"Yes."

"Your mother's last request was to be cremated. She also wanted me to give you this letter." Illia pulled a folded note from her pocket and handed it to Rona. It was her mother's handwriting, but it looked thin and shaky in places.

 

_Rona,_

_I apologize that this letter is given to you under these circumstances. I realize now that the courier will not reach you in time. My illness has taken a turn for the worse and it seems I will not make it through the night. I have instructed my steward, Illia, to take care of my personal affairs and to ensure that everything from my estate goes to you. My strength leaves me as I write to you and though I still have so many things I want to tell you, first and foremost I want you to know how sorry I am for everything. I was never a good mother to you, I know this._

_I never had it in me to be motherly to anyone. I had dreams of adventure and couldn't live a stationary lifestyle even if it meant stability for you. I was selfish and I relied heavily on the fact that your father took you and raised you. For that I am grateful. I made many mistakes, but you were never one of them. I want you to know how proud I am of you._

_When I'd heard you ran off to join the Fighter's Guild I celebrated all night with the Companions. After that I wanted a chance to make things right, so when you came back to Skyrim five years ago I did everything I could to make it work, but it wasn't meant to be. I realized in our brief time together that without having raised you we had become complete strangers. We were doomed from the start and the blame for that lies squarely on my shoulders. I never held it against you, for choosing to avoid me for all these years._

_You are a beautiful, strong and smart young woman. Much smarter than I ever was. And your talent for magic, though it may not be up to your father's standards, I always thought it was truly amazing. I want you to know that. And please know, I always loved you from afar._

_I have one last selfish request for you; scatter my ashes among the farm, but take some of me with you and scatter me in the most precious places you find on your journeys. I want you to make your own destiny Rona and follow your heart just as I once did._

_With all my love,_

_Mother_

 

Rona felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks as she read through the letter. She set it down and Illia handed her a handkerchief. Rona dabbed at her eyes and noticed Bishop looking away into the hearth fire, his arms crossed.

She looked back at Illia and asked, "Where are her ashes?"

Illia stood and grasped a small round urn from a shelf over the hearth and handed it to Rona. "Here, I'm sure you'll want to spread them."

Rona grasped the urn which fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Of course, take your time," Illia said, "I wasn't sure when to expect your company so I will add a bit more to the stew to feed all of us."

Rona nodded and stepped outside. A light rain had started which seemed all the more appropriate. She walked through the garden to the edge of the farm overlooking the lake and sat down in the grass.

A gentle wind picked up blowing strands of her hair across her face. She carefully opened the urn and ran her fingers through the ash letting it spread across her palm. She watched as the remnants of her mother fluttered off with the wind.

She felt so much in that moment. Grief overtook her and she released her voice to the wind.

 

(The Song is _Sadness and Sorrow_ by Erutan)

 

_"Tears fall, but hope stays,_

_Pick yourself up so we can find home someday,_

_Wishing, when this ends,_

_We can live in peace and happiness, again._

_Death might surround us, but we can't lose hope,_

_In everything we've fought for,_

_When we finally find peace we can go home,_

_and throw away this sadness and sorrow."_

 

Tears streamed heavily down her cheeks now as the rain picked up and the first sob of her agony burst painfully from her chest. She pushed herself off the ground and grasping her mother's urn threw it at the dimpled lake. It landed in a bush and scattered on the ground.

She was so angry, angrier than she'd ever felt in her life. Of course her mother was a terrible mother. She'd always known this, but she couldn't understand why the woman never tried. She just wanted her to try harder. They were strangers, maybe, _but she could have tried._

"SHE _SHOULD_ HAVE TRIED HARDER!" Rona screamed at the wind. A lightning bolt clapped in the skies above her. "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY!? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!?"

She pleaded and screamed as the wind swirled around her. Then a familiar roar came from the mountains. It was no doubt the sound of a dragon, maybe the same one from Helgen. She wanted it to come claim her right then and there but a pair of hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her inward pressing her face to his strong chest. It was Bishop and Rona didn't care. She turned her face into his welcoming arms and cried her eyes out.

"Come on Ladyship," he whispered gently, "It's getting really bad out here. Come inside."

She followed him in and rubbed at her eyes with her sleeves. She felt pathetic and really wished he hadn't seen this side of her.

Bishop held a bottle of alto wine out to her, "Take it, you look like you could use a drink."

"Oh good...my favorite," she blubbered.

She took it, not even bothering to pour it in a glass, and downed several gulps straight from the bottle. Illia was working by the hearth, preparing a meal for them.

Bishop sipped at his own bottle of mead, standing resolutely against the wall, arms crossed. Rona knew he was keeping an eye out for her and she was grateful. He was kind enough to let her have this time to mourn without giving her crap for it like he usually did.

Bishop made small talk with Illia while Rona just sat on the bed and listened, tuning them in and out as her mind tried to process her feelings. She drowned her sorrows in the bottle before passing out on her mother's bed only to wake in the middle of the night with a brutal headache.

Illia was sound asleep on a bedroll on the floor, another bedroll beside her was missing its occupant however.

Rona crawled out of bed and poured a glass of water from a pitcher on the counter then stepped outside to a cool breeze. The rain clouds had dispersed for the most part and a bright full moon peaked just over the mountains.

Bishop cleared his throat to make his presence known. He was seated on a small bench on the porch, still sipping at his mead, "Couldn't sleep either?"

She sighed, "I just woke up with a bad headache. How long was I out for?"

"A while now actually. Been about five hours I'd say," he paused to take another sip, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," she said as she looked out over the gently swaying field. Then she turned to him and said, "I'm sorry. I know you came with me in the hopes of finding your wolf and you probably don't need all of this."

"Got that right," he smirked, "Buuut it's okay. We made a deal, you come home to take care of your business and then we head to the Rift...you're not giving up on me now though, are you?"

"No!" she blurt, "Oh hell no! I have to get away from here. Really, I cannot be here right now."

"I hear yah," he said.

They were quiet for a moment, as she drank her water to chase away the hangover and he took a few more swigs of his mead. The buzzing sounds of torchbugs broke the silence. Rona leaned over the railing of the porch and said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"She was a _really_ shitty mother."

He laughed, "Oh Princess, I could tell you all about shitty mothers."

She gave him a half smile. She didn't know why she did it, maybe because it was cathartic, but she spilled her guts to him, "No, really though. I came to live with her when I was ten years old, I wasn't getting along with my ata and I really wanted to try and get to know her. To...to _have_ a mother. And you know what she did? She drug me along with her on all her contracts and left me at the local inns while she ran around doing mercenary work. We did this for eight months and the last time she left me she was gone for a whole month! I ran out of money and begged the innkeeper to let me send word to my ata. I promised he'd pay them, so they let me stay and Ata came to get me and take me back to Cyrodiil with him."

Bishop raised an eyebrow, "Wow, she sounds like a real piece of work."

"You know how long I waited to hear back from her after that? It was another _two_ months before we got a letter from her apologizing for forgetting about me. Either she was gone for three months doing gods know what or she decided to wait and wait and wait before even bothering to apologize to me..."

Bishop set his mead down and stood up where he leaned an arm up against a pillar on the porch next to her, "So why all the tears for her Ladyship? Sounds to me like she's not worth a damned bit of your time."

Rona sighed and turned her head down, "She's my mother. It's hard you know? Trying not to care about a parent."

"Gonna have to disagree with you there, Ladyship."

"Well it was hard for me...I came back here five years ago, trying to make up with her again. She seemed to be trying harder but it all fell apart really fast and we fought a lot. I had so many expectations of her as my mother and she just wasn't what I wanted her to be. Then one day she just up and disappeared, no note, nothing. So I went back to Cyrodiil and never looked back."

"Some women were just never meant to be mothers," he said. "My mother was a real bitch of a woman, she never should have had us, _ever_."

"You have siblings?"

Bishop pursed his lips, realizing his slip, "Ah, you wouldn't want to hear about it."

"Sure I do, but I won't pester you to tell me."

"Good 'cause I don't want to talk about it. Well I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too Ladyship, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," he said, patting her on the shoulder and disappearing into the cottage.


	4. Bleak Falls Barrow

"You're welcome to stay here Illia," Rona said as she finished saddling the old brown horse. Bishop came out of the cottage with a bundle of supplies in his arms which he stuffed into the saddle bags on either side of the steed.

"I'd appreciate it if you could continue taking care of the place for me...treat it like your own home."

"That's very kind of you Rona. I'll admit I was a bit worried about what I'd do after you arrived, but you're being quite generous," Illia confided to her.

Rona looked out over the flourishing farmland once more. It was more beautiful than it ever had been in her memories. She looked up at Illia and smiled, "I'm more than happy to do this for you after you took care of my mother for all these years. I'll probably stop in periodically, at least until I go back to Cyrodiil. I'll be sending gold home as well which should pay for the upkeep around here and you're welcome to some of it for yourself. Think of it as a living stipend for maintaining the place."

"Oh no, please don't worry about paying me dear, getting to live here is enough for me," she looked around at the cottage and thought for a moment, "You know, I'm sure the house could use a bit of an upgrade. Would it be alright if I used the money to build onto it?"

"Sure," Rona shrugged, "Do whatever you like with it. I think it needs a new roof honestly."

Illia stepped forward and gave Rona a big hug, "Take care of yourself out there."

Though Rona had spent such a short time getting to know the woman, Illia had shown her a kindness and patience her own mother never had. She appreciated it more than ever right now. She smiled and hugged her back, "I will."

Bishop was staring at them with heavily lidded eyes, clearly unimpressed by their touching moment, "Ready to go Ladyship?"

"Almost! I have one more thing to grab!" She ran into the cottage and looked around the room. Her mother's urn was sitting on the table. Rona went back to collect it from the bush it had fallen in though most of the ashes had spilled and blown away with the wind the night before.

She'd decided to honor her mother's last wish and take what was left with her. She placed the tiny urn into her pouch and gave the room one more once over. A bright red lute on the side of the bed caught her eye. She fingered the strings remembering all the songs her mother had taught her. It was the only thing they'd ever enjoyed about each other's company. She took it with her as she left.

Bishop looked over at her, scowling, "What...is _that?_ "

"A lute!" Rona said cheerily.

"No I can see that it's a lute. Why do you have it?"

"So I can sing on the road! It's better with music."

"Nooo, no, no, no...no," he objected, "Look, the little bits of singing before, cute as it was, that's not gonna to be a regular thing."

"Oh yes it is," she argued back as she buckled it onto the top of their packs on the butt of the horse. Rona put a foot in one of the stirrups and pulled herself up onto its back before he could argue it any further.

Bishop grumbled then pulled on the reins steering the horse onto the dirt path which would lead them towards the road. Rona gave one last wave and goodbye to Illia before Bishop suddenly said with provocative undertones outlining each word, " _Hold tight Ladyship._ "

Rona pursed her lips at him, "Must you always be so vulgar?"

He laughed and snapped the reins forcing the horse into a gallop which nearly threw her before she grabbed onto his waist to hang on.

She screamed at him, "You jerk!"

Rona clutched at his shirt and pulled herself forward wrapping her hands around his abdomen. She could feel his muscles flexing through his clothes and knew he was doing it on purpose just to annoy her.

They rode for about a mile before he slowed it down and gave her a chance to let go and catch her breath. She didn't even get a chance to tie her hair up and now it was a tangled mess. She went to scold him when he suddenly looked over his shoulder at her and sounding serious said, "Hey, we're going to have to go back around Helgen, it's the fastest route through to the Rift."

"Okay," she said as she pulled a red ribbon from her pouch.

"So that means we'll have to deal with the bandits again," he stated.

"So what's your plan?" she asked as she held the ribbon between her lips and ran her fingers through her tangled hair to pull it back.

"You've got magic right?"

"Yeah," she confirmed as she finished tying her hair up, "but my expertise is in restoration. I know a tiny bit of alteration and illusion, my skills with destruction are very basic, like small flames and sparks, nothing great."

Bishop looked her over and said, "That'll be fine. We only need enough to distract them. One more thing Lightfoot."

"What?"

"I'll make you a deal-"

"If it's to never sing again, no deal," she interrupted.

He smiled then shook his head, "No, not that. We can go back to Riverwood or cut straight through to the Rift after Helgen."

"Um...okay?"

"What I'm trying to say is, your little task from the Jarl... I think we should take care of that first."

"But what about your wolf?"

Bishop clenched his teeth, "Karnwyr is strong. I know he can take care of himself for a while longer. But I heard that dragon yesterday, didn't you?"

She looked up at him wide eyed, "You heard it too?"

"Why do you think I pulled you inside? Because I cared about your crying fit? Pft."

She scoffed at him in disbelief, "Then why bother dragging me out of the rain at all?"

"I've already wasted two days on you, woman and I've seen your skill in battle. You're no use to me if you get eaten by a dragon, still, what do you say? We make a trip up to Bleak Falls Barrow, get your little magic stone or whatever it is and deliver it to the Jarl - oh, and I get a share of that pile of gold he gave you."

She narrowed her eyes up at him. _What a sly dog_. "Fine," she agreed.

He smiled back at her, "Perfect. Now here's the plan. We're going to stop off out of sight of Helgen, then you're going to sneak in and set a couple of pines on fire - on the opposite side from where we'll be going of course. Then you'll sneak back and we'll cut around the place with little problem."

"Why don't we just take them out?"

"NO," he practically shouted, "I mean...no. Look Ladyship, you didn't get a good look before, being under me and all, but there were way too many of them to fight off, even with the two of us."

"I've taken out hordes of bandits on my own plenty of times before," she insisted.

His eyes flashed angrily and he firmly said, "No."

"Fiiine," she sighed crossing her arms. Bishop snapped the reins forcing Rona to grab him around the waist again.

~~~

The plan went off without a hitch. Rona enveloped herself in a low level invisibility spell and snuck around the south side of the town where she set two trees on fire. As the bandits panicked and rushed to put the fire out she cloaked herself again and hurried back to the north side of the walls. Bishop was already there and pulled her up onto the saddle behind him. She drew her bow and steadied herself as he snapped the reins and sent their stallion rushing along the north wall.

There were a few stragglers on the walls which Rona easily picked off with her bow.

As they rounded the bend and got back onto the road they saw a small group of people ahead of them.

"Shit!" Bishop swore.

"More bandits?" Rona inquired.

"Hold tight Ladyship!"

She wrapped her arms tightly around him as Bishop pressed their steed to speed up. They came up on the group which scattered from the road, save for one solitary bandit who stood firmly in the middle of the road staring them down. Bishop pulled the reins forcing the horse to go around the man and everything seemed to move in slow motion as they passed around the blonde haired nord before them.

His eyes met with Rona's and his gaze was unnerving to say the least. He stared, fixated on her as they sped around him and then he gave her the most sinister smile she'd ever seen. A chill ran up her spine. Something was utterly wrong with that man. She was grateful that Bishop didn't slow down.

They continued speeding along the path until they were in Riverwood where Bishop brought them to a trot.

They dismounted and Bishop pat the exhausted brown stallion, "Damn - this horse got a name? Hotfoot maybe?"

"Illia said his name's Whiskey...mother named him after her favorite drink," Rona mumbled the last part slowly.

"Whiskey huh?" Bishop admired the stallion. "Whelp, good enough for me. Thanks a lot Whiskey! Hey, what do you say we go grab ourselves a drink? Maybe see if Delphine ever schlepped back into town?"

Rona said, "Yes, please." Anything to get her mind off that creepy nord and her mother’s passing.

They padded up the steps to the Inn and Bishop burst inside bellowing over the bard's awful singing, "Orgnar! Get me a mug of Honningbrew and a glass of Alto for the lady will yah?" He clicked his tongue.

Orgnar looked up from his busywork of cleaning mugs out with a rag and said in a blasé tone of voice, "Oh, s'just you two again."

Orgnar proceeded to slam two mugs onto the counter and poured Honningbrew in both as they sauntered up to the counter.

Bishop looked to the mugs and then back to Orgnar several times then said, "Wow, you really are going deaf, I said one Alto Wine for the lady."

"All out," Orgnar said indifferently.

Rona grabbed the mug and said, "It's fine, I enjoy mead just as well."

"You know you're not getting a tip for this, right?"

"You never tip."

"And I never will, now," Bishop remarked sarcastically. He took a few swigs and swirled the liquid in his mug, "So where's Delphine?"

"Why you askin'?"

"She's still not back huh? I knew you scared her off with all your talk of dragons. Tsk tsk." He shook his head at Rona.

"I already told yah, she's gettin' supplies," Orgnar maintained, "Now, how long you planning on staying? Gonna get a room or not?"

"Nope, just stopping off before we move on again," said Bishop.

"Good," Orgnar sniffed and stepped away from the counter. Just then the door slammed open and three guards burst in, completely tripping over themselves.

Bishop laughed into his mug and Rona bit her lower lip nervously as Dagun, Talun and Sigrs all rushed up to her. She was not in the mood to discuss her trip home, but maintained an air of politeness all the same.

"Lady Rona!" they cried in unison.

She smiled feebly at them. Talun yanked his helmet off showing off his blonde hair which had matted down to his head under his helmet, "You're back already! How was your trip?"

"It-it was fine," she muttered.

Sigrs and Dagun both pulled their helmets off next.

"But what about your mother?" Dagun asked.

"Oh...well she," Rona mumbled as she ran a hand up and down her forearm looking away from them.

"She died," Bishop finished for her. She slowly turned to glare up at him. He shrugged, "What? No use beating around the bush Princess," he pat her on the shoulder and started to walk away, "I'll let you catch up with your little fan club."

He winked and walked outside. The three guards each gave her their condolences as she reluctantly told them what had happened.

They were seated around the hearth fire as Sigrs told them about his Pa kicking off from a case of bone break fever. Dagun said, "Shut it, she don't want to hear about how painful a disease it is."

"Oh yeah...sorry Lady Rona," Sigrs apologized.

"It's fine," she lied. She was ready to leave. She really didn't want to think about her mother and was looking for a way out, "I do have to get going soon though."

"Oh yeah, where you headed next?" Dagun asked her.

"We're going up to Bleak Falls Barrow."

Sigrs gaped at her, "You're really going up to that old ruin? Whatever for?"

"Going at the Jarl's request," she said and started to stand up.

Talun grasped her hand and pounded his chest with the other, "I'll go with you my lady! I'll gladly protect you from the draugr in that dreaded tomb!"

Dagun smacked him on the head, "Don't be daft boy! You're stationed here in Riverwood and I'll not be having any deserters now!"

Rona chuckled, "It's alright, I've got Bishop with me, besides I'm a trained mercenary. I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

"Lady Rona, can I be honest with you?" Dagun looked up at her seriously, "I don't trust that ranger. Been hearing talk about him around town and none of it's good."

Her heart sank. "It's fine, really," she assured him, "Bishop's already saved me a few times. I'll be okay. It was good to see you all though, I'll stop by again soon."

She gave them a weak smile, said goodbye and left. She found Bishop in his usual spot outside, holding up the wall of the inn.

"Already finished entertaining your fans?" he asked cocking his head at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, though his words had a tinge of truth to them. The guards were unusually fixated on her. Ignoring his comment, she walked over to their horse and made to climb up when Bishop said, "Nope, we're walking."

" _Really?_ "

"Yup," he pointed up at the mountain ahead of them, "Whiskey isn't made to climb steep cliff sides, so we're leaving him here with ol' Embry," he nodded to the red-faced man leaning against the railing and spoke louder, "who has promised not to run off with all our things in exchange for forty gold pieces and all the mead he can drink when we get back. Got that Embry?"

"Yeah I heard yah Bishop," Embry grumbled, "What am ah *hic!*gonna do with an old horse anyhow? 'Sides, you know where I live."

"Great, glad we're clear on that."

As they left down the path alongside the river Rona looked over at Bishop quizzically. He met her gaze and said, "What?"

"You're really going to trust," she threw her hands up and gestured back, " _HIM_ , with all our things?"

"Let me make something clear to you Lady Lightfoot, I don't trust anyone, not even the man pouring my drink. The only two things I trust anymore are myself, and my wolf. Got it?"

"Then why did you leave our only horse and supplies with... _with that drunk?_ "

"Because I _bribed_ him Princess. People you don't trust you bribe. He's got no use for some dirty camping supplies and an old horse. He does have use for coin and drink though."

"Riiight," she drawled skeptically. She thought about what Dagun said about Bishop and decided to confront him, "You know, the guards were saying that _you_ can't be trusted."

"Of course they did," he said unfazed by this notion.

She looked at him bewildered, "And why shouldn't I trust you?"

He stopped and faced her. "I already told you Princess, trust is for fools. The only person you can trust is yourself," he poked a finger to her nose, "Now quit worrying your pretty little head about these things. You and I have a deal, I help you with your fetch quest and then you help me find my wolf."

He started walking again and she followed by his side, keeping up with his pace. She looked at him and scoffed, "And what if I don't hold up my end of the bargain? That means you're _trusting_ that I'll follow through."

Bishop rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please. I _know_ you'll follow through."

Rona squinted at him, "How could you possibly know?"

"Because you're one of _those_ types," he said waving a hand in the air.

"One of what types?"

"You know, you've got this naive belief in honor and justice and all that other Companions crap. You're all noble about it, when you say something you mean it and you always keep your word even if it means fiery death by dragon in the end, am I right?" he smirked at her, "I'm right aren't I?"

She just blinked at him. _Don't give him the satisfaction, don't reply to it, don't say anything._ She quickened her pace so he'd stop looking at her expression.

He laughed loudly, "This again? That's fine Princess. I could look at your ass _all_ day."

She felt her cheeks burning red, though this time it was in anger and as they wound their way up the mountain path Rona was so distracted by her frustration that she nearly walked into a bandit trap, thankfully Bishop had been keeping an eye out and yanked her back.

" _Watch yourself Lightfoot_ ," he growled.

He looked up and down the tower ahead of them, "I count one at the entrance and one up top. I'll take out the guy up top while you pick off the one at the entrance. On my count."

They drew their bows and nocked their arrows, taking aim. Bishop counted, "One...two...three...shoot!"

They let their arrows fly and nearly hit their targets at the same time. As Rona went to stand though Bishop held out a hand to stop her. "Wait for it," he cautioned.

A shriek was heard from inside the tower and a bandit woman came running out, swinging a sword and screaming, "I'LL KILL YOU!" but Bishop was already on it. She only got several paces out of the entrance before Bishop pierced her heart with an arrow. He stowed his bow back, stood and cracked his knuckles, "And that's how it's done."

Rona shrugged, "I'll admit it, you're a good marksman."

" _And_ I know how to pay attention to my surroundings too," he said mocking her.

She scowled at his back as he continued walking onward up the slope. As they reached the summit they caught sight of three more bandits and took them out quickly.

Rona looked up at the enormous doors in front of her then asked Bishop, "So...what exactly is this place?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "You've never heard of a barrow before?"

She shrugged, "We don't have anything like this in Cyrodiil."

"They're tombs, really old tombs that ancient nords used to bury their dead in. Be careful in their Ladyship, the dead sometimes come alive in the form of draugr. Ever fought one before?"

"Never. But I've gone up against my fair share of the undead," she held up a hand, counting on her fingers, "reanimated skeletons, wraiths, zombies-"

"They're kind of like zombies," he interrupted, "walking around with the skin still stuck to 'em. They're not hard to take down, but they can overwhelm you with sheer numbers and some of them know how to shout, so be careful."

"Shout?"

"Yeah, like your dragon."

Rona looked after him bewildered as he pulled the enormous door ajar and slipped in. She followed after, sneaking along. They heard voices ahead and held still behind a massive stone pillar to listen.

A woman argued, "So we're just supposed to sit here while Arvel runs off with that golden claw?"

"That dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him. Better than us risking our necks," replied a man.

"What if Arvel doesn't come back? I want my share from that claw!"

"Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble."

Rona looked at Bishop, held a finger to her lips and drew her dagger from its sheath, then she pointed to him and tapped her bow. He looked at her quizzically as she whispered an incantation and vanished before him, only a blurred outline could be seen where she knelt.

She slipped around the pillar and Bishop getting the hint finally, drew his bow and aimed for the male bandit. Rona snuck around behind the woman, yanked her backward by the hair, exposing her neck and quickly slit her throat. The man didn't even get a chance to react when an arrow pierced his skull.

Rona breathed and smiled at Bishop. "Nicely done," she said.

"Heh, yeah. We make a pretty good team," he agreed. "Now let's go find that claw, bet it's worth some money."

"We're here for the Dragonstone, remember?"

"Doesn't mean we can't pick up some loot along the way. If you see anything nice grab it, it sells for bundles at the markets. The caravans are privy to it as well."

Rona looked at him in disgust, "You'd rob a tomb?"

Bishop rolled his eyes, "Of course! People do it all the time. These places are so damn old nobody remembers who any of these dusty bones were anyways, except for the famous ones like Ysgramor."

They moved on into the tomb and Rona said, "That's probably why your dead keep coming back. Because you disturb their rest."

"You think? I always figured they just got bored of laying around all the time and wanted to get a stretch."

She laughed and shook her head. They didn't have to walk long before they heard the pleading cries of the dark elf in question. Arvel was wound up in a spider's web, begging for help. Bishop and Rona struggled, but ultimately managed to kill the giant frostbite spider that had wound the man up.

"You did it! You killed it! Now cut me down before anything else shows up!" he cried.

Bishop scolded him playfully, "Now, now. We heard your friends talking back there and we're interested in this golden claw of yours."

"Yes, the claw! I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down and I'll show you!"

"Hand over the claw first," Bishop demanded.

Arvel was exasperated, "Does it look like I can move!? You have to cut me down first!"

Bishop looked over at Rona, "I say we just kill him and take it for ourselves."

Arvel screamed, "NO! NO! Don't do that! I BEG YOU!"

"Bishop, don't be cruel," Rona started cutting into the webbing to release the dunmer.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you m'lady! What a kind, good woman you are!"

The second he was down though he cackled loudly and drew his blade on them, "GET BACK!"

They both backed off as he laughed more then turned swiftly and ran down the passageway. "You fools! Why should I share the treasure with anyone!?"

Bishop scowled at her, " _See?_ This is why you don't trust, _anyone_. Least of all a bandit."

"Who said anything about trusting him?" she countered coyly.

"Wha-?"

"Listen," she said hushing him.

They heard the draugr shuffling around and Arvel shouting some more down in the tombs.

Bishop gave her a wry look. "Huh...I get it. Wake the draugr with all his stomping around."

"And now we don't have to worry about waking them ourselves giving us easy pickings," she said smiling.

Bishop headed into the next room and said, "Smart thinking Lightfoot. Got to wonder how long he'll last though."

A thundering clang echoed throughout the tomb. "Guess that answers that question," Bishop mused.

They easily picked off the now wandering draugr and came upon a dead Arvel, impaled on a deadly wall trap. Rona cringed at the sight as Bishop picked through his pockets pulling out the claw and a journal.

"The ancient nords were really... _disturbed_ weren't they?"

"Huh? Oh you mean this?" Bishop thumbed at the spiky wall trap, "Nah, they just wanted to make sure people had a hard time robbing their tombs. Speaking of," he peered down a hallway and laughed, "already got another one. Wait here a second."

He shot an arrow over the landing, triggering three enormous blades to start swinging back and forth. Bishop carefully timed each step as he walked down the hall grunting, "Now this is...how you get...a close shave!"He leapt forward and pulled a switch to stop them from moving. He held a hand out to Rona and said, "My lady, after you."

Rona laughed and followed after him. The man was starting to grow on her, as frustrating as he could be sometimes, she enjoyed his sense of humor and she had to admit, they worked well together.

They walked on for another hour, taking out draugr and evading a slew of traps. They even trekked through a portion of the tomb that had branched off into a cavern until they finally reached a strange door with three rings and a round panel in the center. Different animal figures had been carved into the rings.

Bishop pulled the claw from his belt and held it up to a round piece in the center. "Looks like a perfect fit," he said.

"Wait," she grasped his hand to stop him from turning it. She pushed on one of the rings causing it move and change the animal symbol. "It's a puzzle."

"Huh...so what's the solution," he wondered fingering his chin with his free hand.

"You've never seen one like this before?"

"Ladyship I don't make it a habit to go around disturbing the dead if I can help it. Here hold this," he passed her the golden claw and pulled Arvel's journal from his pocket then scanned over it, "Fingers...trembling...blah blah, power of ancient nords...yup - key to Bleak Falls Barrow, got it. Hmm, okay here's something. When you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands."

He looked at the claw then back at the journal, licking a finger and thumbing through the rest of its blank pages then tossed it over his shoulder and said, "Well that was useless. We know that thing is the key, but what's the solution? Look around, see if you can find anything on these walls."

Bishop started to feel around the walls, looking for a hidden crevice or switch.

Rona looked at the strange murals, pictures of dragons and nords, in battle, but in some images it looked as though they were communing with them. She ran her fingers over the palm of the claw as she studied the walls, to her surprise it was not smooth. She held it up for a closer look. It was carved with the same animal figures on the door.

"Bear...moth...owl...," she said aloud.

"What's that Lightfoot?" Bishop called over his shoulder as he kept feeling around the walls.

The answer was in the palm of the claw. She ran over to the door and started spinning the rings to match the claw. Bishop came over, "You found it?"

She held the claw up to his face. "The solution is in the palm of your hands!"

Bishop crossed his arms and groaned, "Well that's just stupid. That's a claw, not a hand."

Rona laughed at him then pressed the claw into the center dial. She turned it and the door shook and started to slowly fall casting dust up into the air, indicating it hadn't been opened for centuries.

The two carefully tread inside the cavern beyond. Bats scattered and flew around them and high up into the room. A waterfall splashed by a bridge, which lead across a small creek. Beyond were steps leading up to a large stone mural and a coffin.

"Do you hear that?" Rona asked.

"Hear what?"

"That chanting."

Bishop cocked an eyebrow at her and shook his head, "You're hearing things."

As they approached the mural the chanting grew louder and louder, it reverberated throughout the cavern. She felt drawn to the strange mural which had a language she'd never seen etched into it.

One word in particular seemed to call to her. It spoke to her very soul and shone brightly among the rest.

_Fus..._

The word sounded in her mind. She touched it and stared deeply into the light it emitted which caused her vision to fade and blur. She realized the chanting had been so loud that she couldn't hear anything else. She shook her head trying to shake off the blurriness when the sound of Bishop's angry voice broke into her ears, "RONA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? MOVE IT!"

She spun around only to see Bishop's dagger scraping against a draugr's enormous broadsword. He was struggling to push back against the creature. Rona drew her bow and quickly nocked an arrow which she let fly into the draugr's head. It stumbled back giving Bishop a chance to stab it in the chest and kill it.

He turned on his toe and stormed right up to her bellowing, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? Didn't you hear anything I was saying!? That draugr nearly killed you! You need to start paying attention to your surroundings before you get us both killed!"

Rona cast her gaze away from him, "I'm sorry I just...you didn't see that word on the mural? Or hear those...voices?"

Bishop scoffed, "Obviously we need to get you out of this place. It's starting to play tricks on your mind."

He turned back and started rummaging around some treasure chests, stuffing his pockets with valuables. Rona stepped up to the coffin and looked down into it. A stone slab with the same markings as the mural lay inside. She picked it up and said, "Found what we were looking for."

Bishop turned to glare at her then stormed right past her up more stairs and grumbled, "Good, then we can get the hell out of here."

She followed him, keeping her distance. Her mind was swirling with strange thoughts. The word ‘fus’ continued to reverberate within her.


	5. Dragonborn

 

They spent the night in Riverwood and Bishop went straight to his room without saying a word or even looking at her. Rona tossed and turned all night, dragons and strange people shouting at them filled her dreams. There was one person in her dream, however, that really stood out.

She was a beautiful nord woman with waist length flowing black hair and crystal blue eyes. She sang powerful commanding songs which shook the mountains and soared through the skies. She called herself Jillian and she greeted Rona as an old friend, inviting her to come and sing among the dragons, to show them her power.

But before she could go with her Rona was awakened by a knock on her door and the sound of a familiar voice, "You up? Time to go."

They were the first words Bishop had said to her since yesterday. He sounded less angry, though still stand-offish. Rona gathered her things and pulled on her boots and met him outside. He was already mounted on the horse and waiting for her, not looking at her at all.

"Come on, we're going to Whiterun to drop off that stone tablet and then we're heading straight to the Rift, let's get moving."

That was it huh? He was already done with her and ready to complete their bargain so he could go on his own way. She took a deep breath and without a word climbed up onto the back of the saddle and gripped his waist again.

They set off and were in Whiterun in less than an hour. As they dismounted Whiskey, Rona began to walk up the path and noticed Bishop was hanging back. She said, "Coming?"

"No, I'll wait here while you finish up. Try to make it quick will you?"

She sighed and hurried up the path alone.

When she arrived in the palace to meet with Farengar she found he was not alone. A hooded woman stood beside him discussing what sounded like important matters related to the dragons.

They leaned over a pile of opened books on a desk, Farengar was tracing a line with his finger and said, "You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts."

"Good," the woman replied, "I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers."

"Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research."

"Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons _have_ come back."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable... Now, let me show you something else I found... very intriguing... I think your employers may be interested as well..."

The woman looked up and saw Rona standing there, patiently waiting for them to finish their discussion. "You have a visitor," she noted, nudging him.

"Hmm?" Farengar looked up from his books, "Ah yes, the Jarl's protégé! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems."

Rona looked at him open-mouthed then charged over and dropped the stone tablet onto his desk. "Here's your stone," she seethed.

Farengar hardly noticed her temper as his eyes were hungrily taking in his prize, "Ah! The Dragonstone!"

The woman stared at the tablet then glanced at Rona from beneath her hood, "You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work." 

"Yes," agreed Farengar, "Seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way. My...associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me."

The hooded woman clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it."

Rona gave the woman one more quick once over as she walked away. There was something familiar about her, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Farengar began rummaging through his cupboards and said, "Yes, now about your pay-"

"FARENGAR!" a woman cried from the foot of the stairs. She came breathlessly sprinting up them. It was the Jarl's Housecarl, Irileth. "Farengar, you need to come at once! A dragon's been sighted nearby!" She looked at Rona and said, "You should come too."

They went around into the main hall and hiked up another flight of stairs, Farengar remarking, "A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?"

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you," Irileth sounded annoyed.

~~~

Rona kept up her pace with Irileth and her town guardsmen. She cringed at the fact that Bishop was never going to let her hear the end of this one...he might even give up and leave.

She stopped beside him and caught her breath as the others ran along the path leaving her behind. Bishop was standing on a small hill by the stables, staring off in the distance towards the watch tower, his arms crossed. He actually appeared concerned, maybe even anxious.

Then he muttered, "It was a dragon."

"You saw it!?" Rona burst.

He looked down at her and threw his arm out, "Yeah I saw it! It spewed flames all over the field and picked off a couple of guards. Glad you're back, let's get the hell out of here before it comes back."

She knit her brows together, "Aaactuallyyy..."

He glowered at her, "No."

She gave him a weak smile.

" _No._ No, no, no, no, no," he waved a hand in front of his face then harshly pointed a finger at her, "We are NOT fighting a dragon."

"I told the Jarl I would!" she protested.

"I don't care what you promised the Jarl! _We made a deal_ ," he barked.

"I know Bishop but I-"

"NO!" he roared at her and mounted the horse, "We are leaving, now. Get on."

Rona stood resolute and said, "I'm sorry Bishop. I _have_ to do this!"

Then she took off after the guards.

"DAMNED WOMAN! DON'T EXPECT ME TO WAIT AROUND OR SAVE YOUR ASS THIS TIME!" He fumed and clenched his teeth. Then muttered, "Damn it...damn it, gods be damned this woman is going to get me killed!"

He dismounted Whiskey and ran off after her.

Rona caught up with Irileth and the others as they carefully approached the watch tower, weapons drawn.

A guard came stumbling out of the building stammering, "No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

Irileth barked at him, "Guardsman! What happened here? Where's this dragon? Quickly now!"

"I don't know!" he cried back. A low rumbling roar echoed off the mountains beyond. Everyone looked up to where an enormous dragon flew up over the mountains and high into the sky, setting its sights on them.

"Kynareth save us, here he comes again!"

"Here he comes!" Irileth yelled, "Find cover and make every arrow count!"

Rona was enthralled by the creature as it flew over them, roaring loud enough to make the earth rumble. Something about it made her blood boil. She had a strange urge to fight the beast...to dominate and destroy it.

"Lightfoot!"

Rona turned to see Bishop running over to her, his bow drawn, "So what's your plan you fucking lunatic!? How do you plan to fight a dragon!? Well!?"

She withdrew her bow and pointed to the watch tower, "We'll have a better vantage point from up there!"

The dragon bore down on them and roared fire from its throat. They rushed inside the building, the fire narrowly missing them. Bishop smacked at his arm which had lit with a small flame. "Damn it!" he grumbled.

A strange ethereal voice whispered to Rona, " _Come to me Dragonborn._ "

An odd light was coming from the landing above, so she climbed the stairs, Bishop following close behind. At the top of the tower she saw the raven haired woman from her dreams. Jillian held a hand out to Rona and spoke gently, " _Sing with me Dragonborn._ "

Rona strode across the roof and took the woman's hand.

"Shit! Here it comes again! Hey Lightfoot - Rona get your bow ready we've..."

She heard Bishop's voice vanishing in the background, just as it did when she stared into the word ‘fus’ on the wall. A chorus of voices and music rumbled all around her and the words came to her as though she'd known them her entire life.

(The Song is _Jillian, I'd Give My Heart_ by Within Temptation)

Everything became so clear to her then, she felt completely attuned to her surroundings and to her prey.

The dragon was on the ground snapping at the guardsmen. But as Rona's voice grew louder and more powerful it's gaze turned to her. It flapped its wings casting itself swiftly skyward.

Rona poured her heart into the song, drawing power from it and taunting her prey.

The dragon whirled around the tower circling them. It only had eyes for her now and she only had eyes for it. The beast hovered in the air before her, contemplating her before it belched a flurry of flames at her. She sang stronger now, her voice penetrating the blaze and casting them on either side of her.

The dragon stopped and turned its head to peer at her curiously. She stared it down as she sang.

_"Jillian our dream ended long ago._  
All our stories and all our glory I held so dear.  
We won't be together  
for ever and ever, no more tears.  
I'll always be here til the end."

She breathed deeply and nocked an arrow to her bow as she cried,

  
_"Jilllliiaaaannnnn!!! Nooomooooreteeeaaars!!!_

_Jilllliiaaaannnnn!!! Nooomooooreteeeaaars!!!"_

A great glowing wind swept up around her and she let her arrow fly. It glowed a pure white as it sped through the air piercing the dragon straight through its heart. The creature seemed to stare at her in disbelief as it fell from the sky and she finished her song.

_"I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul._  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way."

The music and the voices that echoed off the mountains faded and dispersed. Rona fell to her knees, trembling. It felt like her energy had drained completely from her. She looked around and saw Bishop slumped against one of the walls just staring at her.

She clambered to her feet and rushed over to him, "You're hurt!"

"Yeah, just a bit," he admitted through clenched teeth. His left hand was badly burned and parts of his clothing had burned and tore in places. She clutched his hand and whispered an incantation to heal him. It transformed his severe burn into a mild one.

"There," she said, "that should hold you over until we can get a proper potion on it." She looked up at him, he was just staring at her with complete awe. She felt her cheeks burning. "W-what?" she stammered.

"What...are you?" he genuinely asked her.

"Never mind that." She had no idea either. She couldn’t possibly explain what had just happened and said, "We need to get you to an apothecary right away."

She threw his arm over her shoulder to help him stand. Being a foot shorter than him and significantly lighter she wasn't able to support him easily but he stood up with her help and let go. They came down the tower to observe the scene in front of them.

The guardsmen were all around the dragon, muttering to themselves, some looked over and gawked at Rona, making her blush hotly again. Then all of a sudden the creature's body moved, it's flesh started to sear and burn.

The guardsmen yelped and ran away, another cried, "What's it doing!? Watch out!"

The scales on its body dissipated and a flood of wind and light rushed out of the creature and surrounded Rona. She felt strangely warm, her energy returning to her. A single word flit into her mind. ‘Fus’...

When it finally stopped one of the guards ran right up to her and gasped, "I can't believe it! You're...Dragonborn!"

Another said, "Dragonborn? What are you talking about?"

A third guard muttered, "That's right! My grandfather used to tell stories about the Dragonborn. Those born with the Dragon Blood in 'em. Like old Tiber Septim himself."

"I never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons."

"There weren't any dragons then, idiot. They're just coming back now for the first time in...forever. But the old tales tell of the Dragonborn who could kill dragons and steal their power," the guard looked right at her, "You must be one!"

Rona stammered, "I-er...uh..."

"What do you say Irileth? You're being awfully quiet."

"Come on, Irileth, tell us, do you believe in this Dragonborn business?"

She grumbled at them, "Hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about. Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me."

"You wouldn't understand, Housecarl. You ain't a nord."

Irileth scoffed offended by his remark, "I've been all across Tamriel. I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this. I'd advise you all to trust in the strength of your sword arm over tales and legends."

The guard shook his head and pressed Rona, "If you really are Dragonborn, like the old tales, you ought to be able to shout. Can you? Have you tried?"

Rona didn't even know where to start. She looked over at Bishop who was holding his hand close to his body. He met her gaze and said, "Go on, try to shout Ladyship."

The word seemed to pry at her throat. It wanted out, so she took a deep breath, looked to the sky and shouted, "FUS!" Her eyes widened as she watched her voice echo through the sky, blasting apart a cloud.

"That was shouting, what you just did! Must be, you really are Dragonborn then..."

A crack like thunder shook the world around them and the words, "DOH-VAH-KIIN!" exploded from the mountain beyond the horizon as if in reply to her.

Everyone gasped and turned towards the mountains behind them and one of the guards said, "The Throat of the World. That was the call of the Greybeards."

Irileth, ignoring her men, walked right up to Rona to address her directly, "That was the hairiest fight I've ever been in, and I've been in more than a few. I don't know about this Dragonborn business, but I'm sure glad you're with us. You better get back to Whiterun right away. Jarl Balgruuf will want to know what happened here."


	6. Rescuing Karnwyr

Their walk back to Whiterun was slow and quiet between them. Rona was poring over every detail of what just happened to her when Bishop mused, "Dragonborn huh? Well, that explains a lot."

She'd almost forgotten he was there and mumbled back, "Yeah..."

"So her fearlessness has a reason for being so _and_ a reason for being completely bullheaded too," he laughed weakly.

She glanced over at him and gave him a half smile, "Are you trying to make me feel better about all this?"

His smirk dropped and he looked forward, "No. Just trying to break the tension between us," he sighed, "Guess we won't be leaving today like I'd planned."

They stopped by their horse, Whiskey, who was chewing on a mouthful of dry grass as though nothing strange had happened.

"Guess I'll get this guy stabled for the night and we can get a couple of rooms over at the Bannered Mare, how's that sound?"

Rona looked down at her feet and said, "I'm sorry Bishop. I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause all this trouble for you. You just wanted to find your wolf and all I've done is drag you around Skyrim and get you into dangerous situations."

He went to cross his arms and pulled them back as his hand flexed painfully and said, "Ah - ow, yeah, well...you do seem to attract a lot of trouble."

"Here," she handed him a coin purse full of gold, "that's everything the Jarl gave me plus what the court wizard paid me today. I'll understand if you just want to take it and leave."

He smirked at her and pushed it back. "Don't worry about it I'm not going anywhere just yet. We still have a deal and this time I've got the Dragonborn on my side. Can't go wrong there," he said looking over his partially healed hand, "...mostly. You know what? Give me some of that gold, I'm gonna buy a few potions and get us a room at the inn and some mead. Lots and _lots_ of mead."

~~~

As Bishop went off to the local apothecary, Rona made her way up to meet with Jarl Balgruuf once more where she relayed everything that had happened out at the watch tower, including her being Dragonborn.

The Jarl was pleased with this news and granted her the title of Thane of Whiterun and gave her a key to her own residence. He bade her to travel to High Hrothgar to answer the Greybeards' summons and learn more about her newfound power.

Rona left more apprehensive than before. She knew nothing about being a Dragonborn, nor of their history. She'd read maybe one or two stories about dragons in her youth but since they didn't exist anymore they simply did not interest her. Now she desired nothing more than to read all the books she could on the subject. She had to know more.

She stood just outside the Bannered Mare. The sun had already set and the light from the tavern shone through the windows. It was bustling and busy inside, she really needed a drink. She entered and found herself surrounded by all kinds of people, the townsfolk and guards gathered round a hearth. A few of the guards from the watchtower were weaving tales about their fight with the dragon, adding in a few exaggerated details to curry favor with the wenches on their arms.

Rona looked around and saw Bishop sitting at the bar, a mug in hand and a busty tavern maiden perched on his arm. She wondered if he was telling tall tales too until she saw the look of complete disgust all over his face. "I told you to get lost, flea," he growled at her.

She huffed at him, "Will you stop calling me a flea? I'm a thief, not a flea..."

"You're a parasite, attaching yourself to a body to make use of it for food, protection or whatever. Until you move on to another body, or are caught and get pinched to death."

She bat her lashes at him and moaned, "I can show you a good time, I make a good belly warmer."

Bishop grumbled at her. In response the wench rubbed her bosom up against him and whispered loudly, "You are everything I desire in a man, I'd be a fool if I didn't give it _every_ effort."

"Consider it given, now get lost before I slit your throat."

She seemed to get the hint finally and slunk away in a huff though it didn't take long before a drunk pulled her right into his arms and she turned her attention to entertaining him while slipping a few coins from his pocket.

Rona sauntered up to the bar and took a seat next to Bishop. He actually smiled at her, seemingly happy to see her, "Hey beautiful. You're looking smoky."

She cocked her head at him, puzzled, until he took his thumb and wiped it against her cheek to show her the ash smeared on her face. "You don't look as bad as the last time you faced off against a dragon, but you are still pretty dirty. Damn," he grasped at some wisps on her head, "it even managed to singe your hair in a few places."

Rona shrugged, "Guess it comes with the territory now." She looked at his hand, which was wrapped in some bandages. "How's the hand?" she asked.

He flexed it, "Much better, though the woman at the apothecary tried to sell me some cure disease potion too, swore up and down that I have ataxia or some other nonsense. Do I look like I have ataxia to you?"

"No," Rona chuckled and noticed a glass of Alto Wine in front of her, "That for me?"

"Yup, that's your favorite right?"

"I'd drink anything at this point," she said taking the glass and downing it in a single gulp.

Bishop looked surprised at her and said, "Wow, guess I'll order another."

"Please do," she said wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Bishop called over a tavern maid who quickly poured her a fresh glass before winding her way back through the crowds.

He swirled his mug and ran his eyes over Rona. She noticed his staring and said, "What?"

"Just trying to figure out how this tiny elf could possibly be Dragonborn. What are you? Four foot even?"

She smirked and pushed his arm, "Four foot eleven inches thank you very much!"

"Ah, so damn close to a full five feet!" he teased.

"I wish," she sighed, "Altmer are sooo tall! Ata is like six foot five but Mother was even more petite than me. When I was seventeen I realized I'd stopped growing and tried to get my friend to use magic to make me grow a few more inches. He wouldn't do it though, just pat me on the head and told me I was cuter this way." She pouted.

He smiled at her, "Well he was right about that."

Her cheeks burned at the compliment and she pulled the freshly poured glass of wine to her face trying to hide her blushing but Bishop just said, "You'll never hide that red, it always races right to the tips of your ears and practically matches your pink hair."

"Ah!" she pressed a hand up to her ear and grumbled at him, "My hair is not pink! It's strawberry blonde!"

Bishop laughed, "Looks more strawberry than blonde I'd say."

She stuck her tongue out at him and sipped her wine when he said, "So, what was all that back there? The singing… the crazy magic shit? That song?"

Rona looked up at him and said, "I don’t know… I saw a woman with long black hair. Did you see her?"

"Nope, not at all. Just you, staring off into space. That dragon flew around us and I tried to tell you to get your bow and start shooting but you completely ignored me. Same as before in the barrow actually..."

She thrust her hands to her knees, "I told you I heard chanting in the barrow! Some loud voices of men and there was a word on the wall...fus. It was glowing and when I approached it everything around me just faded and all I could hear was that chanting."

"So that's why you didn't hear me when I was saving your skin. You know, you're damn lucky I was around," he twisted in his seat and leaned an elbow and his back against the bar, "That draugr was ready to blow you away with a shout before I stepped in."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "And sorry about your hand too."

"Ah yeah," he flexed it through the bandages, "I tried to pull you away when that dragon blast fire at you, but you wouldn't budge an inch. I don't know how you deflected the flames though, otherwise we'd both be nice and crispy right now."

She shrugged, "I guess I did it with...my voice."

"You made all that music too?"

"You heard that?" she asked.

"Yeah, loud singing all around us and trumpets or something. Talk about some of the craziest shit I've ever heard... Ah well...," he gulped from his mug and paused to watch the guards getting rowdy as they waved their arms telling the story of how they killed the dragon."By the way," Bishop said, "I rented the bath out earlier. Already used it myself, but if you'd like to get cleaned up I can keep watch at the door for you."

She snorted, nearly spraying her wine back into the glass and gave him a cynical look.

He laughed, held up his wounded hand and said, "I swear on my oath as a ranger not to peek."

"I really doubt that, but I would like to get washed up," she said rubbing her soot smeared fingers together.

They stood and walked over to the bathing room. Bishop stood outside the door, leaning against it and watched the people mill about.

Rona went inside and undressed behind the carefully placed dividers around the bath. She allowed herself to sink into the warm water and washed away the filth all over her, dunking her head in the water and soaping up all over then rinsing. She could barely see the top of Bishop's head from where she sat, but he thankfully hadn't budged an inch. He was surprisingly honest in that regard.

She started washing her hair when she heard a very drunk and deep voice echo into the room, "Who yah hidin' in there?"

" _No one_ ," Bishop sounded mad.

"I saw 'er. Some sweet little thing in a dress. She naked in there?"

"None of your business, now piss off."

"I think we deserves ourselves a quick look, what do yah wan'? Sum gold? How much for a peek? Ten gold pieces? Twenty?"

"Zero, now get out of my face before I rearrange yours."

Rona grabbed a towel and dried herself off as things started to escalate. She peered around the divider to see a hulking brute of a man towering over Bishop. He was as wide as he was big and covered in steel plated armor, save for his large, potato shaped head. He grinned drunkenly at Bishop.

"Tell yah what, I'll give yeh fifty gold pieces if you let me _fuck_ 'er."

Bishop moved fast, making sure his fist met with the man's face. There was a loud crash as the brute tumbled to the floor, breaking a bench with his body. Everyone in the room was silent as they stared at the scene before them.

Bishop shook his hand and roared, "God damn it! I just had this hand healed you stinking piece of shit!"

The man chuckled and slowly pushed himself up, "Wouldn't have done that if I was you."

He drew a mighty broadsword from his back and gave Bishop a toothy grin. The innkeeper started screaming, "GUARDS! DO SOMETHING!" But the much smaller guardsmen were all too bewildered to budge.

The brute rushed at Bishop, who already had his dagger in hand, Rona, holding just a towel to her body, yanked Bishop backward and thrust herself in front of him and shouted, "FUS!"

The man was thrown, hard, across the inn where he crashed into a wardrobe with a loud CRACK! And then slumped onto the floor.

People screamed and others stared, the inn keeper yelled and thrust her finger at the door, "OUT! GET OUT!"

Bishop came up behind Rona and pulled her towel around what she realized was her bare naked back and bottom, she'd only been clutching it at her chest to cover her front and in all the commotion forgot to actually pull it around herself. Her face burned red hot. But all he said was, "Get your things, we're leaving," as he traipsed past her.

She threw on her dress and grabbed her boots, gloves, and weapons and profusely apologized to the innkeeper as she was walking out, the woman had fists to her hips and glared furiously at them.

Rona caught up with Bishop who was already halfway across the town, swinging his arms and walking very quickly. "Wait up," she called, "We don't have to leave."

"Don't know if you noticed, Princess, but that was the only inn in town and we just got kicked out of it, so we're camping tonight."

"No, I," she nervously ran her fingers through damp hair, "I have a house...here."

" _You_...have a _house_...in _Whiterun_?" he looked unconvinced.

She breathed, "Yeah. I do now. The Jarl gave me a house here when he found out I'm the Dragonborn."

Bishop smacked a hand to his forehead and laughed, "This is just too rich. Everyone just hands you everything on a silver platter, don't they?"

She scowled at him, "I never asked for any of this."

"Right," he said sighing, then changed the subject, "So where is this homestead of yours?"

She looked around, "Ah! He said it was the second building on the right as you come through the gates. Sooo," she whirled around, it was right in front of them, "it's this one!"

She pulled the key from her pouch and pressed it into the lock. With a gentle turn it clicked and opened. They stepped inside. It was a cozy home, lightly furnished, but mostly empty otherwise. A hearth sat in the middle of the room and the cupboards lay barren but as far as she was concerned it was a place to stay for the night.

Bishop stalked past her up the stairs and into the first room on his left, "Bed in here, but it's small, like a closet." He came back and rounded the corner to his right and called, "Now that's a bed! I'm sleeping in this one, you get the closet."

Rona pulled up a chair by the hearth and tossed a pair of logs onto it then lit a fire. Bishop came down and said, "I was just kidding, you can have the big bed if you really want."

She smiled weakly at him, "No, it's ok."

He leaned up against the wall by the stairs and spat, "Stop that."

"What?"

"Feeling sorry for yourself. It's not going to change anything, alright? You're the Dragonborn, so what? Just accept it and move on. Besides, that was pretty badass what you did back there, shouting that bonehead across the room...you know, not to mention the fact you just killed a dragon today."

She smiled at him, "You think so?"

"I know so. Oh and speaking of asses, yours is pretty fine if I do say so myself."

Her face burned bright red again, "That was the one and only time you'll ever get to see it!" She laughed and threw an empty tankard from the hearth at him which he easily dodged.

He chuckled, "We'll see about that. I'll win you over just yet." He turned back up the stairs and headed for the small room on the left then called back, "Hey Lightfoot, remember that you never need anyone, let alone some man to defend your honor. You've got that handled all on your own."

~~~

Bishop slept in late and she was surprised when he finally came down around noon. She poured him a bowl of hot porridge and served it with a glass of milk and some sweet bread. He yawned and looked down into the bowl scrunching his nose at it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's cinnamon porridge, it's really good, I made it fresh myself."

"It looks disgusting," he gagged.

"Just try it!" she urged. He took a bite of his bread and ignored the porridge.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I stopped by the inn and apologized to Hulda for last night. I even paid for the damages. She said we're welcome back any time."

"Good, I like that tavern," he said through a mouthful of bread.

"The guards arrested that brute too, Hulda said it took six of them just to carry him off to the prison."

"Hah, I bet it did," he said downing the glass of milk and standing up.

She took his bowl and dishes to a wash basin, took a few bites of the porridge before rinsing it, mildly disappointed he didn't even try it and said, "Ready to go?"

"Ready whenever you are Ladyship," he said as he collected his quiver and bow, "Hopefully we can get to the Rift without any interruptions this time."

She held two pressed fingers up and said, "On my honor!"

He smirked at her and they left.

Down at the stables Bishop mounted Whiskey and noticed Rona pulling herself up onto a white mare.

"Wrong horse Ladyship."

She settled into the saddle and said, "Nope, this is definitely the right horse."

He looked at her with heavily lidded eyes, "That's some bard's horse, got a drum and a bunch of instruments strapped to it."

She smiled broadly at him and pat the mare on her neck, "Yeah, my horse. Her name is Karinda, I bought her from the stable master this morning and did a little shopping. I figured this would be easier than sharing a saddle with you, plus we can carry more!"

Bishop sighed, "Damn, I sure am going to miss the feeling of your bosom pressing up against my back."

He laughed at her reddening face and snapped his reins taking off down the path heading east. Rona pulled her mare around and spurred her steed on after him.

~~~

The two of them spent several days traveling on the road towards the Rift. Bishop spent most of his time finding ways to sexually harass his quarry and stir her into blushing fits, while she took every opportunity to draw up an instrument and sing her heart out just to annoy him.

It was the second night of their travels and they'd made camp a short ways from the road. Bishop insisted it was safer to stray off the path a bit than to camp too close to it where passersby could easily rob them in their sleep.

He was stoking the fire while Rona strummed her lute and hummed a tune to herself. A light snow began to fall around them and a chill brushed through the air. Rona shivered.

"Thought you were a nord." He grabbed a blanket and threw it at her."It's hardly even snowing."

She pulled it around herself. "I'm _half_ a nord that grew up in the warmer climates of Cyrodiil. I'm not used to all this cold and ice everywhere."

A sensual gleam crossed his eyes and he said, "I could keep you warm all night if you'd like Princess."

She kept strumming at her lute, she was wholly used to his lewd remarks now that they hardly fazed her, "I don't think so ranger."

He smirked at her, "So you gonna sing me a song or just keep playing with that thing?"

"You _want_ me to sing?"

"It's not a matter of wanting or not, Lightfoot," he said as he lay down on his side, "Just sing it already and be done with it so we can go to sleep. Knowing you, you've got some song bouncing around in your head, so let it loose already."

He was right about that. She often found herself humming songs she'd never known before. Perhaps it was the visitors from her dreams, the other Dragonborn. Each one that had come to her the last three nights were women and each taught her songs they knew and every morning her mind bubbled with the words. She had to get this one out of her system already.

She parted her lips and sang;

 

(The Song is _Winter Moon_ by Erutan)

 

_"In the woodlands low, born of ice and snow,_

_there's a maiden weeping tonight._

_Snow falls softly 'neath the winter moon_

_Forest bare and white, she dwells there by night_

_Listen to her cry sorrow's song._

_Snow falls softly 'neath the winter moon_

_Breathless, icy, bright. Daughter of the night._

_Oh, who do you cry for?_

_Keening softly 'neath the winter moon_

_Traveler passing through, feet all bare, his smile was true_

_His eyes shone with starlight_

_He walked softly 'neath the winter moon_

_Love made my heart soar, you're the one I've waited for_

_Stay with me forever_

_she cried softly 'neath the winter moon_

_In the snow he stayed, from my side he did not stray_

_My hands could not warm him_

_He died softly 'neath the winter moon."_

 

Bishop stared into the firelight as she sang. She'd noticed him gazing off the last few nights, a trace of a shadow crossing his eyes each time. Something from his past, she was sure of it. He was truly an enigma wrapped in a mystery. Every attempt to learn more about him was met with immediate deflection so she stopped asking. What did it matter? She told herself. He was probably going to leave her the minute he got his wolf back anyhow.

"Sad song," he said startling her. He grinned at her, "What, did I scare you?"

She put her lute aside and pulled the blanket around her more and fell onto her bedroll, "No, just cold. Night!"

~~~

Another day of travel and plenty of asking around, Bishop and Rona finally got the lead they were looking for after raiding a bandit camp and threatening the bandit leader. He spilled his guts to them figuratively and quite literally after Bishop buried his dagger in his belly.

The bandit’s information brought them to a cave called Cragslane Cavern. They left their horses just off the road and carefully approached the bandit's den scoping it out from a small hill overlooking it. A nord was milling around the cave entrance. Two pit wolves were locked in cages nearby. Bishop took no time in waiting, he nocked his bow and picked off the bandit before he had a chance to see them. Rona took pity on the starved beasts in cages and put them out of their misery with quick shocks to their hearts.

Bishop pressed his back against a wall and peered into the cave, a little ways down he spotted another bandit. He glanced at Rona who was ready, she pulled out her dagger and crouched down, using her free hand to cloak herself and slowly started sneaking down the path. Bishop walked in after her and put on a friendly voice, "This where they're holding the pit fights?"

The bandit was alert and drew a dagger from his belt, "You're not invited, stranger."

Rona came up behind him and yanked on his shirt to pull him back and slid her dagger across his throat. He dropped his weapon and clutched at his neck before collapsing on the floor.

Bishop had already charged further down the landing where he found his wolf Karnwyr in a cage. "Ah, there you are, you mutt! The hell were you thinking, getting trapped and making me track you all the way to this godsforsaken place!"

He pried the lock open with his knife and Karnwyr stepped out. The poor wolf was ragged and looking a bit thin. He licked at Bishop's hand and whined.

"There, there. What do you say we go play a little game for old time's sake? I'll shoot an arrow into one of these bandit bastards knees and you can go _rip_ his face off."Karnwyr barked and wagged his tale. Bishop shouted, "Let's go make these sons of bitches pay!"

Rona followed after the two of them and watched their incredible teamwork. Bishop did indeed loft several arrows into several knees, _and_ guts, _and_ heads, and Karnwyr didn't hesitate to tear into their flesh and rip them to pieces.

Rona got a few kills in herself, picking off some of the wealthy patrons of this sickening debacle. Then while Bishop was too blinded by rage, plunging his dagger into the bandit leader, another fellow came up behind him swinging a hammer. The bandit would have crushed his head if Rona didn't loose an arrow into his ribs giving Karnwyr a chance to attack.

The wolf lunged at the man and sank his teeth into his skull, the man screamed but fell silent after a squelching crunch! Bishop looked back at the scene and then at Rona who just scowled at him and said, "What did you tell me about paying attention to your surroundings?"

He chuckled and stood up, wiping the blood from his hands onto his shirt, "Heh, guess I got a little carried away there." He kicked the mangled head of the corpse under him. "Pieces of shit like this just piss me right the fuck off," he growled.

Rona turned towards the exit and Bishop followed her out of the cavern and into the bright sunlight. It was midday and the light really showed just how filthy they were, Bishop in particular had blood spatter on his face and all over his hands.

"Come on,” he said,“I know where there's a streamlet nearby that we can wash up at." He started walking down the path, northward, Karnwyr loping beside him but Rona didn't budge.

She stared at his back, stunned. He noticed she wasn't following and turned around and said, "You coming?"

"I," she paused and fumbled with her hands, then met with his gaze, "I thought you would have left, now that you have Karnwyr back."

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "You still need a tracker don't you?"

"To track what?"

"Dragons of course!" he said as he walked away.


	7. Stony Creek Cavern + Bonus Piece (Bishop's POV)

Bishop led her but two miles up the road to a spring nestled among the mountains. A small dock and broken fishing boat lay at the edge of the pond, covered in moss. They left their horses to graze on the grass around the creek. Rona stopped by the dock and watched as tiny tadpoles swam around a nook in the boat.

Bishop wandered up to a small cave opening in the pond and drew his dagger, Karnwyr followed him. "This is Stony Creek Cavern, a usual hiding spot for bandits. I'll clear the place out and then we can bathe at ease," he said.

He vanished into the cave. Rona sat down on the edge of the dock, pulling her boots and gloves off and slid her feet into the cool water. The sounds of barking and shouting came from inside the cave, but she waited patiently. She had full confidence that Bishop could handle it, not to mention she was beat.

He came out shortly and wiped at his brow, smearing more blood across his forehead. Karnwyr padded along behind him and stopped at the pond to take a drink. Bishop walked over and plopped down on the grass beside Rona and pulled his own boots and gloves off, he splashed his feet into the water and said, "Aaahh, that's better!"

She said, "I'll let you wash first, you're way filthier than me."

"Who says we have to take turns Ladyship?" He stood up and started unbuckling his top and slipped it off revealing his trim physique. Rona's eyes widened and her cheeks burned.

"We – we – I – I don't have a bathing suit!" she stammered.

"You've got underwear don't yah?" he inquired wryly and started to unbuckle his pants, "That should be good enough."

He dropped his pants to reveal his short, off-white underwear and a substantial package bulging under them. Rona threw her hands up to cover her eyes and felt the tips of her ears burning. Bishop just laughed at her and dove in, splashing her in the process. Karnwyr took this as a sign that the water was okay and jumped in next.

"C'mere boy!" Bishop grabbed the wolf and ran his fingers through his fur, "Aw, you're covered in fleas!"

Rona peeked at him through her fingers, still stunned that he'd just disrobed in front of her. He was too busy washing his wolf to seem to care though. Then he looked up at her, grinning, "C'mon on in Lightfoot! The water's fine, 'sides I've already seen your ass. There's not a whole lot more to discover."

She jumped up and dashed over to the horses, flustered. She'd never, _ever_ disrobed in front of a man before. The very idea of it was so - thrilling. _Thrilling?_ She thought to herself, exasperated. _What is wrong with me? To want to do that with...him?_ Still, she could hear him splashing and playing with Karnwyr and it sounded...fun. Maybe just once, just this once, she could do something crazy. _As if everything in my life isn't crazy enough already._

She started rummaging through the saddle bag on her mare and pulled out a bottle of perfumed tonic and a bar of soap. A mischievous smile curved over her lips. She came back over to the tiny dock to find Bishop digging into one of Karnwyr's ears and muttering, "Looks like you got ear mites buddy. God damn those bandits were filthy."

He looked up to see Rona standing on the dock, barefooted, hands on her hips. He blinked at her then said, "Sooo, you joining us, or?"

"On one condition!" She had his full attention now and he waited, eyebrows raised. "That you use this soap," she foisted the soap up in one hand, "and you let me wash your hair with this tonic," she held the bottle up with her other hand.

He chuckled, "Ladyship, I don't know if you can count or not, but that's _two_ conditions."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You want to see me in my underwear or not?"

He looked at her, veryeager and yelled, "Toss me the soap!"

She threw it to him and set the bottle of tonic down on the dock. It was almost comical the way Bishop stared so intently at her while using the soap to scrub an armpit.

She took a deep breath, sighed and reached back to undo a button under her hair. Her dress came loose and fell down to her feet revealing her lacy white bra and simple white panties. She was petite, with light pink skin, a tinge of gold in certain light, and her breasts weren't very big, but just big enough to suit her small frame. She turned absolutely crimson as Bishop drank in the sight before him and as usual, couldn't seem to help but comment, "Mmm, you temptress."

She kicked the dress aside and shouted, "Coming in!" She leapt into the chill water making a tiny splash. The pond wasn't too deep, but enough that her feet couldn't quite reach the bottom. She came up for air allowing her hair to pull back on her head.

Again she caught Bishop gaping at her, so she splashed him. "Hey!" he laughed, "I'm not done soaping up Princess, but I'm glad to see you're having fun now."

She smiled, "This is fun. Awkward, but fun."

"Awkward? Are you telling me that two people - who hardly know each other, I might add - swimming around in a pond in their underwear is somehow awkward? I couldn't disagree more Ladyship."

"No...but, seeing your umm...that," she pulled a hand above the water and pointed downward, "is awkward."

The water was fairly clear in daylight and he glanced down, then moved a hand to cover his crotch and said, "Ah, yeah...the raging erection. Yeah, that would be awkward."

She rolled her eyes at him and swam back over to the dock grabbing the bottle of tonic. She came up close to him, taking him by surprise. She gave him a sensual smile and said, "Close your eyes."

He closed them and said, "Oh, you gonna surprise me?"  And then she dumped the syrupy concoction all over his head. He grunted and leapt back in the water opening his eyes, "What the hell is this? Ah it burns! What are you doing to me woman!"

"Keep your eyes shut and hold still!" she scolded and swam around to his back where she started to rub the tonic into his hair, making it foam.

"Augh, it smells like - like a woman!"

"It's just honey lavender and rose petal, they're flowers," she insisted.

"I do _not_ want to smell like a woman _or_ like flowers!" he growled.

"Quit moving and let me wash your hair! It's disgusting. You've got dried blood from two days ago still in it."

He sulked but held still as she ran her hands through his hair, picking out a few twigs and some dead bugs. After scrubbing for a few minutes she couldn't help but notice the scars outlining his back, some small, others deep, but all healed over and dulled with age. She mindlessly traced a finger over one of the deeper, longer gashes, wondering what had happened to him.

Bishop's low sounding voice startled her, "Thought you were washing my hair? You done back there?"

"Ah, yeah," she said pulling away, "You can rinse."

"Finally," he mumbled then dunked his head underwater forcing the soap bubbles to rise up. He swam over to the water's edge and pulled himself up and out of the pond grabbing his boots as he went. He didn't dare to turn around though, Rona figured for a very _pointed_ reason. When she asked him where he was going, he waved a hand back and said, "Gonna go make camp and get us some dinner."

He left his clothes behind, no doubt intending to wash them later. Rona decided she'd wash them up for him, along with her dress. She spent a good hour bathing herself and then another thoroughly rinsing their clothes and used a spell to quick dry them. She dressed herself and fixed her hair up. Feeling refreshed she wandered over to where the horses were grazing and where Bishop had set up their tents. He was nowhere to be seen, though a pot was simmering over a fire. She pulled the lid off and stirred the stew.

A piece of meat flew through the air and landed in the grass nearby. Karnwyr rushed over and tore into it just as Bishop was seen strolling through the trees, still in his underwear, with just his boots on. He was carrying his bow and had two dead rabbits skewered on an arrow.

"Got dinner," he said as he set the rabbits down by his bedroll.

"Washed your clothes," she said and tossed him his trousers.

He caught them and said, "Hey thanks!" He kicked his boots off so he could pull his pants on, though he left his shirt up on Whiskey's saddle. He took a seat on the ground withdrew his dagger and started skinning the rabbits. Rona watched as he did it with ease, something he'd obviously done hundreds of times before.

"Nice knife," she said, "Where'd you get it?"

Bishop swiveled it in his palm, "This dear right here is a token I took from one bandit back in the day. I was seven, barely learned how to use a bow, some bandits attacked my village and well, we fought them off. I took this one from one of the corpses and killed the last bandit who thought I was just a lad unable to make a quick decision."

"I see you use it all the time. Does it have any enchantments?"

"No, it just cuts, Princess," he looked up at her, the firelight dancing in his eyes, "want to feel?"

She cringed, "Are you trying to be sensual? Because if so, it's just creepy."

He sighed, "Ah, and here I thought I was being clever with my innuendo. Here," he tossed her the meat of the first skinned rabbit, "Mind peeling the meat off that one and mixing it in the stew?"

She obliged and finished helping him make their dinner. Rona spent the evening telling him stories from her time in the Fighter's Guild, sharing some of the more absurd contracts she and her comrades were sent on. Such as the time they were enlisted to hunt for a unicorn out in Harcane Grove at the request of a very wealthy noble, to no avail of course, or the time they had to clear out an infestation of smelly scamps in some woman's home after she offended a daedra when she stole his staff. He laughed particularly hard at the story about the Oblivion gate some amateur conjurer managed to open in the middle of his house, blasting it to pieces and unleashing an army of dremora and daedroth on the local townsfolk.

She always seemed to be the only one telling him about herself though. He rarely opened up about himself or his past, and when he did he kept it brief and vague. _Because he doesn't trust anyone_ , she reminded herself, _not even you._

As they said their goodnights and laid down to sleep Rona resolved that she would make a new dagger for him, one that didn't have such a sad story attached to it.

~~~

The next morning Rona was finishing packing up their supplies while Bishop struggled to hold onto his wriggling wolf to check in his ears. "Just hold still you damn animal!" Karnwyr pulled himself free of the headlock, barked and ran off around the camp.

Rona giggled at the sight of the happy wolf chasing the birds and rolling in the dirt, his tongue lolling partly out of his mouth as he panted.

Bishop laid back on the grass, put a hand to his head and sighed, "He's got a bad case of ear mites, think he's still got some fleas too.

"I know," Rona said, "They chewed me up last night."

"You too? Ah, damn it."

Rona pulled a potion and a piece of jerky from one of the pouches on her horse. She knelt down, whistled and clicked her tongue at the wolf. Karnwyr looked over at her, wagging his tale. Bishop pushed himself up on his elbows and said, "Careful princess, don't want you to get bit."

She smiled at him, "It'll be fine." She clicked her tongue at the wolf again and showed him the piece of jerky. Karnwyr's ears perked up and he licked his chops. He got up and warily padded over to her, cocking his head slightly. She tore it into smaller pieces and dangled one in front of him. He lunged forward grabbing the small piece and ran off with it to drop it in the dirt and tear at it with a paw.

Bishop just shook his head at her, "Nice try, Lightfoot. You won't get him to trust you that easily."

She smirked back at him, "Just give me a minute."

After Karnwyr finished scarfing down the dried meat Rona held her hand out again and clicked her tongue. He cocked his head curiously and came up closer, pausing by her hand this time. She held the piece in her fist and pressed her hand to the ground. Karnwyr laid down and sniffed and licked at her hand.

She scratched behind his ears and pet him, then let him have the piece. "Good boy," she praised him and continued petting him. But as soon as Karnwyr finished his piece he ran off again.

Bishop shook his head at her and said, "Told yah."

"I'm not finished yet!" she exclaimed, "Be patient."

Again she put a piece of jerky in hand and clicked her tongue at the distracted wolf who was barking at some birds up in a tree. As soon as he heard her clicking he turned around and padded right over to her without hesitation. She pressed her hand to the ground and he laid down to sniff at it again. This time she held it there as she scratched his back and pet him more on the head.

With her free hand she pressed his ear back and got a glimpse of the festering mites inside. She grabbed the potion beside her and uncorked it with her teeth then dribbled some around on the side of his head where she was able to massage it into his ear all the while praising him, cooing and saying what a good boy he was.

Bishop stared at her open-mouthed. She gave Karnwyr the piece of jerky and while he chewed it up she grabbed one more piece and clicked her tongue showing it to him. She got him to turn around so she could work potion into his other ear and for good measure poured the rest of the potion across his back and rubbed it into his fur.

By now her hands were all sticky and covered in fur but she'd managed to apply the whole bottle which would kill any parasites on the wolf. After chewing up his last piece of jerky he whimpered at her and rubbed his nose against her hand, probably looking for more food. She showed him her empty hands and he rolled over exposing his belly to her, tongue lolling out of his mouth. She laughed and rubbed her sticky hands all over his belly.

Bishop pushed himself off the ground and as soon as he did so Karnwyr leapt to his feet and started racing around their camp again. Rona stood up, holding her hands out so as to not touch anything.

"I can't believe he let you do that," Bishop said, stunned. Karnwyr barked at him playfully, butt in the air, tail wagging and Bishop called back, "Traitor!" He sighed and crossed his arms, "He must take after me, he's got a weakness for pretty women."

Rona smirked and turned towards the pond, "I'm just gonna go wash my hands and then we can get going."

"Sounds good," Bishop said as he pulled himself up into his saddle.

Rona rinsed her hands in the water and pulled her mother's urn from her pouch. She held it to her chest and looked over the crystal clear surface. She opened the urn and took a pinch of ash and scattered it across the grass and smiling to herself she whispered, "Where I did something... _thrilling_."

She turned on foot as Bishop called, "Hurry up Ladyship! Before the sun sets already."

She mounted Karinda and they both watched as Karnwyr rolled around in a particularly muddy patch of earth.

"Honestly, I'm thinking of doing the same thing," Bishop said, sniffing himself, "I _still_ smell like a bouquet of roses."

"At least you don't smell like dragon breath anymore," Rona quipped.

He gawked at her as she snapped her reins and sped off down the path.

 

** Bonus Piece **

**Stony Creek Cavern (Bishop's POV)**

He finished off the last bandit and sheathed his blade, calling to Karnwyr who was busy gnawing on another dead bandit's arm.

As they stepped back into the sunlight he brought a hand to his forehead, wiping the sweat from his brow. He noticed Rona soaking her feet in the pond and strolled over to sit down beside her. He plopped onto the grass and pulled his boots and gloves off, then splashed his feet into the water. "Aaahh, that's better!" he breathed.

Rona smiled down at him and said, "I'll let you wash first, you're way filthier than me."

A thought crossed his mind, what did it matter if they bathed together or separate? No one could stop them either way. He was sure she'd decline, being the prude she was, but he enjoyed making her blush all the same. Still, she was getting so used to his comments that she hardly got so embarrassed anymore. He'd have to be more bold to get a reaction.

"Who says we have to take turns Ladyship?" He stood up and started unbuckling his top and slipped it off. Rona's eyes widened and her face flushed red traveling all the way up to the points of her ears. He couldn't get enough of it.

"We – we – I – I don't have a bathing suit!" she stammered.

"You've got underwear don't yah?" he inquired wryly and started to unbuckle his pants, "That should be good enough."

He dropped his trousers to reveal his underwear. Rona threw her hands up covering her eyes. He just laughed at her and dove in. Karnwyr took this as a sign that the water was okay and jumped in next.

"C'mere boy!" Bishop barked, grabbing the wolf so he could run his fingers through his fur and noticed tiny bugs crawling all over the poor beast, "Aw, you're covered in fleas!"

He started scratching and washing Karnwyr's fur, trying to get as many bugs off as possible. He noticed Rona peeking at him through her fingers and looked up at her shouting, "C'mon on in Lightfoot! The water's fine, 'sides I've already seen your ass. There's not a whole lot more to discover."

She leapt up and ran off towards the horses. "Heh, that didn't take long, but we don't need her, right boy? C'mere!"

Bishop grabbed the wolf as he paddled around the pond and pulled back one of his ears getting a look inside. Sure enough, parasites galore. "Looks like you got ear mites buddy. God damn those bandits were filthy."

He heard the padding of feet on wood and looked up to see Rona standing on the dock, hands on her hips. He blinked at her then said, "Sooo, you joining us, or?"

"On one condition!"

He stared at her, brows raised.

"That you use this soap," she foisted the soap up in hand, "and you let me wash your hair with this tonic!" She held up a red bottle up with her other hand.

He chuckled at her sudden bravado and teased, "Ladyship, I don't know if you can count or not, but that's _two_ conditions."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You want to see me in my underwear or not?"

He perked right up at those wordsand yelled, "Toss me the soap!"

She threw it to him and set the bottle of tonic down. Bishop took the soap and started scrubbing as instructed, though he wondered if she'd chicken out.

She took a deep breath, sighed and reached back behind her neck. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as her dress came loose and fell down to her feet revealing _everything_. _Of course she wears white_ , he thought. She had on a lacy white bra and pristine white panties. Her breasts were perfectly sized for her petite frame, each the size of a small melon and very perky. Her lovely rose colored locks draped slightly over her shoulders and fell just between her shoulder blades on her back.

She was incredibly sexy, especially when her face turned crimson, redder than he'd ever seen her before. It was charming, sexy, beautiful. Everything about her was exhilarating. He really wanted to make her blush in other ways though. As he drank in the sight of her - because he had to memorize it - all he could muster was, "Mmm, you temptress."

She kicked her dress aside and shouted, "Coming in!" then leapt into the water with a tiny splash. As she came up, soaking wet he noticed her bra had become sheer, he didn’t dare mention it, if he did she'd just run off again and he wasn't about to let her do that, not right now. Annoyed by his leering she splashed him.

"Ah hey!" he laughed, _alright, I deserved that_. "I'm not done soaping up Princess, but I'm glad to see you're having fun now."

She smiled, gods he loved her smile.

"This is fun. Awkward, but fun," she said.

"Awkward? Are you telling me that two people - who hardly know each other, I might add - swimming around in a pond in their underwear is somehow awkward? I couldn't disagree more Ladyship."

"No...but, seeing your umm...that," she pulled a hand above the water and pointed downward, "is awkward."

The water was fairly clear in daylight and he glanced down at his erection. _Gods, really penis? You couldn't keep it under control for one day?_

He moved a hand to cover his crotch and said, "Ah, yeah...the raging erection. Yeah, that would be awkward."

She rolled her eyes at him and swam back over to the dock for a second before she came back around and up close to him, taking him by surprise. She gave him a sensual smile and said, "Close your eyes."

He felt his cock twitch slightly underneath his hand, she _never_ sounded like that. So he closed his eyes and said, "Oh, you gonna surprise me?"  And then she dumped a heavily perfumed tonic all over his head. He grunted and leapt back in the water opening his eyes and rubbing his head, "What the hell is this? Ah it burns! What are you doing to me woman!"

"Keep your eyes shut and hold still!" she scolded and swam around to his back where she started to rub the tonic into his hair, making it foam.

"Augh, it smells like...like a woman!"

"It's just lavender and rose petal, they're flowers," she insisted.

"I do _not_ want to smell like a woman _or_ like flowers!" he growled at her.

"Quit moving and let me wash your hair! It's disgusting. You've got dried blood from two days ago still in it."

He sulked but held still as she ran her hands through his hair. Her fingers felt nice and he almost hoped she'd lean in a little more perhaps and press her chest against him. A minute or so went by before he felt her finger tracing his back.

"Thought you were washing my hair," he said,"You done back there?"

"Ah, yeah," she said pulling away from him, "You can rinse."

"Finally," he mumbled then dunked his head underwater and ran his fingers through his hair to get the rest of the smelly foam out of it. He swam over to the water's edge and pulled himself up and out of the pond, grabbing his boots as he went. He didn't dare to turn around though. His erection was harder than ever and he wasn't about to completely scare her off. He started walking towards their horses when he heard her ask him where he was going. He waved a hand and said, "Gonna go make camp and get us some dinner."

He grabbed his quiver and bow and wandered off into the forest trying to get as far from her as he could. Bishop did not want to admit to himself just how badly he wanted her. She was so damn naive undressing like that in front of him. What was she thinking? His cock was ready to explode, he was so aroused.

He stopped in a thicket and glanced around. Nobody around except Karnwyr chasing rabbits and birds. Good enough. Bishop slid his erection from his underwear and wrapped his fist around it and began pumping. He couldn't stop seeing those perfectly perky tits, her nipples poking through her sheer bra, the way they bounced when she dove into the water. And gods her thighs! Not to mention everything in between. He stroked faster now, the tip of his cock thoroughly lubricated, which he rubbed all over his shaft.

He imagined her under him, moaning and blushing bright red as he penetrated deep into her tight, wet, sex. Her breasts swaying, naked in front of him, where he couldn't help but play with her nipples, licking and teasing them, making her squeal with pleasure.

He'd move faster, spread her gorgeous legs far apart so he could thrust deeper inside. She'd call out his name and beg him for more, then scream in orgasm. Bishop felt the tip of his prick throbbing, his shaft expanding and pumping as he grunted hard and shot thick ropes of come across the ground. He dropped to one knee and sat back against a tree, panting. His cock still twitching and dripping with semen. He rubbed it on the inside of his underwear and pushed it back under his clothes and sighed. _What the fuck is this woman doing to me?_

Karnwyr padded over to him and dropped a mangled rabbit beside him. Bishop looked over at the wolf and said, "I have to bed her, it's the only way to get her out of my head."


	8. Ivarstead

They headed west along some small dirt paths until they came upon the main road. Bishop said Ivarstead wasn't more than a day's ride from where they were so they moved casually, taking their time. Rona enjoyed seeing all the sights of the lush forest and meeting the unique people that passed by from time to time. They even came across a traveling caravan of khajiit and though Bishop was wary of them Rona insisted they stop and stock up on potions and arrows. She bought two honey-nut treats on skewers for each of them and a slab of raw meat for Karnwyr.

Bishop scolded her for spoiling the wolf as he'd just fed him and she argued how thin he was. Karnwyr didn't complain and scarfed the food down while Rona and Bishop ate theirs and bickered back and forth about how much the wolf should get to eat.

They met a traveling bard named Talsgar the Wanderer and Rona asked if he would perform some songs with her. Bishop rolled his eyes at her but patiently waited as the two of them sang along to the Age of Aggression then Talsgar played on flute as she sang a solo rendition of Scarborough Fair.

(The Song is _Scarborough Fair_ by Erutan)

Talsgar was quite impressed but even more so once Bishop nonchalantly said, "Yeah, and she's the Dragonborn too."

"By the nine," he gasped grasping her hands, "To meet the Dragonborn in person! I'd never have believed it. You're," he paused glancing at her ears, "an elf?"

Rona laughed and shrugged, "Half altmer, half nord actually."

Talsgar chortled, "I see, I see! The Gods certainly like to play such games with us. Well Lady Rona, I'll be sure to sing your stories all across Skyrim! And to be as accurate as possible certainly now that I know just how lovely you are!"

Rona gave him a smile and thanked him for singing with her. She asked him for some tips on his speechcraft when he waved a hand and said, "Ah. Well. After a little incident with a roguish lad and the daughter of a prominent Thane... Well, let's just say, best not. But if you're serious about that tongue of yours, you might try the Bard's College in Solitude."

Rona's eyes lit up, "There's a Bard's College here in Skyrim?"

"Yes, it's where I trained as a lad, although to be quite honest m'lady, you're already quite proficient in the art of song," he reached into his travel bag and said, "Ah, here, I'd like you to have this." He handed her a small, worn book with the title _Songs of Skyrim_ scrawled across the cover in flaky gold lettering.

"For me?" She asked as she traced the title with a finger.

"Yes, for sharing in some poetic eddas with me. I truly enjoyed them my dear and I'm quite glad to have crossed your path on this fateful day. Why it's not every day one meets a living legend after all! I do hope that you will continue to share your lovely voice and infectious joy with Skyrim, gods know we need it now more than ever."

"Thank you," she said pressing the book to her chest.

"You are most welcome my dear. It was a pleasure, take care!" He left them singing, " _Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart! I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes!_ "

She smiled and slid the book into her saddle bag then climbed back onto her horse. They moved on, continuing their journey. Bishop said, "We'll be there in another hour or so. We're making good time, the sun's still up." They were quiet for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts before Bishop said, "It's probably a good thing you're a bard."

She gave him a side-eyed glance and said, "Why's that?"

"Because you can write your own story and sing it and it'll be more true and accurate than whatever these other bards make up. Especially when they teach a song and then someone else changes it or forgets a line and just makes it up and it keeps going from person to person until it's complete nonsense."

"Hmm...I could write a book," she said pulling, _Songs of Skyrim_ from her saddle bag. She thumbed through the pages, "If I write it all down then they can't change the story," she paused and said quietly, "I'll sing about you too."

"What?" he leaned towards her as though he hadn't heard her.

She looked up at him, their gazes meeting. "I'll sing about you. How you helped guide me through Skyrim."

He waved a hand dismissively, "Don't go singing about me Ladyship. I'd rather fade from history."

"Why?"

He gripped the reins of his horse and growled, "Because my story isn't worth remembering."

Rona looked concerned and reached out to touch his hand, "How could you say that about yourself? Of course you're worth remembering."

He looked at her and had the most gentle expression she'd ever seen on his face. Was this what it looked like when Bishop expressed warmth or affection? It faded all too quickly though as he turned away from her and laughed under his breath, "I'm just saying, no one cares about the man that followed the Dragonborn around like a lost puppy. They care about the Dragonborn herself and her story. That's what they'll want to hear, so that's what you should sing about...Hey, I see Ivarstead coming up!"

She didn't see any sign of the town anywhere, but Bishop spurred Whiskey onward to evade her gaze. Rona didn't know how to get through to this mystery of a man. Was he ever going to trust her with the stories of his past? He chose to continue journeying with her, so surely he trusted her somewhat...

It wasn't for another twenty minutes that they finally reached the town. Ivarstead was small, with about four buildings, one of them being a burned out structure across the river. A few townsfolk were working on a farm in the distance while a couple of Stormcloak guards patrolled the area. Bishop lead his horse near the river and dismounted, Rona did the same and they allowed their steeds to take a drink from the river and graze in the small paddock near the inn.

Rona looked up at the mountain before her. It was tall and patches of snow covered the higher rungs. Bishop said, "Never had a reason to climb that mountain before. Guess now's as good a time as any. We'll leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

Karnwyr started barking and growling aggressively around the other side of the inn and they heard people shouting. Bishop and Rona ran around to find two Stormcloak guards cornering him, their weapons drawn.

A male Stormcloak muttered, "Can't believe a wolf would come this close to town, stupid mongrel."

"Just kill it already Hamvak and be done with it," said the female Stormcloak beside him.

"Hey!" Bishop shouted at them, "Touch my wolf and you're dead."

The male Stormcloak called Hamvak turned to look back at him and scoffed, " _Your_ wolf? This mangy pit meat belongs to you?"

Rona pleaded, "Please don't hurt him, he's very friendly, he won't bother anyone."

" _Friendly?_ " Bishop growled at her then glared back at the guards, "Karnwyr is _not_ friendly. Go ahead and give him a reason to rip your throats out, _I dare you_."

"You're not helping Bishop," Rona clicked her tongue and called to Karnwyr, who, hair still bristling along his back and fangs bared, carefully padded around the guards and up to her. He calmed slightly and pressed his nose into her hand, obviously expecting food.

"No wolves allowed in town," Hamvak ordered, then he nodded in Rona's direction and added, "And no _knife ears_ either."

" _What did you just say?_ " Bishop snarled.

"I said to take your _bitches_ and leave."

The female Stormcloak mumbled, "Hamvak, please stop..."

Bishop drew his dagger and took one step towards the man, but Rona grabbed his arm to stop him and said, "We have every right to be here."

"Oh yeah? By what right?" Hamvak scoffed at her.

She stepped forward and held her head high, "By birthright. I am Dragonborn."

"It can't be," the female Stormcloak gasped.

The male Stormcloak sneered, "Hah, if the Gods ever went and made some arrogant piss-skin the Dragonborn then I'd be a frost troll's uncle."

Rona took a deep breath and cried to the skies, "FUS!"

The thunderous rumble of her shout shook the mountainside and caught the attention of all the townsfolk who stopped plowing their fields to stare at them.

The Stormcloak woman pulled her helmet off and gaped at Rona, "By Talos...so the legends _are_ true." She scowled at her associate and smacked him on the back of the head, hard. "You idiot! How could you say such foul things to her? What's wrong with you!?"

Hamvak threw his helmet off and rubbed his head, "Augh! That hurt!"

"You deserved it," she hissed back.

To her surprise, Rona saw that he was just a lad who couldn't possibly be older than sixteen or seventeen.

Bishop slid his dagger back in its sheath and crossed his arms, "I didn't exactly see you standing up for her either."

The woman bowed her head to them and profusely apologized, "I'm so sorry m'lady. I should have spoken up sooner. Please, I hope you can forgive me and my _dimwitted_ little brother for our behavior."

Rona hesitated, "It-it's alright. I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt."

The woman smiled at her and said, "That's very kind of you. My name is Risla and this is my baby brother Hamvak. He's still a bit of a milk-drinker but he's got a good heart, I promise you."

The young man scowled at his sister and Bishop commented, "Got a sharp tongue too, he'd best watch himself."

Rona smiled back at Risla and said, "I'm Rona and this is my companion Bishop. Oh and this is Karnwyr," she said scratching the happy wolf who'd calmed down now that everyone else had relaxed.

"Welcome to Ivarstead," Risla said, "We're very glad to see you've finally arrived. We heard the Greybeard's call a while back and were wondering what it all meant."

"Yes, I'm here to answer their summons and begin my training."

"That's wonderful! I hope you'll enjoy your stay, and please don't worry about your wolf, we'll leave him be, _right Hamvak?_ " She frowned at her brother.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Thank you Risla," Rona said and then looked over at Hamvak who was still scowling, and sulking with his arms crossed. She approached him and gave him a warm smile, "It was nice meeting you too Hamvak. By the way I'm only half a piss-skin if that makes you feel any better. The other half is all snow-back."

She winked at him, making him go pink in the cheeks. Then she turned and lead the way into the inn, Bishop and Karnwyr following closely at her heels.

Rona took a seat at a nearby table and Karnwyr laid under it at her feet as Bishop asked the innkeeper for two rooms and ordered their usual drinks. He sat down across from her, sliding their drinks on the table and immediately said, "The hell was that all about? You flirting with that kid, or what?"

She laughed, "Well I figured if I can't win him over by being nice I can always win him over by being flirty, I did learn from the best after all."

Bishop rest his head in his hand and leaned forward on the table, "So you're saying I've won you over?"

"Well...not quite yet."

"I suppose I'll just have to try harder then," he gave her a salacious smile.

She returned it and said, "I guess you will."

He laughed, "Don't tempt me Princess."

The evening was quiet at the inn, the only people in attendance were the rugged, middle-aged innkeeper and an attractive female bard. The short-haired woman played her lute softly and chattered with the innkeeper while Bishop and Rona drank their drinks and exchanged some more flirty remarks.

Bishop set his drink down and said, “Tsk, tsk, the things that come out of your mouth sometimes.”

“Can you blame me?” she tossed back laughing, “You’re a bad influence.”

He grinned and thumbed the label on his drink, pausing to think before he said, “So you deal with that sort of thing a lot?”

“What sort of thing?” she asked resting her chin over her hands.

He nodded to the door, “That kind of blatant racism?”

“Hmm…not a lot, at least not in Cyrodiil. People are a lot kinder to mixed people like myself on that side of Tamriel,” she mused, “I still got the usual, ‘Thalmor scum’ remarks from a few people holding a grudge but it’s been a _long_ time since I heard something as off-color as that.”

“I hate the way they look at you," he said, "Makes me want to pound their skulls in.” He cracked his knuckles.

“Oh? The way who looks at me?”

“These damned nords and any man really. Got half of them looking to kill you and the other half following your ass around.”

She looked at him, half-lidded eyes, “Oh, you mean just like you - _nord?_ ”

He smirked, “Exactly! Although I think I’m the only one looking at you both ways, depending on my mood and how stupid you’re being.”

“Gee thanks,” she drawled and then asked him, “Are you from Skyrim?”

“Born here, but wouldn’t say I’m from here.”

“Where did you live?”

“Everywhere."

“Can’t you ever tell me about yourself without deflecting or being vague?”

Bishop rolled his eyes, “You can ask, but I’ll answer however I damn well please.”

“How am I supposed to get to know you better if you never talk to me?”

He drank from his bottle of mead and said, “Oh, you don’t need to know my life story to do that.”

She sighed, “Would be nice to know something about you.”

“Look Lightfoot, I don’t like to dwell on the past. It was all shit, all the way up until…well I came here I guess. And even then, it was shit.”

“Is it still shit?”

He looked at her, “What? You mean like with you?”

“Yeah,” she said dejectedly.

“Hell no! Meeting you,” he paused and scoffed slightly, “well it was crazy at first, definitely considered skipping out a few times, like with that dragon," he pointed a finger at her, "You are walking trouble, that’s for damn sure. But it’s been good, plus you helped me get this mangy mutt back,” he scratched the sleepy wolf behind his ears, “and I’ll always be grateful for that.”

She smiled and blushed a little.

"Ah there it is," he smirked at her, "Been missing that. I have to be more bold these days to get any kind of rise out of you."

"Doesn't take much to get a rise out of you though," she teased.

He laughed and shook his head at her, "You know I think I'm starting to rub off on you Ladyship."

"Not yet," she shot back matching his laughter.

Their word games were just that, playful games, always trying to one up each other as much as they could. But as they turned in for the night and Rona lay in her bed she began to wonder what her feelings really meant. Being around him, at first he, was just a vulgar hedonist, but now she almost enjoyed it. Every time he complimented her, every time he looked at her with lust filled eyes she couldn't help but get excited.

He was so different from the few men who had court her. The would-be Paladins and the stuffy, proper men that put on a mask, a lie, to try and win her heart. Bishop was just so different. He was honest and blunt. He never hid who he really was. He was electrifying and...dangerous. She wanted so much more from him.

But she was afraid too. To fall for someone like him, to let him bed her...would he leave? He often treated her like a challenge. And so she played that game, she ran and he chased when all she wanted to do was turn around and run right into his arms.

She didn't want it to end though and so she would play their game a while longer and see how long he would chase - see if perhaps he could win her heart when no other could.


	9. The Treacherous Climb

Rona woke up much earlier than Bishop. She was dreaming of the Dragonborn women again. There were so many of them singing around her, that when she woke their voices still rang in her ears.

She greeted the day with cheer, spreading her infectious smile along to the innkeeper and the lovely bard before heading outside to collect her lute. Her mind was brimming with songs and she was determined to set them free on such a beautiful day. She sat down on the edge of a large boulder near the river, crossing her legs.

Her fingers trailed across her lute and she sang loudly and elegantly catching the attention of the farmers and guardsmen. Some of them gawked, others laughed and whispered to each other, one man even clapped. For the first time in forever she honestly did not care what they thought of her.

 

(The song is _Birds of a Feather_ by Erutan)

 

_"I will always love you_  
I love you   
and with this kiss I make this vow   
to love you forever   
Like birds of a feather we'll be   
You with me   
  
And I will always need you  
I need you  
It's not too late to say this now  
I'll love you forever  
Like birds of a feather we'll be  
You with me  
  
Oh when my heart was locked up tight  
another day, another day  
without you burning in me bright  
I found in the night, light  
here, here with you  
  
I will always love you  
I love you  
and with this kiss I make this vow  
to love you forever  
Like birds of a feather we'll be  
You with me.

_I'll love you forever_

_Like birds of a feather we'll be_

_Here with me."_

"That was lovely milady, I didn't know you were a bard." Risla said as she sauntered up to her.

Rona smiled, "I wouldn't say I'm really a bard, at least, I don't do it professionally, it's more of a hobby?" She shrugged.

Risla laughed, "Either way it's wonderful. You have a beautiful and powerful voice which is why I'm sure the Gods chose you as Dragonborn."

"Maybe," Rona hesitated. She wasn't terribly religious or anything but she respected the Aedra the same way she did the Daedra, as something to keep a considerable distance from, for safety's sake at least.

"Ah you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, I wanted to give you this." Risla handed her an Amulet of Talos, "It belonged to our father. I... I just wanted you to understand the reason for my brother's... behavior yesterday."

"You mean his unabashedly flagrant racism?" Bishop came into the paddock, Karnwyr at his side.

Risla lowered her head shamefully, "Yes. His hatred of the Thalmor has sadly extended towards even the innocent - to elves who are not acquainted with them and who may even hate them just as much as we do."

"Let me guess, the Thalmor killed some close relative and now he's got it in his mind that he should hate them all. And you obviously felt the same way, so you both ran off to join the Stormcloaks and chase them and all the other so-called outsiders out of Skyrim," Bishop was clearly on point as Risla gave him a guarded look.

She swallowed hard. "You're right. I hated them, I still do," she lamented turning back to look at Rona, "The Thalmor _murdered_ our parents, drug them off in the dead of night, charged them as heathens and publicly executed them. We couldn't even give them a proper burial since they burned their bodies. They left us with nothing but that amulet, a token of our beliefs hidden away under a floor board."

Rona looked down at the amulet and said, "I can't accept this. You and your brother should have it."

"Lady Rona, I _know_ why the Gods chose you. You said it yourself; half nord and half...altmer," she seemed to struggle with the word. "They chose you because your destiny is entwined with ours. Can't you see? The struggles of Skyrim are yours too!"

"Bullshit!” Bishop barked, “Skyrim's struggles are its own! Don't go dumping the world's problems on her just because she's the Dragonborn."

Risla studied him and said, "You're a nord, wouldn't you fight for our freedom?"

"I've got no stake in the petty squabbles of Jarls and Kings. I fight for myself and no one else."

"You fight for her do you not?" she nodded to Rona.

"I fight _with_ her," Bishop clarified.

She grimaced at him then turned to Rona. "And what say you Lady Rona? Your companion seems to speak for you, but would you fight for Skyrim? For our freedom?"

Rona thought for a moment before she answered, "When I first came to Skyrim, I was taken prisoner by the Imperials and thrown in a carriage with two other Stormcloaks. We were destined for the chopping block that day and if not for the dragon that destroyed Helgen, I wouldn’t have survived. A Stormcloak soldier pulled me to my feet and guided me away from the turmoil. But it was an Imperial soldier who showed me the way out of Helgen. They were both nords, they both fought for Skyrim, for what they believed in."

Risla stared, silent.

Rona continued, "Before that day I would have sided with the Imperials, every time. Now though, I don't know who to follow. You may be right, that my destiny is intertwined with the fate of Skyrim and its civil war, I've thought that too. But the more time I spend here, the more I meet people - like you," she nodded to Risla, "I just want to see the bloodshed end."

Risla shouted, "You are destined to usher in the new era, I know it!"

"So you're saying she should join you? Join the Stormcloaks? The very people that would spit on her see her thrown from these lands as soon as Ulfric claims his throne?" Bishop accused.

Rona stood up and held the amulet out in her hand, "I'm sorry Risla, but I can't accept this. I can’t join your cause."

Risla looked at her crestfallen, then pressed her lips together and smiled feebly, "No, you keep it." She grasped Rona's fingers and pressed them back onto the amulet. "You will need Talos' guidance more than us. When you hold it...if you pray over it, please remember what we fight for."

Rona reluctantly accepted it and slipped it in her pouch, she spoke softly, "I’m sorry for your loss. I know what it means to lose a parent."

"Thank you m'lady," Risla said, tears filling her eyes. Rona smiled at her, "Please don't be sad, today's the day I go to High Hrothgar!"

Risla beamed at her and said, "Ysmir's blessing on you."

~~~

Bishop made arrangements with the innkeeper to stable their horses and finished packing up a few necessities into a pack on his back before they began their trek up the Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar. Karnwyr followed along, stomping through the snow and disappeared ahead of them to chase after a fox. Rona was worried they'd lose him at first, but Bishop assured her it would be fine and they'd catch up to him no doubt eating the fox.

Bishop had thought ahead too and made a warm wool and fur trimmed cloak for her. She was amazed when she saw it. It was as white as snow and incredibly soft.

She held it up amazed by the craftsmanship, "You _made_ this?"

He grinned, "Yeah, just a little hobby of mine."

"But...when did you make it? I was with you every night and never once saw you working on it."

Bishop said, "Sometimes I don't sleep well... so you know. Spent a few sleepless nights working on it..." she gave him a worried look and he urged her, "Go on! Try it on already."

Bishop seemed quite pleased when she put it on. It wrapped snugly around her shoulders, a large hood folded back around her neck and the cape draped just past her dress.

"It fits perfectly!" she said excitedly and spun in a circle.

"Good, now you won't freeze to death up there," he smiled.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I've got a cloak if I need it, but it's not even that cold."

She frowned at him and shivered under her cloak. He laughed and said, "Damn you're pathetic!"

The start up the path wasn't too bad, Rona practically sprinted her way up at first. Bishop was gasping as he attempted to keep up with her, "Why...are...you... _running?_ They're _stairs_ you lunatic!"

She turned around and jogged in place, "I've got to keep my heart rate up if I want to stay warm!"

He bent over, putting a hand on his knee and waved at her, "Fine, go on without me, I'll catch up with you in a few days." He wheezed trying to catch his breath.

She laughed, ran over and pulled on his arm, "C'mon you slow poke!"

He caught her by surprise when he grabbed her arm, yanking her closer and slid his hand around her waist, under the cloak pulling her into a tight embrace, his face inches from hers. She felt her cheeks flush red, though she was already so warm from the sprinting that she hoped it wasn't noticeable. His breath was hot on her face and he whispered, "Am I going to have to strap you to me just to keep us at a normal pace?"

She stammered, "J-just trying to stay warm."

"If you want warmth Ladyship I can show you a better way, we don't even have to take off all our clothes."

Her face burned, _no hiding it now_ , she thought. Bishop grinned at her and let her go, only to trudge past her through the snow. "There!" he called back, "That should keep you warm for a while!"

_You win this round_ , she pursed her lips, pouting before she ran after him.

They caught up to Karnwyr after two hours of walking. He was whining and digging at a fox hole in between some rocks piled with snow.

"Lost your prey buddy? That's a shame," Bishop whistled drawing the wolf's attention and said, "Come on."

Karnwyr padded up to them, keeping pace next to Rona where he nuzzled her hand looking for food.

"See?" said Bishop, "You've got him expecting food now every time he hears a whistle."

"Well at least he knows to come now."

Bishop scoffed at her but then inquired, "How'd you learn to train an animal like that anyhow?"

She scratched Karnwyr's persistent muzzle and said, "One of my comrades bred and trained huskies as war dogs. I learned how to teach them a few tricks through positive reinforcement."

"The hell does that mean?"

"It means whenever the dog does something you want it to, you use food to reward him. Teaching them commands is a lot more difficult, but it's just a lot of repetitive training."

He looked over at Karnwyr who in that moment decided to wildly chase after a bird, barking loudly and attracting the attention of a rather large frost troll. He yelped and ran back, fur bristling as he growled and barked at the creature.

Rona drew her bow, and Bishop tossed his pack aside and thumbed his dagger, "You know, Karnwyr could probably use some of that training."

“You think!?” Rona shouted back as she ran through the snow keeping her bow aimed at the troll. Bishop spun his dagger in hand and stared the creature down, taunting it, “C’mon. Come get me.”

The troll stomped through the snow with ease and took a swipe at Bishop who leapt backward. Rona hit it with an arrow to the back and it howled giving Bishop a chance to lunge forward and stab into it.

Rona launched three more arrows into its body before it fell on all fours and swiftly turned round to focus its fury on her. She yelped and stumbled backward, tripping on a snow bank as it rushed her, swiping furiously. She cried out as she felt its claws slice through her face. Bishop came up on it quickly, burying his dagger into the nape of its neck. Its growls turned into gurgles as it slumped over. Rona ran a hand across her face and held it up, it was covered in blood. Bishop took one look at her and said, “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!”

He ran back to grab his discarded pack and rifled through it looking for their medical supplies. He pulled out bandage wrappings and a potion. Rona held her hand to her face and used a healing spell to stem the bleeding. Bishop stumbled back over to her and grasped her chin with his free hand, holding her head steady, “Hold still,” he said as he poured the potion onto her cheek. It stung and she twitched and he ran his hand up the other side of her head, holding her steady.

She could feel the calluses on his hand as he pressed his fingers into the back of her scalp. He took a clean cloth and wiped at the wound, then poured more potion onto it. His face was very close to hers as he scanned the cuts then said, “Try another healing spell.”

She pressed her glowing hand up to her cheek and felt some relief from the throbbing pain. She studied him as he dressed the wound, carefully pressing the bandages onto her cheek, gluing the outer edges with sterilized tree sap. His face was lined with concern as he worked on her, but it vanished as their eyes met and he said, “What?”

She parted her lips to speak, to thank him for his concern, but second guessed it and instead said, “Is it bad?”

He gave her a gentle smirk, “No, I think it’ll be fine. Definitely going to scar, but what’s the Dragonborn without some battle wounds?”

He pulled her out of the snow bank and she dusted the fluffy powder off as best she could. After several more hours of walking they came up to a spot with a slight overhanging cliff, good for cover and decided to set up camp for the rest of the day.

Bishop found a small amount of brush and put together a fire pit which Rona quickly lit and held her hands to. Karnwyr laid down next to her, also looking for warmth. She ran her fingers through his fur, he was damp and dirty.

“He needs another bath already,” she said.

Bishop sat back pulling some dried horker meat and bread from his pack to make them some sandwiches and said, “He’s always going to be dirty. You bathe him and the next chance he gets he’s rolling around in the mud, you’ve seen him.”

“Well, he’s flea free at least,” she remarked.

“Yeah, I’m glad for that. Don’t know if I could handle another night of bites.”

Bishop threw her the sandwich and rolled a bottle of mead across the snow. They both tucked into their food and ate in silence, exhausted from their day of hiking and their fight with the troll. Rona spent the rest of their evening singing songs and entertaining Bishop with stories of her childhood in Cyrodiil. She was surprised when he actually asked her, “You said your father works for the Mage’s Guild, what does he do there?”

She shifted uncomfortably on the ground and averted eye contact, mumbling quickly, “Oh Ata? He’s the Arch-Mage of the Arcane University…”

Bishop narrowed his eyes at her and he said, “What was that?”

She sighed, “I said, he’s the Arch-Mage of the Arcane University.”

Bishop snickered and shook his head, “You mean, he’s the top guy? The one who runs everything and teaches their students and all that junk?”

“ _Yeeaahh_ ,” she breathed.

“So that makes you, what? Some kind of noble?”

“I am not a noble!” she snapped back, “We lived...comfortably, but never in excess. Ata always made sure that I understood what it meant to live, normally, like other common people.”

“ _Other common people?_ My, my, you are privileged aren’t you?”

She waved a hand, “That came out wrong. Look, alright, so I grew up around pompous noble types and I was never left wanting. Never experienced poverty or anything like that, but I did leave it all. I couldn’t be around… _that_ anymore. Dealing with the Thalmor and the Emperor and ugh! I hated it all. You had to dress a certain way and just be a certain way. And how the Thalmor always looked down on me for being a half-breed - I couldn’t stand it!”

Bishop scoffed, “It explains so much, you were just a rebellious little girl, running away from all the expectations.”

Rona looked down at the lute in her lap, “It was more than that.”

“How so?”

“I loved to sing and to fight, I was more nord than my ata could handle.”

“So you tried living with your mother, right. I remember, but that didn’t work either so?”

“So I went back and tried to work on my magic, to be the mage my ata expected of me…”

“And you failed again.”

“Yeah, so I left. I had a good mage friend, Lorrie. Her brother, Linel, was in with the Fighter’s Guild, he was failed mage too. She said he could get me in with them, that they’d train me from the ground up if I was willing to take a good beating. I jumped at the chance and snuck out one night with just the clothes on my back and a dagger in hand. I left Ata a note admitting what I’d done –“

“And he tried to drag you back, right?” Bishop interrupted.

“Actually,” she said, “no, he didn’t.”

Bishop raised his brows in surprise, “Why’s that?”

She looked into the fire and watched the flames dance then breathed, “He told me that he thought it was the best thing I’d ever done for myself. He was actually glad for me, because when he saw me again, after spending a year in the Fighter’s Guild I was just so much happier.”

They were both quiet for a moment before Bishop said, “He’s a good father. He cared more about your happiness than keeping up appearances.”

Rona smiled, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“What’s his name?”

She looked up at him and said, “Serlas Thoraminh.”

He chuckled, “So your surname is Thoraminh huh? Never would have guessed that in a million years. So what’s your middle name?”

She went beet red and said with mock seriousness, “I’ll never tell.”

Bishop laughed, “Now this I gotta know!”

She yelled, “No way! That secret is dying with me!”

He smiled and pressed her, “What’s it start with maybe I can guess?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “What’s _your_ middle name?”

He clammed up real quick and pursed his lips, “Yeah you know what, we don’t need to share those details.”

She was curious now, but she'd wait for another time, perhaps when he was a bit more pliable to get the answer to that question.

A chill wind blew over the mountain, passing through their camp. Rona shuddered and Bishop sighed, rolling his eyes and throwing their only blanket at her. She gave him a thankful smile as she wrapped it around herself and plucked at her lute. It wasn't long before her teeth started chattering though. Still cold even with her cloak, the blanket, the fire and Karnwyr lying beside her.

"Gods woman, I can hear your teeth chattering from here." Bishop stood up and sat down beside her. He yanked the blanket off her shoulders and pulled it around the both of them then grasped her around her waist and pulled her in close to his body. She didn't complain, the warmth was too welcoming.

She leaned in and lay her head against his chest. She could hear the steady rhythm of his heart beat and his warm breath caressed her ear, "You're really pathetic sometimes you know that?"

He was certainly right about that. When it came to cold weather she was utterly pitiable. She felt her eyelids drooping and her breathing slowed. She mumbled, "I can hold my own against a dragon though..."

"You sure can Lightfoot," he whispered softly.

~~~

She must have nodded off soon after that because when she woke up she found herself not only draped in her cloak but Bishop's and to add to that she was sandwiched between both Karnwyr and Bishop with the blanket draped over the three of them.

She could hear Bishop snoring gently, his masculine hand resting over her waist and his strong body pressed close to hers. She felt warm and strangely content like this.

After a minute or so Bishop roused and stopped snoring. Her back facing him, he must have thought she was still asleep. He pressed his face to her hair and she felt his hand begin to travel upwards resting on her breast. _Oh, I see how it is_ , she grit her teeth and pulled her leg forward then threw it back right into his crotch causing him to lurch backward and cry out, "AUGH! FUCK! THAT HURT YOU WENCH! THE FUCK!"

She sat right up and glared daggers at him.

"You don't do that to a man first thing in the morning, ugh," he groaned and rubbed at his crotch.

"And you don't go around grabbing a woman's tit because you think she's still asleep!" she shouted back at him.

He rolled over grumbling and grabbed his cloak from her to throw it over himself. “This is the thanks I get for keeping you from freezing to death all night?”

“So you want payment in fondling?” she shot back.

“Yeah actually, I think that would be nice considering you just hit me where it hurts most,” he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her things to storm off into the snow, leaving him to pack up their small camp. It didn’t take terribly long for him to catch up to her however, as the snow was knee deep and she found herself completely stuck in a snow bank. She attempted to melt the snow around her with a flames spell but only managed to turn it into an awful mixture of slushy sleet.

Bishop gave her a derisive look as he came up. “Now what are you going to do Princess?”

She grunted, pulling on her legs in an attempt to move them. When they wouldn’t budge she gave him pathetic puppy dog eyes.

“No. Don’t give me that look. You kicked me right in the snowberries, so why should I help you?”

She sighed, “Okay! I’m sorry I kicked you, even though you kind of deserved it.”

He crossed his arms, “No man deserves to suffer that – hey! Karnwyr! Damn it!”

Karnwyr started digging into the snow bank around Rona’s knees, giving her enough room to pull herself free. She kicked at the snow and jumped out then knelt over the wolf, scratching him behind the ears and said, “Who’s a good boy?”

“So damned disloyal,” Bishop grumbled and stomped off through the snow, “Good luck keeping up your shortness!”

Rona followed behind, doing her best to trudge throw the frozen steps when they came to an open plateau. A nord woman was seated, cross legged in front of an etched stone emblem.

As Bishop walked along, ignoring the woman Rona kicked snow off her boots, ran up to her and said, "Excuse me, I'm very sorry to bother you, but can you tell us how much farther High Hrothgar is?"

The woman looked up at her, slightly annoyed and replied, "'Bout another hour's walk I'd say. Don't know why you'd bother going all the way up though, the Greybeards won't speak to anyone."

Bishop was hanging back waiting when he crossed his arms and said, "Bet they'll talk to the Dragonborn."

The woman's eyes lit up and she hopped onto her feet, swinging her arms, practically knocking Rona over in the process. She raced right up to Bishop and grasped his hands and said, "Can it truly be!?"

He looked utterly perplexed and muttered, "Uhh..."

"I was just outside Ivarstead when it happened! The call of the Greybeards...it was such an exciting moment! Nothing like this has happened in centuries. I've heard tales of the Dragonborn, but you are far more handsome than I'd ever imagined."

Bishop chuckled, "Me? You think _I'm_ the Dragonborn?"

As though she hadn't heard him she said, "Please you must tell me all about your escape from Helgen, I must hear it firsthand!"

Rona looked on with half-lidded eyes as Bishop chuckled and said, "Of course! Anything for a lovely woman such as yourself."

He gave Rona a cocky look then wove an absurd tale about his imaginary escape from Helgen, every word dripping with sarcasm, "Ah yes. My _bold_ escape from Helgen. It was truly remarkable. There I was," he waved a hand to an invisible scene, "captured by the Imperials and thrown in with the Stormcloaks - complete misunderstanding to be honest. They were going to lop our heads off right then and there when - all of a sudden - a vicious, bloodthirsty dragon came down on us and shouted half the soldiers to pieces! I managed to escape my bonds and fought the beast bravely and with the power of my voice I destroyed the dragon and sucked its soul straight from its bones."

The woman was in complete awe of him at this point and Bishop seemed to be enjoying himself all too much when she implored, "Please! I must hear your mighty shout Dragonborn!"

He chuckled, "Oh? My shout? Right. That," he gave a fake cough and pointed at his neck, "Think I caught a bad cold, throat's been a little sore "

Rona had her hands on her hips, smirking at him before she threw her head to sky and cried, "FUS!"

The woman practically whirled around when she did so. Rona smiled and gave her a little wave, "Dragonborn, over here."

Bishop chuckled nervously until the woman started hitting him on the arm, "You lied! You’re not Dragonborn! How dare you take advantage of a woman like that!?"

"Okay! Okay! Just stop hitting me! I've been beat on enough today!" he bellowed, blocking her fists with his arms.

The nord woman ran across the way and in a strange turn of events grasped Rona's hands and said, "Dragonborn! You are more beautiful than I ever could have imagined! Please tell me the truth, all about your escape from Helgen."

Bishop snickered as Rona's ears peaked bright red. She stammered, "Uh, um...Well most of what he said was pretty accurate."

She begged for more stories from her journey. Rona relented and gave a brief recounting of the events at Helgen. The woman was so thrilled as Rona told her tale that she gave them five different potions as a gift and then, before parting, kissed Rona on the cheek bid them farewell and ran off through the snow.

Bishop started laughing when they were out of earshot of the woman and Rona put a hand to her cheek and said, "I was _not_ expecting that."

"I could sure get used to being the Dragonborn if sexy women are just going to throw themselves at me and give me free stuff," Bishop smirked at Rona. He was obviously trying to get under her skin with his flirtations.

She made to speak when Bishop stopped abruptly and said, "You seeing what I'm seeing?"

Rona looked ahead and felt her skin prickle with goose bumps, stunned by the sight of it. Hundreds of ghosts plod along the path ahead of them. The sounds of music and singing reached their ears.

 

(The song is _Battleborn_ by Two Steps from Hell)

 

_"Oh! There is fire in the air that I am breathing_

_There is blood where the battles rage_

_These are faces I will not remember_

_Will I fight for the queen or the slave?_

_The treacherous part_

_To claim with our heart of courage_

_Where the wind from the north_

_Bodes the dragon_

_And the armies and legions have formed_

_We have camped for the night fully covered_

_Fading ghosts in the shadow of war_

_Battleborne!_

_Battleborne!_

_Battleborne!_

_Battleborne!_

_Gone._

_All the villagers led out to pasture_

_The black wing of death as their liege_

_Felt the ground_

_It was bare from the plunder_

_Soldiers that lie at my feet_

_The maidens were lost_

_Wading across an ocean_

_On a ship heading south to the mainland_

_I am standing in wake of the storm_

_I was raised by the wolf and the stallion_

_This sword was battleborne_

_Battleborne!_

_Battleborne!_

_Battleborne!_

_Battleborne!"_

Rona felt a strong connection with them. The words burned into her very soul. She was one of them, climbing the path they all once took long ago.

"They're Dragonborn," she whispered.

"Are they all bards? What's with the singing?" Bishop wondered.

"Songs of glory and battle," Rona asserted, "Many are warriors that sing of the glories of battle, but not all of them." She walked alongside one of them and looked into his face. He was a skinny nord man who looked petrified. She ran over to glimpse into the face of another, a bosmer this time, he was smiling, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Some of them, they were given a gift...for others, it's a curse," she said as she continued to peer into their faces seeing their changing expressions. All of them pressed forward, not even noticing her.

Bishop was also looking at them too and said, "Hey! A khajiit woman, and this guy's an orc - I think. Half orc maybe? Wow, got a mixed bunch...mostly nords though."

Rona was amazed and bewildered by them. She too was meant to join their ranks. _So I'm not alone_ , she mused to herself. She stared off at them, listening to the bard singing, " _Battleboooooorn!_ "

The spirits all stopped abruptly and turned to face the same direction. The song was burning inside Rona as she too turned to look, to see what they were all seeing. At first she saw Jillian, ghostly and transparent, it looked as though she were calling out to Rona, and then she saw the beast - it's face distorted in Jillian's transparent body as it opened its maw and made to spew white hot rage at her.

Bishop leapt onto her, dragging her down into the snow just as the flames blast around them, molding the snow into hard sleet.

"GOD DAMN YOU WOMAN! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO DEAF EVERY TIME ONE OF THESE BASTARDS SHOWS UP!?"

Bishop was shouting at the top of his lungs at her.

"I'm - I'm sorry!" she cried back. They scrambled to their feet and watched as the spirits all cried at once, " ** _FUS! RO! DAH!_** "

It was so loud that the entire mountain lurched around them and the dragon was thrown a great distance. Jillian's spirit came up to them and she said, "You know the song Dragonborn, you must sing if you are to survive! Now go!"

Rona looked around, "Where's Karnwyr!?"

Bishop called out for the wolf and searched around the crevices in the mountainside. They found him laying on his side, tale tucked between his legs, whimpering and sitting in a pile of yellow snow.

"Is he hurt?" Rona pleaded.

Bishop pulled the wolf up and threw him over his shoulder, "No time to worry about that!" He pointed down at the dragon which had finally gained its bearings, "What did she say about some song!? Better start singing!"

Rona took a deep breath and released the lyrics burning in her mind. As she sang the other Dragonborn sang with her, this seemed to disorient the dragon which decided to fly high up and above them to avoid their echoing words.

 

(The song is Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation)

 

They ran as fast as their legs would carry them and as much as the snow would let them. Rona cast jets of flames at the snow, trying her hardest to make it more powerful, taking a risk with her destruction magic in order to clear a path for them. She surprised even herself as her bold maneuver paid off.

The dragon however was ready for them at the top of the stairs as it came around a corner, crawling on all fours and growled at them. It spoke to her in dragon tongue, she didn't understand much but it definitely sounded like a threat. Rona didn't know what else to do, so she shouted with all the force in her voice, " _Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour!_ "

The power of her voice careened across the steps and crashed into the flames bursting from the dragon's maw. As the fire dissipated the dragon pressed forward, snapping its jaw at her. She felt it was the end when enormous grey claws grasped at the dragon's neck and pulled it from its feet, violently throwing it out over the mountain.

Both Bishop and Rona stared, open-mouthed as another dragon fought with the first. The grey beast roared at its quarry before belching flames at it. The two flew up and over and around one another, snapping at each other and roaring flames, ice and whatever dragon's say to insult one another before the grey one caught the other by its neck, snapping it and disappearing down below as they both fell.

"It...is it helping us?" Rona sputtered.

Bishop grabbed her hand, pulling her along and said, "I'm not about to wait here and find out."

She agreed and ran the rest of the way with him. They were not far from the summit when they came upon a great stone monastery looming over them. Bishop hiked up the steps, still holding Karnwyr before he set the shaking wolf down to look him over. Rona stood by, incredibly worried, her healing magic at the ready.

After a few minutes of pushing his fur around and checking over his paws Bishop shook his head and laughed, "Not a scratch on him. He was just scared. So damn scared he pissed all over himself."

Rona was on the verge of tears with worry and hugged Bishop, "I'm so glad you're okay! That you're both okay! I'm so sorry!"

Bishop was so surprised by her sudden affection that he just pushed her off of him and said, "It's not like it was your fault."

She wiped at a stray tear with the palm of her hand and knelt down to pet Karnwyr who was still trembling. He calmed down a bit as she stroked his fur and used a healing spell on him.

Rona turned back to Bishop who quavered slightly. Trying to hide just how shook up he was he stared up at the peak of the mountain and said, "The Throat of the World...wonder what's up there."


	10. The Greybeards

The two of them entered the monastery. It was just as tall and grey inside as it was outside. While impressive in size, it was rather dull inside. There were very few decorative items and not a lot of real home comforts. It was clearly a place of worship for those who cared not for worldly luxuries.

As they stepped into the foyer, four old men in grey cloaks approached them. It was difficult to discern any sort of difference between them, as they each had long, grey beards, wrinkles and serious looks on their faces.

The one with a knot in his beard stepped forward and spoke directly to Rona, “So…a Dragonborn appears at this moment in the turning of the age. Tell me, what is your name?”

Rona wasn’t sure how formal she should be, but put on her most modest voice, “My name is Rona Lightfoot and this is my companion Bishop – oh!” Karnwyr nuzzled her hand, “and this is our wolf Karnwyr, I promise he won’t be any trouble.”

The Greybeard looked over the wolf and then to Bishop who was casually leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, looking disdainfully at the old men, “I trust he will be no trouble as well?”

Rona glanced back at Bishop and gave him a, _behave yourself_ , sort of look to which he narrowed his eyes at.

“He’ll be no trouble at all, I promise you.”

“Good, good,” the man said, then put his hands together and bowed, “I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards,” he held a hand out to the others, “And these are Masters Borri, Einarth, and Wulfgar. Now, tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?”

Rona thought for a moment. Why had she come here? It was initially because it seemed the thing to do, because Balgruuf and the others told her she should. But now that she really thought about it, she wasn’t sure. She’d found out she was Dragonborn and just accepted it, as though it were a fate or destiny she couldn’t change. She needed to know more though. She needed to know what it was all for.

“I want to find out what it means to be Dragonborn,” she finally said.

Arngeir nodded, “We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you.”

“I saw them,” she said.

“Yes, we heard the songs of old as you entered this sacred place. Tell me Lady Rona, what did you see as you climbed to the summit?”

“Hundreds of Dragonborn...my predecessors…I think.”

“Yes, but have you seen any one in particular, one whom you connect the most with?”

“Jillian,” she answered promptly.

Arngeir nodded, “Do you understand why your connection with her is stronger than the others?”

Rona shook her head.

“Being blessed as Dragonborn is a great honor, one that is bestowed upon mortals by Akatosh. While most Dragonborn are male, the first female Dragonborn was quite extraordinary. It is said that her soul was wove by Akatosh himself and that he created the most beautiful thu’um for her. It was a voice which could never express itself through the body of a dragon, so he blessed a mortal girl with this soul instead. History gives her many names, though she is most well known as Eira the White. You see, Eira’s voice was more elegant than any bard’s and she composed her songs with her thu’um and made them as powerful as the shouts themselves. It is only from her lineage that female Dragonborn are born and because of this they remain deeply connected to one another, passing on their knowledge of songs through one woman to the next. Jillian was the last woman of Dragon Blood before you, so naturally you would feel her connection more closely.”

Bishop stepped in and argued, “But we saw Khajiit and Argonian women out there.”

“Yes, even those who are of mixed blood like your friend here still come from the same bloodline as Eira. The children often take on more of their mother’s features of course,” Arngeir turned back to Rona and said, “We will see if you truly have the gift though. Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste of your voice.”

Rona stared, confused.

“Go on,” Arngeir urged her, “Do not be afraid. Your shout will not harm us.”

She understood what he meant then and took a breath and cried, “FUS!”

The air ruptured and broke around them, throwing each of them backward slightly.

Arngeir sounded impressed, "Dragonborn. It is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am sure you have many questions for us, however we wish to witness your power even further. Let us step into the courtyard for a moment."

They followed the four old men outside to an open courtyard covered in a light snow. A tall tower loomed high above ahead of them and beyond that was the peak of the mountain itself, surrounded by violent and swirling winds.

Three of the men knelt in a line at the edge of the steps leading into the courtyard. Arngeir, still standing looked back at Rona and held a hand out, directing her to stand before them. He spoke clearly, "Please, if you will Dragonborn, I would ask that you prostrate yourself before Kynareth, take a moment to absorb your surroundings. Many of your forebears have stood in this very place to study the Way of the Voice. Listen to them and express what you see, hear and feel for us."

Arngeir knelt down beside his companions as Rona tread down the steps and into the center of the courtyard.

Bishop hung back with Karnwyr, watching her with intent curiosity. Rona did not kneel, she'd never worshipped the Gods before and she was not about to start here. Instead she stood and closed her eyes, listening to the faint voices around her. The strongest came from the women and softer still some of the men. Their whispers were not to her but to themselves. All around her she heard the voices of Dragonborn of old expressing their excitement, their fears, their delight, their anger and frustration, but most of all she heard them questioning their purpose. She too questioned her purpose, more than anything.

Then she felt a hand grasp her shoulder and when she opened her eyes she saw Jillian standing beside her, not a spirit or a ghost in any sense of the word, but a full blooded person. She gave Rona a gentle smile, as if to say that everything would be okay.

Rona breathed deeply as the desperate sawing of strings, a violin, echoed from all around them and then the beat of the drums pounding in her chest became real. Jillian sang first and Rona joined in with her, their voices reverberating across the mountaintop and spilling over into the lands below.

 

(The song is _Paradise, What About Us?_ by Within Temptation)

 

It was so empowering to sing with Jillian. Images from the pages of history fluttered around them. They were scenes from the past of the other Dragonborn struggling to overcome great hardships, but also displaying unbelievable feats of accomplishments as their shouts broke the sky. It was incredible. Rona felt more powerful than she'd ever felt in her life. Her confidence soared and she sang even louder, crying out to match Jillian's classical voice.

But as their song ended the images and Jillian's spirit dispersed leaving them in chilling silence. The Greybeards were awestruck, it seemed, as none uttered a word. It was Bishop who broke the silence, as he came forward and awkwardly chuckled at the sight of the old men, "You're...are you seriously crying?"

The Greybeards stood up, holding their hands together so that their sleeves cascaded jointly. Arngeir wiped at his tears and simply said, "If you truly understood what you'd just seen here today you too would cry tears of joy young man."

Bishop scoffed, "I've seen plenty of ghosts to last me a lifetime already _old man_."

Arngeir did not scowl or growl at him, though he maintained a tone of voice that expressed his displeasure, "Ghosts of the past, yes perhaps, but it was more than that. The Lady Rona has not only given us a glimpse through time itself but sung directly with her predecessor Jillian, nary a ghost, but a solid form of a person it seems," he directed his attention back to Rona, "Dragonborn, you show great promise. Let us begin your training immediately."

~~~

The training was surprisingly easy. Rona thought it would be so much more difficult and wondered how so many before her had struggled with it. The words simply embedded themselves into her mind and the knowledge drenched her soul. She was able to shout FUS! RO! DAH! with such ease that even Arngeir seemed surprised.

"Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is... astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn but to see it for myself..."

She could barely stop herself from asking him, "Is it always this easy?"

She regretted it immediately as she noticed his distaste. His mouth twitched, "No. Indeed it is not. But beware that your skill does not outstrip your wisdom."

Rona apologized, bowing her head, "I'm sorry Master Arngeir, I didn't mean to offend, truly. It's just, I honestly expected this to be so much more difficult. After watching... after _feeling_ how the other Dragonborn struggled so much, it lead me to believe that I too would struggle."

He sighed, "Ah, no need to apologize child. It is I who should apologize, as I should not have taken that tone with you. It is only natural for you to pick up the words this quickly, it's in your blood after all. You learn a new word like a master, but learning a Word of Power is only the first step. You must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a shout...well, that is how the rest of us learn shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly."

"I see... so I must slay dragons to become stronger?"

Arngeir nodded slowly, pressing his hands together under his sleeves, "Yes. Though that is not the only way of course. If you are willing to train with us here, you can learn all we know. It is a slower method, but certainly safer..."

Bishop was standing aside, his arms crossed, listening to them when he said, "Do it. Stay and learn all they can teach you."

Rona looked at him. He always pretended not to care, but his actions gave him away so easily. If she stayed here, up in High Hrothgar she would be safe from dragons. She wouldn't have to fight. She decided to challenge him on this, though she'd wait until they were in private.

She said, "I'll think on it."

"Well," Arngeir interjected, "while you mull things over I would like you to take the rest of the day to meditate on these Words of Power and to practice them."

Bishop frowned at him, "It's getting pretty late, when do you serve dinner around here? We've been through hell getting up here and we're starving."

Arngeir looked at him surprised, "Ah, yes, well you are free to rummage through our stores and take what you like, though we do not have much."

"You don't cook?"

"We cook very little," Arngeir replied, "We prefer to eat small meals throughout the day, keeping sustenance only as needed and therefore balance with Kyne."

Bishop grumbled along with his stomach, "Well we'd like to eat more than a bird's share."

Arngeir said, "We Greybeards have our ways, though you're free to do as you like so long as you maintain a sense of peacefulness within these walls."

Rona gave Arngeir a cheerful smile, as she often did when she intended to sway someone's opinion, "Please dine with us Master Arngeir, all of you. Bishop is a great cook. He makes the best meals I've ever had."

She noticed Bishop smirking slightly at her compliment.

Arngeir hesitated but Einarth or Bolli (Rona could hardly tell them apart) whispered something in his ear to which Arngeir nodded back and said, "Hmm, well I suppose... this is a momentous occasion for us. It seems reason enough to celebrate the return of a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We shall take you up on your offer then."

~~~

Because the Greybeards did not have any kind of kitchen to speak of, and their only hearth was centered in the middle of a table Bishop had to create his own makeshift kitchen of sorts. He and Rona ran around the monastery first collecting loose stones which they could make a hearth from. They lined them up and positioned them against a wall in an empty hall near the dining room. Then they gathered firewood from the small pile the Greybeards had sectioned off in a corridor and placed several logs into the hearth, nearly tripping over Karnwyr several times as he ran back and forth with them, acting like a playful puppy the entire time.

As Bishop put together the metal grate and hook to hang a cooking pot onto from their camping supplies Rona went about collecting tables, dishes and utensils Bishop could use to prepare their food with.

They actually managed to put together a mediocre kitchen to work from. The two of them looked over their work admiring it and Bishop, with his fists on his hips said, "Yeah, I can work with this," though he immediately turned to Rona and pointed a finger at her, " _Don't_ volunteer me for anything like that ever again, I don't care how many compliments you lace your words with. I'm not an idiot." She raised her brows at him and he said, "Don't give me that look. You knew exactly what you were doing."

She cocked her head and said, "You mean like how you insisted I stay and train in the monastery so I wouldn't have to fight dragons?"

He dropped his finger and turned away to crouch over the hearth and attempted to light it with a piece of stone on flint, mumbling, "It's just smarter, learn everything you can from them before you have to leave, right?"

She walked over and snapped her fingers, lighting the wood instantly, " _Don't_ pretend you don't care. I'm not an idiot." Then she turned and walked away before he could reply.

~~~

Rona stood outside on the edge of a cliff overlooking Whiterun. The view was stunning. As the sun set in the west the lightly clouded sky had become a blend of reds, yellows and oranges. She shouted out repeatedly, "FUS! RO! DAH!" and watched as her voice rumbled through the sky and over the horizon.

There was a moment when Wulfgar, or perhaps it was Bolli, came to her side and watched as she shouted. When she'd finished she looked over at him, mystified. She said politely, "Urm... was that alright Master?"

He nodded slowly and whispered a rumbling, " _Dovahkiin_ ," before walking away. Her eardrums felt sore from the sound. She looked after him, perplexed and saw Arngeir walk by. He came to check in on her progress and she asked, "Master Bolli," she took a guess, "He just spoke to me, I think, but I didn't catch what he said."

"Hm?" Arngeir looked over at the departing Greybeard, "Ah, that is Master Wulfgar. And he shouldn't have said anything to you, it is dangerous for your ears. You see the other Masters, well, their voices are too powerful for anyone not trained in the Way to withstand. Even a whisper could kill you. Is your hearing alright?"

"I thought my eardrums would burst... but I'm alright."

"I will talk to him about it. Until you have trained more it would be safer not to expose you to the power of our thu'um. Carry on then," he said leaving her.

She spent a good two hours outside before the cold winds nipped too harshly at her face and, shivering, she retreated into the warmth of the monastery. Rona nearly crashed into Bishop who'd come looking for her, "Oh, there you are. Supper is served, _Highness_." His words dripped heavily with sarcasm as he gestured in servile fashion towards the dining room.

She ignored his obvious attempt at provoking her and joined the Greybeards at their oversized round table with the hearth in the center. She took a seat across from Arngeir, and admired the incredible spread Bishop had managed to put together for them.

There was of course bread, mead, wine and cheeses, but there was also a large plate of cooked beef, an entire pot of cabbage and potato stew, a half dozen baked potatoes, and a platter of fresh fruits and a few deserts.

Rona looked over at Bishop who'd pulled up a chair beside her and practically shouted with enthusiasm, "This looks amazing! You _made_ all of this?"

Bishop looked rather pleased with himself, no matter how he tried to hide it and said, "Of course! A feast fit for a king! Or in this case the Dragonborn. Dig in!"

Everyone filled their plates and tucked into their meals. Even the Greybeards were incredibly impressed and though three of them hardly said a word, a few times the room shook from their groans of pure bliss. Arngeir had a broad smile as he said, "Splendid Sir Bishop. I must say I am absolutely impressed with your skills."

Bishop laughed, "Sir? Please, drop the formalities Arngeir. I’m not some sissy-pants noble by any stretch of the imagination."

Arngeir chuckled back and said, "Watch your tongue young man, that's _Master_ Arngeir to you. I did not train in the Way of the Voice for a third of my life only to be called on so informally. I'll let it go this once since you're such an extraordinary chef. Tell me, does cooking come as naturally to you as the thu'um to the Dragonborn?"

Bishop said, "Hah, hardly. This took years of hard work and practice. I probably read the _Uncommon Taste_ cover to cover at least twenty times before I got the hang of it."

Rona scoffed, smirking, "Hey! Quit having a jab at me, there's plenty of things I spent years studying before I got the hang of them."

Arngeir clasped his fingers together and looked over at her, "Ah yes, Lady Rona, we'd certainly love to hear about your history. Tell me, are you from Skyrim? You are nordic, obviously, though I can't place the other part of your lineage, bosmer perhaps?"

Before she could get a word in edge-wise Bishop laughed and said, "Well that's a first. Everyone just assumes she's just another elf and dismisses her right off the bat. You should see the look on these nords faces when they find out she's Dragonborn."

"Sadly it is a common misconception that the Dragonborn must be a full blooded nord. This belief most certainly stems from The Dragon of the North, Ysmir. Most nords hear tales of him as Dragonborn and rarely, if ever, hear more of the old tales about all of the other foreign and mixed blood Dragonborn. But the fact remains that anyone can be Dragonborn so long as Akatosh sees fit to grant one with such power. And of course you would be part nord," he nodded to Rona, "you do come from Eira's bloodline. What is your other half?"

"My ata, my father, he's full blooded Altmer," Rona said.

"Ah!" Arngeir's eyes lit up, "There are several notable Altmer Dragonborn and one other woman who was half altmer, half nordic such as yourself. Her name was Taanil Storm-Ire. There are few passages about her though, as much of it was lost to the pages of history..."

Arngeir told her story after story about the history of Dragonborn and she shared a few details about her own life, that she was from Cyrodiil, and she was a member of the Fighter's Guild in Cheydinhaal. She mentioned that her father was in fact the current Arch-Mage of the Arcane University to which Arngeir asked if it might be possible for him to acquire copies of several texts on Dragonborn lore and history which were highly guarded by mages and scholars of the Emperor's Court, she said she'd try writing him but made no promises.

As she went on telling him about her first encounter with the black dragon in Helgen Arngeir grew quiet and the other three Greybeards stared quite intently at her.

After such a long pause she said, "What? What is it?"

Einarth, or perhaps it was Wulfgar, whispered to Arngeir who was pulling at the end of his beard thoughtfully. Then he said, "Ah... it's nothing. I'm just sorry to hear you had such a difficult time getting here," as if purposely evading her prodding gaze Arngeir asked, "Were you able to finally meet with your mother then? After all of that?"

Rona looked down at her plate, she really hated talking about it. She tried to avoid thinking about her mother at all costs lest she feel a mix of emotions that she'd rather ignore. She kept it brief and said, "No, unfortunately she'd already passed long before I had a chance to meet with her."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

They were always sorry to hear it. This phrase was meaningless to her. It was just something people would say when they didn't know what else to say. Arngeir seemed to sense her discomfort on the subject and said, "Well, it has been a long day for you both," he and his companions stood up. "We thank you, Bishop, for providing us with great food, it was splendid."

Bishop gave a nod as he sipped at a bottle of mead and said, "Don't expect it again old man. I'm not your new chef. This was a onetime occasion and it was more for me than anyone else."

Arngeir raised his brows at Bishop's sudden coldness towards him, "Hmm, well we certainly don't care much for indulgence and of course we wouldn't expect that from you, you are one of our guests after all." Again he turned to Rona, decidedly ignoring Bishop's rude attitude and said, "As for your sleeping quarters, we only have one extra spare room and bed, specifically designated for the Dragonborn when he or she is to stay here at High Hrothgar. I'm afraid your, _affable companion_ ," he said with a derisive tone, "will have to make his own bed."

"Fine by me," Bishop said getting up, "I've got a bedroll and it suits me just fine."

Arngeir showed them to the room and as Bishop laid out his bedroll next to the stone carved bed he looked between the both of them, "I trust that you two will treat our monastery with the utmost respect. Anything," he searched for the word, " _amorous_ will not be tolerated inside these walls."

Rona felt her face burning and Bishop burst out laughing, "Oh you've done it now!"

"Me and - _and him?_ " she sputtered.

Arngeir raised his brows, "I beg your pardon Dragonborn. I meant no offence of course. I just thought..."

Bishop smirked and said, "You thought that a devilishly handsome man like me must certainly be giving it to the lovely Dragonborn? Sadly, no."

She'd have thrown something, _anything_ , at him if she'd had it in hand, instead she just glared at him, face burning hot with anger and embarrassment.

"Oh if looks could kill," Bishop chuckled, shaking his head.

"My apologies Lady Rona," Arngeir attempted to diffuse the situation, "I did not mean anything by it... Now, get a good night's rest as we have plenty more to teach you tomorrow."

Arngeir left them both in a hurry and Rona threw her bedroll onto the hard stone bed. Bishop rapped the side of it with his knuckles and said, "What's the point of having a bed made out of a rock when the floor is just as hard?"

"No idea." Rona kicked her boots off and crawled into her bedroll, turning away from him, still fuming.

"They always say you shouldn't go to bed angry Princess," Bishop teased. She persistently ignored him as he said, "Oh c'mon. You're really that mad at me?"

She sighed and rolled over, "Why do you have to be that way?"

"What way?"

"So _rude_ to everyone!"

He scoffed, "Don't you ever get tired of walking around your words and trying to spare their feelings? No, I won't do that."

"I just don't understand it. One minute you seem to care and the next you push everyone around you away. "

Bishop got quiet as he lay there, running his fingers through Karnwyr's fur.

Rona took a breath, cooling off then said, "Thank you for tonight." He didn't reply. "I appreciate what you did, entertaining them and cooking and everything. It was very kind of you..."

He rolled over, away from her and murmured, "Don't waste your favors and kindness on anyone Ladyship. You'll just get your heart broken."


	11. Training in the Way of the Voice

Every few days Rona was trained on three new Words of Power which created a full thu'um. Arngeir insisted that she meditate and practice each set for several days. She knew he was treating her as a simple acolyte instead of the Dragonborn. This is how Arngeir always taught and he was so thrown by her mastery of the words that he wanted her to take more time to learn them as though she didn't already understand as immediately as she did. She could sense his jealousy at her power and by the fourth week she'd have given anything to just grant her powers over to him so she wouldn’t be stuck aimlessly wandering the grounds thinking about the Words of Power for no reason at all.

Bishop also quickly grew weary of mulling around the monastery and left every few days. The two of them went from playful flirtation to regular bickering. Both were taking their frustrations out on the other. To alleviate this Bishop decided to head back down the mountain and into Ivarstead at least twice a week.

While there he stocked up on food supplies and did some hunting with Karnwyr. This helped a lot and gave Rona something to look forward to between her dull training sessions and her even duller meditations.

When Bishop came back he cooked large pots of stew and delicious platters of venison. Rona appreciated it more than anything because the Greybeards really didn't have much to eat other than hard bread, dried jerky and moldy fruit.

And although the Greybeards followed their philosophy of avoiding indulgence, every evening the mouthwatering scent of Bishop's cooking would drift through the entire monastery. As Rona would be enjoying dinner with her companion, each one of the Greybeards would appear with a small bowl or plate in hand, each at separate times as though hiding it from one another. Bishop would smirk and oblige them by filling their plates and bowls and they'd politely nod then swiftly disappear down a dark corridor no doubt to eat their supper without being seen by the others.

Arngeir was the last one of the evening to walk by and as he leaned over the broiling stew pot to get a whiff of the delectable scent he said, "What an inviting aroma. Bishop, perhaps you won't mind if I take a small bowl?"

Bishop leaned back in his chair, half lidded eyes and said, "Careful now Arngeir, don't want you to indulge too much."

Arngeir had given up correcting Bishop on his lack of formal titles. They both referred to one another by their first names, though whenever Arngeir called him young man, Bishop was sure to shoot old man right back at him.

The stodgy Greybeard was already ladling a helping into a bowl when he said, "Ah, it would be far more displeasurable to Lady Kynareth if we were to let such so much precious food go to waste."

He grabbed a fresh bread roll, swept a thick helping of butter through it and vanished down a corridor.

Bishop turned back to Rona thumbing behind him, "Is it just me or are those four getting fatter?"

Rona laughed, "Well if you weren’t such a great cook."

Bishop shook his head, "You flatter me Ladyship. Still, I just can't wait to see two of them bump into each other already and spill their bowls all over the place."

"Oh, I already saw Wulfgar and Bolli pass by one another the other day. Bolli just finished his plate and Wulfgar had one of your pheasant roasts in his mouth as they made eye contact. I think they have some sort of unspoken agreement when it comes to your meals because Wulfgar just kept walking and Bolli picked at the crumbs on his plate."

"Unspoken indeed, I don't think I've ever heard those three say anything."

"Master Arngeir said it's because their voices are too powerful for those not trained in the Way... I did hear Master Wulfgar speak to me once, although he just whispered Dovahkiin _-_ and I thought my eardrums were going to rupture."

"Damn," Bishop mumbled through a mouthful of stew.

Rona finished her bowl and pushed it aside on the table then pulled a scrap of parchment from her pouch and a quill and started writing on it.

Bishop looked over at her inquisitively and said, "What're you doing?"

"You're heading back into town tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, probably. We're already out of venison with the way those four eat."

"I need you to give this letter to a courier if you can," she finished signing the letter at the bottom and looked it over frowning at her work. "Hm... well it'll have to do I suppose."

Bishop leaned over the table to glance at the paper and scowled, "The hell is all that nonsense?"

"It's Aldmeri, I'm writing a letter to Ata."

"What's it say?"

"Just told him about... well, _everything_. My trip here, everything about my mother, the fights with the dragons and... well... that I'm Dragonborn."

Bishop leaned back and put a boot up onto the table, causing the dishware to clatter, "Yeah? How's he going to take that you think?"

"About me being Dragonborn? He'll be proud I'm sure, but worried too."

"And what about the part where you tell him you were nearly executed by the faction he works for?"

She folded the paper and sighed, "I don't know. Knowing him he'll probably speak directly to the Emperor and the heads of the Imperial Guard. I'm sure plenty of officials will be disciplined for nearly executing the Arch-Mage's only daughter."

Bishop smirked and looked into her face, "You _want_ them to get punished don't you?"

She put her head in her hands and leaned on the table, "Kind of... maybe? I don't know. What they did was just... it was horrible. I'd rather it never happened to anyone ever again and if it takes a letter like this then so be it."

"Well they'll be shitting bricks when they find out they nearly murdered the Dragonborn. Somebody's losing their job over it," he looked away thoughtfully and said, "I wonder if they'll replace General Tulius?"

She shrugged, “I could care less, honestly. I just hope Ata writes before he comes rushing up to Skyrim.”

“Hah, now that I’d like to see, an all powerful mage burning Imperials to the ground looking for you.”

Her stomach turned at the thought and she looked down at the letter and considered rewriting it but Bishop snatched it from her and stood up.

“Hey!” Rona cried and leapt from her seat to try and get it back from him.

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t go changing your mind now Princess. This letter is going to make waves. I’ll be sure to pay the courier a hefty fee to get it there quick,” he proceeded to stuff the letter into his trousers and dared her to take it from him, “Unless you really want it back, feel free to take it.”

“This isn't funny Bishop! Give it back now!” she demanded furiously.

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden ferocity and taunted her still, “Tsk, tsk, tsk. A lady shouldn’t raise her voice like that.”

She was so aggravated by his behavior and was absolutely not in the mood for his perverse games that she slapped him.

His head didn’t even move, as his brows dropped heavily over his eyes and he growled, “Don’t do it again wench.”

She hit him again, glaring fiercely at him and he repeated himself. She went in for a third strike and he grabbed her wrist twisting her arm sharply and pulling her back against him.

She muttered crossly, “So _this_ is how you like it?”

He shoved her off of him, yanked the letter from his trousers and threw it at her. “ _No. I don’t._ ”

Rona watched, stunned as he stalked away without another word. She wasn’t sure what to make of what had just happened, she felt angry and flustered all at once. She stuffed the letter back into her pouch, ran to her room to grab her lute and stormed outside to cool off. She climbed the stairs to the tower overlooking the monastery. She was thankful that none of the Greybeards were up there because she didn’t feel like dealing with the awkward silence or having Arngeir talk her ears off about Dragonborn history or the Way of the Voice.

She leaned back against a pillar and stared out at the clear sky and the full moon prominently hanging above the mountain peak. Her mind was running through what just happened between her and Bishop. They’d gotten along just fine before all this. Though she knew the stagnant lifestyle was starting to really get to them and they were both beginning to nitpick at one another each and every day, Rona especially began to take her frustrations out on him and regretted it every time.

She didn’t want to fight with him. She wanted… honestly she didn’t know what she wanted. She cared about him, _maybe_ even liked him. She enjoyed flirting with him and being around him, but it wasn’t enough to be together stuck in a place like this. Rona wanted to leave soon, though she was most definitely not done with her training. If Arngeir had it his way she’d be there for another fifty years sitting around and thinking about words.

She plucked at her lute and started humming. Even singing was becoming difficult. Nothing inspired her anymore. When she was traveling she always got to see something new, but when she was there, up on the mountain the only inspiring thing was the aurora borealis in the night sky and even then it was often shrouded in clouds and snowing.

She tried to sing. A few words left her mouth but fell flat. She tried again and got so frustrated at the sound that she leapt up and shouted, “Why does he have to be like that!?” She paced back and forth in short sweeps and grumbled loudly, “It’s just so inappropriate! So disgusting! So rude! I don’t get it! Why can’t he just court me like a normal suitor!? Is it that hard to admit he likes me!? Why does he have to be so… _so obnoxious!?_ ”

As she spun around the breath sucked straight back down her throat and she went pale. She felt a chill run up her spine and her hands got clammy as she froze just staring at the thing. Perched there, clutching at the pillar she’d been leaning against only moments ago and gazing inward at her was an enormous grey dragon. She hadn’t even heard it when it landed on the tower.

The dragon gazed at her, then blinked and said in a gentle, baritone voice, “ _Krosis Dovahkiin_. I did not mean to frighten you. I could… _sense_ your aggravation and came near. When I heard you playing your instrument I grew curious...”

Rona opened her mouth and made to speak but the words wouldn’t come. She was trembling all over and her hand instinctively felt for her dagger, but her weapons were down in the monastery, sitting on a table in her room. Still this dragon wasn't trying to kill her... at the moment. But he was _curious_ about her? He turned his head like a bird to get a better look at her. She saw his pupil dilating and contracting.

His enormous maw opened and closed slightly as he spoke again, "You need not fear me _vahdin_. We have met once before... briefly."

She realized it then that this was the great grey dragon who saved her life from the other dragon upon the Seven Thousand Steps. She relaxed slightly and breathed, "You... you were the dragon that killed the other one."

" _Geh_ ," he rumbled, though she did not understand. He clarified, "Yes. I heard the call of the _dov._ I left my roost to see the pilgrimage of _dovahkiin_ along the Seven Thousand Steps. I did not mean to interfere with your _grah..._ your battle. _Krosis_. You appeared to be outmatched so I intervened."

"Thank you," she said, "You saved mine and my companion's lives."

She wasn't sure but the dragon seemed to smile slightly and said, "I would make a request of you _dovahkiin_."

She hesitated, not sure if she could really trust the fearsome creature, "What would you ask of me?"

" _Zu'u paar wah hon aan lovaas_. I wish to hear your voice, to hear a song."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "You just... want me to sing?"

" _Geh_... your voice carried up to my roost, but all has been quiet for some time. I must admit, the absence of your lovaas... your song, has left me restless."

Rona faltered a moment before mustering up her courage and stepped forward boldly. The dragon pulled his head away so that she could sit on the edge of the tower. She grasped her lute and strummed the strings, making them ring with sound.

She paused and looked into the face of the waiting dragon and asked, "What would you like to hear?"

His low voice rumbled softly, "I will gladly hear anything the _brit vahdin..._ the lovely maiden wants to sing."

She couldn't believe she was conversing with a dragon. The songs should have been drowning her thoughts, what could be more inspiring? More amazing than this? And yet her mind wandered back to Bishop and her heart hurt. How could she have hit him like that? _He was just being playful, being himself. How could I be so cruel?_

She started playing her lute with great feeling. Her passion flowed as she plucked each note perfectly and the lyrics graced her lips.

 

(The song is _You Don't Know Me_ by Erutan)

 

_"The rain now falls_ __  
Each drop an agony  
The war has come  
Without you next to me  
  
Oh, wandering love  
Farther with every mile  
Know no defeat  
Through ice and dragon fire  
  
Come back to me if I fall  
Please believe you once loved me  
Though you don't know me  
  
The arrows fly  
Points tipped in misery  
To ruins laid  
Our home, our sanctuary  
  
Smoke fills the skies  
All the world's a burning ember  
Shall our love die  
With no one to remember?  
  
Hold on to me and what was  
Please believe you once loved me  
Though you don't know me  
  
Come back to me if I fall  
Please believe you once loved me  
Though you don't know me."

 

The dragon at one point closed his eyes and listening closely to her song, swayed his head slightly to match the rhythm. As Rona finished he turned his head to face her straight on and said, " _Brit nuz tiiraaz_... beautiful but sad. You sing from your soul _dovahkiin_. Your feelings etched in every word. _Bormahu_ was wise to grant _joor vahdin_... human women with the thu'um. There is no _dov_ that could, nor would, express such _brii_ \- such beauty, in this way."

Rona looked up at him and said, "You knew other Dragonborn women? Like me?"

" _Geh. Eira do Yot Sol_... I once knew Eira of White Fire. She was the first. I sense her blood in you."

She was astonished, "You knew Eira the White?"

" _Geh_. She oft sang songs for me. For a _joor_ , a human, she was as powerful as a _dov_. Her soul more _brit_... more beautiful."

Rona studied him. She was very intrigued by this strange dragon, talking about beautiful human women that sang to him. It was certainly a story straight out of a fairy tale. She was roused from her reverie though as the cries of a man bellowing below carried up to them.

"RONA! RONA! I SWEAR IF YOU'VE HURT HER!"

It was Bishop, screaming his head off and racing around the tower with his bow drawn. Rona stood up and the dragon released the pillar from his clutches. He soared downward then drew himself back up to where Rona was standing. He flapped his wings to keep steady in one spot and spoke quickly as an arrow flew by, "It seems my time here is nigh _dovahkiin_. I will leave you a parting gift for the _lovaas_. We will meet again soon. _Su'um ahrk morah!_ "

The grey dragon swept over Bishop who was aiming his bow at the beast. He flapped harshly causing Bishop to lose his balance and trip. The dragon roared at the ground nearby casting a blue flame against it before sailing over the cliff and disappearing around the mountain.

Rona grasped at the pillar and cried out, "Bishop!" She leapt off the ledge and used a spell to slow her descent. She landed softly and Bishop stumbled over to her, grabbing her shoulders and still panicking shouted, "Are you alright!? Are you hurt!?" He panted looking her over and pushing her hair from her face, "You... you... you're alright. You're not hurt."

She smiled up at him, amused by how worried he was. She just hugged him and said, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Wha... _what!?"_ he stammered pushing her away, "You were just attacked by a dragon and you're worried about that!?"

She looked towards the cliff and said, "He didn't attack me. We just talked."

He threw his hands up and pressed his fingers through his hair, "You? You just talked?" Bishop put his hand out, cutting the air with it, "You just _talked_ to a _dragon?_ ARE YOU INSANE?"

" _Geh_ ," she said half laughing and half smiling.

"Bishop rubbed his face with his hands and sighed deeply, "You're going to kill me woman. One of these days, I'll be dead and it'll be because you did something so utterly stupid that, hey - hey! Where are you going? Are you even listening?"

Rona had in fact stopped listening to his rant and wandered over to the words on the ground. The persistent chanting coming from them completely captivated her. She stared into each word taking their meaning into her soul. FO, KRAH, DIIN bound through her mind, but when she spoke the words nothing happened.

"What are you saying now?" Bishop demanded.

"They're the Words of Power that the dragon left for me," she looked into Bishop's annoyed face and said, "He's the dragon that saved us back on the steps. He just wanted to hear me sing. It was incredible!" she said excitedly, waving her arms in the direction the dragon flew off, " _That_ just happened. I talked to a dragon! You know he once knew Eira the White?"

Bishop gave her a piercing glare and said, "Do you even care how I feel? I thought you were dead and here you are just going on and on about your goddamned conversation with a _fucking dragon_! I don't know if you forgot but those things are trying to kill you! They're _not_ your friends!"

She got extremely defensive and shouted back, "How can I care how you feel when you won't even trust me!?I know what I'm doing! I'm not a complete idiot! I've dealt with all kinds of monsters and been in more battles than you could count! You know _nothing_ about me! So stop treating me like I'm some stupid kid!"

"I'm the only one between us even bothering to look out for your life because you'd just as easily throw it away! I treat you like a stupid kid because you keep acting like one!"

"Why can't you just admit your feelings!?" she screamed at him. They both stopped, staring furiously at each other before Rona said, "I know you care about me. And of course I care about your feelings Bishop, _I trust you_. You've saved my life more than once already, why can't you trust me back?"

His eyes darted away from hers and he looked as though he were chewing on his tongue before he said, "Bah! I'm done talking." He turned his back on her and stomped up the stairs and into the monastery.

Rona grit her teeth and closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.


	12. Taking a Chance

When she went to her room that evening she noticed Bishop's bedroll missing. Her heart dropped and she tip toed around the monastery, wondering if he'd up and left. She could hardly blame him. He'd just tried to express his concern for her and she threw it back in his face. She felt horrible. When she saw him curled up near the hearth in their make-shift kitchen she was relieved. He hadn't left... yet.

She slept fretfully all night on the hard bed and woke up feeling absolutely miserable. As she sat up and put her boots on Bishop walked into the room wearing his travel pack. He glanced at her then turned away quickly and started rummaging through one of the dresser drawers. He pulled out all of the supplies and camping equipment he'd stored in there and began stuffing it into the bag.

Rona silently watched, feeling her distress mounting as he finished packing and wandered back into the kitchen where she could hear him packing up the pots, pans and other utensils. She stepped into the foyer as he walked right past her, Karnwyr padded beside him.

Her lip trembled as she cried, "Wait! Are you... you're coming back right?"

He did not turn back and simply said, "I'm leaving Ladyship. I can't stay in this place a minute longer. Good luck with your training... if you ever need a tracker, you know where to find me."

She made to grab him when Arngeir called out, "If you could hold for just a moment young man."

Bishop turned back looking more solemn than she'd ever seen him. Arngeir slowly came down the steps, his hands clasped together so that his sleeves draped inward. "I am afraid you cannot leave without your traveling companion." He grasped Rona's shoulder and looked to her. "My dear, you have learned so much, so quickly in such a short time. I must admit that I have been holding back with you, teaching you at a snail's pace when you are already on par with the Masters."

She was stunned, she couldn't believe he actually admitted it. He continued, "Though you were right not to fear the grey dragon on the tower, Bishop was only concerned for your safety and well-being."

"You saw that?"

"No, but, ah... we did hear. You two are much louder than you might think," he chuckled and looked down at her like a father would to his daughter, "Though you have not learned all that we can teach you here I believe being in the monastery has stifled you. Your songs are so few now than when you first came and spread your joy throughout these cold halls. I was selfish to keep you here for so long. It is time for you to carry on your journey outside these walls," he looked over to Bishop and said, "but I would like it if the two of you stayed together."

Bishop gave him a skeptical look and said, "What's it to you if we stay together or not?"

Arngeir met Bishop's scowl with a friendly smile and replied, "Believe it or not, despite your incessant bickering and… erm, other questionable behavior, you are a great influence on the young Dragonborn."

Both Rona and Bishop were looking at him with the same puzzled expression.

Arngeir laughed again, "It is true! Lady Rona, because of your heritage, because of your blood, you will find yourself far more fearless than most men would be when facing off against a dragon. You see dragons have a natural desire to dominate - especially to dominate each other. Because you have the body of a human and the soul of a dragon this makes for quite the dangerous combination. Too many Dragonborn have lost their lives in battle due to their own headstrong natures. Bishop here has been the voice of reason in this case. He has and hopefully will continue to remind you to value your own life."

Rona looked over at Bishop intending to apologize but he held a hand up and stopped her, "Don't say you're sorry. I don't want to hear it. But if you want to join me in getting the hell away from this damned place you're more than welcome to." She grinned at him.

Arngeir said, "I will give you a task, Dragonborn, which you may pursue at your leisure. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. When you have found it and you are ready you may return to us to complete your training."

She turned to Arngeir bowing her head, "Thank you for everything Master Arngeir," then scurried off to her room to collect her weapons, her lute and her cloak. She caught up with Bishop who was waiting outside on the steps taking in the fresh air. She drew her cloak around herself and said, "I'm ready to go."

"Great! Let's get out of this place! I don't want to come back here for a _long_ time."

Their walk down the mountain was fairly quiet and unadventurous. Bishop had cleared the path so many times already that there were no trolls, wolves or any enemies to worry about, except perhaps another dragon if it decided to grace them with its presence.

Still Rona was thrilled to be leaving. She'd learned a lot from the Greybeards, but that kind of life was not for her. She couldn't imagine staying in one place and sitting around doing nothing all the time. She was ready for adventure.

They walked for two hours in complete silence, Bishop hadn't said a word to her and she wondered if he was still mad at her. She was afraid to say anything though and possibly upset him more so she bit her tongue every time the word 'sorry' started to travel over it.

Finally, Bishop said, "You've been awfully quiet Ladyship. Got nothing to say?"

She stared down at her boots and cringed as 'sorry' once again fluttered across her mouth. Finally, she stammered, "I... I'm just so happy to be out of there! I couldn't take it anymore! The quiet, the meditating, ugh! It was so boring. I was starting to go stir crazy."

He laughed, "Yeah, it was getting to me too. S'why I left every other day."

She paced beside him as best she could through the snow and said, "But you always came back. Can I ask why?"

He stopped and looked down at her, studying her face then sighed and said, "I have no idea."

"Oh..." she looked downtrodden.

He cocked his head back and said, "You were pretty mean to me after all, slapping me and screaming at me a lot."

She bit her tongue, no apologies. Instead she said, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

He grinned mischievously at her. "I can think of several things."

She rolled her eyes and smirked then kicked through the snow ahead of him. She shouted over her shoulder, "You're going to have to try harder than that!"

They spent the next several hours of their trip joking, laughing and flirting like normal. She felt relieved to be back in his good graces and having fun instead of fighting. By the time they made it to the bottom of the mountain the sun had already set and they made their way to the local inn for food, drinks and a place to sleep.

Rona bought their drinks while Bishop pulled out a map and spread it across the table. She handed him his bottle of mead and sat down while sipping at her glass of wine.

"So, where do you want to head next?" he asked her, tracing a finger over the map, "Riften is close by if you want to go there, though that place is crawling with lowlifes and thieves."

"What about Windhelm?" she said pointing to the hold just northeast of them on the map.

"What? So you can freeze off that sweet ass of yours some more?" he laughed.

"That's where Ulfric Stormcloak is from, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I want to meet him," she said.

He frowned at her, "You already met him once didn't you? That wasn't enough for you?"

She shrugged and said, "Well... I'd like to see how he treats his people, what his hold is like and you know..."

Bishop narrowed his eyes at her as she turned her head to avoid his gaze. "You're thinking of joining up in the civil war, aren't you?"

Rona's face clearly gave her away and he barked, "Of course you are!" He groaned and rubbed a hand to his forehead, "Ladyship, the last thing you want to do is get involved in the war."

"And I appreciate and respect your thoughts on the matter, but I just have to know."

"Have to know what? If he's worth siding with?"

"Yeah," she said through her glass.

Bishop looked around at the mostly empty inn and said in hushed tones, "Look Lightfoot, let me level with you here. Ulfric is a complete piece of shit. He's racist, his Stormcloaks are racist, it's how most nords are, to be honest, but he takes it to a whole new level. The man murdered the High King because he wanted that power for himself, he doesn't give two shits about Skyrim. All Ulfric cares about is himself. He will gladly use you, _the Dragonborn_ , to stir his cause and rally his troops and then he’ll boot you right out of here along with all the other elves as soon as he’s done with you."

She cocked her head and gave him a wry smirk, "So you think I should join the Imperials then?"

"Hell no!" he blurt, "They tried to execute you, remember? I stand by what I said before, don't get involved. Let these idiots sort it out for themselves. It's none of our business."

"I still want to go there," she said, "Let's start with Windhelm then work our way back to Whiterun and stop by the farm before heading up to Solitude."

He rolled his eyes and snapped up the map, folded it up and slid it in his pocket. Then he raised his bottle and said, "As you wish Ladyship.” He downed his drink in a single gulp.

~~~

The next morning, they packed up and ate a quick breakfast. Rona found a courier and paid him to deliver the letter to her father. She felt nervous about it but really wanted to start corresponding with him. She needed his fatherly advice now more than ever.

As the two set out on their steeds, Karnwyr did his usual thing of keeping up then getting distracted by the local wildlife as they crossed paths. Every time he'd lose track of his prey he’d come running back over to them, panting and being his playful self.

They trod along fairly slowly, not wanting to rush anywhere and just take their time. Rona was taking in all the sights of the lush forest and enjoying the scent of wild pine. It was a wonderful change from the dreary white snow and blank mountain landscape she'd suffered through the last month.

She was so much happier now and she could tell Bishop was too. He reached over and grasped the reins of her mare for a moment and said, "Hey, hold up."

She looked over at him, "Hm?"

He paused chewing on his lower lip slightly then met her gaze and said, "How do you feel about surprises?"

She looked unsure and said, "That depends. What kind of surprise did you have in mind?"

He chuckled and said, "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise. Come on, just follow me."

She shrugged, “Okay…"

He grinned at her, "This way, Ladyship. We want to get there while it's light. No detours."

He spurred his horse onward and moved at a quicker pace. Rona did the same and followed closely behind. They followed the river and came up to a bridge where an injured man lay next to his broken trolley. They both came to a stop and Bishop eyed the man warily while Rona leapt off Karinda and ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

The man looked up at her and coughed, holding his arm, "Ah... thank goodness. Are they gone? Please help me, I can pay you."

She knelt over him, searching for a wound though she didn't see one anywhere, "Here, I have healing magic that can help you." She cast a spell over him.

"Thank you, kind lady. Bandits attacked and ransacked my cart. Would you mind escorting me back to my camp? It's just nearby and my companions are there. I can reward you," he said desperately.

"Of course," she agreed.

The man stood up fairly easily, she wasn't sure if her magic was that good or if perhaps he wasn't as hurt as he seemed to be. Rona looked over at Bishop who eyed the man suspiciously, his hand on his dagger. Karnwyr came rushing over to them, barking loudly and ran up to the man and started sniffing his boots.

Rona shouted, “Karnwyr! Come here! I’m sorry, he’s friendly.”

The man got really nervous and said, “Ah – oh… good dog.”

Bishop grumbled, “He’s not _that_ friendly…”

The man looked over at him and stuttered, "Th - thank you kindly strangers, really, I appreciate your help."

As he led the way Bishop grasped Rona's arm and pulled her close to him and whispered, "Don't trust him Ladyship. I've seen this ruse more times than I can count. Get ready to shout him and any other bandits down."

She nodded and stayed close to Bishop who already had his dagger drawn. Karnwyr padded alongside them, sensing his master’s apprehension, the fur on his back started to bristle.

"It's just across the bridge and up that hill... we're close now I can see the camp," the man assured them.

They continued to follow him, both prepared to fight. Rona hoped Bishop was wrong but when the man said, "Wait here, I'll go get your reward," and she saw the men and women in the camp staring maliciously at them she knew he was right. The man got up to the top of the hill where he shouted, "KILL THEM!"

Bishop cried, "Cover me Lightfoot!" and ran up the steps after him. Karnwyr chased his master growling and barking viciously. Rona twisted on the spot to face the three bandits coming for her from their camp on the right. As they drew their weapons she shouted, "ZUN HAAL VIIK!"and was pleasantly surprised as she saw their weapons fly from their hands. They looked around flabbergasted as Rona drew her bow and shouted again, "FUS RO DAH! _"_

Her voice launched two of them over the cliff and the third off his feet. He slammed backward into a rock and she picked him off with her bow. Bishop had wrestled the terrified man's arms back, holding him in place while pressing a blade to his throat. Karnwyr had a hold of the man's leg with his teeth and growled furiously, shaking his head ever so slightly and making the man scream and writhe in pain.

Bishop snarled at him, "Best apologize to the Dragonborn for that dirty trick."

"D-D-Dragonborn! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! Please have mercy!"

Bishop growled, "That'll do," and slid his dagger deeply across the man's throat then let him drop to the ground.

"Stand aside for a minute?" Rona said and Bishop stepped back so she could use her Unrelenting Force shout on the dead man and sent his body flying over the cliff.

Bishop laughed, "Damn woman! That is impressive."

She smiled inwardly and stowed her bow away as Bishop called to her from the stairs of the ruined tower ahead of them, "Come on, this is what I wanted to show you."

She met him on a hanging overlook just outside the other side of the tower. The view was incredible. She could see half of the Rift and all of Eastmarch beyond.

He stood beside her on the edge of the overhang and said, "Well, here we are. It's no Throat of the World but it's mine. Well, partly mine, a long time ago. My first home in Skyrim."

"This is beautiful," she said captivated by the scenery. She turned to him after a moment and asked, "But why did you bring me here?"

"It's where I found Karnwyr as a cub. I haven't been here for," he stretched his shoulders and thumbed his dagger then muttered, "Damn, always feels longer than it actually is. I've never brought anyone here before."

"That's very sweet, this place must mean a lot to you."

"Yeah... yeah it does. This tower is still standing because of a man I once knew... He's... gone now. Anyway. I made the first good decision of my life here, I wanted to make you a part of it," he scoffed at himself, crossing his arms, "I'm still not being clear, am I?"

He turned to face her straight on and looked deep into her eyes, "You're here because... Trust doesn't come easy for me. To me, this is the most important place in Skyrim. I wanted you to know..."

She smirked at him, hardly believing what she was hearing, "Where's Bishop and what have you done with him?"

He scowled slightly, "Oh for - _really?_ Bishop is standing right here and just took a chance and told you he trusts you... Are you willing to do the same? To trust me?"

She met his gaze more fully now. He really was being serious and she wanted him to know she was listening. She said sincerely, "You've never given me a reason not to."

Bishop closed the space between them so suddenly and put a hand around her waist pulling her in. Her heart was racing as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. He tasted like honey mead and smelled like warm pine. He was too good at this and she wanted more. She drew her hands up around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss. Surprised by her need he too pulled her closer to his body and twisted his tongue around hers. When they parted she hadn't realized how much she was lacking for air and took a deep breath.

He grinned at her, pleased by how flustered he'd made her or perhaps just happy to finally be one step closer to his prize.

She muttered, "You just kissed me..."

He chuckled, "And you kissed back Princess, or was I just imagining your hand digging into the back of my head just now?"

She diverted her eyes, feeling the heat burning in her cheeks and traveling up to her ears. Despite her sudden shyness she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was completely exhilarated. He didn't hate her, he actually trusted her, _and_ he just kissed her! And he kissed really well too. It was all very overwhelming.

Bishop laughed at the sight of her and said, "If I'd known you'd react like this I would've kissed you sooner," he cleared his throat, "Yeah, so... I'm not exactly a romance kinda guy."

She looked up at him and said, "What are you talking about? _This_ ," she waved an arm out to the rolling landscape, "this is incredibly romantic Bishop."

"It is, is it?" He sat down and hung his legs over the edge of the overhang and pat the ground beside him, "So, come sit with me a while. I'd like to enjoy the scenery before we leave again."

Rona did as he asked and sat down close beside him. She let him put an arm around her waist to scoot her closer to him. She felt content leaning her head against his shoulder and listening to him breathe. After a minute or so though he couldn't seem to resist and put a finger under her chin to tip her face up to his. He graced her with his lips again and she accepted it willingly.

They spent a short while on the overhang, looking out at the sky before something large and loud caught their attention. A dragon loomed off in the distance and Rona felt her blood boiling at the sight of it. She fidgeted in her seat and drew herself up, Bishop still holding her hand said, "Going off to fight it, aren't you?"

She looked down at him and said, "I have to. I have to test my thu'um."

He let go of her hand and stood up, "Not alone you won't."

~~~

They rode swiftly, taking the winding path to the edge of the forest where they were met with the strong scent of sulfur. Hot springs were scattered across the open plateau. A khajiit caravan was stopped nearby, overlooking Bonestrewn Crest. Four khajiits and three Stormcloak guards looked on at the creature. A khajiit woman was hysterically pleading with one of the guards while a fully armored male khajiit held her back.

The dragon was, at the moment, attacking two giants and their mammoth herd near the hill. The giants were losing that battle, though still faring better than Rona expected.

Rona and Bishop trod closer to the group. One of the guards stopped them and said, "Wouldn't get too close if I were you. Best take the long path around if you're headed to Windhelm."

The khajiit woman was sobbing, " _Please, oh please! My son! Please help him! I beg you! He's just a boy!_ "

One of the guards growled at her, "There's nothing we can do about it cat. Your boy's lost! You'd be a fool to try."

The male khajiit pulled on the shoulders of his weeping friend and hissed, "Zaynabi, we cannot. It is too dangerous. We will come tonight when the dragon sleeps to search for him."

"Kharjo is right. We must wait until nightfall," another female khajiit dressed in lavish clothes tried to comfort her friend, "Nakir will be fine until then, I saw him, he is hiding in a crevice. He will be safe."

Rona slipped off her steed and walked over to them. "Please, can you tell me what's happened?"

The khajiit woman Zaynabi cried into her hands while the other woman in finery stepped forward, "Her son was playing in the springs when the dragon came upon the hill. He is trapped in a crevice. Are you mercenaries? Will you help us?"

"Heh, better than that," Bishop said, but before he could go on, Zaynabi and a few of the other bystanders started screaming in terror. The dragon had killed both giants and their mammoths, reducing them all to smoldering corpses when it turned its attention to a crevice in the rocks, trying to stick its nose through and viciously clawing at the stones, attempting to break them open.

It roared spraying flames across the stones and scratched madly at them. It was now or never, a child's life was on the line. Rona drew her bow and dashed across the plateau, ignoring the calls of the guards, "Are you mad woman!?"

"What is she thinking? Wait! - Lad! Don't! It'll burn you alive!"

Bishop caught up to her and shouted, "What's your plan?"

"You're backup! Get as many arrows into its soft spots as you can! Go for the eyes, its wings, and its belly!"

He pulled back as she raced into the fray, crying out, "SU GRAH DUN! _"_ she felt lighter than ever as she nocked an arrow and let it fly into the back of the beast.

The dragon turned right around to investigate the source of this sudden attack and Rona yelled at the thing, "Come pick on someone your own size!"

The echoes of a choir rang through the plateau and Rona sang her song of power.

 

(The song is _Shot in the Dark_ by Within Temptation)

 

The dragon looked at her quizzically for a moment before uttering a guttural, " _Dovahkiin_ ," when it realized who and what she was.

It launched itself at her and she kicked off the ground, lighter than ever. Because of her shout she was able to soar through the air without any aid. She pulled back her drawstring and set free an arrow into its face. She scarcely missed her target, however, as the arrow lodged right beneath its eye. The dragon howled and scratched at its face with a claw. Bishop lobbed several arrows into the beast's hide and wings then leapt back and ducked down below a large rock just as the dragon growled fiercely and blast flames across the plateau in his direction.

Rona sailed down and the second she touched the ground she bolted away, rolling just as the creature scrambled forward, it's jaw snapping shut right where she was standing a moment ago. It turned its head towards her and she cried, "FUS RO DAH! _"_ with all the force in her very being, sending the dragon flying sideways across the plateau. She tossed her bow aside, withdrew her dagger and shouted, "WULD NAH KEST! _"_

She sprint forward, faster than the eye could see and clutched at the dragon's horn, pulling herself atop its head where she buried her dagger into its left eye. Its roar boomed out like thunder, breaking the sound barrier and causing the ground to rumble. She held on for dear life as it flapped its wings, launching itself upward. She'd never wanted to kill the damn thing more in her life and kept sticking her dagger into its skull while still clinging to its horn.

The dragon did a barrel roll through the air and she nearly puked as her stomach flew into her throat. She couldn't hold on and let go, quickly casting a spell to slow her fall. As her eyes stopped rolling in her head she saw the dragon skidding across the ground. She noticed the three Stormcloak guards gathered around Bishop, holding their bows and launching arrows into the creature on his command.

The dragon finally stopped moving and collapsed heavily on the ground. Bishop came running over towards Rona and made to catch her as she slowly drifted downward. He was smiling broadly up at her and called out, "I've got you Ladyship!" She laughed as she fell into his arms and feeling high on the thrill of conquering the beast, she wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. Bishop returned her vigor with his own and when they pulled apart he said, "Wow. We need to do this more often."

They were hit with a powerful wind as the soul of the dragon spun around her body and absorbed into her skin. Rona felt the word 'fo' tickling her lips and she cried, "FO!" setting free a crisp, cold breath of ice which left her mouth tasting like mint.

The khajiit all went running toward the crevice in the rocks and Rona grasped Bishop's hand, pulling him along with her to meet them. Zaynabi crouched near the opening in the rocks and cried, "Nakir! Fado vaba etofor - please come out little one."

In a moment an adorable little black and brown khajiit boy, no older than seven or eight came crawling out of the rocks and embraced his mother. She clutched at him as he sobbed in her arms mumbling in ta'agra, "Fado ahziss vaber opa qojithka!"

Zaynabi looked up at Rona, the fur on her cheeks damp with tears and she moaned, "Thank you, oh thank you."

Rona knelt down beside them and looked the boy over, checking for any wounds. She asked him, "You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

He looked up at her shyly and shook his head, burying his face back into his mother's chest. Rona cast a grand healing over the party all the same, just to be safe and stood back up.

The khajiit woman in finery came up to her and grasped her hands with her soft paws. "I cannot thank you enough Dragonborn. You and your companion are true heroes."

Rona smiled and said, "I'm really just glad he's okay."

"I am Ahkari," she introduced herself.

"My name is Rona and this is my companion Bishop."

Ahkari smiled, displaying pointed teeth and purred, "Ah! I remember you! The lovely elf-bard with sparkling green eyes. I hope you will continue to visit us in your travels my lady. You are always welcome at our caravan, anything you need I can sell for half price!"

Kharjo, the male khajiit in armor growled, "Do not be so stingy Ahkari, the Dragonborn has done us a great kindness," he handed over an assortment of potions, ingots and glittering gemstones.

Ahkari looked like her eyes were going to bulge out of her head but she held her tongue as he gifted Rona with the items.

Rona awkwardly thanked him, she never felt comfortable taking so many items for nothing and insisted she pay something for them. Ahkari nearly leapt at the chance when Kharjo firmly said, "No. The life of Nakir is worth so much more, though we can only part with this."

As the khajiit thanked them once more and left, (Ahkari scolding Kharjo in ta'agra in hushed tones as they left), several of the Stormcloak guards came over to them. One of them pulled his helmet off, revealing a young face and blonde wispy hair. "So _you're_ the Dragonborn," he said looking her up and down, "You know, my friend Hamvak sent me a letter saying he met the Dragonborn and that she was an elf, I thought it was a joke."

 _Oh great_ , she thought, putting her guard up.

"But when he said she was the _most_ beautiful woman he'd ever seen I was positive that he'd lost his damn mind," he smirked at her, "Now though I can see he was right."

Rona's face turned beet red and Bishop stepped in front of her, his arms crossed and stared down the young man, "Watch yourself Stormcloak."

The guard backed up and chuckled hesitantly, "Whoa! I was only kidding! Miss Dragonborn, mind calling your dog off?"

Rona laughed, "Oh him? He's my personal bodyguard, I wouldn't mess with him."

Bishop gave her a side-eye glance and a flirtatious smirk.

A female Stormcloak stepped in and asked, "You said your name is Lady Rona?"

Rona nodded, "Yes, that's right."

The woman held out a hand, "It is an honor to meet you Dragonborn Rona," they shook hands, "We did our best to help you bring the beast down, but my! Everything you did, well, I've never seen anything like it. You are truly amazing."

The third Stormcloak said, "Heh, yeah, I'll be telling my kids all about this one when I get home, doubt they'll take my word for it though."

"It was nice to meet you Dragonborn," the woman said as she made to leave with her companions, "I hope you will continue to bring this dragon menace at bay."

She watched them leave and the blonde Stormcloak looked back and made a ridiculous face at her, blowing her kisses and waving his arm flamboyantly. The woman knocked him on the back of the head and said, "Quit making an ass of yourself!" She could hear the three of them chuckling amongst themselves as they departed.

Bishop wrapped his arms around Rona's shoulders and whispered deeply, "What do you say we make camp, have dinner and go wash the filth off ourselves in the hot springs?"

She twirled around in his arms and beamed at him, "That sounds like a fantastic idea! I've never been in a hot spring before!"

He laughed, surprised by her enthusiasm. Rona pulled away from him, ran ahead over the rolling plateau towards their horses and shouted, "Did you see that!? It was amazing! It was so easy!"

"Whoa, whoa Ladyship! Don't go crazy on me now - and _easy?_ I don't know about that, I was getting pretty worried there for a minute," he barked back, trying to keep up with her.

She spun on the spot and said, "No way! Easiest kill ever with my shouts! The training was so worth it!"

He picked up her bow and tossed it to her, "Take it easy killer."

She couldn't hold back her smile until she realized, "Hey, where's Karnwyr?"

Bishop looked around and said, "I saw him run off as soon as he caught sight of the dragon," he put his thumb and forefinger to his mouth and whistled. After a few minutes the wolf came bounding up to them and jumped all over Rona, licking at her face.

"Ah! Hey!"

Bishop chuckled, "Guess he's happy you killed that overgrown lizard for him."

Rona managed to throw the heavy wolf off of her and he got immediately distracted and ran off to nip at a stray rabbit. Rona looked over the dragon bones as they walked by. She couldn't help but think that things were really looking up for her. She started to feel like her destiny was unfolding and that she had the power to really help people. She was bursting with a determination and confidence she'd never had before.


	13. Windhelm

They settled down and made camp near one of the smaller springs. Rona was still brimming with excitement from her recent kill and couldn't seem to sit still. Bishop got fed up with it and said, "Just go wash up already! I'll put the tents together, roll the bedrolls out _and_ get dinner started."

She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and said, "No, I can help!"

"GO!" he barked, pointing at the spring, "Before you drive me mad woman."

She rolled her eyes, he wasn't angry, just annoyed. She stopped partway through the camp, and just to mess with him, kicked her boots off and then undid the button on the back of her dress and let it fall right there in front of him. Rona knew she was being a tease, but she enjoyed every second of it. She glanced back and saw him drinking in the sight of her. He mumbled something which sounded an awful lot like, _you temptress_.

She walked away with a saunter in her step, just to drive him a little more crazy before dipping into the hot spring. It was incredibly soothing and she loved how hot the water was on her skin, it was a nice change from the constant cold she'd experienced all over Skyrim. She could have done without the awful stench of sulfur though.

Rona rested her back against the rocky wall of the spring and closed her eyes, trying to relax and calm down. Her heart was still racing. A lot had happened today, she killed a dragon and rescued a little boy and she'd passionately kissed the man she was falling for... _Am I falling for him?_ She started to wonder how she really felt about Bishop. What exactly were they to each other? Traveling companions? Mercenaries in arms? He certainly wasn't courting her, at least not in any of the ways she'd been courted before by proper noblemen. And yet, something was different about him.

Sure he was kind of gruff and rather moody at times, she could be quite moody herself. And yes, he was a bit off-color... okay, very off-color. No, that wasn't accurate either... he was downright obscene and vulgar. Did she really like that? She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Yes, she loved it. It was different. He was _honest_. He never pretended to be someone he wasn't, he was just himself and that person just so happened to be someone who really, really, _really_ wanted to have sex with her.

She wanted it too, but...

"Wow, you've been so quiet over here."

Rona practically jumped out of her skin. Bishop had sat down, his bare feet dangling in the spring right next to her. He was shirtless and leaned over, his bulging arms resting on his knees. She was so lost in thought she hadn't even heard him come over. _I really need to stop doing that_ , she thought, kicking herself for spacing out so hard to the point of going deaf.

She took a deep breath and sunk deeper into the warm water, "Just trying to relax."

"Mind if I join you?" he said, a sensual overtone to his voice.

Her heart beat harder. _Yes please_ , she thought, but meekly said, "Sure."

She heard him stand and unbuckle his trousers which fell to the ground behind her. They'd already been like this once before, in a brisk pond hidden among the Rifts forests and yet she felt just as embarrassed as the first time, if not more so. Her face was burning, though she could simply blame it on the hot water, certainly.

Bishop slipped in right beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She turned her face up at him and looked into his dusky amber eyes. He spoke so clearly, and gently then, "Have I ever told you just how sexy you are when you blush?"

His remark just made her blush even more. But before she could protest and blame the hot water he chuckled lightly as he leaned in to kiss her. His wonderful mouth pressed against hers and then his tongue entwined with her own and she grasped his shoulders, pulling herself in for more. He wrapped his arms around her and she around him, feeling his rippling muscles on his back. Somehow, she'd ended up straddling him and he was kissing her neck up and down, nipping at the softest spots and making her moan. _Why did this feel so damn good? Why did he have to be so good at this?_

She felt his hardness pressing firmly against her inner thigh as his hands roamed up and down her back. She was startled when her bra came unclasped and fell into the water. Instinctively she pulled away, covering herself.

Bishop laughed lightly and said, "Are you alright?"

She stammered, "I... I'm not ready... for that..."

He cocked an eyebrow, "No? You seemed pretty ready when you climbed on top of me."

She sunk into the water some more, trying not only to hide her naked breasts but the burning shame all over her face. He looked at her curiously, before it dawned on him, "You've been with a man before... haven't you Ladyship?"

Why did he have to phrase it like that? Although outright asking if she were a virgin wouldn't have been any better. She wanted to drown herself right then and there. She diverted her gaze and mumbled, "No... never."

He threw his head back smacking a hand to his forehead, "Ah... wow. Well then. I feel like an idiot."

She stammered, "D-don't! It's... it's my fault. I should have told you and you're right, I was getting... frisky."

He tossed her delicate, lacy bra over to her and said, "Well I certainly won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do… but I won't hide _exactly_ what you do to me anymore." He stood up, the water dripping over his muscles, accentuating his physique in the low light of the sunset.  She got a full view of his perfectly erect manhood through his underwear as he climbed out of the spring. He collected his clothes and turned to walk the short distance back to their camp when he called over his shoulder, "By the way Ladyship, wearing white in water doesn't leave much to the imagination."

She pulled her bra on and clipped it, then looked down, realizing that it had become sheer in the water. She groaned inwardly at how stupid she was. After pulling herself together and using a spell to dry herself and her underwear she wandered back over to the campsite and saw that Bishop had been kind enough to drape her dress over a clothesline nearer to the spring. He was sitting on the ground, his back turned to her, as he sharpened his dagger. Karnwyr snoozed by the fire, tuckered out from chasing rabbits, though it looked like he caught one from the mess all over his paws.

Rona threw her dress over her head and buttoned it. She grabbed her lute, from Karinda's saddle and took a seat across the smoldering fire and began to strum it, playing a song which had no words, trying to hide her embarrassment from what just happened.

Bishop didn't even look up from his work when he said, "Soup's almost done."

"It smells good," she replied.

"You smell better," his eyes flickered lasciviously through the firelight.

"That's because I bathe regularly," she joked.

He scoffed, "Oh and you're saying I don't?"

She shrugged, grinning. He shook his head a smirk playing at his lips as he kept sharpening his blade. They were quiet for a while, both lost in their own thoughts while listening to the sounds of the wildlife around them and the gentle tune of her lute.

She kept glancing at Bishop, half expecting him to ask her something, anything. Instead he just examined his blade and sheathed it. She watched as he slowly pulled it in and out of the sheath, perhaps rubbing rust off of it, but then he moved it faster, in and out and her eyes met his. He was smirking at her and she scowled and grabbed a piece of half eaten bread and chucked it at him. He caught it and said, "Got something on your mind Princess?"

"You're ridiculous," she chided.

He put his dagger away and laid down on his side propping his head up with a hand and said, "So..."

_Here we go_. She inhaled quickly, expecting a bombardment of questions regarding her virginity. Instead he asked, "...you gonna sing me a lullaby or not?"

She exhaled and said, "Sure."

She sang a quiet, sleepy song which by the end of it she noticed Bishop had completely passed out, snoring lightly on his bedroll. He hadn't even eaten yet so she stood up, and took the time to put out the fire and put a lid on the uneaten soup. She was quite tired herself after a long and eventful day and curled up on her bedroll. Her thoughts were racing but finally settled on the pleasant thoughts of kissing Bishop.

~~~

When she woke up the next morning Bishop and Karnwyr were missing. Whiskey was still saddled nearby and all of their things were still in camp. She figured he must have gone off hunting or who knows what whenever he disappeared.

She pulled on her boots and armed herself with her bow and dagger and took a walk across the plateau. She didn't have to go far to reach the dragon remains from the day before.

Rona looked them over, eyeing a few good pieces. She knelt down by one of the beast's enormous claws and tugged on it. Some of the tendons remained, holding it in place. A few strikes from her dagger set it free. She pulled hard on one of the ribs, she'd only need a piece of it for what she planned to craft. With a loud snap! It splintered and separated from the body. She gathered the bones up and turned around to see Karnwyr bounding towards her, Bishop following close behind with a black wolf's pelt thrown over his shoulder.

"There you are!" he said as he came up to her.

She smiled up at his grumpy expression and asked coyly, "Were you worried about me?"

He scoffed, "Worried about the Dragonborn? Hardly." He looked at the pile of bones in her arms, "The hell is all this?"

"I was thinking of crafting a pair of swords," she replied, "These bones are really strong, I think I can make some good weapons with them."

He crossed his arms and said, "You won't be crafting much with a regular forge. We'll stop by the Skyforge in Whiterun, see if one of the Gray-Mane's would be willing to make you something with those."

She nodded and he took two of the bones from her, helping her carry them back. As they packed up their camp Bishop made her put her cloak on, insisting it would be getting cold fairly quickly on their way up to Windhelm and remarking that he didn't want to listen to her teeth chattering the whole way. As he draped it over her shoulders and fastened it for her she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He nearly leapt backward and sputtered, "What was that for?"

"For being so cute," she replied as she pulled herself up onto her mare.

"Cute!?" he grumbled, "Ladyship, sometimes I wonder just how your mind works."

They made their way northeast from Bonestrewn Crest towards the road and headed north. Bishop's assumptions proved true shortly as they trod over snow strewn steps and light flecks of white drifted from the sky. Rona watched as her breath turned icy in front of her.

She'd wanted to play her flute but her fingers had gone numb in the cold. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself and rubbed her hands together, breathing on them. It wasn't too long before they arrived at the steps of one of the most broken down holds she'd ever seen. Windhelm was a dreary dark gray, blending dismally into the white landscape. It reminded her of High Hrothgar and although she had the sudden desire to dart as fast and as far away from the place as she could she pressed on, taking Bishop's lead. They stabled their horses and carried up the steps to the icy front gates.

There were two guards posted at either side of the gate and one of them sneered under his helmet, "Damned knife ear..."

Before Bishop even had a chance to bark at the man, the other guard shouted at him, "Hey! Watch it! That's the lady Dragonborn."

"You're kidding," the first guard said skeptically.

The second guard pulled his helmet off revealing his wispy blonde hair. It was the young man from the day before. He grinned at her, displaying slightly yellowed, but even teeth, "Welcome to Windhelm Lady Rona! Good to see you again."

"Oh! Hello!" she said returning his smile.

Bishop glowered at him and he chuckled nervously scratching his head as Karnwyr sniffed his legs. "Ah, I see you brought your friendly wolves with you."

"Watch yourself boy, my bite is much worse than my bark," Bishop growled at him.

The man boldly stepped around Bishop and held out a hand, "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other day, my name is Benon," she shook his hand despite Bishop's clear disapproval.

"So, uh, I just want to warn you miss, we've had some trouble here in Windhelm as of late."

"What kind of trouble?" she asked.

" _Murders,”_ the other guard said snidely, “of pretty little lasses like yourself.”

"That's horrible," she gasped, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Benon laughed and said, "Well, if you happen to catch The Butcher in the act you could always shout him to pieces for us. I'm sure Jarl Ulfric would certainly appreciate it."

She grinned, "I'll keep that in mind if I happen to see any suspicious characters murdering people."

"Thanks... well, uh, gotta get back to guard duty, see you later!" he pulled his helmet on and they entered the city. Rona was utterly underwhelmed by the dilapidated city before her. The entire place was covered in snow and seemed to be made of very old and broken stones. The city needed some serious renovating. She wondered if the war had depleted the city coffers and that's why it was so run down.

She was also disturbed by the scene playing out before them. Two nord men were verbally harassing a poor dunmer on the side of the road. Bishop leaned over to her, his arms crossed and muttered, "Told yah."

One of the men was very clearly drunk as he said, "You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks."

The woman protested, "But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight."

The nord man in rags suggested, "Hey, maybe the reason these gray skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!"

The woman scoffed at him, " _Imperial spies?_ You can't be serious!"

The drunkard threatened her, "Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are."

The two men spat a few more racial slurs before wandering off to the inn, most likely for another drink. The dunmer woman sighed loudly and Rona went over to her and asked kindly, "Excuse me, miss, are you alright?"

The woman took one look at her and said, "Do you hate the dark elves too? Are you here to bully us and tell us to leave?"

Rona brushed her hair back behind her ear, "Of course not."

The woman looked surprised, "Oh! An altmer... or _are_ you?" She stared at Rona trying to discern her heritage which seemed to confuse everyone in Skyrim.

"Something like that," she said.

"Huh... well you've come to the wrong city girl. Windhelm's a haven of prejudice and narrow thinking."

"Those men threatened you," Rona persisted.

Bishop cracked his knuckles and said, "I don't normally offer this service to strangers, but I wouldn't mind splitting their heads open for you."

The woman smirked, baffled at a nord suggesting such a thing and said, "Don't bother. Those two aren't worth it. Rolff comes by the Gray-Quarter each night to harass us, but he's a harmless oaf otherwise."

Bishop shrugged and turned away, heading towards the inn ahead, Karnwyr at his heels, but he stopped the wolf and said, "Sorry buddy, you've gotta stay out here. _Stay_ ," leaving the wolf out in the snow. Karnwyr obeyed and laid down next to the door whimpering.

The woman stared after him and said in earshot of Rona, "Never thought I'd meet a nord willing to stand up for us."

"I hope this doesn't sound haughty, but I'm the Dragonborn," Rona said introducing herself, "My name is Rona Lightfoot. I've come here to see how I can aid the people of this city."

The woman cocked her head, " _Really?_ Dragonborn eh? My, my, that certainly explains your heritage then doesn't it? By Azura what a mix you are. Well Dragonborn, there are plenty of folks around here that could certainly use help, though I don't know what kind of luck you'll have in swaying the nords to change their ways. I wish you luck."

 

The woman turned, leaving her. Rona shivered, standing alone in the cold and went to find Bishop at the inn. He was seated at the bar drinking a pint of mead and eyeing the two nords from before. They were seated at a table in the corner by the door drinking their own pints. As soon as Rona stepped inside the drunker of the two complained loudly and slammed his mug on the table, splashing it everywhere, "Gods be damned! _Another fucking knife ear_ \- even worse than a gray skin, this time it's some Thalmor cunt!"

Bishop was on his feet in seconds, slamming the man's face into the table and snarling fiercely, "Apologize to the lady you filthy shit!" He pointed a finger harshly at the nord in rags as he pressed his back to the wall, "And don't you fucking move or you're next."

The man under him sputtered as Bishop was throttling his neck, the inn keeper shouted, "Take it outside! I won't tolerate that kind of behavior in here!"

The bar patrons all came round to see what was happening and Rona screamed, "BISHOP! Let him go!"

"Not until he apologizes for treating women like trash. Filthy racist pig. I say we just kill you and throw you out like the garbage you really are!"

She yanked on his arm to stop him from strangling the man, "STOP!" she shrieked.

Bishop reluctantly let go at her cries but made sure to spit on the man. Everyone stared at them. And as Rona turned and started telling Bishop off someone shouted, "Milady! Behind you!"

Rona spun around to see that both drunks had armed themselves with small shivs and were coming right at them. Rona shouted, "ZUN HAAL VIIK! _"_

Their weapons flew from their hands, shunting and sticking straight into the wall behind them. Their faces fell as Rona's eyes burned with a dragon's fury. Both men backed away and bolted out the door.

The crowd in the room was quiet for a moment before someone started cheering and clapping and the rest of the tavern joined in. An Imperial man dressed in classical bard's garb came down the stairs and took her hand, kissing it. She looked at him bemused as he bowed deeply, bringing his arm inward to his waist as he dipped and said, "Milady I am so glad you are safe! Forgive me, have I the honor to speak to the Dragonborn?"

She nodded stiffly and he cried, "By the Divines! It is delightful to be standing in your presence."

Rona could hardly believe how silly and formal this man was. She hadn't experienced this level of pompousness since she was in the Mage's Guild years ago. She laughed and before she could get a word in edgewise the bard declared to the crowd, "Today, we witness a living legend among us, none other than the Dragonborn herself! Our hero, our hero indeed who claims a warrior's heart. I told you, I told you and the Dragonborn came!"

Bishop's head rolled heavily along with his eyes and he groaned at the ridiculousness of the bard. Rona truly felt his pain and promptly said before the man could interrupt again, "Thank you, but who are you?"

"How foolish of me not to introduce myself! My name is Alec. I am The Prince of Song. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. You are the Lady Rona, are you not?"

"Yes," she was surprised he already knew her name until he started rambling.

"I have spent so much of my time studying your adventures. From the terrors at Helgen to your endless eradication of the Dragon menace. You are our hero! Your strength and humility brings hope to every heart in Skyrim. We bards sing your songs so that our children's children may remember the glory of the Dragonborn, savior of Tamriel!"

She realized then that word had started traveling about her and much like Bishop predicted, the tales of her deeds were being woven and twisted as they spun along from person to person.

Alec finished his monologue as he took a step closer to her, forcing her to lean back awkwardly, "Milady, meeting you I see no account of your beauty has ever given you the justice you deserve."

He winked at her and she had to stifle a laugh, "Thank you, that's very kind."

"Kindness holds no place over honesty," he turned away from her, trying to look brooding and failing miserably in his costume, "I speak only the truth. You are truly inspiring, a beautiful muse for the beating heart of a musician. Pray tell, I have heard stories that you too are a bard? Is it true Lady Rona? Do you not only have the gift of a powerful voice but one of beauty and song as well?"

She looked around at the crowd staring intently at her before slowly saying, "Um... yes?"

He placed a hand to his chest and gasped, "That is wonderful my lady! Would you do me the honor of singing a song for us? I would love to hear your voice."

She glanced over at Bishop, pleading for help with her eyes, but he just fed into it even more, "Go on Ladyship! Give the people what they want!"

She scowled at him then looked over to Alec again and awkwardly said, "Well... I suppose I could -"

"Oh! Wonderful!" he grasped her hand and lead her up the stairs to a room that looked as though it were in an attic, with sloping ceilings on either side. He stood her in front of a fireplace and the crowd gathered round. She'd never really experienced stage fright in her life, but the crowd was much larger than any she'd had before and she suddenly felt nervousness creeping up her spine.

"Would you like me to accompany on an instrument for you Milady?"

"Er... I'll take lute if you can play flute," she said giving him direction and then asking, "What do you want to hear?"

"Oh anything that comes to mind Dragonborn, please! I heard you are from Cyrodiil and I am sure these kind folk would appreciate something other than the Age of Oppression for a change!" He chuckled.

Rona glanced around, her heart flitting nervously in her chest. She caught sight of Bishop leaning against a post, his arms crossed. He was watching her and when their eyes met he gave a faint glimmer of a smile.

She breathed deeply and asked Alec, "Do you know the song, The Willow Maid?"

"Ah! An old but good one, yes I can certainly accompany that."

Alec began playing a solemn tune on the flute, she was surprised by how perfectly he played each note. Rona started to strum the lute, matching the rhythm while another woman, a dunmer, pulled up a seat and joined them on drums.

Rona looked out at the crowd and sang with jubilance.

 

(The song is _The Willow Maid_ by Erutan)

 

_A young man walked through the forest_ __  
With his quiver and hunting bow  
He heard a young girl singing  
And followed the sound below  
There he found the maiden  
Who lives in the willow  
  
He called to her as she listened  
From a ring of toadstools red  
Come with me, my maiden  
Come from thy willow bed  
She looked at him serenely  
And only shook her head  
  
See me now  
A ray of light in the moondance  
See me now  
I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now  
A strain of song in the forest  
Don't ask me  
To follow where you lead  
  
A young man walked through the forest  
With a flower and coat of green  
His love had hair like fire  
Her eyes an emerald sheen  
She wrapped herself in beauty  
So young and so serene  
  
He stood there under the willow  
And he gave her the yellow bloom  
Girl, my heart you've captured  
Oh, I would be your groom  
She said she'd wed him never  
Not near, nor far, nor soon  
  
See me now  
A ray of light in the moondance  
See me now  
I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now  
A strain of song in the forest  
Don't ask me  
To follow where you lead  
  
A young man walked through the forest  
With an axe sharp as a knife  
I'll take the green-eyed fairy  
And she shall be my wife  
With her I'll raise my children  
With her I'll live my life  
  
The maiden wept when she heard him  
When he said he'd set her free  
He took his axe and used it  
To bring down her ancient tree  
Now your willow's fallen  
Now you belong to me  
  
See me now  
A ray of light in the moondance  
See me now  
I cannot leave this place  
Hear me now  
A strain of song in the forest  
Don't ask me  
To follow where you lead  
  
She followed him out the forest  
And collapsed upon the earth  
Her feet had walked but a distance  
From the green land of her birth  
  
She faded into a flower  
That would bloom for one bright eve  
He could not take from the forest  
What was never meant to leave."

 

The crowd cheered, clapping loudly when she finished. A few in the back even yelled out, "Encore!"

Rona smiled softly at Bishop who hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire time she sang. She was broken out of her reverie when Alec suddenly clasped her hands and looked into her eyes, "Milady, that was inspiring! Your voice! You sing like an angel. Please, you must come to a special performance I'm arranging here in Windhelm tonight. I would be delighted for you to be my guest."

"That sounds... wonderful," she said through a fake smile.

"Just you wait, my dear! I am so pleased to share the experience with you. I will see you at the palace my muse."

He kissed the top of her hand and left. As soon as the bard swept out the door, with a group of giggling women chasing after him Rona was bombarded by several patrons shaking her hand and greeting her.

"Dragonborn, it is an honor!"

"So kind to meet you Milady."

"If you're ever in the market, please stop by my stall miss."

She was kind but short with each of them. Her attention was elsewhere as she scanned the room for her ranger. He'd disappeared from the place he was standing so she wandered down a nearby staircase looking for him. As she rounded a corner someone grabbed her arm pulling her hard against them. She inhaled sharply and looked up to see Bishop staring down at her, passion burning in his eyes.

His strong arms wrapped securely around her waist and back as he planted a fiery kiss on her lips. She wanted nothing more than to do this forever with him. Her hands traveled up to the back of his head and she ran her fingers through his soft tufts. They parted only for a moment to breathe before it was her turn to take the lead and she buried her face in his neck, biting lightly at the nape of his neck. He groaned and muttered, "Ladyship, if I didn't know any better I'd say I'm starting to rub off on you."

She gave him a parting nibble and looked up at him, biting her lower lip.

The innkeeper happened to walk by and glanced at them, entwined in her hallway and barked, "Ten gold pieces for a room you two! I don't care if you're the Dragonborn or not, I'll not be having any funny business in the middle of my hallway."

Rona blushed fiercely and apologized. Bishop chuckled and handed the woman a ten piece. The woman pointed to the room and narrowed her eyes at them, "Try not to be to loud. The walls are thin."

Bishop grasped Rona's hand dragging her into the room with him and closing the door behind them. She gave him a smirk and said, "I don't know what we're doing in here, but it's definitely not what you think."

He growled low and pushed her against a wall, grasping her hands and pulling them up over her head, "Just kissing right? I have plenty of that to give, _Milady_ ," he drew out the word with a mocking tone and kissed her tenderly, playfully, holding her hands at bay. He was being careful not to go too far, only stroking her arms and back, though he was incredibly forceful otherwise. At one point he let her arms go free and grasped her legs, lifting her and forcing her to wrap them around him.

She gasped under his mouth as she felt his rigid manhood press against her through his clothes, he chuckled and whispered, "Ah, too much Ladyship?"

"A bit," she said smiling at him and he set her down. He pulled away from her and laid back on the two person bed, throwing his hands behind his head.

"Wow, this bed is tiny! Shall I get the bedroll and sleep on the floor tonight?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Keep trying ranger. And _yes_ , you should."

"Oh I'm trying Ladyship. What I wouldn't give to see what's under all those clothes of yours."

She sat down on a chair facing him and said, "So, what do you think of Alec?"

"Hm? You mean that pompous little jester? Ugh, bards. As if he'd know anything about letting women come for anything. His voice alone is enough to send them running in the opposite direction."

"Oh, you've got something against bards now do you?" she teased.

"All of them but you Ladyship. The way you sang back there... you really know how to mesmerize a crowd I'll tell you that much."

"Did I mesmerize you?"

He looked over at her, dead serious, "You always mesmerize me Rona."

Her heart fluttered at the sound of her name. He rarely ever said it considering he had an infinite number of nicknames for her. But she knew when he said it, whatever he was saying, he was being sincere.

"So you're going to his little show tonight are you?"

"And you're coming with me," she said adamantly.

"Oh no I'm not," he argued, "There's not enough mead in all of Skyrim to make me even consider going."

"Aw" she whined and pouted, "You'll make me go all alone and leave me with all those people?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "You're the Dragonborn, just shout them off if you have to."

She got up suddenly and threw her leg over him, straddling his waist.

"Whoa!" He looked up at her taken aback then smirked and said, "I like this... yeah I'd definitely rather do this."

She pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him, "I'll make you a deal."

He gave her a wry look, but kept silent.

"Come with me to the performance and I won't make you sleep on the floor tonight." He licked her finger and she pulled it back shouting, "Eugh!"

He grabbed her waist and sat upright with her still in his lap. She yelped as he was suddenly inches from her face, "I'll agree to that deal if _you_ promise not to sleep on the floor _instead_ and no sleeping outside, or renting another room either," he added quickly and gave her a devilish grin, "We share this bed tonight, just me and you."

She pressed her lips together. _Damn, he saw that one coming a mile away._ Still, it couldn't hurt to just sleep _next_ to him, she'd done it before.

He seemed to know what she was thinking and he said, "And no kicking me in the snowberries this time."

"Okay. Deal," she agreed and pulled away from his reluctant grasp.

"Where are you going now?" he implored.

She was fixing her dress as she said, "I'm going out to mingle. Want to come with?"

He groaned and rolled over, "Nah, you go. I'm going to take a nap. Take Karnwyr with you and keep him busy for me."


	14. The Jarl of Windhelm

Rona bought a slab of raw meat from the innkeeper before leaving and gave it to Karnwyr who stood up and wagged his tail, happy to see her. She knelt down next to the wolf and scratched behind his ears as he tore apart his meal and praised him, "You're a good boy Karnwyr, I don't care what Bishop says. You're definitely more dog than wolf."

Once he finished eating she pulled her hood up and clicked her tongue, getting him to follow her. She turned to her right and headed down a corridor leading into a market square and stood out of the way while she watched the city goers bustling about their day, exchanging goods and making conversation. She noticed the nords scowling, scoffing and tutting every time a dunmer passed by, meanwhile the dunmer tried to pretend the nords didn't exist at all. It was a strange sight to behold. She could never imagine such prejudice taking place in her very mixed hometown back in Cyrodiil.

Rona decided to take a chance and interact with the people at the stands. The first person she met with was an altmer woman running a general goods shop. The woman looked at her taken aback and said, "Never thought I'd see another altmer around these parts - ah! You must be that Dragonborn girl everyone's been talking about, well welcome dearie. Please have a look at my wares, I have only the best and the lowest prices too."

"Do you mind if I ask how long you've been in Windhelm?"

The high elf flit her long lashes at Rona and said dryly, "Just got here from the Summerset Isles. Lots of opportunity in Skyrim."

"Are you treated as poorly as the dunmer?" Rona asked her as she perused some of the items on the counter.

"It was difficult at first. The nords of this city are, at best, suspicious of outsiders. But in time, I made the right friends and proved myself useful enough that they don't give me trouble anymore. The dark elves are too proud and naive to understand the way things truly are and so they continue to dwell in that slum."

Rona was surprised by her answer. This woman had thick skin and seemed to take things in stride. And despite the way the nords treated the elves she'd worked for and earned their respect. Rona almost felt proud to call her kin until the woman dropped right into the snooty Aldmeri stereotype and simpered, "Well, if you're not going to buy anything dear would you mind clearing the way for _actual_ patrons? I don't have all day and a girl's got to make gold you know."

Rona politely thanked her for her time and moved on, rolling her eyes to herself. _Kin indeed_ , she thought. As she wandered around the small marketplace, meeting all kinds of people she learned quickly that being Dragonborn meant people were very comfortable divulging all their personal problems to her. Rona pulled an old journal from her pocket and started taking down names and notes for each person with a problem, hoping she could resolve it for them.

She really got into the swing of things as she wandered through the city. Every time she stopped to chat with total strangers and took a moment to listen to them, they seemed very appreciative. Though the nords were wary of her initially, thinking she was just another elf, when they realized she was the Dragonborn they opened up right away. They even stopped to pet Karnwyr who was loving the attention.

As she made her rounds she came down the steps to the slums of the city. They called it the Gray-Quarter because of all the dunmer living there. Rona walked by a sign with the words, _New Gnisis Cornerclub_ , etched into it. She decided to pop in and get a glass of wine, telling Karnwyr to stay outside. As she entered the shabby, low lit tavern the bartender called out with a tone of hostility, "You lost friend?"

Rona lowered her hood and glanced at him. There were four other patrons inside, three sitting at the bar and a fourth leaning over a table, asleep or passed out drunk with a tipped over mug in his hand. They were all dark-elves.

The dunmer woman that had been harassed by the nords earlier was sitting at the bar. When she realized it was Rona she hissed, "Hush Ambarys, she's one of us. That's the Dragonborn. I told you about her earlier."

"Ah, I see. You're right Suvaris, I could have sworn she was a nord, but there's no mistaking it now," Ambarys muttered eyeing Rona's pointed ears, "Well feel free to take a seat Dragonborn!" He was suddenly much more amiable as Rona joined them. "Luaffyn here told us all about what you did to Rolff over at Candlehearth Hall."

He nodded to an orange haired dark elf woman sitting at the bar. She was blushing brightly and trying to hide her face, " _Ambarys_..."

"Oh!" Rona recognized her, "You were the one on drums when I sang earlier. Thank you for accompanying my song," she smiled brightly at the woman.

"You flatter me Dragonborn, though it's I who should be thanking you. I've never felt more inspired to better my voice than when I heard you sing."

"So! What're you having?" Ambarys interjected, "The drink is on me!"

Rona smiled hesitantly and said, "That's quite alright, I can pay you."

"Oh come now," Suvaris said leaning her back against the bar, "You did us all a favor putting that idiot snow-back in his place. I heard your friend nearly choked the life out of him too. Serves him right!"

Suvaris and Ambarys laughed loudly though Rona looked uneasy and said, "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Suvaris playfully pushed on Rona's shoulder and said, "Don't be like that girl. If you knew what he was like you'd laugh too. Tell you what, come back here tonight after midnight and you'll see exactly what I'm talking about.”

The third dunmer patron who'd been quiet the entire time finally spoke up and said, "She's right. These nords treat us like trash and let their filth run down here into the slums so we get to live in it too. Suvaris was saying you wanted to help us? Well you can start helping by giving the nords what they deserve and I say Rolff and Angrenor got _exactly_ what they deserved."

"Always worried about the garbage aren’t you Malthyr?” Ambarys chided, “Still the pollution in our part of the city is out of control. Bet they'd shape up with a knife to their throats!"

"Violence won't solve this problem," Rona said firmly.

Suvaris rolled her eyes, "Well of course we don't expect you to go about by - what is it? _Screaming_ people to death, the way Ulfric did with High King Torygg. Still you'd at least have a fighting chance just speaking to the man. All we want is some respect and common courtesy."

"And for the nords to quit dumping their trash down here," said Malthyr.

" _And_ for more gold to trickle down to fix up our part of Windhelm," Ambarys added, "We pay our fair share in taxes, I'd like to see some of that money come back to us for once."

"I just wish Elda would stop taking all my tips," Luaffyn whispered shyly, "At least Susanna is nice enough to share hers when Elda's not looking..."

Rona listened closely to their plight, taking it all in. They were a lively bunch, keeping up high spirits despite the squalor they lived in. She started to realize just how large the rift between the dunmer and the nords was and she began to doubt herself.

Suvaris looked over at her, "So you'll talk to Ulfric for us? That was your plan from the beginning right?"

"Yes. I really wanted to see how he runs his hold and it's quite a lot to take in. The whole city seems to need renovations to be honest," Rona said downtrodden.

"Don't give up on us already," Malthyr pleaded when he heard her tone of voice, "Please Lady Rona, you're all we've got anymore. Everyone else is too afraid to speak up and even if they did, they wouldn't listen just cause we're dark-elves."

She met his gaze and gave him half a smile, "I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises."

Ambarys implored her, "Well if you do ever pick a side in this war, stick with the Imperials will you? If Ulfric gets his way it'll be over for us,"

Rona didn't agree to anything but instead pulled a large coin purse from her pouch. "Take this," she said handing it over to Ambarys.

"Wha - whoa," he opened it, letting the pile of gold slide onto the counter, "Lady Rona, I can't accept this."

"I'm investing in your business," she said firmly, "I've got plenty of gold now that people practically throw it at me and I want to put it to good use. Take it and use it to clean up the place. Invest it in your community."

"There's at least a thousand gold here," Malthyr stared, bewildered.

"Lady Dragonborn... I - I don't know how to thank you," Ambarys said.

"Use it to pull yourselves up because the nords won't help you. When I return and I see it's been used to build up your part of the city up I'll invest more."

"If Ulfric finds out, he'll raise the taxes on us to be sure!" Suvaris argued.

"See to it that he doesn't find out then," Rona said.

She took a bottle of wine and left another twenty gold on the counter and pressed fifty into Luaffyn's hands to keep as a tip for accompanying her song. She thanked them for their kindness, promised to do what she could to help them and left, Karnwyr following close behind her. The sun was setting and that meant she'd have to attend Alec's performance soon.

Rona had one more destination for the day and intended to go alone. She didn't want Bishop interfering with her talk with Ulfric Stormcloak. She stopped by Candlehearth Hall and made Karnwyr stay there as she left to go to the palace.

The guards on either side of the door stared at her as she went in but otherwise remained silent.

The palace was quite large, on par with Dragonsreach in Whiterun, with tall vaulted ceilings and two enormous long tables pressed together and centered down the middle of a long hall. At the end of those tables and further along the hall was a solid stone throne where Ulfric Stormcloak sat, perched at the edge of his seat discussing details about the war with his general.

“Balgruuf won’t give us a straight answer,” his general grumbled.

“He’s a true nord. He’ll come around,” Ulfric sounded certain.

“Don’t be so sure of that. We’ve intercepted couriers from Solitude. The Empire’s putting a great deal of pressure on Whiterun.”

“And what would you have me do Galmar?”

“If he’s not with us, he’s against us.”

Ulfric drawled, “He knows that. They all know that.”

Rona approached the throne, keeping her hands at her sides where the guards nearby could see. The last thing she wanted was another incident with a Housecarl drawing on her, however the moment he noticed her, Galmar drew his axe and held it at the ready.

Ulfric stopped mid-sentence and narrowed his eyes at her. He leaned back in his seat and put an elbow on the arm of his throne and addressed her loudly, “Only the foolish or the courageous approach a Jarl without summons and I don’t recall summoning a Thalmor for an audience. In fact I’m rather disappointed that my guards didn’t cut you down where you stood... they should know better.”

She heard the guards behind her start moving in. Rona gave Ulfric a harsh look and said, “I believe we’ve already met.”

He took a closer look at her, his eyes scanning her over, “Is that so…?” He seemed to come to a realization and waved off his approaching guards and said, “Ah yes, you were at Helgen. Destined for the chopping block if I’m not mistaken. So what brings you to my hold elf? Come to fight for Skyrim and her people now that you’ve seen the Imperial scum treat even your kind as cattle meant for slaughter?”

“Considering you just called me Thalmor and elf without even knowing me, I’m going to have to decline,” Rona shot back.

Ulfric leaned back, resting his head in his hand, and scoffed, “Hah, did I offend you, girl? Wait…” he paused again to look her over twice more, “You’re the Dragonborn aren’t you? I see it now, the nord in your eyes.”

She gave him a knowing look.

He laughed loudly and shook his head, “So you’re the one my guards have all been whispering about. I heard you caused quite a stir in Candlehearth Hall. Best watch where you use your shouts though, I’ll not hesitate to have you arrested if you harm my people.”

“And by your people you mean the nords?”

He raised his brows at her comment, “Ah, I see you’ve been talking to the dark-elves.”

“I’ve been talking to many people,” she confirmed.

“Hmph, I imagine you have. So what brings you here Dragonborn? If it’s not to join our cause then why do you stand before me?”

“I wanted to see for myself if you are worthy to be High King of Skyrim. A King should be good to his people, to all of them regardless of their race, so far though you've done nothing but disappoint. The way you treat the dunmer and the argonians is deplorable. How could I follow a man who would take one look at me and judge me purely by the shape of my ears or the color of my skin?"

Ulfric smirked at her, head still in hand, "You are an idealist Dragonborn, living in the fantasies of your own mind. No doubt you were raised in the Empire, am I right?"

Rona said nothing, though her blink may have given her away.

"I thought so," he said so sure of his assumptions, "Skyrim is the realm of the nords, it always has been. We did not ask the dark-elves to come here but when the Red Mountain erupted and they fled their homeland in droves we gave them a nords welcome. We provided them shelter and food, we let them sell their wares and pass through our city. We expected they would move on, but alas they did not. You wonder why they live down there, in the Gray-Quarter, dwelling in the slums, it is because they choose to. They are not forced to stay. And if you were to tell me that I should tear nord families who've lived in their homes for generations so that I might give them to the elves, then you are a fool."

"I would never ask such a thing," Rona replied.

"Then what do you ask of me Dragonborn?"

"To treat them better, to show them kindness and to put money towards restoring their share of this great city, which they help to preserve," she implored.

Ulfric waved a hand, dismissing her, "There is no money in our coffers, not even for our own people while this war wages. You ask too much Dragonborn. Though... if you were to join us, to help take down the Imperial dogs and free our lands I might consider it. What say you?"

She paused, studying him and treading carefully with her words, "You are right, I was raised in Cyrodiil, but I was born in Skyrim. Ever since I came here I've struggled to find my place in this land. I’m half altmer and half a nord and while I've faced discrimination from the Thalmor my entire life I was troubled to find the kin of my other half do the same. Everywhere I've turned I've faced needless cruelty and harsh words from the nords who see me as nothing more than an outsider, as though I'm here to persecute them when in fact I only wish to help them. Despite the prejudice I endure every day, I choose to stay here. These lands hold a special place in my heart and I want nothing more than to see peace and prosperity throughout them."

Ulfric stood up and approached her, a fire burning in his eyes. He held his hands up and said "You have great passion Dragonborn! You are a true daughter of Skyrim!" He stood before her, towering over her, forcing her to look up to him, "Tell me, who do you fight for?"

"I fight for Skyrim and her people, _all_ her people," she stood resolute.

He grinned down at her and said, "Do you know why I fight?"

She remained silent, knowing he'd give her the answer in a moment.

"I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil. I fight for their wives and children whose names I heard whispered in their last breaths. I fight for we few who did come home only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces," his voice grew louder and more impassioned as he carried on, "I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been done for nothing. I fight... because Skyrim needs heroes and there's no one else but _us_."

He stared down at her, a smirk pulling at his lips. She was astounded by the arrogance of this man. He certainly had a way with words; words which he injected a fiery fervor into. She could see how people would be easily duped by his heartfelt monologues. Whether he truly believed in what he was saying or not was another matter in itself.

Rona might have been a petite woman of four foot, eleven inches, nearly two heads shorter than the large nord looming over her, but her heart burned with an even greater passion than his own, for hers was genuine.

"I won't join you."

"Tsk..." he threw his head and turned away from her, "Then what good are you? Do you intend to join General Tulius? I dare you to meet with him. See if he won't tell you why he meant to execute you. I can see you're no criminal, but you're certainly no Dragonborn either."

She felt her blood boil, a rage burning deep inside her. He was provoking her, purposely, she knew that much. She wanted to shout him to shreds, but held back. Instead she said, "I've already been to see the Greybeards and begun my training."

He looked back over his shoulder, "Truly. So you've met them then? Tell me, how is Arngeir?"

"Thoroughly disappointed in you," she lied, seething.

He laughed, "Ah, of course he would be," he took his seat upon his throne and looked down at her again, "I was to become a Greybeard myself you know."

She didn't hide her surprise this time.

He smirked, "You didn't know? Of course not. Arngeir never told you about me at all, did he? And why would he, I'm sure he hasn't forgiven me for leaving," he looked off to the side, as he reminisced, "They chose me when I was just a boy. It was a great honor, of course and so I went and studied with them. They taught me how to shout. I spent nearly ten years there on High Hrothgar learning the Way of the Voice. Then the Great War came... I couldn't stand missing it. I often think about High Hrothgar. It's very... disconnected from the troubles down here."

Rona felt a strange spark of kinship with him. She absolutely hated living up on that mountain, missing out on the adventure and spirit of the world. She couldn't bear to imagine what ten years of that would be like.

He looked back at her, almost brooding in a way. "But that's why I couldn't stay and why I couldn't go back. I suppose the Greybeards care about Skyrim's troubles in their way, but I needed to do something about it. I'm sure Arngeir would call it one of my failings."

"So it's true what they say. You did shout the High King to death."

He chuckled, "That's not entirely true, though not entirely false either. Any Nord can learn the Way of the Voice by studying with the Greybeards, given enough ambition and dedication. My shouting Torygg to the ground proved he had neither. However it was my sword piercing his heart that killed him. I rarely use my training though. The Greybeards believe the Voice should only be used for worship of Kynareth. I have... fallen from their strict teaching, but I still don't feel it should be used lightly. Not all of Arngeir's lecturing was wasted, it seems."

"I don't understand," she said, feeling more confused than ever about her path, "Why would they teach me to shout if they didn't want me to use it?"

"You're Dragonborn," Ulfric said simply, as though that were reason enough, "The rules don't apply to you. You can shout the way dragons do... without training, through inborn instinct. They always hope to teach the Dragonborn to respect the Way of the Voice as they do. They never fully succeed. You'll have to make your own decision. It's a beautiful philosophy, but outside the seclusion of High Hrothgar, I was never able to hold to it."

Her focus drifted from him as her mind wandered, stirring over this information. Ulfric must have been staring at her for over a minute or so when he finally said, "Well Dragonborn, it seems our meeting must come to an end. I have a performance to attend this evening and important people to meet with."

She broke from her reverie and cried, "Ah! The performance!" She turned to race out of the palace then turned back quickly to a very amused Ulfric. She bowed cordially and said, "Thank you, Jarl Ulfric, for speaking with me."

As she made to leave again he called out to her, "Wait Dragonborn. I'm afraid I did not get your name before."

She turned back and smiled brightly at him, though deep down inside she wanted nothing more than to punch him in his smug face and said, "My name is Rona Lightfoot."


	15. The Performance

As Rona left the palace she came outside to an entire crowd of people, royals and nobles abound were in attendance. She carefully made her way through the people waiting to be ushered in. When she got through to Candlehearth Hall she found Bishop sitting on the steps, Karnwyr at his side, watching the procession of people coming through.

"There you are!" Bishop called as she raced up to him, "Was starting to think you got cold feet."

She caught her breath and looked at him confused. He raised his brows and said wryly, "You know, about our little deal? I go with you to the pompous jester's concert -"

"And you keep me warm tonight. Yeah I get it," she said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"My, my, aren't we in a mood?" Bishop teased.

She took a deep breath, "I just... had an awful conversation with an uncouth nord."

"Another one huh? Want me to gut him for you Ladyship?"

She diverted her eyes, "That probably wouldn't be a good idea..." He looked at her curiously and she changed the subject, "Come on! We don't want to be late."

Bishop told Karnwyr to stay again but the poor wolf wouldn't listen. Rona ran inside to collect one of their blankets and laid it down outside giving the wolf a place to sleep. He seemed content as they both firmly said, "Stay!"

They left, making their way to the palace. Thankfully Rona didn't see Ulfric anywhere in sight as they were ushered inside with the nobles. They passed through the main hall and entered a long corridor leading down into a large theater room with a wide array of first and second floor seating. Both Bishop and Rona garnered strange looks from all of the nobles, especially when they started digging into the free food set aside on either side of the room. A nobleman even walked up to Bishop at one point thinking he was a servant and ordered him to bring him a glass of Firebrand Wine to which Bishop replied, "You think if I had some fucking Firebrand I'd give it to you?"

The man looked at him astounded that someone so beneath him had just said that to his face and he screeched, "I demand to speak to your superior!"

Bishop told him to go stuff it in his stupid hat and walked away leaving the nobleman fuming and huffing, " _Well I never!_ "

Rona snickered over her piece of snowberry crostata and Bishop came up to her thumbing back, "Can you believe that guy?"

She swallowed her mouthful of pastry, still giggling and said, "He thought you were a servant."

"Yeah I know, I just like messing with these freaks. I mean, just look at them!" He shouted and motioned a hand at them all, drawing the attention of a few royals nearby. Bishop was not afraid to give any of them a piece of his mind either as he started pointing directly at each one and said, "Stupid hat, stupid beard, stupid eyeglass...ugh, just look at that guy, nice moustache buddy and what's with all the tights? I've never seen so many men wearing tights!"

Rona was bent over stifling her belly laughs. Bishop smiled broadly, pleased he amused her so much. He pointed out a very rotund and very drunk nobleman who was flirting with a much older lady, her chest prominently displayed in her low cut dress, "I like him. He gave me a couple of Black Briar Reserves, do you know how much these cost? Hundred gold a piece!" he handed one to Rona, "Oh and he gave me a bottle of Colovian Brandy, I know you're a fan of wine but you've got to try some of this."

Rona smirked at him suspiciously, "You're trying to get me drunk aren't you?"

"What? Nooo... Why would I ever do that?" He grinned back.

She nudged him in the ribs as he threw an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer. Alec popped up in the crowd and cried, "Lady Rona! Ah there you are Milady!" He came right over to them and stopped abruptly staring up at Bishop with a look of disgust tracing over his face. He slowly turned to Rona and said, "Good evening my muse."

Rona was smiling as she said, "Good evening, I'd like to introduce you to my traveling companion, Bishop."

"A savage? In Windhelm? Are you sane Dragonborn?"

She was stunned by his reply. "Well that was rude."

He blushed lightly, realizing his mistake and said, "I'm sorry to have offended you my lady, I just don't trust you with a... man like that."

"Oh, but she should trust a man in tights?" Bishop growled, "No, you know what? I don't need to defend myself to," he looked Alec up and down and with a sneer said, " _this._ "

Bishop wandered off, calling out to the drunk nobleman, "Hey! Reginald! Any luck with your lady friend?" Rona heard a faint, "Damn right she let you touch 'em!" And a hearty laughter as he disappeared into the crowd.

Alec, who'd also watched Bishop leave, turned back to her looking distressed and she said, "You shouldn't judge before you know him!"

He gave off an air of superiority as he said, "And there is the compassion I have heard so much about. How very considerate of you. But I'm not sure if he should be here."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Alec, but if Bishop isn't welcome then I'll leave with him."

He caved, "For you my muse, I would do anything. I don't suppose there's anything I can say to change your mind?"

She smirked at him and shook her head slowly.

"Very well, if that is what you wish your," he cleared his throat, " _friend_... may stay. I will arrange to have a seat placed next to yours." He clapped his hands, calling a servant over and instructed her to place another chair beside the Dragonborn's seat.

"Where exactly am I sitting?" Rona asked him.

"I've given you the best seat in the house, right up in front of the stage," he pointed to a single, tall backed chair centered at the end of the aisle. Rona's mouth dropped. She was meant to be seated all alone in front of everyone? Where they could all stare at her back the whole time?

Alec smiled at her, seemingly proud of himself, "Milady, please enjoy yourself. The performance will start soon. Oh and can you believe it? Jarl Ulfric is in attendance as well," he pointed up at one of the theater boxes on the second floor where Ulfric was seated, chatting with his steward and staring right at her, a faint smile perking at his lips when she noticed him. Rona felt her cheeks burning and put a hand to her head, turning her face down so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"Well I've got to finish getting ready! I'll be looking to you for inspiration my muse," Alec kissed her hand and waded through the crowd as several young noblewomen and even a few older ladies scurried after him.

Rona wandered over to the wall nearest Ulfric's theater box so that he couldn't see her from his angle. Bishop found her and said, "Is the tart gone?"

She looked up at him, "Tart?"

"You heard me."

"He's gone, _for now_ ," she said.

"Right, I forgot, he's the star of this show. I don't mind sleeping on the floor if you want to back out now Ladyship," Bishop urged her.

She was seriously considering it. Between sitting directly front and center to a bunch of royals and to have the Jarl of Windhelm staring down at the top of her head all night she wanted nothing more than to run away screaming. Still, she wasn't about to show fear or weakness to Ulfric, not after he'd told her she was no Dragonborn.

She smiled at Bishop and said, "No, let's stay."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright, if you insist. Where do you want to sit?"

She pointed ahead, through the clearing crowd. Bishop looked at the two chairs stationed right in front of the stage.

"No," he gaped.

"Yup," she said and grasped his hand pulling him forward. They awkwardly took their seats and Bishop gave her a side eye glance that said, _why are you doing this to me?_

The ushers encouraged people to take their seats as the performance began. Alec stepped forward on stage, lute in hand and greeted them all with confidence, "Good evening Windhelm! May I thank you all for venturing out on this cold, wintry night to witness the One, the Great, Alec, the Prince of Song!"

Rona thought he was quite bold to even be there, an Imperial directly under the eye of Ulfric Stormcloak, though she could understand why Ulfric would never see this man as a threat. Bishop was completely right about everything. Alec was most certainly a weak, simpering bard, performing solely for the wiles of women and his own fame.

Rona cringed hard as Alec tried and miserably failed to garner favor with her. He waved a hand out to her, giving her a sultry look and said, "I wish to dedicate tonight's performance to someone _very_ special to me. She is the most inspiring, beautiful woman I have ever met, and I have a song in my heart I must sing for her."

The audience applauded and he pulled his lute to his chest and began to sing surprisingly well. She noticed Bishop leaning forward in his chair, scowling at the ground, doing his best to behave, which she appreciated more than ever now.

Alec's performance went on for nearly an hour, a combination of him singing solo and with other female backup singers. He even put on a grand finale where several people acted out the scene of Ulfric Stormcloak shouting High King Torygg to death while he sang a magnificent rendition of Age of Oppression. The whole thing was quite impressive and even Bishop perked up near the end of it, though he might have just been glad that it was nearly over and eager to leave.

As Alec finished, everyone in the crowd roared with cheers and whistles. He looked out over the crowd and thanked Ulfric, 'the Dragonborn' and everyone else for attending the performance. As Bishop and Rona stood to leave they heard Ulfric shout down from the stands.

"If I might have everyone's attention please!"

The theater goers all stopped and looked up at the Jarl. He said, "I want to personally thank you all for coming," he looked over the crowd and locked eyes with Rona, "and for you Dragonborn Rona, I can't thank you enough for taking such an interest in our fair city. Though I have one request."

She glared at him, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I would be honored if you would let us taste of your voice, as the Greybeards might say. Would you be willing to perform for us, to share one of your songs of power? Unless of course... _you're afraid?_ "

She felt everyone's eyes crawling all over her then. Bishop looked between her and the Jarl before he muttered, "No... did you talk to... you didn't -"

"The honor would be mine," she said loudly and forcefully enough for everyone to hear. She whisked by Alec, who stood by the stage looking more confounded than ever. She took center stage and looked out over the crowd and felt a chill run up her spine and a sense of nausea taking over. She inhaled deeply to combat it and looked away from the crowd, focusing on Bishop. He looked back with a mixture of concern and anger etched into his face. He couldn't even try to hide if he wanted to.

Rona wanted to summon forth something commanding and when she looked at him all she felt were sweet songs of love. No. She needed something truly powerful so she turned her gaze to Ulfric and felt her anger mounting as she looked into his conceited face.

"Well Dragonborn? You can't keep us waiting here forever," Ulfric needled her.

There was a song just for him twisting in her throat, desperately seeking it's escape. She needed no instruments to summon forth the music that poured into the theater. The crowd looked around, confused as to where it was coming from, especially as it grew louder and a choir started chanting loudly all around them.

Rona parted her lips and sang keeping her eyes trained on Ulfric. This song was for him and him alone.

 

(The song is _Deceiver of Fools_ by Within Temptation)

 

_"He feeds on fear_  
He feeds on pain  
He rules again  
With growing hate   
He will gain their faith again  
A light in the darkness is too small to see  
There's always a sparkle of hope  
If you just believe"

The strings sawed quickly as the music picked up, drums banging and trumpets roaring around the crowd. Rona felt her fury mounting and placed her wrath into the words.

_"He told the tale so many times_  
About the dream not meant to be  
In the world of the free  
He plays with your mind  
As faith for the future faded fast  
He grows strong with their displeasure  
It sets him free

_Deceiver of hearts_  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules again

_He feeds on fear_  
Poisons the truth  
To gain their faith  
To lead the way   
To a world of decay

_He rules your heart_  
He will sell your soul to the grave  
Without a hesitation to make  
He belongs to the dark

_[Chorus]_

_Please awake_  
And see the truth  
He can only be   
If you believe what he tells you  
Remember who you are  
What you stand for  
And there will always be a way

_[Chorus]_

_In my heart there is a place_  
In my heart there is a trace  
Of a small fire burning  
A sheltering ray shines through this night  
Although it's small, it's bright  
But darkness is lurking  
He will sell your soul to bitterness and cold  
All fear him

_Deceiver of hearts_  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
Shall he rule again?"

As she sang the ghosts of the past drifted in with a dark fog. They joined her on stage, first appearing quite ethereal before solidifying beside her. Dragonborn women of all kinds sang with her and images of the past reflected in the echoes of their thu'um. Glorious battles and raging wars. Rona felt everything, their anguish, their sorrow, their pain. The wars raged in her very soul as she shattered glass with her voice.

And as the music faded so too did the spirits around her. Rona breathed heavily as the fog lifted. Some in the crowd had disappeared, perhaps fleeing in fear, but there were many others who'd wandered in from outside and all of the guard stood by, weapons at the ready, as though she were about to attack them. Bishop had his own dagger in hand, ready to go down with a fight.

However their attention was drawn suddenly to a wispy woman seated at the edge of the stage. She had flowing, fiery red hair and pale, white skin and wore a bright green tunic, over a pair of light brown trousers, fitted tightly to her form. She played a melodic tune on her lute and sang with melancholy in her voice as white flames burned around her body.

 

(The song is The Dragonborn Comes by Malukah)

 

_"Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_

_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient nords arts_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come_

_Dovahkiin, Dovakhiin_

_Naal ok zin los vahriin_

_Wah dein vokul mak fae raa kahst vaal_

_Ahrk fin no rok paal graan_

_Fod nust hon zind rozaan_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal."_

 

When the woman finished she stood up and turned to Rona, revealing her breathtaking beauty. She had bright green eyes, full red lips and long, dark lashes. Rona knew in her heart that this was Eira the White. She'd summoned the woman here with the power of her voice and she was almost real enough to touch. Eira took a step towards Rona and put a hand on her shoulder. And with a warm smile she pressed her lips to Rona's forehead, kissing her and vanishing in a spiral of soft, white flames.

Rona swallowed hard, unsure what to make of what just happened. She looked up at Ulfric whose smile had been wiped completely from his face. He stood up from his seat and Rona prepared herself to shout down his army when, to her astonishment he started to clap loudly. Soon everyone joined in, cheering and clapping for her.

He said loudly, "Thank you Dragonborn, for that _bold_ performance."

When it was over and the people started to leave Bishop came right up to her, furious, "You fucking _talked_ to him? _Without me!?_ "

"I didn't want you to interfere," she admitted.

He put a hand to his head in frustration, "Ladyship... I... I don't even know what to say right now." He grumbled to himself, clearly trying to hold back his anger.

Alec came up to her and said, "Lady Dragonborn... that was..."

Rona apologized, "I'm so sorry Alec, I didn't mean to do... all... _that_."

"But it was amazing," he said, actually sounding genuine for the first time. "I'm starting to question just what I'm doing as a bard," he stammered, trying to find the words, "I mean, you... you're song, it painted - _literally painted_ \- scenes of history for us," he paused thinking hard, "I think I may return to the Bard's College in Solitude. I too once sang for the sake of reciting great epics for people. Now I just... I really need to think about what I'm doing with my life," he grasped her hand and said, "Thank you milady, you've shown me great things today. I wish you well on your journey, may we meet again someday Dragonborn!"

He kissed her hand and bowed deeply, retreating behind the stage. Bishop had already started to walk away and Rona let him go giving him a chance to cool off.

As she approached the exit Ulfric stopped her in the hall, "Dragonborn... Lady Rona. If I might have a word."

She took a breath and turned towards him, "Yes... my Jarl?"

He smirked at her, "I must admit I'm impressed. Your choice of song was quite brave to say the least, proving you're as fearless as you make yourself out to be. I wanted to tell you I was wrong. You are indeed Dragonborn and more - a true daughter of Skyrim, I'm certain of that now. And to be blessed by the presence of Eira, Maiden of Dragon Flame... you are peerless. I look forward to your return when General Tulius fails to meet your expectations or give you the answers you seek. Talos guide you Dragonborn Rona."

He grasped her shoulder, nodded and left with his steward.

~~~

Rona had to wade her way through a crowd of noblemen and noblewomen after they stopped her repeatedly to shake her hand, greet her and express their love of her voice. She was short with quite a few of them, feigning fatigue just to get away and find Bishop who'd disappeared. When she finally escaped the palace she found him again on the steps to Candlehearth Hall, petting his sleepy wolf.

She sat down beside him and sighed, "Okay, go ahead. Let me have it."

He glanced over at her and said, "I'm not going to yell at you. You're an adult, you can do whatever you like."

"That's it?" She said leaning over to look up into his face.

He met her gaze and said, "That's it Ladyship."

Trying to cheer him up she leaned back yawning and said, "I'm pretty tired. Ready to lie down?"

He looked over at her with half lidded eyes. Though instead of showing an eagerness to crawl in bed together and make good on their deal he said, "I don't want to share a bed with you if you're just doing it because we agreed to. I don't want to make you do _anything_ you don't want to."

She was speechless.

 

Bishop stood up, shaking Karnwyr's hair from his hand. Rona got up to match his height.

He crossed his arms, looked down at her and said, "I'm not going to sit here and play your games, Rona. You've seen the way I look at you and what's more I've seen you steal glances at me. I've felt the way you pull against me when we kiss and you... well you've _felt_ me. You can't lie to yourself and neither can I."

"I take it you don't like this game since you keep losing so badly at it?" she replied playfully.

He chuckled, "You are funny. And despite, or perhaps, because of your sharp tongue I find you incredibly irresistible."

She smiled, "I know I am."

He growled, backing her against a wall to the inn, "Mmm... I really do want to see what's under that dress of yours. What sweet, tempting surprises you hold," he pressed a hand to the wall by her head and leaned in, "I want to rip it off of you. Has anyone else wanted to do that to you, sweet lady?"

Her heart fluttered madly in her chest at his words. She hesitated, "Bishop I..."

"Alright enough toying around," he grasped her by the waist and kissed her with incredible eagerness and when he pulled back he took a breath and cried, "I want to claim you as my own! I want you to be mine and mine alone! If I see someone else so much as looks at you wrong!"

Her lower lip trembled as she stared up into his amber eyes which burned with desire. She breathed, "I - I... I can't!" and pulled away from his grasp racing down the steps towards the main gates.

"WHY!? What are you so afraid of Rona!?" he shouted at her.

She stopped, tears swimming in her eyes and she turned around and screamed at him, "I'm afraid you'll leave!" She ran out the gates, tears spilling over her cheeks that she didn't want him to see. Rona turned at the path and ran down a slope towards the lake, slipping on the ice and catching herself before she fell in. She sat down in the snow, pulling her knees up to her face and cried, pathetically like a child.

Bishop's boots crunched in the snow behind her and he said, "The only one I see leaving is you." He sat down beside her and groaned, cringing at her, "Oh, Ladyship, not the waterworks, please."

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands and looked over at him. Words failed her in this moment, there was so much she wanted to say and yet if she did she was terrified he'd leave.

He sighed heavily and gave her a feeble smile, "You really are pitiful sometimes. You can slay dragons and summon ghosts with the power of your voice, but when it comes to me you just crumble?" She stayed silent, holding back everything. "So you're afraid that I'll conquer you and leave, is that it? After all the time we've spent together you think I'd do that to you?"

Her lips parted, trembling still. She let go, unleashing the floodgates of all her fears and worries to the man she put all her trust in, "I can't do this alone Bishop. I'm realizing that more and more now. I talked to so many people today. The nords, the dunmer, the argonians. They all confided in me just because I'm the Dragonborn. I promised to help them, I _want_ to help them. And I thought - no - I _honestly_ believed that I could," she laughed through a sob, letting her legs go and sat upright, "I'm the Dragonborn! I should have some pull, right? People will listen to me. How could I be so stupid!" she hit the ground with a fist.

She stared out at the water as stray tears traced her cheeks. "I went to Ulfric Stormcloak and I pled the plight of the dunmer. I asked him to change things and you know what he did?" She turned and looked straight into Bishop's eyes as he listened closely. "He laughed in my face. You were right Bishop. You were right about everything. He just wants to use me. He doesn't care about anyone else."

Bishop sighed, folding his arms together, clearly not knowing what to say or like her not wanting to say the wrong thing.

Rona wiped at the tears clinging to her lashes and said, "I was so sure of myself when we left High Hrothgar. I was confident and ready to take on the world. But now, I just feel naive and helpless to do anything for anyone. You're my voice of reason, you're always right about everything. I'm too trusting, too hopeful, I need you to tell me when I'm being stupid."

He touched her hand, grasping it and moved closer to her, "Don't ever let that light of yours burn out. You're a beacon of hope for a lot of people and sure, I think you're wasting your time with them... but if I ever see you become like me, cynical... distrusting... I'd hate myself for it. Your upbeat optimism, it's one of the best things about you."

She smiled at him, a stray tear drifting from her eye. He cupped her head in his hand and wiped the tear away, drawing closer to her. "You're waiting for love. I'm sure of that, like most women. I can't say... I feel that yet. It's hard enough for me to trust someone but to love a woman? I don't think I've ever," he hesitated pulling back and crossing his arms, "I like you," he cleared his throat, "A lot... What I'm saying is, I keep wondering if you feel the same about me. I mean sure, it seems like you do, considering how... excited you get sometimes, but... am I just wasting my time here?"

"No," she said quickly, "You're not. I... like you too Bishop. I enjoy being around you. You make me laugh and you make me feel... wanted," she blushed, "I think I'm falling for you - and that scares me."

He gave her a wry smile, "You're falling for me, huh? What's there to be scared of then Ladyship? I won't deny it anymore. I want you, I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone and I've _never_ in my life waited this long for a woman. So I have to ask, do you want me the same way I want you?"

Her face burned brightly, "Yes... I want you. I want to..."

Bishop grasped her, by the waist then, pulling her up with him as he stood and held her body close to his, his face inches from hers. She looked up into his eyes and waited, but it seemed he wanted her to make the first move so she threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself up and entwined her lips with his. He met her kiss with deep intensity. They kissed under the moonlight as snow drifted slowly down. She shivered in his arms and he whispered, "Let's get some sleep, hm? You've had a long day."

She nodded and they walked back to the inn together. They passed by a snoozing Karnwyr and Bishop nudged the wolf with his foot. "C'mere boy," he muttered. Karnwyr got up, yawning and stretching and slowly followed them into the busy inn. Some of the nobles from the theater were there, drinking and being all around noisy. Rona pulled her hood around her face, not wanting to be stopped and bothered by them as she followed Bishop to their room.

It was all too easy to sneak the wolf by when the innkeeper was busy serving food and drinks to her bustling customers. Bishop shut the doors behind them locking them. He kicked his boots off and undid his shirt laying it over a chair. He threw an old blanket on the floor for Karnwyr to curl up on and then he fell into the bed face first and rolled over on his side.

Rona wasn't sure what to expect. She really did not want to lose her virginity in that dirty, noisy place so she took her boots and cloak off and left her dress firmly buttoned to her body. Bishop made room for her on the bed and she laid down next to him. Both were on their sides, facing one another. Bishop touched her face and ran his fingers through her hair. He had a soft expression as he looked into her eyes.

She reached out for him, running her fingers over his stubble and tracing the scar on his cheek. Finally she whispered, "I can't... not here. Not in this place."

"I know."

He always knew. It was like he could sense everything about her, reading her mind. He was so wise for someone so young, she knew, most likely due to his haunted past. She wished so much that he would talk to her about it, that he would at least tell her more about himself.

But before she could ask him the burning questions he beat her to the punch. He pushed himself up slightly, his head resting in his hand and said, "Can I ask you something Ladyship?"

"What would you like to know," she smiled.

"How is it that this lovely maiden, who has men literally throwing themselves at her feet, still a virgin? You waiting for marriage?"

"No, not marriage," she confessed, "I don't know. It just never happened."

He raised his brows. "Surely not because men have ignored you."

She rolled her eyes and said derisively, "No... I've had plenty of suitors. I've even kissed before."

He shot her a look, "Kissed like we have?"

She blushed, "Not quite like that."

He shook his head slowly, "I just can't believe you've never had sex."

She looked away and said, "Well I almost did...once."

"Almost, huh? So what happened? What, did your suitor get cold feet?"

She looked solemn. "He did actually."

Bishop's mouth dropped and he sat up. "You're kidding."

She sighed, reaching for a blanket as she felt a chill and pushed herself up on the bed, wrapping herself in it. "He was never really a suitor but we spent a lot of time together in the Guild and I grew fond of him. He was very kind, very... formal and a bit reserved. We fought in plenty of battles together for a long time. I actually trained him in healing and he helped me train my swordsmanship. I thought he cared for me but..."

"He fancied men, didn't he?" Bishop guessed.

Rona laughed and shook her head fiercely, "No! No... nothing like that. He left the Guild to become a Paladin. His vows precluded him from enjoying worldly pleasures, which just so happened to include intimacy with women."

Bishop stared at her, his face suddenly harsh and grim.

"You're not upset about that are you?"

He seemed to snap out of it and said, "What? No... of course not." Bishop changed the subject abruptly when he said, "I wish you hadn't sang that song."

"What?" she said confused.

"At the theater. You played right into Ulfric's hand. He wanted to know how powerful you really were," he chided her, "You shouldn't have done it."

She looked down at the bed and said, "I know... it's just I couldn't let him think I was weak. I guess... the dragon in me just took over."

"And nearly got the two of us killed," he frowned.

She grit her teeth and grabbed a pillow, "I know! But I just hate his stupid, smug face! I want to punch it!" She pounded her fist into the pillow several times.

Bishop laughed, "Wow, he really got under your skin didn't he?"

She smirked at him and fell back down on the bed, laying her head on the pillow. "A bit, yeah."

Bishop laid down next to her, wrapping an arm over her back and pulling her close. He yawned and said, "Next time you go see him, I'll punch him in his stupid, smug face for you."

She appreciated the sentiment, kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes to drift off into a deep sleep.


	16. A Difficult Past

The minute morning came Rona was already up milling about their room getting dressed. She sat down at the desk and pulled her journal full of notes out then leaned back and dug through one of Bishop's shirt pockets searching for the map. She pulled it out noisily and spread it across the desk.

Bishop stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Ugh, is it morning already? What are you doing?"

"We've got a busy day ahead of us and I want to get moving as soon as possible," she said.

"We're just going to Whiterun," he groaned, "We've got plenty of time to get there, what's the rush?"

She looked over at him and said, "We can't leave Eastmarch yet, we still have a lot to do."

He leaned back on the bed and threw her a stern look, "What the hell are you talking about woman?"

"I already told you, I met a lot of people yesterday and listened to their problems."

He looked at her with heavily lidded eyes and said, "And?"

Rona spoke quickly, listing off everything all at once, "So we have a lot of places to go! There's something called the White Phial we're going to search for, I told the local alchemist I'd find it, he's really ill otherwise he'd do it himself. I need to see if anyone has an Amulet of Arkay too, I told a nice old man I'd bring him one for his wife, they're mourning their daughter - she was murdered by The Butcher last month - speaking of I want to talk to the guards about that, see if we can't help out somehow to solve it. Oh! We also need to kill off a bandit leader that's been causing problems for the locals and someone mentioned that there was a dragon sighted nearby Shearpoint Mountain..."

She rambled on and on and Bishop just stared at her open-mouthed, the scowl growing fiercer on his face by the second. At one point he finally threw a hand up and said, "SLOW DOWN! First of all, when did you decide all of this? And second, what makes you think I'm going to come along and do any of this?"

She was focused on marking the map and determining the best route to take for each task as she said, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. You can stay here, I can handle most of these tasks myself, although I wouldn't mind your help with the dragon."

His eye twitched slightly and he leaned forward, rubbing his forehead in his hands as he groaned, "Okay... fine. I'll go. But what's in it for us? What do we get for doing all this?"

She was busy drawing out a smaller map of Eastmarch in her journal and tracing out their route when she stopped a moment to look over at him and grinned, "Gold of course! That and the personal satisfaction of doing a good deed for someone else!"

He looked entirely apathetic, "What do you care about finding someone's long lost spoon or their gran's old hat? Why are we even helping these people?"

"It's called compassion Bishop, you should try it sometime," she said as she finished the final details on her map. She snapped up her journal, folded the map and got up from her seat, grabbing Bishop's shirt and tossing it to him. "Better hurry up," she said, "We've got a busy week ahead of us and I want to get started as soon as possible!"

~~~

They started their journey in the south of Eastmarch, around the badlands and hot springs. Rona insisted they trek through every cave, ruin and climb every mountain to not only complete their given tasks but to simply explore. She was not far off on this either as she found several Word Walls hidden deep inside the caves and ruins. They faced off against their fair share of dragons as well.

Each battle took its toll on them, but with each new Word of Power learned she was that much stronger. She was finally able to complete her knowledge of Frost Breath which really came in handy when combating dragons that had breaths of flame.

She was starting to worry about Bishop though, who, despite keeping up with her physically, was mildly injured numerous times. She'd heal him up right and apologize profusely, though he'd say nothing at the time, later he'd remark about how much trouble she was for always dragging him around dangerous Dwemer ruins and deep into dark caves.

His lewd remarks were becoming more aggressive as well, taking every chance he got to comment on the gait of her swaying hips and her sweet ass in front of him. She took it in stride however, knowing it was just his way of easing his sexual frustration. _Soon_ , she thought after a particularly passionate kiss from Bishop. He'd cornered her after they cleared out a cave and pulled her into his arms, kissing her with such ferocity that his facial stubble rubbed her raw. Perhaps he was taking his reward for putting up with all the danger she'd put him in. She didn't mind it, in fact she was becoming entirely too eager as well.

One day, as they made their way back to Windhelm, they noticed the khajiit caravans passing through and Rona insisted they stop to replenish their potion stock. She was met with great hospitality from Ahkari and her companions. Rona was pleased to see little Nakir getting along fine, happy as could be. The boy shyly thanked her for saving him and then immediately asked if he could pet her dog. She smiled brightly at him and let him pat Karnwyr's back. The wolf was as amiable as ever and licked Nakir's face. Even Bishop smiled slightly watching the two interact and Rona left him in charge of supervising them while she stepped over to look at Ahkari's wares.

"Greetings Lady Dragonborn," Ahkari smiled at her, displaying her pointed teeth, "What can Ahkari do for you today?"

"I need to replenish my stores of healing and stamina potions. I think I'll take a few for magic as well, just to be safe," Rona said, handing her a list.

"Staying busy I see," Ahkari said as she perused the list and began gathering the items from their wagon. She wrapped up a bundle of potions for her while conversing lightly, "I heard you've taken down quite a few dragons in the region. We appreciate that, it makes traveling between the cities much safer for us."

"I'm glad," Rona said, pleased to hear it but her mind was elsewhere, "By the way..."

"Hm? What is it?" Ahkari noticed the young woman blushing and brought her voice down an octave, "Go on dear, is there something else you need?"

Rona took a breath and said in hushed tones, "Do you have any... contraceptive tonics?"

Ahkari glanced over at Bishop who'd sat down on a rock and was showing little Nakir his knife and telling him a story about one of their recent adventures. The khajiit boy was enthralled as he stared at the silver dagger, still gently patting Karnwyr on the back with a paw.

A broad grin sprawled across Ahkari's lips only making Rona blush even harder. "Your companion... he is very handsome for a nord. Let me see what I can get you," Ahkari climbed into the wagon and dug through a chest, tossing jewelry, trinkets and other assorted items aside when finally she pulled out three tiny crystal bottles and came back over laying them out for Rona, "Ever used anything like this before?"

Rona averted her gaze as she said, "Um... no. How do they work?"

Ahkari explained as matter-of-factly as possible, trying to keep the poor Dragonborn from burning up in flames of embarrassment, "You only need one a month. It works through a full three weeks of your cycle until your next menses. Once your menses has finished you drink another to start again. But you must stay on top of it, as soon as your bleeding ends you must take another. Any more or any less makes it ineffective."

"How effective is it? Is there any chance...?"

"The chances are very low. Be sure to start it after your next menses. It must be at the beginning of your cycle. Give it a day for your body to adjust. You should be fine after that."

Rona paid the woman and quickly stuffed the three bottles into her pouch. Her next period wasn't due for another week so she'd have to wait. Ahkari finished wrapping up the other potions and Rona thanked her. The khajiit woman gave her a wry smile, "Enjoy yourself Dragonborn! You certainly deserve it after all you've done for Skyrim."

As Rona walked back over to their horses and started organizing the potions into their saddle bags she noticed Bishop getting quite excited telling his story to Nakir. He dipped an arm through the air and said, "Shoulda seen it! That overgrown lizard came sailing right down at us breathing wave after wave of fire, but Ladyshi- er, the Dragonborn, she breathed right back at it with freezing blasts of ice! She froze over the dragon's snout and as it came swooping down she used her magic to lift herself off the ground and landed right on its face, stabbing the vicious thing right in the eyes!"

Nakir's eyes were lit up in wonder, "What did you do Bishop!?"

"Well naturally I ran along and started picking it off with my bow as it flew off into the sky with her," he pulled his bow out, showing the boy and nocked an arrow to it, just to demonstrate, "I couldn't let the dragon make off with the lovely Dragonborn and so I punctured it's wings with arrows. It couldn't stay up anymore and crashed down to the ground, face first right into the mountainside!"

"But - what about the Dragonborn!? Was she okay?"

"She leapt off it's back before it crashed. I saw her, falling to the ground so fast she would've splattered all over it - so I ran over and caught her right out of the sky saving her!"

"Wow! That's amazing! I wish I was as brave as you..."

Rona was surprised by how well he was getting along with the boy. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself. Bishop even pulled out a small memento from his pocket and said, "Here, it's a scale from the dragon. I was going to give it to the Lady Lightfoot, but I think it suits you better."

He draped a thin string with a large dragon scale and some beads on it over the boy's head. Nakir was completely dazzled by it, sporting the widest grin any little boy could.

"Thanks!"

Bishop stood up and pat the boy on the shoulder and said, "Take good care of it kid. We'll see you around sometime, I'll have another story for you then."

Nakir shouted, "Bye!" and ran off towards his mother.

Bishop came over and mounted Whiskey while Rona pulled herself up on Karinda. They were only a few paces away from the caravan when Rona said, "You saved me from splattering all over the ground, huh?"

He laughed and said, "Well, it sounds better than you saving my ass all the time. Besides, you always get to be the hero, I'd like to be the heroic one for a change."

She smirked and asked him, "What was that necklace you gave him?"

"Ah that. Well I was trying to collect dragon scales to make a necklace for you but those dragons burn up so quick that I'd only gotten one so far. I sort of gave up on the thing, figured he'd like it."

"That was really sweet of you."

Bishop smirked, "Yeah well, he's a good kid. He reminds me of... someone I knew a long time ago."

"Ah yes," Rona said sarcastically, "Vague allusions to your past. Hmm."

He frowned at her, "What? That's not good enough?"

"I just wish you'd tell me more," she said plainly, "You pretty much know my life story, but you? You're still a complete mystery to me."

He sighed, "It's... hard to talk about. Not worth remembering."

"But it's part of who you are Bishop, it's made you who you are today. I know... I can tell, there was a lot of abuse in your past. I've seen it before, I've had friends just like you, who couldn't and wouldn't talk about it."

"Then you know exactly why I don't want to speak of it," he growled.

"And how do you expect me to sleep with someone who won't even share the most intimate parts of his life with me?" She shot back meeting his gaze.

A mixture of anger, pain and fear played on his face. Fear, this was an emotion she rarely ever saw from him. Was Bishop afraid that something in his past would chase her away? He suddenly pulled Whiskey away from the path and wandered off towards the hot springs. Rona halted Karinda and watched him. He didn't go far, just away enough to be out of obvious sight of the road and he started unpacking their camping supplies and putting up the tent.

Rona rolled her eyes, it was still the middle of the day with plenty of time to make it back to Windhelm, yet here he was putting up camp. She navigated her horse over to him and leapt down to help him build a camp in silence.

When they'd finished setting up Bishop said he was going hunting for a while and to wait for him there.

"I can go with you," she said.

"NO," he said firmly, "I need to be alone for a while. Just... stay put, I'll be back with dinner in no time."

She watched him leave and disappear off in the distance. An hour passed before she was completely bored out of her mind and decided to go bathe in the hot springs while they were there. The nearest one wasn't too far off so she scrawled a quick note telling him she'd be back soon in case he returned. Since he wasn't around she decided to strip naked and wash her dress, underwear and herself properly for once. The warm water was so soothing and relaxing that she nearly nodded off a few times. Dusk drew over the plains as the sun dipped under the mountains to the west.

Rona was hovering a pruned hand over the surface of the bubbling water and thinking deeply. Bishop went off alone and was being his usual gruff self at the time. He was either busy 'polishing his dagger' which is why he insisted on going alone or he was thinking over whether or not to finally start telling her more about himself. She sort of hoped it was both because she was going to have to wait at least two weeks before she could even consider giving him what he desired most from her and she really wanted to know more about the man she intended to sleep with.

She couldn't unwind at all with these thoughts permeating her mind, so she started to hum a tune before singing a song out loud to settle her nerves.

 

(The song is _Butterfly's Dream_ by Erutan)

 

As she finished her song she stood out of the water and turned around reaching for her completely dried dress, but just as she did so several things happened all at once. First she heard the words, "There you ah-" and her eyes made contact with the dark amber eyes that were both shocked and pleased to be staring at her naked body. The word flew from her throat before she could stop herself, "FUS _!_ "

Bishop darted out of the way, crashing to the ground as the powerful shout shook the air by him. Meanwhile Rona scrambled to grab her dress and covered herself with it. They both roared at one another simultaneously,

"BISHOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

She picked up a boot, throwing it at him and screamed, "GO YOU PERVERT!"

He dodged it and snarled, "I didn't know you were naked! I just heard you singing and you've been gone for forever so I came to tell you your fucking food is ready you lunatic!"

Not only was she furious she was furiously blushing with embarrassment and just wanted him to leave so she screamed again, "JUST GO!"

He stormed off, leaving her to collect herself and her clothes. Her chest heaved as she pulled her dress on and she dropped onto her knees and groaned inwardly at herself realizing she'd completely overreacted to him seeing her like that. He'd seen her nearly naked on more than one occasion already, hell, he could probably imagine what her breasts looked like since her bra was sheer in the water. She felt a flood of shame both from how she reacted and to being seen naked. Dread ushered in as she walked back to the camp, ready to face him.

Rona passed by a mostly dissected elk and found Bishop sitting by the campfire biting into a piece of cooked venison. Karnwyr was nearby gnawing on an entire raw leg. Bishop looked up at her and motioned to a plate of food near her bedroll. She sat down across from him and breathed an apology, "I'm sorry."

Bishop swallowed his piece of meat and grumbled, "Yeah, well teach me not to mess with a woman who can wield her voice as a weapon."

"I overreacted," she said as she tensely traced the folds in her dress with a finger.

"Yah think?" he grunted through another mouthful, "Just eat already, we'll talk after."

She nodded and dug into her food. When they'd finished Rona leaned back on her hands and stared up into the clear sky admiring the stars. Bishop was still quiet and lost in thought as he fumbled with his bow string, seemingly tightening it when all he did was break it with a loud snap! He snarled, swearing under his breath as he went to get their twine from one of the saddlebags.

Rona wasn't sure if he was still mad about what happened earlier or if it was something else entirely. She watched him struggle to restring his bow and he raged loudly when it snapped again, "GOD DAMN IT!"

He fell onto his back and groaned into his hands mumbling something Rona didn't quite catch. She leaned over and said, "Are you okay?"

He threw his hands out and said, "I can't do this! I can't talk about this stuff," he abruptly sat up and looked right at her, "I don't know how to talk about this shit Ladyship. I can't. It's just a fucking nightmare, all of it. Why do you want to know about that? About them? Every single one of them were pieces of fucking trash, not worth mentioning. Except Jules, he was the only one I could trust and even then he - "

He practically swallowed the words back down his throat at the mere mention of them. Rona looked at him with great concern, realizing now just how hard this really was for him. She held her tongue, waiting for him to say something, anything else.

He growled at her, furrowing his brows, "Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity."

She turned her eyes away from him and spoke gently, taking care with her words, "I can tell this is hard for you."

He gave a low grumble of assent.

She asked, "Can I suggest something?" He breathed deeply and gave her a pleading look that screamed, _don't make me do this_. She ignored his look and said, "Every few nights I ask you one question."

"One question?"

"Just one," she confirmed, "I'll start out with small questions - easy to answer questions. And you can answer however you like, with as few or as many details as you like. You can even decline to answer a question if it's too much for you or you don't feel ready to share. Is that acceptable?"

He crossed his arms, thinking for a minute, while chewing on his tongue. Closing his eyes he breathed, "Fine... yeah that's fine."

"I'm going to ask you one question now, which you can answer however you like," she gave him a reassuring smile.

His mouth twisted before he said, "Shoot."

"What are your parents' names?"

He looked at her flabbergasted. Clearly he thought she'd ask who Jules was, but she could tell from his confused and spinning rant that, that particular question was not going to be answered easily.

Bishop shook his head, arms still crossed, guard way up and laughed. He took his thumb and forefinger and rubbed at the space between his eyes. "What are you going to do, go look them up at a library or check Imperial records or something?"

She chuckled, "No, I'm not going to bother attempting that. This is your story to tell. I want to hear it from you."

He paused and let his breathing steady, "Okay... my father," he gave a derisive laugh," Ugh, my piece of shit, worthless sperm donor... his name was Torban."

 _Was_ , past tense, meaning his father was most likely dead. Rona waited for him to give the other name. He glanced at her awkwardly and sighed heavily, "You really want to know the bitch's name? Shit... was hoping I'd never have to tell you this one... my mother, my fucking bitch of a mother... her name's Rina."

Rona was the stunned one now and laughed slightly, " _Rina?_ Like, Rina with an 'I'?"

"Yup."

"That's why you - "

"Yes, Rona with an 'O'. Now you know, my mother was Rina with an 'I'. Rina, Rona, Runa, the most popular names for nord ladies!" He laughed harder now and said, "You know, I nearly passed you up that day when you told me your name. I was worried I'd accidentally call you Rina."

"Well I'm glad you never did!"

"Nah, you're nothing like her," he sighed, relaxing a little and letting his arms drop and laid back on his bedroll, "There. Now you know."

Rona crawled over to him and curled up beside him. He wrapped an arm around her as she lay her head against his chest.

"Sorry for earlier," she apologized again.

"S'alright," he muttered, "Guess my paranoia is starting to rub off on you and honestly, I'm glad you were so quick to react, better to be safe than sorry."

~~~

Over the next two weeks Rona got to know a little bit more about her traveling companion. She learned that he was one of nine total siblings that he knew of, though he speculated he'd had more considering how much his parents slept around. He told her about his parents' twisted worship of Mara and their peculiar ideas of love and how they lived as bandits. Even briefly mentioning that his mother claimed to have seen Mara while nursing and the Divine promised one of them true love for Bishop's soul when he was only five years old.

She learned that Torban was viciously abusive to all of his children. Bishop said he had scars everywhere from the regular beatings and although they were mixed in with his usual battle scars he pointed out a few of the deeper ones and aggressively told her what kind of object they came from before he couldn't stand to talk about it anymore and shouted, "I'm done talking!" And walked away from her.

Still, even though he struggled to tell her about his past he was slowly starting to open up to her. She was nothing but supportive, listening closely every time he told her something new and because she never once ran away from his terrible stories he started to trust her more, giving more information than she asked for every time she posed a new question.

She could see why he was so closed off, so untrusting of the world around him. Growing up in that environment she wondered how he'd survived it at all. A few times he started to get riled up, telling her about the atrocities he'd endured as a child and to quiet him, to tell him it was okay to stop she kissed and held him. He returned her affections quickly, pulling her close and entwining his tongue with hers.

There was one question he was still not ready for and she knew he'd already prepared to turn her down on it when she asked one night, "So, who's Jules?"

And he replied tersely, "Not tonight Ladyship."

She let it go. She'd already promised not to push him if he didn't want to answer. So instead she focused on the fact that her menstrual cramps were killing her. She pressed a hand to her abdomen, rubbing the place where her womb sat, torturing her with its endless contractions.

Bishop noticed and said, "Stomach ache?"

She groaned, "No... just... girl stuff."

He chuckled, "I had sisters, I know what a period is and I know yours bother you a lot."

"Really? You've noticed?" she groaned, thinking she'd hid the fact she even had a monthly period from him really well.

"You get really moody this time of the month," he said as he dug around his pack, "Not to mention there were a few times you nearly got killed because you were already in so much pain."

He pulled a bottle of potion from his pack and walked over to her handing it to her, "Drink this, it'll help with the pain," he sat down behind her, throwing his legs out on either side of her.

Rona gulped down the potion and sighed feeling a slight twinge of relief billowing inside her. Bishop then pressed his hands over her lower back massaging it. His hands felt so good, even through the fabric of her clothes. She wanted direct contact though and she looked back at him and said, "Mind getting it... directly?"

He gave her a salacious grin, "How do you mean, Sweetness?"

She rolled her eyes and undid the button on her dress, allowing it to open in the back.

"Mmm," he murmured tenderly in her ear. She felt his rough, calloused hands touch her bare skin as they rubbed forcefully against her pressing all the tight knots in her lower back.

He was too good with his hands, as he started tracing them up and down her bare back pushing out all the twisting knots she never knew she had. She leaned forward, feeling her whole body tingle in delight as he worked his way up. A light moan left her lips and she felt him breathing deeply against her ear. His hands made their way over her shoulders and he pushed the dress further down her arms. She didn't flinch, she didn't care. The massage was divine and she wanted him to keep going.

Suddenly she felt his lips on her back, he was kissing her, pulling at her skin lightly with his mouth. Goose bumps crawled all over her arms from the sensation. She wanted him to touch her more. She didn't want to have to wait even longer. Rona let herself fall against him as he ran his lips over her neck, kissing and sucking hard, looking to leave traces of him on her body.

She moaned and he groaned in response as she leaned into him. The urge to touch him where he ached most was overwhelming, but she held back. She couldn't yet. _Five more days and then we can, he can_... her mind went fuzzy as she twisted around to kiss him. His strong arms wrapped around her and continued to travel over her back. His tongue explored her mouth and she sucked on it, feeling him moan under her. She let go of him briefly so she could climb onto his lap, positioning herself better so that she was above him. Her dress continued drifting downwards around her body. She ran her hands across the sides of his head, pulling his mouth up towards hers again to continue their kiss.

He grasped her waist and ground his swollen groin up against her womanhood causing her to cry out. His eyes sparkled, his voice low and seductive, "Am I stirring something inside of you Princess? Desire? Passion? I'll gladly stir it some more 'til you give in to it."

"Bishop," she whispered, "I want to... I want to, but we have to wait."

He gave her a wry smile, "I don't mind a little mess Ladyship, there's a river nearby."

Her face was already so flushed that she didn't think she could go anymore red. "Five days," she whispered, "Just, give me five more days."

His brow perked up and he smirked, "Why, Sweetness, what happens in five days?"

"I'll be ready then... It'll be... safe," she insisted.

He growled low, "Ah... I see now. I wondered why you were taking your time at the caravan." To her dismay he'd stopped everything, all the teasing had ended which felt like torture as her whole body wanted nothing more than to submit to this man right here and right now. He pulled her dress back up over her shoulders and buttoned it for her, "Five days, Rona. I'll be counting."


	17. Blood on the Ice

 

The next few days really were torture, he spent the entire time teasing her physically with playful kisses, deep massages and the only time he let her be was when she complained of cramps.

"Ah, the mighty Dragonborn, her greatest weakness - menstrual cramps!" He'd say laughing.

They'd finally completed all of the tasks given to them by the people throughout Windhelm. Rona was holding the White Phial in her hand examining it as they rode towards the city in the distance. She frowned, "Think he'll be upset that it's cracked?"

Bishop shrugged, "I don't know, does he seem like the kind of guy who'd be upset about it?"

"He's an altmer," she moaned.

Bishop burst out laughing, "Oh yeah, he's gonna be _pissed_."

"At least we found a Word of Power in that cave. That made it worth it," she said putting the Phial away in her pouch.

"So how many shouts is that now?" Bishop asked her.

Rona thought for a moment, counting on her fingers before she said, "Let's see, Unrelenting Force, Throw Voice, Kyne's Peace, Whirlwind Sprint, Elemental Fury, Frost Breath, and Disarm so far, that makes seven. That word... _Krii_ , I think it means kill."

"Well don't go shouting it at me," Bishop pulled on Whiskey's reins directing him away from her slightly.

She smirked, "I don't even have the knowledge for it yet. We'll have to kill another dragon."

He groaned, "We haven't killed enough already? There's been at least twenty of them!"

" _Six_ ," she corrected, "We've killed _six_ since leaving High Hrothgar. I was able to learn two more shouts since then."

"Guess it's better for you to learn this way than up there," he said soberly.

She knew he worried for her safety and would rather she trained up on High Hrothgar, but they both knew what that would mean as well. Grumpiness and all around bickering from both of them. To be honest she was starting to worry more and more for him and his wellbeing. The last two dragons put up quite a fight and there were several instances when she was sure she was going to lose him in a wave of fire. The dragons seemed to be honing in on her too, like they could sense her presence. It seemed like they could barely go anywhere without one flying overhead.

Arngeir had told her dragons liked to dominate one another, perhaps the more dragons she killed the higher she was climbing in some sort of dragon hierarchy and so consequently dragons sought her out to oust her from her place in the hierarchy and claim it for themselves. She made a mental note to ask Arngeir next time she saw him.

They returned to Windhelm and she met with Nurelion who was bedridden. He was, as they expected, thoroughly displeased about the fact that the Phial was cracked and only handed over a measly five gold for their troubles. His apprentice apologized and gave them a hefty five hundred in addition to it.

As they left the apothecary Rona was quite surprised when she quite literally bumped into Ulfric Stormcloak and his Steward as she rounded a corner into the graveyard.

"Ah - pardon me," he drawled, "Oh, Dragonborn Rona, so you're still visiting with us?"

"Uh, just for today," she said stepping back, "I was just finishing a task for... one of your citizens."

"Very good," he actually managed to smile without a sneer for once.

She asked him, "What brings you out of the palace?"

He chuckled, "Normally I come out to speak with my citizens, to listen to their troubles - though it seems you've taken care of most of them and for that you have my utmost gratitude. Today, however, I am meeting with my guardsmen and discussing the recent murder of the tavern girl Susanna. Unfortunately, I can no longer ignore the man slaughtering young women in my city."

She looked at him, horrified, "Susanna is dead?" She'd only met the woman briefly a few times while she worked at the inn. Susanna was nice enough and brought Rona a few drinks on the house and Rona tipped her well figuring she'd share it with Luaffyn.

"Yes, as of late last night. The murderer struck once again. It seems his focus is on young nord women, so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," he glanced at her pointed ears and said, "Take care Dragonborn," and left them.

Bishop and Rona stopped off at the inn and he laid down on the bed, his hands behind his head while Rona sat in the chair, perusing over her journal and checking off the last of their tasks. She stared hard at the one she'd initially written in as a joke, _Catch The Butcher._ She'd never expected she'd ever catch the man, let alone attempt it, but now that another young woman was dead she knew she had to do something.

"So what's next?" Bishop yawned.

"I'm going to catch The Butcher," Rona said grimly.

Bishop cast a look at her and said, "No you're not."

"Yes. I am," she insisted.

He sat upright and spoke sternly, "You're crazy enough chasing after dragons, now you want to chase after someone with an actual brain? Look Ladyship, giant flying lizards are one thing, cold calculating serial killers are a whole 'nother. How would you even go about it? You heard Ulfric - the man's after nord women and you're only half a nord."

She got up and looked into the dresser mirror. "I just have to change my appearance, look more like a full blooded nord," she said.

"And how the _hell_ are you going to do that!? He'll know it's you! Every single person in Eastmarch knows the girl with pink hair is the Dragon...born."

He watched as Rona ran glowing fingers through her hair, casting a spell to change the color from her natural strawberry to a shade of shimmering, golden blonde. She then waved a hand over her eyes making them sparkle from their vivid green to a dull blue.

She turned and looked at Bishop who stared at her, mouth partly open. "That's just... wrong," he muttered.

Rona dug through the dresser drawers pulling out some old servants clothes. She undid her dress and let it drop, then quickly pulled the white and brown clothes on. They were quite low cut and not the best fit but it would have to do. She grabbed Bishop's dark, thin cloak and threw it around her shoulders.

"How do I look?" she said as she pulled the blonde hair over her ears covering them.

He frowned, displeased by her new appearance, "Like a fucking nord."

"Good," she said smirking.

"No way," he said crossing his arms, "I'm putting my foot down. I'm not letting you do this."

"It'll be so easy," she assured him, "I'll wander around the streets at night and you'll hide in the shadows, to keep an eye out and if you see any creepy murderers stalking up just shoot an arrow into them!"

"This is the worst idea you've ever had, Ladyship."

She pleaded with him, "I can't let any more people die Bishop, not if I can do something about it."

"No! Enough's, enough Rona! This one is not your problem, for once let someone else handle it! You don't have to save everyone!"

She stared sternly at him, "I'm going, with or without you."

They glared at one another, fighting with their expressions alone before Bishop finally gave in, groaning loudly, falling back onto the bed, "How do I always let you talk me into these things?"

~~~

As night fell over the city Rona was preparing herself, making sure her ears absolutely could not be seen. Bishop had his hands on her shoulders and looked down at the woman before him, "This is too strange," he said, "You look like a totally different person."

She smiled, "So the blonde doesn't suit me?"

He leaned down and whispered, "Never change Sweetness. I'll see you out there," and he kissed her on the cheek leaving her as he stepped out into the night.

She was amused that he wouldn't kiss her on the lips, wondering if it almost felt wrong to him.

After a few minutes passed by she slunk outside where Karnwyr snoozed on the steps, he was on his back, tongue lolling out of his mouth. She was grateful that she didn't wake him as she swept by, last thing she needed was an intimidating wolf following her around. It was well after midnight and the streets were eerily empty.

She turned left making her way towards the Gray-Quarter and followed the path they'd agreed on and she looked around, wondering where Bishop was hiding. Wherever he was he remained perfectly silent. She passed by a few guards, glancing at them and speculating if any of them were the murderer as their heads turned, eyes hidden by helmets following this strange nord woman through the streets.

Rona crept down the steps leading into the slums and jumped, startled at the sudden sounds of a drunk howling slurs at the top of his lungs, "Fucking Gray-skins! Damned no good dirty sneaks! You're all filthy, conniving skeevers, s'what you are! S'why you live down in this shithole!" He threw a mostly empty bottle of ale at one of the walls where it shattered loudly.

Rona desired nothing more than to blast the idiot into Oblivion with the power of her voice but knew better. She pressed her lips together as she made the awful trek through the slums, heading towards the drunk. It was Rolff, she was sure since Suvaris had mentioned last time they met that Angrenor was the old war veteran in rags.

Rolff caught sight of her and slurred, "Heeeyyy beautiful, what's a sexual *hic* sexy thing like yoouu... doing down here in this *hic* this filth?"

She gave him a friendly smile and said, "Just looking for you... _handsome_ ," she made a pathetic attempt at sounding sultry.

"Oh yeah?" he stumbled towards her and wrapped a hand around her waist grabbing her ass. She cringed at the stench on his breath and prayed that Bishop would control himself.

She pushed him back lightly and said, "Now, now _hun_. Let's not do anything here. It's so... _filthy_. Meet me up at Candlehearth Hall in ten minutes."

"Mmm yeah, alright gorgeous. I will *hic* see you there," he moved in for a kiss and she turned her head so she got a cheek covered in drool.

He finally released her and stumbled off, taking the long way towards the inn leaving Rona to shudder and gag audibly in the alley as she wiped at her cheek. She glanced around her, still no sign of Bishop and no sign of the killer. She continued her trek back up the steps and through the city.

Snaking her way back around the inn with no sign of Rolff, thank the gods, she wandered off into the graveyard where she paused for a moment, looking over the blood stain on the ground where Susanna had been left to bleed out. She heard what sounded like the shuffling of footsteps and looked back, flitting around anxiously. Nothing.

Rona turned back up towards the steps and made her way towards the marketplace. It was completely deserted at that time of day. She looked around and noticed something sparkling on the ground near the shop stands. She walked over and knelt down to get a better look. It was an amulet of some kind, an aqua green skull glowed in the center of it and she got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach all of a sudden. Rona whipped around and saw the killer looming over her, knife in hand, he cried out and bore down on her only to stop midway as he grunted loudly, "GURK!"

Rona cried, "FUS RO DAH!" sending the killer careening across the marketplace, her shout alerting all the guards and waking the blacksmith and his apprentice who came out to see what all the commotion was about.

Bishop came out of the shadows, bow in hand and looked over at the corpse. The guards had their weapons drawn and cried, "Halt!"

He cast the bow aside and threw his hands up nodding to the broken man strewn across the ground, "There's your Butcher."

One of the guards pulled his helmet off, it was Benon. He said, "Mr. Bishop? But where's the Lady Dragonborn?"

Bishop looked over at her, nodding to the blonde nord standing before them. Benon looked even more confused until she pulled her hair away from her ears.

"Can you all please lower your weapons?" she asked anxiously, "Bishop was only protecting me when that man tried to kill me."

They lowered their weapons and Benon stepped over to look at the crumpled corpse on the ground. "By the Gods," he murmured, "It's Calixto," he turned back to the guards and ordered them to go search his house.

They left them and Benon walked over to Rona as Bishop collected his bow.

"I hope there's more evidence that he's the killer for your sake Lady Rona," Benon looked worried.

"The hell do you mean!?" Bishop spat, "We caught him red handed going to stab her in the back!"

Benon looked back at him, "Problem is that no one but you two saw it."

Bishop crossed his arms and grumbled, "So the word of the Dragonborn isn't good enough anymore?"

"Not when it comes to this!" Benon barked severely, "This is serious! Did you even clear your little stunt with the Steward first?"

Bishop turned away swearing under his breath.

"Here," Rona handed him the amulet, "I found this on the ground nearby, I think he might have been using it to distract me. It looks like something used in necromancy."

Benon took it and looked it over, "I'm still going to have to take you in to speak with the Jarl and the Steward, both of you."

They went quietly, heading straight for the palace while Benon followed them. Bishop scowled at her, "I told you this was your worst idea yet."

Rona pursed her lips, holding back a smile. She knew things would turn out fine, the murderer was dead and that's all that really mattered to her.

As they entered the darkened palace Benon asked one of the guards to retrieve the Jarl and his Steward indicating the Butcher may have been caught.

They waited around a while as the Steward entered first, "Was there another murder?"

Benon filled him in on what he knew before Ulfric burst into the hall grumbling, "You'd better have a good reason for disturbing my rest," he approached Bishop and Rona, not recognizing her in the slightest and composed himself. He sounded more polite when he said, "Ah, lovely maiden, is everything alright? Were you attacked by the murderer?"

She looked at him perplexed before realizing, "Oh!" And she ran her glowing fingers through her hair and across her eyes dispelling the spell and restoring her natural hair and eye color.

"Ah... of course... Dragonborn Rona. You looked better as a nord," he said groggily, "Now, what is it? Speak quickly."

"We caught your murderer," she said grabbing his undivided attention now. She explained everything to him, her plan and her walk through the city before she was attacked when Bishop shot the murderer with an arrow and she used her shout on him.

"I see and what proof do you have that Calixto was the murderer?"

She was stunned, "I... I don't have anything, all I know is that he was trying to kill me! I had to defend myself!"

He seemed unimpressed and looked at her with half-lidded eyes, "Without any proof I will have to hold you until we can complete an investigation into these events."

"For how long?"

"It could be months, I'm a very busy man Dragonborn. I warned you about going around shouting at my citizens. Not to mention you didn't even bother clearing this little... ruse of yours with me or my Steward."

She gaped at him, not believing what she was hearing. Bishop groaned loudly in the background, " _I fucking told you woman_ ," he looked at the Steward and said again, "I fucking told her. But does she listen? No."

Just then the door to the palace burst open and two guards rushed in, one of them handed off several journals to the Steward who scanned through them quickly. "My Jarl, if you'd take a look at these."

Jarl Ulfric took them and looked them over. "Where did you get these?" he asked the guard.

"From a chest in Calixto's home."

"They match the ones we found in Hjerim," the Steward confirmed.

Ulfric sighed heavily and gave the evidence back to his Steward, "Well Dragonborn, it seems you and your companion are off the hook this time."

Rona exhaled, not realizing she'd been holding her breath the entire time.

Ulfric blinked slowly as he said, "So, I suppose I'll have to give you a title for all your good works in my city. I hereby grant you Thane of Windhelm, you have the right to purchase property, so on and so forth," he spun a hand in the air and held back a yawn. "Next time you decide to catch a killer, do me a favor and do it while it's still daylight out."

"Yes, of course Jarl Ulfric," she bowed politely and apologized for disturbing him.

Bishop and Rona left the palace quickly and saw Benon just outside, he was conversing with another guard who said, "Looks like Calixto got his hands on Rolff too. Slit his throat ear to ear."

Rona stopped abruptly and felt her pulse come to a complete stop.

"I thought he was only after nord women?" Benon wondered when he noticed the two of them standing by, "Ah, Lady Rona, any chance you saw Rolff on your walk through town this evening? I know he had a habit of bothering the dark elves in the Gray-Quarter."

She swallowed hard, "Yes, I did see him tonight. But I passed by him heading westward while he went east from the Gray-Quarter. I - I didn't think he'd be a target..."

Benon looked at her thoughtfully, "I see. Well that explains it. If Calixto was stalking you old Rolff might've gotten in his way. I'm glad you caught the killer miss. I don't know how much more bloodshed this city could take. Rolff... well he won't be missed terribly, poor old man was on his last legs anyhow, at the very least we'll hear less complaining from the elves."

She feigned a look of sorrow and Benon waved a hand and said, "Ah, please don't be that way Lady Rona! Really, it's not your fault. It's pretty late, I'll let you two go get some sleep."

Back in the privacy of their room Rona turned on Bishop and glared at him, "You didn't!"

He smirked, "As far as I'm concerned, _nobody_ touches you like that and gets away with it. Besides you heard the man, nobody's going to miss that deadbeat."

"You slit his throat ear to ear?" she gaped as he walked by her and sat down on the bed, undoing his boots and taking his shirt off.

He scoffed at her, "I've seen you do far worse Princess. Nearly cut the heads right off some of these bandits."

"That's different - they're _bandits!_ "

"Are you really that upset about this guy?"

She faltered and sighed, "Well... no, he had it coming, but," she swiped a hand through her palm and argued, "you never go around killing local citizens - people in a community! That's just... it's Dark Brotherhood material."

He gave her a dark grin, "And who's to say I'm not an assassin?"

She crossed her arms and looked at him sardonically. He laid down on the bed yawning and turning away from her. "Caught your murderer Ladyship. Now let's get some sleep."


	18. A Night to Remember

After Bishop rolled over and was snoring deeply, Rona sat at the desk and turned one of the tiny potions over in her hand. Her period had finally ended and this was it. Drink this and tomorrow she'd finally be free to safely lose her virginity.

She felt a twinge of excitement at the thought. She twisted the cork off and swallowed it in a single gulp. It tasted unexpectedly bitter.

She crawled in bed next to Bishop, pulling herself close to him and looking over the rippling muscles on his back which were accentuated by old scars on his body. There was an exceedingly long one that curved over his right shoulder blade, crossing his spine and settling at his left hip. It looked like it came from the swing of someone's blade, she speculated from his father, though he'd mentioned that one of his brothers was just as vicious as the cruel old man.

Rona wanted nothing more than to heal his pain. He held so much of it inside and when he let it out it was like blades cutting through his flesh all over again. Bishop hated it, but the more he did it the better he felt afterward, like finally dropping a thousand weights that bore down on him.

She still didn't know who Jules was, though she knew he was someone important that Bishop had cared for deeply and lost. It had been the last straw for him and he'd decided to live a life of seclusion and shut everyone out. _Keep them out and they can't hurt you Ladyship_ , he'd said to her once, after an agonizing diatribe about his father's abuses.

As time went on she felt her love for him blossoming, growing stronger day by day. She hoped that someday he might feel the same and she knew that the path into his heart would be a difficult one, but if she never tried to reach him, he might never love her in return.

"You've been quiet, Ladyship," he said, drawing her from her thoughts as they rode steadily along the path from Windhelm to Whiterun. They'd finally left the frozen city behind them and returned to the lush forests in the south. A light breeze blew and the sounds of birds could be heard chirping all around, it was a wonderful change from all the snow. Bishop looked over at her, a sensual smile curved at his lips, "Got something on your mind?"

She smiled back at him and said, "Just glad to be out of Windhelm. The change of scenery is so nice." She took a deep breath, smelling the scent of pine and rain on the wind.

He looked out over the wild forests and agreed, "Yeah, I definitely prefer the woods over constant snow," they crossed a bridge, "Hey, let's spend the night out here. I'm not exactly thrilled to be going back to another city so soon."

She knew what he really had in mind, five days and today was the day. She was ready, she wanted this.

Bishop pulled off the road, guiding Whiskey through the trees as Karnwyr padded along following them. They came up to a clearing near a turn in the river, a waterfall flowing further west of them, feeding the streamlet.

They pulled their camping supplies out, setting up the tent and rolling out their bedrolls. Bishop went about collecting firewood while Rona created a makeshift hearth for their fire. When all was said and done Bishop invited her to come hunting with him. She was surprised realizing it was the first time he'd ever asked her to hunt with him. She was a trained mercenary, but was suddenly doubting her skills when seeking wild prey.

Bishop was an expert hunter, he'd been doing it his whole life out of a necessity to survive. He noticed her sudden anxiety and gave her a reassuring smile, "What, you can kill dragons but can't hunt deer?"

"I've never hunted before," she said sheepishly. Why did that feel so stupid to say?

"It's just like hunting bandits, Ladyship. Keep quiet, stalk your prey, and strike when the moment's right," he held a hand out to her, silently inviting her to come along. She took his hand and he pulled her along with him.

Rona looked on at him, a feeling of deep affection flooded her heart. He was welcoming her into his world, bringing her along with him to partake in a private ritual of his own making, something that only he and his wolf ever did together.

After walking a short distance Bishop stopped and showed her how he tracked deer by analyzing hoof prints and deer droppings determining how fresh they were. He showed her the foliage, bits of it chewed off in certain places but still green indicating their prey had trekked through recently.

It didn't take long before they came across a clearing with four deer, three females and a buck grazing on patches of alfalfa. Bishop held his tongue, maintaining utmost silence as he watched Karnwyr, his pack mate, sneak around the other side of the clearing through the brush. He slowly drew his bow from his back and glanced at Rona tapping on her arm, then her bow, indicating she should draw too.

She followed suit and they both nocked their arrows. Karnwyr hadn't made a move, though he was directly across from them on the other side, with just the deer between them. Bishop pursed his lips and gave a sharp whistle, the deer perked their heads up quickly as they looked around and when they made to sprint Karnwyr burst forth from the thicket rushing them. Two darted to either side, while the buck and a doe bound forward heading straight for Bishop and Rona.

Bishop released his arrow, it sped through the air and into the doe's hide, causing the deer to flounder, leaping up from the pain. Rona set her arrow loose and it split through the doe's neck. The animal bound away from them through the forest.

Rona grit her teeth and muttered, "Damn."

Bishop waved a hand, "Don't worry about it, it'll take a while, but it'll bleed out. If we catch up to it quick enough we can put the poor thing out of its misery," Karnwyr raced after the doe, barking madly. "Or Karnwyr will do it for us," he sighed, shrugging.

Rona followed him down through the clearing and into the forest. There was a trail of blood leading them to their prey. When they arrived Karnwyr was growling and gnawing into the deer's leg as it cried out miserably. Rona felt a twinge of regret. It seemed wrong to kill something so innocent.

Bishop clapped her on the shoulder and said, "There, there, Sweetness. It's all a part of survival, the natural cycle of life." He knelt over the doe and buried his dagger into its neck, swiftly ending its suffering then he began to dress the deer, showing her how to skin it, what to do about gutting it, which parts to leave and which to keep. He pointed to the leg Karnwyr was chewing on and said, "That part's got to go. I managed to teach him to quit going for the neck and the back to save the best parts."

He hacked off the leg, letting Karnwyr tear it the rest of the way and run off with it. Rona watched closely as he finished dressing the deer and she helped him wrap up the meat and carry it back to camp. Once there he pulled two of the best pieces out and skewered them to roast over the fire.

Rona sat nearby, humming lightly to herself, still lost in thought. Finally Bishop said, "So, what did you think?"

"About?"

"The hunt."

"Hmm," she smiled, "Seems like you and Hircine get along great. Sure you're not a werewolf?"

He laughed, his eyes flickering in the firelight, "Couldn't say. Have I ever ravaged you on the night of a full moon?"

"I can't recall if there was a full moon or not, but it seems like you've ravaged me every night now," she mused, thinking back on the last five days of hot, open mouthed kisses and his hands all over her body, all except the places she'd wanted most.

Bishop wet his lips, "So naive. You think that was ravaging?"

She blushed lightly and he chuckled, moving over to pull their cooked food off the skewers. Rona finished her meal quickly, eventually pushing it aside as the butterflies in her stomach were becoming too much to bear. Bishop growled, "Shouldn't waste food Ladyship." She tossed her remaining pieces to Karnwyr who caught them and tore into them quickly.

He scowled at her as she said, "Sorry, I'm just not very hungry."

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "Don't come crying to me when you're stomach's growling all night."

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed her lute. He said through a mouthful, "Mm, yeah, haven't heard you play in a while. I could use some entertainment."

Rona looked at him astonished, "I think that's the first time you've ever told me you wanted me to play."

"Ah, it's grown on me," he shrugged, throwing her a half smile.

She strummed her lute playing a light tune, though no words traced her lips this time. Butterflies abound in her stomach, she wasn't sure she could sing even if she'd wanted to. Bishop finished his meal and sounded disappointed, "Not going to share your lovely voice with me this evening?"

"I just can't think of a song to sing," she lied.

" _Sure_ you can't," he drawled.

Something occurred to her suddenly and she asked, "Do you know any songs?"

"Me?" he furrowed his brows at her, "If you'll remember right I'm neither a poet nor a bard."

"That doesn't mean you don't know any songs. Did you ever sing when you were younger?"

He turned his gaze away from her, frowning. She bit her lower lip, realizing she'd touched a nerve there, still she was persistent, "I'd love to hear you sing. You have a strong, clear voice - which is good for singing."

She smiled at him as he turned back to face her. His expression was grim, almost mournful. Her smile fell and she said, "What is it?"

He breathed deeply, "I do know one song. I sang it a few times, when I was a kid. I sang it for...for my brother, when he was upset."

Her heart fluttered, he was opening up, he was telling her things and she didn't even have to ask. She stayed quiet, listening, not wanting him to stop. But when he said nothing else and only stared into the fire thinking back to that place in time she said, "Can I hear it?"

He looked at her, his mouth twitched, "You really want to hear me sing that badly huh?"

A broad grin sprawled across her lips and she nodded.

Bishop sighed, crossing his arms - guard up - then pulling them apart - guard down, "Hmm..." he hummed, thinking before glancing back at her as she waited eagerly for him to sing to her. He chuckled softly and said, "Ah, I can't believe I'm about to do this... Only for you, Sweetness," he scoffed at himself and rolled his eyes sighing heavily, "Well...do you know the song, _Heaven's Not Enough_?"

She paused and thought for a moment then shook her head, "No, I've never heard of it before."

He raised his brows slightly and said, "Guess I'll have to give it a go without music then. No making fun of me for this either, if it's awful or I'm off key, you're not allowed to hold that over my head. And no telling one about this _ever_ ," he insisted.

She laughed, "On my honor! I will never speak of Bishop's bardliness to anyone!"

He chuckled lightly, then paused taking a deep breath and staring off into the fire before he sang one of the most painfully heartfelt songs Rona had ever heard in her life.

 

(The song is Heaven's Not Enough by Steve Conte)

 

 _"Heaven's not enough_  
If when you get there...  
Just another blue  
And heaven's not enough  
You think you've found it  
And it loses you  
  
You've thought of all there is  
But not enough  
And it loses you in a cloud  
  
"There", most everything is nothin'  
That it seems  
"Where" you see the things you only wanna see  
  
I'd fly away

 _To a higher plane_ __  
To say words I resist  
To float away  
To sigh  
To breathe... forget  
  
And heaven's not enough  
If when I'm there I don't remember you  
And heaven does enough  
You think you know it  
And it uses you  
  
I saw so many things  
But like a dream...  
Always losing me in a cloud  
  
'cause I couldn't cry  
'cause I turned away  
Couldn't see the score  
Didn't know the pain  
Of leaving yesterday really far behind;  
In another life  
In another dream  
By a different name  
Gave it all away  
For a memory  
And a quiet life...  
And I felt the face  
Of a cold tonight  
Still don't know the score  
But I know the pain  
Of leaving everything really far behind  
  
And if I could cry  
And if I could live what truth 

_I did then take me there..._ _  
Heaven goodbye..."_

Bishop's voice was strong and beautiful. He struggled slightly to keep the pacing and the tune, but otherwise sang with incredible passion. The lyrics poured out of him, they told his story in a way. When he finished he seemed deeply lost in thought, pressing a hand to the scars on his cheek before he whispered, nearly choking up, "Those words haven't crossed my lips since...since," he swallowed and looked at her, trembling slightly, "This scar, Torban gave me this for singing to Jules. For trying to quiet him every night after he beat our mother, or Jack or any of them. He caught me, comforting him - comforting my little brother and he swung his dagger into my face," Bishop's voice rose with rage, "You know what he said to me? As he carved a notch in my face, twisting the flesh from my body!? 'I'M NOT RAISING ANOTHER BITCH!'"

Rona felt her heart twist painfully in her chest as he lost himself in these horrible memories, she leapt up and ran to him, pulling him into her arms as he tried to push her away, " _NO! Why Ladyship! Why do you want this!?_ "

She held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, they sparkled with tears he'd held back for so long and still held for they wouldn't leave his eyes. He pleaded with her, "Why Rona, why do you want to know? It hurts too much, all of it. I swore I'd never speak of it again. But you reach in, pulling it out of me...  _why?_ "

"You can stop," she cried, " _I'm sorry!_ I didn't want to hurt you Bishop. _Please_. I'll make you forget it all. Let me help you forget. Please..."

He stared deeply into her eyes then pulled her in fiercely, releasing his anguish, forgetting it all with a breathtaking kiss. The dam broke and they engulfed one another in their passions. She desperately pulled at his shirt, undoing the buckles as he slid his hands over her back and around her neck, twisting at the small button holding her dress in place. He yanked the top of her dress down and they pulled apart briefly to tear their tops off; Bishop casting his shirt aside as Rona threw her dress off and undid her bra allowing her supple breasts to fall free.

He immediately cupped his rough hands to them exploring them recklessly and buried his face in her neck planting deep, biting kisses all over her nape and down her chest. She leaned into him, running her hands up and over his back, digging her nails across his skin as she moaned from the tingling sensation trailing up and down her chest.

Bishop looked up at her, desire burning in his eyes and he traced his hands over her arms, grasping her shoulders and drawing her in for another kiss. His tongue exploring her mouth while she straddled him. His groin found hers and pressed against her through their remaining clothes. She moaned eagerly each time he forced his hardness against her.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her body was trembling with anticipation and he seemed to sense it. He pulled away from her to stand and undid his belt, dropping his trousers and pulling off his underwear to reveal his fully hardened manhood. He was so erect that it nearly pressed against his abdomen, the tip of it glistening with wetness in the firelight. She admired his body, tanned and toned to perfection, marked with the scars of battle. Dark hair traveled from his arms and chest down to his groin and further on across his legs. His masculinity was intoxicating and the way he looked at her, with warm amber eyes and a wolfish grin made her tremble with need.

Rona also stood, pulling her panties off as she did so and drawing up to him, running her hands up and over her soft creamy curves, accentuating her beauty with a gentle turn of her head allowing her hair to rest around her shoulders. Her long lashes fluttered over her intense green eyes and her full lips parted slightly. Bishop grasped her, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders and pressed his hard member against her stomach as they kissed again. Her hands explored his body, feeling over his sculpted abdomen before reaching further down to touch his hardness. He gasped under her mouth at the feel of her soft hands touching him where he ached most and he instinctively pulled her over to their bedrolls.

He dropped down, taking her with him and laying her on her back. He ran his hands over every soft curve and bump on her body, stopping only to tenderly play with her nipples as she continued stroking his shaft. Each moaning and groaning loudly into the chill wind.

His fingers moved slowly down her belly, touching over her most sensitive spot. He teased her there endlessly, making her whimper frantically before he slid two fingers into her entrance. She was so wet that they went in with ease. He pressed all the right spots inside, spreading her with his fingers and moving them skillfully in and out wanting to hear her cry out for more.

"Bishop," she begged, saying his name over and over," Bishop - oh! Please!"

He  growled deeply, "Tell me what you need."

He was going to make her say it, make her plead. She whimpered desperately, "Bishop! I need... I need you!"

Satisfied with her response he pulled his slick fingers from her, but instead of positioning himself between her legs and taking the dominant role, as she'd expected, he laid back and pulled her up on top of him, catching her by surprise. She gasped as she felt his shaft nestle between her dripping folds but not entering her. He rocked his hips back and forth gently kneading his penis against her swollen nub. She moaned, feeling like she was going out of her mind. Finally she couldn't wait any longer and pushed herself up, positioning the tip of his member with the entrance of her slit. He grasped her hips and whispered, "Take it slow. Go at your own pace."

His eyes burned into her own as she pressed herself downward, taking him inside of herself. She cried out and he groaned as she pushed herself further and further until she had his full length buried inside her quivering tunnel. The pain was mild compared to the indescribable wave of pleasure she felt having him there. She moved, sliding him out slightly, then pressed down again. Her rhythm sped up as she rode him, his pleasured groans spurring her on more.

She was panting and moaning to her heart's content while Bishop yearned for more of her and lost control suddenly sitting up and rolling her over onto her back. He grasped her legs, spreading them far apart and thrust into her tightness. The speed and pace of his pounding was too much for her. She screamed, feeling her ecstasy peaking, crying out his name out as he groaned heavily, "Come for me Rona! Come!" and he buried himself as deep as possible, releasing a bloom of warmth inside her. She shook with writhing pleasure as she felt him climax, her own orgasm reaching a fevered pitch and when it was over, he toppled over to the side of her, clutching at her bosom, trying to hold on still. Their chests heaved, breathless and exhausted.

Rona didn't think she would ever move again, all the energy drained from her being and replaced with euphoria and deep satisfaction. She slowly looked over at Bishop who was utterly spent, his eyes closed and a faint smile playing at his lips. She reached out to him, searching for his closeness and he turned on his side pulling her against his body. She buried her face in his chest and prayed that this feeling would never end.


	19. Family Ties

The next morning Rona roused to the inviting smell and sound of sizzling food and Bishop playfully humming _The Dragonborn Comes_. She sat up, a blanket drifting off her shoulders revealing her bare upper body. Her hair was a wild mess around her face and she was still quite sticky between her legs and rather tender.

“You’re in a good mood,” she mumbled sleepily while rubbing her eye.

Bishop smiled broadly as he flipped strips of meat in a pan over the fire. “A _great_ mood actually! I feel like a new man Ladyship!” he declared. Karnwyr sat nearby staring hungrily at the cooked meat, licking his chops. Bishop dumped them onto a plate and tossed the hungry wolf a slice. He passed her a cup of hot tea and the plate of food, “Here you are - eggs and seared venison for the lady.”

The plate was stacked full with two helpings of scrambled eggs, four strips of venison and a large cut of bread. “That’s way too much,” she said ogling it.

“Eat up,” he said giving a low, sensual growl, “You’re going to need your energy for everything I have in store for you.”

She laughed, throwing him a curious look before taking a sip of the tea. Her first bite into the eggs made her realize just how ravenous she really was and she scarfed everything down. Bishop stared at her the whole time, either impressed by how quickly she ate or by the fact that her breasts were exposed and she wasn’t shouting him to pieces for looking.

It didn’t matter to her either way, she enjoyed his lustful gaze. It made her feel wanted and desired. When she finished, she pushed her empty plate aside and said, “Guess I didn’t know how hungry I was.”

“Mmm, well after last night I’m not surprised at all,” he smiled, laying down next to her on his side. He grasped her shoulders pulling her in and caressed her, kissing her skin lightly.

She moaned and protested holding a hand to her nose, “Nooo, I need to bathe, I smell.”

“You smell intoxicating to me,” he murmured through sweet kisses.

She got up suddenly, allowing the blanket to fall from her body and looked down at him, inviting him to follow her. “You coming?”

His swollen nethers twitched in reply and he stood to join her, practically chasing her down into the water. She laughed splashing at him as he fought to grasp her through the running water. Finally he got a hold of her and pulled her in tightly, pressing his hips against hers and with a sensual grin he slid his cock between her thighs, spreading her tender, swollen lips apart. She moaned at the feeling, laying her head against his chest while his hand curled through her dampened hair, massaging her scalp.

“I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?” he whispered gently.

She looked up into his burning amber eyes and smirked, “No, I assure you, all that screaming was from pure bliss.”

“Hmm,” he grinned grasping her leg and pulling it up, “Then you won’t mind if I get another taste of your tightness?”

She pushed herself against him eagerly, giving him the go ahead and he slid himself inside taking her again.

~~~

They spent days by the river, making love endlessly, only stopping to eat, sleep and bathe. Karnwyr made himself scarce every time their howls of pleasure echoed through the forest.

Bishop took her in all positions, bending her in ways she’d never imagined. She lost track of time with not a care in the world wanting nothing more than to indulge in this new world of pleasure. If she’d known how good it felt, she would have done it so much sooner. She almost regretted waiting as long as she did, but as Bishop held her close every night, sleeping deeply beside her she was glad he was her first.

One night, after a marathon of sex all day, they lay beside each other, panting and heaving. Bishop sounded exhausted but still insisted breathlessly, "I can keep going if you want."

Rona took a deep breath and said, "I'm tapping out. I can't feel my legs."

He rolled over, head in his hand and chuckled, "So I've finally defeated the Dragonborn."

She cocked her head at him, "Oh please! You couldn't get it up again even if you wanted to. Go ahead - if you can you can have me however you want."

He pursed his lips, looked down at his limpness and wiggled it with a hand, "Damn, you called my bluff," he sat upright and stretched, "Ah well, who's hungry? I'm starved."

"I could eat," she sighed, stretching and pulling a blanket over herself.

He started fixing them a meal, cooking up some of the last of every little thing they had.

Rona hadn't touched her lute in days, too tired to play and voice strained from all the screaming. Still, she was itching to sing something and pulled the lute up to her nude body and plucked at the strings.

Bishop grinned, "Going to play your own rendition of _The Dragonborn Comes?_ "

She rolled her eyes, "I hate that song. Everybody sings it and they all sing it badly."

"That red-headed woman sang it pretty well if you ask me," he said mindlessly while skewering some vegetables and venison.

"Oh! You mean Eira?"

"Is that who that was?" he finished piercing food to skewers and placed them over the fire, "Talk about drop-dead gorgeous. Wish she'd kissed me instead of you." Rona felt a twinge of envy and scowled at him, he glanced back chuckling at her expression. "Feeling jealous, Princess?" he teased.

"Not at all! Why would I ever be jealous of a tall, beautiful nord woman with long flowing red hair, sexy curves and the voice of a goddess?"

He lay back beside her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder, "Certainly not you, I hope. Besides, I've got my sights set on only one Dragonborn...I honestly don't think I could handle two." She smirked and nudged him in the ribs playfully.

They spent the evening flirting and joking over their dinner and Rona sang a few songs to entertain him afterwards. When their laughter and chatting died down the only sounds in the vicinity were the crackle of the fire and the chirping of torchbugs. Rona held a warm cup of tea in her hands and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Bishop lay beside her, quietly nodding off.

She'd been thinking for days about everything Bishop had said their first night there. She was hesitant to ask him anything else though for fear of losing him once and for all. Jules was his younger brother, she gleaned that much from his outburst. They'd obviously been very close but from the way he'd said it, his brother was no longer alive.

There was still so much she didn't know about this man who'd woven his way into her heart. She'd started to wonder if his past really mattered at all. He'd suffered a lot as a child and it made him the man he was today. Someone who had trust issues, certainly, but who was deeply caring and protective of the ones he did open up to. He was brutally honest to a fault, vigilant, strong, sexy, and quite talented in many ways.

She'd decided to stop asking him questions, having heard all she could stand anyhow. If he chose to tell her then she'd listen, but it didn't matter anymore. Bishop was Bishop, he was here with her and that's all that mattered.

His hand stroked her arm, "What's on your mind Sweetness?"

She set aside her cup of tea. "Nothing," she murmured.

"Don't want to sleep alone do you Ladyship?"

"Why would I when I have you to keep me company?" she smiled and lay back down beside him.

Uttering an affectionate growl he pulled her in closer. Sleeping in each other's arms again. She would never grow tired of it.

~~~

The two spent more than a week secluded in a world of their own making, keeping each other company and doing what lovers did best. Rona drowned herself in the pleasures he provided nearly forgetting her purpose. It was only when they were going at it on a small island by the waterfall that they were reminded of the world outside and the reason for their journey. As they both neared their climax the roars of a dragon echoed over the mountains.

Bishop held for a moment listening for it, but Rona didn’t care. She was almost there and it would have been better to come while engulfed in flames than to never come at all. She bucked her hips against him, making him groan. He looked down at her surprised and more aroused by her eagerness and flippant disregard of the potential danger.

He lifted her onto his lap, letting her take the lead, and using his body to make it happen. She squirmed on his lap and screamed his name as she peaked. Her forcefulness brought him to climax as well and he released it inside as he often did now.

Knowing she was using a contraceptive he preferred to finish inside her, though he wasn’t opposed to showering her with his essence on several occasions as well, such as the first time she took him in her mouth and between her breasts.

As their cries rang through the trees, Rona slumped against him, exhausted and he held her, still listening for danger. The dragon’s roars became more distant and he relaxed and sighed, “How do those damn things always find you?”

“It’s cause I’m too loud, I think," she mumbled against him, exhausted.

He laughed at her, “You could never be too loud Lightfoot. In fact I prefer it, the louder you are the better and then I know I’m doing my job right.”

She smiled fondly at him and grazed his lips with a kiss before drawing herself to her feet and stumbled. Bishop caught her and lifted her up into his arms. “Ladyship, you’re as light as a damned feather,” he said as he carried her back to their camp.

“And you’ve got nice broad shoulders,” she replied grasping them.

He seemed pleased with the compliment, flexing his shoulders slightly.

The minute he set her down her energy slowly returned. She stretched and staggered around camp looking for her clothes. She put her underwear and dress on for the first time in what felt like days. Bishop looked displeased, groaning, “Mmm, Ladyship, no, don’t do that. These clothes are too restrictive.” He tugged at her dress sleeves, still totally nude himself.

She laughed at him as she pulled on her boots, “I need a break!”

“Tired already? Because I could keep going, I’m ready whenever you are, Sweetness.”

“Bishop, it’s been eight days of endless sex, I can’t even walk straight anymore,” she threw his underwear at him.

“You didn’t seem to mind it every time I had you flushed and breathless beneath me.”

She blushed lightly and rolled her eyes, “We really need to go to Whiterun, today. We’re nearly out of supplies.”

“Just the mead, I can forage and hunt for you any old time,” he suggested.

“I need civilization!” she declared, “And as much as I’d love to spend the rest of my life indulging in endless pleasure with you I have things to do. _Dragonborn, remember?_ Dragons to kill, destiny to fulfill?”

“I’d much rather stay here and fulfill you,” he teased. She dumped his clothes into his lap and he finally caved in and pulled his underwear and pants on. They both dressed and packed up their messy campsite. Rona made a mental note to wash the bedrolls and the blankets thoroughly after the hot mess they’d made all over them, not to mention the sour smell they emitted, which was enough to make her eyes water.

Bishop took every passing opportunity to grope her and kiss her lips as he passed by putting things away. After the last one, she crooned, “Don’t make me shout you off a cliff." He retreated, laughing raucously.

As Bishop mounted his steed Rona excused herself for a moment and wandered off into the brush by the waterfall. She pulled her mother's urn from her pouch. It'd been so long since she held it. She had considered spreading some ashes up on High Hrothgar, but as she slowly started hating the place decided against it. Instead she wanted to spread them in places that held deep significance to her, where she enjoyed being. Places where she knew her mother would have enjoyed being. She sprinkled some at the edge of the river and pocketed the urn. With a last glance at the beautiful scenery she left to rejoin Bishop.

They found Karnwyr a ways down the road, gnawing on the remains of a rabbit he'd caught and called him along. He seemed happy to finally be on the move again and ran around wildly barking at every little thing, even taking a few risky chances to excitedly weave through their horses legs. Thankfully both Karinda and Whiskey were so used to the wolf and his antics that they hardly bat an eye.

Whiterun was only a few hours from where they were and they arrived while it was still daylight out. They stabled their horses and made their way inside passing by several guards nearby. One of them seemed to recognize her and ran right over.

"Lady Rona!" he called, pulling his helmet off revealing his bald head and bushy beard.

"Dagun! Hello - what are you doing back in Whiterun?"

"Oh, Sigrs and I had to take leave from Riverwood after a dragon attack," he said dejectedly.

Rona's eyes widened, "Are you alright? Is he alright? What - _when_ did it happen?" Could she have prevented it? Could she have protected them? She panicked inwardly.

"Oh, everyone is fine for the most part," he said faltering slightly, "It was a little over a month ago, but we took care of it with, well, _mostly_ no problem. Sigrs got a pretty bad burn to his back and shoulder, he's been staying up at the Temple of Kynareth for healing. As for me, my rockjoint was acting up again and I knew if I stuck around I'd be useless against another dragon attack so they traded us out. My nephew Talun is still up there though with a couple of new recruits."

Rona sighed, relieved that they were okay.

"Relax Ladyship," Bishop said clapping her on the back, "You can't protect everyone all the time."

Dagun glanced at the ranger, slightly dismayed to see he was still accompanying her.

"I'll have to go visit Sigrs and see if I can use my magic to help," she said pulling his attention away from Bishop.

"That'd be mighty kind of you miss - oh! I almost forgot! Jarl Balgruuf wanted me to give this to you if I saw you around," Dagun pulled a slightly crinkled envelope from his trouser pocket.

She accepted it, looking at it curiously, "I wonder what it is?"

"More gold I hope," Bishop said, to which Rona rolled her eyes.

"Don't know, been keeping it for you for a while now," another guard called for Dagun, "Whoops, sorry Lady Rona, but I've got to get going. It was nice seeing you," he left to go make his rounds when he stopped and turned back, "Hey! If you get a chance tonight, mind stopping by the Bannered Mare? We'd love to hear you sing again!"

She smiled at him, "I'd love to!"

They waved goodbye then Rona and Bishop walked down the path towards the marketplace, both staring at the envelope. Rona stepped off the path and tore it open.

"So? What'll it be this time?" Bishop pried, "We going off to find some magical golden goose that shits gold bars, or perhaps a dragon killing Daedra in disguise?"

She ignored his snide comments and pulled out the formal looking letter and read it out loud, "The noble Jarl Balgruuf the Greater of Whiterun hereby summons the Lady Dragonborn Rona Thoraminh to appear before the court at her latest convenience."

Bishop leaned over her shoulder, "Damn, he even put it on fancy parchment and signed it personally. Looks like you're really going places Ladyship."

"I wonder what he wants to see me for?"

"Well, let's not waste any time finding out," Bishop suggested leading the way.

~~~

Inside the palace they found everyone in court dining at one of the tables, Rona hadn't realized it was already supper time until the scent of delicious food filled her nostrils and made her stomach growl. She blushed as Irileth and Steward Proventus both looked over at her mid-chew. Jarl Balgruuf hadn't noticed her though as he was busy chastising one of his children.

"What have I told you about fighting with your brother, Frothar?"

The boy with shorter hair laughed, "It's not my fault if Nelkir is too much of a milk-drinker to defend himself!"

"Hey!" Nelkir shouted, throwing his steak knife at the boy, "Take that back!" It flew past his head and bounced off the back of the chair.

"Father! Did you see what he just did!?"

"Papa, when's my new dress going to be finished?" the little girl pestered Balgruuf as the two boys continued bickering louder and louder, calling each other every childish insult under the sun.

"Draugr-breath!"

"Skeever-brain!"

"Mammoth-nose!"

"Shut up Frothar or I'll make you regret it!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, _Nelkie_ , you big baby!"

"I will! I know things about you that you don't want anyone to know!"

"Oh yeah? Like what," Frothar mocked.

"Like how you've got a copy of the Lusty Argonian Maid hidden in your bottom dresser drawer!"

"Hey! I do not! Father he's lying!"

"You're the liar!"

"ENOUGH!" Balgruuf bellowed slamming his fists on the table forcing the dishes to clatter everywhere and knocking over his mug of mead, "GO TO YOUR ROOMS! ALL OF YOU!"

"But papa I didn't _do_ anything!" whined the little girl.

"You too Dagny - GO! And don't come back until you all learn some damned respect you ungrateful little bastards!"

Nelkir flinched at the remark and looked at his father with pure disgust before following after his siblings.

Rona glanced over at Bishop who also appeared rather appalled by the scene in front of them. After a moment, while Balgruuf made to compose himself and called for a fresh mug of mead from his maid-servant, Irileth piped in, "My Jarl."

" _What is it Irileth_ ," he seethed, clearly not interested in talking about what just happened.

"We have guests," she said plainly.

Balgruuf looked up from his tossed plate and his rage melted from his face, "Dragonborn. I wasn't expecting you," he got up grumbling and throwing his napkin from his lap, "Damned guards, can't even inform me of visitors..."

He approached her and she said, "I received your letter sir...er your summons."

"Yes, I was wondering when you'd grace us with your presence again. If you would follow me Lady Rona, we have much to discuss," he glanced at Bishop and said, "I'm sorry but your companion will have to stay here, I must speak with you in private."

Bishop cocked an eyebrow, arms crossed and said, "You'd deny the Dragonborn her personal guard?"

Balgruuf laughed, "I sincerely doubt Miss Thoraminh needs protection."

Bishop scowled but before he could put his foot dangerously in his mouth Rona gave him a reassuring look and said, "I'll be fine, just wait here for a minute."

Bishop grumbled, walking away from them and took a seat on one of the benches near the front doors, Karnwyr following at his heel.

Balgruuf escorted Rona to his upstairs balcony. He lead her outside where the cool breeze touched their faces and he casually leaned his back against the railing. Irileth stood nearby keeping a watchful eye on the Jarl.

"Welcome to the Great Porch of Dragonsreach," he said waving a hand up to an arched wooden contraption hanging from the ceiling, "This is where King Olaf One Eye once trapped the dragon Numinex, at least, that's what the legends say."

Rona turned and looked out at the sprawling landscape as the wind twisted her hair in her face. Skyrim's beauty never ceased to amaze her, though she knew the Jarl hadn't brought her there to admire the landscape. She asked, "What did you want to discuss?"

"Straight to it then, eh?" he turned back casually leaning over the railing and clasping his hands together, "I heard all about your meeting with Ulfric. You play a dangerous game with that man."

She looked over curiously at him, "You have eyes in Windhelm?"

"Of course I do, girl, who do you think I am?"

Irileth twitched slightly and Rona said with dawning realization, "The dark elves."

"Hmph," Balgruuf confirmed her speculations, "I've been standing precariously at the sidelines of this civil war, keeping my eyes and ears wide open. I need to know where Whiterun stands between these two factions at all times."

"Where do _you_ stand?" she asked him.

He grit his teeth stating firmly, "I stand on the side of Whiterun as I always have. No doubt General Tulius and his friends in the Empire will tell you that I owe them my loyalty, and perhaps I do. Ulfric Stormcloak would say that I owe my allegiance to the nord people as they fight for Skyrim's independence. Perhaps this is also true. The day might come when I am forced to draw my sword for one side or the other. But that day has not come yet."

"You're waiting," she guessed, "for me to choose a side."

His eyes flicked over to her, "You are a quick study, girl...so much like her."

"Like who?" Rona tilted her head slightly.

Balgruuf sighed heavily, running a hand anxiously through his hair, "Your mother. Claudia... she was a real firebrand that one. I see a lot of her in you. You have her eyes _and_ her height," he chuckled, " the rest of you though definitely comes from old Serlas."

Rona cast her gaze to the dimming skies before posing her next question, "How well did you know them? My parents?"

"Your father, I've only met him a few times when you were still no higher than my knee. As for Claudia..."

Rona's pulse quickened, she could already guess. When she'd returned to him many months ago after slaying the dragon outside Whiterun he'd asked about her mother. She'd only given brief details, informing him that she'd died. She recalled the pained look he gave at the news.

Balgruuf cleared his throat, "She was an old flame of mine."

To hear the words though was a whole other thing. Rona knew her parents were only together briefly. She only existed because her mother and father met in a tavern one fateful evening, both sloshed on ale which lead them to a bedroom and then a single night of passion together. Nine months later and her father received a letter that he had a daughter.

She always knew in her heart that her mother was like that. Claudia was someone who could never stay in one place and would never let anything or anyone tie her down whether that be her family's old farm, a string of one-night stands or a child resulting from those flits of fancy. Still, she had to know more.

"How long?" Rona asked curtly.

"Me and Claudia? Damn... about five years. It's not like we were in a relationship girl, I hope you know that... you know how she was," he said diverting his gaze.

Rona knew she shouldn't ask this next one, but lost the battle with her tongue, "Were you having an affair?"

She made the Jarl blush. He put a hand to his mouth, coughing slightly, "I can't believe I'm explaining myself to you."

"I'm sorry," she felt conflicted. This man had been her mother's lover at one time or another, she'd never known him herself but this situation made him feel like some sort of long lost relative, "I don't mean to pry, it's just, there's so much I didn't know about her."

"Hmm...I understand. My wife was on her deathbed when I met your mother. I'm ashamed to say that our relationship began shortly after her passing. Not exactly an affair, but not exactly proper behavior by a man who just lost his wife either."

Rona didn't know what to say. Was this what Jarl Balgruuf wanted to speak to her about? Calling her here just to say, ah yes, by the way Dragonborn, I used to bed your mother on occasion? She felt incredibly uncomfortable.

He noticed her uneasiness and said, "I wouldn't have told you all this if I didn't think it was important Lady Rona. There is a reason I'm explaining this to you now."

"Why's that?"

He hesitated before he asked, "What do you think of my children? From what you saw today?"

She looked at him baffled, what kind of question was that?

"Tell me honestly," he added.

"They're spoiled rotten," she practically spat the words at him, "They don't know the meaning of respect or empathy. If you were to tell me they'd inherit your throne tomorrow I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them. Your sons are ready to kill each other and your daughter would sell off your citizens for a new doll."

Balgruuf's face twisted and he burst into laughter, pressing a hand to his head, "Damn woman, I asked for your honest opinion and you gave me a lethal tongue lashing, I see the Greybeards have taught you well," he sighed before slowly admitting, "You're right though. It's difficult to manage an entire city and raise three brats all my own. I suppose I spoil them too much, started doing it after they lost their mother. You though...Serlas did right with you. You turned out to be a respectable young woman and for that we're all grateful, especially considering you're Dragonborn now."

She pressed him, "But why are you telling me these things?"

He called to his Housecarl, "Irileth, bring Nelkir here would you? I want him to meet the Dragonborn."

"Yes Jarl Balgruuf, right away," she left them to collect his son.

He turned back to Rona and said, "I want you to meet my youngest Nelkir." She stared at him, perplexed as he explained, "He is a dark child. I don't know what to do with him. He was always a quiet lad, but lately... something has changed. He's become brooding. Violent. He won't say a word to me about what's been bothering him. Though I suspect..."

Rona went to ask why he was introducing her to this boy and what any of it had to do with her when Irileth returned with the child in tow. His arms were crossed and his long hair swept over his eyes. It was hard to see but she could tell he was scowling underneath.

"Ah Nelkir, there's someone I would like you to meet," Balgruuf called.

The boy came up to them and when he glanced up at Rona her jaw nearly hit the floor. They shared the same sparkling green eyes and he had most of her mother's facial features. She felt a shudder crawling up her spine but forced it back.

The child sneered at her, "Hmph, another wanderer here to lick my father's boots. Good job."

Balgruuf roared at his son, "Watch your tongue boy! That's the Dragonborn you speak to! Show some damned respect!"

Nelkir looked her up and down, unimpressed and said, "I thought the Dragonborn was supposed to look tough. You just look like another dumb girl wearing a stupid dress."

Rona's eye twitched, she was half-ready to slap the mouth off this kid. But as Balgruuf made to lash out at him again Rona butt-in quickly, kneeling down to his height and said, "Yeah, I am the Dragonborn, do you want to hear me shout?"

His face lit up with interest for just a moment before he turned his head shyly and said, "Yeah...sure...I guess."

She turned away from them both and stood as tall as her petite frame would allow and hurled three different shouts to the skies.

" _FUS RO DAH!"_

" _KAAN DREM OV!"_

_"FO KRAH DIIN!"_

Nelkir seemed most impressed by her frost breath, as the frozen words twisted in beautiful crystalline spirals through the air. There was a childish delight playing on his face which he tried so desperately to hide under his long hair.

"Can you shout fire too?" he asked quickly.

Rona smiled at him, "Ah, no. I haven't learned that one from the Greybeards just yet. But when I do I'll come back and show you if you'd like."

He blushed and mumbled, "If you want to, I guess..."

"Come on Nelkir, your father and Dragonborn Rona have much more to discuss," Irileth said directing the boy away from them.

"It was nice meeting you Nelkir," she called, giving him a friendly wave. Nelkir glanced back at her one last time before leaving.

The second the door snapped shut Rona dropped her cheerful facade and turned, glaring at Balgruuf, " _My mother had a son and you didn't think to tell me about him!?_ "

He looked at her surprised, "Ah...hmm. So you could tell, eh?"

She threw a hand out dramatically, "He's the goddamned spitting image of her!"

Balgruuf chuckled slightly and leaned back against the railing, "I suppose he is..."

Rona turned away from him and looked out over the twinkling stars slowly appearing in the darkening sky, trying to let her mind settle with the thousand questions raging in her head. The two of them were quiet for a moment before she finally breathed, "How old is he?"

"Just turned nine this past winter," he said.

Rona felt sick to her stomach. Her mother had a baby boy when she was fourteen years old and she hadn't bothered to tell her about him. Had he been abandoned by her too? Had he ever known her?

"Was she involved in his life?"

Balgruuf scoffed, "Claudia? No. Not at all. She birthed the boy and gave him to me, said she was no good as a mother and that if she kept him he'd die of starvation and neglect."

Rona cringed at him, "How do you know he's yours then?"

He laughed, "Oh I wondered for many years. But as he got older, I knew. He's mine. My poor bastard son. It was hard trying to pass him off as my dead wife's last child you know. He's almost too close in age to Frothar. Most people, they're wise to the fact he came from another woman, it's just a matter of silencing their damned whispers about it."

She shook her head, wanting desperately to return to the night before where she was happy and comfortable in Bishop's arms. She wanted to get away from all of _this_. Anything to do with her mother she wanted to escape it and leave it all behind.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked, choking back her frustration.

"Because I want you to know that you have family here in Whiterun. This war affects all of us, but especially my children - my son - _your brother_ ," he sounded desperate, "Your mother left me in charge of that boy's safety and I plan to see him through it all," his voice grew louder, more fraught, "Ulfric grows impatient with my stalling. I'm afraid he'll make an attack on Whiterun sooner than later. I need to know that I have you at our backs."

She scowled at him, "So you'd have me join the Imperials? Is that it?"

"No! No, I'm not saying you join either of them - just promise me you will guard this city if Ulfric - if any of them make a move! Promise me that you'll protect my children!"

She shook her head at him and began to walk away, "I can't." Their conversation had lead to such uncomfortable territory that she couldn't stand to be there anymore.

He shouted at her back, "What do you mean you can't!? You'd just as soon let Ulfric overrun this city and slaughter us all!?"

"I can't do this! This is too much. I'm sorry about your position and about him - your son. But I just can't do this right now."

She was nearly at the door when Balgruuf barked, "He's your mother's son, your brother!"

She thought of what Bishop would say or do and she turned back, letting regretful words slip free, "That's _not_ my problem! She chose to hide him from me! To exclude him from my life and it was her choice to abandon the both of us! He's a stranger to me - just another face in the crowd."

"And what of your unending compassion!? I heard all about what you did for the people of Windhelm, why would you forsake Whiterun? After all I've done for you woman!" He was enraged, fists clasped and shaking.

She studied him, realizing now that everything he'd done for her, the title, the house, the money, it was all because she was Dragonborn and perhaps because of the blood tie she shared with her mother. It was all calculated. Everything he did was an attempt to manipulate her and garner her favor with him.

She glared at him, trembling with just as much anger, " _You used me_. All of it was just a ploy to get at me wasn't it? And your son? What, he was your ace in the hole? The hidden playing card? 'Protect us Dragonborn! Look you have a brother to watch out for now!' _You selfish prick!_ Well you made your bed, now you get to lie in it."

She swiftly spun on her toe, practically racing for the door when he drew his last card and played it, "How well do you know that ranger of yours Rona?"

She stopped in her tracks, hand on the door. Her heart beat harder. He knew about Bishop? Did he know something she didn't already?

"Has he told you who he really is yet?"

She kept her breathing steady, listening, waiting.

"Ask him about the Thrice-Banished, Dragonborn... Or go on playing your dangerous games if you prefer."


	20. Housecarls and Jarls

Rona swept right past Bishop, not even looking at him and burst through the palace doors leading outside. He caught up to her yelling, "Whoa! Slow down Ladyship - the hell? What happened? What did he say?"

"I need a fucking drink." Bishop looked taken aback. Rona hardly ever swore and when she did he knew she was really in a mood. He fell back letting her angrily lead the way to The Bannered Mare.

The tavern was as busy and bustling as ever with the townsfolk, plenty having their dinners at the tables with their families while mercenaries and working men enjoyed a warm drink after a long day.

Rona found a seat at the bar, Bishop drew up beside her and Karnwyr curled up near the foot of their stools, looking to avoid being stepped on. Hulda was serving drinks and looked over at them, "Oh! Lady Dragonborn, good to see you again, what can I get you?"

She wanted something much stronger than wine, anything to make her forget what she'd learned tonight, "What's your hardest drink?"

Hulda looked surprised at her, "I've got some old Daedric Lava Whiskey if you've got the coin for it, 'course I don't recommend the stuff, it bites back hard."

Rona threw her coin purse on the counter and said, "I'll take it."

"A glass?"

"The bottle."

Hulda didn't argue, taking the gold and left to rummage through her stock of ales, wines and boozes. Bishop was smirking curiously at her. "You ever had anything other than watered down meads and wines Ladyship?"

She realized then just how stupid it was to go off and order such a ridiculous drink, having completely overreacted out of anger. She leaned her elbows onto the bar and buried her face in her hands giving a muffled whine, "Nooo..."

Bishop chuckled at her as Hulda brought out a large bottle of Whiskey and placed it on the counter with two glasses for them, "Let me know if you need anything else you two." She left them to go take orders and serve her other patrons.

Bishop cracked open the bottle and took a whiff, waving a hand over his nose, "Damn that shit stinks." He poured them both a third of a glass passing hers over, "Here you go Lightfoot, just what the alchemist ordered."

She picked up the glass and held it to her nose cringing at its overpowering alcoholic scent.

"Bottoms up," Bishop said and downed his in a gulp, smacking his lips, "Ah, damn that shit is _strong!_ " He poured another for himself and looked at Rona who was still staring at her glass. He chuckled, "Not even going to try it Ladyship?"

She sighed and threw it back quickly. It burned her tongue and stung the back of her throat leaving a nasty aftertaste in her mouth. She gagged audibly as a shiver ran up her spine. Bishop was already on his third when he shook his head at her, "You ordered it. Don't back down now! This is a real man's drink right here."

She put her hand to her head, leaning on the counter, "Ugh... I'm just so... _so pissed off!_ "

He raised his brows at her, "You gonna tell me what you're so pissed off about or keep trying to drink this swill instead?"

She turned her forehead into her hand, slumping more and grumbled pitifully, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh how's that fair? You get to poke and prod me for answers all the time and now when it's your turn you get to keep all your secrets to yourself?"

She glanced around the room. There were a few people looking at them, seemingly listening to their conversation. She wanted some privacy and said, "How about we rent the bath?"

Bishop grinned, sitting upright suddenly, "That sounds like a _great_ idea." He called Hulda over and asked how much for the bath. She exchanged coin with him and said she'd get it set up.

Ten minutes later and they were both undressing and settling into the warm, bubbly water while Karnwyr laid down near the door, glad to be out of the way of the foot traffic. Bishop leaned back, taking a seat where he could keep his eyes on the door and said, "They really need to get a curtain or something."

Rona sunk into the water and traced the top of it with her hands, mindlessly pushing soap bubbles around before she said, "Bishop? What's it like having brothers and sisters?"

He grimaced, "What? Are we playing your question game again? Because I'm not really in the mood to talk about that stuff."

"No," she sighed, "I'm an only child. I never had any brothers or sisters and I always wondered what it was like."

His mouth twitched and he said, "It was awful. Bunch of nosy little brats who couldn't mind their own business, always getting into your stuff and older siblings that beat up on the younger ones all the time. I don't know if it's like that for other people, but that's how it was for me. I hated them all, still do."

She met his eyes with her own and asked tentatively, "But you liked Jules right?"

He growled low, averting his gaze, "Don't talk about him. Don't say his name."

Her face burned with embarrassment, she hadn't meant to pry on the one topic that he kept so close to his heart. She just wanted to know what it would mean to have a sibling she might be close to, could she ever have that with the Jarl's son, that feeble boy who tried so hard to be tough?

"I'm sorry," she said, "I promise I wasn't trying to pry. It's just..."

He threw her a stern look and said, " _What?_ Spit it out already."

"I have a little brother," she breathed.

Bishop's brows knit together, "You said you were an only child."

"Yeah, well I just found out tonight," she said.

He laughed awkwardly, "Wait. _That's_ what the Jarl talked to you about?" he threw his hands up out of the water, "Wait, wait, wait. Back up. Tell me everything from the start."

She shared every detail from her mother's relationship with the Jarl, to the fact that they’d had a son together. She then expressed her suspicions that the Jarl was trying to manipulate her for the sake of Whiterun because he was too afraid to take sides in the war.

After it was all said and done Bishop was thinking hard, scowling down at the water, "Don't get involved Ladyship."

"I don't want to!"

He smirked, "That's a first... Wow, your mother and mine, they'd have made fast friends the way they got around. Hang on - so which brat is it?"

She rolled her eyes, "The one who threw the knife."

Bishop laughed, "Ah the violent one! I see dragon blood runs in your family."

She shrugged, "The Jarl told me that he’s a troubled child. I really do sympathize for him. I could see his eyes light up when I showed him my shouts and I’m sure he’s a sweet boy when he’s not throwing things… but it's hard to have feelings for someone I've never known, even if I'm related to him."

Bishop moved in closer to her, clearly ignoring her rambling and with other things on his mind as he took a seat beside her, "You know, I have ways of making you forget all about this." He caressed her shoulders and rubbed her back.

"Not here," she laughed as goose bumps crawled up and down her skin.

"Why not?" he playfully nibbled at her ear.

She gasped, moaning lightly, then blushed crimson and peaked around the barrier separating them from the rest of the tavern. "Because I can't be quiet!" she whispered loudly.

"Hmm, I don't mind," he growled.

She slunk away from his grasp to the other side of the bath. "Later," she promised him.

"Hmm, I can be patient…very patient," he threw his arms up over the rim of the bath, smirking lasciviously, "But tonight we'll drown our troubles in mead!"

"And sing songs of adventure, battle and glory!" she smiled.

He shook his head grinning back, "Never change Ladyship."

They finished their bath and reentered the tavern to find the town guards raucously singing along with the bard, drowning out his version of Ragnar the Red.The bard looked rather grumpy about it as the men all cried in unison holding their mugs high,

_"And the braggart named Ragnar the Red was boastful no more!_

_When his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!"_

They all broke out into fits of laughter and cheers as they finished. Rona smiled broadly at them, she wanted nothing more than to join the men in song at that moment. Dagun noticed her and shouted, "Ay! Lady Rona! You made it!"

"Ah, that your little lady friend Dagun?" Another much older guardsman asked him coyly.

"Heard you're a right good bard Dragonborn!" A fiery red-headed guard called from the bar, "We want to hear some real songs, show Mikael here how it's done!"

Mikael scowled as a few guardsmen laughed boisterously,jostling him around, nudging him in the ribs and giving him a hard time.

"Alright! Alright!" Mikael cleared his throat composing himself, "Lady Dragonborn, whatever you would like to sing I will gladly accompany you."

"What would you all like to hear?" she asked brightly.

"The Dragonborn Comes!" several of them yelled out.

She laughed and groaned scrunching her face, "Oh but it's such an awful song!"

"If anyone can make it beautiful, you can Ladyship," Bishop smiled gently at her before walking off to find a spot against a wall. She blushed, enjoying the compliment.

"Okay! _Fiiine_ , but I'm going to need some wine," she insisted. The red headed gentleman was kind enough to oblige, passing her a full glass which she downed in one gulp, the men watched keenly as she vocalized and Mikael started to play, keeping the beat of her tune.

(The song is _The Dragonborn Comes_ by Erutan)

She held her audience with utmost skill, keeping them all attentive, eyes and ears on her as she sang her rendition of The Dragonborn Comes. She had them all cheering madly when she finished. Suddenly they were crying out the names of so many songs, even some she'd never heard of.

Hulda called, "Play something upbeat will you! I want to dance!"

Rona settled on some old druid songs her mother used to sing. When Mikael didn't seem to know them, she asked for his lute and put him on drums, which he looked rather miffed about until she started playing and singing.

(The songs are _The Maid That Sold Her Barley_ , _The Jug of Punch_ , _The Briar And The Rose_ , _Siuil A Run, Dulaman_ from the album Celtic Wonder)

She put on her best druidic accent, one that would make her mother proud, and sang all the ones she could remember. Dagun joined in with her on The Briar and the Rose which she was surprised he even knew and even more astonished when he gave a fair performance. Even Karnwyr chimed in at one point, howling loudly along and receiving plenty of encouraging pats all around.

The few remaining townsfolk and all the guardsmen cheered Rona on madly after each song which only spurred her to carryon throughout the night. She even ended up giving them the big bottle of Daedra Lava Whiskey that she couldn't stomach, to Bishop's displeasure of course. Everyone was drunk and having a great time and to Hulda's delight spending quite a bit of coin too.

She was so drunk by the end of the evening that she couldn't sing anymore and ended up dancing with several of the guards while Mikael snagged his lute back and played a jovial tune. After a wild dance with the red-headed guard, he leaned in for a kiss, she leaned back laughing, "Ah!" and Bishop stepped in yanking her out of the man's arms and pulling her into his own. The other men burst out in laughter as the red-headed fellow toppled over and in his drunken stupor kissed the bard's boots instead.

Bishop was drunk, she could smell it on his breath when he said, slurring slightly, "Mmmay I have thiiisss... dance, beeaauutiful?"

She laughed at him but embraced him all the same and yelled over the loud banter, "Of course you may!" They danced wildly as the guardsmen cheered, amusement abound in the room. At the end of the song he tipped her, kissing her in his arms to which she replied by burying her hands in the back of his head and returning the passion. The guardsmen laughed and poked fun at the red-headed fellow who looked on pathetically. The tavern roared with mirth all night.

Eventually Bishop pulled her along with him outside, both slipping away from the revelry, Karnwyr trailing close behind them. They stumbled down the road to her homestead laughing and giggling at each other's drunkenness. Bishop pulled her inside and pushed her up against a wall, his hands were all over her body, their lips entwined. Somehow they made it to the bed, though she couldn't figure out how they got up the stairs at all. Bishop had her naked on her back, looking down at what he desired most. She vaguely remembered some semblance of drunken love-making and wasn't entirely sure if they'd even finished, as they both blacked out.

She woke with a raging headache, the worst hangover she'd ever had, and moaned agonizingly. They were both on the bed, sideways, she on her back, him on his front with his arm and leg draped over her naked body. His face was at the edge of a pillow, drool pooling and dampening it, he gave a light snore and she shoved him off of herself.

Bishop groaned, blinking through a ray of sunshine casting over his face, "Nooo...I don't wanna go hunting right now, Ladyship. Lemme sleep some more."

She sat up, ignoring his dazed remarks and rubbed her head. The second she stood up Karnwyr leapt onto the bed, stomping on Bishop's stomach forcefully and licking at his face, "FUCK! KARNWYR! GET OFF!" he roared, shoving at the wolf who simply plopped down beside his master, tongue lolling from his mouth. Bishop rolled over into a pillow growling.

She snickered under her breath and wandered downstairs to find the wash basin to throw some cool water on her face to try and wake up. She noted that the place seemed unusually homey from the last time they were there, though she couldn't remember a thing about what they'd been up to last night. Downstairs in the dining area there was fresh food, ingredients and other items laying about. She was incredibly confused but in far too much pain to care at that moment as she found the wash basin and splashed the cool water on her face.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and whipped around. A dark-haired woman in a nightgown stood aside near the stairs gaping at her, "Ah! Wait my Thane, please don't shout!"

But it was too late, Rona cried, "FUS!" at the intruder, who dropped down quickly covering her head. Dishes and a pot of flowers went careening off the shelves, smashing to pieces.

Bishop came running in, Karnwyr barking madly at his side. He was still totally nude, with his dagger in hand shouting, "LADYSHIP!"

Rona was covering herself as she screamed and pointed at the nervous nord woman on the floor.

Bishop looked over at the stunned woman and laughed slightly, "Oh shit. Just what the fuck did we _do_ last night? Thought it'd be way longer before you let me invite another woman into our bed - damn Ladyship, you are just full of surprises!"

Rona shot him a scathing look, " _What_ are youtalking about!? She's an intruder!"

The woman threw her hands up and cried, "Please my Thane! Don't attack me! I'm your housecarl! The Jarl appointed me to be your housecarl!"

Rona looked back at her, mouth partly open, " _My what?_ "

The woman glanced up nervously as Karnwyr came down the stairs and sniffed at her, "I was appointed to be your housecarl...it's my duty to guard you and all you own...with my life... though I'd rather not lose my life just yet, my Lady. Please."

Bishop stood by, laughing slightly and rubbing his eyes, before he said, "Ugh, whatever. I'm going back to bed."

Rona dashed after him and slammed the doors to their bedroom.

"Augh! Ladyship, please don't make so much noise. My head is throbbing," he crawled into the bed pulling a blanket over his face and groaning loudly.

" _THAT FUCKING PRICK!_ " she screamed, "Eye and ears! DAMNED EYES AND EARS!" She paced back and forth furiously, her mind envisioning all the ways she wanted to throttle Jarl Balgruuf. "He put her HERE! He put her here to watch me, to listen to me and report back to him! UGH! I just want to - I want to!" She grabbed the pillow right out from under Bishop's head making him grumble miserably as his head plopped onto the bed. She smashed her fists into it before pulling it up to her face and shouted, "FO KRAH DIIN!" with all the force in her voice.

It solidified instantly into a hard, icy rock which she dropped to the floor with a loud clunk and sat down on the bed with her arms crossed, fuming. Bishop peeked at her from under the covers, still squinting, "Are you done yet?"

She glared dragon's fire at him and he pulled the covers back over his head, "Guess not." He waved his hand at her and said, muffled through the covers, "Mind raging somewhere else right now? My head is _killing_ me."

She got up, threw on her clothes and trudged down the steps where she found the woman, also now fully dressed in steel armor and armed with a sword and shield, ready to go down with a fight this time. She was sitting at the table, hands to her knees, glancing anxiously at the curious wolf who stared back. She looked up as Rona entered the room and began to explain herself.

"I sincerely apologize Lady Dragonborn. I heard you two come in late last night and you seemed quite...engaged at the time," she looked away blushing lightly, "I was really hoping I might introduce myself under more appropriate circumstances."

So she'd seen them come in, two drunk idiots, lip wrestling and fondling each other. _Great_ , she blushed angrily at the thought. She couldn't really blame her for not saying anything at the time. Rona stood by the stairs, arms crossed and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Lydia."

Rona looked around at all the homely comforts and then to the flowers smashed on the floor with the vase and dishes, "It looks like you've been here for a while."

Lydia nodded, "Yes, my Thane. I received my notice of appointment a week after you'd already gone, so I...well I tried to spruce up the place, make it comfortable for your return."

Rona sighed, pressing her fingers to her aching head, "So you've been here for _months?_ "

Lydia nodded affirmatively.

Rona gave her a threatening look and said, "If you're one of Balgruuf's little toads then I don't want you here."

"I only work to serve and protect you. I don't answer to anyone else. Though if you wish to dismiss me that is fine as well my Thane. I'm sure I can find a new assignment elsewhere," she sounded almost too eager to be dismissed. Perhaps she wasn't just another one of Balgruuf's eyes and ears.

"You're my housecarl, right? You're supposed to serve me?"

"That is correct."

Rona sighed and pulled up a seat at the table, grabbing for the pitcher of water and a glass. She snagged a piece of sweet bread and ate it, hoping it would absorb the alcohol left in her stomach, Karnwyr sat by begging and wagging his tail.

He hadn't seemed to react to the woman in a negative way at all and the wolf, puppyish as he could be, was pretty good at sensing and identifying dangerous people.

She tapped her fingers on the table, thinking hard. On the one hand, she hardly spent any time at the home, it was really just a stop off point for them to get their supplies and move on. But on the other she'd wanted to stay in town for a few days, talk to the townsfolk, offer her services and have a pair of swords forged from the dragon bones she'd collected. Lydia may or may not be one of the Jarl's stooges, she could easily dismiss the woman and not request any new housecarls. Still it would be wrong to punish the woman just for doing her job.

She scowled at herself. Why did she always have to be so conflicted and strive to do good? It would have been so much easier to be like Bishop and just boot this woman out on her ass and tell her to take a hike.

Lydia waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts and Rona, sighing loudly, finally said, "You protect all I own and something or other?"

Lydia chuckled, "Yes, something like that." She had a warm smile which tugged at Rona's heart. She didn't seem like a bad person at all.

"What else can you do?" she asked.

The woman blinked and thought for a moment, "Well, I cook, I clean, I'm trained in battle. I'm quite handy at making potions, I specialized in alchemy at the Knight's Academy."

Rona looked over at her surprised, "You trained in Cyrodiil?"

"Yes, they have the largest academy out of any other," she looked away and said slowly, "I did serve in the Imperial Legion for a while, I hope that's not a problem."

Rona felt a twinge of excitement meeting someone else from her homeland for a change, "Not at all. Where in Cyrodiil were you stationed?"

"I was stationed way on the outskirts of Chorrol," she said.

"Got stuck on border duty huh?" Rona smiled, laughing lightly.

Lydia scoffed, "Yes! It was awful, stuck out in the boonies making the same rounds _every_ single day!"

The two of them clucked away like a couple of old friends, chatting all about their time in Cyrodiil. Rona learned that Lydia had come to Skyrim shortly after the Civil War broke out. She'd been stationed with a regiment near Falkreath and after many bloody battles with the Stormcloaks she'd decided she couldn't bear the fighting anymore. She requested formal leave after losing so many comrades in battle. Her superior officer took pity on her and discharged her from the Legion as unfit for combat, allowing her to pursue a more relaxed and focused line of work in Whiterun.

Rona was only her second position as Housecarl, her last was an older war veteran who'd passed on in his sleep.

"When they told me I'd be working for the Dragonborn I honestly didn't know what to expect...though I suppose I should have prepared myself for being shouted at," she laughed.

Rona cringed and said, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"So, my Thane, will you be staying in Whiterun for a while or do you have plans elsewhere? I would gladly accompany you if you'd like."

Rona looked at her and raised her brows. She couldn't imagine having this - albeit, very nice and polite woman -being a third wheel on her journey with Bishop. "That's alright," she said, "I've already got a...um, personal guard."

"Ah yes, the illustrious nord gentleman from the night before," she said glancing up at the ceiling.

Rona's cheeks burned hot and Lydia noticed saying, "Oh don't worry! You two didn't get terribly far before you both passed out, at least that's what it sounded like."

"Ah," Rona replied awkwardly.

"Well my Thane, I will go about my duties, if you need any potions or anything from the market or even just some company please let me know," Lydia got up and wandered over to the mess on the floor and started cleaning up the shattered dishware.

Rona fixed breakfast for herself and brought a tall glass of water and a plate up to Bishop who was still hiding under the covers. She nearly tripped over the soggy pillow on the floor, remembering that she'd shouted it into ice earlier.

She set the plate and glass down on the end table and nudged him. "Bishop," she whispered, "Bishop, wake up."

He reached out from under the covers grabbing her and pulling her down onto him. "Oof!" he grunted as she slammed into him, "I didn't think that through."

She leaned over him, feet hanging off the bed and smirked, "I'm going into town, I made you breakfast and got you some water."

"Ah, if it's more of that gruel I'll pass." She scowled at him and he chuckled at her face before pulling her in more, for a deeper embrace, "You should stay here with me, we can have more fun together."

"I've got things to do!" she insisted.

"Yeah, like making friends with the Jarl's spy?"

"She's not a spy," she insisted in hushed tones as shemade a mental note about the thinness of the floorboards.

He threw her a skeptical smirk, " _Right_ , she just so happens to be from Cyrodiil and worked for the Legion, who ever so kindly let her leave so she could come here to be _your_ housecarl. You are so naive Princess."

She frowned at him and he kissed her, slicing her scowl wide open with his tongue. She pulled away, scolding him, "Quit it! I've got to go."

She hopped off the bed and yanked her boots on. Bishop sighed, watching her leave and yelled, "I'll be sure to come find you when I get bored of polishing my dagger!"


	21. Fear and Blackmail

Rona left the homestead around noon, bringing Karnwyr along with her to let him stretch his legs and do his business outside. She declined Lydia's offer to join her as she still didn't fully trust the woman, remembering everything Bishop pointed out about her story.

She first made a quick trip down to the stables to collect their bed rolls for washing and the dragon bones from their saddlebags. When she pulled the beds out though, she gave up completely on the idea of washing them and tossed them out instead.

She returned to the city and purchased two new bed rolls and had them sent down to the stables for packing. After asking the shopkeeper about the location of the Skyforge she travelled up to the Mead Hall, Jorrvaskr. It was aremarkably longbuilding; one she'd hardly noticed before. She was fascinated by the unique roofing,noting thatit was made from an overturned ship.

She really wanted to go inside to meet the Companions, to know the people her mother had preferred to spend so much of her time with over her own daughter. A thousand questions bound through her mind, but first she set off on her mission to haveswords of dragon bone forged.

At the top of the stairs on the landing overlooking Jorrvaskr was the biggest forge Rona had ever seen. An enormous bird, carved into the stone overlooked it, while hot lava flowed from its talons and smoke rose from its fiery eyes and beak. She ambled around the landing, watching as a rugged older man with long gray hair and a grey beard worked hard on a sword, casting it in the fire and molding the steel with a mallet expertly. He was so focused on his work that he didn't see her standing off to the side admiring his display of finished weapons and armor.

When he finished molding the metal to his liking, he dipped it into the cool water nearby and wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm, turning slightly and noticing her watching him intently. He stared at her and whispered, "Claudia? Ysmr's beard, I've been working too hard..." He shook his head, trying to shake the vision of the young woman before him and when she didn't disappear he demanded sharply, "Who are you!? What do you want!?"

She jumped, startled and nearly dropped the dragon bones from her arms. She said, "Ah - I was hoping you could take an order to forge me some swords."

He furrowed his thick brows at her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Rona Lightfoot, sir."

" _Rona?_ " He laughed, smiling suddenly, " _Little Rona?_ "

She resented the little part, frowning slightly as she said, "Uhh, yes?"

He set his materials aside and approached her, "Well I'll be. Can't believe how much you've grown child! Though I see it's not much more than your mother!" He threw his hands on his hips and gave a deep chortle. She gave a small awkward laugh in reply, amused to see this man she didn't even know was so happy to see her.

Rona said, "I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Ah right, I s'pose you wouldn't know me since you were just a pup when you left Skyrim. My name is Eorland Gray-Mane, as you can see I work the Skyforge, "he looked down at the bones in her arms,"What have you got there?"

"I was hoping you might be able to make me a pair of swords from these," she said holding one of the bones out to him.

He took it and rolled it over in his hands, "Gods woman, so it is true. Thought Aela was pulling my leg when she said old Claudia's girl was Dragonborn. This is some mighty tough stuff, but I'll see what I can do with it."

She passed him the other piece and he set it aside. She asked, "How much for the swords?"

He waved a hand at her, "Oh no, I can't take your gold for this. To make swords out of real dragon bone _and_ for the Dragonborn herself? No, it is my honor to take on this task."

She smiled, "I appreciate it, though I'll gladly pay, I have more gold now than I know what to do with these days."

Eorland relented, "Alright, alright. I can't reject your money if you insist on it. Fralia would have my hide if she ever found out. A thousand gold for each sword will suffice, though let's see if I can work the material first."

"Can you make one other item," she asked, "if you have material left over, would you mind forging a dagger for me?"

"Hmm, I think I might be able to do that. This claw would make a fine dagger, certainly," he held the piece up in a hand, examining it.

"How long do you think before they're ready?"

"Don't know, never forged anything from bone before. I'll have to go digging around for my book on bonemold - maybe pay a visit to an old friend out on Raven Rock and get his advice. My best guess is that it'll be about one month, maybetwo if I have to make the trip to Solstheim."

Her heart sank, " _Two months?_ "

"Sorry to disappoint, miss. Molding bone is an art in itself, one that I'm not accustomed to."

"I see. I understand," she sighed looking back over at the sounds coming from the yard outside Jorrvaskr. She caught sight of one of the Companions she met before practicing his swordplay on a training dummy while an older balding fellow looked on from the porch. A woman's voice called from the Mead Hall, "Farkas! Skjor! You've got to see this! Njada and Athis are going at it!"

"Again?" Farkas called from the yard.

"Just let them fight it out Aela," Skjor grumbled.

She laughed boisterously, "Oh I intend to! You want to place bets? I've got my money on Njada!"

They disappeared into the Mead Hall. Rona was brought back to a time when her own friends would fight it out in the middle of their great halls at the Fighter's Guild.

It was usually Roxlin, a tough young breton woman, with short blonde pixie hair and sharp eyes, always picking fist fights with the others, trying to prove her strength.

She was only a year older than Rona and slightly taller. Roxlin was her first good friend in the Guild. She showed her the ropes and was elated to meet someone shorter than her for a change. She always did have a habit of playfully punching people in the arm a little too hard though.

Lorrie was the bosmer mage that suggested she run off to join the Fighter's Guild years ago. Her twin brother Linel preferred the sword to endless books and magic training and was Rona's in, into the Guild. He and Lorrie were practically inseparable, with Lorrie often hiding out at the Fighter's Guild to escape her instructors and the endless work and expectations that came with being a mage.

Magrob was an enormous hulking orc, but he had the kindest heart. He trained war dogs in his free time and had a fascination with the Dawnguard. He even managed to fashion together his own crossbow and the bolts for it which Rona thought was amazing, though he told her orcs often trained in the art of the forge from childhood.

Then there was Marco, a somewhat snooty Imperial man with thick black hair that he always slicked back from his face, caring a little too much about personal appearances when he'd just be covered in blood, sweat and dirt later. He came from noble blood and only joined the Guild after failing to get into the Imperial Legion. His father made him join, saying he needed a real man's training before he could try for the Legion again. Rona always thought he'd rather be off singing songs and courting noblewomen. They often sang together and he taught her how to play the flute.

The oldest of them and the woman they looked up to and aspired to be like was Charisa, a Redguard woman. She was the most responsible of them all and took her job quite seriously. She was often left in charge of doling out tasks to them and leading them on larger campaigns. Charisa taught Rona to use a bow and whipped her into shape. It was grueling work but worth it. She really missed them and hadn't realized just how much until Eorland looked over at her and asked, "You alright pup?"

She snapped out of her reverie and feeling a coldness on her cheek wiped at it. She'd started crying thinking of her home and her friends. She swallowed and said, "Yes, sorry, just lost myself for a minute there."

"Ay...this place must bring back memories for you. Aela told me what happened to your mother, you have my condolences."

She scratched the side of her head and mumbled, "Right, because my mother was a Companion..."

"You ought to go down and visit with them. I'm sure Kodlak wouldn't mind meeting the daughter of his best warrior."

Rona nodded and walked away quickly, Karnwyr got up from his spot on the ledge and trailed at her heels into the Mead Hall. The moment she walked in she saw fists flying in front of her and ducked down at just the right time avoiding a dunmer punching forward, precariously aiming for a nord woman nearby.

"Hey!" Aela called from the sidelines, "Watch it you two! You almost hit a meal ticket!"

The nord woman was evading each punch deftly when she smirked and said, "Yeah Athis, watch it before you punch our gold right back out the door, idiot."

"You watch your mouth Njada! I swear, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't crawled out of bed this morning you bi-!"

The woman took a quick shot to his face, cracking him in the jaw. He went down hard, and after a minute pushed himself up slightly to rub his chin, "Damn woman, I think you broke my jaw."

Aela came rushing over to Rona and said, "Sorry about that - Oh! If it isn't Claudia's girl. What brings you to Jorrvaskr?"

"Just thought I'd stop in. I'm having some swords made up at the Skyforge and, well, I wanted to meet everyone," she shrugged sheepishly.

There were quite a few strong looking warriors standing around, most of them nords. Aela called her friend over, "Skjor, c'mere! You remember little Rona, right?"

The tall, balding nord man with only one good eye gave her a quick once over before putting a hand out to shake, "Been a long time. Nice to meet you,young lady, I was good friends with your mother before she left us. So, Aela tells us you're the Dragonborn."

Rona nodded, "That's right. How did you find out?" She turned asking Aela.

"Are you kidding?" Aela beamed at her, "We heard all about that dragon you killed outside Whiterun and then again about the one at Bonestrewn Crest - I'll tell you one thing, with accomplishments like that word spreads fast!" She laughed loudly, hands to her hips, "I still can't believe Claudia's girl is the Dragonborn, I always did say that woman had a little fire in her. Guess I was right!"

The other Companions all looked on curiously at her, many clearly in disbelief at her power, tiny as she was.

Aela pulled on her hand, "Come on, you should meet Kodlak."

~~~

The beams of light peaking through the cracks in the ceiling were too much to try and sleep through anymore. Bishop threw the blanket off himself, nearly knocking over his emptied plate and glass on the side table.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed. The food and water had helped curb his hangover a little but not completely. He decided to chase it off with some more mead instead. Throwing his clothes on and grabbing his dagger, he went downstairs and rummaged through the cupboards looking for a bottle of Honningbrew. He glanced over at the woman sitting idly by the hearth fire while she chewed on a piece of bread.

"You're still here?" he growled.

Lydia looked over at him, "It seems my Thane has decided against dismissing me, so until she does I am obligated to stay and carry out my duties."

Bishop grunted, rolling his eyes as he crouched down, tossing pots and pans from the cupboards searching for liquor of any kind, he'd even stomach an old ale just to take the edge off. "Right, honor and service and all that crap. Do you even have a mind of your own?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "Of course you wouldn’t understand. I know your kind, brigand. You know nothing about decency or loyalty."

He stood up, growing more and more agitated at the lack of alcohol and the persistent headache pounding in his head. Her offensive remark only set him off more. He leaned over the counter sneering, "Well you're a right bitch aren't you? You don't know a thing about me, darling,but I'll be sure to let the Dragonborn know all about your nasty little attitude. Persuade her real quick to boot you out on your ass so you can go off and bother some other fool with your uselessness."

Lydia took a bite of her bread and grabbed a bottle of mead from the floor by her feet to sip on. Bishop's eye twitched, annoyed at the sight of it, he thought about walking right by and snatching it from the arrogant woman.

She said slowly, "I think it'd be in the best interest of everyone if you persuaded the Dragonborn to join the Imperials instead."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "And why the _fuck_ would I ever do that?"

She continued chewing her bread piece and drinking her mead, a wry smirk pulling at her lips. Bishop's pulse quickened slightly, something was off completely off about this woman. He thumbed his dagger and eyed her warily before slowly speaking, "Who the hell are you?"

She looked over at him, a strange, unnatural smirk curling at her lips.

He took a chance and said, "I knew you were full of shit. I could smell it a mile away."

Her dark lips parted, "Well aren't you a sharp one? I wasn't lying when I said I was from Cyrodiil or that I was a member of the Legion, though I was never discharged."

"You're still working for them," he scowled, crossing his arms, "So you're trying to convince her to join up the same way Balgruuf is trying to keep her around as Whiterun's little protector? With manipulation and lies?"

"Balgruuf got desperate," she said turning away from him, "General Tulius has been putting the pressure on him a bit too hard and he got hasty. He's not very good at this game. We, however, are."

He scowled, crossing his arms, he couldn't quite place it, but everything about her seemed wrong. Her movements were abnormal and her voice didn't seem to belong to her either, he spoke slowly, "What do you mean, we?"

She grinned and laughed arrogantly, " _We_ are those who have a vested interest in bringing peace back to Skyrim."

Bishop’s gut instincts were telling him that this person was extremely dangerous, they were also wondering if this person was even human considering how she moved and spoke. He studied her carefully, his dagger in hand. It would be so easy to slit this woman's throat, right then and there. He could explain it to Rona later, right now though he had to do what he could to protect her. He moved around the counter approaching the nord woman as non-threatening as possible, keeping the conversation going, "You honestly think you'd have any kind of sway over her? She's growing wise to those kinds of tricks."

"Going to gut me with that old hunting knife of yours?" she said, "The same way you gut your father?"

He went cold, stopping in his tracks. She cocked her head at him, mocking him, "What are you waiting for Thrice-Banished?"

Bishop rushed at her furiously drawing his blade to her throat and snarled, "THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW!?"

"We know _everything_ about you," she said coolly, "We have eyes everywhere and we've been watching the Dragonborn's progress, following her closely. Naturally that means we've followed you too. We were surprised to see that a Thrice-Banished had returned to Skyrim. It was difficult digging that dirt up on you...fortunately there are those of us old enough to remember your family all too well," she smiled wickedly as she hissed, "You're the spitting image of your father you know."

His blood was boiling. The urge to silence this woman's incessant blathering was overwhelming. But he needed to know everything first. "So you think you can hold my family's history over my head to control me? I've already told her about them. She knows and she doesn't care."

"Does she know about Thorn too?"

He backed up, pulling the blade from her throat and leaving a small cut which did not bleed. He fell into the other chair across from her, gripping the hilt of his dagger in one hand and the arm of the chair in the other. His eyes flickered furiously in the firelight.

Lydia traced the cut on her neck with a finger and met his eyes, "It took a lot of work following that trail. You don't cover your tracks as well as you might think though and people are quick to talk with enough gold in hand or a knife to their throats. The trail lead us all the way to Falkreath,” she laughed, “My, what a _vile_ man he is."

Bishop thought the same of her and was almost sorry that Thorn hadn't had his way with her when he had the chance.

She gleaned what he was thinking and said, "We’re not fools. We met with him under armed guard and he was all too eager to share the most _unpleasant_ stories about you. Kidnapping...torture...rape _and_ murder? Tsk, tsk."

" _I never touched those women_ ," Bishop spat.

She cocked an eyebrow and said, "Well you didn't exactly help them either, now did you?"

His mouth twisted as he scowled into the fire, a feeling of utter shame and disgust washing over him.

Lydia sighed, waving a hand haughtily, "It's fine, I get it. Times were tough and you didn't want to make waves seeing as you were the new recruit. Still, you probably don't want your dear, sweet, _Ladyship_ to know these things now do you?"

He turned his eyes to her, steadying his breathing, "What do you want from me?"

She traced her upper lip with her tongue, smiling inhumanly, "All we ask is that you carefully guide the Dragonborndown the path of joining the Imperials. She's already more inclined to join them especially considering thatUlfric has that nasty little habit of hating the elves... Now I know what you're thinking, 'But the Imperials tried to kill her!' Well no worries,” she waved a dismissive hand,“the issue of her near beheading has already been assuaged. General Tullius is prepared to speak with her personally on the matter whenever she arrives in Solitude."

He grit and ground his teeth together, "Why do you _need_ her?"

Lydia scoffed, "Are you serious? A power like that? The power to shout down an army of men in a single go? This war would be over faster than the blink of an eye with her leading the Legion."

Bishop chewed on his lip, thinking hard until one of his least favorite thoughts rolled off his tongue, "And what will you do if I tell her everything? I tell her about my family and about Thorn? You'd have no sway over me anymore."

Her pupils twisted into thin slits and her voice echoed with malevolence," _You would thoroughly regret it_.”

The hair on his neck stood on end. _What the fuck is this woman?_ He eyed her anxiously.

She leaned her elbows on the chair, crossing a leg and pressing the tips of her fingers together. Her voice dripped with an arrogance rarely heard from a nord, “You see, we can protect her in ways that you cannot. Thorn was already planning to take the girl. Said he’s been smitten with her since their eyes met at Helgen. He wants to make her his own.”

Bishop felt a wave of nausea building in his stomach. _Thorn would take her? He’d lay his hands on her?_ He paled at the thought.

“Obviously we can't have that. So we’ve already paid the man a hefty fee to keep his hands off of her.” Her voice deepened with malice and she spoke very slowly, “However, if you fail us, if you try to tell her any of this or make a run for it, we will find you and we will make you suffer as you have _never_ suffered before.”

Bishop could feel his rage bubbling now, spilling over at the utter _shit_ this woman was spewing. He rose from his seat, dagger in one hand the other balled into a fist, his entire body trembling, “YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SUFFERING! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO TO ME THAT HASN’T ALREADY BEEN DONE!?”

The woman, no, _the demon_ , gave him a cold and calculating look as she hissed, “It is not what we will do to you, but what we will do to _her_.”

He lunged at the woman, burying his dagger into her chest where her heart should have been. She didn’t flinch. His body shuddered, his fear escaping him as she slowly met his eyes. He reeled back, nearly stepping into the hearth. His dagger was left, impaled in her chest. She glanced down at it and said, "Hpmh. No matter. This body was starting to lose its rigor."

"A thrall," he muttered under his breath.

She laughed wickedly, "I did tell you didn't I? This woman was not discharged from the Legion. In fact, this poor girl was left for dead on the battlefield by her comrades. We meant to gain the Dragonborn's confidence months ago...unfortunately you swept in and took her away."

"Who are you," he demanded.

She waved a hand dismissing him, "That's not important. What is important is that you focus on encouraging the girl to join the cause - to end the war in our favor. Should you fail us or do any of those idiotic things you suggested then the coin flowing to your old friends will stop and when it stops they will only have _you_ to blame. That Thorn fellow is just itching to get his hands on the girl too, so much so, he almost declined when we offered payment. Thankfully, there are always threats of violence to persuade with." The twisted, thin smile curled at her lips again.

"You're not Imperial,” he concluded,“Even the Empire would never stoop so low as to have an innocent woman _raped_ and _murdered_ for their own benefit," he held his hands out, wringing an invisible neck, "You sick, twisted, FUCKS! Don't you EVER lay your hands on her!"

She scoffed at him, "Gods, you really _do_ love her don't you? What a shame since she's such a necessary pawn in our game."

Love? Is that what this feeling was? This torturous pain he felt whenever she was far from his side, whenever he felt like he couldn't hold her close enough in his arms to protect her from the world around them, or save her from psychotic twisted fiends like this? He fixed a vicious glare at the woman.

"Oh - did I touch a nerve?" she mocked, "It must be hard for you, loving someone like her. I heard you were quite the womanizer until meeting the Dragonborn. But then you finally opened up and as usual it's come to bite you right in the ass," she laughed at him, "Pathetic. You _humans_ are _so_ pathetic."

It hit him like a ton of bricks, "You're Aldmeri."

"Whoops!" she smirked, holding a finger to her lips, "Did I give it away? Hmm, no matter. You may believe that the Dragonborn is yours, boy, that you've claimed her, but she is _ours_. That filthy little half-breed belongs to us and we shall use her how we please. See to it that you play your role well enough and you might even get to have a happily ever after with her."

Bishop was trembling with rage and a whole host of emotions twisted and writhed just under the surface making his stomach turn.

"Well it seems my time here is up. Be sure to make up some story about dear, old Lydia here running off to visit some dying cousin or what-have-you. Lying…Hmph, you're good at thatright?,” she narrowed her eyes at him, her smirk turning into a vicious scowl she leaned forward, “And remember this ranger, if you cross us, not only will you have Thorn and his brigands at your back, but the entire Aldmeri Dominion will come crashing down on you. There will be _nowhere_ left to run."

Her face twisted from one of sneering cruelty to pure agony as her body disintegrated into dust. His dagger clattered to the floor and he fell to his knees his body overwhelmed with fear and anger. He retched, vomiting up his breakfast and sat back, trying to catch his breath, his body perspiring heavily as he pound a fist to the floor and swore repeatedly under his breath.


	22. The Companions

Aela lead Rona down some steps into what appeared to be their sleeping quarters, then further down a long hall where two men could be heard speaking quietly amongst themselves.

"But I still hear the call of the blood."

"We all do. It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome."

"You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily."

"Leave that to me."

Aela stopped for a moment and mumbled, "Hmm...ah, best go on without me girl. I just remembered something I need to take care of."

Rona made to say something but Aela moved so fast she couldn't get the words out in time. Then Karnwyr decided to go his own way and loped down the corridor and into the room where the men were talking. She chased after him as she heard the younger of the two shout, "What's this? Someone let a dog in here!?"

She stopped by the doors and saw Karnwyr sniffing at their boots, "Karnwyr!" she clicked her tongue, calling him to her, "Sorry about that."

 The old man, who was obviously Kodlak stared at her like he'd just seen a ghost.

"You a new recruit?" the other man asked her. He looked quite a bit like Farkas and she realized the two must be brothers. He had his arms crossed looking her up and down warily, "Or you need to hire us for a job? If you're here to hire, you'll need to talk to Aela or Skjor upstairs."

Kodlak interrupted him keeping his eyes trained on her, "So the Dragonborn finally comes to our old hall. Welcome Rona."

"Dragonborn," Vilkas whispered, "You can't be. There's no way."

Kodlak looked over at him, "If Aela was telling us the truth, then this girl is most certainly the Dragonborn of legend," he chuckled, "I always knew Claudia's daughter would do great things. Please, come take a seat, we have much to discuss... Vilkas if you'd excuse us please."

Vilkas got up from his seat and left them, frowning skeptically at her as he walked by.

She took his spot while Karnwyr laid down at Kodlak's feet instead of Rona's. She was surprised that the wolf was so quick to trust this man, though he did have a gentle and welcoming air about him. He reminded her of a kindly, old grandfather.

He gave her a warm smile, "I sense that you have a strong spirit. We have some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts. Perhaps you are here to join us?"

She shook her head, "Unfortunately no, I don't think with my training I'd have much time to work as a mercenary again."

"Ah, that's right, you're a member of the Fighter's Guild aren't you? I still remember the day Claudia got the news. We celebrated all night in your honor, the poor woman sang songs until her voice gave out."

Rona tried to imagine her mother feeling anything for her when she showed such little interest her whole life, then she wondered how her mother had heard about her joining the Guild when she never wrote.

"How did she know that I joined up?"

Kodlak thought for a moment, "Well I believe she received a letter from your father. He often wrote to her about you."

Rona was thunderstruck. All this time he'd kept in touch with her mother. Yet the woman still refused to make an effort to reach out, to just say, _hey I'm here. I care, I think about you_.

Rona couldn't help it when she said, "You all talk about her so kindly, like she was such a wonderful person...You know she abandoned me, don't you?"

Kodlak crossed his arms and nodded his head, "Oh yes, we are all quite aware of that, at least the few of us who were around back then. Hmm," he paused thoughtfully, "I'm sure you have many questions about her. Claudia often confided in me. I can offer some insight into her life. I will answer any questions you may have to the best of my knowledge," he offered.

Rona struggled to think of any other question that wasn't some form of, why didn't she want me? Why didn't she love me?

She finally said, "How long was she a Companion?"

"For quite some time, twenty years at least. She wasn't the first of your family to join us you know."

She shook her head, "I didn't know."

"Curious," he paused scratching at his chin, "Your namesake, Rona Benanius of Chorrol was the first in your family to join us."

Rona cringed at the sound of her middle name, although she was intrigued. She never knew that her mother had named her for such a woman, she always assumed - that her middle name at least - came from some old fuddy duddy family member from a long time ago.

"She was a warrior?"

He chuckled, "Not at first no. Rona Benanius was a maid that served the royal family of Battlehorn Castle in Chorrol in the third era. Shortly after the Oblivion Crisis she returned to Skyrim, bringing your mother's family back to their homeland. She joined the Companions in an effort to fight the creatures left behind by the Oblivion Gates and to bring peace to our realm. She had quite a story. Your mother idolized her, wanting to be free of the provincial farm life that her family ultimately fell into."

Rona looked down at her hands, resting in her lap, "She really hated being tied down, didn't she?"

"Claudia was quite capricious, yes. When she found out that her father had arranged for her to be married to a local farm boy from Helgen she ran away from home and made her way to us, begging to join. She wasn't much of a warrior, but my, did she have spirit!" He gave a hearty laugh, smiling warmly, "I trained her sword arm and she made good friends with the Shield-Sisters of old. Grella, Aela's mother, was her closest friend. Together those two could kill wild bears, trolls, draugr and giants as simply as picking daisies in a field."

Rona was feeling things she didn't want to. She couldn't believe she was actually relating to her mother, or could she? After all, she'd said herself she was too much nord to handle and she had a similar story of being foisted into a life she hated that she ran away from. She was more her mother's daughter than she thought.

Kodlak crossed his arms and leaned towards her, "How much has your father told you about your mother's past?"

She looked away from the man, "Ata never liked to talk about her much. He always tried to avoid speaking ill of her. I think he hoped that someday the two of us would reconnect and he wanted to make sure I could give it a fresh start." She felt bitter thinking back on those days, "When I did try she just abandoned me again. Literally left me all alone at an inn for months..."

He looked morose, "Yes, I know. I gave Claudia quite a bit of grief for it when I'd heard. We went there to find you but, thankfully, your father had already collected you and taken you home."

Rona couldn't help herself when she said, "I hate her."

Kodlak nodded, knowingly, "As I imagine you would. It's only natural for a child to despise a parent that abandoned them."

"How can you speak about her like she's this wonderful person then?" Rona demanded, scowling at him.

"Because it is how I knew her. Claudia was a free spirited woman, that's for certain, though she was not without her demons either. She was fickle and had a bit of an unpredictable temperament. Her heart was in the right place, her actions though, sadly were not."

Excuses! These were all just pointless excuses. "Do you know she has a son too? Another child she abandoned!"

Kodlak's eyes widened, "You know about the boy?"

Rona was stunned, this old man knew about her brother when even she didn't?

"Yes, I... I only learned of his existence, recently," she stammered, turning away.

"I'm sure you know the boy is better off. She could barely handle you as an infant considering you nearly died in her care."

Rona whipped her head back so fast she nearly got a crick in her neck, " _What?_ "

"Hmm, I see Serlas never told you about your birth. I would say he was far too kind to keep the harsher stories to himself."

"Tell me," Rona beseeched him.

He hummed, stroking his beard, "Perhaps I should start from the beginning then.You were born here, in these halls. The Shield-Sisters of old attended your birth, helping your mother to have you. I'll never forget when I first saw you, my you were a precious little pup with a cry that could shatter glass, a trait you seem to have kept," he smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Aela and her mother Grella did what they could to help her, trying to get you to nurse. Claudia struggled quite a bit with it and often pushed you away. I'm afraid it was my mistake, suggesting she return home to the peacefulness of her farm to care for you over the next few months. I thought it would help her. I was deeply wrong in that regard."

He paused, for a moment, looking anxiously over at her, "This is very distressing girl...are you sure you want to hear the rest?"

She nodded fervently.

He pressed his lips together and carried on, "Grella was worried of her leaving. She knew what it meant to have a little one and understood better than any of us the feelings a woman has after a child. So she left to visit Claudia after a week. What she discovered nearly tore hers and your mother's friendship apart. The cottage was in complete disarray. You were on the floor, wrapped in soiled blankets, left alone for gods know how long, starved and screaming like a banshee. Grella found your mother up at a tavern in Helgen, drunk off her wits. When she arrived with you in tow Claudia cried, trying to get away from you, wanting nothing to do with you. The poor woman was going mad attempting to care for you and when she couldn't stand it anymore she just left you."

Rona looked down at her hands feeling a rush of grief taking hold, she clenched her teeth trying to hold it back.

Kodlak leaned forward and touched her hand. She looked up into his kind face as he said with a grandfather's gentleness, "I know how you must feel about her. Claudia often shared her struggles with me. I assure you, that you were oft on her mind. She loved you dearly, though she didn't know how to show it. She knew all too well that she could not be your mother, no matter how much you wanted it."

Rona's lower lip trembled and her face cringed as the tears spilled heavily from her eyes, and she let out a sob. She felt ashamed to be crying in front of this man who might as well be a stranger to her. He pat her hand gently in an effort to comfort her and looking quite mournful himself said, "There, there child." He sat back and passed her a handkerchief. She wiped at her eyes and blew her nose noisily.

He smiled slightly under his beard, "Don't fret girl, for this tale has a happier ending than you might think... We knew Claudia couldn't care for you, so we told her to find your father so that we might give him a chance to take you. Grella said she'd raise you herself if she had to, but when Serlas showed up in as little as a month, we knew you were in good hands. That man took one look at you and fell in love."

The tears spilled even harder from her eyes hearing this. She wanted to go home to Cyrodiil more than ever, to forsake her journey and give up on being Dragonborn. She hadn't realized just how homesick she was. She cried and cried burying her face in her hands. Karnwyr even came up to her whining and licking at her arm, trying to cheer her up. He nestled his head in her lap and looked up at her with big eyes.

Kodlak looked down at the wolf and said, "What a good companion you have here. You have a way with wolves I see."

She choked on a laugh and wiped at the tears in her eyes, "He's my friend's wolf actually," _Friend?_ She thought. It seemed they were much more than that by now. She started thinking about Bishop and how good it would feel to fall into his strong embrace. He always knew how to take the pain away. She wondered if he would join her in leaving Skyrim. "He's probably wondering where I am right now,” she said standing.

Kodlak nodded, “Well my dear, if there is anything else you wish to know, you may ask me.”

“Actually, before I leave, can I ask you, what do you know about Nelkir? Did my mother name him for some great warrior too?"

"Actually she didn't name him. She gave him to Balgruuf the minute he was born not wanting to have the same attachment to him that she had for you."

"Why?"

"It will always be a mystery to me. Grella seemed to understand better, though unfortunately she is no longer with us."

"Nelkir seems…angry. The same as I was at his age. I'm worried for him," she couldn't believe she was saying so after denying it so much the night before.

Kodlak nodded, "I have already discussed it at great length with the Jarl. I told him that when the boy is old enough to carry a sword to send him our way. I believe that the troubled children of Claudia need the training of a warrior to guide them and help them find their place."

She frowned and said, "Please don't tell me there are more of us."

Kodlak chuckled, "No need to worry girl. Rest assured, you and the boy are her only children."

Rona gave a sigh of relief as Kodlak stood and gripped her hands warmly, "Thank you for visiting Lady Rona. It was a pleasure to speak with you. I hope when your training ends that you will come join us someday."

She smiled up at him and gave him a hug. He was surprised, but returned it, patting her on the shoulder, "Go with honor and glory young Dragonborn."

~~~

When Rona left Jorrvaskr it was still fairly early in the day, several hours past lunch for sure as she and Karnwyr were both feeling hungry. She made her way home mulling over the stories Kodlak had told her. Instead of feeling incredibly sad like she thought she would, she actually felt like the burdens of her and her mother's past were lifted. The veil had come off and a light shone through. She still wasn't sure why her mother had been so averse to raising her own children, but she was grateful that there were people who cared enough to help her.

As Rona approached the house she saw Bishop standing outside, back pressed to the wall, arms crossed, scowling off into the distance. Something was obviously bothering him, as he was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed her or the wolf approach.

She stopped beside him and leaned around looking into his face, "You okay?"

He jumped, throwing his arms out, " _Shit!_ Ladyship! Don't do that!"

She stifled a laugh and said, "Sorry, I didn't know I'd startle you like that. Hey let's go get some tavern food, I'm starved!"

He grasped her arm and said, "No, we need to leave right now."

She yanked her arm back and frowned at him, "Why? We just got here."

He looked around anxiously, before moving in close to her and said in a hushed voice, "Look, I can't explain here. We need to leave town. Please, Ladyship."

She cocked her head at him smirking, "Did Bishop do a bad thing?"

He raked his head with his hands furiously and insisted, "Now is not the time to get smart with me. I'm being serious with you for once. We need to leave _now_."

She blinked, knitting her brows together, "Okay. Well, I left the dragon bone up at the Skyforge, the blacksmith said it would take about two months before my weapons would be ready."

"Great, let's go," he said walking away from her.

"Back to the farm?" she called.

He waved a hand through the air, "Anywhere, just _not_ here!"

They set out down the path opposite to Riverwood. Rona complained after looking over a map that it would take them twice as long just to get home, but he wasn't having it. He pressed on, completely ignoring her. She watched as he fidgeted and glowered down at each and every passerby on the road. He seemed far more paranoid than usual and she wondered what had happened but knew better than to press him for answers until he’d calmed down.

They passed by the western watchtower where she'd killed her first dragon. She stared off at what remained of the broken building and thought she saw the outline of a woman's ghost sitting at the edge of the top landing. The second she blinked the woman had vanished. She was positive that it was Jillian. Rona was used to seeing the Dragonborn ghosts of yore now. They often followed her, usually in her dreams, guiding her on her path.

She realized then that no matter how much she missed her friends and father she would have to finish her journey. If she didn't carry on then the dreams would never stop plaguing her.

They spent several hours silently following the road ahead. As dusk fell they reached a fork in the path with a sign indicating the location of each hold. Falkreath marked to their left, but instead of taking it Bishop pulled off the road to the right into the brush. Rona followed him as they passed by three tall, stone henges marking what appeared to be a large burial mound. She wondered if it was the resting ground of soldiers fallen in battle from long ago.

Bishop passed right by it leading them down to a small streamlet where the water traveled through the underground and trickled through an open trench before retreating underground again. Luna moths fluttered around, touching on the lavender and wildflowers strewn about. It was very pretty, romantic even.

She flinched when Bishop finally spoke for the first time in hours, "Let's rest here tonight."

She agreed and they set up their camp, doing their best not to disturb the wildlife. Rona's stomach growled loudly as she finished tossing a few logs onto the small fire she'd made. Bishop smirked and said, "I'll go get us some dinner, wait here alright?"

He seemed to have relaxed a bit, now that they were far from the city and the road. Knowing him though he'd be securing every inch of the perimeter. An hour passed and the sun set. Rona kicked aside an apple core she'd munched on to curb her appetite and went to go fish around for her flute from Karinda's saddlebag. She sat back down by the fire with the tent at her back. She blew into it gently giving off a slightly off-key sound. She tried a few more times. She was feeling rusty from not playing for so long. Finally, she got into the swing of it again and played a quiet song.

(The Song is _Reis Glorios_ by Erutan)

 

~~~

Not far off Bishop heard the faint sound of Rona's flute and relaxed knowing she was well. He sat atop a rock, overlooking a giant's camp nearby. A strange, purplish, glowing tree stood tall in the center of a pond. The giants had all but disappeared into theircave below. He knew they would be no trouble if they just kept their distance.

Karnwyr was nearby, tearing into the leg of their evenings kill. Bishop had already cleaned and dressed the elk, leaving thick cuts of it wrapped in a swatch of its pelt when he wandered off to collect his thoughts on the hill top.Leaning with his elbows to his knees and his fingers laced together he cast his eyes over the landscape, searching for any sign of an enemy, some semblance of a man or a woman who might be following them. He'd had the distinct feeling that someone was following him all day. He took extra caution, suspecting every traveler, tradesman and passerby of nefarious intent. He couldn't trust anyone.

His mind was tangled with unclear thoughts. He knew she'd ask why they left so abruptly, as she always did, and he'd have to give her some kind of explanation. The question he battled with now was whether he should give her the truth or a lie. For so long he'd started to open up, to trust her and share the pain of his past while again and again she returned to embrace him and dull the sting of memories long past. She proved that she wasn’t afraid of him or his wolf…and not much else either.

He'd started to question how he really felt about this woman. Everything about her was intoxicating to him. Every laugh and every smile was so pure and genuine and the way she looked at him with her sexy green eyes, long lashes fluttering briskly when he held her close in his arms. Her scent was the most invigorating to him.She had the soft and sensual smell of fresh wildflowers from her soaps and perfumes, but after a long day’s travel, or an evening in his bed he could smellthe distinct aroma that was hers and hers alone. It wasn't off-putting in any way, in fact, it pleased him. He liked to bury his face in her soft locks and breathe it in, memorizing it so that when she left it on his skin he could enjoy it and remember her.

It was her voice though that made him want to bare his soul to her. It almost pained him when she couldn't or wouldn't sing. He'd rarely experienced a night of restful sleep before meeting her. The gentleness of her lullabies calmed him on a deeper level than even he could understand. He could actually fall asleep to the soothing sound of her vocalizing and rest peacefully through the night without nightmares or relentless unease plaguing him and sending him into fits of restlessness.

But when she sang with formidable power and a commanding authority, that is when he felt true awe. She was incredibly strong for a woman so small. The ferocity in which she faced down dragon after dragon standing before them as though she were ten feet taller than she actually was astounded him.

Her strength and physical prowess stirred the sexual desire within him, but it was her compassion and joy which pulled at his softer side...something he was unquestionably uncomfortable with. Especially now that the Aldmeri Dominion was using it against him.

He groaned loudly and pressed his face into his hands, sitting like this for a minute or more before the sound of a voice carried up to him. He glanced down at the strange tree in the center of the pond and watched as a wispy woman with hair like fire and skin like snow tread through the ankle-deep water. The water remained quite still despite her beautiful dance through it. She spread her arms elegantly through the moonlight and sang,

(The Song is _The Wolven Storm_ by Malukah)

_"These scars long have yearned for your tender caress_

_To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own_

_Rend my heart open, then your love profess_

_A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone_

_You flee my dream come the morning_

_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

_[Foreign Language]_

She looked up at him then, their eyes meeting. She shared the same glowing green gems as Rona and her gaze bore into his soul just the same. His heart pound in his chest and he stood, watching her, allowing the feelings he tried so hard to keep at bay to finally wash over him, accepting them.

_I know not if fate would have us live as one_

_Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound_

_The wish I whispered, when it all began_

_Did it forge a love you might never have found?_

_The wolf I will follow into the storm_

_To find your heart, its passion displaced_

_The wolf I will follow into the storm_

_The wish I whispered, when it all began_

_Did it forge a love you might never have found?"_

She gave him a knowing look before vanishing in a pillar of white flames. He knew then that he had to go back to Rona, he needed to be with her, not off alone, brooding by himself. Bishop ran down the hill, collecting the neatly wrapped parcel, leaving Karnwyr to continue enjoying his meal. The wolf could care for himself just fine.

As he approached their camp he heard the wonderful sound of her voice echoing across the plains. It was different from Eira's in that it was lighter and more innocent. He stopped to listen to her words and knew that just as Eira had sang for him, that this song was for him too. It filled him with a deep yearning that hurt his heart. Was this love? Could he deny it anymore?

(The Song is _No One But You_ by Erutan)

 _"See the summer's light_  
Round with rays so bright  
Fading out of sight  
Melting in night  
  
Hold me unto you  
No one but you  
No one but you  
Hold me unto you  
No one but you  
No one but you  
  
All the world is dear  
When my love is lying near  
Oh to linger here  
Far from all I fear  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Love is like sailing by moonlight  
Reading the stars, navigating by night  
I know tomorrow I'll be closer to you  
You are the one that I want  
No one but you  
  
See the morning light  
Round with rays so bright  
Waking from the night  
Brilliant is the sight  
  
Hold me unto you  
No one but you  
No one but you  
Hold me unto you  
No one but you  
No one but you"

He walked slowly into the camp, watching her closely as she finished her song. Her eyes were closed as she crooned the words. The moonlight accentuated her perfect heart shaped face and luscious pink lips as they parted gently. A ripple of soft skin showed at the neckline of her dress, her cleavage dipping as she leaned over her lute, playing with a profound dedication to her craft. He had to have her.

Bishop dropped his parcel to the ground, startling her. She looked up at him, lashes fluttering over her beautiful eyes, a gentle smile curled at her lips, happy to see him.

He undid the buckles on his clothes and tore his shirt off. A wry smile perked at her lips as she admired his form, setting her lute aside. He knelt down in front of her and she said, "So I take it we're skipping dinner and going straight for dessert?"

He growled low, "I know you're hungry Sweetness, but I'm feeling quite ravenous myself." He grasped her under her arms, lifting her up with him, she laughed with that infectious sound before he smothered it in a deep kiss. He let her slip to her feet, still pulling her close to him as he reached around for that feeble button on the back of her dress. He found the damn thing and set it free allowing her clothes to fall to the ground as he moved on, tugging her white underwear from her body next.

Her delicate hands dug into his back as he lavished her neck with open mouthed kisses, sucking and pulling sharply at her tender skin, leaving his mark on her body. She mewled and whimpered into the night sky. He couldn't get enough of those sounds and travelled up to her flushed ears, nibbling gently at the tips and causing her to create a new song that made his already constrained nethers, swell painfully. He pulled at his belt, undressing his lower half so that he might pair his skin to hers.

She reached for him, wrapping her soft hands to his thickness. He groaned, burying his face in her hair. Her touch was electrifying, but he wanted to hear more of the magical songs he could make her sing so he scooped her up into his arms and lay her down on their bedrolls. He fell beside her and traced the hardened nubs on her perfect breasts with his tongue and slowly made his way down, kissing and biting gently as he went.

Each moan and whimper compelling him onward until he reached his prize. He buried his face into her sweetness, taking his time tracing each and every fold with his lips and tongue, gently teasing the erect bundle of nerves at the top before digging into her more forcefully. A smile played at his lips as she squirmed beneath him, squealing and raking her nails through his scalp. It wasn't until he slid his fingers deep inside, searching for that secret spot that set her off that he received the encore he'd wanted.

He knew he found it when her tunnel convulsed tightly, gripping his fingers. He moved them in and out swiftly, pressing that spot, making her scream with pleasure. He pulled his face away, sitting upright so he could watch her writhe in ecstasy and listen to her plead with him between moans to just get on with it. He dug in deeper and pressed his thumb to her aching nub, making her peak. Her back arched and her womanhood convulsed around his dripping fingers. She came hard, before falling limp, panting, breathless. He withdrew his fingers and tasted her sweet nectar, making her burn a deeper shade of crimson than before.

He grinned at her, pleased to have satisfied her and intended to do it again, immediately. He positioned his own dripping need between her folds, pressing himself against her opening, watching her twitch from the overstimulation. She was most likely feeling sensitive from her climax, so he took his time and leaned in close to her, catching her lips with his own and teasing her relentlessly down below, waiting for her second wind.

It wasn't long before she grasped the back of his neck crying out with need. He responded to her desperate pleas by sliding his entire length within, feeling his own pleasure overtake him. He bucked into her body, pushing himself further and further with each thrust. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, refusing to let go. He growled low, kneading her breasts and enjoying them to the fullest and before long felt his cock throbbing, his own climax reaching near. He cried out her name as she clamped down around him and he gave her everything he had, releasing himself within.

He felt lightheaded and fell to the side of her, withdrawing himself. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her petite frame, keeping her close so that he might protect her. Her eyes were closed and a sweet smile played on her perfect lips. He touched her face and kissed her gently.

She smiled through it and looked into his eyes as she said, "I'm still hungry."

He laughed at this beautiful, sweet woman, kissing her on her forehead before pushing himself up to fix her a meal.


	23. Dragons Resurrected

Rona's dreams were filled with the nightmarish figure of a vicious black dragon consuming the souls of men all around her. She cried out, shouting, doing everything she could to defend them to no avail when the beast flew down upon her -

" _Wake up! WAKE UP!_ "

Rona's eyes snapped open to the sound of Bishop's urging as he shook her shoulders. He was fully dressed and had a look of sheer terror on his face, something she'd never seen from him before.

"Gods, woman you sleep like the fucking dead - we have to leave now!"

"What?" she mumbled in sleepy confusion.

He threw her clothes at her and tossed dirt on their campfire to put it out. She realized it was still night time when the flames went out and everything fell into complete darkness. Bishop was in a hurry to go, grabbing their things as the sound of a dragon's roar pierced through the skies - _alarmingly close_. Rona started moving at break-neck speed, pulling her underwear, dress and boots on and clamoring to find their things. The roar was over their heads then and the ground shook under their feet as the dragon flew directly over them. Bishop pulled Rona to the ground covering her, but no flames sprayed around them.

They watched as the beast flew over to the burial mound, hovering over it and speaking loudly in dragon's tongue. Bishop climbed off of her and pulled her to her feet and continued running around the camp, grabbing their things, "Shit! The horses ran! Fuck!"

Rona stared off at the creature illuminated by the moonlight as it spoke deeply, " _Vuljotnaak! Ziil gro dovah ulse!_ " The mound of earth shone with an eerie force of light shooting into the sky.

The dragon flew around it once before shouting a devastating whirl of light against it, " _Slen Tiid Va!_ "

The earth rumbled, throwing them off balance and the burial mound exploded, spraying gravel everywhere. She went pale, unable to turn away from the sight before her as the bones of a dragon pulled itself from the ground, clawing its way to freedom.

Bishop stood by her, watching and trembling with fear. He grasped at her arm, gripping her tightly. He was not afraid for himself, but for her, knowing what she would do.

The dragon's bones looked to the sky at his fellow, as its flesh regenerated through fiery light to its body. He spoke thickly, " _Alduin, thuri! Pogaanbok lost vod naal?_ "

" _Geh,Vuljotnaak, kaali mir."_

The wind whipped up around them as the sounds of spirits cried all around them,

(The Song is _The Promise_ by Within Temptation)

" _Where are we now?_ "

" _We're almost in heaven._ "

The souls of dead soldiers appeared, wandering aimlessly around looking lost and terrified. Then Jillian illuminated before them, waist length, raven hair sweeping through the night as she gazed across to the ghostly figure of a man. She reached out for him, unable to grasp him. The black dragon looked to them and growled deeply before he stomped down to the ground crushing the man's spirit under him.

He roared at her, but when she did not move, he cocked his reptilian head, intrigued and uttered, " _Dovahkiin..._ "

The rumbling of drums and strings sawed in the air.

She stared down the twisted black dragon before her, drawing a glinting great sword from her back. Her voice rang high and furious, her song one of hatred and vengeance.

 _"On behalf of her love_  
She no longer sleeps  
Life had no longer meaning  
Nothing to make her stay  
She sold her soul away

 _I held you tight to me_  
You slipped away  
You promised to return to me

_  
And I believed_

_I believed"_

The dragon seemed to smile cruelly at her, ignoring her singing, as he whispered her name, " _Jillian...hi lost daal. Zu'u fen krii hi enook tiid._ "

She swung her sword at his maw, catching him on the snout! He hissed at her and flew high into the sky.

 _"After the night he died_  
I wept my tears until they dried  
But the pain stayed the same"

 __  
I didn't want him to die all in vain  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
I'll make them bleed down at my feed

_I held you tight to me_

__  
You slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed  
I held you tight to me

 __  
You slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed

_Sometimes I wonder_

__  
Could I have known  
About their true intentions  
As the pain stayed the same  
I'm going to haunt them down all the way

 __  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
One by one they were surprised

 _I held you tight to me_  
You slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed

 __  
I held you tight to me  
You slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed"

Rona felt herself drawing her bow from her back, joining her song, compelled to sing her vengeance for her. Bishop twisted at her arm, trying to stop her, pleading with his eyes not to go and she said, "I'm sorry, Bishop." She shouted," _WULD NAH KEST!"_

Lunging forward, breaking free of his grasp and straight through Jillian's spirit. She heard him cry out, "RONA!" as she aimed her bow high, aiming for the black dragon looking down at her before launching a spinning arrow into its hide. He roared and turned to his resurrected companion, spitting angrily, " _Vuljotnaak!_ _Bo ahrk du daar dovahkiin!"_

He soared over her then, spouting flames which Jillian stopped with her own icy shout, " _FO KRAH DIIN!"_

Rona leapt out of the way as the resurrected dragon snapped its jaws at her. She cried, " _SU GRAH DUN!"_ and sped across the plains. It chased her on foot before flapping its wings, flying low, gliding over the plateau. She narrowly evaded its icy breath and its flames as it was much faster than the others she'd fought before. She cried another whirlwind sprint, launching herself away from the claws bearing down on her, so that they tore at the grass instead.

She was in a position now to lob arrows into its hide, so she nocked her bow sending one after the other careening through the sky. She hit her mark multiple times, causing the creature to lose altitude and forcing it to land far from her. It came down heavily and something from her nightmares happened. Bishop was rushing the dragon, bow in hand. She screamed for him, but he did not stop.

Whirlwind sprint could only take her so far before she had to recover her voice. She tried it again, bursting forward and taking a breath, watching as Bishop, still fifty paces away from her launched an arrow into the dragon’s eye just as it made to whip its head around and engulf him in flames. It roared, writhing in pain and flailing its body. Its tail caught Bishop in the side, toppling him over hard. Rona ran as fast as her legs would carry her and threw herself into the face of the beast as it sprayed flames where Bishop lay.

She shouted back, " _FO KRAH DIIN!"_ and threw herself into the resulting blast between the two shouts, using the dust they created for cover. She found her prey, digging at its eye when she threw herself upon its snout, using its horn as leverage and burying her dagger into its skull. The dragon did as she predicted, as all the others did before, throwing its head back, attempting to throw her off. She clung desperately to its horn while it thrashed about wildly and she shouted, " _FUS RO DAH!"_

This was both the right choice and a mistake. It was the right choice because the unrelenting force of her voice thrust the dragon's head to the ground with enough power to snap its neck and shatter its skull killing it. But it was also a mistake because she was standing on its head and as it hit the ground it ricocheted back slamming into her, casting her body off like a pebble and knocking her unconscious.

The dragon withered and its soul entered her unmoving body. Bishop lay on his side, reeling from the pain in his arm, which had definitely snapped in several places. His leg also throbbed, though it didn't feel broken. He crawled on the ground, dragging himself towards Rona's lifeless body. Horror taking hold of him as he screamed out her name to no reply. He was sweating profusely and barely budged trying to move with one good arm and leg only. He rolled onto his back, trying to steady his breathing as his vision started blurring from the pain.

Karnwyr came running over now that the coast was clear of dragons. He stopped by Rona's body, whimpering and whining, nudging at her before responding to his master's wails. He padded to his side licking at his face. Bishop groaned as tears of pain, worry and helplessness stung his eyes. He cried out, agonizingly to the empty sky and Karnwyr howled with him.

"Khayla! Wait, be careful!" he heard the sound of a khajiit hissing nearby.

He looked over to Rona and saw an armored khajiit leaning over her body, checking for a pulse. "This one's still alive," she said. Bishop blinked, letting the tears in his eyes spill outward as a sense of relief washed over him.

Another khajiit appeared, standing over Bishop. He was dressed in finery and knelt down, "Are you alright? Tell me how the dragon has harmed you."

He grit his teeth, feeling lightheaded from the pain, "I think my arm is broken and my leg isn't feeling too great either."

The khajiit stood up and looked back calling, "Atahbah! Bring me the potions, the strong ones!"

He looked back down at Bishop, crossing his arms and said, "Do not worry stranger, Ri'saad is here to help you... for a price of course." His shifty grin was the last thing Bishop saw before he finally gave in and passed out.

~~~

Rona felt a cool cloth touching her face. As her eyes fluttered open she saw a very concerned khajiit woman leaning over her, pressing the cloth to her face, "How do you feel Dragonborn?" she whispered kindly.

Aside from the throbbing in her head she felt okay. She made to sit up, wobbling as she did so, the khajiit woman said, "Be careful. You and your companion were injured in battle."

"Bishop!" Rona cried, "Where is he!?"

She glanced around the small tent and saw him laying, unconscious, nearby, Karnwyr at his side. He was covered in perspiration and blood, his arm mangled into an unnatural shape. She crawled over to him and placed her hands on his body summoning all her powers of healing, attempting to mend his arm. His flesh moved strangely as the bones inside knit themselves back together. Bishop's pale face winced painfully.

That one spell took the life out of her and she fell back, dizzy.

"Do not push yourself Dragonborn!" the woman insisted, "Wait here, I will get you some water and a potion for the pain."

Another khajiit, a male dressed in finery looked into the tent at her, "Ah, good morning... Lady Rona, is it?"

"Who are you," she mumbled.

"My name is Ri'saad. I have heard much about you from Ahkari. We have taken the liberty of collecting your steeds and other items and bringing them here for you."

The khajiit woman pushed by Ri'saad and hissed at him, "Do not bother her now, she needs rest." She handed her two bottles of potion and said, "Go on, drink up. It will help. The other is for your friend when he wakes."

Rona downed the bottle and felt a tingling relief all over her body, but especially in her head. The woman then passed her a tankard of cool water which she drank gratefully. She asked the woman, "Please tell me your name."

"I am Atahbah," she said, smiling.

"Thank you for your help Atahbah, please thank your friend for me as well."

The khajiit let her be so that she might recover her strength in peace. She watched over Bishop, pressing a wet cloth to his face as Atahbah had done for her. When she felt even a little stronger she carefully grasped his arm and whispered words of healing, mending it slightly. By the third time Bishop roused, gritting his teeth and groaning from the pain. His eyes flit up to her as he uttered, "Ladyship?"

Her smile turned into fitful sobs as tears streamed down her cheeks. Though he said nothing in reply, too exhausted and too much pain to tell her to stop with the waterworks. She wiped at her eyes with the palm of her hands and grabbed the other bottle of potion Atahbah left for her. She tilted it to Bishop's mouth, letting him drink slowly.

He sighed deeply as the color returned to his face, "That feels a lot better." But when he went to move his left arm he flinched and groaned, "And that still hurts."

Rona touched his arm again, caressing it gently as she used another healing spell on it.

"Try not to move it for now," she said, "You'll still have to heal naturally. I'll see if the khajiit have any medical supplies that I can use, preferably a splint and some cloth for a sling."

"Shame it's my left arm," he said.

She looked back at him curiously, "I've never seen you use your dagger in your left."

He smirked, "No, but I do use my left to polish it."

She blinked, then scrunched her nose and laughed at him, "I'll be right back."

She was thankful to see he still had his sense of humor and wasn't scolding her for going after the dragon.

The two of them spent the next three days taking time to recover. Ri'saad was kind enough to halt his travels and stay with them while Rona paid him back by helping him dismantle the dragon remains giving him a chance to take the best parts of the bones so he might sell them later. Their small caravan was overflowing with bones and Ma'Randru-jo, another male khajiit traveling with them, argued with Ri'saad every chance he got about tossing at least half the bones from their supplies simply because they wouldn't fit and made it impossible for them to search for other items.

Atahbah tended to Bishop's wounds, fixing his arm to a splint and sewing together a sling from some old cloth. His leg, thankfully, hadn't broken so Rona was able to heal it completely with her magic alone allowing him to walk around and get fresh air when he needed.

Rona spent most of the time patching up their torn and burned clothing as well as entertaining their new friends with songs and keeping Bishop company while he healed. He never once mentioned anything about her obstinate behavior and willfulness to barrel into trouble at a moment's notice.

Rona, however, couldn't stop thinking about the black dragon. She'd recognized him as the dragon from Helgen and the one from her nightmare.

She dreamt about Jillian and learned of her past through confusing visions and fuzzy memories. It seemed that Jillian had at one time fought against the black dragon. He had brutally killed her lover and she vowed revenge against the beast and all his kin. There were so many times she would be in arms length of the man she yearned for and the dragon would consume him whole. There were too many times when that man turned into Bishop for Rona.

It seemed that this dragon in particular was the reason that all dragons had returned to Skyrim. She knew that he was more powerful than any of them and she didn't know how she could stop him with her skills the way they were now especially when she could barely hold her own against the lesser ones. She had to continue her training if she would ever end the scourge of dragons that plagued Skyrim.

But with Bishop needing time to recover his broken arm, would that mean she would have to leave him behind? She tried not to think about it.

By the third day the two of them were packed up and ready to go, giving their thanks and saying their goodbyes to Ri'saad and his companions. An hour into their ride on the road leading to Falkreath Bishop called over to her, "Hey, we need to talk, _now_."

He sounded serious so she stopped Karinda and leapt down, Bishop hopped off Whiskey with surprising grace considering the state of his arm. He lead the way off the path a bit and turned to face her looking grim.

"What is it? Does your arm hurt?" she held her glowing hands out when he grasped one with his free hand and shook his head. He held her hand, rubbing his thumb into her palm and looked down into her eyes, his own dark amber orbs pleading with her.

"We should go, leave Skyrim for all I care. Just you and me, away from all this insanity. We can disappear and no one would ever find us."

She looked at him, stunned by this proposal. It seemed that he would have left with her if she so desired it and she did. She had an overwhelming urge to run away from this place.

He carried on, practically rambling, "We can even take on new names, leave this place far behind us and then live entirely different lives. _Together_... A life where you wouldn't have to be in constant danger."

She knew she couldn't leave now though. Not with the black dragon wreaking havoc across the land and her being the only one who could stop it. Her dreams and nightmares were getting worse and her visions of the other Dragonborn were becoming all too frequent. Her lips trembled as she turned her eyes downward, staring at his strong, calloused hand grasping desperately at her small delicate one.

"I can't," she whispered, "I can't leave."

He drew his hand back, balling it into a fist and growing angry, " _Why do you do it?_ Is it the thrill of looking death in the face? Is that why you run around Skyrim challenging every damn dragon? Give me one good reason why."

She wanted to say, _because I have the soul of a dragon, because I can't stop myself from trying to dominate and destroy them_ , _because I'm the only one that can stop them,_ which he seemed to glean from the look on her face and scoffed,"I need to hear a better reason than the fact that you have the soul of some overgrown lizard.That's not a good enough reason for me to watch you put yourself in danger and for what? Because of some ancient prophecy? Did you even stop to think what all this might mean to me?"

She never stopped thinking about how it hurt him, how every time she fought another dragon it became more of a battle between the two of them on who could protect the other more. But if she didn't fight them, who else would? There was only one Dragonborn and the gods had chosen her. "I... I'm just trying to do what's right."

"What's right she says," he snarled,"You know what I think is right? Throwing you over my shoulder right now and saving you before you get yourself killed! Listen, the _right_ thing, gets you nothing princess.You'll end up dead, broken or a beggar, trust me. At least with my way of doing what's right, you'll stay alive and so will I."

Was this his way of showing his love for her? Would he ever say these things if he didn't feel that way about her?

He persisted at her indecision, "I'm the _least_ likely option to get you killed Rona. If I were you, I'd choose the obvious which is to run away with me. I can protect you, keep you alive."

"Bishop, I..."

"We belong together, can't you see that? No one else in this world will ever be good enough for either  of us," he growled, "You're _mine_ and I'll be damned if I'm about to give you up."

She went cold. Is that what it was? He felt as though he were about to lose a prized possession? She was just something for him to claim and own? Her heart sank and she grew heated, "Nobody _owns_ me! I'm not some, _thing_ , some _toy_ you can just keep for yourself! I'm a god damn person, Bishop!"

She turned on her toe and stalked away from him as he cried, "Ladyship! _Rona wait!_ I didn't mean it like that!"

She pulled herself up on Karinda and snapped the reins, cantering off down the trail to Falkreath, leaving him behind. All this time she'd been falling in love and all he'd felt was some sort of ownership over her. How could she be so stupid?

The swift crackle of hooves on stone echoed behind her as Bishop caught up, screaming, "Will you just listen to me please!? Do you think I'd go throwing myself at a fucking _dragon_ if it was just possessiveness!?"

She yanked on Karinda's reins pulling her to a stop, Bishop doing the same with Whiskey. The roofs of the buildings in Falkreath peaked over the pines nearby. They were close to the town and she didn't want to air her dirty laundry around them, so she turned flashing him a stern gaze, waiting for his explanation.

He sighed, twisting his mouth before he said, "I care about you. I care... way, _way_ more than I should ever care about another person. More than I have in a long time. I want to keep you safe, because I care."

He still couldn't bring himself to say those three little words to her. Could she really expect it from him though?

"Why did we leave Whiterun in a hurry Bishop? Tell me the truth," she said plainly.

Again he struggled with his words, as though searching for some other route, some other way. He glanced around nervously, making sure the coast was clear.

"What the _hell_ has you so scared out of your wits!?" she demanded.

He met her eyes and grit his teeth, looking like he might actually cry, "I can't lose you. Every single person I've ever cared about has died on me, Rona. _Every single one._ "

"Bishop I can't help you if you won't talk to me," she cried.

"It's _you_ who needs help!" he barked, pressing his fingers to his temple, "You have no idea. No _fucking_ clue! There are people that want to control you!"

She looked at him confused, "You mean Balgruuf?"

"NO! Not even close! Not even remotely the same! These people will kill you, they'll do... unspeakable things to you and I just... I have to protect you and I don't know how!"

These ambiguous words meant nothing to her. All she knew was that he was keeping something serious to himself and he couldn't tell her for some reason.

He growled, frustrated by her and by his own muddled words and said, "Enough talking!" He spurred Whiskey onward, leaving her behind. She hung her head back and exhaled noisily, releasing her own irritation before slowly following him into the little town.

She saw him stop at an inn, prepared to go inside when she trot right on past. He looked over at her, scowling and shouted, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going _home_."

He snarled, "FINE! If you don't want to take me seriously then go! Go get yourself killed! I've had all the near death experiences I can stomach anyhow!"

He barreled into the inn and she pressed on heading for the farm. They needed this time apart. He clearly needed it to collect his thoughts and she couldn't bear to fight with him anymore.

It was a brisk ride to the farm, a half hour at most to get there. When she arrived she felt a sense of peace overtake her as she looked out over the beautiful, flourishing farmland. She was also amazed by the cottage. The entire thing looked like it had been rebuilt from scratch with several additions made to it. There was a second floor and what looked like two additional rooms added. The roof had been stripped and redone entirely and the whole building had been given a fresh coat of white paint.

Rona stabled Karinda and wandered along a beautiful stone pathway that wove through the garden which was full of flowers and a variety of alchemical ingredients. She smiled as several butterflies landed on her, there were so many of them dancing among the flowers.

She found Illia at the other end of the farm, by the fence, and saw that she was not alone. Illia glanced back and said, "Oh! Rona!"

Her companion stood up, a thin man of six foot, five inches, towering over the woman beside him. His white wispy beard and long wispy hair fluttered gently in the wind. He looked on at the girl in front of him with kind golden eyes and flashed her a father's loving smile.

He spoke with a deep, warm voice, "Rona, velvynen!"

Her heart ached and a sob burst from her throat as she cried, "Ata!" And ran across the garden to hug the man she'd been missing for so long.


	24. Brigands Abound

(*velvyn - daughter, *velvynen - my daughter)

 

Rona held onto her father and cried into his arms like a child, rambling in Aldmeri to him.

"(Father, I've missed you! So much has happened, I don't even know where to start - The dragons! There've been so many dragons! And the Greybeards and Ulfric Stormcloak), " she gasped, "(and Bishop! Augh! He makes me so angry! But I'm so glad you're here... wait),” she stepped back a moment, “(when did you get here?)"

He looked down at her with mild amusement, caressing her hair from her face "(Please slow down, daughter. Let’s sit inside and discuss things at length. I too have much to tell you.)"

Illia smirked at them and returned to tending her garden, leaving them be to catch up. As soon as Rona entered into the cottage she looked all around, astonished at the transformation. Everything was mended and so clean! The great room which once held her mother's bed was now fitted with comfortable living furnishings. There was a crackling fireplace against the back wall, the kitchen was a bit larger and a bigger dining table, with enough seating for six, had been placed in the enlarged nook with shining windows overlooking the garden.

"It's so different," she gaped at it all with awe.

"I hope it is a good different," Serlas smiled, "When I arrived I met Illia who'd done a fine job of adding onto the home and repairing it. I offered to help furnish it."

She beamed at him, "(It's beautiful father. It feels like a real home now.)"

"(Shall I give you the tour?)"

"(Yes!)"

He showed her the ground floor rooms, the one nearest the kitchen, facing the road was Illia's room, a quaint space she'd filled with flowers and plenty of alchemist's ingredients. On the other side near the entryway and connected to the porch was the main guest room which Serlas said Rona could make her own. It was the same size as Illia's room, but simpler and unused with a medium sized bed and two dressers on opposite walls and another door leading out to the porch. It was very cozy.

He then led her upstairs to his own room which was nearly as large as the great room below and resembled his living quarters in the Mage's Guild. He had a very long bed to fit his height pushed against the back corner, an enchanting laboratory and walls and walls of books. There were two desks on opposite sides of the walls, one of them facing some windows overlooking the lake beyond, the other against a solid stone wall, facing the mountainside and surrounded by shelves full of old scrolls and tattered books. In the middle was a quaint sitting area with three cushioned chairs and a few tables with books piled up on the tables and sitting in stacks next to the chairs. He'd gone and moved right in it seemed.

She laughed at him, "Ata, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were living here now."

He chuckled, "Well I have been for the last two months, ah! But before I go on I must show you my pet project."

They went back downstairs and he showed her to a door leading to the back of the cottage, which she thought was odd considering the cottage was built against the mountainside so everything beyond was all rock. When he opened the door Rona was floored.

Inside was an expansive space, built directly into the stone. The walls had been carved out into trenches to allow a natural spring to run through while aquatic plants flourished along the planters. There was a desk space next to an alchemy lab with shelves upon shelves of potions, brews and elixirs. He'd even built a small library into the room, the walls lined with bookcases ten feet high, a ladder leaned against them.

"Ata, this is amazing. How did you do all this?"

"Magic of course," he said proudly.

She shook her head smiling at him and he put a hand on her back and suggested, "Come, let us speak in the living quarters. I'll make you some jazbay tea."

Rona found a comfortable spot on the plump cushioned couch and noticed a soft blanket laying on the arm. She ran her fingers across it and pulled it around herself, enjoying the homey comforts. After a few minutes Serlas came over from the kitchen serving the tea on a platter which he set gently down on the wooden coffee table.

He poured her a cup, putting two lumps of sugar in and passed it to her, then took his without sugar and leaned back with elvish sophistication and said, "(Alright, tell me everything.)"

Rona sipped at her piping hot cup savoring the nostalgia of feeling so at home with him before she took a deep breath and began her long diatribe into her adventures through Skyrim. She carried on between Aldmeri and Cyrodiilic. She told him the dreadful happenings at Helgen, went over the story of how she met Bishop, blushing slightly as she did so and moved on to her discovering that she was Dragonborn. She felt like she'd talked for ages, though she was speaking so quickly that it couldn't have been more than an hour. She filled him in on her training with the Greybeards, her meeting with a strange dragon, then how she left and began her journey anew through Eastmarch. She told him what an awful, horrible, rude man Ulfric Stormcloak was and made sure to gloss over all the more private things in her life between her and Bishop.

All the while Serlas listened closely, asking a question here or there, but mostly letting her vent. Then she got to the difficult topics of discussion. She was staring silently into her cup of tea, her father patiently waiting for her to continue when she finally looked up at him and said, "(Did you know that Mother had another child?)"

He blinked and real surprise drew over his face, "(I had no idea.)"

She breathed, relieved that she wasn't the only one kept out of that secret, "(He's a little boy named Nelkir. He's about nine years old and going through...well, the same phase I did at that age,)" they both gave a light laugh, "(His father is Jarl Balgruuf.)"

He nod his head, "(Ah yes, I remember him. We'd met a few times before when you were still small. I didn't know Claudia was involved with him.)"

"I met Kodlak and the Companions too," she added quickly.

"I'm glad. Kodlak is a good man. They’re all good people, a rowdy bunch indeed, but so it is with warriors as I’m sure you know," he sipped at his tea and asked, "Did Kodlak give you the answers you’ve been seeking?”

She fidgeted in her seat and said, "Yes. He gave me every sordid detail about how Mother treated me as an infant... Why didn't you ever tell me Ata?"

He pressed his lips together exhaling, "I didn't want you to think less of her for it. Claudia suffered from some kind of mental condition, I'm sure of it. She could be quite manic at times and at others, very angry and sad. I didn't know how to help her. I will admit I often wondered if Sheogorath influenced her behavior. Please know dear, she loved you. Every time she left you it was to keep you safe - _from herself_."

Rona looked away. She'd never known. So her mother was mentally ill? It explained so much, but was still difficult to swallow. They paused for a moment, drinking their tea, mulling over their thoughts before Serlas said, “Perhaps you could demonstrate your newfound powers for me. I’d love to see just what it is that the Dragonborn can do.”

She beamed at him and led the way outside.

~~~

**\- One hour ago -**

"I'm going _home_ ," Rona said curtly as she pressed on down the path turning away from him.

Bishop snarled back at her, "FINE! If you don't want to take me seriously then go! Go get yourself killed! I've had all the near death experiences I can stomach anyhow!"

He barreled into the Dead Man’s Drink, the irony of it not totally lost on him and strode up to the bar. Valga, the inn keeper caught sight of him and smiled, “Well if it isn’t my favorite ranger!”

He pulled up a seat and she took a better look at him, “Gods Bishop, you look awful! What happened to you?”

“Don’t want to talk about it Valga. Get me a Black Briar’s though, I need something stronger than my usual,” he said frowning at the countertop.

“Coming right up,” she served him his mead and he fished around for a couple of ten pieces and when he handed them to her she grabbed his arm, leaning over the counter and whispered, “Thorn’s men have been checking in every day and asking about you. His rat’s about to slip out the door –“

Bishop spun back and saw a scrawny little nord staring at him, suddenly wide eyed. The kid, no older than sixteen, had ratty brown hair and a prominent overbite and wore a beat up old shirt too big for him and some dirty trousers. He yelped as Bishop set his furious gaze on him and scurried through the door making a run for it. Bishop bound after him outside, whistling for Karnwyr who was nearby and yelled, “Sick em’!”

Karnwyr’s hair bristled and he growled fiercely chasing their prey down an alley and through the graveyard. Bishop lost track of the both of them for a moment before he heard the kid yowling, “AAAHHH! GET OFF! GET ‘IM OFF ME!”

He came around the back of the Hall of the Dead where he saw Karnwyr digging his teeth into the kid’s leg. He was scrambling to get away and kicked the wolf right in the face with his other foot. Karnwyr yelped and released him. As the boy got up to run Bishop lunged, throwing his good arm to his neck and forcefully throwing him up against a wall.

“ _And where do you think you’re going, rat?_ ” he snarled.

The kid winced and choked out, “N-n-nowhere!”

“No, I think you were going off to tell Thorn old Bish is back in town. You the new recruit, kid? Trying to rise in the ranks by being a nasty little sneak-thief?”

He was pressing the kid’s throat a bit too hard and let up a little so he could talk. The kid gasped for air and started fast-talking, voice squeaking like a boy becoming a man, “W-w-wasn’t doin’ nuffin’ but minding my own business mister! I dun’ know nuffin’ ‘bout no thorns or bish’s, I swear! Please let me go!”

The kid gave him a painful look of terror, which to his credit was pretty genuine looking and would have fooled anyone without a trained eye. Bishop however saw right through his ruse and pressed on his throat again, harder this time, “You’ve got some guts peddling that fast-talking country-bumpkin shit to me. Don’t know if they ever bothered to mention to you just who I am, but I can assure you that lying through your teeth right to _my_ face will get you a dagger in the gut faster than you _think_ you can run. _So start talking, rat._ ”

The kid choked under his arm, sputtering and turning blue, Bishop let up again and this time he talked, coughing for air first, “Okay – okay! Thorn told me to keep watch ‘round town for some old ranger and his mangy mutt, didn’t know you were nobody special!”

“What does he want?” Bishop snarled into his face.

“I don’t know! Just thought you owed him sum gold or somefin’, he never said, just paid me real good too keep an eye out… guy’s gotta eat right?”

“Halt!” a guard stood by, his sword drawn. The kid started squealing, “Help! Guards! Do somefin’! He’s a maniac!”

Bishop knew it was time to go but had a few last words to part with so he buried his arm into the kid’s neck again to choking him into silence and growled, “Tell Thorn that if I ever see his twisted fucking face anywhere near me _or_ my woman that I'll slit his throat. Same goes for you and all those other pieces of trash, rat.”

He released the kid as the guard started approaching and booked it back to the inn to the sounds of, “Halt! In the name of the Jarl, you’re under arrest!”

Bishop pulled himself up onto his horse with his good arm. He whistled and Karnwyr came running by as they sped off down the path leading to the farm, easily evading the few guards attempting to stop him.

He was very near the farm, with Karnwyr sprinting far ahead when the wolf stopped suddenly, barking and growling madly. As Bishop came over the slope in the road he saw six bandits standing by, blocking the way, weapons drawn, so he turned Whiskey sharply to his left and into the brush, calling for Karnwyr to follow. As they ran through the trees he realized all too quickly that there were ten other bandits on either side in the trees so he leapt off his horse, abandoning the old boy and rolled on the ground, protecting his broken arm.

He drew his dagger, hating every second that he was injured and without his bow. He ran over the sloping hills, Karnwyr at his side and stopped suddenly in the middle of a clearing. There were twenty, maybe thirty bandits all around them. They closed in, encircling them, but keeping their distance. Their weapons and arrows glinting in the light of the day.

Karnwyr growled baring his sharp canines and foaming at the mouth. Bishop held his dagger at the ready. He would not die without a fight. Then he heard a man laughing to his right and turned. Thorn was leaning against a tree his arms crossed, mocking him with his dry laughter. Bishop’s heart was pounding, he could feel his pulse in his head and through his broken arm, making it ache.

Thorn approached him, drawing a sword and spinning it in the air, playfully, holding his free hand outward in a welcoming gesture. He hung back and smirked at Bishop who put all his hatred for this man into his scowl.

"Well, well. Look who decided to finally show his face, boys. Been a long time Bishop."

"Not long enough," he growled back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... is that how you greet an old friend? Oh? What's this? Been injured?" He laughed, "You are just having the worst time of it aren't you?"

Bishop said nothing, only glaring and trying to assess his situation which was not looking good. Why did he have to let Rona go alone? Why didn't he just follow her? Petty arguments be damned!

"I saw that sweet, little mouse come by, all alone," he paced slowly back and forth, like a sabre cat stalking its prey, "Mmm... she is quite the sight. I thought about taking her. You see I haven't been able to get my mind off of her ever since we met outside Helgen. I'd say it was love at first sight, the way she looked at me with those sparkling emerald gems," he gave a perverse and sexual groan, " _Oh yes!_ How I want to carve those beautiful eyes out, plucking each one from that delicate face of hers."

Bishop snarled, " _Don't you ever fucking touch her._ "

Thorn shrugged, still pacing when he said, "Well, I can't now - all because good old Bish here has been going places! Just rising straight to the top of the food chain aren't you? An ugly piss-skin came to me some time ago, I wanted to make her scream but, alas, she came heavily armed and bearing gifts... and she wanted to know _all_ about you! So I told her every single _endearing_ story I could recall."

"Told her what? That my brother and I tortured and raped all those women with you? _You sick fuck_ , I'd _never_ do to a woman what you've done," Bishop spat.

"Yes, well as much as I wanted to, regrettably, I couldn't lie to the lady. Her and her cronies made sure of that with their magic. Still she paid me quite a hefty fee to swear that I keep my hands off you and the girl," he groaned again, "And as _much_ as I wanted to decline, as _much_ as I professed my love for that sweet mouse, I was persuaded to take the deal," He stopped pacing and turned to face Bishop, raising his shoulders and stretching his neck, " _Fortunately_ there is a clause to our deal. See, now if you decide to go and break that clause, which I know you will sooner or later, then me and my boys will be free to go off and collect my darling dearest and impose upon her _every_ blood curdling thing I've dreamed of."

Bishop clenched his teeth and gripped his dagger tighter as Thorn approached him spinning his sword in hand.

He was an arm's length away when the most vile and inhuman words crawled off his tongue, "Oh how I'm looking forward to spearing her insides with my blade. To entwine my fingers in her entrails as she writhes in beautiful agony beneath me. First thing I'll do is bite off that tongue of hers so she can't use that pretty little voice against me. Then I'll slowly peel the flesh from her lovely body and enjoy the sound of the enchanting love song she'll sing for me - "

Bishop could feel the hairs on his whole body raise with the violent desire to slit Thorn's throat and be done with it already. He'd die after the fact, definitely, with thirty arrows and swords at his back, but at least she'd be safe from this deranged freak. Karnwyr raised hackle, sensing Bishop's ire and growled viciously. Thorn stopped talking and looked down at the wolf, "You know, I'm pretty sure that rabid dog of yours wasn't part of the deal. I think I'll get my vengeance for the chunk he took outta my leg all those years ago!"

Thorn raised his sword and prepared to bring it down on Karnwyr when the sound of the loveliest voice in Tamriel carried over to them. Rona was singing, off in the distance at her mother's farm. Everyone in the field turned back to look beyond the trees at the sound of her song.

(The Song is _Overcome_ by Within Temptation)

 _"Where are the heroes_  
In my time of need?  
Is my cry not loud enough  
Or have they gone all numb?  
They just tend to stand

 __  
Out of the rain  
Thinking but not acting  
That they're not to blame  
Falling and crawling

 __  
A fight to stand up  
Memory still haunts me  
In the dead of night  
Over and over, I felt so small

 __  
But one day I'll be stronger  
And you better watch out  
I will overcome, your violence their silence  
Although it can't be undone

 __  
I will overcome, knowing that I'm not the only one  
I will overcome, it's the only way to carry on  
Where are the saviors?  
Afraid of the toll

 __  
Sorry, do my nine inch nails  
Slash your soul  
Such heroes  
Throwing stones

 __  
Straight at the one  
Who is standing alone  
Twisting and turning  
It's always the same

 __  
Truth is never honest  
When you're to blame  
Pushing and pulling  
Never give in, one day I wish

 __  
You'll see you're not so beautiful within  
I will overcome, our violence your silence  
Although it can't be undone  
I will overcome, knowing that I'm not the only one

 __  
I will overcome, it's the only way to carry on  
Run and run  
Run and run  
I will overcome, their violence your silence

 __  
Although it can't be undone  
I will overcome, knowing that I'm not the only one  
I will overcome, it's the only way to carry on  
I will overcome."

Thorn groaned deeply again with sickening sexual overtones and breathed heavily, "Mmm, how I want to hear her _beautiful_ voice _scream!_ " He looked back at Bishop, throwing a hand behind him, gesturing towards the direction of the song, " _You're fucking that divine goddess?_ You damn lucky bastard. Oh how I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm when I finally tear those clothes off her tempting body and have my way with her, hell when all my boys have their way with her."

Thorn took two steps, walking to Bishop's left side. He stopped beside him and said, "You get to live this time. But remember Bishop, the second that coin stops flowing in is the second that I tear that little mouse kicking and screaming from you." He continued walking and called back, "Or maybe I'll get bored of waiting and break the deal myself. You never know." He laughed loudly as he and his brigands withdrew into the forest.

Bishop's hairs were still on end, his whole body trembling with fear and anger. When the coast was clear of bandits he kicked off the ground and ran through the trees towards the farm.

~~~

Rona had chosen a song of power that spoke volumes of her feelings. She felt so alone without Bishop by her side and knew she'd have to overcome even these emotions in order to grow stronger. Perhaps the end of their journey together was drawing near. She'd have to hold strong and carry on without him, somehow.

Serlas and Illia stood by and watched in awe as her voice carried through the skies, summoning visions of the Dragonborn of old. And when she finished her father clapped, beaming at her and said, "That was unbelievable! I've always admired your voice, velvynen, but that was," he breathed, "There are no words. I've never seen anything like it."

His words warmed her heart in the way only a father's could. She made to reply when Bishop and Karnwyr both appeared from the brush, pushing their way through the enormous sunflower stalks growing on the edge of the fence. Bishop looked awful, like he'd been rolling around in the dirt. He lost himself the second he saw Serlas standing there, snarling as he ran over to Rona, standing in front of her protectively and pointing his dagger at the elf.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF HER YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!"

Serlas raised his brows at him, "Ah, you must be Bishop."

He took a step forward and Bishop barked again, "GET BACK!"

Serlas approached again and Bishop cut through the air, a warning while Karnwyr growled at him reacting to his master's aggressiveness. The high elf held a hand out and cast a green colored spell over them both. Karnwyr settled down immediately, whimpering slightly and looking around almost confused as his tongue lolled from his mouth. Bishop's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground and dropped his knife. He looked up at the man and grumbled groggily, "What... what did you do to me?"

Serlas looked down at him kindly and said, "I apologize. That was a pacify spell to calm you. I don't normally use magic on other's without their permission, however, you left me no choice but to defend myself. No worries though!" he clapped his hands together, "It will pass very soon."

Rona came around glaring dragon's fire at him. Her fists were on her hips and she was seething, "What is wrong with you!?"

"I..."

She yelled snappishly, "Well! I was hoping I could introduce you two under _normal_ circumstances, but since you've been acting like such a paranoid lunatic - Ata meet Bishop! Bishop, this is my ata... _my father_."

Serlas came up beside her and put a hand to her shoulder, "It is alright velvynen." He knelt down and reached a friendly hand out for Bishop to take, "I am Serlas, pleased to make your acquaintance Bishop," he kept his tone light and forthcoming, as though nothing unusual had just happened.

But Bishop just scowled and pushed himself up with his good arm instead, ignoring the friendly gesture. He cast his eyes away, clearly feeling as stupid as he'd just behaved.

Serlas wasn't even angry, in fact he sounded concerned, "You seem terribly on edge, Bishop. Is everything all right?"

"S'fine," he mumbled.

Rona looked over at her father and said swiftly in Aldmeri, "(He's been acting like this for a while now, I don't know what's wrong with him, he won't tell me anything!)"

Serlas smiled gently at her, "Now, now, Rona dear. You know it's rude to speak in Aldmeri among those who cannot understand, _especially_ if it's about them."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and glared at Bishop. "Well if he'd just tell me what's wrong already then we could help him!"

Serlas said, "Come, let us go inside. Perhaps the comforts of the cottage will settle our restlessness. If you would join us Bishop, I have many things to share, those of which may pertain to you as well."


	25. Dance on the Water

Bishop relented and followed them inside, Karnwyr at his heels. He looked around warily at the newly refurbished homestead before finding a chair near the fireplace and falling into it, looking completely out of place in its puffiness. Karnwyr laid down in front of the fire near his master. They both looked exhausted but Bishop was still very much on edge and appeared extremely uncomfortable in these unsecured quarters. Serlas went into the alchemy lab and came back out with a tall white potion and handed it to Bishop, "This should heal your arm completely and if you will allow me to I am quite skilled in restorative magic and can further heal your other injuries."

Bishop twisted his mouth, not wanting to drink something that a stranger gave him or have more magic used on him. Rona shot him a furious look and he quickly took the potion and said, "Fine...alright."

He drank the bottle and Serlas cast a grand healing over him with a single wave of his hand. Bishop seemed to be feeling better and pulled his left arm out of the sling, flexing it, and rolling it in circles while he held his shoulder. He looked at it amazed, "It...it's not broken and it didn't even hurt."

Serlas blinked, confused, "It shouldn't hurt when a caster heals you."

Rona's face burned red and she turned away. Bishop chuckled with a sudden mood shift and said, "Hurt when she did it."

Serlas looked over at his sour daughter and chided her, "What have I told you about clearing your mind and focusing on your magic when you heal?"

She pursed her lips and said, "(Father, they were very dire circumstances. My emotions were running high...)"

He took the chair between Bishop and the couch and laced his long fingers together. He said with a stern tone of voice, " _Velvyn_ , your manners."

"Fine!" she snapped back, "We just killed a dragon and I thought Bishop was dead! So I couldn't focus my magic properly!"

Serlas looked at her with wide eyes, then turned back to Bishop, "Is this true?"

Bishop affirmed it with a nod of his head, casting his gaze away from the angry woman across from him.

Illia came over and served some hot tea, sweet rolls and boiled crème treats on a platter then sat down at the other end of the couch opposite Rona and asked tentatively, "Just how many dragons have the two of you faced?"

"Too many," Bishop muttered.

Rona ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "It's been a long journey."

She gave Illia a brief rundown of everything that'd happened to them and finished her story from earlier, filling her father in on the dragon resurrecting the other at the burial mound and explained everything that'd happened thereafter, keeping the details of Bishop's strange outbursts to herself.

She looked up and asked her father, "Do you know what it means? Have you ever heard of a dragon resurrecting another one?"

Serlas hummed thoughtfully and stroked his beard, "I will admit, I am not terribly well versed on dragon lore. Though I made sure to bring those books you requested. I also brought each and every book I could find on dragons and Dragonborn for you in case you wanted to study them. We can peruse through them and see what we can learn about it."

Her eyes lit up, "That's wonderful, ata, thank you! Master Arngeir is going to be thrilled when I bring him those books he wanted too."

Serlas leaned forward and poured himself a cup of tea, grasping the porcelain cup gently with slender hands then leaned back and said, "Well then, shall I share with you my own adventure to Skyrim?"

"Please," Rona said as she pulled her boots off and drew her legs up under herself on the couch, getting comfortable. Bishop had all but sunk into the chair across the way, with his arms up on the arm rests and heavily lidded eyes of sleepiness. He covered a yawn and stared blankly off at Rona who was fervently ignoring him, still angry from earlier.

Serlas took a sip from his cup and cocked his head, thinking back, "Well, I received your letter fairly late on a Morndas, the seventeenth of Sun’s Dusk. Seems it took just under a month to arrive based on when you dated it. It had also been opened, which tells me that either the courier was a particularly nosy fellow, or that it had been intercepted. With the Civil War raging, I'm not entirely sure which side got a hold of it before sending it off again. Needless to say, when I read through it I was furious! To know that my old friend Cecil Tullius nearly executed velvynen - my daughter, I..."

"You started burning Imperials to the ground?" Bishop suggested with a laugh.

Serlas glanced over at him and smirked, "I certainly considered it. But no, I did not do that. I was sure to give them a piece of my mind over it though and sent many waves through the Empire’s military branches. Even the Emperor was gravely concerned for your wellbeing and made an effort to right this wrong… however when he wouldn’t budge on dismissing General Tullius I put in my resignation and left."

Rona's eyes bulged, "Ata, you quit!?"

"That I did," he chuckled, "It's quite alright velvyn, I've worked as the Arch Mage, and the Emperor's court wizard for half my life. Studying and teaching and advising… It really was time I gave it up. I had a new undertaking and that was to find you."

"Ata..."

"Wait," Bishop leaned forward in the chair, elbows resting on his knees, "Exactly how many years is half your life?"

"Hmm," Serlas paused thoughtfully, "I stopped keeping close track shortly after the hundredth year of my life. Well, let's see, it's two hundred and one of the fourth era, and I was born in the third before the Oblivion Crisis. That makes me, two hundred and sixty four. So half my life is - "

Bishop interjected, stunned, " _Are you serious?_ _Two hundred and sixty-four?_ You've lived through like, four emperors!"

"Oh yes, I'm quite old for an altmer," he chuckled, "I started my career working for the Empire in my sixties just before the Oblivion Crisis began. I was fresh from the Summerset Isles, having trained for years as a mage there. It may be hard to believe but there are quite a few altmer who quietly oppose the Aldmeri Dominion. I was one of them and so I left my homeland to forge a new path in Cyrodiil, so that I wouldn't end up as just another battle mage. I started out as a lowly apprentice in the Mage's Guild before working my way up in the ranks. Then after the Sack of Kvatch, when the Crisis began my skills proved quite formidable and caught the eye of those in the Elder Council," he paused, to take a drink and said, "But those days are long since past. I doubt you want to hear about two hundred years worth of my life history."

Bishop looked over at Rona and said, "You really weren't kidding when you said no one's as old as him."

She rolled her eyes, knowing he was trying to loosen up and be friendly, but she was still mad and not about to let him off the hook that easy, "Go on Ata... You resigned from your position and then what?"

"Well, I spent a week packing everything and had it sent here to your mother's farm."

"I knew your room looked just like your living quarters back at the Mage's Guild!"

He smiled, "Yes, that's because it's everything I own! Well most of it. I did end up donating quite a few of my books to the Imperial library. And so I packed up everything and took a carriage, before hiking my way through Bruma and into Skyrim. It had been such a long time since I last came here. I was astonished when I saw my first dragon. What a vicious, nasty creature. It also made for quite a formidable foe."

"You fought a dragon?" she asked taken aback.

"You're not the only one getting in on all these dragon battles my dear," he smirked and winked at her, "Yes I fought the beast and managed to take it down with great difficulty. I'm not as quick as I used to be. Thankfully the creature was incredibly vulnerable to magic. I'm glad to say I haven't met anymore since my time here. Now I did, however, meet a few Stormcloak soldiers who were very rude when I asked for directions."

Rona nodded and said, "They've been pretty rude to me too... Well until they find out I'm Dragonborn of course," she added rolling her eyes.

Serlas sighed, "I can hardly blame them considering how the Aldmeri Dominion has been trying to foist their rule of law on them - I mean really? _Banning worship of Talos?_ Bah! It's ludicrous. Everyone knew the nords would continue their worship in private. A damned piece of paper isn’t going to change that! It's just an excuse to terrorize people and murder them," he spoke wildly, with great enthusiasm on the subject, "That's why the Dominion will always fail, they _cannot_ control people's minds. The fact that Tiber Septim, the man, was able to unite all the nations of Tamriel under a single Empire is indisputable! Whether he actually rose to godhood or not is irrelevant, for that feat alone is worthy of godhood!"

"You're quite passionate about it, Serlas," Illia chimed in laughing lightly.

" _It's fact!_ " He insisted, "One only needs to read all twenty-seven volumes on _The_ _History of Tamriel as United by Tiber Septim_ which were written by, I might add, the _highly_ acclaimed historian Telex Osparsnian!"

Rona giggled rolling her eyes and turning her face to hide her amusement. She really loved her father. When he got excited about something he was always sure to cite the works he'd read it from despite knowing nobody had a life long enough to read those said works.

Bishop was dozing, slowly losing interest in the conversation at hand.

"Ata," Rona redirected the discussion, "what happened after you got here?"

"Oh! Well I met Illia actually and she was quite busy working with a few men from the lumber mill in Falkreath repairing and adding onto the cottage. I had no idea she was an accomplished mage and to be honest, couldn't believe that Claudia hadn't chased her off years ago."

Illia laughed, "There were a few times I definitely considered it, but after Claudia rescued me from Darklight Tower, I knew I had to do what I could for her."

Rona realized she'd never once asked Illia how she even met her mother. She made a note to ask later, wanting her father to finish his story.

Serlas said, "Well, we got along quite fine from there. My items had already arrived to the farm -"

"Which surprised me!” Illia butt in, “I wasn't expecting to wake up and find a pile of furniture sitting in the garden. I didn't know what to do with it all at first. I thought it had come from you Rona, and that's when I finally decided to stop by the town and get started on expanding the cottage."

"We set to work fixing up the old place and I really did expect the you turn up much sooner velvyn. When you didn't I decided to make my way to Ivarstead and seek you out myself."

"You went up to High Hrothgar!?"

"Oh heaven's no. I asked around town and a lovely young nord woman by the name of Risla said you'd already come and gone ages ago. So I returned here. Been back for nearly a week now. I almost set off again before you arrived today."

They were quiet for a moment, listening to the crackling of the fire while Serlas finished his cup and Illia munched on a crème treat. Bishop had all but passed out, head in hand and eyelids drooping. Rona looked over at him, feeling angry still but also deeply worried for him. His paranoia had risen to extreme levels over the last few days. She wondered if it had something to do with the dragon attack and his arm being broken. He probably felt more vulnerable in that condition, only relaxing now that both arms were working fine.

Serlas cleared his throat and laced his fingers together, gleaning at her, "So tell me Rona, what are you plans now? Where will you go next?"

"Our next destination is Solitude. There's a barrow near there that I have to collect an ancient horn from before I return to High Hrothgar."

A smile spread across his lips and he cried "Excellent!" Bishop stirred slightly and looked over. Serlas said, "I will go with you."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes. It seems that we've both been formally invited to the Grand Crystal Ball this year up in Solitude, no doubt a peace offering extended by Cecil. I've been meaning to speak with him personally. He's sent me quite a few letters which I, admittedly, burned up out of indignation. The last one was for invitations to the ball, which tells me he is eager to talk to the both of us."

"A ball?" She cringed, "Ata you know how much I hate formal parties."

"Come now, I'm sure it will be delightful. We can poke fun at all the frumpy hats and silly moustaches as we've always done," she smiled, snickering and he chuckled lightly. He looked over at Bishop, "I'm sure I can secure a third ticket for you as well, Bishop. Cecil Tullius owes me a great debt after all."

Bishop scowled, "No thanks... I don't do well around nobles."

Serlas shrugged, "To each his own."

"When is the ball?" Rona asked.

"It’s to celebrate the coming new year and will be on the thirty-first of Evening Star. It’s the twelfth of the month now, so we have some time before we have to leave and from the sound of it you could use a rest from your journey, both of you," he looked back to Bishop who was again nodding off with his arms crossed. Serlas chuckled, "Perhaps I'll make us some supper and let you two get settled in."

Rona got up, leaving Bishop to snore in the chair and went outside to unpack their things and give their horses a break from wearing their saddles all the time. Rona noticed that Whiskey was missing and remembered that Bishop had come through the brush. She scoffed and went off the farm and down the slope clicking her tongue and calling for the steed. She walked a ways and found herself in a small clearing. An eerie feeling washed over her as the sun slowly set in the distance.

She heard a crunch of branches behind her and spun around ready to shout, but it was just Bishop, stalking along, scowling and looking irritated, "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for _your_ horse, why'd you come through this way anyhow?"

His mouth twisted again like he had a million things to say that he simply couldn't. "Bandits," he uttered, "I got chased off by some bandits."

She squinted at him, looking skeptical, "Bandits? _Really?_ I've never known you to run away from a few bandits Bishop."

"It wasn't... a few," he grumbled, "Besides my arm was broken just a few hours ago. Wasn't exactly in the best fighting condition."

She turned away from him and traipsed through the forest clicking her tongue, calling for the old horse.

"Rona," he said behind her, "There's... something you should know."

She rolled her eyes, back still turned expecting more vague nonsense when he said, "It wasn't just a few bandits, it was, thirty of 'em at least."

She turned back, furrowing her brow, sounding skeptical, " _Thirty?_ And you're still alive how?"

He swallowed hard, scratching the back of his head and said, "I know 'em. Well, used to. They're members of an old group I used to run with... 'til I... until my brother and I ruined everything for them."

Rona blinked. He never talked about his brother so she knew he was being serious. She waited for him to continue explaining, her expression softening slightly as he sighed, arms crossed defensively, "Their leader is a man named Thorn, he's... someone you'd rather not meet. He's nothing but a vicious, son of a bitch that needs to be put down like the rabid dog he is. You might remember him. He was the nord standing in the road outside Helgen that day."

Rona felt a chill run up her spine and she shuddered, "You knew him?"

Bishop turned his head to the side and said, "Yeah. Every time I hear his name mentioned it comes with another sad story of a wench being raped. Look, I was a bandit too, but he is somethin' else. I never liked him. We were pretty much on opposite sides. In fact, he still wants me dead."

Rona approached him shaking her head, completely distressed, "Then how... how did you escape?"

Bishop bit his lip and looked down at her with warm eyes, his lips parting, then closing again.

She grasped him, tears clinging to her lashes as she cried, " _Please talk to me Bishop_. I can't do this. I can't keep watching you struggle with whatever this burden is that you're carrying. I want to help you, why won't you let me?" The tears spilled from her eyes and gracefully caressed her flushed cheeks.

Bishop wrapped his strong arms around her, pressing her face to his chest and whispered, "I'll tell you everything Rona. Just don't cry anymore."

They turned at the sound of a light crunching. Whiskey was standing nearby, picking at the grass on the ground and chewing it slowly.

"Shit," She could feel Bishop's heart pounding faster in his chest. He muttered, "Damn, can't believe they left him alone. I'm starting to think that horse is lucky. Maybe I'll give him a new name."

Rona laughed lightly, brushing the tears from her eyes and they grasped his reins leading him back up to the farm and stabled him with Karinda. The two of them stopped inside to grab a bottle of wine and mead while her father and Illia worked on their supper. Serlas noticed the two of them getting along better and whispered so only Rona could hear, “You always did prefer the nords, hmm?”

She smirked and said, “I guess I take after you, ata!”

He chuckled at her back as the two of them left and wandered off the farm, heading down to the edge of the lake where they sat down in the grass, kicking their boots off and letting their feet touch the water. Bishop downed half his bottle in one go and grabbed some smooth rocks on the ground. He leaned forward, trying to skip a few when he said, "I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

 He flipped a smooth oblong rock between his fingers. "Do you think you're going to pick a side in the war?"

She looked over at him and sighed, "I don't know. I'm really not sure what to do yet. I still want to speak to General Tullius before I make a decision."

He laughed, tossing the rock and leaned back on his arms, "Yeah, I doubt you're going to feel too keen on that after what I'm about to tell you."

She looked over at him, "You're really going to tell me what's been going on with you?"

His lashes flit lightly under the moonlight as he looked over at her, straight faced, "Yeah. I'm not going to run anymore. I can't keep running away. You always seem to take things head on, but me? Just cut and run... Maybe if I try it your way for once... well it's got to be better than this shit. I feel like I aged twenty years from the stress alone."

She looked down, lightly twirling her toes in the water and said, "I thought about leaving you."

He breathed, "What? Really?"

She shrugged feebly, "You keep getting hurt because of me Bishop. And when I saw you struggling the way you were tormented by these demons I couldn't save you from... I started wondering if it would be better to leave you behind," she looked up at him, "I can't bear to watch you get hurt because of me."

He pressed his lips together and looked out at the lake, "I feel the same. Every time you run off in the face of _another_ dragon roaring fire at you... I just want to protect you Rona. From all of this."

He was quiet for a moment, thinking, collecting his thoughts and then he took a deep breath and started his story from Whiterun, explaining everything, from the fact that Lydia turned out to be a thrall controlled by the Aldmeri Dominion down to the sick and twisted details of their deal with Thorn and their intent to blackmail him into encouraging her to join the Imperials. The entire time Rona felt herself growing more and more appalled, disgusted and enraged.

He told her about Thorn's intentions and how obsessed the man was with her.

“He’s sick, Ladyship. A goddamn rapist and murderer. It's why I didn’t say anything before. All this… I don’t want to see you to get hurt.”

She stared off at the still lake, feeling completely violated, not because Bishop had told her the truth, but because of what the Dominion was trying to do and how they were going about it, not to mention that Thorn fellow gave her the creeps and knowing what he was capable of horrified her.

“I get it,” she spoke quietly, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin against her knees, “You were just doing what you thought was right. And you were even willing to risk running away?” she looked over at him, “Even when they said they’d hunt you down?”

Bishop smirked waving an arm, “Ah, I’ve been hunted down before. I’m really good at slipping away and disappearing into thin air. It would have been the best option... still would be, if you want,” he glanced at her.

She smiled and cocked her head, “To run away, _together?_ ”

He shrugged, “Yeah well... I care about you.”

Still hiding his feelings. Still lying to himself. Rona on the other hand already knew that she was in love, but she would wait for him. If she were to say it first then the pressure would be on and she wanted it to come from his heart because he meant it. Not because she'd said it first.

They watched the full moon glistening, reflected on the glassy surface of the water and she moved her hand over his grasping it. Bishop took her hand, pulling it into his own and tugging her over to him. She sat upright and looked into his eyes as he gave her a charming, roguish smile. He leaned in and kissed her softly, taking his time as he pulled her closer to him, running his hands through her hair. When they parted he held her by her waist and pressed his forehead to hers staring into her eyes.

"I like this," he said.

"Like what?" she whispered.

He pulled his head back, "Not arguing. Not fighting. Just... being here with you."

She smiled and leaned against his chest while he rest his arm around her shoulder, caressing it gently. She liked listening to him breathe and feeling the beat of his heart. But she had something on her mind that she'd wanted to share with him for a while and she was sure it wouldn't get any more romantic than this.

"I...umm, I wrote you a song," she blushed.

He laughed, "What?"

She looked up at him, her face turning crimson, "I've been writing a song for you."

"You've never been shy about singing before," he pulled a loose bang from her eyes, "So why all the blushing now?"

"Because... it's a song for you... from me," she mumbled and he chuckled shaking his head at her.

"You know, I do love it when _I_ make you blush - but when you make yourself blush, damn woman. You're as bright as a torch in the night. Let's go find a cave and see if you can light my way."

She pushed him playfully in the arm and he grasped her shoulders, holding his face just above hers and then moving in for a slow, sensual kiss. Their eyes met as they parted and he let her go and said lightheartedly, "Alright, I'm waiting princess. Let's hear this love ballad you have for me," he smirked, leaning back on his arms.

She stood up and fixed her dress, standing by the water. "You ever seen water walking before?"

He looked up at her, cocking a brow, "Water what?"

She grinned and leaned over, casting a spell over her feet then stepped onto the lake, rather than into it, and watched as Bishop leaned forward, lazily pressing an elbow to his upraised knee, staring, amazed.

She danced across the lake creating gentle ripples with her bare feet as she did so and said, "Okay, so... I did ballet for a while when I was younger. I'm really, really rusty at it, so don't make fun of me!"

Bishop looked on, very intrigued.

She took a breath, standing in fifth position, pressing her legs together and pointing her feet into opposite directions and stretching her arms down into an arc. She hadn't stood this way in twelve years and really hoped she wouldn't trip and collapse right into the water. She inhaled and exhaled. Sounds of gentle, playful music began to rise from the skies. Her ability to call forth music was becoming second nature.

She started to sing,

(The Song is _My Indigo_ by Sharon Den Adel)

 _"I call what we have indigo_  
Unclear what we are or what we know  
  
And though you never take my hand  
Even when I raise your shipwreck from the sand  
And though you never count the cost  
Of the innocence you've lost and what it meant  
  
You don't have to love me  
There's one thing you should know  
My love will not unravel  
It's unconditional  
My indigo

And then she danced. Leaping through the water and spinning wildly, stepping on pointed toe and performing a simple but sweet ballet as a choir of spirits sang along with her song. She watched as Bishop's eyes followed her over the water, enjoying his awe and admiration. _  
  
[Even when the heart won't let me show, __you don't have to say to let me know]  
My indigo  
[Even when the heart won't let me show, __you don't have to say to let me know]  
My indigo...  
  
Ink burns on the page, blue to black  
But words are fireproof, can't take back  
While the memory's alive  
When there's pennies on our eyes, we'll never rest  
Can we take a second now  
To rain down the heavy storm that's in our chest  
  
You don't have to love me  
There's one thing you should know  
My love will not unravel  
It's unconditional  
My indigo...  
  
[Even when the heart won't let me show, __you don't have to say to let me know]  
My indigo...  
[Even when the heart won't let me show, __you don't have to say to let me know]_  
My indigo...

 _  
You don't have to love me  
There's one thing you should know  
My love will not unravel  
It's unconditional  
My indigo...  
  
[Even when the heart won't let me show, __you don't have to say to let me know]  
My indigo...  
[Even when the heart won't let me show, __you don't have to say to let me know]_  
My indigo...  
  
I call what we have indigo..."

She finished her song and dance and gave a curtsy, closing her eyes as she bowed. A small wave rippled under her feet and when she opened her eyes again Bishop was swimming across the lake, clothes tossed aside at the shore. She laughed as he bobbed near her feet, looking up at her with an enormous grin on his face. She knelt down and said, "So what did you think?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking about how to get you down into this water with me," his eyes sparkled amber in the moonlight.

She touched the water with a hand and shook her head, "I don't think so, it's free- _eek!_ "

He grabbed her arm yanking her in with a light splash, she burst to the surface and shuddered clutching her shoulders and screamed, " _Bishop!_ It's f-f-freezing!"

He chuckled pulling her close to him as he found a ledge to gain his footing on and said, "Mmm, so pathetic with the cold. Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," he met her eyes and whispered, "By the way, I _really_ liked your song... but that dance? It was _divine_. I didn't know you could bend that way."

(Recommended song, _Indian Summer_ by Sharon Den Adel)

She let her cheeks burn red, at least they were warm. He gently met her lips with his own, nibbling and sucking on hers sensually. She felt her dress draw away from her body as he snuck in and undid the button and next her bra. She slipped out of her soaked clothes and Bishop tossed them to shore giving her a chance to splash at him and swim away.

"Going to give me a chase?" he growled and swam after her. She dove under and swam around him as he trudged through the water searching for her, "Okay Ladyship, come on out. It's not fair if you're using magic to water _breathe_ now."

She bobbed up in the water and splashed him, laughing. He twisted swiftly around, grasping her forearm and hip, making their bodies meet in the cool water. His hands roamed down her back and hers up his. The two lovers' hands danced over each other's bodies, searching for the most tender spots. Rona kissed his neckline, tugging and pulling at his skin with her teeth. He groaned in that sexy way she loved and she wanted more so she grasped his hardness and stroked him making him release deep, pleasured, murmurs.

"Feeling naughty are we?" he growled low and lifted her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. She felt him press against her, he had slight difficulty entering her as the water washed away most of their lubrication. When he got in though they both moaned together and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself close enough to bury her face in the crook of his neck. He thrust gently at first, rocking his hips up and down to press against that sweet spot inside her, teasing her endlessly and making her cry out for more. He picked up the pace as she ground her pelvis back against him, taking him deeper.

She pulled back and looked into his tender, loving face. He put his mouth just above hers, hovering, breathing against her. She felt overwhelmed with lust and love for him and so she closed the distance and kissed him passionately. The electric feeling of their tongues entwining ran up and down her whole body. She touched herself, rubbing her swollen pleasure center swiftly, sending herself into convulsive bliss around him. Bishop felt her climax and bucked madly, grasping her rear tightly, his need growing. She felt him grow inside as he reached his high and then a feeling of warmth flooding her as he groaned, hot and heavy into her ear.

He held her like that for some time. She relaxed against his chest as he buried his face in her hair, memorizing her scent, both enjoying the afterglow. And then a light breeze blew over their shoulders, making her shiver. He smirked at her, unsheathing himself from her and letting her go. They swam back to shore and Rona had to dry her clothes off and Bishop dusted some mud and dirt off his own.

As they walked up to the cottage she said, "I'll tell ata about everything."

Bishop raised his brows, "I really doubt he wants to hear what I've been doing to you Ladyship and I don't want to get shocked to death, thanks."

Her face burned red and he laughed at her, she hit him in the arm, " _Not that!_ I mean, everything else. About the Dominion and... Thorn."

"You think it will help?"

"Bishop, ata is a nearly three hundred year old, super powerful mage that has trained mages, and their children, and their children's children, _and_ outlived them all. He can lock this place down like a fortress and still leave it looking like a simple farm."

He nodded, "Yeah, you know what.... that's probably a good idea. You know I like him. I got a good feeling from the guy the minute I met him." He gave her a wry smirk.

She scoffed, laughing, "I could tell."

When they returned to the cottage the lights had all been put out and Rona realized how late it must have been. Inside they noticed Karnwyr sleeping on his back, legs in the air, by the dimming fireplace, a couple of bones with some meat still on them lay nearby. They found two bowls of clam chowder set out for them and a single lit candle on the table. Rona heated up the bowls with a little flame and they both sat down to enjoy their meal together before she kissed Bishop goodnight and he passed out on the couch while she retired to her room.


	26. Mages and Father Figures

The next morning Bishop woke to the sounds of kitchenware clattering about. He rolled over from his face down position on the couch and fell off with a soft thud! - forgetting that he was elevated a foot off the ground. He gave an agitated groan and sat up on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

Serlas came over, a tea cup in hand, stirring it with a spoon and looked over the couch and down at him, "Ah! Good morrow and bright tidings to you today Bishop. I see you slept well."

He stifled a yawn and looked up at the man, squinting through the bright daylight pouring into the room, "Uh yeah, morning to you too... er." He was trying to be polite and wasn't sure if he should use some kind of title, or mister, or sir, or... _what the fuck am I thinking? This isn't me._

"Serlas is fine," the elf said with a plucky tone, "You know I always did feel that the title Honorable Arch-Mage Master Serlas Felroonyaran Thoraminh was a bit too long winded."

Bishop scoffed lightly, "Yeah, you'll never catch me even attempting to say all that."

He pushed himself up off the ground and walked over to the table, taking a seat while rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up.

Serlas was fishing around the cupboards, pulling out a few slices of bread and a plate when he said, "Can I get you anything? Tea? Toast?"

Bishop shrugged figuring why not, he could eat, "I prefer warm milk in the mornings and just a sweet roll if you've got any, or plain bread and butter is fine."

The elf chuckled, "Ah yes, the simple old fashioned nordic breakfast, full of sugar to start one's day!"

Bishop smirked, head in hand, "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it."

Serlas set both their breakfast choices down on the table and took a seat at the head of the table. In a second Karnwyr rose from his feet by the burned out fireplace and sat looking up at them both, patiently waiting for some table scraps. Serlas reached a hand out and scratched the wolf behind his ears. "He's quite amiable isn't he?"

"Karnwyr?" Bishop scoffed, "Damn old boy's gone soft on me. Ladyship spoils him too much."

Serlas looked over at him, sipping his tea, "Ladyship?"

Bishop felt a heat on his face and crossed his arms, darting his eyes away, "Uh yeah. S'what I call Rona sometimes, since I met her."

Serlas chuckled, "That's quite fine. I had many pet names for my dear Claudia, all the time we spent together," he looked upward, thinking, "Let's see, Miffed Muffin, Nagging Netch, Dreadful Dremora..."

Bishop laughed, "Wow, sounds like she was a real peach."

"Ah Claudia, she truly was an entirely awful and astounding woman all rolled up into purely, petite madness."

He started spreading butter to his toast when Bishop asked him, "How'd you end up with a woman like her anyhow?"

Serlas blinked, "Oh? Rona never told you?"

Bishop shook his head and drank his warmed milk.

"Well, Claudia and I were never in a relationship or anything like that. Let's see, it was about twenty four years ago. I was visiting my colleagues up at the Mage's College in Winterhold. We'd stopped by the tavern for a drink where some rowdy and robust nordic women were celebrating, quite loudly in fact, for their newest Shield-Sister. It was Claudia and her good friends Grella, Evanne and one other gal, I forget her name. Anyhow, Grella's daughter Aela had just become a full fledged Shield-Sister after proving herself on a task they'd been assigned. I remember it all quite vividly, in fact. There she was, the most _lovely_ nordic woman I'd ever seen with flowing strawberry locks and dazzling green eyes. It was her voice which truly captured me though. The way she sang, it would make the coldest of hearts melt."

"Heh, sounds just like Rona," Bishop smiled to himself.

"Oh yes, Rona dear takes quite a bit after Claudia, thankfully her temperament is leagues calmer... Well my fellows and I started ordering drinks, enjoying the mirth in the tavern and then I ordered a round for the ladies. They were very appreciative and friendly. I got to talking with Claudia and we drank plenty of ale together. I shared with her my stories of the Oblivion Crisis telling her in great detail about the battles I waged in tearing down those gates. She seemed rather impressed and I must admit I had every intention of wooing her that evening so I may have embellished my stories a bit. We'd drank quite our fair share of ale at that point and I vaguely recall her drawing me off into the privacy of her sleeping quarters where... well I'm sure you can guess the rest."

Bishop had the widest grin on his face, his arms crossed and he laughed, "You sly old dog."

Serlas took a sip of his tea, smirking slightly as he said, "Well naturally, the next day we woke up to heavy hangovers and she scurried about, collecting her things and running off to rejoin her Shield-Sisters. Despite the throbbing headache I had, I felt quite proud of myself having bed her and all but forgot about it after some time. Of course nine months or so later, I received a letter stating that I'd had a daughter. I scoffed of course, thinking, how absurd! This woman must be utterly mistaken! I shall go there immediately and correct her! So I did, carrying off to Skyrim to prove that I was most certainly _not_ the father of some nordic woman's child."

"You were that sure, huh?"

"I was until I reached Bruma and my evening with her all crashed back down to memory. Seeing the snowy peaks I remembered that entire night and realized, perhaps I did sire a child with this woman. So I went on, starting to doubt myself. When I arrived the Companions greeted me with the utmost hospitality. It was their Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane who I spoke with first. He took me aside and asked me about myself, did I have a family, or any other children, what I did for a living and so on. I started to think I was speaking with the woman's father and was being interrogated for her sake. I would later find out it was for Rona's sake, they were very protective of her, like a family."

Serlas paused to take a few bites of his breakfast and heated his tea with a spell, stirring it some more, "So they lead me to the room where I was to meet this infant child they claimed was mine. I was still feeling rather wary about the whole situation, not sure what would happen. The moment I entered the room I noticed that the child's mother was nowhere to be seen and that the babe was wailing loudly. I went over to her and looked into her crib. There she was, this tiny girl, swaddled in a wolf's pelt, screaming for attention. So I picked her up and held her in my arms. She stopped crying instantly and looked on at me with those endearing eyes. I was in love. I knew she was mine, her tiny pointed ears and slightly golden skin were every indication I needed."

Bishop wanted to say, _you can't know for sure_ , but he couldn't bring himself to ruin this heartfelt tale. Thinking back on his own family, he realized just how lucky Rona was to have Serlas for a father, even feeling a slight twinge of jealousy that neither of his own parents had ever held that kind of love for him or any of his siblings. Things could have been so different if he'd ever been as lucky as her.

"My dear sweet daughter," he reminisced, "I miss those days somewhat, how small she was, how precious."

"So you took her back to Cyrodiil?"

"Actually, I decided to remain in Skyrim for a while and attempted to rear her with her mother. You see, the moment I carried velvynen out of the room Claudia attacked me! Shrieking that I was stealing her babe, that I was a vile, evil Thalmor come to kill her child. Grella held her back, trying to soothe her and insisting that it would be for the best that I take her. Claudia wasn't having it though... and that was my first glimpse into her extremely capricious nature. One moment she'd wanted to keep her child and the next she utterly despised her, screaming about how she was ruining her life. I naively believed that I could help her somehow and agreed to leave my position as Arch-Mage and take on this new role of fatherhood and raise her together with Claudia. We lived together, attempting to make this situation work for three years. I took on a job working as court wizard for the Jarl of Falkreath and gave lectures to students at the Mage's College on occasion while Claudia continued working for the Companions. We did our best to keep ourselves busy while looking after our daughter. But I couldn't rely on her and over time I trusted her less and less with Rona. She'd done so many strange, erratic and dangerous things with her that I couldn't risk it anymore."

"What did she do?"

Serlas shook his head, "Well aside from the numerous times that she left Rona stranded at some inn or other questionable places she would often take her along on her solo missions into dangerous places like caves and Dwemer ruins. She even tried to train the girl to use a dagger when she was only two years old! What preposterous nonsense! She could barely walk!"

Bishop was stunned. It seemed that like him, Rona had experienced a similar childhood upheaval. Fortunately for her she'd been whisked away and saved by someone who cared.

"Claudia would disappear for weeks and months at a time. The last straw was after a four month stint, I couldn't very well take my three year old daughter off to the Mage's College and try to teach, so I wrote her a furious letter and left returning to Cyrodiil where I could raise her with a proper support system. Emperor Titus was thrilled at my return and reassigned me to my old position right away," he paused, finishing off his toast and said, "I didn't hear from Claudia for another year after that until she sent a letter apologizing and thanking me for taking her. I made sure to send her a yearly letter on Rona's wellbeing."

He set his tea down and lace his fingers together, "Rona doesn't know a lot about this. I never wanted to stain her view of her mother with these details, so I've kept most of it to myself. Perhaps that was part of my failings as her father, never warning her of what her mother could be capable of whenever she insisted on running off to live with her." He sighed.

Bishop disagreed and shook his head, "No, you did right by her and that's what matters most. It could have been a lot worse for her if you'd stayed. You're a good man Serlas... a good father."

"That's very kind of you Bishop," he smiled, "I can also tell you're a good man who has done right by my daughter."

Bishop turned away feeling slightly uncomfortable realizing that he was talking to his lover's father.

"I would like to discuss something personal with you."

He glanced back at Serlas and prepared himself for the weight of questions regarding his relationship with Rona. _Gods, he's going to roast me alive,_ he thought, and hesitated, "Discuss what?"

Serlas looked right into Bishop's eyes with a stern look on his face and said, "I want you to know that I recognized you yesterday, realizing that I'd seen you somewhere before. A father cannot be too careful, so I dug through some old papers that had crossed my desk years ago and I found this," he pulled a tattered and folded piece of parchment from a slit in his robe and passed it to Bishop.

Bishop looked at the paper, his heart pounding suddenly, and he unfolded it. The smug face of his father stared up at him from a meticulously hand drawn image. The words **WANTED: DEAD** scrawled across the top in bold lettering and beneath the picture, **Thrice-Banished Torban - 100,000 Septim Reward**. Below that was a small paragraph in intricate detail.

_Wanted Dead for crimes listed: Thievery, Murder, Kidnapping, Rape, Resisting Arrest, Escaping Prison, Assault, Pick Pocketing, Forgery, Trespassing. Though courteous and well-dressed, he is extremely dangerous and armed. Kill on sight, bounty will be awarded for his head._

Bishop curled his hands into fists, feeling his anger boiling. He put a hand to the page and slid it back to Serlas, glaring and said, "That's not me."

Serlas cast his gaze over the image and said, "I remember those days. The ever infamous Thrice-Banished Torban and his brood of brigand children. The resemblance you hold to him is uncanny. I imagine life was unspeakably horrific for you and your siblings."

"You have _no_ idea," Bishop said through gritted teeth.

"These posters were put up everywhere in Cyrodiil back then. The Empire had enough of what Torban and his disgraceful wife, Rina, had to offer. I remember seeing the files on your family cross my desk one day, reviewing them and thinking to myself, how I might be able to save those damned, degraded children from them. I'm afraid to say I never did though."

Bishop turned his face down, scowling, "I don't need your pity. I got away from them on my own and survived just fine."

"And Torban?"

Bishop looked up at him, brows lowered, angered by this man's sudden insight into his private life, "He's dead."

Serlas sighed, relaxing and nodded his head slowly, "I'm glad to hear it."

Bishop growled, "So what? You showed me this because you think I'm like that? That I'd actually _hurt_ her the way my father hurt... _everyone?_ "

Serlas blinked and smiled gently, "No... From what I've seen and from the way Rona spoke of you in her letter, I have no doubt that you would never lay a harmful hand on her. I understand your anger though. I know what it's like for people to assume you're someone you're not and be attacked for it."

Bishop twisted his mouth and dropped his arms, rubbing his temple and sighing, "Yeah... I uh. I thought you were a Thalmor."

"I'm quite used to that, as I have been mistaken for one my entire life. This is what can happen when we paint others with such a broad brush of assumptions. I apologize for being so forthright in mine about you as well. I had to make sure though. My daughter is my world you know."

Bishop bit his lower lip and nodded, "Yeah. She is," he stumbled, "Er... for you, obviously."

Serlas chuckled, clearly gleaning that the two had some kind of relationship, but he was kind enough not to pry.

Bishop looked up at him and said, "I didn't attack you, _just_ because I thought you were a Thalmor. I'm not... like that. I don't go around assuming people are out to kill me just because of the color of their skin or the shape of their ears... I did it because the Thalmor are after Rona and they _will_ hurt her or kill her if they don't get what they want."

Serlas looked gravely at him and said, "Tell me everything."

Bishop spilled his guts again, telling him every despicable nasty detail about the Thalmor's plans and even about Thorn's intentions. Serlas' face slowly changed from one of horror and disgust to sheer ire as he talked.

When he finished Bishop said, "Rona said you can protect this place. That you can cast some spells or something to keep us safe. Can you do that?"

Serlas said nothing and stood from his seat and swiftly strode over to the alchemy lab, his robes fanning behind him. Bishop stood too as he heard some loud noises coming from the room suddenly, like bottles shattering and objects being knocked over. Rona came out of her room, yawning and rubbing her eye and said, "What's going on?"

Serlas swept out of the alchemy lab and grasped his daughter's hand. "Ata? - Ouch!" he pricked her finger and said, "My apologies velvyn, I need some of your blood. "

She looked on, confused as he hurried over to Bishop and pricked his finger with one of four needles, drawing his blood, then knocked on Illia's bedroom door and insisted he take some of hers too. They watched as he disappeared into the alchemy lab again and the sounds of drawers opening and closing and books flopping to the floor echoed into the living area.

Rona walked over to Bishop and squinting said, "What's going on?"

"I told him everything," Bishop said looking at her.

Her eyes widened as she whispered, "Oh..."

A bright red light flashed and a loud boom rumbled from the room and then a light smoke billowed at the floor. Serlas came out holding a sword and a large potion and looked over at Bishop, "How's your aim?"

Bishop raised a brow and said, "I never miss my mark."

"Good, get your bow and come with me." Serlas stormed outside and Bishop grabbed his bow while Rona stammered, "Wait - I'll get mine too."

Bishop spun around, grasping her shoulders and said, "Just wait here, please."

She gave a frustrated groan as he left her and Illia there. Bishop chased after Serlas who'd gone down the slope a ways and started dragging his sword through the dirt, creating a line. Bishop followed him as they went around the entire perimeter of the farm, up and over sloping hills and around trees. He essentially created a half moon line from one side of the mountain to the other. He popped the cork from the potion which was billowing a red smoke and he dripped it into the line in the dirt where it slowly pooled and trickled slightly over the slope through the trench he dug.

When he'd finished pouring most of it he took the rest and dumped it on his hands making them a sticky blood red. He tossed the bottle aside and held his hands out to the line, looking over at Bishop he said, "Stand inside the perimeter please."

Bishop did as asked and stood back a ways watching this man as he began to cast a terrifying spell. Serlas' hands shook madly as he fired a fierce red light from them over the line. The potion ran through it rapidly and a red light shone high and bright creating a wall all around them. It cascaded up into the mountainside, cracking the wall slightly. Serlas thrust his hands to the wall and forced the crack to continue with what Bishop could only assume was some force of magic. The wall shuddered and splintered up and around the cottage in a strangely uniform fashion and as the wall of light curved up and around the farm he realized that they were standing inside a perfect sphere if it had been partially enveloped by the mountain and the ground.

Serlas grunted, pulling his now steaming hands away from the wall and held them out along the perimeter, writing with his fingers in the air, etching bright runes to the ground. He did this for some time, placing fifty or more runes along the outside of the red wall.

When he finished, he looked quite drained and wiped at his sweating brow with his arm. He shook his red hands slightly causing the rest of the potion to burn up. He looked down at Bishop and said, "Alright, now I'm going to channel a detect life spell through you."

Bishop looked uneasy, he never cared much for magic, let alone when it was used on him. He didn't understand it at all and preferred to stay away from most of it, save for Rona's healing hands.

Serlas sensed his unease and said, "You will not be harmed, I promise you. The spell will make your vision fade slightly and give you the ability to see living things out in the forest, as though seeing through the trees and wilds to easily identify your prey. We're looking for anything that resembles a human or elf stalking about."

Bishop relented and said, "Alright... Okay."

Serlas put a hand to his shoulder and cast the spell. He felt a warm, tingling sensation run through his arm and into his head. His vision faded and he blinked a few times until he could see again. What he saw was ethereal and amazing. Everything in his field of vision was a dull grey except for the wildlife sprinting about and standing around lit up into bright red shapes and pulsing like a heartbeat. He could clearly see a rabbit scratching its ear before continuing to chew on one of Illia's plants in the garden. He looked out at the lake and around the forest watching wild deer graze and drink and thinking just how damn useful this was. Something caught his eye then, two things actually. They looked like men that were kneeling down, whispering to each other, clearly trying to hide behind the trees.

Bishop honed in on them and said, "There, I see two people over in the trees."

"Good. I will channel one more spell to conceal you. I want you to kill one of them, but leave the other alive. I will play as your distraction. We must capture one of them so that I might speak to them." Bishop looked over at Serlas with surprise. He'd never have guessed this friendly old elf would be so quick to kill, then he remembered that the man had lived through the Oblivion Crisis and the Great War and probably saw his fair share of fucked up shit throughout his entire life.

He smirked, feeling a kinship with the man, "I like the way you think."

Serlas waved a hand over him, making his body vanish and whispered, "The detect life spell will end soon, so make sure that we're about to kill some Thalmor bastards or bandits and not some innocent hunters before you shoot, please."

Bishop snuck around and slowly made his way towards the two men. Serlas took a walk away from the farm in the opposite direction, heading towards the lake and walking along the shore, looking as though he were just taking a quiet stroll after casting a giant protective bubble over the house.

Bishop saw that the two men were both watching Serlas, keeping their distance but their eyes on him. He stopped by a tree and felt his vision fading again. He shook it off and blinked so that he could clearly see two high elves kneeling in the brush nearby, whispering in Aldmeri to one another. One of them looked particularly agitated and seemed to be motioning that they leave. Bishop aimed his bow, making his mark on the nervous one. It'd be easier to sweep in and wound the least flighty of the two.

Serlas trudged up the hill, coming around their backsides, trapping them between him and Bishop. Though they seemed to think they were still well hidden. That's when Bishop let his arrow fly right into the forehead of the first one killing him. The other jumped and panicked, initially running towards Serlas before attempting to turn back again at the sight of him. Bishop let another arrow fly right into his leg.

The Thalmor cried out and his hands went alight with magic, ready to fight. Serlas rushed him, firing a shot from his hand completely paralyzing the elf. They approached and stood over the man, Serlas glared furiously at him, " _Who do you work for?_ _Who sent you?_ "

The elf's mouth twitched. Serlas waved a hand freeing his mouth from the paralyzing spell and repeated himself.

"(As if I'd ever tell a filthy blood-traitor like you.)"

Serlas' spat back, "(Do not test me Thalmor. You will speak in life or death, that is your choice.)"

Bishop couldn't understand a word but knew it was a very heated conversation as they snapped back and forth at each other, with Serlas casting some sort of strange white charm over the elf making his mouth twist as he fought against it. Serlas' rage was growing as he shouted, "(I warned you Thalmor. SPEAK!)" and then swiped a hand through the air, making the Thalmor's bones crack loudly.

He howled in pain and clenched his teeth, his jaw being the only part of him still able to move, that and his tongue. He seemed to realize this and stuck his tongue out then and made to bite it off when Serlas cast another spell at him, melting his teeth from his mouth. It was one of the more disturbing things Bishop had ever seen but he felt no sympathy for the Thalmor, not after all the sick and twisted threats they'd made. Serlas moved his hands and body in a sweeping motion, raising the elf up and he held his hand out as though he were holding him by his neck, but not touching him at all.

"(SPEAK! Who is it that would seek to harm daughter? You cannot fight the truth. SPEAK!)"

Finally the name was wrenched from his lips. "E-E-ELENWEN! It is Elenwen," he said defeated.

Serlas dropped him and released his spells. The elf grasped at the grass, shaking his head in disgrace.

"Leave us," Serlas said to him.

The elf scowled up at him, "(Kill me. I can never return. Just end it.)"

"As you wish," Serlas thrust his palm out, hitting him with a powerful spell which utterly disintegrated him.

Bishop made a mental note to never cross this man and asked, "Who's Elenwen?"

"Someone far worse than you would know. This may be an uphill battle for us."

They walked back to the farm and Serlas went around, continuing to cast runes on anything and everything around them. Bishop went back into the cottage and glanced around. Both Rona and Illia were sitting at the table, the Wanted poster sitting in front of Rona. Bishop's heart sank and he walked over to them expecting the worst.

The second she saw him though she leapt to her feet and hugged him, "Are you alright? I saw you two go off into the forest just a minute ago."

He looked at her, confused, and said, "Uh... yeah. We just took out some bandits. No, I mean," he had to be truthful. He couldn't keep lying like this, "two Thalmor agents that were following us."

She sighed, sitting back down, "This is getting to be a lot of trouble isn't it?"

Illia looked out at the fading red wall and said, "I've never seen someone use necromancy like that before."

"What do you mean," Rona asked.

"That wall. He took a drop of blood from each of us and created a barrier that only we could pass through. It's... vampiric magic. He's a very accomplished mage isn't he?" Illia stood up and said, "I'll see if he can use some help casting runes."

She left them and  Rona looked up at Bishop with a soft expression, " _So_... I met your father."

He glanced at the paper and then back to her, "Yeah. You weren't supposed to see that."

"Well, I'm glad I know what a Thrice-Banished is now," she grinned.

"Huh... wha-why?"

She cocked her head, "Balgruuf told me to ask you about it back in Whiterun. He made it sound worse than it actually is."

Bishop scowled and crossed his arms, "I'd say it's pretty bad."

"Well, yeah," she looked at the paper again, "Kill on site for crimes listed. Yeah, that's pretty bad... But it's not you."

He exhaled slowly, "So... what? You don't care?"

She laughed, "Bishop, if this is the big secret past you've been keeping from me, this is... it's awful and I'm so sorry you had to go through that, being raised by such a horrible person. But it's all in the past now. The banditry, the thieving, whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. I've seen who you really are and you're a good person. If you were afraid I'd leave because of this... you had nothing to fear. I'm still here."

He pressed his lips together, feeling that overwhelming, uncomfortable emotion in his heart. It used to be so unfamiliar but now, with her he felt it all the time. He grasped her, holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his arm before tracing her hands up to his face and smiling sweetly at him. "My indigo," she whispered and pulled herself up to kiss him.

He wanted to bare his heart to her. _Soon. At the ball_ , he thought. He would give her the most romantic night of her life and finally tell her how he really felt.


	27. Into the Lair

The passing two weeks on the farm were relatively uneventful for them. Rona kept herself busy reading every book she could on dragon lore and Dragonborn history while Bishop spent his days prowling around the grounds, killing pesky rabbits that were eating up Illia’s farm and hunting with Karnwyr. Serlas assured him that the blood seal and the runes would only hurt unwanted humans and elves in the vicinity, so Karnwyr was free to come and go as he pleased. He’d also set up a signal marker on the off chance some poor courier started making his way up to them so they could stop him before he walked into the invisible wall surrounding the farm.

Rona sat in her father’s study, upstairs and looked out the window from the desk, watching as Bishop returned from his latest hunt with a few rabbits and pheasants in tow. He’d stopped hunting bigger game because Illia insisted that they had no more room for all the meat and told him to go sell it in town. That’s when Bishop said he couldn’t show his face there after having a bounty on his head for practically strangling one of Thorn’s guys. Serlas then gave him a hundred gold to go and pay off his debt and told him not to come back until the pelts and meat were all sold.

Rona sighed and pushed aside _Olaf and the Dragon_ , an old legend about King Olaf beating the dragon Numinex in various ways, all of which were speculation and the entirety of it totally useless to her. She added it to the pile of books on the desk; _The Dragon War, Book of the Dragonborn, The Dragon Break,_ and _There be Dragons._ That was everything she’d found with the word dragon in it. She learned a great deal about the dragon cultists and the ancient nords worship practices but nothing about dragon resurrection.

She’d all but given up on it and was tired of reading and studying. She was itching to leave the house and go exploring with Bishop, but Serlas wasn’t having it, “Not while the Thalmor and brigands are after you!” He’d shouted, putting his foot down.

So all she could do was peruse through the library and poke through books and old notes. She grabbed her copy of _Dragon Language: Myth No More_. This was one of the only books she’d found that really interested her. It was a clear cut description of the dragon language and all their words. She’d intended to learn it if she could.

Serlas came up the stairs and asked brightly, “How go your studies velvyn?”

She leaned back in her chair and said, “Not good. I haven’t found anything useful in any of these books. Lots of historical facts, but nothing worthwhile.”

He came over and looked down at her opened book on the desk, “Ah, setting out to learn a new language I see.”

“Trying,” she scratched her head, “But it would _really_ help if I could go find a Word Wall to review and practice with,” she gave him a hopeful smile.

He frowned at her, “Absolutely not. Bishop has no idea where that awful criminal is hiding out and the last thing we want you to do is go crawling into his cave.”

“ _Ataaa_ ,” she groaned, “I’m going stir-crazy! I can’t stay cooped up in here reading books! It’s just like being back in the Mage’s Guild. Ugh!”

“That’s not so bad. I find reading to be quite relaxing.”

She banged her head into the book and groaned loudly again. Serlas just chuckled at her, “We’ll leave in two days and head to Solitude a bit early. How’s that sound?”

“It’s going to take _foreveeer_ ,” she mumbled into the book.

“(Have patience my daughter,)” he pat her on the shoulder and walked away as Bishop came up the steps looking for her. “Ah, pardon me Bishop,” Serlas said going around him and then whispered loudly, “She’s being a bit of a Miffed Muffin, if you know what I mean.”

Rona spun in her seat and glared at him. Serlas just smiled brightly and said, “Supper will be ready in a bit!” and hurried down the steps.

Bishop stood by chuckling lightly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “ _What?_ ”

“Just funny seeing you get ordered around by your father. The Ladyship I know would have crawled out the window and jumped off the roof to get away by now.”

“I just don’t want to worry him. Ata isn’t exactly a young man anymore.”

Bishop agreed, “No, he is definitely not.” He pulled up a seat in the center sitting area, slumping into the poufy chair, “What’s with all this stuffy noble furniture? It’s too squishy to sit in and that couch down there is ruining my back. Think I’m going to start sleeping on my bedroll again… _or_ I could crawl in bed with _you_ ,” he smirked.

She blushed, “Not with Ata and Illia here.”

“You’re twenty-four years old Ladyship, time to start acting like it.”

She scoffed, “By sleeping with you?”

“It’s a start!”

She rolled her eyes and flipped at the pages in her book with frustration. Bishop came over and put a hand to her back rubbing it gently, “If you want I can take you out to the lake tonight. I’ll keep my eye out for danger and your father will be none the wiser.”

She looked up at him, half lidded eyes and said, “I’m not getting in that lake with you again.”

“Who says we have to go in it?” he smirked.

She knew what to expect. They’d definitely be fooling around, which she wouldn’t have minded at all, but she hated the thought of lying to her father and sneaking out… of course she also hated sitting around the farm and doing nothing but reading.

“Ok,” she relented and poked him in the stomach, “but no funny business.”

“Aw, c'mon," he complained, "It's been _two weeks_. I'm going to shrivel up from this dry spell.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "You? Shrivel? I sincerely doubt that."

He leaned over and nibbled her ear and murmured, "I'll _never_ get tired of hearing that."

She looked up at him sweetly and when he made to kiss her she just stuck her tongue out at him and hopped from her chair running downstairs. Bishop followed her laughing slightly and they joined Serlas and Illia at the table for their supper. When they’d finished Rona stepped outside, her father giving her the side-eye, but she sat down on the bench just outside the door, making it clear she wasn’t going anywhere.He relaxed and finished cleaning up.

Bishop joined her outside, leaning over the porch railing and sipping on a bottle of Honningbrew. Karnwyr lay down nearby, carrying a dead rabbit carcass with him to lick and chew on. The stars were bright out and a few clouds covered the moon. They made light chit chat and as Serlas prepared to lay down for the evening he came over and said, “Bishop, tomorrow I’m going into town early for some supplies, I’ll need you to be ever vigilant and keep an eye out on the farm for me.”

He raised his bottle and said, “Aye, aye, Captain.”

Serlas chuckled and said, “Goodnight you two,” he started to walk away and then said more seriously, “If you’re going out all I ask is that you be careful.”

A chill ran up Rona’s spine and Bishop pressed his lips firmly together. They’d been caught and hadn’t even stepped over the blood seal yet. She turned back and said, “Ata…”

“It’s quite alright velvyn. I shouldn’t try to keep the dragon locked in a cage should I? Couldn’t do it with your mother and I know I certainly can’t do it with you. Just be safe. Bishop, I’m counting on you,” he said giving him a firm look.

“I haven’t let you down yet have I?”

Serlas smiled, “No, you have not. Don’t stay out too late.”

The second Serlas disappeared upstairs Rona leapt off the bench and sprinted down the hill enjoying the feeling of stretching her legs. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her along the lakeside, completely ignoring whether Bishop was following or not. Karnwyr caught up to her and ran beside her before outpacing her altogether. She loved feeling of the cool air on her face, needing this freedom, needing to _run_. She would have flown off on dragon’s wings if she had them. When she finally slowed down Bishop caught up with her breathless, “ _Gods woman_. How do you run that fast?”

She walked back over to him and smiled, “Sorry, just had to get some fresh air.”

He was holding her bow and quiver and tossed them to her, “You forgot these.”

"Whoops," she took them, strapping her quiver on and stowing her bow back. She bounced on the balls of her feet looking around for trouble while Bishop caught his breath. A strange looking structure caught her eye off in the distance and she wandered over to it.

"Wait!" Bishop cried, speed walking after her, "The hell are you off to now? This was just supposed to be a quiet walk on the lake."

She strolled up to the stone structure, which was round in shape and had two rounded out archways leading into it. A cold gust of wind blew by catching inside the archways making it wail eerily. Rona's eyes lit up, "We should go exploring!"

Bishop crossed his arms and shook his head fervently, " _No_ we should not. I promised your father I'd bring you back alive and I'm not about to cross that man. I've seen what he can do people."

"It'll be fun! Come on, _please?_ I haven't been out for five straight days and I've been itching to go draugr killing or _something!_ " she wiggled her shoulders from side to side and made puppy dog eyes at him.

"You're nuts. We have no idea what's in there. There could very well be vampires or werewolves or Thorn and his fucking friends all hiding in there for all we know."

She slowly backed towards the structure, hands behind her back, smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to do it, "Don't even think about it."

She grinned widely and bit her lower lip, spun on her toe and ran into the building, throwing the doors open. Bishop chased after her grabbing her arm and speaking in a hushed voice, "I'm not letting you do this. We need to leave, _now._ "

Rona stared off down the corridor listening hard. He tugged on her arm and made to speak again and she shushed him, "Do you hear that?"

He paused listening and shook his head, "No, I don't hear anything. Come on, let's go."

" _Lun_ ," she whispered, she looked back at him excited, "Bishop it's a Word Wall! I can hear it."

He grit his teeth and groaned loudly, " _Another time_ \- we'll come back with your father, and then he can just tear this place apart with some magic or something."

She yanked her arm back and scowled at him, "Stop it! You just finished telling me to grow up and now you want to run away and go crying to Ata about it?"

He pressed his lips together and sighed heavily, "And this is why I keep my mouth shut… I better not regret this."

She grinned broadly and forged onward into the ruin. They came into a wide open and dark room with bones lying all over the floor. Rona looked around at them and noticed a set of skulls lined up neatly on a wall which gave her a slight chill. Bishop muttered, "Smells like death in here."

She looked down at the floor and scoffed at him, "Um, it _looks_ like death in here. Come on, this way."

She swept through another corridor and Bishop grabbed her shoulder, making her kneel with him, "Shh."

An elvish woman's voice echoed in from the next room over, "Saw some wizard wandering around the woods yesterday." They crept forward and caught a glimpse of two people standing in an open room aligned with staircases and coffins.

"Best leave him be Fae. Don't want to get burned up now do you?" a male dunmer's voice came from the other person standing by.

"I think he's living out on that old farm, been seeing some folks coming and going from there for a while now. The wizard used a blood seal on it, never seen a mage do that before... unless."

"Unless _what?_ "

"Maybe he's a vampire?"

"When'd you see him? Daylight? I doubt it. I been seeing a tasty looking ranger coming and going though. He looks weak enough, just need to get him without that damned wolf around."

"Oh yeah, I saw him too. Mmm, wouldn't mind turning him into a thrall and using him as a plaything for a while," she licked her lips and Rona cringed her nose.

She looked over at Bishop who had an expression of annoyance more than anything and he mouthed to her shaking his head, _Vampires_. _Don't Shout._

"That's nasty Fae. If you want a good fuck you coulda just asked me, no need to resort to necrophilia."

"You're dead too Dax and at least the thrall wouldn't be limp."

"Pft...what do you know."

Shouting would be a bad idea, for sure, as they didn't want to alert the entire vampire's den of their intrusion. Rona let her hands go alight with flames. Serlas had been practicing with her over the last few days and she'd gotten a little better with destruction, she was ready to try it out. Bishop drew his bow and gave her a nod. She rushed into the room casting flames at the two vampires. They shrieked and their eyes lit up with rage, casting their own magic to bring life to the hundreds of bones in the room.

Bishop was behind her, picking off each skeleton with his arrows and yelled, "The dead are rising! It reminds me of you when you wake up on a bad day!"

Rona amped up her blaze incinerating the vampires completely.

Bishop shoved her aside as a skeleton came down with a swinging axe, grazing his arm. He caught it with an arrow bringing down the last of them.

He breathed standing over one of the charred corpses, "Blood drinkers, huh?I knew one of those once, cut off its head, took its gold and enjoyed a nice drink that night. Good times."

Rona came over and touched his arm with a healing hand and closed the wound, "Maybe we can get a drink after this."

He looked down at her, "I'm going to need a lot of drinks after spending the evening like this."

"It's not so bad is it? I'm enjoying myself," she smiled at him.

He grunted, shrugging his shoulders, "Better that it's vampires than... Yeah, let's get going." He meant Thorn and his brigands, but didn't want to talk about it. Discussing the vile man who had every intention of torturing and raping his beloved was too unpleasant a thought to hold.

They went up the stairs and crept through the cavernous place, taking out more vampires, thralls and reanimated skeletons that were not expecting them at all. They stayed swift and quiet, taking great care not to sound the alarm. By the sixth upwards landing she looked down into the shaft where they first came in and then up to the breach in the ceiling where the moonlight shone through. She whispered, "I wonder if this leads up outside the mountain."

"Watch your step Lightfoot," he murmured grabbing her shoulders and gently pulling her back,"Can't be having you fall and expecting me to carry you out of this damned place.”

She cocked her head at him, "Because I'm just so heavy aren't I?"

He raised a brow at her and then swept her off her feet causing her to scream, " _Yeeek!_ What are you doing!?"

"No you're right, I could carry you out no problem, 'course it'll be hard to fight off all the blood suckers without a weapon," he leaned in close to her face, grazing her lips with his and said, "Don't get too close to them, Princess. Wouldn’t want you to get infected and mess up that pretty face of yours, now, would we?"

She felt her heart flutter. Even in a dusky old ruin with the dead creeping about he could be sensual and sexy, like there was nothing else around. Not to mention he was probably aching for her touch. She had to admit, she was missing his too and she quickly closed the space between them, meeting his lips and feeling his mouth on hers. The warmth of his breath and the danger of the situation really excited her. He took his time, holding her to him, twisting his tongue around hers and exploring her mouth. He let her slip from his grasp so that she was standing on her feet again and he grabbed her rear and caressed her back, groaning under her mouth. He _really_ wanted it.

"THERE THEY ARE! INTRUDERS! KILL THEM!"

Bishop and Rona pulled away to look over at a hoard of vampires appearing from the depths of the caves all around them and they all started casting magic, summoning the dead, conjuring atronachs and casting ice and electricity. Rona was quick to throw out a ward and Bishop cried, "Now's a good time to shout!"

She shouted, "FUS RO DAH!" sending all enemies spinning.

"RUN!" Bishop bellowed, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs. They rushed through the weaving tunnels as howls, hissing and screeches came at them from both directions. Rona summoned a song from her soul, something powerful to aid them. She thought of flames of fire and started humming a melody and a harp plucked in the distance.

"You're singing _now!?_ " Bishop yelled as the sounds of a thunderous choir roared through the caverns scaring off a cluster of bats.

"Singing to save us!" she cried and released the words burning in her throat, as they ran through the ruins.

(The song is _The Howling_ by Within Temptation)

 _"We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now_  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

 _When we start killing_  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created,  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(I want to be awakened right now!)

 _When we start killing it all will be falling down_  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...

 _We've been searching all night long but there's no trace to be found_  
It's like they all have just vanished but I know they're around  
I feel they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

 _When we start killing_  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(I want to be awakened right now!)

 _When we start killing it all will be falling down_  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing..."

 _I feel they're getting closer_  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind"

They kept running as she sang, Rona casting her magic more and more fiercely now, feeling the destruction flow through her hands. Remembering what her father had told her, "Don't fear the destruction velvyn, feel it, take in you and redirect it casting it out!"

She took care not to burn Bishop who carefully stood out of her way, working as her backup and picking off the enemies she'd missed. They nearly reached the top landing when the sun peaked through the breach in the ceiling, lighting their way and sending the hissing vampires crawling back.

She stopped and looked down at them all, cowering. She wasn't about to let an entire den of vampires go on terrorizing the nearby villages though. As the sun touched her skin she felt a burning in her hands and held them outward, drawing forth a heated blaze at the bottom of the shaft. It started out small at first, but as her fury grew so did the flames.

 _"The sun is rising_  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending of what we've begun?  
Will we remember what we've done wrong?

 _When we start killing_  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(I want to be awakened right now!)

 _When we start killing it all will be falling down_  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing..."

 

She felt it, she took it in and she redirected it, casting it out. Her song made it so much more powerful. The fire exploded, shaking the mountain and it whirled violently, growing very quickly - _too quickly_. She'd lost control, it was consuming everything and rising rapidly. She grabbed Bishop's hand and ran.

They were running right at the Word Wall she'd gone in for and she stared fiercely at it, trying to take in the word not realizing she'd stopped until Bishop grabbed her shoulders, trying to get her to move. He glanced back at the flames licking the walls and roaring towards them and cried, "No, no, no, no, NO!" as he practically picked her up and got her moving with him.

She cast a quick-foot spell over the both of them to pick up their pace and they burst through a pair of doors ahead, breaking into the sunlight and slamming the doors back together, throwing their bodies into it.Bishop leapt away as Rona directed her shout at it, "FO KRAH DIIN!" freezing the entire door and not a moment too soon as the flames smashed into it on the other side, cracking the ice and making it sweat from the heat.

They were very high up on an overlook built into the mountain with no way down. Falkreath was just below them, they'd made it through to the other side of the mountain. Bishop threw his hands out, exasperated and shouted, "It'll be _fun_ , she said! Fun my burnt ass!"

Then he dropped to the ground, laying on his back, kicking a leg over the landing and sighed loudly.

She laughed and sat down beside him catching her breath, "I'm glad we came here, at least now you don't have to worry about being turned into some vampire's sex toy."

He grumbled, "At least I'd be _having_ sex."

She leaned over him and wiped at the sweat from his brow, "Thanks for taking me out tonight."

He looked at her, his face exhausted but with a hint of affection, "Yeah well you owe me one."

She kissed him and he returned her vigor with a thousand times his own, both high on their narrow scrape with death, he started groping her breasts, making her shudder and he said in a low voice, "I have to have you. I can't wait anymore."

" _Here?_ " she looked around, they were quite high up. A single wrong step and they'd go tumbling down. The rising sun peaked over the mountain, caressing the landscape in its light. It was breathtaking and she thought, _what better place than here?_

She didn't get much reply from Bishop though who was already unbuckling his trousers and pulling his hardened length out. He reached under her dress, sliding a finger into her incredibly wet nethers, he smirked and said, "I see danger gets you aroused. That why you're always dragging me off to make trouble?"

She blushed and moaned feeling his touch, not realizing just how much she'd wanted this. He lay back, centering himself on the overhang and grabbed her waist and said, "Get on top."

She did so, straddling him and felt him pull her panties aside, under her dress, allowing himself to slip in. No foreplay needed, in fact, it seemed that their foreplay had been their near brush with death. She took all of him in at once and with her face burning, bucked her hips moaning desperately.

He grunted and thrust into her, "I see you needed this just as much as I did, gods you damn sexy woman."

His hands clutched hard on her rear as he rocked back and forth, enjoying the feeling of her doing most of the work, twisting and writhing on his lap however she pleased. She reached down and touched herself and Bishop groaned, "Mmm, no let me," he pressed his fingers to her swollen nub, sending electrifying shocks through her spine. She moaned loudly and whimpered, bucking harder. He licked his lips and held a sensual look of longing on his face, "You like that, huh?"

"I love it!" she breathed with unrestrained lust taking over, "Touch me more, harder, please, _Bishop_. Oh please."

He rubbed her there, focusing his attention on pleasuring her so that she might tighten more around him. He gasped and groaned feeling her insides squeezing him harder and without moving his fingers sat upright, grasping her shoulders with his free hand and pulled her body to his. His breath tickled her cheek as he slipped further inward, burying himself. He kissed all over her neck, nipping at the sweet spots she loved, making her go wild. Her hips wouldn't stop moving, she was ready, she wanted to come so bad, "Bishop," she breathed, "Bishop, Bishop, I... I'm!"

He whispered into her ear, "Do it, I want to feel you come all over my cock."

His words and fingers sent her reeling as the pleasure wracked her body and made her walls convulse rapidly around him. She ' _aaaahhh'd_ ' loudly and heavily. He murmured, as his thrusts kicked into high gear, "Fuck, oh fuck! _Rona!_ " He flooded her insides with his warmth and held her tightly to him. It felt like he'd never let go as they breathed against one another. Finally, he sighed, content and fell back, leaving her to catch her breath as she sat atop his body.

She suddenly realized just how tired she was as she wobbled slightly and he caught her, holding her waist, "Careful now. Don't want you falling off this cliff."

She climbed off of him and they fixed their clothes, both carefully standing up on the landing. He crossed his arms and had a satisfied smile sprawled over his lips that turned into a sour look suddenly. "Hey," he said, not looking at her, but staring over the edge.

"What?"

"You're still... you know, using that potion right?"

Their eyes met and she furrowed her brow, "Of course I am. It wouldn't exactly be a good idea for the Dragonborn to get pregnant now would it?"

He looked relieved, "Yeah, definitely. Not with you running around killing vampires, dragons and draugr."

She smirked, "Why? You worried?"

"No, not worried. It's just. Shit, after dealing with nine siblings... I just know what it means to raise a kid and our adventuring days would be over."

She looked up at him, " _Our?_ You and me raise a baby together?"

The idea of it stirred something inside her. It seemed sweet, the thought of having a child with him. But she certainly couldn’t now, not with the weight of the world bearing down on her shoulders. Bishop seemed to be thinking of it too as his face burned slightly and he turned away hiding it and mumbled, "Well... hmm. Anyway, glad you're still taking it," he cleared his throat and changed the subject, "Now uh, how do we get down from here?"

"We jump," she said flatly.

He gave her a side eye and shook his head, "You are nuts."

She took his hand and said, "Hold onto me."

“Uh, no, I don’t think so.”

“Well we can’t very well go back through there,” she thumbed at the frozen, ice block of a door behind them.

He looked back at it and then at her and then down over the landing. "I'm not doing this," he said firmly, "I’ll let you drag me all over Skyrim, but I am _not_ jumping off a cliff with you."

She rolled her eyes and grasped his waist. He protested again and she insisted once more. They stood at the edge and looked down, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ … I can’t _believe_ I’m about to do this.”

“Just close your eyes and jump,” she said reassuringly.

He gripped her tightly and scrunched his eyes together, “Okay, let’s get it over with!”

“One, two – three!”

They leapt off the platform and Bishop howled loudly as she cast a spell to slow their ascent. He clung to her like his life depended on it and then started jabbering, “I don’t like this! I _really_ don’t like this! This is unpleasant - this is _not_ funny!”

He growled the last one at her because she was practically crying with laughter as he kicked his feet through the air and she finally said, “Just relax, it’s a smooth sail down, we’re not going anywhere I promise you.” He kept opening and closing his eyes and she grabbed his face and aimed it at hers, “Quit that! You’ll give yourself vertigo. Just look at me.”

His chest was heaving and he kept his eyes trained on hers, trying to calm down. He swallowed hard and said, “This is… it’s kind of not so bad once you stop looking at the ground.”

“You gonna be okay?”

“Lightfoot, I’m half expecting a dragon to come swooping in to snatch us out of the air. That is not something you want to ask me right now,” he glanced back at the ground which was still a bit far off and he said, “We’re about to hit mountain - Ladyship!”

“Just kick off it,” she said simply. He looked at her like she was out of her mind.

She made sure to aim them for a peak and they pushed off together leaping through the air. They did this several times on the mountain until they were safely on the ground. Bishop let go of her and fell to his knees and moaned, “Oh, solid ground. I never knew how much I took you for granted.”

She laughed at him and said, “We should go home, I’m tired.”

Bishop got up and threw an arm over her shoulder, mostly to steady himself.

“Told you, you’d get vertigo,” she said.

They made it back to the farm, thankfully, without any issue. As they strode up the hill leading into the garden Serlas approached them, holding a tall stave and nodded to both of them, “Good morrow velvynen, Bishop. I see you’re both up bright and early this morning. Would you like to accompany me to Falkreath for some shopping?”

They both looked at him, exhausted and with bags under their eyes. Bishop wobbled slightly, “Gonna have to pass today Serlas, but if you’ve got something for dizziness I could really use it.”

Serlas raised his brows at them and said, “My potions are all marked, I should have one on the shelf above the alchemy table, Rona dear will be able to find it for you.”

“Thank you Ata,” she said and Bishop mumbled a thanks as well.

As Serlas walked by heading down the hill he called back, “Oh and thank you both for taking care of that vampire’s nest for me, I was going to attend to it myself later today, but now I can skip the trip. Sleep well!”

Rona snickered and Bishop just said, “How? Does he have eyes in the back of his head or something? Just, _how?_ ”

 


	28. Journey to Solitude

 

Rona insisted that Bishop sleep in her bed that day and he did not argue with her sudden change of heart on the matter. She found the potion they needed to cure his vertigo and he fell right to sleep, holding her in his arms and snoring lightly in her ear.

She wanted to express her appreciation for going out of his way, putting himself at risk, to entertain her need for adventure. She couldn’t imagine following this path without him. They’d become so close. She yearned to whisper her words of love to him, but held back, waiting for him. Every day she was sure that she’d stepped a little closer to his heart.

They spent the entire day sleeping and didn’t wake until dusk. When they got up they stepped outside where Serlas was busy saddling Whiskey and strapping items and other equipment to him.

Bishop looked over and saw that his own gear had been placed onto a new steed, a solid black mare.

Serlas said, “I got you a new horse Bishop. I hope you don’t mind if I take old Whiskey here. He’s getting up in years, quite like myself and I think we’ll do better in each other’s company.”

“Well I was getting fond of the old boy, but I don’t mind. Maybe I’ll be able to keep up with Karinda now,” he pat the mare’s face and asked, “What’s her name?”

“She doesn't have one. You're free to call her whatever you like,” Serlas finished stuffing a few old tomes into his saddle bags and strode over to them.

Bishop thought for a moment and asked, "What's 'rain' in Aldmeri?"

"Mistē," Rona said.

"Misty huh? I like it. Misty it is," he smiled at the pretty mare, who shook her head and pressed her nose into his hand.

"Excellent," Serlas said, "Make sure you both pack up everything you'll be needing, ah Bishop, one more thing. How would you feel if we leave Karnwyr here on the farm?"

Bishop crossed his arms and said, "Good luck getting him to stay. Karnwyr's not my pet, he goes wherever he wants and that's usually to follow me. Seems to think we're pack mates."

"Hmm," Serlas held a curled finger to his lips thinking, "I'd feel much more comfortable leaving the wolf here as extra protection for Illia's sake."

Bishop sighed, "Yeah, I'll see what I can do to get him to stay. He seems to like Illia enough. I've seen 'em sitting around in the garden together, just going to have to bribe him with food maybe."

Serlas clapped him on the shoulder and said, "I thank you. Well then, shall we dine and get some sleep?"

Rona laughed, "We just woke up Ata."

"Ah yes, well try to get some more sleep soon, we're leaving at dawn tomorrow."

They ate together and packed up their things for the evening. Bishop and Rona stayed up a little later than Serlas, enjoying the evening together and stargazing before retiring to bed once again.

Bright and early the next morning Bishop was busy trying to make Karnwyr understand, "Stay. Stay here," then he'd take two steps and the wolf would follow him, " _No_. Stay!"

Serlas and Rona were ready to go and Bishop gave up and grabbed a soft slab of meat from the ice lock and dropped it in front of the fireplace inside the cottage. Karnwyr tore into it right away and Bishop slipped out the door. They said their goodbyes to Illia and set out, traveling northward and taking the road by the river. They spent all day following the path and made it into Rorikstead shortly before nightfall. They stayed at the local inn and set off again the next morning for Dragon Bridge.

The trip was fairly monotonous, with Rona entertaining them with songs and Serlas telling long winded stories about his youth. It was a little after midday when they came over the pass nearing the famous bridge in question and caught sight of a terrifying scene. The buildings and grass were engulfed in both ice and flames and twenty Legionnaires were firing arrows in succession at not one, but _two_ dragons.

The winged furies were battling each other, struggling against one another, slashing and roaring ice and flames into each other's faces trying to cast the other out.

One of them got hit with a barrage of arrows while it clutched precariously to a rooftop and turned its gaze to the humans below and shouted, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" incinerating half the men.

Rona felt compelled to intervene but Serlas held his hand out, stopping her and speaking severely, "You are too quick to react velvynen! We must make a plan and work together to bring them down!"

She nodded in agreement and held steady. Serlas said, "First things first, we have to get the civilians to safety!"

Bishop and Rona both gave their assent and all three dismounted their steeds, leaving them safely off the road far from the ruined village.

Rona summoned a song of power, one of protection for the villagers and soldiers. Jillian appeared, overlooking the town from a cliff and sang to the skies making a light shine down upon them all, healing and protecting them.

(The Song is _Running Up That Hill_ by Within Temptation)

The three ran forward, crossing the bridge entering the fray as the villagers cowered and the soldiers ran about firing arrows. The dragons were red and green in color. Red blasted jets of ice, while Green spewed flames of fire. They were clearly having a territorial dispute as they stood on the ground, hissing in dragon's tongue and viciously snapping back at each other. They flapped their wings at one another, like birds, trying to make themselves look bigger, their entire enormous bodies lunging and their tails smashing into buildings.

Bishop and Rona split up and ran about pulling the townspeople from debris and sending them off back down the bridge. A redguard woman was screaming near a broken down building while her young son wailed beside her. Bishop ran over to them.

"You have to leave now!"

She grasped his arms and pleaded pointing into the broken down building, "My husband! My husband is inside!"

Rona came over and noticed an opening that was engulfed in flames. They saw the man buried in rubble, though still moving slightly. Bishop yelled, "I need some resist fire Lightfoot!"

Rona cast the spell over him and he rushed in, scrambling over the still hot flames licking at him. He threw broken planks and other debris aside and pulled the man up, throwing his arm over his shoulder. The building shook again and the roofing held precariously by a splintered beam in the ceiling. It cracked a little more with each hit.

"Hurry!" Rona cried. She looked around the building which was being wacked repeatedly by the red dragon's tail. "Ata! Stop its tail!"

Serlas did not hear her over the ruckus. But he was already busy getting the Legionnaires to fall back so that he could cast powerful destruction magic without engulfing them all. The men ran back towards the bridge and watched as Serlas gripped his stave, holding it aloft, perfectly vertical and he bellowed, a deep throated incantation in Aldmeri. A powerful wind rushed around him, sweeping his cloak wildly about and he slammed the stave down, causing the ground to shudder as a blizzard, as wide as the road he stood on roared around him, engulfing the dragons.

The red stopped its tail swings as the green hissed, flapping its wings and shouted flames trying to protect itself from the icy tundra. Bishop leapt through the opening, carrying the man under his arm, just as the roofing collapsed inward. Two Legionnaires came over to help him carry the wounded man out and Rona quickly cast a grand healing over them and instructed them all to get to safety. The woman cried her thanks and hurried off with her son and the others.

Serlas was staring in the face of the red dragon, which was unaffected by the blizzard as it studied him curiously. It snapped at him suddenly and he thrust his stave outward into its maw, casting **an ear shattering, crackling beam of electricity** through its body. Its jaw clapped shut, crushing the stave while its entire body trembled from the shock and it threw its head back and roared painfully.

Serlas' hands went alight with magic, ready to defend himself but in that moment the green dragon flew down on the back of the red, breathing flames and clawing at its back, tearing hunks of flesh from its spine, spraying blood. They writhed on the ground, nearly hitting Serlas with their enormous rolling bodies as he threw himself out of the way. Bishop ran over to him pulling him up to his feet and they retreated back, watching as the two beasts tore into each other.

Serlas breathed deeply and wiped the sweat from his face, "I'm getting too old for this."

Bishop hesitated, "Should we let them kill each other?"

Serlas looked at him and asked, "Are the civilians safe?"

"We got them all out," Rona said as she stared on at the two beasts wrangling one another.

He caught his breath and waved a hand, "Then we let them kill each other."

The green one managed to pin the red down under him and struck twice at its neck, burying its jaws in and twisted it with a loud crunch. The red one went limp and the green turned its fiery gaze on the three of them, growling with the bleeding neck still clutched in its jaws.

Naturally the red dragon began to burn up and its soul washed over Rona. The green released the bony throat from its maw and growled low, " _Dovahkiin_..."

Bishop shouted, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" As he pushed her out of the way of its snapping teeth and Serlas cast a powerful ward behind them that barely withstood its fiery breath. They darted down the path as the dragon took flight, soaring over them and circling above.

Serlas held a hand out and cast an ebonyskin over them all to protect them then held his furiously glowing hands out, ready to fight. Rona and Bishop both drew their bows, taking aim.

"I'll provide your cover! Get that blasted beast in the eyes if you can!" Serlas bellowed, casting a ward.

As the dragon swooped down Rona cried, "FUS RO DAH!" sending it spinning over them where it crashed into a building. The dragon struggled in the rubble, flapping its wings and crying fire to the skies. Bishop lobbed arrows into its hide in succession and the Legionnaires quickly joined them, firing their own, while it was down. It hissed and growled then swung its tail sending debris flying at them. Serlas used whatever magic he could to slow the chain of glass and wood spraying at them.

Rona was ready to end this now. She cried, "SU GRAH DUN!" to speed up her movements and sprint across the ground, Jillian suddenly running at her side. The ghostly woman held her glinting greatsword out, flat edge up and Rona leapt onto it, drawing her bow. Jillian flung her high into the air and she swooped down, whispering words to slow her ascent. She shouted, "ZUL MEY GUT!" The insulting words bounced off the dragon's head and he looked up at her, pupils turned to slits. Just as it made to shout, Rona nocked her bow and freed a speedy, bright arrow straight into its head that splintered its skull in twain while Jillian rushed in severing its head from its body and disappearing in a wisp of light.

The dragon's head rolled to the ground and its body went limp as Rona bound off the broken roofing and landed gently on her feet, feeling the wave of its soul enter her body. The Legionnaires cheered madly, and chanted, "Dragonborn! Dragonborn! Dragonborn!"

She blushed furiously as Serlas ran to her and grasped her shoulders with desperate concern spread over his face, "(Rona! This is what you have been doing!? I thought I'd die of fright watching you run off to face that fury)."

"(Father, I'm fine, _really_. I do this all the time now. I'm used to it)," she averted her gaze, hating that she worried him so much.

He hugged her and shook his head, "(I cannot watch you fight these creatures, my daughter. I thought I would lose you today.)"

Bishop hung back watching this father fret over his daughter as a Legion Officer approached them and said, "Thank you Dragonborn, without your arrival today I'm positive we'd have lost more good men."

She pulled away from her father and asked, "Is there anything else we can do to help? My ata - I mean, my father and I are both accomplished healers."

The Officer glanced at the man and said, " _Serlas?_ So it's true. I'd heard your daughter was Dragonborn," he laughed, "By the eight - it's good to see you my friend!"

Serlas smiled and they shook hands and pat each other on the back, "Good to see you as well Commander Maro. But what brings you to Skyrim so far from the Emperor's side?"

"I could ask the same of you Arch-Mage Thoraminh. General Tulius requested our presence to aid against the growing dragon menace, its good training for my men on the off chance the Emperor is ever attacked by these fire breathing lizards. But I will admit I'm very glad you two - er," he glanced at Bishop, "you _three_ came along. Don't know if there'd be much left standing without your help."

"Always glad to be of assistance, especially in trying times like these. As for myself I've resigned my position as Arch-Mage so that I might aid my daughter, Rona, on her journey as Dragonborn."

The Commander nodded, smiling slightly, "Yes, of course. Well I'm sure Emperor Titus will miss your council."

"Oh I've already received plenty of letters asking for guidance," he chuckled.

"I imagine so," he nodded and pressed his lips together, "So - Lady Rona, you mentioned you can heal? My men got burnt up pretty bad, anything you can do, I'd be grateful."

The two of them set to work on healing the wounded while Bishop left to collect their horses. They spent several hours healing, putting out fires, melting ice and moving the dead where they'd be buried later on.

They got ready to go, mounting their steeds and heading off down the road while it was still daylight. They looked over the poor village, the locals entire lives in literal shambles.

"Is there anything we can do Ata?" Rona looked over at her father sorrowfully.

"Unfortunately the magic it would take to fix this kind of damage... well, we'd need quite a few mages to do it in a reasonable amount of time. It will be alright velvynen. Commander Maro has assured me that he and his Legionnaires are up to the task of repairing the buildings and aiding the townsfolk."

Bishop scoffed, "Yeah, just like we could count on the Imperials to _not_ kill innocent civilians." Serlas raised his brows at him and Bishop scowled, "You're pretty naive for someone who's supposed to be a wise old elf, Serlas. Don't forget these are the same people that would have had Rona executed without a fair trial - without _any_ kind of trial."

"If it makes you feel more at ease Bishop, I will check in here in a few days and review their progress," Serlas said simply.

"What do I care about some old village? If these people had actually made an effort to learn to fight, to fortify their village, then this might not have happened. Fight or die, that's the dog eat dog world we live in." Bishop shook his head and snapped his reins making Misty lurch ahead of them.

"Hmm," Serlas looked after him then turned to Rona, "Is he always so bad-tempered after a heated battle?"

"Sometimes. I think he has an issue with helping people," she shrugged, "But he tries. He pulled that man out of the burning building and risked his own life to do so."

Serlas smirked, "My dear, I have a feeling that was more for you, than because of his own compassion."

She looked at him, frowning slightly and shook her head, "No you're wrong. Bishop is very compassionate. He just... doesn't want anyone to know he is. Thinks it shows weakness or something..."

Serlas looked over at her, "You know, I've seen you two, always running off together," her face burned hot as he continued, "He's a good man, velvyn, I see that he cares for you deeply, but be careful. I don't want to see him break your heart either." She turned away from him, letting her hair cover her burning face as he chuckled lightly at her. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss her love life with her father, it was far too personal.

They reached Solitude after a two hour ride following behind Bishop the whole way and asked a carriage driver where they might stable their horses. He pointed over at a small farm overlooking the river. They headed down, collected a few of their things, paid to keep their horses there for a week and trudged back up the hill leading into Solitude. The minute they walked in they caught sight of a dreadful scene. People were gathered around in a courtyard looking up at a small platform where a bloodied chopping block sat. A headsman stood by with his axe while a Legion Officer guided a bound man to the block.

Rona felt her stomach turn and her vision fade. As she watched the scene play out she vividly remembered the terror she felt as she nearly lost her own head and then the screams and smell of burning flesh all around her. She went pale and her knees gave out. Bishop caught her and said, "Whoa! You alright Ladyship?"

She felt nauseas. Serlas stood in front of her blocking her view of the execution as she heard the axe come down and a woman cried, "Why Roggvir? _Why?_ "

Serlas guided them away from the scene, with Bishop holding onto her and they let her sit on the ledge of a stone block planter. Bishop knelt down in front of her, looking up into her face, "Hey, you feeling sick?"

Serlas looked back at the murmuring crowd scowling fiercely.

"I - I don't know. I just," she blinked catching her breath and rubbing her head, "I remembered Helgen. Everything that happened. I don't get it," she laughed slightly, "I can fight dragons but I see one man getting executed and... I couldn't handle it."

Bishop looked at her with deep concern. While Serlas grumbled furiously under his breath clenching his fists, "Disgusting. Deplorable. Public executions in this day and age. Absolutely and utterly despicable. I'm going to speak with Cecil Tulius immediately."

Rona stood up, steadying herself, "I'm going with you."

"Are you sure velvyn? You can rest if you need to."

"No. I _have_ to speak to him," she said sternly as the color returned to her face.

Bishop stood up and said, "Well I'll be at the Winking Skeever while you two have your little talk," he clapped Rona on the shoulder and said, "Give 'em hell Ladyship."

They parted ways and the father and daughter made their way up to the city's crenellations where they saw Legionnaires hard at work training their sword arms and marksmanship. Serlas walked up to the man who was clearly in charge, he was also the one who was just overseeing the execution.

"I am here to speak with General Tulius," he said to the nord eyeing him warily.

The Officer frowned at him crossing his arms, "Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Oh, he's been expecting me. Please tell Cecil Tulius that Arch-Mage Thoraminh and Dragonborn Rona are here," Serlas said coolly.

The Officer looked over at her skeptically and said, " _Right_... Excuse me a moment." He disappeared into the Legion's quarters and in a moment's notice he came right back out and said, "The General will see you now."

He escorted them into a small room, which lead through another corridor and into a second room. A large map of Skyrim lay on the table with blue and red flag pins poking out of it in various areas. General Tulius stood by with another one of his commanding officers, a nord woman.

"Serlas, it's been a long time. How are you?" Tulius kept a friendly tone but the elf shut him down quickly.

"Terrible actually. Would you care to know why?"

Tulius took a deep breath and looked over at Rona who was glaring fiercely at him. She'd never even met him outside their encounter at Helgen but she hated him so much. She resisted the burning urge to shout him to pieces.

"Lady Rona. Glad to finally meet you," he held a hand out in greeting and she ignored it.

"We've already met before," she said curtly.

He drew his hand back, "Yes, of course. Please, if you both wouldn't mind taking a seat."

"I'll stand," she said.

Serlas didn't budge either and said, "You're rather speechless Cecil. Considering the numerous letters I received from you I thought you'd be prepared to speak to us by now. So tell me, what do you have to say for yourself?"

He cleared his throat, "I want to formally apologize, to you, Lady Rona," he nodded to her, "for the incident at Helgen. It was a grave mistake on my part. I take full responsibility for it and am prepared to compensate you for the grief I've caused you."

She scoffed, "With what? _Gold?_ I don't want your money."

Serlas said angrily, "If you truly were to take responsibility you would step down from your position. Of course if I had my way you'd be clapped in irons and sitting in a cell, damn it!"

Tulius shook his head, "Oh I'm very aware of the extent you went to, to have me removed from my position Serlas. But this war is too important right now and the Emperor knows I'm the best. He can't afford to lose me. Not yet," he looked back at Rona and said, "I don't know what else I can do for you Dragonborn. You have my formal apology for the mistake. If I'd known... I never would have done that to my old colleague's only daughter."

"You were going to kill all of us without trial!" she shouted furiously.

He met her anger and yelled, "Do you have any idea what was at stake!? We had Ulfric Stormcloak in our grasp. The war would be over now if he weren't still alive today! Thousands of lives saved and spared! If not for that damned, blasted dragon..."

"If it weren't for that dragon I wouldn't have my head right now!" She shot back seething, "You didn't even listen to me! You were going to kill everyone and anyone who just happened to be there. How could you do that!?"

"How could _you_ stand before Ulfric Stormcloak more than once without shouting him down the way he did to High King Torygg!?" he roared back.

She'd made her decision then. Tulius would never give her a true, heartfelt apology, all he cared about was killing Ulfric and winning the war, her life meant nothing to him and now that she was Dragonborn he only saw her as a pawn, as someone to use, just like all of them.

Her eyes burned with fire and she took a page out of Bishop's book and snapped at him, "You can take your _formal_ apology and shove it up your ass. _Fuck_ you."

She turned on her toe and stormed out of there, leaving her father behind as she raced down the path towards the inn. All she wanted was a glass of wine and to spend time with the only person that wasn't trying to use her for his own benefit. She stepped into the boisterous tavern and looked around for her ranger.

She saw him, his back turned to her, sitting at a large table with three other women, chatting loudly, when the girl with the bright blonde, pixie haircut looked up and screamed with glee, "RONA!" The other two looked over and gave shrill cries of excitement and an enormous smile spread over Rona's face as the girls rushed over to her, drowning her in a group hug.

Roxlin, the most enthusiastic Breton she'd ever known, bounced up and down, squeezing her around her waist squealing, "Rona! Rona! Rona! Gods we've missed you girl!"

Charissa, the redguard woman, pat her on the shoulder and grinned broadly, white teeth shining brightly from her dark face, "You're looking damn good Lightfoot!"

Lorrie, a very quiet and shy bosmer, peered at her through the long, brown locks around her face smiling and whispered with a lilted tone, "Are you really the Dragonborn?"

Rona shouted over them, still smiling, "Wait! What are you all doing here?"

Charissa said, "We're here for the ball of course - oh and maybe for a chance to see you again."

Roxlin was squeezing her arm, unable to contain her excitement and pointed over at Bishop who was grinning back at them and shaking his head, "Met your cute boyfriend."

Rona blushed brightly and the girls all giggled around her. Charissa joked, "I see you're still the bashful one."

Bishop called with a sensual overtone, "Hey! You lovely ladies going to come back and keep me company or am I going to have to sit _all_ alone _all_ night long?"

Lorrie whispered, "I _like_ him."

Roxlin punched her in the arm playfully and said, "Hey now! That's Rona's man!"

Lorrie rubbed her arm and pouted, "Doesn't mean I can't look. He's _dreamy_."

The girls giggled and rejoined Bishop at the table. He ordered them a round of drinks and looked over at Rona, "You never told me your friends were all drop dead gorgeous."

The girls _'oohed'_ and Charissa waved a hand, " _Damn_ , he's a bad boy. Better be careful Mr. Handsome or you'll make her catch fire."

He chuckled as Rona turned an even deeper shade of crimson. She knew they were just poking fun, enjoying a chance to tease her and make her blush.

"How'd you all get stuck talking to this gruff guy?" she asked, nudging him playfully.

Bishop laughed and said, " _I_ overheard them all chatting about you actually and thought I'd join 'em and tell them all about _our_ little adventure."

What in the world could he have possibly said to them? She quickly diverted the conversation, "How are the boys? They stayed behind?"

"Nah," Charissa scrunched her nose, "They're out doing some side work for the Legion. They'll be back soon."

"So tell us!" Roxlin bounced in her chair, "You're the Dragonborn right? Bet you have some stories!"

"Yeah, give us the dish girl," Charissa said crossing her arms and leaning on the table while Lorrie nodded fervently beside her.

Rona shrugged and took a deep breath telling them everything from the start, while Bishop chimed in a few times, adding a colorful flavor to her stories. He even shared some of their more private moments without going too far into detail. She could tell he was having too much fun making her burn red, especially when he told them how she went swimming with him in her underwear that one time. The girls laughed loudly giving wild reactions. He was flirting lightly and laughing with them all. Rona was enjoying herself more than she had in a long time.

It wasn't long before Serlas entered the tavern in a huff and saw them all and chuckled, smiling, "Well, well!"

Once again the girls leapt up and shouted, "You didn't tell us Attie was here!" A name they'd given him affectionately years ago when Rona wouldn't let up and just say 'Father' instead of 'Ata'. It became a bit of a joke between them. Roxlin of course went in for a hug, while Charissa and Lorrie both gave him more formal handshake in greeting.

He sat down with them looking around, "Well I wasn't expecting to see you ladies all the way out here. You're here for the ball as well?"

They all nodded saying, yes and yeah over one another before taking sips and swigs from their flagons and bottles. Rona looked over at Serlas and asked, "Did Tulius have anything else to say?"

"Oh yeah," Bishop said taking a drink, "How'd your little talk go?"

Serlas said, "Well, velvynen got heated and promptly told the General to," he clicked his tongue, "fuck off."

Bishop nearly sprayed his mead over the table, laughing, "You didn't!"

The girls looked at her stunned.

"Holy shit!" Roxlin spat.

"Oh my..." Lorrie muttered.

"God damn girl," Charissa smirked and crossed her arms.

"He almost had me killed!" Rona cried. Then they all sort of nodded their heads agreeing that yeah, he deserved it. She looked back to Serlas, "What else did you say to him?"

"I asked him if he knew what the Thalmor were up to behind his back. He genuinely didn't seem to know about their plans."

"Not sure if that was a good idea Serlas," Bishop scowled, "That coin stops flowing to Thorn now and..." He looked around at the girls who were all listening intently, with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's going on? What plans?" Roxlin asked.

Bishop shifted uncomfortably in his chair, averting his eyes.

"It's quite a long story girls," Serlas said, "But let's not waste this evening discussing the awful state of the world. I'd much rather spend it listening to you all sing one of your lovely songs for us!"

Rona sat up straighter and Charissa scoffed, "Gonna need some more mead for that."

"Can we sing Scarborough Fair?" Lorrie asked softly.

"I haven't sung anything in a while," Roxlin groaned.

"What _are_ you talking about? I hear you singing almost every day to your _man_ ," Charissa teased.

Roxlin scowled at her, "You were listening!?"

"Ooh, seeing someone Roxie?" Rona asked.

Roxlin grinned and held out her hand, showing off a sparkling engagement ring.

Rona gasped, "You're getting married!? To who?"

"Magrob proposed a few months ago," she blushed lightly.

Rona was stunned, "I had no idea you two... _really?_ That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

Roxlin smiled shyly.

"Many congratulations to you my dear," Serlas said, "Ah, and if I may make a proposal myself, I'd love to hear you ladies perform _Canon_ if you could."

Rona saw a lute sitting by and hopped off her chair to grab it, "Come on! I want to sing together!"

Charissa rolled her eyes, "You _always_ want to sing Rona."

"I want to sing too," Lorrie said sliding off her chair and joining her.

The other two got up and stood beside her and Rona started playing, while Charissa finished off her mug and set it aside. Roxlin vocalized a bit and Lorrie hummed clearing her throat. Charissa was first to sing a beautiful high note and the other three joined in.

(The song is _Canon in D_ by Stella Voci)

The entire tavern quieted at the sound of their lovely voices echoing through the space. Bishop smiled on at Rona with that affectionate gaze. She couldn't be happier than she felt at that moment surrounded by friends, family and the man she loved.

As they finished their song the patrons all cheered and clapped for them. Then the doors to the tavern burst open and a group of men walked inside. The Imperial, Marco was singing Age of Aggression quite loudly, smoothing his black hair back, before winking at the few barmaids standing by making them giggle.

Roxlin ran over and embraced the orc, Magrob and the two looked on lovingly at one another. She was so tiny compared to him but they were cute together as they whispered silly, sweet-nothings in each other's ears. The Bosmer, Linel, Lorrie's twin stood on tip toe and waved calling, "Oh Rona, Master Thoraminh! You're both here!"

But it was the fourth man who strode in which made Rona's voice catch in her throat. For standing there, fully dressed in his formal paladin's armor with his cloak swaying gently behind him, was her old flame, the man she'd once given her heart to. His crystalline eyes met hers and she breathed, "Casavir."


	29. Casivir

Rona's heart pound in her chest. She hadn't seen this man in five years and here he was now, standing in all his striking Breton glory. Her name caressed his gentle lips, “Rona.”

She approached him, realizing all her friends were staring, Charissa hiding her smirk behind a mug, and Roxlin’s eyes practically bulging out of her head. Marco looked slightly amused, as he stroked the thin patch of hair on his chin. She tried to ignore them and flashed Casavir a smile, “How have you been?”

His dark lashes fluttered over his bright eyes, “I’ve been well – and you? I heard that you are the Dragonborn now,” he gave her a subtle and charming grin,“Would you care to join me? We can talk of your adventures over dinner.”

Bishop appeared, seemingly out of thin air and put an arm around her shoulder. Casavir’s delighted face turned to one of hideous disgust and anger as he looked at the man beside her.

“Well isn’t that just great,” Bishop’s voice dripped with scorn,“If it isn’t everybody’s favorite white knight. I was _not_ expecting to run into you here, but the irony of it all definitely suits you.”

Rona looked up at him, then back to Casavir, bewildered. _They knew each other!? How could they know each other!?_ Her mind was reeling as Casavir replied in kind, grasping his sword hilt, “Unhand her Bishop, before I cut that hand off.”

Bishop cocked his head and said, “What? You haven’t heard? I’m the Dragonborn’s closest traveling companion, or did the damned bards forget to mention me in their songs? Ah well, at least she sings songs about me... _every_ night.”

She wanted to speak, but felt like her tongue was stuck in her throat. It certainly didn’t help that everyone was staring, even strangers. Serlas was the only one humming to himself, sipping at a goblet of red wine, pretending not to notice which still didn’t ease her discomfort with the situation.

“Don’t speak of her that way, you filthy, abhorrent dog,” Casavir spat at him, he looked at Rona distressed, “Please tell me you have not been accommodating this flea ridden brigand on your journey Rona.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, such nasty words to cross a saintly Paladin’s lips,” Bishop needled him, “Whatever will you do if your superiors catch you breaking your vows against slandering others?”

Casavir glanced at him, his brows nestled furiously over his eyes before looking kindly at her again, “Rona, my lady, I could assist you on your journey. I could aid you against the dragon menace myself and protect you from this,” his lip curled, “vulgar brute.”

She blinked, not sure what to make of his offer and realized her stomach was twisting and turning quite a bit.

Bishop scoffed, crossing his arms, “She doesn’t need you. Go help someone who wants your holy righteousness, it’s not wanted here.”

“At least with me her moral aptitude wouldn’t plummet to the flaming depths of Oblivion which, I’m sure, with you along, it has been sorely tempted to do.”

“You think a little too highly of yourself, Paladin. With you along she’d get so bored she’d sprint and dive head first into those flames; anything to make her feel alive again.”

Inside her head she was screaming and screaming for them to stop, for all the prying eyes to look away and then finally the words came, but not from her.

“ENOUGH!”Charissa roared at them, “Can’t you two bone-heads see how you’re making her feel!?”

Rona threw her arms out, shoving both of them back and out of her way and rushed outside. She had to get away from them. She felt sick again.

The two men made to chase after her but Charissa blocked the doorway, held her hand out to both of them and sternly said, “ _No_. Girls only - you two are in time out. Go sit in a corner, _away from each other._ ”

Serlas chuckled over his goblet still humming to himself as Lorrie and Roxlin followed Charissa out the door, chasing after their friend. They found Rona a little ways down the path into town, sitting on the edge of a well in front of some marketplace stalls, all closed down for the night. She looked completely mortified, with tears clinging to her lashes.

Roxlin ran over and hugged her and Lorrie sat down beside her and pat her back, while Charissa said, “I’m so sorry Rona. We didn’t tell you Casavir was coming because we wanted to surprise you. We had no idea _that_ was going to happen.”

“Yeah,” Roxlin said, “Who knew your new guy would have known your old guy? We really messed up.”

“I would have spoken up sooner,” Lorrie whispered, “But I got nervous.”

Rona choked back her tears and said, “None of you are at fault. It’s Bishop’s fault, because he has to go around making a complete ass of himself and it’s Casavir’s fault for letting it get to him,” she buried her hands in her face and mumbled, “Why am I attracted to such jerks?”

“Well they _are_ very handsome,” Lorrie crooned.

Rona looked at her and laughed, blinking tears away.

“All men are lust-drunk idiots, Rona, get used to it,” Charissa said scowling and crossing her arms.

“Hey!” Roxlin pouted.

“ _Except_ for Magrob, obviously,” Charissa clarified, “He’s a true gentleman.”

“And Linel,” Lorrie added.

“Yes, well considering Linel fancies men we already know he’d agree, men are idiots,” Charissa argued with a laugh.

Rona smiled up at them. She’d forgotten how great it was to have female friends looking out for her and teared up some more. They hugged her, “Don’t cry Rona.”

“I missed you guys,” she sobbed.

“Hey,” Charissa said, “You should stay with us tonight. We rented a room with two bunk beds so we’ve got an extra one. Forget those two blowhards, it’ll be just us, like old times.”

Rona sniffled and nodded, “I’d love that.”

“You know the inn is completely rented out, right?” Roxlin said, “We were thinking Bishop could bunk with the guys but now… oof.”

“Yeah, that would be a bad idea,” Charissa agreed.

Rona wiped at her eyes and stood up, “It’s ok, Bishop’s used to sleeping outside. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

The girls grinned and Lorrie whispered, “Ooh, he’s in the dog house tonight.”

They all giggled together, patting Rona on the back and trying to cheer her up before wandering back over to the inn, her friends all keeping a protective circle around her. Bishop was outside, leaning against a wall, arms crossed, looking sour. He looked over at her and she fell back from the group. The girls glanced at her nervously and Rona just smiled, “I’ll see you all inside in a bit.”

Roxlin glared at him and said, “Got my eyes on you Mr. Handsome, watch yourself.”

He smirked at her as she followed the other two inside. Then he sighed heavily and looked back over to Rona, looking apologetic. They both waited for the other to speak first and finally he shrugged his shoulders and said, “You gonna stay mad at me all night Ladyship?”

She turned her head slightly and said, “How about we go for a walk?”

“Sounds good,” he stepped over to her and they walked side by side heading down the path leading to the stables. “So, where we headed?” he asked his arms up behind his neck.

“You have to camp outside tonight,” she said plainly.

He scowled at her, throwing his hands out, “ _What, why?_ You’re seriously that mad at me?”

She looked over at him, “Well if you’d rather spend the night in the same room as Casavir…”

“The fuck? _No_. I’ll just get my own room!”

“The inn is booked up Bishop. Ata will probably stay with the guys and I’m spending the night with the girls. So you’re stuck.”

He twisted his mouth and shook his head, “Leaving me to sleep alone in the cold all night, eh Ladyship? So as soon as your little friends show up you throw Bish to the side and abandon him, huh?”

She stopped and glared at him, “I have _never_ once abandoned you. Is it so wrong of me to want to visit with my friends without having you running around _pissing_ all over the place marking your territory?”

His brow lowered, hovering harshly over his burning amber eyes, “No I see how it is. Your old Paladin comes back and those feelings stir inside you and then you want some alone time with him.”

She felt the anger building inside her. How could he even suggest that, after everything they’d been through together, “How can you say that to me? I gave you my trust, my body _and_ my heart. I’ve given you everything Bishop and you won’t even…” she stopped herself, feeling tears of frustration and anger building.

He wouldn’t let up though, “What? Because I haven’t said those three little words yet? Is that it? So now you’re going to flounce off with your perfect, saintly knight, who you’ve _obviously_ been holding a torch for all these years, and get him to lick your boots instead?”

She scoffed incredulously, “Holding a torch - _for Casavir?_ You don’t know _anything_ about what I feel for him.”

“I could see it plain as day all over your face the minute he walked through the door. Looking at him with those lust filled eyes of yours.”

“What is your problem with him anyways!? How do you even know him!?” she shouted.

He shut up real quick and averted his eyes.

She was furious, “ _More_ secrets Bishop? _Really?_ ”

He backed her up against a wall then, pressing his hands against the stone surface on either side of her head and glared down at her, his face inches from hers, “You want to know something about your perfect Paladin? Let me tell you all about him. First off, he’s not even _half_ the saint he pretends to be, yeah that’s right, he’s pretending. You know why? Because he’s a fucking liar is what he is. He’s just like every other red-blooded man coming your way trying to bed you. He puts on his mask and fakes his niceties and his platitudes and none of it’s real. Then he gets you in his bed and he’s gone the next morning.”

She met his glare with her own and said, “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Tsk,” he turned away from her and started walking away.

“What? _Done talking already!?_ ” she screamed at him.

He stopped, hands balled into fists and said, “No. I’m leaving. Fuck this. I don’t fucking need any of this. I see how it is, you’ve got your father, your friends and… _him_.”

She was angry and upset and burst into tears shouting at his back, “Why are you doing this!? What did I _do_ to deserve any of this!?”

He spun and snarled back at her, “Give me _one_ good reason why I should bother staying now!?”

“Because I love you!” she cried and immediately clasped her hands to her lips, trying to press the words back in.

His mouth dropped and he stared, his chest heaving as his face softened completely.

She turned away and muttered, “No… forget I said that.” But he was on her in a second, grasping her arm and pulling her to him and she pushed away, shrieking, “ _It wasn’t supposed to be like this!_ ”

She managed to pull away from his grasp and ran as fast as her legs would carry her up to the inn as Bishop called back, “Rona! Wait!”

She hated herself for letting it slip. For saying it that way to him. It should have been beautiful and romantic like she’d always imagined. He would finally confess his feelings and she would tell him she’d loved him always. Not like this. Not out of fear of losing him.

Back inside the gates she stopped and leaned her back against a wall, trying to pull herself together when all she wanted to do was cry. She rubbed at her eyes, drying them and went inside, glancing around for her friends. They were all seated at the table, although Serlas was missing, probably retired early for the night.

Casavir stood up and said, "Rona... please, I wish to apologize.

The girls all got up, Charissa pointed at Casavir and said, "You sit your shiny metal ass right back down mister. We've got this."

They huddled around her guiding her upstairs. Lorrie grabbed Linel by the arm and he said, "Ah - what? Me too?" Rona chanced a glance at Casavir who looked deeply upset before Roxlin pushed her onward saying, "Nope! Nope!"

They disappeared upstairs and Marco yawned loudly, feet on the table, " _Women_. I wouldn't worry too much about it Casavir. She'll come around. That fellow she was with, pft, you're leagues better than him. Honestly, he looks like he crawled out of a sewer, smelled like it too."

Casavir sat back in his seat and Magrob leaned over and said in his deep yet articulate voice, "Got some bad blood with that fellow Casavir?"

Marco pulled his feet down and threw his hands to his knees leaning forward, "Yeah, who the hell _was_ that guy?"

"His name's Bishop," Casavir said scowling, "Just some old bandit I crossed paths with years ago."

Marco cracked his knuckles, "He's a bandit? Why don't we go gut him then?"

"He _was_ a bandit I should say," Casavir corrected himself, "I heard he's been trying to... clean himself up I suppose. Just works as a ranger these days."

"Always the brutish one Marco," Magrob said as he pulled up his crossbow and fussed with it, running a cloth over the metal.

"Oh _I'm_ the brutish one!" Marco cried throwing his hands to his chest dramatically, "So says the _orc!_ "

Magrob raised his brows and smirked, "Indeed, so says the orc. I'm just saying, seems like Rona fancies him. You kill him and she'll never stop crying."

"Right," Marco grabbed his pint and leaned back, holding it up slightly and tipping it to Casavir, "You just say the word Casavir and we'll put that ranger in his place for you."

"What do you mean we?" Magrob growled.

"You know, you, me and Linel - since Cass here can't break his vows and all that," Marco nodded and took a swig of his drink.

"Oh I don't think so little Imperial. There's no way I'm getting on Roxlin's bad side by beating the shit out of her best friend's boyfriend or lover or whatever the hell he is. Not to mention you're forgetting Rona's the Dragonborn, she'll shout you to shreds."

"Ah - you're no fun," Marco waved a hand at him.

Casavir sat by thinking deeply, elbows on the table his, hands clasped together near his face, "No. I have a better idea. We simply have to show Rona just what kind of a man Bishop really is."

~~~

**\- 30 Minutes Ago -**

Bishop had to get away from her. He was too angry to stand around talking to this infuriating woman. He'd seen it, the way she looked at Casavir, the small smile that perked at her lips at the sight of him. How dare she stand there and say she felt nothing. It was written all over her face.

He only got a few paces away when he heard her scream at his back.

“What? _Done talking already!?_ ”

Bishop stopped, hands balled into fists and let regrettable words crawl over his tongue. He just wanted to hurt her the way he was hurting, seeing her looking at that fucking murderer with lust in her eyes, “No. I’m leaving. Fuck this. I don’t fucking need any of this. I see how it is, you’ve got your father, your friends and… _him_.”

 “Why are you doing this!? What did I _do_ to deserve any of this!?”

He could hear the pain in her voice. He hit her where it hurt most. If he left, would she care? She wanted those three words so much, yet she never once said them to him. _Damn this woman for burdening me with all these expectations and torturing me by drawing out my past and making me... feel for her. Making me care._ He'd make her hurt, he'd make her know just how he really felt watching her ache for that damned Paladin.

He spun and snarled back at her, “Give me _one_ good reason why I should bother staying now!?”

“Because I love you!” she cried clasping her hands to her lips.

His mouth dropped and he stared at her. He stared at her beautiful tear strewn face elegantly accentuated in the moonlight, her delicate, soft hands, her perfectly petite frame, standing there, startled and utterly heartbreaking in all her beauty.

His chest heaved as his face softened completely. _What have I done?_

She turned away and sobbed into her hands, “No… forget I said that.” He ran to her, grasping at her arms as she twisted and pushed him away from her shrieking, “ _It wasn’t supposed to be like this!_ ”

She pulled out of his grasp and ran, she ran faster than he could ever run. To catch her would be nearly impossible. Like the white stag he'd seen once before, she was there one minute and gone the next. But he kept up the chase calling, “Rona! Wait!” as she flew through the gates and they slammed in his face.

"FUCK! GOD DAMN IT!" he roared slamming his fists on the enormous doors. He was shaking all over. How could he do that? How could he say those things to her? Because he thought he saw something? Because he was so sure every little quirk, every tiny flicker of movement meant something, it had to mean something.

He breathed and drew back from the gates turning his head and noticed a guard staring at him through his helmet. He glared at the man and snarled, "The fuck are you looking at?"

The guard shrugged and mumbled through his helm, "Women, eh?"

Bishop scowled at him and stalked away down the path. Alone. And it was his own fault. Because he couldn't help himself. She was right about that much. Pissing everywhere to mark his territory, strutting about grandstanding. Might as well have whipped his cock out and waved it around. Gods he really did know how to make an ass of himself. Casavir just rubbed him the wrong way. Should he have told her? Of course she didn't understand his hatred of the Paladin. Because he wouldn't... he _couldn't_ talk about it. He thought of Jules for a split second and then buried that memory as quickly as he could.

He came up to the path leading to the stables but he wasn't ready to try and sleep. Probably couldn't even if he wanted to so he kept walking down the slope, hating himself and thinking of her. He couldn't stop thinking of her. Every minute they were apart was anguish. And she loved him... and he'd ruined that for her. It was almost like he was trying to sabotage everything good that happened to him. And Rona was good. She was more than good, she was a pure light in this dark world, lighting his way, leading him towards something wonderful with her.

He stopped as he heard the sound of a several men approaching and singing, slurring every word. They were all incredibly enthusiastic, singing loudly and boisterously. Bishop could not get away from these bards. Ever since he met her he'd been surrounded by singing and songs and it never ended!

(The song is _Sally Brown_ by The Dreadnoughts)

_"Oh, Sally Brown, she's a nice young lady,_

_Way, hay, we roll and go._

_And we rolled all night,_

_And we rolled all day,_

_Spend our money on Sally Brown._

_Oh, Sally Brown, she's a bright mulatto._

_Way, hay, we roll and go._

_Well, she drinks dark rum, and she chews tobacco._

_Way, hay, we roll and go._

_And we rolled all night,_

_And we rolled all day,_

_Spend our money on Sally Brown._

_Well, her father likes a tarry sailor._

_Way, hay, we roll and go._

_And we rolled all night,_

_And we rolled all day,_

_Spend our money on Sally Brown._

_Ah, Sally Brown, she likes a good Scrumpy._

_Way, hay, we roll and go._

_She likes a bit on a Rumpy-pumpy._

_Way, hay, we roll and go._

_And we rolled all night,_

_And we rolled all day,_

_Spend our money on Sally Brown._

_Oh, Sally Brown, she's a nice young lady,_

_Way, hay, we roll and go._

_Yeah, Sally Brown, she's a fine young lady!_

_Way, hay, we roll and go._

_And we rolled all night,_

_And we rolled all day,_

_Spend our money on Sally Brown._

_And we rolled all night,_

_And we rolled all day,_

_Spend our money on Sally Brown."_

 

Bishop looked on, squinting through the darkness as an actual _fucking pirate_ and his merry band of men approached him. The thick bearded man, a redguard, with twinkling eyes and several gold teeth sang boisterously with three other men, a bottle of rum in hand. The other bunch were dressed in various pirate garb as well, though clearly not as fine as the captain himself. They sang along with him raucously.

When they'd finished the captain, wobbling from side to side, dropped his bottle onto the ground where it shattered and smashed to pieces, "Damn! That was me last bottle of rum!"

One of his mates called out, "Oy! Cap'n there's more on the ship!"

He looked back at them and cried, "But where's me ship boys!? T'aint found it all night!" He wobbled forward, nearly bumping into Bishop before looking up at him and shouted, "Whoa ho lads! Got ourselves another fella here. 'Scuse me landlubber, but ah - you hadn't happened upon a ship round these parts, have yah?"

Bishop looked over to his right at the obvious port and the many ships right in front of them. He laughed slightly and shook his head, "I got to hand it to you, that takes talent, losing a whole ship. Might try looking where you had it last Cap'n Rum."

"Smart lad ye are! What's your name boy? Could use another mate on me ship."

"The name's Bishop. Call me boy again and I'll have to introduce you to my knife," he growled.

"Ho ho!" the captain chortled, "Got a feisty one here lads! Me name is Jack. Captain Jack."

"Jack huh?" he snorted, "More like Jackass with the way you're all going on out here. You trying to wake up the whole city with that racket?"

Jack chuckled and hiccupped, "Would gladly do it on me ship, if I could find it. Hey, what do you say lad, help lead me and me mates back to the old Jolly Roger and we'll share some of the rum."

Bishop smirked at this awful smelling man and nearly told him to fuck off when he remembered Rona and everything he'd said to her... and what she'd said back. He needed a drink more than ever now just to forget.

 "Yeah alright, I'll show you where your ship is, Jack," Bishop relented and lead the way down the pier. They were all so drunk that they stumbled and tripped over themselves. One of them even walked right into the lake and buoyed back to the surface, face up, just floating there. Bishop kept moving, leading them all the way down to the most ridiculous pirate ship he'd ever seen in his life. It was an average ship, pretty old, beat up and damaged in places, with holes and barnacles, but what made it stand out was the fact that it was fitted with pikes all along the sides and a dragon's skull mounted to the helm. Pirates colors waved gently on the flagpole at the top.

He gaped at it, "That's your ship!?"

Jack wobbled back and forth and looked over at him, bleary-eyed, "Lad, it's not the size of the boat, it's the oars you're steering with, thank you!"

Bishop cringed at him as he lead the way up the plank onto the shabby ship, it smelled awful, bottles of assorted booze and rum lay everywhere. The men cheered as they returned to their ship and Jack called to Bishop, "C'mon lad, down to where the real *hic* the real party is."

He warily followed them down into the ship where twenty other men and several exotic dancers were entertaining them all. A group of shanty men stood by singing pirate songs loudly and spilling their mead as they bounced back and forth. (The songs are _Eliza Lee_ and _Randy Dandy-Oh_ by the Dreadnoughts)

"Ah, forgot to mention - it's me best mate's *hic* me best mate's, wife's, second cousin's, dog's *hic* anniversary... or birthday. Can't remember. Don't matter - we're celebratin'!" He grabbed a bottle of rum from the bar and pat Bishop on the shoulder, handing it to him, "Thank you lad for helping me find me Jolly Roger. Now enjoy the festivities to your *hic*  heart's content!"

Bishop shook his head as Jack walked away to go bury his face in the tits of some wench. He pulled up a chair at a lonely table and drowned all his unwanted emotions in rum. It tasted like shit and smelled like shit, but it was strong and exactly what he needed to try and forget her. He watched as the dancers giggled and moaned writhing about the laps of the men, getting spanked and groped while gold pieces were tossed at their feet.

One lady, a strikingly attractive khajiit woman with her breasts swinging free came over to him and purred with a sensual, lilted voice, "Feeling lonely stranger?"

He glanced up at her. He'd never had a khajiit before. Too furry, he always thought. Didn't want to cough up a hairball the next day. Though the rum was making her seem incredibly appealing right at that moment. He actually considered it before Rona's tear strewn face flashed in his mind. He turned away from the khajiit and said, "Not my type, cat."

She scowled at him and wandered off, her derriere and tail shaking as she went. Jack came over then and dropped into the chair across from him, "Don't fancy the ladies lad?"

"What?" Bishop furrowed his brow.

"You know, you a fairy boy, a fag? Got a few mates who'd fancy you in their bed tonight," he thumbed over to a toothy broad-chested fellow across the way who gave him a flamboyant wave and wink.

Bishop shuddered and said, "No. Fuck no. I've already got a girl."

"Ay!" Jack laughed, "So what? You married to 'er? Should let loose and *hic* have a bit of fun!"

"Nah. No other woman can even try to hold a torch to her," he smirked to himself, "She's... perfect."

"Hmm, ay, ay. Had a lass like that once. A high elf. I almost wanted to yell timberrrrr as she fell into me bed!"

Bishop chuckled, "You are something else Jack. But I can guarantee you, this woman, she's one of a kind."

"So tell me 'bout this pretty lass o' yours, what makes her so special you'd turn your eyes from these beauties!" He waved a hand over at the nearly nude, dancing girls.

Bishop just shook his head and said, "My girl, she's the Dragonborn."

"Oh! Shut up! No!? What!? The power to shout a man to death? The power to shout a man to pieces!?"

"You have no idea, Jack."

The two of them drank together, Bishop becoming more and more sloshed on rum and talking non-stop about Rona. Ladyship this and Lightfoot that. His vision blurring as he looked around at the boisterous room.

"How you likin' me rum lad?" Jock asked him.

"Ugh, it's AWFUL," he slurred, "I can still taste it in the back of my... my... throat! Even the Winking Skeever's shit couldn't wash this out!"

Bob chortled and started telling him some awful jokes, "Argh! You know I'm not just a great pirate, I'm a great navigator. In fact I've circumcised the globe. Ah, you might think circumnavigated but NOPE! I took a shortcut. In a clipper ship. Or maybe it was a coastguard cutter... I'm in the wrong business lad, I should have gone into comedy!"

Bishop rolled his eyes at Joe before standing up and wandering off towards a very attractive and busty orc wench. He vaguely recalled their conversation, "Come here... You look... Like a comfy place to lay my head." She smiled at him, welcoming him into her arms before he passed out.

He woke up with a splitting headache, groaning and getting his bearings. He noticed that he was laying on an incredibly comfortable pillow before pulling back and reeling, "Eugh!" He pat his hands all over his body and looked down, relieved to see his clothes were still firmly attached to him while the orc woman, who'd been a thousand times more beautiful the night before, but not even remotely as much now, snored loudly against a sack of potatoes.

He stood up rubbing his throbbing head and heard some loud singing coming from outside and then the boat rocked and he steadied himself. His eyes widened in realization as he ran around the other passed out pirates and naked ladies, hurrying up the steps and caught sight of Captain... Jock? Joe? Bob? No, _Jack_. Captain Jack singing loudly as the ship sailed across the river, leading away from Solitude. His mates joining him on chorus as they ran about the ship drawing the sails.

(The song is _Old Maui_ by the Dreadnoughts)

 _"Tis a damn tough life full of toil and strife_  
We whalermen undergo  
And we don't give a damn when the day is done  
How hard the winds did blow  
Cause we're homeward bound from the Arctic ground  
With a good ship, taut and free  
And we don't give a damn when we drink our rum  
With the girls of Old Maui  
  
Rolling down to Old Maui, me boys  
Rolling down to Old Maui  
We're homeward bound from the Arctic ground  
Rolling down to Old Maui"

Bishop ran across the deck and up to Captain Jack who stood at the steering wheel singing loudly. He glanced over at Bishop and gave him a broad grin, flashing his gold teeth, before singing again.

"Stop the ship!" Bishop cried, "I have to get off!"

"T'aint no stopping her now lad!" Jack shouted merrily.

"How do I get off!?"

Jack finished a line of song before his men joined on chorus and he said, "Could walk the plank n' jump if it suits yah!" He chortled raucously and spun the wheel. Bishop snarled at him, swearing before running over to a plank of wood, perched precariously at the edge of the boat, checking his person once over for his things then holding his breath and diving in.

He swam to shore, almost grateful for the way the icy water felt on his head and then he crawled onto solid ground and sighed, falling over onto his back. A breton girl with bright blonde, pixie-cut hair stooped over him and smirked, "Wow, looks like you had a rough night."

Bishop snapped upright and looked back behind him. The entire group of Cheydinhal's Finest stood by staring at him, including the damn Paladin and a very unimpressed Dragonborn.


	30. The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller

Rona chanced a glance at Casavir who looked deeply upset, before Roxlin pushed her onward saying, "Nope! Nope!"

Her heart hurt so much and she felt so utterly confused. Roxlin ushered her into their room, each side had a bunk bed, making four beds total. A couple of dressers were pressed against opposite walls and the girl's clothes, trinkets and weapons lay scattered about the room.

Rona found a spot on the floor, next to a bunk and slumped down, pulling her knees to her face while Charissa, Lorrie and even Linel stepped inside. He shut the door behind him.

Roxlin and Lorrie took a seat on the bunk across from her and Charissa stood by, leaning against a wall, her arms crossed. Linel sat down next to Rona and gave her a sympathetic smile and hugged her, "You okay sweetie? It's good to see you."

She leaned into his shoulder and said, "Good to see you too Linel."

"So?" Roxlin looked at her, "What did he say? What happened?"

Rona buried her face in her arms and knees and mumbled incoherently.

"Rona, your face and eyes are bright red. What'd that bastard say to make you cry," Charissa urged.

She looked up and crinkled her face, breaking into tears again and cried, "I told him I loved him."

They all stared, eyes wide.

Lorrie asked, "Was it the first time you said it?"

Rona rubbed the tears from her cheek and sniffed, "Yes."

"Do you really love him?" Roxlin asked.

Rona's mouth twisted as she tried to find the words. She'd never told anyone else how she really felt about him. Why hold back now that the people closest to her - her best friends were here to listen? She opened her heart to them.

"I do. I love him. I've loved him for so long. We've traveled together for months now and even when he makes me so mad, I still love him. He's... honest, and funny, and charming and sweet. He tries to act tough, to hide it, but he's just, ugh..." she pressed her face to her knees again and sobbed heavily, before hopelessly wiping her eyes with her dress again and continued, "I didn't want to be the first to say it. He's been through so much. It's hard for him to open up. So I was waiting, I've been waiting for him to say it. And then I just screamed it at him! All because he said he was going to leave and I didn't want him to go."

Charissa sighed heavily shaking her head, "Oh girl, you got it bad."

"Have you slept with him?" Lorrie asked boldly.

Linel shot her a harsh look, "Gods sister! The things that come out of your mouth sometimes!"

Rona's face burned at the question and Charissa groaned throwing her head back, "Oh Rona, nooo."

Roxlin laughed, bouncing on the bed, "You did it! You finally lost your virginity!"

She hid her brightly lit face in her knees and Linel chuckled, poking her reddened ears, "He seems quite charming, I have to admit. Bit of an ass though."

Rona laughed turning her face to him, "He's a complete ass," she looked up at them, "Hey, did Casavir say anything about Bishop? Like how they know each other?"

"Pft," Charissa waved a hand, "Of course not. He _knew_ we'd tell you. Linel, you have to find out for us." She said looking at him.

He glanced at her with half lidded eyes, "The boys figured out ages ago not to tell me anything either."

"Damn," Roxlin bit her lower lip in thought then perked up punching the air, "Bet I can needle it out of Magrob!"

Charissa scoffed, "I doubt that. Magrob has the patience of a saint. S'why he can put up with you."

Roxlin stuck her tongue out and pouted. Lorrie asked, "Bishop didn't tell you how they know each other?"

Rona, let her legs go and rolled her reddened eyes, "No! Of course he didn't. He's just full of secrets! It took me months to learn even the smallest things about him. I thought he'd finally started to trust me but..." She turned her head, trailing off. The others sat in thought for a moment and then Charissa started, "Sooo... how'd you feel about seeing Cass again?"

Rona lowered her eyes, "I don't know... angry, I think."

" _Really?_ " Linel looked surprised, "But you flashed him that lovely smile, I could have sworn you were delighted to see him."

"I was being polite," she said plainly looking up at them again as they stared at her skeptically. " _He left me_ ," she argued, "I gave him my heart and he just... kicked it aside and ran off to chase his dreams. So I don't know. It's been five years. I’ve moved on."

"Uh huh," Charissa smirked, "sure you have."

Rona scowled at her, "I’m serious! He means nothing to me anymore. What I don't understand is why he's so interested in who I’m with now. I've never seen him so furious than when Bishop stood by me."

Linel laughed shaking his head, "Oh sweetie, most men want what they can't have."

"Yeah," Charissa smirked, "Seeing you in the arms of another man - "

"A _damn_ sexy man," Lorrie whispered, dead serious.

Charissa laughed, "Exactly, a damned sexy man like that, and all his old feelings come rushing back. Now all of a sudden you're this big prize to be won over."

"And you're the Dragonborn!" Roxlin added.

"Mmhm," Linel nodded, "You just jumped leagues ahead in a list of desirable women with that title Rona."

"Tell me about it," she laughed, finally cheering up, "I can't seem to get the men off of me anymore! Bishop's the worst though, humping my damn leg like a dog!"

They all laughed loudly and she felt a million times better. They chatted some more, telling jokes, poking fun at men and their territorial habits and then confiding their own intimate stories with her. Roxlin blushed as she talked about an incredibly romantic evening with her orcish knight before he proposed to her and Linel tutted about the lack of eligible gay men in Cheydinhal. Lorrie crooned about a good-looking young mage she'd been flirting with lately. Charissa of course, just balked at the idea of romance altogether when she was too busy trying to run a guild.

As Linel got up to leave and the girls got ready for bed Rona said, "Hey, you want to come with me on an adventure? I'd love to do something with you all. It's been too long."

"Definitely! What do you have in mind hun," Linel asked.

"I have to get some old horn from the Fane of Ustengrav. It's for the Greybeards, they asked me to find it."

"We can do that, it'll be like old times," Charissa said.

Roxlin squealed, "But first, we're going dress shopping and you're coming with!"

"What?" Rona looked perplexed.

" _For the Ball,"_ Roxlin scoffed, "Did you forget already? Or do you already have a dress?"

"Oh no," she groaned, smacking a hand to her forehead, "I completely forgot."

Charissa laughed, "I can see why, it's been a crazy day for you. Get some sleep, we'll shop first thing in the morning and then go off and find this fancy schmancy horn of yours."

Linel said goodnight and retired to the men's quarters while the girls curled up on their bunks. Rona was feeling a lot better but her dreams were restless as her mind wandered to Bishop and the words they’d exchanged. She couldn't understand why he'd been so cruel... unless, it had something to do with his brother. She drifted off after some time and fell into a fitful nightmare.

~~~

She ran through the fields, dragons roaring above her. The blood splashed on her face dripped, stinging her eye. It was not her own. Her toned form flexed through her tight fitted, dark leather armor with each stride she took, while her long flowing black hair cascaded through the wind behind her. The glinting greatsword on her back stained with blood, dripped, leaving a trail. She ran through the burning fields, leaping over bodies of the fallen, searching for him. The minute she'd heard what happened she'd left the Tongues who were seeking out their foe at the top of the mountain.

She had to find him and he was somewhere near, she could feel it.

Jillian dropped suddenly, hiding among the corpses as a dragon flew over. She couldn't afford to battle it now, not when she was so close to finding him. She scrambled to her feet as it passed and rushed over the plateau continuing her sprint. She bound around the path, circling the mountain and looked high above to see the dragons swarming, blasting waves of fire and ice at those who remained to fight.

She felt her heart ache at her decision. She’d abandoned them in an effort to save the one she loved. She’d forsaken the world for him.

As she rounded the path and came to a clearing she saw him. Tall and powerful, his bare back muscles brimming in the firelight as his wolf skin armor draped around his waist. His long blonde hair singed at the ends. He was breathing heavy, dual broadswords held in each hand, as he stared down their quarry. An enormous black dragon stood before him, growling and smirking as dragons do.

She watched in horror as his body moved, drawing his swords out and leaping forward to attack the fiend which would see her destroyed. He fought for her, to protect her. To save her. He got in a few good swings making the vicious monster cry out and rise to the skies. And then the beast saw her and eyed his true prey. The black dragon gave a deep-throated and cruel laugh as he suddenly slammed down onto the body of her lover, snapping his jaws down on the man, crushing him.

Jillian sank to her knees then, giving up all will to live, for what purpose was there to go on without him? The world could end now and her pain would go with it.

“Ronin,” she whispered as the dragon approached, growling at her, “I will see you in Sovngarde.”

Her song drifted through the night, the words needn’t be spoken by her, she could simply will them to exist and she did, her last warning to those she left behind, so they would know that she’d died.

_"Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time."_

The beast opened his jaws and shouted at her –

Rona snapped awake, shaking all over. Her heart was racing and she rolled over, sitting upright on the lower bunk. The room was dark and quiet save for the light snores of her comrades. The dreams were getting worse and worse. She wiped her brow of sweat and got up pulling her dress and boots on then tip-toed out of the room and wandered downstairs to the empty inn. A gentle light shone through the windows, the sun was just rising.

She stepped outside and took a breath, glancing at the executioner’s block before turning away from it and walking up the path to the crenellations. She’d seen some stairs leading up to the top of the walls and wanted to go see the view, perhaps collect her thoughts.

There were a few men up bright and early practicing their sword arms on the training dummies. She ignored their staring as she passed by and hurried up the stairs. She stopped at the edge of a wall and looked out over the rippling sea to the north, the rising sun making it sparkle. The cool wind touched her face and twirled her hair slightly. She leaned on the edge and sighed trying to forget the nightmare.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” a low voice said behind her. She turned as Casavir walked up and stood beside her, looking out at the same scenery.

She darted her eyes from him and said, “Yes it is. It’s very peaceful.”

He took a step closer to her and leaned on the wall beside her, looking her over, “Rona. Please let me apologize for my behavior yesterday. I did not intend to hurt you,” he paused and admitted, “I let my emotions get the better of me.”

“Not very fitting conduct for a Paladin,” she said mindlessly still refusing to look at him.

“I know you are angry with me. You have every right to be. It just troubles me, seeing you with… him.”

She finally turned her head and looked him in the eyes and said, “Why do you care Casavir? What does it matter to you?”

He opened his mouth then closed it again, second guessing his words before saying, “Seeing you last night… You’re even more beautiful than I remember. I couldn’t help but recall all the time we spent together, chasing down our enemies, watching each other’s backs. I must admit that seeing you stirred something within me.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, “You made your choice. You didn’t want to feel anything anymore, so you went off to become a Paladin. Now you have to live with that.”

He pressed his lips together and nodded, “Not, quite so accurate, but you are right. This is the path I chose.”

“Why didn’t you tell me Casavir? About your plans? You knew how I felt, yet you kept it to yourself until that… day,” she hated thinking of that day. He was the first man she’d ever confessed her love to and he rejected her finally revealing his intentions to become a Paladin.

He sighed slightly, furrowing his brow, “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“It hurt so much more after I told you how I felt,” she leaned her arms on the wall, head in her hand.

“I know. I suppose back then, I enjoyed it, the attention you gave me. I knew once I’d taken my vows I’d never have that again. It was, incredibly selfish and wrong of me."

She did not reply. She had no more to say to him. Their relationship was dead and gone. He was a Paladin now and even if she wanted to rekindle her love for him it wouldn’t make a bit of difference.

Finally she said, “How do you know Bishop?”

Casavir stretched his neck and shoulders uncomfortably before replying, “Just an old bandit I’d crossed paths with a few times," he scoffed slightly, "He did tell you that little detail, I hope.”

Again she said mindlessly, seeing these pointless maneuvers a mile away, “Yes, I’m well aware of Bishop’s painful past.”

“Not all of it,” Casavir said, “Otherwise you’d already know why he hates me.”

She inhaled and turned to him again, staring him fiercely in the eyes, “So tell me, why does Bishop hate you? Or are you going to be just like him and keep it all a big secret?”

His eyes shifted away from hers and she seethed, “ _I knew it_. You want to pretend like you’re so different from him, but you’re all the same. Lies and secrets and UGH!“ she threw her hands out and grumbled furiously. She couldn’t stand it anymore and turned to walk away when he grasped her hand.

“Please Rona, forgive me. Don’t go away angry.” She glared back at him as he said, “It’s not something I’m comfortable talking about. It’s… one of my greater failings as a Paladin. Please… understand.”

She shook her head and sighed heavily. She’d given Bishop the chance to choose not to answer questions he was uncomfortable with, perhaps she should be just as kind to Casavir.

“Fine,” she said reluctantly. Would she ever learn about the bad blood between these two?

He dipped in a slight bow and said, “Thank you. I have one other thing I wanted to ask you, if I may be so forward.”

She tilted her head, glowering slightly. He just smiled gently at her and said, “I was hoping that you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the Grand Crystal Ball, as my date.”

Her eyes widened and she furrowed her brows. Bishop already said he didn’t want to go. If she went with Casavir though it would absolutely kill him, she was sure of it. Every assumption he’d made about her supposed feelings for Casavir would immediately come true.

“I’ll think about it,” she said.

He nodded, “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

“Now may I be so forward as to ask something of you?”

“Of course, anything,” he replied keenly.

“Can you promise to try to get along with Bishop? I know he can’t control himself,” she sighed, “But I know _you_ can. So if he tries to provoke you or do anything… stupid, promise me you’ll take the high road and just ignore him?”

Casavir smiled and nodded, “Absolutely Rona. I swear to you that I will not entertain any of his crude behavior.”

“Thank you,” she said sincerely.

They walked back to the inn together and found their friends and her father seated at the large round table having breakfast and waking up. Needless to say everyone stopped eating to stare at the two of them coming in together, except for Serlas who munched away heartily, once again pretending that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. She found it amusing and really appreciated her father’s subtle sense of humor and respect for her privacy in that regard.

They sat down, joining the others and she did the same as her father, pretending that nothing strange was going on. She wanted things to go back to normal and to enjoy her time in Solitude for a change. The group got to chatting and reminiscing about their adventures together, laughing about the funniest contracts they’d taken on and sharing with her all the adventures she missed while she’d been away. She even found herself enjoying Casavir’s company.

After they’d finished their breakfast the girls all got up to leave and shop for their gowns, Casavir pulled Rona aside to tell her he’d already arranged to pay for hers and his eyes sparkled warmly, lovingly even, when he said so. Her heart pulled slightly as old emotions she’d buried deep inside, started to rise to the surface. She did her best to stay polite, platonic and just all around hide whatever it was she was feeling.

Maybe Bishop was right.

The four of them headed to a boutique called, The Jewel. The inside was dazzling, with tall vaulted ceilings like a palace and walls lined with gorgeous gowns and shelves sparkling with beautiful jewelry. It was a noble woman’s wonderland.

The four of them let out their inner female, hidden under the warriors facade they often held, oohing and awing and fawning over every pretty little thing. Rona was admiring a blood red gown when the shopkeeper approached her and said, “I must say, your hair is the most lovely shade of strawberry blonde.”

Rona turned to her, blushing slightly and genuinely said, “Thank you! Everyone just says it’s pink.”

“Oh no dear. It is most certainly not pink. I’m very nuanced when it comes to color, it’s why mine are the finest gowns in all of Skyrim,” her long lashes fluttered gently over her pretty blue eyes.

“They are very beautiful,” Rona agreed.

“Tell me dear, are you the Lady Rona?”

Rona raised her brows. “Yes, why do you ask?”

“Ah, splendid! Sir Casavir was kind enough to cover the cost of your gown for the Ball. But may I make a suggestion,” she asked through a lovely white smile.

“Um… alright, what’s your suggestion?”

“I’m thinking that a light aquamarine would look lovely with the color of your hair and would really bring out your eyes. Much better than this deep crimson velvet. If you wouldn’t mind, I’m feeling truly inspired. May I take your measurements so that I can design you a new and unique dress? It would be a one of a kind, for you to keep of course.”

Rona was floored. This kind woman would make brand a new gown just for her, for the Ball? She didn’t know what to say.

“I… yes, that sounds amazing!”

“Excellent, please follow me dear.”

After their shopping was done they returned to the inn to collect their weapons, armor and the boys. Rona assured her father she would be safe and kissed him on the cheek then set out with them. They went around a low path, leading around the port. Rona stopped by the stables hoping to find Bishop and ask if he’d wanted to join them but he was nowhere to be found. Her stomach turned at the thought of him actually leaving. She rejoined the others as a boatman ferried them across the mouth of the river and towards the swamps of Morthal.

On the other side at shore Roxlin shouted, “Wow! Look at that ship!”

They all turned to get a view of one of the most ridiculous ships they’d ever seen. It had pointed pikes going all the way around the sides of it and a dragon’s skull at its helm.

They watched as it turned, leaving the port and Marco held a hand up, shielding his eyes from the sun and said, “There’s someone walking the plank.”

They watched as a dark figure leapt from the plank of the ship and started swimming to shore.

“It might be someone that needs help,” Linel sounded concerned.

Rona agreed and they all headed towards the shore where the person had swum up to. He clambered out of the water and collapsed flat on his back onto the sand, chest heaving and amber eyes staring blankly at the sky.

Her comrades kept approaching but Rona had stopped. She knew his movements and his quirks like the back of her hand.

Roxlin knelt over Bishop and said, "Wow, looks like you had a rough night."

He snapped upright, startled and looked over at them. His exhausted, sunken eyes met hers and she turned her head and rolled her eyes. He was drunk, or at the very least incredibly hung over. She couldn’t be more embarrassed. _This is the man you love._ She scoffed and grumbled to herself, shaking her head.

She felt a rising anger building inside and spoke snappishly, “Now that we know the civilian is alright, shall we continue?”

A few of the others laughed slightly and proceeded down the path towards Ustengrav. Rona was mad, but her urge to speak to him was so much stronger than her will to stay angry. She purposely fell behind them all and Charissa gave her a side eyed glance to which Rona said, “I’ll catch up in a minute.”

Bishop approached her, soaking wet and when he got close enough she covered her nose and mouth cringing at him, he reeked of alcohol.

“Um… yeah,” he held his dripping arms out to his sides and said, “I probably smell.”

“You look like hell Bishop,” she said looking over his utterly exhausted face.

He cleared his throat and said, “Yeah, I had a really rough night,” he exhaled, “Sooo… where are you and this merry band off to?”

“We’re going to the Fane of Ustengrav to get that horn for the Greybeards,” she hesitated to ask him if he wanted to come because he really did look awful and probably would have been better off going and passing out on a bedroll instead.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous gesture as he searched for whatever words he could bring himself to say to her, “Mind if I come with?”

She let a hint of a smile cross her lips and said, “Only if you can play nice with the other kids.”

He chuckled, “I promise to play nice.”

She furrowed her brow and frowned slightly, “Do me a favor and go take another dunk in the river please," she covered her nose again, "You smell like ass.”

He laughed, smiling at her and she fished through her pouch for some soap handing it to him. She waited for him as he quickly washed up, then she dried him and his clothes off with a spell. They trudged along through the marshes together, lagging behind the group.

"Want to tell me about your night," she asked, trying to keep things friendly.

"I met a pirate," he said.

She stopped and laughed, " _What?_ "

He looked at her and said brightly, "It's true! He and his mates were looking for their ship and I found it for them and then they gave me _all_ the rum I could dream of," he groaned putting a hand to his temple, "and now my head feels like it's going to split open. Hey, if we're going somewhere cold, just ignore me if I stick my head in the snow. And next time we hit the taverns," he shuddered, "no rum."

She stopped him and said, "Here, lemme see your head."

He looked down at her, "Why? What're you gonna do?"

She smirked, "Just, come here you big baby," she reached up and pressed her glowing hands to the sides of his head, rubbing gently.

He groaned and his eyes rolled back slightly, "Aaah... damn, that feels amazing."

"It'll only work for a little while, hopefully until we find the horn," she said pulling her hands away and smiling at him. His own hands suddenly settled, resting on her hips as he stared down at her. A caring look traced his handsome eyes and she felt overwhelmed in her love for him. Then she made the mistake of kissing him on the mouth and reeled back, scowling. She pulled away from him to gag and he laughed loudly, "I was gonna warn you... I _may_ have a puked a few times last night."

He pat her on the back and said, "Ah well, you'll be alright." He seemed pleased that she wasn't angry with him anymore. Back in her good graces as usual.

They finally caught up to the group who were already at the barrow, Casavir was drawing his sword from a mage's chest and he glanced at the two of them, looking annoyed, though he tried to hide it.

"Alright team!" Charissa barked, hands to her hips, "Looks like we've got conjurers and necromancers at play here, probably draugr too."

"Definitely draugr," Bishop called.

She scowled at him and Rona elbowed him in the ribs, shushing him.

"Right. So! I want mages up front! Rona, Lorrie and Linel, you're good with wards, make sure you block any incoming spells. Roxlin, Marco and Casavir, you're going in as our main hit team, take them out as fast as you can. Roxie, girl, don't lose your shit on me, keep that energy under control."

Roxlin chuckled, smirking, "You got it boss!"

"Magrob, Bishop and I will range and provide extra cover. Pick off anyone that's a threat to our main team, got it?" She stared right at Bishop who had his arms crossed and was rolling his eyes the whole time.

"Got it boss," Magrob said.

Rona nudged Bishop in the ribs again, "Alright! Got it." He threw his arms up and scratched his head scowling.

"Rona , Lorrie and Casavir, I want you three to provide healing support whenever we get a breather," Charissa barked, "Everyone's got their jobs, stick to it, stay together, watch each other's backs!"

They headed down into the barrow and Bishop grumbled, "The fuck was that all about?"

"You really have no discipline Bishop. Charissa will whip your ass right into shape!" Rona snickered.

He growled low and pulled her aside, "I'd rather whip your ass into shape."

She bit her lip and evaded his roaming hands and said, "I gotta go on ahead - play nice, remember?"

He frowned and grumbled before pulling his bow out, "I don't know why you don't just shout them to pieces instead Ladyship."

She shook her head and hurried to the front ignoring him. This was so she could enjoy being with her comrades again and working together as a team. She didn't want to spoil it by destroying everything with a single shout.

Inside the cavern they were surprised to find several dead bandits and further in the conjurers and necromancers were battling with more bandits, utterly destroying them. It seemed that the mages were claiming the place for themselves. Rona, Lorrie and Linel cast wards as their enemies spotted them.

Roxlin, Marco and Casavir ran in and started tearing them apart with their weapons, fighting with perfect coordination together. As they moved on through the barrow Magrob, Charissa and even Bishop managed to provide perfect ranged support, picking off the stragglers and threats.

There were a few times Rona had to stop and heal Roxlin who got a little out of control with her battleaxe. She had a tendency to lose herself in the energy of the scuffle and would often ignore her own wounds. There were quite a few times when Magrob came round her and traced a finger over her shoulders and touched her bloodied face lovingly. Rona admired the affection they had for one another. Magrob let Roxlin just be her wild self and he made sure to protect her every chance he got.

Rona was sure that Bishop was doing the same for her when she heard the whistle of his arrows fly by her head a few times, shunting straight into a draugr's head or a mage's chest. Casavir was also being a bit overprotective, staying rather close to her side and making sure no mage nor undead would lay a hand on her. She got the sense that he and Bishop were fighting for her affections and attention and became rather annoyed by it.

They made their way into another room, this one lined with coffins which all shuddered, their lids dropping open, unleashing a wave of draugr on them. There was a second floor landing which Charissa ran up to and called for the ranged support team and mages. Rona, Lorrie, Magrob and Bishop all joined her in picking off draugr that got in too close to their ground floor teammates. There was a moment when Rona noticed Bishop hadn't fired his arrow, he stood perfectly still keeping it trained on Casavir who was struggling to bring down the draugr. Her heart raced as she watched him let it loose but instead of hitting the mark she thought it would, it skewered a draugr coming up behind the Paladin.

"RONA! FOCUS!" Charissa barked at her. She snapped to attention and started firing arrows one after another, picking off the undead. Marco was beheading each and every draugr he could while Roxlin cackled and smashed them to pieces. Linel twisted his rapier in hand and moved elegantly and swiftly, weaving through the creatures, swiping at their ankles and making them collapse. Casavir moved with the grace of a Paladin, blocking their shouts and blows with his shield before cutting them to ribbons. Finally they took out the last of them and everyone breathed with relief. Charissa said, "Everyone take a break, healers get to work."

The ranged team headed down and the healers stepped in and started casting restoration. Bishop stood by staring at them, a scowl on his face, as if a group of warriors working together like this was the most idiotic thing he'd ever seen, then his gaze followed Casavir as he walked up to Rona he said, "You've been hurt," he pressed his glowing hand to her cheek and Bishop lost it.

He barreled up to Casavir shoving him off of her and standing between the two of them. Rona shouted, "Bishop!"

"You can cut the bullshit Casavir," he snarled, "I see exactly what you're doing. You wanted to piss me off - well here you go! You pissed me right the fuck off."

Casavir brushed his arm off and glared at him, "I'm watching you, Bishop. I do not trust you and she shouldn't either."

Bishop scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Really? That's the best you can do? You must be like the hundredth lust-filled, lick her boots maniac that's quoted that phrase to me. Funny though, literally the same thing that I told her about you: that you're not to be trusted."

Casavir's brows darkened further over his furious gaze and Charissa groaned, "Ugh. Here we go again."

"I say we let them fight it out," Roxlin said with a broad grin, still looking wild eyed from her own battles.

"What are you talking about Bishop?" Casavir demanded, "So you're spreading bald faced lies about me now?"

Bishop sneered at him, "I told her you're not half the _saint_ you pretend to be. You're the worst kind of liar, Casavir. You want so badly for people to accept the image you present that you convince your own self it's the truth. Tell me, when you look in a mirror, what do you see? I bet you've even brainwashed your reflection."

"Hold your tongue Bishop!" Casavir roared.

Bishop just scoffed shaking his head, "No, no you are in way deeper than that. There's not an ounce of honesty in those eyes. She's too good for you, and she's gonna see right through that mask you put on. You may wake up as this 'saint' Paladin, but I can see it. You want her in your bed just as any red blooded man would.

Marco whistled and Magrob just shook his head.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER THAT WAY!" Casavir stood up taller, looming at nearly the same height as the ranger, trying to make himself appear more intimidating, but Bishop didn't flinch.

"Don't try and play martyr with me. She's more than capable of defending her own honor. She doesn't need you or anyone else to jump in front of her enemies arrows. Your _lust_ blinds you to that fact and to the fact that she's too much woman for you to handle," Bishop kept his voice calm as he spoke. His words resonated with her. He sounded genuine in everything he was saying, though that was always one of his greatest traits, his profound honesty.

He went on, "No, she wants a man who's not afraid of making the hard decisions and who will do what must be done. She wants a man who's a sight more honest, than anyone who wears a temples cloak on their shoulder - who carries himself like some kind of standard for others to look up too."

To her astonishment, when Bishop finished saying his piece he actually turned away to leave. No fighting or scuffles - but it was Casavir who provoked him.

Casavir smirked, shaking his head, "Always the savage wolf looking for his next victim, aren't you Bishop?"

"You're one to talk Casavir," Bishop said over his shoulder, "You've got a nice list of victims yourself, don't you?"

Casavir scoffed, "Your brother right? That's who you're alluding to. You talk of being the honest one yet you haven't even told her about him. Why not just tell her the truth already instead of blaming me for something which is _entirely_ his own fault."

" _DON'T_ ," Bishop spun around and swung his arm, slamming his fist hard into Casavir's face, knocking him down a peg.

Charissa groaned putting her hand to her head and Roxlin cheered punching the air, "Yeah! Fight! Fight!"

Lorrie even got a little excited and said, "Take your shirts off!"

Linel blushed slightly and muttered, "For once I actually agree with you on something sister."

Bishop snarled viciously at Casavir, "Don't you _EVER_ talk about him that way."

Casavir wiped at the blood on his face, then looked at Rona, "You want to know don't you? Ask him. See if he'll own up to the truth or if he'll keep blaming me."

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID CASAVIR!" Bishop roared at him, "Jules would have _never_... he wouldn't have betrayed us... he wouldn't have betrayed _me_ if you hadn't offered him that deal. If you hadn't _threatened_ his family!"

Casavir's smirk fell from his face and he stood up, "I was only trying to help him. I never _threatened_ anyone - if anyone's a liar, it's you Bishop."

Bishop shouted, "Turn your other cheek Paladin so I can punch that one too!" He swung again and Casavir dodged it and got him back in the gut. The two men scuffled, throwing fists and taking punches. Bishop managed to crack him in the face a few more times and aimed for all his soft spots not covered by armor. Then Casavir got in a hard right hook breaking Bishop's nose and he fell over onto his knee and spit a tooth out.

Bishop wiped the blood from his nose and mouth and barked, "Yeah that's right. Keep lying, keep hiding it. Sure, we were bandits. You got me there Casavir. We fucked up. Just a couple of lying, thieving, brothers, that was us. It was all we knew to survive. But then you," he clenched his fist and ground his teeth, "You destroyed us. He's dead because of you."

Casavir shouted, "I wasn't the one that stabbed him in the heart!"

Bishop faltered, his whole body trembling. Rona stood by, the whole time, mortified and just taking in all their words, trying to piece everything together.

Then Casavir looked at her and said, "That's right, he killed his own brother in cold blood. This is the man you travel with Rona. This is the man you'd choose?"

Bishop stood up and pulled his dagger out, ready to kill and she quickly grasped his arm, holding him back. "Just stop," she whispered. Bishop dropped the knife at her touch and took a breath.

She glared at Casavir who looked taken aback by her fury. She'd seen enough to know that Bishop had been right about Casavir and she still hadn't truly forgiven him for leading her on for so many years, making her think that they could be together. She'd had enough. It was time to end the fighting, all of it. She wanted out of that barrow and away from their feud. But most of all she didn't want to see Bishop hurting anymore, no matter what his past was. The sounds of strings played in the air and she sang the song twisting in her heart.

(The song is _Angels_ by Within Temptation)

 _"_ _Sparkling angel I believed_  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart."

She sang her song to Casavir, allowing it to overwhelm them all then turned and left, following the path, forging ahead alone. She came into a vast cavern and saw a Word Wall down below, she leapt from the landing and descended softly with her magic, drawing the word into her soul and tearing apart the enemies in her way with the power of her voice.

 _You took my heart,_  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wish they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

 _Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

 _I see the angels,_  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

 _You took my heart,_  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

 _This world may have failed you,_  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wish they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

_Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."_

She was far ahead of them all and she didn't care. She entered a strange room where four stone figures rose from the water lining a path. At the end was a sculpted hand holding a note. It should have been the horn. She open it and read it.

_Dragonborn - -_

_I need to speak to you. Urgently._

_Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

_\- - A friend_


	31. My Heart Beats for You

Rona found the exit and left alone. After everything that had happened she just wanted to _be_ alone. She felt emotionally and mentally exhausted. Once outside she began her sprint across the marshlands, running at top speed back to Solitude. She knew they would be fine, she'd already cleared the way.

Back in Solitude Rona didn't even bother stopping by the inn, instead she headed for one of the turrets connected to a large bridge and archway separating the marketplace and the city homes. She climbed the stairs leading up to the overlook and leaned against the low block wallwatching the city gates, making sure her friends had made it back alright. She must have been leagues ahead of them because she didn't see anyone for a good two hours.

Finally, they appeared, Casavir running into the inn to look for her, the others following close behind. Bishop came in last and leaned against a wall, rubbing at his tender nose before settling back and crossing his arms.

It wasn't long after that, that Serlas came bursting out of the inn and calling for her. She hated worrying them all, but she couldn't deal with anymore fighting or talking or anything at that moment. She knelt down and sat back against the wall, pulling her knees to her face. There was so much to process.

So Bishop had killed his own brother, which explained why it pained him to speak of it. Casavir had a hand in his death too. She didn't know what to make of it. She wanted to ask Bishop, to know the truth finally, but knew he'd never tell her. So she sat, brooding by herself.

The sun set and Rona started dozing. The last few days had taken so much out of her. _Enough talking_ , she thought to herself. Something Bishop would always say when he couldn't take it anymore. She smiled faintly as her mind wandered to him, reminiscing on their adventures together. They'd been through so much. Dragon after dragon. Threats and conspiracies, they'd had their petty squabbles and spats, but they'd also had love. She missed him and though he was so close to her physically, just over that wall, he was so far away emotionally.

It had been several more hours of just sitting there in the dark, head in hand when a red light suddenly illuminated the stones around her. She sighed and stood up, looking down into the marketplace. Her father had sent off a red signal spark, high into the sky. He was getting desperate looking for her. The others were all wandering around calling for her too, Bishop however stood in his usual spot, he knew he didn’t have to worry about her, she could take care of herself. She figured she'd worried them enough and cast her own signal spark into the sky. They looked up at it as it illuminated her outline and Serlas raced towards the tower, clearly telling the others to go back to the inn. Bishop stood by, staring up at her. It was too dark to see his expression, though she guessed that he probably looked pretty miserable.

Her father came up the tower and crossed the landing, embraced her and said in Aldmeri, "(Please don't do that again velvyn! I thought I'd die of fright!)"

"(I'm sorry Father,)" she stared down at her boots, "(I didn't mean to make you worry, I just wanted some time alone.)"

He sighed and stood beside her, a hand on her shoulder. "(Charissa told me what happened.)"

Rona said nothing, just stared down at her ranger, his face was tipped up in the dark, still watching her.

"(Would you like to talk about it?)" Serlas asked her, leaning forward against the stone wall, lacing his long fingers together.

She hesitated. She'd been so exhausted of talking and discussing these things with everybody, she wasn't sure if it would help to involve her father now, not to mention how embarrassing it would be to discuss her love life with him. She relented and asked him, "(Father... have you ever loved anyone?)"

He raised his brows and smiled, sighing slightly, "(Hmm... yes, well I had a few very important women in my life. I... I was married a long time ago.)"

Rona's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she looked over at him, "(Wha-what!?)"

He chuckled, "(Yes. Your dear old father wasn't always a lonely bachelor. I too once found true love some two hundred years ago),” he paused letting his eyes wander, thinking, “(Her name was Beatrice, she was a breton woman, a mage. We grew quite close during the Oblivion Crisis, we fell deeply in love with each other and we married in my seventy-sixth year of life, she was thirty-two. Quite the age difference, but so it is when you mix the races. I always knew I'd outlive her... it never stops hurting any less when I think of her though.)"

Rona's heart ached for him, "(Oh Father, why didn't you ever tell me about her?)"

A gentle tear flickered at the corner of his eye and he choked it back, "(It pains me too much to think of her. We were never able to have children together, sadly and when she died, at the ripe old age of eighty-seven I'd given up on finding another love ever again. She had been my one and only.")

Rona didn't know what to say. It seemed even her own father had his fair share of secrets, of personal history that he'd wanted to keep locked away, precious memories that belonged only to him. She hugged him and said, "(I'm so sorry Father. I'm sure she was wonderful.)"

"(She really was my dear,)" he held his daughter close and she felt him tremble slightly, holding back his pain.

When they pulled away she looked up into his charming eyes and he gave her a father's loving smile, "(I rediscovered a new love through you many years later. It's different, you know, having a child - but still just as wonderful and painful. Ah love, what a wondrous and disastrous emotion.")

"Ata," she muttered, blushing lightly, "What do you think of Bishop?"

He perked his brows up again and smirked, stroking his beard, "Hm, hm. Bishop... Well he's certainly a hot-tempered young man. Has a gruff demeanor most of the time. He's honest to a fault, in fact he can be downright cavalier about it when he so chooses. Seems to enjoy grandstanding at times and he's rather possessive."

Rona sighed and rubbed her head, leaning back against the stone wall, listening to every flaw of the man she'd fallen for, finally laid out to her in real words, save for his honesty, which could indeed be blunt at times.

"However," Serlas continued smiling kindly, "He is also deeply loyal and genuine. Never hides his flaws, in fact he seems to display them quite proudly. He is overly protective of those he cares for and despite making an effort to hide it, I would say he is a truly compassionate individual. The fact that he is willing to throw himself in the way of dragon's fire, for you, velvyn, lends me to liking him all the more," he scratched his chin through his beard and jokingly said, "Why ever do you ask?"

She laughed and nudged him playfully. He knew damn well why she asked...

He chuckled and leaned against the stone wall again, "What truly matters velvynen, is how _you_ feel about him. You are an adult and I will never stop you from pursuing love in your life. Granted, I will warn you, love can be disastrously painful and heartbreaking, but I believe it is worth chasing."

She stared down at her feet and whispered, "I think I love him Ata..."

"Oh I know velvyn, I know that look all too well," he pat her on the shoulder.

She turned to him and said, "Is it always so hard for men to express their feelings? With Bishop it's been next to impossible getting him to admit his feelings."

"Well you must remember, in the nords culture in particular, having feelings is seen as weak, that is a woman's flaw. Men are often taught to hide and suppress their emotions in order to be stronger. Bishop may be your worst case scenario, because while he was not only raised by a nord in the culture of nords,he was in fact raised by a deeply disturbed and evil man. To show or express softer emotions would have resulted in severe physical punishment, of that I'm positive. I have seen his scars," Serlas paused and furrowed his brow angrily, "Torban was a heinous and cruel narcissist, hell bent on destroying everyone and everything in his path. And as a result of that, you have today, a young man who struggles to express even the simplest of emotions that we take for granted."

Rona had never thought of it that way before. Her father certainly knew how to make everything so much clearer. She stared off at the ranger who almost looked like he'd nodded off, his head drooping over his crossed arms and then he slipped and caught himself, shaking his head and yawning. He looked up to her again and she smiled brightly at him, though she wasn't sure if he could see from that distance. So she waved and she could definitely see the movement of him raising his brows curiously. He stepped away from the wall and made a motion indicating he was tipping back a drink and pointed to the tavern before walking inside.

She smiled and said, "Ata, I want to sing!"

He chuckled, "Whenever do you _not_ want to sing my dear?"

She laughed again and they went down the steps heading for the inn.

~~~

Bishop wandered into the tavern and ignored the angry stares of Rona's comrades at the table. Although three of them were busy performing songs. The mage girl who seemed rather infatuated with him, and the crazy blonde girl were singing a sweet rendition of _Song of Seven Sorrows_ while the dark haired Imperial played on lute. Bishop had done a terrible job of remembering their names, especially after they'd foisted him from their group.

(The song is _Song of Seven Sorrows_ by Merrigan)

He walked up to the bar and ordered his regular Honningbrew. As far as he was concerned, he did not want to drink anything harder than that for the rest of his life. His headache had returned after taking a beating from Casavir and his nose was definitely broken. He was pleased to see Casavir with a swollen black eye, however, as he traipsed by their table finding his own lonely table in the corner. He leaned back and sipped on his mead, feeling the liquid sting the gaping hole in his gums while he listened to the sleepy song. It was beautiful, but the bosmer girl barely held a candle to Rona's elegant and powerful voice.

She'd waved at him. She wasn't angry. How could she not be angry? She'd had every right to be. But even after crawling on shore like a wet dog earlier, looking like Oblivion swallowed him up and spat him back out, she'd acted like nothing happened between them the night before. Maybe she wanted to take it back, pretend she never said it and try again. She loved him. She'd said it, she could never take it back. He loved her too but he wasn't about to tell her while his face was smashed to pieces.

Then she came inside, her father following behind her, standing nearly two feet taller than her. She looked around the room, searching for him and as their eyes met, she flashed him the sweetest smile before running over to her friends and insisting that she join them. Serlas strolled up to the bar, ordering an old ale and surprised Bishop when he came over and sat across from him at the same table instead of at the group's table.

The bosmer girl started singing some songs he'd never heard before while Rona and the wild-eyed breton girl backed up her vocals with jovial ' _la's_ '.

(The songs are _I Know You, Sagan om Tveskagg,_ and _The Troll and the Flower_ by Merrigan)

Ever since these Cyrodiilic women started singing at the inn, the place had been packed full of people coming in every night just to hear them, or perhaps it was just full because of the upcoming Ball. Bishop overheard a drunk man going on about the beauty of the Dragonborn and when he mentioned having her sit on his lap Bishop felt the sudden urge to strangle him. He held back of course. He was in her good graces _somehow,_ though he had no idea how, and wasn't about to ruin it over some idiot drunk.

Serlas was holding his bottle and waving a finger in the air to the tune of the song, humming lightly. He glanced over at Bishop and said, "How would you like me to heal that nose of yours Bishop? Though I must admit, it gives you quite a bit of character, all crooked like that."

He smirked at the old elf, "I'd buy you a few drinks in thanks."

He said, "No need, I'll enjoy my one simple ale for the evening. Nothing too strong. Can't drink like I used to," and pressed a glowing hand to Bishop's head and released a white spell. He felt his nose painlessly straightening itself on his face and could even hear it as it cracked back into place. It was a creepy feeling, but the relief when it was fixed was worth it.

"Thanks Serlas - by the way, I've seen you melt teeth, but is there any chance you can regrow them too?"

Serlas raised his brows, "Let's have a look."

Bishop opened his mouth, pointing to the empty spot where a back molar had once been.

"Well it came right out of there didn't it? If it had splintered I could, but we'll need a potion to bring it back. I'll fix you one tomorrow," he set his ale aside and clasped his hands together as Rona took center stage. The Imperial handed her the lute and picked up a flutewhile the other two girls sat back down at the table. All of them were fervently ignoring Bishop and that suited him just fine.

In the barrow, when Rona left they'd all decided to side with Casavir and followed him around like he was the very saint he pretended to be. Didn't mean much to him though, he could do just fine without them all. It was Rona's opinion that mattered to him and that vicious song she sang, that was for Casavir and he knew it. He never felt more satisfied than when he heard her raging in that beautiful song about how Casavir had deceived her. It put a smile on his face just thinking about it.

The haughty Imperial man started playing a light tune on his flute while Rona strummed the lute, smiling beautifully as she always did. And then her perfect voice carried through the entire inn and everyone sat at full attention.

(The song is _For the Dancing and the Dreaming_ by Erutan)

 _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me_ __  
No scorching sun or freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey  
If you will promise me your heart  
And love me for eternity"

Her voice picked up, and she sang swiftly, dancing with all the charisma she had in her flawlessly petite body and then she looked right at him and his heart ached as the words drifted from her lips

 __  
"My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need for mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me

 _But I would bring you rings of gold_  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me

 _I have no use for rings of gold_  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold

_I only want you near me_

_To love and kiss and sweetly hold_  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows  
And delights

_  
I'll keep your laugh inside me_

_I'll swim and sail the savage seas_  
With ne'era fear of drowning  
I'd gladly ride the waves so white  
If you will marry me!"

The inn cheered for her, begging for an encore, her friends leapt up and danced with her before they all chimed in and sang Scarborough Fair together. She looked so happy, laughing and smiling with them. He wanted her to stay like that forever. No more crying, no more tears. He never wanted to be the reason she wept, ever again.

(The song is _ScarboroughFair_ by Erutan)

Serlas looked over at him and said, "Bishop I was unable to secure a ticket for you to the Ball."

He scoffed, "Do I look like some sissy-pants noble that would enjoy that sort of thing?"

Serlas chuckled, "No, quite the opposite in fact."

Bishop smirked, "Good."

"However, I know that you will _definitely_ want to attend this event," he pulled a ticket from his pocket and slid it across the table, "I'm getting a bit old for these fancy do's myself, so I've decided to give you my ticket. We will have to visit the Radiant Raiment tomorrow to have you fitted for the proper attire."

Bishop scowled at him, "No way. I will not go _gallivanting_ around wearing frumpy clothes and tights."

"Without the proper attire they will not let you in," Serlas insisted.

"I already told you I'm not going," he crossed his arms leaning back in his chair.

"You know, Casavir has already asked Rona if she would accompany him to the Ball as his date," Serlas hummed lightly to the girl'ssong.

Bishop shot him anuneasy look then glanced over at Casavir who was rubbing his eye with a healing hand. Bishop took a swig from his bottle of mead and asked, "Did she agree to go with him?"

"As far as I understand it, she's still undecided."

Bishop set his mead down and leaned on the table, tapping his fingers at the edge anxiously.

"I hope you will consider going," Serlas said, continuing to sway with the tune of the music, "I hear that the Grand Crystal Ball is one of the most romantic events held in Skyrim. It is a place for lovers to join together, to sing, to dance and to confess their feelings. Ah! 'Tis a beautiful thing."

Bishop looked at him with half-lidded eyes. It seemed that Rona had been talking to quite a few people about their relationship lately, even her father. Still he'd already wanted to confess to her at the event, though he'd imagined it differently. More like him going in to sweep her off her feet and carry her off into the night, far away from the prying eyes of royals and nobles. Not dressing up and joining them, but if Serlas was willing to give him his ticket and make it easier for him to get in, he couldn't really say no.

He looked back over at Rona who was dancing wildly and singing jovially with her blonde breton friend.He wanted nothing more than to sweep her off her feet right now and lead her away to an evening alone with him on his bedroll. He sighed and said, "Alright. I'll take it."

"Excellent!" Serlas said delighted, "Tomorrow we shall have you bathed and groomed proper and then see to having you fitted for your attire and then you shall trounce off to the Ball a true nobleman!" He chuckled loudly while Bishop groaned and put his head in his hand. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. But as he pulled his hand away from his face and looked back at the beautiful Dragonborn, he knew it would be worth it.

~~~

After a night of singing and dancing, they were all quite exhausted. Bishop got up to leave and head down to the stables where he'd be camping out for the night, alone again. Rona swept by him briefly and caught him by his hip, he stopped and looked down at her, a flicker of desire burning beneath his amber eyes. She poked his nose and said, "I see Ata fixed you up."

He pulled back from her finger and said, "Ah, yeah. I can breathe again," he took a breath through his nose, "You should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

Right, the Ball. She looked deeper, into Bishop's eyes. Although Casavir had asked her to go with him, she really would have rather gone with Bishop, but she knew how much he hated formal parties too, probably just as much as she did. She stood on tip-toe and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight."

She felt his eyes on her as she went, following her friends upstairs and into their room. The girls were already undressing and getting ready to lay down.

Rona sat on her bottom bunk and started to pull off her boots. Charissa was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her, concern etched in her face.

"What's wrong?" Rona asked her, glancing up.

"Rona, I know it's not my place to tell you this, but I'm really worried for you."

"What do you mean?"

"That... _ranger?_ He's serious trouble. He was a bandit Rona - he _murdered_ his own brother."

Rona felt her face flush hot, not with shame, but anger this time. "We don't know the whole story," she replied tersely.

"No way, I got the gist of it. I know you said you love him... but... this isn't safe. He's dangerous!" She insisted furiously.

"You don't know anything about him," Rona said getting heated.

Charissa glared at her, "I saw him training his arrow on Casavir back in the barrow, I know you saw it too. He didn't do it, but he was definitely thinking of letting it slip."

Lorrie and Roxlin both remained quiet on their top bunks, listening intently.

Rona chewed on her lower lip, her brows furrowed together, "You don't know him like I do."

"You're letting your love for him blind you!" Charissa jumped to her feet, fists curled, "I don't want to see you get killed by that... that man!"

"Bishop would _never_ hurt me," Rona shot back furiously standing upright to face her, "All he's ever done is risked his life to protect me! He's thrown himself in front of goddamned dragons for me!"

"If he could kill his own brother then what makes you think he'd never lay a hand on you!?"

"BECAUSE I WOULD NEVER BETRAY HIM!" she screamed. She couldn't believe that her friend, her companion was lecturing her like this. Rona grabbed her boots and her weapons and stormed out of there, slamming the door behind her, waking several patrons who poked their heads out to see what all the ruckus was about.

She ignored them and ran down the stairs and out the door of the inn, fuming. They didn't know anything. They could never understand. All this time she'd been struggling with her newfound powers, her destiny, fighting damned blasted dragons everywhere she turned and the only one who stood stubbornly by her side was Bishop time and time again.

She ran down the path to the stables but saw no sign of him anywhere. She glanced out, over the river and saw a flickering campfire on the other side of the lumber mill. She sprinted down the path and quietly tread through the water. He was sitting by the fire, shirtless and skinning a rabbit he'd caught, pulling the meat off the bones.

She stood by, watching him for a minute, admiring his every movement, every ripple of his rigid muscles as he picked his meal apart and leaned forward, tossing it into the stew he was cooking. He laid down on his side, head in hand and he actually started humming to himself, her song from earlier, _For the Dancing and the Dreaming._

She stifled a laugh as he actually sang the words, albeit poorly, "I only want your hand to hold... I only want you near me. _"_ She reached out to him, grasping his arm, which was definitely a mistake because his first instinct was to grab her, throwing her hard against the ground under him and drawing his dagger on her, snarling like a wild animal ready to tear apart its prey.

Rona blinked as he held the dagger to her chest, cutting her slightly with the tip of it and then realizing who she was he pulled it away and let it drop to the side. He rolled off of her sitting up on the ground, pressing a hand to his head. "Shit - Ladyship," he breathed, "You should know better than to sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," she said breathlessly, her heart racing.

He looked over at her and put a hand to her chest where the blade had cut her and was dripping with blood slightly, "Shit... I didn't mean to..."

She touched his hand and said, "I know."

"Wish I had healing hands like yours," he said, wiping the blood away.

She moved closer to him and took his hand pressing it back to her chest again. Holding his much larger hand gently in her smaller ones, she channeled her healing magic through him and back onto her, easily closing the tiny wound.

He took his hand back, looking at it, "That felt... odd. Is that what it feels like to do magic?"

"Most of the time," she smiled at him, "Destruction tends to feel more powerful and takes a lot out of you. Restoration is like, lighter and gentler. Alteration on the other hand is - "

He reached out and grasped her shoulders, loomed over her, hovering his face very close to hers. "I've missed you Sweetness," he said with desire and warmth, then carefully caressed her lips with his own. She leaned into him, letting her passion take over.

She'd missed him too;in fact, she would show just how much she missed him. Rona reached back behind her neck, undoing the tiny button holding her dress in place and letting it caress down her shoulders. Bishop nipped gently at her lower lip, growling sensually as he ran his hands over her bare back, pulling her into a deeper embrace.

"I've missed your touch," she whispered, moaning.

The fire in his eyes burned at her words. "She me yours and I'll give you mine," he smirked coyly.

She slipped out of her dress and tossed it aside, while he yanked on his trousers. Both tore their underwear off and Bishop guided her to his bedroll, laying her gently on her side. He laid down behind her and buried his face in the nape of her neck, gently biting her tender spots before tracing his tongue over her ear. She shuddered at his touch and whimpered, "Touch me more" He did so, draping his arm over her to grope and massage her breast, teasing her budding nipple every chance he got. She could feel his cock twitching against her butt as he nestled himself between her thighs, groaning from the soft warmth her body provided in so many places.

He pulled her body against his, turning her face to him slightly so that he might look into her eyes as he rubbed his throbbing member between her folds making her cry out in pleasure. His hand moved steadily from her breast and down her stomach, tickling her skin in a sensual way before finding his favorite spot to tease between her legs. She felt his shaft thicken and watched as he showed her his pleasured face, his lips parting slightly as he grunted and moaned against her, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes while sliding himself against her dripping sex.

It aroused her so much, especially when their eyes connected, both indulging in this lust together. She breathed deeply and moaned as she felt him suddenly slip in and he cried, "Uh! I have to have you!"

His teeth clenched and barely parted as his hips started pounding against her rear. Then he pulled her leg up, holding it and slid himself deeper. He reached up and around her front with his other hand, grasping her breast and burying his fingers into the softness. His thrusts were so forceful, his need ever growing. Her own desire overwhelming her.

He suddenly pushed her over, moving her to her knees and mounted her from behind, burying his length into her depths and grasping her ass firmly. He ran his hands over her back before kneeling over her more, practically on his knees, trying to press their bodies impossibly close. His thrusts were swift and eager, his groans of pleasure had every indication that he was reaching his climax soon. But he slowed himself suddenly, not wanting it to end. He'd always been a generous lover, trying to make sure she would come first or nearly close to his.

She didn't want to wait though and so she started throwing her own hips back wildly, pushing herself onto him. She felt his breath against her ear as he whispered, "So eager."

" _It feels so good, Bishop_ ," she moaned heavily.

"Then I'll give you more," he groaned, moving his hips almost in circles, spreading her wide open as he twisted and thrust his cock into her in ways she'd never imagined. His arms wrapped around her waist as he huffed and grunted and again neared his climax. She moved contracting her inner muscles, purposely stroking him within herself.

He let out a string of repetitive grunts before groaning loudly, sucking his breath in, "I can't hold it, Rona I'm going to come!"

"Come inside me!" she screamed, feeling her own high rising as her fingers pressed hard against the erect bundle of nerves between her legs. He forced himself against her deepest part and let out a desperate uh, uh, uuuh, and growled low into her ear as he filled her womb with his seed. The warmth of it causing her to moan loudly in orgasm and tighten around him. Though feeling suddenly sensitive he pulled out, dripping and making a mess on her legs. He fell back, sitting on the ground while she rolled over, wiping the sweat from her face, catching her breath.

He came over to her and laid down beside her, stroking her arm and touching her face and just being his loving self after being intimate. He’d never admit it, but he did like to cuddle. She leaned into his chest, breathing in his scent, always a mixture of burned wood, pine and honey mead and something distinct underneath it all, just him. He leaned back from her, holding her face and looked into her eyes, “So what brings you to my neck of the woods, Ladyship?”

Her eyes darted away, “Just missed you.”

He smirked and breathed a light laugh, “No, no. I doubt that. I’m guessing your friends didn’t have nice things to say about me.”

She met his eyes again and frowned. _How did he know?_

“Charissa is afraid that you’ll hurt me,” she said quietly.

“Yeah I figured it’d be her, she gave me dirty looks all night,” he smiled at her, “Looks like you made up your own mind about me.”

“I trust you Bishop. I know you’d never hurt me – intentionally at least.”

He touched her chest, and whispered, “Never. I could never hurt you.”

She felt herself growing sad, thinking of it and finally found the courage to ask, “Bishop, can you tell me everything that happened between you, Casavir and… your brother?”

He looked morose and said, “I will. Soon, I promise you, Sweetness. Just, give me some more time. It’s a long story and I’m beat.”

She nodded and then said, “Are you coming to the Ball?”

He looked at her surprised, a wry grin pulling at his lips, “Are you asking me?”

She blushed, “Yes… I’d like to go with you.”

“I heard Casavir asked you,” he said.

She blushed even harder, which she didn’t mean to, she was just surprised he’d heard. _Who could have told him!?_ He chuckled and said, “Going to have to put some snow on those cheeks to cool them off.”

“He did ask me… but I’d rather go with you,” she pleaded.

“Hmm… you know I’m not one to enjoy flouncing around with nobles Ladyship.”

She looked downtrodden, she’d really hoped that he would at least entertain the idea and then he really surprised her when he said, “You should go with Casavir.”

She looked at him, bug-eyed, “ _What?_ ”

Her smirked and shrugged, “Ah, the least I could do is throw him a bone after giving him a black eye today.”

She scowled at him, “ _Excuse me?_ ”

He backpedaled, “Not that you’re a bone, Ladyship, I uh,” he cleared his throat, “that came out wrong.”

She buried her face into his chest and muttered, “You’re such an ass sometimes.”

Bishop was quiet for a moment, lost in his thoughts before he finally said, “Hey Rona… I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. I’m sorry for everything I said to you.”

She blinked and looked up at him. She was almost positive that was the first time he’d ever apologized for anything, quite possibly in his entire life. She wanted to say _I love you_ , but instead she kissed him and he smiled under her lips, his hands roaming and their lovemaking began anew.


	32. The Grand Crystal Ball

“Ronin,” she whispered as the dragon approached, growling at her, “I will see you in Sovngarde.”

(The song is _Forsaken_ by Within Temptation)

_"Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time."_

The black dragon, her greatest foe, the destroyer of her world loomed over her, growling victoriously. He opened his blood-dripping jaws and prepared to shout when another voice cried behind her, "FUS RO DAH!" throwing the black winged beast across the plains.

Felldir ran to her side, though she would not move.

"You would forsake us now Jillian!? You would allow The World Eater to win!? To destroy us all!?"

"Ronin is dead," she whispered.

"THEN AVENGE HIM! Come Dragonborn! I have the scroll! We must lead our foe to the Throat of the World!"

She looked up at the old man. It was true, he carried the Elder Scroll in hand. She felt a twinge of hope burning inside her. Ronin would never have given up so easily. He didn't, even in the face of death itself. She would avenge him.

She rose to her feet and roared, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" firing flames in the face of the dragon as he rounded on them once more. He burst through the flames snapping his jaws at her, but she was ready, greatsword in hand and swiped at him, cutting a painful swath across his tongue. He reeled back, growling furiously as he shook his head.

Felldir cried, "FUS RO DAH!" once more against the dragon giving them an opportunity to run. They hurried across the plains and as Jillian recovered her voice she cried to the skies, "STRUN BA QO!"

Billowing storm clouds appeared out of nothingness and lightning struck the ground around them. The bolts lashed at the trees and the dragons flying high over the mountain. The World Eater was on them again but a bolt cut into him, booming loudly in their wake. They made their way to the Seven Thousand Steps and began their ascent to the Throat of the World where they might finally banish the beast of their nightmares forever.

Jillian whispered to the fallen as they stepped over their bodies, she whispered with wrath for the man she'd loved, "I will avenge you. I will kill them all. I will kill Alduin."

~~~

Bishop's eyes snapped open at the sound of a dragon's distant cry. He held his breath, listening closely as it passed, far off in the distance somewhere. He looked over the woman sleeping heavily beside him. Her eyes moving under her eyelids, brows contorted slightly as she lay trapped in another nightmare. She had them often and though he'd tried to wake her from them it was useless. There were always dragons nearby when she slept so fretfully. He did all he could while he waited for her to rouse, put out the smoldering fire, yanked the blanket over them and drew her into his arms.

Another roar. It was closer now, though they were shielded by the lush forest and the city was very near he was still wary. It was almost as though they could sense her. Always finding her no matter how they ran or hid.

He looked on at her frightened expression, wishing there was something he could do to make it stop. He knew what it was like to be trapped in a chilling nightmare. Before they met, he had them often. Now it was as though she’d taken all his nightmares and kept them for herself.

Soon she would wake and she wouldn’t speak of it. Keeping it all to herself. Hiding her struggles, carrying the world’s burdens on her shoulders and he had no idea how to help her. All he could do was remain by her side and protect her to the best of his abilities.

Dragon cries again, it sounded like more than one. Were they searching for her? Or maybe they were fighting for territory. Hopefully they would do it on some distant mountain peak or a in desolate forest this time.

Rona took a breath and her lashes fluttered, finally free from the horror in her head. She looked over at him and smiled, he returned it, and pretended as though he’d heard nothing, “Good morning Sweetness, how’d you sleep?”

“Hmm, well aside from laying on this bumpy ground all night I’d say pretty good, you?”

“Slept like a baby,” he sighed and leaned back beside her.

The sun was nearly up and they were both feeling refreshed and ready to greet the day. The two of them had a lot to prepare for, so they pulled on their clothes and packed up their camp, walking back to the city together. Rona of course had no idea of Bishop’s plans so when she asked him, “What do you plan to do today?”

He replied, “Probably just going to enjoy a quiet night in the tavern."

But as soon as they entered the gates they both realized there would be no quiet night to have. Hundreds of people had arrived for the Ball. Nobles, royals, merchants, travelers, commoners and servants alike bustled about the marketplace.

"Well, so much for having a nice evening to myself," Bishop grumbled.

She smirked and shook her head, then her friends caught her eye. They were standing outside, watching all the people milling about the city and most likely waiting for her. Rona turned to Bishop and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to start getting ready."

He looked down at her, a charming smile crossed his lips, "Be sure to come see me before you run off to the Ball."

"I will!"

She left him running over to the girls. Charissa turned her face away while Lorrie and Roxlin greeted her happily.

Roxlin whined, "Oh come on Charissa! We already talked about this."

"Yeah, you promised," Lorrie mumbled.

Charissa sighed heavily then looked at Rona. She twisted her mouth, frowning at first and then said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you last night. I was just... I'm worried about you."

Rona gave a half smile and said, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Charissa scratched her head, through her scalp short hair, "I got pretty heated too."

Rona went over and hugged her. Glad to finally have made up and hoping she wouldn't bring up the issue again. She perked up and asked, "Where are the boys?"

"They're getting ready and washing up in the bath downstairs," Lorrie answered.

"We'll go in after," Roxlin said, then tugged on Rona's sleeve and whispered, "So, is Mr. Handsome taking you to the Ball?"

Rona chuckled then said slowly, "Actually no... Bishop isn't much for formal parties. He hates them. He told me to go with Casavir."

All three of them looked absolutely floored.

"He did not," Charissa said with disbelief.

"That was nice of him," Lorrie said.

Rona took a breath, "Yeah... too nice, now that I think about it." She glanced back at him. He was standing by, in his usual position against a wall, scowling at all the noblemen and women strutting about in their frumpy clothes.

The girls went inside and Rona caught up with her father, who informed her he wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be attending the Ball either, much to her disappointment. The boys all came upstairs after a short while, bathed and groomed to perfection. Marco had trimmed up his already short beard and had his hair slicked back like usual. Linel looked positively elvish with his own long, light brown locks draped behind his head and two thin pieces trailing over his pointed ears. Magrob was looking quite attractive for an orc, having trimmed his own hair shorter and even polished the large bottom incisors that came out of his mouth.

Casavir however was looking the most clean-cut of all of them. Rona's heart leapt slightly at the sight of him. Fond memories burning in her mind from a time long lost. He was clean shaven, his hair swept smoothly to the side, with a light curl and his eyes sparkled brightly in the light. The bruise from his eye gone completely as well.

Roxlin ran over to Magrob and fell into his arms purring, "Mmm, looking sexy sweetie."

He growled low, "I could say the same about you babe, can't wait to dance with you, _all night long_."

She pressed her nose to his and he kissed her gently. Rona's brows went up slightly as she'd never seen an orc kiss a human before, but they managed it somehow. She couldn't be happier for them, they truly were the sweetest couple.

"I take it the bath is full of hair now," Charissa joked, "You know, considering how smooth you all look."

Linel laughed, "Don't worry, we made sure to clean it up for you ladies. It's all yours!"

"You finally going to shave the rest of your hair off too, Charissa?" Marco goaded her, "Don't think that curly mop could get any shorter, but I'm sure you'll try."

"Hey," Charissa chided him, "Having short hair is safer than having long hair. You should know considering how many times a zombie's grabbed you by yours."

"Pft," he rolled his eyes and looked sour because he had indeed been grabbed by the hair many times by zombies, though it was more because he couldn't stop fussing with it in the middle of battle.

The girls left to go down into the bath and the men left to mill about town before getting dressed in their formal dancewear. Casavir approached Rona and smiled charmingly at her, "You're looking well today."

She blushed suddenly remembering all the sex she'd had the night before with Bishop. They'd done it at least three times before finally passing out in each other's arms.

Thankfully he was blissfully unaware of that fact... she hoped.

He chuckled, "Why all the blushing?"

She put a hand to her arm and forced the words out, " _Yooouuu_ look handsome. Dashing even."

"Thank you," he said smiling, "I'm looking forward to seeing you this evening as well... speaking of, have you thought any more about my request?"

"I have," she breathed, "I'll go with you."

His smiled widened, "You delight me. I was worried that you might still be angry with me. But I am overjoyed that you have accepted my request."

She smirked slightly, he always was the formal one. Polite in every way. It took someone like Bishop to draw out his true colors.

"Tonight then," she said, walking away from him, a wry smile perking at her lips. Bishop might not be going, but she'd at least enjoy making Casavir wish he'd _never_ taken those vows.

She met with the girls downstairs where a low lit and somewhat dingy bathroom was. It was in a lone room, hidden behind some shelves stocked with mead and ale. A simple curtain drew over the archway leading into the room. Inside was a single large tub, sunk into the stone floor, there were soaps, tonics, perfumes and towels lining the shelves on the walls. The other three had already disrobed and were washing up and chatting lightly. Rona joined them and sunk right into the warm water washing the sweat and other unmentionable things from herself from the night before.

She smelled almost every bottle of tonic until she found the perfect fragrance of romantic rose and jasmine flowers, quite exotic considering they were in Skyrim. She started scrubbing her hair with it when Roxlin asked Charissa, "Are you going to the Ball with Marco or Linel tonight?"

Charissa scoffed, "Linel obviously. There's no way I'm letting Marco get his hands on me, damned womanizer."

"But I wanted to go with Linel," Lorrie pouted.

Charissa furrowed her brows at her, "He's your _brother_ Lorrie."

"Yeah, but it's still better than having Marco hanging all over me," she cringed her face.

Roxlin and Rona both laughed at them then Roxlin clutched her shoulders and swayed in the water, "I can't wait to dance with Magrob! It's going to be so romantic!"

Charissa smirked, "Knowing you two you'll dance for a whole minute then disappear into some bush somewhere."

"He's gonna disappear right into _her_ bush," Lorrie giggled.

Charissa splashed her, "Gross Lorrie!"

"Ah! It's true though just look at it!" Lorrie stuck her tongue out.

Roxlin barked, "Hey! I keep it groomed just fine, besides," she blushed furiously, "Magrob likes it more...natural."

Rona started blushing for her and laughing, "Gods, you three are atrocious!"

Roxlin smirked at her, "Look who's talking, the girl smelling of sex over here. What'd _you_ get up to last night?"

Rona sunk into the water, trying to hide her burning face. They all laughed at her and finished their bath. They went upstairs to their room and fussed with their hair, except Charissa who did indeed trim it even shorter to her head while in the bath. Roxlin's pixie cut was easy to fix up and Rona curled a pretty pink carnation behind her ear for her, it would match the beautiful pink gown she'd chosen.

She helped Lorrie straighten her curly brown locks back and took two strands, just like Linel's, pulling them from the sides of her head and tying them off with white twine, shaping the twine back and forth into neat 'X' shapes. She looked more his twin than ever with a matching hair style, though the back of it curled up a bit, giving it a wavy look.

"You're so pretty Lorrie," Rona said as she finished tying the twine to her locks.

"Aw!" Lorrie hugged her, "You were always the prettiest Rona."

She blushed and said, "Don't be silly," her face fell slightly and she muttered so that the other two couldn't hear, "If I were the prettiest Casavir wouldn't have left me."

Lorrie looked sad and grasped her hands whispering back, "Casavir's a fool Rona. And I don't care what anyone says about Bishop. I know he loves you. The way he looks at you... you're _really_ lucky."

Rona smiled at her, a tear budding in her eye. She gave Lorrie a big hug and then Lorrie pushed her back and said, "Your turn! We're going to make you drop dead gorgeous woman!"

Lorrie did indeed do just that. She used her magic to extend Rona's hair to twice its length and worked her fingers through it, drawing the sides together into a thick braid which wrapped around the back of her head. She then whisked her magic hands through it, curling the strands into thick coils and lengthening it more as needed until it fell down to her the middle of her waist. Then Lorrie took some small white flowers and beads and wrapped them into the braid completing her look.

They moved onto makeup next, something Rona hadn't worn in years. Roxlin seemed to have a knack for it despite probably never wearing it herself. Even Charissa indulged in applying some and prettying up her face.

Rona insisted they give her a more natural look, the last thing she wanted was to look like someone else altogether. Roxlin was kind enough to apply a light pink to her lips and simple browns and greens to her eyes, though she did get a bit wild with the black liner and made sure to thicken her lashes a bit.

When they finally finished dressing up they spent most of the day inside, not wanting to spoil the surprise for their dates by wandering around town. When the sun slowly started to set the girls left the inn to collect their gowns from The Jewel. Roxlin looked stunning in her soft pink and white gown. Lorrie had settled on a dark green which paired well with the shade of her skin and Charissa had chosen on an elegant gold gown that accentuated her curves.

Rona was a bit nervous about what hers would look like since the shopkeeper had promised to make hers entirely new. But when she brought out the elegant light, aquamarine gown she was thrilled. She put it on and admired how lovely it was, not to mention it was a perfect fit. The bodice had a tight fitted corset woven into it, which shaped her bust nicely and trimmed her waist close. The bottom fanned out a soft chiffon, draping to the floor. There were two forearm sleeves that had the same chiffon material attached that also draped all the way down with the dress. The shopkeeper even provided some white dancing boots which couldn't be seen under the gown.

The woman stood by admiring her own work, "You look stunning, marvelous, absolutely breathtaking! I knew that color would look amazing on you. You will have all the men falling at your feet!"

Her friend's mouths dropped when they saw her.

"Gorgeous!" Roxlin squealed.

Lorrie put a hand to her mouth and whispered, " _Beautiful_."

"Wow Rona. I don't know if Casavir will be able to hold to his vows after seeing you," Charissa said, stunned.

Rona spun in a light circle, making the gown rise slightly and she smiled brightly and then said with a sigh, "I wish Ata was coming."

"We'll see him at the inn before we leave!" Roxlin declared, "Now let's go give our men a _rise_ ," she giggled and ran off ahead of them, holding her dress.

They followed her outside. The marketplace was all but empty now, with a few stragglers hurrying along to the Blue Palace. The girls ran inside the inn, but Rona stopped when she heard a sharp whistle and turned to see Bishop standing by, leaning against the side wall of the tavern.

His gaze roamed all over her, a look of stunned awe crossed his face as he approached her and said, "Wow. You look amazing!"

She noticed that he had also washed and groomed himself, with his hair being slightly shorter and his facial stubble cleaned up a bit, not to mention he had a delightfully masculine scent on him, something that definitely came from a soap or a perfume.

She cocked her head at him, "Did you... bathe?"

He smirked back at her, "What? A man can't take a bath and clean himself up a little? I figured since everyone else was getting all dolled up I might as well take advantage too."

"Well, you look good," she said.

"Not as good as you," he bit his lower lip, resting his gaze quite obviously on the tops of her breasts.

"Do you think Casavir will like it?" She asked coyly. Maybe if she made him a little jealous he'd change his mind about going.

He chuckled lightly, "Oh he'll like it _and_ he'll hate it, because looking at you will make his blood boil and that's not something he's comfortable with."

"Do I make your blood boil, Bishop?"

"You'd make any real man's blood boil," he said with a smirk.

"But you wouldn't be flustered holding me close on the dance floor?" She planted the idea in his mind.

He was dead serious when he looked into her eyes and said, "Flustered? No. Thrilled? Yes. Excited? Yes, without a doubt. Would I lose control? Not a chance. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Princess?"

His words made her heart race and warmed her cheeks, "Yes... is that too forward?"

He took a step towards her and caressed her cheek, "Oh my dear, you can be forward with me anytime," he paused pulling his hand back, "but your knight in shining armor awaits," he glanced over at the group of them standing outside the inn watching them both, "I'll see you later." He gave her a wink and traipsed off towards the inn, rounding around them all and disappearing inside.

As she came up to the group of them Serlas stepped forward, meeting her with the widest grin on his face, "Velvynen, you look beautiful." Her cheeks burned at his compliment.

He glanced over the group and said, "Well then! I hope you all enjoy your evening. Meanwhile I shall have a quiet drink with our good ranger, Bishop. Don't indulge in too much fraternizing now!"

They all said goodnight and good evening as Serlas went back inside and then they paired off. Magrob gently taking Roxlin's arm as she nuzzled his shoulder smiling sweetly and they left looking as romantic a pair as ever. Lorrie ran over and grabbed Linel's arm dragging him along and laughing as he cried, "Sister! But - ah - sorry Charissa!" He called back over his shoulder.

Charissa threw her arms out, shouting, "Damn it Lorrie!"

Marco wrapped his hand around her waist, flashed her a pearly white smile and said, "Looks like it's just you and me babe."

Her eye twitched at him and she threw his hand off of her, "Touch me again and you'll lose that hand." She slipped a dagger from one of her long gloved hands.

He scowled, "You're seriously bringing a knife!?"

She cocked her head at him, "Can never be too careful." And she strode across the path, leaving him behind. He ran his hand over his slicked back hair and followed, then he looked back, winking and clicking his tongue at Rona, "Save a dance for me Dragonborn."

She laughed at him shaking her head and then Casavir touched her arm, turning her towards him. He gave her a longing look as he whispered, "You look stunning this evening. I fear to gaze at you, that I may lose myself."

She smirked at him, pleased that she reminded him of everything he'd given up then held her arm out and said, "Shall we?"

He blushed and looped his arm in hers and they ventured off to the palace together.

There were quite a few people milling around outside, talking and picking at the small hors d'ourvres floating around on the platters several servants carried about.

Many eyes were immediately drawn to her and the whispers started in, some people not even bothering to lower their voices.

"Great the Dragonborn is here. Drama follows her like an unwanted smell."

"You're the Dragonborn aren't you? How about we hear one of those shouts of yours? Hmm?"

"Mingle and mingle well, Dragonborn. What you see tonight is not simply a dance."

"Just be warned, don't drink anything. You probably have about fifty enemies in that palace."

"I'm still waiting for that shout!"

A redguard woman stopped her and whispered, "You must excuse all of the gossips out here tonight. You're causing quite the stir! You're probably the most exciting thing that's happened to them," she held out a hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Rona Roundtree."

Rona chuckled, shaking her hand, "An honor to meet another who shares my name, I'm Rona Lightfoot."

The woman waved a hand and rambled on quickly, "Oh tell me about it! Ever since you became famous they've been naming girls Rona left and right, not to mention I always get asked if I'm the Dragonborn," she laughed awkwardly and said, "How silly is that? _Me_ the _Dragonborn?_ "

Rona chuckled uncomfortably and Casavir, thankfully sensing her unease, ushered her onward through the crowd of murmuring  men and women towards the doors.

(Waltz Music suggestions: _Waltz for the Moon_ or _Dance with the Balamb-Fish_ Extended Versions on Youtube by Nobuo Uematsu)

The inside was incredible and enormous. The floors and pillars were made of marble and all trimmed with elegant gold accents. The top floor spanned outward on the sides with large, bright shimmering windows lit up by the lights from the crystalline chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. On opposite sides were two large balconies leading outside to a view of the stars and the sea, several lovers were meeting out on the balconies, dancing, flirting and kissing.

No expense had been spared with the decor or the furniture either, as all were a bright white marble with matching gold trim to the rest of the interior.

In the center floor, down below was the dance floor where many couples had paired up to waltz together. Magrob and Roxlin were already down there dancing wildly together, with eyes only for each other. Charissa was by a window, watching the nobles prance about and firmly scowling at any man who dared approach her, turning them right back around.

The twins were having quite a bit of luck in finding their own romance that evening.

Linel was chatting with a handsome nord servant, flirting by the looks of it _and_ it was going well as they were both blushing lightly, then he put a hand to the young man's waist and drew him away from the crowd.

Lorrie was surrounded by three impressive noblemen who were all asking her to dance and she was clearly loving it, biting her lower lip, playing shy, but no doubt eyeing the one she wanted to bed that evening.

Marco on the other hand was telling a very bored noblewoman about his family's wealth and failing miserably to woo her.

Casavir looked to Rona and asked, "May I have this first dance?"

She held her hand out and gave him a kind smile, "You may."

He took her hand and gently lead her to the dance floor. He was polite as ever as he pressed a hand to her back and raised her right hand into his left. She grasped his shoulder with her free hand and they danced. She looked into his kind eyes and reminisced of the days long past. She'd always just assumed he was a complete gentleman and that was why he'd never once made a move on her. Two years she spent chasing this man, flirting, expressing her affections with only light flirtations in return from him. Two years she'd never get back and when she finally worked up the courage to tell him she loved him...

"You look so beautiful," he seemed to mourn his loss of her, "For once in my life, I find myself regretting ever taking my vows."

This had been her intention, to make him regret everything, but she didn't feel very good about it either. She met his gaze and said, "You don't mean that Casavir."

"Hmm," he looked over her, thoughtfully, "If I hadn't taken them," he chuckled, "then maybe I could sweep you off your feet like that brute of a companion you have."

She laughed, "That's sweet, Casavir, but I know that you don't regret becoming a Paladin."

"My life has its burdens, my lady, but becoming a Paladin was one I knew was the right path... though I do find myself longing for another life, at times. But the evening is still young and does not need to be dampened by my regrets," he pulled away, putting a hand behind his back, grasping her hand and kissing the top of it as he bowed.

She looked up at one of the open balconies and said, "You're right. I don't want to regret anymore."

He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She glanced around, too many eyes on her, too many whispers. She grasped his hand and lead him up to the open balcony, drawing one of the curtains down to give them a little more privacy. She stood by the balustrade and looked out at the sparkling ocean, the moon reflected brightly on its surface as a chill wind brushed through the air.

"It's lovely, but why have you brought me here?" he asked with a trace of desire in his eyes.

"When you left Casavir, five years ago," she sighed looking up at him, "When you left me, I wrote you a song. I always expected to sing it to you... I always thought that, maybe you'd miss me and come back," she knit her brows together, looking sad, "You never even wrote."

He swallowed hard and turned his face from hers, "I... I tried to forget you. I thought it would be more difficult to let you go if I kept contact and... I didn't want you to think I would come back. I made my choice, you were right about that. I only regret it whenever I think of you."

Rona felt her voice catch in her throat and tears building. Why did this still hurt? Hadn't she let go already? No, she had to give him his song and send him on his way. She cleared her throat and whispered, "This is what I wrote for you."

(The song is _Suteki Da Ne_ by Erutan)

_"Angel white of labyrinth blue_

_Do you see me as I see you?_

_Soft darkened eyes haunted by dreamless sleep_

_Is it your ghost I see in the mirror?_

_Reach out to touch me dearest dream of mine_

_Open your eyes, say you're alright_

_The glass shatters at the softest touch_

_Is there a soul beyond the shards?_

_Warm tears sting my eyes_

_As all of these sweet memories flood back to me_

_Reminiscing now_

_The sun will set beyond the cruel mountain range_

_I'll still be here (it's dark now without your light)_

_Begging your heart to beat (sweet defiled angel, open your eyes)_

_My existence is not the same (believe in me)_

_Without you here... (believe that I love you)_

_You shut your eyes and gave in to that light_

_A beauty frozen in eternal night just when_

_I realized the error of my ways_

_You slipped between my fingertips_

_I was a fool, I was stuck in such bliss_

_Wish I could grant, you your first kiss_

_Sorrow only grows if I try to forget_

_You're an eternal part of me_

_A sweet lullaby_

_Clasping my fragile heart and whispering your name_

_Soft embrace in my sleep_

_Is this a dream or is it_

_Yet another nightmare of thee_

_Don't let this end (it's cold now without your touch)_

_Wait on the other side (my beautiful angel, rest in peace)_

_And I will slumber deep (just please don't let this die)_

_I'll see you soon..."_

Warm tears did indeed sting her eyes as she remembered one of the most painful days in her life. Casavir was speechless and he grasped her shoulders and drew in to kiss her, she turned her head so that his lips only caressed her cheek.

He pulled back, blushing furiously, "I... I apologize my lady. Forgive me. I have overstepped myself, I must profusely apologize. Please forgive me."

She blinked the tears away and said, "I forgive you," he looked relieved, but she continued, "I forgive you for hiding the truth from me for two years, I forgive you for leaving me and not coming back. But I cannot grant you your first kiss, not anymore. There's someone else I love."

He sighed, smirking slightly, "He's a lucky man to hold your heart so close."

"Casavir," she pressed him, "Please tell me you're not the reason Bishop's brother is dead."

His face fell and he turned, grasping the balustrade and looked out at the sea. He was quiet for some time before he admitted, "It is my fault. I... I honestly believed that I was helping him, that I could have saved him and his family from that life. But it was also my intention to put an end to the band of brigands that were terrorizing the Rift. I put him in a position that forced him to choose between his family and his brother. If I hadn't, then he might still be alive today," he met her gaze, a pained look on his face, "That is my sin, Rona. The burden I carry with me every day of my life. That is my greatest regret. I regret it more than I regret leaving you."

She breathed, furrowing her brows and turned away from him. She knew that Bishop would never murder his brother in cold blood. Casavir had lied. He'd lied because of his own deep shame, unable to admit his faults, hiding behind his mask.

He grasped her hand, turning her towards him and said, "I truly am sorry, for everything Rona. For how I made you feel, for what I did... or rather didn't do. I should have told you."

"Thank you for taking me to the Ball Casavir," she smiled at him. This was goodbye. No more sadness, no more regrets. She'd finally let him go.

He kissed her hand delicately, "Farewell, until our next meeting, my lady. Thank you for the wonderful evening. I hope we may do it again someday."

He left her there and she turned to look out over the sparkling sea, missing Bishop and wishing he were there, but then she heard a voice.

Casavir stepped back into the ballroom and made to leave when he noticed Bishop standing by, leaning against a wall, arms crossed and surprisingly dressed in finery. He stopped as Bishop said, "Guess that's the closest I'll ever get to a sincere apology from you," he looked over at Casavir, meeting his gaze, "Glad to see you're finally being a man and owning up to it."

Casavir chuckled, turning his head before looking back to Bishop again, "I meant every word."

Bishop pressed his lips together and nodded.

"You were right about her," Casavir said, "She protected her honor just fine on her own. She's a strong woman. You're lucky to have her. Always hold her close."

Then Casavir left him, an unspoken respect formed between them. Bishop pushed off the wall and fixed his clothes before turning onto the balcony where the woman of his dreams waited for him.

She stood by, a gentle hand caressing the balustrade while the breeze pulled at wisps of her hair and the moonlight made her eyes sparkle. She was grinning ear to ear at him as he crossed the landing and announced, "I'm here, darling! Don't mind if I cut in do you?"

He grasped her by the waist, pulling her right hand to his left and she laughed, "You came!"

He smirked at her, "Of course I did. You didn't really think I was going to let _Casavir_ sweep you off your feet did you?"

She looked him up and down and laughed again, "What are you wearing?"

"Serlas' idea. He _insisted_. Said they wouldn't let me in without 'em. Ugh... these clothes feel like they're strangling me," he grumbled.

"It's sweet that you went through all this trouble for me."

"It's not fair if you get to have all the fun!"

A song began to play and a woman's voice carried up from the ballroom and onto the balcony.

Bishop drew her in closer, letting his hand slip to her rear. She yanked it up and he chuckled and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"I'd gladly dance with you all night."

(The song is _Eyes On Me_ by Faye Wong)

 _"I never sang my songs_ __  
On the stage, on my own  
I never said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure?  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
So let me come to you  
Close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
  
Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice?  
Just reach me out, then  
You will know that you are not dreaming  
  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure?  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer"

This song was for them. It had to be. And she hadn't even summoned it. He spun with her, dancing gracefully, spinning her out and then drawing her back into a deep embrace. His eyes wouldn't look away from her, nor hers from him. They were two lovers, become one on this private dance floor. She didn't have to be a hero, she didn't have to have any responsibilities. No fate, no destiny. She could just be his woman and he her man.

They slowed their dance down then and she pressed her face to his warm chest, listening to his heart beat for her. Listening to the words that could have been sung from her own heart. He tipped her face up to his as they swayed on the balcony, alone together, under the moonlight, just like she'd always dreamed.

And then he leaned in, caressing his lips to hers before entwining his to hers, drawing her in and giving her the most passionate kiss of her life. Her heart ached painfully with love for him. It was perfect, nothing could ruin this moment and only one thing could make it even better.

He pulled from her, as the song came to a close and he breathed, his heart racing so fast, "Rona... I lo-"

But then his face contorted and his eyes grew wide in fear and he was no longer looking at her but at the winged fury hovering behind her, eyeing them maliciously as it opened its crooked jaws to shout, "YOL TOOR SHUL!"


	33. Fire and Flames

The dragon shouted and Bishop covered her, pulling her to the ground as the flames washed over them. He cried out painfully and she screamed. She realized she was not alone in her screaming though as people in the ballroom shrieked in terror, glass shattering and the sounds of more dragon fire raging into the building.

Bishop fell against her, wincing painfully and she saw that his entire arm and shoulder had been badly burned, his clothes smoldering with embers. The dragon cocked its head at her curiously and then another landed on the balustrade behind them, and spoke in dragon's tongue to his fellow, " _Dar los fin dovahkiin?_ "

" _Fin vahdin nid span_ ," the other replied.

Rona wanted nothing more than to understand what the hell these things were saying. She should have brought her book, she should have studied it every single day.

Then the other spoke again, " _Krii pah fin joor_."

She knew krii meant kill and she screamed, covering Bishop. Eira and Jillian shattered into being on either side of her and Jillian broke into a vicious song.

(The song is _Silver Moonlight_ by Within Temptation)

_"Turn around open your eyes. Can't move on the fear is tying you down. Open your eyes. It's all right - HOOO!"_

" _Eira!_ "

" _Ni los Jillian!_ "

Each dragon cried at the sight of them and the women shouted, "FUS RO DAH!" casting both dragons back.

Eira touched Rona's shoulder and tipped her face to hers, smiling, a knowing look on her face before she kissed her, right on the lips. Rona stared into her bright green eyes, shocked, and felt her mouth tingle, as though words were tracing her lips and coiling over her tongue.

Bishop breathed with clenched teeth, "The hell?"

Then Eira looked at him and caressed his face and kissed his cheek, his wound healing in an instant.

She was giving them a second chance, an opportunity to fight back. They stood together and the women turned back to stare down their winged enemies. Bishop said, "Would have preferred one on the lips but I'll take it!" He knelt down and slid his dagger from his boot and the two of them ran into the ballroom.

It was a chaotic mess, three other dragons were violently attacking and killing guests that ran by them, their bodies half inside and half outside through the windows. One of them was hissing, trying to force itself through the glass. Rona saw Roxlin leaning over Magrob's badly burned body on the dance floor, trying desperately to drag him away with her. Charissa and Marco were staring down the face of another dragon as it stomped over the landing, cracking the pillars with its sweeping tail. Marco looked around and yanked a sword from a suit of armor nearby.

Then another crash to Bishop's and Rona's right as a dragon burst through a glass window. She cast a ward to protect against its flames, but it shattered quickly, she needed a weapon!

Bishop spun his dagger in hand staring the beast down and Rona pulled a sword from a nearby suit of armor, just as Marco had done. She aimed and swiftly threw it, spinning it straight into its neck where it stuck and sunk in deep. It howled and hissed, pounding its massive body against the walls cracking them. Rona grabbed Bishop's arm, pulling him as they ran together. She saw two more swords mounted to a shield against the wall and grabbed them.

She hadn't used dual blades in a long time and spun them in her hands swiftly to try and get familiar with it. Bishop ran by her and reached behind a burning curtain pulling his bow and quiver out from behind it. He was always prepared, always ready for an attack. She should have thought ahead like him.

She shouted at him, pointing, "Help Marco and Charissa! I'm going to get Magrob and Roxie!"

He obeyed and started firing arrows into the soft spots on the dragon bearing down on the two of them.

Rona ripped her dress at the seams, allowing for freer movement and rushed to Roxlin's side. She was hysterical, screaming for her beloved to wake up. Rona threw her hands on the orc's chest and summoned every ounce of healing power she had in her body, casting it over him, making his burns heal slightly. He groaned and only opened one eye because the other had been severely burned.

Bishop came up behind them and Rona felt the soul of a dragon sucking into her. They'd killed one of them at least. Though three others were bearing down on them. Bishop and Marco helped Magrob to his feet and they turned to the stairs. Rona shouted, "FO KRAH DIIN!" blasting ice into the face of a dragon that was clambering down a pillar, aiming for them. It hissed at her shout and they hurried up the steps. Bishop lobbing arrows into the creature's face.

They burst outside and were horrified. Ten, maybe fifteen, other dragons, at least, were circling the palace high above, roaring and crying out, speaking to one another and... _she understood them._

"[Kill the Dragonborn! Alduin has commanded it! Leave no mortal alive!]"

"[She has summoned Eira and Jillian!]"

"[Rend them asunder!]"

"RONA!" Bishop called to her and she snapped back and ran with them. They took cover below an enormous overhang the Blue Palace provided, laying Magrob down while Roxlin cried over him. He would be alright if they could get him to Serlas.

Rona shouted, "Where're the twins!?"

"I don't know, I didn't see them," Charissa breathed, a pained look on her face.

Rona looked out at the screaming crowds of people, far ahead of them over the hill, as a dragon landed on the path in front of them and made to shout at them all. She saw something glinting before of the creature, a sparkling sword. Casavir was in front of them all risking his life to protect them. Buildings dangerously burning all around them, the entire city was ablaze from the look of it.

She had to help. She was the goddamned Dragonborn, she _had_ to do this!

(Recommended song _A Thousand Deaths_ by Globus)

Rona shouted back at them, "STAY HERE!" And sprinted off down the path, spinning her swords. Her hair had come undone and she grabbed a bundle of it cutting it off short. She couldn't afford any mistakes now. She ripped at her dress more and tore the sleeves off, running into the fray.

"SU GRAH DUN!" she shouted to speed up her movements. She kicked off the ground, leaping over the terrified crowd and landed gracefully beside Casavir, surprising him as she swung her swords swiftly in motion with him. The dragon hissed at them as their blades nicked its face. She shouted at the beast, "KRII LUN!" Sapping its life force and making it throw its head back to roar painfully. They both sunk their blades into its neck, digging them deep and then ripping them free as blood sprayed at their feet.

Rona turned to the crowd and pointed with a sword towards the path, "Go! Take cover!"

The people fled in terror as the dragon soul washed over her and Bishop joined them, bow in hand, she looked right at him, giving him orders, "Get up high! Shoot them down!"

"Rona - shit!" She'd already run off without him, heading for the crenellations where most of the dragons were circling. Jillian and Eira appeared on either side of her, they would guide her, they would help her to save them all.

Bishop roared, "FUCK! That damned woman is going to get herself killed!"

Then Casavir shoved him just as another dragon swept down the path, spraying flames right where they were standing. He looked at Bishop and said, "My marksmanship isn't very good, but if I can find a bow I'll help you bring these bastards down!"

Bishop's face contorted angrily, "Damn it. Damn it, fine! Follow me!"

The two of them chased after the Dragonborn and watched amazed as she leapt and twisted and turned with grace, swiping at three dragons bearing down on her. Rona, Jillian and Eira each working together to combine their shouts as they roared in the face of these vicious monsters casting fire and ice at them.

Rona ran with a speed and fury that he'd never seen from her before. She was more motivated now than ever to kill these dragons. She bound on toe, leaping off a wall and spinning gracefully through the air, landed on the face of one of them as it snapped its jaws at Eira. She slammed both blades into its skull and ran across its head and back tearing its flesh apart before leaping from its writhing tail and landing perfectly on her toe, spinning back and casting the blood from her blades with a swipe through the air. The dragon roared its last breath and collapsed, its soul entering her before she hurried along again towards the crenellations.

"Goddamn," Bishop whispered. She was fucking sexy when she was pissed, looking wild, covered in ash and blood with tangled hair and a gorgeous ripped dress. Something about it just turned him on so much. Then he scowled down at the rise in his trousers and grumbled, "Not now."

"I never taught her that," Casavir said as he too watched in awe of her.

"Come on! We've got to bring these fuckers down!" They followed her towards the open courtyard then ran up the stairs leading to the walls where they could provide better range support.

Bishop barked, "Where the fuck are all the goddamned guards!?"

They found weapons and shields scattered about and even a lone boot on the ground. Clearly the guards had abandoned the city. With twenty or more dragons soaring overhead, who could really blame them?

Casavir grabbed a bow and a quiver and stood by Bishop, they took aim at the dragons on the ground that were fighting the three Dragonborn women. The women broke into a furious song, singing loudly, music washing over the city as they used the power of their voices to cast back the dragon attack.

(The song is _A Demon's Fate_ by Within Temptation)

 _"You'll burn this time_  
Seeing the violence  
It's feeding my mind  
No one is saving you  
How can you find  
A heaven in this hell?

 _Leave it behind_  
Hearing your silence  
It screams our goodbye  
Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye  
Life is gone to waste

 _Angels have faith_  
I don't want to be a part of his sin  
I don't want to get lost in his world  
I'm not playing this game

 _When the shadows remain in the light of day_  
On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate  
He'll be falling from grace  
Till the end of all his days

 _From the ashes of hate_  
It's a cruel demon's fate  
On the wings of darkness  
He's returned to stay  
There will be no escape  
'Cause he's fallen far from grace"

Two dragons flew down on the two men, landing on either side of the walkway. Bishop and Casavir stood back to back. Bishop held his bow out, nocking an arrow as Casavir drew his sword and laughed, shouting over the roars and the song, "Never thought I'd die with my back to you!"

"I don't plan on dying today, do you!?" Bishop barked at him and snarled as he fired an arrow straight into the eye of the beast before him.

Casavir ran forward, swiping at the snapping jaws of his foe, getting in some deep cuts and used his shield to block its attack. Then he heard Bishop cry out over the roar of, "YOL TOR SHUL!"

His shirt had caught fire and he tore it off growling, "Fucking hate these damn clothes!" Casavir came back around, swinging his blade against the snout of the dragon bearing down on Bishop. It roared furiously and Bishop turned, firing an arrow at the other coming up behind them.

Both dragons collapsed and turned to bone, their souls whisking away from their bodies. Bishop grunted and fell back against a wall, his leg had been caught in the cross fire, his flesh was sizzling, burned badly. Casavir knelt beside him and pressed a glowing hand to the wound, healing it as best he could.

Bishop let his head fall back against the stone as he looked up at the dragon menace. It seemed like there were just as many as before, if not more. Where were they coming from? He thought of the dragons he heard earlier that morning. _They were looking for her._

Casavir looked up too and said, "This is a planned assault. They're trying to kill Rona. They want to kill the Dragonborn."

Bishop swallowed hard, realizing that he was right. He pushed himself up, forcing himself to stand on his searing leg and looked over the low wall where Rona still fought, expertly with everything she had. But then she faltered slightly, her shoulders heaving in exhaustion. The dragons were wearing her down, she couldn't keep this up much longer. She may have had the soul of a dragon but she still only had the body of a very petite woman.

Then he saw a crackling electric bolt shatter across the ground, striking the dragon attacking her. Serlas stood by, a new stave in hand with the bosmer twins casting furious magic at the beasts. He roared in Aldmeri, casting incredible spells while the twins provided him cover with their wards.

It was all for naught however when a dragon swooped in and hissed viciously at them. Bishop nocked an arrow, Casavir joining him, trying to distract the creature. Their arrows pierced its flesh but its gaze would not tear away from the elves and then the dragon swept its tail hard over them. Serlas took the brunt of it, while it missed the bosmer girl completely and it only caught the bosmer man by his arm, snapping it.

Serlas hit the wall hard and crumpled in a heap. Bishop looked back to Rona who was watching the scene unfold in terror. She roared, shouting every which way as the Dragonborn women joined her, trying to get to her father, but more dragons landed, blocking her path, she turned and ran, and then kicked off a wall, trying to leap over them all to get to her father.

Another caught her mid air, crashing against her and she plummeted to the ground. Bishop and Casavir both cried out for her and launched as many arrows as they could, trying to make their way over to her, but the way was blocked again by another dragon.

Rona sucked in a breath and clenched her teeth in agony as Eira and Jillian stood by her, protecting her. Everything hurt, her body and her heart. She had to get to her father, he couldn't be dead. She had to protect him but she couldn't move.

All of the dragons landed then, some on the ground, others on the walls high above them. They all seemed to stop their furious attack for but a moment as a low roar rumbled through the skies. The fires flickering all around them as the city crumbled to ruins.

They stared at her, some hissing, others growling deeply. And then he appeared from the rising smoke, eyes as red as the fires of Oblivion, scales as black as The Void. He landed on one of the high walls above them, between all of his kin. She knew him from Helgen, from the burial mound and from her dreams. Jillian was hell bent on destroying this fiend. Alduin the World Eater stared down at her, cackling viciously and then his voice roared low as he spoke to them.

"[My brothers, my champions, welcome. Today is the day that we reclaim our place as lords of the world. As masters of mortals. Today, I shall consume the soul of maiden of dragon flame and end the existence of female dragonborn for eternity. No longer will we cower in fear against these weak, mortal beings.]"

Then he looked at her and she at him as he addressed her, "[False Dragonborn... I do not recognize you as dragon.]"

He growled low, his eyes narrowing as he spoke in Cyrodillic then, "You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."

Eira shouted up at him in perfect dragon's tongue, a smirk on her face, "[Do you fear us Alduin? You must - so much so that you would send thirty of your elite just to take us down. Can you not fight your own battles? Why should they follow you as you cower behind their wings?]"

The dragons murmured to one another and Alduin snarled, "[SILENCE! Eira," he growled her name low, "you were the only mortal worth respecting. Even Miraak was a disgrace. You could have had true power - you could have stood by my side for eternity if you hadn't betrayed us. Tell me, where is Paarthurnax? I would gladly rip his throat from his neck.]"

Her eyes sparkled as she just smiled up at the beast.

Rona realized she was becoming light headed, listening to them speak. There was no way they could take down all of them. She needed help, she needed to be stronger, to be louder. The sound of a choir rang in the distance as a man appeared before her. Another Dragonborn, his long black hair caressed his shoulders and his grey pointed ears poked through, he glanced back at her with shining red eyes.

(The song is _Louder Then Words_ by Les Friction)

The women stood on either side of him, Eira holding her shining rapier in hand and Jillian taking stance with her greatsword.

The spirits of Dragonborn of yore poured in, surrounding them all, mostly men and some women. They came down the stairs filling the open space as the dragons hissed and snapped at their ethereal bodies to no avail.

The dunmer Dragonborn sang his brutal, powerful song. It was a song about the Red Mountain, the day it exploded and unleashed its wrath over Morrowind. That was the power they needed to defeat these creatures, the power of an eruption.

 _"There are survivors_  
They're coming home  
They float in darkness  
They're not alone  
Now here they come  
Now hear they come  
Now they will be received  
  
No one could outrun the crash  
It was all reduced to rubble  
And then again to ash  
To the blinding burning light  
It's no use to fight  
There's no one out there"

As the song grew louder and more powerful, the more real the Dragonborn became, changing from spirits to physical beings. __  
  
"There was no signal from where you were  
All failed contact, no life disturbed  
Hovering above, hovering above, gravity's lure"

And then they drew their weapons and turned on the dragons, striking and lashing out. A raging battle stampeding all around her. Flames of fire and breaths of frost warmed and cooled her skin as their shouts passed over her. She couldn't tear her eyes from the battle unfolding. __  
  
"We have the force to fight  
We have the blinding light  
We have the will to win  
Forever we'll defend  
  
Knocking out the sun  
With a runaway transmission  
A force that can't be heard  
Coming in louder than words  
(x2)  
  
We have the force to fight  
We have the blinding light  
A war is more than heard  
Coming in louder than words  
(x2)"

They all shouted into the faces of the dragons, roaring, __  
  
"Louder!  
Louder! (Louder, Louder!)  
Louder! (Louder, Louder!)  
Louder! (Louder!)  
Louder! (Louder!)  
Louder! (Louder!)  
Louder! (Louder!)  
Louder! (Louder!)  
Louder! (Louder than words!)  
Louder! (Stronger!)  
Louder! (Louder!)  
Louder! (Louder than words!)"

The dragons withdrew, unable to fight against the fury of so many Dragonborn all here to protect her, to save her. Darkness claimed her then and she let it wash over her.


	34. Peace and Solitude

She roused to low murmurs of people speaking in the background. She was in a comfortably lit room and laying on a very soft bed. The finery of the furniture and paintings indicated she was in a palace, though it appeared to be an infirmary wing with all the potions and medical supplies clustered on shelves and tables.

"You are all, of course, welcome to stay as long as you need," a soft woman's voice carried in from the corridor, "I will make sure your medical needs are tended to and that your stay is comfortable. In fact, I would like to grant Lady Rona a homestead here in Solitude should she and her companions ever wish to stay here. It's the least I can do after all you’ve done for us."

"I thank you Jarl Elisif," her father's voice spoke, he was alive, he was alright. Tears of relief trickled from her eyes. He continued speaking, "We may just take you up on that offer. The others need some more time to recover before attempting to return to Cyrodiil. I am also still healing, it seems."

"Have you tried our local apothecary? Angeline's Aromatics? They carry just about everything you will need, if not though I will speak with my court wizard and see if she might be able to get what you require."

The angry barking of a familiar voice carried over to her from behind the barrier to her right, separating her bed from the others. Serlas and Elisif both peered into the room, listening.

"Get off me woman! Gah! That hurts!"

"Stop fussing! I need to apply it over the entire wound or you will never heal properly!" the sound of an older woman tutting at him carried over the divider.

"I said let go!" He snarled and the sounds of supplies tipped over, crashing to the floor and breaking.

" _Honestly!_ Why can't you be more like dear old Magrob here and take the ointment like a damn man!" she huffed, "Now look at this mess you've made."

"I'm leaving! Keep that burning poison away from me!" More crashing and sounds of falling over as he tumbled to the floor.

"See!? You can't even walk properly! Now get back in your bed and rest! So childish..."

Serlas waved a hand to Elisif and whispered, "No worries, just our friendly ranger grousing about his treatment. I'll check on him."

Elisif nodded and left him, vanishing down the corridor. Serlas rounded the divider and said, "Having some difficulty getting up Bishop?"

He grumbled, "I don't understand why you can't just use your damn magic to heal me."

"I already told you," there were sounds of the nurse and Serlas both helping him back into his bed, "dragon's fire is its own form of powerful magic. It is extremely difficult to heal the burns with restoration alone, if you wish to heal you will need the ointment - ah Magrob, tell me, how are you feeling today?"

"Was fine until the damn nord woke me up," Magrob replied groggily.

Serlas said, "Yes, well, Bishop will learn to tolerate his treatment and be quiet about it for the sake of the others, won't you Bishop?"

He spoke in a scolding tone of voice and Rona could practically hear Bishop rolling his eyes over the divider. She shook her head, smiling lightly and closed her eyes, glad they were alright.

Then she made to sit up, but fell right back on her pillow. She was incredibly weak and her whole body ached. She looked over herself, she was still wearing her poor tattered and torn dress. Typical. Be invited to a beautiful Ball, have the most romantic night of her life, then be Dragonborn and, naturally, get attacked by dragons. Ruin beautiful one-of-a-kind dress and entire evening, rinse and repeat.

 _This is my life now_ , she thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. Then she remembered her dance with Bishop, how he kissed her so passionately and then he was about to - he was definitely going to say it. She groaned and turned her face into the pillow. The nurse peeked around the divider at the sound of her grumbling and cried, "OH THANK GOODNESS!" She was an older plump woman with short, curly white hair and a pair of round spectacles on the tip of her button nose and she wore a white dress. A breton Rona guessed.

She came right over to her as Serlas poked his head over the divider, "Velvyn! You're awake, thank the gods," his face turned down to Bishop, who she still couldn't see and he said, "Ah - ah - ah, you need your rest. You can chat with her later."

Again Bishop grumbled in reply, hating every minute of laying around, having people fuss over him and telling him what to do.

The nurse fret over Rona asking, "Does it hurt anywhere dear? Anything broken? They said you took quite the fall."

Rona moved all of her limbs, nothing felt broken, miraculously, "No, I'm just really tired."

Serlas smiled at her, "I imagine so. After everything you did Middas evening I'm sure you're exhausted."

She looked at him, confused by his phrasing and furrowed her brows, "Wait, what's today?"

"Today is Fredas, the second of Morning Star, the new year as well, two hundred and two," he clarified.

Her mouth parted, "It's been two days?"

"Yes," he stroked at his beard, "You've been unconscious for a day and a half now," he pulled a chair up beside her bed and grasped her hand, "I was very worried that you wouldn't wake up my dear. We've all been worried."

She tried to give him a reassuring smile, "I'm alright Ata. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Hmm, yes, I suffered a few broken ribs and a shattered clavicle, very painful. But nothing a good potion can't repair. However, considering I'm not as young as I used to be, it's not quite as effective anymore. So I’m still a bit achy myself." He stood up and said, "I'll go inform the others that you've woken up."

"Ata," she said, "Can you move the divider?" She wanted to see her companions, she wanted to see Bishop.

The nurse had a fit over it though, "Oh no! No, no, no! No fraternizing while you're trying to heal!"

Serlas cleared his throat, "Miss Prothe, I am positive that allowing my daughter to see her comrades and speak with them, without the divider, will aid her in a swift recovery."

The nurse narrowed her eyes at him, and pursed her lips, looking quite sour before she huffed and said, "Fine! But if I catch any flirting, dalliance, or coquetry in my ward it goes right back up!"

She shuffled over and pulled the divider away, revealing Bishop, who was bare chested and still wearing his fancy nobles pants which were torn to pieces, one pant leg still on while the other had been ripped all the way back. He looked like hell, with his severely burned leg, elevated in a sling hanging from the ceiling and Magrob was further down in another bed, the left half of his face covered in bandages and from the looks of it he was just trying to sleep.

Bishop met her eyes and gave her a smile, glad to see she was awake and alive. The nurse looked between the both of them and tutted, "My office is right around the corner, if I so much as hear you osculating I'll be here lickety split and the divider goes right back up!"

She huffed and turned away, leaving them.

Bishop stared after her, "What does that even _mean?_ "

Serlas chuckled, "Ah, osculation, otherwise known as the intimate act of kissing," he clasped his hands together, "Well then, I'm sure you both have much catching up to do, try to keep it down for Magrob though. I will go and inform the others you're awake." He followed after the nurse and shut the door quietly behind him.

Bishop looked back at Rona and said, "How you feeling Lightfoot?"

"Just kind of achy all over, you?"

He looked at his leg, "Good, except for when they put that bile all over my leg," his mouth twitched, "Almost lost the damn thing. They were going to amputate before," he cleared his throat, "well, before Casavir butt in and insisted he could heal it. He didn't have much luck though. Serlas woke up and he gave it a try before they rushed him off for his own healing. Got it down to second degree burns. It'll scar, but I'll live _and_ I get to keep my leg, good thing too because I'm kind of attached to it," he smirked at her, but seeing no reaction to his joke, he just sighed heavily and said, "That was some party, huh?"

Rona's lip trembled. She felt responsible for all of it. If she hadn't been there, if she weren't the Dragonborn then none of this would have happened. Bishop and Magrob wouldn't be seriously injured and trying to recover, and _gods all those people_ , they wouldn't have died if it weren't for her. She broke down and cried and Bishop looked back at her, "Whoa, whoa, why the waterworks Ladyship? You're alive, we're all alive. Everything's alright."

She put her hands to forehead and sobbed, "None of it would have happened if I wasn't there."

He frowned at her, "Don't do that. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

She cried into her hands and he barked at her, making Magrob jump awake, "It's not your fault! Stop crying, stop blaming yourself, stop feeling sorry for yourself. It won't change anything."

Magrob rolled over and groaned, "Keep it down, will you. My face hurts."

Bishop looked over at the orc and waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah," then turned back to her, "Hey, c'mere. Can you get up?" She nodded and threw her legs over the edge of her bed, wobbling slightly.

"Careful now," he said playfully. She edged over to him and pulled a chair up close, taking a seat next to him. He looked at her sweetly and touched her face, "Hey beautiful."

She leaned into his touch and he wiped at a tear with his thumb, "Couple of days, we'll heal up, then hit the road again. Go anywhere you want, hell, even go back and pay a visit to our three favorite mutes and their spokesperson if you want."

She laughed and then remembered the note and her face fell, "I don't have the horn."

His brow perked up, "What do you mean?"

"Back at the barrow, when I got to the end, there was that stone hand, it should have had a horn, but there was just a note. Someone else took it already."

He pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. "What did it say?"

"I don't remember exactly, but whoever took the horn wants to meet with me, said something about renting the attic room in Riverwood."

He scowled and sighed running a hand through his hair, "Great, another wild goose chase," then he turned to her, "The Sleeping Giant doesn't have an attic, let alone an attic room, at least that I know of and trust me, I practically own the place as much gold as I've spent there."

She stared off to the side of him, looking forlorn, feeling hopeless and lost.

"We'll still go," he said, "See if we can find this person that wants to meet you, then gut 'em and take the horn back."

"You don't think it's Thorn... do you? Or the Dominion?"

"Thorn? Pft," he waved a hand, "He's a monster, but he's not that smart. He'd never know about the horn or any of that. The Dominion, maybe. We'll have to be careful."

She was lost in thought, thinking of everything that had happened with the dragons and especially the conversation the black dragon, Alduin, had with Eira. Bishop coiled a hand through her hair and said, "Bit of a short mess back here. Still," he moaned lightly, "You look damn sexy even in that dress."

She looked down at herself and laughed, "I could be wearing a sack and you'd still stare."

"Mmm, that is true. If it ever comes down to a sack, go without it. It'd only get in the way of me covering you instead," he smirked.

"Ooo! I see you two are right back at it," Lorrie teased from the corridor. All of her comrades were standing by, smiling glad to see she was awake.

Rona made to stand again, but her knees buckled and the girls ran over and drowned her in hugs.

Charissa even looked sad, a leak sprung from her eye and she said, "I'm so glad you're alright - oh your hair!" She grasped the thin, choppy strands curling under the back of her scalp.

Lorrie ran her fingers through it lengthening it with magic and said, "There we go, we'll cut it and fix it up later."

"Thank you Lorrie," Rona said.

Roxlin went over to Magrob's side and caressed his shoulder, he turned to look up at her and smiled.

Casavir had come to see her as well and he looked relieved. Bishop didn't say anything, just turned his gaze away from the man. They may have made up, in some way or another, but they'd never truly be friends. Rona managed to stand up and she hugged Casavir and thanked him for saving Bishop's leg.

"Ah, he told you about that?" Casavir looked over at him and Bishop kept his gaze firmly at the wall. Casavir chuckled, "Well, I did owe him for saving my skin a few times as well," he looked down at her, a kind smile traced his lips, "I'm so glad you're well... you'll have to teach me how you fight like that someday."

She blushed, vividly remembering the intense battle from the other day. Then Linel embraced her, giving her a big hug and Marco pat her on the shoulder and handed her a lute, "Thought you might want to entertain these guys if you get bored of laying around."

She smiled broadly, "Thank you Marco!"

"No, thank you, for saving all of us," he said with a tone of seriousness he rarely had.

"Yeah," Roxlin sniffled, "If it weren't for you and Bishop, Magrob would be... he'd..." She buried her face in the orc's chest and he pat her head with an oversized hand.

"Hey, I helped carry the big galoot out too!" Marco argued.

Roxlin chuckled and Magrob said, "Not that big. I'm pretty small for an orc."

Marco scoffed, " _You? Small?_ The hell is a big orc then? Gods..."

The group stayed and chatted for a short while until Nurse Prothe demanded they get out and leave her patients alone to rest. She glared furiously at Rona and insisted she get back in bed.

Rona did so, she was feeling sleepy anyhow and passed right out. She was only there for another day or so until she finally felt better. Bishop and Magrob however were stuck there for another few weeks, receiving daily ointment treatments to their burns.

At one point Rona insisted that she apply Bishop's since he wouldn't stop throwing a fit whenever the huffy nurse would do it. He took it a lot better, though she could tell it still hurt him a lot and so she'd use her healing hands to alleviate the pain.

She and Roxlin spent most of their time in the Palace infirmary, looking after their men and entertaining them with songs.

As Rona finished singing a sweet lullaby one evening, Bishop had already started snoozing like a baby, so she kissed him on the forehead and went to leave. As she turned to head down the stairs in the palace common room Jarl Elisif stopped her, "Excuse me, Dragonborn Rona?"

Rona turned to her, this being their first time directly speaking to one another. She put on her best manners and said, "Yes, my Jarl?"

"Ah please, you may call me Elisif. I was wondering if I might have a word with you?"

Rona's insides squirmed. Here was the woman whose husband was murdered by Ulfric Stormcloak, a man she'd stood in front of more than once now and had chosen not to shout down. She wondered if Elisif was going to plead her case now.

"Of course," Rona followed her down a corridor and into her private chambers. Elisif took a seat at her writing desk, turning her chair and motioned for Rona to take a seat on one of the nearby couches. She did so, folding her hands in her lap and pressing her legs together, "What can I do for you, my Lady?"

"First off, I wanted to personally thank you for what you did at the Grand Crystal Ball. You saved many lives at the risk of your own, and you saved our fine city from ruin. For that I am eternally grateful," putting on the formalities, praise, praise, praise.

Rona politely said, "Of course my Jarl. I only wish to serve and protect the people of Skyrim however I can." Then she waited for the typical reply, 'join our cause, protect our people, avenge my husband.'

Elisif nodded and pressed her lips together, her eyes wandering as though she were struggling to find the words. Finally, she spoke, "I wanted to speak with you at the Ball, but... well," she sighed, "The Ball is usually a more romantic event. Every year I went with my husband," she met Rona's gaze directly, _here we go_ , "this would have been the first year I'd ever spend it without him. I just couldn't bring myself to go," she smiled feebly and laughed, "Perhaps that was for the best, considering everything that happened."

Rona really did feel sad for her as she said, "I'm truly sorry for your loss my Lady. I'm sure he was a wonderful husband."

Elisif's brows knit together and she choked back her sorrow, "He really was," she paused and took a breath, "I understand that General Tullius already spoke with you."

Rona averted her gaze and bit her lower lip, there was nothing to discuss about it and she was tired of dancing around the subject, "Jarl Elisif, I know you're going to ask me to join the Legion, to take the side of the Empire, but I can't do that. Especially now, with the dragon menace growing worse, I have to focus all of my energy on my training, so that I might stop them."

She laughed clumsily, "Ah, you saw it coming a mile away didn't you? You're very perceptive for someone so young."

Rona shrugged, "I've already had two Jarls - three now," she nodded to Elisif, "and a General insist I join their cause. I have to be honest, I don't feel like it's my place, especially considering I’m not even from Skyrim…"

"I see," Elisif looked deeply saddened. She seemed truly genuine and Rona respected that about her, but she simply could not, she _would not,_ choose a side. Both were terrible options as far as she could see. With the nords treating outsiders as worse than the dirt beneath their feet and the Empire being controlled by the Dominion, there was no clear _'good'_ side to take. Either way people were going to get hurt.

"Could I perhaps make another request of you? One of a more personal nature?"

"What would you ask of me?"

She turned to her writing desk and opened a large drawer, pulling out an old nordic war horn, she clutched it lovingly in her fair hands, "As you may know, Talos worship is outlawed in the Empire. When we buried my husband, I made offerings to all the gods… except Talos. This horn, it's been handed down in Torygg's family for generations. Could you take it and place it at a Shrine of Talos?"

Rona studied her, she almost couldn't believe what Elisif was asking her to do. She would violate the treaty, the very treaty she'd sided with, in order to continue worshipping Talos. Ulfric might say she was a true daughter of Skyrim.

"I would be honored to carry it for you and offer it to Talos," Rona said sincerely.

"Thank you," Elisif breathed, a tear in her eye and with a final caress of the horn she handed it to Rona, "It would mean a lot to me."

~~~

Another week gone by, Rona and her comrades spent the time helping the city guard clean up and repair the damage. She also went about her usual rounds, speaking with the people personally and trying to find solutions for their problems. It kept them all busy and made the time fly by. She also got to spend time with them all, while they completed what were essentially contract jobs for the townsfolk, bringing their Guild back together, minus Magrob while he healed.

Casavir seemed to have stepped back quite a bit as well. Perhaps he’d also finally let go of the past they once shared and she could only assume he held a new respect for Bishop as well. She appreciated it either way, it was easier to work with him when things were platonic.

Finally, after three weeks of spending all their time in Solitude and with both Bishop and Magrob near full recovery, Chedynhal’s Finest were preparing to depart. They’d decided to take a ship back to the Imperial City, although it would have been faster to return on foot, the seafaring voyage seemed the safer route since Skyrim was plagued with dragons.

Neither Nurse Prothe, or Serlas could save Magrob's left eye and he would need more time to train himself to live with just one. Roxlin didn’t care either way, “We’re warriors,” she’d said, “We’re bound to lose a few bits and pieces!”

Rona, Serlas and Bishop stood on the pier by the ship as her comrades prepared to board. The girls gave her a big hug and she said, “I’m going to miss you guys.”

“We’ll miss you too Rona,” Lorrie whispered.

“Take care of yourself girl,” Charissa smirked at her, “When all this is over come back to the Guild, okay? We’ll be unstoppable with the Dragonborn on our side!”

Roxlin gave her a tight embrace and said, “Thanks for everything Rona. Thanks for saving him.”

“Of course Roxie,” she pulled back, put a hand to her face and said, “Be sure to let us know when the wedding is! We’ll all go if you’ll have us.”

“Absolutely!” Roxlin eyed Bishop, who was leaning against a wooden pole, watching their tearful goodbyes, “You’re invited too Mr. Handsome!”

“As long as it’s open bar, I’ll be there,” he smirked and gave her a wink.

Then the boys approached and Rona shook Marco’s hand as he bowed gracefully. “It has been a delight, Lady Dragonborn! Though you still owe me that dance.”

“Next time,” she smiled at him.

“Not here I hope, I think I’ve seen enough dragons to last me a lifetime,” he sniffed.

Linel hugged her and said, “Take care of yourself sweetie. I’ll miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too Linel, by the way, whatever happened with that young man I saw you with?”

“Oh him? Oof, poor fellow got eaten by a dragon. He was a bit of a prude though, so no great loss there,” he laughed as her face fell, horrified, “I’m just teasing, dear.”

Magrob gave her the biggest hug of her life and said, “Thanks Lightfoot. I owe you my life,” then he walked over to Bishop and shook his hand, “Take care of her, will yah?”

Bishop smirked and nodded.

The girls all gave Serlas a big hug as well and cried together, “Bye, Attie! We’ll miss you!”

He chuckled and said, “And I you. Safe travels ladies.” The men shook his hand and said their goodbyes as well and they all boarded the ship together. Casavir hung back waiting for them to finish before he approached Rona, his light eyes sparkling with a hint of melancholy. He put a hand out to shake but she reached in and gave him a big hug and a parting kiss on the cheek, leaving him blushing furiously.

“I suppose this is goodbye then,” he sighed.

“Not for forever,” she assured him, “I’ll come back to Cyrodiil and visit the Guild soon and you’ll be at Magrob’s and Roxlin’s wedding won’t you?”

“Perhaps,” he didn’t sound so sure. She got the feeling this really would be the last time they would ever see each other again. Maybe it was for the best. He looked over at Bishop and called, “Watch the skies ranger and always keep her close.” Bishop pressed his lips together and nodded.

Casavir shook Serlas’ hand and departed. They all called their last goodbyes as the ship sailed away and then made their own journey back up to the stables, collecting their horses and their gear before setting out on the road again.

~~~

They took their time going back to the farm, stopping by Dragon Bridge first they saw that the repairs were going quite well for the townsfolk there. Rona even picked up a few jobs, finding whatever excuse she could to slip away with Bishop and be alone with him. The second they were alone he could not keep his hands off of her, every chance he got, caressing her shoulders, tracing a finger to her back, grabbing her ass firmly and backing her into walls for passionate kisses. She enjoyed it, though he held back from fully tearing her clothes off and taking her right then and there. She wondered if maybe he was just keeping up the tease for later or if his leg was still hurting him.

She kept his treatments up every day and both she and Serlas cast restoration to his burns. It was looking better, the hair on his leg had even started to grow back. Although white scars lined his calf and thigh in the shapes of flames, it almost looked like an old wound now.

After five days of travel, they passed through Rorikstead and then again through Falkreath making their way to the farm. When they arrived they were greeted by a very happy wolf, who ran right up to Bishop and knocked him over, licking his face all over.

“Karnwyr! Ok!” He laughed, “It’s good to see you too boy.”

Then Karnwyr loped over to Rona and nuzzled her hand, she scratched him behind the ears and crouched down letting him lick her face, “I missed you too Karnwyr.”

Bishop looked over at him and frowned, “I think he’s gotten fatter.”

Illia approached and said, “Sorry about that, he’s been a very lazy wolf and I may have spoiled him a bit. He did a fine job of keeping the rabbits out of my garden though!”

“I hope all was well here,” Serlas said, greeting her.

“Oh yes, it was very peaceful. No trouble at all. How was your visit to Solitude? Must have been good considering how long you all stayed!” She smiled but then her smile faltered as they all looked downtrodden. “Oh no… What happened?” She asked.

“It is a long story,” Serlas said as he went to lead Illia into the cottage and looked back at them, “Why don’t you two get settled in? I’m going to start supper and fill Illia in on our little adventure and later I’ll need some help fortifying the blood seal and recasting runes, would you help me with that velvyn?”

“Yes, of course Ata,” Rona replied.

“Excellent. Now then,” he stepped inside with Illia, his voice trailing off. Bishop and Rona stabled the horses, taking their saddles off to give them a break and feeding them before settling down on the soft grass in the garden, hidden behind the large stalks of plant-life growing in rows nearby. Karnwyr plopped down beside them, tail wagging non-stop.

Rona sat with her legs crossed, picking at the grass while Bishop laid down with his arms stretched up behind his head and one knee up.

“We should leave tomorrow,” she said, “I want to get back to Whiterun as soon as possible to check in on the progress of those swords I was having made.”

“Definitely,” he rolled to his side, turning to her with his head in hand, “I’ve never seen anyone wield dual-swords like you before. That was amazing. You said you’re having a pair made from those dragon bones too?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. She remembered the dagger she requested too, a personal gift for Bishop. She wondered if he’d give up his old hunting knife for it.

“You’ll be unstoppable Ladyship.”

“I certainly hope so."

Bishop ran a gentle hand over her knee and said, "Hey, about what happened at the ball..."

She focused her attention on him. Was he going to mention what he almost said? He hadn't talked about the ball at all during the time he spent recovering. "What about the ball?" She asked.

He pushed himself off the ground and sat up to face her, then crossed his arms, scowling, "That's just it. It's been driving me insane thinking about how you put up with all that crap," he sounded frustrated by this fact, but then his face softened and he said, "Not saying that you didn't look," he trailed off and cleared his throat, "It isn't something I'd have imagined you in, but no one could keep their eyes off you. Especially me."

His warm gaze was full of desire. He hungered for her body and she his. It had been nearly a month since they last slept together. She smiled sweetly at him and said, "You looked incredibly handsome as well."

He laughed, "Don't expect to see me like that again, Ladyship, but for the look on your face it was worth it," he moved his head to an imaginary tempo, swaying his shoulders as he said, "The way you danced, with your body so close to mine... I'd have gone crazy if I had to watch one of those perfumed _nobles_ get their hands on you even once."

She smiled, "Perfumed? If I remember right you were wearing some nice cologne yourself... though Casavir's did smell a bit strong," she scrunched her nose.

"Exactly... and imagine if I'd had to smell it for days after!" he frowned, but then gave a low growl, running his hand over her knee and up her thigh under her dress, "But then I could have always replaced that scent with my own."

She glanced at the partially visible windows of the cottage through the plant stalks and grasped his hands, including the one that was slowly finding its way to her panties. She laced his fingers with hers and said, "You worry too much, I'd have been fine."

He scoffed, gripping her delicate hands with his much stronger ones, "Trust me, dancing is far from innocent with any man. I didn't like how they were looking at you. You can do better than them."

She raised her brows at him, smirking, "Oh? Can I?"

He grinned, "You need a real man, Ladyship, someone who doesn't pretend to be something he's not."

"Hmm," she put a finger to her lower lip and said sarcastically, "Gosh, I wonder who we can find that's like that?"

He chuckled and said, "How about someone like me, for instance," his eyes darted away from hers and she was almost sure that there was a trace of blush on his cheeks. Then he looked at her again and said, dead serious, "I don't need you in all that fancy finery. All I need is you, naked, in my bed, eager and willing for me to give you a night you won't forget."

She blushed furiously at his words. Something about him saying these things to her so boldly just left her feeling flustered. It was one thing to tease and joke about it, but for him to say it with such passion and desire was a whole other.

He smiled and leaned in, getting a better look at her face, "Going shy on me, are you? I'd rather make you breathless as I have you under me," his hand found its way back under her dress, his fingers tracing her inner thigh while his other hand caressed her warm cheek. Her lips trembled as his own came dangerously close to hers, "Ask nicely and I might even let you be on top."

She felt his breath on her face and her lips parted as she stared up into his handsome, amber eyes. His tongue suddenly traced her lower lip, making her whole body tremble. She met his tongue with her own and then he pressed his lips to hers and their tongues entwined, his tracing lazily over hers as she moaned under his mouth, losing herself in his touch. His fingers found their prize and dipped into her, sliding gently into her folds. Her eyes rolled back slightly as he pressed harder against her mouth and further in with his fingers, twisting his tongue and fingers in all the right ways. It was only when Illia called, "Dinner!" That Bishop slowly pulled his face away from hers and she took a breath, her face felt hot, both from arousal and embarrassment, with only some tall plants blocking the view of them.

He looked over her burning face and smirked, "Mmm, guess you'll just have to make it up to me later, for lost time. With interest. A lot of it. And I plan on collecting in full, Ladyship." She felt his fingers slide out then, caressing her sweet spot and making her quiver and gasp. He pulled his dripping fingers to his lips and sucked on them, cleaning her essence completely from them, "So sweet," he whispered to her and then stood, drying his hand on the back of his trousers.

She sat there for a moment and watched him walk away. She wanted him bad, maybe even more than he wanted her. They definitely had to leave tomorrow. She couldn't wait another day and she had a homestead in Whiterun. Her heart raced at the thought of him taking her over and over in their own private place. Maybe he'd even finally find the right moment to say those three little words she longed to hear cross his lips.


	35. The Attic Room

Rona let Bishop sleep in her bed again and gave him strict instructions to keep his hands to himself, to no avail of course. She pushed his roaming hands off her repeatedly and whispered, "No! Quit it! Not with Ata and Illia here!"

He seemed to be doing it more to annoy her than anything at that point. Finally, he sighed, giving up and settled for snuggling with their clothes still on. They'd drifted off into a quiet sleep for several hours when a very loud, whistling sound startled them awake.

Karnwyr, who was sleeping at the foot of their bed started barking loudly and scratching at the door that lead outside.

"AUGH!" Bishop shouted, covering his ears, "What is that!?"

Rona squinted through the dark and their room was suddenly illuminated by a bright red flash and sounds of a blood curdling scream, both of which came from outside. They grabbed their weapons and ran outside, Karnwyr raced ahead and Serlas burst through the door to their left with Illia following closely behind him. He strode swiftly across the garden towards the path leading to Falkreath and Helgen, with the other three at his heels. Bishop twisted a finger in his ear and groaned, "Gods, I don't know if I can hear anything anymore. Holy shh..."

Rona threw her hands to her mouth and Illia turned her face away cringing.

At the edge of the blood seal lay a mangled and burned corpse. His flesh was still steaming and he sat in a pool of his own blood. His face was twisted in a horrific and painful way, the hollow sockets where his eyes once were, rested on the sky. Karnwyr was sniffing at him and whimpered backing away.

"Shit," Bishop muttered, "It's the rat."

Serlas looked back at him, "What do you mean?"

"That's the kid. One of Thorn's rat's. He's the one I nearly strangled to death back in Falkreath," his face held a mingled look of anger and disgust.

"Why did he come here?" Serlas demanded.

Bishop crossed his arms and shook his head, "Thorn must have seen us coming back. Either the coin stopped flowing to him, or he's getting impatient. Probably sent the kid up to test our defenses," Bishop chewed on his lower lip and sighed, "Damn... fuck. He was just a kid."

"Ata," Rona whispered, horrified, "Is this what the barrier does to people?"

Serlas looked at her gravely, "There are people that intend to harm you in unspeakable ways, velvynen. We cannot show mercy to those who would never do the same for you." He held a hand out and cast a spell, causing the corpse to disintegrate.

Bishop grasped her shoulder and pulled her close to him, not even caring that Serlas was standing right there. He'd protect her with his entire being, he'd walk through dragon's fire again and again to keep her safe.

Serlas looked over the blood seal, raising a hand to it and casting a spell to reveal it, "It's still strong. It's good that we fortified it again. We will be safe for now. You two said you were heading to Riverwood tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Bishop answered.

"I'd prefer it if you took the long path around. I don't want either of you anywhere near Helgen."

"I know a shortcut," Bishop smirked.

Rona asked "You do?"

He looked down at her, "Didn't I tell you? I know Skyrim like the back of my hand. We'll just cut through the lake. It's not too deep and I think the horses will be fine crossing it."

Serlas nodded, "Good idea. Well, get some rest you two. If there are anymore alarms, feel free to sleep through them, I will take care of it."

He walked away, looking very tired as Illia followed him.

"Night Ata," Rona called and he waved a hand. After they disappeared into the cottage Bishop swept her right up off her feet. "Aah! Don't do that!" She cried furiously, hitting him on the chest.

He chuckled at the angry look she shot him and kissed her forcefully. When he pulled away he said, "I do love kissing you when you're angry! Such spirit!" she rolled her eyes, a smirk pulling at her lips and he carried her off to her room, kicking the door shut behind him.

He would protect her however he could, he would even take her mind away from the horrors that plagued their journey.

~~~

The next morning the two of them got their horses saddled and ready to go. Rona kissed her father goodbye and he handed her the two books she was meant to take with her to the Greybeards. She’d nearly forgotten about them. She glanced at the titles which read, _Atlas of Dragons_ and _Annals of the Dragonguard_. She realized these were two books with the word ' _dragon_ ' in the title that she'd missed reading and made a mental note to peruse through them later.

Serlas pleaded with her to be careful, stay safe and to not fight too many dragons. She laughed and swore up and down that she'd never run off to fight thirty-something dragons all alone ever again.

They crossed the lake fairly easily and carefully trot over the rolling hills and through the thin forests, while Karnwyr ran around like a wet dog chasing rabbits and birds, happy as ever to be back in their company. They came up to the bridge leading to Riverwood and dismounted their horses near the inn. The town drunk, Embry was leaning over the railing outside, eyes glossed over as usual. When he saw Bishop he perked up a bit, "Well if it isn't my favorite ranger, haven't seen you in a while Bish. Spare a coin?"

Bishop scoffed at him, but fished around for a few coins and flipped them through the air to the drunk. "Keep an eye on the horses for a minute, will yah Embry? I'll even buy you a black briar reserve if you actually pay attention this time."

"Aw, you're too kind old friend."

"You know me Embry, only bribing folks out of the goodness of my heart," he remarked sarcastically.

Rona took a wide berth around the drunk and ignored his bleary eyed stare as she and Karnwyr followed Bishop into the inn.

"Welcome to the Sleeping Giant," a familiar woman called mindlessly as she swept the floors.

"S'just the ranger," Orgnar sniffed from behind his usual spot at the bar.

Delphine looked up at them, "Oh. Been a while Bishop, how's your journey been treating you?" Then her gaze shifted to Rona and Karnwyr and she said, "Well, well. I did tell you not to pass her up and look at that, you found your wolf."

Karnwyr padded up to her and sniffed her boots as she pat him on the back, "Orgnar, get me a few pieces of old jerky, won't you?"

Orgnar grunted and disappeared into their storage room. Delphine looked them both over, smirking at Bishop, "Well aren't you the happy couple?"

Rona blushed and Bishop frowned crossing his arms, "The hell makes you say that?"

Delphine laughed and said, "Bishop, I have _never_ in all my years of knowing you, _ever_ seen you with the same woman twice," she looked at Rona,"I don't know what you did to wrangle this one honey, but keep it up... that is, if you can tolerate him for much longer."

Rona laughed and Bishop grumbled, "Wow, Delphine, just tearing me a new one today, aren't you?"

"Every chance I get," she smirked, "So, what brings you here? Want something to eat? To drink? I've got a couple of rooms available, or just one if you prefer," she winked at them.

"Actually," Rona said, "We would like a room, but," she glanced at Bishop then back to Delphine, "do you have something called the attic room?"

Delphine furrowed her brows at them, then she looked Rona up and down warily and she said, "You're altmer, aren't you?"

" _Really_ Delphine," Bishop barked, scowling at her, "Never known you to be a damned racist."

Rona scratched at the side of her head uncomfortably, "I'm only half altmer if that makes any difference."

"What difference does it make what she is? Do you have an attic room or not?" Bishop glared at her.

Delphine raised her brows and Orgnar came up from the cellar, a couple of pieces of jerky in hand. "No, we don't have an attic room. But I do have another room you might be interested in, c'mon I'll show you." She motioned for them to follow her and looked at Orgnar, "Take care of Karnwyr for a bit, will you?"

Orgnar narrowed his eyes at her, then looked at the wolf, irritated and dropped the jerky on the ground before returning to his spot behind the bar. Karnwyr laid on the ground and tore into the pieces. Bishop and Rona looked at each other, curiously before hurrying after Delphine.

She stood by her wardrobe in her room and said, "Close the door will you?"

Bishop pulled the door closed and said, "You're really starting to creep me out Delphine, what's with all this cloak and dagger shit?"

She shot him a mischievous grin and opened her nearly empty wardrobe then pushed on the back panel, forcing it to open, revealing a hidden stairway. "Follow me you two."

Bishop drew his dagger and went ahead of Rona. The stairs lead to a wide stone room with a single table in the center, a bookcase against the back wall and several wooden chests. There was a training dummy and an alchemy lab on opposite corners. A large map of Skyrim with bright red 'X' marks and a big red circle was spread out on the table. A book titled, _The Book of the Dragonborn_ , lay on the table. Rona had already read that one. It didn't even mention the female Dragonborn or Eira the White.

Bishop looked at the map and at the books lining the shelves, all had some iteration of the word 'Dragon' in the title. He scoffed loudly and said, "Wow, you are really obsessed with dragons aren't you? At first I thought you were just scared of 'em, but now I realize, you're _actually crazy_ ," he twirled a finger to the side of his head.

Delphine smiled at him and walked over to a chest against the wall and opened it. She shuffled through the objects inside and then pulled out a dark blue, coiled horn. She walked around the table, facing them and set it down. She looked right at Rona and said, "I think you've been looking for this."

Rona took the horn and then looked at Delphine, "You're the one that took it?"

"Surprised? I guess I'm getting pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act. I apologize for meeting you like this, you can't be too careful. Thalmor spies are everywhere."

"What? And you think she's a _Thalmor?_ ” Bishop grumbled,“Gods, you're as bad as the damned nords Delphine."

"No actually," she looked at Rona,"I think you're the Dragonborn, at least, that's what I've heard. Been hearing rumors spreading fast, especially about what happened up at Dragon's Bridge and in Solitude.

Rona stared hard at her, feeling even more wary than Bishop at this point and she said, "What do you want with me?"

Delphine sighed, "I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim. I needed to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap."

Bishop shook his head, exasperated.

Delphine insisted, "I am not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out."

"Go on, I'm listening," Rona said.

Delphine took a breath, "Like I said in my note, I've heard that you might be Dragonborn.

" _Might be?_ " Bishop stared at her, wide eyed, "Hey Princess, how about we take her outside and shout her off her feet?"

Delphine crossed her arms, “Anyone can shout. That doesn’t always make someone Dragonborn.”

“ _Anyone_ can shout?” Bishop scoffed at her, “Shows how much you know. She’d have to train for fifty years alone just to learn one shout if she wasn't Dragonborn. Does she look like some old crone to you?”

Rona elbowed him in the ribs, not only for that remark but to get him to shut up. He grumbled at her and rubbed his side.

"Go on, please," Rona urged her.

Delphine chuckled and continued, "I'm part of a group that's been looking for you... well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really _are_ Dragonborn, that is." Bishop pressed his thumb and forefinger between his eyes but remained quiet as Delphine finished explaining, "Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you."

"Why are you looking for the Dragonborn?" Rona asked her.

"We remember what most don't - that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?"

Rona wouldn't call it devouring a soul, it was more like a force washing over her, “I absorb some kind of power from them, that's all I can say."

"This is no time to play the reluctant hero. You either are or aren't Dragonborn. But I'll see for myself soon enough," she sounded very sure of herself.

Rona wanted to know more, this entire situation was so strange and intriguing. Just who was this woman posing as a harmless innkeeper?

Rona pressed her, "You said the Thalmor are after you?"

"Yes. We're very old enemies. And if my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with the dragons returning."

Rona was stunned. The Thalmor might be why the dragons had returned to Skyrim? But that couldn't be possible unless they were in alliance with the black dragon, Alduin. And he made it sound like he ruled over both men and elves. Knowing the Thalmor they would never kowtow to that kind of a deal unless they were truly backed into a corner. Rona decided to keep her own knowledge hidden though, at least until she knew she could trust this mysterious woman.

Delphine waved a hand, "But that isn't important right now. What is important is that you might be Dragonborn."

"So what's the part you aren't telling me?" Rona asked, trying to get as much information as possible from her.

Delphine's voice lowered and her brows knit together crossly, "Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something's happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it."

Bishop made to speak, almost giving away their information but Rona stepped on his foot. He bit his lip and scowled at her, she glared right back at him, screaming at him with her eyes to _shut up!_

Rona diverted Delphine's attention from Bishop back to her, "What makes you think dragons are coming back to life?"

"I know they are. I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life. We're going to go there, and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Rona took a deep breath and asked, "Where is the next one going to be resurrected?"

"Kynesgrove," she said pointing to the circle on her map, "There's an ancient dragon burial near there. If we can get there before it happens, maybe we'll learn how to stop it."

Rona had already experienced a dragon resurrection and she knew there was no way to stop it. But if she could kill Alduin when he was alone then maybe she could finally put a stop to the dragon menace altogether. She looked right at Delphine and said, "Let's go kill a dragon."

~~~

As Rona and Bishop stepped out of the inn, Bishop rounded on her snarling, "The fuck are you doing!? You just finished recovering from an entire legion of dragons attacking you! Now you want to go chasing after another one!?"

"Bishop, do you remember that black dragon that resurrected the other from the burial mound near Falkreath?"

She didn't think his brows could hover any closer to his eyes and yet they moved ever so slightly downward, " _Yes_ \- _vividly_. I'd rather not experience that _again_."

"That dragon... he's the one that spoke to me in Solitude, he's their leader and he's the one that's been resurrecting them all."

"How can you be so sure?"

She pursed her lips and averted her gaze. She'd failed to mention the fact that she was fluent in dragon's tongue, not on purpose, but because they were both trying very hard to avoid the topic of dragons for a while, " _Beecaauuse_... I can understand them now."

He pulled back, standing upright, his brows contorting to a shape of confusion, "What? You're saying you speak dragon now?"

"Remember when Eira kissed me?"

His face softened as he said, "Heh, actually, that's one of my _favorite_ memories from that night."

She crinkled her nose at him and shook her head, " _Anyway_ \- after she kissed me, I was able to understand them. I think she imparted her knowledge of the language to me."

" _Mouth to mouth?_ " His brows raised and he looked at her incredulously.

"I don't know! I can't explain it!" She threw her hands out, "Either way I understand them and I know for a fact that -"

Delphine stepped outside, fully dressed in armor and a hood over her head. Rona recognized her immediately as the woman she'd seen in Whiterun, speaking to Farengar months ago, just before she discovered she was Dragonborn.

She looked at them, "Ready to go?"

Bishop crossed his arms, "Got a horse?"

"I figured I could ride with you," she smiled at him.

Bishop looked at her, half-lidded eyes and shook his head.

"We have to go to Whiterun first," Rona said.

"We don't have a lot of time to waste," Delphine persisted.

"I know, I just need to check on a few things I'm having made," she smiled.

~~~

They rode to Whiterun and to Bishop's disappointment, Delphine saddled with him. He’d insisted that Rona ride with him and let Delphine take her horse, but when Delphine said she didn’t know how to ride a horse he gave her a few choice words about how ridiculous it was for anyone in this day and age to not know how to ride. She clambered onto Misty and gently pat the saddle and gave Bishop a wink before he sighed and climbed up, letting the middle aged woman wrap her arms around his waist. Rona found it to be quite amusing.

After an hour’s ride, they stopped outside near the stables and Rona said, "I'll be right back!" She ran swiftly down the path leaving them behind although Karnwyr barked and chased after her following her all the way up to the Skyforge where she found Eorland Gray-Mane hard at work on a steel sword. He started to wipe the sweat from his brow when she called brightly, "Mr. Gray-Mane!"

He looked over at her and smiled, "Ah, I've been waiting for your return Dragonborn Rona," He set aside his project and motioned for her to come over to his finished pieces to have a look.

She stood by him as he grasped two beautifully crafted scabbards, the detail in the stitching and the metal was stunning. The white threads at the entrance of the scabbards were woven into elegant flowers which swirled into flames and then lead up into images of dragons embossed in the metal breathing those flames. She was highly impressed by the leatherwork.

"My wife Fralia, she's a master leatherworker. When I told her I was making swords for the Dragonborn she was thrilled and wanted to make you something special. But the blades are my own craftsmanship. When I set to work on the project, it really took a lot out of me. It’s difficult work molding bone, thankfully I didn’t need to go all the way out to Raven Rock either. Here have a look," Rona took one of the swords and unsheathed it. It did not sparkle, being made of bone, but it did shimmer a beautiful pearlescent white, perfectly crafted and incredibly light. The handle was smooth and elegant in shape and design, made of strong Skyrforge Steel.

"Go ahead, take a few swings with it," Eorland nodded to her.

She cut through the air a few times and then tried some more speedy moves, spinning the blade wildly. Eorland said, "Here, let's head down into the yard. I'd like to see your skills firsthand."

They went down the stairs and into the training yard behind Jorrvaskr. Farkas, Vilkas, Skjor and Kodlak were all sitting outside. Farkas practiced on a training dummy while his brother called out giving him some tips. The minute she stepped into the yard their eyes were all on her.

"Ah, so the Dragonborn returns to us," Kodlak said standing. Rona smiled at him and shook his hand in greeting. "It's good to see you again young pup. What brings you to our humble Mead Hall?"

Eorland held out the extra sword he was carrying and said, "She's here to practice with her new weapons."

"Yes, I remember," Kodlak said thoughtfully, a hand curled to his chin, slowly stroking his beard, "Eorland told us all about your swords made from dragon bone."

"Hmph," Vilkas scoffed, "I'd like to see her arm."

Skjor agreed, "I'd also like to see how she handles herself."

Kodlak chuckled, "These two have been skeptical of you since you first arrived. Having known Claudia though, I am sure you won't disappoint."

Rona blushed and said, "I'll give it my best."

"Farkas, come here lad, give the girl some space to test her arm," Kodlak called. Farkas stopped his training and walked by her, giving her a shy smile.

Eorland helped her tie the leather scabbards to her waist so that she had easy access to each weapon. She pulled them from their sheaths and slid them back in a few times just to get the feel of it. Her muscle memory started to come back to her and she was ready. She had a burning desire to really impress them all and decided to show off a bit.

The men all stood aside, watching her, waiting patiently. She took a breath and shouted, "SU GRAH DUN!" She drew her swords and ran straight for the wall, running up it and then kicking off, spinning several times and cutting deftly through the air before landing on her toe. She spun back to charge at one of the training dummies and cut it to ribbons with break-neck speed before burying the blades into the padded chest of the dummy, skewering it and tearing it in half. She couldn't believe how strong the blades were, how fast they sliced through the air. She was loving it and she was eager to try them on a dragon.

"Damn," Vilkas muttered, "Teach me to mess with a woman half my size."

"She's fast," Farkas said.

"Bit flashy for my tastes," Skjor smirked.

Kodlak said, "Well done young lady. I am impressed. I heard about what happened up in Solitude. I can only imagine those skills came in handy."

"No kidding," Vilkas agreed.

She smiled at them and stowed her swords away, then made to leave, Karnwyr right at her side, "Thanks for letting me use your training yard - oh, sorry about the dummy, I have to get going though. I'll come back and see you all again soon!"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Lady Rona?" Kodlak called as she ran by.

She grinned back at him and waved, "Dragons to kill! You know how it is!"

Kodlak chuckled as she ran off and Eorland shouted, "Hold up, girl," he caught up with her, "You're even faster than your damn mother. You almost forgot something."

He held out a beautiful leather crafted scabbard the size of a dagger. It was stitched with a howling wolf and different phases of the moon on either side, mirroring each other. She took it from him and withdrew the short blade. It was quite sharp and crafted expertly.

"It's perfect! What made you think of designing a wolf though?”

Eorland looked down at Karnwyr, who was panting and wagging his tail happily. He chuckled and said, “Just a guess.”

She smiled broadly and hugged him, "Bishop's going to love it!"

Eorland laughed, "I'm glad you like it. Although there was one other thing. You forgot about the payment we agreed on."

Rona blushed and apologized profusely, pulling out a large coin purse and handing it to him. He looked inside and counted, then looked at her and said, "This is much too much Lady Rona."

"Don’t be ridiculous! These swords and this dagger - they're absolutely perfect! They're exactly what I wanted! And your wife's leatherwork and stitching? Please treat her for me!" She turned away again and said, "I really do have to go though, sorry! Thanks again!"

He smiled at her back and said, "Like mother like daughter."

~~~

Rona stowed the dagger away in a pocket. She'd give it to Bishop that evening as a surprise. When she returned to the stables she found the two of them milling about, not speaking. It seemed that Delphine was still being cautious and felt she couldn't even trust the man she'd known for many years.

Bishop perked up at the sight of Rona and he said, "Hey, let's have a look at those swords."

She withdrew one and handed it to him. He held it out, flat on the tips of his fingers, "Wow. Skyforge really is the best. These are really light, perfectly balanced too."

"I know, nice huh?" She beamed.

"How much did you pay for them?"

Her face burned red, "Uh... almost everything we had."

"WHAT!?" he barked, "We had like five thousand gold! Ladyship!"

"I had to tip him - just look at this leatherwork!"

Bishop smacked a hand to his face, "Sweetness, that was all of our money and we don't have time to go back to the farm."

"Well that's what you're here for right?" She smirked and pat his shoulder, "To track our dinner."

Delphine chuckled and they mounted their steeds again and headed off down the path leading to Kynesgrove, bickering lightly all the way.

~~~

It was a day and a half trip to Kynesgrove if they stayed at a steady pace. They made it all the way to the falls where Bishop and Rona first made love. She looked at the place fondly, but was glad when they moved on. That place was special for her and she didn’t want to share it with anyone else.

They stopped near the badlands and hot springs as the sun slowly set and made camp just off the road. Bishop went off to catch them some dinner with Karnwyr while Rona decided to take a look at the books her father had given her. She pulled out _Annals of the Dragonguard_ first and started to peruse through it by the firelight. Delphine was sitting by, studying her. Rona tried her best to ignore the woman as she looked over the book.

It appeared to be a record of some people known as the Dragonguard. Most of it didn’t make much sense to her because it completely lacked context, but one thing did stand out which was the mention of Alduin’s Wall. She wondered what it could be. It was located in some place called Sky Haven Temple.

The book was ultimately useless otherwise, so she stowed it away and pulled out the other, _Atlas of Dragons_. This one was a far more interesting. It read:

_Atlas of Dragons_

_Author: Brother Mathnan_

_Herein is recorded the list of known dragons, both living and dead, including those slain by the Dragonguard since the time of its founding, as well as those slain in earlier ages, where they can be identified. Unfortunately, only a few of the dragons slain by our Akaviri predecessors during the Crusade were recorded and thus this list is sadly incomplete._

It was a list of names of dragons categorized by _Deceased by Report_ , _Slain by Dragonguard_ and _Known to Live._ Under the deceased report the name Vuljotnaak caught her eye. She had already destroyed him, he was the one Alduin resurrected at the burial mound near Granite Hill. Her eyes caught another one. Sahloknir, he was at the burial mound they were headed to in Kynesgrove.

She glossed over the _Slain by Dragonguard_ section and looked at the names of dragons under _Known to Live_. There was a dragon recorded to be somewhere in Morrowind, another sighted in the Reach in the 2nd Era, a third whose whereabouts were unknown and then the fourth which made her lips part.

_Paarthurnax - The legendary lieutenant of Alduin in the Dragon War. He is now known to lair on the Throat of the World under the protection of the Greybeards of High Hrothgar. Master Araidh continues the established policy of avoiding direct confrontation with the Greybeards while waiting for an opportunity to exact justice upon him._

She traced her finger over the lines and then looked up into the fire. So the Greybeards knew about that old dragon. It never occurred to her to ask when they'd said she had nothing to fear from him. He had been Alduin's lieutenant though, so why were the Greybeards protecting him?

"Good book?" Delphine's voice made her jump. She completely forgot the woman was sitting there. Delphine chuckled at her, "Sorry."

"Ah, no, it's fine," Rona shrugged it off and closed the book, "Just studying up on some old Dragon history."

"Trying to learn all you can about them, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Rona said, meeting her eyes.

"That's smart," Delphine said, "You can never have too much knowledge about your enemies."

Rona had a million questions for her but knew it would be useless to ask until she absolutely proved that she was Dragonborn. Fortunately for her she wouldn't have to try and make small talk with Delphine because Bishop had returned. He had a rabbit and a pheasant on his arrows, "Dinner is served," he dropped the dead animals in front of Rona.

She looked up at him and he stared back down at her and said, "I catch the food, you cook the food."

She made a pouting face, "But I'm not as good at it as you."

He glowered at her, "I do all the cooking, it's about time you started helping."

"I _do_ help. I kill all the dragons," she teased.

"Yeah, and I help you with that plenty," he sat down beside her, "So now you can help me cook."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked at her. She grabbed the pheasant, plucking its feathers while he skinned the rabbit. Delphine just sat by and watched the both of them, with an amused grin on her face.

Rona looked over at Bishop's old hunting knife. It had been sharpened so much over the years that it was becoming quite worn. She really hoped that he would like her gift. Now if they could just find a moment alone and away from the mysterious innkeeper.

"Hey Bishop," she said.

He grunted mindlessly, "Hm?"

"Your hunting knife is getting pretty worn down, ever thought about getting a new one?"

He stopped skinning the rabbit and looked over at her, "You kidding? This thing's saved my life more times than I can count. I'll use the damn thing 'til it breaks on me."

She bit her lip, crestfallen. He was really attached to the damn thing. Still, she had to at least try giving him the new one and if he didn't accept it she could just use it herself.

"Why do you ask?" he glanced over at her.

She blushed, "No reason."

He smirked and shook his head. He knew something was up.

After their dinner, Delphine laid down on her bedroll to go right to sleep and she suggested they do the same because she wanted to get to Kynesgrove as soon as possible the next morning, where they would check on the burial mound and then wait for whatever was resurrecting them.

Bishop took this time to draw Rona to her feet and lead her away from their camp, leaving a sleepy Karnwyr behind. She smiled at him as he pulled her along, finding it funny how she'd had the same idea and was about to do the same.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Far away from prying eyes, Ladyship," he said sensually.

He lead her over to one of the hot springs and pulled his shirt off, casting it aside, then sat down and started pulling his boots off. He looked back up at her as he did so and said, "What're you waiting for? I like you better without all those clothes."

She smirked at him and started undressing. He was first to hop into the spring, completely nude and he leaned up against the muddy wall, stretching his arms up and out of the water, flexing his hardened back muscles.

She pulled the dagger from the pocket of her dress and laid it down close, behind him, for easy reach. Then she stood, completely naked off to the side of him. He glanced up at her with desire burning in his eyes, "I said I was going to collect in full, Sweetness. So bring that tight ass over here."

Rona slowly dipped a toe in and sat down at the edge, putting both feet in. Bishop grumbled and said, "Am I going to have to drag you in here woman?"

She enjoyed teasing him. She giggled at his grumbling and he said, "That's it." He stood up in the water and wrapped his firm hands over her slender legs, grasping her at the knees and pulling them apart. She lay, back on her hands as he leaned forward, over her. His throbbing erection poised directly at her slit. She bit her lip and looked into his very sexually frustrated face. He growled, "You gonna make me fight for it, huh?"

"I just like teasing you," she flit her lashes at him.

"Naughty, naughty temptress," he muttered before burying his face in her neck, to begin nipping at her soft spots and tracing his tongue over the red marks he left behind. He stopped suddenly though and reached for something. She realized it was the dagger she'd left off to the side and she dropped back, grabbing it and tugging it behind her.

He looked back at her, his brow perked up, "What's that? What're you hiding?"

"Nothing," she said, biting her lip.

"You're a terrible liar, Ladyship," then he reached around her, trying to grab it and she held it out of his reach, giggling, as his chest pressed against her own.

"No, no, no! You can't have it yet!" she said laughing.

He smiled, "Why not? What is it?" he kept reaching and then grasped her arms with his strong hands and pulled on them, not too hard, but enough to  bring them back around her front, revealing the sheathed dagger. She clutched it against her chest and he looked over it.

"What's that?" he mumbled.

She blushed and her lips parted gently, "It... it's for you. I had it made for you Bishop."

He looked at the dagger and ran a finger over the stitching a small smile traced his lips and he said, "May I?"

She let him take it and she sat back upright. He looked it over and smirked at the howling wolves needled into the leather then drew the blade, spinning it in his palm, "Wow," he said admiring it, "It's dragon bone."

"Do you like it?" her eyes sparkled as she looked hopefully at him.

He met her gaze and said sincerely, "It's perfect. Why'd you have this made for me?"

Her face fell as she turned her eyes away, "You know why..."

He sheathed the blade and set it aside, pausing a moment to look over her. Then he sighed and  pulled his ring off his finger. It was an old ring, molded into the shape of a wolf. She'd never seen him take it off before and when he did, a very obvious tan line could be seen where it had rested on his finger for quite possibly years. He took her right hand into his and slid it onto her ring finger, where it fit best. He met her eyes with his own and said, "My brother," he pressed hip lips together and cleared his throat, "Jules made this for me years ago. It's one of my most treasured possessions. I want you to have it, Rona."

She held the ring up to her face and traced the wolf carving with a finger, she smiled and said, "It's beautiful."

He breathed. A mixture of sorrow and joy played on his face and then he pulled away from her and sat back in the water, all sexual tension vanished between them. She leaned forward, looking at him curiously, "Bishop?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

He sat back and looked up at the waning moon and said, "Hey... mind sitting in the water with me? There's something I want to tell you and it might take a while."


	36. Unburdening Honesty

Rona slipped into the water next to him, looking at his upward turned face. He stared at the moon for a while, obviously deep in thought and then he groaned, looking down at the bubbling water and muttered, "My entire life is wrong," he glanced at her, "right up until I met you. Know how that feels?"

She gave a half smile, "You know that I do."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I do, you're right. Which is why I want to tell you something, Rona. Something I swore I'd never tell - _never think of_ , again."

He stared hard at the surface of the water and took a deep breath then exhaled, "I guess I should start from... I don't know. You already know that my parents were crazy about Mara. Preaching about the goddess of love and all that nonsense, but living as bandits," he scoffed, "The irony of it. The drinking, the gambling, the killing and the thieving. Even my nun sister is a freak because of them," he paused, his brows knitting together, "My siblings - they're all a bunch of cutthroats, whores, bandits and murderers. All of them except Jules. I was proud to call him my brother."

Rona listened closely, taking all of it in.

"Jack was the oldest," he said, turning his head up again,"We never saw eye to eye, too busy trying to be the best, except when it came to our father. Jack had all but escaped from our torture cage of a family. He met a girl, got engaged. But then our father... Torban... he raped her and when Jack dueled him over it, Torban killed him, he killed his own son," he looked down at her, "I was fourteen when he died. After that I spent the best years of my childhood training myself and when I was seventeen, I _avenged_ Jack."

"I challenged Torban to a duel. I killed him out of anger and hatred, malice, spite - whatever you want to call it," his eyes seemed to wander, beyond her, "All of it. I put all of that into my blade and _I buried the damn thing right into his chest_ ," he grit his teeth and scowled fiercely as he recalled the memory and then his face softened and he said, "After that I left with Jules and haven't looked back since. We did what we had to do to survive. Jules and I went into banditry. It was the only thing we knew. We... had a good few years," he choked up, swallowing back his tears as he stared at the water's surface,"We trusted each other more than..."

His brows twisted as his expression turned to one of anguish and he covered his face with a hand and whispered, "Gods..."

He took a breath and composed himself, clearing his throat, "A lot happened after we left. We planned to make our way to Skyrim, met a few good people that looked after us, slept in a real bed for the first time," he smiled, chuckling lightly, "He was so happy. _We_ were happy. Things really started looking up for us. But then... we were chased down by a man who knew who we were and heard what I did to Torban. We managed to escape, lost a good friend along the way... lost a lot of good friends."

He looked down at her with the saddest face she'd ever seen from him and he continued his story as she listened quietly.

"We made it to Skyrim, finally. I thought everything would be okay, but we were starving, trying to forage and hunt for food and Jules got really sick. He had this cough that just wouldn't go away and it made it impossible to catch anything. I really thought he was gonna die. Found an old witch in some lonesome shack and she told us to go off and get work with a bandit cartel out in Riften," he sighed, "Just more bullshit is all that lead to. And Jules kept getting worse and worse. Even with shelter and regular meals. Finally the old woman said he was sick because he was born that way. Because he was half nord, half khajiit. Said the humans and cats weren't meant to mix."

"He was half-khajiit?" Rona finally spoke, though she hadn't meant to.

He gave a half-hearted smirk, "Yeah. Most of my siblings were half of something else or other. S'why I've never cared about that sort of thing, you know?" He touched her face, running a hand over her pointed ear, "It doesn't matter what your race is, it just matters what kind of person you are."

"What kind of person was Jules?" she asked.

His lips twisted, it pained him so much to think of his brother. "He was good," his voice cracked, "He wasn't just my brother, he was my best friend. My closest companion. We experienced it all together, came from the same messed up, piece of shit family, got the same beatings... he knew what it was like. He could understand. Jules was the light in my life. He was always the optimistic one. He really believed things would get better for us," he breathed, clenching his teeth, fighting the tears, "Gods I miss him."

He rubbed a hand to his forehead and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before taking another breath through his nose and continuing, "A lot happened after the cartel. I could go on forever about it. They got overthrown by a couple other bandit groups in the area, we almost died, _again_ ," he laughed bitterly, "I met Karnwyr up on Nilheim you know. He helped me save Jules' life during the raid. That wolf became our closest companion, treated us like we were his pack. And after surviving it all, _somehow_ , one of the other bandit groups that started the raid took us in. Hearing who we were, that we were Thrice-Banished, how could they not want us?" He glanced at her, "I guess you don't really know what that means, huh?"

She shook her head. She just assumed it was the name his father had given their bandit family.

He sighed, "Torban and Rina were so damn good at being bandits that they were banished from the Rift and then again from Falkreath after they wiped the place clean," he laughed lightly, "We _actually_ lived inside the Blue Palace right under High King Torygg's nose for a while. Snuck into the Pelagius Wing and lived out of there for months while they stole anything and everything from the people of Solitude. We got caught, of course and the High King banished us from Skyrim," he made a weak attempt at a half-smile, "Thus the name, Thrice-Banished. Didn't take long for Torban to continue his rampage across the rest of Tamriel though, his crimes escalating from simple thieving to murder and rape. Just one after the other."

He paused and scratched at his shoulder, getting lost in his own thoughts again as he stared at the water. She urged him on though, "What happened after you joined the new group?"

He from his reverie and said, "Just more bullshit. Lying and thieving, doing what we did best. Wasn't long before _another_ rival band started making waves through the Rift though. Thorn's group," his lower lip trembled, "He took them all out. Killed every last one of the group we were with without mercy. Raped the women and did," his mouth twisted and his brows furrowed, "unspeakable things Ladyship."

"Is that how you ended up with them?"

His eyes flitted at her nervously before he said, "Yeah. Same old story, he'd heard about what I did to Torban, wanted to keep me around and train me up like I was his _pet_ ," he spat the word, "He wanted to use me for my skills," he paused again, his chest heaving at the awful memories, "I still remember when they brought the wench in. Some young girl, fifteen, maybe sixteen. Just some harmless farm girl. Said he wanted to show me what they do with the weaker sex, what he expected from me... Told me to rape her." His eyes were wide and his brows mingled between fury and disgust, "I told him he could go fuck right off. That I'd _never_ force a woman. Then he laughed in my face. Told me to learn my place, said he had no problem doing it to young boys either, that Jules would like it. I drew my blade, I was going to kill him, but his men were on me faster than I could move. They held me there and forced me to watch," his head fell back as his breath shuddered and he grit his teeth.

"I will _never_ forget the sound of her screaming. Of any of them. He tortured those women and I couldn't do anything," his voice caught in his throat for a moment before he looked at her again, tears sparkling in his eyes, "I couldn't save them. I thought he'd hurt Jules. I just wanted to protect my little brother."

Her own lips quivered and she wiped at the tears trailing over her cheeks. She was crying for him. Taking his pain and lifting it from him with every unspeakable word and cruel detail he shared.

"Bishop," she whispered.

But he sounded angry and shook his head at her, his voice cracking again, " _No_. Let me finish. It's almost over. This goddamned fucking story is almost over," he went on again, speaking faster now, "Jules got away from it all. I _made_ him leave. He lived out in Riften. I think he got mixed up with the Thieves Guild for a while, I'm sure of it. But he was surviving, doing what he knew. He met a woman, Elise, got married, had a family of his own. Had a baby girl - Holly. I wanted that for him. He deserved to be happy. I made Thorn promise to leave them alone if I stayed. He agreed he would and so I stayed working for that bastard. Doing what I did best and I was the best."

He grit and ground his teeth then and cast an angry look over the water, "Then Jules _betrayed_ me. He said he wanted to see me, wanted to run a job with me that he knew about, but that we'd need the group for it. I didn't trust him. I was positive he was with the Thieves Guild and they wanted Thorn's group out of there more than anyone. I was right too, but it wasn't the Thieves Guild that ousted us. Jules double crossed everyone on that job. By the time I learned it was to save his own family, it was too late. I'd already crossed him in return. It was the Paladins, a team sent in by the Empire to put an end to Thorn's hold over the Rift. They sent their best and Casavir lead them. He did a lot of digging around and learned about Jules and then about me. He promised Jules that the Empire would protect him and his family, get them a proper home and a good life out in Cyrodiil, if he would help them infiltrate Thorn's group," Bishop looked at her, "He told Jules and Elise that if he didn't help them, that he'd arrest him and Elise, leaving Holly without them, she'd be orphaned."

He sniffed. The tears in his eyes clung desperately, holding on, they wouldn't release without his say so. He took another breath, "Jules lead us all into a trap. The Paladins attacked and I ran after him through the scuffle. I chased him and when I finally caught him I demanded to know why. Why Jules? WHY!?" He roared, his chest heaving, his voice growing more choked up, more sorrowful, "And then, he drew his sword on me and I did it - I plunged my dagger right into his heart and I killed him. _I killed my brother_ ," the tears flowed finally and his whole body shook as he pressed his hands to his face and released his agonized sobs. Rona wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her dampened hair, holding her tightly and released a string of excruciating sobs. She felt him trembling in her arms as he finally let his pain go free. Her own tears flowed freely as she held him, rocking back and forth with him.

They sat like that, in the warm water for some time, his tears stemmed and his shaking slowed, but he kept his face pressed to her skin and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her heart ached for him, she longed to tell him that she loved him, to say it would all be okay, that she was there now, and she'd never let go. But she held her tongue.

Finally his grasp loosened and he pulled away from her, looking into her face, his eyes swollen and red. She could see the love he held for her, it was all over his face. But he too held back and that was fine. She would wait. She didn't want his first words of love for her to follow such terrible things.

He took a calmed breath and blinked his eyes a few times, not knowing what to say anymore it seemed. Probably embarrassed that he just cried in her arms when he hadn't cried in years, or maybe just letting the relief of releasing the heaviest anchor on his heart finally wash over him.

She wiped at her tears and smiled at him, "I'll always be here for you Bishop, whatever you need."

He chuckled slightly, clearing his throat, "Feels... strange. Like," he shook his head, "I don't know. Saying the actual words after all these years, letting it all go," he met her eyes and concluded, "it feels good."

"Sometimes you have to feel the pain in order to let it go free," she said.

"Yeah," he whispered and then looked around at the spring and said, "Hey... I'm tired. Let's go get some sleep."

She smiled and agreed. They climbed out of the hot spring, fingers and toes wrinkled from the long stay in there and Rona dried them off with a spell. They got dressed and walked back to camp. Delphine was still snoozing on her bedroll, although Karnwyr had moved and laid down next to her. Bishop and Rona fell onto their bedrolls and he pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his face in the crook of her neck.

He really must have been exhausted, definitely emotionally drained, because he was snoring in her ear not a minute later. She drifted off and let her nightmares consume her once more.

~~~

(The song is _This Is A Call_ by Les Friction)

Her nightmares were different this time. There were no Dragonborn and no dragons in sight. Only a large group of men and some women. Bandits and brigands, thieves and murderers, the lowly and the downtrodden. People who were barely holding on to what little they had left in life. Their stares were heartless and cold.

Bishop was among them. He stood by Thorn and one other. A young man, with long, untamed dark hair and shadowy eyes was leading them. His facial hair was quite thick, though he had cut it close to his skin it was still wild and curled. She knew it was Jules.

 _"_ _Everything we've done has made us all that we have been and we've become_  
Oh we are now alone, everyone's gone and now we're without a home  
We have destroyed both of our lives  
  
Brother, we were left to be each other's purpose  
Brother, my sentinel, the tempest is upon us  
We are now each other's responsibility  
  
All alone in spite of everything that's true  
I have everything to do with you  
We all failed to stop what came to pass  
Winter's come and everyone will sleep at last"

An ominous song echoed around them, though none of them seemed to notice. Of course not, for this song was in her mind alone. It was an expression of Bishop's pain as she felt it and understood it.

Bishop was staring angrily at his brother's back and Jules' expression was forlorn and desperate, his thick brows curved upward with fear, knowing he was betraying his own brother. He walked on, leading them through a snowy fissure in a plateau. Rona watched from afar as the snow fell all around them. It was as though she were floating and then she saw them, the Paladins lay in hiding above them all, on either side of the upraised plateaus, waiting to strike.

Words were spoken as Thorn stopped the procession, demanding to know where they were going. He held his sword to Jules' back and the young man turned, ignoring Thorn's viciousness and instead looked at his brother, saw his hateful expression and met it with his own pained look. For a moment Bishop's face softened and then the first arrow fell. Then shouting and more arrows as the Paladins dropped in on them all, swords drawn. The bandits and Paladins fought and Jules ran. Bishop chased after him, dagger in hand.

They ran to the edge of a cliff and Jules turned slowly, facing his brother.

"WHY JULES!? WHY!?" Bishop roared at him with all the fury and hatred in his heart, "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" His voice cracked, his voice ethereal, spoke from afar, " _You should have trusted me_."

Jules clenched his teeth, his face twisting between regret and a sob, he put a hand to his sword and drew it. His eyes sparkled with tears. This was the end and he knew it. One of them would have to die. Jules took a fighter's stance, tears streaming down his face as he did so and he aimed his sword at his brother. Bishop roared at him furiously and charged. They fought, precariously on the edge of the cliff, Bishop bounding back and forth, as Jules swiped at him. Bishop's dagger and Jules' sword clanged repeatedly until Jules made a misstep and Bishop lunged at him, burying his dagger into his brother's chest right where his heart was.

 _"_ _This is a call to action_  
This is a call to arms  
All lives for one, together  
There are no false alarms  
  
This is a call to action  
This is a call to arms  
All lives for one, together  
There are no false alarms  
  
This is a call  
This is a call  
All lives as one  
All lives as one together"

Bishop caught Jules as his sword slipped from his hand and fell over the cliff. He coughed, sputtering blood and his breathing staggered. The light from his eyes slowly fading as he stared at his brother. Bishop was holding him, pleading with him, _'Why?'_ over and over, his own tears spilling from his eyes as he buried his face in his brother's bloodied chest.

And then a black dragon loomed, flying up from below the ridge. He hovered and Bishop looked up at him. The dragon stared at Rona though, before he slowly looked to Bishop. She was screaming, trying to reach him, trying to stop it but she could not move as Alduin swooped down on him, burying his claws into Bishop's body, crushing him.

~~~

Her eyes snapped open and she felt the ground shake beneath her. Bishop roused as well, he looked like he just came out of the same nightmare. Delphine threw a bucket of water on the smoldering camp fire and spoke in a hushed voice with a tone of panic, "Hurry! There's a dragon! We have to get to Kynesgrove now!"

Bishop didn't move for a second though, instead he stared at Rona, as though he were seeing her for the first time, looking very confused.

"Come on," Rona urged him. He shook his head, waking up and started moving.

Delphine was already up on Misty when she said, "Forget the camp! We'll come back later! Hurry! Hurry!"

They left it and got up on their steeds. Karnwyr whimpered and stayed behind. Still as afraid of dragons as ever, which was probably for the best.

They rode swiftly over the low hills, the sun had barely peaked over the horizon as they made it to Kynesgrove, the few people that were there were running and screaming for their lives, some shouting, "Dragon!"

They saw him, flying around in low circles up on the hill beyond the inn. They quickly dismounted and raced up the hill towards the beast. Delphine urging them to stay low and hide. It was too late anyway. The strange light drew from the burial mound as Alduin hovered over it and spoke, "[Sahloknir, ever-bound dragon spirit. LET YOUR FLESH BE UNROTTEN!]"

The ground rumbled again and the burial mound broke, scattering plods of dirt as the newly resurrected bones of a dragon clawed its way to freedom, its flesh regenerating in fiery patches to its body. It looked up at Alduin and said, "[Alduin, my overlord! An age past, did you not destroy the power of the ancient kings?]"

"[Yes, Sahloknir, my trusted ally]," and then he turned and looked over at Rona and laughed, "Ah, false Dovahkiin. You have returned to me so that I might consume your soul?"

She drew her swords and ran towards the beast, Bishop failing to grab her as she went. She stood before Alduin, holding her swords out, ready to kill him. An optimistic song sprang forth around them, one that matched how confidant she felt inside.

(The song is SkyWorld by Two Steps From Hell)

Alduin looked her over and eyed her swords. He sounded disgusted when he spat, "[YOU! You would _DARE_ use our bones as your weapons!? TSK! Because you mortals have no claws. You are _WEAK_.]"

"[No Alduin, we are smarter]," she surprised herself as perfect dragon's tongue slipped from her lips.

He looked quite astonished as well, his pupils turning to slits as he cocked his head and then he laughed, "[Ah... Eira. Of course. Spilling all the secrets of our kind. Disgusting mortal spawn]," he looked down at his resurrected champion and said, "[Sahloknir, kill these mortals.]"

Alduin bore down on her, shouting fire and she returned it with her breath if ice as he flew off over the horizon. Sahloknir took flight and circled around her, studying his prey.

Bishop and Delphine were already on range and firing arrows into its hide. Rona spun her blades in hand and cried, "SUG GRAH DUN!"

She looked around and saw a large rock she could use for leverage. She was ready to test her blades and shunted forward into a sprint, crying, "WULD NAH KEST!" to move even faster. She raced forward and kicked off the rock, rolling through the air at the beast so swiftly that it was not prepared when she buried her blades into its hide. She held onto the hilts tightly as her legs dangled and Sahloknir roared painfully spinning through the air.

They were about to hit the ground so she yanked her blades from the dragon's body, spraying blood and kicked off, slowing her descent and landing softly as the beast crashed heavily to the ground. It was up in a matter of seconds though, faster than she anticipated and it spun around and shouted, "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

She recalled the new shout from Solitude, "FEIM!" it made her body translucent and the flames burst through her, leaving her untouched, though she could still feel the warmth. Sahloknir stared curiously, twisting his head like a bird, his moment of pause gave Bishop a chance to get an arrow right in the dragon's eye. The creature hissed viciously and threw his head, Rona ran in and lunged her blades straight into its neck. She brought her arms up and over her head, violently tearing through its throat. The dragon gurgled and slumped over, dead. Sahloknir's soul washed over her body.

She cast the blood from her blades and sheathed them, turning back to an amazed Delphine. Bishop however just looked tired, standing by with his arms crossed.

She muttered, "I'll be damned... you really did it."

Bishop just sighed, rolling his eyes and Rona smirked at her.

Delphine said, "So you really are... it's true isn't it? You really are Dragonborn."

"We already told you," Bishop growled.

She chuckled, "That you did. But I just had to see it for myself. I guess I owe you some answers, let's head back to our camp first and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

The three of them rode back and found Karnwyr, soaking wet and happily rolling around in the dirt. Apparently he'd taken a dip in one of the springs. He was quite happy to see them and greeted Bishop first, before padding over to Rona and nuzzling her hand.

They all sat down around the burned out campfire and Delphine said, "Go ahead, whatever you want to know. Nothing held back."

Rona looked to Bishop and he just shrugged his shoulders. She turned to Delphine and asked, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I'm one of the last members of the Blades," she answered promptly, "A very long time ago, the Blades were dragon slayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragon slayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them."

"What do you know about them coming back? Their resurrection?"

"Not a damn thing. I was just as surprised as you to find that big black dragon here."

Rona sighed heavily and Bishop said, "Great, so you're just as clueless as us then. We weren't surprised to see that dragon though. Already saw him once before."

"Really? Where?" Delphine looked surprised.

"I saw him at Helgen," Rona said.

"Also at the burial mound just outside Whiterun," Bishop added.

"And in Solitude," Rona looked down at her hands in her lap trying not to remember the horrors of that night.

"They were after her," Bishop nodded to Rona, "They want to kill her. Sent thirty or more of them to Solitude to try and kill her."

"I heard about that," Delphine said, "You really faced off against thirty dragons?"

"Not alone," Rona looked solemn, "My friends helped me. And I have the power to summon ancient Dragonborn with my voice. I fought with the power of a legion of Dragonborn."

"Unbelievable," Delphine was stunned, "I'd love to see that."

Rona turned her eyes away from this woman. She had no idea what it meant to have to call forth that kind of power. How awful it was. Rona never wanted to do it again, she never wanted to see people suffer and die like that ever again.

Seeing her unease, Delphine cleared her throat and said, "I think the Thalmor are behind the return of the dragons."

"What makes you say that?" Bishop asked.

"Well, I don't have any proof, yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anybody else. The Empire had captured Ulfric. The war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim is weakened, the Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"

"If that were true," Bishop scoffed,  "then why would they be trying to get Rona to join the Legion to end the war? And then turn right around and try to kill her with a dragon attack?"

"What do you mean?" Delphine asked.

Bishop sighed and explained everything in brief detail about how the Thalmor were attempting to use Rona to end the war in favor of the Empire.

"I see," Delphine mulled over the new information and said, "I still want to know what information they have. If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy...it's the center of their operations in Skyrim... Problem is, that place is locked up tighter than a miser's purse. They could teach _me_ a few things about paranoia."

"I could talk to Ata," Rona suggested, "Er, my father. He was the Arch-Mage of the Arcane University and one of the Emperor's closest confidants for years. He often worked closely as his eyes and ears when they would travel to the Summerset Isles to correspond with the Dominion. Ata would know how to get in, I'm sure of it."

Delphine looked wary, "He's an altmer?"

Bishop scowled at her, "Trust me Delphine, Serlas hates the Dominion as much as any full blooded, Skyrim nord. You can trust him."

She looked him over and then back to Rona and said, "Alright. I'll go speak with him myself."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bishop threw his hands out, "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's not that we don't want you to," Rona explained, "it's just that, there's a blood seal around the entire farm to keep intruders out."

"Yeah, you walk through that force field and it'll burn you into a smoldering corpse," Bishop said.

"I see," Delphine raised her brows.

Rona wasn't ready to return to the farm yet. They still had to return to the Greybeards. She had a million questions for them. So she decided to send Delphine alone, "Go to the farm in Falkreath, it's just beyond the small lone home on the road, up on the hill. There's a big wooden sign warning people, especially couriers of passing beyond that point. If you wait there Ata will hear the alarm spell he set up and will come to meet you. You can talk with him then."

"Make sure you're armed," Bishop added, "There's a band of bandits that have been hanging around the area and won't hesitate to kidnap or kill you."

"Good to know, but you two aren't coming?"

"I need to go to High Hrothgar... there are some things I want to discuss with the Greybeards and well, now that I have the horn I can return it to them," Rona said.

Delphine nodded, "Makes sense," she stood up and grabbed a few of her things, "I'll go speak to your father then and meet you both back in Riverwood whenever you return. Try not to delay too long, will you?"

Rona nodded, "We'll try, might be a week at most."

Delphine smiled, "Perfect! It's good to finally be working with you Dragonborn Rona. Best of luck with your training."

She left them and the two prepared to make their own journey back to High Hrothgar.


	37. A Heartfelt Confession

They rode southward, slowly down the path, Karnwyr loping alongside the horses. Rona smiled as she looked down at the ring on her right hand. It was so sweet of Bishop to give it to her. She'd treasure it always, even knowing his painful past and how his brother betrayed him. She understood why though. The fear of having his family torn apart was enough to motivate him against his own brother. She felt a new disgust for Casavir, knowing his part in it all. Though he seemed to have accepted his fault in the matter, saying it was his biggest sin, his greatest regret. His actions caused the death of a beloved brother, husband and father. A little girl was growing up without him somewhere.

Rona looked over at Bishop. His face was etched with sadness as he was lost in his own melancholy. He hadn't said much since they hit the road again. She was afraid to ask more questions. She didn't want him to be sad anymore. He sighed suddenly and said, "I had a weird dream last night... More like a nightmare, actually."

She looked at him curiously and he met her eyes, "It was everything that happened the day...the day that my brother died. Only difference was, you were there. And so was that dragon."

Her face burned and her eyes widened. Had she somehow invaded his mind? Fallen into his dreams? Seen one of his most personal memories firsthand?

"You saw it too then?" He said, noticing her reaction.

"I... I guess I did," she turned her gaze from him.

He grasped her hand, making her turn to look at him and he said, "I want to visit Nilheim again. Can we stay the night there?"

She nodded, "Of course, whatever you need."

He smiled weakly at her then guided Misty onward towards the tower in the distance.

The place was still deserted from the last time they were there. They spent an hour unpacking their camping equipment and set it up around the campfire in the center of the rest area. When they'd finished Bishop got to work starting the campfire and throwing together a stew to leave to boil. Doing everything he could to keep himself busy. He clearly had a lot on his mind.

Around midday, while Rona fussed with her flute, playing a light tune Bishop finished all his busywork and approached her inviting her to join him while he hunted. Karnwyr followed close by, also ready for the hunt and being as quiet as possible, actually ignoring the rabbits and birds that skittered around for once.

Of course they were quiet too. Being noisy would scare their prey away, so Rona kept her mouth shut, despite how much she wanted to talk to Bishop. Several more hours of wandering through the forest she caught sight of some hoof prints and tugged on his arm, pointing. Bishop knelt down by the tracks and looked over the plants, he actually turned up and smiled at her, impressed by the fact she was paying attention. She smiled back and he stood and approached her, touching a hand to her cheek and tipping her chin up. A loving expression crossed his face before he let go and moved on, quietly through the brush.

In a short while they found their mark. A lone buck stood between some tightly woven trees, grazing on the grass. Karnwyr slowly loped around, some branches cracked under his paws and he stopped as the buck looked up, its ears turning, listening. They waited patiently for it to continue its meal. When it finally started grazing again Karnwyr continued his slow stalk through the trees. Bishop and Rona both drew their bows and nocked their arrows, waiting.

With Karnwyr in position, Bishop gave a sharp whistle and the buck immediately sprint away from them. Karnwyr lunged from the brush and buried his jaws into the buck’s front leg. It squealed and leapt up and both Bishop and Rona set their arrows free hitting their mark. Both of them managed a head shot and the buck went limp and toppled over.

They stood and went over to the poor beast and Bishop chuckled, “Looks like we had the same idea, Lightfoot.” Their arrows were entwined, crisscrossing in the deer’s head.

“I just wanted to kill it quickly,” she said sadly.

“Yeah, me too,” he said sounding even more woeful than her, though she had a feeling he was alluding to something else.

They sat down by the buck and Bishop took his new dagger out, swiveling it in his hand, “Can’t wait to see how this cuts,” he slid it through the skin of the deer, cutting it with ease, “Damn, that is nice. Like cutting through butter. Shit – if I’d have known dragon bone was this good I would have saved a few pieces a long time ago.”

She smiled, “I’m so glad you like it.”

He nodded, “I do. Probably the nicest thing anyone’s ever given me… one of the only things anyone’s ever given me.”

He sounded sad again. If she’d have known he would be so depressed she’d have never convinced him to talk about his past, his family or any of it. “I’m sorry,” she said.

He raised his brows at her as he continued to flay the skin from the buck, “For what?”

“I just don’t want you to feel… sad anymore. About your brother or, any of it.”

He sighed, “I know. I’ll uh, try not to be such a downer about it. Just been thinking about it a lot. And then that dream… you saw all that didn’t you?”

She met his eyes, “I did - but I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

He smirked, “I know you didn’t. Still, I’ve got to ask you… you have that kind of dream a lot? The one with the black dragon… killing me?”

She swallowed hard, “Sometimes…”

He shook his head and smirked, “You are the worst liar, you know that?”

She stared at him, was he sharing her dreams too? Seeing the awful things she saw?

“I see you, almost every night trapped in those nightmares of yours. A few times you even started screaming and a lot of times you just cry,” his brows knit together as he looked her over, “I can never wake you no matter how hard I try Ladyship.”

Her shoulders slumped and she picked at the grass, “I keep dreaming about Alduin.”

“Who?”

“That black dragon. Jillian fought him once a long time ago… he killed her lover, a nord named Ronin. Sometimes when I have that dream it’s not Ronin… it’s you.”

“You think he’s going to kill me?” He asked as he finished skinning the buck and started in on cutting the meat, dividing it up and gutting it.

Her gaze fell down to his deftly moving hands as he worked them into a bloodied mess. “Not if he doesn’t know about you. Not if you stay away from him.”

He scowled at her, “What are you saying? That I should let you go off and fight him alone?”

“If it comes to that, yes,” she said solemnly.

“Not gonna happen Ladyship,” he started cutting more swiftly, with anger.

She made no reply, she wanted to say why not, but she didn’t want to fight with him and she could tell he was getting heated at just the idea of her running off to face this vicious beast of Oblivion all on her own.

He finished dressing the deer and they wrapped the meat in two separate swatches of its pelt and carried it back with them.

The sun was already starting to set for the day, they’d spent all day hunting. Bishop finished cooking and made sure to toss Karnwyr a thick cut of their kill. The full and content wolf curled up on one of the bedrolls and promptly fell asleep.

Bishop frowned at him, “Gonna have to kick him off later. He’s getting too spoiled, living in luxury for a whole month and getting fat on rabbits.”

Rona went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him, “We could always share a bedroll.”

He raised his brows at her, “Mmm, I like that idea. You really are a woman after my own heart.”

“Am I?” she teased.

Though his face fell and he pressed a hand to her back guiding her to the overhang of a cliff. “Come here, I want to show you something.” They stood there for a while looking out at the sunset, as it slowly fell on the horizon. As the sun finally set and the moon began to rise the sky lit up with stars. After a while the aurora borealis weaved its way across the night sky. She stared up at it. "The sky here... It's my favorite part of Skyrim," she said.

"Mine too," but he was not looking at the sky, he was looking at her.

She smiled at him, "You seem like you have something on your mind Bishop. Do you want to talk about it?"

He pressed his lips together, still looking forlorn and lost, "Let me ask you something, Rona. How do you feel about being the Dragonborn?"

She blinked at him. How _did_ she feel about it? After what happened in Solitude she hated it. Being the Dragonborn meant she had a target on her back and dragons everywhere wanted to see her dead and they would not stop at killing thousands of innocent people just to get at her. But she was also the only one who could stop them, who could tear their souls from their bodies and keep them from resurrecting ever again. "There's no point feeling about it. I am what I am."

He smirked at her, "You might be able to shout ice and call forth a legion of dead Dragonborn with the power of your voice, but you're never going to be good at avoiding the question, Sweetness."

She averted her gaze and grasped her arm, "I hate how so many people depend on me."

"Then why didn't you leave with me when I asked you to? The offer still stands, it always will," he was serious. And she wanted to. She wanted to run from that place more than anything and go live a relatively quiet life back in Cyrodiil again... with him.

She knit her brows together and whispered, "I can't leave Bishop."

He started to get heated. " _Why not?_ What's keeping you here?"

"My dreams are getting worse," she said exasperated, "My nightmares are... Something terrible is looming on the horizon, I can feel it. And I know, I'm the only one that can stop this."

He grit his teeth, getting frustrated and threw his hands out, "If you would just... _look_ for once and see how this entire lifestyle of yours is affecting _us_... You, I mean you! For gods' sake." He put a hand to his head and chewed on his lower lip.

"Us, Bishop? What are you trying to say?"

He gave a frustrated growl and barked, pointing an irate finger at her, "You can be _really_ blind sometimes, you know that!?"

Great, now he was angry with her. But she couldn't give him what he wanted. She could not leave. She knew what her destiny was and she would forge that path until it was over and done with. She just looked away from him and he exhaled with irritation starting to speak and then faltering, "I... no, I can't."

She looked at him again. "Can't what?"

"I can't... I can't do this. This isn't me," he balled his hands into fists and looked right at her, "For my whole life I've never cared about anyone but myself! And now... _I care about you._ "

"Bishop -"

" _No_. Let me finish. I can't be sure when it happened. When a hunter's jealousy of someone more lucky to get his prey transformed into _this_. When the desire of bedding you changed into the joy of just being near you. When I started feeling content just holding you in my hands," he looked like he might actually cry again, but his words played on her heart, making her pulse quicken, "Every time you stand in front of another blasted dragon, I _freeze_ inside, thinking that this one may be the last. Every time you sleep wounded I dread to close my eyes, fearing to see you dead when I open them."

She realized now that her heart was pounding in her chest. Bishop was telling her he loved her in every way possible without saying the words themselves.

He grasped her hands, wrapping his much larger ones around hers and holding them gently. "Leave with me," he begged, "Let me take you away from this godsforsaken place and go somewhere else, somewhere safe."

"I _can't_ leave Bishop," her voice cracked as tears sprang forth, "I'm sorry. If you can't... if you can't keep following me, I'll understand, it'll be okay, _I'll_ be okay. I don't want to do this without you, but I will if I have to."

He shook his head, "No. Don't say that to me. You can't say that to me. Not after everything I've done for you, after everything _we've been through_. I'll do it you know, throw you over my shoulder and take you from this place, because if you won't save yourself then I damn sure will!"

"I'm not leaving!" She shouted at him.

"I can't stay here and watch you die!" He roared.

She screamed at him, tears cascading faster now, "If you hate it so much then why are you still here!?"

He bellowed furiously, "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! YOU STUPID WOMAN!"

(Recommended song _A Heavy Heart_ by Anthony Greninger)

Her mouth dropped and he just stared at her, brows contorted, he crossed his arms, throwing up his defenses.

And then he dropped his arms, lowering them and took a step closer, grasping her shoulders, "I... _love_ you. And I can't bear the thought of something happening to you because you won't stop throwing yourself in front of every damned dragon that crosses our path," he scoffed at himself, "Damn it, I have _never_ felt for another woman what I feel for you. You know, at the start I tried fighting it but... I'm done trying. I love you Rona. I won't let you fall. I can't lose you, I won't."

"Bishop," she breathed. She was speechless. He'd finally said it, more than once.

He gave a feeble laugh and a half-hearted smile, "So fearless going against dragons, yet you freeze when I tell you I love you."

Her heart was soaring and she didn't know what else to do, so she embraced him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him, releasing all the love in her heart. He returned it, holding her tightly in his wonderful strong arms. And when they pulled away, faces inches apart and breathless, for just a moment she whispered, "I love you Bishop. I love you so much it makes my heart ache." Her lashes fluttered and his beautiful, amber eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

He pulled her closer and smothered her heartfelt words with another kiss and they touched one another, holding and caressing and whispering their words of tender love. His hands traced over her back, searching for the button at the top and hers fussed with the buckle on his trousers. Her dress dropped and he pulled away only to tear his clothes off. She practically ripped her underwear from her body, desperate for his warmth and closeness.

He touched her again, caressing her bare back with one hand and fondling her breast with the other, his forehead pressed to hers as he admired her beauty and enjoyed the pleasure on her face. She desired nothing more than to make him feel the same, so she wrapped her hands to his thickness, touching him gently, stroking him. He groaned and she moaned, both losing themselves in each other's eyes and the feelings they stirred with one another.

"I love you," he whispered gently, before meeting his lips to hers again. Their tongues entwining and bodies pressed so close. His masculinity and his affection were exhilarating to her, and her body, so soft and supple, excited him. He longed for her and she for him, so he drew her away from the beautiful view and over to their bedrolls.

She lay down and he hovered over her for just a moment, taking in the blushing, breath-taking, sexy woman lying beneath him, "Sorry it's not more romantic Sweetness, being a bedroll and all."

She laughed, reaching for him and smiled, "Lay next to me."

He laid down beside her, still looking her over, a smile tracing his own lips and she pointed to the sky, "Look at that." He looked up at the sky and watched as the aurora borealis shimmered under the stars. She touched his face, "This is incredibly romantic Bishop."

He smirked, "I didn't even plan it this time."

"You tried to tell me at the Ball, didn't you?"

He sighed, "That I did, Sweetness. It was going to be perfect. It _was_ perfect... until..."

" _This_ is perfect," she said quickly and leaned into him, grasping his shoulder. They kissed and touched. He explored her breasts, his hands gently caressing and pulling at her budding nipples. She gasped and moaned, leaning into him more, then she went exploring all her own, sucking and biting at his neck gently. Her hands reaching for his manhood, grasping and stroking him tenderly. "Mmm, I'll never get tired of how your hands feel," he groaned.

"And I'll never get tired of what you do to me," she whispered through a sweet kiss to his cheek.

He turned to look in her eyes as his hand traveled downward, over her stomach, until he reached his favorite play thing, sliding his fingers in and touching her swollen nub. He was being so gentle. Making love instead of having sex. But she wanted more and whimpered for it, "Touch me harder."

"Hmm," he smiled and then, "Uh," as she stroked him. He groaned at her touch and she moved faster until he said, "Whoa, whoa. Slow down Ladyship, don't want to make me lose it too fast now do you?"

She smiled and bit her lip, "Do I excite you that much?"

He gave a low growl, "You have no idea. Let me show you just what you do to me." He moved between her thighs and positioned himself to her, pressing his member against her, but not in just yet. He leaned over her, slowly moving his hips back and forth, merely teasing her entrance with his cock.

He smirked as she gave a needy cry. "See Princess? _That's_ what you do to me. You make me want it," he slipped himself in, penetrating her deeply, pressing all the right spots at one time. He buried his face in her chest, nipping and biting tenderly, tracing her nipples with his tongue as he slowly started moving his hips, taking his time. She breathed heavily, moaning with each thrust as he buried himself within her.

His own groans of pleasure were quickening as he thrust harder and faster, stroking himself within her. He ran his arms up behind her back, lifting her into his lap upright so he could get even closer to her. Her tunnel tightened around him and quivered, it felt so good. Too good. He didn't want it to end, so he slowed his own pace as she bucked her hips, twisting in his lap. He looked into her sparkling green eyes and met her lips with his, sliding his tongue over hers sensually, making her shiver.

"Getting close?" he whispered. She gasped and he felt her tighten around him suddenly. He smirked, enjoying every second of teasing her, making her whimper and writhe with just his words alone. His own climax was growing, she excited him far too much so he said, "Where do you want it Sweetness?"

He felt her get even wetter around his throbbing cock and she moaned heavily.

"Mmm," he groaned, "Inside, you love it inside don't you? Feeling me release it?"

"Yes," she moaned, "Yes, inside. Come inside me Bishop, oh please, do it! Oh!"

This nearly set him off, so he quickly laid her back down and wrapped his arms around her perfectly smooth legs, bringing them up over his shoulder and he thrust swiftly and sloppily, losing himself in the high of his ecstasy. She released her beautiful scream of pleasure to the night, crying his name and his eyes rolled back as he emptied himself within her tightening tunnel.

They laid together, with only a blanket covering them. Watching the stars together.

"When did you know?" She asked him.

He met her eyes, "When I realized I loved you?"

"Yeah," she was curious.

"Took a while for me to realize it. To accept it. That night, outside of Whiterun? Before... well the dragon attack... Eira came to me. She sang this song and it made me realize that what I was feeling for you was more than just..."

She smirked, "Wanting to _bed_ me?"

He nodded, "Exactly. Then when I went to you, you were singing that song, 'hold me unto you' or something. Two beautiful women singing me songs of love in the middle of the night? How could I not realize it? Then I fought it, because I've never opened myself up to anyone like that before. It scared me."

She ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Thank you for trusting me."

He looked mournful again and his lips parted slightly, lashes beating over his golden eyes and he whispered, "Thank you for showing me trust again. Thank you... for everything." He kissed her gently on the lips and she embraced him. They held each other, enjoying the peace and comfort of each other's arms.

Then he asked, "When did you realize you loved me?"

She blushed and smiled, "Always!"

He laughed, "Well then, the joke's on me for taking this long to notice."

"Okay, not always," she admitted, "But... it definitely didn't take me long before I fell for you. I realized it shortly after," her face burned, "our little swim in the pond."

"Ah, one of my most favorite memories of our time together. I do enjoying making you blush Ladyship!"

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and mumbled sleepily, "I love you Bishop."

He pressed his face to her sweet smelling hair and said, "Know this and never forget it. Whatever, whoever tries to come between us, they'll all fail. You're mine to protect, even if you can do it yourself. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

He would always keep her close to him. He would protect her and save her from the cruel world that had taken his childhood and his brother from him. He would save this new light in his life and keep it from ever going out.


	38. Return to High Hrothgar

As morning came and the sunlight caressed their faces, they roused from their sleep, both turning and looking on tenderly at one another, finally free to express their love without holding anything back.

Rona kissed him and whispered her love for him again and again making him smile. He returned her affections and they made passionate love that morning. When they finished, they lay back enjoying the afterglow for a moment. Then Bishop sat up and stretched, "I'm going to go take dip in the river, care to join me?"

She leapt to her feet and took off shouting, "Race you there!"

He laughed at her back, "That's not fair! You know I can't keep up with you Lightfoot!" And he pushed himself up chasing after her. A newfound joy had infected their lives together and made all the terrible things they'd experienced fade into the background. When indulging in each other they could forget the outside world for once and just be happy together.

Freshly bathed and feeling revitalized Rona had a song bursting inside that she had to release to the world. As Bishop finished packing up their camp she grabbed her lute and said, "I'll be right back."

He raised his brows at her as she disappeared up into the tower. She sat at the edge of the wooden overhang and looked out over the sprawling landscape. Rays of sunlight peeked through a light cloud cover and passed through spots where it was raining in some places over Eastmarch and the Rift, creating soft, faded rainbows in the distance.

She pulled her mother's urn from her pouch, caressing the flowery symbols etched into the metal. She opened it and poured a handful of the ash in her hand and let it drift away, off the overhang. Though she'd never really gotten along with the woman she still thought of her from time to time, hoping that she was finally at peace now that she'd passed on. Rona smiled as she watched the ash float away on the wind and said, "Our most precious place. Where he confessed his love." Then she strummed her lute and sang her words of joy,

(The song is _Melodies of Life_ by Erutan)

 _"Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain.  
  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.  
  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Now you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.  
  
So far and away, see the birds as it flies by.  
Gliding on the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.  
  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind?  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on.  
  
If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
Your voice will still remember our melody.  
Now I know we'll carry on.  
Melodies of life,  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember."

Bishop chuckled behind her, she looked back at him as he leaned against the inner archway, "You just can't help yourself can you?"

She grinned and stood up, "I love to sing!"

He shook his head, "Never change Ladyship."

She walked over to him and he rest his hands on her hips. She asked him, "Did you ever think you'd fall in love with a bard?"

He scoffed, "Not in a million years, though I also never thought I'd meet a bard that could actually sing."

She smiled brightly at him and he pecked her on the cheek, caressing the spot with his thumb, "Well then, shall we continue our journey? I'm sure the old mutes and Master Talks-A-Lot are missing you up there."

"Not as much as they're missing your cooking," she laughed and walked by him.

"Damn, you're probably right. I better catch another elk or two to bring up with me."

~~~

The trip to Ivarstead was a short one, as they rode swiftly along, not wanting to waste any more time. Upon arriving they were quite surprised to find the place turned into a tourist trap with plenty of people from all over visiting. They looked up at the mountain and watched as people trekked up the Seven Thousand Steps, most of them ill equipped to do so.

"The hell?" Bishop looked around, "Why are all these people here?"

One of the guards noticed them and pulled her helmet off, "Oh! Lady Rona!" It was Risla, she came running over to them, "It's good to see you've returned to us."

"What's going on Risla? Why are all these people here?" Rona asked as she looked out at them all. People stopped to converse, others had opened up shop and started selling their wares and plenty of children ran around kicking up the farmer's crops, though the locals seemed to have given up on trying to stop them.

Risla frowned, "Word spread about your deeds up in Solitude. Seems you're getting more and more famous. People from all over have come to see the Dragonborn and visit High Hrothgar themselves. It's been nothing but trouble to be honest. The Greybeards are not happy about it at all either," she pointed to the peak of the mountain where the path lead to their monastery. It was surrounded by violent whirling winds, "They cast that with the power of their voices to keep visitors from bothering them. People have been leaving their filth and waste all over the mountain too. It's just awful."

Rona was horrified. Was this really because of her? Another problem she'd inadvertently caused just by being Dragonborn?

Bishop scowled and crossed his arms, "Don't these idiots know how dangerous it is to trek up that mountain? _Look at that_ ," he barked, exasperated, waving a hand to a lightly dressed group heading up the path, "They're going to freeze to death!"

"Trust me," Risla grimaced, "we are all too aware. A few people have already died and we've had to bring several others down who got frostbite. But it's not enough to keep people off the mountain at all."

"They need to send more guards to block the path," Rona said desperately.

"We already tried, we made our case to Jarl Ulfric's Steward who relayed the message but he said he couldn't afford to send anymore guards," Risla's brows furrowed together.

Rona felt her face burn with anger. Of course Ulfric couldn't be bothered to aid a small village like theirs. Too busy concentrating on his damned war.

Rona looked at Risla and said, "I have to return to High Hrothgar, is there any chance you could look after our supplies and horses?" She did not trust any of these people as far as she could throw them.

"Yes, of course m'lady! I'll gladly take care of them for you," she turned and called to her brother who was looking out at the people a ways down, "Hamvak!"

He turned and yanked his helmet off. "What!?" he barked back and then he saw Rona and his face burned red and he promptly put the helmet back on. He slowly walked over to them, "What?"

"We're going to look after Lady Rona's horses and supplies for her while she makes her trip back up to High Hrothgar. Let's make sure we keep them secured, away from all these... _visitors_ ," she said the word with disdain.

"Yeah, sure," Hamvak agreed. Rona flashed him a friendly smile and he turned his head away, forgetting he had his helmet on, already covering his face.

The two of them dismounted and started to pull out the supplies they would need, Rona grabbed her white cloak and pulled it on, she also took Torygg's horn along with the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Bishop stuffed his pack with food and arrows and grabbed their swatch of meat from the day before, hoisting it over his shoulder. Rona started rummaging around her saddle bags looking for the two books she was going to bring to the Greybeards but couldn't find them anywhere.

Bishop stood by, tapping his foot waiting, "Coming Ladyship?"

"I can't find - where are they? I swear I had them right here..."

"What are you looking for?"

"Those two books the Greybeards wanted, I can't find them anywhere," she grumbled.

He raised his brows, "When did you have 'em last?"

"The other night before Kynesgrove... I was reading them over while you were hunting and..."She stopped rummaging and slowly lifted her head and whispered, " _Delphine..._ I can't believe this! She stole my books!"

Bishop snickered, "They were probably missing from her _vast_ collection of everything dragon and she just had to have them."

"That bitch!" Rona's eye twitched. She grabbed her lute and twisted her lips furiously.

"Well, no use worrying about it now!" Bishop called as he started to walk away, Karnwyr loping alongside him.

"Everything alright, m'lady?" Risla asked kindly.

Rona sighed, "No... it's fine. Thank you for looking after our horses Risla. Here, for you both," she handed her a small coin purse with the little bit of money they had left.

"Oh no, m'lady I can't accept this," Risla protested.

"It's fine, really," Rona wished people would stop objecting whenever she made to pay them for their services, "You're doing us a huge favor. I have to go though. We'll be back in a while, maybe another five days or so."

"Have a safe trip Lady Rona!" she called.

Rona waved and threw her hood up, weaving through the crowd of people and feeling relieved that no one had recognized her yet. Though after hearing a few people talking about 'the Dragonborn' and what she was like she realized that the rumors had spread like wildfire and twisted and turned so much so that nobody had even the slightest idea of what she looked like.

People argued that she was a full blooded bosmer girl with flowing brown locks, others said her hair was white as snow, like Eira of White Fire, which was totally inaccurate considering Eira's hair was fiery red. Others scoffed at the very notion that she was an elf at all and insisted she was a full blooded nord with flowing golden locks and blue eyes, because how could the Dragonborn be anything other than a nord?

She smirked and laughed inwardly at the fact that she was slipping by them all, completely unrecognized. The Dragonborn was right in their midst and they had no clue.

Bishop was waiting by the first few steps and scowling at the crowd. As she approached he muttered, "You hearing this shit? They have no clue who you are."

"Yeah, I heard," she laughed.

He smirked at her, "Guess that's better for us then. At least no one will bother us. _Still_ , there's too many people around and I was hoping to, you know," he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, his words dripping sensually, "fool around a bit. Show you what I meant before about keeping you warm even with our clothes on."

She blushed lightly and said, "Guess we'll just have to find other ways to entertain each other."

He smirked at her and she kissed him. She loved it, being affectionate and flirting with him, doing it freely even in front of all these people. No one bat an eye at them, all too consumed in their own wild conversations.

The two of them began their hike up the mountain, Karnwyr stayed close by, not liking the fact that there were so many people clustered around and little kids reaching out to touch him. He growled a few times and Rona had to cast a pacify on him several times because she was worried he'd bite one of them.

"Poor old boy," Bishop muttered and pat the wolf on the back, "We'll be up and out of the crowd soon enough buddy."

They came around a pass and saw some kids getting precariously close to the edge of the mountain while their parents were too distracted looking over the emblems and chattering amongst themselves. Rona and Bishop both grabbed the children and yanked them back. "Please be careful!" Rona pleaded with them. Then their nord parents intervened and angrily told her off, saying to keep away from their children. She got a few 'Thalmor scum' remarks and had to stop Bishop from unleashing his fury on them.

"Fuck these ungrateful nords! Ladyship, you should just shout them to pieces next time they open their damned mouths!" he barked, "Show them exactly who you are. I'd love to see the looks on their stupid faces when they realize they just insulted the Dragonborn."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "It's fine. I just want to get through this mess and up to High Hrothgar as soon as possible."

They weaved their way around many groups of people, the higher they got up the mountain the thinner the crowds had become as some people seemed to have given up the hike in the freezing cold. The snow was thinner on the ground however, as it appeared several mages had taken to melting the ice and snow along the steps.

They walked for hours and Rona cast several resist frost spells over herself to try and stop her teeth from chattering. The spell was very weak, which was her own fault for not practicing that particular aspect of restoration as much as she should have. Even with the weak spell she still couldn't stand the bitter winds whipping over her. Bishop noticed, "I can hear your teeth rattling from here," and he wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him as he said, "Come here, I'll hold yah. Get you warm so I don't have to put up with the noise."

He teased her but she loved it and appreciated the warmth he provided. Being a full blooded nord himself he could easily hike the steep cliffs, treading higher and higher up into the cold without even thinking about pulling his cloak on. She couldn't understand how he could still be so warm when it was far below freezing. Her own nord half was so pathetic compared to his. Perhaps she did take more after her father, at least when it came to the elements.

After hours of walking, when the sun started setting, they finally arrived at the overhanging cliff they'd rested under once before. It was heavily occupied by multiple people taking cover from the freezing cold already though. Bishop grumbled, "Guess we'll have to find another spot to rest."

They walked on by and found a quiet corner nestled near the mountainside. Bishop rolled out their bedrolls while Rona was quick to collect some brush and start a fire. She sat cross-legged very close to it, drawing her cloak tighter around her and Karnwyr found a spot next to her, laying his head on her leg. She smiled down at the wolf and gently scratched behind his ears.

"How old is Karnwyr?" She asked as Bishop slid some meat onto skewers to roast over the fire.

"He's about ten years old. Been with him since I was seventeen."

"How long do wolves live for?"

Bishop shrugged, "Usually for around fifteen to sixteen years, still, he's well fed and cared for. I think he's got another ten left in him."

Rona smiled at the sleepy wolf and leaned over to kiss him on the head, "He's a sweetheart."

Bishop smirked at her, "He likes you, you know."

She stroked her fingers through his dirty fur, gently pulling on the nape of his neck and getting those itchy spots he could never reach. The wolf leaned into her hand and gave a pleased whine. "Whatever makes you say that?" She said sarcastically.

"Well aside from the fact that you spoil him too much, its 'cause you're not afraid of him like the others," he pulled out an apple and took a bite, rolling her one through the snow.

"What others?" She laughed, rolling the apple between her hands.

He leaned back and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, averting his gaze to the fire, "You know, the other wenches I've been with, before you," he gave her a quick glance, "They were always afraid of him. Buncha frilly, girly, types. The kind of women that never experienced anything outside their simple farm lives, never experienced fear, or danger, never held a sword in their hands -"

"Oh? Never held a _sword_ in their hands?" Rona smirked at him.

He chuckled, "Well, except for... _my sword_... sometimes." He actually blushed slightly and said, "Damn woman, you're almost as bad as me."

She laughed harder at him and their smiles were nearly ear to ear and he went on, "Point is, that you're not like them," she raised her brows at him and cocked her head and he corrected himself, "I mean, you're incredibly beautiful Ladyship, don't get me wrong, and very girly when you want to be. But you're also," he scoffed shaking his head, "so damn _powerful_. The way you wield your weapons and fight with the fury of a warrior, facing off against dragon after dragon. It's - well completely insane - but it's also..."

She waited for him to find the words, enjoying all of his compliments as he explained his attraction to her.

"So fucking sexy," he finally said, "I've never met anyone like you before. Knowing you can defend yourself... it just... Mmhm," he gave a low groan as his eyes traveled over the curves of her body, though she was mostly hidden under her cloak.

She leaned forward and took a small bite of her apple before saying, "I never met anyone like you before either. At first all the sexual comments, they were kind of obnoxious." He laughed and shook his head slightly. She continued, "But the more time we spent together, the more I," she felt her cheeks running red, "kind of... started to like it. It was thrilling, having a man look at me the way you look at me. I've never had that before."

He furrowed his brows and scoffed, "You're kidding right? Not a single man ever wanted you? I mean I know Casavir was too much of a pussy to go after what he really wanted, but no one, _really?_ "

"Well, I had plenty of suitors. Men who properly courted me in an effort to gain my affections and favor, but that was mostly politics," she sighed, "Being the Arch-Mage's only daughter, it puts you in a position where men see you as an object, a thing to have so that they might raise their station in life. Any man that married me would suddenly be very near to the Emperor's right hand, because of my Ata's position in the Elder Council and the Imperial Court."

He pressed his lips together, "So you had plenty of men chasing you for all the wrong reasons then?"

She chewed on another piece of apple and nodded, then swallowed and said, "Then I met you," she looked up at him, "Someone who knew nothing about me, who didn't care about my relationship to the Emperor or how you could use me to rise to the top. You just wanted... _me_."

A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. He stood up, tossing his finished apple into the fire and sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, "You know I don't care about that stuff, right?"

She laughed, "Bishop, you have made it _exceedingly_ clear how much you hate high society," she turned her head slightly to meet his gaze and whispered, "and that's one of the things I love most about you."

"You know what I love about you?" He asked her, his warm breath against her face.

"Hm?"

"That you understand me and accept me for what I am, just like you do with Karnwyr," his golden eyes flickered in the firelight, studying hers, "You understand what I am, what I do. But most importantly and this is the most important, you understand what I'm _capable_ of doing."

He gave her a salacious grin and ran his arm under her legs, at the base of her knees and pulled her up, turning her into his lap, holding her sideways against him. She laughed slightly and looked up into his face, biting her lower lip, waiting for whatever he had planned for her.

He glanced around, they were mostly alone on the mountain, though some firelight from a campfire down below the ridge could be seen and some quiet chattering could be heard from afar.

He looked back to her and leaned in close to her face and whispered, "You ever fucked in public, Ladyship?" Her eyes widened and her face burned absolutely crimson and he laughed, "Well of course not, since I'm the only man you've ever fucked. I'd like to keep it that way too."

He ran his warm hands under her dress, feeling for her now dripping nethers. She practically rolled her eyes at herself. Was she really that lewd? And as his fingers found their prize he chuckled, "Seems as though you like that idea."

She sucked her breath in, both at his comment and the fact that his thick fingers slid in so easily. She moaned as he started moving them and she threw her hands to her mouth, glancing off to the side where the firelight could be seen, dancing on an icy wall and some shadows of people could be seen moving. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Were they really going to do this? It seemed the answer was yes because Bishop starting moving more eagerly, massaging her slick and tightening muscles.

He had a look of absolute pleasure all over his face, enjoying everything he was doing to her. The way he made her blush and made her whimper in ecstasy as she tried to hold back her noisy mewling.

"Let me help you stay quiet," he leaned into her, making his warm lips meet her cold ones and coiled his tongue around hers. She moaned under him and let him do as he pleased. It felt too good to stop.

He was a master with his fingers and hands. Every pull and twist, every thrust and slip over her hardened nub were calculated and intentional. He had no skill with an instrument, but his hands played her like she was one, doing everything he could to make her voice cry out against her will.

When he pulled away from her mouth, allowing for her to take in air she whispered, "Wait..."

He gave her a sulking look, but immediately paused everything.

"I want you in my mouth," her words made his eyebrows shoot up and put a very wide grin on his face.

"Whatever _you_ want, Sweetness," he said with anticipation. He drew his fingers from her and again looked around. They at least had a small tent blocking their view, but he still grabbed their blanket for extra cover if needed.

He leaned back on his hand pushing the snow into small ridges behind him and undid the buckle on his trousers with the other, loosening them to free his throbbing member. It sprang to attention with its newfound freedom and she leaned over him, admiring it. She didn't exactly have a frame of reference for penis sizes, but she knew Bishop's was definitely above average. She grasped him with her cold hands and felt him shiver, she looked up at him and he said, "Don't worry about it, don't stop now."

She hadn't done this much, as he often focused his attention on her needs, seeming to prefer vaginal penetration more than anything, though she enjoyed pleasuring him too and intended to do it more often. She wanted to get better at it and make him squirm the way he did with her.

She grinned up at him and said, "Tell me what you want."

He groaned, "Oh Princess, I've waited to hear those words my whole life... Stroke it," he commanded and she did so, wrapping her delicate hands tightly around his shaft, noticing he'd sprung a leak at the top, she ran her palm over it and rubbed it into the tip, coating her hand. She did this for a while, grasping and tenderly moving his skin up and down in a gentle rhythm and then he said, "Harder," so she gripped him tighter and made him gasp as she moved more swiftly.

She placed her lips to the tip of his cock and licked him ever so slightly and he said, "You're too gentle, be more forceful." He ran a hand through her hair, and urged her to move onward, pressing her head slightly downward. She did so, sliding half his length into her wet mouth making him moan heavily. She used her tongue to stroke the sides of his shaft inside her mouth and sucked on the tip as she moved upwards, making it flare outward, growing bigger in her mouth. She started to pick up the pace, forcing more of his length into her mouth. When she felt him hit the back of her throat though, she pulled back and gagged slightly.

He sighed, smirking at her, "Too big to take Ladyship?"

She paused for a moment trying to remember the incantation for a certain spell she'd learned years ago in Restoration school. It was a spell for numbing. She placed a finger to her lips and whispered the words in Aldmeri, making her finger go alight, then she touched her tongue and felt it run up the back of her throat. Bishop looked at her curiously, his cock twitching slightly, "What was that?"

She grinned at him, "A numbing spell."

His eyes widened and she was positive his penis swelled even more, he grasped the back of her hair again and she leaned over once more, taking all of him in her mouth with ease. He groaned loudly as he slipped into her throat, all the way to the base, "Oh gods, no one's _ever_ been able to take the whole thing..."

She would have smiled if she could have, but instead she took all of him, running her tongue over his aching member, swallowing him into the back of her throat and making a complete mess of his crotch with her saliva. She started moaning as his hips pushed into her slightly, spurring him on more. She moved up and down faster, taking his lead as he pushed and pulled her head with the hand he had buried in her hair. He grunted and bucked his hips and then she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his and he muttered, "Oh shit - Rona, you're going to make me! Mmnn!"

She felt his cock pulsing and the bitter warmth flooding her mouth as he coated the back of her throat. He sighed heavily, content and fell back. She considered spitting it out, as it tasted quite bitter, but as he looked at her from where he lay she decided to tease him some more and swallowed it instead and wipe at her mouth with a hand.

He groaned again and laughed, "Damned temptress. You swallowed it all?"

She laughed and curled up next to him, resting her head against his chest, while his arm draped around her shoulders. He looked at her with complete satisfaction and said, "That was amazing. Wenches everywhere could learn a thing or two from you with that spell."

"Maybe we can do it again?" she said sweetly.

"Mmm, any time you want Princess," he traced a finger to her lips and kissed her forehead. Guess he didn't care to taste his own nectar.

They sat up and he put himself away and buckled his trousers. He looked over at the two charred meat skewers on the fire. "Shit! Forgot about the food."

Rona laughed and said, "I'm tired anyways."

They both crawled under the small tent and snuggled up on the bedroll, Bishop drawing his cloak and the blanket over them both to keep her warm. As she slowly drifted off to sleep he muttered, "Don't think you're off the hook yet. I'll have you in public one of these days."

She smirked and buried her face into his side. Gods she loved this man.

~~~

The next morning they were woken up to people stomping along through the snow. A light snowfall had gone on overnight and was still slowly drifting down, coating everything in a fresh white powder.

They tore down their camp, collected their things and joined the lively procession of mostly nords, though a few elves and even an orc, up the mountain. When they reached the open overlook they caught sight of a familiar Imperial man singing and playing his lute loudly while a few people looked on.

Alec looked wholly unprepared for the weather, just wearing his simple bard's uniform and nothing else to cover himself. His voice shook slightly as he sang his usual rendition of _The Dragonborn Comes_.

Bishop rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Great, this tart again."

Rona laughed and approached the bard, "Alec!"

He stopped singing abruptly and said with a bright smile and through chattering teeth, "L-L-Lady R-R-Rona!"

She noticed that his fingers had started to turn very blue and she grasped them, horrified, "Your hands! Alec you have frostbite! You have to go back and get out of this weather!"

"Oh-oh! I-is th-that what that is?"

She used her healing hands on him and quickly cast her weak resist frost spell on him then turned to Bishop, "Give me your cloak!"

He frowned, "I'm not giving him my cloak."

"Bishop!" she snapped at him.

"Fiiine," he relented and pulled it from his pack, throwing it to her.

She handed it to Alec and he pulled it over himself and sighed, "Ah, that is much better. Thank you kindly my lady," he nodded courteously to Bishop as well.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I was so inspired when I heard of your deeds in Solitude, Lady Dragonborn, that I just had to come to see this place for myself and sing the songs of the Great Dragonborn of yore! Your song in Windhelm resonated with me so much, the power that coursed through your voice, the images it wove... I had to return to my true purpose, to follow my path as a traveling minstrel and create historic eddas all my own!"

She smiled awkwardly, "Well that's very noble of you, but you really shouldn't be up here, at least not dressed like that."

"Ah yes, I suppose it hadn't occurred to me that I should dress warmer for the occasion," he grasped her hands suddenly and leaned in very close to her as she leaned back. Bishop grumbled loudly in the background, though Alec didn't seem to hear as he said, "My lady! Would you sing something!? Show us your power! I must hear another song! Something glorious and amazing!"

"Er... I uh... well," she stammered.

"We're trying to stay incognito here," Bishop said as he yanked her back and stepped in front of her, fully separating her from the eager bard.

"Whatever do you mean?" Alec asked confounded and leaned around Bishop to speak to her, "Surely people have been clamoring to hear your voice my lady, have they not?"

"Actually, no one seems to recognize me, which is fine," she threw her hands up, "I'd rather people don't bother me. I need to get up to High Hrothgar sooner than later."

"Oh," he said and looked over across the way, "Well that may be a problem, as no one has been able to pass through here for a while now."

Bishop and Rona both looked in the same direction as him and saw the violently swirling wall, made of wind itself. People stood back looking curiously at it and a goat ambled mindlessly forward and immediately got sucked up into the cyclone and thrown off the mountain. They watched as the groups' heads comically followed the sight of the thing flying off the cliff.

"Holy shit," Bishop muttered.

Rona didn't know what to do. High Hrothgar was still a ways up and as far as she knew she didn't have any kind of power to stop something like that.

Bishop looked at her, "Maybe if you shout then the Greybeards will hear and open up the path?"

She frowned, "Yeah and then everyone will know who I am."

"True," he laughed, "Just shout 'em off the cliff if they bother you, or I can gut 'em if you prefer."

She looked at him with half lidded eyes. But he looked behind her, an eyebrow raised and she froze, praying it wasn't another dragon. She slowly turned and saw a beautiful maiden with hair like fire and skin like snow. Her form fitted green tunic gently caressing her tan toned trousers at her waist and her shining rapier strapped to her side. Her green eyes sparkled and she flashed a sweet smile at Rona as she walked by them, not a ghost, but a full blooded woman.

"It's her," Alec whispered, "Ever since I saw her... she's so beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, with a voice that just..." He sighed.

Bishop and Rona looked at each other and snickered. Bishop thumbed at Alec, twirling a hand to his head and muttered, "This guy's nuts."

Eira slowly walked forward towards the crowd and threw her hands out, her fingers began playing an invisible piano, the tinkling sound caught the attention of everyone ahead of them and the people turned to look on at her as the tune picked up and then drums pound all around them, making the mountain shudder. White flames flew around her body as she sang,

(The song is _Star Sky_ by Two Steps From Hell)

 _"Here we are_  
Riding the sky  
Painting the night with sun  
You and I, Mirrors of light  
Twin flames of fire  
Lit in another time and place  
  
I knew your name  
I knew your face  
Your love and grace  
Past and present now embrace  
Worlds collide in inner space  
Unstoppable, the song we play"  
  


A dragon's roar echoed in the distance and the crowd ran back, away from the windy wall. Ancient Dragonborn of old sprang forth, ethereal in appearance as they sang loudly.

 _"Burn the page for me_  
I cannot erase the time of sleep  
I cannot be loved so set me free  
I cannot deliver your love  
Or caress your soul so  
turn that page for me  
I cannot embrace the touch that you give  
I cannot find solace in your words  
I cannot deliver you your love  
or caress your soul"  
  
The grey dragon Rona met twice before appeared, shouting down the swirling barrier. Bishop drew his bow as the crowd fled in terror. Though a few people were brave enough to stay, enthralled by the sight of the beast. Rona touched Bishop's hand and shook her head. He looked warily from her to the dragon before stowing his bow back.

Eira greeted the grey dragon as an old friend and Rona was sure she could see the love between them as he pressed his nose into her pale hands and she smiled sweetly at him, whispering something only he could hear. Then he lowered his head and she clutched his horn and climbed upon his shoulders. The dragon looked to Rona and said in his deep baritone voice, " _Drem Yol Lok._ [Peace Fire Sky]. Welcome back _Dovahkiin_. The Greybeards have been expecting you. I will restore the barrier when you pass through. Only you and your companions are allowed."

He took off into the skies, roaring loudly over the music and the chorus of Dragonborn singing. He hovered in circles around the area and Alec stared awestruck. He started walking along with them when Bishop shoved him back, "The fuck you think you're going?"

"B-but, I-this," he stammered, waving his arms, "I must know the story! I must write the edda!"

"Go write it somewhere else. You've got no business up in High Hrothgar unless you're the Dragonborn," he barked.

Alec scowled at him and tutted, "And what business does the _savage_ have up there then?"

"My business is with the Dragonborn, so run along and go drone some wench to sleep with your screeching will you?"

"Bishop! Hurry up!" Rona called, while Karnwyr padded alongside her.

Bishop snatched his cloak from the bard and gave him a triumphant smirk before leaving him behind to press on after her.


	39. YOL TOOR SHUL

The grey dragon roared behind them, casting the swirling winds back in place before flying high up and over the mountain, towards the Throat of the World where he no doubt roosted.

Rona kicked through the snow, which had piled up since no one was able to pass the windy barrier and clear it. The two of them and their wolf made it over the pass and saw High Hrothgar just ahead, but Rona stopped and turned to her right. A monument of Talos stood nearby, carved in stone, overlooking the path leading to the monastery. He was always there, watching over those who made the journey.

She stepped forward and looked up into the face of the great warrior, who was once just a man, who united all of Tamriel and who became Emperor before he rose to godhood. Whether he really was a god or not, she could not be sure, but one thing she knew for certain, he too was once Dragonborn. She wondered why she'd never met him, either as a ghost or in her dreams. Perhaps it was because he truly was still living as a god and couldn't be bothered to offer a guiding hand to her like the others.

She did not feel any real connection to him but considering his great deeds she did understand the nords faithful worship of him.

"Ah, Talos, patron deity of warriors and heroes, also known as Tiber Septim and Ysmir," Bishop said, standing by.

She looked over at him, surprised by his knowledge.

"What? I've picked up a few books in my day."

She laughed then said, "Hey, let me see your pack, I need to leave something here."

He handed it to her and she rifled through it pulling out Torygg's Horn. Bishop glanced at it and said, "You're supposed to give that to the Greybeards, they're not going to be happy if you lose it."

"This isn't the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller... this is High King Torygg's War Horn," she said as she placed it on the pedestal, giving it in offering to Talos.

Bishop narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you telling me you just made an offering for the High King... _to_ _Talos?_ "

"Elisif asked me to," she said sadly.

Bishop smacked a hand to his head and laughed, "Wow. That is, hah. _Really?_ She's going against -"

"The White-Gold Concordat, yeah," she finished for him, "She's betraying everything she's stood for," Rona looked at him, "She's violating the treaty for what she believes in. For the man she loved."

Bishop blinked at her mournful expression and looked back up at the statue with a thoughtful, "Hmm."

Rona felt compelled to pray for the first time in her life, thinking of love and loss. She asked, "Could you give me a moment? I'll catch up with you in a minute."

He gawked at her, "Are you going to pray?" She shot him a serious look and he raised his brows then muttered, "Right. Didn't know you were the worshipping type. Don't take too long, I'm starving and I bet the old men are too." He left her, calling Karnwyr over to him.

Rona pulled the Amulet of Talos from her pouch that Risla had given her months ago. She grasped it in her hand and whispered, "I don't know if you're real, or if you can hear me," she looked back up into the face of the lifeless statue and pleaded, "Please, don't let Alduin take him from me. Please protect him, take me instead if you have to. That's all I'll ever ask for. I'll do my best to follow this path the gods placed on me, I'll follow it to the end. But I beg you, please protect Bishop." A single tear trailed over her cheek and she wiped it quickly and stuffed the Amulet back into her pouch and ran off towards the monastery.

The two of them entered and were immediately greeted by the waiting Greybeards. Arngeir looked delighted to see the both of them, "Welcome back Dragonborn and Bishop. We are pleased that you have returned us!"

Rona bowed, "It's good to see you again Master Arngeir."

"And you as well, Lady Rona. Tell me, were you able to complete our task?"

"Yes, I did," she handed him the Horn.

He took it and said, "Good, you've retrieved the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Well done. You have now passed all the trials. Come with me. It is time for us to recognize you formally as Dragonborn."

He walked away from her, leading her to the open foyer and motioned for her to stand in the center as the four of them stood at the four compass directions, "We would Speak to you Dragonborn. Stand between us and prepare yourself," he glanced at Bishop, "Please step back young man and I suggest you cover your ears, do not stand in the way of our voices."

Bishop frowned but did as asked and stepped aside, clicking for Karnwyr to follow him, crossing his arms and watching quietly.

Arngeir looked to her again as she stood between them all, "Few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards. But you are ready."

She waited, holding her breath, not sure what they were going to do and then her ears trembled and her body shook as their voices reverberated over her body. She nearly fell over at the power of the sound.

_"Lingrah krosis saraan Stundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praannau. NaalThu'umu, mu ofan nu, Dovahkiin, naalseleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meys nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dohmaam daarrok."_

Though their words were in dragon tongue she understood each perfectly in her mind.

"[Long has the Stormcrown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of Old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North, hearken to it.]"

When they finished all four of them bowed and she glanced over at Bishop who was scowling fiercely and holding his hands tightly to his ears, Karnwyr had his own laid back and was whimpering with his tail between his legs.

Arngeir said, " _Dovahkiin_. You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you."

"Thank you Master Arngeir," she said tentatively as she twisted a finger in her still trembling eardrum, "But don't I still have more Words of Power to learn?"

"Oh yes, many I am sure, but first let us hear a demonstration of what you have already learned on your journey, come let's step out to the courtyard for a moment." Arngeir walked away with the other three and she looked over at Bishop and asked, "Coming?"

He squinted at her and shouted, "What!?"

She laughed and shouted back, "Are you coming!?"

He shook his head still shouting like a deaf man, "I... I have no idea. I'm gonna cook us lunch, I'm starving!"

He walked by her and into their makeshift kitchen which the Greybeards had kindly left untouched. She smirked and headed outside into the courtyard. First Arngeir instructed her to demonstrate the shouts they had taught her, so she shouted Unrelenting Force, Whirlwind Sprint, Elemental Fury, Disarm and Kyne's Peace. Then he asked her to show him that which she learned in her travels, so she shouted Frost Breath, Throw Voice and what little she had of Marked for Death and the one word for Become Ethereal.

Arngeir was impressed, "Very good. I am glad to see you have completed your knowledge of Frost Breath, I am sure that it has aided you well on your journey."

"It has," she said solemnly, recalling all the awful times she'd needed it.

"Why so woeful young one?" Arngeir sounded concerned.

She looked at him and told him everything in brief detail, "My nightmares have been getting worse. The black dragon Alduin pursues me and seeks to kill me. He's resurrecting dragons all across Skyrim and wreaking havoc on the land and its people. I went to Solitude some time ago and Alduin sent thirty of his elite to try to kill me... so many people died."

Arngeir looked horrified, "Alduin? So he truly has returned then," he looked off to the side, his companions also appeared worried.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When you spoke of seeing a black dragon in Helgen some time ago, I suspected... but I never thought," he met her gaze, his own eyes piercing, "It is fate that you would appear in this age. Jillian too once fought Alduin."

"I know," Rona said, "I've seen it in my dreams."

"Of course," he said nodding and stroking the knot in his beard, "The fifth Greybeard, Paarthurnax, has been eager to meet with you, though I initially felt you were not ready I see that you are now."

"The grey dragon," she guessed.

Arngeir nodded, "Yes, he is the one who put up the barrier for us when those nosy travelers started knocking on our doors. Our mountain has been quite restless with them here. Kyne is completely out of balance, though we should have expected as much. High Hrothgar often catches the attention of the world when the Dragonborn appears. Still, to disgrace the steps with their presence, their noise and their filth." Arngeir grumbled furiously.

"It's my fault," she knit her brows together, feeling horrible about it.

Arngeir looked surprised at her, "Of course it is not your fault. We cannot control the choices of others. We can only guide them to do what is right. Sadly, I do not think people like that can be very easily persuaded to listen and do what is right when they'd rather chatter over words of wisdom with their own gossip. But let us not worry about that. For now, we will focus on your training. We would teach you the shout, Clear Skies. Come," he walked over to the stairs leading to another windy barrier ahead of them.

Arngeir spoke the words making them etch into the ground before her and imparted his knowledge unto her. She absorbed it all and he told her to face the windy barrier and shout the words at it. She did so crying, "LOK VAH KOOR!"

Her shout burst through the barrier making the winds cease entirely. "Amazing," she whispered.

"Yes. It is amazing how quickly you master the words. You will find that this shout can clear a rainy day or part the clouds if you so choose. Though for the sake of the local farmers,” he said firmly,“I would ask that you use it wisely and only when absolutely necessary."

She turned back and smiled at him, "Of course Master Arngeir."

He returned her smile and said, "It is delightful to have you back Dragonborn. We have also been looking forward to visiting with Bishop, perhaps we could enjoy a meal together and you can tell us of your travels, before you head off to the Throat of the World that is."

"I’d like that," she smiled, knowing that they really just wanted to get in a good meal after months without.

They stepped back inside the monastery and found Bishop hard at work, preparing a feast for them. It seemed he too was eager to show off his culinary skills and impress the Greybeards. She couldn’t believe how much he’d opened up over the last month. He was becoming gentler, kinder and all around more friendly even to those he once distrusted and looked down on with scorn. Releasing the pain in his heart seemed to have opened up a whole new side of him she’d never seen before.

“Still got a while before lunch is ready,” he said, smiling at her.

“Let me help you,” she offered. He directed her to start cutting some vegetables while he prepared the meat.

“It smells delightful, Bishop,” Arngeir said inhaling the delectable scent in the room. All of the Greybeards stood by, eagerly waiting.

Bishop smirked at them, “Still need another hour, so go off and meditate for a while, will yah?”

Arngeir chuckled, “Yes, of course, of course. Take your time.” The four of them disappeared down the hall and Rona snickered loudly.

Bishop thumbed back, “Can you believe these guys?”

“I think they missed you a lot more than they missed me,” she said.

“Apparently!” He said throwing his hands to his hips, “They better not get used to it though,” he looked at her, “I hope we’re not staying too long this time.”

“No, just a few days. They already taught me a new shout,” she said as she peeled a potato.

“Oh yeah, what’s it do? Send an angry mob of rabbits after the dragons?” He smirked to himself as he went back to seasoning a thick cut of venison.

“It’s called Clear Skies, I can use it to… well, clear the skies,” she shrugged.

He raised a brow at her, “Of what? Clouds? Rain?”

“Pretty much,” she said, “And I can get rid of those wind barriers now too.”

“That’s impressive,” he said while he cut the meat into thick cubes.

“Yeah,” she said slowly leading into it, “We’re going up to the Throat of the World soon.”

He stopped cutting and turned to her, “Why? What’s up there?”

“The fifth Greybeard,” she answered evading his gaze.

“There’s _another_ one of them?” He narrowed his eyes at her and leaned in closer, suspicious of her darting eyes, “What are you not telling me?”

She bit her lower lip and mumbled, “Um… the fifth one might be a dragon.”

Bishop exhaled and groaned, “Ladyship…”

“It’ll be fine!” she cried, “The Greybeards seem to trust him, plus he saved us that one time and he let us pass through the wind barrier and Eira seems to like him.”

“Yeah, well she doesn’t exactly have anything to lose considering she’s already dead,” he said firmly and going back to cutting.

"It'll be fine Bishop," she assured him again, "I promise. I can tell he's good. My blood doesn't boil when I look at him like the others."

He scoffed and took his cuttings to dump into a stew before going to a wash basin to rinse his hands, "Your blood boils when you look at a dragon?"

"Only at the ones that want to kill me," she confirmed and put a finished potato aside, grabbing another to peel, "I get this weird urge to just... _dominate them_. I can't explain it."

He grasped her hip and pressed up behind her running his lips near her ear and whispered sensually, "Wish your blood would boil like that when you look at me." He ran his tongue over the tip of her ear and her face burned.

She turned and looked up at him, half laughing and said, "What? You want me to _dominate_ you?"

He smirked, "Mmm yeah, would love it if you did that."

She shook her head and continued peeling, then thrust her butt out into him playfully. He smacked it and grabbed it and she giggled, then the most talkative Greybeard walked by. Arngeir looked over scowling, "Well, I see you two are getting along better these days."

Rona's face burned bright red, but Bishop just grinned broadly at the man and said, "Oh, so much better! She sings a lot more now too, right Ladyship?"

She turned her face downwards, seeking cover under her hair as Arngeir said, "Yes... well. I'm pleased you are both agreeable once more, though I still expect you to respect the sanctuary of Kyne as well. Perhaps it would be best if you sleep in separate rooms."

Bishop was still groping her rear and she didn't dare move, lest Arngeir saw.

"Not gonna happen," Bishop said still grinning, "Ladyship sleeps more soundly with her personal guard nearby."

Arngeir narrowed his eyes at him and Rona finally said, "We'll be respectful Master Arngeir, I promise you." She glared up at Bishop and threw her hands back behind her, separating her butt from his hand.

He just shook his head laughing, "Alright, alright. I'll behave."

"Very good," Arngeir said then proceeded to leave them again.

She elbowed him in the ribs as his hand started wandering again. He just loved breaking the rules and disrespecting people that tried to tell him what to do.

"Quit it!" She grumbled as she started cutting the peeled potatoes into thick slices.

He chuckled and left her alone to finish what he was doing. Still she smiled to herself. She never wanted him to change, no matter how boorish his behavior was.

As they set out the feast in the dining room the Greybeards joined them and they all started filling their plates. The four old men were very eager to pile theirs quite high and tucked in. Arngeir relayed all the compliments the others shared to Bishop, between bites, and though he tried to hide it he was looking rather smug by the end of their meal.

Rona went on telling them about her visits to Eastmarch, Haafingar and Whiterun. She gave them a brief rundown of their journey and told them all about the dragons she fought, even explaining how much of Jillian's life she'd seen and experienced in her dreams.

"Do you know what it means?" She asked them.

Arngeir looked troubled, stroking his beard thoughtfully and said, "It is as I said before. Your fate is entwined with World Eater, Alduin. Jillian fought him too, as you've already seen. Unfortunately she fell away from the teachings and allowed her heart to be consumed by hatred and spent most of her life seeking out and destroying the remaining dragons that lived. It was ultimately a dragon which claimed her life, later on in her old age. She never fully succeeded in killing all of them, though there were others who took up the blade and fought against them in her name."

Rona said thoughtfully, "You mean the Akaviri and the Blades?"

Arngeir's brows knit together furiously, "Who told you of them?"

Rona scratched her cheek, remembering that Delphine had stolen the two books she was going to give them. She wasn't sure if she should mention it since he seemed so worked up about it, but she needed answers, "I read those two books you asked for. Ata brought them from the Imperial Library. The _Annals of the Dragonguard_ and _Atlas of Dragons_."

His face softened and he said, "You have them?"

She looked down at her emptied plate, "Someone stole them."

Arngeir scowled and said, "So you know then, of Alduin's Wall? And of the few dragons that escaped the Akaviri's sadistic eradication?"

Rona stared at him, astonished. Arngeir seemed absolutely angry that dragons were being killed. Bishop was just as confounded when he said, "You're mad about them killing the dragons?"

Arngeir gave her a stern look and said, "Have you ever considered that Alduin was not meant to be defeated? Those who overthrew him in ancient times only postponed the day of reckoning, they did not stop it. If the world is meant to end, so be it. Let it end and be reborn."

Bishop and Rona stared at him, wide eyed, and stunned.

"The fuck are you saying old man!?" Bishop barked at him then motioned to Rona, "You want to see her be killed? Is that it? Because that's what the dragons are trying to do!"

"No," Arngeir said mournfully, "I do not wish to see the Dragonborn be killed, however if you keep this up, if you continue to hunt them as you have, they will only fight back. They are only defending themselves, it is natural, the way of the world."

Rona scoffed and looked at him incredulously. "I didn't seek them out!" She screamed standing abruptly and slamming her hands to the table, "They've been chasing _me!_ I was in Solitude just minding my own business when thirty dragons came down and started murdering everyone! And every time I've ever killed a dragon it was to protect innocent people! YOU THINK I WANT THIS!?" Her eyes teared up, "I never asked to be the Dragonborn! I see how you look at me, jealous of this, horrible, _awful_ power. This godsforsaken CURSE! If I could give it to you I would. I don't want it. I never did. I just want the world to be at peace. I just want to be... _free_." She breathed and looked over them all as her tears trickled down her cheeks. She turned and hurried away from them all, hating it when people saw her cry.

She burst through the doors to the courtyard, drawing her cloak around herself and ran up the steps leading to the wind barrier. She shouted at it, "LOK VAH KOOR!"

The winds stopped and she pressed onward. She couldn't believe Arngeir would say such things. That he could want the end of the world, that she should just allow the dragons to kill anyone and everyone with impunity. Though she remembered that they were in fact protecting Alduin's own lieutenant. The gray dragon Paarthurnax had committed crimes against humanity too.

She met with another swirling wind barrier and shouted it down, continuing her climb, letting her mind wander. That was their way though. The Way of the Voice was a philosophy built into the ideals of pacifism with the believe that the power of the thu'um should only be used to worship Kynareth and to only be used in times of True Need. But was this not a time of True Need? With the fate of the world clearly hanging in the balance, with Alduin looming, seeking to destroy her and perhaps her beloved just as he had done to Jillian's beloved,  was this not the purpose of the thu'um? Why else would the gods place this burden on her shoulders now if they did not want her to use it?

She needed more answers and she knew that Arngeir was too consumed by his faith in his own beliefs to give them to her. Perhaps Paarthurnax would speak more freely. Maybe she could exchange another song for information. She passed through more wind barriers and finally reached the peak. She stepped into the soft snow, shivering and looked around at the white flecks slowly drifting down, gently touching the open area on the mountain. Across the way was a blank word wall, though no sign of the dragon she'd come to meet.

She trudged through the thick blanket and stopped near the wall. Something strange caught her eye. It was like a rip in the air, a blurred space between her and the wall, when she looked closer at it she saw glimpses of something, like seeing through a looking glass and watching a scene unfold. She touched it, but her hand passed right through. She walked around it and looked inward. Her eyes relaxed for a moment as she tried to see inside the translucent tear in the air when her mind grew fuzzy and a low drumbeat echoed over the mountains.

She felt compelled to sing the words brimming in her mind, words she'd never known before until now.

(The song is _Edge of the World_ by Within Temptation)

 _"Cannot swallow the soil_  
Make it all beautiful?  
Cannot carry you, carry you, carry you now?

 _The truth can't bare the sunlight_  
You're afraid for the day it does  
Hell when I told you so  
I got burn, burn, burned again

_Heaven forbid that my heart is for sale  
Hope in the end truth prevails"_

She looked deeper into the tear again and saw as Jillian fought against the black dragon with all her fury, and then another, Eira, as she touched the nose of the gray dragon, then more women - Dragonborn women who once stood where she stood now, looking out at the edge of the world, chasing their fates. Rona glanced up and noticed that twenty or more Dragonborn women surrounded her, sitting in the snow, some perched on the ledges of the mountain peak, others standing by. All of them contemplating their destinies. Jillian stood across the way, looking out over the mountain, her back to turned to them while Eira sat atop the word wall, smiling softly. Rona's voice picked up, singing her feelings and theirs, making them real. They joined her, allowing their vocalizing to pick up in the background.

 _"You're as proud as a God_  
But I believed in your heart  
And I'll be leaving you, leaving you, leaving you now

 _The truth can't bare the sunlight_  
And don't pretend to be my guide  
You said you'd change it all  
But I got burn, burn, burned instead

_Heaven can wait 'cause my soul ain't for sale  
Hope in the end truth prevails_

_I'm gonna run to the edge of the world_  
Run to the edge of the world  
Feel that I'm gonna get home if I try  
I'm gonna run to the edge of the world   
Run to the edge of the world  
Need to find my way home, home"

Suddenly a screeching and a shudder as their voices cried out in unison and the tear in the air broke open releasing an enormous, winding aurora borealis across the skies, weaving images of the past into it. Dragonborn women struggling, fighting and following their journeys. Some finding love and others losing that love. Jillian was not the only one.

 _"I'm gonna run to the edge of the world_  
Run to the edge of the world  
Feel that I'm gonna get home if I try  
I'm gonna run to the edge of the world   
Run to the edge of the world  
Need to find my way home, home

_Just to fall out, no, no, no more lies  
Once upon a time."_

(Recommended Music _Winter's Heart_ by Peter Gundry)

A dragon roared and flew around them all, watching intently from the skies before he landed with a resounding rumble onto the word wall, across from Eira. She smiled up at the beast and he pressed his nose to her outreached hand. He gave a low growl and his eyes went half-lidded at her touch. Rona knew it was love. The way they looked at one another. It was a strange thing seeing a dragon love a human woman. Eira kissed his nose and continued to pet him. All of the women remained. Staying vigilant and watching from their solitary positions on the mountain, some quietly vocalizing and humming together. They didn't vanish, which surprised Rona, though she did feel a deep spiritual connection with the place.

She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Bishop standing by her, looking down at her with concern. He was actually wearing his cloak for a change. And he had not drawn his bow, he was trusting her instincts.

Rona took a deep breath, glad that Bishop was beside her again. She stepped forward and approached the beast. He turned his gaze away from Eira and looked down at Rona, a gentle smile curling at the edges of his large jaws, "Drem Yol Lok! Greetings vahdin. I am Paarthurnax. Tell me, what do they call you young _dovahkiin?_ "

"My name is Rona Lightfoot," she said.

"Rona," he purred her name thoughtfully, "You were named for the daughter of Jillian, _nid?_ "

Rona looked at him surprised and then turned back to glance at Jillian, who still stood, arms crossed, staring off the mountain as her hair drifted in the wind. She realized then that Jillian must have named her daughter for her lover, Ronin...

"No... I was named for another," Rona said to him.

"I see. Tell me _vahdin_ , what brings you to my _strummah_... my mountain?"

"I came here because I wanted to learn more about... about my path as Dragonborn and about Alduin."

He nodded slowly but said, " _Drem_. Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the formal meeting of the _dov_. By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my thu'um! Feel it in your bones! Match it, if you are _dovahkiin!"_ He turned his head and roared at the word wall, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Blasting a raging flame against it and impressing the words into the stone itself.

He looked back to her, "A gift, _dovahkiin_ , for the _lovaas_. _Yol_. Understand fire as the _dov_ do."

She heard Bishop suck in his breath as she drew nearer to the dragon and looked into the words. They eclipsed her mind and pounded in her head. She looked up to Paarthurnax who released a coiling wind to her, granting her his knowledge of the words.

She felt suddenly warm all over, a heat rising in her belly. It was gentle, like a warm hearth fire. The words licked at her throat, fiery in their fervor wanting to be released. Paarthurnax looked at her and said, "Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as _joor_ , but as _dovah!_ Do not be afraid. _Faasnu_. Let me feel the power of your thu'um."

She stepped back and glanced at Bishop who just nodded. She looked right at the grey dragon and shouted, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" A fire erupted from her mouth and engulfed him. It was almost spicy, the way it coiled around her tongue and left a tingling warmth in her mouth.

Paarthurnax gave a low growl of pleasure, "Aaah... yes! _Sossedov los mul_. The dragonblood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind. So. You have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a joor... a mortal. Even for one of _Dovah Sos_. Dragonblood. What would you ask of me?"

"Why did the gods choose me?" She practically cried the words and she didn't know why she asked him, for he was surely just as ignorant on the matter as she was.

"I cannot say why _Bormahu_ chose you. He chose Eira many ages past and she too once asked me this _laan_... this question. I could not say. Your blood runs strong and though you are very small I can sense, you are also _suleykaar_... powerful."

Rona looked down at the snow surrounding her boots. It was the answer she expected, but not the one she wanted.

"I remember your _lovaas_ , your _smoliin_ \- your passion. You are one who seeks balance in the world. There is deep love in your heart which carries through your thu'um... Love. There is no word for this in the language of the _dov_. Our kind have rarely understood it's meaning," he looked to Eira again whose boots kicked gently from her sitting position on the wall, a smile tracing her red lips. "I did not know until I met her," he whispered affectionately.

"You loved her?" Rona asked him.

" _Geh_ ," he said looking back to Rona, "For a _dov_ to love a _joor,_ it was unheard of. Eira captured my soul with her songs. I felt things I had never known since _Bormahu -_ our father, Akatosh, gave me _laas_... life."

"You betrayed Alduin for her, didn't you?"

Paarthurnax looked almost surprised at her, " _Geh_... Alduin, my brother, he became _pahlok_ \- arrogant in his power. _Uznahgar paar_. He took domination as his birthright. _Dov wahlaan fah rel_. We were made to dominate. The will to power is in our blood. You feel it in yourself, do you not?"

She did feel it. Every time she saw another dragon she felt the overwhelming urge to face it and destroy it while at the same time she felt terrified inside, knowing she was so small and fragile compared to them.

"Is that how they keep finding me?" She asked him, "Do they feel what I feel when I look upon them?"

Paarthurnax nodded, "We can sense the presence of other powerful _dov_ nearby. The greater the _dov's_ power, the stronger our sense."

So it was true. She couldn't end her journey because they would just find her no matter where she went and the dragons weren't secluded to Skyrim either. They could go anywhere, just as one had disappeared in Morrowind. She would have to keep fighting them and killing them, but if she wanted to stem their resurrections she would need to defeat Alduin.

"How do I kill Alduin?"

Paarthurnax looked to Jillian for a moment and the raven haired woman glanced back at him, giving him a stern look. He turned his head so that his beady eye could be seen shining white as the snowflakes fell around them, "He cannot be defeated. Jillian tried once before, but to no avail."

"But he was gone, wasn't he? He's only come back now. Was he sleeping? Hibernating?"

He paused for a moment before answering her question with one of his own, "Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the Monahven - what you call the Throat of the World?"

She felt frustrated by his lack of an answer to her own question and yelled, "I don't know! I never thought about it."

He turned his head to the sky and said, "This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. _Zok revak strunmah_. The great mountain of the world. Here the ancient Tongues, the first mortal masters of the Voice, brought Alduin to battle and defeated him."

" _But how?_ " She demanded.

"I must correct myself _dovahkiin_ , for Alduin was not truly defeated. If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to... defeat him. The nords of those days used a shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. _Ok mulaag unslaad_. It was the _Kel_ \- the Elder Scroll. They used it to... cast him adrift on the currents of Time."

Bishop spoke finally, releasing his own frustration, " _An Elder Scroll?_ "

Paarthurnax looked at him curiously, as though he'd forgotten the man was there.

" _Geh_ ," Paarthurnax replied, "The _Kelle_ , the Elder Scrolls. Fragments of creation. Artifacts born outside time. They have often been used for prophecy," he looked back to Rona and said, "Your prophecy comes from an Elder Scroll. But this is only a small part of their power. _Zofaas suleyk_."

"So they just _threw_ Alduin forward in time? And sent him here?" Rona was appalled. How could they do that? Just send their problem away and off to another time? Now it had become their problem - _her problem_.

"Not intentionally," Paarthurnax clarified, "Some hoped he would be gone forever, forever lost. _Meyye_. I knew better. _Tiid bo amativ_. Time flows ever onward. One day he would surface. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited, I have met your ancestors, I have trained and taught them the Way of the Voice. I knew where he would emerge but not when and so I trained them all, preparing them to face him someday."

"How does any of this help me?" she pleaded.

" _Tiid krent_. Time was... shattered here because of what the ancient nords did to Alduin. If you brought the _Kel_ , the Elder Scroll back here... to the _Tiid-Ahraan_ , the Time-Wound... With the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it."

"Dragonrend?"

"Ah... it is the shout that your kind, _joore_ , mortals created as a weapon against the dov. I would teach it to you but I do not know the thu'um. Krosis. Our _hadrimme_ , our minds cannot even... comprehend its concepts. You will have to look back in time with the Elder Scroll to learn it."


	40. Drinks on the House

"An Elder Scroll. A _fucking_ Elder Scroll!" Bishop threw his hands up, shouting it to the sky, then brought them down, crossed his arms and raised his brows looking at her incredulously as they trudged back down the slope together.

She cocked her head at him, frowning, "Yes. I heard. I was there."

"Where _exactly_ do you plan to get one of those Princess? Gonna pull it out of your ass? Because," he chuckled, "I've seen your ass plenty of times and I don't think you've got one hiding up there. Feel free to surprise me though!"

She was already aggravated by the conversation with Paarthurnax that she was in no mood for Bishop's cocky attitude either, "Could you lay off me a little? I'm just winging this whole Dragonborn thing. I don't exactly know what I'm doing either."

He sighed, realizing that he was being a total ass, "Sorry."

She looked at him surprised. The word sorry, rarely, if ever crossed his lips.

"I'm just taking my frustrations out on you. Think I'll save it for the four Grey bastards instead," he stopped suddenly, grasping her arm and getting her to halt too. He looked at her, brows knitting together and said, "Rona, you don't have to do this. Fuck the prophecy or whatever the hell it all is. We should just leave. Go to Cyrodiil, see your friends, hell, I'll even join your damn Fighter's Guild with you if it means getting as far away from this place as possible."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Bishop, you heard him. The dragons will find me. They can sense me. And... they keep talking about Alduin destroying the world. What could that mean?"

"Probably just means a lot of people are going to die. I mean they have already, dragons being resurrected and going around destroying entire villages and cities. What do you expect?"

She made to pull away from him and he clung harder, drawing her into a tight embrace. Their cloaks caught on the wind, blowing around them as the snow started falling harder. She listened to him breathing deeply and clung to him. "I can't go..." She mumbled into his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair, grasping the back of her head and sighed, "Yeah… I know." He buried his face into her hair, kissing her head.

She knew how much it pained him to watch her continue on this path, one that might even lead to her death at some point, they couldn't know for sure. She was more worried for him though. If Alduin learned of her love for Bishop, if he made to destroy him... would she give up like Jillian did that day? Fall to her knees and let him take her? If there were no others to stop Alduin would she let it happen? She couldn't... she _wouldn't_ think about it.

Rona pulled him onward and they returned to High Hrothgar. She didn't intend to stay. She was still angry with everything Arngeir had said to her and a bit ashamed of herself for pointing out his own flaws so directly to his face. But as they came down the steps into the courtyard they found the four of them kneeling on the steps, praying or meditating. Arngeir looked up and cleared his throat. The others broke from their reverie and all four stood up.

Arngeir approached her, drawing his hands together and bowing. "Forgive me Lady Rona. I have been intemperate with you. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment. Master Einarth reminded me of my duty. I was so concerned that you would stray from the Way of the Voice, that I had forgotten that you are not bound by our philosophy. You were right in everything that you said."

She brushed her hair behind her ear and said, "I'm sorry too, for getting so angry. I sometimes forget that not everyone believes the same as I do."

Arngeir nodded, "It is not that we wish to see the world end, it is only that we accept it if it should be."

Rona looked into his eyes and asked him, "Is the world really going to end if Alduin lives on?"

He responded with a question of his own, "What do you know of the black beast?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Come, let us sit inside. I will tell you everything I know." They followed him into the monastery and sat down at the dining table. The Greybeards had already cleared and cleaned up the food.

Arngeir looked on at her with despair in his dull, grey eyes, "Alduin was the first born of Akatosh, the first of the dragons. It is said that he destroyed the last world so that the new one could be born. During the Merethic Era, the people of Atmora worshipped the dragons and Alduin ruled over them all, mortals and dragons alike. Paarthurnax, his younger brother, served as his lieutenant and he too ruled over the mortals. It is around this time when Eira the White was born to a Dragon Priestess. She was the first woman to be gifted with the power of the thu'um. She was born several years after the very first Dragonborn, Miraak. Some say that Akatosh created her for Miraak, just as Nir was born to balance Anu. Eira and Miraak were raised together and trained to use their thu'um by the dragons themselves. They were accepted by them, nearly as equals. The two were married and bore many children together, continuing her bloodline. But, much like Anu and Padomay once warred over the affections of Nir, Eira fell in love with another."

"Paarthurnax," Rona said.

"Yes," Arngeir nodded,"Though it was not just Paarthurnax whose affections she'd caught, but Alduin himself. Alduin tried to take her, to keep her as his second in command, to make her for lack of a better word, his queen. Miraak was angered by her treachery and by Alduin's interest in her. He fell from his own path seeking vengeance against his dragon masters. As far as we know he was lost to the pages of Hermaeus Mora. Eira continued to tangle with Paarthurnax behind Alduin's back and she convinced him to gift mankind with the thu'um. Whether she did this to free her people or out of love, we do not know."

"We do, however, know that Alduin discovered her betrayal and he tore her apart, killing her. Paarthurnax convinced his brother that she had cast a spell over him to control him. Alduin overlooked it. And as Paarthurnax languished the loss of his beloved, he carried on teaching the thu'um to mortalkind for an age past. With their newfound power the humans began to fight against their dragon overlords, resulting in the Dragon War. Jillian was born from Eira's lineage and as you know, she fully accepted the role fate had given her and fought against Alduin herself once upon a time."

This was all incredibly enlightening. Though it still did not answer her question in the slightest.

Bishop yawned and said sarcastically, "Great story Arngeir, top marks for all the detail, but how exactly does any of that answer the question?"

"Oh I am getting to that young man," Arngeir assured him and Bishop rolled his eyes.

"As you know, Jillian's lover, Ronin was killed by Alduin. Jillian sought vengeance against him and all dragons. She joined the Tongues at the top of the Throat of the World where they used the Elder Scroll to tear apart Time itself and sent Alduin... well, here it seems. It has always been foretold that Alduin would consume the world and remake it. He is the harbinger of apocalypse, The World Eater. Jillian could not destroy him, they could only cast him to the winds of time. Long has the world turned wherein a Maiden of Dragon Fire has not blessed us, until you," he nodded to Rona, "Fate would restore the female Dragonborn, for your destiny is so intertwined with that of Alduin's, since the time of Eira. Perhaps the gods mean for you to destroy him once and for all, or perhaps they mean for you to send him adrift on Time once more, though you could also choose to do nothing. This is your destiny Dragonborn. Only you can decide the fate of our world."

She felt it on her shoulders then, the crushing burdens of the world. Her choices would mean the life or death of all of humanity. Arngeir could see the tension in her eyes and said, "The prophecy tells what may be, not what should be. Just because you can do something, does not mean you always should. Do you have no better reason for acting than destiny?"

She knit her brows together and looked to Bishop who wore the same concern and fears on his face. She said, "I... I like this world. I don't want to see it end."

"Some would say that all things must end, so that the next can come to pass," Arngeir offered.

She looked back at him, "No... I won't let it happen. The next world, whatever that may be, that's not my responsibility... this one is."

"A fair answer," Arngeir nodded.

But Bishop seemed to disagree, shaking his head, "Ladyship... this isn't your responsibility. You don't have to carry the worlds burdens on your shoulders just because some prophecy, which we don't even know is real or not, says so."

She turned back to him and touched his cheek, taking a breath and holding back her tears, "I can't lose you. Not now." He grasped her hand in his own and looked down at her hopelessly. Her lip trembled and she said forcefully, "I'll fight Alduin, I'll stop him somehow," she pulled her hand back, though Bishop held on and she pleaded with Arngeir, "Do you know Dragonrend? Can you teach it to me?"

Arngeir was despondent, "No. I cannot teach it you because I do not know it. Its Words of Power are unknown to us. We do not regret this loss. Dragonrend holds no place within the Way of the Voice."

"She needs it to beat that black dragon," Bishop growled angrily, "Damn you Greybeards! I thought you were supposed to know all the shouts!"

Arngeir simply said, "The knowledge of that shout was lost in time before history began. It was created by those who had lived under the unimaginable cruelty of Alduin's Dragon Cult. Their whole lives were consumed with hatred for dragons and they poured all their anger and hatred into this shout. When you learn a shout, you take it into your very being. In a sense, you become the shout. In order to learn and use this shout you will be taking this evil into yourself."

"We need the Elder Scroll then," she said desperately, "Where can we find it?"

"We have never concerned ourselves with the Scrolls. The gods themselves would rightly fear to tamper with such things. As for where to find it... I do not know."

He was useless to her and only fed into her frustration and anxiety. Rona put her head in her hands, feeling her fears mounting. This entire journey had taken a horrifically sharp turn for the worst. One minute all she had to do was carefully follow the path laid out for her, learn the Words and kill some dragons, she could do that. The next the world was on the verge of ending and the Greybeards wouldn't help at all. Maybe the Blades could though. The Thalmor had a lot of information too... maybe they knew where the Scroll was.

Bishop put a hand to her back and muttered, "Rona?"

She stood up abruptly and strode out of the dining room. They had to leave immediately. They had to get back to Riverwood. She needed to see her father and Delphine. They could help her, she just knew it.

Bishop caught up with her, Karnwyr following at his heels. Arngeir cried, "Wait! Dragonborn!"

"I can't stay Master Arngeir. I have to go _now_ \- I have to do _something_!" She spoke swiftly and had a hand to the door when he called at her back.

"At least allow us to complete the shouts you are missing words from. We would also gift you with another shout."She turned back and the old Greybeard gave her a sympathetic look. He held a hand out, "Please. I would like to do this for you."

Rona shook her head and threw a hand out, exasperated. "I don't have time to meditate or think about the Words!"

"I know," he said chuckling slightly, "and to be quite honest, I doubt you need to meditate on them. Come, let me complete your knowledge of Become Ethereal and Marked for Death."

He shouted three words to the ground. Rona relented and stood over them, allowing them to burn into the crevices of her mind.

The other three Greybeards approached as she did so and each stepped forward and shouted a different word into the ground, creating a new shout she had not learned. She took those words into her mind as well, Tiid Klo Ul. Masters Einarth, Borri and Wulfgar imparted their knowledge of the three new words immediately to her.

"That is Slow Time. I am sure it will prove useful on your journey. With that shout you will be able to slow time itself. It is a very powerful shout, one that I hope you will use wisely," Arngeir bowed his head to her, "I also wanted to apologize for upsetting you my dear. That was never my intention. I'm afraid to admit, I felt rather... ashamed of myself, making a young lady cry."

She smiled at him and ran over giving him a hug, which completely surprised him. She pulled away from him and made to leave again saying, "Thank you for everything Master Arngeir," she looked at the others, "all of you. We'll be back soon I hope, with an Elder Scroll in hand."

"Good luck to you Dragonborn. We will patiently wait for your return," Arngeir and the others bowed their heads and she ran out the door with Bishop and Karnwyr at either side of her.

It was quite dark outside. She had no idea how late it really was, though Bishop's yawning was an indicator that it was nearly time for bed. She had other plans though. As they crunched through the snow and neared the wind barrier Rona could clearly see a large group of people on the other side of it. They had a roaring fire, they were all waiting for her. But she had no time to bother with them.

Rona stepped off to the edge of the cliff face and looked down below them. At the bottom was Riverwood. It was so close, yet so far. Bishop stood by her and said, "What're you looking at?"

"Riverwood is right there," she said.

He yawned again, "Yup, gonna be a few days before we get there."

"It doesn't have to take a few days," she said looking up into his face with severity, "It could take us less than ten minutes."

He scowled at her and shook his head, "Oh no. No, no, no. We are _not_ doing that again. I like keeping my feet planted firmly on the ground, thank you."

She pleaded with him, "Bishop _please_. We have to get there as soon as possible, I have to speak with Ata and Delphine."

He scoffed, "What about the horses? All our gear?" He threw a hand out, "What about Karnwyr!?"

She looked over at the wolf, "He can come with us. I can paralyze him and you can carry him over your shoulder."

He grit his teeth and held his hands out clenching his fists, uttering a frustrated growl, "I... You... _We_..."

"Risla was already expecting to look after the horses for a few days," she added, "We can walk back to get them later."

He threw his hands to his head, rubbing them over his face and sighed heavily, "Lightfoot, you're going to kill me..."

" _I'm trying to save you!_ " she cried, tears clinging to her eyes.

His face fell at the sight of her. "You're really that worried about all this?"

She turned away from him. "I don't know what else to do," she whispered, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand.

Bishop threw an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, making their hips meet. He pressed his lips together and said, "Okay, let's just get it over with."

She looked at him relieved and clicked her tongue, coaxing Karnwyr over to her. She scratched his ears and cast a paralyzing spell over him. Bishop lifted the limp wolf up and tossed him over his shoulder. He clutched at Rona with his free hand and said, "I'm going to keep my eyes closed this time. So just tell me when we're there will yah?"

(Recommended music _Leaving Lemuria_ by Jo Blankenburg)

"I will," she said holding onto him. They moved to the edge of the cliff and she counted to three and they kicked off. Bishop howled, "Aaahhh!" loudly as they fell, but she cast her spell quickly making their descent a slow one. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped her waist a little too hard. She just leaned into him, clutching at his clothes, keeping him pressed closely to her to give him some sense of stability.

She looked up into the sky and saw a full moon peeking over the Throat of the World. A dragon, she was sure it was Paarthurnax, flew across it, roaring into the night. A dragon that had loved a woman and a woman that had loved a dragon. It was like a story from a fairytale. And although Eira died ages ago, every appearance she made when in his presence, he showed nothing but affection for her. He still loved her but could never truly be with her. For he was an immortal beast and she a dead woman. They could only see each other through the connection of the female Dragonborn, the Maidens of Dragon Flame.

She actually felt pity for the poor creature. How painful it must have been to lament on a lonely mountain for thousands of years with only his memories to keep him company. Rona looked back to Bishop. His eyes were still firmly shut and he held very still, as if budging even a little would set them off balance and send them plummeting to the ground.

They were nearly there and Rona kicked off a precipice, sending them a bit further out from the mountain. Bishop sucked his breath inward at the sudden change of motion and then finally their feet touched solid ground and Rona let go of him. His eyes snapped open and he breathed, relieved and set Karnwyr down as he fell to his knees, grasping at the grass. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled.

Rona chuckled lightly at him and knelt down, rubbing his back, "You'll be fine."

She pressed a glowing hand to Karnwyr releasing him from the paralyzation and he whimpered and looked around very confused, that is until a fox darted out of a hollowed out tree, then he ran off after the thing, barking madly.

Bishop stood back up and said, "I need a drink."

They walked down to the Sleeping Giant Inn and stepped inside. Orgnar was busy wiping down the counter when he looked up and scowled at them with half lidded eyes. "Great. You two again? Didn't you just leave?"

Bishop took a seat at the bar and leaned his elbow on the counter, putting his head in his hand. He said with a dizziness to his voice, "Uh yeah, just rode a dragon back into town. You know, 'cause it was faster than riding a horse."

Rona asked, "Is Delphine here?"

Orgnar raised his brows at her, "Nah, she's out."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Rona persisted.

"Nope," Orgnar replied shortly.

"Orgnar," Bishop interrupted, "get me a something hard will you?"

"Like what?"

"Got any Daedric Lava Whiskey?"

Orgnar scoffed at him, "Pft. What do you think this place is?"

"Alright, got any Colovian Brandy then?"

"Hmph... Think I got a bottle somewhere, lemme check," Orgnar went downstairs.

Rona sighed. It was too late to go running off to the farm to check there for her and she didn't want to drag Bishop along with her while he was clearly suffering from another bout of vertigo. Orgnar reappeared with a large, round bottle in hand.

Bishop reached for it, but Orgnar pulled it back and said, "Hundred gold for the bottle."

"Ugh, pay the man Ladyship," Bishop groaned into his hand, "You owe me that much."

She bit her lip and said, "Everything is with the horses."

He glanced at her and let out a slow and irritated, "Fuuuck." He looked back at Orgnar, "You know I'm good for it."

Orgnar scowled at him, "No gold, no drink."

Bishop slammed a fist on the counter angrily, surprising Rona. She didn't realize he'd be so upset over the whole situation. She made to speak when a drunk man in a black robe approached them. He had stringy black hair and very reddened eyes, clearly he'd been hitting the bottle for a while now.

"Hey friend. No need to get angry, I'll gladly pay for your drinks, for both of yah!"

She looked warily at the strange man but Bishop was surprisingly friendly. He looked back at the man and said, "Yeah? I won't say no to that. What's your name stranger?"

The man held his hand out and said, "Just call me Sam."

Bishop shook his hand and introduced himself. Then Sam pulled out a large coin purse full of gold and dropped it onto the counter and said, "Bring me the brandy!" He glanced over at Rona and wobbled slightly and said, "You look like the kind of lady that enjoys a nice wine."

She raised a brow at him and said, "How'd you guess?"

"Must be your elvish charm, miss," he rubbed a hand over his ear. She felt mildly suspicious of this overly friendly stranger.

Sam called for Orgnar to bring him two bottles of wine as well. Before they knew it the counter had six different bottles of liquor on it and the three of them were already downing their favorites. Rona pushed aside her reservations and decided to join in too, she wanted to stop thinking about everything she'd learned. Stop worrying and stressing herself out. The wine was very good too, better than usual.

Bishop passed her a tankard full of Colovian Brandy and slurred, "You gotta try it. We never did get around to trying this *hic* stuff back in Windhelm."

She looked at the caramel colored liquid and watched as Bishop grabbed another tankard and filled it to the top then downed the entire thing in one go. She followed suit, tipping the whole thing back and gagging slightly at the taste and the way it burned her throat.

"Tastes like fire, doesn't it?" Bishop smirked, downing another.

"It's worse than fire," she cringed, "The fire was actually kind of nice."

"Well color me surprised," he said and took a third.

"What do yah mean?" Sam asked looking perplexed and wobbling from side to side, "You a fire eater? I seen one of those once, waaay out in Elseweyr. Cats that eat fire and spray it from their mouths! It's amazing!"

Bishop smirked at the man and put a hand to his shoulder, also wobbling and red in the eyes, "This girl... look at her, this _teeny, tiny girl_... she's… wait for it… the Draggerborn."

Sam got wide eyed and an enormous grin sprawled over his face, "Nooo - heeer?"

"Hey!" she shouted, bleary eyed, "I resen... I resemble that remark," she squinted, "Resent... I resent that! I am not teeny tiny, thank yooouuu!"

"Ladyship... you're like the smallest person I ever met," he looked at Sam again, "You know she's half altmer? They're like twenty feet tall and she's this itty bitty thing. What the hell happened woman? Some mage hit you with *hic* with a shortening spell?"

She scowled at him, her vision blurring and she slurred, "I think you've been drinking too much Mister RUDE! How many bottles have you had now anyways!?"

"Every single bottle!" he declared,"Ugh... stop mothering me, dammit! *hic* I'm not a child. Although *hic* you'd be a much better mother than the one I had," he giggled and she laughed back.

"You'd be a better mother than mine too... You want we should be each other's mothers?" Her words were nonsensical, but she was thinking slowly and didn't bother correcting herself.

"Mmm yeah, *hic* I'd like that," Bishop smiled devilishly at her.

Rona held out her tankard and he filled it for her. The two of them drank and drank until they were both leaning heavily on the counter, laughing and giggling at each other's stupidity.

Orgnar had already disappeared for the evening, leaving the three of them to it.

Bishop poured the rest of the Colovian Brandy and drank it down and she grabbed his empty tankard and said, "Noooo... you didn't save any for me?"

He slurred back, "Maybe I did... Maybe you should take a look down my mouth." He snickered loudly at his own remark

"Hey!" Sam cried throwing his hands to their shoulders, "Let's go for a walk. Get some fresh air," he turned towards the door and Bishop grabbed one of the bottles of wine on the counter and joined Rona in stumbling along after him. Bishop leaned on her shoulders, supporting himself while she poked him.

"Hey," she laughed, "You look really drunk, how many fingers am I holding up?"

He leaned into her some more, "Not enough in the right place," he giggled madly and she met his laughter then he tried to guess, "Um... Seventeen? No, nineteen? Fuck, I don't know! Too many!" He giggled again and said, "Funny... 'Cause you don't have that many fingers."

They continued following behind Sam, who was a little ways ahead of them, going west towards Falkreath. Rona started feeling frisky and groped Bishop's rear. He shouted, "Whoa!" And looked at her smiling broadly.

He started getting a rise in his trousers and she pointed at it and said, "Is that a dagger or are you just happy to see me?"

He grumbled at her stupidity, eyebrow cocked, " _No..._ that is a _penis_. _Not_ a dagger," then his eyes widened and he gaped at her slurring, "Wait... Are you? _You are!_ You're actually trying to seduce me! HAH! Well *hic* well, it's my animal magnetism I tell you!"

She snorted at him and kept groping his rear. He took a swig from the bottle of wine and passed it to her wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulder. "You know, if you sit on my lap, I won't fall off. Not while I'm holding you, I won't. Nope, I sure won't. Come here Princess, let me hold-" he heaved slightly and she leaned away from him as he swallowed whatever vomit had come up and stood back upright, "Whoa! Not so fast, Bish..."

"Hey," she nudged him, a smirk pulling at her lips, "Think you could handle two of me right now?"

He looked at her wide eyed and then squinted as if he actually was seeing two of her, "Two of... _you?_ Well... I've got two hands," he looked down at his own hands then back at her, "Oh, the possibilities!"

"I dunno," she mumbled teasing him, "I think the booze has impaired my ranger's performance."

He looked incredulous, "I _never_ miss my mark! Or should I bend you over and prove it?" He went up behind her, grasping her bottom through her dress and shouted with enthusiasm, "Now there's Skyrim's heroic *hic* Dragger... uh... Draggerborn. Let's see if I can make the DRAGONBORN COME!"

He pushed his swelling groin against her butt and they tripped over each other, tumbling to the ground and giggling like idiots.

Rona looked up at him, grasping his shirt and said, "Bishop... Biishooop... the world will end if you don't tell me your middle name!"

He groaned, "Florence! No! I mean, Laurence... My parents had a debt alright? They needed to pay it off and this damn tights - wearing noble wanted them to name me after him."

She burst into loud belly laughs, bending over clutching her stomach, "HAH! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" And he frowned at her. Sam came over and put his hands to his knees, leaning over them and said, "Hey, you two have been holding your liquor real well tonight. How 'bout a friendly competition for this old staff of mine?"

He was suddenly holding an old mottled stave which he did not have before, that Rona could recall, but the evening had been quite a blur. It was a beautiful staff, designed to look like a rose. The top of it had the blooming petals and a pair of sharp thorns, while the rest of it served as a giant stem.

"It's pretty," she whispered, gaping at it.

Bishop suddenly got excited and said, "I'll win it for you Ladyship!" He pushed himself off the ground and tried to stand straight, but wobbled still. "What do I gotta do?"

Sam said, "Just gotta hold your liquor my friend!"

"A drinking contest? Pft," Bishop waved a hand, "You don't stand a chance!"

Sam pulled out another bottle of liquor, seemingly from nowhere and handed it to Bishop, "Ha! We'll see about that. This is a special brew, very strong stuff. Let's get started."

Bishop took a deep gulp from the bottle, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and passed it back to Sam, "That shit's *hic* pretty good. What is it? Mead? *hic* Ale?"

"Hehe, just something from my own stocks, been trying to make the perfect drink," Sam took a swig then passed it back.

Rona watched, sleepily as the two men swapped the bottle back and forth taking hard drinks from it until Sam seemed to give up and said, "Damn... I think I've hit my limit. Tell you what, one more round and you win the contest!"

Bishop slurred, "One more? No problemsh..."

Sam looked amazed as Bishop finished the bottle off completely. "Wow, you've really done it. The staff is yours!"

Rona clapped and smiled up at Bishop who looked quite pleased with himself as he said, "Thash grape!"

Sam pat him on the back and said, "You know, you two are fun to drink with. I know this great little place where the wine flows like water. We should head there."

Bishop made to speak but instead stumbled backward, barely catching himself as Sam said, "Hey... you don't look so good."

And then he toppled over completely and hit the ground hard, blacking out. Rona looked over at him and snickered, "Guess he couldn't hold his liquor after all."

Sam looked down at her, "Hey Dragonborn, still want to visit that place I was talking about?"

She mumbled, "Yeah... but," she looked at Bishop through her blurred vision, "We can't leave him."

"Oh don't worry," Sam twirled a finger in the air and Bishop's limp body floated up, "We'll bring him with us! Wouldn't want him to miss out on all the fun."

She smiled up at Sam and slurred, "I _knew_ there was something funny about you! You're a mage."

Sam chuckled, "Something like that. Come on Dragonborn, the night is still young!"


	41. A Night to Forget

Bishop woke up with a raging headache... not to mention a raging woman staring down at him. At first he couldn't figure out why Ladyship was wearing a Priestess of Dibella getup, until his vision finally cleared and he realized that the woman accosting him was in fact, not the Lady Lightfoot.

"That's right, it's time to wake up, you drunken blasphemer!"

He groaned, squinting in the firelight and sat upright, rubbing his head.

"Yes," she seethed, "your head hurts and you don't remember where you are. Let me guess. You also don't remember coming in here and blathering incoherently about marriage or a goat!"

"What?" he mumbled.

But she carried on furiously, "Which _means_ you don't remember losing your temper and throwing trash all over the temple!"

Bishop looked around and while he was mildly pleased to be surrounded by the half nude forms of the statues of Dibella, he was more concerned by the fact that he couldn't recall how he got there. He thought back hard, trying to remember what the fuck happened last night. And then he remembered. "Sam," he looked up at the priestess, "Was a man named Sam with me?"

The woman crossed her arms scoffing loudly, "Dibella teaches love and compassion, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to tell you what you want to know and let you walk away from this!"

"Shit," he groaned again, "What did I do?"

"You left your filth, _everywhere_ ," she fumed, pointing her fingers at all the trash on the ground, "Pick up your mess, then apologize and if I think you're sincere I'll consider helping you."

Bishop stood up and looked around at the disaster he'd created in the temple. Statues turned over, baskets and pottery laying about, half-eaten bits of food strewn across the floor and plenty of booze spilled in places. He started picking up the garbage and was trying hard to remember through the throbbing in his brain. He was mid-grab of a partially eaten apple on the floor when he uttered, "Rona." He looked over at the priestess and said, "Was there a woman with me? About yea high," he held his hand out a head shorter than himself, "pink hair, green eyes, red dress? A half elf."

The woman pursed her lips, "No. It was just _you_."

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he thought. What could have happened to her? Maybe she was still in Riverwood? But where was he? The temple of Dibella...

"Markarth," he muttered, "How the _fuck_ did I get all the way here?"

"Would you _please_ hurry up? We have business to attend to today," the priestess insisted.

He grit his teeth, scowling at himself and finished tossing all the trash into a lone basket. He picked up the last piece of paper on the floor and noticed something scrawled on it.

_We need the following to repair the broken staff._

_Giant's Toe_

_Holy Water_

_Hagraven Feather_

_Sam_

It was a note Sam had written. What the hell was this all about? Some staff? He vaguely recalled Sam mentioning something about it, but couldn't piece it together. He looked back at the irritated priestess again and swiftly strode over to her and said, "Alright, cleaned up the mess. Now do you know if I said anything about a staff last night?"

She looked around the room and then up at him, still annoyed and tutted, "I guess that'll do. And no, you didn't say anything about a staff. You were ranting when you got here though. Most of it was slurred. You said something about Rorikstead," she raised her brows above her half-lidded eyes, "Maybe you should take a look there."

Bishop stuffed the note in his pocket and turned right around, bursting through the doors. He had to find Rona and the only way to do that was to retrace his steps. He didn't have any money though and no horse. He was going to have to steal one. He groaned at himself, twisting his mouth. Back to banditry it seemed.

Bishop made it down to the stables and looked around. The stable master was feeding his horses, though there was a lone stallion grazing in the paddock with no saddle. He smirked slightly, "Bareback it is."

He slowly walked down towards the stables, noting the fact that there were two guards stationed outside the hold. He hoped to the gods the horse was broken in. Bishop checked to see that the stable master was still busy, back turned and then he pulled himself up onto the steed, grasping the animal's hair and kicking its thighs making the stallion move forward in a gallop. The steed was a quick one and he was grateful for that because he heard the stable master hollering at his back and saw a few arrows hit the ground nearby.

He kicked the steed into high gear, pressing him onward and down the path. If he kept up that pace he could be in Rorikstead in just a few hours.

He had to find Rona and couldn't stop his mind from wandering over the worst case scenarios. That Sam guy didn't seem to be one of Thorn's men. Too jovial, not really Thorn's type of guy, not to mention the man was swimming in gold. He was the kind of person Thorn would have targeted, not recruited. Still... what if he had been a Thalmor agent? Someone come to take her? Bishop felt nauseous just thinking about it, not to mention he was still incredibly hung over from the night before which didn't help. He tried to keep telling himself, _she'll be fine, she's the Dragonborn, she's got magic, she's got dual blades, a bow and a dagger. She's an ass kicking, feisty little nymph._ "She'll be okay," he muttered through grit teeth and spurred the steed on faster.

Once he arrived in the quiet village he looked around. Not much going on, just a few farmers tending to their crops and a couple of kids playing. He dismounted the steed and started walking uphill, thinking he might check the inn first. He strode past a farm when one of the farmers saw him and shouted, "YOU!"

Bishop turned to look at him. _Well that was fast_ , he thought to himself.

The farmer stormed up to him, fists curled and yelled at him, "You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself in this town again! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Bishop looked at him perplexed and shrugged, "Got me. Can't remember."

"Are you serious!? You don't recall kidnapping my Gleda and selling her to that giant!?"

Bishop swallowed hard, _what the fuck did I do!?_ He said, "Uh... Gleda? Your wife?"

The farmer opened his mouth and squinted hard at him, "Not my wife you idiot! My goat!"

Bishop breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll never breed another prize-winning beauty like her," he prod Bishop in the chest with a finger, "No thanks to you, yah bastard!"

Bishop held his hands out, "Can you just tell me if there was a man or a woman with me last night?"

"I'm not telling you anything until you bring me back my dear old Gleda!"

"ALRIGHT!" Bishop roared furiously, "FINE! I'll track her! I'll find your blasted goat!" He turned away from the man snarling at himself. This was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth. He still couldn't understand how he'd made it all the way from Riverwood to Rorikstead and then to Markarth in a single night... unless. He put a hand to his head, "How long has it been? Days? Fuck... _Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

He kept mindlessly walking down the path, trying hard to remember, to no avail when he nearly bumped into a giant and its goat walking ahead of him. He cocked his head and uttered, "Gleda."

He drew his bow and ran back around a small overhang by the road. The giant continued stomping along while the old goat followed him. Bishop put his forefinger and his thumb to his mouth and whistled sharply.

The giant stopped and turned around, looking at him stupidly as Bishop aimed his arrow right for the beast's eye. He loosed the arrow and it pierced through the giant's left eye. The beast howled, scratching at its face and stomped, nearly hitting the goat with his tantrum. Bishop ran along the plateau firing more arrows into its face and getting a little too close for comfort as the giant swung his club out, nearly hitting him. He leapt backward and tripped on a large rock, falling flat on his back.

The giant was squinting now, blood running down its face and heavily from its eye as it stomped angrily towards him. Bishop turned away and made to scramble back up the hill when his stomach flew into his throat and he immediately ducked down again. A dragon swooped down, roaring flames and buried its claws into the giant's chest before taking off into the sky again, carrying the giant off with it.

Bishop rolled over and watched as the thing flew away, his whole body trembling and then his stomach did a few more turns and he couldn't stop it. He rolled over, puking everything left in his guts onto the grass.

He slowly wiped at his mouth, taking a deep breath, his eye twitching slightly and mumbled, "Well... that feels better."

He took a minute to catch his breath and let the throbbing in his head settle then pushed himself off the ground and coaxed the goat along with him back to Rorikstead. Thankfully the dragon decided to take its meal elsewhere, away from the little village.

Bishop called over to the farmer and said, "Found your damn goat."

The farmer looked up from his plow and shouted, "Gleda!" He ran over to them and looked the goat over, "And not a scratch on her! Oh happy day!" The farmer pat the old goat gently and scowled up at Bishop, "I still can't figure out why you stole her in the first place!"

Bishop crossed his arms and said, "Me either, now can you tell me if I was with anyone last night? Did I say anything?"

The farmer looked him over, "You really don't remember do you?"

Bishop grit his teeth and said firmly, "No, I don't. But there are some people I need to find so the sooner you help me the sooner I can get the hell out of here!"

"Well," the farmer put a finger to his chin and said thoughtfully, "you did leave a note explaining it, but half of it was gibberish and the rest had mead spilled on it. Only bit I could make out was 'repaying Ysolda in Whiterun' and even that's mostly scribbles. Guess you could try there."

"Ah fuck," Bishop grumbled. He turned away from the farmer without so much as a thanks and pulled himself back up on the stallion he'd stolen earlier and sped off heading east.

Whiterun was another four or five hours out if he could keep the steed running at the pace he was going. He was not looking forward to seeing Ysolda either. She still hadn't forgiven him for 'coming' and running all those years ago. She wasn't exactly his type, but he was drunk and she was a pretty face at the time. Just another notch in his belt. He was surprised that she'd spoken with him at all because she usually just ignored him when he was in town and that, naturally, suited him just fine.

He rode the steed steadily down the path. The day was still fairly new, it couldn't have been later than eleven in the morning. He'd hopefully make it to Whiterun by about three in the afternoon, with plenty of time to check back in Riverwood and see if Rona was there. He really hoped she was there, pushing all the worst case scenarios from his mind.

He kept up the pace to Whiterun, only taking one break by the river, letting the poor stallion get a drink of water and giving him a chance to chew on some grass. After a four hour ride he'd made it and scrambled off the steed, running up the path to Whiterun. Around this time of day Ysolda was either exchanging goods and chatting up the khajiit caravans or having a late lunch. He didn't see the caravan around so he figured he'd try the Bannered Mare first.

His instincts were right, as he found Ysolda sipping on a bottle of mead and enjoying some tomato soup. He took a deep breath and pulled up a chair next to her. She glanced up at him, surprised for a second and then her eyes drooped, half-lidded and she scoffed, "Oh. It's just you."

"Ysolda," he said feigning a polite overtone, "been a while."

She squinted at him, "Bishop we just saw each other last night."

He made a note of that. So it had been only a day... he hoped. He ran a hand over the back of his head and said, "Yeeaahh... about that."

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Look, I've been patient, but you still owe me."

"Okay, how much do I owe you?"

She glanced back at him, "It's not about the money really. I mean, I wouldn't have given you the wedding ring on credit if you weren't so obviously in love."

"WEDDING?" He shouted the word then cleared his throat as everyone in the tavern glanced over his way and Ysolda looked at him perplexed. He said more quietly, "What wedding?"

Had he proposed to her? He'd asked Rona to marry him!? Of course he would. He'd done a lot of stupid things drunk off his wits. Not that he wouldn't ask her without being drunk first. She was perfect... but marriage? He loved her, but he was not ready for that.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

Bishop chewed on his tongue for a minute and said, "Well... we were celebrating pretty hard last night," he lied and feigned a laugh, "I'm having a real hard time remembering everything. Maybe you could give me a refresher?"

"Right, of course," her expression softened, "Well, last night you came in and sat right down at my table and then you told me that sweet story about how you met your fiancé. You even apologized for... you know... what happened between us. I'm really happy for you Bishop. I'd never seen you so in love before. So I forgave you and agreed to give you the ring on credit. You said the wedding was supposed to be last night though," she looked at him seriously and said firmly, "But if there isn't going to be a wedding, the least you can do is give the ring back! That was one of my best pieces."

He was stunned. Mostly with himself, how he'd managed to run all over Skyrim like this, it was just too much. "Do you know what I did with it?"

She frowned at him, "How much did you drink last night?"

"Too much," he admitted truthfully.

"Well, from what I remember you said you were going to run out and give it to your fiancé. Don't you even remember where you left her?"

"Not a clue," another truth.

Ysolda scoffed at him, "And after you told me that sweet story of how you two met! You'll be lucky if she doesn't leave you!"

"What uh... what exactly was that story about my fiancé?" He prodded her, trying to get as much information out of her as possible.

She gaped at him, "How could you forget!? It was the sweetest story I'd ever heard. How you met beneath the full moon, under the biggest tree in Witchmist Grove surrounded by fireflies. It was straight out of a storybook."

Well he definitely did not meet Rona there. In fact, he faintly recalled passing through Witchmist once and it was nothing but a dead and deserted area. It was also another three hours from Whiterun. He wondered if he should retrace his steps back to Riverwood first and then set out for Witchmist. If he did that, he'd be set back another two hours. He decided to make the ride to Witchmist first.

"Thanks Ysolda," he stood up and went to leave.

She called back, "Wait! What about my payment!?"

"I'm gonna go get that ring for yah. Turns out I'm just not meant for married life," he smirked at her and she just scowled furiously at him.

Thankfully the horse wasn't too tired, in fact he seemed quite energetic. He was still a young stallion, so it wasn't too surprising. Bishop continued his ride all the way out to Witchmist Grove. Maybe he'd left Rona there... maybe Sam was there. Bishop was seriously considering killing the man. He started thinking that he'd gotten them drunk on purpose. Yet, he couldn't understand why he didn't see it. Why he wasn't more wary. He faintly recalled Sam approaching them and offering to buy their drinks. Normally Bishop would have declined, treading carefully with such kindness from a stranger. But he'd felt compelled to accept the offer... almost like he'd been put under some kind of spell.

He tried not to dwell on it. The whole thing just made his head ache more than it already did. Instead he focused on the slowly dimming sun as it dipped under the mountains and the moon steadily rising as he finally reached his destination.

He dismounted the stallion, leaving him partly off the road near Kynesgrove before venturing through the dusky patches of plateau, near the badlands surrounding Bonestrewn Crest. He noticed a small shack in the distance which seemed strangely familiar to him. He decided to investigate. The dilapidated structure was surrounded by a fence made of wooden pikes that had been sharpened on the ends. There were several spriggan heads impaled on the same pikes and scattered around the area and two large and lit sconces sat on either side of a short staircase leading into the shack.

Bishop swallowed, knitting his brows together. He really hoped he wouldn't find Rona there. It was obviously the home of a witch or some other nasty creature. He slowly tread up the steps and peaked into the entryway. Nothing but an old torn up bed, a moldy, wooden dresser and some dirty books laying around.

Then a scratchy voice carried up behind him, making a shiver crawl up his spine, "Darling! I've been waiting for you to return! To consummate our love!"

"Oh gods no," he whispered and slowly turned around to find the most hideous hagraven crooning up at him.

"Uhh... actually, _darling_ ," he said while he slowly drew his bow from his back, "I was hoping to get the ring back."

Her feathers ruffled and she screeched at him, "What!? Oh I see! You want it for that hussy Esmerelda, with the dark feathers - don't you!? I won't let her have you!"

She threw a hand up, casting a raging fireball at him, which he deftly avoided by leaping off the low hanging platform and rolling onto the ground. He stood on his knee, swiping an arrow from his quiver and fired straight into the hagraven's skull, killing her, before she could release another angry attack on him.

He stood up and walked over to the creature, "Sorry sweetheart, it's not you, it's me... Okay that's a lie. It's definitely you." He bent over and tore the gold wedding band from her claw, stowing it away in his pocket.

He found his horse and made the trip back to Whiterun. He was exhausted, having ridden all day, retracing his steps through Skyrim, still perplexed as to how he'd done it all in one night. It just didn't make sense. He wanted to stop, to sleep, but he was too worried about Rona. He had to find her, he'd search all night if he had to.

Bishop made it back to Whiterun after another four hour ride. The stallion didn't even seem tired in the slightest as it wandered off to graze in a paddock while he ventured back up the hill. It had to be almost midnight. Ysolda was probably sleeping. He hoped she might know something more about what he did the other night since Witchmist turned into a dead end.

He knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked harder, banging on it with his fist. She flung it open and shouted, "Who is it!?" Then she looked up at him, while rubbing her eye and said, "Bishop?"

"Evening, my lady," he said, feigning more politeness.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ysolda grumbled, "What are you doing here?"

He handed her the ring and she took it from him. She looked up at him, cocking a brow.

"It didn't work out," he said, "She was a little too much like my mother."

"Oh, well sorry it didn't work out with your lady. I know how excited you were for the wedding."

"Yeah about that," he said, "Did I happen to mention where we were getting married?"

"You just kept saying it would be a huge ceremony at Morvunskar. You said you even had some magic staff there that would handle all the guests."

Bishop held in the growl building in his chest. Morvunskar was back in Eastmarch, right near Witchmist Grove. He pressed his lips firmly together and said, "Thanks Ysolda, sorry to bother you so late."

He turned to walk away when she called, "Did you... do you maybe want to spend the night?"

He glanced back at her. She was actually blushing. He smirked at her and said, "Couldn't do that to you again Ysolda. There's already a woman I love."

She scowled at him, "But you just said you broke up with her!"

"Yeah, broke it off with my side piece. Pretty sure my number one girl is waiting for me up in Morvunskar though."

She shot him a furious glare and shouted, _"You disgusting womanizer!"_ Then slammed the door hard.

Bishop laughed and pressed on. All night it was then. Traveling through Skyrim, back to Eastmarch. The stallion's steady clacking against the cobblestone road nearly put him to sleep. He was absolutely exhausted and his head was still aching. He realized that he hadn't stopped to eat or drink anything all day. His tongue felt thick and dry in his mouth but he was nearly there. _Please be there Rona..._

He pulled the stallion to a stop, out of the way of the road and the view from the tower. Morvunskar was an old, broken down fort and from what he could see it was currently being occupied by a dozen mages.

 _"Great,"_ he grit his teeth. It was times like these when he could really use Rona's magic or her shouts. Taking out a group of mages was like picking daisies for her. He was starting to realize just how much he appreciated having such a powerful woman by his side. She had to be in there. Bishop recalled the fact that Sam had been wearing mages garb himself and figured that he'd definitely had a spell put over him. What they wanted with Rona though, he had no idea. He actually hoped to the gods that she was safe.

He drew his dagger, deciding against his bow because firing arrows into a den of mages would just lead to them firing who knows what back at him in full force. He crept around, staying low and keeping quiet. The first mage was a pushover because he wasn't even paying attention at all, instead he was yawning and picking his nose.

Bishop got him by the neck, sliding his dagger through, ear to ear and yanking the body back out of sight. He just had to get by the brunt of them and into the keep, then he could move on from there. He slithered carefully around, keeping to the shadows and quickly cutting the throats of a few more mages before he made it to the entrance and slipped into the keep barring the door behind him.

Down he went, carefully treading along into an open room. He stuck to the walls and crept around the corner when he heard a pair of voices from the next room over. A man's voice said, "They drink all day and night, and what do I do?"

A woman replied, sighing, "You work the forge."

"I work the forge! Why do they need me to do this? We use magic, not weapons. I swear they're making me do this for a laugh," he paused before continuing, "At least they're not making me deal with the prisoners down below."

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about what goes on down there."

"I bet Naris gets a kick out of it. Nasty fella he is."

"You'd better quiet down before you end up there. Then I'd have to work the forge."

Bishop got a queasy feeling in his stomach again, only this time it was because he was really worried for Rona. They were mages, so the kinds of horrors they could inflict on someone only fueled his imagination. He hurried along, taking some stairs down and brutally killing a few mages as he went.

His exhaustion was getting to him, however, and he made a grave mistake, taking a corner without looking and bumped right into a mage. He looked up at her stunned face and said, "Shit!"

The woman shrieked, throwing up the alarm and started casting icy spikes at him. His adrenaline woke him right up as his heart pound in his chest and he made a run for it. He ran through the halls, narrowly evading the spells being shot at him, left and right until one of them hit him right in the chest, throwing him back. It must have been a shock spell because his whole body shuddered and his muscles convulsed painfully. He scrambled to get to his feet as four mages approached him, hands glowing.

He slowly backed away as one of them said, "Don't kill him. Naris needs a new plaything."

Bishop scowled furiously. They needed a new one? Did that mean? It couldn't... They drew in closer to him and he kept backing up, then he tripped, falling backwards. This was it, they'd caught him for sure. He expected to hit solid ground and for them to all pounce on him, but instead he kept falling... and falling. His stomach flew into his throat until he smashed onto solid ground finally and looked around.

He was not in the fort anymore. In fact, it appeared that he was... outside... somewhere. He stood up, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. He was in some forest. A light fog hovered over the colorful landscape and a nearby river. _More magic?_ He wondered.

Then he heard a song carrying over the low hills in the distance.

(The song is _Song of Joy_ by Erutan)

His pulse quickened and his heart pound in his chest, "Rona?" She was safe, she was alive. He started walking, following the sound of her beautiful voice. He strode over several stone bridges that led over the weaving river. The scent of the sweetest wine drifted over his nose. His stomach turned though, he'd had enough to drink to last him a lifetime, he was sure of it. Though he'd told himself that once before after getting sloshed on a jaunty pirate's stash.

As Bishop stepped into a low lit clearing he saw a group of people seated at a long table, enjoying a variety of liquor that filled the table. Bottles upon bottles of different ales, rums, meads, wines and everything in between sat there. Sam stood by, arms crossed, eyes bright red and bleary as he tapped his foot and swayed with her song.

Bishop came around and found Rona at the other end of the table, standing and playing a jovial tune on her lute while a few others accompanied her on their own instruments.

And she looked like hell. Like she'd been drinking for days. Eyes red and puffy, her hair was a mess and he was pretty sure wine was spilled all over the front of her dress. But she was alive and happy looking otherwise.

Bishop ran to her, just as her song finished and he grasped her shoulders, crying, "Ladyship!"

She smiled drunkenly at him and slurred, "Bishooop" She hugged him and he let her. He was never so happy to have her back in his arms than right now, she swayed against him then looked up and said, "You made it. You're here."

"Yeah Sweetness, I'm here. Spent all day and all night looking for you," he practically cried at the sight of her and caressed her reddened face.

"Mmm," she hugged him again and mumbled, "Missed you Florence."

He spoke automatically, "Wha- No, it's Laur... wait," he scowled at her, I didn't tell you that, did I? I must have been piss ass drunk if I told you... _that._ "

She giggled at him and booped him on the nose, "S'okay. I'll tell you a secret. My middle name is Benanius," her glossed over eyes widened, "Can you believe it? My mother named me after some really, really old lady. Ata probably knew her..."

Bishop actually chuckled at her, "That might be even worse than my middle name."

She yawned and pressed her face against his chest and mumbled, "Let's just stay here, Bishop. Sam said we could."

"What?" He grasped her shoulders and pulled her back, "What are you talking about?" She didn't answer, seemingly confused. Too drunk to keep up with her own thoughts it seemed. He looked back at Sam and felt a rage building inside him. He pulled from Rona's grasp and stormed up to the man, dagger in hand and snarled, "THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO US!?"

Sam grinned at him and wobbled back and forth, "You know I was beginning to think you might not make it, even with my horse it sure took you a while. And he's fast!"

Bishop grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and directed his blade to the man's face. _"Explain yourself mage, before I plunge it into your skull."_

Sam smirked and looked at the dagger, bravely putting a finger to the tip of it. Bishop let it pierce his skin, he wasn't going to move. Sam blinked slowly and said, "I thought you might not remember your first trip here. You had a big night. I think you've definitely earned the staff."

Bishop growled deeply and roared, "AUGH! FUCK YOUR STAFF!"

"Oh come on now, don't be mad," Sam's body shuddered, which startled Bishop, making him release the man. As he took a step backward Sam was engulfed in a black smoke which vanished quite quickly, though he no longer stood there. Instead a terrifying creature, with curling horns, black and red skin, donning full daedric armor stood before him, towering another foot above him. Bishop gaped at the demon.

This new creature kept the same cheerful voice as Sam though when he spoke, "I really just needed something to encourage you to go out into the world and spread merriment!" The demon laughed and waved a clawed hand out, "And you did just that! I haven't been so entertained in at least a hundred years. Your companion is quite lovely as well. My, does she have a way with words."

Bishop looked back at Rona who'd sat down at the table and started playing her lute, entertaining the other drunks and completely ignoring the both of them, lost in her own world.

(The song is _The Place I'll Return To Someday_ by Erutan)

He looked back at the demon, pointing his dagger out and demanded to know, "Who... _what_ are you?"

The demon cocked his head and said, "Oh come now. You can't even try to guess? Here I'll give you a hint - Daedric Prince of Merriment and Debauchery! We know each other quite well Bishop. I've been keeping my eye on your for a long time now."

Bishop breathed, "Sanguine..."

Sanguine clapped his clawed hands together and punched the air shouting, "Hah! There it is!"

He shook his head, "But why? Why us? _Why her?_ What did you _do_ to her?"

"Oh the Dragonborn? I didn't do anything to her, just invited her along for a night of fun!" Sanguine started walking back and forth, grasping a claw to his chin and said, "You know, we've all been watching her progress quite closely now. She's doing well, but after seeing her struggling so much, I thought to myself, damn, that girl needs a break! And who better than I to give her just that? So I swooped in and decided to help her forget all those terrible things for a change. Give her a little fun for once!"

"Yeah? You plan on keeping her here? The fuck did she mean by that? Us stay here?" He looked around at the creepy ethereal forest, shrouded in mist.

"Oh that? Ah... I may have led her to believe she could live out her days in forgetful merriment here. Bit of a fib on my part..."

Bishop looked at the Daedric Prince incredulously.

Sanguine stopped pacing and threw his hands to his hips and said, "Well she wasn't enjoying herself otherwise! Still... I'll let you break the bad news to her. You're good at that sort of thing."

Bishop didn't know what to do, what to think. Here he was, talking to a Daedric Prince, a god, while his lover, Rona, sat by losing herself in another glass of wine, wishing she could stay here forever. This was some kind of twisted hell. It had to be. Still... it wasn't every day one had an opportunity to speak to a Daedric Prince either.

"What do you mean you've been watching her?"

Sanguine raised whatever semblance of eyebrows he had and said, "Well you know. She's the Dragonborn. Very special person, chosen by Akatosh and all that. Naturally we'd all have our eyes on her."

"The Daedra... _and_ the Aedra?" Bishop continued questioning him.

"Definitely the Daedra, dunno what the Aedra are up to though. They like to keep to themselves you know, bunch of snobby types. But yeah, just keeping an eye on the girl. Alduin's a real force to be reckoned with. We're wondering how she'll fair against the old beast."

"You want her to fight him?"

Sanguine smirked at him, "Now, now. I may not always think things through, but I know when a mortal is asking too many questions. Go on now, get your girl and carry on back to Skyrim. You've still got a lot to do. Let me tell you something though Bish, I can tell, you're really going places."

It was odd hearing this demon speak his name as though they were old friends. Bishop sheathed his dagger and walked back over to Rona, gently pulling the lute from her. She pouted slightly but had no energy to hold on. He set it aside then grasped her under her arm and under her legs easily lifting her into his arms.

"Hmm," she mumbled quietly against his chest.

"We're going home now," he said, looking down at her sleepy face.

She said, "No... we have to stay here. Sam promised. He said I don't have to be the Dragonborn anymore. We can just stay, just you and me. Like you always wanted. Please don't make me go back Bishop, I don't want to. I don't want to lose you." She started crying into his shirt and he ran his lips over her forehead, a tear sparkling at his own eye as he felt her pain.

"Sorry Princess," he whispered sympathetically, "The world still needs you."

An ethereal portal formed in front of him and he glanced back at Sanguine who smiled and waved, calling, "Take care of her ranger! We're all counting on her you know."

Bishop clutched her close to him and turned away from the Daedric Prince, stepping into the void, leaving that strange place and hoping to never return.


	42. Stay in Whiterun

Rona stirred at the quiet sound of people having a lengthy discussion nearby. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was quite dry. She moved her hand over the sheets and felt a tuft of fur. Karnwyr gave a low whine and looked over at her from his comfortable position on the bed next to her. She sat upright, feeling a light headache hovering just above her eyes and looked around the room. She was laying in Delphine's bed and her dress was missing. All she had on was her underwear and her chest and bra were stained and sticky with dried wine.

She looked to her left where Delphine's cabinet stood open, showing the hidden stairs that led to her secret room. She heard her father speaking softly, "...and the reception isn't for another three months, so we have no choice but to wait. In the meantime, Bishop, I think it would be best if you and Rona stay out in Whiterun."

"Why Whiterun?" Bishop asked.

"First off I'd rather keep her away from Falkreath, at least until I can find that brigand's hideout. Considering he's already testing our defenses I'm very concerned for her safety. Velvynen will also need to stay busy, perhaps she could join with the Companions for the time being... give her some semblance of normalcy for a change."

"Yeah," Bishop agreed, "She'd probably like that."

"As for me," Serlas continued, "I will pay a visit to the Mage's College and speak with my colleague Savos Aren and peruse their library to see if I can find anything about the Elder Scroll in question."

Delphine said, "I'll get a hold of my contact in the Embassy and discuss our plans with him and see what else I can find out about Alduin's Wall and its whereabouts.”

"Good," Serlas said, "We will meet back here in three months on Sundas the twelfth of Rain's Hand, a week before the reception. We'll prepare ourselves and leave for Solitude then."

Rona pulled the sheet up, covering herself as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Serlas was first to come in and said, “Ah, velvyn! You’re awake - oh, pardon me,” he averted his eyes,“I’ll let Delphine show you the washroom dear. We’ll talk in a bit.”

She nodded and he left the room, Bishop and Delphine came in next and Bishop smiled softly at her. Delphine went over and rifled through her dresser drawers, pulling out an old towel and Rona’s cleaned and pressed dress. She went over and handed them to her. “There’s a washroom downstairs in the cellar storehouse. You’ll have to go around behind the bar to get to it. I’ll check and see if we have any customers before I wave you in. Once you get cleaned up we’ll get you something to drink and eat and then we’ll talk.”

Rona just blinked at her, expressionless and Delphine gave her a concerned smile before stepping back into the main inn.

Bishop looked down at her, putting a hand to her shoulder and said, “You feeling alright? You’re being awfully quiet Lightfoot… and when you get like that, well, it’s usually cause for concern.”

“Just thirsty,” she said thickly. She remembered most of what had happened the night before and felt a burning shame over her behavior. She’d never gotten so drunk in her life… though being in Sanguine’s presence it was bound to happen.

He’d been so kind to her, which was surprising for a Daedric lord, she thought. Feeling complacent on his ambrosia she just went with it. He’d even promised her that she could forsake being Dragonborn and live a peaceful and merry existence in his realm. She knew it was a lie… but she wanted so much to believe it.

Bishop said, “I’ll be right back.” He left the room and she looked after him. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach about Bishop’s safety. She knew he’d never let her go on alone, that he would always stand by her side, facing dragon after dragon until the very end. Alduin was the greatest threat to him. Not all dragons were very bright, but Alduin, being the oldest of them all, he was without a doubt the most cunning and vicious of them. He would be the kind of creature that would see love as a weak trait only mortals had and find a way to use it against them. If Alduin learned of her feelings for Bishop, he would kill him right in front of her and it would absolutely destroy her.

Bishop came back with a glass of water handing it to her. She downed the whole thing quickly then Delphine poked her head in and said, “The coast is clear, better go wash up now.”

Rona grabbed the towel wrapping it around herself and folded her dress under her arm brushing by Bishop. She wasn’t trying to be cold to him, she just had a lot on her mind and wasn’t ready to talk.

She stepped down into the dingy cellar and found the bath hidden behind some shelves, just a lone tub filled a third of the way with warm water. She undressed and sat in it, washing the filth off of herself and drifting off into her own mind.

She missed the days when it was just her and Bishop, having fun in a tavern, drinking, singing and dancing. She wanted that back so much. Her father had mentioned something about them staying in Whiterun. Maybe they could do that again. He'd also mentioned something about a reception. It was probably one of Elenwen’s fancy get togethers where she could mingle with high society and be the obnoxious bitch she was.

Rona had always despised the woman. They'd met when she was just nine years old and she never forgot how the woman looked down at her like she was the most vile speck of dust she'd ever seen in her life. The bitch couldn't even stop herself from saying, _Really Serlas? An accomplished mage like you and you'd breed with a dirty snow-back? How repulsive._ Of course her father shared a few choice words of his own, then swept Rona off and away from the awful woman. But now she was Dragonborn, now she was someone Elenwen desperately wanted to sink her claws into for her own purposes.

And Rona had power. She had enough power to easily destroy the woman if she so chose to. She definitely considered it. Killing one of the heads of the Thalmor Justiciars was high on her to do list, especially that particular woman considering the threats she'd made against Bishop and her.

Rona sunk further into the water, wetting her hair and rinsing it. She finished washing up, including rinsing her underwear and dried off with a spell then pulled her dress on, fixed her hair and took a deep breath. Time to talk.

Upstairs she found Delphine playing her role of harmless innkeeper, sweeping the floors and serving the lone drunk, Embry, at a table.

Delphine glanced back at her, “You’re looking a lot better. What can I get you to eat?”

Rona’s stomach growled and she laughed slightly, “Heh, anything, honestly.”

Delphine smiled at her and went around the bar, putting together a hearty sandwich and poured another tall glass of water then passed them to her, “I’m thinking you’ll want to lay off the liquor for a while.”

“Definitely,” Rona agreed, sitting at the bar and downing the glass before taking a bite of the sandwich.

Delphine was staring at her, studying her and Rona just raised a brow as she went in for another bite. “Sorry,” Delphine chuckled, “I just can’t believe you met Sanguine. That’s pretty incredible, although it must have been terrifying for you.”

“Not really,” Rona said, covering her mouth as she swallowed a bite, “He was surprisingly nice.”

“Well, be careful. If the Daedric Princes are watching you there might be some other less friendly ones interested in meeting you.”

Rona just nodded and continued tucking into her food. The Daedra were gods and Sanguine had definitely put some sort of spell over them. How she could even possibly hope to stop them if they wanted to intervene on her journey was beyond her. She looked up, changing the conversation to something that had been on her mind, “Hey… What did you do with those two books of mine?”

Delphine smirked at her, “I’m protecting them.”

Rona narrowed her eyes at her, “I _knew_ you stole them.”

“Well, they belong to the Blades,” she said, meeting Rona's gaze, “If you’d have given them to the Greybeards they would have just burned them.”

Rona knit her brows together, “Why?”

“Because, they’re ancient Akaviri records. They tell us about Alduin's Wall and about the location of several dragons still living. The Greybeards would rather information like that disappear forever."

Rona frowned and thought for a moment. Arngeir had been very against the fact that she was killing dragons and he didn't seem to care for the Blades much at all. He probably would have burned them. Anything to keep people from finding out where they could learn Dragonrend or from finding the other missing dragons. Then she remembered that Paarthurnax's name was listed in the Atlas of Dragons. Maybe they were just trying to protect him...

Delphine cleared her throat and Rona looked back to her, "You're right. They probably would have destroyed them."

"Exactly," Delphine nodded, "Now you understand... You know, if they had it their way you'd be stuck up on High Hrothgar with them doing nothing at all. But you're a woman of action. I like that about you. The gods chose wisely, I think, when they chose you to be Dragonborn."

Delphine gave her a smile and Rona felt herself actually liking her, even though she'd been so secretive before and stolen her books. She really seemed to know what she was doing. Rona smiled back and said, "Thanks..." She finished off her sandwich and was feeling a lot better. More like herself.

She stepped outside and was surprised to find her father and Bishop standing next to both of their horses. Karinda and Misty shook their heads and chewed on some grass. Whiskey was nearby sniffing and touching noses with a happy Karnwyr as well.

Serlas was holding the staff Sanguine had promised her which only solidified the fact that she'd actually met the Daedric Prince. Bishop turned and looked over at her, "Hey, you're looking a lot better."

She walked over to them and said, "How long has it been? When did you get the horses?"

"We didn't," Bishop said, "Just came outside this morning and they were both here... Sanguine's staff was strapped to Misty. So I'm guessing the Daedric Prince was doing us a little favor."

Serlas smiled down at her and said, "I'm so glad you're well velvyn. When Bishop came stumbling out of that portal last night, carrying you... I truly thought the worst."

Bishop smirked, "He thought all that wine on your dress was blood."

"I'm sorry Ata," she said sadly.

"You have nothing to apologize for my dear. A Daedric Prince is nothing to trifle with. And from what Bishop told me, it seems as though neither of you stood a chance against his powers of manipulation. Still," he looked over the staff, "it's quite the gift he gave you both."

Rona laughed, "You can keep it Ata," she scrunched her nose, "You know I'm no good with staves."

"Indeed," he chuckled, "I'll be sure to have a drink in Sanguine's honor, so as not to offend him for taking it."

Rona smiled, "He's actually pretty nice. I don't think he'll mind."

Serlas raised his brows at her and she shrugged. "Well then," he said, "I'm going to make my way out to Winterhold to do a little research on the Elder Scrolls, maybe teach a few classes while I'm there. Bishop will be escorting you off to Whiterun, where I hope you will keep yourself busy. He'll explain everything else on the way." He hugged her again and said, "Please take care of yourself Rona dear. I'll pray to Auri-El to watch over you... And if you're visiting Winterhold be sure to come see me."

"I will Ata," she said and then spoke in Aldmeri, "(I love you Father.)"

He looked at her surprised but with fatherly affection sparkling in his kind eyes. They rarely ever told each other they loved one another, it was just an unspoken truth most of the time. He knelt down to her height and kissed her cheek, "(I love you too daughter.)"

She wanted to say it more. She never knew when her last day would be and with dragons, Daedra, brigands and the Thalmor at her heels, that day might be sooner than later.

Bishop looked at them, totally lost by the Aldmeri exchange between them. Serlas turned back and strapped the strange staff to Whiskey and climbed up, saying his last well wishes and goodbyes to the both of them, insisting they would meet up again soon in three months. He took off down the path heading north.

Bishop stepped over to her, a mischievous grin on his face now that they were finally alone again. She smirked back up at him, vaguely recalling their frisky groping the night before, "What're you looking at Laurence?"

He crossed his arms and laughed, "Oh, is that how you want to play it, _Benanius?_ "

She grinned at him and wrapped her hands around his waist before standing on tip toe to kiss him. He met her lips, grasping a hand to her scalp and pressing her more forcefully to him. They lingered like this, taking their time and not caring who could see as they pulled at each other's lips. They even ignored the young boy who gagged audibly at the sight of them, "Ew! Elders are gross!" As he ran off with his dog.

Rona laughed slightly under his mouth and he pulled back a little, smiling, "What?"

"A tandile tye, Bishop," she said affectionately in Aldmeri to him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "What the hell are you saying woman?"

She gave him a flirty smirk and bit her lower lip, teasing him in Aldmeri again, "Tye nira quelna?"

He looked her over and said, "I _really_ want to know what that one means."

She laughed and clarified for him, pulling up to his height so only he could hear her, "You wanna fuck?"

He groaned, "Oh, don't tease me like that."

She giggled and pulled away from him, climbing up onto Karinda then gave him a wink and snapped her reins shouting, "Tata mirie efe tye rahtan!"

“What does that mean!?” He shouted.

And she looked back shouting, “Catch me if you can!”

He smirked and laughed, “Hah! Just you wait you little minx!”

He ran over and hopped up onto Misty, watching Rona’s retreating back as she sped along down the path towards Whiterun with Karnwyr sprinting after her. Delphine stepped outside and saw him leaving. "Already heading out?"

"Mmhm, indeed I am Delphine. I'm going to be a very busy man tonight... tomorrow... and well, looks like I'm booked solid for the next three months."

Delphine chuckled, "Well I'll see you when you get back. Oh and try not to break the Dragonborn, we at least need her to walk straight."

She gave him a wink and he laughed, "I can make no such promises!" Then took off down the path chasing after his quarry.

~~~

"Ah Whiterun! Great taverns and great ale," Bishop said as they stepped through the front gates into the vibrant city.

"No more ale for me thanks," Rona said, "I think I might be going sober after last night."

He exhaled, "Yeah, me too Lightfoot. Me too,” then he threw his hands to his hips and said, “So! What do you wanna do first?”

She looked up at him and shot him a flirty smile, “I think we should stop by the house first.”

He threw an arm around her waist and said, “You read my mind, Ladyship.”

They headed over to the home, unlocking and opening the door and then both leaning back, away from the doorway, covering their noses.

“Ugh!” Rona gagged, “What is that smell!?”

Bishop’s eyes were watering when he said, “Oh gods," then he realized, "Ah shit... I sort of heaved all over the floor last time we were here and didn’t bother to clean it up.”

She recalled how abruptly they left last time they were in Whiterun, after a certain Thalmor bitch made some threatening remarks to him.

“Well, if we’re going to stay here for another three months," she said, still holding her nose, "why don’t we tidy it up and make it more… comfortable?”

“Good plan,” he said.

“Great! I’m going shopping and you can clean up your moldy spew,” she pat him on the shoulder and he grimaced at the sight of the mess he'd left on the floor, grumbling to himself before taking a brave step inside where he shouted, “GOOD GODS,” and gagged some more, then Karnwyr walked in and he cried, “Augh! Karnwyr! Don’t eat it!”

Rona left down the path laughing to herself. She did quite a bit of shopping, stopping by the local food stands and purchasing several basketfuls of produce and some meat. She even went down to the khajiit caravans and visited with Ri’saad and Atabah for a bit. They showed her some beautifully made blankets and she purchased three of them plus some very soft, down pillows. She knew they’d be spending a lot of time on that bed and she wanted it to be as comfortable as possible.

After a few hours of shopping and visiting with the khajiit as well as Dagun and Sigrs, who had finally healed from his burns, she returned to find a pile of freshly washed dishes in the tiny kitchen and saw Bishop rearranging the furniture and dusting everything off while Karnwyr kept making a habit of getting in his way.

Bishop stumbled over the wolf, “Damn it Karnwyr! Go lay down over there,” he pointed to a corner and then he looked over at her. “Mmm, what’s this I see?” He stepped over the wolf, walking up to her and ran a hand over the blankets, “Very nice. You’re going to look so good on top of these.”

She chuckled at him and said, “We should get some fresh flowers too, maybe brighten up the room a little.”

“We'll get around to it,” he waved at her as he went back to reorganizing everything. She went upstairs, dumping the pillows and blankets onto the bed and putting it together nicely before heading back down to fill their cupboards with the food she’d bought. After a few more hours of sprucing up the place it really felt like a home.

They stood by one another looking over their work, Bishop nodded his head and said, “Yeah, I think that’ll do.” Then he looked down at her, sporting the most wolfish grin she’d ever seen and he scooped her right up off her feet, making her yelp.

She should have expected it by now, but she still scowled up at him, “I really wish you’d stop doing that, or at least warn me first.”

“Not a chance Ladyship,” he smirked at her and carried her upstairs. He brought her into the large bedroom and gently laid her down on their newly made bed, leaning over her. “I’m keeping you under me all night,” he whispered into her ear before sending his lips and tongue on a journey from the tip of her blushing ear, down her neck and over her bosom. She breathed and moaned at his touch, running her own hands over his scalp, grasping at his tufts of hair while he nipped and kissed tenderly on her bare skin.

“Let me loosen those clothes,” he said sensually and reached around her back, undoing the button on her dress. She sat up and pulled it off. He did the same with his own top, undoing his buckles and tearing it off. She always admired his tanned skin, even the hair on his chest was neat. She had a feeling he trimmed it, keeping himself groomed for her. His muscles were nicely shaped as well, he wasn’t bulky though, just very lean. The scars on his body, most of which had faded with time, only made him more appealing to her. They told his story, one of pain certainly, but they proved he was strong, that he could get through just about anything and come out only scathed.

He too seemed to admire her form as his eyes looked over her body. She was significantly less scarred than him. Her skin was much smoother, softer. Her own muscles not as pronounced but still there, underneath her tight, curvy figure. He growled low and buried his face in her chest, reaching around looking for the clip on her bra and unclasping it. He tugged on the lacy piece of clothing with his teeth and tossed it away, giving him a full view of her breasts then immediately took one in his mouth, tracing her nipple with his tongue and sucking hard, while he caressed the other with his rough hand. It felt good and made her moan.

Bishop took his time touching and playing with her body, feeling every inch of her, while she caressed his body in return, running her hands over his powerful muscles and digging her nails into his back whenever he found a tender spot to nip at on her neck or her breasts.

He was still wearing his trousers and she her panties. They were taking it slow, enjoying it. There'd be time to get wild later, lots of time. For now they wanted to spend it enjoying each other.

He positioned himself between her thighs, caressing her rear as he grasped her leg with a hand. He leaned over her, pressing his forehead to hers and looked deeply into her eyes. She could see his love for her, mixed with the passion and desire smoldering in his handsome amber eyes. But when he vocalized it, it always made her heart soar, giving her a new high to hold onto. "I love you, Rona," he said, keeping his eyes connected with hers.

She closed the distance between them, placing her lips dangerously close to his and let her breath touch his face when she returned his affections, "I love you too, Bishop."

He placed his mouth on hers, running a hand up the back of her head, coiling her hair through his fingers, pressing her closer to him as he kissed her, desperately, frantically, like his life depended on it, twisting his mouth onto hers, only pulling back for a moment before returning for more. His tongue always worked wonders in her mouth. He was forceful and gentle all at once, his tongue exploring her own. She loved the way he tasted, always a hint of honeyed mead on his lips.

She felt him press himself between her legs then. His groin, swollen and hard, bulging in his trousers as he rubbed himself up against her damp panties. His fingers made their way under them and she felt him smile under her lips as he ran them over her slick nethers. He caressed her folds, sliding one large finger in to rub over her swollen pleasure center, making her moan under his mouth. It was so different from when she touched herself, so much better. She couldn't remember the last time she'd bothered to touch herself now that she had him. Though that gave her plenty of ideas for another time.

He pulled away from her mouth and looked over her reddened face. She wasn't so much blushing from embarrassment as she was from the pleasure of it all. His smile broadened at the sight of her, "Even after I've just made love with you, I want to start all over again, did you know that?"

She smirked, biting her lip, "Hmm, I had a feeling."

He let out a low groan, continuing to touch her between her legs, sliding his fingers over her most sensitive place, touching her entrance, "No matter how many times I've already had you, I still want more. As much as you're willing to give."

His words made her face burn, and his fingers as they slid inside her made her gasp and she felt her mind go fuzzy. He pressed his chest to hers, leaning close to her face flashing her a devious grin, "I'll never grow tired of seeing you all flushed and breathless in my arms when I've spent myself. You are definitely an addiction, woman."

How could his words turn her on so much? Even more than the way his fingers moved inside her. She moaned heavily, sucking in her breath with each pass over that one spot inside that always set her off. "Oh Bishop... it feels so good. I... I need you. I can't wait, please."

She could hardly find the words like him, never knowing what to say. Maybe he could teach her how to talk dirty too. But for now, she needed him, _bad_.

He wet his lips and sat upright. "Enough talking," he growled, "Let me show you exactly what you do to me Rona."

He undid the buckle on his trousers and slid them off with his underwear. His throbbing erection pressed against his abdomen, twitching and dripping. It made her tunnel convulse. She wanted to feel him inside, pushing all the way in, filling her.

He reached around her waist, tugging on her panties and slowly sliding them down her legs, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He grasped her legs, spreading them apart and moved in, aiming himself for where she wanted him most. But he kept up the tease, grasping his cock and rubbing the tip against her slit, joining his fluids to hers as he pressed himself against her swollen nub. He slid himself back and forth for a while, watching her squirm, gasp and listening to her beg for it. A mischievous smile played on his lips as he looked down at her.

"Do I drive you wild?"

"Yes!" She screamed, her chest heaving as he continued to torture her.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," his own breath quickened at the words.

She looked right into his eyes, gasping and twitching as she felt his cock prodding her entrance, and she released her pleas, loudly, begging for it, "Fuck me Bishop! Fuck me! I need you! Please fuck me!"

She was sure she saw a fire ignite behind his eyes at her words and he plunged himself inside her, sliding his entire throbbing length within, burying himself hard before sliding it out again, grunting and groaning loudly at the way her body made him feel as she contracted tightly around him.

His hips pound against her so hard and quick that she released short gasps, "Ah!" and "Oh!" and the occasional, "More!"

Sweat glistened from his body as he pumped away, slamming himself repeatedly into her aching need. The feeling of having him there, filling her was so incredibly good. She absolutely lost herself in her own desires. He picked up the pace when she cried, "Harder!" He grasped the headboard and leaned over her, making his hips meet hers over and over. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and gripped a pillow with one hand while her other moved swiftly against the bundle of nerves above the space where his cock was sliding recklessly into her. She even let her hand slide down, touching him, feeling him entering her. This made him gasp heavily, releasing a string of pleasured grunts all his own.

They were both very near now, so she finished herself off, rubbing herself while he pressed her favorite spot inside her. She felt him growing thicker, getting ready to release and as she cried out heavily in orgasm and he groaned deeply, coming inside her... it dawned on her. She'd forgotten to take her contraceptive tonic.

Bishop's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let himself collapse onto her body, still reeling from his own powerful orgasm. She just stared at the ceiling. No way to enjoy the afterglow as her mind was wracked with the same thought over and over again. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

Bishop took a breath and rolled off of her laying at her side and gasping for air, "That was... Wow. That was incredible. I don't think I've ever come that hard in my life. Hearing you say those words though? Mmm, damn, woman." He leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

She closed her eyes, knitting her brows together. She couldn't hide it. She couldn't lie. He looked her over and laughed slightly, "Damn, I wasn't that bad was I?"

She turned to look into his eyes, her fears plainly sprawled all over her face. He looked concerned and said, "What?"

Her lip trembled, "I... I forgot to take the tonic."

His eyes widened as he whispered, "Fuck." He pushed himself upright and pressed his head into his hands, "Ok... Uh. So... When did you forget?"

She sat up too and said, "It's been two days since my last period. I was supposed to take it the day after."

He swallowed hard, "Right. So, you're not exactly fertile right now? _Right?_ "

"I don't know," she said. She hadn't exactly paid much attention in the health class at the Mage's Guild all those years ago, she didn't know a whole lot about the reproductive system, just that if a man empties himself inside a woman without protection she might get pregnant.

"Shit," he muttered, "Ladyship if I'm anything at all like my parents... _shit._ " Then he got angry, throwing his arms out and grit his teeth, yelling at her, "Fuck Ladyship! You were supposed to keep track of that! What the hell!? You want to get pregnant or something!?"

She was taken aback by his anger and accusations and snapped back at him, "I didn't _mean_ to forget! There's just been a lot going on! God damned dragons and Daedra! The world is on the verge of ending and I'm supposed to stop it! I have a million responsibilities already dumped onto my shoulders and I still have to remember to take a potion every damn month so you can enjoy your orgasm!? Well fuck you Bishop!" She leapt up, grabbing her clothes and feeling absolutely livid at his selfishness.

He called out to her, "Rona wait! I didn't mean! WAIT!" Realizing his mistake, but she was too fast for him, as always, throwing all her clothes on and slamming the front door shut behind her before he even had a chance to pull his pants on.

She sprint down the road, heading for the marketplace which was empty at that time of day. The sun was slowly dipping under the mountains and setting in the west. She turned down the path, taking the stairs up towards the dying Eldergleam. She didn't know where she was going, but felt drawn to the Companions Mead Hall in the distance so she walked towards it. She wandered around towards the open yard behind the building and noticed a lone man seated at one of the tables on the porch, drinking an old ale by himself.

It was Kodlak Whitemane. She considered turning back, leaving him be when she heard him say, "So the Dragonborn returns to us once again," he looked back at her, a kind smile tracing his lips, "Would you care to join me young one?"

She exhaled and shrugged walking over to the porch and took a seat across from him.

He sipped on his ale and said, "So, I take it you killed your dragon seeing as you've returned to us so soon."

She gave a weak smile. "Not exactly. He's still out there somewhere. I'm not strong enough to face him yet."

Kodlak stroked at his beard. "So you've come to train then?"

"You mean with the Companions?"

"Certainly. We might even be able to teach you some things you don't know... and you could teach us how to slay the dragons."

She smirked at him, "You haven't faced any yet?"

"Skjor has. He went on a mission to take one down out on Eldersblood Peak a while back. The experience nearly killed him, but he came out stronger for it, I'm sure. May I ask, how many you have slain?"

She pressed an elbow to the table, putting her head in her hand and wracked her brain trying to remember. She'd lost count after Solitude. She didn't know anymore, "I have no idea. Twenty maybe? More? Couldn't say."

Kodlak looked at her, impressed, "That's quite brave. Though Claudia was much the same way, barreling headfirst into danger."

Rona looked up at him, frowning slightly, "I'm not going out of my way to look for them. They find me. They can sense me."

"Ah... I see. You seem troubled by your gift."

She scoffed, "Gift? _This?_ No... it's a curse."

He took a drink from his mug and said mindlessly, "Hmm... yes, I understand. I know what it means to be cursed."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled at himself, "Ah... don't mind me. Just the musings of an old man. I forget myself sometimes, thinking of a time long past."

She knew better than to press an old man for answers, especially one she hardly knew so she changed the subject, "I'm going to be here for about three months. I was hoping that I could join the Companions, lend you my strength and my sword."

Kodlak nodded, "I'd never say no to the Dragonborn joining our ranks. I'm sure you'll bring us plenty of work. I've already seen your arm, but perhaps one of the others can assign you a task to fulfill. We'll send you out on a mission with a Shield-Brother and he'll see how you fair."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

Karnwyr came running around the building and into the yard, loping right up to her and sniffing at her hand.

"Ah, I see your friendly wolf has decided to join us," Kodlak said holding a hand out to him.

Bishop came around next, carrying her swords with him and grumbled, "There you are!"

She turned her face from him, not in any mood to talk to him. He approached them and Kodlak looked up at him curiously. Bishop pressed his lips together and gave a short nod at the man before setting her swords on the table, "Forgot these Ladyship," then he grasped her hand and muttered, "Hey, let's go back and talk about this."

She scowled at him. Kodlak looked between the both of them, bemused while he scratched at the scruff of Karnwyr's neck. Then he spoke to Bishop, "You look like a capable young man, may I ask your name?"

Bishop glanced at him, his face etched with disdain for the wise elder in front of him. Perhaps it was the young man remark, or perhaps it was because he didn't care for strangers taking such an interest in him.

"What's it to you if I'm capable or not? I'm not interested in joining your merry band of drunk brutes, thanks," He tugged on Rona's arm and she tore it away from him furiously.

"Why do you have to be like that? He's just being polite! Gods, you're so rude to everyone all the time!"

Bishop crossed his arms, "You know me Ladyship, I don't go around pretending to care about others feelings," he looked at Kodlak with half lidded eyes, "no offense." Kodlak chuckled as he brought the mug back to his face for another swig.

"That's just who I am. So take it or leave it."

Her eyes burned with a raging fire at him and he raised his brows at her. He sighed and dropped his arms taking a seat next to her, "Alright, fine," then he looked at Kodlak, "The name's Bishop," he reached a hand out and Kodlak took it, shaking it firmly.

"Kodlak Whitemane," he said introducing himself in return.

"Right," Bishop said casually, "So what do you wanna know? About my skills? I'm a ranger."

"I can see that. That's quite a fine bow you have. I see you have a dagger as well," Kodlak said looking him over, "May I ask, how many dragons you've faced off against?"

Bishop scoffed, smirking, "Shit... I lost count after the attack in Solitude."

Kodlak raised his brows, "So you were there for that as well?"

"You kidding? I got a nice scar all up my leg from that night." He drew his pant leg up, displaying the white scars licking up his skin like fire.

"You're a true warrior inside and out," Kodlak said impressed.

"I like to think so," Bishop chuckled, "Definitely learned a lot chasing her around."

"You two travel together?"

"Yup, since before we found out she was Dragonborn," Bishop replied. Rona was surprised at how forthright he was being. It was so unlike him, though she expected that he was making the effort for her sake. Doing whatever he could to get back on her good side.

"I have to admit I'm thoroughly impressed, though I'd like to see your sword arm."

Bishop crossed his arms again turning away, "I don't care for swords. Haven't touched one since... I'm no good with 'em."

"I could teach you," Kodlak offered.

Bishop furrowed his brows at the old man and scoffed, "And why the hell would you wanna do that? I do just fine with my bow and my knife. Never needed a sword before."

Kodlak smiled gently at him, "Facing off against dragons, well... Lady Rona seems to have gotten the right idea about it, having a pair of dual blades made, I'm sure they pierce the hide of the beasts much easier."

"They really do," she agreed.

"If you're going to keep up the fight against these creatures you might consider having one of your own made and training with it. I'm sure we can find a material strong enough. Perhaps more dragon bone."

Bishop smirked at him, "I still haven't agreed to anything."

Kodlak chuckled and the doors to the Mead Hall opened. Farkas, Vilkas, Skjor and Aela all stepped out onto the porch. Aela's eyes lit up as she saw Rona, "Well! Been a while girl, how've you been?"

Rona smiled at her, "I've been okay, how about you?"

"Keeping up the good fight!" Aela laughed, raising a fist and holding a hand to her bulging bicep. "I heard all about you showing off your skills out here with those new blades, wish I could have seen it myself."

"You might get a chance to see it firsthand," Kodlak said as he stood up, "Lady Rona has offered her sword arm to us."

"Really now?" Aela said excitedly, "Wonderful! It'll be nice having another powerful woman around to whip the men into shape!" She laughed loudly while Skjor and Vilkas just rolled their eyes. Farkas didn't seem to catch on, he really did seem a bit thick.

Rona looked at them all, "Going somewhere?"

"Ah yes," Kodlak said, "We are members of the Circle, a higher rung within the Companions. We're to meet in the under forge tonight," he glanced up at the night sky. A full moon was rising in the distance, covered lightly by clouds. He turned back to her, "If you still wish to join us, come see us tomorrow morning and we'll see if we can give you an assignment. And Bishop, was it? I think you'd make a fine Shield-Brother if you decide to join us. We can always use more talented marksmen, especially with dragons about."

Rona stood up, grasping her swords and smiled, "I'll definitely be here tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," Kodlak said, "Have a good night."


	43. Werewolves

As the Companions left them, disappearing around Jorrvaskr Rona went to leave. Bishop stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. "Rona, don't walk away. We need to talk about this."

She looked back at him, not so much angry as she was upset and scared. The way he'd reacted to the fact that he might have just gotten her pregnant was very alarming to her. But here he was, chasing her down once again, insisting they talk. He even made an effort to be friendly to Kodlak. He was trying.

Her face scrunched as tears stung her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him suddenly, hugging him. "I didn't mean to," she cried.

He sighed and rubbed her back with a hand, "I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just," he grasped her shoulders pushing her back slightly and looked over her face, "I'm not... ready for that. I kind of freaked out in the moment. Took it out on you and I shouldn't have."

"I'm not ready either," she breathed as her tears raced down her cheeks and she shook her head, "I would never do that to you, not on purpose."

"I know Lightfoot. Come on, let's head back, it's getting late."

Bishop whistled for Karnwyr to follow and they returned to their cozy home. They sat down at the two person dining table. Rona just stared at the top of the table, feeling mortified. What would she do? Pregnant, now? With Alduin hunting her down? She couldn't fight him or any dragon for that matter, not in that condition. And what about delivery? She didn't know anything about pregnancy, or childbirth or babies. She knew it was dangerous, trying to birth a child, plenty of women gave their lives just to bring new people into the world. She hoped she was stronger than that, being Dragonborn and all. Her mother was even smaller than her and managed to have two children herself somehow...

Bishop leaned over the small table, grasping her chin in his hand and tipping her face up to his, "We don't even know if you're pregnant yet. You might not be. You just had your period right? So, give it another three or four weeks... it's just a waiting game at this point."

"And what if I am?" she breathed, her brows knit harshly over her eyes.

He smiled gently at her, "Then we'll deal with that when the time comes. Look... I had nine brothers and sisters. _Nine_. I know all about it, pregnancy, childbirth, even raising 'em... It's going to be okay."

She broke into tears again and sobbed into her hands at his words. He wouldn't leave her. He'd stay, he'd help her.

Bishop stood up and embraced her, pulling her up with him and pressing his face into her hair, "I love you Rona. Nothing will ever change that. I'll never abandon you or our child."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Her heart pound in her chest, her love for him felt so powerful that it overwhelmed her. He pulled her up to the bedroom with him, leaving Karnwyr near the warm hearth fire. He undressed down to his underwear and pat the bed, smiling at her, "Lay down with me. We still have a lot to discuss."

She sniffled, wiping her tears and also undressing down to her underwear. She crawled under the covers with him and he held her close to him, laying on his side, with his head in hand.

"So,” he changed their topic of discussion away from the new fear and worry on their minds, keeping it lighthearted instead,“I've got to know, what do you remember about our adventure with Sanguine?"

She laughed slightly, drying the rest of her tears, "I remember feeling oddly compelled to drink myself senseless with him."

"You too huh? So what happened after I passed out?"

"Which time?" She said cocking a brow at him.

" _Really?_ " He frowned at himself,"It was more than once? Okay," he waved a hand, "Just start at the beginning, everything you remember."

She took a deep breath and began telling him everything from when they first got drunk at the inn to when they started wandering around outside, going who knows where. She said he first passed out after Sanguine challenged him to a drinking contest and served him his personal ambrosia.

Then Sanguine took the three of them on a wild adventure across Skyrim, using portals to bounce around the various holds. At one point Bishop came to and declared that he was going to propose to 'his woman' and needed a ring, telling them to take him to Ysolda in Whiterun. She gave him the ring and Sanguine decided to mess with him, taking them to Witchmist Grove where he saw the hagraven and called her 'Ladyship' and drunkenly proposed to her. All the while Rona was having a fit of giggles at his expense and getting sloshed on Sanguine's ambrosia herself.

Next they ended up in Rorikstead where Sanguine convinced him to steal the goat and sell it to a giant so he could pay Ysolda back for the ring. Then finally they ended up leaving him at the Temple of Dibella in Markarth, as a joke and maybe with the intention of desecrating the temple and offending Dibella herself. Sanguine wanted to see if he could retrace his steps back to them. Which of course he did.

"What did you do when you woke up the next day?" She asked him.

He told her everything about his own adventure, retracing his steps across Skyrim desperately trying to find her and how relieved he was when he finally did.

"You were a mess Ladyship. I've never seen you so... depressed," he said.

She averted her eyes and admitted, "I have been really worried… It's just too much, you know? I might be the Dragonborn but I'm still just one person. I don't know if I can do this... I don't want any of it."

"Yeah, I got that much from your slurring."

"What happened after Sanguine sent us back?" She asked.

"Well you passed out and when I walked through the portal we were back at the Sleeping Giant. Delphine and Serlas both just walked through the door themselves. I've never seen an elf turn pale like that before. He thought you were dead."

"Oh poor Ata," she muttered.

"I told him it was just wine and then Delphine and I got your dress off so she could wash it and we tucked you right into her bed. Never seen Karnwyr so worried about you before either," he smirked, "He spent the whole night by your side."

She smiled and gave a quiet, "Aw. I'm going to have to spoil him."

Bishop rolled his eyes at her and continued, "Well, I briefly told them what happened to us before I went to go pass out myself. Never slept so hard in my life. The next morning you were still sound asleep. Serlas, Delphine and I started going over everything we knew, what we'd learned. I told them all about our visit with that dragon and what the Greybeards told us."

Rona looked at him worried, "You told Delphine about Paarthurnax?"

"Yeah, of course I did, why?"

"The Blades used to hunt the dragons," she said, "His name was listed in one of those books she took. They've been trying to kill them all and he's high on their list."

He sighed, "Maybe they should kill him."

She looked at him wide eyed, "How can you say that!?"

"Rona, I know you trust that old dragon, that Eira loved him or something," he scoffed and muttered, "however the hell that would work - but they're dangerous. I wouldn't put it past any dragon to try and kill you, even that one."

She turned her face from him. She couldn't disagree more. She knew Paarthurnax was good, that he would never harm her or any human. He'd lived on that mountain for thousands of years and never hurt anyone in all that time.

He touched her shoulder, "Look, let's not get into. Don't worry about it. The Greybeards might look like a bunch of weak old codgers, but they can shout with the best of them. 'Sides, I'm sure the dragon could just fly away if he really felt threatened. And Delphine is the only Blade left anyhow. What's she gonna do?"

She nodded and he continued, "Anyhow, Serlas and Delphine had already talked a lot back at the farm. Turns out you're both cordially invited to Elenwen's personal reception in three months. We figured it's because she's going to try talking to you herself, try and convince you to join up with the Imperials and end the war since Tulius failed so miserably at doing it himself."

Rona sighed, "I hate her."

"Yeah, your father told me all about what a _delightful_ woman she is," he said with seething sarcasm, "Can't believe how many years the two of you have put up with the Thalmor."

"It was part of his job," she said, "Now you know just one of the reasons I ran away from the Mage's Guild."

"I definitely understand that," he said sympathetically."So in three months we're going to meet back up in Riverwood and make the trip to Solitude before going to the Embassy," he explained.

"And you all decided that I should stay here and join the Companions?" she said raising a brow at him.

He laughed, "Well you pretty much went and did that already now didn't you? Day one in Whiterun and the Dragonborn is suddenly the newest member of the Companions!"

She smirked at him and said, "Will you join with me?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes and laying back on his pillow, "I don't know Ladyship. I'm not exactly Companions material."

"I think it'd be good for you," she said pushing herself up to lean over him, "I really think you should train with a sword too. Kodlak is the Harbinger of the Companions, the best of them."

"Ladyship," he sighed, "I trust you. I'm going to keep being honest with you. I haven't held a sword since I used one to kill my father in cold blood. The sword I used then... it was Jules' sword. The same one he used to try and kill me." His brows knit together, a pained look crossing his face.

She returned his sad look with her own. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. It's just... if I ever did pick up the sword again... I wish I had his. But it was lost. Fell off the cliff that day. All I had left from him was that ring," he nodded to the ring on her right hand, "And his amulet. I gave the amulet to his wife and daughter before leaving them," he looked away from her, "I didn't even tell them the truth about what I did. Maybe Casavir did, but I couldn't bring myself to admit what I'd done."

Rona studied him before tentatively asking, "What happened to them? To his family?"

He looked back at her, "Casavir kept his promise. He got them out of Riften. They're somewhere out in Cyrodiil now, though I'm not sure where. But I know they're doing well," he scowled suddenly, "It was the least that prick could do after everything he did to us... to them."

Rona laid her head against his chest. Listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with his breath. She didn't want to talk about such sad things with him anymore. But she wanted to do something for him. "Where did it happen?"

"Hm?" He mumbled as he mindlessly stroked her hair.

"Where is his sword?"

Bishop was quiet for a moment before he said, "Arcwind Point. A frozen and lonely place far from here, really close to Bruma. Why? You planning to go find it for me?"

She turned her face to him again, "We could try. They call me Lightfoot for several reasons remember?"

Bishop chuckled, "Right. Because you run almost as fast as Karnwyr, you love jumping off of cliffs and... well, I keep you off your feet pretty regularly."

She laughed, "Mmhm. Definitely because of that last one."

He looked into her eyes and said, "I won't lie, Ladyship... I'd really like to find it, to have it. Bet it's rusted to shit... but," he furrowed his brows, "it was his. I'd train with it."

She drew herself closer to his face and kissed him, then pulled back to whisper her words of love in Aldmeri, "A tandile tye."

He smiled at her, "You keep saying that. What's it mean?"

"I love you," she said.

"Hmm... how do you pronounce it again?"

She said it slowly, "Ah... tandeeleh... teeyae."

"Ah tandihlah tee yah," he replied, stumbling over the words.

She laughed and said it again, correcting him.

He touched her face and whispered it perfectly a second time, "A tandile tye, Rona." He kissed her gently and pulled her closer into his arms. To fall asleep in his arms every night, she was looking forward to three months of such peaceful rest.

~~~

The next morning Bishop wasted no time prodding her with his morning wood. She looked over at him sleepily and he smirked at her.

"Really?" She said.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "I've got you all to myself for three months Sweetness. I am not letting it go to waste."

"But..." she was tentative.

He assured her, "Don't worry, I'll pull out before... you know. I have amazing control of myself."

She chuckled and he got right to it. They spent a good portion of the morning making love and indulging in one another. Bishop did indeed pull out each and every time, almost to her dismay, but better safe than sorry she thought.

It was early enough that they had a bit of time to enjoy breakfast together before heading out to Jorrvaskr, bringing Karnwyr with them so he had a chance to stretch his legs.

They entered the low lit Mead Hall and found a few of the Companions still having their own breakfasts while Aela and Skjor stood by doling out contract assignments to them. Aela perked up at the sight of her and came right over and said brightly, "Morning! So, Skjor and I went over it and we're thinking you can join Farkas today. We received some information about a fragment of Wuuthrad lost in Dustman's Cairn. This will be your trial. Find it and come out alive and you'll be counted among the Companions."

Bishop yawned and said, "Yeah, yeah. We'll go get it."

Aela looked at him, a brow raised, "I don't think so new blood. This trial is for the Dragonborn alone. Kodlak's already got plans for you."

"What!?" Bishop snarled at her and then shook his head, " _No_. Where she goes, I go. End of story."

Aela smirked at him, "You're still a whelp to us new blood. So you do what we tell you."

Rona put a hand to his arm as he got heated and said, "Bishop, please."

He looked at her, teeth grit and scowling, though his face turned softer at her. He crossed his arms grumbling loudly to himself.

Aela looked between the two of them with a curious smile before turning back and barking, “FARKAS!” He was still eating his breakfast but dropped everything at her call.

He came right over, glancing at Rona and looking shy suddenly. She thought it was kind of cute, but Bishop glared right at him. Farkas didn't seem to notice however as he looked to Aela and said, “What do you need?”

“You’re heading out to Dustman’s Cairn with Rona. You’ll be her Shield-Brother and guide. Keep an eye on her progress and report back on how she fairs.”

Rona smiled kindly at him and he went pink in the cheeks and said, "I hope you've readied yourself. Let's see if you impress."

Farkas was already armed and left through the front doors. Rona glanced at Bishop who looked extremely disgruntled by the entire situation. “Ladyship,” he grumbled.

She stood up to his height and kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the stares of the other Companions. She whispered, “I’ll be fine.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” he glanced at the door and she laughed.

“He’s harmless,” she said rolling her eyes then turned to leave, “I’ll see you later!”

He watched her go, feeling absolutely irritated over the entire situation. Then Aela barked at Bishop making him jump, “NEW BLOOD!” He looked over at her, she was standing on some steps leading further down into the Hall, “What’s your name?”

“Bishop,” he said, plainly and clearly, “Call me new blood, young man, lad or any of these and we’re going to have an exchange with more than words.” He put a hand to his dagger and expressed his displeasure through his furiously furrowed brows.

Aela just smirked at him and said, “Follow me then whelp! Kodlak wants to start your training right away.”

He displayed his snarl, showing his canines, then clicked to Karnwyr who was bothering the other Companions, begging for food. He followed her downstairs not sure what to expect. He’d make the effort and suck it up. He’d do it for Rona to make her happy.

~~~

Farkas led Rona way out over the plains just outside Whiterun. It was a beautiful day, even a little bit warm so she pulled her red ribbon from her pouch and tied her hair up, keeping it out of her face. Farkas was very quiet the whole time, just forging onward to whatever ruin they were meant to visit.

“How far is it?” She asked catching up to him and pacing beside him.

“Not too far, just over that hill there,” he pointed to a low rolling mound in the distance.

“What’s Wuuthrad?”

“Hm? Oh, Wuuthrad was Ysgramor’s battleaxe. It was broken or something. Kodlak and the others want to find the pieces and fix it,” he explained somewhat slowly.

She knew who Ysmir was, just a another name for Talos. She wondered if Ysgramor might be another name for him though, “Was Ysgramor Talos?”

“No. Ysgramor was the leader of the Companions in the beginning. I don’t know a lot about it. You can ask Vilkas, he’d know. Skjor says I have the strength of Ysgramor, and my brother has his smarts.”

“How long have you both been Companions for?” He didn’t seem to be much older than her, so she doubted he ever knew her mother.

“Since we were just pups. Kodlak took us in and raised us.”

He was definitely a man of few words. Rona decided to stop asking him questions, she might be better off talking to his brother if she wanted a real discussion.

After a short while they arrived at a barrow sunken into the ground and he lead her down to the doors. He glanced at her, “Probably going to be draugr.”

She smirked, “That’s fine, I’ve fought plenty of those before.”

“Heard you’ve fought dragons too. You’re really the Dragonborn?”

“Yup,” she said tersely.

“I’d like to see more of your skills. Wouldn’t mind facing off against a dragon myself someday,” he opened the doors and drew his broadsword, leading her inside then said, “I’ll let you go ahead. I’m supposed to observe your skills, but I’ll back you up if you get into any trouble.”

“Thanks,” she said and moved onward. She stuck with her bow at first, taking care to pick off any sleeping draugr laying in the crypts and standing by walls. She didn't shout, because she didn’t want to wake all the dead and get overwhelmed by the creatures.

Farkas didn’t even have to lift a finger as they tread further into the tomb. It was fairly monotonous and typical mercenary work until they came into an open room with a large gate blocking the way.

“Probably a switch somewhere,” he looked around. She saw another room with a large lever and went inside.

“I think I found it,” she said pulling on it. A gate shuddered closing behind her, trapping her inside. She looked back and quickly yanked on the lever again, but the gate didn’t move. She ran over to the bars and Farkas looked in at her.

“Now look what you've gotten yourself into. No worries. Just sit tight. I'll find the release.”

But as he said so a wild looking group of people ran inside, their weapons drawn surrounding him. They looked like bandits, Rona panicked and shouted, “Farkas! Move out of the way! I can shout!”

He glanced back at her smirking, “S’alright, I can take ‘em.”

One of them shouted, "It's time to die, dog."

Another said, "We knew you'd be coming here. Your mistake, Companion."

"Which one is that?" A third asked looking at Rona.

The first replied, "It doesn't matter. Kill them both."

A woman laughed wickedly, "Killing you will make for an excellent story."

And Farkas chuckled, saying, "None of you will be alive to tell it."

As the bandits made to move on him, his body shuddered and he gave a pained cry. She heard his bones cracking as he hunched over, twisting madly. He roared guttural and loud as his voice changed from his own to one of a garbled and vicious monster. She stared horrified as Farkas turned into a werewolf before her very eyes. She was suddenly grateful to be trapped behind a gate, completely separated from him as he lashed out violently at the bandits, tearing their flesh from their bodies with his enormous claws and ripping them apart with his teeth.

The bandits screamed and bellowed, swinging their weapons, getting a few hits in of their own, but they hardly seemed to faze him. There was so much blood as he disemboweled them and ripped their throats out. The last two tried to make a run for it, fleeing in terror back the way they came, but Farkas got on all fours and lunged after them. She heard their shrieks echoing through the ruin when he caught them, growling and roaring as he ripped them apart. Then he came back into the room, soaked in blood, some of it was his own, from the gashes they’d managed to get into his arms and back, but the rest was from them. His fur was soaked in it - around his face and all over his claws.

She took a step back as he approached her. Should she shout? She didn’t know what to do. She felt safe enough behind the bars and he wasn’t raising hackle at her. In fact, he looked in at her with a pair of bright yellow eyes which seemed to be more concerned than anything.

She’d never seen or faced a werewolf before. Though if she could survive against thirty dragons, how hard could it be to stand up against one werewolf? He suddenly gave a low and guttural growl and his body shuddered and twisted again, his bones cracking and the hair on his flesh receding, as if drawing back into his body. His snout shrank and his own face reappeared underneath the monster’s.

He changed back, though he was still covered in blood. His armor was intact, but she could see where he was bleeding through it, where he’d been cut by them. He looked at her, almost saddened, seeing her reaction, her look of fear.

He turned away and stepped out of the room again. She dared a glance through the bars, trying to see around the wall he passed by when the gate banged and flew up. She was free, but she didn’t move. Farkas came back in and said, “The coast is clear now.” She just stared at him. He didn’t seem to know what to do so he said, “Um… Hope I didn't scare you. You weren’t supposed to see that yet. Not for a while.”

“What do you mean?” She found herself asking him.

“About us having the beast blood.”

Her mind seemed to break. _Us? Who was us? The Companions? All of them?_

“You’re werewolves,” she said automatically, it was both a question and a statement.

“Not all of us, just the members of the Circle.”

She thought back to the night before, Skjor, Aela, Farkas, Vilkas and Kodlak. They were all members of the Circle. They were all werewolves? Her mouth parted slightly when she recalled another fact. Her own mother had been a member of the Circle, Aela had said so. Said she left the Circle years ago. Was her mother a werewolf? Is that why she’d always disappeared for months on end? Why she’d always left her behind? She was off changing into a beast and losing control of herself? Her mind was reeling at this information. She had to know.

“Was my mother a werewolf?” Farkas looked at her confused. She clarified for him, since it didn’t seem to click in his thick skull, “My mother, Claudia Windsleaf. Was she a werewolf?”

“Oh,” he said finally, “I don’t know. I never knew her.”

“She was a member of the Circle,” Rona stated matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, her and old Grella. They were before my time. I’ve heard stories about them, but I don’t know. Probably, if she was in the Circle. You should ask Kodlak, he’d know.” Farkas turned away and started heading down the path, “We’d better hurry up. I don’t want to miss lunch.”

He wanted lunch? _Really?_ After eviscerating ten people? He was still hungry? Though she looked over the mess. It didn’t look like he ate parts of them, just shredded them. She started walking, keeping her distance from him but noticed he was still bleeding quite heavily through his armor. She ran over to him, “Wait. You’re injured, I have healing magic, can I see your wounds? I can mend them.”

He looked down at her and then shrugged, “Yeah okay.” He started undoing his armor and pulling his furs off, revealing his very bulky figure. He was quite different in shape than that of Bishop, with thick bulging muscles and fresh scars covering his body. She looked him over and whispered an incantation in Aldmeri, making her hands go alight. She ran her fingers over the gashes on his arms and then looked over his back.

She couldn’t believe he was still standing, unflinching. One of the bandits managed to scoop a long, deep chunk out of his back, right over his spine. The blood was running swiftly and she shook her head shocked, “That doesn’t hurt?”

He grunted, “Mm? Nah. Not really. Another full moon and it’ll heal it up just fine.”

“Farkas, this is dangerous, you could die from this,” she said apprehensively as she watched his blood pouring from the wound.

“Then I would die with honor,” he said simply.

She ignored his stupidity and ran her hand over the wound, casting a grand healing, clearing her mind and focusing her magic just as her father had taught her. She managed to close it most of the way, but he’d still need a strong healing potion and maybe even a visit to the Temple of Kynareth.

She resolved to get them out of there as soon as possible. She’d held back before, not wanting to show off, but she didn’t want to risk him changing and getting seriously injured again. She also didn’t want to be without a barrier between them if he did become a werewolf again.

She told him, “I’m going to summon a powerful song and clear the way quickly for us.”

“Good,” he grunted,“I’m pretty hungry. I didn’t get to finish my breakfast.” She just blinked at him as he started pulling his furs and armor back on. “Feels better,” he mumbled.

She gaped at him, then looked down the path and took a deep breath. Calling forth a vicious song that would utterly destroy the enemies in her path.

~~~

When Bishop met with Kodlak, the old man immediately passed him a sword and told him to meet him in the yard so he could see his stance. Bishop rolled his eyes and left again, heading upstairs and outside. He swung the blade a few times and hated it. It was too thick, too heavy. Jules' sword was much faster and lighter. It was a nice short sword that bit hard. Kodlak came outside and crossed his arms, watching him and looking him over.

Bishop grumbled to himself. He absolutely loathed having people stand around judging him like that. His own father tried to train him on the sword too and every time he did something wrong he got a severe beating over the head or across the back. He half expected Kodlak to lash him for an improper stance, but instead he came over, drawing his own sword and showed him the proper stance.

"Like this. You want to keep your feet evenly spaced, keep your balance."

Bishop scoffed loudly and attempted it. Again Kodlak corrected him. They spent hours out there doing this. Practicing stance and the proper way to hold the sword, to defend with it. Finally he seemed to manage to get it right enough that Kodlak instructed him to swing it at one of the training dummies. Once more his moves needed correction and fixing.

Over and over they did this, for what seemed like forever. He felt his rage boiling but kept shoving it back down inside, thinking of Rona. He was doing this for her, because for some damn reason, she thought it would be good for him. Why being ordered around would be good for him was completely beyond him however. Unless she was hoping to break him, to make him more pliable for her own benefit.

He scoffed at himself. How could he think that of her? She would never do that. She wasn't that kind of person. He was letting his anger get the best of him. She loved him and accepted him just the way he was. So why the fuck couldn't this old man just accept that he was no good with a goddamned sword!?

Kodlak rebuked him, “You’re letting your anger take control. Who controls your sword? You or your emotions?”

He unleashed his anger on the dummy, swinging wildly. He snarled, roaring and  lashing out and plunging the damned sword into the padded chest of the dummy, then letting go and glaring back at Kodlak, “I’M DONE! FUCK THIS COMPANION’S CRAP AND FUCK YOU,” he jabbed a finger harshly at the old man before turning around, intending to storm off when he saw Rona standing there.

 _Great._ Now he'd done it. Lost his temper right in front of her again. He couldn't deal with it though, he was far too heated. He didn't want to hear it from her or the old man so he pressed lips together and quickly swept past her.

It was his turn to leave without saying a damned word to her. See how she liked it. He carried on down the path, Karnwyr following close behind and he burst through the gates leading out of Whiterun. Didn't know where he was going, didn't fucking care.

His chest heaved furiously. It was just like back then. Torban standing over him when he was just a boy, criticizing his every move. Sure, Kodlak didn't beat him over it. But the fact that he kept pointing out his flaws seemed to sting so much more. At least with a beating the angry energy was being released, instead of just keeping it bottled up and buried inside.

Bishop stopped a ways down the road, near the stables. He needed to kill something, so he turned off the path and started walking down the plains. He'd go hunting, he was good with his bow. Now that took real skill. It was the weapon he'd always been good with. He drew it from his back and paused a moment, near a stretch of flowers. He nocked an arrow and took aim at one of the fluttering butterflies. They were fast and fidgety, a hard target, even at a closer distance. He followed one with his eyes and at the perfect moment released his arrow and hit his target. The little butterfly hadn't stood a chance against his much larger arrow. He looked down at its split wings somewhat amused, but also feeling proud. He never missed his mark, except when Rona was around distracting him with her sexy curves and her cleavage. She could be such a tease when she wanted.

He smirked, shaking his head and pressing on to look for a real fight. He thought back to a time when she'd challenged him to a marksmanship contest. It was still early on in their relationship, long before he'd bedded her, but even then he'd been interested. As they made their way up to Ivarstead for the first time, wandering through the Rifts forests she'd said, "I bet I can shoot better than you."

He laughed at her, "Hah! Did I just hear a frog croak? Oh no it was just you."

She grinned at him, with that beautiful smile of hers and said, "Since we're playing pretend, I'll call you a prince," then she winked at him.

He just shook his head at her teasing right back, "Well, that still makes you a frog."

Then something caught her eye, a falling leaf in the forest. She aimed for it as it drifted down and even when it caught on the wind and swirled through the air she managed to hit it, lodging it directly into a tree high above them. She got excited, jumping slightly, her perfectly perky breasts bouncing with her as she shouted, "Well, this frog just hit her target. Your move, prince."

He had been highly impressed at the time, he'd never met a woman who could shoot as well as him before. It only made him want her more. And of course, being the cocky ass he was, he just had to show off a little and so he smirked at her and said, "I never miss my mark."

He eyed a falling leaf all his own, a pretty one, bright red, just like her dress. He aimed for it, putting all his weight into the arrow, but then he made a mistake, he took his eyes off his mark, he looked at her instead, their eyes meeting for just a moment, then he released the arrow and it merely nicked the leaf, speeding past it off into the distance. He couldn't believe it. He'd never missed his mark, _ever_ , until meeting her and his words drifted from his mouth, slow and stupid, "That huh... that's never happened before."

But when she started jumping again, all excited over it, and shouting, "That makes me the winner!" He almost didn't care. Seeing her so happy, it warmed his heart. He couldn't understand it back then. But he knew now, it was love.

He groaned loudly, talking out loud to himself, "You've definitely changed Bish. You'd do anything for her wouldn't you? Shit... even jumped off damned cliffs for her. _With her_. Heh," he smirked shaking his head a bit.

She definitely drove him crazy sometimes, with her incessant need for adventure and finding ways to get herself into trouble. She absolutely matched his anger with her own and even more so, because she could easily shout him off a mountain if she really wanted to. Such spirit in such a tiny person. Then he sighed heavily. And he might have gotten her pregnant. He'd been trying not to think about it, hoping to whatever gods were listening that he truly did miss his mark this time.

"What game are you seeking ranger?" A gruff voice asked him. Bishop looked back. It was just the old man. Kodlak had followed him all the way out there.

He replied tersely, "What's it to you?"

Kodlak stood by him, looking out over the plains and said, "There's a giants' camp we've been meaning to clear out for a while now. I could use the help. I'm not as young as I used to be."

Bishop shrugged. The hell was this old man getting at?

Kodlak held out a sheathed sword to him, "Put it on. You don't have to use it, but just keep it in case you want to try again."

Bishop narrowed his eyes at the man. Then relented and took the thing, strapping it to his waist. He scowled at Kodlak, "There, satisfied?"

Kodlak smiled at him, "Quite. Well then, let's kill some giants. Take care to watch out for their mammoths."

"I've killed giants before," Bishop grumbled.

Kodlak made no reply, he only drew his own sword and moved onward, fiercely, proudly. Bishop thought he was quite brave _and_ quite stupid for going in so boldly against the beasts. He made sure to stand by, working as backup for the old man, keeping his bow up and ready.

Kodlak ran right up behind one of the giants and with incredible fury hacked at its heels, toppling it. The other roared in rage and the mammoths started stomping wildly. Bishop caught one of the mammoths in the eye, causing it to raise its long snout up before it slammed into the other, forcing them both to topple over with a booming crash, forcing up a thick cloud of dust around them.

Bishop watched as Kodlak deftly evaded the second giant's swinging club. He was surprisingly agile for such an old man. The other giant was still moving though and Kodlak hadn't seemed to notice, so Bishop drew his dagger, running in and grasped the giant by what little hair it had on its scalp and plunged his dagger straight into its eye. He buried it violently, spraying blood and making absolutely sure it was dead. The beast's head and body went limp as he let go. He turned back and saw Kodlak running through the other's legs, swinging at its ankles.

It wasn't enough to topple it though and the giant roared, kicking a leg out and knocking the old man back hard. Kodlak grunted and tried to pull himself up quickly, his age was really starting to show as he suddenly moved much slower than before. Bishop ran in firing an arrow into the sole of the giant's upraised foot, before it came down on the man.

The giant howled in pain and stumbled back, stomping the ground and forcing the arrow to go in even deeper than before. Bishop ran over, lifting the heavy old man up by the arm, and snarled "DAMN IT! YOU SHOULDN'T JUST BARREL IN LIKE AN IDIOT!"

(Recommend song _United We Stand - Divided We Fall_ by Two Steps From Hell)

Kodlak laughed loudly as Bishop helped him to his feet and shoved him away from the raging beast. Then to his absolute horror a dragon crashed down onto the giant, biting its head clean off and tearing it apart. He had a strange feeling it was the same dragon from the other day, the one that had picked up the giant near the Reach. It appeared that this one had a craving for their flesh.

Bishop backed away and Kodlak stared up at the thing, it's back turned to them while it crunched on the body of the giant, twisting its head, snapping up flesh and bones and swallowing them whole into its fiery throat. Bishop yanked on the old man's arm trying to pull him back with him when Kodlak merely smiled at him, a youthful gleam crossing his pale eyes. Bishop just shook his head as if to say, _No, fuck that, let's get out of here before it sees us._

Kodlak held his sword at the ready and glanced at the one strapped to Bishop's side then he said, "Eyes on the prey, not on the horizon."

Bishop watched in horror as the man raced forward, burying his blade into the dragon's back. He was even more fucking crazy than Rona. The dragon hissed and roared fire to the skies at the new pain billowing in its hide. It flapped its wings, twisting madly as Kodlak held on tight and used a free hand to start climbing up the spines on its back, drawing his blade again and burying it once more into the body of the beast.

There was no way he could kill it on his own, not like that. Bishop grit his teeth shouting, "GODDAMMIT!" He drew the blade from his side, noticing it was a little lighter than the one he'd used before. That was fine, it was better that way. He ran forward, following Kodlak's lead, leaping over the swishing tail of the dragon and grasping a spine, digging the blade into its back.

The dragon took off then and he held on tightly, feeling his stomach fly into his throat. This was not good. He did not have magic like Rona, if he fell now he'd definitely splatter all over the ground and he was positive Kodlak had no magic either, being a nordic warrior himself. Even more wild was the fact that Kodlak was laughing like crazy as the dragon did multiple barrel rolls through the sky, trying to throw them off.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?" Bishop roared with more anger than he'd ever felt in his life. But he was also terrified. This is how he would die, clinging to the back of a dragon all thanks to some madman's idiocy, all because he was trying to do the right thing and save him.

The dragon, stopped it's rolls and Bishop caught his breath, scrunching his eyes together, trying to stop them from spinning. Somehow they'd both managed to hold tight. Kodlak had even started moving up the neck of the creature. Bishop again followed suit, clinging closely to the spines of the dragon and pulling himself up its back until he was right by Kodlak. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked over at the old man.

Kodlak was grinning ear to ear and he shouted, "There! A lake! When it flies over, bury your blade into its neck and then jump!"

Bishop took a deep breath and nodded. It was their only chance. As soon as the dragon neared the lake they both pulled up their swords and plunged them into the neck of the dragon. It made to shout fire, but now that it's airway was blocked the flames instead licked at its insides, making its scales glow in one place. Kodlak shouted, "JUMP LAD!"

They yanked their swords free and Bishop felt his stomach swoop back into his throat as he plummeted through the air. He absolutely hated the feeling of falling. He forced his eyes open though and looked down at the water, knowing he'd have to go in at a dive or break all his bones on the surface of the lake on immediate impact. He pointed the sword out and it cut through the tense surface, breaking it and allowing him to splash in safely.

(Recommended song _Branle Des Chevaux_ by Erutan)

He swam back up, bursting to the surface and gasping for air. His whole body was shaking. He looked around for the crazy old man and saw him drawing himself up onto the shore. He stuck his sword in the ground and sat back a hand to his knee. He was still laughing like a lunatic.

Bishop crawled out of the water too, and though his nerves were all still quite on edge he intended to unleash every ounce of rage he had inside of him. He barreled up to the old man, chucking the blade aside and grasped him by the scruff of his furs, landing a hard punch across his face.

Kodlak reeled back, hitting the ground with a grunt. But then he just started laughing again, "Looks like we're going to have to train your fists too, new blood!"

"YOU'RE INSANE! WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY! JUST LEFT THE DAMN THING TO EAT ITS PREY BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO FIGHT IT! YOU FUCKING MANIAC!"

Kodlak seemed to agree, "Yes. That was probably one of the more impulsive things I've ever done. Though look over there."

Bishop looked across the lake where the dragon lay, dead, its neck imploded by its own shout. It didn't burn up of course because they were miles away from Rona. From the look of it they were out near the farm, by Falkreath.

Bishop let himself fall to the ground, his chest heaving, allowing the tension to roll off his body as he caught his breath. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the old man.

"You did well new blood. I'm thinking the lighter blade suits you better. You'll make a fine Shield-Brother. The Dragonborn did just as well today, returning the fragments of Wuuthrad to us."

Bishop just ignored him. He was done with it all. No more Companions crap, he didn't care what Rona said.

"You remind me of my son," Kodlak said suddenly. This remark completely caught Bishop off guard. He looked back at the man. Kodlak gave him a warm smile, "He was a strong warrior like you. Proud too. But also had a lot of anger buried inside."

Bishop rolled his eyes, turning away from him again. He knew what the old man was trying to do. Trying to make some stupid connection with him, adopt him like he was some orphan.

"Well," Kodlak said, "Perhaps we should head back before it gets dark. Don't want to keep the Lady Rona worried and waiting for you."

Bishop stayed firmly in place. He was not about to walk back with that man just so he could talk his ear off and try to befriend him or whatever it was he was trying to do. Kodlak picked up the sword he'd tossed aside and sunk it into the ground next to him, "Don't forget your sword."

"It's not mine," Bishop said fiercely.

"It is now. You're the first to wield it in the last ten years and you wield it well. As far as I'm concerned it's yours now," Kodlak started walking away and called back, "Come along lad. No need to talk if you don't want, but there's strength in numbers."

Bishop took a breath and growled. He was right about that much. And with Thorn and his brigands hiding out in those forests he decided to go with the man. He pulled the sword from the ground, sheathing it and trudged along after the crazy old man.


	44. Shared Pain

They followed the edge of the lake, heading towards Riverwood. It'd be hours before they got back to Whiterun. Bishop trailed along behind the old man, looking sour and feeling disgruntled.

Kodlak seemed to almost have a skip in his step as he trod along the path, then he started talking and Bishop just rolled his eyes.

"I can finally die a true warrior, having killed a dragon," he continued looking forward as he spoke, "Though I don't know if my heart could stand it a second time."

Bishop ignored him. Staying silent, still angry at him.

And yet he kept right on talking, "I'm surprised you joined me in battle young blood. You could have easily been rid of me if you truly wanted."

Bishop groaned loudly, letting his frustration be known.

Kodlak chuckled, "My son was that way too. Never wanted to talk to me. I could go on for hours though, just to bother him."

Bishop picked up his pace and stepped in front of Kodlak forcing him to stop, "Let me make something clear to you, _old man_. I don't care about you, or your past, or whatever the hell you think you're trying to accomplish by acting like you're my father and I'm your replacement son," he snarled, his brows hovering harshly over his golden eyes, "You want to know something about me? I _killed_ my father and I don't regret it for a damn second. So if you don't want to end up just like him, you better shut your damn mouth."

Bishop turned away and Kodlak said, "I suppose we have that much in common at least... I killed my son."

It was like punching him in the gut. Kodlak had to be lying, saying whatever he could to try and relate to him. Yet he sounded... sadly sincere.

"None of my business," he said and kept walking.

Kodlak was quiet the rest of the way. Bishop didn't know what to think. Though he even found himself wondering what exactly happened to the old Companion to make him kill his son. He crossed his arms suddenly and scoffed at himself as they rounded the bend leading down to Honningbrew Meadery. Kodlak's brows raised at the sound, but he said nothing else. Bishop couldn't believe he was doing this. Wondering about this stranger's past. Wanting to know. This was something Rona did, not him.

Karnwyr came rushing across the field towards them as they approached Whiterun Hold and he realized the damn old boy had disappeared during their fight with the dragon. He was utterly surprised when the wolf padded up to Kodlak first and licked at his hand.He shook his head. Rona had completely spoiled the wolf. He might as well have been a friendly stray now. That's what he tried to tell himself at least.

Kodlak chuckled at the wolf and said, "Such a good companion you have."

Bishop clicked his tongue, getting Karnwyr to come over to him. He knelt down and grasped his ears, scratching them and smiling down into his face as he licked Bishop on the cheek and nose. "He seems to think we're pack mates," Bishop said, with a friendlier tone now that he’d calmed down a bit, "He's like a brother to me."

"I can see that. He's been with you since he was a pup," Kodlak guessed... it had to be a guess. How else could he know that?

"Yeah," Bishop said slowly, "He's not always this friendly. He's still got a wild animal in him somewhere... I think."

Kodlak said, "Probably just getting to be an old wolf now. We tire with age you know. No strength to carry the weights of our pasts or hold onto old grudges anymore. It's all about learning to let go of the anger and finding peace before our time comes."

Bishop looked at him with half-lidded eyes. They were definitely not talking about Karnwyr anymore. Kodlak smirked at him and continued trudging up the path to Whiterun. Bishop stood back up and followed along.

In Jorrvaskr they were greeted with Rona's beautiful singing as the Companions enjoyed their dinner and listened to her entertain them.

 

(The song is _A Lifetime of Adventure_ by Minniva)

 

_"To be rich is to still remember_

_To treasure your first dime_

_To have a chance to say farewell_

_Story of your life, time of solitude and strife_

_Freedom of an open road, hope and many miles to go_

_Promises to keep, countless gold fields to reap_

_To be rich is to seek, to relive a memory_

_Far off lands, quests of old_

_Self respect, true grit_

_Never cared of what a fortune might buy_

_To seek is to be rich_

_Story of your life, time of solitude and strife_

_Freedom of an open road, hope and many miles to go_

_Promises to keep, countless gold fields to reap_

_To be rich is to seek, to relive a memory_

_All the strangers on your path_

_Crossroads, the letters from home_

_The cooling embers of a Yuletide hearth_

_All the sounds of wilderness, the truth in which you roamed_

_Now you're lost rosebud has brought you back home_

_Story of your life, time of solitude and strife_

_Freedom of an open road, hope and many miles to go_

_Promises to keep, countless gold fields to reap_

_To be rich is to seek, to relive a memory"_

It was exactly what Bishop needed after the insane day he'd had. Her voice always put him at ease and her song was striking in its beauty. Her eyes followed him as he stepped inside. Her precious smile widening at him as she sang. Every time she did this, it was almost like she'd stopped singing for them and sang just for him. It became something of a private exchange between them, her smiles, his smirks and the glances they stole from each other. It was all a dance, one that would lead to an evening of her singing many more breathtaking songs just for him in their bed.

He took a seat at the end of the 'U' shaped table, nearer to her and further away from the Companions, while Kodlak found his place at the head of the table next to Aela and Skjor. No one could take their eyes from her as she absolutely commanded their attention with the elegance of her voice and the music she made from nothing.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he thought suddenly, fathering a child with her. It would mean that she was his and he hers. They would forever be connected. He let his heart ache for her, wanting to hold her in his arms and keep her all to himself, to take her away from the prying eyes, the desire and envy of the others. He glanced over the men, seeing the way they looked at her. He felt the urge to pluck their roaming eyes out with his knife.

When her song finished she gave a bow and all the Companions cheered. Even Karnwyr started howling by her and she knelt down petting the wolf lovingly.

Kodlak clapped loudly, "Beautiful. You truly are your mother's daughter Lady Rona."

She smiled brightly at him and Skjor said, "Yeah, it's a shame Aela didn't inherit old Grella's singing voice. Instead she just screeches like a hagraven."

"Hey!" Aela barked at him, smirking and reaching around Kodlak to try and stab him with a fork, "Don't make me come over there Skjor!"

The group laughed boisterously at the two of them bickering. Rona found a seat next to Bishop and nudged him, "You alright? You took off earlier… I swear I was going to chase after you but Kodlak insisted he go instead."

Bishop laughed half-heartedly, "Just had a long day."

"It's okay if you don't want to do this Bishop," she said empathetically,"I'll understand."

He looked into her eyes. She always pushed him, forcing him to try new things... things he would hate, but she was also willing to let him give it up if he loathed it that much. She accepted him for who he was. And yet... she hated being the Dragonborn. She could never give it up, as much as she wanted to. She'd forever follow that path to whatever end it led to. Was it really fair for him to call it quits every single time he hated doing things that were by far, much easier than fighting an army of dragons?

"Actually," he said, "I think I'm going to keep training with Kodlak. He got me a better sword. That other one just didn't suit me."

She beamed at him. He'd never understand why she loved this sort of thing, being a part of a group of brutes and warriors that just wanted to fight all the time. But he would try to understand for her. Because he loved her.

She leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips. It wasn't quite up to his standards for a kiss, but it was gentle. She was more than happy to show them who she belonged to and for that he was grateful.

As they finished their meal with the rowdy group Bishop stood to leave and called Karnwyr over. The wolf had completely won over every single Companion and was getting spoiled with table scraps and head scratches. Aela said with a laugh, "Why didn't we ever think to get a wolf? It just makes sense!"

Bishop looked down at Rona, "Ready to go? Got another long day tomorrow I'm sure."

She stood up and said, "You go on ahead. I wanted to talk to Kodlak real quick."

He raised his brows at her and said, "Alright, see you at the house." Bishop left and Rona ran over to the old man.

"Kodlak, could I have a word with you?"

He said, "I was about to ask the same. Please follow me to my quarters."

They went downstairs and stepped into the privacy of his study. He shut the doors behind them and she took a seat in the very same chair she had months ago when he'd told her all about her mother's insensitive and unpredictable nature. Now once again she had a single burning question relating to the woman. She needed to know if this was why her mother was the way she was.

Before she could speak though Kodlak said, "I see you’ve been allowed to know some secrets before your appointed time. Farkas told me what happened."

She nodded slowly.

He took a breath and said, "I will be honest with you, girl. Ask of me whatever you wish to know."

"Was my mother a werewolf?" It was the one question burning on her mind. If she was, it would explain so much.

Kodlak leaned over the table and said, "No. Claudia was one of the few of us who refused the gift."

Rona blinked. It was not the answer she expected, in fact, it just didn't make sense. So her mother really was just... crazy?

"Why?" She asked next.

"Claudia had dreams of Sovngarde. You see, living as beasts draws our souls closer to the Daedric Lord Hircine. Some may prefer an eternity in his hunting grounds, but Claudia knew better… surprisingly wise of her.”

“That’s what you meant,” she said, “When you said you were cursed.”

“I grow old. My mind turns towards the horizon. Like your mother once did, I too crave the fellowship of Sovngarde. I worry that Shor won’t call an animal to glory as he would a true nord warrior."

“You want to cure yourself?”

“Yes, it’s no easy matter though. But you don’t need to share the worries of an old warrior. This day is to rejoice in your bravery,” he stood and clapped her on the shoulder, “You did well today, Farkas was very impressed with your skills and your power. Bishop proved himself a true warrior today as well.”

She looked up at him curiously and asked, “How? What did he do?”

Kodlak beamed at her, “Took down a giant’s den and a dragon with me. We had quite the adventure together. Tomorrow you will both be recognized formally as Companions.”

She was stunned and stared at him wide eyed. Bishop actually helped Kodlak? He helped him kill a dragon!? She needed to mull over this new information, she wanted to talk to Bishop, to tell him everything but as she bid Kodlak a good night and stood to leave he said, “I’d appreciate it if you could keep this business of the beast blood between us Lady Rona. I imagine that if your companion discovers our true nature, he won’t take kindly to it. I can see how protective he is of you.”

She furrowed her brows and averted her gaze. She didn’t want to lie to Bishop, but she didn’t want to betray Kodlak’s trust either. Lie by omission? That seemed just as bad. Still… she glanced at Kodlak.

He said, “I can assure you, we have full control over our beast blood. The first turning is always the worst, though some take to it more than others. After a while we become accustomed to it. You needn’t fear us, though I speculate we may have to fear the young whelp if he finds out. He’s a bit hot headed.”

She took a breath and exhaled, “I’ll keep it between us. I promise.”

~~~

The next day Bishop and Rona were officially recognized as Companions through a small ceremony where the Circle gathered and pledged their swords in their honor, their shields in their defense and even their mugs in their glory. It was a little silly and Bishop made his annoyance of the whole debacle painfully noticeable with his heavy eye rolls.

Still they’d accepted him into the fold and greeted him as an old friend, patting him hard on the back and being friendly with him. She could tell, as much as he tried to hide it, that he liked it.

Over the course of the next few weeks the two of them spent almost all of their time with the Companions, taking on contracts while Rona went out of her way to visit with the townsfolk and offered to help them. She wanted to stay as busy as possible, anything to keep her mind off of Alduin as well as their own little accident weeks earlier.

Bishop continued training with Kodlak on the sword and every passing week she’d noticed a change in him. Particularly in his physical form. He was getting stronger, building the body of a warrior, actually bulking up a bit. Certainly not to the extent of the others, as he was still quite lean, but his newly bulging muscles were very noticeable. His strength really excited her and he never ceased to amaze with his size and moves in the bedroom.

She’d also noticed a change in his personality. He was actually being friendlier and more open with the others. Cracking jokes, drinking with them and even partaking in a few fist fights when he felt he needed to have _words_ , as he called it, with a fellow Companion. He got along with the two brothers just fine, but didn’t care much for Farkas or Vilkas always ogling her and made sure to sweep her off her feet, quite literally and plant a kiss on her lips right in front of them, always making it known just where the two of them stood in their relationship. She’d scoff at him and demand he put her down and he would, then she’d fix her dress, turning away while she blushed furiously and he chuckled at her back.

The next change he made surprised her. Bishop came back to Jorrvaskr one day with Skjor after they finished up a contract and she couldn’t believe what he was wearing. He had on some dark brown leather armor, not entirely unlike his usual clothes, except that the top was sleeveless. He would never wear what he called ‘fluffy’ skirts like the other men, of course, so instead he had on matching leather trousers and a grey wolf’s pelt draped around his waist. He had a few nicks and scrapes up his arms, even a nice gash near his hairline which was bleeding steadily down the side of his face. He looked like a true warrior dressed that way, his biceps rippling in the firelight, being armed to the teeth with his sword, bow and dagger and all covered in sweat, dirt and blood. It really excited her.

Skjor pat him on the back saying, "Good job today," and left to go find Aela off in the other room. Rona suspected the two had some kind of relationship as she’d seen them slipping off together quite often. Her attention was on Bishop now though.

She stood up from her seat at the Companion’s table where she was chatting with Njada and Ria, excusing herself. Njada of course, being as abrasive as she was smirked and said loudly, “The minute her _man_ gets back she’s off to go fix him up.”

“Aw how _sweet_ ,” Ria said mockingly.

Rona stuck her tongue out at them, smiling before running over to him, making her hands go alight with healing magic. She grasped his arms fixing up the little nicks and cuts and said, “What are you wearing?”

He grinned at her, “Was waiting for you to ask me that.” He sighed with relief as she pressed a hand to the gash in his head, mending it and moved along to the other scrapes. Then he said, “It’s been way too hot out there, so I figured I’d wear something a little cooler for a change.”

“Well if you can’t handle the weather in Whiterun you’ll burn up in Cyrodiil,” she said laughing a little.

“I’ve been to Cyrodiil before, it’s not too bad out that way. Try Elsewyr though - talk about _hot_ ,” She continued running her hands over his bulging arms, admiring them and he said in a low voice, “I take it you like the new armor… or rather, the lack thereof?”

She felt a blush rising in her cheeks and mumbled, “Yeah I do.”

He tipped her face up and leaned in for a passionate kiss making the girls let out loud and obnoxious _oohs_ , which only seemed to urge him on, kissing her more vigorously.

When everyone figured out that Rona blushed brighter than the sun itself they always tried to find ways to embarrass her and make it happen again and again for their own amusement, especially the girls. Aela in particular had a bad habit of teasing her. She was almost like an older sister the way she treated her, but Rona liked it. After all their mothers had been best friends years ago, so they had that much in common, not to mention their shared love of adventure and battle.

Despite the way they all teased her, calling her dragon all the time and poked fun at her height, she took it in stride.She loved the playfulness of her newfound family. It reminded her of home and her own friends. The Companions could never replace her closest friends in the Fighter’s Guild, but they eased the pain she felt when she found herself missing them.

Bishop had slowly started to understand too. He and Kodlak were spending a lot of time together. The old man treated him like a son, as he did with Vilkas and Farkas. He was paying close attention to Bishop’s progress and carefully drawing him out of his shell and teaching him constructive ways to release his anger. Kodlak gave him something he never got to have in his youth, a father-figure. Somebody to look up to, who showed a vested interest in him.

Kodlak and the brothers came in from the yard suddenly and Bishop pulled away from her lips and flushed face, looking over at them curiously. Kodlak muttered something to the two brothers and they left in opposite directions. Farkas heading downstairs to the living quarters and Vilkas calling to Skjor and Aela from the small library near the Mead Hall.

Kodlak said, “I need everyone to take a seat if they will. We have some news from the Rift.”

“What’s all this then?” Aela asked as she stepped into the Mead Hall.

Kodlak sat at the head of the table and said, “We’ll wait for the others first.”

Farkas reappeared withTorvar and Athis in tow. Everyone took their seats then, all looking to the Harbinger.

Kodlak cleared his throat and pulled out a letter from his pocket, setting it on the table in front of him. “We just had a courier come by delivering this. It’s a letter directly from the Jarl of Riften. Seems they’re having trouble with several dragons near the hold. They’ve heard that the Dragonborn is in our midst and have decided to hire us – _all of us_.”

“How many dragons is it?” Skjor asked, not sounding very keen on facing another one, let alone multiple dragons.

“They’re not sure,” Kodlak replied, “Might be a nest of them.”

Rona shook her head, “They’re territorial. They wouldn’t stick together like that… not unless,” she paused as she felt her fears taking hold and crawling up her back. The only time she’d seen dragons work together was when Alduin was present.

Everyone was looking at her, waiting for more of an explanation but Bishop spoke for her.

“We fought at least thirty or more dragons in Solitude. It’s a possibility they’re working together,” he said.

“What else does the letter say?” Vilkas asked.

Kodlak perused over it, “It appears that the Black Briar family is personally funding our little expedition as they’ve lost quite a bit of their own apiaries to the dragons quarreling around their land. Seems the creatures might be fighting over territory, as the Lady Rona suggests.”

Rona felt relieved. Dragons having a territorial dispute she could handle, but dragons working under the command of Alduin, working as a trained legion, she was not prepared to do that again.

“We’ll set out for Riften early tomorrow," Kodlak said,"I expect to see everyone at the stables at the break of dawn. We have at least two days of travel to the Rift by horseback."

"Could be one day if we head south round Haemar's Shame," Aela said, "Why take the long way?"

"The dragons have been sighted near Autumnwatch Tower," Kodlak explained, "I'd rather we get the drop on them first, not the other way around. Best we come in prepared. We'll want to collect our deposit first as well."

"Can't believe I'm 'bout to face some dragons," Torvar grumbled drunkenly.

"I'm looking forward to killing my first," Njada said crossing her arms and grinning.

"If anyone has any questions on how to fair against the flying beasts," Kodlak said, "or wants some advice, I turn you over to our two expert dragon slayers." He nodded to Bishop and Rona, "I trust you two will share your knowledge with the rest."

Bishop smirked, "Well, my first piece of advice is, if anyone's a good marksman, bring a bow... Actually, you know what, even if you're not a good marksman, bring a _fucking_ bow."

~~~

Rona practically had to shove Bishop off the bed to get him up that early. He was getting used to sleeping in until noon. He groaned, stuffing his face in a pillow and mumbled, "I'll hunt for you later Ladyship..."

She knew how to get him going though and pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, "We have just enough time for a quickie."

His arm shot up, grasping her and pulling her under him. She had a fit of giggles as he started nipping at her neck and groping her. It was indeed a quickie, at her insistence because she didn't want to be late. They finished up, threw on their clothes, strapped on their gear and grabbed some sweet bread as their to go breakfast.

Rona called to Karnwyr and raced him up to Jorrvaskr where she could leave him with Tilma, the older woman who worked as a maid for the Companions. After bribing the wolf to stay there with food she hurried back, running down to the stables to meet with the others.

They were all ready to go, mounted to the steeds they'd rented from Dragon's Reach. Of course Rona and Bishop already had their own horses, taking Misty and Karinda with them. Rona looked them over and noticed that every single one of them had brought bows and quivers full of arrows, just as Bishop suggested. The group headed out, taking the long way through Eastmarch, around the Throat of the World, where they'd trek through the badlands and off into the Rift's forests.

Rona was already feeling anxious. She hadn't faced off against a dragon in nearly a month. She'd seen a few, far off in the distance on her travels out and around Whiterun, but she firmly ignored them every time, no matter how much her blood boiled at the sight of them. It was nice to take a break from constantly battling them. Now she had to mentally prepare herself to face off against possibly two or three all at once. She hoped they could get them separate though. It was not easy fighting more than one at a time, let alone when they were battling each other.

"So," Vilkas said drawing up to her, "Exactly how many of these have you faced?"

"Too many," she said, "If we can get them alone it won't be so bad. But if they're together, well..."

"Yeah," Bishop added, "fought a couple of them once that were having a territorial dispute. It was really nasty."

"I heard they roar fire," Njada said.

"They usually shout fire or ice," Rona said, "Though we've met a few that know both."

"What about you Skjor?" Ria asked him, "The one you faced, did it shout fire or ice?"

"Hmph," he smirked, "Fire."

"Hey, Ladyship," Bishop called over to her, "You should show 'em what it looks like when a dragon shouts." She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and he threw her a snarky smirk.

"Ha. Ha," she said shaking her head, "I don't want to spook the horses."

"I think it's wild when you shout," Aela said, "That time back in the barrow? When all the draugr got up, I thought we were done for, then you just blasted them away with your fire breath. You really are just a little dragon aren't you?"

Rona blushed. Everyone laughed loudly at her reddening face and she pouted, "Quit picking on me!"

Skjor grinned at her, "We only tease because we know the dragon has such a thick hide."

Even Kodlak was chuckling lightly. They carried on while the group asked them more questions about the dragons and what to expect. Bishop and Rona answered to the best of their abilities and then everyone quieted down for a bit as they continued their ride from Whiterun. The day was still new as they trod along past Valtheim Towers. Rona started plucking at her lute and Athis said, "Gonna sing us something?"

"Yeah," Farkas said, "You have a pretty voice."

His boldness made her go pink in the cheeks and of course Bishop just rolled his eyes.

"I can't think of anything to sing," she said. She really couldn't. She was feeling far too anxious to draw any kind of song out.

"I know a song," Athis said.

"Oh yeah Athis? Gonna croon for us?" Aela mocked him.

Athis scoffed at her, "I could sing it you know!"

Rona looked over at him, "What song?"

He looked shy suddenly, "Well... It was the first song I ever heard when I came to Skyrim. It really spoke to me you know. It's a song about the Fatherland."

"Ah yes," Kodlak spoke up, "Old Savo's Song. I would like to hear it."

"My mother used to sing that song," Rona said, "I can accompany you with my lute if you want," she smiled brightly at him.

Athis mumbled, "Yeah alright. I'll give it a go."

Vilkas chuckled, "Oh, I'd love to hear this."

Rona started humming the tune and plucking her lute quickly. Next thing she knew the others started humming along with her, each vocalizing with it and even bouncing their heads and swaying their shoulders with the music. She was definitely surprised to hear Bishop humming quietly beside her as well, a small smile perking at his lips.

(The song is _Savo's Song_ feat. Marco Hietala by Jonas and I)

Athis took a breath and sang more beautifully and passionately than any of them expected. They all glanced at him, some wide eyed and stunned, a few even chuckling with disbelief.

 

_"The stars burn bright in arctic night_

_The aurora dance on by_

_Did a sweeter sight ever meet my eye_

_Did I ever see its kind_

_In a world beyond my home_

_World beyond my home_

_Our ancient trees, our tallest peaks_

_Have countless tales to tell_

_If only our vales and lakes_

_Our streams so clear and deep_

_Could speak of what they’ve seen_

_Speak of what they’ve seen"_

The music poured from Rona, more than just her lute. And then the ghosts of old appeared, startling them all. Companions from a time long past journeyed alongside them, singing the song with them. Athis carried on though, staring and smiling at them all as they joined him.

_"They are the ones to tell us how_

_Remind us here and now_

_Of all the ones that bravely fought_

_With all their might forever sought_

_For our fatherland_

_For our fatherland"_

 

Rona saw her then, as they crossed on into the badlands. Her mother and another red haired woman who was no doubt Grella. Both were much younger though. Beautiful and powerful female warriors among their mostly male comrades, smiling and laughing together.

She really was the spitting image of her mother. Rose colored locks and bright green eyes, though her mother was slightly shorter than her and had plenty of freckles splashed over her nose, a few poignant scars tracing over her left eye and across her chin as well. She also preferred the dual bladed battleaxe and wore the typical Companions garb of Skyforge Steel and wolves pelts. Her hair was darker and longer too, billowing behind her in a thick braid.

Rona noticed Kodlak staring on at them all, bewildered, though one young man caught his eye. He looked to be Bishop's age...

 

_"I know not of another place_

_So dear to me as here_

_Nothing has a sweeter sound_

_Than calling out so high and loud_

_My darling Savo home_

_And nothing has a sweeter sound_

_Than calling out so high and loud_

_My darling Savo home_

_My darling Savo home"_

The ghosts of the Companions nearly solidified from their ethereal forms into real, living, breathing people. It had to be Rona's passion, her heart hurting somewhat at the sight of her mother, not wanting her to go. She saw the same expression all over Aela's face as she stared on at Grella... then her expression changed. It took Rona by surprise as Aela’s gaze wandered to Claudia and her eyes lit with rage.

Rona turned away, not wanting her to know she'd seen. Why would Aela look at Claudia like that? She couldn't understand. But as her mind drifted into these new thoughts and her feelings dispersed so did the ghosts and the music.

Everyone had stopped and were all looking around in the silence, perplexed.

Finally, Bishop cleared his throat loudly and said, "Well... we going to get moving or...?"

Kodlak was ahead of them, his back to them when he said, "We make camp here and leave again in the morning." He got off his steed and said, "I'm going to secure the perimeter, the rest of you know your jobs." He left, not once turning around.

Bishop watched him go, real concern etched in his own face for the man. Everyone else dismounted and went about building their camp, rolling out their bedrolls, putting up tents and building a fire. Vilkas and Farkas wandered off to go hunting while Skjor pulled Aela aside and spoke with her in hushed tones. She noticed Rona looking over and gave her a half-hearted smile before turning away to walk off with him.

Bishop wrapped his arm around her shoulder suddenly, looking down at her and said, "So... that was your mother huh?"

Rona blushed, "Well, it was her a long time ago, probably from before she even had me."

"She was a real knock-out," he said with a smirk, "I see where you get your good looks."

Rona laughed, "And all my crazy too probably."

"Oh, without a doubt Princess," he agreed, then he looked more serious and said, "I'm gonna go check on the old man."

She nodded and he left her, wandering off in the same direction Kodlak went. She realized then that she may have just dug up a lot of wounds for many of them. Obviously she'd never meant to do that, it just sort of happened. Here she was, enjoying a beautiful song with her comrades and the next she's summoning ghosts of the dead with the power of her music or whatever the hell it was, drawing up visions of the past, of loved ones they'd all lost and throwing it right in their faces.

She sighed, feeling miserable about it. She absolutely hated being the Dragonborn.

~~~

Bishop caught up to Kodlak who was standing alone up on Bonestrewn Crest, looking out over the plains as the sun started dipping under the mountains.

He'd spent nearly a month with this crazy old man, learning how to use a sword and training to be a warrior. But he'd also learned so much more from him.

He remembered a particularly frustrating contract they'd gone on together weeks ago. Setting out to clear out Fellglow Keep of a group of mages that had been kidnapping travelers from the road. They went in, cutting the mages down. Of course he got angry and frustrated by it all. He hated magic as much as the next nord, especially when it was being used to try and kill him. There were loud explosions of fire, sharp icy spears being launched at them and he’d gotten hit with some shock spells in the back and chest more times than he cared to count.

They got through it all, somehow and managed to find three cells full of people that had been taken from the road. Travelers, bards, farmers, tradesmen and even a pair of khajiit from the caravans. He looked on at them all, thinking how pathetic they were. How if they’d just trained themselves, if they’d just learned to fight, then this might not have happened to them.

Kodlak released them all immediately and instructed them to go back the way they’d come assuring them the keep was clear. Bishop watched them leave, feeling hateful and furious. Kodlak noticed his ire and said, “What troubles you, lad?”

That word only set him off more. He hated being referred to as though he was some weak, infant child. He was a man for gods sake!

“ _Why are we even helping them?_ ” He snarled, “They deserve to die!”

Kodlak was taken aback by his words and asked, “Why do you feel that way whelp?”

Bishop just ranted and raved, pacing and throwing his arms out, “If they’d just learned how to fight – how to defend themselves – then maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place! And we wouldn’t have to come in here and rescue them!”

Kodlak replied pragmatically, “There are those who were born to be warriors and others who have a different purpose in life. Still, that does not answer the question… Why do _you_ feel that they deserve to die?”

Bishop scowled harshly at him, “Because the world is cruel. That’s the way it’s always been. The sooner they learn the harsh realities and face them the sooner they can learn to protect their own damn selves. Survive or die, that’s the way of the world. There won’t always be some great hero or Companion to come save them!”

“Because there was no one to save you?” Kodlak gleaned.

Bishop shot him an angry glare and said, “ _Exactly_. I learned when I was just a boy that there was no one who could protect me but myself. And I did just that – been doing fine ever since.”

“Then why do you carry these burdens still? This anger?”

“BECAUSE!” He roared and started talking quickly, “If I don’t hold onto it then I’ll lose sight of myself! I’ll be _weak_ like them! I won’t let that happen! I’ll protect her! I’ll keep her safe – I won’t let her die like Jules,” he stopped himself, clamming up and cursing himself for even mentioning his brother’s name. How had he become like this? So easily revealing the pain within? Was it because of her? Because he’d opened up and let her in and now the secrets he’d kept under lock and key slipped from him far too easily.

“We have all experienced great loss and those of us who have not, will in time,” Kodlak said, taking a seat on a toppled over stone pillar, “It is a part of life. There’s not a day that goes by that I do not regret the greatest loss in my life.”

Bishop muttered, “I regret none of it. They deserved what they got…”

“Are you so sure of that?” Kodlak asked him, looking over at him kindly. His bright eyes were sympathetic. They did not look at him with pity, only sorrow.

Bishop a ran a hand over his head and growled to himself. Was he really going to do this? Allow another person to know his secrets? His pain? His anger and his regret? He’d promised himself he’d change. That he’d do it for her. But, even when he did it for her, told her everything it was so liberating for him, like she'd taken her healing magic and used it on his very soul. Maybe just this once, he’d do it for himself.

He swallowed hard and took a breath, grumbling slightly then sat down on the ruined pillar next to the old man, running his hands over his face and mumbled, “I can’t believe I’m about to do this.”

Kodlak chuckled, “You don’t need to do anything, Bishop. But if you want to share your pain I will gladly listen. We are Shield-Brothers after all. Your burden is mine to bear.”

He looked over at the old man, still leaning his head in his hands then took a deep breath and said, “No. I want to do this. It’s time I stop hiding… I want to change. I don’t want to feel… _this way_ anymore.”

Kodlak simply nodded and said, “Well, feel free to take your time telling me. These old bones of mine need a break from all the running around.”

Bishop scoffed at him and Kodlak gave him a warm smile, then he turned to look on at an old fireplace where a few logs were burning low as Bishop opened up for the first time since he told Rona. He went on telling his story, in briefer detail, from his cruel childhood with his malicious and brutal father to his useless and neglectful mother. Told him how and why he killed the man, how he escaped with the only other person that mattered to him, how they survived as bandits because it was all they knew and then how one fateful day he was forced to kill his own brother.

He found himself talking still, telling him about how he gave up banditry as well as any inkling of trying to live a normal life in society after that… until he met her. How insane it all was with her at first but there was something about her that drew him to her, that made him want to stay to change and be there for her. He must have gone on for hours, Kodlak listening quietly all the while.

And when he finished talking they were quiet for a moment before Kodlak finally asked, “And how do you feel now?”

Bishop laughed slightly, “Better, surprisingly.”

“Do you still think the civilians deserve to die?”

He looked over at Kodlak who was looking back and said, “A little bit… Buuut I’m glad we helped them… I’m glad there was someone who cared enough to help them.”

“Well, we’re still getting paid,” Kodlak chuckled and pushed himself up to stand, running his hands down his back and stretching his old joints, “But I agree. I joined this line of work initially because I was good at it. But I also find myself getting quite a bit of satisfaction from aiding others, helping those who cannot help themselves.”

Bishop nodded. It was strange. Kodlak never once asked him any follow up questions and didn’t press him for more answers. He just… listened. Bishop had never had anyone do that for him before, save for Rona of course. He even found himself trusting the old man.

Now here he was, up on Bonestrewn Crest, three and a half weeks later, feeling worried for the old warrior. He stood by him and said, “She didn’t mean to do that. Sometimes when she plays ghosts of the past appear. She can't really help it.”

“Hmm,” A small smile appeared through his thick beard, “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen them… been ten years since I saw my son.”

In all this time Bishop still hadn’t learned the name of Kodlak’s son, so he asked him, “What was his name?”

“Brandr,” he said.

“Sword of fire,” Bishop said, “A strong name.”

“I called him that because his birth killed my wife,” Kodlak said this matter-of-factly, then he sighed and said, “I’m sure she rests in Sovngarde now. How I envy her, how I wish I could see her.”

Bishop took a seat at the edge of the cliff and said awkwardly, “If you want to share your pain, I’ll listen. Your burden is mine to bear… Shield-Brother or however the hell it goes.”

Kodlak smirked at him and sat down beside him, “I suppose I could rest these old legs of mine for a bit,” he paused a moment, stroking his beard and thinking before he started his sad tale, “Brandr was a hot-headed young man and the blame for that lies squarely on my shoulders. Without my wife I struggled to raise him. I was rising in the ranks of the Companions very quickly in those days, which took up most of my time and as a result I neglected the boy. He stirred up quite a bit of trouble, doing anything he could to gain my attention. I was a different man back then, not entirely unlike your father,” he met Bishop’s eyes with a regretful look, “I often beat him as a means of punishment. It’s what my father did to me and what his father did to him. I expect his mother would have been kinder and gentler with him had she been alive to raise him. But alas, instead he had me. A warrior and a brute.”

Bishop turned his face away from the man. It disappointed him a bit, knowing that he was like that at one time, though he obviously regretted it. He had changed which was more than he could ever say for Torban, who never would have changed.

“As my son grew older and more resentful of me he started to bury his anger inside. I began training him as a warrior when he was ten years old. I had high expectations of him, considering he was my son. I was hard on him and made his training more difficult than it needed to be. I wanted him to learn discipline, which he could have known much earlier if I had raised him properly,” Kodlak took a breath and continued, “As time went on, he too rose in the ranks of the Companions. He became stronger and I found myself feeling quite proud of him, though I failed to show it. Always taking the cold position of a stern father, always pushing him to outdo the others. Treating him as though it was never enough.”

“Eventually he gave up trying to earn my love and he got mixed up with a few of the more rough-edged types in our midst. A nord named Arnbjorn, who was a bit older than him took him under his wing and gave him what I never did. I never liked the man, his methods of fighting were duplicitous and underhanded to say the least. He had no sense of honor,” Kodlak paused, he was looking tired, like speaking of it all was taking it completely out of him. But he pressed on, continuing to share with Bishop, though it didn't seem to be for his own benefit.

“Brandr became more aggressive and angry, lashing out at the others. I wanted to speak with him, to try and turn him away from the dark path he was following so I took up a contract and made him go with me. That’s when it happened. We were sent out to rescue a young girl who’d been taken by the forsworn. She was supposedly the new Sybil of Dibella as the previous one had died. It would be a simple enough task for us and it would give me a chance to speak with my son, away from the ears of the others and far from Arnbjorn’s influence.”

“We swept through their hold quickly and easily, destroying the savage warriors with ease… but it was when we finally reached the girl that it all fell apart. Brandr told me he was done with the Companions, that he was going to leave. But first, he said he was going to hurt me as badly as I had hurt him. He said he was going to kill me and then kill the girl and make sure everyone knew that it was I that had murdered the Sybil of Dibella and that he had tried to stop me. He wanted to smear my name because for my whole life I’d done nothing but live by my sword with honor and carried my name proudly. I’d treated my position within the ranks of the Companions as more valuable than him.”

“He attacked me and I fought back with just as much fury and then… I killed my son,” he finished. There were no tears and no sobs. He had said it all as though he were just stating the facts. Bishop had a feeling that he’d come to terms with his pain and regrets long ago. He wondered if he too could look at his own dark past the same way someday.

Kodlak’s tale spoke to him. He was a bit surprised by just how similar their stories were and he said, “He betrayed you.”

Kodlak shook his head, “No. I betrayed my son when he was just a pup. I blamed him for the death of my wife and I allowed those feelings to affect the way I saw him.”

“So this is why you try to help,” he scoffed at himself for even saying the words, “ _new bloods_ like me?”

Kodlak looked over at him, “It is my atonement for my past mistakes, yes. He was about your age when he died. You really did remind me of him… now though,” he smiled at Bishop, “I almost don’t recognize you.”

Bishop smirked and gave a light laugh, “Yeah, I hardly recognize myself these days.” He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

The two of them stood up and looked out over plains, looking to the skies and their colorful mixture of reds, yellows and oranges as the sun set. Bishop rolled his eyes at himself at what he was about to do and moved quickly before he changed his mind. He embraced the old man in a bear hug and said, “Thanks old man.”

Kodlak pat him on the back and returned the hug. They stepped back from one another and Kodlak put a hand to his shoulder, giving him a prideful look like a father would to his son, “That sword I gave you. It was Brandr's. I hope you will carry it with you always and use it with honor. You will make a fine warrior Bishop and a better father than I was someday.”

The old man turned to head down the path leading back to the others and Bishop stared at his back. Did he know about Rona? Was she? He realized it had been nearly four weeks and he’d never once asked her about…

He took a deep breath and sprint down the path, catching up to walk alongside the old man as they made their return to the camp.


	45. Dragons in the Rift

Bishop found Rona sitting by the fire telling everyone about the first dragon she'd ever killed outside Whiterun. They listened quietly and intently, taking in every piece of information she gave, trying to absorb it for their own looming battle against the dragons.

When she finished Kodlak spoke to everyone, "Fend for yourselves with your meals tonight, you all know where the supplies are. When you're finished eating get right to sleep. We need everyone to be well rested tomorrow as we'll definitely be killing dragons. But before that we're meeting with the Jarl, I expect you all to be on your best behaviors as well. Save the fist fights for the Mead Hall when we return victorious."

Everyone nodded and mumbled agreements and the group dispersed going around putting together their meals, some cooking over the fire while others stuck with cold slabs of meat and bread. Bishop fixed a pair of sandwiches for him and Rona and muttered to her, "Hey, come walk with me for a minute?"

She got up following him a short ways from the camp, out of earshot of the others. She was just staring down at the food he'd given her and he asked, "Nerves?" She nodded and he said, "Force it down, Ladyship. Don't want you to sleep on an empty stomach."

She sighed and took a bite. He was working up the courage to ask her the one thing she probably didn't want to think about. But it had almost been four weeks and he had to know. "Sooo..." he leaned into it and she glanced up at him, cheeks puffed out with a mouthful of food. It threw him off and he chuckled at her face.

She covered her mouth, swallowing her bite and said, "Yes, I'm very funny when I force food down, I know. I have to take big bites or I'll never get it down though," she sighed, "I haven't been this nervous about fighting dragons in a long time."

He knit his brows together and put a hand to her shoulder, "We'll get through it. I mean we've got all of the Companions with us, can't go wrong there right?"

She just nodded, slowly and feebly. He pressed his lips together. Maybe he shouldn't ask her yet, he didn't want to make her feel any worse. Then she brought it up, answering his question for him, "I still haven't started my period."

His stomach dropped and he was suddenly feeling less hungry himself, "Nothing huh?"

"It could just be the stress," she said looking up at him, "Back in the Mage's Guild, every time I had a big test coming up on destruction magic I was always late. It just threw my entire cycle off because I'd be so stressed out over it."

So there was still hope. A light at the end of this narrowing tunnel. He took a breath and wrapped his arms around her, "Well, let's worry about it later then. I guess in two months if we don't see anything then... hmm..."

Rona finished her food and yawned. Bishop started forcing his own down as they walked back. Half the group had already curled up on their bedrolls, while the other stayed up sitting around the fire and prodding it quietly while feeling anxious themselves. He laid down next to her and she fell asleep pretty quickly. He was having a lot of trouble dozing off though. He couldn't stop thinking about dragons and babies. _Dragons and babies_. If he had a child with the Dragonborn...  A dragonbaby? Gods, he needed to just close his eyes and shut off his brain already.

His mind wandered off to a time when his own mother seemed to birth a new one every nine months. He was just a boy himself at the time, between the ages of eight and twelve, he was so naive, thinking he could help them and save them. His mother relied on him and his older brother Jack a lot.

She breastfed the infants but that seemed to be the only thing she'd offered any of them and only to stop their incessant wailing. Bishop and Jack often took care of their changings, made sure they were bathed and looked after them when they'd started crawling around. Always making sure they didn't crawl off a cliff, or get picked off by a bear, or some other predator, it all depended on where they were holding up for the night of course.

He shook his head, trying to throw off those bad memories as his eyelids started drooping and he looked over the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully at his side. He ran a hand over her perfectly flat abdomen and pressed his face to her hair. He'd never put a child in a situation like that. He'd make sure they were well cared for with a proper roof over their heads. He'd keep both her and their child safe from anything and everything, dragons included.

Finally he started to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

He couldn't have been sleeping for too long before her piercing screams and writhing snapped him awake, let alone everyone else in the camp. Some of them covered their ears, she was being so loud. Everyone started asking what was going on and looking around perplexed. It was very dark, someone had put out the fire for the night.

Aela shouted, "What happened!? Is she hurt!?"

"Was there an attack!?" Skjor called.

Bishop pulled Rona into his arms as she cried out and clawed at him. She was trapped in another nightmare. She only had them that bad when... Suddenly they heard the low roars of more than one dragon carrying over them and the ground rumbled.

"Smother her!" Aela hissed furiously, as they all took cover. Bishop threw a hand to her mouth, trying to quiet her without depriving her of oxygen. Though the roars - or rather the talking of the dragons was so loud they probably couldn't hear her anyways. Everyone watched as at least five dragons flew over them. And as Bishop's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the one leading them was the black dragon. The one from her nightmares. That explained her terror. Every time that beast was nearby she dreamt of him.

One of them strayed from the others suddenly, growling low as he circled nearby and said, " _Zu'u haalvut fin dovahkiin._ "

The other four stopped for a moment, circling back. The black dragon hovered nearby and replied, " _Zu'u dreh ni haalvut ek Drogaavlok._ "

Another said, " _Rek los sahlo. Ful hi nis haalvut drog Alduin._ "

The black dragon hissed at him, " _Dreh ni ney. Mu lost pogaas wah tinvaak. Nosvaat bex fin miiraak wah Sovngarde._ "

" _Vazah?_ " The fifth said.

" _Geh_... _Zu'u fen lost pah suleyk. Ruz zu'u fen krii fin dovahkiin,"_ the black dragon spoke quickly with his deep and booming voice, _"Zu'u fen du vahdin do sot yol mahfaeraak... Meyz mu bo!_ "

Four of them took off including the black dragon, flying higher into the sky but the first one that had stopped to circle, searched low on the ground for a moment and shouted fire against a dead tree, blasting it to pieces. Thankfully it was far in the distance from them and the beast quickly gave up the search and flew off with the others.

Rona calmed as the dragons flew further away from them.

"Good gods," Vilkas muttered.

"I counted five," Aela said with awe, "What about you Skjor?"

"Five, definitely," he replied as he stared off after the beasts.

Bishop's chest was heaving as he tried to wake Rona. His hair was standing on end and he knew what they just saw was bad news. Rona's eyes fluttered as she took a breath and he looked down at her with deep concern etched all over his face. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and she embraced him. She must have had another nightmare of him being killed by Alduin. He could tell by the way she clung to him so desperately, thankful he was still alive.

"Are you alright pup?" Kodlak came over and looked down at her with worry.

She tried to hide it and said, "Just... just a dream."

" _Just a dream?_ " Aela scoffed, "You were shrieking so loud you woke everyone in camp! Probably for the best though since five blasted dragons just flew overhead."

Rona's eyes widened and her lip trembled, she looked into Bishop's face, seeking answers and he knit his brows together and confirmed her fears, "It was Alduin."

She looked terrified and wrapped her arms back around him.

"Who is Alduin?" Kodlak asked.

Bishop looked up at the Harbinger and said, "We're in for the fight of our lives."

~~~

They explained everything to them, all about the return of Alduin the World Eater and the fact that he was the one resurrecting the dragons. They didn't get much sleep after that, everyone was far too worried about what they were facing now. They decided to wait for morning and packed up their camp early while it was still dark.

When the sun broke the night they got on their horses and finished their trip to Riften, arriving midday. They left their horses with the stable master and approached the gloomy, old hold.

Rona had never visited there. Bishop didn't seem to care a whole lot for the place, said it was overrun by the Thieves Guild and if they liked keeping their coin purses they should avoid it.

The group stepped into a dreary town, though there were plenty of townsfolk, travelers, working men and merchants bustling about. A lot of people stood by watching as the entire Companion's guild passed through along the cobblestone path making their way towards the Jarl's Keep.

They heard people whispering and spreading the gossip immediately.

"Those are the Companions," a blonde nord woman whispered to a young man, "I thought about joining them once."

"They look like a bunch of brutes," a sad looking red headed woman remarked.

The busty blonde next to her bit her lip and ogled them and moaned, "Mmm, wouldn't mind getting a few of them in my bed... especially that handsome fellow with the golden eyes." The red haired woman just looked at her friend with disgust.

A dunmer woman said, "I heard they're here to put a stop to the dragon menace."

"I hope so," an old farmer replied, "I lost three cows to those blasted things already,"

A dark elf muttered, "Brynjolf was telling me one of them's the Dragonborn."

"Oh please," an Argonian scoffed at him, "Like we can believe a word he's said."

"I dunno," a gruff nord woman commented, "That big guy there looks pretty tough, maybe it's him."

Aela threw her arm around Rona's shoulder, "Can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out it's you! Hah!"

Rona looked over at her, knitting her brows together, "I'd rather keep it to myself. I prefer it when people don't know who I am."

Bishop scoffed, throwing his hands behind his head, "And yet every day you go around town introducing yourself as the Dragonborn and then taking on everyone's problems," he glanced at her, smirking, "eh Ladyship?"

She scowled at him, "That's different! I just like helping people. And it's easier if they trust me right away."

"Yeah sure," Vilkas chuckled, "Couldn't be all the nice things they're always giving you."

"Or all that gold!" Aela laughed.

Rona blushed furiously as they continued to tease her and made their way around a wooden landing, surrounding a dirty river. She looked over at it and held her nose, "Is that - Is that a _sewer?_ "

Bishop laughed, "Might as well be considering they never clean the river."

She gagged, "It's vile... why would they leave it like that?" She noticed all the little doorways dotting the area below, "Do people actually live down there!? _Eugh!_ "

"That they do Sweetness," Bishop leaned close to her, "Say hello to Riften's Ratway, home of the Thieves Guild."

She cringed up at him, "They live in a sewer? _Really?_ "

"Now you know why we never came here," he grasped her arm tugging her along.

As they approached the front steps of the Jarl's Keep she noticed a group of children standing on a brick wall, clinging to a fence all gawking at them and talking excitedly.

"Those are the Companions!"

"No way! They're huge! - Look at that big guy there!"

"Wow! There's even a bunch of girls! I want to be a Companion too!"

"Yeah, if we get big and strong like them then old Grelod might think twice before messing with us!"

The kids all started pointing out their favorites and who they wanted to be like and which weapons they wanted to try. Rona smiled brightly and waved at them which made a few of them giggle excitedly and they waved back shouting, "Hi!" and "Hey!"

She turned her attention to the top of the stairs however as three women and one man came down. The first woman, standing center to them all was obviously the Jarl herself, wearing typical Jarl's garb. The second woman was an altmer, who Rona speculated was her steward because she was also dressed in finery and the nord man standing by was heavily armed meaning he was most likely the housecarl.

The third woman appeared to be in her late forties, mid fifties. She had thick black hair and very fine clothes on. She almost turned her nose up at them with the way she held herself and had an extremely conceited expression etched all over her face. She was no doubt the wealthy financier of their expedition. As the four came down approaching the Companions, everyone immediately put on their best manners and held their tongues. They'd definitely be gossiping about this later, though for the time being they stayed professional.

The Jarl approached Kodlak and they shook hands and she smiled, "It is good to see you again Kodlak, it has been a long time my friend."

"Indeed it has Jarl Laila."

"I'm glad to see my summons reached you so quickly. To be honest I wasn't expecting you all for another few days, though I admit I'm thoroughly pleased about your speedy arrival."

Kodlak nodded and said, "Yes. When we'd heard you were having trouble with dragons we came as quickly as we could."

The Jarl looked them all over and said, "I've heard the Dragonborn is in your midst. Please don't leave us guessing as to which powerful Companion they are."

"Yes," the haughty woman snapped, "I'd like some proof that you brought the Dragonborn, before I present you with your deposit."

Kodlak looked back to Rona and she groaned inwardly. The others smirked at her chuckling at her sour face. She noticed that everyone in town had gathered as well, all watching the group intently from a distance.

"Well?" The rude woman snapped again, "Come along then, which one of you is the Dragonborn?"

Rona weaved her way through the others and heard the murmurs of the onlookers growing wild. She stood as tall as her tiny frame would allow and faced the rude woman and said, "I am the Dragonborn."

The woman just raised her brows at her and scoffed, "You must be joking."

It took less than a minute of interacting with this stuck-up woman and already she was reminded of a certain Thalmor bitch and how much she hated her. Rona rolled her eyes at her and turned on the step, then looked to the sky. She laughed to herself, thinking, _might as well give them a show_. She shouted in succession, "FO KRAH DIIN!" Blasting a curling jet of ice through the air, then, "LOK VAH KOOR!" parting the heavy clouds in the sky and finally, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" sending a raging inferno into the air.

The Companions all grinned broadly at her while the townsfolk stared on astonished and their wild whisperings turned into loud chatter. The few kids looking over the gate cried, "YEAH! DO IT AGAIN!"

"Wow! It's really the Dragonborn!"

"The Dragonborn's a girl! I knew it!"

Then a nasty old woman came out and ordered them all to get back inside to their complete disappointment and they mumbled, "Aww... yes Grelod."

The little girl waved and Rona smiled at her which seemed to cheer her up somewhat.

She turned back to face the rude woman who had her arms crossed and said, "That will do," then she stepped around Rona, down the stairs and gave Kodlak a slip of paper, "Your deposit will be delivered to Jorrvaskr. And upon completing your task you will receive full payment in a month's time."

"Thank you Mrs. Black-Briar," Kodlak said taking the slip, "I assure we will not disappoint."

Her frown only seemed to deepen when she said curtly, "You'd best not."

He chuckled, "Always a pleasure to work with you Maven."

She turned away with a light, "Hmph," and sauntered up the stairs leaving them.

Kodlak continued discussing some of the finer details with the Jarl, getting as much information as he could out of her about the dragons and what she knew.

Rona stepped back into the middle of the group and let Bishop catch her by the waist and he said, "You prefer people don't know who you are huh?"

She smirked up at him, "Well if they're all going to find out anyways I might as well show off a little."

Skjor chuckled lightly and said, "You always were a flashy one."

"Yeah, what a show-off our little dragon is," Ria teased.

Rona laughed with them, letting them pick on her. She'd do anything at that point to take the edge off her nerves and make her forget that she might see Alduin again very soon. She was incredibly worried for their safety. She knew she wasn't strong enough to take on the black beast yet. She hadn't even learned any new Words of Power. Though she did have the new shout the Greybeards gave her, Slow Time. She hadn't tried it yet, not sure what it would do exactly. She suspected she might need it soon though.

After Kodlak finished up with the Jarl he led them off down a pathway leading out to the other side of Riften. Not wanting to risk the wellbeing of the horses, they all headed to Autumnwatch Tower on foot. The group kept up the pace, walking swiftly while it was still daylight. It would be a few hours before they made it there.

Shortly after leaving the hold Bishop said, "How many of you are good with your bows?"

They all glanced at him and many of them averted their eyes and shrugged their shoulders. He scoffed loudly, "Are you serious!? Alright, get your bows out, the least we can do is get some practice in before we get there. I don't want you all being completely useless."

Kodlak nodded, "I agree. I suppose I'll have to brush up on my own skills with the bow as well. It's been a long time."

"Hmph," Skjor smirked, "I practiced plenty before my trip up to Eldersblood."

Aela held her bow up proudly, "I enjoy a good hunt! I'll help you whip the whelps into shape Bishop. Rona can show them what's what too. I've seen her on a bow, now that's some fancy fighting."

Rona smirked and pulled hers from her back. She loved her bow. She made it herself years ago in the Fighter's Guild. Charissa had taught her how to make one from steel and refined moonstone, so it shimmered beautifully and was quite strong.

As they moved along the path Bishop made each of them take their bows out and start training. He, Aela and Rona each showed them the correct way to hold it and demonstrated how much weight to put into it without snapping the string but still be able to fire a forceful shot. Skjor did fine for the most part, though he was no expert. A couple others just had no talent for it though. Farkas managed to break his string twice and Rona gave up restringing it for him, while Njada simply didn't have the patience for it and said, "Just bring 'em down for me and I'll cut 'em to pieces with my blade!"

Kodlak faired just fine with his bow, demonstrating a few superior techniques which surprised even Aela who didn't seem to know he had a knack for it.

Soon they arrived to a split in the road and headed westward. At one point they left the path altogether and slowly approached Autumnwatch Tower which was actually two towers set against the mountain. Bishop grasped Rona's arm as the others continued upward and said, "The path to Arcwind Point is near here."

She looked up at him, "We could find -"

"My brother's sword yeah," he actually seemed kind of excited at the idea and said, "After we take down whatever dragons are out here, will you go with me to look for it?"

She smiled at him, "Of course. You said it fell down a cliff, so I think I can help with that."

He smirked, "Yeah I hate the feeling of falling, but... if it means getting it back, I'd gladly jump off a cliff with you Ladyship."

She laughed and then the ground shuddered startling them all. A dragon flew over them, roaring loudly and landed on the tallest tower, perching on it looking down at them all curiously.

"Bows ready!" Kodlak called. Everyone who was capable drew and nocked their arrows, "Aim for the neck and the belly, if it takes flight get it in the wings!"

Rona ran forward, surprising Kodlak, but she wanted to make sure it came to them and didn't fly away so she shouted, "ZUL MEY GUT!" Her insulting shout bounced off the beast and it hissed at her before taking flight and soaring down after her. She cried, "FO KRAH DIIN" to meet its fiery roar with her icy breath. Everyone unleashed a flurry of arrows into its hide as it soared over them all.

It hissed furiously before crashing into a tree and falling to the ground. Kodlak instructed them to launch their arrows once more, before Farkas and Njada bravely ran in and started hacking at the creature with their weapons. The dragon gave a final cry before it slumped over and its body burned up. Its soul washed over Rona and though she was grateful they'd killed the thing she had a feeling that their visit to The Rift wasn't over.

Aela laughed, "That was easy!"

"Too easy," Skjor sounded unsure.

Bishop looked over the bones thoughtfully and said, "It was a lookout. A weaker dragon." He turned his attention to the path leading to Arcwind Point. He pointed to it and said, "We should check the old ruins."

Rona had a gut feeling that her worst nightmare was up that hill. But Kodlak said, "I agree, let's head up the mountain and see what we find. Keep your bows at the ready."

They trudged up the path and Rona shivered from the cold, she hadn't brought her cloak with her, it was back with Karinda. Bishop stood by her side and said, "Don't freeze on me up there."

She gave him a half-hearted smile and cast her pathetic resist cold spell over herself. The two of them followed the group up the winding and wintry trail. They came up to a long and narrow path that lead through the mountains. She looked around, it was quite familiar. The same path from her shared dream with Bishop. She looked up at him, he seemed to be lost in thought, probably recalling the day he was forced to kill his brother. But he forged onward, a stronger man now, one who'd found control of his anger by freeing his pain.

She wrapped her arm around his waist, drawing herself closer to him, giving him some comfort. He smiled down at her and rubbed her back affectionately. As they neared the edge of the path they heard loud roaring. Guttural dragon tongue carried through the winding pass to them. Kodlak held out a hand, indicating everyone get down and edge slowly forward.

They did so, coming close to the edge of a steep stairway covered in snow. Down below there was a strange arced structure with three curving points meeting in the middle over a stone sarcophagus. To her horror Alduin was indeed there among five other dragons, making six total. He was perched on top of a Word Wall, which she could hear the faint chanting from. The others were all perched along the mountains and one sat atop the strange arcing structure in the center.

They were all speaking in dragon tongue, like they were having a meeting of some kind. One of them spoke directly to Alduin, "[Master, I do not trust that young one. He is a fool, like the others.]"

"[It is why he serves as our sentry]," Alduin replied.

Another hissed, "[We cannot trust him to watch! He will go off to fight with the other young ones, picking off prey and disturbing the mortals.]"

"[I felt the presence of the Dragonborn last night,]" a third growled, "[She was near. The mortals are becoming all too aware of our presence. The Maiden of Dragon Flame has come hunting at their beck and call.]"

"[Yes, she has already destroyed Mirmulnir, Sahloknir and Vuljotnaak.]"

"[You must put the young ones in their place Lord Alduin. They are too concerned with fighting for territory and filling their bellies. They draw the attention of the mortals.]"

"[They will learn their place in due time,]" Alduin spoke low and sharp, daring them to question him again, "[For now I have news. Nosvaat has opened the way to Sovngarde. With this I will return to full strength and easily crush the Maiden of Dragon Flame.]"

A fifth smaller dragon snarled, "[And why should we not all enter? I have seen the mortals warring. There are enough souls for us all to consume.]"

The others looked on at him as though he'd just suggested mutiny.

Alduin growled, guttural, long and low, his jaws quivering as he did so. Then he flew up and crashed down upon the small beast. It hissed at him and Alduin cocked his head and said, "[It is my birthright as the firstborn of Akatosh. The souls of Sovngarde are for me to feast upon alone. Do you dare challenge me young one?]"

The small dragon raised hackle and shouted, "[And why should we follow you!? We've heard of your weakness in Haafingar! How you cowered behind the wings of your brethren!]" The smaller dragon looked to the others, "[Alduin has fallen once before! Why should we continue to follow him!?]"

Alduin growled low again and snapped his jaws at the smaller dragon. It tried to defend itself and they fought. Alduin was so much bigger though and the small one stood no chance against him as he tore enormous chunks from its flesh and ripped its wings.

The Companions all stared on, perplexed, but amazed as the two beasts fought. Bishop leaned close to Rona and whispered, "What's happening?"

She swallowed and shook her head. There was no way to explain it, it was just too much information and as Alduin managed to sink his teeth into the small one's neck Bishop again looked at her with alarm. " _Ladyship!_ " he whispered frantically. Her eyes widened too, the second Alduin killed that dragon its soul would wash over her and her presence would be revealed.

(The songs are first _The Silent Force Intro_ and then _See Who I Am_ by Within Temptation)

Alduin snapped its neck, nearly tearing its head off as his jaws closed. The others roared in approval and then it happened, the body of the small one burned up and its soul rushed up to her. Alduin released the bony neck and looked to the top of the stairs, growling, "[It seems your sense was correct Drogaavlok. Aahh... Jillian.]"

Alduin growled a laugh as Jillian appeared at the top of the stairs, her greatsword in hand and a choir singing around her.

Jillian sang loud and proud, releasing her powerful voice into the air as all of the dragons eyed her murderously. And then a thundering rumble of drums as Rona leapt to her feet with Bishop trying to stop her. She didn't know why he kept bothering, he knew she had to do this. This was her destiny. She had to face the black beast sooner or later.

Her blood was absolutely boiling at the sight of them all, she could sense their desire to destroy her and she returned it with the power of her voice as Bishop shouted to the others over her roaring thu'um. "Follow our lead and don't die!"

Rona drew her swords shouting, "SU GRAH DUN!" before racing swiftly down the steps and leaping off of them, intending to come down hard on Alduin himself.

She spun through the air and missed him, landing in the snow instead as he flew backward, laughing at her and then crying, "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

She broke his shout with her own, "FO KRAH DIIN!"

The explosion of their shouts gave her some cover and she raced in. He saw her and snapped his jaws as she swung wildly, cutting him sharply across the face. Another dragon stomped down behind her, pinning her between the two of them. Bishop lobbed a flurry of arrows along with the other Companions at the one at her back. She turned sharply to the right, leaping off a platform and rolling through the snow as Alduin came after her.

She spun instinctively, swiping at his mouth once again. He roared and reeled back, twisting his head as he looked her over. He growled and spoke directly to her then, "[You are quick like Eira, but fearless like Jillian.]"

She didn't know what to think. This murderous creature was... complimenting her?

"[You are also small and weak like them. Your impudence will be your death mortal. I will enjoy crushing your tiny body.]" He snapped at her again and she leapt backward swiftly only to meet with a wall. He'd distracted her, cornered her.

Alduin opened his jaws, preparing to shout when she heard, "RONA!" She looked up, and quickly grasped Bishop's outstretched hand, he yanked her upward just as Alduin belched a raging fire, which smashed against the wall.

His pupils turned to slits as he looked up at them and she shuddered when he cocked his head and his jowls pulled into a malicious grin. Bishop pulled her along with him as he ran back up the steps and Alduin hissed, slithering after them, burying his claws into the stone staircase, crunching along and shaking the whole thing. He roared another shout at them, one that she recognized as Marked For Death, she cried, "FUS ROH DAH!" trying to break it, but it didn't stop the life leeching shout which washed over the both of them. Bishop's body trembled as he lost his footing and nearly tumbled back into the face of the black beast. Rona could barely stand either.

Then Kodlak appeared with Skjor and Aela at his side. All of them bloodied and bruised from their own battles against the other dragons. Aela started firing arrows into Alduin's face as Kodlak and Skjor both rushed him and slashed wildly at his hissing face.

Vilkas and Farkas grabbed Rona and Bishop, pulling them out of harm's way. Rona felt another dragon soul wash over her. They'd managed to kill one. But then she heard a terrible scream. It was Njada, another dragon had snapped its jaws onto her sword arm, taking the whole thing with it. She fell back, bleeding profusely. Rona knew she had to get to her, but she felt her energy being sapped and couldn't move. Vilkas set her down near Athis who was suffering from a horrible gash along his neckline. She forced herself to reach over and pressed her healing hands to him. His face was so pale for a dunmer, he'd lost so much blood.

Alduin was about to kill Kodlak and the dragon that took Njada's arm was rounding on her limp body. Rona shouted, "TIID KLO UL!" with all the strength she had left. Everything slowed way down. It was so strange, like when she got really drunk off a bottle of wine, except she had all of her senses. She pushed herself off the ground, shaking off the painful leech life that was sapping her energy. She ran down the steps, watching as everyone moved so slowly. She yanked Kodlak back and shouted, "FUS!" to throw him up and away from Alduin, then she leapt down to Njada and mustered all the strength in her tiny body to lift the woman and ran to take her to safety. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Torvar. He was dead, torn in half and disemboweled.

She couldn't help him, so she pressed on, rushing up the steps and realized that everything was starting to return to its normal pace as the snow floating down began to drift faster. She laid Njada down next to Athis and threw her healing hands to what was left of her arm, focusing all her power into healing the wound, casting a grand healing over the woman.

As she finished time returned to normal and Alduin roared with a confused sound because his prey was no longer standing in front of him. She looked over and saw that Kodlak had crashed into the snow and skidded a ways. Aela looked lost until Rona cried, "Keep shooting!"

Skjor joined her on the stairs and they fired a barrage of arrows into Alduin's face. It was useless though as he merely snapped at them and they bounced off his thick hide. The other three dragons flew up to them, rounding on them all. Skjor and Aela stepped back. They were surrounded and Rona had to do something or they would all die right then and there.

But then Bishop ran past her and everything seemed to move in slow motion again as he leapt forward, his sword in hand and he buried it into Alduin's face. The black dragon threw his head back, roaring wildly as the others made to snap at the pest that was crawling upon their Master's face. Bishop, still weakened by the shout couldn't hold on as he was flung over the stairs, taking his sword with him. He hit the ground hard and rolled the rest of the way down. Rona cried out for him and Alduin looked upon her again and growled, "[I see now. You show your weakness, just as Jillian once did.]" He cackled madly as he flew into the air, the other dragons stood by, waiting his command. He looked from them, to Bishop, who was on the ground, pulling himself up and glaring furiously at the black dragon.

Alduin looked to her though, he wanted to see her reaction, to be sure, then he thrust his head out to Bishop and said, "[Kill him.]"

(The song is _False King_ by Two Steps From Hell)

Her eyes widened in terror and a powerful song burst from her body as the three of them flew down to attack Bishop. Jillian roared into being in front of him, slashing viciously at the three before she managed to plunge her greatsword into the chest of one as it reeled back from her. The dragon died and its soul washed over Rona. She raced down the steps, shouting fire and ice and shooting arrows at them all intensely. Eira appeared at her back, swiping her rapier at Alduin's claws as he attempted to catch her by surprise. He flew backward and roared angrily at the fiery red head.

Rona made it to Bishop's side. He was utterly exhausted and covered in cuts and bruises. She stood there, with both Eira and Jillian standing at her side, their weapons drawn, ready to protect him and fight to the death.

The remaining two dragons flew off and roared, "[Leave them Alduin! She has taken Kraskiinom and Aviirrah! You must return to full strength. Let us go to the portal to Sovngarde!]"

The other two did not wait for him to reply and flew off without him. Alduin snaked his head through the air as he studied her and then he said, "[What do they call you mortal?]"

Rona didn't know what to say, but Eira spoke for her, "[She is Rona of Dragon Fangs. Remember it well Alduin, for she will pierce your heart with her blades someday.]"

Alduin gave a short growl before he flapped hard and took off into the sky, leaving them.


	46. Meeting With The Jarl

Rona dropped her swords and collapsed onto her knees in the snow. She pressed her hands to her face and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't stop shaking, even when Bishop wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. She was sure nothing could stop the absolute terror wracking her body and mind.

Alduin knew now. He knew about Bishop. He would stop at nothing to tear him apart in front of her. How could she protect him?

The chanting from the Word Wall was steady and constant, but she ignored it. It didn't matter now. It wouldn't be enough to stop Alduin. Nothing was enough. Bishop said, "Ladyship... Rona. They need your healing hands."

She took a breath and remembered the others and their wounds. She pushed herself off the ground and numbly climbed the steps. She looked over to where Athis and Njada lay, their wounds mildly healed, as Kodlak and Aela made them drink some potions. Farkas and Vilkas were down below, looking on at Torvar's body. And Skjor approached, carrying Ria who had enormous puncture wounds in her stomach and chest. A dragon had bitten her and crushed her insides, killing her.

Rona did everything she could to push back her tears as she focused her magic and continued healing the severely wounded before moving on to fixing up the scrapes, burns and bruises on the others. No one spoke. Two had died, two severely injured. Njada had lost her sword arm, she could still train with her left, but it would be an uphill battle for her. Athis looked like he was on death's door, with shallow breathing and severe blood loss. The members of the Circle were hardly wounded though. Maybe the beast blood had spared them.

When she'd finished her healing she wandered away from the group, heading up a path, leading to the edge of the mountain. There was a tall watchtower to her right. She walked towards it, but did not go inside. Instead she found a spot at the edge of the mountain and sat down in the snow, not even caring how cold it actually was and ignored her shivering. She pulled her knees up and pressed her face to them. She kept taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly.

After a few minutes she heard some boots crunching in the snow by her and looked up expecting to see Bishop standing at her side. Instead it was Kodlak. He sat down beside her, throwing an arm to his knee and said, "It's a difficult line of work we’re in."

She just nodded. If she said anything now she would break, she just knew it.

"Much more difficult line of work being the Dragonborn," he looked over at her, his kind eyes full of concern for her, "It is okay to mourn those we have lost in battle."

Her chest heaved and her lips trembled. Was he trying to make her cry?

"You don't always have to stay so strong for everyone else. You may be the Dragonborn, Rona, but you are still human. You are allowed to feel what comes naturally to you," he assured her. It was okay to feel sad and scared and everything in between.

Her face cringed and she gave a deep sob, setting the anguish in her heart free. He reached out to her like a caring grandfather and she cried in his arms. Her breath became sharp and heavy and her tears flowed endlessly. She started mumbling almost nonsensically, "Why did they pick me? I'm not strong enough. I can't do this. I don't want this. How can I beat him? I don't know how. I don't know what to do. I can't save them. I can't protect them." She cried and cried some more, letting her fears and sorrows go.

Kodlak chuckled gently, "I always did envy the girls. So in touch with your emotions, so able to easily express them." She sniffled and looked up at him, brows knit tightly together and he looked into her face and said, "You are much stronger than you think. What you did today, you should be proud of. You saved many lives."

"But," she sobbed, "Ria and - and Torvar..."

Kodlak gave her a pained look and said, "We cannot always save everyone, no matter how hard we try."

She turned away from him, feeling distressed. Bishop was going to die because of her and she would not be able to stop it.

"You worry for him," he said knowingly, "I see the way you two go on fighting, putting everything in your very being to protect each other. The love you have for him and the love he holds for you is incredibly powerful."

She wiped at the tears on her face and sniffled, "Alduin knows. He's going to try and kill Bishop just to destroy me."

He pat her on the back gently and sighed, "You will find a way to save him. It is a path that may break your hearts, but you will find the strength within and you will do it."

She looked over at him, confused. But before she could say anything else he stood up and said, "Come along pup. You were not made for the harsh cold. Let's get you warmed up."

The two of them went back to the others. They’d already found a place to bury Ria and Torvar. They were not equipped to bring the bodies back, especially when they had two wounded to carry and look after. They would hold a funeral in their honor and memory when they returned to Jorrvaskr. Vilkas carried Njada and Farkas carried Athis.

Rona stood before the Word Wall taking in the word, _strun_ , which meant storm. They all started heading back, everyone silent as they mourned those they lost that day. But Bishop stopped his procession and Rona did with him. She looked over at him and he muttered, "I hate this place."

She took his hand in hers and said, "We still have to get your brother's sword."

He looked seriously at her and called out to Skjor who was trailing behind the others, "Skjor!" He looked back and Bishop said, "We'll catch up in a while."

"Don't take too long," he said as he continued his sad march forward.

Bishop turned and pulled her along with him, "I never want to come back to this fucking place," he growled, "I hope we can find it quickly."

They went around the higher ledges, up near the watchtower and he looked around before he said, "It happened around here." He stepped to the edge and looked down and pointed, "Can you take me down there?"

She nodded, grasping him by the waist. They leapt off the cliff together and she slowed their fall. They bound down a few ledges before he told her to let them land on a flat ridge. He stepped over to a crevice and reached into it pulling an old rusted sword from the crack in the mountainside.

He looked it over and actually smiled, though he held a pained look too, "This is it. Forgot how plain it was."

"We'll see if you Eorland can fix it for you," Rona said.

He grabbed a dragon bone he'd strapped to his back and held it against the blade, "I'm going to see if he can use this to make something new with it. Meld them together."

She smiled, "I can teach you how to use dual blades."

He grinned, "Yeah... yeah I'd like that."

He strapped the old sword and bone onto his back again and grasped her shoulders, "You're freezing Ladyship. Let's get you out of here."

She pressed her face to his chest and just held him for a moment, ignoring the biting cold in her hands and on her face. She liked to feel his chest rising and falling and his rhythmic heart beating, all signs that he was still alive and well. She said, "Please don't ever do that again." He knew what she meant. She never wanted him to throw himself at Alduin the way he did in the midst of their battle.

He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her back before pressing his face to the top of her head, kissing her and said, "I'll always protect you Rona. I'll get stronger and I'll keep you safe." She looked up at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. He ran his thumb over her cheeks, catching them as they fell, "We stay out here any longer and your eyes are going to freeze shut."

She gave a feeble laugh and they turned to the edge, leaping down and made their way along the path back to Riften. Kodlak met with the Jarl and Maven Black-Briar on his own that time. He had to explain what happened on their mission and how three of the seven dragons they faced that day escaped.

Maven was not impressed in the slightest and made sure to cut their payment significantly. He didn't argue it however; he couldn't guarantee anything with dragons being resurrected all over Skyrim.

Athis and Njada were taken to the Temple of Mara where a resident Priestess of Kynareth could tend to them overnight. The rest of them were spending the night in Riften, taking up several tables at the Bee and Barb. Everyone had drinks in hand, though they hardly drank at all, not wanting to take leave of their senses after the deadly battle hours earlier. Skjor, Aela and Kodlak all took up one table, while Farkas and Vilkas sat up at the bar. Rona and Bishop were taking up space at a lonely table together just staring into their mugs. Both deep in thought. A few other patrons sat and stood around enjoying quiet meals and drinking.

It wasn't the first time Rona had lost a comrade in battle. Being a member of the Fighter's Guild she'd seen plenty come and go. There was just something different about this though. She felt that the dragons were her burden to bear, not anyone else's. If anyone should have been killed by them, it should have been her. Survivor's guilt. Charissa would have given her crap about it and told her how dangerous and useless it was to feel that way. "Fight on in their memory and honor! Fight _for_ them!" She'd say. Rona knew Kodlak would say the same.

After a short while everyone got up to go to bed. There were so many of them staying there that a few had to use their bedrolls and sleep on the floor. Rona slept fretfully, her nightmares plaguing her with images of Ronin and Jillian fighting together against the dragon menace. She felt Jillian's love, fears and her anguish again and again as Alduin crushed Ronin and then he'd turn into Bishop and she would stoop over his cold and lifeless body as his golden eyes stared blankly at the sky.

~~~

The next morning, they went to get Athis and Njada from the Temple. Athis was in good spirits and doing much better. Njada however, was just angry. Of course she was, she was a warrior at heart and now she had no sword arm. She hardly looked at any of them or spoke. She would live, but she was surely wondering if her life was still worth living at all.

They collected their steeds and made the trip back to Whiterun, taking the shorter path home around Helgen. Strangely the ruined village seemed to be abandoned as there were no signs of Thorn's men or any bandits for that matter. Perhaps the dragons had scared them all off.

On their return to Whiterun Kodlak told them all to get several days’ rest and said they would meet in honor of the fallen in the next week. Everyone needed time to themselves to mourn and to recover. He assured Rona that she could take all the time she needed and he wouldn't blame her if she left the Companions. She smiled and shook her head, "I'm not giving up that easily!" He returned her smile and clapped her on the shoulder, looking proud as ever. She started missing her own father and couldn't wait to see him again in another two months.

Bishop stopped by Skyforge and discussed the possibility of melding his brother's sword with the dragon bone, seeing if it could be done. Eorland seemed very interested and took on the task for him, telling him it'd be a month or so before it was ready.

They collected Karnwyr from Jorrvaskr, who was as happy as ever to see them and then they went home, both exhausted and ready to sleep it all off. They dozed off in each other's arms, finding comfort in one another and as morning came Bishop seemed to be back to his usual frisky self, groping at her and prodding his hardness against her rear. She grumbled sleepily at him, not feeling very well, “I don’t feel like it.”

He pestered her, “Aw come on Ladyship. It’s been almost a week,” he nuzzled at her ear and crooned , “I’ll make you come first.”

“I don’t wanna,” she mumbled grumpily, still his hands were roaming, and they traveled down her nethers and he murmured, "But you’re so wet already Ladyship."

She found that odd because she didn't feel aroused in the slightest, just tired and cranky. She threw him an annoyed look and then he pulled his hand back and grinned broadly as two of his fingers were covered in blood, "Looks like someone finally started their period!"

" _Eeww_ ," she groaned and pulled out of his grasp. He laughed at her and she ran downstairs to clean up after herself. He followed washing his hand in the wash basin looking much happier than he had in a long time.

"I've never been so happy to miss my mark Ladyship!" He declared, throwing his hands to his hips, still totally naked.

She chuckled at him, feeling a slight twinge of relief herself and also a bit of sadness. Whether it was from her mood, their battle with the dragons or the fact that she'd warmed up to the idea of having a baby with him, she wasn't really sure.

He smirked at her, "You actually look disappointed."

Her face burned red and she said, "Not disappointed! Just... crampy."

 "I'll take it all! Cramps and crankiness. Bring on the moodiness!" He chuckled cheerfully and went back upstairs. She rolled her eyes and collected a sanitary napkin from a drawer, not looking forward to her menstrual pain but decidedly glad that she wasn’t bringing an infant into her personal world of chaos.

She went back upstairs and found him still nude and laying on the bed, “You know I don’t mind a little mess, Ladyship and I wouldn’t mind _celebrating_ with you.”

She gave him a sour look and pulled on her underwear and dress as she said, “ _So gross._ ”

He laughed, “You could never be gross. Besides, it might help your cramps.”

“No thank you!” She said, “I like our blankets and sheets just the way they are. _Clean_.”

She laid back down on the bed, still feeling fatigued. He grabbed his own underwear and trousers and put them on then laid back beside her, “You gonna lounge around here all day then?”

“I might,” she mumbled, “I feel tired.”

He smirked, “I bet you do. As for me… I feel amazing!”

 “Lucky you,” she grumbled.

He laid down next to her, still smiling and caressed her hair from her face and said, “Still feeling upset? Want to talk Sweetness?”

She shook her head and he leaned in closer to her and spoke low and sensually, “Let me take your mind off of all those terrible things, Rona.” He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently and tenderly at first, sliding his tongue over hers and running his hand through her hair before it traveled down to the small of her back and he pulled her into an even deeper embrace.

Bishop was so skilled at taking her breath away, as his mouth parted slightly from hers, but his tongue was still tracing her lips and inside her mouth. She felt her mind going fuzzy at his touch. She welcomed it and then pressed her lips to his again, nipping them and pulling gently. He groaned under her mouth and started rubbing his hard groin against her leg, pressing against her through their clothes. He whispered heavily, “I love you.”

It made her heart yearn for him and she said, “I love you Bishop,” as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his soft tufts of hair and pulling him in for a deep and long kiss. He grasped her leg, lifting it to allow himself to press his hardness even closer to her need, as his hands kept roaming up and down her back and over her breasts. They pulled back for a moment, both flushed and breathless from their kiss and she pressed her hands to his chest, curling her fingers through the curly hairs and tracing his muscular form, admiring his handsome masculinity.

And then there was a loud knock on the door downstairs. They both sat up and Rona said, “I wonder who that is?”

Bishop grumbled, “If it’s that Priest of Talos pestering us with his pamphlets again I’m kicking him in the snowberries this time.”

Rona rolled off the bed and laughed saying, “ _I’ll_ get it.”

She went downstairs and opened the door only to find an anxious courier standing there. He said quickly, looking over the letter, “Uh… Miss Thoraminh?”

“Yes, that’s me,” she said.

“I have a letter from the Jarl,” he passed her the neatly sealed envelope and then said, “Welp! That’s it, got to go!” And he ran off hastily to deliver his other letters.

She shut the door and tore open the envelope, pulling out the fancy parchment and read it over.

_The Noble Jarl Balgruuf the Greater of Whiterun_

_hereby summons_

_The Lady Dragonborn Rona Thoraminh_

_to appear before the court with immediate urgency._

She smirked as she looked it over and headed up the stairs and back into their room. Bishop was sitting partly upright with his hands behind his head and said, “Tell me you shouted the town crier across the hold.”

She laughed and handed him the letter. He read it over and then scoffed, “Pft… _And_ he needs to see you with immediate urgency this time, no ‘at your latest convenience’ I see. Fantastic," he said dropping the letter on the bed, "What’s he want to tell you this time? That your great, great, grans once knew each other?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” she said as she pulled on her boots and gloves.

He scowled at her, “Ladyship, we were just about to have some fun.”

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and said, “I never agreed to that,” then stuck her tongue out and scrunched her nose at him.

“Ah, you were enjoying it,” he smirked and rolled over to pull his boots and shirt on.

They collected their weapons and brought Karnwyr along to let him do his business and get a stretch. He wandered around to one of the neighbor's bushes behind their home and squat down. The old woman who lived there suddenly peered through the window and threw the door open, “I’d appreciate it if you’d stop letting your,” she paused, narrowing her eyes as she looked Karnwyr over and correctly guessed, “ _wolf_ , do his business all over my tea-leaved willows!”

“It’s just fertilizer, grandma,” Bishop sneered.

The old woman stormed right up to him and jabbed a finger in his face, “Better watch yourself boy, or old Olava will curse you,” and then her eyes widened and glossed over. She stared at him as though she were looking through him. Bishop leaned back from her finger and she shook her head slightly and blinked several times before truly looking him up and down. Then she smirked and said, "Oh ho! Looks like this lad will be getting his comeuppance soon enough. _Curse of the wolf_ ," she hissed the last part.

He scowled at her crossing his arms, "The hell are you babbling on about you old crone?"

She huffed at him and turned, her pale eyes catching a glimpse of Rona and widening as she breathed, "Oh you dear, poor girl," she walked up to Rona then and grasped her hands, "So much pain. So much darkness," she touched a hand to Rona's face caressing her cheek as Rona looked at her stupefied. "Your future is so murky. But it's alright... you'll come see old Olava again, when you meet Gabriella. She'll send you to me, perhaps it will be more clear then." The old woman nodded fervently, still touching her cheek and grasping her hand firmly.

Finally Bishop stepped between them, scowling furiously at the old woman and said, "Touch her again and you're dead."

Olava just smirked at him, pursing her lips through her smile and shaking her head, "You'll get through it lad. You won't like it, but you'll get through it." Then she turned away from them and stepped back into her house.

Bishop stared at her back, utterly thrown and muttered to Rona, "Remind me to never let Karnwyr take a shit on this fucking mad woman's bushes again."

Rona laughed as they turned to leave, but her face fell slightly. She glanced back at the old woman's home feeling uneasy about everything she just said, not only about her own future, but about Bishop's. The curse of the wolf could only mean...

"Coming Ladyship?" He called as he continued walking down the path with Karnwyr at his side. Rona snapped to attention and ran over to them.

~~~

They stepped into the Jarl's Longhouse and walked up the steps leading into the dining area. They looked around, but there was no one in sight. Then Rona looked up at the sound of light whispering and saw three small faces looking down at her. All three of the Jarl's children were up on the landing above, staring at them and she called, "Um... is your father here?"

"He's busy," Frothar said.

"He asked me to come here," Rona explained.

Then his housecarl, Irileth stepped into the room, scowling at the children and pointing sharply at them, " _You three_ \- get back to your studies _immediately_ ," she turned her attention back to Rona and said, "The Jarl will be with you shortly. He's having a meeting with his Commander at the moment. Please, make yourselves at home."

Irileth left, heading back up the stairs and Bishop rolled his eyes and muttered, "The least they could do is offer some refreshments. I could go for an ale or a pint of mead right about now."

The three children hadn't moved from their spots as they were still up above, whispering to each other and Bishop looked up at them, "Don't you brats have anything better to do than to stare at us all day?"

The little girl bravely said, "You better watch your mouth or _my father_ will have you clapped in irons!"

"Pft... Oh please, you honestly think he could stop the _Dragonborn_ and her personal guard?"

"Told you so," Nelkir sneered at his brother.

"Shut up Nelkie," Frothar spat back and then muttered, "Can't believe a dumb girl is really the Dragonborn."

Rona laughed lightly and looked around the room for a place to sit when she noticed a beautiful harp sitting beyond one of the tables. She hadn't seen one in ages, not since her visit to the Imperial Palace years ago. She walked up to it and looked over the beautiful craftsmanship, admiring it's elegance and the sparkling strings. It had been carved from redwood and plated with golden metal which held the strings. The whole thing had ornate roses carved into it, as though they were blooming directly from the harp. It was gorgeous and she wanted to play it so bad.

Bishop saw her looking at it and warned her, "Don't touch things that don't belong to you Ladyship."

She glanced over at him and said playfully, "I'm not touching, I'm just looking."

"That was Mother's harp," Dagny said excitedly, "Papa just had it restored."

The kid's were all leaning more bravely over the railing above now, feeling more friendly and comfortable it seemed.

"Yeah, they restringed it too," Frothar said.

Rona looked up at them, smiling sweetly, "Do you think he'd mind if I played it?"

Dagny got excited again, "Mother's songs are over there on the bookshelf! Can you play them?"

Rona said, "I'll certainly try."

" _Ladyship_ ," Bishop grumbled.

She smirked at him and whispered, "It'll be fine, besides he owes me that much."

He rolled his eyes at her and pulled up a chair at one of the tables.

Rona found a thin book in between many thicker ones on the shelf and pulled it out. She flipped through it. It was filled cover to cover with songs that were hand written into it. She pored over them all, taking them in. They were so beautiful, all meant for the harp, but could easily be played on a lute or another string based instrument. She found a lovely song, humming the tune to herself and felt compelled to play it. She was quick to memorize the lyrics and the melody, drawing the song into her almost the same way she did with Words of Power.

She set the book aside and took a seat on the tall stool behind the harp, smiling at Bishop who was resting his head on the top of his hand and giving her a look that said, _if we get in trouble you are on your own_.

She poised her hands to the strings and strummed them a few times, rocking the harp and getting the feel of it. She noticed that Bishop suddenly looked more interested as she played.

She took a breath and began playing and singing the song from the book.

 

(The song is _Aerith's Theme_ by Erutan)

 

" _Far below the city's glow_

_Lie the flowers blooming in the shadows_

_They comfort me, saving me_

_From all I see_

_Then you came with eyes of pain_

_Haunting blue and gentle_

_Like a spring rain_

_Silently beckoning_

_For a love to cease your inner tears_

_I belong here with you_

_Though the earth cries inside me_

_I will fly_

_High into the storm_

_Far from the light I will be strong_

_Because they need you_

_Because I love you_

_You close your eyes now_

_I will be gone_

_But my love for you will go on_

_Darkest skies, hollow eyes_

_But the stars burn brighter_

_Than you realize_

_It may be destiny_

_That sheds our tears_

_You must leave me behind_

_Though the night howls inside you_

_You must fly_

_High into the storm_

_Far from the light_

_You must be strong_

_Because they need you_

_Because I love you_

_You close your eyes now_

_And I will be gone_

_But my love for you will go on._ "

 

When she finished she looked back to Bishop. His expression was one of sorrow, and although it was a very sad song she never expected it would touch him like that. Perhaps the words rang true for him. He uttered, "Ladyship, that was..."

But Jarl Balgruuf spoke over him, "Gods girl, that song... Your voice..."

She looked over at the Jarl and saw that everyone in the Longhouse was suddenly in attendance, including his steward, his housecarl, his court wizard, the servants, the maids and all the guards.

Rona blushed furiously not realizing she'd had an audience the whole time and she quickly got up and stepped away from the harp faltering, "I - I'm sorry Jarl Balgruuf... I didn't mean to..."

"No," he interrupted her, holding a hand up to stop her stammering, "It's quite alright. I haven't heard it played in a long time. You have a beautiful voice Miss Thoraminh. Truly. To grace our hold with it, with that song... I couldn't ask for anything more."

She didn't know what to say but then remembered why she was there in the first place, pulling the letter from her pouch, "I received your summons."

"Indeed, please come with me," Balgruuf turned to walk away and noticed Bishop standing and he said, "I'm sorry but your companion must -"

"He stays with me," she said firmly.

Balgruuf smirked at her, "So be it then. We have much to discuss. Let's meet outside on the great porch."

The three children were still on the upper landing, watching them all, though now they were hiding behind the railing again and Balgruuf barked, "Get back to your studies you three!"

The three of them groaned and muttered, "Yes Papa," and "Yes Father."

Balgruuf, Bishop, Rona and Irileth all stepped out onto the great porch. Bishop stared up at the strange arced structure above as they all crossed the landing to the balcony.

Balgruuf took a deep breath and looked to Rona saying, "I want to apologize to you Lady Rona, for everything I said to you before. It was wrong of me... but, I hope you understand that I was desperate."

"I do understand," she said, "But I still can't help you."

Balgruuf scoffed, frustrated, "I wouldn't have asked you to come so urgently if it wasn't important. I know you've been working with the Companions and you've done a great service for all of the people in my hold. Everyone has done nothing but sing your praises since you've returned to us. You have shown us all your unending compassion, I would only ask that you do the same for me."

She just stared at him, expressionless. She would take no side in the war, not the Imperials, not the Stormcloaks and not Whiterun's.

His mouth twisted at her lack of a response and he turned grasping the balustrade, "I heard about your visit to The Rift... about the Companions that were lost and about... your fight with the World Eater," he glanced over his shoulder at her, "Is it true that Alduin has returned to Skyrim?"

"Yes," she said succinctly, "so you'll understand where my priorities are at this time."

"What do you plan to do about him?"

"We have plans in the works. I can't reveal anything," she looked over at Irileth, "Too many eyes and ears."

Balgruuf laughed tensely, "Well I'm glad you're doing something about it. Still, how much longer do you plan to stay in Whiterun?"

"We're not sure," Rona said.

Balgruuf turned to her again, looking very on edge, "I received a message from Ulfric early this morning. He sent me his axe."

Rona looked at him perplexed.

"Do you understand what that means girl? It means I have a choice now, keep his axe and side with the damn Stormcloaks or send it back and he moves to take Whiterun!"

Balgruuf looked absolutely distressed and she understood why, but there was nothing she could do. She stood firm on her stance, " _You_ have to make your choice then. I can't do it for you. I choose neither side. The Imperials wish to quash the rebellion and are under the thumb of the Thalmor. They will - they _have_ \- murdered anyone who worships Talos. But Ulfric," she seethed, "he's a vile racist who cares nothing for the plight of the dunmer and the argonians that take up residence in his hold and pay their dues while living in filth and squalor. He would throw me from Skyrim himself the minute he claims the throne... I cannot choose these sides. I can neither betray the faithful nords of Skyrim nor those who've immigrated here and have done nothing but further the beauty and wealth of this great land."

Balgruuf stared at her, mouth partly open. His eyes wandered as he fell into deep thought and he turned back to grasp the balustrade. Finally he said, "You truly do have a way with words Lady Rona. You speak only the truth," he paused and sighed before speaking with strength in his voice, "Irileth, see to it that the axe is returned to the man who sent it. The esteemed Jarl of Windhelm has my answer, and bring me my pen and the good parchment."

"You're writing a letter my lord?" Irileth asked him.

"Yes, to General Tullius. I need to make a few things clear before I accept these Legionnaires of his."

"As you wish," she stepped away from them, taking her leave.

Bishop scoffed and Balgruuf looked over at him saying, "Got something to say lad?"

Bishop scowled at the word and said, "Choosing the Imperials then?"

"Yes I am. While I detest the Thalmor, I'll be damned if I accept Ulfric as my King. Perhaps if he'd fought Torygg in a fair fight..."

"He still would have crushed him," Bishop said, "Torygg was just a _lad_."

"You're probably right," Balgruuf agreed, then he addressed Rona once more, "Lady Rona, I know you won't step in to aid us. I understand your position, taking the way of the Greybeards I suppose, but can I ask one thing of you?"

"You may," she said, "but I can't make any promises."

"When I told you about Nelkir, that I wanted you to protect him, I meant that. But if you could protect _all_ of my children I would be eternally grateful. They are my life and I expect Whiterun will be seeing the Stormcloaks soon. I fear for their safety."

"Why not send them away?" She suggested, "Send them to Solitude. You're choosing the Imperials right? I'm sure Elisif will gladly take them in and protect them."

His brows furrowed angrily, "With damned, blasted dragons flying about!? Are you mad!?"

"So you'd rather leave them here for the Stormcloaks to pick them off instead?" Bishop scoffed.

"Of course not!" Balgruuf roared and then his face fell, "I just want to keep them safe."

Rona said, "I'll escort them."

Balgruuf looked stunned, "You would do that?"

"Yes. I can do this one thing for you... for them. I can protect them from the dragons."

He nodded and said, "Thank you Lady Rona. _Thank you_."

"We can't leave just yet though," she said sadly, "We have some affairs that need to be taken care of here first."

"Of course... for the Companions you lost. I understand. That is fine. I'll make arrangements for your travel to Solitude and your return if you so choose. You'll leave in a week." They turned to go when Jarl Balgruuf said, "You know... that song," they looked back at him, "my wife wrote it for me on her deathbed, but she never had a chance to play it. She passed on shortly after finishing it. Thank you Lady Rona, for finally giving it a voice."


	47. The Gift Of Beast Blood

Karnwyr greeted the two of them outside, wagging his tail and whimpering happily at their return. He was becoming much more obedient. They almost had the old wolf trained to actually follow their commands. She gave him some dried jerky for being so good and patiently waiting for them then she clicked her tongue getting him to follow.

Bishop crossed his arms as they left Dragonsreach and said with dripping sarcasm, “You’ll protect them from the dragons? The _same_ dragons that can _sense_ you and who keep _looking_ for you?”

She frowned at him and scoffed, “Well I have to do something! At least if any show up I can draw them away.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You doing this for the Jarl or for your kid brother?"

She averted her gaze.

"You actually _care_ about him don't you?" He smirked at her, "That long haired brat?"

"He's my mother's son," she said matter-of-factly, "I just want to do what's right."

Bishop sighed, "Always the selfless one, Ladyship."

She smiled at him, "I try," then she looked over at Jorrvaskr, "Let's stop by the Mead Hall. I want to see how Athis and Njada are doing."

Bishop said, "I'm sure Athis is fine, he was practically singing the whole way back. Njada though," he shook his head, "Don't bother her Rona. She's just going to be angry and she'll blame anyone and everyone for it, especially you."

Rona knit her brows at him, "We should at least show her that we're here for her, show her that we care."

He rolled his eyes at her and they went along down to Mead Hall. They found Kodlak sitting with Aela and Skjor at the main table, going over the funeral preparations for the fallen. Karnwyr wandered over to the group looking for head scratches.

Kodlak pet the old wolf, grinning at him, then glanced up at them and said, "Ah, back so soon? I thought the two of you would take a few more days to yourself at least."

"We just wanted to visit and see how everyone's doing," Rona said.

"That's very kind of you," Kodlak replied.

"Athis is doing just fine," Aela said, "in fact he's out back with Vilkas and Farkas. They're practicing their marksmanship."

Skjor chuckled, "Yeah, they all seem to have found a new passion with those old bows."

"And Njada?" Rona asked tentatively.

They all looked away from her except for Kodlak who said, "She won't leave her bed or speak with any of us. I'm afraid that she's giving up."

Rona felt so sad for her and said, "Maybe I could try talking to her?"

Aela scoffed, "You can certainly try, but don't be surprised if she lashes out or just ignores you."

Rona looked to Bishop who shrugged, shaking his head, "Told yah."

"I'm just going to pop in for a minute," Rona said as she headed towards the stairs.

Bishop said, "I'll be out in the yard. I'd like to see for myself just how those three are doing with their bows."

"Watch out for Farkas," Aela laughed, "his aim is all over the place!"

Skjor grunted crossing his arms, "Yeah, nearly lost my other eye this morning."

Bishop laughed and opened the door leading to the yard. A free flying arrow spun by and shunted right into the opened door in front of him, wiping the smirk off his face.

He leaned back, stunned and the three at the table burst into laughter as Bishop carefully plucked the stray arrow from the door and barked, "Farkas! You trying to kill me!? Here... no - NO! Put it down, I'll show you - not like that ice brain! Put that damn thing away before you kill someone!"

He disappeared outside while Rona chuckled to herself and traipsed down the stairs. She walked by Tilma who was busy picking up some shattered glass on the floor. The old woman saw her heading for the Companion's bunk room when she muttered, "I wouldn't bother her now dear. She started throwing things when I offered to bring her some lunch."

Rona knit her brows together and bravely stepped into the room where she found Njada sitting on her bed, leaning against a wall looking miserable and angry.

Rona leaned over, her hands behind her back as she hesitantly inquired, "How are you doing?"

Njada didn't even look at her, she continued to stare at the wall. Rona looked over at the stump where her arm once was. It was bandaged over and the wraps looked like they needed changing as they were soaked in old blood and smelled sour.

Rona gasped and said, "We have to change your bandages! You're going to get an infection!"

She reached out to her and Njada glared at her snapping, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME."

Rona pulled her hands back and breathed sincerely, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you... I... It's all my fault. You can blame me, but please, I just want to help you."

Njada turned her face away from her again and rest her head back against the wall ignoring her.

Rona felt the tears building and her face cringed then she broke into a sob, "You'll die if you leave it like this! _Please!_ "

"It doesn't matter," Njada mumbled, "Ria's dead. None of it fucking matters anymore."

Rona was taken aback. She never knew that they were that close of friends... but as she looked over Njada and saw that her eyes were sparkling with tears that clung tightly to her lashes, she realized that Njada had loved Ria. Rona put a hand to her mouth stifling her sobs. She turned away from her and whispered, with her lip trembling, "I'm so sorry Njada. I really am..."

She left her, feeling her heart aching painfully. Of course Njada had given up the will to live. She'd lost the one she loved. Rona would have done the same if she'd lost Bishop that day. She let her few tears fall and wiped them away with the palm of her hands, sniffling and trying to compose herself before heading back upstairs.

As she reentered the Mead Hall she noticed that Kodlak was missing and only Aela and Skjor were sitting at the table, quietly chatting and sipping on their pints of ale and mead.

Aela looked over at her sad face and said, "No luck either, huh?"

Rona pulled up a chair next to them, folding her hands in her lap and staring down at the table, "She's really upset about Ria..."

Aela nodded slowly and took a sip from her mug and confirmed Rona's suspicions, "They were lovers. I saw Njada trying to protect Ria... and then," she shook her head sighing, "one of those dragons caught her by surprise, got her right in its jaws and just," she pressed her lips together, unable to say the words and then said, "Njada lost it. She lost herself in her grief and wasn't thinking at all when the dragon took her arm."

Rona looked over them both, brows knit tightly together and asked, "What about Torvar? What happened to him?"

Skjor scoffed, "He was the first to go after you leapt in. Fucking idiot was drinking all night. Dulled his senses. It was bound to happen sooner or later, wasn't the first time he went into battle drunk off his wits. He'd just been really lucky until then."

Rona turned her gaze back to the hands pressed tightly to her lap. Survivor's guilt was plaguing her thoughts and her emotions.

"Hey," Aela said, "You and Bishop should have dinner here with us tonight. We'll get stupid drunk in old Torvar's memory!"

Rona smirked and said, "I'll have a glass of wine, but after meeting Sanguine I try not to drink that heavily."

Aela gaped at her, "Well that's a story I haven't heard from you yet! Hah! You'll have to tell me all about it - tonight when we feast!"

Rona nodded smiling finally. "I'd like that."

Aela was like her big sister. The woman always knew how to cheer her up and make her feel good about herself. She truly admired her, werewolf or not. Though she often found herself remembering the way Aela had looked on at Claudia with such rage. She'd wanted to ask, but couldn't bring herself to bring it up, not wanting to stain their newfound friendship with whatever awful thing her mother had done to deeply offend her. So she tried to let it go and forget it.

Bishop and Rona both stayed at the Mead Hall that evening, enjoying a hearty feast and listening to the Companions telling tales of their adventures. Kodlak and Skjor talked about the old days and what it was like working with Claudia and Grella and just how much trouble those two got them all into.

Vilkas went on telling a few funny stories about how he always had to keep an eye out for Farkas because he could be a bit slow. Farkas didn't mind in the slightest as he had quite a few stories of his own about how he saved his brother's skin because he was too busy over thinking everything all the time.

Aela decided to tell them all about that fateful evening when Serlas walked through the door to the inn way out in Winterhold some twenty five years ago and how he bought them all drinks, celebrating Aela's official joining of the Companions, before he slipped off drunkenly with little Claudia, who was drawing this towering altmer along off to her bedroom. The whole story made Rona blush furiously the entire time, even Bishop threw in a few details that Serlas had apparently shared with him, that she'd never known and her eyes just got wider and wider and her face redder and redder as they all smiled and laughed loudly at her, poking fun at her.

She enjoyed it though even when Kodlak teased chortling loudly, "I do think our resident dragon might burst into flames at any moment!"

Aela could hardly breathe she was laughing so hard, "AHAHAHAH! I have _NEVER_ \- seen _anyone_ \- go as red," she breathed, "as _you!_ All the way up to your ears girl!"

Rona pouted and sunk in her seat as Bishop nudged her playfully, "You should be glad for that fateful night Ladyship, otherwise you wouldn't be here!"

She mumbled through pursed lips, "Well I am... I just never wanted to know _all that!_ Eugh!" She gagged slightly at the very thought of her tiny mother sharing an intimate evening with her towering father. As far as she understood it the two of them were never intimate again and only maintained a platonic relationship while living together to try and raise her. She was sure it was because her father dreaded the idea of siring another child with the woman.

Everyone's laughter calmed a bit before Kodlak stood up and said, "Well... it's that time. I'll need some help changing Njada's bandages. Who would like to volunteer tonight?"

Athis grumbled, "Not me again, she bit me last night!"

"We'll go," Vilkas said, indicating himself and his brother.

"You're changing her bandages?" Rona asked.

"We have to force her," Kodlak said sadly, "Hold her down because she fights it, but I'm not about to let any more of the whelps in my charge die on me," he looked to Athis and Bishop and said, "I could use both of your help too, at least with wrapping it. She can be quite feisty about it."

Bishop said, "Sure," shrugging and got up. Athis stood too and grumbled, "If she bites me again you're all on your own!"

The five of them left, heading downstairs, Karnwyr at Bishop's heel.

Rona looked over at Aela and Skjor and asked, "Why not take her to the Temple of Kynareth?"

"She won't go," Aela said, swirling her mug, "I don't know why the old man bothers. If she wants to die, then just let her."

Rona looked at her, horrified that she'd say such a thing.

"Oh don't give me that look girl. You know how it is. She'll end up leaving anyways. She can't very well fight in her condition and if she goes it's up to her whether she heals or not."

Skjor cleared his throat loudly and Aela looked to him, then gave a short not. Skjor addressed Rona saying, "We've been wanting to discuss something with you for some time now, new blood."

Rona smirked at him calling her new blood and said, "What about?"

"We have something special for you. But it's not for everyone to hear," he and Aela both stood up from their seats and he said, "Come with us, we'll meet in the Underforge."

Rona got up, wondering what they had planned for her. She followed them outside, into the yard and around Jorrvaskr. Skjor pushed against a stone wall and it opened up, revealing a hidden room beneath the Skyforge. The three of them stepped inside and she looked around at the small cave structure. There was a path that curved around, leading to another exit that went just outside Whiterun. There was a stone basin raised up on a pedestal in the center of the wide hallway.

"What is this place?" She asked. Skjor closed the stone doorway behind them, which startled her slightly. She was feeling a bit on edge all of a sudden, feeling like she did whenever a dragon was near.

Skjor explained, "Jorrvaskr is the oldest building in Whiterun. The Skyforge was here long before it was. The Underforge taps into ancient magic that is older than men or elves. We bring you here to make you stronger, new blood."

She looked warily between the two of them. Aela just smiled at her and stepped over to the basin, leaning over it as she rest her hands on it. She said, "It's been a long time since we've had a heart like yours in our numbers. That pitiful ceremony behind the hall does not befit warriors like us. You are due more honor than some calls and feasting. I will be your forebear this evening."

Aela grinned at her and then her body shuddered and she let out a pained cry which became a guttural roar as her face elongated and her bones cracked, changing her shape from that of a normal human woman to a hulking beast.

Rona's eyes widened and she tried to hide her trembling as Skjor stepped over to her and said, "We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this incredible gift we've been granted. He thinks we've been cursed. But we've been blessed. How could something that gives this type of prowess be a curse? So we take matters into our own hands."

He grasped one of Aela's clawed hands and took a knife, sliding it deeply across her palm. She held it over the stone basin, letting her blood pool into it.

Skjor noticed that Rona had slowly backed away from them, edging for the hidden stone wall, her trembling incredibly apparent as she couldn't stop herself.

He said, "You have no reason to fear us, nor this gift Dragonborn. You saw what happened with the dragons. The whelps and the new bloods, they were severely wounded, even killed. But those of us in the Circle, with our heightened senses, we were able to evade taking any real damage. If Kodlak had allowed it we would have taken on full beast form that day and I know we would have crushed them easily. If _you_ had the beast blood back then, you might have been able to destroy the World Eater, fulfilling your destiny."

She took a breath and thought for a moment. Would it really have helped if she had the power of a werewolf? Kodlak was so sure that it was a curse though and if she accepted she'd be barred from Sovngarde after death, her existence would be as one of Hircine's hunting dogs, chasing prey with him for an eternity. Alduin had spoken of going to Sovngarde, saying he would regain his true power from there. She couldn't risk being blocked from the land of the dead. She shook her head slowly.

Skjor's eyes narrowed at her, "To reach the heights of the Companions, you must join with us in the shared blood of the wolf. There is no other way. This is a valuable gift, Rona. You should not refuse it."

She breathed, "I do refuse. I can't accept it. I can't be blocked from Sovngarde," she tried to explain and Aela growled low at her, her jaws shuddering as she did so.

Then she spoke in a strange way, as though her normal voice was speaking over a deeper monster's voice, "All this talk of Sovngarde... you could have _real_ power, you could wipe the dragon menace from the face of Skyrim. Why would you deny it?"

Rona just shook her head, quivering still. Aela rounded on her, she was so fast Rona almost didn't see her moving. In a second she was face to face with an angry werewolf. Aela's jaws were trembling with each growl and saliva dripped from the crooks in her sharp teeth. Though Rona had refused the beast blood for some very practical reasons, she also didn't want to be like that. A heaving, bloodthirsty beast. Rona backed up against the wall as Aela threw her clawed hands to it on either side of her head.

Rona could feel Aela's breath on her face as she spoke low and guttural again, "Just. Like. _Her_ ," she said slowly and then roared, "WHAT!? Are you too good for it!? Like old Claudia was!? Maybe I'll just turn you myself... maybe I'll bury my claws into your chest and tear your heart out, kill you, just like she did to MY MOTHER!"

Rona's feelings overwhelmed her then. She was terrified and she didn't understand. Claudia had killed Grella? But when? Why? Why had no one told her?

(The song is _A Dangerous Mind_ by Within Temptation)

Her fears forced a song to break free from her. She didn't want to hurt Aela but she didn't want to be a werewolf or die either. Skjor actually tried to pull Aela back, but she wouldn't move and then she roared in Rona's face, saliva splashing her and she shouted back, "FUS!" throwing the both of them away from her.

Rona ran as fast as she could, racing to the opposite exit of the Underforge, she leapt down a winding tunnel and ran outside into the fields as her song burst loudly over the plains. Someone would hear, someone would come. If they didn't she would be forced to kill Aela.

She heard her, roaring after her. Rona saw the full moon high in the sky and kept running as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't dare look back but Aela easily outpaced her and ran around her, blocking her path. She was on all fours raising hackle at her. Rona stopped and caught her breath, staring wide eyed at Aela and pleaded, "Please, Aela. _Please. I don't want to hurt you!_ "

She roared back, "But _I_ want to hurt you! I want to hold your heart in my hands the way Claudia did with Grella when she murdered her! That's all she brought back to me! My mother's heart! What kind of person does that!? They were supposed to be friends! They were like SISTERS! I wanted that with you... but now I know your true colors. You think you're too good for the gift! _Just like her._ THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

Aela lunged forward and Rona prepared to shout when Karnwyr appeared barking viciously and jumping onto Aela where he buried his canines deep into her shoulder. Aela just swiped sharply at the wolf, sending him flying across the plains.

"KARNWYR!" Rona screamed as the wolf yelped painfully and skid through the grass. He laid on his side, blood covering his side where she'd slashed him. Rona wanted to go to him, but Aela was already running for her again and then Bishop appeared, he grabbed her shoulders, yanking her back and blocked with his arms as he took the full force of Aela's rage. She roared, biting his forearm and digging her claws through his flesh as he grunted, clenching his teeth to endure the pain.

Rona screamed again and four other werewolves rounded on Aela, throwing her from Bishop and pinning her to the ground. A white backed werewolf roared at her, his voice was that of Kodlak's mixed in with a monsters, "STAND DOWN AELA! YOU'RE LOSING YOURSELF!"

She roared to the skies and writhed under them as they held her with the strength of four powerful werewolves. Rona ran to Bishop who'd fallen on his knee, his arms were covered in blood and long gashes and he was bleeding heavily. His whole body was covered in sweat and he looked pale. He was shaking and trying to catch his breath, Rona leaned over him, hands alight with magic but when he looked up at her his eyes changed. His pupils drew into thin slits and he clutched his shoulders and fell over, pressing his hands to the ground, and gasping painfully.

(The song is _Dark Ages_ by Two Steps From Hell)

His body shuddered and she took a step back, a sob catching in her throat as she watched him change. His bones cracked loudly and he groaned agonizingly as his voice morphed into one of a guttural monster's. His fingers and nose elongated and long, sharp claws grew from his nails. His entire body grew, his muscles bulging and thick dark brown hair, sprang forth from his skin. He sat up, arching his back and holding his arms out, releasing a roar to the night sky.

Rona threw her hands to her mouth. She didn't know what to do. This couldn't be happening. And then he turned with his much larger chest heaving. His glowing yellow eyes met hers and he growled low and viciously at her.

She whispered, "Bishop," turning her head slightly, "Bishop... it's me. It's just me..."

He stood up on two legs, towering over her and she could only stare up at him horrified. She could never hurt him, even like this. He took an awkward step forward and she stepped back again. Then he growled just as Aela did, his jaws trembling. He held a bloodthirsty gaze at her and the white backed werewolf lunged at him, throwing him down, pinning him to the ground. Bishop writhed furiously, powerfully, roaring and growling deeply, Kodlak could barely hold him down and he looked back at her and shouted in his monstrous voice, "RUN GIRL!"

Rona sprint off again, running past Aela and the others who were still holding her. She heard some vicious fighting behind her and then a sharp yelp, she couldn't help it. She looked back and saw Kodlak on the ground and Bishop racing after her. She'd never outrun him so she shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!" shunting herself forward, putting some distance between them. She kept up the pace, sprinting as quickly as her short legs would carry her. She was fast, she'd always been able to outrun him before, but this time he had the speed and power of a werewolf.

She could hear him, gaining on her already, so she shouted again, "WULD NAH KEST!" trying to keep the space between them. Would he tire? Surely she would first. It was a full moon and if she knew anything about werewolves they were strongest when the moon was full. Kodlak had also once told her that the first turning was the worst of it. Bishop had no idea what he was doing, he was lost in himself.

He howled to the night, close behind her. She couldn't keep up with the whirlwind sprints, she'd lose her voice. She made to shout again, to use Slow Time but she tripped over a tree stump, covered by the tall grass and she rolled swiftly on the spot to look back and he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. She knew she should shout, do anything to stop him, but she was so afraid she'd hurt him.

His face was dangerously close to hers and her tears streamed heavily down her cheeks, as she looked at the awful thing he'd become. He growled at her but as she let out a whimpered sob he pulled back slightly. Then leaned in again and started sniffing her like a dog, running his wet nose over her cheek and through her hair. She was shaking like a leaf and closed her eyes, unable to face this monster than her beloved had become.

Nothing happened though. She simply felt his body pressed closely to hers and she heard him whine slightly. She opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. She could see the man inside him, looking at her behind his warm amber eyes.

She cried, " _Bishop I love you, please I don't want to hurt you._ "

He pulled back from her and tried to speak, but couldn't manage it. He looked over himself, not sure to make of what had happened to him. He shook his head and with one last look at her ran off in the opposite direction on all fours.

She watched him go, sitting upright  and onto her knees. As he disappeared into the night she fell into fitful sobs, clutching her shoulders and crying deeply, agonizingly. Everything was falling apart again. _Everything_. Why did this have to happen? She didn't know how much more she could take. _So much pain. So much darkness._ That is what the old woman had told her. _Curse of the wolf._ That is what she'd told Bishop. Her predictions had all come true.

Kodlak and the brothers found her, returned to their human forms. They looked on sadly at her. She felt broken and lost and she feared for Bishop in more ways than one now. Kodlak finally managed to get her to calm down enough to go back with them.

~~~

They returned to Jorrvaskr and found Karnwyr laying nearby, his wounds covered in potion and Rona ran over to him and pressed her healing hands to the exhausted wolf. He whimpered up at her, licking her hand sweetly. She whispered, "Oh Karnwyr... thank you. You saved me."

Skjor and Aela were also nearby, returned to human form and arguing with one another.

"The hell were you even thinking!?" Skjor was furious. "Trying to _kill_ the Dragonborn!? She's the only one that can stop that damned fucking dragon and you're trying to get some kind of petty vengeance for your mother!?"

Aela matched his anger, "She could be stronger if she had the beast blood! She could easily defeat the World Eater! You know it and I know it!" She saw them all standing there and barked, "KODLAK KNOWS IT TOO! If they'd all had the gift then maybe Torvar and Ria wouldn't have died!"

Kodlak spoke seriously and sharply to her, "You had no right Aela. To take her down to the Underforge, to try and force it on her? I'm stripping you of your position. I want you out of here first thing tomorrow morning."

Aela looked at him with rage, " _You can't do that!_ The Circle has to meet. They decide together! You're not our leader! No one leads the Companions!"

Vilkas scoffed, "You want a damn meeting Aela? Well we're all fucking here and I'm voting with the old man. What you did was reprehensible. There's no honor in turning those who don't want the gift," he shook his head slowly at her, expressing his distaste and disappointment.

Farkas grunted in agreement, "The gift should be a choice. She didn't want it. The ranger didn't want it either."

Aela laughed madly, "Oh right! Forgot about him," her vicious eyes met Rona's tearful ones as she spoke with words meant to hurt, "Did he try to kill you? Hah! He would. His scent on you all the time, then you're standing there and he must think you're his prey considering he's marked himself all over you."

Rona couldn't believe how cruel this woman who she'd treated as her own sister was being to her. She sobbed and said, "Why are you doing this to me Aela? I didn't even know about Claudia and Grella," she took a sharp breath, staring at them all, noting that Kodlak was averting his eyes shamefully. She shouted, " _Why didn't anyone tell me!?_ "

Aela even looked away, her face still full of anger. Skjor said, "Because it had nothing to do with you. You were long gone and living in Cyrodiil with your father then."

" _Tell me!_ " Rona demanded to know.

Kodlak spoke seriously, "From what Claudia told us," he glanced at Aela who scoffed loudly and clarified, "Which was only _her_ side of the story, as none of us were there when it happened... Claudia and Grella went on a contract out to Haafingar about eight years ago. They went up against some necromancers and according to Claudia's account, Grella lost control in her beast form, said she was about to kill the family they'd been sent to rescue, so she killed her... all she brought back was her heart."

Rona didn't know what to think and didn't have much time to take it in when the doors to Jorrvaskr burst open and Bishop stepped in, his wounds fully healed, though he was still covered in blood and a complete mess, sweating and dirty.

He walked right up to Kodlak and punched him square in the jaw, sending him tumbling over and roared at him, "FUCKING WEREWOLVES!?"

Kodlak rubbed his jaw and looked up at him and gave a low groan, pushing himself up. Bishop pointed a finger sharply at him and barked, "Better stay down old man or I'll break your neck this time," then his eyes traveled up to Aela and he snarled, " _You._ "

He stepped forward ready to take his fury out on her next when the brothers ran over and grabbed both his arms holding him back. Aela just smirked at him, shaking her head, "You turned back fast. You really take to the call of the blood don't you?"

"YOU FUCKING CUNT," he roared, "YOU TRIED TO KILL HER! _I'll gut you here and now you bitch. I'll slit your fucking throat,_ " he struggled against the two brothers holding his arms.

Njada and Athis came upstairs, looking to see what all the ruckus was about and Athis asked, "The hell is going on up here?"

Bishop shouted at the top of his lungs, "THEY'RE WEREWOLVES! ALL OF THEM!"

Athis looked over the group, speechless and stunned. Then Njada stepped forward, her mouth open, looking at all of them with absolute disgust, "It all makes sense now. How much stronger and faster you all were. How you so easily fought against the dragons while the rest of us struggled," her voice caught in her throat as she gasped painfully, "Oh gods... Ria could be... She could've... You kept this from us!? _How could you!?_ "

"Njada," Kodlak gave her a pained look but she just cringed at him, hatefully and shook her head. She started walking away, towards the doors to Jorrvaskr.

"Ria's _dead_ because of you," she said through an angry sob and then left.

Bishop glared at Kodlak too, shaking his head and laughing bitterly at himself, "I trusted you. I fucking gave you my trust. I told you things I would never tell anyone else," he bit his lip and grit his teeth, "You _betrayed_ me and she almost _died_ because of you Kodlak. Because you put your trust in _that_ bitch, over me or her. _Fuck you,_ old man _._ "

Kodlak said nothing, he only looked away shamefully. Bishop pulled out of the brothers' grasp and walked over, lifting poor Karnwyr up with ease and grasping Rona's hand, pulling her along with him. She didn't protest or argue any of it, she just followed along, feeling absolutely mortified by it all.

He said, "When we get to Solitude, we're staying there. We're not coming back to this fucking place."

She said nothing, she only stared after him.

When they returned to their homestead, Bishop laid Karnwyr down on one of the beds on the bottom floor bedroom and looked over his wounds, stroking his fur and looking on sadly at his beast brother. "It's going to be okay buddy. You're looking a lot better," he glanced at Rona, "You used your healing hands?"

She nodded. He turned back to Karnwyr and said, "Good. I think he'll be ok. I can tell. He just needs some rest."

He stood up and turned back to her, grasping her shoulders and looking over her with concern, then he embraced her, holding her tightly and whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you. I heard your song and then when I," he stopped for a moment then said, "I heard you crying out to me," he pulled back from her, tipping her chin up to him and he said, "I never meant to hurt you Rona. If I ever do that again, shout me off, do whatever you have to. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you."

Her chest shook with another sob as she whispered, "I... I should have told you."

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

She pressed her lips together holding back a cry. She couldn't keep it a secret from him, she couldn't lie, so she told him the truth and said, "I knew Bishop. I saw Farkas change a month ago... in Dustman's Cairn."

His brows knit together and he frowned at her, "No... you would have told me that."

She said, "I promised Kodlak. He _made_ me promise."

He pulled away from her and his look said it all. She had betrayed him too.

He took a shaky breath and looked over her as he said, "Of course. You felt like you couldn't trust me. But you trusted him," he nodded disdainfully, "And look where it got you," then his rage exploded and he said, "And look where it got me! I'm a werewolf Rona! I'm a fucking monster now! All because," he looked like he might cry, "because I was trying to protect _you_."

He turned away from her and went to the door and she broke down crying and pleaded with him, running forward to grasp him, " _Bishop please! Please! I'm sorry - I'm sorry!_ "

He looked back at her and shook his head, a single tear tracing his cheek as he said, "No. I'm fucking done."

He stepped out the door slamming it behind him. Leaving her to herself and her own pain. Her heart hurt so much and she just wanted to die.


	48. Lonely Hearts

Rona cried herself to sleep that night. Her nightmares plagued her, only this time it was nothing but werewolves and Bishop looking at her with eyes full of disdain. When she woke the next morning she was almost sure she heard the soft click of the front door closing. She threw her dress on and raced downstairs looking for Bishop. But no one was there. There were, however, signs that he had come and gone. A few dishes sat at their tiny shared table, empty of fresh food and warm milk. She looked into the spare bedroom and found Karnwyr fast asleep on the bed, curled up under a blanket with an empty potion bottle sitting nearby.

Bishop had come back, if only for a moment to eat and look after his wolf. Her tears came again and she wiped at them. She had no more fitful sobs to give, only gentle tears that wanted to stream over her cheeks. She ate a quick breakfast and collected her weapons and went outside. She had no desire to sit around sulking and crying uselessly to herself.

Instead, she only wanted to see one person, someone who might be able to give her some answers. She went around behind her house and rapped her knuckles on her neighbor's door. After a minute or so the old woman came calling, saying almost sing-song as she opened the door, "Who is it?"

Olava looked her up and down and smiled, "Well, well, the Dragonborn has come back sooner than I expected. Come inside my dear. We have much to discuss."

Rona stepped into the cozy single room which had a small hearth fire pressed against the back wall, a single bed off to the side and a small pantry. The old woman bade her to sit at the tiny table nearby while she pulled her tea kettle from the fire and poured two cups for them before sitting down herself.

"He's turned hasn't he?" She said immediately.

Rona looked on at her and said, "How did you know?"

Olava sipped from her cup before setting it down and saying, "I'm a seer. I can see visions of the past and the future."

The past _and_ the future? She wondered.

"You're worried for him, I know. And you have every right to be. You have much more trouble coming your way dear. Alduin is no pushover, I'll tell you that much."

She wanted to know about Bishop though, "What will happen to him?"

"To the young man? Couldn't say. The path splits in many different ways. Some leading to his death and others where he survives... even some where he's maimed, but he lives on. It all depends on you and _your_ choices."

Rona had to know, "How can I save him? How can I protect him?"

Olava looked on at her sadly, putting a hand to hers, "You already know the answer to that child."

Rona took a breath and pushed that thought away. Ever since Kodlak had spoken to her, saying she'd find a way but that it would break her heart... She couldn't bear to think of it.

"I can give you a glimpse into the past or the future if you'd like. I can only do it once though, it takes quite a bit out of me. _However_ , I don't recommend looking at the future now. Yours is too murky, too many possible paths to take. You'll come back another time and I will help you then with that," she looked into Rona's eyes, her gaze piercing, "There is something else which troubles you, something from the past you wish to see?"

Rona swallowed, thinking of her mother and Grella and what happened between them eight years ago. She nodded slowly and Olava stood up to rummage through a drawer next to her bed. She pulled a large blue crystal from it, along with a small pedestal and set it on the table between them, placing the crystal upright onto the pedestal. She pressed her hands to the crystal, making it glow, it reminded Rona of a soul stone.

Olava said, "Touch the crystal and think of that which you want to know."

Rona took a deep breath and pressed her hands to the glowing jewel and the room around her vanished suddenly. She was cast into bright sunlight. She was outside on a road somewhere a ways from Solitude. She heard a familiar voice and turned back to see her mother.

If this was eight years ago, then Claudia had to be about fifty four years old. There was some gray streaking her long rose colored hair which she'd tied back into her usual thick braid. She had her distinct markings, such as the scars over her left eye and up and down her chin as well as the splash of freckles over her nose. Though now there were crows feet creasing from her eyes and plenty of laugh lines surrounding her mouth. She was a bit heavier, though still very beautiful for a woman her age. She wore the Companions steel armor, adorned with images of wolves and warm furs wrapped around her waist and were sown into her under shirt and boots.

Grella looked just like Aela, only twenty years older. The two women walked side by side and Claudia looked uneasy as she said with her familiar druidic accent, "I dannae trust tha steward. I think he's keepin' somethin' from us."

Grella spoke with a voice much like Aela's, "Oh quit your bellyaching Claudia. All we have to do is clear out old Wolfskull Cave and rescue the farmer's family. They're just necromancers, we've killed plenty of them before."

Claudia shook her head, "Well... I still dannae trust it. Got a bad feeling in meh gut 'bout this one. Keep your wits about yeh woman."

"Hah! Telling me to keep my wits when you nearly lost your head just last week," Grella smirked at her.

Claudia punched her in the arm, "Yah know me woman! I git a bit worked up when ah fight. Be why I keep you 'round, eh?"

They grinned at each other. They were old friends, Shield-Sisters.

Rona followed the two women along the path as they reached a dreary cavern, skulls stuck to pikes all around it, a warning for trespassers. They drew their weapons, Claudia unlatching her dual bladed battleaxe from her back while Grella raised her bow, nocking an arrow to it.

They entered into the cavern and followed down the path, taking care to watch each other's backs and picking off any undead or necromancers looming around the corners. They worked very well together. There were a few times Claudia came close to losing herself while hacking away at her enemies. Her mother's fighting style reminded her a lot of Roxlin and the way she fought with such wild fury. Grella kept her in check though, protecting her and pulling her out of the fray whenever she got too crazy.

Grella's senses seemed to be heightened as well, she was no doubt a werewolf at this time. Maybe that's why they worked so well together. Claudia could lose herself in the fight and Grella, with her keen eyes and perfect hearing could easily pick off anyone or anything that got too close.

As they made their way down the path, jumping down into a large, dark hole in the ground they went along and came into a strange and enormous open cavern. Several enormous watchtowers were scattered around the room, as though they once stood proudly above and outside but then a cave-in sent them toppling down below. Most of them were tipped at awkward angles, but a single one in the center stood straight upright and five or six necromancers stood around a platform chanting loudly. They were performing a spell, they were summoning something.

"Wolf Queen. Hear our call and awaken. We summon Potema!" And again they said, "We summon Potema!"

Claudia and Grella knelt down behind a turn in the cave wall watching as purplish magic spiraled through the air and over them all. Claudia muttered, "Well tha's just great now isn't it?"

"Potema Septim?" Grella wondered, "They're really trying to bring back that evil witch?"

"Jus' goes tae show how crazy magic users are," Claudia said shaking her head.

Grella chuckled at her, "The craziest woman I've ever known lecturing us on who's crazy. The irony."

Claudia smirked broadly back at her, "Ah think it's 'bout time we showed these mages what we're made of."

Grella nodded and gave a pained growl, transforming into a werewolf. Claudia didn't seem to mind, or even care in the slightest. In fact she encouraged it as Grella ran forward, tearing apart the draugr patrolling the stairs.

"Yah never cease to amaze Grella!" Claudia shouted at her back, swinging her battleaxe at any of the creatures Grella had missed.

Then a wicked and ethereal voice boomed loudly through the cavern, "Yes! Yes! Return me to this realm!"

The necromancers chanted, "As our voices summon you the blood of the innocent binds you Wolf Queen!"

"Shite!" Claudia spat, realizing that they were about to sacrifice the people they'd come to rescue.

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood," they chanted.

Claudia caught up to Grella, who'd stopped at the top of the tower, looking out over the landing where the necromancers held two helpless children and their mother against the summoning circle. Their blades drawn, ready to spill blood.

Potema wasn't having it though, realizing that they were trying to bind her to them, "What! What are you doing!? You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!"

Grella changed back and drew her bow. She fired three arrows in quick succession taking out the necromancers that were about to slit the throats of the prisoners.

The necromancers all turned, looking at the two of them as they both roared furiously and ran in. Grella changed back into a werewolf with ease and started tearing apart the mages while Claudia cut them down furiously, taking care to protect the civilians.

Still one of the necromancers was trying desperately to summon Potema. And Potema merely screeched, "You ants don't have the power to bind me!"

Suddenly the purplish power swooped high into the air, spinning swiftly into a ball before it shunted downward crashing over Grella and boring into her.

Grella's wolfish roars echoed through the cavern and she turned about madly, ripping right into the Ritual Master that was performing the summoning.

Claudia looked like all her fears and worries had just been confirmed as she slowly whispered, "Grella?"

And Grella looked on at her and laughed maniacally, a mixture of a monster and someone else's voice. Someone who sounded just like Potema.

"I have been born again! And in a proper body this time. No one can stop me now. The Wolf Queen lives again!"

Claudia looked horrified at her and as the newly possessed Grella she made to dig her claws into the innocent children and their mother Claudia went berserk unleashing all her fury onto the werewolf, slamming her axe into Grella's body over and over, spraying blood before she took a final swing decapitating her. The werewolf slumped over but the energy burst from her body and flew high into the cavern before it dispersed through a crevice in the ceiling.

Claudia caught her breath and fell to her knees, dropping her axe. For just a moment she seemed to think about what she had just done and then the whimpering of the woman and her children caught her attention and she went over to them, freeing them from their binds and directing them to wait for her downstairs, telling them that she would escort them out shortly. That she just needed a minute to collect herself.

The woman looked on sadly at her and drew her children along, taking them away from the horrific and bloody scene. Claudia slumped down onto the ground and sighed deeply, pressing her hands to her face. Her mannerisms were so much like Rona's.

And as tears traced her cheeks Claudia released the most beautiful and sad song into the echoing cavern. It was for her best friend, her closest Companion, her Shield-Sister.

(The song is _The Last Rose of Summer_ by Laura Wright)

_"'Tis the last rose of summer left blooming alone_

_All her lovely Companions are faded and gone_

_No flower of her kindred no rosebud is nigh_

_To reflect back her blushes or give sigh for sigh"_

Her chest heaved as she cried harder for her friend. Taking deep slowing breaths before she continued her song.

_"I'll not leave thee, thou lone one to pine on the stem_

_Since the lovely are sleeping go, sleep thou with them_

_Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed_

_Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead_

_So soon may I follow when friendships decay_

_And from love's shining circle the gems drop away_

_When true hearts lie withered and fond ones are flown_

_Oh who would inhabit this bleak world alone?"_

Rona reached out for her mother, wanting to comfort her when everything shattered back to reality and she was returned to Olava's home. The old woman, whose eyes had gone white blinked several times and sighed, "I'm sorry dear, that is all I can stand to show you. It was too much to hold on."

Rona stood from the table and grasped the woman's hands and said, "It was just enough, thank you. Thank you _so much_."

She turned to leave and Olava said, "We'll see each other again someday girl. Your path is a difficult one, but try to stay strong. We're all counting on you."

Rona glanced back at her and gave a feeble smile before stepping back out the door. She almost didn't know what to do with herself. She'd learned a lot, but Bishop was still gone and she was afraid to face the Companions after everything that had happened.

She decided to take a walk outside the hold and mull over the new truths she'd been shown. Maybe kill a few bandits or something, she laughed to herself because that was something Bishop would want to do to release the pent up energy. She needed to do anything to keep herself occupied.

~~~

**\- That Morning -**

After spending all night wandering around the fields of Whiterun, feeling bitter and angry, and even turning into a werewolf several times, getting a hold of his newfound power, Bishop decided that he couldn't ignore his hunger anymore and decided to head back. Maybe he could slip in without her noticing, grab a bite, tend to Karnwyr and leave again.

He was still angry with her, but he was more afraid for her life with him around the way he was. He couldn't trust himself not to lose control. Everything was so different as a werewolf. His senses were all heightened beyond belief, his sense of smell, his hearing and even the way the air tasted was different. Tracking prey was the easiest thing he'd done in a long time. All he had to do was listen and smell and he could find whatever elk or deer he was hunting nearby.

He looked over the dull scars on his arms. There were many slashes and a large bite mark. They'd been so deep the day before but now they were just like all his other old scars, faded with time. The power to heal so quickly and easily was astounding to him. He didn't even need Rona's healing hands.

Bishop walked into Whiterun hold and immediately noticed all the new scents. The strong smell of the forge nearby, the scent of fresh meat at the market and the overpowering, fragrant perfumes of a few wenches coming and going.

He noticed something else though. He could sense the heartbeat and pulse of every single person there. It was almost like the time when Serlas cast a detect life spell over him and he could physically see the creatures with their hearts beating in broad daylight. It was like that now, but without everything being bright red. It made his stomach growl, which alarmed him. He wasn't about to let himself feel hungry for human flesh.

He power walked to the homestead and slowly and quietly opened the door, then gently shut it behind him, not realizing he was holding his breath the whole time, he let it go and inhaled. It was like a smack in the face. Her scent was _everywhere_ , on _everything_. It was overwhelming and... made him quite rigid in the pants. He scoffed at himself and rolled his eyes, hardly believing how aroused just her smell could make him.

He walked over to check on Karnwyr in the guest bedroom. The old wolf was looking a lot better, though still tired. Bishop grabbed a bowl from the kitchen shelf and went over to him, pouring an entire bottle of potion into it and putting it in front of him.

He whispered, "Drink it. You'll get better faster."

Karnwyr gave a low whine then turned and started lapping up the healing liquid. Bishop was surprised that the wolf understood so quickly. Normally it would take fifty odd tries and some dried jerky just to get him to do anything... now though it was like he actually understood what he was saying. Bishop sat down on the floor and scratched behind Karnwyr's ears and whispered, "You understand. Is it because of what I am now?"

Karnwyr stopped drinking and looked up at him, their eyes meeting and he got a sense that the answer was yes. It was so strange. He felt more connected to Karnwyr than he ever had before. He whispered, "You protected her. You care about her too huh?"

Karnwyr pressed his head into Bishop's hand, another yes. He smiled at the wolf. He was starting to like the fact that they understood each other. Then his stomach gave another growl and he sighed whispering to the wolf, "Stay here, I don't want to wake her up. I'm going to eat first then I'll bring you some breakfast too, okay?"

Karnwyr whined again and settled in his spot, resting his head on his paws. Bishop quietly went around the kitchen, grabbing some sweet bread and some old milk that smelled a bit off, but he was too hungry to care. He warmed the milk over the hearth fire and bit into his food. He took a sip of the milk which was definitely sour, he could taste it much more strongly now, but he downed it anyway. The sweet bread didn't do much for him, he needed something red... something bloody.

He groaned at himself again, _the fuck is wrong with me?_ Still he got up and fished around the ice box and found a cold cut of horker meat. It was pretty fresh, only bought a day ago. He looked at it and debated cooking it. Then something overcame him and he picked it up and took a bite of it raw. It tasted amazing. He took another bite, tearing the flesh away. It was half gone before he stopped himself and looked down at the piece of meat realizing he'd just eaten half a horker loaf uncooked. He scowled and groaned.

So this is how it was now? Smelling, hearing and tasting everything to its highest power along with eating raw meat _and_ understanding his wolf brother? Still he couldn't deny that he was so much more powerful. When he'd turned into a beast and ran across the plains the night before, he'd found a den of bears. Normally he'd avoid such a thing, but as a werewolf he relished in tearing them all apart, ripping into their soft bellies and utterly dominating them.

Was this how Rona felt about destroying dragons? He couldn't believe that he was starting to empathize with her in that regard. That he knew now what it felt like to look at a creature, feel your blood boil and then want to crush it and tear it to pieces.

His mind wandered to her and he looked up at the ceiling. She was still sound asleep, he could tell, he could hear her light snoring all the way from there. Though the ceiling was pretty thin either way.

He carefully tread upstairs, taking each step quietly and looked in on her. She was curled up on the bed, tucked under the covers. Her eyes were puffy, she'd cried all night and her hair was a mess from running around and being attacked by werewolves. She was so sweet, so beautiful. He longed to hold her in his arms, to tell her he loved her. But she hadn't trusted him. She kept that secret to herself... _at Kodlak's request_ , he reminded himself. Maybe she'd wanted to tell him... she should have told him either way, then maybe none of this would have happened.

He turned away and heard her mumble, "Bishop..." a single tear traced her cheek. She was trapped in another nightmare. He couldn't help her, not this time.

He went back downstairs and grabbed what was left of the horker loaf and gave it to Karnwyr and ran his hand over the wolf's back, then tossed a warm blanket over him. He whispered, "Keep an eye on her for me okay?"

Karnwyr tore a chunk from the slab of meat and looked back into Bishop's eyes. He pressed his head against his arm and gave a low whine of understanding. Then Bishop left. He had to get out of that place. Her smell was too much to take. He headed back down the path leading out of Whiterun.

~~~

The two of them spent several days apart. Each morning Rona would wake and find an empty plate and glass on the table but no sign of Bishop. Eventually Karnwyr started disappearing too, he'd been taking the wolf with him. But she did note that he kept coming back. He hadn't completely given up on them and their relationship. One day she even found a tiny bottle of white potion sitting on the table. She raised a brow at it. A contraceptive tonic. He knew her period had ended that day and he put it there for her. It seemed he expected they would make up at some point.

The little bottle gave her some hope for them. She drank it and made a sour face at its bitterness. She left it out, so he would know.

Rona kept herself busy by taking on more contracts from the townsfolk. She was also expecting to hear from the Jarl soon about escorting his children to Solitude because she'd seen a funeral pyre held at the Skyforge the other day. They held the memorial service in memory of Ria and Torvar, but she did not go. She still couldn't bring herself to face them.

On the fifth day from the time she was attacked by Aela and endured everything from that awful night she received another letter from Jarl Balgruuf informing her that their carriage would leave in three days time for Solitude. She prepared herself for the journey, expecting that she would probably go alone as she still hadn't heard from Bishop.

She spent the rest of the day out and about fulfilling a few personal requests she'd taken on and turning them in to people around town. As her long day of adventuring ended and the sun set in the distance Rona decided it was time to go home. She stepped inside, hoping with all her heart to see Bishop there, but again, there was no sign of him or Karnwyr, just his plate from earlier that morning still sitting there. She sighed and went upstairs, preparing to go to sleep a bit early. She kicked her boots off and pulled her gloves off and fell face first into one of the soft down pillows.

Her mind wandered to Bishop and how much she missed him. She started thinking about his tender kisses and his frisky, roaming hands. She bit her lip, feeling quite lonely and a bit aroused. It'd been ages since she touched herself, but she was alone now so she figured, why not? It would pass the time, help her relax and then she could hopefully have a night of dreamless sleep.

She pulled her panties down, letting them rest on one leg and pulled her dress up, reaching for her hardened nub and starting playing with herself, closing her eyes and remembering all the times Bishop had touched her intimately. She moaned softly at the feeling and the thoughts, grasping a pillow with her free hand as she massaged herself.

~~~

Bishop stepped into Whiterun, the sun had set and he was feeling tired from another long day of hunting. He was also missing his woman badly. He was ready to forgive her and move on from it all. He was confident that he had full control over his ability to change into a werewolf now. She would be safe in his presence.

Karnwyr loped alongside him. He smiled down at his old friend. Glad to see he'd fully recovered. They'd spent a lot of time together the last five days, Bishop had even taught the wolf many commands, which Karnwyr understood and obeyed easily now.

They went back to the homestead and he quietly entered, half expecting to see Rona sitting at the table having dinner. He hoped she would greet him happily and embrace him once more and then she'd cry and he'd tell her he forgives her and make her swear to trust him, blah blah, whatever. Then they could move on to the _other_ things that interested him far more.

But as he entered the room there was no sign of her. He did catch a whiff of her scent though. She was definitely there, up above in their shared bedroom. There was something new about the smell though, something that excited him greatly, drawing out his inner animal, making him rise in his trousers. And then his ears practically perked up at the sound of her light whimpering and moaning.

He felt angry all of a sudden. _She was having sex? With who!?_ He hurried up the stairs and carefully approached the door, when he looked in he almost gave himself away with his deep, sexual growl. There she was, laying on the bed, _touching herself_. Gods she was sexy. He'd never seen her like that before with her dress hiked up around her waist, her pristine panties caught on her ankle, too careless to remove all the way and her own fingers dipping into herself and rubbing her swollen pleasure center. She whimpered again, uttering his name as she did so. Her eyes tightly shut.

A smile perked at his lips. _She was fantasizing about him._

The sexual smell she emitted was overwhelming him and making his mind go fuzzy. He wanted to dive right in and lap at her dripping need. But he also wanted to memorize this scene forever, engrave it into his mind. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched her play with herself, a hand running up and over her chest, groping her own breast. She drew her leg up slightly and pressed her head further back into the pillow, arching her back. Was she coming? He couldn't believe it, she was actually making herself orgasm right in front of him. She let out a loud moan as she did so and then her whole body collapsed and her hand stopped moving, she sighed contentedly and her eyes opened slightly.

Then they widened more and her face turned bright red at the sight of him standing there smirking lasciviously at her. "B-Bishop!" She cried, her embarrassment etched all over her face. She pressed her legs together and threw her dress down to cover herself.

He stepped in and said, "Did you miss me?" She was speechless so he moved in on her and sat down right next to her on the bed. Looking her over with aching desire in his eyes, "Because I missed you love."

He ran a hand over her leg, caressing it and moved it up and under her dress. She breathed heavily, a new yearning burning in her own eyes at him, her face flushed red still. He leaned over her, pressing his mouth onto hers and kissed her deeply. His senses were going wild at the taste of her lips and the feel of her hands as she groped him, running her fingers over the hardened bulge in his trousers. He stood up for a moment, just to tear his clothes off.

He loved the way she looked at him, the way she stared at his hardened manhood. Then she sat up and leaned forward taking him in her mouth. His eyes rolled back at the feeling. It felt absolutely indescribable when she sucked on him, licking over everything with her tongue. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, grasping her head and guiding her movements and pace. She was getting too good at it, especially when she used that crazy numbing spell and took him all the way down her throat. Just thinking about that nearly set him off, but he wanted more of her, so he pushed her back on the bed.

She lay there, looking up at him with love in her eyes. He wanted to make her feel good too. So he hiked her dress back up around her waist and knelt down by the bed and buried his face into her dripping need, lapping up her sweet nectar and running his tongue over everything. He enjoyed all the sounds she made, especially the low moan she gave when he tenderly nibbled on her budding nub, before running his tongue over it again. He did this for a while, tracing her folds with his tongue and nibbling gently on her puffy lips with his teeth. It made her squirm, which was one of his favorite things that he did to her.

She was already very ready for him, having already come once on her own and he couldn't wait a second longer. He'd seen the empty potion bottle days ago. He was going to enjoy this to the fullest.

He pulled back from her and stood over her again, flipping her over and saying, "Get on your knees." She did so, pushing herself towards the edge of the bed where he stood, giving him easy access to what he wanted most. He pressed a hand to her back, grasping his cock with the free one and pressed himself against her slit. Once he had his sights lined up he put his other hand to her waist again, grasping her.

He watched as she shook her bottom slightly, eager to get on with it. So he gave her what they both wanted. He thrust himself to the hilt inside of her and listened to the beautiful sound she made, then drew himself out and began his rhythmic pounding of his hips against her rear. The way her tunnel convulsed so tightly around him was exhilarating. He kept thinking back to her touching herself and let his animalistic desire to mate overtake him. He started rolling his hips heavily against her, filling her over and over again.

She started thrusting back, making their bodies meet and slap against each other noisily with each forward and backward thrust. His senses were heightened, he'd never felt such pleasure before. It was so different when he was just a man. But now as a beast he noticed every twitch, he felt every time she clamped down on him, every little quiver, her noisy cries, the way her ass jiggled. All of it besieged his senses. He felt himself growing thicker and harder, his climax nearing and then he released, letting the intense feeling of orgasmic bliss wash over him.

She seemed a bit disappointed that he hadn't waited for her to come first. But he was surprisingly still, very hard. He withdrew from her and sat on the bed, pulling her over to him from her kneeling position, making her climb on top of him, straddling him. She looked surprised and said, "Again already?"

"What can I say Sweetness? It's been a long five days without you," he smirked at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her tender breasts against his chest and let herself slide down onto his throbbing erection. He groaned heavily at the feeling.

She smiled, "Feels that good huh?"

"You have no idea," he breathed, letting his eyes roll with each stroke she made on him as her hips moved up and down his shaft. She kissed him and he returned her passion with his own, exploring the inside her mouth with his tongue. Then he started bucking his hips up into her, making her yelp with perfect pleasured cries as he penetrated her deeply. Their laps were a sloppy mess from his first orgasm but that only seemed to turn him on more. He wanted to pump her full of more of his seed. To mate with her like animals. It was a wild feeling, one he thought he used to have before, but he never truly understood what it meant to just fuck and breed with unrestrained lust. Now he knew.

And as he felt her quivering into her own climax and she released a desperate cry, digging her nails into his back sharply he let himself go again inside her. He wasn't done though, he still had so much more to give. He took her again and again. The fourth time, over they were both soaked in sweat and the room smelled like sex. The sheets were ruined and they were both completely spent.

She curled up to him, resting her head to his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She held a content and peaceful look on her face. He was glad for it. They didn't talk after, they just enjoyed each other. There would be time for talk tomorrow, maybe after he had his way with her another few times.

Bishop kissed her on her head as she dozed off to sleep in his arms and then he too let sleep claim him, a smile perking at his lips.

~~~

A loud and repetitive rap on the door woke him the next morning. Bishop woke up in a bit of a haze and Rona mumbled something nonsensical in her half-sleep state. He groaned as the rap on the door came again and he sat up and threw his trousers on, stretched, yawned and stepped downstairs, wondering what time it was.

Another more intense rap on the door came and he muttered, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

He threw it open and glanced around before his eyes fell to the Jarl's brat standing there, long hair nearly covering his sharp green eyes. Bishop, held the door and leaned an arm on the doorway and said, "What do you want kid?"

The boy scowled up at him, "You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"We're not in your little palace anymore brat. You came to _my_ house, so I can talk to you however I want. Now, what do you want?"

The boy failed to put on an intimidating look as he said, "I'm here to see the Dragonborn. My _sister_."


	49. The Whispering Door

The sound of Bishop's disgruntled voice carried up to her, waking her from her dreamless sleep.

"Wow - okay, sure, just let yourself in why don't you," she heard him sputter with annoyance.

" _This_ is where the Dragonborn _lives?_ " the voice of Nelkir caught her ears then.

Bishop scoffed, "Sorry it's not up to your standards, _highness_."

"Where is she? I demand to speak to her right now," Nelkir put on his most commanding adult voice, trying to sound like his father it seemed.

"Take a seat, _prince_. It's going to be a while, she still needs to get dressed," Bishop commanded right back at him.

"She's not even up yet? But it's already midday."

"Yeah well," Bishop chuckled lightly, "she was up all night slaying a werewolf. Kind of wore her out."

Rona smirked at his remark, glad to see he still had his sense of humor about the whole thing.

" _A_ werewolf? Just one?" Nelkir sounded incredulous, as though she should have easily been able to take on far more than that. And he wasn't wrong.

"Yes _a_ werewolf. He was a particularly challenging and," he laughed again, "very _hard_ werewolf to beat. You know what, just sit down for a bit. I gotta go get some fresh water from the river so she can... wash the blood off and be presentable for his _esteemed princliness_." Bishop said the last bit with dripping sarcasm.

She heard Bishop grabbing the larger wash basin and leaving out the door for a minute. She listened closely, though Nelkir didn't make a peep. She wondered why he'd come to see her all alone. Surely he should have had some sort of escort with him?

She started thinking about her evening with Bishop, blushing fiercely at the fact he'd seen her touching herself, but also bit her lip slightly. She'd liked it. It was unexpected but when he came to her last night, with so much love in his eyes, and touched her and held her... she was so happy. They still had a lot to talk about, she still had to apologize to him for omitting the fact that the Circle were werewolves, even though Kodlak had asked her to. It was no excuse. She should have trusted him. The worst that would have happened, she realized, is that they wouldn't have joined the Companions at all... but then they would have gone to the Rift without her... they might have _all_ died instead of just two. Perhaps this was fate, weaving it's way around, guiding her on her path.

That couldn't be right either though. Olava said herself that her choices were what directed her destiny, that there were many paths she could take leading to different outcomes. One of those choices had been hard on her mind lately. Until he came back and she pushed that thought away again. She wouldn't let him go this time, she wouldn't lie to him or hide anything ever again. She loved him and he loved her. They'd get through it all... and they'd find a cure. Her eyes widened when she realized Kodlak had said there was a cure. They had to go see him.

She heard the door open and close again, then the sound of Bishop coming up the stairs. He came into their room and set the basin full of fresh water down and looked over at her. "Your kid brother's here," he said thumbing over his shoulder.

She held a finger to her mouth and shushed him.

Bishop rolled his eyes at her, "He told me that he wanted to speak to his _sister_. So he already knows."

She knit her brows together. Who had told him? Probably not Balgruuf. He seemed like he'd wanted to keep it a secret, especially considering the fact he was trying to pawn him off as his deceased wife's youngest child.

"How does he know?" She whispered.

Bishop scowled at her, "I didn't ask any follow up questions. People like to gossip though Ladyship, you know how it is."

He grabbed a couple of wash cloths and tossed her one. They both took a quick rinse over the basin, using some soap to clean all the messy nooks and crannies on their bodies and wiping the sweat and other unmentionable things off, especially between her legs. Rona still couldn't believe he'd gone four times in a row, back to back. She was highly impressed though she knew it was because of the beast blood.

He noticed her reddening face, thinking about it, as he scrubbed an armpit and leaned over whispering sensually, "I'm not done with you yet, Princess."

She smirked at him and shoved him away playfully. She finished off her bath by washing her hair thoroughly and then dried them both off with her magic. They got fully dressed and went downstairs to find Nelkir who'd wandered over to look at an assortment of books, potions, soul gems, alchemical ingredients and plenty of other junk they'd collected in their travels and shoved aimlessly onto the shelves.

She cleared her throat and he jumped, turning back to look at her with the same green eyes as hers. He was a scrawny boy, though his clothes had been tailored to fit him perfectly. His hair was reddish in color, not entirely unlike her mother's if it had been much darker. It was too long she thought and he let it hang over his eyes, like he was hiding from something.

She motioned to the chair and said, "Can I get you anything to eat? To drink?"

He went back over to the chair and sat down, crossing his leg over the other and pressing his fingertips together, looking like a haughty noble in a smaller body, "I'll have a pheasant roast with a few slices of Eidar cheese and some braided bread - I prefer the butter melted on top. Oh and to drink I'd like fresh squeezed juniper juice."

Bishop looked at the boy flabbergasted and Rona pressed her lips together stifling a laugh. Nelkir looked at both of them confused before he said, "Well if you don't have any pheasant I'll take a salmon steak instead."

Rona held a hand to her mouth, trying very hard not to laugh at the poor boy.

Bishop just said, "We were thinking more like a sweet roll and some milk."

Nelkir frowned at him, "I'm no milk drinker."

Bishop just shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, more for me then."

Nelkir stared at him as he walked into their tiny kitchen and started throwing together their usual breakfasts of milk and sweet bread. He even added a couple of apples. The boy said, " _You_ drink milk?"

"Of course!" Bishop said loudly as he started cutting one of the apples into slices, "You want to grow some muscle and put some hair on your chest don't you? Then drink your milk kid."

Nelkir scowled fiercely at him and said, "I'm not a kid!"

Bishop laughed, "Well you're certainly no man."

Rona threw him a firm look and chastised him, " _Bishop_."

He just rolled his eyes and went back to fixing their breakfasts. Rona addressed Nelkir then and said, "So you wanted to see me?"

He looked up at her and immediately said, "I know who you are."

She nodded and said slowly, "Yeess, we met before. I'm the Dragonborn."

"No, I mean," he looked away from her, his hands moved to grip the armrests on his chair, then he gave her a side eye glance, "I know you're my sister."

Rona did everything in her power to keep her face still, to not give anything away. She asked him, "And who told you that?"

His eyes searched her face, as she expected, looking for any change that would confirm his suspicions. He said, "I know things. Lots of things. The castle is really old . Got lots of places nobody's been in a while. Places where you can overhear things... see things."

She furrowed her brows at him. Had he somehow stayed behind that night when the Jarl told her that Nelkir was her mother's son? That couldn't be possible, could it? He'd just left, with the housecarl escorting him away.

Then he said, "I've gotten really good at listening to keyholes. I hear things you know. I know things about my father. About the war. More than he might think."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This quaint conversation with her younger brother was getting... creepy. She asked, "Like what sorts of things?"

He got really confident when he spoke then, "I know that he still worships Talos. That he _hates_ the Thalmor almost as much as the Stormcloaks do. That he worries about being chased from Whiterun. That he... that I'm," he faltered, looking down at the burned out hearth and spoke the last part quickly, "that I don't have the same mother as my brother and sister."

She treaded carefully, asking him, "Do you know who your mother is?"

He looked into her eyes then, with the saddest expression on his face when he said, "No... she won't tell me. Maybe she doesn't know. But she told me you were my sister. So I... I thought maybe you could tell me."

Her heart nearly broke for the boy. Of course he'd want to know who his mother was and to actually know her, just as she did at that age. However, she really wanted to know who this _'she'_ was. Some woman was telling him all these things? A gossiping maid perhaps? Rona noticed Bishop half into a bite of a whole apple when he'd stopped and was listening intently to their very peculiar conversation.

Rona took a deep breath and asked him, "Who is she? Who told you all these things?"

Nelkir looked up at her hesitantly, his eyes bouncing from her back and forth to the hearth. He pressed his hands to the seat of the chair and said, "The Whispering Lady did."

"What's her name?" Rona pressed him.

"I don't know," he mumbled, "She won't tell me her name."

Bishop chimed in then and said, "How can you not know who the hell she is? She a servant or a maid or something?"

Nelkir looked over at him, his hair covering his eyes more as he moved his head. "I've never actually seen her," he looked back to Rona and said, "There's a door in the castle. I've listened at it and I can hear her talking to me. At first I thought I was caught, snooping around, but then she started telling me even more secrets. But I can't open the door."

Rona got a bad feeling in her gut, but didn't want to show her fear or worries so she asked politely, "Where is this door?"

He sank into the chair, crossing his arms and pursed his lips, "Why? What're you gonna do? Go tell my father?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled sweetly at him, "I just want to see it for myself."

"And _I_ want to know who my mother is. My _real_ mother, not Dagny's and Frothar's mother," he pulled himself upright and leaned forward slightly, knitting his brows together and asked, "Are you really my sister?"

She took a deep breath and sighed before she answered truthfully, "Yes. Half-sister," she clarified, "We share the same mother. Her name was Claudia Windsleaf, she was a member of the Companions."

He smiled at first but then his face fell, " _Was?_ "

Rona looked sadly at him, "She died about eight months ago sometime in Last Seed. That's why I came to Skyrim from Cyrodiil. She sent me a letter saying she was ill. But when I got here, she'd already passed on. I'm sorry, you'll never get to meet her, Nelkir."

His lip trembled and he looked very upset but then he got really angry and stood right up, fists clenched. He was definitely Claudia's child.

He started shouting, "It's all that disgusting pig's fault! One day I'll tear his face apart! I'll punish him for it!"

Rona was taken aback and stood up too holding her hands out to the boy, "Nelkir, it's alright. Please don't be upset. I can tell you anything you want to know about her, really."

"No!" His chest heaved. He was furious and he glared up at her then, "How come you got to know her but I didn't!? That's not fair!"

Bishop barked much louder than the boy, startling him, "Watch yourself kid! You don't know a damn thing about the hell that woman put her through. You should be fucking grateful that she chose to give you up instead of keeping you around."

This did not help in the slightest, it only served to make Nelkir even more furious, " _She didn't even want me!?_ "

Rona stared harshly at Bishop making a face that said, _shut the fuck up_.

He pressed his lips together and turned slightly to evade her angry stare.

Nelkir totally lost it though and started throwing things, he even managed to kick over his chair, a nearby end table and shattered a few plates they had laying around. Bishop had to duck as an old tankard went careening his way and then Rona had enough and grabbed Nelkir's wrist sharply as he made to throw another dish, he dropped it and it shattered on the floor and she shouted, "Enough!"

He tried pulling away from her grasp, clawing at her arm with his free hand and then he started yelling at her, swearing and dropping elvish slurs. Bishop lost his own shit and said, "That's it!"

He yanked the boy up by the back of his shirt, kicked open the front door and tossed him out, "If you want to act like a damned animal then you can do it outside!"

Nelkir glared furiously at the both of them before he pulled himself up off the ground and stormed off towards Dragonsreach.

Bishop slammed the door shut and said, "Your whole family are a bunch of raging lunatics!" She blinked at him and he immediately said, "That came out wrong."

She smirked shaking her head and knelt down to start picking up the shards of broken dishware off the floor.

Bishop helped her and the two were silent for a while. Without the distraction of the boy, suddenly their own issues were immediately present. It was the mammoth in the room they both didn't want to address. As she tossed the last few pieces of broken shards into a bin she finally said, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you Bishop."

He was readjusting the few pieces of furniture in the room that had been toppled over when he replied, "I'm sorry I made you cry."

She laughed slightly, "Kind of my own fault I think."

"Yeah," he agreed, "But I hate being the one who upsets you," he turned back to her and took a step closer, putting a hand to her face and running his thumb over her cheek, "I love you Rona. I trust you with my entire being. I'd never lie or hide anything from you... it just... it hurt _so much_ that you hid that and," he laughed feebly, "now I'm a werewolf. I was so afraid that I was going to change and hurt you like that night. I was so damn close to actually kil-," he stopped himself. He couldn't say the words.

For once she didn't get teary eyed. She felt like she'd shed all the tears she had. She looked into his eyes and said, "You're right. I should have told you from the beginning. Kodlak was afraid of what you might do to them if I did... and I'll admit, I was afraid too. I knew how hot-headed you could be and I didn't want to see anyone get hurt."

He looked sad and shook his head, "You really think I'm like that? That I'd..."

"I did," she admitted, "But you've changed so much Bishop. And I know Kodlak never meant to hurt you, or for any of it to happen."

Bishop scowled, growling angrily, "He was naive... stupid. He put too much trust in that bitch," and he looked sad again, "And it almost got you killed."

"I realize that now," she hugged him, "I won't make that mistake again Bishop. I'll never hide anything from you ever again, I swear to you."

He pressed his face to the top of her head and took a breath, "I'm trusting you Rona. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. To keep you safe from anything... even me."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, smiling, "There's a cure!" He looked surprised at her. And she said, "Kodlak mentioned it to me a while back. He didn't say exactly what it was, but we can cure you."

He looked relieved, "I guess we should go talk to the old man then," then he smirked, "See how his face is feeling."

Rona frowned at him and went over to collect her weapons, "I really wish you hadn't hit him so hard. He's not exactly young anymore."

Bishop scoffed, seeming much more happy, "Pft... I've seen what that _old man_ can do. He can take a damn beating."

~~~

They went up to Jorrvaskr and went inside. Rona was feeling extremely anxious about possibly seeing Aela again, however as they stepped inside there was no sign of her. Only the two brothers sitting at the table, looking morose.

Karnwyr loped over to them, giving them a friendly greeting and Vilkas looked up, surprised to see them, "Didn't think you two would ever come back."

"And we're _not_ coming back," Bishop said firmly, "We're only here to see the old man. Where's he at?"

Vilkas motioned his head to the stairs and said, "Downstairs. Been spending all his time brooding lately."

Bishop scoffed and headed for the stairs, "Yeah I bet."

"The Companions are dropping like flies these days," Vilkas said. Bishop stopped and looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" Rona asked.

Vilkas looked right at her, "Skjor is dead."

Bishop came back over and blurt, "What!? How!? When!?"

Farkas hardly budged. He focused his attention on petting Karnwyr and looking sad.

Vilkas crossed his arms, "Aela and Skjor have been searching for the fragments of Wuuthrad, but they'd also been going out of their way to try and wipe out the Silver Hand."

"What's that?" Rona asked.

Then Farkas looked up at her and said, "Remember Dustman's Cairn? All those bandits? They're the Silver Hand, werewolf hunters."

"Where's Aela now?" Rona asked.

Vilkas shrugged, "Who the hell knows. Probably taking her anger out on the Silver Hand some more."

"That's who killed Skjor?" Bishop asked.

Vilkas nodded, "Mmhm... it's not good. If she keeps this up... and with our numbers the way they are now. I don't know what's going to happen to the Companions."

Bishop turned away again and said with seething scorn, "Probably going to get wiped out. Got to admit you all probably deserve it."

He disappeared downstairs before they could reply. Vilkas just sighed heavily and Farkas kept petting Karnwyr. Rona looked on sadly at them but said nothing more. She left to follow Bishop, she'd made her choice. She would stick with him no matter what.

She found him at the door of Kodlak's study, it was shut. He was just staring at it, almost like he was second guessing actually going in. Rona came up next to him and looked up into his face. "You going to be alright?"

Bishop knit his brows together, "I don't hate him. I wanted to be angry, to stay angry, to hold onto it...but. I can't. Kodlak is good man. He's made a hell of a lot of mistakes, but..."

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He returned her smile and then knocked on the door.

Kodlak's voice came through, "Come on in you two."

They entered and found him sitting in his usual spot at the table. An old journal in his lap. He set it aside and looked them both over, smiling slightly, "I'm glad to see the Dragonborn and the famous ranger grace our halls once again. Please, pull up another chair, take a seat."

Bishop grabbed another chair, while Rona sat in the one already there.

Kodlak set his journal aside and looked them both over, his eyes rest on Bishop however, "I'm glad to see you're doing well. Both of you," he nodded to her, "May I ask how the beast blood has affected you?"

Bishop smirked, "Well I can smell every fresh shit in a ten mile radius now, so there's that."

Kodlak chuckled and nodded, "Yes. You do get used to that. Though I imagine you've come to me today because you'd rather not become so accustomed to your newfound power."

Rona nodded and said, "You mentioned before that there's a cure?"

He took a breath and said, "Indeed there is. Have you heard the story of how we came to be werewolves?"

Bishop looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "There's always a story isn't there?"

Kodlak chuckled again and Rona said, "Skjor said it was a blessing from Hircine."

He said, "Aye, that sounds like him. As in all matters of faith, though, the reality is more complicated than one believer would tell you."

"So what's the truth then?" Bishop asked.

Kodlak took a breath and told his tale, "The Companions are nearly five thousand years old. This matter of beast blood has only troubled us for a few hundred. One of my predecessors was a good, but short-sighted man. He made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven. If the Companions would hunt in the name of their lord, Hircine, we would be granted great power," he sighed, "And so, they became werewolves. They did not believe that the change would be permanent. The witches offered payment, like anyone else."

"But we had been deceived. They didn't lie of course, we became much more powerful. But it's more than our bodies. The disease, you see, affects not just our bodies, it seeps into the spirit. Upon death, werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his Hunting Grounds. For some, this is a paradise. They want nothing more than to chase prey with their master for eternity," he shrugged, "And that is their choice. But I am still a true nord and I wish for Sovngarde as my spirit home."

Bishop looked annoyed by the long tale and asked again, what he really wanted to know, "So what's the cure?"

"That's what I've spent my twilight years trying to find out. And now I've found the answer. The witches' magic ensnared us, and only their magic can release us. They won't give it willingly, but we can extract their foul powers by force," Kodlak paused a moment, looking Bishop over with tired eyes and said, "I wonder if an old man such as myself could trouble you for one last favor."

Bishop smirked at him, "What would you ask of me Harbinger?"

Kodlak smiled broadly and said, "I want you to seek them out. Go to their coven at Orphan Rock. Strike them down as a true warrior of the wild and bring me their heads. The seat of their abilities. From there, we may begin to undo centuries of impurity."

Rona asked, "Why not come with us?"

Kodlak looked over at her and sighed, "I'm worried for Jorrvaskr. With the Companions' numbers dwindling and Aela taking more lives than honor demands, I'm not sure what is to become of us. Her heart is full of grief for Skjor and my own weeps at his loss. The Silver Hand may target us at any time, the cycle of retaliation will continue, I know it. I cannot bear to lose anymore of the whelps in my charge. So I must stay, pray and be vigilant."

He looked back to Bishop again and said, "I want to apologize to you Bishop for what happened to you. I knew what Aela and Skjor were up to, but you are right, I trusted them too much. I let them continue to grant the beast blood to our Shield-Siblings, I turned a blind eye to it. If I had put a stop to it long ago, then perhaps Rona would never have been attacked and you wouldn't be here now, sitting before me, a werewolf. I hope that someday you might find it in your heart to forgive me for that."

Bishop sighed and averted his gaze before he said, "I don't forgive that easily Kodlak. But I'll think about it," then he stood up and put a hand to Kodlak's shoulder and said, "We won't fail you. Watch over the others, we'll bring their heads back, every last one."

Kodlak smiled proudly at him. "Talos guide you lad."

~~~

As they left the Mead Hall, the sun was still out, it had to be around three in the afternoon. Rona looked over at Dragonsreach and tugged on Bishop's arm. She said, "I want to talk to the Jarl."

" _Ladyship_ ," he groaned, "We could leave right now and be at Orphan Rock by nightfall. I wasn't kidding when I said I could smell a shit ten miles away, but it's even _worse_ up close. Karnwyr's are the foulest dumps I've ever had the displeasure of getting to know! Every time he drops one... _ugh_ ," he gagged and cringed his face, "I can _still_ taste it in my mouth."

Karnwyr looked up at him and let out a low whine, then his tongue flopped happily from his mouth. Bishop looked right at him, crossing his arms and said, "Don't give me that look. You know nasty they are."

Rona laughed loudly at him, "Are you serious?"

" _Yes_ ," he moped. But then he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing his face into her hair, "Your smell though... I'd gladly drown myself in it," he took a deep breath and she laughed again, pushing him off of her.

"Down boy," she said, "I really want to talk to the Jarl about Nelkir. I'm worried about him. All this talk of creepy whispering ladies and those things he said about his father. Plus we have to escort them to Solitude in two days, we might not have time to go all the way to Orphan Rock and come back just yet."

Bishop grumbled again, "It's just a day trip, we'll take the horses and ride them at full speed. They've had plenty of rest this last month already!"

Rona rolled her eyes and started walking towards Dragonsreach without him.

"I see how it is," he called playfully at her back, "You _like_ old Bish as a werewolf." He came up behind her, spanking her right on her rear and she stopped gaping at him, "I'm a lot faster than you now too." He smirked at her then took off racing up the stairs towards the palace without her, Karnwyr chasing after him. She scoffed loudly and laughed running after them both.

Inside the palace they noticed that once again Jarl Balgruuf was nowhere to be found. They heard some loud talking upstairs and headed up to his war room where he was having a discussion with his Commander about where to station the guards in the coming days and what to expect when the Empire's Legionnaires arrived.

When he saw her he excused himself and walked over to them, "Lady Rona, what brings you back so soon? The carriage won't be leaving for another few days."

She said in a hushed voice, "I need to speak with you about your son. About Nelkir." He looked puzzled and she said, "He came to see me today... to ask about his mother. _Our mother._ "

His eyes widened and he said, "Please, follow me to my quarters."

He lead them across the room and into the privacy of his study, up a few more flights of stairs. When they were all in he shut the doors behind him and asked harshly, " _He knows?_ "

"You didn't tell him?" She inquired.

"Of course not!" He practically shouted at her. She gave him a surprised look and he made to calm himself, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take my anger out on you. It's just... these damned servants and guards with all their loose lips."

Rona shook her head, "I don't think any servants or guards told him about her."

Balgruuf looked her over and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Nelkir said something about a Whispering Lady."

Balgruuf looked like he was about to faint and he uttered, "Mephala."

Bishop furrowed his brows, "Mephala?"

He glanced back and forth between the both of them anxiously, "Mephala is the Daedric Prince of sex, murder, secrets and conspiracy."

"Shit," Bishop muttered.

"Indeed," Balgruuf agreed.

"I don't understand," Rona said, "How is she speaking to Nelkir? Why is she getting involved with a little boy?"

Balgruuf gave her a fearful look, "We have her blade. The Ebony Blade that once belonged to Mephala. It is locked away in the depths of the palace."

Bishop scowled at him, "Why would you do that? Why not destroy it?"

"YOU DON'T THINK WE TRIED!?" Balgruuf roared, "Even the hottest flames of the Skyforge couldn't destroy it! _Nothing_ can melt the metal of that vile blade! We locked it away so that no one would find it. And she's been talking to him... oh gods."

Rona looked at him very seriously then, "Have you tried dragon fire?"

He met her gaze curiously and then his face changed with realization, "You have breath of fire?"

She nodded fervently.

"Then let's not waste any time! Come with me."

The three of them hurried downstairs again and Balgruuf called for his court wizard, "Farengar! I need you with us, please follow me."

Farengar looked up from a large tome he was poring over and said, "What's this then my Jarl?"

"Mephala has returned to Dragonsreach," he said seriously.

Farengar's eyes widened and he said no more, only followed closely behind as they made their way down into the basement of the castle. Balgruuf threw open the doors to an old pantry that had some boxes and sacks of wheat sitting in front of it. He fished around in his pocket for something and pulled out a tiny key and pressed it into the lock of the second door hidden inside. He looked back over his shoulder at Rona and said, "I trust you'll be ready to shout at any moment if need be?"

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Good," he twisted the key making it click as it unlocked. He carefully opened the door and they stepped inside. The room was plain and empty except for several stray cobwebs and a single table in the center with a long thin sword laying on it and a journal. Balgruuf wouldn't go near the thing though and he said, "Can you do it? Can you destroy it?"

She said, "I'll try."

Bishop, Farengar and Balgruuf all stood back as Rona approached the harmless looking blade and made to shout when she heard all three men cry out behind her. She looked back to see they'd been thrown from the room and the doors slammed shut.

"LADYSHIP!" Bishop roared.

(The song is _The Parrots Orchestra_ by Valentin Wiest)

She ran to the door, grasping at the knob, trying to open it, but it was jammed tightly shut. The room darkened and Rona felt a creeping shudder run up her spine as an elegantly wicked and ethereal voice poured into the room.

"At last... I've been waiting for someone _fit_ to carry out my will. The child is spirited, but lacks... agency."

Rona looked around and saw that spiders had started crawling from the cracks in the walls, they were moving quickly and spinning webs along all the corners of the room. The table shuddered and the voice spoke again, "Regrettably I cannot reach your plane so directly. But I forgive you for not knowing who I am. Few hear my whispers anymore. I am Mephala, the Lady of Whispers. I tug at the web of connections between mortals. Love, hatred, loyalty, betrayal. The boy was good as sussing out secrets. You, I expect to take a more active role."

"What do you want from me?" Rona breathed, her heart pounding in her chest as the light in the room flickered and the shadows cast from the webs seemed to grow larger around her.

"As you can see a piece of my power has been locked away behind this door. I want you to take it. It should be in the hands of an ambitious and talented person such as yourself."

Rona looked at the blade, which was now glowing an eerie red color. She mustered up all her courage and shouted, "YOL TOR SHUL!" directly at it. The spiders on the walls skittered away as their webs caught fire and quickly burned up. But the blade remained unharmed.

Mephala gave a dancing laugh and said in a whispering voice, "Do you see? Even dragon's flame cannot harm my power. Take my blade, use it to defeat your greatest foe and fulfill your destiny Dragonborn."

She stared at it. A blade that couldn't be harmed by dragon flame, that could be powerful enough to defeat Alduin? She felt tempted to touch it, but held back and said, "It just looks like a plain old sword."

Mephala replied in kind, "Yeess... the sword is weakened. It has languished too long outside the winds of alliance and betrayal. To return to its past glory, it must first drink the blood of _deceit_. Your world is admirably seeped in lies and inclinations. My blade is a darling leech that feeds on deceptions, and nourishes its master."

Rona felt something crawling up her hand, she looked down and saw spiders, then shuddered and shook them off and cried, "You want me to kill people with it?"

"Not just anyone... Seek out those closest to you. The final pluck in their misguided heartstrings will accompany my blade in the song of your grandeur."

Rona was horrified. To kill those closest to her just to empower some evil blade? To kill her closest friends... her family... or even...

"Bishop," she breathed.

"Yeess," Mephala whispered, "The blade would be nourished with the taste of his blood. One life taken and thousands more spared as you use it to its fullest power to destroy The World Eater."

Rona shook her head, "No. I would never. _I could never..._ "

The spiders came crawling again, in full force, covering the walls, darkening the room with how many there were. Rona made to shout again when the door shuddered loudly behind her. She stood back from it as it started to splinter and she heard loud and vicious roars coming from the other side.

Then it broke and a hulking werewolf ran in, roaring with all his fury. Bishop flipped the table over and Rona ran out of the room and back out of the tiny pantry. He came out himself not a moment later, returned to human form. They quickly slammed the second pair of doors shut and stood back as they watched several spiders skittering around through the cracks. Balgruuf stared at Bishop.

Bishop noticed his staring and said, "It's a long story. We're uh... looking for a cure."

"Right," Balgruuf said, brushing it off then turned his attention back to Rona, "Any luck? I heard your shout."

She shook her head.

"Damn it," he grumbled then looked back to Bishop, "You broke the door?"

"I had to! We couldn't just leave her in there!"

"I don't blame you lad. Still... I can't very well leave the thing there unprotected. Farengar," he addressed his court wizard who looked quite interested in the entire situation but was staring most interested at Bishop.

He snapped to attention though and said, "Yes my Jarl?"

"Seal this door for now and lock it. I'll see about having the other door fixed so that we might reinforce the room again. Better twice over than just once I say," he looked at Rona with fear and desperation. "My children need to leave tonight. I can't keep them here, not with Mephala lurking about, whispering to them through the damned keyholes. I wanted to spend a few more days with them... but it can't wait. Will you take them tonight?"

Rona looked to Bishop and he nodded his head. He wouldn't argue it. He would hold off on curing his curse until they returned. She couldn't appreciate the man more than she did now.

"Yes, I'll escort them tonight," she said.

"Excellent, thank you. I'll go make the preparations and collect the children. Please wait for us in the great hall."

As they left the room Farengar got to work on casting his sealing spells over the doors. When he finished with his spells he took the key and carefully locked it then slipped the tiny key into his pocket. What he hadn't realized however, was that there was a single spider tugging at two stitches on that pocket, carefully pulling them open and creating a small hole. As the key hit the bottom of his pocket it slipped down and fell through the opening and landed softly and silently onto the stack of oats in front of the door.

~~~

Bishop and Rona brought Karnwyr in from outside. They figured no one would mind if the wolf was close by the front doors. Bishop seemed on edge as he had his arms crossed and tapped a foot impatiently.

Rona couldn't stop thinking about how awful it was that this Daedric Prince had filled her younger brother's mind with such horrible things, making him hate his own father even.

She wanted to talk to him and she would. They had a long trip to Solitude. She'd be honest with the boy, tell him the awful truths about their mother's madness and inability to care for children. He'd understand, he'd have to.

They heard the children come in. Dagny whined loudly, " _But Papa!_ Why are we leaving? Aren't you coming with us?"

"No Dagny, I cannot come with you. I have to stay here. The Stormcloaks are coming... it's too dangerous for you all to stay here."

"But why leave now?" Frothar protested with a yawn, "Can't we go in the morning instead?"

"I don't know when the soldiers will arrive son. The Dragonborn will be escorting you though, she can... show you her shouts and such," Balgruuf tried enticing them. Rona rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

"Maybe she can sing more of mother's songs!" Dagny said excitedly as she ran over to the bookshelf where her mother's song journal sat tucked between two other larger books.

Then Nelkir's voice carried over to them, quiet and angry as he muttered, "She's _not_ my mother."

Rona and Bishop looked to the top of the stairs and could barely see Balgruuf's anguished expression as he looked over the boy, not knowing what to say.

"Don't be stupid Nelkie," Frothar scoffed.

Nelkir roared at his brother, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! STOP CALLING ME THAT! She's _NOT_ my mother! TELL THEM THE TRUTH!"

Even Frothar looked taken aback by his outburst and clammed right up.

"Nelkir," Balgruuf muttered and reached for his son.

But Nelkir smacked his hand away and scowled furiously up at his father, this time his hair was no longer covering his vicious and sharp green eyes, "You're a liar! I know all about you! I know you kept her from me! And now she's dead and I never got to meet her! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!"

"NELKIR!" Balgruuf called at his back as he ran away from him into the kitchens and rushed down the stairs to the basement. Rona hurried up the stairs, feeling anxious.

Balgruuf saw her and waved a hand, "It'll be alright. Farengar sealed the door and locked it. I already checked. I'll go talk to him, can you get these two to the stables? The carriage will meet you there shortly."

She nodded and ushered the other two children along with her. The four of them and Karnwyr wound their way down Dragonsreach and through the marketplace.

Dagny was holding her mother's song journal to her chest. She looked up at Rona and asked, "Are you really the Dragonborn?"

Rona smiled down at her, "I am."

Frothar looked up at Bishop and asked, "Who's he?"

"Already told you kid," Bishop grumbled, arms crossed, "I'm her personal guard."

Frothar frowned, "Why would the Dragonborn need a guard?"

Rona laughed, "Sometimes I need someone to watch my back too."

Dagny said haughtily, " _I know_ why he's her guard."

Frothar looked at her and said, "No you don't."

"Yeah I do," she argued, "You're like Papa and Mama. You _love_ each other. That's why you protect her right?" Dagny looked up at Bishop. He smirked at her and just nodded. Rona's cheeks burned slightly at the girl's intuition.

"Told yah!" Dagny said proudly.

"Gross," Frothar said scrunching his nose.

They escorted the Jarl's children outside to the stables and collected their own steeds from the stable master. Rona mindlessly pat Karinda on the neck while they all waited in silence for their carriage to arrive.

(The song is _Tomahawk_ by Valentin Wiest)

Then they heard some yelling coming from above, near Whiterun's front gates. They both looked down the road as they saw Nelkir coming down the path, holding a very long and red glowing blade, Balgruuf and Irileth were both on his heels shouting for him to stop.

But the boy did not stop, in fact he was much faster than them. He definitely inherited his quick feet from their mother. He was cackling madly and Rona ran forward, attempting to block his path, or catch him or something. Bishop yanked the other two kids out of the way and threw them hard across the field before he grabbed her, saving her from being stabbed in the belly by the boy who'd clearly lost his damn mind.

Balgruuf caught up to the both of them, breathless and stopped, bending over and pressing a hand to his knee.

Irileth kept up the chase though but stopped when Nelkir swiped at Rona's horse. Karinda reared up, terrified and nearly kicked the boy in the face. Then he aimed the Ebony Blade for her chest and she fell on it. It killed her instantly, leeching her life from her.

Rona threw her hands to her mouth, holding back a scream as the boy kicked off and ran across the fields, heading west of Whiterun.

Bishop grasped Balgruuf by his clothes and roared into his face, "HOW DID HE GET THE SWORD!?"

"I - I don't know," he breathed. His eyes looked like they would bulge from his head out of sheer terror, not because of Bishop, but out of fear for his son and he shouted, "We have to stop him! I have to do something!" He pulled back from Bishop's grasp and took up the chase again with Irileth.

Rona and Bishop ran after them and she shouted firmly back at the other very stunned children, "Stay here!"

She shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!" shunting forward to catch up to the boy and completely outpacing the others. He was so fast though, she almost couldn't believe it. It had to be Mephala.

She used another shout, "TIID KLO UL!" Everything around her slowed down significantly. Everything except Nelkir. He was still running forward at the same pace, laughing madly. It was definitely Mephala. Her father always did say that Daedric Princes were nothing to trifle with.

She picked up her own pace then and ran like her life depended on it. Using another whirlwind sprint she finally caught up to the boy and grasped him by the back of his shirt, but he spun swiftly around and the blade cut her right across her abdomen, easily slicing through her dress. She leapt back and held her healing hand to her belly. It stung sharply and she felt her life being drained where it had cut her. Her magic didn't do much for the wound.

"Nelkir," she said calmly, as though he hadn't just tried to kill her, "give me the blade."

He glared at her, his chest heaving. His eyes were glowing red. Mephala's influence was strong.

Rona put a hand out and motioned for him to give it to her, "We don't want to see you get hurt Nelkir, please. I'll tell you everything about our mother, whatever you want to know. Just give me the blade."

"NO!" He roared in a voice that sounded possessed, "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE ALL LYING!"

The other three finally caught up to them all and Bishop pulled Rona back and looked over her wound, then he glared at the boy and growled like an animal. She pressed a hand to his chest and pleaded with her eyes for him to calm down.

Balgruuf carefully stepped forward, his voice trembling as he said, "My son. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I should have made an effort. I'd always hoped you would meet her someday, but... she died. I'm sorry."

Nelkir looked at his father with pure rage and hatred, so much so that his eyes burned like fire, glowing brighter. He pointed the blade at him and shouted, "I'm going to make you pay Balgruuf! I'm going to punish you!"

Balgruuf took another tentative step forward and said tearfully, "Nelkir... my son. I love you. _Please_."

But the boy moved too fast, with Mephala's influence he'd never have been able to evade it and Rona couldn't stop it without hurting Nelkir.

Irileth threw an anguished scream into the night as Balgruuf took a choked breath. The blade plunged straight through his belly and out his back. He fell forward, sliding on the blade more and grasping his son's shoulders as the boy stared into his father's shocked face with his own viciously hateful one.

(The song is _Hand of Sorrow_ by Within Temptation)

Nelkir quickly drew the sword from his father's body and ran forward, his murderous rage was now meant for the Dragonborn. Rona had to stop Bishop, she felt his hair standing on end and he growled low and heavy. She turned right at him and shouted, "FUS!" sending him careening across the plains while he still maintained human form, then she drew her blades and met Nelkir's vicious slash with her own, making their blades clang loudly.

He pulled back and fought against her with near perfect precision, as though he'd wielded a blade his entire life. She stayed on toe though, dodging and dancing around his swipes, meeting her own blades to his when necessary. She took a breath and sang to the skies the vicious song in her heart, for her mother, for his father but most of all for him. She had to save him.

 _"The child without a name grew up to be the hand_  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price_

__  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied"_

Rona danced expertly, clashing their blades together and singing with all the force in her voice as Nelkir started to tire. Then she managed to catch the Ebony Blade between her two and twisted it sharply from his grasp. He yelped painfully as the blade tried to stay, searing itself into his hands. He fell back and held his steaming hands out gasping and crying painfully. Rona flung the Ebony Blade through the air, sending it flying before it landed upright and sunk into the grass nearby.

A red aura licked the entire thing, growing more intense and bright. Rona wanted nothing more than to destroy the thing forever. She poured her heart and soul into the words and shouted scalding flames against it, over and over again.

 _"Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_  
For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that saves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me!"

She kept shouting and watched as the blade began to melt, Mephala's vicious whispers hissing into the night, coming from the blade itself. Rona roared as though she were a dragon herself. Allowing her strength to come from her blood, her inborn nature. She was a dragon. She had the fire of one. She would kill the blade that had destroyed her little brother's life. Because she cared for him. Maybe even loved him. He was her blood too.

 _"So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?"

And with a final and powerful, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Mephala screamed painfully and the Ebony Blade became like liquid and dispersed into a mist within the fires of her breath. It was finally gone. But the path of destruction it had left behind was still present as Rona looked over and saw Irileth holding a lifeless Balgruuf in her arms and sobbing into his chest and Nelkir held his burned hands out looking horrified and muttering, "What... did I do? What... have I done? Father? _Father?_ "


	50. Tearful Farewells

Rona sheathed her blades and stepped over to Nelkir. She fell to her knees, in front of him, blocking his view of his father as she held his hands in hers and healed him as best as she could, ignoring her own wound for the time being. He was crying hysterically, realizing what he'd done.

A stray tear traced her cheek for him and she pulled him into her arms and held him against her chest and whispered, "It's going to be okay. I'm here now. You have me."

He clung to her as he sobbed against her. Bishop came over and knelt beside them, looking just as sad and said, "I'm going to get the other two and take them back up to the palace, then send some guards down to," he glanced back at Balgruuf's body and said slowly, "...come get him."

"Wait a minute," She said and then she pushed Nelkir back by his shoulders and cupped his face in her hands.

He sobbed almost incoherently, "Why did I do it? I didn't want to! Father! I'm sorry! Father! It's all my fault..."

She looked him right in the eyes and said, "It's _not_ your fault. It was the Whispering Lady. Don't blame yourself. You need to be strong now. Our mother was a Companion. _I'm_ a Companion and someday you will be too. We're strong warriors and sometimes you have to suck it up and do what needs to be done and right now, you need to be strong for your brother and sister - because I _know_ you're stronger than both of them. You have the blood of a Windsleaf and your big sister is the Dragonborn. You come from an entire family of powerful warriors, did you know that?"

He sniffled pitifully shaking his head slightly and she smiled at him, trying to hide her own pain, "Can you do that? Can you be strong?"

He nodded slowly and she looked up at Bishop, "Take him with you. Tell no one of what happened here," Rona looked back at the housecarl, who was tearfully staring into Balgruuf's lifeless face, "I'll talk to Irileth first... see what she'll say. But as far as anyone here is concerned, the Jarl was attacked and killed while trying to see his children off to Solitude."

Bishop nodded and held a kind hand out to the boy saying, "C'mon kid."

Nelkir took his hand and let him draw him away from that horrible scene. Rona turned back, ready to face Irileth. She stood by her as the woman cried in silence.

Rona knew she had very little time to discuss what they would tell everyone and she made to speak when Irileth said softly, "He and I shared a battle bond. We met as youths and forged our friendship in the fires of war. When he became Jarl, I insisted on serving as his protector," she smiled weakly, "He had no cause to argue... I just wanted to be close to him."

Rona looked on at her sadly. Irileth breathed, "He was such a fool. I always told him that the boy would be his downfall. He just ignored it, every sign, every strange thing he did, how aggressive he was becoming. There have been many attempts made on the Jarl's life. More than one would-be assassin met their end at the tip of my blade. But I could not save him from this. Even I never truly thought the boy would..."

"It wasn't Nelkir," Rona insisted, "It was Mephala."

Irileth looked up at her with shining crimson eyes, "Don't worry. I won't do that to him. I won't tell everyone that he... _murdered_ his own father," she choked back her tears at the words then looked back at the Jarl and pressed a hand over his eyes, closing them, "I'll protect his children, all of them, just as I once protected him. It's what he would have wanted."

"We need to get our stories straight," Rona said.

"He was attacked wasn't he? An assassin... one that I failed to kill."

Irileth stayed by the Jarl's side until the guards came. She and Rona spoke very little about what had happened, despite how much they pressed them for answers. The two women stuck to their short story. An assassin came and killed the Jarl when he tried to see his children off to Solitude. Rona's poor horse got in the way and the assassin killed her too. The stable master insisted that he would take care of Karinda's body and return her things to her home the next day.

Rona, Irileth and the guards went back to Whiterun Hold, bringing Balgruuf's body with them. She parted ways with Irileth at the gates, returning to her own home and Bishop stepped in shortly thereafter. Neither of them spoke of what happened. They had no need for words now and couldn't bear to utter them anyways.

Bishop put an arm around her shoulder and drew her up to their room. He took care of the deep slash on her abdomen, focusing his attention on sterilizing it and dabbing a strong healing potion to it before bandaging it over. Then they crawled into bed together, ready to forget it all. Rona's back was turned to him and he pressed close against her, just holding her tightly. Being in each other's presence was enough to strengthen them after everything they'd suffered through in the last month and a half. It would all be over soon. They would cure Bishop, attend Balgruuf's funeral and then escort his children to Solitude and stay there and forget all about Whiterun if they could.

~~~

(Recommended background music _Tomorrow Will be better, I promise_ by Exist Strategy)

The next morning they both woke bright and early to the sound of rain pattering on the roof. Both had slept fretfully and looked tired and drained. Bishop pushed a few stray bangs from her eyes and said, "How you doing today?"

She couldn't even muster the strength to joke about it. She just said, "I want to go to Glenmoril Coven today. I need to kill something."

He smiled feebly at her and said, "A woman after my own heart."

They left, taking all their weapons with them and trudged down to the stables through the muddy puddles. They both brought their cloaks and pulled their hoods up to take cover from the steady drizzle. They shared a saddle on Misty and began their ride westward towards the outskirts of Falkreath and the border of Hammerfell.

Rona held Bishop tightly around the waist. She was sad for her poor horse, but was glad to be able to hold him like this. She laid her head against his back and looked out at the sky through her hood, watching the sky cry for them. She could have easily cleared it with her shout, but she loved the rain. The sound of it as it pattered the ground and the way it felt when it flecked her skin. It was soothing and more than appropriate for how she felt, for everything... for _everyone_ they'd lost.

Bishop laughed suddenly and pulled Misty to a stop. Rona looked up and they watched as Karnwyr raced around the fields, biting at the raindrops, wagging his tail and rolling in several patches of mud. Rona smiled too. It was nice to see someone so happy in these trying times.

Then Bishop said, "You know, I get it now."

"Hm?"

"Why he likes to roll around in the dirt and the mud. It's crazy but it just... _feels good_."

She laughed, "Have you been rolling around in the dirt?"

He chuckled, "Only when I turn Ladyship. You know, it's not so bad being a werewolf," she was surprised by his admission. He turned a bit and looked back at her, "I can even understand Karnwyr better now and he understands me. Watch this," Bishop whistled sharply to the wolf and Karnwyr stopped his playful mud roll to sit up and slowly walk over to them. Bishop said, "Sit."

Karnwyr sat, tail still wagging, tongue lolling from his mouth.

"Roll over," he said.

Karnwyr immediately plopped to the ground and did a quick roll over and laid on his belly patiently waiting for another command.

Bishop took a breath of the cold air through his nose and looked around, he noticed a fox dart out of a small hole in the ground and pointed, "Sick 'em!"

Karnwyr turned and seeing the fox raised hackle and ran after the poor thing.

Rona was astounded, "I can't believe it."

Bishop smirked at her, "Pretty amazing huh? Didn't even need to bribe him with food either."

She looked into his eyes, "You don't plan on staying a werewolf though, do you?"

He turned away from her and said, "I don't know."

She pulled on his shoulder getting him to look back at her, furrowing her brows at him. "Bishop..."

He sighed, looking her over under the hood of his cloak as the rain continued its gentle stream from the sky, "Rona... I'm so much more powerful now. I feel like I can actually protect you, more than I ever could before... For once I'm almost as strong as you now."

She grasped his arm and pressed her face to it, "Do you really think you're weaker than me?"

He pressed his lips together, his eyes darting out over the fields. "You're the Dragonborn," he said, "And I'm... just a man. I don't have any special powers, no freaky voice to shout down my enemies with, no magic, none of that. But now..." he held a hand up, looking at several of the lightly scarred gashes on his arm.

"Bishop," she caressed his cheek with her hand, turning his face more to her, "You've always been stronger than me. _Always_. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. You've saved me more times than I can count. You've brought down armies of dragons with me. You spent an entire day racing around Skyrim just to find me and save me from a Daedric Prince. You're _not_ just a man," she said smiling lovingly at him, "You're my ranger."

He turned more in his seat and leaned over her, the hoods of their cloaks touching as his warm amber eyes bored into her own. He touched her face and traced her lips with his and said, "I love you so much Rona." He kissed her, slowly and deeply. They enjoyed a quiet and intimate moment together under the rainfall. It was a calming peace for her. Something to soothe her aching heart.

When they parted he said with a smirk, "You know, I won't be a werewolf for a whole lot longer, so after we kill these witches we might want to take advantage of my _beastly stamina_ a few more times."

She smiled broadly and let out a laugh, "I suppose we could do that, but I look forward to having you back the way you were. I'm still a bit raw from the last time we did it."

He chuckled and looked back to their path then spurred Misty onward again.

~~~

It was around midday when they arrived at their destination. They left Misty a short ways off the path and trekked up a tall hill on foot. The rainfall was growing stronger and a few lightning bolts splintered through the sky. Karnwyr was ahead of them, sniffing at the path and then he stopped and his fur bristled at the eerie cave entrance. It was surrounded with the bones of dead animals mounted and affixed to pikes in creepy effigies, made to look like creatures they were not. There was fresh blood splashed against the walls. It was made as a warning for those who might go snooping into the cave.

Rona kicked at a spriggan taproot and drew one of her swords. She'd keep a free hand ready to cast a ward if necessary.

Bishop looked at her, "You ever actually faced a hagraven before?"

She shrugged, "I know they use magic, but the only one I've ever actually seen was your lovely bride."

She smirked at his disgusted expression and he said, "Ugh... I completely forgot about that. Why'd you have to remind me? Well, just be careful. These witches will blast some heavy fireballs at you without hesitation and next thing you know your pretty little legs will be decorating their walls."

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and he chuckled at her, "What? It's true. Oh and don't shout at 'em. I'm thinking we need to keep them intact... well their heads at least."

He pulled out his bow, then looked down at Karnwyr and said, "Stay."

Karnwyr whined, cocking his head but did as told.

(Recommended background music _The Witch's Curse_ and _Salem's Secret_ and The _Shadows Hymn_ by Peter Gundry)

The two of them crept into the cave and it wasn't long before they heard some sinister chanting echoing into the tunnel as they wove their way through. They stopped and crouched down near the turn in the wall and both took a breath, holding their noses. It smelled absolutely foul within, like death and decay. It was vomit inducing but they held back.

They looked in to see a stone table with the corpse of what used to be a nord man laying on it. There were three enchanters tables around and the room was littered with splashes of blood, guts and bits and pieces of dead animals. An entire elk lay on the ground in front of them, its entrails cut out and spilled across the ground and it's antlers had been ripped from its head.

Rona counted seven hagravens hunched over the body of the man doing gods knew what to it. One was viciously hacking away at his bottom half with a crooked dagger and she tore a leg off with a resounding squelch, while another took a pair of antlers and stabbed them into the nord man's skull. The others were fussing about, plucking his eyeballs from his head and raking their claws across his body, drawing blood.

When they finished tearing his other leg off they drug the strange and mangled corpse from the stone table and pulled him to the ground behind it. The two of them couldn't see what they were doing, but the witches all kept whispering and chanting and then it started glowing where they worked, green and ethereal. The light flickered off the cavern walls illuminating every disgusting, mangled creature and corpse they'd taken and turned into these bizarre effigies, made to look like things which they were most certainly not.

The head of a bear cut off and planted onto the rotting body of a man. Sabre cat claws torn from the beast and stuck to the fresh body of a woman, her entrails spilled out and her legs replaced with those of a spriggan's. The body of a bear matched with that of a sabre cat's head, the legs of a frostbite spider stuck into the orifices of another bloody and rotting corpse.

The walls were covered with these things, all mixed and matched and so incredibly disturbing. Rona wanted to burn it all, but they needed to keep the witch's heads intact. While still holding his nose, Bishop whispered, "I'll grab their attention and start picking them off with my bow. Cloak yourself and start sneaking around and killing them with your sword."

She nodded and he let his nose go, gagging heavily. Rona remembered that Bishop's senses were much stronger now, so she could only imagine how awful the smell really was for him. He stifled his gagging and carefully crept into the room. He hid behind a pillar and Rona cloaked herself then started walking around, keeping to the edge of the cavern walls. She made it around the view of the stone table and saw that the hagravens were affixing the man's body to that of an elks, making it so that he had four legs. She'd never understand why any creature or being would do something so disgusting and so strange. It didn't matter though, they were all about to die, thank the gods.

Bishop gave a sharp whistle and all of the hagravens stopped what they were doing and looked up, they hissed and whispered to one another in a language she did not understand. One of the witches moved forward, towards the spot where Bishop was hiding, her head snaking back and forth curiously. Then he leaned around the pillar and fired an arrow straight into her heart and the others all shrieked furiously and started casting explosive magic at the pillar. Rona ran in and plunged her blade into the back of one of the nearest ones, catching the eye of another that screeched at her. She pulled her blade back and threw her ward out as a fireball smashed into it shattering it.

They were a lot stronger than she anticipated, but she moved forward with quick fury and swiped at the next nearest witch while Bishop picked a third off with his bow, another perfect shot to the heart.

Rona got the one she was after, cutting her head right off and then leaping out of the way as a fireball exploded where she was just standing. There were three left now and the hagravens all hissed and one whispered something in a scratchy voice. They rushed to the enchanters tables and threw their clawed hands to them and cried out in a sharp screeching tone that hurt Rona's ears. Bishop yowled in pain too, covering. Then the whole room shuddered and swirling green magic poured from the witches and circled around all the effigies on the walls and the one on the floor.

The creatures grew bigger and fiercer. Their bodies twisting and truly becoming the monsters that they were. They all started to come off the walls and were crawling all over the place. Bishop began firing arrows into them while Rona swung her blade at the sabre-beer, fending it off and then killing it when she plunged her sword into its skull.

She turned at the sound of an agonizing cry which became a roar as the deer-man's body grew ten feet tall and he morphed into a living breathing monster. Rona stared wide eyed at the thing, its hands grew long talons while the nord's eyeless face changed, its mouth growing longer and wider and sharp teeth shot from its gums. It reared up like a horse before clacking down and threw its entire hulking body forward as it roared at her.

Bishop picked off two more of the hagravens and yelled, "TIME TO SHOUT LADYSHIP!"

She let it fly from her throat, "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The monster seemed to welcome the blaze though, holding its arms out and allowing itself to ignite, catching fire. The fire became possessed turning green and its whole body was licking with flames, more dangerous now than it was before.

She heard Bishop utter a stunned, " _What the fuck!?_ "

The creature pounced on her and she swiped at one of its thin legs with her blade cutting it off completely. It toppled over and she rolled out of the way right into the bird's feet of the last hagraven. The witch muttered in her scratchy voice, " _Pretty, pretty girl._ "

Rona spun swiftly at the witch slicing a bloody swath through her abdomen. The hagraven screamed and Rona felt the heat of fire behind her. She turned to see the hulking deer-man looming over her, ready to plunge his talons into her. Bishop had other plans though as he roared loudly, now a werewolf and leapt onto the creature. The flames licked at his body but he didn't seem to care as he started ripping into the monster and tearing hunks of flaming flesh from its body. It rolled over with him still burying his claws and teeth into it.

Rona started swiping viciously at the other monsters crawling around the cave and killed them quickly before they became a real threat to them. She looked back to see Bishop struggling with the monster, his own body bloody and burned. She saw an opportunity as it lay on the floor, fighting with Bishop. She raced forward and leapt off the ground, bringing her full weight into the swing and slammed her sword right through its neck, severing its head from its body.

The whole thing went limp immediately and Bishop roared pulling away from it. She cried, "FOH KRAH DIIN!" putting the flames out on the monster then looked over at Bishop who, still a werewolf was trying to calm himself. She almost felt afraid to approach him. Her experiences with werewolves had not been very good thus far so she kept her distance as he slowly and agonizingly morphed back into a man.

He fell to one knee and she ran to him. There were burns and many bloody slices all up and down his arms, neck and across his chin. She held her healing hands out and touched each wound. The burns were not so easy to heal, they had been dragon's flame and it took so much more to fix those. He must have seen the fear and worry etched all over her face as she worked to heal him as best she could because he grasped her hand and said, "It'll be alright. There's a full moon tonight. I'll heal."

She took a breath and then embraced him. He held her too and whispered, "It's almost over. We'll make it through this."

They both stood and went around, cutting off the heads of each of the witches, not entirely sure how many they would need and carried them along by their hair. They stepped out of the cave into what had become a downpour and Bishop took a deep breath and sighed, "Aahh... wow, I almost forgot what fresh air actually smelled like."

"Me too," she said breathing in the wonderful smell of the rain and trying to forget the stench of decay. Karnwyr was sitting nearby, he'd taken refuge in the entryway of the cave as the rain came down hard and lightning bolted through the sky.

Bishop said, "It's coming down pretty bad, huh?"

Rona looked back into the dark cavern and said, "I do not want to stay here."

She stepped forward into the rain and shouted to the sky, "LOK VAH KOOR!" The clouds parted slightly, she waited a moment, allowing her voice to recover and shouted it again, revealing the sun slowly setting.

They made their way back down the slope, found their horse and took off back to Whiterun.

Rona nearly fell asleep, with her face pressed to Bishop's back and her arms wrapped around his waist as they rode along. She stirred when he stopped suddenly. He was looking up at the full moon high in the sky.

He sighed deeply as his wounds started to quickly mend themselves. His burns and slashes were all but gone in seconds. She leaned around and stared up at him, astonished. He looked back at her and chuckled, "Told you I'd be fine."

She saw that they were almost to Whiterun, near the old watchtower where she'd killed her first dragon. As they drew closer to the city they noticed that quite a few people were standing outside near the stables.

"The hell?" Bishop muttered. There was smoke and a bright blaze coming up from a place near Dragonsreach and it was not from the Skyforge. They came to a halt and climbed off Misty.

Bishop seemed to recognize one of the people in the crowd and called, "Ysolda! Hey, what's going on? What's happening?"

Ysolda looked at him, fear in her eyes, "Some bandits came into the city and attacked Jorrvaskr."

Bishop shouted, "What!? When!?"

"It was just a few hours ago, the guards have been evacuating people while they try to take them out," she shook her head slowly, "It's just madness isn't it? First the Jarl and now the Companions? I heard that the Legion is supposed to be here in a few days too."

Bishop looked at Rona and they both ran off towards the city gates. Dagun saw them coming and let them in immediately. They raced up the steps to Jorrvaskr and found the bodies of city guards and plenty of the Silver Hand cut down as well. Rona gasped at one body in particular and Bishop looked over. It was Njada. She was dead, heart pierced by an arrow. She was dressed head to toe in Silver Hand armor.

There was a smoldering blaze coming from the side of Jorrvaskr nearest to Skyforge. Eorland and his entire family, plus a few other guardsmen were hard at work trying to put out the blaze with buckets of water from the nearby aqueduct. Rona ran over and said, "Stand back!"

She shouted at the flames, "FOH KRAH DIIN!" putting the fire out immediately.

Eorland sighed and said, "Thank the gods you're here."

"Where are the others?" Bishop asked frantically.

Eorland looked him over sadly and said, "They're out back, in the yard."

The two of the them went around and found the brothers and Athis sitting quietly by Kodlak's body. Aela was standing aside looking away from him, holding back her tears.

Rona couldn't help it then. It was too much. All of it. She turned into Bishop's arms and burst into tears. Bishop's face twisted as he held back his anguish and muttered, "God damn it old man..."

~~~

The next day the two of them went up to Jorrvaskr early and joined the other four remaining Companions at the table in the Mead Hall.

Rona's heart broke for Farkas, his eyes were red and swollen and he looked like he'd actually cried all night long. He really was a sweet and kind hearted man. Vilkas just held his hands in his head and stared miserably at the table while Athis looked off to the side with his arms crossed. Aela looked right at Rona when she sat down and with her brows knit together she said, "I'm sorry Rona. I'm sorry for what I did to you, how I behaved. It was wrong of me," she looked at Bishop too and said, "And I'm sorry I turned you Bishop."

He averted his gaze from her, not looking to forgive her any time soon. Rona asked quietly, "What happened last night?"

Vilkas looked over at her, from his hands, "You saw them girl. The damned Silver Hand came," then he glared furiously at Aela, "All because you couldn't stop yourself from going out and taking your goddamned vengeance and hatred out on them!"

Aela said nothing, knowing he was right.

"I saw Njada out there too," Rona said.

Vilkas laughed bitterly, "Yeah, because she joined them! She brought them here and she killed Kodlak. Ran up to him and screamed at him, said it was his fault Ria was dead and the old man," Vilkas grimaced as a sob nearly overtook him, "he just let it happen. He wouldn't raise his sword to her."

"Who killed Njada?" Bishop asked.

"I did," Aela said resentfully, "I let her taste my arrow, but I was too late."

Athis spoke up and said, "Heard the Jarl's dead too."

Rona turned her head, she didn't want to discuss that matter in the slightest. She wanted to continue protecting Nelkir.

"What're we gonna do?" Farkas finally talked, "If you two don't come back to Jorrvaskr... well we can't really be the Companions with just four of us, can we?" He looked to Vilkas.

His brother just shook his head, "And with no Harbinger... this is the end of us for sure. Kodlak was right, it's a curse."

Eorland came upstairs from the living quarters and said, "Don't give up just yet, we still have the fragments of Wuuthrad," he was holding a few pieces in his hands, along with an old journal. He looked to Rona and Bishop and said, "Kodlak told me about your task. Were you able to defeat the hagravens?"

"Yes," Rona said, "We brought all of their heads."

"Good. I'll get to work on repairing Ysgramor's battleaxe. They're holding the funeral for the Jarl and Kodlak together," he came up and looked down at Aela and said, "We will also be remembering Skjor and the others - Ria, Torvar and even Njada. It will be here at Skyforge tonight. All of you come pay your respects and then we'll discuss what you must do next."

He handed Bishop the journal and said, "Kodlak wanted you to have this."

Bishop took it, looking surprised and glanced over at the two brothers, "Why me?"

"Well not just you, but for her too," he nodded to Rona, "It has a lot of details that pertain to you both. Read it over. We'll meet tonight then."

~~~

Bishop and Rona returned to their homestead to have lunch and to look over the old journal Kodlak had left them. Bishop handed it to her and told her to read it out loud while he fixed their food.

She sat at the table and turned open the first page and started reading, "In my dream, I see the line of Harbingers start with Ysgramor. Each of them ascends to Sovngarde, until we come to Terrfyg, who first turned us to the ways of the beast. He tries to enter Sovngarde, but before he can even approach Tsun, he is set upon by a great wolf, who pulls him into the Hunting Grounds, where Hircine laughs with welcoming arms."

"Terrfyg seems regretful, but also eager to join Hircine after a lifetime of service as a beast. Then I see every next Harbinger turn away from Sovngarde and enter the Hunting Grounds of their own accord. Until it comes to me and I see great Tsun on the misty horizon, beckoning me. It appears I have a choice. And then, at my side, a woman who resembles Claudia. As I look into her eyes, we turn to see the same wolf who dragged Terrfyg and she and I draw weapons together. I realize this is only a dream, but a strong enough dream to inspire a man like me to take to writing, so it must be of some import."

She glanced at Bishop who was sitting nearby and properly cooking her piece of beef over the hearth fire but tearing into his own completely raw. She blinked at him, but he didn't seem to notice as he tore into it some more and said through a mouthful, "Go on, keep reading."

Rona took a breath and exhaled, turning the page, "I've spoken of my thoughts to the Circle, withholding the part about Claudia, lest Aela take it wrongly. I was not surprised to see them torn by it. Skjor and Aela are strong in the ways of the beast and even seemed to suggest that the Hunting Grounds would be their choice of afterlife. I don't know what to do about them. I know they respect the Companions and me, but they take to the blood more deeply than the rest of us."

Rona licked a finger and turned another page, "While Vilkas was confiding, through the shadows of Jorrvaskr, I thought I saw the ghost of Claudia, young and spritely as she once was long ago. But it was in fact her daughter, little Rona, all grown from when she barely reached the height of my knee and I realized then that it was she who stood with me against the beast. I eagerly asked if she was to join our numbers, but she declined. She only had questions about her mother. I shared everything I could and it pained me to see her go."

"That was when we first came here?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed. She skimmed over some of the journal and found another passage regarding her and read it, "The young Dragonborn returned to us, if only briefly to collect her new blades made from dragon bone. I'd heard tales of her power and her killing of many dragons all over Skyrim. I would have been more skeptical of the tiny elfling," Bishop snorted at the word and Rona rolled her eyes, continuing, "if I had not personally known her mother. Today she demonstrated her ferocity and I was highly impressed by her skill. Unfortunately she left us again, rather quickly, seeking out her prey."

She flipped the page again and read, "It was only a few days before Claudia's daughter returned to us. She came around the yard and I could sense her agitation. I called for her to join me and we spoke for some time. I was surprised, but very pleased when she offered her sword arm to us. Her wolf and another young lad joined us shortly after," she paused, her face turning beat red at the next line.

Bishop cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "What? What's it say?"

She said, "I'm just going to skip that part."

He laughed and reached over, snatching the journal from her. She shouted, "Hey!"

Bishop looked it over and read out loud, "I realized then that his scent was all over her. I gleaned that the two were involved and having a lover's spat," he burst out laughing while Rona just buried her reddening face in her hands.

He continued reading, "I looked over the young man and saw that he was a ranger. He seemed quite capable, however when I asked his name he merely bristled at me," Bishop's face fell slightly as he read with less enthusiasm, "He reminds me of my son Brandr. I could sense his anger buried deep within. After a brief argument with the Lady Rona, he gave his name. Bishop. I offered to train his sword arm and he snapped at me again. Perhaps he will return with the Dragonborn, if he does I will teach him and do what I never did for my son."

He passed the journal back to her and looking sad said, "Keep reading for me okay?"

She gave him a sympathetic smile and took it, flipping the page, "Both Rona and Bishop returned today. Aela sent the Dragonborn on a mission with Farkas to collect some fragments of Wuuthrad while I have taken on training the new blood. We tried training in the yard and at first I thought the sword did not suit him at all. He has no discipline in the art and fights like a child having a tantrum," Bishop scoffed slightly at that part. She smiled and continued, "He allowed his anger to overwhelm and consume him and left Jorrvaskr. I thought to try something else. I assured Rona that I would speak with him and I collected Brandr's sword. It has not been used in ten years since his death. Bishop showed great talent with the lighter blade as well as incredible spirit as he joined me in taking down a dragon today. I gave him the sword. I hope he will fight for honor and glory with it."

"Both Rona and Bishop showed incredible talent and skill. We will formally recognize them as Companions. Farkas was particularly impressed with her voice and her power," she laughed again, "Though I'm afraid he might fancy the girl and don't have the heart to tell him about her involvement with the ranger."

Bishop scoffed, "What? You didn't notice the way those two look at you?"

" _Two?_ " She asked.

"Farkas _and_ Vilkas," he said, "Always acting like a couple of hungry wolves every time you walk by."

She made a face at him, "Oh, you mean just like you - _wolf?_ "

He smirked at her, "Exactly! No man gets to look at you like that, but me." She rolled her eyes and he said, "Go on, keep reading. It's just starting to get interesting."

"In the meanwhile, I look for ways of cleansing my blood. The writings and legends on the subject are sparse and contradictory. I don't wish to engage any wizardy on this matter, but I fear they may be the only ones who best know how to navigate these worlds of knowledge. It's apparent to me now that Terrfyg's choice to turn us was indeed a mistake. Magics and their ilk are not in keeping with the spirit of the Companions. We face our problems directly, without the needs of such trickery."

Bishop interrupted and said, "Damn, too bad he never got to meet Serlas. Now there's a man who knows how to be really direct with his magic."

Rona chuckled and kept reading, "I can only hope to guide us back to the true path of Ysgramor before the rot takes me," she looked over the next part and her face fell. Kodlak had gone on, talking more about Bishop and his progress in opening up to him and gaining a hold on his anger. Then it went on about their trip to the Rift and mentioned a few things about his discussion with Bishop up on Bonestrewn Crest. He talked about his admiration of her voice and the power it evokes and how sad and happy he was to see all of his old friends the way they were once more, even his son. He expressed great sadness for the loss of Ria and Torvar against the dragons. Then it went back to his struggles in trying to reach out to Njada who was just furious and angry over the death of Ria.

Kodlak had been trying to hold the Companions together for a long time it seemed, while struggling with his own fears and worries on the issue of his beast blood. She knew what it felt like to carry so many burdens on her back.

Rona took a breath, finishing reading a section when Bishop set her food on the table and said, "Here, give it to me. I'll read the rest, you eat." She cut into her seasoned beef while he read on, "We finished cleaning and dressing Njada's wound. Athis stayed behind to catch up on sleep and when we returned upstairs we saw that Aela, Skjor and Rona were missing. A strange and frightening song carried into our hall from outside. As we went out to look, Skjor hurried to us and told us that Aela had lost herself in the call of the blood and was trying to kill the Dragonborn. The wolf, Karnwyr, was the first to race off into the night, already keenly aware of the danger his companion faced. Bishop chased after and we followed through the Underforge."

"We quickly caught sight of them and turned, however we were too late to stop Aela from biting Bishop. He turned and tried to," Bishop paused for moment before finally saying it, "tried to kill Rona. Somehow she was saved. We returned to Jorrvaskr and I made to strip Aela of her position. I have turned a blind eye to her and Skjor's activities for too long. Bishop returned to us, livid and hateful. I have failed him, just as I failed my son."

Bishop sighed and skimmed over the rest, "It's just everything else, his worries about the Silver Hand and how the cure resides in Glenmoril Coven, heart breaks for the loss of Skjor, all of it," he flipped over the rest of the journal which was empty. He looked crestfallen as he said, "Kodlak should have been cured. He deserved to go to Sovngarde." Rona touched his hand and he set the journal aside.

~~~

As the dusk came over Whiterun they prepared to attend the funeral and memorial service. The city appeared to be empty until they reached Jorrvaskr. Everyone from Whiterun was in attendance, standing by in a crowd filling the space around Jorrvaskr and out along the path by the old Eldergleam. They were all there to pay their respects for Jarl Balgruuf and Kodlak Whitemane.

There were a few murmurs and whispers as the crowd split, allowing Rona and Bishop to pass through. They knew the Dragonborn and her companion all too well now as they'd helped many of them in their time there.

Rona and Bishop joined the other Companions and the Gray-Mane family up at Skyforge. Irileth, Steward Proventus and Balgruuf's brother stood by with the Jarl's children. Dagny and Frothar were sobbing fitfully, eyes puffy and red, noses dripping. Nelkir however had no tears to shed, he only looked remorseful. Perhaps he had taken what Rona said to heart and was trying to be strong for his brother and sister.

Two funeral pyres with Kodlak's and Balgruuf's bodies sat above the forge, both of them dressed in their finest, eyes closed and looking peaceful.

Eorland stepped forward with a torch in hand and asked, "Who will start?"

Aela said, "I'll do it." Eorland gave her the torch and she spoke loudly so the crowd could hear, "Before the ancient flame..."

The Companions spoke in unison, Bishop and Rona included, "We grieve."

Eorland said, "At this loss..."

"We weep."

Vilkas said, "For the fallen..."

"We shout."

Farkas finished, "And for ourselves..."

"We take our leave."

Aela lit the funeral pyre, though the flames burned a pure white instead of their usual orange. Then Eira of White Fire blessed them with her presence, burning into being as she stepped from the flames themselves. Aela stood back, startled by the sight of her. Eira looked sadly over the two men and turned to face the crowd, strumming her lute as she did so.

(The song is _Into the West_ by Annie Lennox)

Rona knew she was there because of her own sorrow. Whiterun was supposed to be a refuge for them. A place to stay until the real battles were to come and yet it had become a place that held some of her worst memories. She'd made so many new friends and lost so many of them in such a short time. Even Bishop looked on tearfully as Kodlak's body burned. He had finally gained something he'd lost long ago, only to have it ripped from him again.

Eira sang the words that burned in Rona's soul. The words she herself could not utter because of the choked sobs she held within. Bishop held her tightly and they watched on together as the flames sent the fallen to their final rest.

 _"Lay down_  
 _Your sweet and weary head_  
 _The night is falling_  
 _You have come to journey's end_  
 _Sleep now_  
 _And dream of the ones who came before_  
 _They are calling_  
 _From across the distant shore_  
  
_Why do you weep?_  
 _What are these tears upon your face?_  
 _Soon you will see_  
 _All of your fears will pass away_  
 _Safe in my arms_  
 _You're only sleeping_  
  
_What can you see_  
 _On the horizon?_  
 _Why do the white gulls call?_  
 _Across the sea_  
 _A pale moon rises_  
 _The ships have come to carry you home_  
  
_And all will turn_  
 _To silver glass_  
 _A light on the water_  
 _All Souls pass_  
  
_Hope fades_  
 _Into the world of night_  
 _Through shadows falling_  
 _Out of memory and time_  
 _Don't say_  
 _We have come now to the end_  
 _White shores are calling_  
 _You and I will meet again_  
 _And you'll be here in my arms_  
 _Just sleeping_  
  
_And all will turn_  
 _To silver glass_  
 _A light on the water_  
 _Grey ships pass_  
 _Into the West"_

All of Whiterun mourned the loss and as Eira finished her sad song she vanished within a pillar of white flame. Rona heard Nelkir burst into awful sobs and she pulled from Bishop and embraced the boy, telling him it was okay to cry, just as Kodlak had done once for her. She was finding herself feeling more attached to the child. They shared a blood bond and she was all he really had left, save for his other brother and sister. Irileth held the other two as they cried in her arms.

Aela said mournfully, "Their spirits are departed. Members of the Companions, let us withdraw to the Underforge, to grieve our last together."


	51. Siege on Whiterun

Rona pulled away from Nelkir and told him she'd see him very soon as Irileth ushered him and the other children away and back up to the palace. The rest of the crowd had all but dispersed as she and the Companions made their way into the Underforge.

Vilkas was already laying into Aela as they stepped inside, "The old man had one wish before he died! And he didn't get it. It's as simple as that."

"Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas," she argued back.

He scoffed, "That's fine for you. But he wanted to be clean! He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken from him."

"And I avenged him," Aela said firmly.

Farkas spoke up and said, "Kodlak did not care for vengeance."

Vilkas nodded in agreement, "No, Farkas, he didn't. And that's not what this is about. We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood."

Aela sighed, "You're right. It's what he wanted and he deserved to have it."

"You're damn right he deserved it," Bishop spat angrily at her, "But as usual you left a path of destruction behind you and fucked it all up."

Aela narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you ever going to let it go? Tell me that the blood hasn't served you more than you expected."

"No," he barked, "I'm _not_ going to let it go. You tried to force her into your little curse," he motioned to Rona, "and then you turned _me_ instead."

"I already apologized for it," Aela sputtered angrily, "What more do you want!?"

"That little apology of yours will _never_ make up for the fact that you nearly murdered the Dragonborn," Bishop glared at her.

Rona spoke up and shouted, " _Please stop fighting_ ," then she looked to Aela and said, "I don't know if I can forgive you Aela, but I know what you can do to make things right."

Aela regarded her and said, "What? What would you have me do?"

"Give up the beast blood," Rona said, Aela turned her head and scoffed loudly as though that were totally inconceivable. Rona threw her hands out, "Aela! You need to cleanse the Companions of this curse! No one else should have to suffer with it."

Aela knit her brows together when she said, "If I give it up then I will _never_ see them again... neither my mother or Skjor. When my time comes, I _will_ go to Hircine's Hunting Grounds and I will spend eternity with them. Sovngarde be damned!"

Rona sighed, crossing her arms and looked away from her.

Athis piped up from his quiet corner and said, "You know, I wouldn't mind being a werewolf."

"Trust me," Bishop said, "You don't want it."

Vilkas agreed, "The longer you live with it, the more difficult it is to ignore the call of the blood - to keep yourself from turning."

"And when you die, Hircine claims you," Farkas added.

Athis frowned, "Is there any way to grant the old man's wish then, now that he's gone? Or is that it? He's one of Hircine's now?"

"Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death," Vilkas said, "You know - the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor."

Aela met his eyes and quoted, " _There the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel._ But we can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad and it's in pieces like it has been for a thousand years."

Eorland stepped in then and laughed, clapping Rona on the shoulder, "And dragons were just stories and elves once ruled Skyrim," he stepped toward them, "Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken _and_ repaired." He looked to Bishop and drew a beautiful sword from a leather scabbard. One side of the blade was made of dragon's bone while the other side and the hilt were forged with metal from Jules' old sword giving it a unique looking dual edge, "I finished it for you, I hope it's to your liking."

Bishop took the incredible blade and looked it over. He smiled broadly as he held it in hand and cut through the air a few times then laughed, "It's amazing. Perfect weight and everything."

"Good," Eorland grinned, giving him the scabbard as well. Then he drew a dual bladed battleaxe from his back.

The others looked on in awe at the weapon and Vilkas muttered, "Is that? Did you repair it?"

Eorland said, "This is the first time I've had all the pieces. They say the flames of a hero can reforge the shattered. The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more," he handed Vilkas the axe and said, "I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle, for Kodlak."

Vilkas held it with pride and said, "I will gladly carry it for him."

Eorland looked them all over, "Tomorrow you will journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor."

They all agreed and left for the evening. As Bishop and Rona returned to their homestead, feeling more uplifted than they had in a while, they were suddenly greeted by three young children. Dagny, Frothar and Nelkir all stood by the door, with no escort in sight.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked them.

Dagny actually ran over and hugged her while clutching her mother's songbook in one hand. Rona put a hand to the girl's head as she sniffled and looked up at her, "Nelkir said you're his sister. Can you be our sister too?"

Rona smiled at her laughing slightly, "Well... I suppose."

Nelkir was standing by, arms crossed and looking morose. He glanced over at her and said, "Irileth said you're supposed to take us to Solitude."

"That's right," she said, "It won't be tomorrow, there's a few things I need to take care of, but in another day we'll be leaving."

"I don't want to go!" Nelkir shouted.

Bishop crossed his arms and scoffed, "And why the hell not?"

Nelkir looked right at Rona. "You said I was going to be a Companion someday. I can't do that if I leave. I want to stay, I want to fight! I'll protect Whiterun from the Stormcloaks and anyone else that tries to take it. This is my home!"

Rona was surprised by his sudden bluster and eagerness to take on the life of a warrior. She smiled warmly at him, "You really are Claudia's son."

His eyes lit up when she said that. Then she noticed Frothar off to the side sulking.

Bishop noticed too and asked, "What's the matter with you kid?"

Frothar looked at him and scowled, "I... I can't fight. I just want Father back and for things to go back to the way they were."

Dagny said tearfully, "Can we stay with you tonight? Please? Will you sing some of Mother's songs? Your voice is so pretty, just like hers."

Rona glanced over at Bishop, who clearly had other plans in mind for the evening but relented and gave an annoyed sigh, " _Alright_ , they can stay."

Rona grinned broadly while Dagny cheered and the other two looked somewhat happier as well. She let them all in and they were immediately greeted by a happy wolf which interested Dagny greatly as she started petting him. Frothar looked around at their humble home and said in a bit of a snotty tone, "I always thought the _Dragonborn_ would live in a castle made of dragon bone or something."

Bishop walked over to their small kitchen and immediately pulled out a bottle of Black Briar Reserve from the cupboard, clearly wanting something harder than his usual to deal with all of the children suddenly in their midst. He fell into a chair and said, "It's just a stop off point kid. No reason to have an entire castle if you're just going to hit the road again the next day."

Nelkir sat down at the table, suddenly more interested in Bishop as he asked him, "Do you travel a lot? Where have you visited?"

Bishop looked over his shoulder, then back at Nelkir and pointed to his own face, "What? Me?"

"Yeah," Nelkir said, "You look like a tough warrior. I bet you've seen all kinds of battles."

Bishop chuckled and cracked open his bottle of mead and took a swig, "You don't want to know the kind of shit I've seen kid."

"Sure I do," Nelkir said, "I'm going to be a warrior too, I want to travel all over Nirn."

Bishop snorted, " _Right_. Weren't you just here the other day demanding roast pheasant and salmon steak like some pompous noble? Oh right, that's 'cause you are one."

Rona walked by him and pinched him hard on the collarbone.

He smacked at the spot and growled, "OW! Ladyship! What was that for!?"

"Quit being an ass," she chided. She tossed a few logs onto the hearth and lit them with her magic. The children's eyes sparkled and Dagny said, "Do you know more magic? Like Farengar? He never shows us anything, always says it's too dangerous."

Rona chuckled and pulled up a chair by the fire, "I'm really good at healing, but not that great with any of the other schools of magic."

Bishop said, "Sure you are! Serlas has been training your destruction up. Remember back in that vampire cavern? You lit the whole thing on fire."

She blushed slightly, "That was more of an accident. That was _not_ supposed to happen."

The kids all looked on in awe and Frothar asked, "You've fought vampires?"

Bishop took another swig of his drink and said, "Not just vampires, but draugr _and_ frostbite spiders _and_ trolls - it's how she got those scars actually," he rubbed a finger to his left cheek, "oh and dragons. More damn dragons than I can count. You name it, we've probably fought it. Shit, just killed seven hagravens yesterday too."

Their eyes were wide as they looked between the two of them and Dagny cried, "I want to hear! Can you tell us about the dragons?"

Nelkir sat up straighter too, "Yeah, I want to know all about your adventures. What's it like being a warrior?"

Rona and Bishop looked between the three ecstatic children and she said, "Well... I don't know, what was your favorite thing we ever did Bishop?"

He gave her a wry smirk and said, "You really want to ask me that in front of a bunch of kids?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed loudly before he said, "Okay, okay. Don't shout me to pieces Ladyship, I was only joking. My favorite adventure, huh? Hmm... Probably the time we faced the dragon at Bonestrewn Crest."

The two of them started sharing wild stories of their adventures across Skyrim as all the children sat, listening intently, leaning forward and asking a million questions. It was nice, Rona thought, to reminisce on things which had been great struggles and paint them in a more heroic light. She was sure it helped soothe their aching hearts too, after having lost their father so abruptly. It was something to take all their minds off of the worst of everything.

When it got very late, Rona was in the midst of singing some of the sleepier songs from Dagny's songbook at her insistence. She noticed that all three of them were slowly nodding off, while Bishop had actually fallen right to sleep in his chair, arms crossed and head drooping. She motioned for Frothar and Dagny to follow her into the downstairs bedroom and tucked them in with some clean blankets, then took Nelkir up to the lonely side room where he crawled into bed and lay his face against the pillow and looked up at her.

He said with a yawn, "I'm glad you're my sister Rona... Am I really going to be a Companion someday?"

She sat down next to the bed, "If you want to. Maybe someday I can teach you some things. There's still a lot I have to do as the Dragonborn, but after I," she hesitated then said,"um… kill the dragons, I'll come see you again and train you with a sword."

"Do I really have to go to Solitude?"

She brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "For now. Your father was really worried for your safety and I promised him I'd look after you all." He averted his eyes at the mention of his father and she asked him, "You're not still blaming yourself for that, are you?"

His lower lip trembled slightly and he said, "I was so mad at him. Every time I talked to the Whispering Lady it just made me madder. Now that she's gone though... I don't know why I felt like that."

Should she be honest with him? He was nine years old, would he understand what it meant to be possessed by a Daedric Prince?

"Do you know what the Daedra are?" She asked him.

He shook his head and she explained, "They're like the gods. They’re very powerful and can control what a person does and make them do things they would never do otherwise. That's what happened to you. Don't ever blame yourself for it Nelkir."

He just sighed and she started to debate with herself for moment, wondering if she should do it. Then she unclipped the scabbard of her old dagger and handed it to him.

"I want you to have this," she said.

He looked at it and pulled it from the sheath and uttered, "Wow."

She was immediately clear with him, "That is a weapon, not a toy. I'll show you how to use it properly when we go up to Solitude in a few days."

"Really?" He sounded excited.

"Yes really," she smiled at him, "You never use it against family though," she reiterated, "If I ever catch you using it to threaten your brother and sister I'll take it back. If you want to be a warrior you need to learn how to responsibly carry a weapon."

"Yeah, I will," he assured her.

She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and tucked him in, shutting his door slightly. She went back downstairs and nudged Bishop awake. He mumbled incoherently about not wanting to hunt right now and with a laugh she pulled on his arm, drawing him up to their own bedroom to sleep.

~~~

Rona actually had a dreamless sleep for once. Nothing to disrupt and disturb her until a loud crash and a boom shook the entire house and woke them with a start.

(The music is _Siege_ by Two Steps From Hell)

Bishop swore loudly at the sight of the enormous flaming boulder that had blown into the side of their bedroom. Rona stared wide eyed at it, as the flames started licking the walls of her home. Then they heard the vicious barking and growling of Karnwyr and the shrill screams of Dagny and Frothar down below. They leapt up, threw on their clothes, grabbed their weapons, sidled past the boulder and into the hall where Nelkir stood peering out of his doorway confused. Another scream came from down below and Bishop sprung into quick action, leaping down the stairs in one fell swoop and snarling viciously as he slaughtered the two men below that were threatening the children.

Rona grasped Nelkir by the hand and pulled him down the stairs with her. She looked over to see two Stormcloak soldiers dead on the ground. Then she turned and looked out through the kicked in front door and saw people screaming and running about the streets while the Stormcloaks bore down on them, the Whiterun guard were fighting their damndest to stop them.

Rona looked right at Bishop and shouted, "Get them to Jorrvaskr! Take them out of the city through the Underforge!"

"What about you!?"

She drew both of her blades and said, "I'm going to try and stop them!"

She turned away from him and ran out the door, as he roared at her back, "RONA! DAMN IT!"

She looked over the scene, the city was in ruins and more flaming boulders were plowing into buildings all around them. One was coming straight for her and she cried, "FUS RO DAH!" Sending it careening back over the wall. She kicked off the ground and raced towards the front gates where the city guards were struggling against the Stormcloaks. She shouted, "SUH GRAH DUN!" And leapt in cutting the invaders down swiftly.

She twisted on toe and buried her blades furiously into their bodies, cutting throats, stabbing hearts and spraying blood. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and Sigrs called to her, "Lady Rona! You're fighting with us!?"

She nodded firmly to him and without looking back took off down the path leading out of Whiterun. She saw Irileth up on a landing fighting furiously with two Stormcloak soldiers that had her cornered. Rona shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!" shunting at a wall and kicked off of it, spinning through the air and landing up behind the two enemies. She dug her blades into one of the soldiers backs and with her blades still in him cast him over the edge then shouted at the other, "FUS RO DAH!" Sending him careening over the landing.

Irileth's chest was heaving and she shouted, "Damn woman if I'm not glad you're on our side!"

"Bishop - my companion," Rona told her quickly,"he took the Jarl's children out of Whiterun through the Underforge!"

Irileth looked incredibly relieved and held a hand to her chest, "Thank Azura! We were looking everywhere for them! They were with you?"

She nodded, then she looked beyond Irileth out over the bloody scene. Hundreds of Stormcloak soldiers stood out in the fields in formation while several worked at six catapults launching the flaming boulders into the city. Wave after wave of soldiers were being sent forward and Whiterun's guard fought valiantly, but fruitlessly against them. They wouldn't stand a chance against an army of this size.

(The music is _Crusade_ by Immediate Music)

Then one man caught Rona's attention. It was Ulfric Stormcloak. He stood at the head of his armies pacing back and forth, alongside his Commander and was giving a fiery speech to boost his soldiers’ morale, throwing his sword arm out, gesturing powerfully and speaking almost loud enough that it barely carried up to them. She heard the distant sound of him bellowing, “-and today we take Whiterun! For freedom! For Talos!” The soldiers all cheered loudly at his words.

Rona felt her blood boiling with rage. She looked at him the way she looked at the very dragons that would see her killed.

"It's useless," Irileth said, "We don't stand a chance. They beat the Legion here by one day even. He was biding his time. I suppose with the Harbinger of the Companions and the Jarl both dead he simply couldn't resist the opportunity to attack us at our weakest. Knew the Legion would arrive soon too," she looked back at Rona hopelessly, "so he brought the whole damn army."

Rona always told herself she wouldn't get involved. That she wouldn't choose sides, but in this instance she felt herself choosing the side of Whiterun. She knew the Stormcloaks and the rest of the Skyrim would see it as her choosing the Imperial Legion of course, but she had to protect the city and its people.

Irileth spoke again, "I know you said you didn't want to get involved with it. You should go, take the children as far away from here as possible, get them to Solitude."

" _No_ ," Rona seethed, "Whiterun is under the protection of the Dragonborn today."

Irileth looked at her, stunned and shook her head, "I know you're powerful, girl, but I doubt even you can stand a chance against an entire army! Don't be a fool!"

"Just watch me," she growled. Rona looked down over the landing and eyed several Stormcloaks down below. She leapt off the platform and flipped through the air, burying her swords into their backs, then shunted off the ground and cut her way through the steady stream of soldiers coming their way. She had eyes on Ulfric and she groaned inwardly at the idea of killing him, the Thalmor would certainly love that, but she just wanted to put an end to it all. The killing, the bloodshed and the damned war.

She shouted at a group of Stormcloaks coming her way, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Burning them up and kept running as they all started shouting, " _DRAGONBORN INCOMING!_ "

She cried, "WULD NAH KEST!" and kicked off a low rock, soaring furiously over them all and racing for a highly amused Ulfric Stormcloak. Her swords met his blade with a loud clash! They pressed sharply against one another, their blades sparking with the friction and he leaned in with a sneer on his face and laughed, "Thought you weren't going to choose sides Dragonborn Rona. Or have you changed your mind?"

Her eyes burned furiously and she made to shout, but he caught her by surprise with his own shout first, "FUS RO DAH!"

It threw her tumbling backward; she couldn't believe she'd forgotten that he could shout too. She rolled into a group of Stormcloak soldiers, which all immediately surrounded her and Ulfric yelled, "Leave her! This battle's mine."

They backed off and looked warily between the two of them.

Ulfric held his blade up and smirked at her, "Why do you come at me now? Blades flying, ready to kill? You had every opportunity before in my own hold. So why now?"

She pushed herself up and took a fighter's stance, spinning her blades in hand, "Whiterun is under _my_ protection."

Ulfric laughed loudly at her, "Oh I see. And then when the Legion arrives, that'll be that, will it? Let them take the city and go on your way? Sounds to me like you are choosing sides."

"NO!" She roared, "I'm protecting these people! You would bring siege weapons and launch fiery boulders into innocent citizens’ homes!? The people here are not your enemy! Yet you would recklessly kill them just for your damned war!? You _disgust_ me."

He snarled at her, "This is _war_ Dragonborn! The innocent will die! No freedom was ever gained by laying down and letting the enemy trample you. You're far too naive for your own good, having lived a life of peacefulness in the Empire. And you are too young to have seen what the Great War did to us. You have no idea,” then he shouted loudly for all his Stormcloaks to hear, “I fight for our freedom! I fight with the mighty Talos at my side! And I will fight any who dare oppose us reclaiming our lands! Even _you_ Dragonborn.”

She glared at him and glanced around at all of the Stormcloaks. Some eyed her warily, others snarled viciously at her and she heard their elvish slurs and hateful rhetoric as Ulfric riled them up against her.

(The song is _Return of the King_ by X-Ray Dog)

Ulfric spoke again, "You look like you want to fight Dragonborn. So what do you say we face each other in armed combat? No shouts. No magic. Just weapons. It wouldn't be a fair fight otherwise."

She spun her blades in hand more fiercely, then spread her legs, getting low to the ground and holding a blade over her head and the other low. She scoffed at him, "The man who shouted down High King Torygg and who brought an entire army to a weakened city wants to lecture _me_ on fair fighting?"

He smirked again and she rushed in, wanting to cut that smirk off his damn face. Her blades met his and she used all the strength in her tiny body to throw him off of her, he stepped back as she moved in and swiped at him. He expertly evaded her and she swung again. They danced the way warriors did, her lunging at him with all her fury and he evading every move masterfully. He was the superior swordsman, without a doubt. It's exactly what he wanted prove. She was so angry and her heart burned with hatred for him. She let her emotions overwhelm her. Kodlak would have been disappointed, but she couldn't help it.

Finally, he started fighting back, throwing her off, meeting her blades with his own ferocity. He was showing off for his men. Every move was calculated and as they went on, this back and forth dance, she realized he was intentionally trying to tire her... she also realized he had no aim of harming or killing her. It was just a show of strength to demonstrate to his men that even he could best the mighty Dragonborn in armed combat. Show them that he was worthy of leading them.

And now, if she shouted him down, she'd have an army of Stormcloaks on her in seconds. She utterly loathed this man. He took a harsh swipe at her, his sword meeting her two harshly, catching her off guard in her exhaustion and threw her backward. She fell to the ground, sitting up quickly and he pointed his blade at her throat and said, "Stand down Dragonborn. I have no desire to kill you, but I will if I must."

Her chest heaved as she studied him. Maybe it would be for the best. The sooner he claimed the city the sooner the bloodshed could end, that day at least. Then she remembered Alduin and everything he'd said about consuming souls in Sovngarde. She looked up at him again and said, "If you kill me there will be no one left to stop the World Eater."

He regarded her suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Remember the dragon from Helgen? That was Alduin. He's back and every soul you send to Sovngarde, he consumes and grows that much stronger."

He tipped the blade flat edge up, lifting her chin with it, "Don't lie to me Dragonborn."

She met his gaze with her sharp eyes and said, "I'm not lying, it's the truth."

Then the sound of people screaming and vicious roaring caught his attention, as he turned to his right to see what the commotion was about. Rona glanced over in just a second to see four werewolves running in and slaughtering the Stormcloaks. Bishop, his fur a dark honeyed brown, was ahead of them all, his furious yellow eyes trained on Ulfric as he belted forward off the ground, kicking dirt and grass up behind him.

(The music is _Iron Army_ by Epic Score)

Rona shouted, "NO!" as Bishop leapt over a group of men, aiming his claws for Ulfric who shouted him right out of the sky, "FUS RO DAH!"

Bishop went reeling back through the air and plowed through a pile of soldiers as he skid across the ground. He was up in seconds though and running for Ulfric again who turned and aimed his sword for the werewolf.

The worst was about to happen, with Bishop lost in his own fury and Ulfric ready to kill this new enemy. Rona shouted, "TIID KLO UL!"

Time slowed way down and she scrambled to her feet looking at the slow moving scene in front of her. Bishop was in the air again, claws aimed for Ulfric, whilst Ulfric held his sword out, ready to plunge it into his chest. Rona ran over and tried to pull the blade from Ulfric's hand to no avail. She looked at Bishop and shouted, "FUS!" then turned right around and cried, "ZUN HAAL VIIK!" at Ulfric. The full shout seemed to break the slow time and everything returned to normal speed instantly.

Bishop flew backward again and landed square on his feet while Ulfric's sword went flying out of his hand. He stared at her, astonished and angry, "You shouted."

She stood between the two of them, swords in hand. Bishop held steady, as he was not about to attack with her in the way, but many Stormcloaks were already rounding on him and she yelled at the top of her lungs, "STOP! The city is yours! I stand down! Just don't hurt them!" She dropped her swords and threw her bow and quiver off. She fell to her knees and put her hands behind her head.

Bishop and the others turned back into humans and took Rona's lead, casting their weapons aside and kneeling with their hands up.

Ulfric stared at her and laughed, "You are just full of surprises aren't you Dragonborn? _Werewolves?_ " She made no reply and he waved a hand to a few of his men, "Bind them. Be sure to gag the Dragonborn as well, lest she shout her way out - ah, and make sure you clap her in irons. She is half an elf after all, magic user and all that."

The soldiers obeyed and cuffed her wrists behind her back with irons, then gagged her with a dirty cloth, pulling it between her teeth and tying it tightly around her head. Ulfric directed them to escort her and the other prisoners with him towards Whiterun.

They walked a ways and saw Irileth standing up on the landing next to Balgruuf’s Commander. Ulfric called up to them, “I have captured the Dragonborn and,” he glanced at the others, noting their armor, “several of Ysgramor’s Companions it seems. Stand down and we will cease the fighting. There need not be any more bloodshed today.”

Irileth looked into Rona’s eyes. Rona nodded slowly, as if to say, _let it go_. Irileth leaned over and whispered something to the Commander and then he called out to his men, “ALL SOLDIERS STAND DOWN!”

Ulfric turned back and shouted to his men, “THE CITY IS OURS! TO DRAGONSREACH!”

The Stormcloaks cheered madly and Rona and the others were hiked up through the city and thrown in the dungeons. Rona was kept gagged and they forced her wrists into a pair of iron wall cuffs, above her head. She was so short though that her toes barely touched the ground. It was quite straining on her body. Ulfric laughed and said, “Shall I get you a bucket to stand on Dragonborn?”

She just glared at him. The others were thrown into a separate cell across from her, arms still bound. Bishop barked at Ulfric, “How long do you plan on keeping us here!?”

Ulfric looked back at him, “Only as long as necessary. Until we’ve secured the city at least. I can’t very well have the Lady Rona and her... _dogs_ , running about tearing apart my men when the Imperials finally arrive.”

“She needs to be out in Skyrim fighting the dragon menace," Bishop insisted, "She already gave you the city, let her go." His appeals were only for her, not himself or the others.

Ulfric studied him curiously as he said, “Where do I know you from boy?” Bishop narrowed his eyes at the man. Then with dawning realization he scoffed, “Thrice-Banished. Yes… I remember your family. Torban was wise to never grace my city with his presence. Still, for any of you to return to Skyrim, that was _unwise_. I’ll not have any criminals the likes of you gallivanting about my lands.” Ulfric drew his sword and aimed it for Bishop’s throat.

Rona’s eyes widened and she twisted frantically against her bondage, even trying to shout to no avail. Her muffled growls and kicks against the wall were enough to catch Ulfric’s attention though as he turned to look back at her and spoke loudly, “Oh? Does the lady protest?”

For once she let her eyes soften, pleading with her gaze for him not to do it.

Then Vilkas spoke up, “I can vouch for the man. He’s given up his family’s life of crime and become a valuable member of the Companions. He’s an upstanding citizen who’s done nothing but good works for the people of Skyrim.”

Ulfric raised his brows at him, “The word of a werewolf carries no weight with me, especially coming from a werewolf that just finished tearing apart my soldiers.”

Then Aela spat angrily, “Kill him and she dies too. Then there’s no one left to stop the dragons.”

Ulfric laughed, “How do you mean, woman?”

“I take it you’ve never loved another before,” Aela said knowingly, “When you lose the one you love… a part of you dies with them,” she looked off sadly, speaking more for herself than Rona it seemed.

“Lovers?” Ulfric glanced between the two of them and smirked. Then he sheathed his blade and said, “Hmph. So be it then. You live for now lad.”

Bishop’s eyebrows hovered sharply over his eyes at the man as Ulfric left them. Rona relaxed her muscles and breathed steadily through her nose.

As Ulfric disappeared with his personal guard through the dungeon doors, Bishop spoke to Rona, "Got the brats out of the city. They're hiding out at Chillfurrow Farm with Athis for now." She felt relieved and then he chided her, "You said you weren't going to get involved Rona! Fuck..."

She could make no reply of course and only stared at the ground where the tips of her boots barely touched the floor. Aela said, "Fancy fighting out there, girl. Gotta say I'm impressed."

"See what good it did us now," Vilkas scoffed, "I told you we shouldn't have gone running in like that. Almost got my brother killed."

"I was doing fine," Farkas said, "It's you I was worried about."

“So,” Aela sounded rather perky for someone bound and imprisoned, “Who wants to turn first and see how their wrists do in these ropes?”

Bishop and Vilkas both looked at her with half-lidded eyes but Farkas said, “I can try.”

Before he could even change though something caught Bishop’s eye and he whispered, “Wait.” Rona couldn’t see from her position but Bishop spoke again, growling, "God damn it kid! The hell do you think you're doing!?"

Rona looked up to see Nelkir sneaking around towards their cell. He had her old dagger strapped to his side and he said, "I'm saving you."

Bishop eyed the dagger and said, "Shit, where'd you get tha-," he stopped midway and then turned back to look at Rona and smirked, shaking his head, "Ugh, Ladyship..." Bishop didn’t argue it though as he turned his bound wrists to the boy through the bars and said, “Cut them off, careful with that knife though.”

Nelkir carefully slid the dagger over the ropes freeing him from his bonds. Bishop took the blade and quickly cut everyone else free then passed it back to the boy.

Farkas said, “Great. Now what?”

Bishop just smirked and fished around his pockets for something, “You’re all damn lucky that I keep lockpicks on me.”

Vilkas looked offended but Aela just laughed about it. Bishop pulled one out and then reached around and started twisting the thin piece of metal into the lock on the cell. It was only seconds before it clicked and he opened it.

“By the gods,” Vilkas muttered, “You really are a criminal.”

Bishop snorted, “Best bandit in the Rift,” he said, almost proudly so, “And _was_. Those days are long gone now.” He stepped across the hall to Rona’s cell and picked his way in, then went right over and pulled the gag off of her. She took a deep breath while he caressed the red imprints on her cheeks the gag left behind, then he looked over the iron cuffs.

He started picking at the lock holding them in place and in a moment she was free. He quickly caught her under the arms as she fell forward, setting her back upright on her feet.

Bishop looked back at Nelkir, "How'd you get in here kid?"

"I already told you before, this castle is really old. There's lots of secret tunnels everyone forgot about."

"Well show us the way out then," Bishop demanded.

"We can't leave now!" Nelkir argued back, "Rona's free - we have to go beat the Stormcloaks!"

"Not happening," Bishop said firmly.

Nelkir looked angry, "Why not!?"

Rona stepped over to him and put a hand to his shoulder, "There's too many of them. I can't fight them off myself."

"We'll help you!" He insisted.

She shook her head and knit her brows together, "No, we're leaving. I have to get you all to Solitude where it's safe."

"NO!" He backed away from her, "I'm going to fight! I'll kill Ulfric myself if you won't!"

Vilkas butt in, "Come on lad. There's no way. We just fought them and we lost. This battle is over, but the war isn't it. Even a great warrior needs to know when to retreat and build a new strategy to fight again."

Nelkir's lip trembled as he looked up at Vilkas, his gaze moving over all of them. Bishop, with his arms crossed, was tapping his foot when he said, "Time to go kid! We don't have all day."

"Please, Nelkir," Rona pleaded with him.

He grimaced and relented, "Fine... but, you won't all fit in the way I came through. We can take the sewers out there though," he pointed to a metal grate inside the cell Rona had been placed in. Bishop walked over to it and knelt down. He picked at another lock, springing it open for them. He smirked and waved a hand to them all as he slipped down into the tunnel below the floor.

They all went in after him, Farkas lifting Nelkir and passing him to Vilkas. As they started walking along the dirty sewer Aela said, "What about our weapons? We can't very well go to Ysgramor's Tomb unarmed."

Nelkir ran ahead of them, "There's an opening in the wall right by the chest where they always lock away evidence and the weapons! Follow me!"

The three Companions moved on ahead while Rona and Bishop lagged behind. Bishop looked over at her and thumbed forward, "Kid's pretty resourceful for a noble. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was in with the Thieves Guild."

Rona smirked slightly, "There's definitely a lot more to him than I ever expected. I think being allowed to explore and adventure has really opened him up. Kodlak told me once that Claudia's children need the training of a warrior to guide them and help them find their place."

He eyed her warily, "Please tell me there's only two of you."

She laughed, "That's what I asked. Kodlak assured me my mother only ever had the two of us."

"Oh thank the gods," he breathed, "I don't think the world could handle anymore of you all."

She pushed him on the shoulder playfully and he wrapped his arm tightly around her, letting her lean her head into him as they walked along. After all this, Rona just wanted to go to Solitude and spend days and days in her beautiful homestead there. She realized then that Bishop had never seen the place, _or_ the enormous bed. She smiled wryly thinking of all the fun they were going to have.

They came up to the others then and saw Nelkir showing them the hole in the wall where the chest was. Vilkas borrowed his dagger and cut a large hole into the back of the chest allowing them to pull their weapons through it.

Everyone was fully equipped again and Nelkir continued to lead the way down through the sewer system and outside the city. They were pretty high up, looking out over the fields through a solid grate which had no door.

Nelkir put a hand to it and shrugged, "I don't know how to get through this way. I've never come this far before."

Farkas stepped forward and said, "Let me give it a try. Step back pup."

Nelkir moved back and watched in amazement as Farkas turned into a werewolf right before his eyes. Farkas grasped the grate with his long claws and put some weight into it. It still didn't budge. Then he took a few steps back and lunged at it. Nothing.

Vilkas said, "Suppose you'll need more strength brother," he glanced back at Bishop, "You too ranger."

Rona grasped Nelkir by his shoulders drawing him back as the two of them changed and joined Farkas in pushing on the grate. The three men, now turned werewolves moved in unison, forcing their hulking bodies against the thing. It started to come loose and on the third try they forced the thing open and all three went toppling out. Rona, Aela and Nelkir ran forward and saw that they'd all landed on their feet however, considering they had the reflexes of werewolves. They quickly changed back and Bishop called, "Jump!"

Aela changed then, surprising Nelkir who shouted, "AH!" as she leapt down and landed softly before returning to human form. The boy stared stunned at them all then looked back up to Rona, mouth agape, "Are you a werewolf too!?"

She chuckled, "No, thankfully I'm just the Dragonborn," she grasped him by his waist, pulling him close and said, "Hold tight!"

He yowled as she forced him to jump with her, but then calmed down as she used her magic to slow their fall, allowing them to land just as gracefully as the others.

Nelkir looked up at her with amazement and asked, "Can you teach me magic too?"

Rona raised a brow at him, "I'm not so sure about that, but maybe Ata can."

"Who's Ata?" He asked as they started walking through the fields towards Chillfurrow Farm.

"Oh, Ata means Father in Aldmeri," she explained, "My father is a very old and very wise altmer."

"He'll talk your ears off about the Oblivion Crisis too kid," Bishop added, "So be careful what you ask him."

Rona laughed and Nelkir looked over them all with great interest on his face. He left her side and ran over to Bishop and the others shouting excitedly, "If I become a Companion will I get to be a werewolf too!?"

Bishop shouted back with a grin, "Don't even think about it new blood!"

"We're actually working on curing ourselves," Vilkas said with a laugh.

Nelkir ran around them all with childish excitement, throwing his arms out, "But you're all so powerful! That was amazing! It was just _awesome!_ "

Rona smiled brightly for the first time in what felt like forever as Nelkir practically skipped across the farmland chattering wildly and asking questions a mile a minute. Soon they would make the trip to Ysgramor's Tomb where Bishop and the brothers could finally be cleansed of the beast blood and hopefully Aela and Kodlak too. Then they would  go to Solitude and finally have some peace again, provided of course, thirty odd dragons didn't show up again.

Things were starting to look up. And though she worried for the state of Whiterun she knew what her path was. Rona took Bishop's hand in hers, pulling him to a stop. She looked up into his warm amber eyes as he smiled down at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him deeply. Soon she would have him all to herself.


	52. They Know

The group walked up the slope to Chillfurrow Farm and reunited with Athis, Frothar, Dagny, and Karnwyr, as well as the kind farmer, Wilmuth, who took them all in.

Athis looked them all over and then at the boy and said, "Huh? What's he doing with you?"

Aela smacked him on the back of the head, "You idiot! You were supposed to be watching them!"

"OW!" Athis rubbed his head, "Well I dunno! They all look the same to me, 'sides, I'm no good as a babysitter. I'd have rather gone off and fought with you all."

“There’s _three_ of them!" She sputtered, exasperated, "Just count you fool!”

Vilkas chuckled and said, "Good thing you didn't come with us Athis, we all got captured anyways."

"Yeah, I saw how many of them there were," Athis said thoughtfully, "Dunno what any of you were thinking. I honestly thought I'd be the last living Companion after that."

"You’re not getting rid of us that easy," Rona joked.

Bishop went over to a table and pulled his map out while Rona kindly thanked the farmer for giving them and the Jarl's children refuge.

Bishop traced a finger along a long path on the map and scoffed, "Ysgramor's Tomb is all the way out here by Winterhold. That's a four or five day trek around the mountains."

Vilkas pointed to a section on the mountains and said, "Could travel through Wayward Pass and save us three days."

Bishop twisted his mouth, "That's right near Alftand. Dwemer ruins and bandit territory, not to mention plenty of snow bears and other predators skulking about."

"Well we are the Companions,” Aela said,“ _and_ we have the Dragonborn with us. I'm sure we can manage."

Bishop looked over at the three kids and said, "It's not us I'm worried about."

Aela threw an arm over Frothar’s shoulders and he gawked up at her as she said cheerfully, “We’ll keep an eye on ‘em! Hah! Maybe even give the rest of them some weapons and train them up as we go!”

Nelkir looked quite thrilled at this prospect while Frothar and Dagny both went wide-eyed with fear. Rona took note and said, “Don’t worry, we’ll look out for you three. It’ll be fine.”

“I thought we were going to Solitude,” Frothar protested.

“It’s on the way,” Bishop lied as he snapped the map back up.

Frothar crossed his arms looking skeptical. Bishop went over and grabbed his travel pack and tossed Rona her white cloak.

“You got some of our things?” She asked.

“Of course! Because unlike you, Princess," he put a finger to his temple, tapping it, "I actually think before I run off into danger.” He smirked at her annoyed expression. Then he grabbed an old and familiar lute sitting against the wall and handed it to her, "Thought you'd want this too."

She took it grinning, "You really saved my lute?"

He shrugged, "It was your mother's wasn't it? Figured you'd be pretty sad if it burned up in the house fire. Plus we're going to need some music to keep our spirits up."

He gave her a charming smile that made her heart race. Bishop could be so sweet and thoughtful. It made her feel bad for leaving him behind. She was always the headstrong one, running into the fray without thinking first. He was right about that. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks.

The farmer was kind enough to give them some supplies such as a few extra bedrolls, blankets, some food, potions and other items. Thankfully Bishop had also thought ahead to bring their gold with him and Rona gave the farmer some for the trouble. They thanked him again and carefully tread outside, keeping an eye out for any Stormcloak soldiers. The coast was clear and they immediately set out on the path heading north.

Several hours of walking later they hit snow and Rona immediately drew her cloak around herself, shivering and used her resist frost spell. She'd practiced a little with it and it was getting stronger. She noticed that Athis was the only other one looking chilly and he wrapped his shoulders in an old wolf pelt he had around his waist. Every other person there, being a nord, didn't seem to flinch at the chill in the slightest.

The children however were getting grumpy after only a few hours of walking.

Frothar complained, "My feet hurt."

"Mine too," Dagny whined.

Nelkir looked to be just as disgruntled but sucked it up, which gave Rona a sense of pride that her little brother was that much stronger than them.

Vilkas said, "We've still got a few more hours of walking before we get to Nightgate Inn where we'll rest for the night."

"Why are we going this way anyhow?" Frothar demanded, "I know where Solitude is, I've been there before! It's way west of here!"

"We're going to Ysgramor's Tomb," Rona said, "There's something we need to take care of there."

"Yeah," Bishop said, "These hagraven heads aren't going to keep for much longer either, they're really starting to smell." Rona hardly noticed the smell coming from his pack, but she could only imagine how putrid it must have been for someone with the nose of a werewolf.

"Tell me about it," Aela said covering her nose, "I think I'll move upwind from you."

"Why do you have hagraven heads?" Nelkir asked Bishop curiously.

Bishop glanced down at him, then looked back at the other two kids. Vilkas noticed and said, "Might as well tell them. I doubt we'll be keeping it a secret if we're meant to face bandits, snow bears and whatever else we find up there."

Bishop sighed, "We're taking them to the tomb to break Hircine's curse. To cure ourselves of the beast blood."

"The what?" Dagny asked confused.

"Lycanthropy," Rona said with accuracy. Dagny still looked puzzled and she pointed to the four of them, "They're werewolves."

Dagny's eyes widened and she moved a bit closer to Rona as she eyed them all warily.

Frothar frowned and scoffed, "There's no such thing as werewolves. That's just stupid."

"It's true!" Nelkir shouted, "I saw them all change earlier!"

Frothar stopped walking, though most of the others kept going and Rona looked back at him. He shouted, "Prove it!"

Bishop halted and looked back at the boy snorting loudly, "We don't have to prove anything to you, kid."

Frothar scowled at him and, sounding like the spoiled noble he was raised to be, he curled his hands into fists and  stomped a foot and said, "I'm not going anywhere with you until you prove it!"

The Companions chuckled looking between each other and Bishop just said, "Fine by me. If you wanna stay out here and get eaten by wolves, or picked off by a dragon then that's one less whiny kid I have to listen to."

Everyone kept walking then, leaving a fuming Frothar behind and before they knew it he ran ahead to catch up with them all, still looking sour that he didn't get his way after throwing his little tantrum.

Rona thought it would be good for them learning what it was really like to live outside the comforts of their palace. It was definitely working wonders on Nelkir, who'd changed quite a bit in personality. Though she wasn't sure if maybe he'd always been a more mild mannered boy before meeting Mephala. Either way, it seemed to be bringing him out of his shell and despite suffering with a pair of aching feet he seemed a lot happier overall. He was really growing on her and whenever she looked at him she saw so much of her mother in the boy, a bit of Balgruuf too, but mostly Claudia.

After several more hours of trudging through the snow they arrived at a sleepy inn near a frozen lake. They all stepped inside and the innkeeper, an older man with one good eye, looked genuinely surprised to see them all.

He said, "Welcome to Nightgate Inn, what can I do for all you folks? Looking for rooms?"

Bishop went up to the counter and ordered rooms for all of them, though he was sure to order only one room for him and Rona. She rolled her eyes to herself. She didn't care if it was private, she was not about to try and have a night of intimacy with all the Companions and three children in the vicinity.

The innkeeper said, "Ah, those your kids? You two look a bit young to have so many."

Rona went red in the face as every single Companion burst into laughter and Bishop sputtered, "What!? No! They're not mine! _Definitely_ not mine. Gods."

The innkeeper chuckled and said, "Ah sorry to have offended. I meant nothing by it. Just thought it odd you two were the only ones sharing a room. Anyhow," he changed the subject, "If you're hungry I can start the ovens and get some dinner going. I wasn't really expecting so many people so it'll be a while."

Vilkas said, "Fire 'em up! I'm starved."

"Me too," Athis said wearily as he found a spot at the bar and added, "Got any Sujamma? I could use a drink."

The innkeeper smirked and shook his head, "Sorry friend. Only have the usual nords ales and meads. Got some Alto Wine if you like though."

Athis waved a hand and sighed, "I'll take a hard ale."

"One ale coming up. I'm Hadring by the way, so if any of you have any special orders please let me know and I'll get you all fixed up right."

They all gave their orders for their various choices of food and beverage and Rona laughed when Nelkir tried to order a pint of mead and she said, "He'll just have whatever juice you've got."

"Three juniper juices for the lads and lass it is," Hadring smiled and went down into the cellar behind the bar to prepare their food.

Nelkir looked sour and said, "If I'm going to be a Companion I should drink mead like the rest of them!"

"Not a Companion yet, whelp," Vilkas smirked, "Still need to see your sword arm, which we'll have plenty of time to do when we get to Solitude."

"You're coming with us?" Rona asked.

Vilkas raised his brows and said with enthusiasm, "Of course we are! We can't very well go back to Whiterun after escaping prison now can we? No, we'll be spending our time in Solitude, at least until things settle down. I'll write to Eorland when we get there and see how he's doing. Most of his family support the Stormcloaks anyhow, so I'm sure they can put in a good word on our behalf."

"Vignar will probably be in charge," Farkas said intuitively, which surprised everyone.

"Great," Athis drawled, "Just what Whiterun needs, another puffed-up nord running the place."

Rona and Aela both cleared their throats loudly and he glanced back at the kids from his spot at the bar and said, "Oh. Sorry."

After a while Hadring reappeared from downstairs and started serving everyone their drinks. He left several bottles of liquor out on the counter for them to enjoy on the house. He seemed quite happy to have so much bustling business all of a sudden and Rona made a mental note to tip him well for his hospitality and hard work.

Nelkir was sitting by chatting with Farkas and Vilkas and asking them all about what he'd have to do to become a Companion while Aela sat at the bar with Athis, both of them quietly enjoying their drinks and listening to the background chatter. Frothar just sat, slumped in a chair, arms crossed with a disgruntled look etched all over his face. Bishop was leaning back in a chair across from Rona and kept running his eyes over her body while she showed Dagny how to read the notes in her mother's songbook, another precious item they'd saved from the house fire.

Rona kept giving Bishop wry glances as he met her eyes and let a salacious smirk perk at his lips. She enjoyed playing that game with him. Sharing a flirty conversation with looks only, however she didn't want to take it too far. She'd already decided he wasn't getting any until they made it back to Solitude anyhow.

Rona fished through her pouch for a quill and a small inkpot and went to the only page in the back of the songbook to write out the musical scales for Dagny to review. She explained what each line and note meant and sang each one for her. Dagny imitated her with surprising skill. Rona was impressed and said, "You have a beautiful voice Dagny." The girl beamed at her words and then Rona said, "You know, there's a Bard's College in Solitude, maybe they'll let you train your voice there."

Dagny got excited and said, "You really think they'd really let me?"

"Oh definitely," Rona said and smiled warmly at her, "You have a lot of untapped talent. You must get it from your mother."

Dagny sighed and said, "I miss her."

Rona looked on at her sadly, "How old were you when she passed?"

"I was three when she got really sick. I barely remember her. But I'll never forget her pretty voice and her songs."

Rona hugged her and said, "I'm sorry sweetie. I lost my mother too just last year."

Dagny looked up at her and said, "It's okay. I have you now."

Rona's heart nearly broke for the sweet girl and she squeezed her a bit tighter, "Yeah, you've got me," she glanced at Bishop and said, "And Bishop too!"

He scowled at her, "Oh no. Don't go dragging me into your crazy little family."

Rona whispered to Dagny, "He's a grump, but he loves warm hugs."

Dagny giggled and leapt to her feet, running over and hugging Bishop around the shoulders and he made a ridiculous face, a mix between shock that this little girl had just hugged him and one where he was resisting the urge to throw her off of him. He pressed his lips firmly together and pat the girl's arm and said, "Uh... there, there, Princess." Rona just held a hand to her mouth, stifling her laughter. Then Bishop said through clenched teeth, "How about you go grab her lute and she can sing us some songs?"

Dagny shouted, "Yeah!" Right into his ear and he threw his head back. His eye started twitching slightly as Dagny ran off to grab Rona's lute and brought it over to her.

Dagny flipped through the songbook and said, "Can you sing this one _please, please, please?_ "

Rona looked over the book, scanning the notes and the words and smiled as she hummed it slightly, "Wow, this one is beautiful. Your mother was very good at writing music."

She strummed her lute and the others quieted down as she started to play. Even Bishop relaxed, though he did get up to get a fresh bottle of Black Briar's.

(The song is _Will o' the Wisp_ by Erutan)

_"Like fire, you know, you know, even the stars you'd inspire_

_Like flame, I know, I know, that loving you will bring me pain_

_I know I've taken all leave of my senses I want to be closer to you  
Nearing your sight I become the nothingness, lose myself in your light_

_How can I make you take me away to the land that you_

_Call your own? Give your love to me. Make me so happy  
I won't ever want to go home_

_Will o' the wisp, I can't turn away or resist_

_White fire deep in the blue. Hopelessly drawn into you_

_Like truth, you know, you know, everybody loves you, adores you  
Like air, I know, I know, I'm invisible, I'm not there_

_Can't be too quick to deny my heart, it's beating so_

_Fast in the dark. I'm like a planet revolving around you_

_Why then can't you want me too?_

_How can I make you take me away to the land that you_

_Call your own? Give your love to me. Make me so happy  
I won't ever want to go home_

_Will o' the wisp, I can't turn away or resist_

_White fire deep in the blue. Hopelessly drawn into you_  
  
Drawing me closer, leading my heart away

_It's getting darker, longing for you this way_

_You're like a beacon, leading me through the night_

_Do I deserve you? Do I deserve your light?_  
  
Will o' the wisp, I can't turn away or resist

_White fire deep in the blue, hopelessly drawn into you_

_Will o' the wisp, I can't turn away or resist_

_White fire deep in the blue, hopelessly drawn into you."_

Hadring came up the stairs again with two platters full of hot food he was carefully balancing on his arms. He looked over to see where the singing was coming from as he started going around and handing everyone their meals. When Rona finished her song he set the platters aside and gave a loud clap. "Beautiful! Why, if I had a bard like you I'd have more business than I knew what to do with. I could pay you well miss, if you're interested."

Rona chuckled and politely declined, "Sorry, but I'm not for hire."

"Yeah, she's too busy being the Dragonborn and all that," Athis said mindlessly. Aela groaned loudly and hit him on the arm and the others shook their heads at him.

Athis grumbled rubbing his arm, "Well what!? It's the truth!"

" _Dragonborn?_ " Hadring looked at her stunned, "Well I'll be. I'd heard the tales, but to meet you for myself, I never thought..." then he furrowed his brows and said, "You know, everyone says you're a nord-"

Bishop scoffed loudly, " _Ugh! Every time!_ She's half nord, half altmer," he motioned a hand to her, "There you have it, gods playing weird games with us, blah blah, the whole shebang."

Hadring glanced over at Bishop and scratched at the back of his head, "Ah, sorry about that," then he looked at Rona, "I meant no offense of course."

She smiled, "It's fine. We prefer people not knowing who I am anyhow, makes it easier to travel along the road and through cities when I'm not being stopped by every passerby."

Hadring nodded, "Of course, makes sense. Well then, I'll leave you all to your meals. Please enjoy and let me know if you or your company need anything else, ah,  Miss Dragonborn." He smirked slightly at the words, as if being able to say them were amazing, let alone actually having her there. He stepped back around the counter and started tidying up while everyone dug into their food.

They spent a few more hours up with Rona singing quiet songs for Dagny and the others chatted a bit. Finally all three kids yawned heavily and Rona and Aela ushered them along and tucked them into bed for the night.

The Companions pulled some chairs up to the hearth and sipped at their tankards and mugs for a bit while Rona and Bishop sat at the bar enjoying their own favorites.

Hadring was cleaning some mugs with a rag while he looked them over, mostly staring at Rona, looking skeptical that she was really the Dragonborn despite so quickly believing it earlier.

Bishop scowled at him and growled, "What're you looking at lecher?"

Hadring blushed slightly and said, "Sorry. Just hard to believe I really have the Dragonborn here in my midst," he looked back at her, "Always thought you'd be..."

"Taller?" She suggested with a smirk.

He laughed, "Well not just that but, you know, bulkier. The way the rumors go, you're supposed to be some tall, nordic, amazon woman. Long flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles bigger than a Companion's even." The others stopped their chatter for a moment at the sound of their guilds name before they picked it right back up again. Hadring leaned on the counter and boldly said, "You're actually a lot cuter than I pictured."

Rona snorted into her wine glass and Bishop's eye twitched again and he released a low growl. Hadring chuckled nervously and said, "Ah, where are my manners?" then something seemed to occur to him, "You know, now that you're here, there's a dragon that's been hanging 'round these parts lately. Been chasing away all my patrons actually. Hardly have anyone coming up the road anymore because of it. Is there any chance I could ask you to-"

" _No_ ," Bishop said firmly.

Hadring regarded him but Rona just rolled her eyes and asked, "Where's it been seen?"

"Every morning I see it way up on Mount Anthor. It doesn't really come down here, but just having it around has been scaring folks away."

"Shit," Bishop grumbled, "Mount Anthor is right near Wayward Pass."

"You all planning to travel through there?" Hadring asked.

"Yeah," Bishop said with a sigh then he looked at Rona, "Think it'll sense you?"

"Probably," she said, "But it's just one. I'm sure we can handle it."

Bishop leaned back and looked into the room where the Jarl's children were fast asleep, "I'd rather not put them in any danger," then he met her gaze again and said, "We should head out early tomorrow and see if we can lure it down off the mountain and take it out before we bring them along."

She smiled at him, "That's uncharacteristically thoughtful of you."

He furrowed his brows at her, "How can you say that?"

She must have hit a nerve and touched his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

He just looked away and shook his head slightly.

Hadring was still cleaning up and trying to act like he didn't just witness their moment of disagreeableness. He gave it a second before he said, "So, you'll do it? You'll kill the dragon?"

"Looks like we will," she said.

He looked relieved. They didn't stay up much longer as the others headed off to bed and then Rona followed along after Bishop into their shared room. He was still being a bit stand-offish with her. He took his sleeveless, brown leather armor off, leaving his trousers on and pulled out his old black leather armor.

Rona asked, "Going back to the old clothes?"

He didn't look at her when he said, "Yeah, I patched them up a while back and it's pretty cold out this way, so I figure I should go back to wearing them."

She noticed his coldness towards her and she touched his arm and asked him, "What's wrong? Was it what I said? I didn't mean it. It was just... old habits, I guess."

He looked down at her and sighed, "Rona, it's not just that. It's _you_. The way you always run off to face every damn thing that comes our way without even thinking. Today when you ran off to _fight the Stormcloaks_ ," he said with irritation, "it was suicide. And you just left me there with these three kids and dumped all that responsibility right on my shoulders with hardly a word. Then here I am thinking to myself, well I better get all our shit, because clearly no one else will!" He sighed again crossing his arms.

Her heart sank. She had no idea that she'd hurt him so much with her actions. She should have realized it though.

He looked over her saddened expression, but didn't budge, he had more to say it seemed. "You can't keep ignoring the people closest to you just because you think you have to save everyone else. I care about you, _I love you_ ," then his brows knit together as he took a step toward her, putting his hands to her shoulders, "Ladyship, listen, if you fall to the enemy I can't defend you from an army. Though I hate to admit it, but even that wouldn't stop me from trying."

She gave a weak smile remembering how he ran in as a werewolf and faced an entire army of Stormcloaks for her just that morning.

He practically pleaded with her saying, "I can't lose you to anything. I can't and I won't."

"Bishop," she touched his face, "Ulfric wasn't even trying to kill me. He was just... showing off for his men, trying to prove he could best the Dragonborn. I was alright, I can handle myself."

He grit his teeth, grasping her shoulders a little tighter and growled, " _Augh! Enough talk!_ " He threw his hands up and turned away from her, "Do what you will, you foolish woman!" But second guessing his ability to even walk away, since they were sharing a bed, he turned back and said, "I _know_ you don't need me to defend you! I _know_ you're strong enough to do it yourself! I just wish you could see what it's doing to _me!_ Watching you run off like that, seeing you stand before that fucking bastard, not even using your _shouts!?_ How _stupid_ can you be!?"

She took a deep breath and tried to explain, "He challenged me to armed combat only. If I had used my shouts or any of it then that would have just proven his point even further."

He took a sharp breath through his nose, he was getting heated, " _And look where it got you? Huh?_ " He stepped closer to her again and furiously lit into her, "All I saw was you on your knees and Ulfric holding his blade to your throat! What the hell was I supposed to think Rona!? That he wasn't going to kill you right then and there!? Why do you let him get under your skin like that!? He's playing you and you fall for it every damn time!"

He was right and she felt so ashamed for it. She wouldn't run away from him or hide though. She needed to listen to him, to actually consider his feelings for once.

"You're right," she whispered. She looked up into his eyes, "I... I don't know why I do it. Maybe it's because that's how I always did it before. Working in the Fighter's Guild... you don't really stop to think much when you have a tactician that already does that for you. You just... act."

He sighed deeply and pressed his forefinger and thumb to the spot between his eyes. She felt tears building, but shoved them back. _No more crying_ , she told herself. She'd done enough of that in the last month. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his chest, "I'm sorry Bishop. I'll try harder. I'll... stop myself. I'll stop and think before I act. I promise."

She felt his strong arms return her embrace and he pressed his face into her hair and whispered, "That's all I ask Ladyship."

The two crawled in bed together and Bishop, surprisingly didn't make any sexual advances. Perhaps he was too tired or perhaps he was just mentally drained after all she put him through. Whatever the reason, she was just glad to be close to him.

~~~

The next morning the two of them got up and found Aela and Farkas up bright and early. Aela looked over and said, "Heard you say something about killing a dragon last night."

"We're ready to fight," Farkas said, standing from his chair by the hearth fire.

"We've got this one," Bishop said.

Aela looked surprised, "You sure? We have no problem facing another one of those things. Was kind of looking forward to it actually."

Bishop shook his head, "She and I need some alone time." He gave Rona a wry smirk and she blushed slightly.

Aela raised a brow and said, "Yeah I bet."

The two of them left the inn and headed up the path towards the mountain. They looked up at the peak but there was no sign of any dragon. Bishop threw his hands to his hips and said, "We can't climb it from this side, too steep. The only way to get up there is on the other side through Wayward Pass."

"Let me try shouting," she said. She looked up at the peak and shouted, "ZUL MEY GUT!" Her insulting shout bounced off the mountain and echoed around it.

They waited a moment before Bishop asked, "What does that one do?"

She pursed her lips, "I think it's like... dragon swearing or something. Just really offensive."

He smirked, "I thought you spoke dragon tongue now."

She said, "Well the words themselves make no sense, they mean Voice, Fool, Far... but it really seems to piss them off."

He said, "Try it again."

She shouted once more, "ZUL MEY GUT!"

Again they waited and this time they heard it's roar. They saw a dragon soar up from behind the mountains. It flew around in circles searching for the source of the shout.

"One more time Ladyship!" Bishop said as he drew his bow.

She aimed her voice directly for the dragon itself, making the shout bounce right off its face. It immediately directed its attention to her and began soaring down the mountainside swiftly.

The wind picked up around them and a powerful song sprang forth from within her.

(The song is _Dragon Rider_ by Two Steps From Hell)

Bishop smirked at her as the optimistic song poured in around them, "Gotta love it when you do that! Makes fighting a lot more interesting!"

She laughed and drew her own bow, nocking an arrow to it. As the dragon came down it roared loudly again and immediately sprayed a flurry of ice at them. Rona quickly broke it with her own fire breath.

The ground rumbled as it soared over them and they ran along the path chasing it and firing arrows into its hide as it hissed back at them before spinning full circle and Rona noticed that it was no longer aiming for her but for Bishop. He didn't seem to notice himself, however, as he had his sights set on taking out its eye and a closer target was a better one. Rona shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!" Shunting forward right into Bishop and throwing him with her just as the dragon stomped down where he was standing not a moment ago.

Bishop groaned under her and she looked back as the dragon started hissing out some laughs. She felt her fear overtaking her then. It snaked its head back and forth and then spoke low in dragon's tongue to her, "[So... it is just as Lord Alduin said. The Dragonborn is fond of the mortal man. Kill the man and then you will kill the Dragonborn]."

Rona looked horrified at the creature. Bishop made to stand but she shoved him back down and screamed, "STAY HERE!"

He immediately scowled at her as she ran forward, leaving him behind again. She hated herself for it, but she wasn't about to let Bishop be killed because of her. She roared, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Right into the face of the dragon as it cried, "FO KRAH DIIN!"

The shouts exploded against one another and Rona used the dust cover to her advantage as she had done so many times before. When she ran through though the dragon seemed to be expecting it and snapped at her. She leapt backward, tripping on a snow bank. The dragon's jowls curled upward into a grin as it stood higher, looming over her, preparing to kill her. And then the sight of dark honey brown fur sprang over her. Bishop dug his fangs and claws into the dragon's neck, which it had definitely not expected and roared furiously swinging wildly back and forth to try and throw him off.

Rona had to end it quickly. She pushed herself off the ground and drew her blades, then ran in with a, "WULD NAH KEST!" And buried her blades with the extra force of momentum right where the heart of the beast sat. It looked at her for just a moment, utterly astonished and then fell to the ground, going limp and burning up.

Bishop dropped down too and changed back, he stalked right up to her and roared in her face, "YOU PROMISED!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She shouted back, "THEY KNOW! THEY KNOW AND THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

She ran away again... always running it seemed when her emotions overwhelmed her. Tears trailing her cheeks and turning frigid in the cold. She ran down to the frozen lake and stopped at the edge of the dock. She was terrified, not for herself, but for him. What could she do? She couldn't stop him from trying to save her. In fact, if he hadn't she might've just died right then.

She sat down, pulling her knees to her face and sobbed hysterically into the fabric of her dress.

Bishop came up behind her and said, "What do you mean they're trying to kill me? What did that overgrown lizard say to you?"

She shook her head, lifting it slightly and cried, "I don't know how to protect you! Ever since Alduin realized it at Arcwind Point," she looked up and met his gaze, "He told them all and he's going to try and kill you to get to me! Just like he did to Jillian's lover, Ronin. He crushed Ronin right in front of her and she just... she gave up Bishop."

Bishop sat down next to her and said, "I thought Arngeir said she died of old age."

Rona sniffled, "She did, because there was a Tongue to save her and he had the Elder Scroll," and then she screamed at the frozen lake, " _But I don't have any of those things!_ " They were quiet for a moment, as Bishop allowed her to sob into her dress some more and finally she collected herself and said, "What am I going to do if you die?"

He reached in and grasped her tightly around the shoulders, pulling her against his chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and he said nothing. He only held her, feeling her pain, understanding her worries and fears because he shared them too. What would he do if she died?

Finally he whispered, "I'll be more careful. But I'll always stand by your side until the end of our days, whenever that may be Rona."


	53. Curing Curses and Meeting Mages

"We're really close to Winterhold," Bishop said as he held her still, "We could go see if Serlas found anything out about the Elder Scroll." She looked up into his face and he wiped her tears for her and pressed her bangs back out of her eyes, "Sound like a good idea?"

She really wanted to see her father. "Yes," she said, "I want to go there."

He gave her a warm smile and kissed her gently before pulling back and saying, "Now stop worrying your pretty little head about these things. We'll go to the tomb today and I can finally be... just a man..." He didn't sound terribly thrilled with the idea.

So she assured him, "I wouldn't want you any other way."

He sighed, "If you say so Ladyship."

They went back to the inn and informed Hadring that the dragon was dead. He was ecstatic and thanked them thoroughly, even offered a free breakfast for them all which they gladly took. Everyone ate and got packed up and ready to begin their hike over the mountains. They made sure to wrap the children in some warm, makeshift cloaks they pulled together with a few spare blankets Hadring was willing to part with.

They might've been nords, but even nords had their limits with the cold. Rona cast some resist frost on everyone in the party and they began their steep hike up the mountain towards Wayward Pass. Karnwyr lead the way ahead of everyone, as though he actually knew where they were going. It wasn't long before both Dagny and Frothar were complaining loudly about how tired their legs were. Even Nelkir was struggling, Rona could see it all over his face. So Farkas went over and scooped up both boys under his arms and Bishop handed his pack to Rona, giving it to her to carry. He knelt down and let Dagny climb up onto his back.

Rona smiled sweetly at him and he let a small smirk slip. She could tell the kids were starting to grow on him, though, of course, he'd never admit it. She did notice that he was good with children, probably because he had so many younger siblings of his own to look after while he was growing up. This made Rona feel all sorts of warm inside as the idea of having a family with him bubbled into her head suddenly. He'd be a good husband and father she thought.

Bishop was looking over at her as they hiked up and he asked, "Got something on your mind Lightfoot?"

She broke from her reverie and realized she was blushing slightly, which only made it worse. He laughed, guessing totally wrong about what was on her mind, "It's been on my mind lately too. The thought of your hips..." he trailed off remembering there was a little girl clutching his back and he said, "Ah, I'm sure you already know what's on my mind."

"Always," she laughed.

The trip through the mountains and around Alftand was relatively uneventful. They did see some bandits hanging around the ruins, which Karnwyr kindly alerted them to with his vicious growling and barking, but when they tried to threaten them Aela stepped forward and called out, "You fools really want to challenge six of the Companions _and_ the Dragonborn?"

They looked at them all skeptically and Rona stepped forward and shouted, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Blasting a full fire breath to the skies. The bandits yelped and dispersed immediately running in all directions. The group laughed and pressed on through the snowy tundra, not wanting to delay their trip with any more distractions.

Rona shivered something fierce as they neared the coastline. Bishop took his cloak off and passed it to her letting her throw it over herself for double the warmth. The tomb was across the water on a small island. The nord men each carried one of the children with them as they carefully crossed the flat icebergs that made a path to the island before setting them down again. Karnwyr managed just fine, hopping across the ice after them. Though he did skitter a few times and she was worried he'd fall in. Bishop assured her the wolf would be alright and said he'd jump in himself to save him if he had to.

They all stood over and looked down into the barrow where the wind was whipping through it and giving off an eerie howl. Dagny grasped at Bishop's side this time and said, "I'm scared, I don't want to go in there."

He looked down at her and said, "You're not going to, you're waiting out here with Athis."

Athis scoffed, "Me again!?"

Vilkas pat him on the shoulder, "Well, you're not a werewolf, so looks like you're stuck friend."

Athis held his hands out to Rona, "She's not a werewolf either! Why can't she stay!?"

"Are you kidding?" Aela laughed, "You want the one person who can wipe out an entire tomb with the sound of her voice to stay here and babysit?"

Athis frowned and crossed his arms, "Well they'd be nice and safe, wouldn't they?"

"You saying they won't be safe with you?" Vilkas asked.

"Ah fine!" He threw a hand out, motioning for them to leave, "Just go already." They went down into the barrow opening and Athis leaned against a wall while Frothar and Dagny sat nearby. Bishop told Karnwyr to stay and the wolf curled up next to Dagny letting her scratch behind his ears. Nelkir however was right on the others heels, trying to follow them in.

Bishop put a hand out, stopping him, "And just where do you think you're going kid?"

"I can help!" He insisted.

Rona knelt down to his height. "You can help by staying here and protecting your brother and sister," she said.

"But-"

She stopped him, "Nelkir, it's really dangerous inside these barrows. We can't afford to keep an eye on ourselves and you too."

She gave him a serious look and he just sighed, letting his head drop, " _Fine_..."

He wandered back over to where his siblings sat and slouched down next to them.

Vilkas said, "Don't worry new blood, we'll finish up quickly and then we'll head off to Solitude and start your training. Next thing you know you'll be begging to get out these barrows."

Aela called to Athis holding her fingers up, "Count them Athis! One, two, three!"

"Yeah I heard yah," he grumbled.

They went inside, closing the doors behind them. Ahead of them in the center of a small rounded out cavern was a large statue of a bearded nord man with bulging muscles, he was wearing ancient Companion's armor. Rona assumed that it must have been a depiction of Ysgramor himself.

Vilkas pulled Wuuthrad from his back and stood before the statue. He placed the weapon into the hands of Ysgramor and a cavern door on the side of the room drew open.

Vilkas said, "This is the resting place of Ysgramor and his most trusted generals. Let's be careful."

They all moved in, Vilkas and Farkas leading the way, while Rona, Bishop and Aela lagged behind them. It wasn't long before the group was met with the Companion ghosts of old and attacked by them. The bow users started picking off the specters from afar while the brothers went in with their blades swinging.

As they continued moving through the tomb Rona looked over at Aela who had gone from her cheerful self over the last day to looking much more solemn. Rona wondered if she was actually considering giving up the beast blood. They'd gotten along fine until then, tolerating each other, but Rona hadn't really forgiven her for what she tried to do, or what she did to Bishop.

The group came up to another part of the tomb covered in thick spider's silk.

Farkas shuddered, "The big crawly ones..."

Vilkas raised a brow at him, "Never seen you afraid of frostbite spiders before."

Farkas said, "Ever since Dustman's Cairn they've been too much for me. I'm not proud of it but I think I'll sit this one out."

Rona let her hands go alight with fire and said, "I'll take care of it."

She stepped into the room and started igniting all the webs which immediately brought the creatures out of their holes. Bishop and Aela started picking them off with their bows while Rona cast a powerful blaze over them. Her destruction magic was certainly nothing close to her father's, but it was enough for this.

They continued on again, Vilkas and Farkas taking the lead with Bishop close behind the two. Aela walked alongside Rona and finally said, "I've been thinking about it," Rona glanced at her, Aela was still looking forward as she spoke, "Been thinking about what you said, that I should cleanse my blood. I just wish," she knit her brows together, "I want to spend eternity with them," she met Rona's gaze, "Do you understand?"

"I do," Rona said, "I wouldn't blame you if you kept the curse... or the gift or whatever you want to call it."

"I won't turn anyone else," she said, "I swear to you. I'll keep it under control."

Rona hadn't spoken to her at all about what she'd seen with the seer. She figured it wouldn't matter anyway because Aela had already made up her mind on the matter. She thought she'd try though, "Aela, I saw what happened that day."

Aela asked, "What day?"

"The day your mother died." Aela grasped Rona's arm, making her stop with her.

"How?"

"There's a seer that lives in Whiterun. I spoke with her and she showed me everything... well almost everything," she hesitated when she said, "Did you know it was Potema that possessed her?"

Aela looked away. That was a yes. Rona cocked her head slightly, "If you knew, then... why did you blame Claudia?"

Aela grit her teeth, "I didn't want to believe it. We all knew how crazy Claudia was and I was so angry, I just thought... my mind went to the worst you know? I mean, she nearly killed you as a pup, what was to stop her from killing Grella in cold blood?"

Rona said, "My mother neglected me, that's a bit different than actively killing someone... but you are right. It was her that delivered the finishing blow. She had to Aela. Potema took her body and was about to kill three innocent people, two of them were children."

Aela choked up a bit and said, "But why bring back just her heart?"

"She decapitated her," Rona said flatly.

Aela took a sharp breath and muttered, "Gods..."

"I think that she didn't want you to see it... so she brought back the most important part of her best friend. Her heart."

Aela had tears clinging to her lashes when she looked at Rona and immediately hugged her and said, "I'm so sorry Rona. I really am. I hope you can forgive me. I want your friendship back... I want us to be like sisters again, I really do..."

Rona sighed and pat her on the back. Bishop poked his head in and called, "You two coming or what?"

Aela sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "Yeah, we'll catch up!"

Rona gave her a kind smile and they pressed on together, catching up to the men. After several more battles with the Companion ghosts of old the group made it to their destination. They stepped into an open room with a large sconce sitting in the center of it and a spiral staircase off to the right.

Three ghostly figures stood at the fire, holding their hands to the warm light. One of them was Kodlak and as the other two turned Aela gasped loudly, "Skjor? _Mother?_ "

They both smiled brightly at her and she steadily approached them.

Skjor stepped forward and held his ghostly hands to her face as a tear streamed down her cheek. She looked him over with love in her eyes and said, "You're here. You're both here."

Skjor said with an echoing and ethereal voice, "That we are. We seek the glory of Sovngarde."

"But why?" Aela looked on at them confused.

Grella stepped forward and said, "Hircine's Hunting Grounds are not what we were lead to believe my daughter. It is a cruel and torturous existence."

The rest of them approached and looked on at Kodlak who smiled warmly at them all and said, "Greetings Shield-Siblings. My fellow Harbingers and I have been waiting, warming ourselves here, trying to evade Hircine."

They looked around and Bishop said, "There's no one else here but you three."

Kodlak said, "You see only us because your hearts know us. I'd wager old Vignar could see half a dozen of my predecessors. And I see them all. The ones in Sovngarde. The ones trapped with me in Hircine's realm," then he addressed Bishop, "Do you have the witches' heads?"

Bishop pulled his pack off and rummaged through it, yanking out a dirty cloth. He opened it revealing the seven shriveled and putrid hagraven heads.

Kodlak nodded fervently, "You've brought honor to the name of the Companions. All of you. We won't soon forget it. Now, throw one of them into the fire. Skjor will go first and place his hands upon the head."

Skjor pulled away from Aela with ease. Being a spirit she could not hold onto him no matter how hard desperately she tried.

Bishop tossed one into the fire and watched as the flames turned an acid green until Skjor placed his hands upon the head and they returned to their warm orange and red.

"Prepare yourselves!" Kodlak cried as a very large wolf specter appeared, howling into existence. Everyone drew their swords and daggers. Bishop was sure to draw Brandr's old sword, in honor of Kodlak. They quickly killed the beast and Skjor seemed to breathe easier.

He said, "I can feel it. I'm free. He gave one look back at Aela and said, "I will see you in Sovngarde someday my love. I will wait for you."

Aela cried but nodded. Next Grella went and she whispered her goodbyes to Aela before vanishing completely. Vilkas and Farkas were next, at Kodlak's insistence. Then Bishop took his turn, his wolf was more vicious than the rest, almost as if it really did not want to go. He killed it himself though and seemed like a weight was lifted from him after it was gone.

Kodlak said, "And now you Aela."

She knit her brows together and Rona said, "You have no reason to hold onto it anymore Aela, Skjor and Grella have moved on to Sovngarde."

Aela seemed to be doubting herself when Kodlak stepped to her side, leaving ghostly wisps behind him. He made to touch her shoulder and said, "Aela, I can sense your doubt within. You believe that you will not be strong enough without the blood, but I can assure you that you are. There is something else however... I wish to name you Harbinger of the Companions, but in order to do that, you must free our guild of this curse entirely. Break the chain and set us free."

"Harbinger?" Aela shook her head, looking overwhelmed suddenly, "I don't know if I can."

"You are a wise woman Aela, you are quite solitary too, though that will have to change. Can you take on this responsibility and guide the Companions?"

"I... I will. I accept," she said more strongly.

Kodlak looked at Bishop and said, "Throw it in."

Bishop tossed another head in and Aela looked at it for a moment, watching the green flames lick at it. She took a deep breath and grasped the head then, releasing her wolf spirit. Another tough one. Her spirit fiercer than the rest. They killed it and she took a step back before sitting down on some stone steps.

"It's like... lifting my head out of a fog," she said.

Kodlak nodded and said, "Last one lad."

Bishop tossed the final one in and Kodlak grasped it, releasing his wolf spirit. They destroyed it quickly, much easier than the others because Kodlak's spirit did not have such a deep hold on him. He sighed and said, "You have killed the beast and so slain the beast inside of me. I thank you for this gift. The other Harbingers remain trapped by Hircine though. Perhaps from Sovngarde, the rest of the heroes of old can aid me in their rescue. The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph and perhaps someday, you'll join us in that battle. But for today, celebrate your victory my Shield-Siblings and lead the Companions to further glory!"

Everyone said their goodbyes to Kodlak, as his spirit faded away and Bishop muttered, "See you in Sovngarde old man."

The others started heading up the spiraling staircase to leave the tomb. Rona stood by Bishop and asked, "How do you feel?"

He looked at her and said, "Weaker. But... normal."

"I'm glad for it," she said, "I like you this way."

He sighed crossing his arms, "Guess it's better than before. At least I don't have the unending urge to mate with you anymore."

She scoffed loudly and made a face at him, " _What?_ "

He laughed, "You have _no_ idea Ladyship. You think I was horny before? Ugh... all I ever wanted to do was fuck. And I used to think you preoccupied too many of my thoughts before. Damn was I wrong."

She wrapped an arm around his waist and said, "Well see? It's good you're not a werewolf anymore!"

He wrapped his arm around her waist too and let it fall to her rear as he groped her ass. She scowled at him and said, "I thought you said you weren't horny anymore!"

"Pft. I never said that. I'm just not _as_ horny as before."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh you're ridiculous!"

"And you my dear are getting it as soon as we are truly alone," he smirked at her salaciously.

~~~

The group made it outside and found the three children, Athis and Karnwyr all safe and sound, though Athis had completely nodded off. Aela gave the poor dunmer a piece of her mind for sleeping on the job and then informed him that she was the new Harbinger to his absolute horror.

Everyone was in better spirits and breathing easy once more. They all decided to head up to Winterhold together. The Companions would rent a carriage that would take them all the way to Solitude to save themselves and the children's feet the pain of walking (let alone their ears from the whining) on the three day trip. Rona and Bishop would stay behind to speak with Serlas before meeting up with them all again.

As they reached the tiny broken down hold, Rona noticed that it was being bombarded by a blizzard. She tried to clear the skies with her shout to no avail.

"They call it Winterhold for a reason, Ladyship," Bishop said with a shrug. He finished helping Dagny up into the carriage as the four Companions clambered in with them.

Nelkir called to Rona, "How long are you going to stay here?"

"Just a few days," she said, "My ata is up at the Mage's College, we need to see him for a bit, but as soon as we're done we'll catch up and see you all in Solitude."

"Okay," Nelkir sighed.

Vilkas clapped a hand to his shoulder and said, "Don't worry new blood. We've got your back. Once we get to Solitude we'll see about getting you a small sword that suits your size and get you trained up."

They said their farewells and the carriage went off leaving behind the two of them and their wolf. Bishop sounded very perky when he said, "So! What do you say we stop by the inn and get a hot bath before meeting with Serlas?"

"That sounds great," she said as she took a quick whiff of herself. She was definitely a bit sour smelling from all the recent battles she'd been in.

As they approached the inn, with Karnwyr at their heels, a young breton man who was taking refuge under the porch looked her over hungrily. Rona hardly noticed. Bishop, however, definitely took note of it and was particularly annoyed when the blonde mage stepped right in front of her and said, "What is such a rose doing out here in the cold, my dear?"

Rona took one step backward and looked around at the wild blizzard and said, "Well, the only way to get to and from is by walking around outside, so here I am," she shrugged and with a light shiver said, "I would _love_ to go inside now though, thank you."

The young mage seemed unfazed by her sarcastic reply as he took her hand in his and kissed it. _Great, another one of these types_ , she rolled her eyes and listened to Bishop scoff loudly.

The mage said, "I am Darren, let me invite you into the Frozen Hearth where we can warm ourselves by the fire."

Bishop spoke up loudly and said, "Don't mind if we do. I could use a stiff drink not to mention a hot bath. You'll get that ready for us, won't yah?" Then he clicked his tongue and Rona withheld a laugh.

Darren looked utterly disgusted and he asked her, "Who is this flea-bitten ranger that follows you, my dear? To keep such dreadful company, sweet rose, is revulsive."

Bishop put his hands to his hips and cocked a brow at the mage, sneering, "Ah, but she likes me around, my little mage. Wanna know why? I can keep her warm at night. Now, be the good worthless little man that you are and go fetch me a drink."

Darren tried to sound more assertive as he said, "I am not speaking to you - you uncivilized ruffian! I am speaking to the lady!"

"Ah but _I'm_ speaking to you, mageling and if you don't want to be the target of my next weapon's practice, then get lost."

Darren scoffed, "I can't believe such disrespect!" Then he looked to Rona again and said, "If you should like to join me in the Frozen Hearth, my dear, I'll be waiting. Please, leave this _disgusting_ creature out here," then he winked at her and said, "I'll see you inside lovely rose."

They watched as Darren disappeared behind the door to the inn and Rona threw her head back and groaned, " _Whyyy meee?_ "

Bishop smirked at her and threw an arm over her shoulder, "Because, Princess, you are one of the sexiest women alive. Don't worry though, I'll take care of the pest for you. Now let's get that drink and hot bath!"

She agreed, those last two things sounded wonderful, however she said, "Just ignore him Bishop, please? No fighting. I don’t want to get kicked out of another inn"

"If I remember right, Ladyship, weren’t _you_ the reason we got kicked out of the last one? You know, when you shouted that bone head across the room?" She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and he grinned, leading her inside. Karnwyr plopped right down by the hearth fire and gave a wide yawn. Bishop went up to the counter and asked for some raw meat for the wolf and rented the bath which the innkeeper left to go prepare for them.

Rona persistently ignored the mage who saw her and was trying to get her attention by clearing his throat. Finally, he was bold enough to say, "Oh lovely rose! Over here!"

Bishop walked by Karnwyr and dropped two slabs of raw beef onto the floor next to him. The wolf immediately and happily tore into them from his cozy place by the fire. Then Bishop stepped over to Rona and said, "Want me to fix his nose for you?"

They took a seat at one of the tables, facing away from the mage. She raised a brow at him, "Fix his nose?"

He chuckled, "Because you don't exactly smell like a rose Ladyship," she shot him a dangerous glare and he clarified stumbling, "Ah, well, not after a fighting an army of Stormcloaks, a dragon _and_ trekking through a tomb that is. That's what the bath is for... Okay, I'm just going to shut up now."

"Smart thinking ranger," she said sharply.

They heard Darren give another call to her and she thumped her head on the table and groaned again.

Bishop laughed at her then said, "I say we just kill him, that way you can make off with his coin before any other woman does."

She laughed and lifted her head, "Right, because you're so good at hiding bodies. Ugh... I need some wine."

"There will be plenty down in the bath," he said.

"Drinking in a bath?" That seemed odd to her for some reason.

He rubbed her back tenderly, "I did say I was going to have my way with you the minute we're alone, didn't I?"

Her cheeks flushed hotly and she whispered, " _In public!?_ "

"Didn’t I promise we’d do that a while back too?” He snickered, “It's not public though. Just a nice private room we can have all to ourselves... although, you might want to try and be quiet or your voice _will_ carry up the stairs." He glanced back at the mage and said, "You know what? Forget being quiet. I'm going to make you howl Ladyship."

It was an incredibly embarrassing thought, but also very sexy. The idea of fooling around together in a bath in a nearly public place made her feel hot. The innkeeper came over and informed them that their bath was ready and the two of them hurried down the stairs together into the cellar, ignoring the blonde mage's peeved expression as they went. In fact, Rona was positive that Bishop threw him a triumphant look before disappearing down the stairs.

The cellar was full of shelves, though they were mostly empty save for a few scarce things here and there. Considering the town was in shambles, Rona figured they didn't get much business.

Behind the shelving, much like the bath in Solitude, was the entryway to a small room with a stone tub inside. They went in and Bishop drew the curtain down, blocking any view of them. It was relatively private, though with no door he was right that any loud noises would easily carry up to the inn above.

The tub was full of hot water which had a light steam drifting off of it. Along the walls were shelves with a few soaps, tonics and towels. There were several candles too which Rona lit with her magic. Bishop was already eagerly stripping down and he hung his clothes up on a wall hook and turned right around to give her a view of his perfectly erect manhood. He had his hands to his hips and cocked an eyebrow at her, "I'm all yours Ladyship," he said salaciously, then took a step toward her, standing right in front of her. He reached around to help her slip out of her own clothes as he whispered seductively, " _And you're all mine._ "

She felt her dress drop to her feet and his hands quickly roaming for the clasp on her bra, setting her breasts free. He growled low as he leaned down towards her chest, bringing his face to them and cupping them easily in his large hands, "I've been missing these."

He immediately buried his face in her chest, pressing her breasts together against himself. It felt nice, but it also amused her. She'd never understand why men were so enthralled with women's breasts and having them pressed to their faces. Might have been some kind of primitive need she thought.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he got his fill of touching, cupping, stroking and sucking them. She had to fight back her low moans when he started tenderly pulling on her nipples and she quickly said, "Let's get in the bath, I want to wash up first."

He looked up at her from his position between her cleavage before reluctantly pulling away, "If you say so Ladyship. Though I like your smell, not as powerful as before, but still _very_ intoxicating."

Her face burned at the comment and she slipped her panties off and went over to browse the small selection of soaps and tonics. She picked a pair of lighter flowery ones for herself and some more rugged smelling ones for Bishop.

He settled into the bath with a deep sigh and she passed him the soap and tonic she'd chosen for him before climbing in herself and sitting down next to him. He sniffed the soap and said, "Not too bad," but then looked at the tonic and said, "I don't use that gunk."

She frowned, "Well you should! It'll make your hair nice and silky smooth."

He rolled his eyes, "My hair is just fine with a good rinse."

"Sure it is," she said as she leaned over to pick at a few leaves and some twigs snagged in his strands.

She showed them to him and he said, "What? Those would have come out with a good rinse!"

She scoffed at him and started washing herself and he did the same, though his eyes would not stop wandering all over her as she gently cleaned herself. Rona took the flowery tonic and scrubbed her hair with it before she dunked her head under the water to rinse it off. She came up across from him and leaned back against the edge of the bath, sighing and relaxing.

It was nice to get away from all the troubles Whiterun had brought them. Finally, they were far, far away from that place and enjoying the quiet of being somewhere else for once. She looked over at him, their eyes meeting. And to be alone with him. Truly alone - no kids, no Companions and no damn dragons.

Bishop stood up suddenly, the lower half of his body came up with him, water dripping around his midriff and his substantial package was still very ready and eager to go. He leaned over her, pressing his hands on the rim of the bath on either side of her head. His aching need literally right in front of her face.

She glanced up at him and he smirked, "All clean Ladyship... though maybe you can do a quick once over for me? With your mouth?" He chuckled slightly and she grinned at him.

She was getting better at this and he knew it. She decided not to hold back at all, lighting her finger with that special spell he liked so much and touching her tongue with it and feeling it travel up the back of her throat. Just seeing her do so made him twitch and groan lightly.

She leaned forward, grasping his shaft with one hand and cupping his soft and heavy testicles with the other. He'd shown her how to take care with that part of him, gentle, not hard. If she was going to be rough, she was to do that only to his throbbing member.

She teased him at first, hovering her lips to the tip of him as she stroked hard and massaged his scrotum. She could feel him twitching with each passing moment. Then she let her lips touch him, running them softly over the head and slowly down his length taking him into her mouth. She started out slow at first and only going halfway, enjoying listening to him gasp and groan heavily as she pleasured him with her lips and tongue. She felt him growing thicker with every stroke and to really drive him wild she took her hands and grasped his rear, pushing him forward, before taking him all the way to the base, allowing his cock to slide partway down her throat.

Bishop let out a deep gasping groan of pleasure and unable to stop himself, seized her hair with one hand and started to thrust himself into her mouth. His hips steadily rolled against her as she took him and ran her tongue over every ridge and crevice on his rigid manhood. His groans of pleasure and tight grasp on her head really made her aroused. It felt so damn good to make him feel good.

He was panting heavily and probably nearing his climax with the way he so forcefully throat fucked her. Although her throat was numb she started to develop an ache in her jaw and was relieved when he stopped suddenly and pulled out, strands of saliva going with his lap. He settled back into the water, chest heaving and breathed, "Too good. Too close. Not ready to come yet. I don't want this to be over."

She wiped at her mouth, with her own chest heaving and face flushed red and she gave him a deep look of yearning. Her own arousal was at its peak already, just from pleasuring him. He was still taking a minute to calm down with some slow and steady breaths, but she couldn’t wait anymore. She practically leapt onto him, straddling his waist and pressing her chest to his. She felt his penis rubbing against her lower lips and she started to kiss him up and down the neck, biting tenderly as she went.

Bishop released more pleasured groans and grasped her ass with one hand and the back of her head with another, pulling her face to his. They gave each other a longing look before he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her slowly and deeply, taking his tongue and meeting hers with it, running it over the inside of her mouth, tasting each other.

He began to roll his hips slowly, rubbing himself against her, searching for the opening. She pulled back and gasped as she felt him pressing there, against her slit, the water once again washing away some of their lubrication, but he eased himself in. His hands traveled to her hips and he pressed her downward, making her slip and wrap tightly around his cock. They both let out deep moans as he felt her gripping him and she enjoyed the feeling of him filling her. The sound echoed through the room and Rona blushed fiercely and covered her mouth.

Bishop got a devilish look in his eye and started to buck up into her, harder and faster, making her yelp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and bit him sharply, trying to stop her screams. He just groaned again, enjoying it and whispered, “It’s only natural to want to do these things Ladyship, to feel this way. Let it out, sing me a song.”

She murmured against his skin, still trying to hold back as he kept his pace up, rubbing her in all the right ways, making her lose her senses so that all she wanted was to enjoy this wonderful pleasure he gave her, damn the noise! She breathed into his ear then, ready to let herself give in, wanting to really scream. Her pleas came desperately from her lips as she said, "Fuck me Bishop. I need you to fuck me!"

He sprang into action at those words, splashing bathwater as he lifted her, still holding her against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself. She looked at him quite stunned as he held her, standing upright and he growled low, “You are light as a damn feather woman.” He slid his hands down her rear, grasping her firmly and started doing something new that she’d yet to experience with him. He began to lift her up and down, slamming her hard against his groin while he continued to thrust into her. She felt him hitting bottom, as he often did, but it was different like this. It was sexy, erotic and overwhelming and she couldn’t stop her voice from slipping free. Her heavy moans, pleasured whimpers and overall loud mewling most certainly ran up the stairs and entertained or annoyed whoever was above. And she didn’t care. She wanted him so bad, more and more of him, over and over again.

Finally, she felt her whole body start to shudder with that aching need, ready to utterly submit to him and take his seed within. Her mind wandered off to his mention of mating back in the barrow, that’s what this was. Unrestrained, lust filled animalistic fucking. The thought itself sent her careening over the edge and she felt an electrifying shock shudder up her spine that traveled over her entire body as her swollen nub ran up against his abdomen with each forceful thrust. She let out a deep, heavy moan as her tunnel convulsed rapidly and she cried, “I’m coming Bishop! I’m coming!”

That was his cue and he too grunted hard and pushed himself all the way into her, releasing a hot warmth into her belly that made her feel completely content. It felt like he’d never stop sending wave after wave of pulsing warmth into her and then his heavy groans finally ended and he held her for what seemed like a minute or more, panting into her ear while she clung to him, not wanting to let go. Then he slowly settled back into the warm water, both shaking all over still. She loosened her grasp and leaned back, looking into his smiling face and he tipped her chin up, giving her a sweet kiss.

She fell away from his lap and they both cleaned themselves off in the water again, which was rather convenient. Bishop threw his arms up over the rim of the tub while Rona curled up next to him, leaning her head to his chest. He said, “I will _never_ get tired of doing this with you. You know, you’re getting better and better every time.”

She smirked, “Well I did learn from the best.”

He laughed, “You flatter me Ladyship.”

She had so many plans in mind for Solitude with him. She kept thinking of that huge bed and the privacy of the home. She remembered seeing a lingerie section at The Jewel and made a mental note to stop by there and pick up a few new things. Once they left Winterhold they’d have about three more weeks to themselves before their date with the Thalmor. She was going to make the most of it and enjoy her time with him for a change, maybe even take a long break from all the mercenary work and dragon slaying, she hoped.

The two of them took a bit longer in the bath and actually enjoyed some of the wine before their hands and feet got too pruned and they finally got out and got dressed. Rona stood in front of the stairs leading out of the cellar and felt her modesty coming back in full force. Her face was beet red, she could feel it. Bishop chuckled at her and said, “Come on Ladyship. Time to take the walk of shame and don’t worry, I’m sure it’s still snowing outside, so we’ll cool those cheeks off in no time.”

They trudged up the stairs and found that the inn was mostly empty, to her relief, save for a few older gentlemen sitting by sipping their mugs and Karnwyr who was snoozing near the hearth fire. The innkeeper stared at the two of them and Rona turned her burning face away, trying to avoid his gaze as Bishop walked up to the bar and tossed a small coin purse onto the counter and smiled wryly saying, “The bath was great, here’s a tip since you may have a bit of a mess to clean up.”

The innkeeper, a blonde nord man just threw him a disgruntled look. Rona hurried out the door and into the snow, evading the lecherous stares of the old men, some of whom chuckled loudly at her back. Bishop met her outside, with Karnwyr following along and threw his hands to his hips. They looked up through the blinding blizzard at the enormous Mage’s College, which may as well have been a castle precariously standing up on a snowy mountain with only a thin pathway leading to it. She’d never been there. Her father refused to take her and for good reason too. Magic was extremely dangerous especially in the hands of students trying their damndest to learn how to use it properly. Not to mention all the ones that liked to experiment with it and try new and volatile things.

Rona took a deep breath and with her two favorite companions at her side, began her steady trudge through the blizzard towards one of their last hopes. She prayed that Serlas would have news about the Elder Scroll.


	54. The College of Winterhold

 

As they approached the college Bishop declared sarcastically, "Behold! The glorious College of Winterhold! Home to all of Skyrim's magical best and - ah I can't keep that up."

Rona chuckled at him, "Well that was enthusiastic."

Bishop scoffed, "Ugh... mages. Can you believe these guys?" he waved a hand at two male mages walking by from the college towards the inn and snorted loudly, "Males wearing dresses!"

Rona said, "I'd _love_ to hear you say that to Ata's face."

He snapped his mouth shut and twisted his lips before he said, "Okay, point taken."

As they came up to the thin path leading to the college they were met by an altmer woman standing as sentry under an incredibly tall stone archway.

As they came close she said sternly, "Cross the bridge at your own peril!"

"Is it dangerous?" Rona asked.

"It is, and the gate will not open," she spoke with an unfriendly tone,"You shall not gain entry!"

Rona said, "My ata is working here. I was hoping to speak with him, may we pass through?"

"Your father?" She asked curiously, "And who would that be?"

"Serlas Thoraminh," she replied.

The woman's eyes widened, " _You? You're_ Master Thoraminh's daughter!?"

"Yes, that's right," Rona confirmed.

The woman seemed flustered and said, "His daughter is supposed to be the Dragonborn. Can you prove that?"

Rona shrugged, "You want me to shout?"

"Y-yes," she was hesitant then pointed out over the landing and said, "Do it over there."

Rona stepped forward and shouted a simple, "YOL!" Blasting a quick flame from her mouth which startled the altmer woman.

"Alright!" she cried, "That's enough. Please follow me," she led the way over the thin bridge and cast some spells at each of the focal points placed along the way.

Rona glanced over at Bishop who looked extremely guarded. She asked him, "Are you okay?"

He gave her a side eye glance and said, "Look Ladyship, it's great that you know magic and all that, I don't even mind Serlas using it since he actually knows what he's doing, but I'm still a nord. I really don't trust this shit, especially in the hands of... what? Students? People still learning it? Sounds hazardous to me."

Rona laughed and grasped his arm, "You'll be fine. I've got my wards, so holler if you need them!"

He pressed his lips together looking more anxious than ever about even setting foot in the old college. Karnwyr on the other hand seemed quite happy at the prospect of getting out of the snow and lead the way ahead of them.

Finally, they made it to the end of the broken bridge and the gate opened as the woman lit the final focal point. She put a hand out to Rona and said, "I'm Faralda. It's an honor to meet Master Thoraminh's ever famous daughter. He's told us a lot about you."

Rona blushed slightly. Of course her father would go on gushing about her. She shook Faralda's hand and said, "I'm Rona, it's nice to meet you. Oh and this is my companion Bishop and our wolf Karnwyr."

Faralda gave him a short nod and said, "You'll probably find Master Thoraminh straight on ahead in the Hall of Elements. Enjoy your stay Lady Rona."

They moved on without Faralda, who stayed behind and made sure to shut the gates behind them. As they clanged closed Bishop spun around, gritting his teeth and giving a low and uneasy, "Hmm..."

Rona rolled her eyes, smirking and pulled on his arm dragging him along with her. They stepped through the large front doors and walked into a brightly lit foyer with two doors on opposite sides to the left and right of them and another very wide open room straight ahead. A strange, glowing, black and green orb hovered above a very large focal point in the center of the room.

They heard some light talking on the other side of the massive thing.

"These runes are quite old, I'd say first era at least as I've not been able to find any record of them in your libraries," Serlas' voice carried over to them.

Another man, a dunmer said, "Well, let's continue to record them. Perhaps we'll find a key to decipher them and they will reveal how to unlock it. Then we might be able to tap into its power and study it closer."

"I will see what I can do Savos, though I must head out soon to check on our friend Septimus again," Serlas replied thoughtfully.

Savos sighed, "I don't know why you keep bothering Serlas, he was probably eaten by a snow bear or died from the elements long ago."

"I have to keep trying. You understand," Serlas sounded crestfallen.

"That I do. How is your daughter by the way? Have you heard from her as of late? Or still no correspondence?"

Serlas chuckled, "I'm sure she's keeping herself quite busy out in Whiterun."

"You said she was to join the Companions?"

"Yes, I think so. That line of work suits her quite well."

"I'm sure it does, she is Dragonborn is she not?"

"Yes, that's correct. Quite incredible too, you should see her shouts and hear her songs my friend. They are a magic in themselves."

Finally, Rona laughed and shouted, "Ata!"

The two men paused and Serlas peered around the giant, floating orb, holding a very large book and a quill in hand. An inkpot was hovering nearby. Savos, the dunmer mage looked around as well with a brow raised.

Serlas smiled broadly and called back, "Velvyn!"

She ran over as he snapped the book up and sent it hovering off with the quill and the inkpot. She embraced him and said, "I've missed you!"

"And I you velvynen!"

"I'm sorry I didn't write... there's so much I have to tell you," she said looking up at him.

"I have news to share as well my dear, ah! But first, allow me to introduce you to my old colleague Savos Aren. He's the Arch-Mage of the Mage's College here in Winterhold."

She shook the old dunmer's hand in greeting and said, "It's very nice to finally meet you, sir. Ata has told me all about you."

Savos grinned at her, "Yes and I've heard quite a few tales about you as well," he laughed, "Serlas here is terribly proud of you, constantly talks of your incredible feats and achievements."

She blushed furiously and looked back at her father and whined, " _Ataaa_."

He chuckled, "I only speak the truth my dear."

"But it's not polite to brag about your child all the time," she argued.

Karnwyr padded along and up to Serlas and sniffed at his robes and whimpered up at him, giving him a happy tongue-lolling smile. Serlas returned the smile to the old wolf, leaning over to scratch him behind the ears and said, "Karnwyr, good to see you're doing well - ah, and Bishop," his eyes widened slightly, "My, I see you've been growing much stronger," he held a hand out to his forearm, indicating his muscles, "I take it the two of you did in fact join the Companions then?"

Bishop smirked and nodded saying, "We did," he went up to Serlas and gave him a quick friendly hug in greeting before stepping back and patting him on the shoulder and said, "Good to see you again Serlas."

Serlas was surprised but gave him a friendly pat him on the back in return. "Well! I would very much like to hear of both of your adventures. Come, let's head up to my study," he looked back at Savos and said, "I'll come back in later to finish documenting the runes after speaking with my daughter and making my trip to the outpost, then perhaps we can congregate in the mess hall and have some supper?"

Savos said, "I look forward to it. See you all this evening."

The Arch-Mage left them and Serlas collected his floating objects into his hands and guided them through the hall and up several flights of stairs, leading them through a massive library. They continued walking along and passed through what appeared to be the general housing and several students stopped Serlas on their way up, asking him for his thoughts and advice on a few research projects and spells. He was quick to go over some of the details before he excused himself each time to move on.

One of the last students that stopped him, he said, "You should use calipers to grasp them. They're not made with any inhibiting or combustible materials that would conflict with the soul gems, so you should have no issue with it affecting any of the variables in your experiment."

"Thank you Master Thoraminh! I'll try it straight away!" The student, a young dunmer woman quickly vanished around a corridor, carrying her collection of soul gems in her arms.

They continued walking and Bishop asked, "Calipers?"

"Oh yes," Serlas replied holding a finger up, "Never go without a good pair of calipers I always say. Used to have them everywhere in Cyrodiil back in the day, unfortunately they started going out of style and it's a lot more difficult to find anyone that makes a decent pair."

Bishop leaned over to Rona and whispered, "What the fuck is a caliper?"

She shrugged, just as lost as him.

Serlas lead them into a rather large room at the top of the tower. It had three floors built into it, set up like stair ledges overlooking the open space. On the first floor was the sitting room, with four poufy chairs set around a large, circular, wooden coffee table. A pair of end tables sat between the chairs on opposite sides. Along the walls were rows and rows of bookshelves, filled with plenty of tattered and battered research and spell books. There were two desks set on opposite walls between the shelves. Papers, quills, inkpots and many other items littered the desks in a messy fashion.

On the second landing, which a small ladder led up to, was the kitchen and sleeping loft. The small kitchen was set off to the right and the sleeping loft was off to the left. There was a bed large enough to fit Serlas' height pressed against the curved wall, facing a large round window overlooking the ocean, though the flurry of the blizzard obstructed any sort of view he might have had.

The third landing was reachable by a small ladder placed near the kitchen. It appeared to be an old observatory with a very large telescope and maps of the stars drawn out and set around on a few tables. The ceiling in that section had been fitted with a large glass dome, which would have given them a view of the stars if not for the pile of snow covering it.

Over the center of the room, hanging from the ceiling was a large and unique looking chandelier of sorts. It was made with rings of various sizes, narrowing into a cone shape while different planetary objects stuck out of it. It appeared to be another map of the stars, though more artistic in style. It was glittery and gold plated with magical lights casting warmly from it in places where the stars would have been.

The whole room was very cozy and charming and definitely her father's style.

"Welcome to my home away from home," he said setting the large tome onto a desk, "Savos has been kind enough to keep my living quarters largely untouched in all my time since we first met some sixty years ago," he motioned to the chairs and said, "Please have a seat you two, I'll make us some tea. Oh, Bishop, you would prefer an ale or a mead I take it?"

"I'll take a Honningbrew if you have it," he said as he sat down in one of the poufy chairs, looking slightly disgruntled by its squishiness. Rona also took a seat and sunk into the soft chair. Karnwyr found a spot next to Rona's feet and she leaned over to pet him gently while they waited.

Serlas went about the kitchen fixing their tea and putting together a plate of pastries when Rona glanced over two books on the table as she scratched the wolf. One of them was titled _Effects of the Elder Scrolls_ , the other _Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls_. Rona reached over and picked up the one closest to her and flipped it open.

She read, _Effects of the Elder Scrolls by Justinius Poluhnius, Anstius Metchim_

_It is widely known among scholars that the Elder Scrolls entail a certain hazard in their very reading. The mechanism of the effects has, at present, been largely unknown -- theories of hidden knowledge and divine retribution were the subject of idle speculation with little investigation._

She went on, skimming over the pages but all it talked about were the effects of actually looking at the Elder Scrolls and discussing how it made one blind. All it did was put an awful pit in her stomach and she shut it and pushed it back on the table. She noticed the second one was missing and looked up to see Bishop skimming over it with an indignant look on his face.

Serlas came down and set their drinks in front of them as well as the plate of pastries. He looked over at Bishop and said with a sardonic tone, "Hmm, yes, it's a good read isn't it?"

Bishop looked over at him and scoffed, "It doesn't make any sense at all. Whoever wrote this was without a doubt, high on skooma."

Serlas chuckled and held a hand out, Bishop passed him the book and he looked it over, "It is quite nonsensical, though I have to disagree with you Bishop. The man who wrote this book, Septimus Signus, is in fact a genius."

Bishop leaned over, grabbed his bottle of mead, cracked it open and said, "Serlas, I hate to tell you this, but you've been here _way_ too long. I think one of these students might have hit you with a brain rot spell."

Serlas laughed again and said, "I might believe you if there were such a thing. But no, Septimus is definitely an expert in the study of the Elder Scrolls," he tapped the cover and said, "Everything you read here, you see, is his attempt to describe the nature of the scrolls with obscure metaphors. I also discovered that he, at one point, actually had access to a scroll and tried to read it, which made him irrevocably mad."

Bishop sipped his mead and asked, "Did he write that gibberish before or after reading the scroll?"

Serlas stroked at his beard, "You know, I'm not entirely sure the answer to that one."

"I'm gonna say, after," Bishop replied.

Rona looked seriously at her father and asked, "Have you found out where the scroll is Ata?"

Serlas sighed deeply and shook his head, "I'm sorry velvyn, but I have not. Every few days I've been seeking out Septimus, attempting to meet with him, but so far I've had no luck."

"Where is he supposed to be?" She asked.

Serlas glanced up at the round window by his bedroom loft and said, "There is an outpost on a glacial island that he's set up out beyond Skytemple Ruins. It's actually quite incredible. It seems he's somehow stumbled upon some sort of ancient Dwemer Artifact buried within the glacier itself. I tried to enter the contraption to no avail and I have been unable to locate the old Imperial," he sighed turning back to her, "I'm afraid that Savos might be right. There is a high chance that he succumbed to the elements or was killed by a predator long ago. Still I continue to make the trip out there, just to check."

Rona was feeling incredibly anxious and frustrated. If her father couldn't even find out the location of the Elder Scroll with all his research and the tools of the College at his disposal how would _she_ ever find it? He noticed her tense stare at the table and asked, "Are you alright Rona dear?" He looked to Bishop and said, "Tell me, why are you both here now?"

Bishop sighed and Rona gave her father a sad look.

"What has happened?" He persisted.

Rona started from the beginning, telling him every terrible thing that happened in Whiterun, from their travel to the Rift with the Companions, to the loss of their comrades against the dragons and Alduin and then on to the fact that the Circle were all werewolves and one tried to turn her, but ended up turning Bishop instead. Serlas looked wide-eyed at the ranger but Bishop assured him, "Already took care of it Serlas. I'm just your average nord again."

Serlas looked relieved and allowed Rona to continue with her awful tale, telling him about Mephala and her possession of her brother Nelkir and how the boy was forced to kill Balgruuf, then how they went in search of the cure for Bishop's and Kodlak's lycanthropy, killing the witches of Glenmoril Coven. She told him what had happened on their return and how theSilver Hand took Kodlak from them, as well as two more Companions. Rona started to get teary eyed thinking about it all so Bishop picked up for her and told Serlas how the day after Balgruuf's and Kodlak's funeral, Whiterun was attacked by Ulfric Stormcloak.

He, thankfully glossed over Rona's headstrong behavior so as not to worry the old elf and explained how they traveled with every living member of the Companions and the Jarl's children, bringing them all the way up to Ysgramor's Tomb where they were able to cure themselves as well as Kodlak and the others.

Naturally they left out their private lives, skipping over the pregnancy scare and other more intimate details they'd been through together.

Serlas took a breath and put a hand to his chest, "My dear girl, you may just give your old Ata enough fright to stop his heart one day."

She frowned and got up to hug him again, "I don't want to worry you Ata."

"I know velvynen," he pat her back and wiped at a tear on her face, "But it is my job to worry about your well-being. Still," he glanced over at Bishop, "I owe you greatly for looking after her for me."

Bishop turned away and cleared his throat, "Yeah, well you know. Don't think anything of it."

Rona whispered in her father's ear in Aldmeri with a smile, "(He confessed his love Father.)"

He looked up and smiled brightly at her, then beamed at Bishop.

Bishop scowled at her and said, "What are you telling him, huh? I heard you whispering over there in Aldmeri - I know what ' _tandile_ ' means!"

She grinned at him and sat back down in a chair, crossing her legs and wrapping her hands to a knee sheepishly. Serlas chuckled and said, "Well I am glad for it. And I am happy for you both. To have found each other and stayed true to one another through such difficult times... I truly am grateful that you are so devoted to my daughter Bishop. It means a lot to me that you look out for her and care for her as you do."

He frowned, crossed his arms and tried to hide the fact that he was actually blushing as he turned away again and muttered, "Mead's a bit strong."

Serlas turned his attention back to Rona, so as to give Bishop a chance to collect himself in his new uncomfortable emotion. He asked her, "How long do you plan to stay here? I'm sure we can find a pair of empty beds for you two to sleep in."

"We're not staying for too long Ata," she said, "We'll probably head back down to the inn and leave in the morning for Solitude."

He nodded, "I see. By my calendar we have another three and a half weeks or so before our meeting with the Thalmor. Shall I write to Delphine and ask her to meet us there instead?"

"That would probably be best," she said, "It would save us the trip back down to Riverwood."

"Very good, I will do so," he said standing up, "I do hope you'll both join us for supper at least."

"We will!" Rona said cheerfully.

"Excellent," He clapped his hands together and looked over them both, "Well, I must go on and make my trip to Septimus' outpost, though you two are free to stay here or wander about the grounds. Oh - velvyn, before I forget," he said looking suddenly cautious, "There is a Thalmor staying on the grounds as well."

" _Seriously?_ " Bishop spat.

Rona gave a low groan, "Nooo..."

"Yes," Serlas nodded firmly, "He is here supposedly serving as an advisor to Savos, though we suspect he’s acting more as a spy. Thankfully my old colleague has thus far rebuffed any advances the elf has made at sticking his nose in the college's affairs. His name is Ancano and, well, I'm sure you will know him when you see him. Do not be surprised if he approaches you velvyn. I'm positive you will use utmost care when speaking with him."

"I will Ata," she assured him.

He added, "Do me one more favor and avoid that strange orb in the Hall of Elements as well. There's some very powerful magic coming from that artifact and I don't trust it in the slightest."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It is a very long story which I will tell at another time," he said,"Well, please enjoy your stay you two," Serlas went over and pulled a thick blue cloak off a hook on the wall and drew it over himself, then grabbed a tall staff leaning nearby, "I will see you both this evening then." He kissed Rona on the cheek and pat Bishop on the shoulder then left.

Bishop got up and started wandering around the room looking at all the books on the shelves and the piles of papers on one of the desks. Rona grabbed the book, _Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls,_ and looked it over. She snorted loudly after reading a page, “This reads like frilly poetry.”

Bishop looked over at her as he was tentatively poking a spinning and glowing dwemer object sitting on the desk and said, “Nuts isn’t it? He really thinks that guy is a genius?”

She looked over at him and gasped loudly, “Bishop! You didn’t touch that did you!?”

He yanked his hand back and shouted, “ _What!? Why!? What’s it do!?_ ”

She looked at him dead serious and said, “It makes you impotent.”

He stared at her wide-eyed then immediately grabbed at his crotch and a smile perked at her lips as she tried to hold back a laugh. He looked back over at her with half-lidded eyes, “Ha. Ha. Very funny you little minx.” He went right over to her as she burst into hysterical laughter and he pounced on her, giving her playful kisses all over her neck and chest as she continued to giggle under him.

“Don’t scare me like that,” he growled and then he pressed his firmness against her leg and said, “Hmm, see? Everything’s working fine.”

“So it seems,” she said through a smile, “But we’d better not fool around in here. If I know Ata he’s got spells that watch every single thing that happens in this room.” He immediately pulled back, blushing again and cleared his throat. She smirked at him, “You know, I’ve never seen you go that red before! And twice in one day even?”

He chuckled and scratched his head, “Yeah well… I respect your father. He's a good man. Don't want to... offend him or anything.”

She got up and kissed him on the cheek, “Seems like Bishop’s got a soft side.”

“Only for you Ladyship,” he smiled down at her then took a breath and said, “So, are we really going for a walk around this nuthouse?”

She rolled her eyes, “It’ll be fine. I want to go see what the students are studying.”

He groaned uncomfortably as she pulled on his hand. Karnwyr got up and followed along with them as they made their way down the tower and back into the common rooms. There were plenty of students wandering about with their noses in books, while others worked on long research papers and some were off to the side practicing spells on themselves and each other.

They walked by a khajiit man who was trying to convince a nord mage to take and test his spell scrolls on the undead, while the dunmer girl from earlier was asking every passerby if they’d let her try her new spell on them. She finally got a volunteer, it was the nord man who passed up taking the spell scrolls from the khajiit.

She was thrilled and said, “Okay hold still!”

The nord man got cold feet at the last minute and ducked out of the way. As Bishop and Rona were passing through the spell flew by and hit Karnwyr full in the face and he turned green all over.

Bishop looked appalled and roared, “THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO MY WOLF!?”

The dunmer girl yelled at her associate, “Onmund! You weren’t supposed to move!”

“Sorry Brelyna. I just remembered what happened the last time I let you test a spell out on me…”

Bishop was raking his scalp and staring down horrified at the poor wolf, who despite being green all over, seemed the same as his usual self. With his tongue lolling he looked up at Bishop cocking his head curiously and gave a low whine. Bishop muttered, exasperated, “Don’t worry boy, I’ll – I can – I don’t know what to,” then he roared at the dunmer mage again, “CHANGE HIM BACK!”

She panicked and ran over to them and said, “Okay! Um… Yeah, I can fix this. Just, give me a minute.” She cast another spell over the wolf which promptly turned him into a cow. She stuttered, grasping a book from a table and flipped through the pages quickly, “Oh no, that’s not right. Um… let’s see.”

“ _Oh that’s not right?_ HOW COULD YOU TELL!?” Bishop was red in the face with fury and Rona quickly stepped in and grasped his arm. She noticed that the racket they were making was drawing quite the crowd around.

“Bishop, we’ll just get Ata or Arch-Mage Aren to fix him, it’ll be fine,” she tried to assure him. But he did not calm in the slightest.

Then a snotty, lilted voice carried over to them, “Oh lovely rose, I should have _known_ you were a student here.” Rona turned to see the breton mage from the inn approaching her. He looked over at Bishop and then back at the now cow Karnwyr and laughed slightly, “It seems that your dog has become a cow.”

“Eerr, yeah,” Rona muttered.

Bishop threw his hands out to the cow, “YAH THINK!?”

Darren laughed slightly and said, “I could fix it for you.”

Brelyna looked relieved and said, “Oh thank goodness. I’d appreciate it Darren, I really need to practice more with my alteration and I’m afraid to try anything else.”

Darren gave a sly smile and looking at Rona said, “Oh yes, I can definitely change him back, _if_ the sweet rose would accompany me to dinner tonight, on a date.”

Rona scrunched her nose at him and crossed her arms, then Bishop swiped a hand through the air and said, “ _No fucking deal._ ”

Darren ignored Bishop and said, “What do you say sweet rose? Spend the single most romantic evening of your life with me and I can easily turn your friendly dog back,” then he glanced at Bishop and said with a laugh, “and I can turn the ranger into a cow instead for you.”

“I’ll pass,” she said quickly. She knew they could just get the Arch-Mage to take care of it and she wasn’t about to entertain this self-important prick.

Darren scowled at her, “Hmph, you would rather lay with this flea-bitten animal than to spend your time with someone far more upstanding and powerful even?”

Bishop stepped forward, thumbing his dagger and warned Darren, “Back off little mage before I slice that sharp tongue of yours off.”

“Dreadful,” Darren drawled, “Absolutely revulsive. How can you stand this brute my dear?”

Then another even snottier voice carried over the crowd, “What is going on in here!?”

An altmer man dressed in dark Thalmor Justiciar clothes pushed his way through the crowd of whispering students. Rona guessed that he was Ancano, the Thalmor her father warned her about. “Excuse me! Just what do you all think you’re doing?” He demanded.

They all just looked at him, everyone keeping their mouths shut. Rona realized then that even the students had no love for the Thalmor and she as grateful for that.

“You two,” he pointed to Rona and Bishop, “Are you new students? You’re not wearing the proper attire,” he eyed their weapons then and said, “And absolutely no weapons on the grounds that aren’t staves! I should have you both expelled for such audacity!”

“ _Expel us!?_ ” Bishop snapped with an irritated laugh, “Go ahead you moron! I want nothing more than to get the hell away from this insane asylum!”

Ancano narrowed his eyes at Bishop and snarled, "How dare you!" but then he looked over both of them again with suspicion and commanded, “Who are you? What are your names?”

Rona didn’t reply but Bishop barked, “As if I’d ever tell someone like you!”

The Thalmor’s hands went alight with magic and he threatened them, “Tell me who you are this instant, or I will make you thoroughly regret it.”

Arch-Mage Aren pressed his way through the crowd then and said, “Ancano, I trust you’re not threatening our guests?”

Ancano looked over at the man with a sneer as the magic in his hands dispersed, “Guests you say? Then why will they not tell me their names?” He looked back at them, “Seems highly suspect if you ask me.”

Arch-Mage Aren motioned to Rona and said, “This is the Lady Rona Thoraminh and if you’ll remember right, she is also the Dragonborn. I’d be more careful about threatening her and her companion if I were you. They are also here, _as my guests_ , while she visits with her father.”

Ancano looked between her and the Arch-Mage, utterly bewildered. The whispers among the students broke out quickly as well and Rona’s face burned as she overhead them.

“That’s Master Thoraminh’s daughter?”

“That tiny girl is an elf? I can’t believe it!”

“She’s the Dragonborn?”

“Yeah, remember? Master Thoraminh wouldn’t stop talking about it two classes ago.”

“He’s really proud of her… do you think she’s a mage too?”

“Of course she is, don’t be stupid.”

“Bet she’s got really powerful destruction magic.”

“She’s really cute.”

Bishop got riled up again and roared, “WE CAN HEAR ALL OF YOU! SHUT UP!”

Ancano just sniffed and said, “Well then. My apologies… _Lady Rona_. If you will excuse me.”

He left them all and Arch-Mage Aren looked to all of the students and said, “Everyone back to their studies please! I’m sure you all have plenty of unfinished research papers due this upcoming Morndas.”

Most of the students, realizing how much precious time they’d just wasted scrambled to get back to work, while a few more lazy ones hung around and continued staring and whispering about ‘the Dragonborn’ and her angry companion.

The Arch-Mage approached them both and looked over at the cow, “And what’s happened here?”

Bishop just clenched his teeth, still red in the face while Rona said, “A stray spell hit our wolf Karnwyr and turned him into a cow, can you fix him Master Aren?”

Arch-Mage Aren tugged on his beard thoughtfully before he quickly cast a spell that returned Karnwyr to his normal wolfish self. He stood on all fours and wagged his tail happily barking at Bishop, who leaned over his friend and pressed his forehead to the wolf’s and sighed with relief, “Don’t worry buddy, we’re getting the hell out of this place as soon as possible.”

Rona didn’t argue with him. She could tell how anxious being there was making him, not to mention having Karnwyr changed like that probably only cemented his newfound hatred for magic.

She was reminded of her own time in the Mage’s Guild and how much she struggled with her magic, trying to get spells right and accidentally blowing things up, earning her a few choice nicknames from her peers. She especially recalled how much flak she got for being the Arch-Mage’s daughter but never matching up to him in any way when it came to skill with the magical arts. Her friend Lorrie was the only one who dared try to help her learn and they became fast friends. The bosmer girl liked to play shy, but loved the attention she got from men and Rona’s presence really drew the suitors in, despite her failures as a mage. She tried not to think of her old friends though, lest she start missing them.

Arch-Mage Aren said calmly, “If you would like you may head over to The Arcaneum until supper this evening. Spell use is strictly prohibited within the confines of the library so as not to damage any of the books we house. It will be quite a bit more relaxed and safer there, I assure you.”

Bishop glanced at Rona and she could tell he wanted to leave but she said, “Want to stay in the library for a bit?”

He grumbled but relented and said, “Fine, but anymore of this magic shit and we are out of here.”

(Recommended background music _Secret Library ~ Daguerreo_ from the Final Fantasy IX Soundtrack)

She smiled and they moved along down the stairs and through a hall into the library. It was significantly more peaceful within. A few mages stood by flipping through books and several others lounged in chairs poring over some very large tomes.

Rona noticed an old orc dressed in robes sitting behind a counter organizing several piles of books. She went over to him as Bishop followed close by. The orc looked up at the two of them and said, "Hmm? New students? Well I better not see you treating any of these books poorly, are we clear?"

"I wouldn't dare think of harming any of these beautiful tomes," Rona said as she looked around at the very full library, "It's quite the collection you have here."

The orc grunted, smirking slightly, "Just added plenty of new ones as well thanks to one of our visiting professors from Cyrodiil."

Rona nodded, knowing he probably meant her father but decided against declaring her relationship to the elf. Instead she asked, "I was wondering if you have any books on the Elder Scrolls?"

The orc raised his brows, "Already loaned them all out to that same visiting professor. Might want to ask him if you're interested. His name's Serlas Thoraminh."

Rona sighed. Of course her father would have already perused through every single book on the Elder Scrolls. And if they'd had any significant information he would have told her as well.

"That's alright," she said, "Do you have any good stories to read instead?" She figured she might as well enjoy a quiet evening reading something amusing with Bishop if they were going to stay there until dinner time.

The orc looked her over curiously then said, "I've got a few actually. Don't get a lot of mages interested in them though."

He went to turn to his shelves when Bishop said, "Hey, bring us volumes one and two of the Lusty Argonian Maid!" Rona's face burned as she looked up at him and he said, "Ever read it Ladyship?"

"Of course not!" She sputtered.

"Oh, you're going to like this, it's great for a laugh," he chuckled and as the orc went to turn again he said, "Oh and Withershins if you've got that too!"

The orc grunted and moved quicker this time going about collecting some books and then carefully setting them on the table in front of them. Rona and Bishop both collected a pile each, thanking the orc and he said, "By the way, I'm Urag gro-Shub. I'm in charge of this Arcaneum. If you disrupt my library or harm any of those books I will have you torn apart by angry atronachs."

"Understood," Bishop said nonchalantly waving a hand. The two of them found a quiet corner to sit down at on the floor and Bishop immediately pulled out both volumes of The Lusty Argonian Maid and passed the first one to Rona. He said with a snort of laughter, "Go on, just read it."

She gaped at him but he shoved it into her lap and she relented cracking open the very worn book and noticed something sticky on it and said, "Eeww!" She shoved it off her lap and he laughed loudly.

"Oh, looks like this one's been rented out a few times already," he carefully flipped the first page open and said, "Alright, you read Lifts-Her-Tail's lines and I'll get Crantius Colto's parts."

Her cheeks burned and she scoffed, "I am not reading this out loud with you."

"Oh come on Ladyship, humor me will you? I just put up with having Karnwyr being turned into a cow, give me this," he actually gave her puppy dog eyes and she chuckled, not believing she was about to do this. But for him, she would, especially since he seemed so excited about it.

She relented and skimmed over the lines, rolling her eyes with a smirk. She took a breath and put on a cutesy, girly voice, "Certainly not, kind sir! I am here but to clean your chambers."

Bishop put on a stuffy, yet salacious noble voice as he read, "Is that all you have come here for, little one? _My chambers?_ "

Rona replied, "I have no idea what it is you imply, master. I am but a poor Argonian maid."

"So you are, my dumpling," Bishop leaned over and pinched her cheek, "And a good one at that. Such _strong_ legs and a shapely tail." He cocked an eyebrow at her and she snorted.

She went on, throwing a hand to her chest and gasping, "You embarrass me, sir!"

"Fear not," he said, grasping her shoulders, "You are safe here with me."

Rona said, "I must finish my cleaning, sir. The mistress will have my head if I do not!"

Bishop flipped the page and said, "Cleaning, eh? I have something for you. Here, polish my spear." He gave her a wink and she put a hand to her mouth stifling her giggles.

He wasn't joking when he said it'd be an amusing read. It was by far one of the funniest things she'd read in a while.

Rona tried very hard to read the next line without bursting into laughter, "But! Haha! - Oh this is ridiculous," she cleared her throat and tried again, "But it is huge! It could take me all night!"

Bishop leaned into her ear and said in his silly voice, "Plenty of time, my sweet. Plenty of time."

Rona couldn't stop herself as she burst into a hard laughter and some of the mages looked over at them, scowling as they disrupted their focus. She quieted herself quickly and said, "Sorry, sorry."

Bishop grabbed volume two and threw it down in front of them, flipping open the first page. Rona skimmed the first line and buried her face in his chest, trying to stifle her laughs.

"Your turn Ladyship," he said grinning ear to ear and holding back his own amusement.

She took a breath and said, "My goodness, that's quite a - _LOAF!_ " she blurt the word and fell back cracking up so hard she was in tears. Bishop started laughing too, matching hers and they both totally ignored the mages' glares.

Bishop took a breath and said, "You have to finish it Lightfoot."

Rona was trying so hard to stop her laughing because her stomach hurt and she could hardly breathe. Finally she calmed down enough and with the biggest grin said, "My goodness, that's quite a... _loaf_ ," she snickered again, "But how ever shall it fit in my oven?"

Bishop leaned against her again and said in his fake voice, "This loaf isn't ready for baking, my sweet. It has yet to _rise_."

"If only we could hurry that along. How would I accomplish such a task?" She held her face as still as possible, trying to make it through this hysterical book.

Bishop was absolutely relishing it though when he got into character and said, "Oh, my foolish little Argonian maid, you must... _use your hands._ "

She pressed her lips together, "You wish me to kneed the loaf? _Here?_ "

"Of course!" Bishop shouted loudly in his usual voice.

She met his eyes and said sweetly, "But what if mistress catches me? You loaf was meant to satisfy _her_ appetite."

He caressed her cheek, "Don't fret, my delicate flower. I'll satisfy the mistress's cravings _later_."

Rona flipped the page and took a deep breath again as her chest shook with laughs, "Very well, but I'm afraid my oven isn't hot enough. It could take hours!"

Bishop said, "Plenty of time, my sweet. Plenty of time."

Rona just let it go then. She didn't even care that is was loud, she bust up laughing so hard that it hurt and Bishop joined her, their laughter echoing through the entire Arcaneum and he said, " _Your face is so red Ladyship!_ " Her cheeks were hurting too from the wide smile spread across them.

Then she cried through a laugh, "What is this book!?"

"I told you it was good for a laugh!" He leaned back against a wall as Karnwyr stared at them curiously. Bishop took a few more deep breaths and said, "Wow... I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

"Yeah," she smiled, "It feels good."

She leaned her head against his chest, nestling herself under his arm and he gave a deep sigh as he said, "Wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," she whispered.

They were quiet for a moment, both getting lost in their own thoughts. For Rona she couldn't stop thinking about the reality of her situation. She'd suffered so much loss and sadness over the last month that it was almost hard to believe she was just sitting around in a quiet library, reading a silly book with Bishop and laughing their asses off over it. It was surreal and she wanted more of it.

Bishop thought many of the same things as he looked over the top of her head, where she rest in the crook of his arm. He pressed his cheek to her hair and wrapped an arm around her shoulder drawing her closer. He loved this woman so much and wanted her to be a part of his life forever, to have times like these where they could just laugh and laugh without a care or worry in the world. He yearned for the day that her journey was over and done with and they could just be together, living in peace.

Bishop decided that the day wasn't over yet and they could still have a good time, so he reached over and pulled a few choice books from the pile, opened them and he started to read out loud to her bringing that sweet smile to her face.


	55. The Eye of Magnus

They sat around reading all sorts of books for what seemed like hours. Bishop just finished up with Withershins and she said, "That one was really good. I like that they actually made every first line the next letter of the alphabet. Very clever."

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," he said.

She looked over at him from their place on the floor and said, "I had no idea you were so... well read."

He smirked at her, "I know, I don't look like the bookish type. I try to keep it that way, but yeah. Read plenty of books. Got pretty lonely over the years with just me and Karnwyr here," he scratched the sleepy wolf on the head, "So I'd stumble on the occasional book when visiting a town, selling the pelts and meat from my hunts... You know, there's still a _lot_ you don't know about me."

"And there's plenty you don't know about me," she said.

"Like what?"

She laughed, "Like how I was just like that dunmer mage, always screwing up my experiments and blowing things up."

Bishop chuckled, crossing his legs, putting an elbow to his knee as he leaned over and rest his head in his hand, "Really now? Ever turned someone's best friend into a cow?"

She laughed, "No, but I did set the alchemy lab on fire once..."

Bishop raised a brow, "I'm sure Serlas was thrilled to hear about that one."

A pair of snow covered boots and long blue robes appeared in front of them. Serlas said, "No, I was most certainly _not_ thrilled about it. And it was actually _three_ different times she set it on fire, if I remember right, before she was banned from studying alchemy altogether. She was quite the menace back in those days. Certainly kept me on my toes."

Bishop snorted loudly and Rona smiled up at her father and asked, "How was your visit to the outpost Ata? Any luck?"

Serlas gently sat down in front of them and said, "Unfortunately no. Good news though! I did see that his supplies have been replenished and were looking fresh, so I know he's been coming and going. He's still alive at least."

Bishop cocked an eyebrow at him, "Maybe try leaving a letter for him?"

"I did actually. That was my first thought when I realized Septimus was alive. Whether he'll heed what it says and actually return to the college or stay put is a whole other. The man can be incredibly obsessed when he's set on his research, often ignoring anything and everything that would interfere with it."

Bishop frowned, "You _knew_ him?"

"Not very well, we were merely acquaintances. I met Septimus about twenty-six years ago, around the time," he glanced at Rona, "Well around the time I first encountered Claudia." Rona blushed slightly. Serlas chuckled, "I have to say, even then Septimus was quite the odd character. Not easy to talk to and he was quick to get distracted. If you discussed his subject of interest, however, he could drone on for hours about it. Shame I didn't listen more then. If I'd have known I would have needed all the information I could get on the scrolls I would have asked my fill about them."

Rona lowered her eyes and tried not to think about it. Maybe she could find it on her own, somehow. Maybe the Thalmor would have some information on it. She held out some hope.

Serlas looked over at their pile of books and said, "Ah, the Lusty Argonian Maid. Enchanting tale, you've both read it then?"

Bishop said with a broad grin, "We just read it out loud for the entire library to hear!" Rona's face burned at his shameless declaration.

Serlas merely chuckled and said, "I still remember when they brought those books over from Morrowind. Some of the more prudish members in the Elder Council declared a ban on them, which was amusing to say the least because all it did was make them even more sought-after by the public. Then when it came out that nearly every single member of the Council had the books themselves they quickly decided to lift the ban."

"Don't know why people bother with it," Bishop shrugged, "There's no way anyone gets off on that drivel."

"Oh it was quite the alluring and erotic tale back in those days. Akin to seeing a woman's ankles you know," he said with a wink.

They all shared a laugh and Serlas smiled at Rona, "I'm glad to see you're in better spirits my dear."

"Much better," she said. Then her stomach growled loudly.

"And hungry too it seems," he said, "I'm quite famished myself. Shall we head off to the mess hall then and get some supper?" Serlas stood and helped them collect their books up and they brought them back over to Urag gro-Shub's desk.

He was turned from them, busy putting away some spell books a few students had left behind and he turned with a look of surprise. "Oh, Master Thoraminh, what brings you in today?" Then his eyes traveled between him, Rona and Bishop and he raised a brow, "Er... Huh?"

Serlas said, "Ah, this is my daughter who I've told you all about Urag. I suppose you must have met already though," he set a pile of books on the desk.

Urag stared at her harder and she gave him a mischievous smirk. He scratched at his head, "Wait... _you!?_ You're the Dragonborn!?"

She shrugged, "The one and only."

She and Bishop put the rest of the books onto the desk and she said, "Thanks for loaning us the books, they were great! Oh and sorry if we were too loud earlier."

Urag gave her a friendly smile as he leaned against his desk chair, "Glad you enjoyed them. And I didn't mind the noise. In fact I quite enjoyed seeing some of these uptight snobs forced to listen to old erotica and the shenanigans of Withershins." He grunted a laugh.

Serlas grinned and said, "I thank you again, Urag, for keeping such a spectacular library available to us all. We're off to the mess hall now, would you care to join us?

"Nah, got a lot of books to sort tonight," he said.

"Would like me to bring you anything?"

"Whatever's on the menu. Wouldn't mind some spiced wine either if you can sneak some old friend."

Serlas chuckled and said, "I'll see what I can do."

They turned to leave and Rona smiled and waved at the old orc who returned her friendliness. The three of them plus Karnwyr wound their way down the stairs and outside. It was completely dark out with just a few magical lights floating around the wall sconces to illuminate their way. They hurried along keeping out of the snow under the covered halls, following after several students who were chatting loudly as they went down another staircase leading under the Hall of Elements.

They entered into a huge dining hall, a little larger than the Hall of Elements above. There were six, very long tables lined up along the stone floor and seated with long benches to match. Ahead of them was a seventh long table, though a bit shorter on the ends. Rona noticed Arch-Mage Aren seated in the middle with what she assumed were several other professors eating their dinners and chatting with one another.

Against the far wall were more long tables, fitted with white tablecloths and covered with plates and pots of hot food and plenty of beverages to choose from. Several college staff were bringing out more plates and taking emptied ones through a swinging door off to the side which led into the kitchens.

Bishop's stomach growled loudly and he said, "Wow, that smells good. Let's go stuff our faces already."

The three of them all went over to the side table, grabbing plates and filling them with a variety of their favorites. Bishop did not hold back, stacking his full of three different kinds of meats, along with a thick helping of mashed potatoes and two dinner rolls. There wasn't a single green thing on his plate and Rona said, "You're going to stop yourself up with all that meat you know. Maybe get some fiber?"

He was already stuffing a dinner roll into his mouth when he mumbled, "Fiber? What's that?"

"Vegetables!" She exclaimed.

He looked over at her plate, which was comprised of mostly greens. She'd filled her plate with a salad, some steamed vegetables, a single pheasant roast and had a small cup of clam chowder.

He stuffed the rest of the roll into his mouth and pointed at her plate, cocking a brow, "That?"

"Yes!" She said exasperated, "Fiber. _Greens._ "

He swallowed and said, "That's rabbit food, Princess."

He chuckled at her expression and she just rolled her eyes. Serlas led them up to the head table with the other professors. Serlas sat down next to his colleague Savos Aren, while Rona took the next seat over to her father and Bishop sat next to her, then warily eyed an older nordic man on the other side of him, who was fussing with two green, glass vessels connected with tubes. It appeared to be an old alembic. He was putting all sorts of ingredients into it, making it bubble slightly.

Bishop leaned over to her and said, "Hey, switch places with me."

She looked over at the man and said, "It's fine. He's a professor, he knows what he's doing."

Bishop grumbled and tried to ignore it by digging into his spiced beef with a knife and fork. Rona was glad to see him eating meat that was actually cooked again and she asked him, jokingly, "Do you prefer it cooked or raw?"

He held a fork to his mouth and said, "Huh?"

She poured a vinaigrette onto her salad and said, "Last time I saw you eating beef you ate it raw."

"Uhh," he looked at her dumbfounded for a moment, then took a bite and chewed, thinking, "I dunno. It was pretty good raw. But damn if I don't owe the chef my compliments on this." He quickly cut off another piece. Rona looked at him bewildered.

Serlas who was enjoying his own cup of clam chowder said, "Yes, the chefs here are excellent. It's actually a husband and wife team, two argonians, Sakesi and Neer-Na. They've been with the college for years."

"Indeed," Arch-Mage Aren added, "I certainly owe them for all my sleepless nights of research. Every time I had to heed the call of hunger they'd whip me up some of the best roasts, sandwiches and soups. They've managed to keep everyone here quite satisfied."

Serlas, Rona and Arch-Mage Aren all chatted for a bit. Serlas told some of the funnier stories of Rona's futile attempts at learning magic in the Mage's Guild as a child and expressed how relieved he was when she found her place in the Fighter's Guild instead. Bishop didn't say much, just listened, laughed a few times and enjoyed his dinner. He took a few scraps of meat from his plate and tossed them to Karnwyr who'd been staring up at them the whole time, begging and whining for food.

As they finished their plates and the kitchen staff started bringing out the desserts Arch-Mage Aren said, "So, Lady Rona, I've heard you have quite the lovely voice. Any chance you would share a song with us this evening?"

She frowned at her father, "Ata! Stop bragging about me!"

She pushed him playfully on the arm and he chuckled, "I do agree with Savos, I think it would be delightful to hear you sing something."

She looked over the group of students all chattering, finishing their dinners and a few picking up some desserts. "In front of all these people?" She felt her cheeks burn red. She'd sang in front of large crowds before. The biggest was probably at Alec's Performance in Windhelm, though that was more a show of strength to Ulfric than to show off for anyone. Every other time she sang in front of crowds it was necessary - singing songs of power while she fought dragons and saved lives.

Bishop was drinking mead from a flagon and said, "Getting cold feet for once Ladyship? I think you should definitely do it. Show these mages a thing or two about _real_ magic."

Serlas said, "Of course you don't have to if you don't want to my dear."

Rona sunk in her seat and looked over the crowd again. She noticed one mage in particular that annoyed her. It was the breton mage, Darren. He was sitting among a group of haughtier looking students, drinking heavily and talking loudly. He glanced up at the table and her eyes met his. He flashed her an attempt at a charming smile and called, "Oh lovely rose! Over here!"

She really wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his arrogant face. A similar feeling she'd had in Windhelm once. She sat up straighter and cleared her throat and asked her father, "Who's that mage? Daniel or something?" Purposely giving him the wrong name.

"Hm," Serlas glanced up from his apple dumpling, "Ah, that is Darren. A highly accomplished mage. Very powerful conjurer, he's quite exemplary with destruction as well."

Arch-Mage Aren sneered, "And yet with all that talent he still finds ways to wreak havoc in nearly every hold he visits. Got himself thrown from Solitude not too long ago. Seems to think we wouldn't consider expelling him due to his personal talent. He's on his last chance now though."

Bishop muttered, "Arrogant little prick isn't he? Someone should knock him down a peg or two."

Serlas looked over at Bishop curiously but before he could ask anything Rona got up and said, "I think I will sing."

All three of them looked up at her surprised and she said, "What? I like to sing. But I'll need," she thought for a moment as a song came to mind, "I need a piano."

"Hmm, a piano velvynen? Been a while since you played one. You're sure?" Serlas asked. She nodded firmly and with a gentle incantation and a wave of his hand he conjured an entire grand piano onto the floor right out of thin air.

The students chattering died down a bit as they looked over at the smooth and glossy redwood instrument. She wandered around to the front of the table and noticed Darren eyeing her as he threw her a salacious grin. She ignored it though and sat down at the small seat in front of the piano, she was facing more towards the head table than at the students, which was fine. It gave her a nice view of Bishop. She cracked her knuckles and ran her fingers over the keys trying to remember how to play.

Bishop leaned over to Serlas and said, "Is there an instrument she doesn't know how to play?"

Serlas stroked his beard and said, "Anything brass. She never did care for the trumpets and horns... thank the gods," he added with a laugh.

Bishop shook his head and smiled down at her as the keys tinkled and she started to sing a rather sad song that echoed throughout the stone room.

(The song is _Lesson Learned_ by Sharon Den Adel)

 _"I couldn’t care less if the world’s gone mad, I couldn’t care less, wouldn’t turn my head_  
I couldn’t care less, I couldn’t care less, The heart of the soul is not untouchable  
Hard to hold on to what’s beautiful, There's no control, no control  
When you talk about us, can you feel the fire in us  
Do you ever miss? You would never miss  
Through the darkness I swear, I can see your love in there  
You never miss, you never miss"

The room rumbled slightly as her voice grew more powerful and a strange reverberation filled the room. Then Eira and Jillian joined her, Eira seated on the piano facing the students, white flames licking her body and Jillian leaning against it, arms crossed and staring straight at Bishop, sharp blue eyes piercing into his own. Her stare made him uncomfortable and he found this song to be strange and... unnerving. The two Dragonborn women sang with her.

Everyone else was enthralled though. No one could peel their eyes away from her or the two ghostly women if they tried. _  
  
"I couldn’t care less by the reasons why, I couldn’t care less if it’s wrong or wise  
I couldn’t care less, I couldn’t care less  
I wouldn’t be here if it all made sense, Thought if I only could understand  
It would hurt less, It would hurt less  
When you talk about us, Can you feel the fire in us  
Do you ever miss? You never miss  
Through the darkness I swear, I can see your love in there  
You never miss, You never miss"  
  
_ The room shook slightly and a strange light seemed to emanate from the ceiling, pouring into the room and making everything glitter. __  
  
"Don’t wanna lead a heartless life, Don’t wanna feel numb inside  
Don’t wanna lead, Don’t wanna lead  
Don’t wanna lead a heartless life  
It’s a lesson learned, it’s a lesson learned  
Love is in a world of hurt, hurt  
Our love is in a world of hurt, hurt  
Our love is in a world of hurt"

She finished her song with a few keys on the piano and took a breath. Not understanding why she chose that song. It had just come to mind for some reason. _Our love lives in a world of hurt?_ That was certainly true for her... for them.

Rona didn't have much opportunity to think more on it when a loud CRACK and BOOM came from the room above them in the Hall of Elements. Most of the students screamed and the professors all stood up abruptly, the Arch-Mage and the others swept past her and directed the students out of the dining hall. Serlas came right up to her and said, "We need to vacate the dining hall! Quickly now!"

He grasped her arm with Bishop and Karnwyr following close behind. She shouted over the commotion, "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure," he said, "I think it may be the Eye of Magnus."

"That orb?" She questioned. But Serlas said no more about it, his only focus was getting her away from the potential danger.

They joined the crowd of students outside in the dark and wintry storm and he said firmly, "Stay here." Then he left with the other professors to go into the Hall of Elements.

Bishop stood by her, arms crossed as they all waited. She was feeling very anxious about the whole thing and wanted to go help. But she'd promised Bishop she wouldn't go running headfirst into danger anymore. It was an agitating feeling standing around helplessly.

They stood there for a few minutes before Bishop said, "We should go check on them." She glanced over at him and he smiled. He knew she was worried and knew how much she hated waiting. Together they ran for the doors and burst inside. But all was surprisingly calm. Though the room was strangely bright and it almost looked like flecks of snow were floating all around them. All of the professors, including her father and even Ancano the Thalmor Justiciar, stood in front of a strange looking altmer who was dressed in yellow robes with a hood raised over his head. He was speaking quite quickly.

Rona glanced at Bishop and made to speak when she noticed something very unusual about him. He looked frozen in time. As though he were going to walk forward, but paused with one foot in the air, arms swinging. It wasn't her shout though. She didn't recall shouting at all. In fact, with Slow Time things usually kept moving, just very slowly. This however was time stopped.

She looked back at the professors too and noticed they were also unmoving from their positions around the altmer and the orb. The only three people still moving were herself, her father and the strange altmer.

She tentatively approached them and overheard the altmer saying, "-energy coming from it is growing. She cannot stay here. Her powers are affecting it. You are fortunate that I was able to stop it in time, but so long as she remains here with it and for as long as it stays here, the more dangerous this situation becomes. And so I have come here personally to tell you it must be dealt with."

Serlas said, "You are with the Psijics. Are you not able to take it away? To stop it yourselves?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," the elf replied seriously, "You must understand, the Psijic Order does not typically... _intervene_ directly in events. My presence here will be seen as an affront to some within the Order and as soon as we have finished, I will be leaving your College. I'm all too aware that my arrival has aroused suspicion, especially in Ancano, your Thalmor associate. Nevertheless, my Order will not act directly. You must take it upon yourself to do so."

The elf noticed Rona slowly approaching and shouted, "NO! Stop yourself Dragonborn! Do not come any closer!"

Rona held and Serlas turned back to her and angrily shouted, "Velvyn! I told you to wait outside!" Then he looked around mystified, "She is able to move within the spell?"

"I told you, she is too powerful," the altmer spoke to her then, "Leave us immediately Dragonborn, lest you cause any more damage."

She knew he hadn't meant it the way he said it, but it still stung quite a bit. Here she was in a Mage's College, being told that she was the reason for causing some kind of damage. It was just like the Mage's Guild all over again. She relented however, nodded and quickly retreated back out the doors. She had no choice but to leave Bishop and Karnwyr frozen in time.

The minute she was outside, however, everything was normal again and the students were all still standing around and muttering to one another in mostly darkness with a few candlelight spells hovering around.

A bosmer mage brave enough to approach her asked in his deep and raspy voice, "Well? Is everything alright? The whole place isn't coming down is it?"

She said, "Uh... no. Everything's fine. But everyone should avoid the Hall of Elements for now. Please, everyone go back to your rooms."

The students looked relieved and turned away to head back to the common rooms. Darren however walked right up to her with his smug smile sprawled across his face. He took a quick bow and said, "Lady... Rona was it? A pleasure to formally make your acquaintance."

She held a hand upright in front of his face and said, "Look, Darren, was it? I'm not interested. I'm sure that was quite clear when I entered the bath with my companion." She was being more bold, holding back her embarrassment at even mentioning that she shared a bath with Bishop.

His lip curled slightly, "Yes, I thought it so odd that you would share a bath with that animal. Though I just assumed he needed help picking the ticks off himself." He took a step closer to her and she just stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "Why so acrimonious sweet rose? I only wish to tell you that I enjoyed your lovely song. And you're Master Thoraminh's ever famous daughter as well? You must be quite talented with your magics. I'd love to see your power... perhaps I might even be able to teach you a few things myself." He reached out and swiped one of her wavy locks from her shoulder.

She heard a loud scoff behind her and turned to see Bishop back outside, arms crossed and scowling angrily at the mage. He barked, "Do you really think she needs anything from _you_ , little mage?"

Darren pulled out all his daring and strode right up to Bishop, though he was half a head shorter and was forced to look up at him as he said, "Don't tempt me ranger. I'll make you regret your words!"

Bishop laughed in his face and leaned over smirking, " _You?_ You're just a boy, over filling his breeches, trying to act tough."

"Your audacious behavior needs correction, barbarian," he suddenly made his hands go alight with crackling destruction magic.

Bishop snarled at him, drawing his dagger, but Rona feeling her own ire rising said sweetly, " _Oh Darren-_ "

Her turned to her and she punched him right in the nose and sent him toppling over. It was entirely too satisfying. Now she knew why Bishop did it all the time.

Bishop stared at her wide-eyed with the biggest grin on his face as he shouted, "Damn woman! I think you actually broke his nose!"

" _Good_ ," she said crossly as she tried to ignore the stinging ache in her knuckles and said, "Piss off Darren."

Darren looked up at her, nose bloody and utterly astounded that she'd even hit him. The two of them walked away, heading towards the large gates that led into the college. Bishop was smirking at her and trying to stifle a laugh when he said, "You actually punched him. Where am I right now? Is this even real?"

She laughed and said, "Well, I didn't want you to take away my satisfaction of knocking him down a peg."

"You are damn fucking sexy when you stand up for yourself Ladyship," he grasped her around the waist and looked into her eyes. Fiery desire burned behind his as he said, "We might just have to rent the bath again."

She grasped his shoulders pulling herself up for a passionate kiss. They were interrupted a minute later by the sound of a man clearing his throat loudly. They pulled apart and turned to see Serlas standing by, a small smile perking at the corners of his mouth. Rona's face turned crimson as she realized that was the first time her father had ever seen her kiss Bishop. Not to mention so ridiculously lip locked as they were. The ranger also turned away slightly and put a hand to his mouth, coughing slightly.

Serlas didn't mention it, thankfully, when he asked, "Well then, velvyn, I take it you overheard most of what the Psijic mage told us?"

"I did," she said, "Are you going to be alright with that thing here?"

"There are some things I must go take care of in order to rid our college of the orb's presence," Serlas looked troubled as he spoke, "It will probably take up most of the rest of my time here and I will not be able to keep checking on Septimus, unfortunately."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" She asked with unease.

"No, velvynen. I think it best if you both make your way to Solitude," he said, "When I've taken care of my tasks here I will meet you both there and we will continue our journey."

She sighed but nodded and gave him a big hug and said, "A tandile tye Ata. We'll see you in three weeks?"

"Three weeks," he confirmed, "A tandile tye velvynen."

Serlas smiled at Bishop and said, "Take care of her for me, but watch out for yourself as well, won't you?"

"Always Serlas. You take care as well," Bishop gave him that friendly bear hug men always went in for, patting each other on the back.

Serlas said, "I'm not entirely sure what's changed in you Bishop, but I quite like it."

Bishop smirked at him, "Met a really good man not unlike yourself."

They said their farewells once more and Serlas opened the gates for them with his magic. Bishop whistled for Karnwyr and asked Rona, "So what the hell happened back there? One minute we're walking into that building and you're there, then the next you're not."

She laughed, "Just more of that magic shit you hate so much."

He threw an arm around her shoulders and said, "Hmph... figured as much. Can't wait to leave this nuthouse!"


	56. Return to Solitude

Unfortunately the inn keeper was not willing to rent the bath to them again. He said he didn't much care for cleaning up the mess they left the last time no matter how much they tipped him. So Rona put up with pushing off Bishop's roaming hands most of the night before getting him to settle on kissing only.

They set out for Solitude the next morning, hiring a carriage to take them to Dawnstar and then to Morthal where they could follow the road along through Dragon Bridge. They stayed the night in Dawnstar and both had a fitful and restless sleep there. It seemed that everyone in town was suffering from nightmares, but Bishop strongly encouraged her to let it go. As he rubbed the bags under his eyes he grumbled, "I _already_ overheard someone saying they called on a Priest of Mara to look into it, it'll be fine. Let it go Ladyship. I'm way too fucking tired to even try and fix this one..." he finished with a deep yawn before slumping face first into his breakfast.

She agreed because she was also far too exhausted to even think about attempting to help them with that problem. She didn't know where to start on saving people from their own nightmares when she couldn't even stop her own. They spent another day in the carriage, both sleeping along the benches, with Karnwyr resting on the carriage floor, as it trudged along the road through Morthal. The driver took some low paths through the forest towards Dragon Bridge. It was around three in the afternoon when they arrived in the quiet town. Rona paid the carriage driver and they moved along on foot with their wolf up towards Solitude. It was a three hour walk, but they managed to get there around supper time.

Karnwyr ran off into the woods chasing a stray fox and Rona tried to call to him but Bishop shrugged it off and said, "No worries Lightfoot. He'll be fine out here." She took his word for it and they went in. Rona looked over the mostly repaired city. There were still a few signs of the dragon attack from months before, a couple of patched up roofs and some charred marks where dragon flame had flurried against a wall or two, but all in all it was quite peaceful. They hadn't even encountered any dragons on their trip there, to her relief.

"Wanna get some tavern food?" Bishop asked her.

"Yeah I could eat," she said.

They turned into the Winking Skeever and were greeted jubilantly by Corpulus, the red-haired man who owned the place, "Lady Rona! Great to see you back in Solitude. What brings you in?"

The two of them pulled up seats at the bar and she smiled at the friendly Imperial and said, "Just taking a vacation from all the dragon slaying."

He chuckled, "I suppose even the Dragonborn needs some time to herself," he motioned to Bishop then and said, "I see you're still suffering this old ranger on your journey."

Bishop scoffed and said, "Hey! I help plenty with that dragon slaying Corpulus. You could only guess how many times I've saved her ass out there."

Corpulus grinned at him and said, "I see you haven't changed, Bishop. Still always thinking of women's asses."

Rona frowned and Corpulus nervously scratched the side of his head and said, "Ah, pardon my manners, Lady Rona. So, what can I get you two?"

They both ordered the potato soup and got their favorite drinks. Corpulus poured some Alto Wine for Rona and passed over a bottle of Honningbrew to Bishop. The innkeeper leaned on the counter and asked her, "Any chance I can hire your lovely voice a few nights a week while you're in town? You really know how to drum up business."

She smiled but said, "I'll think about it. Been needing to rest my voice a bit too, all that shouting you know."

"Ah, I hear yah," he said. A few new patrons walked in and he excused himself to go take orders and serve them.

Bishop leaned his back on the counter and looked around the room, "Wonder where the others are staying."

"Not here," Rona said, "I think they're bunking up with the Legionnaires in Castle Dour. Pretty sure the kids are staying in the Blue Palace with Jarl Elisif."

"Guess I'll get a room for us," he said and went to call over Corpulus when she grasped his hand. Bishop looked over at her and she shot him a flirty look. His brows perked up and with a salacious grin he asked, "Got something on your mind, Sweetness?"

She pulled him over to her and leaned over his shoulder, whispering sensually in his ear, "I have a house here in Solitude."

His brows shot up quite high at those words and he said, "The hell are we waiting around here for then?"

She laughed and said, "Well I'm still hungry!"

"Yeah me too. In fact, I'm feeling absolutely voracious now."

She let her flirty smirk play at her lips and said, "Just wait a little. Still, you are going to _love_ that bed."

He groaned slightly and leaned over to her, brushing her hair from her shoulders and nibbling at her ear as he quietly murmured, "Tell me more about this bed, Sweetness."

"Twice the size of the one in Whiterun," she tossed, biting her lower lip.

He groaned again then glanced back around at the mostly empty tavern. He stood for a moment and quickly closed the space between their stools, then sat again and he leaned into her whispering, "Look what you're doing to me, love." He grasped her hand and pressed it to the very firm bulge in his trousers. She flushed red and tried to yank her hand back, but he held it there.

Her heart fluttered quickly. He'd only called her 'love' one other time, during some very hot makeup sex. It made her feel more than loved when he said it. She turned to face him and quickly leaned in, meeting his lips with her own, not giving a damn that they were in public. _Why hide it?_ She thought to herself. She'd given herself completely to this man and he'd proven his loyalty to her time and time again. They belonged to each other.

His hand traced the nape of her neck and curled into her hair as he pressed his mouth closer to hers and took her tongue in his mouth. They hadn't even noticed Corpulus there until he sneezed and they pulled away. Corpulus smirked at them and said, "Food's almost ready... but uh, did you two need a room?"

Bishop practically shouted with the biggest grin, "Why would we need a room? We've got a whole damn house!"

Rona laughed and quickly grabbed her glass of wine, trying to hide her burning face behind it.

"Right," Corpulus said with a chuckle, "Well try to save it for after you're home then will you?" He left again, probably to check on their food and Rona downed her glass of wine, grabbing the bottle and filling it again herself.

"Don't drink too much Ladyship, I was thinking I'd order a couple of bottles of Spiced Wine to bring back with us. How's that sound?"

"Perfect," she said with a smile.

They ate quickly and Bishop did get two bottles of Spiced Wine before they made their evening walk through the quiet city and found the large home Jarl Elisif had kindly granted her months ago for saving their city from a thirty odd dragon attack.

She didn't even get a chance to open the door when Bishop cornered her in the doorway, holding the two bottles at their necks in one hand and pressing his other hand against the door by her head. He looked down at her with deep lustful longing before planting another hot and steady kiss on her lips. She pulled away from him and said, "Maybe we should go in first?" He chuckled and she fished around her pouch for the key, first pulling out the wrong one, but then found the right key and let them into the three story home.

It was a bit dusty and pretty empty considering she hadn't lived there since Morning Star, a few months back. He set the bottles on the kitchen table and looked around. In a second he disappeared down into the cellar and she looked after him curiously, then he came back up and hurried up the stairs.

She peered up the stairs and called, "What are you doing?"

He came back down and said, "We're alone."

"Yeah I know."

He thumbed back over his shoulder, "I was just checking for any unwanted housecarls hiding out in here."

With a laugh Rona said, "I already declined one when Elisif asked me after giving me this place."

"Good," he said, then slowly walked over to her and rest his hands to her hips and looked her over, his amber eyes touching on every part of her before resting on her eyes.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked him curiously.

"Just wondering how I ended up with this beautiful woman right in front of me." His words were surprisingly sweet and affectionate. She wasn't sure how much more gentleness her heart could take, it felt like it might explode with joy.

"Because you're the most caring person I've ever met," she said sincerely.

He scoffed slightly.

"It's true," she maintained, "for so long you locked away this wonderful part of yourself, out of fear of loss. But you've opened up so much Bishop. I find myself loving you more and more every day."

A soft smile caressed his lips and he moved in to kiss her again, whispering gently as his lips touched hers, "And I fall in love with you every day, over and over again."

They kissed again, taking their time, before he wrapped his hand under her arm and under the bend in her legs, lifting her into his arms, keeping their mouths entwined. He pulled away for a moment and said, "Grab that wine!"

She grasped the two bottles as well as two glasses sitting by and he hiked up the stairs with her before finding the master bedroom. A smoldering flicker crossed his eyes at the sight of the bed. He set her down and said, "Shit Ladyship, you didn't tell me it had bed posts too!"

She glanced over at the solid oak frame with the four thick bed posts jutting at each corner. "Was that... important?"

"Allow me to show you how to make the most of this beast of a bed we have here," he walked over to it, kicking his boots off and yanking his gloves off, tossing them in a corner. He grasped one of the poles and shook it. It stood quite firm, the whole thing was very heavy and sturdy.

Rona set the bottles of wine on a writing desk and pulled her own boots and gloves off. They disarmed as well, pitching their weapons into a pile on the floor. Bishop threw himself onto the firm, yet cushiony bed, bouncing slightly and sighed throwing his arms behind his head, "Damn, they spared no expense with this place."

She crawled onto the bed and sat up on her knees beside him, "Nice huh?"

His eyes traveled up and down her body as he said, "Very, very nice. Not as nice as you though gorgeous."

She leaned over him before he had a chance to make a move and she carefully undid the buckles on his black leather top, pulling it open and running her hands over his firm chest. She enjoyed the feeling of his hair catching between her fingers and the firmness of each little hill and curve his muscles made.

He gave a low murmur and laid back, relaxing and letting her play with him for once. She pushed his top further down his shoulders and leaned over him, getting a good look at the salacious grin on his lips before burying her face in the crook of his neck. She noticed the spot where she bit him the other day, a bit bruised and kissed it gently. "Sorry, I bruised you," she whispered.

He growled low, "Bruise me more, please Ladyship. I like it rough."

She giggled into his neck and gave him sharp bites along his shoulder and neckline, making him groan, reminding herself she could always heal him later. She met each sharp nip with a gentle kiss and sucked lightly, tugging at his skin moving along his broad chest and back up to the other side of his neck as he turned his head letting her move along that path.

His soft groans were enough to spur her on more as she bit lightly up his neck and nibbled on his ear. He pressed his face inside the nape of her neck, as she was perfectly poised over him and did the same, biting softly, before tenderly sucking and pulling on her skin, making her shiver with goosebumps. She moved on again, pulling away from his nibbling and leaned back.

She traced her hands along his chest, moving them slowly down his chiseled abdomen and on to the hem of his trousers. She pulled at the buckle there, undoing it and pulled his trousers down slightly, stopping to admire the thick hair that coiled around his belly button and further onward before running her fingers across the lower part of his stomach, just above where his swollen bulge was still hiding in his underwear.

Rona decided she was ready to start teasing that part of him and pulled on his underwear. The way he was sitting though made it difficult to remove. She tugged on it playfully and flashed him a pouty look. He chuckled, lifting his rear slightly and yanked his own trousers and underwear down, allowing her to pull them further down his legs to where he could kick them free and onto the floor. He did the same with his top, taking it off the rest of the way before settling back to enjoy the show.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much," she said as she undid the button on her dress and threw it off herself, tossing it into the pile of clothes on the floor. The corner of his mouth perked up and he gave a low murmur of approval at her near nakedness. She positioned herself, sitting between his legs, enjoying the sight of his thick and throbbing manhood before wrapping her hands around him tightly as she began to stroke his shaft hard. His head tilted back slightly as he took a sharp breath and let out a pleasured moan.

She'd never get tired of giving him such pleasure with her hands, her mouth or even her... the idea popped into her head and she leaned forward, placing her mouth on him and giving him a few quick strokes with her tongue, wetting him with her saliva. Another string of pleasured cries came from Bishop as she did so. As she got him thoroughly lubricated she pulled back, wiping her mouth and then unclipped her bra, allowing her supple breasts to fall free.

His eyes burned with desire and his cock twitched with excitement, knowing what she was about to do. She wrapped her breasts around him and pressed them together, creating a new wet hole to stroke him with. He grunted, "Ah... that's the best Ladyship, don't stop."

She moved herself up and down on him, watching his eyes roll back as he groaned heavily. She pressed them together tighter, allowing her nipples to poke through her fingers, giving him full view of a very erotic image and made sure to shoot him a sexy and playful look many times, sending him nearly over the edge as he started to shudder with each stroke up his shaft. He leaned forward at one point and easily grasped her soft mounds into his rough hands, pressing them harder together as he thrust his own hips up and down while she made sure to wet his flared head with more saliva, keeping up the lubrication.

He panted deeply and she could tell he really wanted to come like this so she said, "Do it. Come all over my tits."

His eyes rolled again and he cried, "Ugh! Going to - Uuuhhh!" His thick come spurt heavily from the tip of his cock . It happened several times in fact, three thick shots of milky white cream splashed her chest from the tip, making a complete mess of her chest as he continued to pump himself between her breasts smearing it everywhere. She enjoyed watching him release as she didn't see it often. His semen gave off a strong and musky scent that made her own drooling need ache quite a bit.

Finally he let go of her breasts and fell back mumbling, "Bring your hips over here."

She laughed slightly and said, "Um... let me wipe off first." She crawled out from between his legs and went over to a wardrobe, rifling through the drawers until she found a cloth to wipe the mess with. She finished undressing, pulling off her panties and casting them onto the top of their neat pile of discarded clothes.

Newly cleaned and fully nude she crawled back onto the bed, sitting on her knees next to him and he sighed, looking up at her, "You're too good. I can't stop myself sometimes."

"I wanted you to do it," she said biting her lip, "I like it."

"Hmm, come over here you damn sexy woman."

She glanced over at his flaccid member and said, "You sure about that?"

"It'll be a few minutes before I get up again, but in the meantime I want your hips up here," he pointed to his face.

She laughed, " _What?_ "

"Sit on me, Rona. Face fuck me with that tight pussy of yours."

Her eye widened and her face burned redder than ever and he laughed at her, "We'll get you used to the dirty talk one of these days woman. Now just come over here already."

She stood slightly, letting him guide her hips over his head and she looked down at him, hesitating, worrying she'd suffocate him.

"Now grab the headboard and don't worry, I won't be lacking for air. You're too light to anyways, I could just toss you off if I have to."

She relaxed a bit and bent her knees into the bed, letting herself rest over his head. This was new and incredibly lewd. It made her more aroused than ever especially when she felt his hot breath between her legs and then his tongue tracing her lower lips and her swollen nub. It did not help when she heard him murmuring down there, "So damn wet already. You're dripping Ladyship."

Shameful arousal began anew and then he literally buried his face in her, nibbling, biting and teasing all over in a way she'd never experienced before. She'd been holding quite still until he pulled his head up between her thighs and said, "Grind your hips on me."

So she did, letting herself fall a bit heavier onto him and moaning loudly, while he groaned under her. Then she allowed those lustful feelings to wash over her more. She stopped worrying, let herself lose control and pressed harder against his exploring mouth and tongue, feeling him dip into her entrance and pulling herself up every few moments to give him air before pressing hard against him again. His hands wouldn't stop either as they kept running up and down her lower back, groping her rear and caressing her legs.

This was too much, it was incredibly lewd and she loved it. She grasped the headboard and kept up the pace, not realizing that she was starting to sweat and pant as she humped him all too eagerly. She felt very close as he started sucking hard on her pleasure center and then she felt his thick fingers tracing her entrance before slipping deep inside. He started twisting them and pressing that sweet spot inside which sent her reeling. She cried out, loudly, letting her voice go and feeling her tunnel convulse rapidly around his fingers.

When her quivering orgasm finally stopped she slumped against the headboard, trying to catch her breath. Next thing she knew his hands grasped her by the waist and tossed her down on her back onto the bed. Bishop wiped the sweat off his brow and her essence from his mouth. He, was breathing heavily and she felt his erection prodding her still twitching opening.

He leaned over her and said, "Just tell me when you're ready." He started up again with the tender kissing and stroking of her soft spots. He planted deep biting kisses all along her neck and across her breasts, cupping them gently then pinching and pulling at her budding nipples. His penis continued to knead against her wet folds as well, teasing her in all the right places. Waiting for that second wind, making her mind go fuzzy once more.

She felt her arousal returning in full force only this time she wanted him inside. She wanted to feel him spreading her apart and filling her to the hilt as he always did. It was the greatest feeling in the world, she thought, especially because it was with him. Rona made to push against the head of his cock, looking to take him inside when he pulled back slightly, averting it and she moaned agonizingly. He grinned as he teased her, not letting her have her way just yet.

"I'm ready," she whimpered desperately.

"Are you sure?" He asked, playfully taunting her.

" _Yes, Bishop_. I'm ready, I _need_ you. _Please, please_ ," she pleaded.

He hovered over her, his body pressed hard against hers. He was so much heavier and stronger than her and it felt good having him that close with his arms pressed at her sides. She reached up, wrapping her hands to the back of his neck and said, "Just like this, hold me close."

He groaned needfully at her words and she felt him then, his hips moving upward as his tip penetrated her and his shaft spread her open. She let out a low moan in reply and just enjoyed the feeling for that brief moment where her slick walls adjusted to his girth before he began the slow rock of his hips, sliding himself steadily in and out.

Bishop held her so tightly in his arms that it was almost hard to breathe the way he lay on her, but it felt good too, to be pulled into such a tight embrace by the man she loved and desired. To be held so desperately close by him. It was wonderful.

His deep groans grew louder and he started to pick up the pace, pushing himself deeper and deeper within, enjoying the feelings her body evoked in him. They went on for a long time it seemed, his steady roll of the hips and her focusing all her attention on stroking him within herself, tightening her inner muscles and just feeling him as her hand pressed swiftly against her aching nub between her legs.

Suddenly, without warning he pulled himself up from her, releasing that tight hold and she breathed deeply, her head felt like it was spinning and his bucking became incredibly forceful and intense. He gripped her hips tightly as he thrust hard into her, making the tip of himself kiss the entrance to her womb repeatedly.

She drowned herself in these sexy thoughts. Imagining the head of his cock coming so vigorously right against her precious place deep inside filling her, over and over again. She had no idea why it turned her on so much. She was still safe, there was no chance to get pregnant, but she wanted it. She wanted him to fill her to the core with his cock and empty himself into her, marking her as his own. She wanted to submit to him to let him do this to her forever.

His needy grunts were getting more urgent and his face betrayed his eagerness as his brows knit together and he parted his lips, clenching his teeth and groaned with each deep thrust. Rona was so ready for it. She started to thrust her hips back against him, making them meet even more forcefully together with loud, sensual slaps of skin against skin. She rubbed herself quickly making herself writhe in ecstasy between the feeling of him hitting that sweet spot inside and touching herself.

He closed his eyes and groaned, "Coming Rona! I'm coming hard!" His hips made a few more impatient and hard thrusts before he pulled tightly on her hips holding her against him with no chance of escape and he gasped with his release as his cock erupted within. She could feel the warmth of it entering her and it was enough to send her reeling into her own climactic spasms as her tunnel convulsed, milking him of every last drop. Her back arched with the electric shudders coursing through her and she let out a screaming moan of pure lustful need, her cries echoing loudly through the entire home.

The minute it was over, she felt lightheaded, but incredibly satisfied as he remained sheathed within her. He stayed upright, catching his breath and enjoying the aftershock of his own orgasm and possibly just admiring her lewd expressions, making a memory for another time.

Bishop glanced around and grabbed the cloth she used to wipe herself earlier and then carefully slipped out of her, catching the mess with it. He let her take it and use it to clean herself as he moved over and fell back on the bed. She tossed the now damp rag to the floor and curled up next to him, letting him rest his arm around her shoulders. They quietly enjoyed the afterglow, both completely spent from their efforts.

She glanced over at Bishop, who had his eyes closed and a satisfied smile across his lips. His other hand was up behind his head and she watched his chest rise and fall steadily. She wondered if he'd fallen right to sleep until he opened his handsome amber eyes and looked over at her.

His hand caressed a stray stand of hair from her eyes and he murmured playfully, "Did you come Ladyship?"

She laughed and replied sarcastically, "Not at all. We'll have to try again I think."

He smirked, "I have _all_ night."

He got up suddenly and went over to the writing desk, grabbing a bottle of wine and the two glasses. Rona pulled the covers up on their bed and crawled under the blue and gold, flowery duvet. Bishop crawled in with her and poured them both a glass. They stacked the excessive amount of pillows into a pile behind them, so they'd be more propped up as they leaned back and enjoyed their drinks together.

Rona swirled her glass and took a sip, then ran her hand over his chest, curling her fingers through his hair and said, "I want to know more about you."

He chuckled through his glass, "Like what?"

"Well you said there was still a lot I don't know. So," she shrugged, "tell me something I don't know."

"Hmm," he stopped to think, "I was born Midyear the twelfth, three seventy-four."

"Huh," she said, "I guess we never did tell each other our birthdays. Your sign is the Steed?"

He gave a low whinny making her laugh and then he said, "Probably explains my _incredible_ stamina."

"And your ability to carry so many burdens," she pointed out.

He shrugged then asked her, "What about her illustriousness? When did you grace the world of Nirn with your existence?"

"Last Seed the first!" She declared, "The year three seventy-six."

He scoffed, "Sign of the warrior. Of course," he paused a moment, taking another gulp from his glass, then said, "Damn. Can't believe I'm going to be twenty-eight this year," he groaned, "Only a few more years til I hit thirty."

"Better enjoy your twenties while they last," she teased.

He nuzzled his face into her hair, "Oh I will Ladyship, so long as it's with you."

She enjoyed their silly pillow talk and the cuddling and wanted to know more. They'd spent so much time in Whiterun just fooling around and working so much that they never took the time to talk like this. It was nice.

She asked him, "Where have you traveled to?"

"Well," he started, "we were pretty nomadic... since you know, my parents were also regularly evading arrest and all that. It wasn't so bad traveling that much. Been all over Tamriel. High Rock, Hammerfell, Valenwood, Elsweyr... ugh fuck Elsweyr. That place was hot as hell and you couldn't go anywhere without getting sand up your ass crack." She gave a laugh and he added, "I went to Morrowind once. It was after," he paused and took a breath, "after Jules passed. Decided I needed to get away for a while. Beautiful place, even with the ash everywhere."

"What was your favorite place?"

"High Rock was nice, still a cooler climate out that way. I loved Valenwood though, plenty to hunt in those forests. And Cyrodiil's alright, if you like the city life I guess."

"Hey!" She poked him, "Talking about my home country there."

He chuckled and asked, "What about you? Where've you been?"

"I've been to Valenwood and the Summerset Isles, though those were trips made solely for Ata's job," she said.

"Yeah? So what's the stuffy Thalmor capital of the world like?"

"So. Damn. Beautiful," she said without a trace of irony.

He raised his brows, " _Really?_ "

"It really is," she confirmed, "Lush green grasslands and thick woodland forests. You'd _love_ hunting in those forests, Bishop. There was wildlife everywhere you'd turn. Unfortunately the xenophobia there is a million times worse than here. At least in Skyrim the nords tolerate immigrants, but there, the Thalmor would kill you on site just for being human, or any other race that's not mer."

"Shit," he muttered.

"I wish you could see it though. Alinor is gorgeous. It's like a city made of glass so when the light touches the buildings everything sparkles and radiates color. It's like a painting into another world."

"That's the capital there, right? What brought you out to a place like that?"

"I went with my ata when I was nine years old for the first time. He was part of the Emperor's entourage, working as his eyes and ears among all the Altmer who'd just as easily try and hide their words by speaking in their own language."

"Oh that's right," he said, "You actually know the Emperor don't you? What's he like?"

"He's really nice," she said, "Very... easy to talk to. I was really shy around him at first, not wanting to say the wrong thing or do anything to get Ata in trouble, but he just talked to me like I was any other person, almost like we were already friends."

"Hm," Bishop said, "Never expected that. I always figured he was just another snotty noble."

"Most people think that. Emperor Titus is a good man though. When he found out I liked to sing he actually gave me a very old songbook that had been passed down in his family for generations and also a beautiful music box," she blushed slightly as she said, "He told me that if he'd ever had a daughter he'd have given it to her, but since he had no heirs of his own he wanted me to have it."

"Wow Ladyship that's," he chuckled, "Tell me, what's it like to be the most powerful and beautiful woman alive and living a story straight out of a bard's dream? You really are a princess."

She pouted, "See! I never told you this stuff because I knew you'd tease me. I'll never hear the end of it now."

"You make it all too easy, _Princess_ ," he grinned at her then asked, "So where are these precious possessions now?"

"Back home in Cheydinhal."

"Got a house out there too huh?"

"More like an old attic space I rent out from a nice older woman. I hardly stayed there though, I usually just bunked up in the Fighter's Guild. So that attic turned more into a storage space."

Bishop scoffed, "You have way too much junk Ladyship."

She threw a hand up and said, "Well if people would just stop giving me stuff!"

They laughed, drinking the wine and enjoying their time alone together, talking through the evening and learning more about each other than they ever knew before. There was even one point when Rona was mid-story and Bishop pounced on her again and they made love for the second time that night. He truly was insatiable and she couldn't get enough of it. Then drunk off the Spiced Wine and feeling sleepy after a late night together they drifted off in dreamless sleep.

~~~

The next morning Rona woke early, though Bishop was still steadily snoozing and she let him sleep in. She went down into the cellar, which had a small bath. The home actually had real plumbing built into it, which astonished her the first time she stayed there. She ran water into the tub from an old spigot on the wall and heated it with her magic. She left the water after bathing herself, thinking Bishop might use it later, then got dressed and left to do some shopping.

The marketplace was busy and bustling with people doing their own shopping. She tried to keep an eye out for any of the Companions, wondering where they might be and in her distraction she clumsily walked right into an older man, dropping the vegetables and wrapped meat she'd just purchased all over the ground which got mixed up with everything the man was holding and dropped as well.

She quickly knelt down to pick it all up and said, "I'm so sorry! Please excuse me! Here, let me get that for you..."

"Oh that's alright," he said timidly above her. As she went to pick everything up however she noticed something very odd about the items mixed in with hers. Most of everything the man had dropped were dirty mismatched trinkets, an old tankard, a few cracked soul gems, an empty bottle of stamina potion, a single bear claw, and the oddest piece of all - an entire pelvic bone. Rona grasped the bone, looking at it stunned then glanced up at the unusual man in front of her and was taken aback by his appearance.

He was an old bosmer, a beggar of sorts, but his eyes looked like they'd been gouged out and he had a lost looking gaze. As his empty eye sockets searched her green eyes, as though he could actually see her, he seemed to grow more excited and cried, "You! You'll help me! You help people, right? That's what you do? Please, take pity on an old madman!"


	57. Invited and Uninvited Dinner Party

Rona stood up slowly, still holding the pelvic bone and said hesitantly, "Uh... I don't think I can help you with anything. Here," she made to hand him the bone she was still holding so she could quickly gather her own things and move along. She loved to help people, definitely, but this situation made all the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"No, no! I can't take it back. You keep it," he insisted.

She shook her head and said, "Really, I'm very sorry. I have to go." She knelt down again, setting the bone aside and started to quickly gather her things as the frightening bosmer started to become agitated.

He waved his hands animatedly as he leaned over her and cried, "Wait, hear my plea! My master, he is lost between worlds and I cannot bring him back!"

She moved faster then, stuffing the produce and meat into her basket and apologized again, "Sorry for bumping into you."

She turned away and started down the path towards her homestead when he quickly caught up with her and, for lack of a better word, _stared_ right at her pleading, "My master has abandoned me! Abandoned his people and nothing I say can change his mind."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," she quickened her pace, debating on leading this lunatic back to her home and deciding against it, she passed right by her house and headed for the Blue Palace instead.

He continued following and going on and on with his insane tale, "Now he refuses to even see me. He says I interrupt his vacation! It's been so many years... Won't you please help Dragonborn?"

She slowed a bit and turned to look at him curiously, but then shook her head. Everyone there knew she was the Dragonborn, that was common knowledge. But how a man who clearly could not see somehow knew who she was confounded her. How he so easily followed her too without any eyeballs to speak of was mind-boggling in itself. She said again, "I'm really very sorry, I have to go!"

She broke into a sprint, she was nearly at the Blue Palace when all of a sudden the bosmer came around the corner of a house and threw his hands out, crying, "You just don't understand! Without him, I am not free! Without him, I am doomed! All of his empire shall fall into chaos!"

Rona's pulse quickened and she knew some sort of magic had to be at hand here, for him to move that quickly, to be right in front of her like that after she'd run so fast was alarming.

She screamed at him, "I can't help you! Please leave me alone!" Rona skirted around him and chanced a glance back as she went, making sure he stayed put where he was and he merely watched her go with a sad look on his face.

She quickly stepped into the Blue Palace and leaned against a wall catching her breath and looking around warily for the creepy madman, though there was no sign of him. She heard a pair of familiar voices at the top of the stairs in the throne room.

"Dagny dear, get your cloak, were leaving for the Bard's College in a moment," Elisif said.

"Okay! I'll be right back," she heard Dagny say excitedly.

Rona stepped into the throne room and looked up to see Jarl Elisif descending the spiral staircase with her housecarl following close behind. Elisif spotted Rona and smiled, "Ah Lady Rona! It's so delightful to see you again!"

Rona returned her smile, trying to shake off the anxious feelings from her earlier encounter with the madman, "And you as well Jarl Elisif. How are the children doing?"

"Oh wonderfully!" Then she said in a whisper, "They've been taking the loss of their father really well all things considered. I was so sad to hear what happened," she brought her voice up again, "But we're keeping them busy. My steward Falk Firebeard has taken little Frothar under his wing and he's been quite interested in learning more about the political affairs of palace life. He's quite the quick study. Dagny however simply cannot stop singing! She has such a lovely voice, so we got her set up over at the Bard's College as an up and coming prodigy of sorts. She's really enjoying it. I've been spending quite a bit of my own time with her," Elisif's expression softened as she said, "It's very sweet. She almost treats me like her mother."

Rona beamed at her and was glad to hear it, then asked, "And Nelkir?"

"Oh! He's been training with the Companions. He rarely spends any time here, only to eat and sleep, otherwise he's up and off to the crenellationsto train every day. We even got the local armor smith to forge him some armor and weapons for his size."

Rona felt very uplifted at this news. "I'm so glad," she said, "Is he over at the crenellations now?"

Elisif tittered, "Yes, that he is. Got up bright and early this morning, had a tall glass of milk and some sweet bread and hurried off," she glanced back at her housecarl and added, "Of course Bolgeir made sure to escort him there. Naturally we're keeping their safety as our top priority."

Bolgeir smirked and said, "With how quick that boy is picking up the sword he'll be the one protecting me instead."

Dagny appeared at the top of the stairs then, looking all dressed up with her shoulder length dark brown hair braided back around her head. She had on a beautiful blue dress and a silver cloak draped over her shoulders. The minute she saw Rona her eyes sparkled with delight and she hurried down the stairs and gave her a big hug shouting, "Rona! We missed you!" She glanced around, "Where's Bishop and Karnwyr?"

Rona smiled at her and thought for a moment, remembering Bishop was still fast asleep after a very passionate night with her, then lied, "Uh, they're both out hunting right now," then she changed the subject, "Jarl Elisif just told me you're a member of the Bard's College."

Dagny nodded fiercely, practically leaping up with joy, "Yes! Yes! Miss Inge has been teaching me to play the lute and Lady Ateia has been training my voice! When I get good enough they'll let me perform with them."

"That's wonderful Dagny! I'm so happy for you," she said sincerely.

Dagny asked keenly, "Are you going to stay in the city for a while?"

"Yeah, we'll be here for another three weeks or so."

"Hooray!" She cheered happily.

Rona walked with them, heading back towards the college and her own house. She kept an eye out for the madman but to her relief didn't see any sign of him. She kept pace alongside Elisif while Dagny held her hand, skipping as she walked with them. When they got up to the college Rona said to Dagny, "My house is right there, next to the college. So if you ever want to come visit me you'll know where I am."

Dagny gave her another big hug and said, "We'll all come and then we can sing songs together!"

Rona smiled at her and said, "I'd love that." Dagny waved goodbye and hurried off into the college.

Rona turned to Elisif then and said, "Jarl Elisif, I just wanted to let you know... I made the offering for you."

Elisif sighed and gave a weak smile, "I'm so glad. May I ask at which Shrine you left it?"

"The one on High Hrothgar, along the Seven Thousand Steps."

A tear shimmered at her eye and she seemed happy but forlorn as she said, "A very peaceful place for it. I'm so glad," then she said, "I heard about what you did in Whiterun. How you tried to avert the Stormcloaks... how you tried to kill Ulfric."

Rona turned her face away and admitted, "That wasn't because I chose sides, I hope you understand. I did it to try and protect the people of Whiterun."

Elisif nodded, "I know. Still, it was a very brave thing you did."

Rona disagreed. It was a very stupid thing, what she did. Bishop made that all too clear when they last discussed it. But she kept those thoughts to herself and said, "Please take care of them, the children."

"I always will," Elisif assured her, "You know, Torygg and I wanted to start a family of our own. We had... difficulty conceiving. Now though," she looked on at the door to the college with a gentle smile, "It's almost as if, despite the horrific nature of the events that brought them here, they're like my own," she laughed, "I even read to them every night, tuck them in, and make them clean up their rooms."

Rona laughed too just imagining these once very spoiled children being told to pick up after themselves. "Do they take that well?" She asked.

"Oh, they grumble about it, of course, but they always do it. They're very sweet," Elisif grasped Rona's hand and said, "I know Nelkir is your brother too. Miss Aela told me all about it, of your mother's... relationship with their father. I just want you to know, I'll always treat him like my own son, that I'll look after him for you while you... do what you must do."

Rona's heart twist in her chest and she found herself pulling the Jarl into a hug as her housecarl stood by, twitching, not knowing what to do. Rona whispered, "Thank you so much Jarl Elisif. I really can't thank you enough for your generosity and kindness."

Elisif returned the hug and said, "Of course," they pulled apart and she said, "Please take care of yourself too Lady Rona."

Rona nodded and Elisif and her housecarl left her, entering into the college.

She returned home and started putting away the food when Bishop came up the stairs from the cellar, hair wet and bare-chested with only his trousers on, "Hey, where'd you head off to this morning?"

"Just did a little shopping," she said, "Figured we should stock up while we're here." She opened a cupboard to put a sack of potatoes away and quickly leapt back with a shrill scream, "AAHH!"

She gave Bishop a start, making him jump and he barked, "GODS WOMAN! Don't scare me like that! What? You see a skeever or something?"

Rona just stared at the pelvic bone sitting in the cupboard and Bishop came around to see what startled her. He frowned at it, "The fuck is that?"

Rona swallowed hard and exhaled, "I don't know."

He glanced over at her, he could hear her lying a mile away. "You're a terrible liar Ladyship. Now tell me what's really going on."

She sat down on a stool at the counter pressing her head into her hands and told him all about the crazed madman she met in the marketplace with no eyes and told him how he'd appeared right in front of her as she tried to get away.

Bishop looked worried and muttered, "Ladyship... you don’t think that little mage put a curse or a spell on us or anything?"

She scoffed, “ _A curse?_ ”

He crossed his arms, “Yeah. I don’t know, some kind of magic shit.”

“I really doubt it,” her gaze rest back over onto the strange bone and she shook her head, “I don’t know what this is.”

Bishop seemed afraid to touch the bone and muttered, "We'll, uh, just leave this here for now." They both came to a silent agreement to ignore it for the time being. He closed the cupboard and went ahead putting away the rest of the food while she tried to relax and shake off her anxiousness. She started telling him about the kids and how well they were all doing while staying with Jarl Elisif.

"I want to head up to the crenellations and see Nelkir and the other Companions today," she said.

Bishop finished putting everything away and pulled out a couple of sweet rolls, tossing her one and biting into his and said, "Sounds great. Let's eat and head over there."

They had a quick breakfast and Bishop finished dressing and they both armed themselves and went off to the crenellations where they found plenty of Legionnaires training outside. Off in a secluded corner were the four Companions and Nelkir. The boy was dressed head to toe in steel forged armor made perfect for his size and he held a small sword in hand. He was practicing fiercely against a training dummy while Vilkas swept around him commenting on his stance and movements.

Aela spotted the two of them and called, "Hey! You both made it!"

The others turned to look over and Rona got a full view of Nelkir's new, much shorter haircut, shaped nearly the same as Bishop's own style but dark red in color. The boy smiled broadly at them and ran over to greet them.

Vilkas barked at him, "Sheath your weapon new blood! Don't forget the basics!"

Nelkir stopped suddenly and carefully slid his sword into its scabbard before hurrying over to them again. They met him in the middle and Bishop threw his hands to his hips grinning at the boy, "Well look at you, kid! You shine up nicely. Glad to see they finally cut that mop off your head too."

Nelkir beamed at him and said, "Uh yeah, I cut it off 'cause it kept getting in the way. Kind of messed it up too, Lady Elisif fixed it for me though."

Rona went in and gave her little brother a tight squeeze and said, "So glad to see you!" She pulled back, with her hands still on his shoulders and couldn't stop grinning at him, "Just look at you!"

He blushed a bit and she noticed the freckles over his nose that were once hardly noticeable since he'd spent most of his time inside a palace. Now though he was sporting a tan and looking much stronger even after only a few days in Solitude.

"Yeah, he's going to be a mighty warrior someday," Vilkas said.

"Definitely has the spirit of one," Aela added, "More than any of the other whelps in our charge. At least he gets up bright and early to train," she looked over at Athis and raised a brow at him, smirking.

Athis grumbled, "Well if I was a spritely little kid again, then sure, I'd gladly hop out of bed on my two good legs and come out to train at the ass crack of dawn, _Harbinger_ ," he added the last bit with a sneer.

Aela just let out a hearty laugh and looked them both over again, "So, how was your visit with your father? Any good news?" Rona's face fell and Bishop averted his eyes. Aela frowned, "Nothing good I take it?"

"Nothing new, unfortunately," Rona said, "We're still wandering around in the dark when it comes to the scrolls."

"Sorry to hear that girl," Aela said sympathetically.

Rona shrugged, “We’ve got something else in the works, but won’t be able to follow that lead for another few weeks.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Aela asked with a mischievous smile.

“Top secret!” Rona said smiling.

“Aw… was hoping we could join you and have some fun for once,” Aela moped.

“Trust me,” Bishop said, “This won’t be _any_ fun at all.”

The Companions looked at them curiously for a moment but before they could pry any further Rona said to Bishop, “Hey, since we’re here, how about I show you a few tricks using dual blades?”

“Yeah alright,” he drew his blades. Nelkir went back to training with Vilkas while Aela and Farkas took their energy out with some archery practice. Bishop was stunned to see Farkas had actually improved and was at the very least hitting the target or close to it. Athis decided he’d rather go off and day drink at the tavern and wandered off the grounds.

Rona and Bishop found a spot near where Nelkir and Vilkas were training and she showed him proper stance when holding both blades. Bishop struggled a lot at first because he was used to sword fighting only with his dominant hand, so wielding a blade in his non-dominant hand was awkward for him. After a few pitiful tries and a dangerous moment when his brother’s sword went flying too close to Vilkas who shouted, “Hey! Watch it!” Rona decided to try something different.

“Ok,” she said, “We’re going to do this instead. Sheath one of the swords for now. We’re going to train your left hand.”

He put away Brandr’s sword and took out Jules’ sword holding it in his left and grumbled, “It feels so awkward. How do you do this?”

“You have to get used to it,” she said.

She worked with him for several hours, practicing on the training dummy. Bishop got frustrated a few times but Rona was patient with him and let him shake off the agitation or take a walk around if he had to. They both worked up a sweat as he finally started to get a real feel for it. Eventually he asked, “So when are you going to teach me how to run up walls and fly through the air like you do?”

Rona laughed and said, “Not until you learn how to use magic or shouting.”

He smirked and Nelkir who was heavily drenched in sweat from his own training shouted, “I want to see! I barely got to see you fight at all.”

Farkas lowered his bow and said, “It’s quite impressive. I wouldn’t mind seeing the Dragonborn’s moves again.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Vilkas added with a laugh, “She’s nimble on her feet. Let’s see some of those wild acrobatics Rona!”

Rona frowned and said, “No, we’re just training for now. Maybe another time.”

“Oh come on girl!” Aela called, “Look, you’ve already got an audience,” she waved a hand out to all the interested Legionnaires who’d overheard them and were standing by, paused from their own training and watching expectantly.

She blushed, shaking her head and threw her hands up, "No! It's ok! Really. I'm pretty tired already, besides I don't have anything to fight and it's better with a real moving target."

"I'll spar with you Dragonborn," a voice carried over from the entrance to Castle Dour. They all looked over to see General Tullius standing by with his Legate, the nord woman Rona saw with him last time they met. General Tullius added, "If you're not too tired that is."

He didn't smirk or sneer when he said it. He just sounded serious. He was so unlike Ulfric in that regard. It was almost hard to stay mad at the old Imperial. _Almost_.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and sized him up. She started to wonder how she would fare against him in armed combat. Would he be as quick as Ulfric? As strong?

"Well Lady Rona? I could use a good stretch after spending all day planning tactical strategies and staring at a damn map," he bowed slightly, "It would be my honor to duel you."

Bishop gave her a side eye glance which neither said yes or no, only waited for her reply. She took a step forward and said, "Alright. I'll face you."

He smiled kindly and said, "Good, good."

The Legionnaires all stepped back, making plenty of space for them. Rona heard Aela laughing lightly and saying, "Can't wait to see this."

The two of them stood center in the open pavilion and she drew her two blades. They shimmered in the sunlight, solid dragon bone, still as sharp as the day she received them. General Tulius drew a single steel short sword, which surprised her. He had no shield either, just his weapon. He said, "Just swords then. No shouts."

She smirked at him, "You do know Ulfric can shout too, right?"

"Hmph," he grinned, "I'm aware. Though I doubt he's on par with the Dragonborn herself and I'd rather not have to treat third degree burns today."

"Right," she agreed, "No shouting. Just swords."

(The song is My Freedom by Two Steps From Hell)

The wind picked up around them slightly and the sound of strings played over the sky. It was an uplifting and playful tune, one that matched her feelings. She wasn't afraid and she didn't allow herself to feel angry. Now she just wanted to see his skills and to test her own strength.

She spun her swords swiftly in hand, as General Tullius paused looking around and listening for a moment.

"Sorry," she called, "I get a little energized when I'm about to face a strong opponent."

"This music... You're doing this?"

"That's right," she confirmed.

He chuckled slightly then said, "Well then. Let's fight."

The chanting of a choir sprang forth as a woman vocalized through the sky. The two of them stared each other down for a moment, Tullius holding his blade at the ready and Rona spinning hers. Then she kicked off the ground and sprint for him. He was ready for it and she wasn't trying to kill him. Their blades met with a loud CLASH! And he pushed her back, throwing her off.

Rona went in again swiftly, only this time as he made to meet her blades she leapt right over him, somersaulting through the air and landing behind him. She spun on toe, making to meet her sword with his armor and was surprised when her blade met his again.

He grinned at her, "You're quite talented. I've only met one other person who could move like that." She kicked back quickly and looked him over. He was a lot faster than she'd expected. And to know someone else with moves like hers? He was more prepared than she anticipated as well. She would just have to be faster.

He caught her completely off guard as he lunged for her. She feinted to the side and threw both blades up as a shield and his short sword met with them for just a second before he bound back and lunged again. They danced this way for some time, with him getting in the first move and her shielding before she could even think to try anything.

His fighting style was very similar to her own. Fast, swift movements, keeping an eye peeled for any sort of opening. Keeping the target stuck deflecting. It was very different from Ulfric's powerful and bulky moves, where he would use the physical force of his large body to easily defend while their opponent tired and then when the moment was right, he'd rush in and blow them over with brute strength and maybe even a shout.

Rona was getting tired of this deflect and parry dance with Tullius. On his next hit with her blades she lunged herself forward, taking a leaf out of Ulfric's book and threw Tullius completely off balance for just a moment. In that second he made to steady himself and lunge again but she was already leaping back quickly, spinning through the air with fast backward somersaults. He didn't stop though, racing after her.

She was nearing a wall however, which was her intention. As Tullius nearly drew upon her, thinking he had her cornered she made her final leap just a bit higher than the last, angling herself so she'd fly through the air and meet the wall feet first. She kicked off it spinning through the air again as Tullius met wall himself. She landed behind him and sprint forward making their blades clash again, only this time he was the one who was cornered.

He grinned at her as their blades scraped sharply against one another, "Damn girl. You're a lot faster than my old friend, got a few more tricks up your sleeve too. Alright. I secede. You win this round."

She pulled away from him and sheathed her blades. She smiled inwardly, glad to see she wasn't completely hopeless against the two men leading this war. Though she found herself worried for Tullius. If she could beat him like that in armed combat but she couldn't even beat Ulfric, how would he fare against the man himself? Just capture him in another ambush instead?

Tullius took a breath and wiped the sweat from his brow and said, "I'm wondering if I can challenge you to a real fight."

She looked at him curiously and asked, "A real fight?"

"One where you don't hold back. Where you use your shouts - everything you've got. If I'm ever to face Ulfric, I'll need to know what I'm up against."

She was surprised at him. He'd risk his own life just to get the experience?

"That's too dangerous," she said, "And Ulfric, from what I know, only knows one shout."

"The one he used against you in Whiterun?"

She gave a side eye glance over at the others and Aela just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. They hadn't told him. Rona scowled at the General, "How do you know about that?"

Tullius scoffed and said, "It was all we could do to keep Ulfric from blowing his own horn over it. He told us all about it in lengthy detail from the safety of Whiterun's walls of course. I have to admit though, it was highly amusing watching Ulfric boast about having captured the Dragonborn when we arrived, only for him to find you'd escaped right out from under his arrogant nose," Tullius chuckled, "I did enjoy watching his rage boil to the surface when his men told him so. Any chance you'll tell me the story yourself, perhaps over dinner tonight?"

She blushed and cringed at him all at once. _He's flirting with me!?_

He waved a hand, realizing how that sounded, "No! I didn't mean... Not like that. Gods, girl. You're just... a girl! No, I mean you and the Companions," he motioned to the others, "You're all welcome to join me for dinner this evening. I want to formally... to _sincerely_ apologize for what happened in Helgen. I got heated the last time we spoke and you were right. Offering gold as if that were enough to assuage what happened to you, that was thoughtless."

She studied him warily and asked, "What's your angle? For me to join the Legion? Because the answer is still no."

He took a breath and sighed, "No, I don't expect you to join the Legion Lady Rona. I only wish to talk, to apologize and at the very least come to an understanding. Maybe find a way to let bygones be bygones. I know your business is with the dragon menace right now and I respect that. I just want you to know that if you ever need our help in that fight, you have the Legion at your back."

She was stunned. She didn't know what to say and thought for a moment, taking that notion in. With the Legion by her side, she wouldn't have to go in fighting these dragons all alone, she might even stand a chance against them... against Alduin.

Bishop appeared then, as he often did, right out of thin air it seemed and he crossed his arms, snarling, "You mean the same Legion that just so happened to completely vanish when thirty or more dragons attacked Solitude three months ago?"

He had a point. Rona could always count on him to step in and be her voice of reason. She stood by him, touching a hand to his arm in thanks for speaking up. His eyes met hers as they shared a reassuring glance.

Tullius lowered his head and said, "You're right. The Legion was at its most shameful that day. I was with Jarl Elisif at the time, working as security on her behalf. If I wasn't responsible for her safety then... I would have gone out there myself and joined you Lady Rona. I can assure you, any and all deserters were immediately discharged dishonorably from our ranks. The soldiers with us now, they know what it means to fight dragons. We've trained them."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"After the incident at the ball I made sure to introduce our men to the beasts. We've sought them out in their territories and taken them down," Tullius said unwavering.

Rona actually felt impressed. She wondered if Ulfric had ever done the same with his men.

"So, I would ask you again," Tullius said, "Will you and you comrades join me for dinner this evening? No hidden agendas, no expectations."

Rona looked to Bishop for answers but he simply said, "It's up to you Ladyship."

She turned back to Tullius, twisting her mouth before she said, "Alright. I accept your offer."

Tullius smiled and bowed politely, "Thank you Lady Rona. Please, you and your comrades may meet me here at Castle Dour at eight this evening."

~~~

Bishop and Rona offered to walk Nelkir back to the Blue Palace at sundown as the other Companions left to wash up and try to look their best for the fancy dinner they were expecting. They were all quite excited for it too, looking forward to eating more than the gruel they served in the Legion barracks. Farkas even pined on about how much he missed old Tilma's cooking and the bigger and softer beds in Jorrvaskr.

As the two of them escorted Nelkir along the road the boy looked up and said, "Do I get to come too? I'm a Companion now."

"Sorry kid," Bishop said, "This is a dinner for the adults. Got a lot of boring stuff to talk about that wouldn't interest you anyhow."

"Aw," Nelkir whined then he looked back up at Bishop and said proudly, "Been drinking my milk every day."

Bishop grinned with a laugh, "Yeah? That's smart. Got any new chest hairs yet?"

Nelkir frowned, "Uh... no I don't think so."

"Well keep it up," he said, "in a few years you'll wake up and have hair in places you couldn't even dream of."

Nelkir frowned at him and seemed to be second guessing his new breakfast choices.

Rona asked him, "How've you been getting along with your brother and sister?"

"Dagny's always singing now. She's really annoying, did you really have to teach her that stuff?"

Rona smirked at him, "You know singing isn't all that bad. It can bring together your comrades and raise their morale."

"Or give you powers right? Like that song from earlier. You did that?"

She nodded, "Yes, but uh... that's not something I can teach you. It just comes with being... Dragonborn."

"I wish I could shout like you. Then maybe Vilkas would let me fight a real dragon," he got excited as he said, "You know we saw one on our way here!"

Rona went wide-eyed, "You saw a dragon?"

"Where at?" Bishop asked.

"It was out in the marshes by Morthal. I wanted to go fight it, but Aela and Vilkas wouldn't let me."

Bishop snorted, "Damn right they didn't. Trust me kid, you do not want to fight one of those giant, fire breathing lizards. They're nasty."

Rona said, "I'm hoping I can rid Skyrim of them before you'll ever have to face one Nelkir."

"That's no fun," Nelkir pouted, "How am I supposed to prove I'm a real warrior if I've never fought a dragon before?"

Bishop pat him on the shoulder as they entered the Blue Palace and said, "Trust me kid, there's way more to being a warrior than taking down dragons."

They stepped into the foyer and saw Frothar and the Jarl's steward walk by. He was talking animatedly to the finely dressed boy who looked up at him with deep interest in whatever he was rambling on about. Rona noticed Frothar's eyes meet Nelkir's then and he let a furious glare escape his eyes before turning away again to focus his attention back on the steward. The two of them disappeared up the stairs and Bishop looked down at Nelkir who was trying very hard and failing to hide his troubled expression now that he had no long bangs to cover his face.

"The hell was that?" Bishop asked, "Why'd your brother just look at you like that?"

Nelkir's mouth twitched, like he wanted to speak but he just turned his head down more. Rona knelt down to his height and grasped his arm looking up into his eyes, "Hey, what's going on between you two?"

He looked really upset all of a sudden as his brows knit together tightly and he muttered, "Frothar knows... he knows what I did."

Rona looked him over with concern and realized he was speaking about what happened with his father. "You know that wasn't your fault," she said.

He pressed his lips together into a deeper frown and he said, "I know! But... he doesn't believe me. Said he knew I did it because I came running down with that sword and..." He trailed off. Rona realized then that him living with this and having his own brother hate him for it must have been so traumatizing. He was far too young to have to bear this kind of burden on his shoulders but she didn't know how to lift it from him.

Bishop rest his hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Hey. You're not the only one living with a weight like that kid. I want you to know that."

Nelkir looked up at him, his lip trembling slightly.

Then to Rona's astonishment Bishop told him one of his greater secrets, "I killed my father too and I wasn't even possessed." Nelkir's mouth parted slightly and he just stared up at him.

Finally, Nelkir asked, "Why did you kill him?"

Bishop said, "It's a damn long story. Maybe I'll tell you about it, when you're older," he paused, crossing his arms and said, "Don't let the grief get to you. Keep on fighting and stay strong. Don't worry about your brother either. If he won't understand or let it go well... you don't need him holding you back. Keep moving forward. You're making some serious progress and you're going to do a lot of great things someday, I can tell. And you want to know something else? Your old man? He's watching you from Sovngarde, more proud of you than you'll ever know."

Nelkir's lip perked up into a gentle smile and he nodded. He seemed to be feeling better at Bishop's assuring words and they escorted him up to his shared room with his brother. Frothar was yet to be seen, probably still with the steward somewhere. Rona tucked Nelkir into bed and he asked her, "Hey Rona?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

She smiled at him and sat down on the bed next to him and asked, "What do you want to hear?"

His eyes darted away from hers and he asked, "Did our mother ever sing?"

She smirked, "She did. She used to sing old druidic songs. Would you like to hear one?" He nodded and she said, "You know, our mother had the funniest accent. Ever heard a druidic accent?"

Then he said, "No... what's it sound like?"

She laughed putting on her mother's accent, "It kinnae soond lik this."

He let a smile go and she started humming a sleepy tune for him and then gently sang.

(The song is _Where Are You?_ by Deanta)

 _"Where are you tonight, I wonder?_  
And where will you be tonight when I cry?  
Will sleep to you come easy, though alone I can't slumber?  
Or will you welcome in the morning at another one's side?"

Bishop stood by, quietly listening, leaning against the wall in his usual posture as she sang this beautiful song. As always, her voice pulled at his very soul and made his heart ache for her. He watched as she gently stroked her brother's hair and sang to him, making the child slowly nod off with her voice alone. The scene stirred thoughts of family in him. He felt himself wanting that more and more with her. To be with her, to hold her in his arms forever, to have a family with her.

The thought of her singing such sweet songs to their children while he stood by, listening and being a part of it all with her evoked feelings of joy within him. He nearly scoffed at himself at these thoughts, though a smile curled at his lips. Eight months he'd spent with this woman since they met so long ago at the inn in Riverwood. He still remembered how ridiculous she looked, this tiny woman, stalking miserably up those steps to the inn, her face covered in ash, her clothes stained with soot and her hair a tangled mess, bits of it charred in places even.

He frowned at himself too, remembering exactly what he'd said to her, giving her a smarmy and sarcastic retort which she hadn't even replied to. Just fumed and stormed off. Back then, he'd thought, _whatever, just another dirty wench off to drink herself stupid_. Of course when she came rushing back outside and started washing off in the river only to have those vile drunks looming over her, well of course he wasn't that uncaring. He still had his chivalrous side and couldn't bear to watch another woman be hurt by any unsavory types.

He grinned remembering how damn quick she was, yanking the first poor fool down to her height, pressing a blade to his neck and then how he nearly tossed the other poor sod right into the river. She was so feisty, scaring them off with her magic and her overall fiery temper. And then when he really saw her face.

God damn was she beautiful. He practically kicked himself for nearly letting her get away. Those glittering green eyes and perfect pink lips. Then when she sang for the first time. At first it was funny, watching this woman get so lost in her own voice, singing for a bunch of strangers, but even then it stirred something in him. This precious, beautiful woman with the voice of an angel.

And every time she blushed and the way she smiled at him and endured even the worst of his lewd comments. How she infuriated him so many times over with her stubbornness in the beginning, how he'd nearly considered leaving more than once, letting his impatience and his lust get the better of him. Something inside told him to stay, even after dragon after dragon, still he carried on, standing by her side, helping her through it all when she was ready to crumble and give up. He lifted her burdens however he could and carried them on his shoulders and she rewarded him with all the joys she brought into his life. She became his light in this dark world and so he reached out for it, following close behind.

He never could have imagined that they would have come so far, that she would have reached in and healed his soul as she did. He never thought that he would love her so deeply.

 _"If there's a silence, then it can be broken_  
If there beats a pure heart, it's there I will go  
And time will work its healing, and the spirit will grow stronger  
But oh, in the meantime, I'd still like to know

 _"Where are you tonight, I wonder?_  
And where will you be tonight when I cry?  
Will sleep to you come easy, though alone I can't slumber?  
Or will you welcome in the morning at another one's side?"

 _Where are you?_  
Oh where are you?  
Where are you?"

Rona finished her song, noticing that Nelkir had fallen fast asleep. She kissed him on his forehead and stood up. Bishop seemed to be lost in thought and gently stroked his arm, and he quickly met her gaze. "Hey Sweetness," he whispered, "Beautiful song."

She smiled at him and said quietly, "Ready for our date with the General?"

He said, "We still have a few hours. What do you say we do a little exploring first?"

He gave her a mischievous smirk and she looked at him curiously. "What kind of exploring?" She tossed back, thinking he'd have some sort of lewd suggestion in mind.

He said, "Just follow me."

He lead her through the throne room, completely empty that evening and they went down the steps onto the first floor. Bishop glanced around and saw a maid standing by, sweeping the floor. He walked up to her and said, "Excuse me miss, one of the kids knocked a vase over up in Jarl's room, mind taking care of that real quick?"

The maid scowled and grumbled furiously under her breath about how she didn't sign up for a job working with children and hurried up the stairs.

Bishop went over to a door on the side of the hall and whispered, "Remember how I told you we used to live in the Blue Palace right under the Jarl's nose?" She nodded and he fished around his pocket pulling out a lock pick. He prod it into the keyhole on the door and murmured, "This is the Pelagius Wing in the Blue Palace. No one ever comes in here because, well," he scoffed, "they're all a bunch of superstitious idiots honestly."

The lock clicked and they carefully crept into the dreary room beyond. Bishop quietly shut the door behind them and chuckled, "Damn, it's a lot smaller than I remember."

The whole place with covered in cobwebs and looked like it was being used to store old furniture. There were chairs set up onto tables, plenty of furniture covered in sheets and plenty not, everything however was covered in a thick layer of dust. She gave him a side-eye glance and frowned, "Bishop, it's sweet you want to show me this but..."

"Fucking filthy isn't it?" He said with a laugh, "Just follow me. I promise we won't try fooling around in here. I just want to show you how _I_ used to live like a king."

She laughed and relented letting him pull her along as they crept around the lackluster wing of the palace.

He said, "We used to camp out way down in the back, had my own little nook to myself, 'course I used to let Jules sleep next to me. I spent most of my time teaching him how to read down here," he stopped a moment and looked at her, "Guess I never told you about that."

She found it sweet that he was reminiscing like this and wanted to encourage it, "No you haven't told me that yet."

"Hmm, yeah," he paused thoughtfully, "My mother taught me and Jack to read, but every kid after... she just didn't have the energy for it anymore, stopped caring when her whole world became round the clock beatings and her trying to find her escape in whatever drunk idiot she met that night. So Jack and I took it upon ourselves to teach the younger ones to read. I tell yah, it's tough work getting a four year old to pay attention. Jules though, he was good about it. He liked it and picked it up quickly. I scratched the whole alphabet out for him on the walls down here, I bet it's still there."

She smiled brightly at him and he pulled on her arm again, leading her down some more stairs until they were in a long hallway. They kept walking along but then Rona stopped abruptly, making Bishop stop with her. He looked over at her, "What is it? I know it's creepy, Ladyship, but I swear, it's not actually haunted down here or anything."

She pointed straight ahead at the ground as her pulse quickened at the sight of it. Bishop looked and muttered, "The fuck?"

The pelvic bone sat right there in the middle of the hall, like it was waiting for them.

"Ok, now that's fucking creepy," he muttered. Then the bone shook suddenly and they both took an anxious step backward. It shuddered again and lifted right into the air. Rona felt herself shaking. How was it she could face dragons yet be so utterly terrified of a possessed pelvic bone? Well dragons she understood, this she did not.

Then Bishop shouted, "Oh shit!" As the bone flew right towards them. They both held their hands out to block it and then there was a flash of white.

Rona realized she was still breathing and as her eyes adjusted, she saw Bishop standing by her side still. He was squinting too and then they both looked around. They were in an open forest, surrounded by low hills and dead trees. A thick fog hovered around the outskirts of the clearing they were standing in.

She muttered with a tone of panic, "Where are we, Bishop?"

"Uhh," he droned, dumbfounded, "I... I have no idea."

Then a rough and jovial voice carried over to them, "More tea, Pelly my dear?"

Another more dreary and depressed voice replied, "Oh I couldn't. Goes right through me. Besides, I have so many things to do..."

They both looked over to see two men sitting at a large wooden dinner table covered with plates of food and beverages. The man nearest them, had his back turned to them. He had long blonde hair tied back behind his head and was wearing fine brown clothes.

The other man they could fully see was quite strange looking. He too wore fine nobles clothes, however one half was bright orange and the other a dark purple. His grey and white hair was neatly combed back and he had a well trimmed beard to match. His eyes though were terrifying. Where the whites should have been, instead there was black and his irises were a glowing, bright yellow and he had cat eye slits where round pupils should have been.

The two men carried on with their odd conversation, not even noticing Rona and Bishop standing there.

The depressed man rambled on, "So many undesirables to contend with. Naysayers. Buffoons. Detractors. Why, my headsman hasn't slept in three days!"

"You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius," the wild looking man went on raving madly, "What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? Grow old? You are the best Septim that's ever ruled. Well, except for that Martin fellow, but he turned into a dragon god and that's hardly sporting. You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflies, blood, a Fox, a severed head... Oh, and the cheese! To die for."

"Yes, yes, as you've said, countless times before," the depressed man sounded highly unimpressed and quite bored with it all.

"Harumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best I take my leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day!"

"Yes, yes, go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens..."

Rona clutched Bishop's arm as the depressed man was sucked into a purplish field of energy and vanished on the spot.

The wild man looked over at the both of them and an impish grin played at his lips. He stood up and said, "Oh! Dragonborn. Welcome, welcome. Been expecting you for ages now. Looks like Claudia's madness finally took root and sprouted in that fancy little head of yours, or maybe it just needed a few whacks from all those dragons you've been tussling with. Either way, I knew you had it in yah! Genetics and all that you know?"

Bishop barked at him, "Who the fuck are you?"

The wild man smirked and laughed then did a stupid jig and danced in a circle, "Hmm, can't quite remember myself. Been here a while. Wait... let me guess. Was it Molag? No, no... Little Tim? Hmmm, not right either. The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley... wait no, he was that talking grapefruit from Passwall."

He held a hand to his chin as though he were genuinely thinking about who he actually was and Bishop stammered furiously, "You don't even know who you are!? Fucking lunatic."

The wild man got a sparkle in his eye and said, "Might want to ask her. I think she might know."

Rona took a breath, trying to calm her nerves and looked right at Bishop when she said, "He's the Daedric Prince of Madness. Sheogorath."


	58. Madness of a Mother

Sheogorath took a bow at the sound of his name and politely said, "Charmed."

Bishop drew one of his swords and held it out, pointing it at the Daedric Lord. "Send us back right now," he demanded.

Sheogorath shouted, "HOW RUDE!" This made them both jump, but then he said in a softer voice, "To show up to dinner and not even dressed in the proper attire." Sheogorath snapped his fingers and both Rona and Bishop were quickly enveloped in some kind of magical energy.

In a second they were no longer wearing their usual clothes but instead had on some fine clothing. Bishop was now wearing a red nobleman's suit with a dark brown, fur fitted shoulder cloak and a fur trimmed hat to match and Rona had on a floor length white dress with a short, lacy red bolero draped over her shoulders and pinned together with a gold chain in front. They looked like wedding clothes.

They were also completely disarmed and Bishop was no longer holding his sword but a very peculiar looking staff with a terrifying face on it. He dropped it on the ground the second he realized what it was and grabbed the fur trimmed hat off his head and chucked it across the forest with an angry snarl.

"Much better!" Sheogorath said with a pleased look on his face, "Now. What brings you tiny, puny, expendable little mortals to me this fine evening?"

Bishop took a sharp breath through his nose and said, "No. We are not fucking doing this again."

He grabbed Rona by the arm, dragging her away and into the fog with him. She felt very uneasy. "Bishop, we have no idea where we are. We shouldn't just go wandering around in a place like this."

"I'm not about to do whatever insane bidding the fucking Mad God himself wants me to do. I put up with Sanguine's shit, I am _not_ doing this all over again," he sounded far more livid than afraid. He was letting his anger lead him and Rona, not knowing what to do herself simply fell into step behind him, letting him pull her along.

After a minute of walking they came out of the fog and stepped right back into the same clearing where Sheogorath now sat at the table in his tall stone chair enjoying a slice of cheese and a goblet of wine. Though they were on the opposite side of the table now from where they left.

Bishop let her go and stormed right up to the Daedric Prince, slammed his hands on the table and roared, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!?"

Sheogorath looked up at him, a cheerful smile on his face, "Inside the mind of Emperor Pelagius the third, silly. Oh? Is it your first time?"

Bishop held his hands up and curled his fingers in a throttling motion before he muttered steadily through grit teeth, "Look. Let me level with you here... Daedric... lord or whatever," he pointed back at Rona, "She needs to go back to the mortal world so she can finish her fucking journey that you all put her on and kill the World Eater which will save everyone, including you and your... _kind_."

He was trying to keep his temper leveled, trying to reason with a Daedric Prince... trying to _reason_ with The Mad God himself.

Sheogorath looked between Bishop and her for a moment before he said, "You know, I always did think Akatosh had a sense of humor granting my dearest Claudia with the Dragonborn as her first child. Even funnier when she nearly starved the living legend herself as just a teeny, tiny babe," he took a gulp of his wine.

"That's not funny," Bishop said firmly.

"You have questions don't you Dragonborn? I might be of a mind to answer them for you. Or I might not. In fact, I'm absolutely, positively _out_ of my mind!" He gave a hearty laugh then motioned to the empty chair across from him, "Come along then! Join me! Have a seat, try the cheese!"

They had no choice. They would have to go along with whatever the Daedric Prince had in store for them if they ever wanted to leave. Rona complied and walked over, sitting in the chair across from Sheogorath, nervously tracing the folds in the silky white dress.

She looked him over as he bounced his shoulders and enjoyed his wine. Then she remembered the creepy bosmer who was missing his eyes. He must have been talking about Sheogorath with his nonsensical rant. "I met one of your... people," she said, "he asked me to retrieve you from your vacation. Your people need you."

Sheogorath seemed bored and said loudly, "Yaaaawwwwn... Oh, pardon me. Were you saying something? I do apologize, it's just that I find myself suddenly and irrevocably... BORED! I mean, really. Here you are sitting before Sheogorath himself, Daedric Prince of Madness and all you deem fit to do is... deliver a message? How sad," he tossed a hand out, motioning hand towards himself and said, "Come on now Dragonborn. Ask me about her. You want to know don't you? I've heard your pestering pleas for ages now, _'Why doesn't my mother love me?_ ' _'Why doesn't my mother understand?_ ' _'Why is she so damn CRAZY!_ '" He flashed a pearly white grin at her.

Rona did want to know, but at the same time she didn't. She'd almost made peace with the fact that her mother was irrevocably insane at times and wasn't feeling too eager to drag all those feelings back up to the surface again.

"Why the looong face girl?" Sheogorath drawled looking her over, "Alright, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave," they both perked up at this but Sheogorath went on, "That's right. I'm done. Holiday complete. Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need? Time to return to the hum drum day-to-day. _On one condition._ " Sheogorath snapped his fingers and the fog overwhelmed them all of a sudden. Bishop grasped her hand and she held on, not wanting to lose him in whatever insanity the Daedric Prince had cooked up for them.

As the fog lifted they were suddenly in a new forest, one which was just like the other, with three separate paths, however one half of the forest was bright and colorful, like spring time, with flourishing pink and green trees and skittering wildlife, the other half was terrifying, desolate and dark, the trees were dead and the atmosphere was haunting. One of the paths met in the middle of these two strange scenes, both mixed together in a jagged pattern down the road.

Sheogorath was still seated in front of them, looking quite pleased with himself as he said, "Oh yes, I’ll leave, but you have to find your way out first! Good luck with that," he waved a hand and said, "Care to look around? This is not, I dare say, the Solitude botanical gardens. Have you any idea where you are? Where you truly are?"

Rona stood up then and looked around for a minute, then met his cat-like eyes and asked hesitantly, "The mind of Pelagius?"

That's what he'd said before, though that was clearly not the answer when he shouted, "WRONG! Welcome to the deceptively verdant mind of Claudia Agahild Windsleaf! That's right! You're in the head of your own dead, mentally insane mother. Now I know what you're thinking. Can I still rely on my swords and spells and sneaking and all that nonsense? Sure, sure. Or... you could use," he waved a hand dramatically and made the creepy staff appear right in her hand as he cried, "THE WABBAJACK! Huh? Huh? Didn't see that coming, did you?"

She looked at the staff in her hand. It appeared to be made of some kind of metal and the head at the top was actually more jovial in appearance than frightening. It was like any other face except for its incredibly long mouth which served as a hole in the staff.

Sheogorath pointed at Bishop excitedly, "Oh! Oh! Use it on him! Give it a try!"

Bishop scowled at Sheogorath then looked nervously at her. She scoffed at him, "I'm not going to use it on you."

Sheogorath whined, "Well you're no fun! Alright," he snapped his fingers again and made a harmless rabbit appear on the ground, "Try it on Mister Cabots instead."

Rona held the staff out, pointing it at the rabbit, she didn't know how to make it work though and tried a few Aldmeri incantations with no luck. Sheogorath said, "It's not a regular staff girl, you have to will the change! Just shake it a bit!"

She shrugged and aimed it again then jut it at the rabbit. A red light shot from the end and hit the rabbit making it change immediately into a sabre cat which turned on them and started growling viciously. Bishop muttered with quaver in his voice, "Laaadyshiiip."

Rona panicked and said, "Uh... I - er!" as the sabre cat got low, getting ready to pounce, she pointed the staff again and fired another shot at it, this time changing it into a Giant.

"RONA!" Bishop shouted grabbing her by the shoulders and yanking her back as the giant swung its club down right where she was standing and smashed the chair into pieces.

She tried one more time, firing another shot which of course only made it worse as the giant changed into a dragon which growled angrily at them. Bishop threw his hand around her arm gripping it hard and roared, "RUN!" They ran down the dark and dreary path as the dragon flew into the cloudy, purplish sky and they heard Sheogorath's hearty laughter fading in the distance.

They had no weapons, but maybe she still had her shouts. She looked up at the beast and cried, "Fus Ro Dah!" But nothing came out but the words themselves, flat and useless.

"FUUUCK!" Bishop swore.

The dragon swooped down on them and she filled her mind with happy images of a little rabbit named Mister Cabot and lunged the Wabbajack at the roaring dragon, firing another red shot at it. In an instant the dragon turned back into the harmless rabbit.

Bishop stopped his running and threw his hands to his knees, catching his breath. Rona held a hand to her chest, trying to calm her nerves again.

Sheogorath's voice exploded around them, as if he were right there with them, "That's it! You've got the hang of it now! I'll just be taking Mister Cabot back. The Shivering Isles does need their tax collector you know," the rabbit vanished in a purple light and Sheogorath continued, "Well look at that, it seems you've headed down the path of abjection. Unfortunately for you, your dear mother suffered from bouts of severe depression, often sailing away on a river of hopelessness and despair. Let’s see if you can be the light in her life instead of the cause of her miseries.”

They both turned and looked down the dark path. Rona grasped Bishop’s hand. She needed his strength more than ever now. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and they entered into the fog and came into a clearing. It was like a scene from her childhood but in a play format, where a piece of the old cottage stood, as it once was, run down and much smaller. It sat in the middle of the forest clearing.

The piece of the cottage shown was the central room, holding her mother’s old bed with its faded and torn quilt, the small kitchen pressed against the dirty windows and there was a hearth in the middle of the room between the bed and the kitchen. The whole place was a mess with unwashed pots and pans on the counters, dirty dishes stacked on the dining table and clothes strewn carelessly around the wood floors.

Claudia was curled up in the bed, the side of her face pressed against a pillow. She looked like she hadn’t bathed in days and her eyes were red like she’d been crying nonstop, her rose colored hair was a tangled mess and she looked absolutely miserable.

Off to the side, where the woman’s gaze lazily fell was a tiny toddler with bright strawberry locks and pointed ears. She wore a dirty blue dress and an even dirtier cloth nappy that hadn’t been changed in who knows how long. She sat amongst a pile of papers with bits of charcoal strewn around the floor. Her hands and face were covered in black smudges as she attempted to draw on the papers but kept putting the charcoal in her mouth as toddlers often did with anything and everything.

It was Rona when she was only two years old. She had no memory of this and wished she hadn’t seen it now. The sound of horse hooves on the ground caught their ears and they turned to see a slightly younger Serlas trod into the scene on a black and white palomino. He looked relatively the same except instead of wearing his usual blue mages robes he had on a deep purple. He dismounted and gathered some books and other items under his arms and went around the cottage as though it didn’t have a giant hole in it where they could easily view the interior. He entered through the front door and was absolutely appalled by the scene.

“GODS CLAUDIA!” He roared. She didn’t budge an inch though, clearly too depressed to care or notice. He threw his books and other items down on a spare table and the minute he saw Rona chewing on a piece of charcoal went over to her and snatched it from her mouth. He lifted the tiny girl, holding her out away from himself, seeing she needed a changing and threw Claudia a furious look, though her gaze remained steadily in the same spot.

“Get out of bed, _now_.”

Claudia remained steadfastly absent from the entire situation.

“Damn it Claudia, you cannot keep doing this! How am I supposed to teach at the College if I can’t even trust you to be responsible and look after our daughter! I cannot do this by myself! I need you to pull yourself together!”

Finally, she seemed to slowly roll into the present as she looked up at him and muttered, “Nary a point to livin’ if ah cannae even be who ah am.”

“And what’s that then? A warrior? You can still be a warrior and a mother Claudia. Plenty of women do so – Grella, for Talo’s sake! She’s a mother to Aela and still works with the Companions! And she’s perfectly responsible as well. You have to at least try! You cannot keep getting swept up in these – _fits_ of yours or whatever in Oblivion they are!”

“What would yeh know about eht? Yeh don have any idea how it _feels_. Damned blasted elf yeh are,” she went red with fury then and glared up at him, “Yeh ded it to mae. Eht’s YER FAULT she’s ehven here!”

“Oh stop it,” he scowled at her, “You were just as damn drunk as I was that night. You cannot keep blaming me for it and you shouldn’t! She’s your daughter damn it, she’s here now. Throwing around blame won’t change a thing about it. Now get up and go wash yourself and get dressed,” he glanced around at the room and grumbled, “I’ll take care of the mess, as I always do.”

He waved a hand and everything in the home started to move about with his magic, dishes started cleaning themselves, papers picked themselves up off the floor and clothes began folding themselves. He carried Rona over to a wash basin looking to bathe her. Claudia rolled out of bed, wearing only an old nightgown and shrieked at him, throwing herself forward, hands balled into fists as a floating tankard bobbed against her head, “AH TOLD YEH NO MAGIC IN THE HOUSE! EHT’S EVIL! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!”

She grabbed the tankard out of the air and attempted to throw it at him but it only made it partway across the room before slowly stopping to continue floating. This only served to enrage her more as she tried to throw more objects and destroy the home to no avail.

Serlas sighed deeply and just rolled his eyes at her as he started to undress baby Rona from her filthy clothes. Claudia wanted a reaction it seemed so she grabbed an old sword off the wall and ran at him, shrieking. Serlas didn’t even flinch, clearly he’d been through this before and he simply waved a hand casting a greenish spell at her. Claudia went limp, dropping the sword to the floor and falling to her knees. She started to sob hysterically, “Eht’s not right! Yeh promised yeh wouldna do eht!”

“I only use magic on others in self-defense. You already know this,” he didn’t even look at her as he started bathing Rona in the basin, the toddler was as oblivious as ever to the entire situation, looking quite happy and bubbly as she splashed the water around her. “And seeing as how you’ve tried to kill me for the hundredth odd time now, I will continue to pacify you as needed.”

Claudia just sobbed miserably, “Ah hate you. Ah hate her. Ah don wannae live anymore…”

Rona couldn’t stand to watch it anymore. She was shaking all over and Bishop held her, trying to be her rock. She pointed the Wabbajack out and imagined something happier. She imagined what she’d always wanted. She fired a shot at her mother and the whole scene changed. The cottage was clean, her mother was happy and dutiful, bobbing her infant daughter up and down on her lap and making silly faces at the cheery child as Serlas returned and greeted them just as happily. It was a beautiful scene now, one out of a dream. And it wasn’t real. She didn’t see the point of it.

Sheogorath’s voice boomed around them again, “Well now that’s something to crow about. With Claudia loving herself once again and finally up and about being a responsible mother she's found balance in her life. You’re moving right along. We’ll both be home in no time!”

They turned away from the lie and headed back down the path. Bishop looked over at her, but Rona just stared at the ground. He made to say something but thought better of it and bit his tongue.

They crossed the clearing again where Sheogorath sat at the table, this time he was carving into a mammoth nose with a knife and taking a bite with a fork. He waved it cheerily at her as they pressed on toward the brighter side of the strange forest.

They looked around at the beautiful forest and the pink colored clouds. It was very whimsical and joyful. Rona wondered if there was going to be a happier scene this time… she hoped deep inside it would be.

Sheogorath’s voice permeated the air again as he said, “Ah, now this is a fun path. Welcome to the path of mania. Claudia dreamed of many things you know. She dreamed of conquering the elves and the Aldmeri Dominion, stamping out their clutches on her precious homeland. She sought to be a warrior greater than Talos himself, aiming to rise to godhood and crush those beneath her. And at times she even desired simpler things, such as being a traveling minstrel, one whose voice was more beautiful than the rest, wanting to be worshipped for her loveliness by the fools and the commoners. Her delusions of grandeur even fell onto the shoulders of her only daughter. And as she often lost touch with reality I found it to be so terribly entertaining."

As they entered the new clearing they found a ten year-old Rona dressed in a bright yellow dress, her hair tied up in a matching yellow ribbon and wearing a warm, brown fur cloak over her shoulders. She had a small dagger strapped to her side, the one her mother had given her. She followed Claudia up a steep hill through a forest towards some Dwemer Ruins.

Rona looked exhausted and asked in her young, child’s voice, “Ama, are we almost there?”

Claudia snapped back at her, “Whut did ah tell yeh ‘bout callin’ me that? Do ah look like a damned knife ear to yeh?”

Rona scowled at her mother’s back and said, “You told me not to call you mother just the other day. What am I supposed to call you?”

Claudia waved a hand back at her, “Jus’ call me Claudia.”

“Call you by your _name?_ ” Rona said incredulously.

Claudia stopped at the top of the hill and a wide smile sprawled across her face, “Lookit tha. We’re here now. Gonna teach yah how to fight ah am. Train yah up to be a real warrior, hmm?” She glanced over at her ten year-old daughter, looking wildly excited, “An’ no damn overbearing father o’ yours to stop meh either!”

Little Rona took a breath and put on a brave face as the two of them walked along and entered through the enormous metal doors, going into the ruins together.

Rona actually recalled feeling somewhat excited at the time, going on this adventure with her mother. She’d never experienced real fighting before and it really interested her to know exactly what her mother did as a warrior. She was so much like Nelkir, wanting to prove herself, but most of all wanting to win her mother's approval.

They crept down the dark path together, Claudia had her duel edged battle axe drawn and at the ready and Rona held her dagger in hand. It wasn't long before they encountered some ancient dwemer automatons. Three dwarven spiders came out of holes in the walls and skittered around the stone floor, patrolling and building up their electric sparks inside their domed heads.

Claudia took out two of them and then encouraged Rona to take on the last one as it scrambled around. She approached it anxiously and took a swipe at it with her blade, she missed and it swiped back, scraping its sharp metal prong against her hand, cutting her and drawing blood. She screamed and jumped back.

"Ah know yeh can do eht girl! Yeh take after yeh Mam yeh know! Donnae be afraid! Stick eht!"

Rona lunged at it again and hit it against the electrical dome. It sparked and then exploded throwing her backward as she screamed. Her arms had been singed from the electrical shock, but she'd beaten the thing and felt somewhat proud as her mother cheered her on, "Ah knew yeh had it ehn yah girl! Thas mah little Rona! Next yeh know well beh takin' eht to the Dominion and stickin' eht to those right bastards!"

Claudia cackled jubilantly and lost in her own little fantasy didn't see the falmer creeping in. Little Rona was busy healing her wounds with her advanced healing magic, the only school of magic she ever excelled in, as a falmer crept up right behind her and threw its hand over her mouth, stifling her shriek before it drug her down into a hole into the ground, taking her into its lair.

Bishop breathed and looked over at the present day Rona, standing there reliving this nightmare in full, vivid detail from an entirely new perspective. "Ladyship..." he whispered. She held still, watching it all, already knowing what would happen.

Claudia was high off her own mind, in a state of mania as a falmer crept up and stabbed her in the side with a twisted dagger. She was brought crashing back down to reality in that moment and became enraged that something so beneath her could cause her harm. She roared furiously and began to swing her battleaxe wildly, killing the falmer that were attempting to do the same to her.

As they lay in sliced up heaps, dead around her she cried out, "Do yeh see Rona dear!? Thas how yeh fight a battle!"

But the only thing in response was Little Rona's echoing screams of, "Mother! Help! Mother please! Help me! No - no! Get away! EEEK!"

Claudia spun about, realizing her daughter wasn't there and she panicked, "Rona? Rona dear where are yeh? RONA!? RONA!?" She swept through the ruins searching for her, following her desperate screams until she found her, little Rona being wound up in some sort of sticky sac by chaurus reapers and looking absolutely horrified as tears streamed down her cheeks. She screamed, "MOTHER! HELP! HELP!"

Claudia crushed the monsters swiftly and easily with her axe before setting her daughter free. She fell into her mother's arms sobbing hysterically and begged her to take her out of that place. Then she saw them, the falmer stalking in, surrounding them, getting ready to attack and she whispered fearfully, "Mother, they're back... Mother?"

In her fury Claudia had completely ignored the gaping wound in her side. Bleeding heavily, she was very pale and her breaths were short. The petite warrior slumped over, holding her side and Rona looked on terrified as the falmer hissed at them. She held her small hands out and summoned all the power she had within herself to cast flames at the creatures, trying to be brave and save them both.

She cast fire over them all, sending them scurrying away in terror. When she was sure they'd gone she turned back to her mother and knelt beside her. "Mother, I can heal you. Please show me."

Claudia unclipped her steel plated chest armor and hiked her furs up to reveal the gash in her side. Rona pressed her healing hands to it and Claudia winced painfully. The young girl was still not used to healing others and didn't know how to do it without causing pain. Claudia took it well enough however, as it closed over.

Then she beamed at her daughter, clearly feeling much better, or just high on her mind again as she said, "Thas ahmazing. Yeh're ahmaing Rona! Yeh sent 'em all scramblin'! Did yeh see eht? Ah don care what yeh're father says! Yeh're the most powerful mage of 'em all! Come on then - les see what more trouble weh can get ourselves into, eh?"

Her mother stood up, putting her armor back on and made to go deeper into the tunnels when Rona cried, "No! I want to go back!"

Her mother looked at her, "Why would weh go back? Weh're not don here girl."

"NO!" Rona screamed at her, "Those things are still here! I'm going back to the inn! I don't want to do this anymore! It's not safe and... you still need to heal, _please_." She'd started crying again.

"Bah!" Her mother threw a hand out, "Don be a fraidy cat. Weh're powerful warriors weh are. Come from a long line of 'em yeh know. I won be givin' up that easily! Give up if yeh wan, I cannae stop yeh. But yeh dear ol' Mam is goin tae conquer the world."

Claudia left her there and Rona ran all the way back without her mother, leaving the ruins behind and not looking back. She waited at the inn for days and days and days with no sign of her mother. A month went by and she had no more money. She was convinced that her mother had died and she begged the inn keeper to let her write to her father so that he could come collect her and pay for her stay there. The kind woman agreed and let her stay for another month at no charge until Serlas arrived to get her.

Rona saw another side to this story, one that she'd never known. Her mother's side. Claudia was successful in clearing out the dwemer ruins, but as she returned to the inn several days later she stopped herself from entering. She was falling again, into a pit of despair, reality sinking in and realizing that she'd nearly killed her daughter with her actions. She turned away from the door and left, tears streaming her cheeks. She was saving her daughter from herself.

Rona wouldn't have changed it. She couldn't think of any way to improve this scene and she said so, "I won't change it. She did the right thing."

Sheogorath's voice boomed around them, "Hmph! Well that's hardly entertaining at all Dragonborn. Go on, give it a try at least. Humor me!"

She sighed and jut the staff at the scene, turning it into an absurd tale of her becoming Dragonborn at the age of ten and utterly destroying the falmer in the dwemer ruins with the power of her voice, making her mother more proud than ever. They were both great and famous warriors traveling the world over together and actually enjoying each other's company. _What a nice fantasy_ , she thought as she turned away from another lie.

Bishop had been so quiet the whole time and Rona finally asked him as they walked down the path together, "So... what do you think about all this?"

He sighed, "I just want to get this all over with as soon as possible. Get the hell out of this Daedric realm of torture."

She couldn't agree more. She'd truly had her fill of her mother's madness.

Back in the clearing they found Sheogorath slow dancing with a draugr. The creature groaned slowly as he spun it out and went to yank it back in as its arm tore off and the creature flopped onto the ground pathetically.

"Whoops! So sorry about that Matilda," he grinned at Rona and chuckled, "Old flame of mine. Very light on her feet!"

Bishop's eye was twitching as he scowled at the scene and muttered, "Need to get the fuck out of here..."

Rona would have laughed if she didn't feel so miserable about everything the Mad God was showing her.

They turned down the final path, the one where the two worlds collided, mania and abjection, splintering together down the road, looking like they were trying to consume one another.

As they reached the clearing it was all very overwhelming to her. They were shown snippets of Claudia's life from the time she was a young woman working as a farmhand on her parents' farm and even then she'd had wild dreams of greater things. When her father told her she was to wed a young man from Helgen she ran away that very same night, taking the old dagger with her, the same one she'd given Rona when she was ten and that Nelkir carried now.

Claudia joined the Companions but she struggled to learn to fight as a warrior not only because she was inexperienced but because of how much she suffered with her mania and depression. Grella took her under her wing and did her best to help her. They became close friends despite all the obvious trouble Claudia caused her.

They saw the night Claudia swept Serlas off to her room at the inn and then her terror over realizing she was with child months later and furious at herself for laying with an altmer, the one race of people she thoroughly detested more than any other, when she wasn't drunk off ale of course. They watched her try to nurse her infant daughter and how she grew furious with it all damning the elf child to Oblivion and hating her one moment but then fawning over her proudly the next at every new thing she did.

Back and forth Claudia was pulled between these two worlds and they were utterly out of her control. They saw it all, the birth of Nelkir and how she knew she had to give him up, because she couldn't do to her son what she'd done to her daughter. They watched Rona's return when she was nineteen years old, trying to make amends with the woman, desperately wanting to know her. Claudia couldn't cope, it was too much expectation, and completely out of her comfort zone, so she left Rona at the farm and didn't come back, disappearing off on a wild adventure, trying to forget it all.

And then she watched her mother die. First suffering for months with bone-break fever until she scrawled one letter and sent it off with a courier, to fetch her only heir and not a day had gone by when she scrawled another one, Illia watching over her all the while, before she succumbed and her spirit left the world of Nirn.

Finally, Rona screamed, "WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS!? WHY!?"

Sheogorath appeared before them in a wisp of purplish light and said, "Well, you can heal her can't you? Go on, then. Use the Wabbajack!"

Rona wanted it to be over so she looked at her mother's much younger self, when she was still just a farmhand. She shunted the staff at the woman and healed her. She made her well, no misery, no mania, just a normal, content woman. She watched as this new woman went off and married that young man from Helgen and had a happy family. She never ran away from home, she never joined the Comapanions or met a certain elf way up in Winterhold one fateful evening. She never had Rona or Nelkir and there was no Dragonborn and then Alduin came and consumed the world.

"Do you see! It's because of her madness that you are even here Dragonborn. Without my influences your mother never would have gone along as she did and you," he poked a finger to her forehead, "my dear sweet chosen one, would not be here."

Rona took a shuddering breath and said, "But why show me?"

"So you can be grateful! You should be thanking me Rona dear, after all you wouldn't be here without me," he winked at her.

"Akatosh would have just chosen someone else to be the Dragonborn," she said plainly.

Sheogorath crossed his arms and frowned, "Well be a spoil sport why don't you! You really need to lighten up Dragonborn."

Bishop shot back, "Kind of hard to do that when you're showing her the most traumatizing parts of her life."

Sheogorath got a glint in his eye as he looked at Bishop, "What do you say we take a trip into old Torban's head, just for funsies?"

Bishop frowned deeply and slowly shook his head, "Let's not and say we did. Can we leave now?"

Sheogorath huffed, "Fine, fine! I suppose I'll honor my end of the bargain. So congratulations! You're free to go!" They stared at him expectantly and he said again, "I have been known to change my mind. So go. Really."

They looked at each and turned away from the Mad God, walking back and listening as he muttered at the happy Claudia with her perfect fake family, "Ah, Claudia Agahild Windsleaf, once a tormented mother to a living legend and now so _boringly sane_. I always knew she had it in her! Well, I suppose it's back to the Shivering Isles. The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind... Let's make sure I'm not forgetting anything. Clothes? Check. Beard? Check! Luggage? Luggage! Now where did I leave my luggage?"

The fog drifted in thickly enveloping the both of them and taking them out of that horrible place. They found themselves back inside the Pelagius Wing in their normal clothes and had all their weapons returned to them.

Bishop turned to her and asked, "How you doing?"

She glanced at him, "Okay I guess. Glad to be... back."

"Me too," he said then sighed, "Let's get out of here."

She grasped his arm. "No, I still want to see it... your little, nook?"

He chuckled, " _Really?_ You just watched your mother's entire life and all her awful choices and you want to go see the alphabet I scratched into a wall twenty years ago?"

"Yeah," she said sincerely. She wanted to do anything else that wasn't thinking of everything she'd seen that night.

He shrugged. "As my lady commands."

She followed him further on into the Pelagius wing until they came into another room much like the one at the entryway, with piles of cloaked furniture. Some of it had obviously been set up for a family living there at one point, with a large table and too many chairs pressed next to one another. Some of the sheets had been laid out and fashioned into bedding for the occupants on the floor as well. In one corner of the room was a small bookshelf placed partway from the wall, so that it could serve as a divider from the rest of the sleeping spaces.

Bishop smirked at the little corner where a pile of dusty pillows and old sheets lay. He tugged her over and they sat down in front of the corner.

He ran his fingers across the old marks he'd left on the wall, a roughly carved alphabet he'd made for a little boy eager to learn to read. He had a smile playing at his lips as he looked it over and then he glanced at the bookshelf and laughed, reaching out for one of the books. "Can't believe it's still here," he said as he pulled the worn book from the wall.

It was a beat up copy of Withershins. He thumbed through the pages as Rona leaned her head against his shoulder watching him reminisce about his past. "Jules made me read this to him almost every night. It really helped him memorize the alphabet, then one night he picked it up and read it to me. At first I honestly couldn't believe it, that he was actually reading this book to me when just the day before he was struggling to read the first page of _Beggar_. Then I figured out that he'd memorized the whole thing word for word because of how many times I'd read it to him!" Bishop laughed with a broad grin still sprawled across his face, "Ah... That sly little fox."

Rona smiled too and said, "I wish I could have met him."

He leaned his head against hers and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Me too, Ladyship... me too."

~~~

The two of them were getting very good at playing that game. The, 'something awful just happened so let's pretend it didn't' game. It was this unspoken thing between them every time. Just stop talking about it and move on and that's what they did.

The two left the Pelagius Wing and stepped outside the Blue Palace, it was dark out and Bishop glanced up at the moon looking confused, "Huh... could have sworn it'd be later."

As she looked over the sky she calculated that it was still early evening, nearly eight. She said, "We might still have time to make that dinner Tullius invited us to."

Bishop frowned but then his stomach growled and he said, "Welp. Can't argue with that."

She laughed, "Yeah, let's go get some free food!"

They walked along the cobblestone path heading up towards Castle Dour and Bishop asked, "How'd you understand her?"

Rona gave him a side-eyed glance, "You mean the accent?"

"Yeah, that jibber-jabbering nonsense. Yeh, cannae, dannae... ugh! What even is that?"

Rona laughed, "Claudia's mother's side of the family were druids. They all talk like that."

He shook his head, "Damn am I glad you never picked up that accent, I hate to say it Ladyship but that's definitely where I would have drawn the line."

She laughed loudly and punched him on the arm playfully, "Such an ass!"

He chuckled at her and they leaned into one another as they walked, his arm wrapped over her shoulders and hers wrapped to his waist.

Rona honestly didn't know how she'd ever get through the sheer amount of insanity in her life without him. They built their shield up together, blocking out every awful thing crossing their path and learning to let it roll right off of them. They would get through this together and they'd walk through dragon's fire and maybe even a few Daedric realms of torture, to get there.


	59. Sex and Solitude

As Bishop and Rona journeyed up the stairs to the crenellations they met with two Legion officers standing by a pair of doors across the way from their main headquarters.

They were led up a flight of stairs and inside to a large dining room where the Companions were already seated and enjoying the refreshments. Athis was red in the eyes like he’d been drinking all day, Farkas was as stoic as ever as he quietly sipped at a flagon, Vilkas sat by with a bottle of Honningbrew taking it easy on the drinking while he frowned over at Aela who kept pouring brandy for herself. General Tullius sat at the head of the table, elbows resting on the surface and hands folded together as he made quiet conversation with his Legate.

Aela noticed the two of them and demonstrated how hard she’d been hitting the bottle as she slurred slightly when she shouted, "You're late!"

Bishop waved a hand at her, "Pft - we got stopped in the street by some raving lunatic."

General Tullius furrowed his brows and said, "Shall I send an officer out to investigate?"

The two of them took their seats, Rona was on the right of General Tullius and Bishop sat in the open spot next to her. She said, "Don't worry, we already took care of it."

"Good, good. I've heard you have a habit of doing good works for the cities you visit. You're quite the upstanding woman, Lady Rona," General Tullius was really laying it on thick.

She laughed slightly, "I just like to keep myself busy."

Vilkas snorted, "Yeah and get paid doing it. You should see the kinds of things folks throw at her. Sometimes I think I'm in the wrong business. Need to be a legendary hero if I want to get paid properly."

Rona smirked at him tilting her head and said, “Well if you want to go trouncing all over Skyrim endlessly killing dragons, training your voice and getting sucked into Daedric realms against your will, Vilkas, please, be my guest.”

“Well if it pays that well!” He argued with a laugh.

Rona started pouring a glass of wine for herself, laughing slightly as General Tullius just stared at her and said, “Daedric realms?”

She looked at him and stumbled, “Er…”

Her experience with Sheogorath was still fresh in her mind,although she had no desire to revisit that adventure any time soon. Aela saved the evening, however, holding her own glass of brandy up and laughed, “Hah! This girl’s met Sanguine! Should hear that story. Gods, you live in an Oblivion on Nirn don’t you, girl?”

“Helgen was Oblivion on Nirn,” Tullius said and then he turned to Rona, his hands still clasped in front of him, “I’ve been meaning to ask how you managed to escape that nightmare.”

She scoffed and tipped her glass back, downing it quickly. If she was about to have this conversation with the man who nearly had her executed, she’d need to be a bit more inebriated for it.

She looked him sharply in the eyes and leaned casually on the table, head in hand and said, “Well, after your Legionnaires so kindly stripped me of my clothes, weapons and other belongings while I was unconscious no less, I patiently waited for my turn at the chopping block. One of your commanders pointed me out and drug me to the block by my hair, kicking and screaming, shoved me down aaand right before the axeman went to lop my head off, the World Eater decided to inadvertently save me. A Stormcloak soldier helped me to my feet and a Legion officer led me out of there. Oh! And I remember seeing you too,” she jut her pinky at him,“you told me to run and called me an idiot while fire rained down on the city.”It felt entirely too satisfying laying it out for him like that while the others just listened, holding back their smirks and snickers.

Tullius was doing a great job of remaining stone faced through her entire diatribe. She figured considering the nature of his job he must have had a lot of practice at hiding his emotions, making no facial movement that would betray what he might be thinking or feeling.

He smirked slightly, “Well, I do apologize for calling you an idiot, Lady Rona. That was thoughtless of me.”

Rona actually laughed and poured another glass for herself. The whole evening was just too weird. Between him and Sheogorath she didn’t know what to think. She sighed as she took another gulp of wine and said, “Ah Sanguine my old friend, let’s get drunk tonight.”

Tullius chuckled, “I imagine this must be very… uncomfortable for you.”

Bishop scoffed through his own drink, clearly in agreement with that statement. He was hitting the hard stuff too, drinking glass after glass of brandy.

“Awkward is more like it,” Rona said, “But I appreciate the gesture all the same. It takes a lot to man up to your mistakes. Still, I wouldn’t mind a few more ass-kissing apologies and if you’re feeling up to it you could always come over and lick my boots for a while.”

Bishop nearly sprayed his brandy across the table and the other Companions let go some hard drunk laughs themselves.

The Legate across the way raised a brow at her and said, “You’re quite the firebrand aren’t you? Not afraid of much I see.”

Rona looked over at the nord woman and said, “After you’ve faced down fifty or more dragons you stop worrying about formal things like niceties and platitudes, life’s too short for that,” she reached a hand over the table and said, “I don’t believe we’ve met by the way.”

The woman took her hand and shook it saying, “Legate Rikke. Nice to finally make your acquaintance Lady Rona.”

Rona was feeling pretty buzzed and very bold when she asked, “So why’d a nord like you choose the Imperials? Not a fan of Talos?”

Rikke looked taken aback, she clearly had less practice hiding her emotions but quickly went stone faced herself as she said, “I don’t fight for the glory of the Empire, if that’s what you’re implying. I fight to bring peace and order to my homeland.”

“And the Stormcloaks fight for the same,” Rona tossed back.

Rikke scoffed a laugh, “True enough I suppose. Though I do not glory in the death of my kinsmen. I understand their feelings, being a nord myself. But the Stormcloaks… even the name of their rebellion stinks of Ulfric’s vanity. He wants to be king. That’s all this is about. One man’s ambition.”

Rona understood her. She felt much the same way, though she knew she couldn’t get involved. Being who she was, what she was, half a nord, half an altmer, as well as the Dragonborn, it would have only stirred up more trouble for Skyrim by picking sides.

“I have no love for Ulfric either,” Rona said, “I’ve met him on more than one occasion. He’s too proud and arrogant and I worry for the immigrants in these lands… what would happen to them if he were High King?”

“Nothing good,” Rikke said shaking her head.

Tullius butt in and asked, “What can you tell us about Ulfric? You’ve been close to him more than once. Have you overheard anything pertinent?”

Rona scoffed at him incredulously, “I am _not_ your spy, _Cecil_ ,” she tried to stop herself, saying his first name like that, but her mouth was moving much faster than her brain at that point. Too much wine, she made a note to slow down with it.

Tullius frowned at her and Bishop quickly coughed and said, “So, when’s dinner served around here? I’m starved.”

“Yeah!” Aela shouted from the other end of the table, giggling slightly, “As much as I enjoy watching you three go on and on about the damn war we’re all withering away to skin and bones.”

Tullius cleared his throat and said, “Yes of course.”

He called some servants in that took their dinner orders and they all made quiet chit chat. Bishop leaned over to Rona and whispered in her ear, “Watch your words, Ladyship. Hilarious as it is seeing you try to trip up Captain Serious over here you’re getting a bit too buzzed for that and I’d rather not spend the night in a cell.”

She pressed her lips together, trying to hide her smirking. After a short while they were served hot dinner plates and Rona quickly dug into several pieces of bread, looking to sober up before she dangerously lashed her sharp tongue against the General and his Legate.

Thankfully Rikke led their conversation to safer territories as she inquired with interest about her training up on High Hrothgar and asked her fill of questions about the Greybeards. Rona shared all she knew about the Way of the Voice and the kindly old Greybeards, joking and laughing about how frustrating it was to stand around thinking of Words of Power and then listening to Arngeir drone on and on about Dragonborn history.

“My gran told me stories about Eira the White,” Rikke said, “I idolized the woman as a girl. It’s what made me pursue a career in the Legion. I’ve heard that she will appear sometimes when you sing, is that true?”

“Yes, actually,” Rona confirmed, “She and Jillian, the last female Dragonborn before me, they both appeared here in Solitude and helped me fight the dragon army. They’re always with me, trying to guide me on my way I think.”

“But they didn’t help you in the battle at Whiterun?” Tullius asked keenly. He was still prying, though going about it in a more roundabout way.

“No,” she said firmly, “I think their focus, like mine, is on the dragons,” she remembered something then and looked seriously between Tullius and Rikke. She’d already told this to Ulfric, so there was no reason to hide it from Tullius as well, “The more soldiers that die though… the more nords sent to Sovngarde… the stronger Alduin becomes.”

“What do you mean?” Rikke asked, worried.

“Alduin consumes the souls of the dead in Sovngarde and it’s making him grow more powerful.”

Tullius set his fork down and rubbed at his chin stubble, “That means more trouble for you, doesn’t it?”

“More trouble for everyone,” she clarified.

“How much longer before you think you can beat this dragon? What is he? The King of dragons or something?” Tullius was clueless. The man ate, drank and dreamed of nothing but the war and was oblivious to everything else.

Rona held back a frown at his ignorance and said, “Something like that… and I don’t know how much longer until I can beat him. I still have a lot more training ahead of me,” she perked up then, “Do you think the Elder Council or the Emperor have any knowledge on the whereabouts of the Elder Scrolls?”

Tullius raised his brows, “The Elder Scrolls?”

“I need to find one to defeat Alduin,” she said seriously.

He thought for a moment and said, “I don’t know, but I’ll ask. I’ll send some letters to a few of my colleagues back in the Imperial City and see what I can find out for you.”

Rona smiled. She actually appreciated his cooperation and said, “Thank you.”

He returned her smile with a nod and said, “It’s the least I can do after what I put you through Lady Rona. And I still stand by what I said before. If you ever need us in your fight against the dragons, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

They all finished their dinners and went to leave. Rona was actually feeling a lot better about the whole situation. Tullius had definitely made the effort, despite also prying for details on Ulfric and his war strategies a few times. He’d offered the entire Legion to her, to support her fight and would look into the Elder Scrolls for her as well. She felt somewhat relieved and even grateful to him.

As they stepped outside, escorted by Tullius himself he said, “I’d still like to face you in a real fight Dragonborn, and neither of us will hold back this time I hope.” She looked at him with dawning realization. Their little battle earlier that day, he had been holding back the entire time. He _let_ her win. She hadn’t even gottena true glimpse into whatever real strength, speed or power he truly had.

She smirked at him and shrugged, “Well if you’re okay with treating third degree burns.”

He laughed and bid them a goodnight.

~~~

The next week proved to be quite a bore compared to their eventful evening with Sheogorath and their dinner with General Tullius. Bishop and Rona spent nearly all their time together just enjoying the peace and quiet for once. Though he did excuse himself to go out hunting with Karnwyr every time she insisted on going to the Bard’s College to visit with Dagny. She’d gotten to know the students and professors of the college very well and although many were highly impressed by her musical talent and her incredible vocal range, a few were clearly very jealous of her skill and didn’t seem to like having their spotlight taken from them by the Dragonborn herself.

She ignored it every time she came in and Lady Ateia turned her nose up her and made a snide remark under her breath, “Oh look, little miss pink hair coming along to shout out our eardrums again.”

Rona would walk by her, rolling her eyes with a smirk and then excitedly go and greet her favorite bard in the whole college. Dagny was getting better and better every day and her ability to read scales and notes was on par with the professors. She’d really dove into the world of music and Rona only encouraged it.

When they weren’t pursuing their personal hobbies of singing and hunting, Bishop and Rona were training with Nelkir and the Companions. Bishop had started teaching the boy to use a bow and Rona got him up and running with dual blades. Nelkir took to the dual wielding like a fish to water, to Bishop’s astonishment as they watched the boy absolutely shred a training dummy with almost as much speed and ferocity as her.

Bishop gaped at him, arms crossed and said, “It’s not fair. How do you two get all the talent? Leave some for the rest of us why don’t you.”

Rona just shrugged, grinning and said, “Guess it runs in the family.”

Their sex life had been quite fantastic as well. Bishop did indeed show her how to make use of their beast of a bed, nearly every night and every morning, holding her in all positions as she held onto the headboard or the posts. A few times even lifting her right off the ground, leaving her to hang on as he had his way with her.

It was a lot of fun and a pleasant vacation away from the burdens of being Dragonborn. Though she’d been wanting to spice things up even more with him and decided to finally pay a visit to The Jewel one day.

“Why are you going back there?” He asked as she pulled her cloak over her shoulders to shelter herself from the light rainfall outside.

She said, “I have to get an evening gown for the Thalmor party. You need to get something nice too.”

He groaned, “More formal wear? I hate those clothes.”

“Those are the rules!” She said cheerfully then sauntered up to him and sensually caressed his arm, “Besides, I like the way you look all dressed up.”

A wry smirk crossed his lips, “So you can tear it off me later?”

She smiled, “Exactly. I like freeing you from _all_ those _constraining_ clothes.”

He ran his tongue over his lip, “Ladyship, I have to admit _these_ clothes are feeling rather constraining _right now_.”

She stood on tip toe and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and side stepped around him. He pouted as she threw her hood up and said, “Later tonight handsome.”

“Looking forward to it beautiful,” he grinned. Then he grabbed his own cloak and threw it over himself.

She looked him up and down and chuckled, “Wait, where you going today?”

“Taking your kid brother out hunting with a bow,” he said.

“He has a name you know,” she said with half-lidded eyes.

“ _Nelkir_ ,” he said annunciating it obnoxiously, “He’s pretty excited about it too becaaauuuse,” he pulled a small child sized bow out from behind a chair sitting against the wall, “I made him his own bow.”

She took it and looked it over with awe, “This is amazing, it’s so cute!”

He chuckled, “Do _not_ let him hear you say that.”

“You’re so talented,” she said, “and so sweet.”

He raised his brows at her but seemed to enjoy the compliments all the same. She handed him the bow back and they stepped outside into the light drizzle, giving each other a quick kiss before departing. Rona made her way through the town heading for The Jewel right near the market stalls as Bishop disappeared up and off to the crenellations. She was kindly greeted by a few townsfolk as she went and she stopped a few times to make conversation with some.

Jorn was the first on her way there, a nordic bard who couldn’t help but flirt with her every time they met. She was always quick to evade his advances and was polite but curt with him as she carried on.

Another was Fihada, a redguard man who ran the local fletching shop. She enjoyed talking with him and he asked her what he might do to make his arrows more effective against the dragons. She shared her ideas and suggestions and offered to try them out and give him feedback. He was very pleased and told her to stop by later for a quiver of arrows he’d been itching to test out on the fire breathing beasts.

There were three kids that ran through the town playing tag that always stopped her too, begging for stories about her fights with the dragons. Usually she’d take the time to humor them for a bit but told them she had some things to take care of that day as they all whined loudly, “Aaaww.”

“Oh don’t be like that,” she gently scolded, “Here, lemme show you something to make up for it,” she smiled at them, then looked around to see that the coast was clear of any adults or parents and threw her head up to the sky and shouted, “YOL!” A breath of fire shot through the air, steaming up the gentle raindrops falling through the sky and they all screamed with delight and cried, “Do it again!” She waved them off and said, “I have to go. Maybe some other time, alright? Be good now!”

Finally, she’d made it to her destination and with a quick nod to Evette San, the woman who sold the best Spiced Wine in all of Skyrim,she stepped into The Jewel and was greeted by the beautiful proprietor. The kind woman strode right up to Rona and said in her soft lilted voice, “Welcome to The Jewel – ah! Lady Rona, it’s been quite some time. I heard about what happened at the ball and I’m very glad to see that you’re well.”

“And you too…er,” Rona realized she’d never gotten the kind woman’s name and the proprietor seemed to glean it from her hesitance.

She introduced herself, “Ah, I am Victoria.”

“Yes, Victoria. I’m sorry we were never properly introduced and you even made that beautiful gown for me.” She decided to omit the fact that it had been absolutely destroyed during her battle with the dragons.

“Oh it’s quite alright my lady, but what brings you in today?”

“I need to get an evening gown for a party I’m going to in a few weeks,” then her cheeks burned red and she said awkwardly, “I was also interested in your selection of lingerie…”

Victoria looked kindly at her with her pretty blue eyes and said, “Of course. I have a few things in mind for the gown and I still remember your measurements as well. Feel free to peruse through the lingerie while I collect the gowns for you to try on,” she gently waved a hand to the corner section in the back of the shop and swept off down a corridor to collect the dresses.

Rona noticed a few other well-dressed noble women browsing through the gown and jewelry selection and a couple others giggling over the lingerie. She wandered over to the low lit room and nearly laughed at some of the more revealing pieces herself. There was even a pair that appeared to be nothing more than three strings sewn together which seemed utterly absurd to her. She found a few pieces she liked and threw them over her arm, they were more functional for day to day wear and she really did need some new ones as her others were full of holes, scorched from dragon flames.

That was a funny thought in and of itself, losing her underwear in battles against dragons. She rolled her eyes at herself and picked up another pair, it was a cute black pair, very lacy, but then she got a good look at them and noticed they had a hole sewn into the crotch. She felt embarrassed just looking at them and laughed a little to herself.

It was times like these she wished she had her friends with her to enjoy the day together and joke with. Charissa would have utterly scoffed at a pair of crotchless panties while Lorrie would probably snag a few for herself. Then she imagined bringing Bishop with her and blushed furiously at the thought, she could already see it. Him holding up a pair of these frilly panties and shouting crudely for all to hear, “Look at these ones Ladyship! God damn! There’s a hole right in the crotch! You don’t even have to pull ‘em off! What do you mean they're not functional? They're perfectly functional for everything I have in mind.”

She practically snorted at the thought, but then composed herself when she noticed the two women from earlier were staring at her. She quickly and mindlessly stuffed the black pair she was holding in with her other choices and moved along to brassieres. Once again she chose several functional ones for her day to day wear and then perused over the prettier lacy ones. She selected a red, white and black one that were designed to hold a woman's breasts up and emphasize the cleavage... namely her own because she'd be wearing them.

When she finished browsing the lingerie and had everything she wanted she went to walk back over to the main room to try on the gowns. She passed by an interesting display however with a small selection of books on the table, which surprised her since they were in a clothing boutique.

The one book sitting on a pedestal was titled _The Pleasures of a Curved Sword_ by Penican Camatun. Rona picked it up and opened it in the middle. What she saw startled her and she nearly dropped the book. The page she'd opened to was a vulgar drawing of two redguards having sex in a very provocative position, with the man standing upright, his legs spread apart while he held the woman's legs spread wide and penetrated her upside-down. She quickly flipped the page and was again shown a drawing of two redguards fornicating, this time the woman was seated in a strange rope swing with a pulley on it, her nethers very clearly displayed while the man penetrated her from below, using the pulley mechanism to make her rise and fall easily right onto his absurdly large erection.

A soft voice said, "It's very good isn't it?"

Rona nearly leapt out of her skin and this time she did drop the book as her face burned utterly crimson.

Victoria was standing by, smiling kindly, unfazed by the Dragonborn's sudden embarrassment. She knelt down and picked the book up and said, "A book for lovers. They're quite popular here in Skyrim. Oh, I can take those for you and wrap them up if you'd like," she said noticing Rona's full hands.

Rona quickly handed over the lingerie, trying to distract herself from her own embarrassment and stammered, "Yes, please, thank you."

Victoria took the items and then held the book up and asked, "Were you interested in adding this to your purchase as well?"

Rona hesitated for a moment. She found herself wanting to know more. She'd honestly thought that she knew everything there was to know about sex already from what Bishop had done with her, but this book showed her things she'd never even imagined. She turned her red face slightly and murmured, "Uh... yes. Please add it."

Victoria said, "I have those gowns ready for you to try on as well, go on ahead into the changing room and see what you like. Let me know how they fit as well and when you find something I'll see about altering it for you."

"Thank you," Rona said and quickly darted off to the dressing rooms. She tried on six different dresses before settling on a silk, midnight-blue gown that just barely touched the floor at her feet, the bottom sparkled with tiny crystals sewn into it creating a swirled pattern off to the side. The soft straps went up and over her shoulders and two long sleeves draped down her arms, leaving the shoulders open and bare. It was beautiful, fit perfectly and looked quite elvish. And though she hated the Thalmor and especially Elenwen she wanted to look nice for the event, for Bishop at least. She enjoyed the attention he gave her the last time she got all dressed up and wanted to do it again.

She thanked Victoria for the gown selection and took her purchases and left, heading back to her homestead. It was still raining lightly outside andit would only be getting worse when she sighted an obviously heavy rainfall headed their way from the north where thick black stormclouds rumbled in the distance.

Rona wondered if Bishop had finished hunting with Nelkir. She kind of hoped he hadn't yet because she really wanted some time to look through the book she just bought. She smirked to herself, imagining what Bishop would say when he saw it. "The Pleasures of a Curved Sword?" He'd snort then flip through the pages, "Oh come on! That's not accurate at all, there's no way these redguards are that big," he'd turn another page and say, "Oh yeah. We are definitely trying that one... in fact, let's try it out right now."

She bit her lip. She was going to have fun with him tonight. When she got back to the homestead she found it vacant. Bishop hadn't returned yet so she went upstairs and sorted through the clothes she purchased, stuffing them into some dresser drawers. She came across a pair of black panties she didn't remember picking and then looked at them and laughed out loud. They were the crotchless panties. She must have accidentally taken them when the two women were staring. She rolled her eyes at herself... but then her mind started wandering and she was getting some very naughty ideas in mind.

She undid the button on her dress then, taking it off and looking over her worn white underwear, one of the straps was nearly ready to snap, holding on by just one thick piece and slowly fraying towards the middle. She undressed from those as well and collected the sexy black brassiere and the kinky black panties and the book, then went downstairs into the cellar. She started to run the bath and dumped a flowery tonic that smelled like jasmine flowers into the water, making it bubble slightly. She sat at the edge of the small, one person stone bath and opened the book and read the first page.

 _In this complete illustrated guide Penican Camatun portrays a collection of rare images depicting all 64 sexual positions with erotic instructions set forth in_ The Pleasures of a Curved Sword _. The result is a dazzling and sensuous reading experience through which the reader may master the art of lovemaking through advanced orgasm stimulating sex positions._

She was already feeling her face burning just reading the first page. She flipped it to the next page and got a view of another graphic and erotic image of two redguards having what looked like some very stimulating sex indeed and paragraph off to the side explaining the position. The first few pages started out with the obvious and common sex positions before delving into some of the wilder ones and then the introduction of sex toys and bondage. Rona came across a page where a man had his arms tied to a pair of bed posts while a woman lavished his member with her mouth.

She stared at that one for a while, letting it fill her mind with ideas. Finally, she snapped the book up, heated her bath and sunk into it, soaking herself. A mischievous smile played at her lips as she started to work out a plan for the evening.

~~~

"ACHOO!"

Bishop looked over at Nelkir with half-lidded eyes as their prey, a wild elk, leapt up and cantered off through the lightly wooded area while Karnwyr belted off the ground from the bush he was hiding in, barking and chasing after the thing hopelessly. "Really? You couldn't just pinch your nose or something?"

Nelkir smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry."

Bishop sighed, "Don't worry about it," he looked over at the darkening sky to the north. The storm was growing and would be coming in full force soon. "We should head back anyhow, a light rain isn't too big a problem when hunting, but that heavy storm will make it impossible to track anything."

Bishop stood up, stowing his bow back and throwing the hood of his cloak up to cover his face from the light rain. Bishop had instructed Nelkir to wear some simple clothes that day too, no need for a full set of armor when hunting, plus it would be too noisy, clanking around. So Nelkir wore instead a green child's tunic, brown trousers and some dark boots. He had on a grey cloak and pulled his hood up as well.

Nelkir looked disappointed and muttered, "Sorry I'm so bad at this."

Bishop said, "Quit apologizing. You can't be good at everything on the first try. But you'll get there, this one's just gonna take practice."

"Rona's good at everything," he said sourly.

Bishop snorted, "Uh no. That woman cannot cook worth a damn and she's god awful at alchemy, set the Mage's Guild on fire a bunch of times or something."

Nelkir looked up at him with surprise as they walked over the low hills, finding their way back to the path. "Really?"

"Yeah really," Bishop laughed, "You should ask her about it. There's plenty of things she's had to practice just to get the hang of. You're still, what? Eight or something?"

"I'm ten," he said.

Bishop shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. So in another fifteen years you'll be at her level, a master marksman, swordsman, dual wielding - shit kid, I've already seen the way you dual wield, you'll be a master of that before you know it. What I'm trying to say is you've still got plenty of time to learn."

Nelkir smiled, looking forward at their path. Bishop was getting those somewhat uncomfortable but warm feelings again, like he did with Kodlak, feeling like he was with his family, with people he cared about. Shit, who was he kidding? Nelkir might as well have been his own kid brother the way he was treating him. He wasn't even doing it for Rona at that point, he just liked spending time with the boy, teaching him things. It reminded him of what it felt like to be with his own brother. It gave him something he'd been missing for a long time.

He looked down at the boy for a moment and thinking to himself how he could hardly believe that he'd been some snotty brat not that long ago. Then he noticed a few leaves picking up with the wind across the way and stopped a minute and said, "Hey Nelkir, want to see something?"

The boy's brows shot up at the sound of Bishop actually calling him by his name for once. He said, "Yeah, sure."

Bishop pointed over at the spinning leaves, fluttering on the wind. "I'm going to hit one of those right into that tree. Watch."

Nelkir watched with great interest as Bishop drew his bow, nocked an arrow and aimed carefully and steadily. He took a moment, seeing how the wind current was sweeping the leaves in a pattern and drew his string, tightening it before setting it free. It spun through the air and pierced through a single leaf and shunted into the tree behind it.

Nelkir ran over to look at it and shouted, "Wow! You did it!"

Bishop smirked and went over to him, he yanked the arrow from the bark and slid it back into his quiver. "Took me years to learn how to do that. Someday you'll be able to do that too."

He whistled sharply, drawing Karnwyr out of the forest and over to him. He didn't want to leave the poor old boy out in the thunderstorm and was sure he was hungry after a day without catching anything on the hunt.

They returned to Solitude and Bishop made sure to escort Nelkir back to the Blue Palace. They stopped just outside the doors to the palace and Bishop said, "We'll go out again tomorrow and catch your prey this time, provided it's not pouring out," he finished, frowning at the stormy sky.

"Okay," Nelkir said with a grin and then he quickly hugged the grumpy ranger. Bishop rolled his eyes at himself and sort of hugged the boy back, giving him a few firm pats on the back. He was going to be the king of hugs if he kept this up, he thought. Nelkir pulled away and shouted, "Thanks again for the bow Bishop! It's the best!"

"See you later, Nelkir," Bishop said with a smirk.

Aela came out of the palace doors suddenly and Nelkir walked by her and said, "Um, Harbinger, are you alright?"

She glanced at him and muttered, "Huh? Oh, new blood, ah yeah, I'm fine. We'll catch up later, got some things I need to take care of."

She swept past the boy and gave Bishop a quick nod as she hurried off down the path. Bishop looked after her. It wasn't like her to be so short with people or to be as anxious as she appeared. He wondered what had happened.

She and him were still not on the best of terms. They tolerated one another for the most part, but he still couldn't bring himself to forgive the woman for her actions in Whiterun. Still, he found himself feeling at least mildly concerned, but shrugged it off. He was ready to go home and enjoy a home cooked meal and an evening alone with his woman.

It was getting pretty dark, a combination of the sun setting for the day and the storm clouds looming over them. The rain was starting to come down all of a sudden and the thunder boomed above. Bishop hurried along with Karnwyr and they ran inside their fabulous manor. He felt like it was a manor at least. It was certainly no Blue Palace, but it was way nicer than any other place he'd ever stayed.

That was another thing Rona seemed to provide him. Just being with her meant they'd always have a roof over their heads, or at the very least, have one available. Sure he had the old cottage outside Riften, but it was a complete dump and needed a ton of renovating, not to mention it was fucking Riften. If he even bothered to spruce it up or put anything in it, it was sure to be ransacked and cleared out the next day by thieves.

Bishop looked around the home as rain pattered heavily on the windows, but didn't see his lovely Ladyship anywhere. Usually by this time of night she'd be sitting at the table munching on an apple and asking when dinner would be ready. He laughed at the thought. He really did spoil the hell out of her. Then he heard a light humming drifting down the stairs. _There she is._ He smirked. She was already up in their bedroom waiting for him. And she had the nerve to call _him_ insatiable.

He threw a few logs into the fireplace and lit it with some flint. Karnwyr settled down in front of it on the old rug and then Bishop pulled a couple of soft pieces of beef from the icebox and tossed them over to the wolf. Karnwyr caught one in his jaws and quickly set it down, pressing a paw to it and started tearing chunks off. Bishop muttered, "Sorry about today boy, the kid will get the hang of it soon enough, then you'll get something fresh to eat."

He went to head upstairs when he noticed a single book sitting on the dining table and looked over the cover. _Pleasures of a Curved Sword_ by Penican Camatun. He snorted at the name and muttered, "Come a ton? Who's this guy kidding?" He picked it up and rifled through it, laughing slightly at all the very graphic images within and said, "God damn. Penican here's definitely got Cassius Curio beat when it comes to erotica." He bit his lip at a few of the wilder images, hardly believing Rona had actually looked at this let alone worked up the nerve to buy it. He set it down and called up the stairs, "I'm hooome Sweetness!"

He heard her call back, "I'm waaaiting!"

He gave a low, sensual growl and felt his pants getting a little tighter. He hurried up the stairs and walked into their bedroom, there were candles on the shelves and dressers, all lit and flickering gently, bringing a low light to the room. There was no sign of her though. He stepped into the room and felt a hand on his hip and made to turn but she said, "No peeking!"

He chuckled, "Oh? Got a surprise for me?"

"I do, but first you need to get undressed and go lay on the bed," she said softly.

Bishop quickly complied, undressing himself and throwing everything he was wearing in a pile on the floor. He climbed onto the bed, totally nude and sprawled out in the center of it, searching the darkened room for her again.

"Ready?" She asked from just outside the doorway.

He said, "Incredibly ready," as his already erect member twitched eagerly for whatever she had in store for him.

She came around the corner and stepped into the room. His eyes widened, his pulse quickened and his manhood got painfully hard at the sight of her.

Rona was wearing _black_ \- he couldn't believe it - unbelievably sexy _black_ underwear instead of her usual, innocent white. Brand new from the looks of it too. Her panties were perfect, frilly, lacy and hugging her hips at just the right place, but that bra. He didn't know her breasts could look like that, so full and pressed tightly together creating a sensual curve to her cleavage. Not to mention she'd fixed her hair, curling it into thick coils and was wearing a light amount of makeup.

He noticed something else too. She was holding something long and looped. She gave him that naughty smirk of hers, biting her lip slightly and blushing as she held out a thin rope in both hands. She yanked on either side of it, making it snap and said, "I'm going to tie you up."

He laughed, "Oh yeah? You're going to tie _me_ up huh?"

"You did tell me once that you wanted me to dominate you. So since we have this nice bed..."

He vaguely recalled that playful conversation up on High Hrothgar. He threw his arms up and said, "Alright Princess, go ahead and tie me up then."

She sauntered over, putting a very sexy swing in her step and he kept his eyes glued to every bouncing and swaying part of her. Her breasts though were just too perfect. He hardly noticed her tying his wrists up as he stared hard at her chest, watching how they pressed perfectly together and jiggled with every little movement.

When she finished she leaned right over him, pressing those perfect tits against him and he made to grope them, forgetting that she'd just tied him up. He groaned and murmured, "Oh I get it now, going to torture me are you?"

She smiled mischievously and tenderly touched his dripping cock at the head with her soft palm making him shiver with pleasure. "Maybe just a little."

He tugged on the ropes and held back a laugh. She had no idea how to tie a knot. It would be all too easy to slip out of those binds. He decided to turn the tables on her, because there was no way he could stand to keep his hands off of her when she was dressed like that. Before she could even get a hand around him he said, "Saw your little book down there, you naughty minx."

She blushed furiously, but smiled, "What did you think?"

"I think I'm already ten steps ahead of you," he tossed. She raised a brow and he said, "Go ahead and take a look in my bottom dresser drawer, love. Got a little surprise of my own for you in there."

She looked at him curiously but got up and went over to the dresser. He got a fantastic view of her tight derriere and the way her new panties hiked up between each soft cheek on her when she knelt down to look in the drawer. He was already undoing the knots on his binds and freeing himself as she pulled out a smooth oblong object and looked it over.

The bow wasn't the only thing he'd been carving and whittling the last week. He'd decided a while back it was time to introduce some toys to their sex games and plenty more dirty talking. She almost got the upper hand on him bringing the rope in though. He was very surprised by that. It seemed she was ready to explore outside her comfort zone and he was very eager to show her some new things.

He quietly hopped off the bed and snuck up behind her as she said, "What is it?" Then pounced on her, grabbing her around the waist and making her drop the sex toy as she shrieked, "Bishop!"

He tossed her on her back onto the bed and grabbed her wrists with enough force to pin her down, but gentle enough not to hurt her and quickly started properly tying her up. She scoffed loudly, hardly believing he freed himself and he gave her a wry smirk as he finished tying her wrists up and said, "Now that's how you tie a knot, Princess."

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and he went over, picking the toy up and set it on their side table. He moved to the front of the bed and put his hands to his hips, looking over his woman while she pouted and tugged on the ropes. Then she asked in a very sexy, lilted voice, "What are you going to do to me?"

He gave a low growl and said, "Oh so many things bad things, my dear. Think I need to punish and tease you the way you thought you were going to tease me."

Her lovely eyes sparkled with desire and he crawled up onto the bed again, getting between her legs. He loomed over her, hovering his lips very close to hers, keeping their eyes connected as he traced her lips with his tongue. She moaned sweetly as her lashes fluttered and she met his tongue with her own. He quickly devoured it, taking it in his mouth and sucking hard on it. This made her moan even more and he loved every second of it, kissing her desperately as though he couldn't live without the taste of her lips.

He grasped her waist, running his hands up and down her hips before gently bringing them up to those gorgeous breasts. The feel of them through the soft material of her bra was very nice. He kept up the attack on her mouth with his sensual sucking and kissing of her lips while he fondled her through her skimpy clothing. Then he dug his hands under the fabric and pulled her breasts up higher, displaying her pretty pink nipples.

In a second he retreated from her mouth, leaving her gasping for air and moaning as he brought his lips down to his new prey and ran his tongue over her still soft nipple, making it harden with every flick of his tongue and his hard sucking. He made sure to attack the other with his hand, running his fingers across the newly blushing part of her, as her nipple started to bud and then he took it in his forefinger and thumb and tugged with a gentle forcefulness.

He pulled his mouth back and sat upright, tugging on both hard nipples with his fingers and murmured, "You have the perfect breasts, love. Soft, curvy, just the right size. And so needy, just _begging_ to be touched every minute of the day. I'd oblige if you'd only let me."

A soft moan and blush again. He loved it, making her burn red like that. He let one hand fall, gently traveling down her soft skin, caressing around her pretty naval and moved along to her thigh, gripping and massaging, sneaking around to get a feel of her perfect ass too. Then he brought the other hand down to her rear and in one quick motion he lifted her bottom upwards and brought her perfect pussy right up to his face, letting his breath tickle her. She let out a gasp as he did so and he smirked then looked down and cocked an eyebrow. He was expecting her to be covered there but was astonished to see...

"Princess, are these new? Because they have a hole in them."

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned even more crimson and murmured, "I - I bought them by mistake."

A wry smile curled at his lips. "A happy mistake it is then," he said and leaned over her glistening need. It was an interesting look. Even he'd never come across something like this. Must have been a new fad among all the bored nobles, searching for something to spice up their dull sex lives, he thought.

But to see her pink tightness nestled among the frilly black lace, so erotically displayed like that, he felt like he might burst right then and there. He hovered his face so dangerously close to her nethers and said provocatively, "You really are a bad girl aren't you? Pretending to be this dignified dragon slaying hero, when you’re secretly walking around with your pussy exposed, waiting for a hard cock to fill you."

She sucked a breath in, but instead of going even more shy, as he expected she said, "Always. I just want someone to touch me, to tease me... to _fuck_ me," she said the last with a light moan.

His brow perked up in surprise and she flashed him a mischievous grin. He laughed slightly and said seriously, "Just how much of that book did you read?"

"Enough to know what role play is," she bit her lip and said, "So, you going to tease me now, or are you just going to sit there staring?"

He gave a low growl and traced a finger over her puffy, pink slit, drawing a thin liquid line up as he pulled his finger back, "I don't think you're in any sort of position to be taunting me like that."

"No, but I am in the perfect position for you to get a taste," she said sensually.

Even he was getting thrown by her sudden boldness. He said, "Going to have to do something about that sharp tongue of yours, Sweetness."

"Still waiting for you to do something with yours," she tossed back with a grin.

"Now you're just asking for it," he growled.

"I thought that was obvious," she teased.

He pulled her hips even closer then and immediately ran his tongue over her. Not only did she smell good, she tasted even better. He made sure to press deep over every fold and crevice making her moan loudly, giving her the pleasure she so clearly needed. He pressed his fingers to her blushing nub, which was red and swollen, signaling her deep arousal. He learned just how to touch her there after all the time they spent together. He wanted to know what she liked, to bring her the greatest pleasure. He prided himself on his lovemaking, he was probably even better at this than he was at using a bow.

After thoroughly lavishing her nethers with his mouth and tongue he pulled back and looked over her panting face. Her thin brows were knit together and she had the most beautiful look of pleasure on her face. He leaned around and grabbed the toy off the end table. And held it up between her legs for her to see and said, "Know what this is, Princess?"

She let a smile perk at the corner of her mouth and still panting said, "I can only imagine." He pressed it horizontally with her slit and slid it between her wet lips. She released some very sensual mewls as he did so.

"Whittled it myself," he said, "I made sure to make it smaller than my cock of course, but just thick enough to press all your favorite places inside." He turned it up vertically and aimed it at her entrance, enjoying the staggered look on her face before he plunged the toy into her depths and watched her expression turn to one of pleasured lust as she released a loud, "Oh! Ooh!"

Bishop felt a great deal of pleasure himself, just from watching, listening and playing with her. He took a hand and started to stroke his cock as he slid the toy in and out of her slit, letting her hips rest against his chest in that upward position.

"It feels good! It feels so good!" She cried as her eyes rolled back.

He grunted with need, as he stroked his shaft hard, rubbing the liquid drool from his cockhead onto himself, making himself nice and slick. Still, it would never be as good as her wet depths. He wanted her to beg for it though and kept the tease up, hitting all her spots inside as she cried out. Then when she was getting close, with her quick paced yowls, he pulled it out, leaving her twitching and gasping. She pulled on her bonds, obviously wanting to touch herself. He just smirked at her and she gave a frustrated whine, "Why did you stop?"

"Oh, did I?" He buried it again, making her cry out once more. He played that game for a while, taking her to the edge and then pulling back at the last moment, forcing her to calm again without the stimulation. She panted, red in the face, desperate, "Bishooop."

He chuckled holding up the toy, "You want this again?"

She shook her head and said, " _No_. I need _you_. I want _you!_ "

There it was. He tossed the sex toy across the floor and moved back, letting her rear fall back onto the bed and partway onto his lap. She took a deep breath, feeling relief from sitting up that way for so long as the blood rushed back to her legs. Then he leaned over her and grasped her wrists, undoing the binds on her and he sat back with a smile, still stroking himself as he said, "If you want me, then come and get me."

She paused a moment, catching her breath, then leapt onto him. He lay back as she pulled herself up, grasping his shoulders and positioning herself onto his throbbing member. In a second he felt himself slipping deep inside her as she sat hard on his lap and started moving quickly, sliding herself up and down. Her tightness and overwhelming lust were indescribable. He grit his teeth and groaned at the feeling of her riding him.

He enjoyed the feeling of her chest pressing against his as well, but wanted skin to skin contact, so he reached around and undid that lovely, lacy brassier and yanked it off of her, throwing it aside, allowing her soft breasts to rub against his firm chest.

He started up with the dirty talking, teasing her more, "You're just like a slutty tavern wench, wanting nothing more than to writhe about on a hard throbbing cock, am I right, Sweetness? Playing at a hero when deep down inside you just want this."

She leaned over him, her face hovering above his and with a smirk she said, "Shut up Bishop and _fuck_ me."

Goddamn! She was getting too good at beating him at his own game. He grabbed her ass hard and started slamming himself into her, making her yelp. Then used his mouth to stifle her cries. She ran her fingers through his hair, pressing his head closer to hers, deepening their kiss.

Her slick depths stroked him in just the right ways, as he felt her inner walls rippling with her own pleasure, massaging him towards his climax. He felt it coming very soon, and realized she was peaking as she grew tighter around him and moaned deeply under his mouth as their tongues tangled together. He wouldn't let her go though, sucking harder on the her squirming muscle and pounding his hips hard against her. And then she escaped his grasp, pulling away to gasp and cried out loudly, "Coming! I'm coming Bishop! Don't stop!" As she orgasmed all over his cock.

The sudden clamping and tightness around his manhood set him off and he buried himself, hitting bottom and erupted within her, groaning with every spurt as he emptied all he had into her womb. It was the greatest feeling in the world. Coming inside her was heaven. She was the only woman he'd ever done that with, the only one he'd ever wanted to take that risk with. She truly was an addiction.

As their orgasms subsided they remained entwined, her on top of him and him beneath her. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her back with the other while she rested against him with a satisfied and sleepy look on her face.

They listened to the heavy rain pattering against the windows. Bishop hadn't even noticed the rumbling thunder and the sounds from outside until they were both quiet. She sighed and murmured, "I love you Bishop."

He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her, "Love you too Sweetness."

~~~

They'd fallen asleep shortly after that, too tired for pillow talk. The next morning though, they roused to the sounds of sharp knocking at the door downstairs. Bishop grumbled, "Hmm... what time is it?"

Rona rolled over and murmured, "I don't know... I can't see the sky..."

He laughed slightly at her half-awake, half-asleep mumbling and rolled out of bed, pulling his trousers on and went to go see who it was.

Karnwyr was sitting by the door, tongue lolling and tail wagging, so Bishop assumed whoever it was must have been friendly at least. He opened the door and found Vilkas and Farkas standing outside.

He leaned on the door frame and said, "Ah the brothers. Welcome to our humble abode."

Vilkas scratched at his temple and squinting in the bright midday sunlight asked, "You didn't happen to see Aela recently did you?"

"Saw her for a minute yesterday, why do you ask?"

"Can't find her," Farkas grunted.

"She's missing," Vilkas said uneasily.


	60. The Wolf Queen Awakened

"She never stumbled in last night, like she usually does," Vilkas said worried.

"Maybe she met some charming scoundrel and spent the night in his bed," Bishop suggested with a smirk.

Farkas' cheeks burned and Vilkas scoffed, "Shows how well you know her. First off, I haven't seen her even look at another man since Skjor, second she's been taking her role as Harbinger very seriously. She never goes anywhere without telling us first."

Bishop shrugged and then he heard Rona come down the stairs. She was wearing her dress, but was barefoot and her hair was a tangled mess, the makeup she'd worn the night before was a bit smudged in places too. She looked pretty funny, though it was even funnier when she came over asking, "What's going on? Did something happen?" And Farkas turned bright red and Vilkas averted his eyes, covering his mouth and coughing slightly.

Bishop ignored them, glanced at her and said, "Aela's missing."

"What do you mean missing? Like she didn't come back from a job or something?"

"Don't know if she got a contract," Vilkas said, furrowing his brows, "Work's been pretty scarce round these parts."

"Well, come in for a minute," Bishop waved them in, "I'll fix breakfast and we'll get dressed and go out and look for her."

Vilkas narrowed his eyes and said, "It's already one in the afternoon."

"Lunch then, whatever," he scoffed and turned towards the kitchen. The two brothers stepped inside.

"Ladyship, you might want to go wash your face," Bishop said.

She looked at him confused and he took his thumb to her lips and wiped some of the lipstick she'd been wearing the night before off and showed it to her. She turned beat red and ran upstairs quickly, then hurried back down with a pile of clothes in her arms and vanished down into the cellar without looking at any of them.

Bishop laughed at her and started pulling food out of the cupboards. He passed a couple of bottles of mead to Vilkas and Farkas. Farkas took a seat over at the table and Vilkas said to Bishop, "Uh, you might want to wash your mouth too."

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked as he started chopping vegetables while Karnwyr sat by, waiting expectantly for some scraps.

"No, but you've got plenty of your own lipstick smeared all over your face," Vilkas smirked at him. Bishop frowned and started rubbing at whatever makeup Rona had left on him from the night before.

Vilkas took a seat next to Farkas and said, "Nice place you've got here."

"Not mine," Bishop said, "Belongs to the Ladyship, but it's probably on loan from the Jarl anyhow. I'm sure they'll want it back once they start looking to collect their property taxes on it and no one's around to pay them."

Vilkas chuckled then picked up the book sitting on the table and said, "Pleasures of a Curved Sword?"

Bishop dropped the knife and the carrot he was chopping and hurried over and snatched the book up before Vilkas had a chance to crack it open. He looked up at Bishop with half a smile and laughed, "Never thought a man like you would need an instruction guide on how to bed a woman."

Bishop cleared his throat and said, "I don't. Just enjoy the pictures every now and then." Always covering for Rona. She'd probably die of embarrassment if she knew they'd found out she bought the book.

" _Right_ ," Vilkas said skeptically and he shook his head, "You two always make it so damn obvious what you're up to."

Bishop stuffed the book on a shelf between a few cookbooks and went back to work, "You mean like how you make it so obvious that you're sizing her up? Don't think I haven't noticed your staring gentlemen. But that's why I always remind you who the Dragonborn belongs to."

"Hmph, possessive too," Vilkas smirked.

"She likes it," he replied as he took a bite of an apple, "What about you Farkas? Got anything to say about it?"

"Nope," Farkas said and took a swig from his bottle.

"Smart man," Bishop said through another bite of apple.

"Not that it's any of your business," Vilkas said, "But I've got a lady back in Whiterun waiting for me."

"Oh do you now?" Bishop said with curiosity and flashed him a snarky grin, "What's her name? Maybe I know her."

Vilkas scowled at him and said, "Why? So you can tell me you already bed her? I know all about your reputation, ranger. Don't even start with me, unless you want to go outside and have words."

Bishop laughed and finished throwing together the stew he was making. He always did enjoy ruffling Vilkas' feathers, he made it too easy, being so serious all the time.

Rona came upstairs, dressed and cleaned up and Bishop said, "Heat up the stew for me, I'm going to get washed up then we can eat and go."

"You've got an idea of where to look for her then?" Vilkas called as Bishop ran up the stairs to collect his own clothes.

He came back down and said, "Well, she came out of the Blue Palace yesterday looking like she just saw a ghost, so I'm guessing we can start asking around there." He disappeared into the cellar and Rona quickly heated up their food with her magic.

Vilkas pressed a hand to his chin, "The Blue Palace? I wonder if the Jarl gave her a contract."

"But she didn't tell you where she was going?" Rona asked as she scooped cooked stew into three bowls for each of them.

"No and that's the thing, she always tells us. Must have been urgent for her to run off without a word."

The three of them hastily ate, Rona didn't finish hers and gave it to Karnwyr to lap at. Bishop was quick to bathe and came up to scarf down his own bowl and the four left with Karnwyr in tow.

They hurried over to the Blue Palace and went upstairs where they were greeted by the entire palace court. Several noble thanes sat by in the lounge, while the Jarl's court wizard and housecarl flanked the Jarl herself. Falk Firebeard, the steward was also present nearby with Frothar at his side. The boy was dressed in fine noble's clothing tailored to his size as he observed and looked all self-important. He fit right in with the rest of them. Jarl Elisif was busy speaking with Master Viarmo, the headmaster of the Bard's College.

"I understand that you wish to reinstate the Burning of King Olaf Festival, Master Viarmo, but considering the circumstances of my husband's... passing, you'll see why I am hesitant to bring back this particular Festival."

"Of course Jarl Elisif," Viarmo said, "But if I may, there is an ancient verse which tells the tale of King Olaf. If I were to find it and present it to the court, to prove that the Festival is a celebration of the condemnation of false kings, might you reconsider?"

Elisif thought for a moment, then glanced at her steward, looking for direction it seemed. He gave a short nod and she said, "Very well. Retrieve this verse and present it to the court and I shall reconsider reinstating the Festival."

"Thank you my lady," Viarmo gave a deep bow and turned to leave, he noticed Rona and said, "Oh, Lady Rona, perhaps when you have some time, would you mind stopping by the college? I'd like to have a word."

"Of course Master Viarmo," she said politely, "It may not be today though, I have other obligations to attend to."

"Indeed, indeed," he nodded and quickly swept past them all, heading down the spiral stairs.

They made to speak to Jarl Elisif but her steward spoke up first, "Ah Companions - Dragonborn, were you successful in ridding the Temple of the necromancers and the spirit?"

They all looked at him perplexed. He frowned, furrowing his brows and clarified, "The spirit of the Wolf Queen? Potema?"

" _Potema?_ " Rona gaped at him, "What are you talking about?"

He cocked his head slightly, "I spoke with your Harbinger about it just yesterday - she didn't collect you?" Falk Firebeard looked just as thrown as them, "I thought she'd at least take all the Companions with her. I couldn't pass up the opportunity having you all here to take on a job like this."

"She didn't tell us anything," Vilkas looked worried and whispered, " _Really?_ The Wolf Queen herself... gods."

Rona stepped forward, "Please, tell us everything about it. Aela, our Harbinger hasn't returned yet."

Falk Firebeard explained swiftly, sounding dire, "We encountered some of Potema's minions within the Temple of the Divines recently. They broke through a wall there and attacked some of the worshippers. It seems there are some old tunnels hidden within leading to her old catacombs. But if your Harbinger hasn't returned - then you must move quickly!" His voice grew urgent and terrified as he snapped at them, "We cannot let her return to full power! Solitude is in great danger!" Everyone present in the court looked on fearfully, a few of the thanes in the lounge started whispering frantically to one another, sounding as though they were ready to drop everything and move to a new hold.

Rona had heard just enough and said, "We'll take care of it for you straight away." She turned to leave and hurried down the stairs with the others following closely at her heels. As they headed for the doors Nelkir came running up to them, fully dressed in his steel plated armor, swords on his hips, ready for battle.

"I'll come with you," he said quickly.

Rona turned and shook her head, "I'm sorry Nelkir, but you can't come with us on this one. It's far too dangerous. I promise, soon we'll do something, but not this one."

She left through the doors and hurried down the path with the others. Nelkir was still following too and ran right up to her side keeping pace, looking to argue the matter. He scowled up at her, "How am I ever going to learn anything if you all keep making me stay behind. I'm ready! I can do this!"

Vilkas scoffed, "Two weeks of training isn't enough for anything new blood. We'll get your feet wet soon enough, just be patient."

He stopped, falling behind them all, fists clenched and face furious, "I CAN DO THIS! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HELP!?"

Bishop looked back at him and shrugged sympathetically, "Sorry kid, not this time." Then he looked down at Karnwyr and said, "Stay with the kid," he pointed at Nelkir and Karnwyr cocked his head slightly. Bishop looked up at the boy, "Look after him for me will you?"

Nelkir just scoffed, arms crossed as they moved along, leaving him fuming alone with the wolf on the path as they raced to the Temple of the Divines. They went in and found it still totally vacated of priests and worshippers. It didn't take long to find the enormous hole in the wall in the back of the store room. Bishop had to pick their way in because it had been locked off, most likely to keep more necromancers from coming through.

They drew their weapons; Bishop drawing his bow and nocking an arrow to it, Farkas pulled his greatsword from his back and Vilkas drew his sword and shield. Rona took only one sword and held a hand at the ready to cast wards.

The group went in, quietly traversing the winding tunnels and watching each other's backs. It wasn't long before they encountered some draugr and then the necromancers that had brought them back from the dead. They quickly wiped them out and moved on.

Vilkas said in a low voice, "I don't understand. Why wouldn't Aela tell us about this?"

Rona stopped and looked at him, "She never told you what happened to her mother?"

Vilkas just shrugged his shoulders and Farkas said, "Aela didn't talk about her much. Kodlak told us all about her glories and battles. Told us about Claudia too."

Rona should have figured Aela wouldn't like discussing it. Claudia and Grella were practically inseparable and nearly every story told would involve the two of them together. Considering how Aela once felt about Claudia, knowing she was forced to execute Grella, she must have avoided the topic altogether.

Vilkas said, "Always thought it was just too distressing to speak of it."

"You know Claudia was forced to kill Grella, right?" Rona asked.

"I remember you all mentioning it after... well..." Vilkas trailed off.

"After she turned me into a werewolf and tried to murder Rona?" Bishop said disdainfully. Rona wasn't surprised, she knew Bishop wouldn't let that one go easily. He was too protective of her.

Rona told them the story, in brief detail, about how Claudia and Grella were sent on a mission to Solitude eight years ago and how Potema's spirit possessed Grella in werewolf form. She explained how Claudia had no choice but to kill her when she made to tear into the innocent prisoners they were sent to rescue.

Vilkas muttered, "Damn... so Aela came alone to-"

"Seek vengeance," Rona said turning back to him, "for her mother."

"Incoming!" Farkas shouted.

They turned and saw more necromancers and draugr headed their way. Rona threw up a ward, shielding them from the bombardment of fire and ice magic then leapt forward and shouted, "YOL TOOR SHUL!"  setting fire to their enemies.

Farkas and Bishop quickly picked off the draugr while Rona and Vilkas swept in with their swords taking out the necromancers.

More poured in from the tunnels though and when one of them hissed viciously and glared at her with furious glowing eyes, Rona realized they were not just dealing with regular necromancers but vampires. She swiped at the one bearing down on her, as he attempted to sap her life force. She blast a flames spell into the vampire's face, knocking him down, then buried her blade into his chest killing him.

The others were doing their best to combat the new onslaught of enemies and she saw a vampire that was edging much too close to Bishop for her liking while his back was turned and he was busy providing ranged cover for the brothers.

Rona went to run in and kill the vampire looming over him when she noticed a glint in the firelight and watched as a ten year-old boy buried his blades into the back of the vampire, killing the creature. Having no experience however and forgetting how gravity worked it seemed, he was pulled down with his swords as the creature toppled over. He attempted to remove his swords with no luck.

Rona ran over furious and roared, "NELKIR!"

Bishop looked back and barked, "Damn it kid!"

With a bit of a struggle Nelkir managed to finally pull at least one of his swords free and then he cried pointing behind her, "Look out!"

Rona turned and shouted her fury into the face of three more vampires, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Utterly incinerating them.

Farkas and Vilkas managed to pick off the rest of them and they took a minute to catch their breath. She stormed right up to the boy and unleashed her anger on him, "What do you think you're doing!? You shouldn't be here!"

He returned her anger with his own and argued, "I just saved Bishop's life! If I wasn't here that vampire would have got him!"

"I was about to take care of it myself, damn it!" She snapped at him, "You don't know anything about this! It's too dangerous, you need to go back now!"

"There were draugr you all missed back there," he said and then quickly added, "But they didn't see me, I was too quiet."

She narrowed her eyes at him, dragon's fire burning dangerously behind her glare.

"Let me help!" He pleaded.

Bishop looked at the boy and said, "Where the hell is Karnwyr?"

Nelkir looked at him and said, "Uh... I don't know. He saw a bird and ran after it."

Bishop grumbled and clenched his fists, "You better hope for your sake that no guards see fit to gutting my wolf kid." Nelkir knit his brows together apologetically and Bishop just sighed and said, "Look, I'll keep an eye on the kid for you Ladyship. Is that fair?"

She shot him a furious look of her own and turned around, "Fine. But I'm not taking anymore chances."

(The song is _The Heart of Everything_ by Within Temptation)

A strange sound echoed in through the corridors and then loud drums banged furiously all around them. Rona began to vocalize, releasing her rage.

Bishop looked over at Nelkir, whose eyes were very wide as he watched his sister summon forth this formidable song from nothingness. Bishop just said, "You've really gone and done it now kid. She's fucking _pissed_."

Nelkir looked warily up at Bishop and then jumped when her voice boomed through the tunnels and she rushed forward, drawing her second sword.

 _"For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes_  
Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame  
Now I know I won't make it  
There will be a time we'll get back our freedom  
They can't break what's inside

_I'll face it cause it's the heart of everything_

_Open up your eyes_  
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything"

They all ran in, letting Rona take the lead and watched as she did some very wild acrobatics and swiftly ran by her enemies, cutting them to ribbons and spraying their blood everywhere.

They did their best to help her but she was in such a frenzy that they hardly needed to aid her at all and her voice literally crushed and blasted away all that stood in her path.

Vilkas looked over at Bishop and said loudly over the drums and her voice, "Why didn't she just start off doing this?"

Bishop laughed and shouted back, "I think she has to be in a certain mood to make it really work for her. And thanks to Nelkir here we now get a full demonstration of the Dragonborn's true power."

Nelkir just turned his head away and grumbled something they couldn't hear.

Bishop held a hand to his ear and shouted, "What!? Gonna have to speak a little louder than that kid, you know since," he waved a hand at Rona who was in the process of eviscerating four vampires and six of their thralls, all on her own no less, "well you see why!"

Nelkir shouted loudly, "She's not even leaving anything for us!"

Bishop leaned over and said in his ear, "Because she's protecting _you_. She can't do her job and save the Harbinger if she's too busy worrying about your safety."

"I can take care of myself," Nelkir insisted, pursing his lips and looking sour.

Bishop just laughed at the boy's grumpiness and they continued on. Letting Rona clear the path with a fury on par with that of a dragon.

 _"Open up your eyes_  
Open up your eyes  
Open up your eyes  
Save yourself from fading away now, don't let it go  
Open up your eyes  
See what you've become, don't sacrifice  
It's truly the heart of everything."

When she finished and the song faded, she stood by, holding her blades out on either side of her and caught her breath. They had reached the catacombs after traveling a ways through the tunnels. It looked like a mix between a prison and a tomb with cells and burial plots dug into the walls and a large body of water, an old cistern with dirty stagnant water stinking up the place. There were corpses and skeletons scattered about as well, some still chained up in the cells and others laying peacefully in their burial plots.

Vilkas walked by and pat her on the shoulder, "Glad I finally got to experience one of your infamous songs of power Lady Rona, but we'll take it from here, you should rest."

Farkas followed his brother and looked back at her and said, "Well done Dragonborn. You never cease to impress."

She pressed her lips together and felt a light blush in her cheeks and sheathed her swords. Bishop stopped beside her and said, "Feeling better now Ladyship?"

She glanced back at her little brother, who was looking away from her sulking. She sighed, "I just worry."

He chuckled, "I know. He'll be alright. I promised I'd keep my eye on him and - hey! Where'd he go!?"

Rona looked back and saw that Nelkir had disappeared from where he was standing. They both looked around quickly and noticed the glint of his armor way ahead of them.

Bishop gave an irritated growl and they both ran off after the boy, catching up with him. Bishop grabbed him by his shoulder and shouted, "Slow down! Where do you think you're going!?"

"I'm going to kill some vampires and draugr and save the Harbinger," he said as he stubbornly tried to pull away from Bishop's grasp.

Rona stepped right in front of him with her fists to her hips and said, "No. You're not."

He shouted at her, "You're not my mother! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I might as well be!" She shrieked back, "I'm the only one looking out for you!"

"Hey!" Bishop frowned.

"And Bishop too! Obviously," she knelt down to his height and said more calmly, "Nelkir... you're my only living relative aside from my ata - my father. I don't want to lose you. _I can't_."

 "You won't," he insisted, "I can take care of myself."

"Nelkir," she made to speak when a loud and menacing voice boomed through the catacombs.

"You've arrived at last. A body most worthy to be the vessel of my soul. Come to me Dragonborn, join me and you shall be more powerful than you could ever imagine."

Rona stood up then and looked to Bishop, "Keep your eyes on him. If anything should happen, you protect him first and foremost."

He made a face which seemed highly unsure of that request. She stared firmly at him until he relented and gave a short nod.

"Come on," she said to Nelkir, "Pay attention, stay close to Bishop and watch yourself."

A broad grin sprawled across his face. Rona carried on, leading them further into the catacombs. They caught up with Vilkas and Farkas who had dismembered multiple corpses in a small room. They both looked exhausted and Vilkas barked, "Where the hell were you two!? These things all came alive in this room, all at once! And we were locked in here!"

Bishop looked around, "Looks like you survived just fine. What'd you need us for?"

Farkas chuckled while Vilkas just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Rona took the lead again and followed another corridor until they finally opened a door and saw an enormous glowing, blue force centered above a throne which sat in a deep inset in the ground with several staircases leading down to it.

Aela was seated on the throne in a relaxed position, her legs crossed and held a haughty look on her face. She had an elbow resting on the arm and her head resting in her hand. There was a peculiar skull sitting in her lap, one which wore an elegant sapphire circlet. When she spoke though, her voice was not her own, "You've come far mortal, but can you stand against my inner council? Let's see!"

(Recommended background music _Black Blade_ by Two Steps From Hell)

Six sarcophagi standing upright in the room shuddered and their lids fell open and six dragon priests flew out of them. Rona immediately looked back at the exhausted brothers and started giving orders, "You two! Watch him," she pointed at Nelkir and told Bishop, "Cover me!"

The two of them ran in and were nearly struck by blasts of electricity coming from the blue force in the air. Rona cast a ward large enough to protect the both of them, using both her hands as the electricity crackled and bounced off her powerful protective spell. Two of the dragon priests hovered nearby, casting shocking destruction spells with their staves and she shouted at them, "YOL TOOR SHUL! - FO KRAH DIIN!"

And as four more of them came near she roared, "FUS RO DAH!" Sending them all spinning. Bishop managed to take out the two she weakened with her shouts and she dropped her wards, drew her swords and leapt in, racing for the next nearest one and swinging for its throat. She caught it with both her blades, crisscrossing them and swinging outward tearing it's head off and then she dodged another explosive shock from the force of power hovering near the ceiling.

The other three dragon priests screeched at her and Bishop fired arrows into one of them and managed to kill it. Rona shouted at the other two again, seeking to bring them down from their unreachable positions in the air, "FUS RO DAH!"

One of them hit the wall hard and plummeted to the ground, then Bishop came out of nowhere and struck it with his own blade. Rona focused on the other which had only managed to fly up higher, evading her. She shouted "WULD NAH KEST!" And used a wall for leverage, bounding off it and spun swiftly at the dragon priest, burying her blades into its chest. It screeched at her and she quickly yanked her blades free as they fell. It crumbled to the floor while she landed softly with her magic.

Then out of nowhere Aela was on her, a glittering silver blade in hand as she swung at her head with intent to kill. Rona leaned back quickly as it cut a swath through the air above her face, taking a few strands of her hair with it. She twisted her body in the backward position, turning and shouting, "FUS!" Sending the possessed woman tumbling.

Potema's voice cackled madly from within as she stood up off the floor and dusted herself off, "You're small, but fast. Your body will be perfect."

"If you need my body then why are you trying to kill me!?" Rona roared.

Potema, held a hand up and laughed, "I'm a necromancer girl. I don't need you alive, I can work with you even if you're in _pieces_."

An arrow spun by Rona's head and shunted straight into Aela's side. The Wolf Queen didn't flinch in the slightest, however and Rona looked back at Bishop incredulous and screamed, "STOP! We might be able to save her!" He scowled at her and shook his head.

Potema yanked the arrow from her ribcage and chucked it aside, then a wicked smile curled at her lips, " _Perfect_."

The woman lunged at her and Rona deflected her blow with her own swords. Potema came at her hard, knowing she wouldn't risk harming her friend. Her slashes were fast and deft, she was also surprisingly strong. Rona's blades scraped against the silver one repeatedly while she desperately tried to think of how to save Aela. She didn't know what to do. Would this be just like Claudia and Grella? Would she be forced to kill the woman she'd once thought of as a sister?

Potema kept coming and Rona kept stepping back and blocking until she heard a wild cry from a young boy who ran in swinging a single blade with both hands, going to gut the possessed Harbinger. Potema saw him though and fired a shot of crackling electricity from her hand, throwing him back into one of the sarcophagi where his head cracked hard against the stone.

Rona noticed both Vilkas and Farkas on the ground up by the doorway, shaking from electrical shocks that must have hit when they tried to help or stop the boy.

Rona screamed for Nelkir and Bishop made to launch his arrow into the back of Aela's head but the glowing orb hovering in the center of the room was too quick, firing a shot of electricity straight into his chest, knocking him right off his feet. Rona ran to Nelkir and threw her healing hands to him. He groaned and opened his eyes, squinting slightly then tried to speak, "Behind..."

Rona turned swiftly and felt the silver blade slam deeply into the soft spot on her left shoulder, entirely too close to her neck. Potema cackled at her and sunk it in a little deeper, making Rona howl with pain as blood spilled from her shoulder and trickled down her arm. She looked up into Aela's face and took a sharp breath. "Aela, please. I know you're in there. You have to fight it."

" _That woman?_ " Potema said with a sneer, "She was weak. It was all too easy to break her down and possess her. And to think she was once a powerful werewolf, then gave it up and all for what? Some useless ambition?"

"She's not weak," Rona gasped. It hurt to speak because it hurt to move. Her body shuddered as she tried to stay still so the blade wouldn't sink any deeper. Finally she said, "You win Potema. Here I am, weakened. You don't even have to kill me. Just take me." It was the only way to free Aela from Potema's grasp without killing her.

Potema smiled viciously, " _Yes_. Bow to me puny mortal. Pathetic, meek, little Dragonborn. _I_ will make you strong. My soul shall consume your own and I shall rule this world once again!"

Aela's body quivered and she gasped, doubling over before snapping backward as a bright blue light burst from her mouth and eyes, leaving her body and joining with the enormous power in the center of the room. Aela crumpled to the ground, taking the sword painfully with her as it slid through more of Rona's shoulder, scraping against her collar bone. Blood spilled from the opened wound copiously and she took long steady breaths, trying to keep from passing out.

She looked up at the blue power as it spasmed and rumbled. It flew down onto Rona and with all the energy she had left, she shouted, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" The fire hit the energy, making Potema scream, but the Wolf Queen did not relent and Rona had no more strength. She felt the world around her fading and saw Bishop at the sides of her blurring vision as he cried, "NO!"

The energy crashed into her body and she was thrown into darkness. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a strange place, the world around seemed to be overtaken by strong and powerful black sweeping winds which consumed everything around her. There were no floor or walls to speak of. She simply hovered there.

Across the way was Potema, the Wolf Queen in all her glory. She was an Imperial woman, beautiful in every sense of the word, with high cheekbones, long auburn hair and sharp blue eyes. She wore the clothes of a queen and held herself like one. She thrust out a hand, with a force of blue energy swirling in her palm and aimed it at Rona, a wicked smile curling at her thick red lips.

She cast the spell and it washed over Rona, making her whole body twist painfully. But then an enormous golden dragon appeared beside her. The beast roared at Potema, casting a breath of fire against her. Potema merely laughed at the creature. Rona couldn't stop staring at it, not understanding why this strange dragon was helping her when for so long they'd only tried to destroy her.

Perhaps it was like Paarthurnax. She felt no animosity coming from the beast, in fact, she didn't feel much of anything in regards to it, only warmth. The dragon turned its head slightly and looked at her with piercing green eyes and she realized then, this was her soul. The soul of a dragon.

She was fighting for her body. Rona reached out and touched a hand to the beast and then she was the beast. She became a dragon. She shouted fire again at Potema, fighting back as the woman cast her magic, trying to claim Rona's soul for herself.

Then Potema's wild cackling stopped suddenly and her face fell and she screeched, "NO! NOOO!"

Bishop and Aela stood over the Wolf Queen's skull and they both struck it again with their swords. The skull cracked slightly this time. They looked at each other and took their swords into both hands, held them up and did it again, striking with all the force in their arms. The skull splintered once more. Then again they raised them and both yelled as they brought their blades down hard and shattered the skull to pieces.

Rona's unconscious body lurched and a blue power shot from her eyes and mouth, leaving her body. She groaned and came to, Bishop ran to her side but it was not over yet. Potema's soul swirled in the center of room, shuddering madly as swaths of energy belted from the blue mass, as though she were coming apart.

Aela was ready for it though. She drew her bow and took aim at a glistening black pearl in the center of the blue mass and said, "Taste my arrow you bitch." She released the spinning arrow straight into the center of the void where it collided forcefully with the hidden pearl within making the whole thing explode. The force of it threw her back and then all the energy dissipated into nothingness.

Bishop looked down at Rona with fear  etched all over his face and said, "Hold tight Ladyship." He ran up the steps to get their supplies and came back with several potions and bandages in tow. He knelt beside her, reached around and undid the button on her dress, then yanked the left side of it down exposing her wound more. He quickly poured some potion onto it which burned terribly. She clenched her teeth and whimpered.

"You're doing great Ladyship," he assured her, "You're going to be okay."

"What about the others?" She practically whispered. Her voice felt hoarse from all the shouting.

"Don't speak, just rest," he insisted as he continued to work on her. He held a potion to her lips, making her drink and said, "Nelkir's fine, he just passed out."

"These two are alright," Aela said, "A little beat up, but they'll live."

Rona heard Vilkas' voice as he mumbled, "Damned woman, you almost got us all killed... Should have told us..."

"You're right, I should have," she said regretfully.

~~~

Bishop fixed Rona up and got her wound bandaged. When the brothers got their bearings they helped too. Farkas carried Nelkir, Bishop carried Rona and Vilkas grabbed their supplies, all the while chiding Aela, who didn't say much else, she just took his tongue lashing and let it sink in.

They returned to the Blue Palace and Elisif nearly fainted when she saw Nelkir, unconscious in Farkas' arms. She hurried them over to the medical wing and called on their resident nurse, which was Nurse Prothe, to Bishop's dismay.

The rotund breton woman looked them all over through her round spectacles and when she saw Bishop holding Rona she barked, "You all _again!?_ "

He gently laid her down on the nearest bed and pleaded, "Just help her, please."

The nurse's face softened at the fear in his voice and she immediately removed the bandages from Rona's wound, who held back her painful cries and tried not to flinch as the nurse started to clean it. Nurse Prothe held her hands out, casting some restoration to it and muttered, "Still going to need stitches. Gods, what happened to you girl?"

"A sword," Rona forced out through grit teeth.

Farkas laid Nelkir down in another bed while Jarl Elisif fret over him, running a hand over his forehead. The rest of them all stood around, helplessly watching the nurse mend and heal Rona. Vilkas was still laying into Aela though and getting more heated as he went, "This wouldn't have happened if you'd just been responsible. You're the Harbinger for gods' sake! What were you even thinking going off to fight someone as powerful as the Wolf Queen all on your own!?"

"ALRIGHT!" Aela roared at him, "I get it, I fucked up! That's what I do right!? That's why... it's why they're all dead. Because of me," she quickly left then and Rona was sure she saw the tears in her eyes. She couldn't go after the woman as much as she wanted to, considering she was being healed right at that moment.

Nurse Prothe tutted at them all and said, "Out! Out! I can't concentrate with all you busybodies in here. So move along!"

Vilkas and Farkas both left but Bishop stayed firmly in place. Nurse Prothe glared at him, "I said out!"

He frowned deeply and firmly uttered, " _No_."

The nurse made to shout at him again when Jarl Elisif spoke up and said, "Nurse Prothe, it's alright. He has my personal permission to stay."

The nurse grumbled under her breath but let it go. Then she went over and collected her medical supplies for stitching. Bishop pulled up a chair on Rona's right and he held her hand as the nurse carefully stitched her ripped flesh back together. Every time it hurt she squeezed his hand. She gave him a weak smile and then contorted her face through another stinging puncture from the needle in her shoulder.

When the nurse was finished she bandaged it up and started putting her supplies away and said, "You'll need to stay here for a week so I can change your bandages and clean your wound."

"I can do that myself," Rona insisted. She did not want to get stuck in a hospital bed for an entire week.

The nurse frowned at her, "Oh you can, can you? How do you expect to wrap yourself up with only one good arm? Hm?"

"I'll do it," Bishop said.

The nurse huffed, but with Jarl Elisif there she decided against making a scene about it and said, "Fine. You can go then, but you'll need plenty of bed rest and absolutely no coitus!"

Bishop  made a face at her and shook his head, " _What?_ "

Rona laughed slightly and whispered, "No sex."

The nurse moved along over to Nelkir to look after him and said, "He'll be fine, just tired and with a nasty bump on his head." She held her hands to his head, using her magic to heal him and said, "Let him rest."

"Thank you Nurse Prothe," Elisif said, as she held Nelkir's hand and looked over him like a mother would to her own child. When the nurse left Elisif glanced over at both of them and said, "Please tell me what happened."

Bishop said, "He followed us into the catacombs."

Elisif held a hand to her mouth, "He was hurt fighting... those things? Monsters and necromancers?"

"Fighting Potema," Rona said. Elisif looked like she might actually faint but Rona assured her, "He's very strong. He did well. We would have brought him back but... we needed to stop her."

"So she's?"

"Dead, gone, whatever it is," Rona said, "Her soul is no longer in this realm."

Then she was sure she heard Elisif whisper under her breath, "Thank Talos..."

"I'm sorry," Rona said, "I never wanted to put him in danger like that."

The kindly Jarl gave her a gentle smile, "He's very strong-willed. I suppose I'll have my hands full with him."

Bishop rubbed the space between his eyes with his forefinger and thumb and sighed, "You have no idea."

~~~

Bishop carried Rona back home and laid her into their bed. He helped her get her boots and weapons off and let her rest then said, "I'm going to go and find Karnwyr."

She looked up at him, perspiring and somewhat pale from the pain and nodded. He looked over her with concern, clearly second guessing leaving her alone in that condition. She took her other hand and cast a healing spell over her shoulder to alleviate the pain.

"I'll be fine. Go find him for me, will you? I need someone to keep me company," she smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's probably just digging up someone's yard somewhere. I'll be back soon enough to keep you warm Ladyship."

"I meant Karnwyr," she said, still grinning.

He smirked at her and leaned over, giving her a gentle kiss before leaving.

Rona sighed, leaning back against the pillow and thinking over everything that had happened that day. She worried for Aela and her mental state, realizing that she'd been drinking a lot heavier since they arrived in Solitude and she'd been quite aloof.

She tried to stop worrying about it all and just rest for once, closing her eyes and falling into a deep and restless nightmare for the first time in weeks.


	61. Through the Eyes of Wolves and into the Eyes of Dragons

(Recommended background music _Banish Misfortune_ by Erutan)

Bishop looked at Karnwyr and firmly said, "Stay with the kid." He pointed at Nelkir and the wolf cocked his head, trying to understand. Then Bishop added, "Look after him for me will you?"

Karnwyr watched as the others left, then he turned and went over to sniff at the feet of the boy and sat down, looking up at him. Nelkir frowned at Karnwyr and he gave a low whine in reply.

Nelkir crossed his arms and grumbled, "I'm not just going to stay and wait around anymore... Come on Karnwyr." The wolf followed the boy along the path. He stopped every few steps to get a whiff of all the interesting smells among the bushes and the flowers but made sure to keep up with the small one.

Then they came into an open area where there was no shrubbery to smell but lots of soldiers hitting things with their weapons. The boy went over to a large archway and Karnwyr saw something flapping out of the corner of his eye. He barked, feeling the instinctive urge to chase and belted across the stone ground, hardly noticing Nelkir calling after him.

"Karnwyr! Wait! No!"

The wolf ran after the bird, vaulting up the stairs to get higher where he could reach it and skittered over the pavement, jumping to snap at the thing. It quickly flew over the low wall and he pulled himself up with his forelegs and watched and whimpered as it soared away through the trees.

He hopped down, whining at the loss of his prey and went back. He was supposed to watch the boy, that he remembered. It had been much easier to understand his brother when his blood bond was the same. It was difficult again with the loss of the beast blood, but he still understood the things his brother had taught him.

Karnwyr returned to the archway but the boy was missing. He padded along into the area which was full of shrubbery for him to sniff at and tried to find his scent. He found a particularly nice bush with the scent of something he didn't much care for and decided to erase it by relieving himself all over it. He lifted his leg and let go.

Then he heard someone yelling at him, "Hey! Damn dog! Stop that!" Karnwyr looked up to see an angry man in robes who was missing most of the hair on the top of his head, but had plenty of it on the sides. He and the man exchanged curious looks for a moment before the man said hesitantly, "Wait... you're not a dog," his eyes widened and he shouted,"WOLF! THERE'S A WOLF HERE!" Karnwyr sensed his fear and anger and raised hackle, growling defensively at the man. The man drew a dagger from his robes and pointed it at him.

"GUARDS!"

Karnwyr knew what that meant. His brother often had trouble with the ones called guards and knew it was time to go. He lunged forward, making the man leap back and rushed through the archway. Plenty of guards and soldiers were coming to see what all the commotion was about and Karnwyr barked at them and quickly ran along, weaving through their legs as they all scattered, terrified. He even leapt up and bound off the chest of one of them and ran as fast as his paws would carry him. He scurried along down the path with ten guards chasing after him.

Karnwyr ran towards the way where he remembered the forest being, but immediately came up to a large gate blocking him. He slid to a stop and turned, raising his shoulders and growling at all the men surrounding him, trying to make himself look bigger and more vicious, telling them to go away. They held their weapons out and they muttered to one another.

Then Karnwyr noticed some small ones in the distance. Two girls and a boy. The boy whispered to the others and he waved, calling the wolf over to them. Karnwyr suspected the one he was supposed to watch might be with them because the small ones liked to stay together.

He looked over all the slowly approaching guards and growled again, bearing his canines fiercely. Go away! He told them, but they kept coming. His brother had taught him a trick to throw them off though. So he stopped his snarling and spun in a circle, chasing his tail playfully. The soldiers all halted suddenly, looking perplexed by his new behavior.

There was an opening and he took it. With one more spin around he was facing the right way and belted off the ground again, skittering between two guards as they leapt back and yelled after him. He ran towards the small ones far across the way and stopped to sniff at them. They did not smell like the one he was supposed to watch.

He heard the guards yelling at his back again and the small ones said, "Hurry! Follow us!"

Karnwyr followed them through a gate and into a stone hall.

One of the girls asked, "Isn't this the Dragonborn's dog?"

"I think so," the boy said as they moved through the tunnel, "I've seen him with her and the Companions before."

"Why are the guards chasing him?" The other girl asked.

The boy shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "I 'unno."

"Let's sneak him outside," the first girl said.

"We'll take you to play with Blaise," the second girl said to the wolf.

Karnwyr cocked his head and whined not understanding her. They heard the guards calling behind them and shouting, "Wait you kids! That's dangerous! Get away from the wolf!"

"Go! Go!" The first girl shouted.

The boy pushed open a door and they all ran up the path, Karnwyr kept the pace up with them, though he could easily outsprint them if he wanted. They hurried along to the farm where they kept the horses.

Karnwyr wandered around, sniffing at the ground, searching for his mark, but there was no sign of the boy he was supposed to watch anywhere. He did smell another small one though and followed the scent along behind a white horse that was chewing on some hay. She eyed him warily. He looked up at the mare and whined, perking his ears up and wagging his tail. I'm friendly, he assured her. The white horse shook her head and went back to picking at the hay in her trough.

Karnwyr continued to follow the scent around the horse stalls and sniffed at a bale of hay. He saw a small one's foot poking out and he dug into the hay and snagged a pant leg with his jaws, pulling a boy out from the hay pile.

"Hey!" The boy shouted.

The other three came around, giggling and the first girl said with her hands to her hips, "Blaise are you hiding again?"

He grumbled and yanked his leg free from Karnwyr's grasp and said, "Yeah I am! Don't tell Katla. She was going to make me clean out the chicken coops today," he smirked, "but if I'm not around then Knud has to do it."

"Are you two still fighting?" The other boy asked.

"Yeah, but only because he keeps making me play Soldier with him. I hate that game. He always pretends to be Ulfric and says he's going to gut me like the Stormcloaks did with my ma and pa. He's a jerk,” he looked angry and somewhat upset and the others didn't seem to know what to say. Karnwyr knew what to do though, he pounced on the boy's chest and licked at his face and the boy pushed back and laughed, "Ah! Stop it! Whose dog is this?"

The second girl knelt down and said, "It's the Dragonborn's dog. We see him with her all the time. The guards were trying to get him so we saved him!"

Blaise pushed Karnwyr off of him and the wolf sat back, tongue lolling happily at the four of them. Maybe they would help him find the boy he was supposed to watch.

They heard a man speaking from around the stables, "Excuse me ma'am, we're looking for a wolf that came by here. It was chasing some children. You didn't happen to see anything did you?"

A woman's voice carried over, "No, I haven't seen any wolves around."

Blaise hissed, "Katla!" He crawled back into the hay pile and motioned for them all to go under. They did, stuffing themselves under the yellow straw. One of the girls pulled on Karnwyr and he scurried under with them.

The woman continued speaking, "And now that you mention it, I haven't seen any kids either, in fact my stable boy's been missing."

Another boy's voice carried along, he sounded quite snotty too, "Blaise is probably just hiding in the hay pile behind the stables again. I'll go get him."

Blaise groaned and shifted uncomfortably and the others tried to shush him. Karnwyr sensed his agitation and they heard the voices of the man and woman still speaking.

The man said, "Well ma'am, if you see anything be sure to let us know."

"Oh of course! I don't want any wolves around here lest I lose all my chickens."

They heard the snotty boy say, "Come on out Blaise, I know you're hiding in there. Ma says you have to go clean the coops out," then he spoke with a nasty tone, " _And_ when you're done you can play Soldier with me again. This time I'll be General Tullius and you can be my Imperial soldier, that means you have to do whatever I say," he laughed derisively and shoved a hand into the hay pile searching for Blaise.

Blaise's agitation set Karnwyr off and he barked madly, bursting from the hay pile and pounced on the snotty boy knocking him flat on his back. The boy gave a high pitched scream as Karnwyr continued barking playfully in his face, then he cried, "MOMMY! MOMMY! WOLF!"

The woman came around, threw her hands up and screamed, then all the children burst from the hay pile and ran calling back, "Come on boy! Follow us! Come on! Come on!"

Karnwyr jumped off the horrified child and chased after the four children as they rounded right around the guard that had been looking for them. Karnwyr skittered through his legs sending him toppling flat on his ass and he started yelling at their backs but they ignored him all laughing and running along. They hurried down towards the lumber mill and jumped into the water and swam across a small streamlet to the forested area beyond.

They kept running through the trees and Blaise shouted with laughter, "Did you hear that!? Ahahaha! _MOMMY!_ HAHAHA!"

"Knud's a milk drinking baby!" The first girl shouted through her own giggle fit.

The other boy cried, "And he screams like a girl!"

"Hey!" The second girl sounded offended.

The boy shrugged his shoulders at her, "Oh come on Svari! You heard it too!"

She laughed a little, "Okay, yeah he kind of does scream like a girl."

They all finally stopped by a large hollowed out tree.

"Hey Kayd," Blaise said to the other boy, breathless, "Think we lost 'em?"

Kayd looked back, holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun and said, "Yeah, probably."

They all sat down to catch their breaths and Karnwyr plopped down next to them. He sniffed at the air. There was still no sign of the boy he was supposed to be watching. The first girl started scratching him behind the ears and Karnwyr loved that as he leaned into her hand. She was getting that awful, gnawing itch he had back there that he could never reach. He appreciated it when the people would get it for him though.

"Careful Minette," Blaise said with a laugh, "didn't you hear them? He's a big, dangerous wolf."

They all giggled and the girl hugged Karnwyr around the neck suddenly and said, "He's so nice! Kind of smells though, I think he needs a bath."

Karnwyr looked on at them all. He thought they were nice too and they gave good head scratches but he really needed to find the boy he was supposed to be watching. Then a scent in the air caught his nose. He stood up and sniffed some more. The smell was very familiar. He loped along through the trees searching for it.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Minette called. The four children all got up and followed him along through the trees.

Kayd was hesitant, "We shouldn't go out this way. My ma will throttle me if she finds out I went too far from the city."

"It'll be fine," Blaise waved him off, "We're with the Dragonborn's dog right? I bet he's strong."

"Maybe we'll even get to see her again!" Svari said hopping with excitement.

They continued through the forest, heading into a heavier wooded area. Karnwyr ignored the small ones as they chattered among themselves and stopped suddenly when he heard another voice grumbling and scoffing loudly in the distance.

"...Harbinger...can't believe Kodlak would want me to...I mean _really?_ " Aela gave a frustrated sigh, "...what am I even supposed to do? Not like we're back in Jorrvaskr. It'd be easier there... more fire in the young bloods out that way... damned Imperials don't want to join up," she snorted, "can we blame them? Whiterun taken over by the Stormcloaks now... can't find any damn recruits out here."

She came into a clearing nearby and her words were heard more clearly, "It's so pointless. Just four of us now. Bishop and Rona won't stay, that's for damn sure. And why would they? After every awful thing you did woman and now she's hurt again, a million stitches in her shoulder and whose fault is that? _Yours!_ " She sat down on an old tree stump and put her face in her hands grumbling miserably, "Gah... you're such an idiot Aela. Making stupid decisions, chasing everyone away, getting them all killed. Hell, trying to kill them yourself. Shit... she didn't deserve that. I don't know why I…"

She continued mumbling to herself and Karnwyr stepped through the clearing towards her. He remembered her. She was the one who tried to hurt his brother's mate and she hurt him too. But she also tried to help him after and seemed regretful for it. She didn't have the blood bond anymore but she still understood him well enough since she'd lived with it so long.

Karnwyr felt no animosity towards her, though his brother still did. He could sense her frustration and regret. He decided to cheer her up, he was good at that. Then maybe she would take him to the boy he was supposed to watch.

He padded up to her and put his head on her knee and whined. Aela pulled her hands from her face and looked down at him. She smiled and said, "Karnwyr? What're you doing out here you mangy rascal?"

She scratched behind his ears and the children all came into the clearing. Aela looked them over, "What're a bunch of pups like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Aren't you one of the Companions?" Minette asked.

Aela nodded, "That's right. I'm the," she hesitated and second guessed her words, "Yeah, I'm one of the Companions."

"Are you on a mission?" Blaise asked with interest.

"Yeah!" Svari squealed excitedly, "are you out here to kill some bandits or something?"

Aela smirked at them, "No. No missions now, just finished up a contract a little earlier. I'm uh, just taking a break."

Kayd asked her, "Do you let kids join the Companions?"

Aela scoffed and cocked a brow, "Definitely not. But when you're old enough to hold a sword come down to Jorrvaskr and we'll test your arm, see if you've got what it takes."

"But I've seen that boy training with you, the kid with the red hair," Kayd pointed out.

"Oh, the whelp, Nelkir," she shook her head, "He's a special case. Friend of a friend's kid and all that."

"Aw," Blaise whined, "I'd join up! It sounds like you need recruits, I can fight!"

Aela chuckled, "I appreciate the enthusiasm young blood, but I'm sure your parents would be missing you plenty if you left now."

Blaise turned away from her and looked sad again. Karnwyr whined and went over to him, nuzzling his nose in his hand. He had a lot of work to do, trying to cheer them all up.

Svari whispered to Aela, "His parents were in the Legion... they got killed in an ambush."

"Huh," Aela looked on at the boy and thought for a moment, "So, you've got nothing tying you down here then, eh? You know... that gives me an idea. What's your name kid?"

"Blaise," he said.

"Alright, Blaise," she stood up, "I'm Aela. I'm the Harbinger of the Companions and you're right, we've been struggling to get new recruits lately, but I'm thinking you'd do well. Wouldn't be able to send you off on any contracts any time soon, but if you're willing to put in the effort we could train you up right. Got plenty of open beds in Jorrvaskr.

His eyes widened and he practically shouted, " _Really!?_ "

"There's a catch though."

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"Jorrvaskr is the home of the Companions, which is in Whiterun and right now, Whiterun is home to the Stormcloaks. As Companions we don't take sides in this war, we don't let the state of the country or our personal feelings about it surpass the needs of our clients," she gave him a serious look, "That means any desire for vengeance, for your parents - you leave that behind here."

Blaise twisted his brows together. He appeared to have some very mixed feelings about that. He thought for a moment, possibly weighing his options. Continue living as a stable boy in Solitude, sleeping in the hay piles with the horses or go off to Whiterun and live among the Stormcloaks, the very same people that killed his parents, while training as a warrior. But he'd get to sleep in a real bed too...

The other three looked on at him curiously, wondering if he'd accept the offer, but then a low roar caught their ears and they looked up. A huge black dragon was soaring through the skies, flying over them all and heading for a burial mound off in the distance.

~~~

Bishop searched for an hour or so looking for Karnwyr with no luck. When he finally stopped and asked around, a guard said, "Yeah, we saw that wolf earlier! It chased after some kids - it was trying to kill them! What were you thinking bringing a wild animal in here!? I should have you arrested just for admitting to that!"

Bishop replied in kind sneering, " _Yeah, you do that_. Then you'll not only have the Jarl and the Companions crawling up your ass, but the Dragonborn herself. You really want to take that risk by locking up her closest traveling companion?"

The guard looked him over skeptically but the other nudged him and said, "Don't fuck with this one Holund. I've seen him coming and going with her nearly every day."

Bishop smirked, "I'd listen to your friend if I were you. Now, if you see my wolf again, don't even _think_ about touching him because I will find you and I will gut you myself if there's so much as a _hair_ missing from his furry hide. Make sure you spread the word." He thumbed his blade and gave them a dirty look before turning and heading back to the homestead.

It gave him a certain satisfaction having more pull over the holds guards these days when not that long ago they'd been nothing but a pain in his ass. Granted, he was a pain in theirs too what with all the drunken bar fighting and other lecherous trouble he'd gotten himself into wherever he went. He'd really mellowed out since then. Now he just wanted to enjoy a pint with his woman and his wolf and have a quiet evening alone with her most nights. They always had trouble at their heels, he didn't want to be the cause of more of it.

(The song is _Immortal Avenger_ by Two Steps From Hell)

When he arrived home, the second he stepped inside he heard her screaming and it made his pulse quicken. Bishop rushed upstairs and found her, trapped in a nightmare, writhing madly on the bed. Her stitches must have torn because she'd soaked through her bandages and straight into the sheets. He hurried to her side and wrapped his arms around her, trying to still her wild movements.

"Rona!" He shouted at her, "Rona! Wake up!"

It was useless though. He'd never wake her. He'd tried everything before, shouting in her ears, shaking her, throwing water on her, even slapping her pretty hard across the face.

He whispered helplessly, "Just hold on Ladyship. It'll be over soon... gods please let it be over soon."

~~~

Aela, Karnwyr and the children all watched as the black dragon hovered over the burial mound in the distance and started speaking loudly in dragon's tongue as he swooped over it.

Karnwyr started to growl low, the hairs on his back stood on end as the dragon performed his ritual.

"You four," Aela said in hushed tones pointing at them, "Get back to Solitude right now. Stay low and move slowly. Keep cover under the trees."

All of them were trembling with fear. Three of them started to move but one poor girl was so scared she couldn't move her legs it seemed. Blaise grasped her arm, tugging on her and whispered, "Svari, come on. Let's leave."

She trembled with absolute terror, her eyes glued to the enormous beast which was far too close for comfort. Aela looked around. There was a large tree, big enough to give them cover. She lifted the girl right up off her feet and set her down behind the tree, out of sight of the dragon and said, "Stay here." The other four stayed with her, not wanting to leave her alone it seemed.

Aela knew she'd have to draw the dragon away to keep them all safe. But would she be able to beat it? She was so weak without the gift. She couldn’t even stand up against Potema. She’d gone into the catacombs, all on her own, seeking vengeance against the ancient queen for her mother. But it was the vampires that took her down and dragged her along to the woman. Potema saw right through her, pointing out all her fears and weaknesses and then took her body for her own. And even then the witch had rebuked her, telling her that her body was pathetic, but that she’d hold onto it until she could regain her own strength back and find a new vessel worthy of her powerful soul. Rona was strong enough, stronger than her. She was the Dragonborn. Aela was nothing now, not without Hircine’s Gift…

And now, here she was, staring off at an enormous dragon, she being the only thing standing between the vicious creature and four small children. Karnwyr stood by her side. She looked down at him as he raised hackle, growling fiercely at the beast.

 “You’ll fight with me?” She asked him.

He looked up at her, his face softening and gave a low whine as if to say yes.

“Even after what I did to you, to her _and_ to him? You’d fight with me?”

He wagged his tail and opened his jaws into a wide smile, tongue lolling out and barked in the affirmative.

She smirked at him and set her gaze back onto the black dragon. She shook her head, drew her bow and said, “Eyes on the prey, not on the horizon.”

(The song is _Fearless_ by Thomas Bergersen)

She ran forward, nocking an arrow to her bow, taking cover behind the trees as she crept forward. She watched as the black dragon roared at the ground, “SLEN TIID VO!”

The ground rumbled and Karnwyr stepped back and forth trying to stay upright and Aela clung to a tree as the burial mound burst open and the bones of a dragon crawled out and its flesh burned back onto its body. She took a sharp breath watching this madness and remembered what Rona had told them all over a month ago. She looked back at the black dragon and realized she’d seen him before. It was Alduin, the World Eater resurrecting another dragon right before her very eyes.

She waited as the two spoke deeply in dragon’s tongue to one another, though she couldn’t understand a word. When they finished their conversation the one on the ground took off into the skies and made to follow the World Eater. They were headed straight for Solitude. She had to do something.

She sprint across the ground and started shouting, “Hey! Lizard brain!” Then lined up a shot and fired it into the hide of the one following Alduin. He roared with pain and Alduin halted, soaring back around. He saw Aela and gave a low laugh, then looked to the other as they hovered there. The newly resurrected one snapped at the arrow in its side, hissing furiously.

Alduin looked displeased and spoke again in dragon’s tongue to his fellow, “Krii fin joor, Uleignaar. Fod hi lahney ruz hi ros balaan… Rul ni zu’u fen krii hi.”

The other looked warily at Alduin before setting his sights on Aela. He swooped down quickly roaring, “YOL TOOR SHUL!” setting the trees and grass alight with fire. Aela managed to leap out of the way, though one of her boots was smoldering. She quickly kicked at it with her other foot and put out the flame. The beast was already coming back around and she rolled out of the way again.

Karnwyr took a brave leap however and jumped right onto the face of the creature and started biting viciously into its snout. It hissed with pain and shook its face, throwing Karnwyr off at a low height, thankfully. The wolf rolled across the ground and quickly got up again, barking and growling menacingly.

The dragon landed and shook its head while Alduin hovered nearby, watching intently, cocking his head back and forth. Aela looked back at him, not understanding why he wasn’t helping his comrade. Then she realized, he was testing him. It was rather cruel the way he flew in that spot, laughing in a strange guttural dragon voice, almost sneering at the other.

She couldn’t worry about that now though, she realized the four children were all too close to where the other dragon was as it started walking on all fours, gripping at the ground with the claws on its wings, heading straight for her. She ducked behind another tree as it roared, “FO KRAH DIIN!” A blast of ice peppered the tree behind her and she felt the cool frost caressing her arms.

She nocked an arrow and waited a moment until the spray stopped then leaned around, aiming for its eye and fired just as it made to shout again. Her arrow missed its mark by an inch and shunted just above its yellow eyeball. It hissed again, scratching furiously at the arrow.

Karnwyr raced to her side and she looked down at the wolf and said, “I’ll distract it, I need you to protect the little ones.” She spotted the tree where the children were hiding, it was only a few paces away from the dragon who was already on the move again, coming towards her it sounded like. She pointed to the tree and shouted at the wolf, “GO!” Karnwyr sprang forward racing for the children and she ran in the opposite direction, keeping her eyes on the dragon as it looked between the two targets splitting up.

He seemed to settle on Aela though and slithered swiftly across the ground after her. She scurried through the trees and jumped up off the ground just as its jaws lunged and snapped at her from the side. She was no Rona, she couldn’t jump too high or far, but it was enough to save her feet from being snapped right off. Unfortunately, _because_ she couldn’t jump very high she landed again very quickly, right on its snout. She took the opportunity to scramble up its face and grabbed its horn, holding on as it attempted to shake her off, roaring flames angrily as her foot kicked it in the eye. She laughed loudly out of fear and a pure rush of adrenaline, “HAH! OH SHIIIT! How does she do this!? WHOA!”

There was no way to use her bow with one hand so she cast it aside and yanked her dagger from its sheath and leaned forward, aiming for the creature’s desperately swiveling and searching eye. In a second she slammed it straight into the dragon’s eyeball with a resounding squelch and blood burst over her hand. She yanked it free and quickly leapt off the creature before it took off into the sky again.

Aela grabbed her bow and ran for cover behind another tree and looked back. She saw Alduin watching his fellow shaking its head fiercely. Despite being a dragon, Alduin's eyes and the way he held his jowls showed how absolutely disgusted he was with the beast.

“ _Grik sahlo_ ,” Alduin muttered with a low growl.

The other dragon stopped its painful writhing and looked him over with its one good eye, cowering its head fearfully. Alduin lunged at the poor dragon and it flapped backwards trying to escape its new enemy. It crashed into the ground, throwing its back legs out against Alduin, trying to push him off as it hissed with terror. The World Eater was not harmed or bothered by his fighting in the slightest, his hide was far too thick for that it seemed. He cocked his head back and forth, looking at the pathetic creature under him.

Then to Aela’s horror she saw two other dragons flying along, coming near. They hovered and spoke to Alduin, “Thur Alduin. Zu’u halvuut fin Dovahkiin. Rek los sahlo.”

Alduin looked back to them and a wicked smile curled at his jowls while he easily held the other underneath him with his talons. He turned his head, looking right at the spot Aela was hiding. Her heart pound in her chest as her eyes met his vicious red ones. She felt lucky to be alive after facing one of them alone, especially with the World Eater watching so close by. But when he spoke directly to her she felt sick with fear.

“You are brave,” he said almost with a sneer, “One of Ysgramor’s Companions, I remember you. Tell me mortal, where do you hide the puny Dovahkiin? The one who calls herself Rona of Dragon Fangs?”

She couldn’t speak. It was wild enough that this creature praised her, sort of, but he knew Rona was there? The girl definitely couldn’t face him now, not with her shoulder ripped to shreds. Then he addressed her again.

“If you speak I will allow you and your young to live. But if you do not, I will gladly make you watch as we tear them limb from limb,” he laughed and then motioned to one of his others. It flew over and stomped down in front of the tree where the four children were hiding. She heard all of them let out shrill screams as Karnwyr barked madly. The beast hissed at them but made no move against them, he only waited for his master to give him commands.

“So, what will it be mortal?” Alduin didn’t seem like the patient sort. Aela would have to do something and soon. She sincerely doubted she could trust this monster in the slightest though and wasn’t about to go sending him off to kill the Dragonborn.

The dragon underneath him was still frantically trying to get away and Alduin continued to speak in Cyrodillic, as though it were too much of a bother to switch between the languages, or maybe he was just demonstrating his cruelty for her benefit.

He hissed, sharp and low to the dragon under him, “Uleignaar… you were once one of my strongest. A dov worthy enough to fly by my side. Your time in the ground has made you _weak_ ,” he snarled the word low and viciously, “I will not tolerate such frailty among my commanding force. _Feel my wrath_.” He gave a deep, quavering growl before lashing into the dragon, tearing its flesh from its body as it screeched and roared ice and fire in vain.

Finally, Alduin killed the thing with a loud CRUNCH! to its throat. Aela had enough nerve to peak around the tree again and watched as the dead dragon’s body burned up suddenly. Alduin looked pleased and said to the one nearest him, “Drogaavlok, follow his soul. Use your sense to find her.”

 

Drogaavlok, a deep red colored dragon with white horns, flew high into the sky as the soul of the dead creature whisked quickly away from its body, shooting across the mouth of the river and through the walls into Solitude.

 

Then Alduin spoke to her again, “It seems I will not need your service mortal,” he looked to the other, a dark blue dragon with black horns and said, “Nosvaat. Kill them.”

 

Alduin took off, following the other while Nosvaat growled murderously at the children, making them scream again and he made to snap at them. Aela ran forward, holding her bow aloft, when Nosvaat suddenly hissed madly and rolled over in pain. He scrambled across the ground and took off away from them all, flying into the sky. Farkas, Vilkas and Athis stood by, their weapons at the ready. Farkas’ broadsword was dripping with blood, he’d bravely swept in and struck the creature. Karnwyr happily ran over to them all, running circles around them and wagging his tail wildly. Vilkas motioned to the children calling, “Quickly! You kids! Over here!”

 

Nosvaat eyed them all from the safety of the skies and second guessed facing off against three new foes. He took off after his master heading straight for Solitude.

 

“Aela!” Vilkas cried when he spotted her.

 

She held a hand up to stop him from reprimanding her, as she ran to them, “Trust me! If I knew I was going to be facing off against four goddamn dragons, I would have told you! I was just as surprised as you!”

 

Vilkas sighed and just nodded.

Then Athis pointed over at the ones headed for Solitude, “That doesn’t look good.”

“Shit,” Aela muttered, “They’re going after Rona! They know she’s hurt. We have to go right now!”

Farkas looked over at all the children and said, “What about these kids?”

“Bring them with!” Aela shouted, leading the way.

~~~

Bishop managed to tie Rona down, using their bondage rope. It was all he had nearby that he could use to try and keep her still. After he got her to stop squirming so much he ran downstairs, sweating heavily, both from struggling with her and out of his own anxiety. He rifled through their traveling pack, yanking out all of their medical supplies. She was bleeding too heavily and he worried she was going to go into shock. He ran back upstairs, tripping on a step as he went and swearing under his breath, scrambled back onto his feet.

He hurried over to her and undid her dress quickly and yanked it down, exposing her shoulders and bra. He had an old salve that he quickly applied to the gash in her shoulder, covering over all the torn stitches and the entirety of the wound to make the bleeding stop.

He never wanted to be a magic user more in his life, just to heal her. She was so pale and her face was red with a fever covered in beads of sweat. She kept whimpering and crying out in her nightmare. He’d never seen it last so long before and they were only ever this horrible when Alduin was nearby. For once in his life he found himself desperately praying. He thought of Talos and begged the nord hero, the protector of warriors himself, to save her, to wake her from this horrific dream. He thought about leaving and getting that damn nurse or _anyone_ , but he was so afraid to leave her alone again and he didn't want to try and move her lest he tear more of her stitches.

He sat with her nestled between his legs on the bed just holding her, his arms wrapped around her chest, trying to keep her still and waited for her to wake. Then the most unusual thing happened. Something came rushing at her through the wall. It looked just like when a dragon soul washed over her. In fact, he was positive that’s exactly what it was.

(The song is _Moving Mountains_ by Two Steps From Hell)

This made him very uneasy. It meant a dragon had been nearby, though someone had managed to kill it. He really wished the soul had done more than just enter her body, that it would heal her or even wake her, but it changed nothing about her condition.

It was quiet for a moment, yet he felt overcome with a deep dread, almost like he was waiting for something and then he heard it. The low roars of dragons, definitely more than one, nearby. Then the roof shuddered and cracked, like something with a great weight had landed on it. He felt frozen there and only his eyes traveled up to the ceiling as he watched a single crack inching its way along as whatever was above slowly stomped over the roof. His lip trembled and his breath caught in his throat as he pulled the squirming woman closer to him, placing a hand over her mouth on the off chance she let out more shrill screams and gave away their position.

The low growl of dragon tongue drifted in from a slightly ajar window. He didn’t understand it, but it definitely sounded like the beast was looking for her when it growled, “Fin dovahkiin los het. Ek laas fus lost sahlo, Thur Alduin.”

Bishop sucked in a breath at the name of the World Eater. And then he heard the black beast's voice next. He could never forget it.

“Ag ni."

It was short and to the point and then he heard, “YOL TOOR SHUL!” and watched in horror as the roof was suddenly enveloped in flames. Rona reacted very badly to this as well, her writhing began anew and she screamed into his hand. _No point stifling it now_ , he thought. He quickly lifted her off the bed, praying her stitches wouldn't tear anymore and that the salve would hold as he hurried down the stairs with her. He heard people outside screaming as they finally noticed the dragons. Bishop looked at the front door and decided against going through it. He hurried down the stairs with her into the cellar and scrambled towards the side door.

He gently laid her down. Thankfully her screaming had ceased and he carefully opened the door inward and peered out. Up above he saw a bright red dragon blasting more flames at the roof of their home and clawing madly at the blue tiles, throwing them off. A few landed in front of him, breaking into pieces. Around the way he saw Alduin, watching and waiting for his fellow to open the way, to find their prey.

They couldn’t leave with two of the worst dragons imaginable right there, but they couldn’t very well stay inside the burning building either. Bishop stepped back in and closed the door partway. It was time to do something incredibly brave and stupid. He needed to get her to the crenellations. Tullius promised them he’d have the Legion at their backs and he needed an army.

Bishop lifted her into his arms again and looked down at her restless face, his own brows knit together fearfully for her. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “We’ll make it. We’ll survive this. I promise you. I’ll protect you with my life. I love you Rona.”

He burst through the door and ran for their lives.

~~~

Karnwyr ran as fast as his legs would carry him, leaving the others behind. He could sense the threat. His brother’s mate, the nice female who always snuck him table scraps and scratched him in all the right spots, she was in danger again. He forgot all about the boy he was supposed to be watching and belted up the path. He stopped at the closed gate, pacing back and forth, scratching at it and howling loudly telling them to let him in, she was in danger!

The two guards on either side of the gate drew their weapons and stepped towards him.

“STOP!” Aela cried, “Don’t hurt our wolf! He’s a Companion!” They glanced at her and she shouted again, “There are dragons in Solitude! Take these four down to the farm! Get to safety!”

“Right, of course Harbinger,” one of the guards said laughing slightly. Then they all heard the shout boom loudly over the walls, “YOL TOOR SHUL!”

“We have to hurry!” Vilkas cried. The two guards were moving a lot faster now that they realized she was serious, hurrying the children and themselves off to safety.

The second they drew the doors open they were overwhelmed by townsfolk fleeing the city. Karnwyr wove his way through them all and skittered across the path leaving the Companions behind.

Vilkas and Farkas pushed the gates open allowing the civilians to flee quickly and safely. Aela and the others would not retreat though, their friends were in danger. They ran along the path and saw General Tullius gathering his men and shouting loudly, “THIS IS IT MEN! TIME TO TEST OUR STRENGTH! BRING THOSE BLASTED DRAGONS DOWN!”

(The song is Never Back Down by Two Steps From Hell)

The soldiers yelled together and marched forward through the streets. Aela shouted to the others giving direction, “Vilkas! Farkas! You two join the Legionnaires! Athis, you got your bow?”

“Got it!” He confirmed drawing it from his back.

“You’re with me,” she said, “We’re going up high!” She ran with Athis, heading for the walls above the crenellations. Vilkas and Farkas rushed in, joining the foot soldiers with their weapons drawn, ready to fight.

Karnwyr dashed on ahead of all the soldiers and saw the two dragons tearing apart his brother’s home. He stopped suddenly when he caught a whiff of two very familiar scents. Then he saw the black dragon move suddenly, as something caught his eye.

Alduin roared a purplish power at the ground just as Bishop rounded the corner and ran forward as it narrowly missed them. He saw the wolf and looked at him astounded, “ _Karnwyr!?_ ” Then he ran by and shouted back, “Come on boy!” Karnwyr twisted on the spot and ran after his brother glad to be back in his company.

They rushed into the crowd of Legionnaires who parted, making way for the ranger and the injured Dragonborn as they all looked on at her disheveled appearance horrified. Alduin was already soaring over them all, looking to kill. Bishop took refuge under the archway leading into the crenellations where General Tullius stood, directing his men, “STEADY! AIM! FIRE!”

The Legionnaires began launching arrows against Alduin, uselessly, as they simply bounced off of his thick hide and he laughed wickedly at them. The other dragon followed along and was joined by another suddenly. Alduin stomped down heavily into the open pavilion with the other two at his side, their combined weight made the ground shudder, nearly knocking everyone standing over.

Bishop stepped back, still holding Rona tightly to his chest as Tullius looked at her, shock etched all over his face, “ _She’s? Is she?_ ”

“ _Sleeping_ ,” Bishop insisted, his teeth grit, “Trapped in a nightmare because of that _thing_.”

Tullius looked back to Alduin and held his hand out, motioning for his men to stop firing as Alduin and his two Commanders were not fighting back.

Alduin spoke low, his voice rumbling deeply, “You are wise mortal, to cease your attacks."

General Tullius said, "Leave this city... dragon." There were few things that could break Tullius' stone faced stare. But it seemed one of those things was speaking directly to a dragon as his brows twisted between fear, anger and astonishment.

Alduin cocked his head and growled, "Give me the Dragonborn and I will allow you to keep your lives."

Bishop backed up again, holding her even closer to his body. He'd never let that creature touch her. _Never_.

It seemed General Tullius felt the same as he stepped bravely forward and said, "I can't do that. You see, I have a friend I owe a great debt to and keeping the Dragonborn alive is my top priority. Aside from that, however, it seems that we have the upper hand. You're hardly in any position to be making demands... dragon."

The red dragon snarled at him, "HE IS LORD ALDUIN! Know your place mortal filth!"

General Tullius did not waver and Bishop held a newfound respect for the man. Rona cried out again in her nightmare, her hands moved, trying to claw at something but with her arms tied she couldn't move much.

Alduin raised his body up, standing taller and spreading his wings and with a dragonish laugh he spat, "She dreams. Lost in the nightmares of old. I sense it now. Give her to me mortal. I see you try to protect her, to save her. She cannot escape her fate. So give her to me and I will end her suffering... quickly... painlessly," he laughed again and snapped his jaws loudly.

"You stay the _FUCK_ AWAY FROM HER!" Bishop roared back at the World Eater.

Alduin's pupils twisted into thin slits and he said, "Watch her pain. _See_ her suffering. DRUN HAHNU BEX!"

He shouted something at them then and they held their hands out, trying to block it. Bishop turned with her in his arms, intending to block whatever it was with his body. It washed over them and nothing seemed to happen. Everyone looked over themselves, but no harm was done.

Rona on the other hand started shrieking louder than ever. Then visions and images appeared all around them, a scene from another time and place. A horrible, awful scene straight from her nightmares.

Jillian stood there, right before Alduin watching as her lover Ronin went in fighting him wildly before Alduin crushed him and tore him in half right before her eyes. The woman fell to her knees, giving up. It happened over and over again until that woman became Rona and she watched as Alduin crushed Bishop.

His faced cringed in agony as he looked over her wanting nothing more than to wake her from this horrible nightmare.

Alduin laughed, "Do you see now? Her suffering? I would end it eternally and restore the world to its right order. We dov were _made_ to rule over mortalkind! It is by Bormahu - by Akatosh that you should lay beneath us, _worshipping_ us," Alduin flapped and flew upwards roaring loudly, "THE DOV SHALL RULE AGAIN!"

Then an arrow spiraled through the air and shunted right into his eye socket and he roared furiously. Aela shouted from atop the landing with the widest grin on her face as she held her bow out, "FUCK YOU!"

The blue dragon swept up and took off, heading straight for her and Athis. The two of them booked it down the path and ran as the beast clambered over the walls roaring fire at them.

The other red one immediately made to roar its own shout at the Legionnaires when General Tullius pointed his sword forward and shouted, "ATTACK!"

He and all the Legionnaires bravely swept into the pavilion, launching arrows and swinging blades. Farkas and Vilkas shouted with them, "For the Dragonborn! For freedom!" Even Karnwyr ran in with a newfound fearlessness.

Bishop watched as this procession of men and women all fought bravely for her, risking their lives to protect her. He felt a tear stream down his cheek as he looked down at her, smiling and laughing, "I wish you could see it Ladyship. They're fighting for you."

Alduin took off, calling for the other two in dragon's tongue. They followed quickly, leaving behind their prey. Defeated once again in Solitude, only this time the living had saved her.


	62. All I Ask of You

There was a quiet scrawling near her ear, it sounded like a quill on parchment. Rona opened her eyes and found herself in an all too familiar hospital wing. She looked over at the sound and saw her father sitting nearby at a writing desk, head in hand as he wrote slowly, then dipped his quill into an inkpot. He looked extremely tired, like he hadn’t slept in days. He gave a low sigh as he reviewed his work and Rona whispered in a hoarse, scratchy voice, “Ata… you’re here.”

He looked over at her, his brows knit together as he choked back a sob, then reached for her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Surprisingly, the shoulder she remembered being injured didn’t hurt at all when he pressed against it.

He breathed, “We must stop meeting like this velvynen.”

He pulled back and wiped a tear from his eye. She sat up in the bed and tried to clear her throat and swallow, but her mouth was dry, “Ata, what happened?”

He gave another deep sigh and said, “So many things my dear. I just arrived here yesterday only to find you back in the hospital wing. You were attacked four days ago by the World Eater himself and two of his leading Commanders.”

She shook her head. She didn’t remember that happening at all. Had she fought back? Obviously she’d survived. She couldn’t remember anything from before she fell asleep in her bed after being stitched up.

Panic overtook her then and she looked around, searching for Bishop.

Her father put a hand on her shoulder and said, “It’s fine, he’s fine. He and Karnwyr haven’t left your side in days so I sent them out to stretch their legs and get some fresh air.”

She felt immediately relieved and her father got up and poured her a glass of water from a pitcher on a side table. He handed it to her and took his seat again while she drank deeply from the glass.

“You were unconscious for the entire incident, when Alduin returned here,” he explained, “Bishop protected you, he saved your life and it seems General Tullius has repaid his own debt in full to me as well. He risked his life and the lives of his Legionnaires to keep you safe from the dragons.”

She knit her brows together, pulling the glass from her lips, “Did anyone...?” She couldn’t bring herself to say the word.

“Die?” Her father finished for her, “No, fortunately not. A few were badly injured. Cecil suffered a severe burn to his arm, but everyone is well otherwise.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, just taking that in. Hundreds of people _weren’t_ killed because of her for once. Then she looked back at him, “I was out for four days?” Her voice was a bit clearer after drinking the water and she set the empty glass onto the writing desk.

“Alduin used some sort of shout against you,” he said looking up thoughtfully with a hand to his beard, “Bishop said it was, Drun Hahnu Bex, though he mispronounced it at first and it took me some time to find the actual words. I looked it up in that book of yours, _Dragon Language: Myth No More_. It means, Make Dream Open. Bishop said that it made your nightmare appear before them, but I suspect that there was another effect. I believe it was meant to make it last longer. You’ve been trapped in that awful nightmare for four days my dear. Screaming… crying… gods…” he breathed the last and put a hand to his head.

She sighed. No wonder she felt so exhausted. Being trapped in Jillian’s personal Oblivion for four straight days? She hated going back to that place.

She didn’t want to talk about that dream so she changed the subject, “Did you get rid of that orb, Ata? The Eye of Magnus?”

He looked even more morose than he did before, but he nodded slowly. “I did,” he said, then looked away from her and said sadly, “Savos Aren is dead.”

Her eyes widened and she reached out, touching his arm. “Ata…” she whispered.

“It was Ancano,” he said looking back at her, “He was consumed by the Eye. It possessed him and turned him to madness. He killed the Arch-Mage and I in turn killed him. It was an entirely horrific affair, honestly. I wish not to dwell on it.”

“I’m so sorry Ata,” she whispered. She felt sad for the loss of her father’s old friend. Savos Aren was a kind old dunmer and she knew they’d been good friends for decades. She knew how he must have been feeling so she didn’t press him for any more details.

Then their attention was drawn to a woman, three men and a young boy suddenly as Aela shouted, “Finally! You’re awake girl! What took you so long?”

“Rona!” Nelkir ran over to her, dressed in his full steel-plated armor and he hugged her. He was pretty sweaty too, she figured he must have been training with the others.

She smiled at them all and Vilkas asked, “How’s the shoulder?”

She looked over at her bandaged limb and said, “It doesn’t hurt at all.”

“Because your father here is an amazing healer!” Aela said motioning to the elf.

Serlas chuckled, “You flatter me, Aela, but without Nurse Prothe’s advanced studies in restoration and superior skill in alchemy I’m afraid Rona here would be worse for wear. My focus of study was always in destruction,” he looked on at his daughter and said, “All things considered though, I will be taking to the books to try and achieve a greater level of skill in restoration since it seems we’ll be needing it.”

“It’s my fault,” Nelkir looked up at Rona, “You got hurt because I kept trying to prove myself. If I’d just listened, then maybe…”

Rona pulled her little brother in for a side arm hug and said, “No blaming yourself. Just learn from the experience okay?”

“Okay…” he mumbled against her.

Rona looked around at them all, “So you’ve all met my ata then?”

“Yes,” Serlas said, “Well, obviously Aela and I were already acquainted years ago.”

“Still the same old elf talking our ears off about the Oblivion Crisis,” Aela said with a laugh.

Serlas pouted playfully, “I thought you liked all my adventurous tales, Aela.”

She snorted, “Yes, please tell me again about how useful calipers were in tearing down the Oblivion Gates.”

He smirked at her and Nelkir said, “I like your stories Mister Thormin.”

Serlas chuckled at the boy and said, “You may call me Serlas, Nelkir, as it seems my surname has proved a bit of a challenge for your tongue.”

Nelkir blushed lightly and Serlas looked between Rona and the boy, shaking his head. “It’s absolutely striking how much you both resemble one another. You two really do take after Claudia quite a bit. Though I see Nelkir here has inherited his mother’s freckles when you did not velvyn.”

She smiled down at her brother, “You should see him fight Ata. Got the spirit of a warrior too.”

“Speaking of,” Aela said, “We’ll be leaving for Whiterun tomorrow. We’re heading back to Jorrvaskr.”

“Thank the gods,” Athis murmured in the background from his spot against a wall, “Can’t stand another day in this place…”

Aela glanced back and chuckled at him. The brothers both looked very pleased at this notion as well. Rona asked, “So you’re welcome back in Whiterun?”

Vilkas pulled a fancy piece of folded parchment out of his furs and held it up, “Got a full pardon from Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane himself,” he laughed, “Can always count on the old Gray-Mane clan to have our backs.”

“That’s great,” Rona said, but she was hesitant, “Just… be careful, okay? You never know if it’s really a trap or not.”

“No worries,” Vilkas assured her, “Considering the sloppy handwriting, it’s definitely from Vignar. Man’s got the shakes so bad he can’t scrawl a single legible letter to save his life.”

“I’m going too!” Nelkir said excitedly.

Rona looked worried and frowned, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Already been cleared with Jarl Elisif,” Aela said, “though she really didn't want to let him go. We’ve got some rules obviously, like _no_ confronting the Stormcloaks,” Aela gave him the stink eye and Nelkir frowned slightly as she continued, “But Nelkir here is going to help us get a certain plan of mine going.”

“And what’s that?” Rona asked curiously.

“Well,” Aela started, “We’ve been struggling to recruit new members and the other day I met a whelp around Nelkir’s age. Some stable boy, an orphan. So I offered him a sword and a bed in Jorrvaskr.”

Vilkas scoffed shaking his head and smirking, “This woman is mad I tell you.”

Aela scowled at him, “Let me finish,” then she turned back to Rona, “So the war has been leaving a lot of kids orphaned right? I figured, why not rebuild the Companions from the ground up? We'd also be giving them a place to live while we train them up at a young age.”

Rona smiled and laughed, “You’re serious? Like… turn Jorrvaskr into an orphanage?”

Aela beamed at her, throwing her hands to her hips, “Not _just_ an orphanage girl! Turn it into a place for them to call home, give them family, stability and put them to work! Hah!” She seemed really proud of herself and it didn’t sound like the worst idea. Though Rona wondered how Aela would fair with a bunch of children in her midst.

Athis crossed his arms from his spot on the wall and grumbled, “Gonna need plenty of mead if we’re going to have a bunch of screaming brats running around.”

Farkas grinned, “I kind of like it. Wouldn’t mind training some pups up myself.”

“We’ll definitely have our hands full,” Vilkas said, though he didn’t seem entirely against the idea either.

“The boy we’re bringing back with us, his name’s Blaise,” Nelkir said, “He’s the same age as me, but I’m going to show him the ropes!”

“Whip him into shape!” Aela laughed, putting a hand to Nelkir’s shoulder.

“That’s great Nelkir, I’m really glad you’ll meet and make friends with some kids your own age,” Rona said genuinely.

“Hey,” Nelkir said, “Lady Elisif reinstated the Burning of King Olaf Festival –“

“That’s right,” Vilkas butt in, “We went out and found some old bard’s verse for the College Headmaster here. He was going to ask you to go get it, but you know, since you were so busy getting your beauty sleep and all,” Vilkas laughed, "we went and found it. It was enough to get Jarl Elisif to bring the Festival back."

“It’s going to be tonight,” Nelkir added, “Will you come? Dagny’s supposed to sing too.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Rona said excited, “I’d love to go with you all!”

It really did sound nice. Some more normalcy she could stuff into all the insanity she suffered throughout her daily life.

“I’ll go let your grumpy ranger know you’re up and about,” Aela said, “The wolf’s been missing you too. Hardly seen those two leave your side this last week.”

"Wait," Rona said throwing her feet over the edge of her bed, "I'll go with you."

Serlas looked concerned, "Velvyn, you'll be very weak still. You haven't even eaten anything for four days."

She made to stand and nearly toppled over when Serlas quickly caught her. She frowned at her own legs then looked up at him, "Please Ata? I'll never get stronger just sitting around."

He sighed and Aela walked over and threw Rona's arm over her shoulder, "I got her Serlas. We'll be fine," she looked to Rona with a smile and said,"Let's get some food in you and stretch your legs, alright?"

Rona was on the move again with Aela helping her and she was really grateful for it. Serlas called at their backs, "Rona dear, promise me, any dragons and-"

"I'll come right back to Solitude!" She said waving back.

Aela barked at the others, "Get back to training you slags!"

Vilkas and Farkas chuckled and Athis just groaned loudly and rolled his eyes.

~~~

Bishop watched as Karnwyr slipped through the brush and around to the other side of the elk they were hunting. He was trying very hard to focus on the task at hand, at least for Karnwyr's sake, as the wolf was probably starving by now.

He'd already lost their last two marks, having spent hours tracking them. But he just couldn't keep his mind on anything else. He kept thinking back to four days of her torturous screaming and endless sobbing while trapped in that horrific nightmare. He felt exhausted. Vilkas and Aela tried so hard to get him to leave, to go and sleep but he just couldn't, he wouldn't leave her.

Even when Serlas arrived and insisted he take Karnwyr and go for a walk he didn't want to go. But when the elf used his magic to finally calm her, Bishop felt comfortable enough leaving her. She was in safe hands, he could always count on her father to protect her, to be vigilant, though even Serlas had looked as nearly as tired as him.

He nocked an arrow to his bow and felt his eyelids drooping heavily as he lined up his sights. He scrunched his eyes a few times, trying to clear his vision of the blurry sleep. Then exhaustion took over and his grip slipped setting the arrow free too soon. It whistled right past the elk's ear and the animal immediately sprint off into the forest, while Karnwyr took off after it hopelessly.

Bishop just sighed and whistled for the wolf to return to him. Karnwyr gave up the chase and ran back, loping up to him whining hungrily. He looked down at his companion and said, "Sorry boy. I can hardly see straight right now. We'll head back and get you some fresh meat from the marketplace instead, how's that sound?"

Karnwyr gave a light bark and wagged his tail, then nuzzled Bishop's open hand trying to comfort him. He scratched behind the wolf's ears and moved on, taking the path back to Solitude.

He gave a loud yawn and did everything in his power to keep his eyes open. He heard the sound of a horse and carriage trotting along the cobblestone path behind him. He stepped off the path and into the grassy area to let it pass. As it came up beside him though he heard a familiar voice.

"Afternoon ranger. How's Solitude been treating you?"

Bishop glanced over to see Delphine sitting in the carriage smirking at him. He breathed a laugh and shook his head, "You're here early. Party's not for another three days."

"Hey, Thaer," Delphine called to the driver, "Stop for a minute, we're going to give my friend and his wolf a ride back with us. That alright?"

"Whatever you say Miss Marjorie," he pulled the carriage to a stop and Bishop looked over at Delphine with half-lidded eyes.

She smiled at him and said under her breath, "Can never be too careful."

"Right," he said then climbed into the back of the carriage with her. He motioned for Karnwyr and the wolf hopped in too, finding a spot on the carriage floor between their feet.

Once Thaer saw that all the passengers were in, he clicked for his horse to move along again and the carriage resumed its steady pace down the path.

Bishop stared sleepily off into the distance, his mind stuck on Rona and her well being as Delphine looked him over curiously and finally said, "You look like shit Bishop. What happened to you?"

He sighed, settling his tired eyes back on her, "Long story."

"How's the Dragonborn?" She asked.

"Trapped in a nightmare," he said deadpan.

Delphine knit her brows together, "What do you mean?"

He took a breath and exhaled, "I'm way too fucking tired for this Del-"

She cleared her throat loudly before he could say her real name and said, "Just call me Marjorie."

He grumbled, annoyed, " _Marjorie_ then, for fuck's sake... Fine. So, where shall I start? From the Oblivion that was Whiterun or the utter madness of Solitude?"

"I heard all about what happened in Whiterun," Delphine said forlorn, "The Companions, the Jarl _and_ the Stormcloaks? Tell me you two weren't there for all that."

"We were there for all of it," he confirmed while his expression remained stiff and drained.

"Damn..." Delphine muttered under her breath, then she said, "Tell me about Solitude then."

Bishop quickly gave her all the cold facts in brief detail, telling her about how Rona was injured fighting the dead Queen Potema and then how Alduin decided to try and kill her in her weakened state. She was speechless, pausing and mulling over these details when finally she said, "And she's still asleep?"

Bishop nodded slowly, his tired eyes wandering again.

"There's nothing Serlas can do?"

Bishop pressed his forefinger and thumb to the space between his eyes and rubbed hard and relayed what Serlas had told him, "He says dragon magic is too powerful for him to break and he wouldn't even know where to start with this one."

"But if she doesn't wake up," Delphine sounded dire, "How can she eat? Drink? She'll dehydrate and starve!"

"DON'T YOU THINK WE KNOW THAT!?" He bellowed furiously making the carriage driver jump and startling Delphine. She leaned back in her seat, while Karnwyr gave a low growl under her feet. Bishop's exhaustion, fears and worries were starting to get to him. Four days he'd stressed over her, worrying himself sick, trying to make her drink water, or eat mushy porridge or anything, but it was useless. He was just as helpless as the rest of them.

Delphine must have realized that she was only making it worse with all her questions and whispered, "I'm sorry Bishop. I really am..."

He turned his head away from her and stared hard down the path. They were nearly to Solitude again. He'd feed his wolf and go back, he'd do what he'd done the last four days and just stay by her side. He'd whisper his love and hold her in his arms and even hum all the songs she'd ever sung back to her while she cried.

And then he saw her and Aela walking down the path from the gates, heading right for them and he shook his head and blinked a few times. He really needed to sleep. He was hallucinating. She never wore blue. Why would she wear blue? Not that it didn't look nice on her. Of course she'd look nice in anything and even nicer _without_ anything.

And then it hit him like a giants club. She was wearing blue because her red dress had been soaked in blood and the nurse got her a change of clothes, putting her in the knee length, light blue dress instead.

He took a sharp breath when she waved to him and called his name, smiling, "Bishop!"

He stumbled out of the still moving carriage, not even realizing his legs were trying to take him to her. He tripped as he hopped out, falling onto one knee while Delphine looked at him, startled and Rona broke into a sprint. He scrambled to his feet and ran to meet her in the middle.

In seconds he had her in his arms and she was saying, "Bishop! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I worried you!"

He'd never in his life let his tears flow so freely and in front of others too. But he didn't care. She was awake, she wasn't screaming and she was there in his arms. He gripped her tightly and whispered, "I love you Rona, I love you. Gods tell me this is real."

She pulled back from him and looked over his tear strewn face with her own apologetic one. She caressed the tears from his cheeks and said, "Yes, it's real." Then he kissed her and he knew it was real. It felt real. Even as drained as he was he still kissed her with the passion of a thousand suns. He was just high on the fact that she was awake and speaking to him.

Then he pulled back and said through a choked sob, "Thought I'd lost you Lightfoot."

"Oh, Bishop," she whispered with a weak smile.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and murmured, "I'm so tired Ladyship. I have to sleep. Stay with me, please..."

She said, "Of course." She gave a quick wave to Delphine as he leaned heavily on her, ready to pass out. The breton woman called over to her, waving as the carriage rounded the bend towards the farm and Karnwyr hopped out, "I'll meet you both at the Winking Skeever later. Get him in a bed already will you? Before he collapses and we have to carry him back."

~~~

Bishop stepped into the room he'd been renting out at the inn for the last four days. He hadn’t really slept there though; it was just a place to keep all their things at the moment. His swords lay on a table and a bunch of their other belongings were scattered around the room. He'd gone back to their home after the fire was put out. The roof of had been destroyed, but for the most part the building had remained intact. He retrieved all their extra clothes, her weapons, their gold and a few other precious valuables. Everything they couldn't live without was there.

He looked at the bed and walked over, falling face first into it. Karnwyr hopped up and curled up in the empty spot next to him. Bishop lay his head against a pillow and Rona knelt down beside him, running a hand over his temple and she asked, "You were really that worried about me?"

"Always," he said wearily. She kissed him on the forehead and he tugged on the sleeve of her dress and said, "Stay with me. I can't sleep without you here."

She gave him a half-smile, "I will. But first I'm going to go get some food and talk to Delphine for a bit."

"Marjorie," he said. Rona looked at him confused and he clarified, "She's using an alias because she's beyond paranoid, Ladyship. Just thought I'd warn you."

Rona smirked and said, "Thanks."

He knit his brows together, "Come back soon?"

She kissed him on the lips and said, "I will, I promise. I'll be just downstairs, okay?"

He sighed, watching her as she went. She gave him a gentle wave, closing the door over behind her and went back downstairs into the tavern.

Aela was sitting at a lone table in a corner and Rona joined her. Corpulus swept by and said, "Lady Rona! Nasty business that was with the dragons. How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better, Corpulus, thank you," she smiled kindly at him.

He put a hand to his hip and asked, "You got the bread I baked and sent over I hope?"

"Uhh," Rona looked at him mystified.

Aela laughed and said, "Oh right! We've got a ton of stuff for you girl. The whole town brought you flowers, sweets, amulets, wine, the works! Got a whole room in the palace for all the food, trinkets and liquor everyone left you while you were out."

Rona stared at her stunned. Bishop already told her she had way too much stuff. But now there was even more stuff?

Rona looked back up at Corpulus and said hesitantly, "I guess... I did get it."

He chuckled and said, "That's alright, let me know how the bread is though. I've been working on a new recipe," he winked and then asked, "So what can I get for the two loveliest Companions?"

Aela smirked and ordered a meat pie and an ale. Rona asked for the same but with a tall glass of water instead. Her stomach growled a little as Corpulus walked away to get their food.

Aela laughed, "Yeah I bet you're hungry."

"Starved," Rona said rubbing a hand to her angry belly.

"Bishop tried to spoon feed you porridge in your sleep. It was pretty funny to watch when you weren't... you know, thrashing around. He sure was persistent though, made a mess all over you."

Rona knit her brows together, "Was I that bad?"

Aela took a deep breath and exhaled, "If you were having that same dream over and over again girl, with the World Eater killing him? Yeah. It was bad."

"So you all know then?"

Aela nodded, "Yeah, the monster himself decided to show it to us... You have that dream often?"

"Only when I'm asleep and Alduin is nearby. Otherwise I'll dream of the Dragonborn women sometimes. They'll teach me songs and show me bits of their lives, their adventures and struggles, like they're trying to guide me on my path and show me I'm not totally alone or something."

"You hate it don't you? Being this legendary hero?"

Rona looked down at the table. "Is there a stronger word than hate?"

Aela looked her over for a moment, studying her before Corpulus came by and served them their plates and drinks and took his leave again. Rona's stomach growled at the smell of the hot food and she dug right in.

Aela took a few bites and swigs and said, "Wish I could help you more. You know we'll always have your back right? If you ever need us for anything don't hesitate to ask."

Rona looked up at her, taking a bite and smiled through her chewing. She swallowed and said, "I appreciate that Aela. I appreciate everything you've done to help us and for training Nelkir too. I... I want you to know, I forgive you, for all of it."

Aela furrowed her brows and said, "I don't deserve it."

"I want us to be friends again, Aela. _Real friends_ , like our mothers were."

Aela gave her a weak smile and took a sip from her drink, "I'd like that. Been missing my little sister you know." Rona smirked at her and Aela leaned an elbow on the table, drink in hand and said seriously, "You're really lucky to have him you know."

Rona raised a brow at her, "Bishop?"

"Mmhm," Aela said, "He's got his flaws, definitely - damn snarky bastard he can be sometimes - but he loves you more than anything. I really envy that about you two." Rona looked at her surprised and Aela explained, "Skjor and I always tried to hide it. It was stupid, we both knew that everyone knew about us. I mean how could they not?" She scoffed, "Us always sneaking off together. He wanted to be more open about it, but I-," she faltered, "I worried the others would look at me differently for it. You showed me that you can still be a warrior and a woman in love," she turned away looking mournful.

Rona touched her hand and said, "I'm so sorry about Skjor, Aela. He was a good man. I learned a lot from him and I know Bishop did too. We miss him... Kodlak did too. He grieved deeply over his passing."

Aela sniffed and wiped at a stray tear clinging to her lash and whispered, "Thank you."

The two of them finished eating and Aela started telling her all about her fight with the dragons and everything that had transpired four days ago.

Rona laughed and said, "You did not!"

"Sure did," Aela chuckled over her bottle of mead, "Got him right in the eye and told him, fuck you!"

Rona laughed louder, "I can't believe it! I mean, not only that you told the World Eater off like that - but you really got him in the eye?"

Aela shrugged, "Guess he's not so strong after all."

Delphine came through the doors then and looked around. Rona waved to her and she went right over to their table and pulled up a chair.

Rona made to introduce her and said, "Aela this is my friend –“

“Marjorie,” Delphine interjected quickly and held a hand out. Rona gave her a side eye glance and remembered what Bishop had said.

Aela shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you Marjorie, I'm Aela."

Delphine looked over her armor and asked, "One of the Companions?"

"Harbinger of the Companions," Rona said with a smirk.

Delphine looked surprised and smiled, "Ah, another strong woman in our company."

"So they tell me," Aela shrugged, "So, Marjorie, how do you know our little dragon?"

Delphine shifted in her seat, setting her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together, "We met a while back. She did some work for me, collected an old stone tablet I was looking for some time ago."

Aela raised her brows, "Oh yeah? Not one of our contracts was it?"

"It was before I joined the Companions," Rona said.

"Nothing important really," Delphine waved it off, "Just some old relic. I'm a collector of sorts."

Delphine was being incredibly vague and overly cautious, probably because they were in public and in the presence of a stranger. She could tell Delphine really wanted to speak with her alone, but she didn't want to just rudely tell Aela to leave either.

Delphine looked towards the stairs then and smirked shaking her head, "Your ranger has come calling my dear."

Rona looked back to see Bishop slowly walking over, tired as ever with dark circles under his eyes. He went right up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and muttered, "You promised Ladyship."

She pursed her lips and knit her brows together as she looked over his pathetic face, "Aw, I'm sorry Bishop," then she glanced at Delphine who was holding back a laugh.

"Go on," Delphine said with a smirk, "We'll talk later."

"Are you coming to the Festival tonight?" Rona asked her as she stood and Bishop tugged on her arm.

"Festival? Sure, sounds fun," Delphine said, "We'll meet there and talk then."

“Ata is over at the Blue Palace if you want to talk with him for a bit,” Rona said as she slowly started to move her feet, letting her persistent ranger draw her along.

“I think I’ll do that,” Delphine said, “Hey Bishop, do try and actually focus on sleeping will you? Can’t let those dark circles get any bigger or your eyes might just fall out of your head.”

He gave an annoyed grunt in reply and pulled Rona along quicker with him up the stairs.

The minute the two of them were gone, both Aela and Delphine looked at each other and let out a fit of laughter.

“Those two,” Delphine smirked shaking her head.

“Doubt he’ll be getting much sleep at all with her around,” Aela scoffed. Then she stood up and said, “I can take you over to the Blue Palace, Marjorie or whatever the hell your name is.” Delphine looked surprised at her and Aela just flashed her a knowing look as she said, “You’re the one helping her find the Elder Scroll to take down the dragon menace right?”

Delphine didn’t reply, she only gave a short nod. Aela motioned for her to follow, “Well come on then woman.”

Delphine smirked to herself, shaking her head slightly, glad to see so many sharp women in her midst.

~~~

Bishop pulled Rona onto the bed with him and she had to shove Karnwyr over some more as she was suddenly sandwiched between the two of them in the middle of the bed. An all too familiar memory came to mind, one from many months ago up on the Seven Thousand Steps where she’d shivered up a storm but Bishop and Karnwyr were kind enough to provide her with their warmth. This time though she had no intention on hurting her sleepy ranger for touching her so intimately.

She let Bishop wrap his arms tightly around her waist, pushing their bodies impossibly close and he pressed his forehead to hers and let out a low sigh, closing his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked over his sleepy face with a smile. She wasn't tired in the slightest, having four days of sleep already, but she'd stay for him. He seemed so at ease now, holding her in his arms.

She thought he might have already drifted off until he opened his tired eyes, looking into hers as if he was checking to make sure she was still there.

"You should sleep," she whispered.

"Can't," he mumbled.

"And why's that?"

"Nerves," he said.

She gave a gentle smile as she traced the line in his jaw with a finger, feeling the stubble on his face which had grown quite a bit in the last few days. It seemed Bishop had neglected to care for himself while trying to take care of her.

"You worried the dragons will come again?"

"They always do," he said somberly.

"I know," she whispered turning her eyes down from his. She tried to take their conversation somewhere nicer, "Heard you tried to feed me porridge in my sleep."

"Yeah," he mumbled, "You like that gruel right?" She laughed and he added, "Figured it'd be mushy enough that you wouldn't choke on it. I just got it all over your face and hair though," he gave a weak smile.

"You're too sweet," she said and leaned in to kiss him. Even when he was exhausted he still made the effort to take her breath away as he caught her lips with his and their tongues entwined. Four days without sleep and he still found the energy to get excited too, pressing his hardness against her leg.

She pulled away from his lips and murmured, "Really? I thought you were tired.”

“If you haven’t realized by now Ladyship, my penis has a mind of its own,” he replied while continuing to prod himself up against her thigh.

She laughed and said, “Your hips too it seems.”

He smirked, “My entire lower half does what it likes as evidenced today when my legs ran off without me while I was still in the carriage.”

She wrapped a hand to his back and murmured, “Sleep, love. Tonight we'll go to the Festival and visit with everyone… _but after that_ …" she gave him a flirty smirk and felt his member twitch through his clothes, getting what she was hinting at.

He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, laying against the pillow under them and sighed, "Sing me to sleep then Ladyship, like you always do."

She started stroking his hair again and quietly vocalized a soft lullaby. It wasn’t long before he started to steadily snore in her ear, louder than usual too, indicating just how tired he was and how much he needed this deep rest. She lay there for some time, just humming and running her fingers through his hair before she began to nod off herself. This time in a dreamless sleep.

~~~

They both woke up to the sounds of explosions in the distance and Karnwyr barking loudly in reply. Bright and colorful flashes came through the window and lit up their room before they faded and it darkened only to happen all over again every few seconds.

Bishop sat straight up in a panic and ran to grab his gear shouting, "Shit! Not again! Ladyship let's go!"

Rona laughed as she watched him scramble to strap his swords and quiver to himself and she finally and calmly said,  "They're just fireworks."

"What?" He stopped his rushing around and looked back at her perplexed.

"You've never seen fireworks before?" She asked surprised.

"Ladyship, I don't have a damn clue what you're even saying to me right now," he said.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I bet it's Ata setting them off. They're really common in Cyrodiil for celebrations and things like that," she got up and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the window. She undid the clasp on the window panes and pushed them open. She pointed out at the sky where the fireworks were exploding high above the Bard's College in the distance.

Bishop stared fixedly at the sparkling lights as they spiraled through the air and burst into colorful, bright images. Their shapes were mostly stars and flowers but a few times they created images of animals, like rabbits and foxes. Rona appreciated that her father had refrained from sending off the ever famous ones that looked like dragons, however.

"That's... amazing," Bishop couldn't seem to take his eyes off the beautiful, sparkling images as they glittered in the distance.

Rona laughed and said, "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

He looked down at her, his brows knit together and shook his head, "There are plenty of things to be afraid of Rona. But... I'll keep you safe from it all."

"Bishop..."

He leaned in and kissed her gently, sweetly, caressing her cheek as he did so. She smiled under his mouth and he pulled back looking her over, a smile of his own perking at his lips, "What is it Sweetness?"

"I love you," she said.

He brushed her hair from her shoulder and said, "I love you too beautiful."

(The music is _Star Above the Garter_ by Erutan)

The two of them ventured off down through the marketplace together, making their way to the College. Karnwyr stayed behind however and hid under the bed, too frightened by all the noise. Naturally with it being a celebration held by the Bards College they heard the sounds of music drifting along throughout the city.

As they walked along, Rona noticed that Bishop was keeping his eyes glued to the sparkling explosions in the sky, completely enraptured by them. She thought it was cute seeing such a childish joy lighting up his face like that.

When they arrived at the College, despite how late in the evening it was, the plaza was busy and bustling with people. A baker was selling some sweets, Evette San was giving away bottles of Spiced Wine and plenty of others were offering a variety of food and refreshments for the celebration.

Rona saw her father over in the sunken portion of the plaza near the effigy of King Olaf sending off fireworks from his staff while a group of local children watched in awe and asked him questions a mile a minute. She didn't see Delphine anywhere though and figured the woman was still probably keeping a low profile. Serlas noticed Rona and gave her a quick wave. She waved back and smiled at him, then turned her attention to the group of Companions standing near the College entrance.

Bishop and Rona talked with them for a bit. Nelkir couldn't stop jabbering on about all the things he was going to do once they were in Whiterun again, all good things thankfully. No talk of revenge or taking out the Stormcloak invaders to Rona's relief. Instead he carried on about his plans to recruit other orphans like his new friend Blaise.

Then Master Viarmo, Jarl Elisif, her housecarl and Dagny came out of the College. Dagny looked very pretty, all dressed up in a shimmering gold gown, her hair braided up around her head with gold laurel leaves woven into the braids. The little girl beamed at Rona and ran over to her giving her the biggest hug ever, "Rona! You're awake! I'm so happy you're here!"

Rona got excited with her and said, "I heard you're singing tonight!"

"Yeah!" Dagny jumped up and down, "They're making me an official member of the College now!"

Rona shook her shoulders side to side with Dagny while holding her hands and doing her best to fuel the girl's excitement. Master Viarmo called Dagny over then and she said, "I have to go, but promise you'll stay for my song? I've been practicing it every day."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world sweetie," Rona gave her another big hug before she ran off to join Master Viarmo down in the plaza.

Jarl Elisif approached Rona then and said, "I'm so glad to see you're well Lady Rona. We were all very worried for you."

"Thank you for your concern and hospitality Jarl Elisif," Rona said.

The Jarl waved a hand, "Think nothing of it. Your companions have done an impressive job of keeping our city safe from the dragons. If anything we owe you our gratitude."

Master Viarmo's voice carried up loudly to everyone then, "Welcome people of Solitude! We of the Bards College are pleased to be here to celebrate the Burning of King Olaf. The Festival would not have been possible without the hard work and dedication of the Companions guild!"

"Whoops, that's our cue," Aela said. All of the Companions stepped over to the plaza as the crowd cheered them on and Master Viarmo continued.

"Yes, you have our utmost thanks Companions. Now I would like to present our newest and youngest member, the lovely Dagny Balgruuf. A true prodigy in the way of musical and vocal talent. And with the lighting of the effigy," he stepped forward and lit the giant straw man with his torch and said, "she becomes a full-fledged member of the Bards College! She will now demonstrate her remarkable talent for us by singing the song, _All I Ask of You_."

Bishop scoffed and mumbled sarcastically, "This should be good."

Rona nudged him hard in the ribs and she said, "You'll see. Dagny has a beautiful voice." He just rolled his eyes skeptically, rubbing at his side where she jabbed him.

(The Song is _All I Ask of You_ by Jackie Evancho)

The other members of the College began to perform the start of the song on their instruments and Dagny stepped forward looking incredibly nervous. Her eyes met Rona's and she gave the girl the widest smile she could, nodding slightly, encouraging her to go on. Dagny took a deep breath and then she captured everyone with the beauty of her voice. Even Bishop was absolutely floored and Rona couldn't help it when she whispered with a smirk, "Told yah."

 _"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears_  
I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you

 _Say you'll love me every waking moment_  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

 _Let me be your shelter, let me be your light_  
You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you  
All I want is freedom, a world with no more night  
And you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me

 _Then, say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

 _Stay each day with me, each night, each morning_  
Say you love me, you know I do  
Love me, that's all I ask of you"

Bishop wrapped his arm around Rona's waist and she leaned into him while they listened to this beautiful song. One that captured her feelings for him perfectly. He seemed to feel the same as their eyes met and he said, "Love me Ladyship, that's all I ask of you."

She smiled warmly at him and said, "You know I do." They kissed as Serlas sent off more fireworks into the sky and the crowd cheered wildly for Dagny. Even Nelkir ran in and gave Dagny a big hug and Rona couldn't be happier to be around everyone she loved and but most especially in the arms of the man she loved. It was happy and beautiful and she wanted it to last forever.

She clung to it desperately, knowing deep down inside, that it would come to an end all too soon.


	63. The Embassy

Three short days of peacefulness passed. The Companions left for Whiterun and Rona and Bishop spent their time indulging in one another, trying to forget the horrors gone by. Serlas was good company as well. They had supper with him at the tavern every evening while Rona shared her voice with the townsfolk, singing and playing her lute to her heart's content.

When the day of the reception finally came the three of them were having breakfast together and Delphine came in with a very nervous looking bosmer at her heels. She looked around. The inn was mostly vacant except for an argonian in the corner munching on a pastry while Corpulus and his son were busy baking bread and prepping for the day and his young daughter Minette sat in a corner entertaining Karnwyr and fed him bits of her own breakfast pastry to Bishop's chagrin.

He grumbled, "She's gonna give him a stomach ache..."

Rona rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her omelette and Delphine came over to them and sat down, motioning for the bosmer to join them. His eyes darted all over and he warily eyed the argonian in the corner for a minute before Delphine finally yanked on his arm, making him sit.

He looked over all of them and then his eyes rest on Rona and he said incredulously, " _You?You're the Dragonborn?_ "

She cocked an eyebrow and said, "Yup. Want me to shout you across the room to prove it?"

He leaned back, "N-No! No... Okay," he glanced at Delphine and said in a hushed voice, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me," Delphine said, "We're good, we've already got an in since Serlas and Rona here were actually invited to this party and know the Thalmor personally."

This did not assuage his fears in the slightest as he frowned a little at Rona and his frown only deepened at the sight of Serlas, a full blooded altmer sitting there. Serlas just gave him a friendly smile in return and turned his attention to Bishop. "I managed to secure permission for Bishop to come with us as the Dragonborn's personal security as well,” Serlas said,“They didn't have any room to argue, though they certainly tried."

Delphine smirked and said, "Perfect. The more people we have inside the better. So here's the plan..."

Delphine pulled out a map of the grounds and went over everything with them, telling them where they were likely to find the documents they needed to steal and made suggestions on how to get to them.

"Once you're all inside, that's when the fun starts," Delphine said, "Bishop, you're going to be our sneak thief."

He leaned back and laced his fingers together, cracking his knuckles, "I'm a bit rusty but I'll see what I can do."

"You'll have to slip away from the party without raising the alarm. You'll need a distraction."

"A distraction?" Serlas said, "I may be able to provide that."

Bishop chuckled, "Yeah, just set some fireworks off up Elenwen's skirt. That'll be distraction enough."

Rona laughed, "I was thinking of shouting her into a block of ice myself. Make for a nice decoration for the party at least."

Delphine chuckled and said, "Well, all joking aside, take care of yourselves in there. I'd rather not see any of you hurt. Don’t take any unnecessary risks," she looked at Bishop and spoke seriously again, "Once you've managed to sneak away, Malborn here will take you to where he’s hiding your equipment. He'll smuggle in anything you think you'll need. Try to keep it light on him though, he can only get a few things in without raising suspicion."

Bishop picked up a small wrapped parcel off the floor and passed it over to the bosmer saying, "Already got everything we need in there."

Malborn took it and said, "Really? That's it?"

"Just a pair of daggers, a few lock picks and some potions of healing and invisibility," Bishop shrugged.

"Not bringing your swords?" Delphine asked Rona.

"We figured I'd be too busy listening to Elenwen drone on about joining the Imperials to do much of anything else," Rona said, "Besides I have my magic and my shouts if I need them and one of the daggers is for me."

"If you're sure," Delphine, however, sounded very unsure but moved along, "Alright. Better get changed you three. We don't want you to be late."

The three of them stood and went up the stairs to the rented room. Bishop and Rona sat at the edge of the bed while Serlas went first, going behind the changing divider and coming back around after a few minutes wearing his finest, dark wine colored robes with swirling gold trim on the sleeves and the bottom hem.

"Very sophisticated, Ata," Rona said with a grin.

"Very purple," Bishop said cocking an eyebrow.

Serlas chuckled, "They call it redguard red. I bought this in Hammerfell years ago. My finest set of robes, only to be worn on special occasions where I will be attending parties and infiltrating enemy holds, just my usual hobbies."

They laughed and Rona pushed Bishop forward and said, "You next!"

He sighed not looking forward to wearing frumpy noble attire for a second time in his life. Serlas went over to a dresser pulling out a stash of clothes and handed them to him, "I know how much you hate the tighter fitting clothes so I made sure to keep it simple for you. You'll wear the leather vest underneath it all. The Thalmor will still search you, but since you're considered Rona's security detail, if you're wearing just the armor you'll be fine."

Bishop took the pile of clothes and went around the divider and they listened to his irritated grumbling as he got dressed. Finally, he came around wearing a plain white, blooming shirt which he'd tucked into his tight fitted, belted black trousers. The leather armor underneath was hardly noticeable at all through the loose shirt. He was barefoot though and he wiggled his toes and said, "Hope they're not expecting us attend barefoot."

Serlas picked up a nice pair of black leather boots from the side of the bed and handed them to him. "You'll like these," he said, "Enchanted them myself. They'll muffle your footsteps and easily enhance your stealth."

Bishop sat on the bed and tugged them on and gave a pleased grin as he tapped the floor with a foot, "These are pretty nice. Might trade them out for my old worn ones instead. Gonna have to break them in though, they're a little tight around the toes."

Serlas waved a hand, casting a spell over the boots and asked, "How's that?"

Bishop smirked, "Much better. What would we do without you Serlas?"

"Suffer with pinched toes it seems," he chuckled and then said to Rona, "And now you dear."

Rona hopped off the bed and pulled out the evening gown Bishop had rescued from their torn up home. She went around the divider and undressed from her old red, Brigida day dress, which the castle maids had kindly cleaned and pressed while she was still in the hospital wing. She threw it up over the divider and pulled on the pretty gown and looked herself over in the full length mirror standing off to the side. She ran glowing fingers through the dress, smoothing out all the creases and wrinkles and then took a minute to curl her hair and tied it up into a cute updo with long curling bangs to frame her face. Then she went about applying some makeup to her lips and eyes.

She didn't think she was taking that long until Bishop sighed loudly, "Ladyship, come on. It's not the Grand Crystal Ball all over again. You don't have to get that fancy."

She threw a hand up over the divider and waved, "Give me a minute!"

When she finished with her makeup she slipped on a pair of sexy black, high heeled dress shoes she'd picked up a few days before at The Jewel. She took one quick twirl, looking herself over in the mirror and smirked. She came around the divider and of course Bishop's grumpy expression changed immediately to one of desire.

Serlas stood from the bed and said, "Lovely velvyn. You look positively elvish my dear."

"Thank you Ata," she said smiling at him. Then she glanced at Bishop who seemed at a loss for words and she asked, "Ready?"

Bishop grabbed a pillow and awkwardly placed it over his lap, coughed slightly and said, "Um, give me a minute. I'll catch up. Just want to... fix my... shirt."

Rona rolled her eyes though she had a smug little smirk on her lips all the same as she followed her father out and down the stairs. They met with Delphine by the stables and she looked them both over, "Wow, you two clean up nicely. Rona though, you really outdid yourself. You look beautiful."

Rona blushed and said, "Thank you."

"But where's Bishop?"

Serlas said politely, "He'll be catching up in a minute. Having some trouble with his trousers it seems," Rona blushed even harder at her father making note of the obvious, then he added, "We have plenty of time though, the reception isn't until noon and at this rate we'll be at least a half hour early."

It wasn't too long before Bishop came wandering down to the stables, he had Rona's white cloak over his arm and Karnwyr followed at his side. He walked up to Delphine and said, “Mind taking Karnwyr back to Riverwood for me?"

"Sure. I'll look after him until you three get back," Delphine clicked her tongue and Karnwyr loped over to her, looking for any possible food in her hands and then turned and looked up at Bishop.

He firmly said, "Follow her," and pointed at Delphine. Karnwyr cocked his head, but seemed to get the gist of it as they all boarded the carriage and the wolf stayed right by her side.

Delphine stepped over to them and said, "Watch yourselves in there. I'm putting everything in your hands, not least of all Malborn's life. Do whatever you have to do, we _need_ those documents."

"We will not disappoint Marjorie my dear," Serlas replied with amusement.

Delphine smirked at the sound of her fake name and waved them off as the carriage strode along the path.  

~~~

It was a two hour ride up into the chilly mountain tundra to get to the embassy. Rona was grateful that Bishop had thought to bring her cloak because she needed it the minute they hit snow.

Bishop yawned and leaned back in the carriage, throwing his hands up behind his head and rest a leg over the other. He’d taken the lone seat across from both of them.

Serlas looked over at his very casual posture and said, “Perhaps we should go over traditional Aldmeri etiquette while we have the time.”

Bishop glanced at him and smirked, “What? You afraid I'm not housebroken and I'll piss on their carpets? Pft. Give me some credit.”

Serlas chuckled, “Well I hadn’t considered that until now. Since it’s the Thalmor I certainly wouldn’t put it past you.”

Bishop gave a loud laugh and said, “Yeah, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea honestly. Alright, so what do I gotta know? I don’t have to kiss too many asses now do I?”

“No, no one’s rumps will need any kissing, thank the gods. However, as a human - a nord rather - you are one of a race in which they deem very beneath them. You will need to bow and give the subservient greeting in proper Aldmeri to our hostess.”

Bishop scowled, pulled his arms down and crossed them over his chest, “ _Seriously?_ ”

Serlas pressed his lips together and said, “Unfortunately, you heard correctly. It’s rather antiquated, but it is expected of those who are considered servants or ‘the help’ if you will. And since you are neither a thane, a Jarl, or a noble, you will be required to perform this one simple greeting to our hostess, Ambassador Elenwen. After that the wisest thing to do would be to keep your sharp tongue sheathed, as they don’t take kindly to insolence.”

Bishop twisted his mouth and asked, “Alright, so what’s this formal greeting?”

Serlas held a finger up and said concisely in Aldmeri, “A bo'sun va ni bala ae dominius ry ture vas a, ry gen am Auri-El.”

Bishop just stared at him and Rona started to giggle under her breath. He muttered, “There’s no way. I’m never going to be able to pronounce all that gibberish.”

“Well, we have plenty of time to practice, another hour’s ride I’d say,” Serlas said with a smile.

Bishop furrowed his brows and asked, “What does that even mean?”

Serlas replied, “Ah, a rough translation of it is, ‘I bow to your might and dominion as lords over me, as bequeathed by Auri-El’.”

Bishop pursed his lips through a harsh scowl and said, “M’nope. No way. No fucking way they’re getting me to say that shit. It’ll be a cold day in Oblivion before I let those words cross my lips, in Aldmeri _or_ Cyrodillic.”

Serlas sighed, stroking his beard thoughtfully, “I understand your feelings about it. Well I suppose we could always insist that you’re a mute.”

“Yeah,” Bishop agreed, “Let’s go with that.”

“You’ll still have to bow,” Serlas said raising his brows.

“Just tell them I've got a bad back too.”

Rona let out a string of giggles and Bishop smirked at her. Their chatter died down for the rest of the ride, not wanting to go over their real plans in front of the carriage driver, staying as cautious as Delphine would expect them to be.

When they arrived it was snowing in full force and Rona pulled her cloak around herself tighter as she shivered. Serlas and Bishop hopped out of the carriage first and then Bishop kindly helped her down, more than likely using the moment as an excuse to get really close to her. He lifted her out of the carriage by her waist, setting her down very close to him and said, “My poor pathetic Ladyship, always shivering in the lightest of snow.”

She immediately nestled under his arm as another shiver overtook her, trying to steal some of the nordic warmth from him and said through chattering teeth, “Y-You call this a l-light s-snow?”

He chuckled and wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulder. Serlas was already a short way ahead of them and was stopped by a very drunk redguard man who started slurring and rambling to him.

Bishop leaned over, pressing his mouth very close to her cold ear and whispered, “I didn’t get a chance to mention it before, but you look incredible Ladyship. Very, very sexy. I’m looking forward to tearing that dress off you tonight.” Her face burned red at his words and he chuckled lightly before he nibbled at the tip of her ear and mumbled, “Your ears are blushing here too.”

She nudged him in the ribs just as Serlas turned around and called, “Come along you two! Let us take leave of this bitter snowstorm!”

They trudged through the snow together, Bishop still had his arm around her shoulder and the Thalmor guards at the entrance gave them the dirtiest of looks. Rona wasn’t sure if it was because she was a half-breed, or because she was allowing Bishop, a nord, to embrace her like that, or maybe a combination of both.

But they were immediately stopped by the guards regardless, “I must see your invitations.”

Rona frowned, “My ata has them - Ata!” She called to Serlas who was already at the top of the stairs.

“I cannot let you through until I see your invitations,” the Thalmor repeated snidely.

Bishop threw a hand out, “She’s the goddamn Dragonborn, what more of an invitation do you need?”

The Thalmor guard sneered at him, “Hold your tongue you _filthy_ snow-back. How dare you speak to me.”

“ _What the fuck did you just call me?_ ” Bishop snarled, getting heated.

Rona immediately put a hand to his chest as he started curling his fists. “Not here,” she said firmly, locking eyes with him.

Serlas came back down and scoffed, “Honestly! I already presented invitations for them! Now may we pass?”

The Thalmor guard looked back at Serlas, his face etched with disdain, “If he is working as her security he must be searched. That is the protocol.”

Serlas sighed and stepped down to them, giving Bishop a stern look of warning.

The Thalmor guard stepped in front of Bishop and demanded, “Hold your arms out.”

Bishop’s eye twitched slightly but he complied, raising his arms and the second guard came over as they thoroughly searched him. The first one unbuttoned his shirt and muttered, “Leather armor, hm? Any weapons on you?”

“Just my fists,” he growled.

The Thalmor maintained a haughty look, narrowing his eyes at Bishop before he finally said, “He’s clean. The girl next.”

“ _Excuse me!?_ ” Bishop snarled.

“BY THE GODS!” Serlas exclaimed, “Velvynen needn’t be searched! She is the Dragonborn for Auri-El’s sake! Formally invited here by Ambassador Elenwen herself! Do you always treat your guests with such hostility!?”

Rona tugged her cloak around herself a little tighter, not liking the idea being groped by these two elves, one of whom was giving her a lecherous stare.

The first one merely smirked at Serlas and said, “We have clear instructions from the Ambassador to search the Dragonborn for possible weapons. I assure you, I am only following orders.”

Serlas and Bishop both shared the most livid expressions she’d ever seen. But she relented and held her arms up and said, “Alright, just, make it quick please. It’s freezing out here.”

The two Thalmor guards looked all too smug as they went over and ran their hands up and down her body through the fabric of her clothes, checking much too close to certain parts of her for these supposed weapons she might be hiding. She had no doubt in her mind Elenwen had ordered this and told them to do it this way. Another show of power by the bitch herself.

The first guard leaned his face rather close to hers as he ran a hand over the side of her breast and said with a haughty tone and a lewd smirk, “She’s clean.”

She immediately stepped away from them and yanked her cloak around herself. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as they carried on up the stairs to the embassy and it was not from the cold.

Bishop looked over at her with a mingled look of anger and concern as he uttered, “Ladyship…”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said quickly, “Let’s just get inside.”

Serlas went ahead but Bishop grabbed Rona’s hand and pulled her over to him, “Hey, how do you say, 'go fuck yourself' in Aldmeri?”

Rona raised a brow and told him, "Tarn quelna nitani."

Bishop attempted to repeat it, "Tarn kelna neetahni. That right?"

“You got it,” she said.

A rascally grin played at his lips. The two of them entered into the embassy and looked around. It wasn’t a very large place to hold a party, though there weren’t a lot of people either. The walls were decorated with golden banners displaying the Aldmeri Dominion’s crest of a silver eagle. There were a few tables set out with hors d’oeuvres and other hot food that gave off a gentle steam. Several guests milled about and a small group of bards stood by performing some very boring music.

(Recommended background music _Dame Ne Regardez Pas_ by Erutan)

Rona really hated the Thalmor and the Dominion, but she absolutely loved traditional Aldmeri cuisine and was itching to go get a plate for herself. There was a bar nearby where Malborn was working quickly to mix drinks for those who stopped to ask for them. He glanced at them and tried really hard to pretend he didn’t know them as Bishop walked up to the counter and said, “Get me a Black Briar’s will yah?”

“Coming right up sir!” He said nervously.

Malborn moved quickly, _too quickly_ , as he tripped over himself rushing to get the beverage. He returned and stiffly handed it to him, looking flustered, “H-here you are sir!”

Bishop looked at him with half-lidded eyes and said, “You really need to relax.”

They spotted Elenwen across the hall deep in conversation with Maven Black-Briar. Rona was not surprised in the slightest. If they weren't so obviously different races she would have guessed that they were sisters. She gave a low groan and Bishop started tipping back his drink and said, “What?”

Rona whispered to him, motioning to Maven, “Remember her?”

Bishop stared hard at the haughty nord noble-woman before he slowly said, “Oooh yeah. The bitch from Riften.”

Serlas let out a grumble of his own then and said, “Sheath your sharp tongue Bishop.”

He clammed up, pursing his lips. Finally, Elenwen noticed them, her eyes immediately scanned over Rona, almost hungrily so, and she said with a smile, “Ah, the talk of the crowd has finally arrived.”

Maven looked over too and said unimpressed, “Oh, the Dragonborn girl.”

“If you’ll excuse me Maven," Elenwen stepped over, taking a few long strides across the hall, to them. She was a very tall woman, just as Rona remembered her, nearly as tall as Serlas in fact. She had long, straight blonde hair and high cheekbones that accentuated the arrogant look on her snobbish face. She wore Justiciar robes instead of a dress too, always working even when she was supposed to be hosting a formal reception. Her slanted golden eyes looked right down at Rona, sizing her up when she finally said condescendingly, "My, don't you look lovely Miss Thoraminh. If only you were a bit taller, you might actually be able to pass for a real elf."

Rona just cocked her head at the woman, half-lidded eyes and made a face that screamed, _really, you fucking cunt? Really?_

Elenwen curled her thin lips into a nasty smirk and said, "Ah, but where are my manners."

 _Where indeed?_ Rona thought.

The woman gave a formal Aldmeri greeting, taking Rona's hand and bowing slightly, "Ali ae alis. Maye Auri-El haimile ura argon."

Rona did the same, rolling her eyes at the idiotic formalities the Thalmor insisted on, "(Honor and glory. May Auri-El bless our meeting.)"

Serlas followed suit, looking just as irritated with the whole debacle as well or perhaps he was just disgusted with Elenwen's utter audacity to start flinging insults the minute they met.

Bishop was sipping at his bottle of mead and looked like he was debating on how difficult it would be to kill the woman and get away with it. Elenwen glanced over at him and her lip curled at his very casual demeanor.

"(This is your security detail then?)" She said in Aldmeri with a sneer, "(He knows the formalities I take it?)"

Serlas replied back, firmly in Cyrodillic, because it absolutely infuriated him when people purposefully spoke in a language others could not understand, especially if it was about them. "He is aware of the formalities, Ambassador, though he has difficulty speaking the mother tongue. We would appreciate it if you could make an exception just this once."

Elenwen smirked at Serlas and said, "No, I cannot do that. As a servant he must know his place. Go on then, buroth. Let us hear your greeting."

Bishop looked her over and shrugged. He moved the hand holding his mead to his back and his other hand to his stomach and gave a low bow and said, "Tarn quelna nitani."

Rona snorted very loudly and uselessly covered her mouth while Serlas just groaned loudly and slapped a hand to his face.

Elenwen's mouth twitched and her thin brows slanted sharply over her eyes, "Amusing, buroth," she took her long fingers and grasped his chin, raising his head up to look at hers and spoke sharply, "I will let your impertinence slide this once. Do it again and I'll cut that dagger of a tongue of yours off. You are in _my_ embassy, _boy,_ and you _will_ show your respect here."

He just glared at her but said no more. She remove her hand and said to the other two with a fake politeness in Aldmeri, "(Please enjoy yourselves, mingle, have some food and refreshments. I would speak with you both later about some very important matters)," then she looked at Rona and said, "(Keep your dog's leash nice and tight Miss Thoraminh. If I so much as catch him speaking when not spoken to I will not hesitate to _discipline_ his behavior.)"

Rona pressed her lips together and met Elenwen's gaze, putting every bit of hatred she had for the woman into her glare and said with a fake smile, "(Of course, Ambassador.)"

Elenwen turned on toe and swept away from them, disappearing through a door to the right leading outside into what appeared to be a snowy courtyard.

Serlas looked right over at Bishop and scowled at him. Bishop flashed him an impish grin and took a sip of his mead. "Too much?" He said with a laugh.

"It is not wise to play with fire, Bishop," Serlas replied and walked by him heading for the food laid out on the tables.

Bishop frowned at his back, "Have you met your daughter? She's a walking, talking, _shouting_ inferno."

"Gee, thanks," she said.

"I only mean that in the most flattering of ways, darlin'."

She laughed, "That's a new one."

"Hm?"

She held up her fingers, "Let's see, Ladyship, Lightfoot, _Princess_ , Sweetness, and now _darlin'?_ Sometimes I wonder if you remember my name at all."

He smirked at her and leaned over so only she could hear, "You forgot, _love_."

She blushed a little and moved quicker towards the tables where Serlas was busy putting together one of his own plates. He seemed more agitated than usual. Rona wondered if it was because of the Thalmor or if it was because Bishop really was playing too closely with fire.

Although her father had seemed very down since she woke up in the hospital wing three days ago. Maybe it was the loss of his close friend. He never did tell her all the details of what actually happened while he was at the College. He also never mentioned anything about the Elder Scrolls, so she knew he probably hadn't learned anything new.

Or maybe he was just worried for her. Seeing her trapped in an endless nightmare, screaming and crying. Her father really was getting to be old for an elf. Technically speaking he was in his senior years. He would be considered great-grandfatherly by anyone on the Summerset Isles. He was probably exhausted by it all, by her and her journey. Rona hated herself for putting him through this.

Bishop distracted her from these concerning thoughts when he pointed at all the platters of food and remarked, "Eugh... what is all this?"

She scoffed, "Traditional Aldmeri cuisine. Just try some of it, it's really good."

Rona started loading up a plate with some of her favorites, stuffed squid, potato salad with herring, and slaughterfish with green peppers and clams.

Bishop was eyeing one particularly mushy looking platter of meat when he said, "The hell is that one?"

Rona laughed, "Boiled cow's head."

He gagged slightly and she scowled at him, "Oh quit that. I've seen you eat _mammoth nose_. How is that any different?"

He shrugged, "Mammoth nose is actually pretty good."

He pointed at another steaming dish and asked, "How 'bout this one, it looks safe enough."

"Oh that's baked apple terrine," she said.

"Guess I'm having dessert for lunch," he grabbed a small plate and scooped the apple pastry onto it. The three of them loitered around, eating their food and watching the guests mingle. The redguard man from earlier was heavily sloshed on ale and trying to get even more from Malborn who was very insistent on cutting him off.

Rona recognized a few of the thanes from Solitude having a quiet conversation in a corner. There was a male Thalmor Justiciar holding his nose high while he scanned the small party, like he was looking for any wrongdoing that he could correct.

An older nord woman approached them with a pleasant grin on her face. "Serlas Felroonyaran Thoraminh," she said smirking up at the old elf, "It's been far too long my friend, what brings you all the way out here among these adders?"

Serlas chuckled and shook hands with her, "Jarl Idgrod, a pleasure to see you as always," he put a hand to Rona's shoulder and said, "I am here for my daughter, Rona, actually."

Rona shook hands with the kind Jarl. The old woman had a firm handshake for someone who looked so frail and she said, "Ah that's right, I heard your daughter was the Dragonborn. Ooh, you're a tough one, aren't you?"

Rona looked surprised at her. Everywhere she went people couldn't believe she was the Dragonborn, most days she couldn't believe it herself to be honest.

"It's very nice to meet you," Rona said with a smile. Then she glanced back at her father and asked, "How are you two acquainted?"

"I had some business with your mother years ago," Idgrod said, "She had a bit of difficulty with the task required of her, however, and I insisted she enlist your father's help. You were quite the spritely little infant back then."

Rona laughed, "So we've met before?"

"Oh yes, of course you wouldn't remember though. You were much too small for that. But my, if you don't resemble your mother. By the Divines, I'd mistake you for her if not for the ears."

Serlas and the Jarl chatted for a bit and Rona noticed Elenwen stalk back into the room, looking quite pleased about something it seemed. Bishop leaned over to Rona and muttered, "Think it's about time we get this plan of ours moving."

He was right. They had to get going, especially since Malborn looked beyond anxious while he waited for them. They kept their voices low.

"Ask for the toilet," she told him, "Pretend to be sick and I'll start the distraction myself."

"Got something in mind?" He asked.

"I'll just do what I'm best at," she grinned.

He looked at her with half-lidded eyes, "You're going to sing aren't you?"

She laughed and nodded then she shushed him as Elenwen strolled back over to them all and asked, "(Enjoying yourselves?)"

"(Oh yes, very much)," Rona said feigning politeness, "(but my companion doesn't seem to be feeling very well.)"

She forgot Bishop couldn't understand a word as he didn't bother to fake being sick like she'd told him to. She kicked him slightly, giving him the go ahead and he groaned suddenly, holding his stomach, " _Oooohhh, my stomach._ Ugh, what was in that apple dessert Ladyship? _Ooooh, it hurts._ "

Elenwen shot him a scathing look and said, "It's apples and cinnamon."

"Must have been the squid," Rona said quickly, "He doesn't do well with seafood, more of a red meat kind of man. Do you have a toilet he can use?"

Elenwen pointed over to the entry hall and said, "Do _not_ get sick on my carpets, buroth."

"Ah yeah, thanks," Bishop ran around the corner and locked himself in the lavatory. Rona did everything in her power to stifle the building laughter in her chest at Bishop's ridiculous performance and her father's and Jarl Idgrod's baffled expressions. Then she quickly said, "Ambassador, I was wondering if you'd allow me to perform _Auri-El's Prayer_."

Elenwen raised her brows at her, "I suppose. I have heard tales of your voice, though if I remember right the last time you performed it was rather squeaky and off-key." She shot her a smug grin.

Rona's mouth twitched and her hands curled into fists. Last time she ever sang around the woman was when she gave a quiet performance for Emperor Titus during their visit to Alinor when she was just nine years old. Of course her voice hadn't been trained up that well and Elenwen just happened to walk by and overheard her singing. She said something just as rude back then too.

Rona smiled and said, "I'll give it my best, if you'll allow me."

Elenwen waved a hand, "Alright. Go on then. I was getting bored of this dull tavern music anyhow."

Rona went over to the band and asked if she could borrow one of the player's lutes. They obliged and she stood in front of them all and started playing, drawing everyone's attention to her as she sang a song of prayer in Aldmeri while the other performers backed her up on their instruments as well.

(The Song is _Song of the Goddess_ by Erutan)

~~~

Bishop waited in the spotless toilet room for the sound of Rona's voice before he dared to step out. He was looking in a mirror and picking apple out of his teeth with his tongue. It wasn't too long before he heard her lovely song ringing throughout the embassy. He smirked. It was in Aldmeri. Of course it was. He rolled his eyes. Though he kind of liked it when she spoke the language. The Thalmor always made it sound like such an obnoxious and snotty language, but when she spoke it, it came across her lips so softly and beautifully. It could be a very romantic language if they wanted it to be he thought.

He thought of a game they could play with her saying dirty things to him in Aldmeri, then shook his head at his growing erection and nearly punched it down. He had to get moving, not sit around thinking about his sexy woman all dressed up in that gorgeous gown that hugged all of her curves and those heels bringing her up a few inches taller and accentuating her ass and thighs.

"Focus Bish!" He snarled at himself in the mirror. He took a breath, pushing aside his kinky thoughts for another time. He opened the door and peered around. Malborn looked over at him and motioned with his eyes for Bishop to hurry over.

He did so, creeping around the hall and saw Rona performing her song, capturing everyone's attention as she always did. He almost regretted leaving but knew the task at hand was pressing so he quickly ducked around the bar and followed Malborn into another hall as the bosmer closed the door behind him. They stepped into a kitchen where a khajiit woman was busy working over a cooking pot. She saw them and her ears fell back as she hissed, "Who comes, Malborn? You know I don't like strange smells in my kitchen."

"A guest, feeling ill. Leave the poor wretch be," Malborn was suddenly much braver than he had been all day.

The khajiit woman scrunched her nose at him, "A guest? In the kitchens? You know this is against the rules..."

Malborn scoffed at her, "Rules, is it, Tsavani? I didn't realize that eating Moon Sugar was permitted. Perhaps I should ask the Ambassador."

She swiped a paw at him, unsheathing her claws and hissed more fiercely, "Tss! Get out of here! I saw nothing."

Malborn led Bishop through the kitchen into another pantry and shut the door behind them. He whispered, "So far, so good. Let's hope nobody saw us slip out."

Bishop smirked, "With the way that goddess out there sings? Nah. No one could bear to turn their eyes from her even if they wanted to."

Malborn raised his brows and muttered, "Uh yeah... Well your gear is in that chest. I'll lock the door behind you," then he said more firmly with a trace of fear in his voice, " _Don't_ screw this up."

Bishop scoffed at him and said, "I know you don't know me, but I was the best bandit in the Rift back in the day, so have a little more faith in me than that will you?"

Malborn looked at him skeptically as Bishop opened the chest and unfolded the knapsack within. He took both daggers, the one Rona had given him and his old one, strapping them to his belt then slid the lock picks into his pockets and tangled one deep in his hair just in case. He latched the two healing potions to his leather armor under his blooming shirt and held the invisibility potion in hand.

"Wish me luck," Bishop said as he uncorked it and gulped it down making him vanish on the spot.

Malborn whispered, "Good luck."

Bishop crept through the side door into a long hall and heard Malborn quietly shut and lock it behind him.

He moved slowly along the hall and immediately heard two Thalmor having a conversation through an open door on the side.

"Did you see those robes march in this morning? Who're they with? More of the Emissary's treaty enforcers?"

"No. They're high mages, just in from Alinor. I guess the Ambassador is finally getting worried about all the dragon attacks."

"Ah, good. I've been wondering how we were supposed to defend this place from a dragon."

"If a dragon does show up, maybe we'll get lucky and it will eat the mages first. Might give us enough time to kill it."

"Ha! I'd like to see those arrogant bastards taken down a notch. Always looking down their noses at us lowly footsloggers."

"Well, we'd better get back to our rounds."

They'd already suspected Delphine was dead wrong about the Thalmor having anything to do with the dragon resurrections, but this only cemented that fact for Bishop. He watched as one of the guards came through the door and walked down the hallway away from him.

Bishop crept into the next room and saw the lone guard mulling around, looking bored. He really did love the new boots because they didn't squeak like his old ones did. His footsteps were so quiet he wondered if he was really there himself.

He easily crept around them all and made his way outside into the frozen courtyard where it was still heavily snowing. He looked around and noticed quite a few Thalmor wandering the grounds, too many for his liking and one even standing right in front of the door he needed to get through.

He started running several ideas through his mind, trying to think of a way to get through when suddenly the door to the main hall where the guests all were burst open and Elenwen strode through the courtyard with Serlas and Rona following.

"Great," he muttered under his breath. He quickly moved along, still invisible from the strong potion Serlas mixed for him. This was his chance to slip in at least. He crept right behind Rona, as her cloak billowed in the wind and she gave another light shiver. He rolled his eyes and thought all about how he'd warm her up later, once they completed their dangerous task.

The Thalmor sentry at the doors stepped aside allowing Elenwen and her guests to pass through. Bishop got really close to Rona and her eyes rested curiously on his invisible form for just a second before she turned her attention back to the elvish bitch in front of her.

The door closed behind them and they heard a voice carrying over from an office to the left.

"But, I need that money! I earned it. I have my own expenses you know..."

"Silence! Do not presume, Gissur. You are most useful, but do not presume. We have other informants who are less...offensive."

"But no one else has brought you such valuable information, have they? Etienne, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that old man is you're looking for, he told me himself."

"You'll get the rest of your money when we confirm his story. As agreed."

"I knew it -"

Elenwen stepped into the room and said sharply, "Rulindil. I have guests. If you could take your discussion to another room. I must speak with the Dragonborn and her father, _privately_."

"Ah, of course Ambassador," the Thalmor man said then turned his attention back to the rough looking nord in front of him and said with a sneer, "Our conversation is more than over. Get out Gissur."

The nord man made a few frustrated movements before he gave up and left the building. The Justiciar named Rulindil stepped out as well and headed for the stairs across the way.

Elenwen motioned to Rona and Serlas, inviting them into her office. They went in and she closed the door over partway. Bishop stopped to listen for a moment but she immediately started speaking to them in Aldmeri and he couldn't understand a word between the three of them.

He took a quiet breath and moved forward searching for anything that would contain the documents he was looking for. He noticed a writing desk nearby and a large chest behind it. He smirked and went right over to it. He crouched down and started picking at the lock with one of his many lock picks and after a bit of a struggle, because it was a very well made piece of equipment, it finally clicked.

Bishop hadn't noticed that he was perfectly visible again, however, and he also hadn't noticed the Thalmor Justiciar Rulindil come up the steps until the elf spoke in a very arrogant voice, "Well, well, what have we here? A sneak thief?"

Bishop turned swiftly and didn't even get a chance to defend himself when the Justiciar shot him hard in the chest with a crackling jolt of electrical destruction magic.


	64. Party Crasher

Rona sang her song as beautifully as she could, hitting every note perfectly, singing Auri-El's praises in the mother tongue so well she was almost sure the god himself had come down and blessed her right then and there. Who was she kidding? He had already blessed her long ago, he'd given her the soul of a dragon, because Auri-El was Akatosh and he was also Bormahu. He was the soul of Anu, the Everything.

She'd never really believed in him before. Her father had prayed to the deity occasionally, but she'd always believed that was just a throwback from a time when it was just common to believe. Now though, with her power, with everything she could do as the Dragonborn she couldn't help but believe he was real.

She sang his praises asking for his blessings and to bless those around her. She hoped in her heart that he really had heard and would help her with the burdens he'd placed on her shoulders because it was all getting very difficult. She felt like she was struggling, drowning in it all, and dragging those who tried to lift her from the depths right back down with her. Bishop and her father both suffered greatly because of her. She'd have given anything to remove the burdens she'd inadvertently placed on them.

When she finished her song, the small crowd clapped loudly and one of the thanes she recognized as Erikur cried, "Encore! Encore!"

The drunk redguard man slurred, "Girl's got quite the set of pipes on her."

Jarl Idgrod went up to her and said, "Your voice is even more beautiful than your mother's. You are very blessed."

Her father gave her a warm smile and she returned it. Then Elenwen went and ruined it all with her snark, "Hm, yes, that was riveting Miss Thoraminh. I can tell all that, what do the nords call it? Shouting? Has really strained your voice."

Rona put on her fake smile and said sweetly, "Just a bit."

Elenwen clasped her hands together and said in Aldmeri, "(Well then, Miss Thoraminh, Serlas, if you two would follow me there are some things I wish to discuss with you, concerning the dragons.)"

Both Serlas and Rona raised their brows curiously. Rona almost couldn't believe it, Elenwen might actually part with their deeply held secrets? Not without a price of course, she suspected.

They fell into step behind the Ambassador as she led them out into the bitter courtyard. They followed her across the grounds to her Solar and Rona shivered fiercely as it steadily snowed and chill winds blew around her. As the sentry made way for their procession Rona felt something warm at her side and glanced down, then realizing she was seeing the thin outline of a certain invisible ranger she quickly turned her gaze back to the woman in front of her.

They went inside and heard some people talking off in a side office. Elenwen quickly went in and told them to take their discussion elsewhere. A grungy looking nord man came out and left, looking very disgruntled. The other Thalmor Justiciar took his leave as well, heading towards some stairs leading down into what appeared to be a cellar.

Elenwen invited her and Serlas into her office and closed the door over. She went around her desk and motioned for them to sit in the empty chairs, before sitting in her own high backed chair. She laced her long fingers together and said, "(So, tell me, Miss Thoraminh. I've heard you've been quite busy of late battling against the dragon menace. What is your progress on ending the scourge that plagues this fetid wasteland?)"

Rona rolled her eyes, _of course_. First the bitch would see just how much information she could get from her before even considering giving up some of her own. Rona decided to take a leaf out of Delphine's book and spoke vaguely, "(I still have quite a bit of training to do. I'm not sure how much more there is to go. There's still so little I know about them.)"

Elenwen sniffed, "(Oh? Really? Because my sources tell me that you know all about the return of the World Eater and the fact that he's the one resurrecting these foul beasts.)"

Rona quickly said, "(That's right. I don't know how to stop him though. Do you?)"

Elenwen narrowed her eyes at her then looked over at Serlas, "(Something to do with the Elder Scrolls I imagine, considering you spent three months studying up on them, writing letters and asking about them, do I presume correctly Serlas?)" She smirked.

Serlas didn't seem to care for this game as he went in more forthright, "(That's absolutely correct. We need to find an Elder Scroll so that Rona can defeat the World Eater before he destroys everything, including the Aldmeri Dominion. So if you have any information on its whereabouts, Elenwen, it would be in the best interests of everyone that you tell us.)"

She looked between the both of them before she said, "(I won't give up my information so freely)," she looked straight at Rona and said, "(You already know what we want. Join the Imperials, end the war. Then you can go back to this dragon slaying business of yours and we'll even hand over the Scroll you've been so desperately seeking.)"

Rona looked at her stunned, "(You have it!?)"

Serlas stood up and said, "(You must give it to us! She must use it to defeat Alduin and restore order to our world immediately!)"

A wicked smile curled at her lips, "(Not until you kill Ulfric. I know you were close once, in Whiterun? Hm? But you held back. Not this time girl. This time you seek him out and wipe that repulsive speck from the face of Nirn with all the power you have in your scrawny, little body.)"

This didn't make any sense. Alduin was by far the greater threat to all of them, why would she be so insistent on ending the war first? Unless...

"You're lying," she said, "You don't have the scroll, you're just trying to blackmail me into ending the war for you. Just like you tried to blackmail Bishop into pushing me to join sides!” She got more heated and lashed out at the woman, " _You disgusting_ , _vile bitch!_ " Rona seethed furiously as she gripped the arms on the chair.

A wry smirk pulled at Elenwen's lips and she returned the exchange in Cyrodillic, "So he did tell you. Hmph, I was wondering what happened to the tails I set on you," she glanced at Serlas who held a glare that looked like it would start the Oblivion Crisis all over again. "You killed them, didn't you?" She gathered.

"You threatened to have a despicable man kidnap, _violate_ and _torture_ my daughter. Yes, _naturally_ , I killed them," his hands crackled electrically in his anger.

Elenwen also stood up from her chair and her eyes looked even darker and more sinister at that angle as she stared right at Rona and said, "You _will_ end this little uprising, half-breed. I will make you end it one way or another. In fact, that ranger? The Thrice-Banished? I think we'll keep him here for an extended stay until you do _just that_."

Rona stood up, toppling the chair over behind her and made to shout when they heard an explosive shock and a low groan just outside the room. Rona knew it was Bishop, he must have been caught. She looked right at Elenwen and shouted with all the force in her voice, "FUS RO DAH!" Elenwen saw it coming though and threw up a powerful ward which immediately shattered on impact from the shout.

Rona and Serlas ran out the door and she yanked it shut behind her then shouted, "FO KRAH DIIN!" blasting ice at it, freezing it over and locking the bitch inside.

They looked over and saw the Thalmor Justiciar from earlier looming over Bishop, his hands alight with shock magic. Serlas threw up a ward just as the Justiciar made to attack them, blocking the electrical blast. Bishop leapt right up onto his feet from his spot on the ground, grabbing his dragon bone dagger and violently buried it into the Thalmor's neck. The elf was utterly surprised and said through a choked voice, "B-But... _how?_ You can't..."

He dropped to the floor and Bishop growled, tearing his white shirt open, "Enchanted armor, fuck face."

The frozen door to their left cracked as Elenwen started casting powerful magic against it from the inside.

"Move quickly!" Serlas urged them.

Bishop knelt down and threw open a chest that was there, he grabbed several neatly sealed dossiers and stuffed them into the pockets on his vest. They ran to his side and he pointed to the stairs, "Delphine said there's an old sewer we can escape through that way."

He made to lead the way when, suddenly the entire building lurched around them and they heard a dragon roar so loud that it made Alduin's deep voice sound like a kitten's mewling.

They all stopped and Rona felt a terrible shudder crawl all the way up her body. She could literally sense this creature's ire. Its murderous yearning stabbed at all her senses. She'd never felt anything like it before. Her blood boiled, definitely, but her fear gripped her like never before.

The building lurched again and part of the roof caved in. They all ran back towards the stairs and then dared to look up at the colossal beast peering through the gaping hole it just created in the building.

It was completely unlike any other dragon she'd met. In fact, it looked more like a wyvern than a dragon with its serpentine appearance. It had no horns, only long sharp spines going down its neck and back. It had smooth and silvery skin instead of a rough, scaly hide. Its jowls were composed of a large under bite, curling up and over the top of its mouth while its gums were flecked with hundreds of sharp and pointed teeth jutting in a mostly even pattern along its jaws. It had crystalline blue eyes with thin black pupils that kept dilating and contracting, searching for her. It was also at least three times the size of Alduin, a hulking behemoth of a creature.

She watched as its long thin neck snaked around the opening in the roof and she whispered, eyes very wide, "Do you think Alduin's mad about his eye?"

Bishop swallowed hard, "I’m gonna take a guess and say he’s real pissed about it, Ladyship."

Serlas grabbed the both of them, taking them toppling down the stairs just as the wyvern spotted them and roared a blizzard at them. They scrambled under the stairs and watched as the walls were enveloped in the most unnatural looking blue ice she'd ever seen.

She really hoped it couldn't breathe fire too.

Bishop edged his way over to the door at the side and hastily dug a lock pick into the keyhole and Serlas cast a very powerful resist frost spell over them all. The lock clicked and they scrambled inside, leaving the Thalmor to take on the hulking party crasher as they heard their yells and the creature's bellowing shouts.

The door clicked noisily behind them and they heard the snotty voices of more Thalmor down below. "Did you hear that?" a man said.

"It didn't sound like what we heard earlier," a woman muttered.

"No, but it did sound like someone coming in. Who's there?" He called, "Rulindil? Ambassador? Go see what it is," the man said anxiously to the woman.

"Why me?" She argued, "You're a battle mage, you're by far the stronger of us."

"That's just it," he said sneering, "I'm a step above you, now do as I say _footslogger_."

Serlas cast invisibility over the three of them and they all kept quiet as a Thalmor guard came up the steps, hesitantly. Then another loud boom rumbled and shook the entire building, making it seem like it was going to collapse.

The Thalmor woman took a sharp and fearful breath. Serlas appeared right in front of her, his invisibility gone as he held a hand to her chest and said, "My apologies," before he released a powerful shock to her body, sending her backward with a jolt and knocked her unconscious.

The Thalmor man below called up apprehensively, "Well? What is it?"

Serlas stepped towards the railing and said, "It is a dragon."

The Thalmor man snarled at Serlas and started launching a barrage of icy spikes, electricity and fire at him. Serlas easily deflected all of it with his wards while Bishop snuck down, going up behind the elf and quickly slit his throat.

Rona and Serlas hurried down the stairs and stood by Bishop who was looking in on some poor man who was chained to a wall in a cell. He was looking worse for wear with his skin literally flayed horribly in sections of his body where he'd been whipped. Other parts of his skin had been seared heavily with burns and he was covered in new and old blood. His head hung low against his chest and his breathing was ragged.

Rona went right over to him and pressed her healing hands to his wounds. He flinched terrified but she said softly, "You're alright, we're here to save you."

He looked up at her then and she got a glimpse of the awful damage they'd done to his poor face. He had a bloodied and bruised nose, both eyes were black and swollen and he was missing plenty of teeth. He looked at her like she wasn't real, like he couldn't believe she was helping him.

Serlas stepped in as well and when he saw the tall altmer before him he cried, whimpering, "Please, I told you already, I don't know where he is. Please, I beg you, don’t hurt me anymore, just end it."

"I promise you I mean no harm," Serlas said sadly, "I realize I look quite a bit like your captors, but I only wish to heal you."

The man looked at him in disbelief and shook his head slowly, "Is this some kind of trick?"

Serlas pressed his own glowing hands to the man's wounds and said, "Come see if you can unlock these irons, Bishop."

He went to work picking at the lock on the wall irons. It clicked and they helped the man down to the ground. The prisoner leaned against Rona's shoulder as she sat by him healing his wounds.

They listened to the sounds coming from above. The Thalmor were definitely hard at work fighting the wyvern outside. They couldn't ask for a better distraction, giving them time to heal the poor man.

"What's your name?" Rona asked him as she traced her fingers over the gashes in his arms, sealing his flayed skin back together.

"Etienne," he breathed.

"My name is Rona," she said kindly.

"The name of an angel," he said, almost delusional.

She smiled, "No, not an angel. Just a friend. Why did they bring you here?"

"Wanted to question me about some old man hiding out in the Ratway."

"In Riften?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah," Etienne breathed, "They grabbed me in the Ratway, the nerve of these bastards..."

"You're Thieves Guild then?" Bishop gleaned.

Etienne glanced back up at Bishop with his swollen eyes, he squinted slightly and said, "Don't I know you?"

"No," Bishop said firmly, turning his face away from the man.

Etienne blinked and let his head fall back against Rona's shoulder, "They seem to think I know something and just kept asking me the same damn questions.They're after some old guy named Esbern. Something to do withthe dragons, I gathered that much from listening to them talk when they thought I was out. I've seen a guy in Riften who they seem to think is him."

Rona and Serlas finished healing up the poor man and Bishop gave him one of the healing potions he was carrying.

Etienne gulped it down appreciatively, then sighed and said, "Thank you. I really can't thank you all enough, you've saved my life." He flexed his arms and looked over himself.

They'd done a pretty good job of fixing him up, though Serlas insisted, "You'll still want to visit a Temple of Kynareth to follow up on your recovery."

"I will, thanks again."

"Maybe you can help _us_ now," Bishop said with his arms crossed, "We need a way out of here that isn't back up through those doors."

Etienne was already on the move and motioned for them to follow, "I saw guards dragging bodies over here. Might be a way out."

They looked over at a trap door in the ground. It was locked and Bishop quickly set to work on opening it.

Rona noticed that the building had stopped shaking and the sounds of the terrifying wyvern had gone as well. Then she heard a few nasty voices up on the landing by the cellar doors.

"Listen up, blood traitors. You're trapped in here, and we have your accomplice. Surrender immediately or he dies."

Rona looked up and saw two Thalmor guards holding a terrified Malborn with a sword pressed dangerously to his neck.

Serlas seemed to notice too and he stepped forward and called up, "Release him to us and we'll let you live."

They laughed raucously at that notion and Serlas took the opportunity to cloak himself in an invisibility spell.

Malborn muttered miserably, "Never mind it, I'm dead already-"

"Silence, traitor! Move. Slowly."

They couldn't see much from their vantage point but Serlas must have moved quickly because in seconds they heard some loud yelling and then the sounds and the light of magic flashed from over the landing. Two loud thuds later and both Malborn and Serlas were casually coming down the stairs together.

Malborn looked extremely upset and glared at them all, "Now the Thalmor will be hunting me for the rest of my life! I hope it was worth it."

Serlas put a hand to his shoulder and said, "I am sorry for this Malborn. I have connections to many people in Cyrodiil if you wish to seek asylum out that way."

Malborn looked up at him and gave a deep sigh, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you can do, please."

Serlas nodded then said, "I'd very much like to leave this reception now, lovely as it was."

Bishop finished picking the lock on the trapdoor and threw it open. He looked inside for a moment and then figuring it was safe enough, dropped down into it. Everyone else followed suit. There was a frost troll down below tearing into an old corpse. Serlas was quick to kill it with his powerful magic, however, allowing them all to move along again.

They came out on the side of a mountain and Rona anxiously looked around but saw no sign of the wyvern. Though she hadn't taken its soul either and she suspected that it must have retreated. Maybe the Thalmor were able to scare it off.

Serlas told Malborn to meet up with them in Riverwood and he would personally make arrangements to seeing him off to his connections in Cyrodiil. Etienne was extremely grateful to them saying, "You didn't have to help me, so...thanks."

"No we did," Rona said with a kind smile, "Good luck to you."

He gave a quick wave and ran off into the forest following behind Malborn. The three of them trudged through the snow, making their way back onto the path through the flurry of a snowstorm. For once, everything seemed to go off without a hitch, or rather, things sort of fell into place neatly as they happened.

Rona smiled, maybe Akatosh really had heard her prayer. Maybe he was finally giving her a break for once. Or maybe she was just incredibly naïve because as they came over a low hill they saw the enormous wyvern heading straight for them.

They all backed up and turned to sprint off into the forest as the behemoth swooped over them shouting a flurry of blue ice at them. Serlas and Rona both threw up their wards but they shattered immediately when the icy blast crashed against them. She heard her father cry out in pain and looked back for just a second when she tripped over a root hidden under the snow and went tumbling down a tall slope with a shriek. Bishop cried out for her, "RONA!"

She landed in another pile of thick snow and rolled over, trying to get her footing as her dress tore under her. Her shoes had fallen off too and her hair came completely undone. The wyvern swept around the trees high above her, shaking the ground all around. She caught her breath and felt... _angry_. Not scared. She was livid.

She was so tired of it. _Another_ damn dress ruined, her hair all tossed up _again_ , her makeup smeared _everywhere_ , and now she'd lost one of her nicest pair of shoes? Another day in her life of dealing with this _shit_. _Again_.

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed. " _I'm sick of it!_ Dragons! Dragons! _DRAGONS! Everywhere I fucking turn!_ DRAGONS! ENOUGH!"

(The Song is _Iron_ by Within Temptation)

The musical rage within her exploded all around, echoing loudly through the forests, adding more tremors to the already shaking ground. She felt her blood truly boiling then and allowed her wrath to wash over her. She glared right at the thing as it swooped down, aiming for her and an incredible force within her broke forth as golden flames erupted from her body, spinning wildly around her, melting the snow in a wide circle and fending off the steady blizzard in the skies. She roared at it, "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Golden fire shot through the sky and the beast met it with its blue ice. The two shouts collided and burst in the air. Rona broke into a sprint as the beast plunged through the resulting dust cloud, still chasing for her. She had no weapons, but plenty of magic. She needed more fire. She let her hands go alight with flames.

She wasn't afraid to use it anymore. She was going to take that damn magic into herself and cast it right back out with more power than she knew how to use, she was going to lose control of it like she did back in the vampire lair.

She sang furiously;

 _"_ _Left in the darkness_  
Here on your own  
Woke up a memory  
Feeling the pain  
You cannot deny it  
There's nothing to say  
It's all that you need to find the way

 _Oh Damn, the war is coming!_  
Oh Damn, you feel you want it!  
Oh Damn, just bring it on today!

 _You can't live without the fire_  
It's the heat that makes you strong  
'Cause you're born to live and fight it all the way  
You can hide what lies inside you  
It's the only thing you know  
You're embracing that, never walk away  
Don't walk away"

She sprint along, weaving through the trees, watching as the golden flames pouring from her body licked at the foliage and melted all the snow around her. It didn't harm the shrubbery though, it only enveloped it, clung to it and worked almost like a shield as the wyvern made to swoop down on her again and it faltered, flapping its wings trying to move backward and instead crashed down onto the ground and hissed painfully whenever the golden fire touched its body.

She nestled herself in a spot within a thick growth of trees allowing the flames to envelope them and protect her. The wyvern snaked its serpentine head back and forth before raising its wings and shouting blue ice at her. She returned it with her own shout of fire.

They did this again and again, her anger only mounting as she glared dragon's fire at the beast. She threw her hands up and started blasting an inferno against the creature and was surprised that the fire from her magic was just as bright a gold as the fire from her shout.

Bishop looked on at the petite woman of four foot eleven inches as she faced down the biggest dragon they'd ever seen in their lives. He listened to her energetic song as golden flames spiraled around her and almost couldn't believe his eyes at what he was witnessing. She was completely holding her own against this colossal monster. He kept running though, intending to do... _something_ , though he didn't know just what yet. Without his bow he wouldn’t be much help.

Serlas ran with him, looking just as stunned before he said, "Fire. We need more fire."

" _Burn it down_ ," Bishop snarled.

They moved in, sliding down the snowy slope and ran off to the side of the behemoth. Its attention was so focused on Rona though that it did not notice them. Bishop stood back as Serlas began moving his hands in intentional patterns as he spoke a spell swiftly in Aldmeri. His palms lit up with flames which only grew larger as his voice grew louder and more ominous.

Bishop watched as Rona shouted and blast golden fire at this monster over and over again, looking like a fiery, sexy mess.

Her words became flames themselves, each one angrily sung and crashed against the creature. Finally, Serlas seemed ready to cast his own fire and Bishop ran back, giving the old elf a wide berth as a firestorm surged around him and shot from his hands. It hit the behemoth in full force from the side and the creature roared in pain then Rona hit it again with her own golden fire.

They both scorched it with burning intensity making its flesh sear. The rumbling howls and roars it released seemed to shake the world around them as the behemoth was engulfed in flames. Rona shouted out, _"Never walk away! Don't walk away! Don't walk awaaay! Don't walk away! Don't walk awaaay!"_ empowering the blazing inferno to grow even stronger.

When her song ended and the flames subsided they revealed a very dead and charred dragon. Whatever remained of its flesh seared up and its soul washed over her. She stood for a moment, catching her breath and watching as the golden fire she'd made dispersed all around her. The trees still stood as though they were never touched by the flames.

Then she saw her father, holding a hand to his chest, on one knee. She ran to him, terrified and cried, "Ata!"

She knelt down beside him and Bishop hurried over. He pulled the last healing potion from his vest, uncorked it and quickly gave it to the elf. Serlas took it and drank deeply from it.

His breathing was ragged and his face was covered in heavy perspiration. He knit his brows together looking into the eyes of his extremely concerned daughter as he uttered, "I'm not as young as I used to be velvyn."

Then he fell right over and Rona screamed for him. Bishop quickly knelt down beside the man and made to flip him over when he noticed something wrong with his shoulder. He yanked Serlas' robes back revealing a large section of his shoulder and back that was a splotchy purple and black color. He looked like he'd been severely frostbitten and Bishop looked at Rona with just as much fear on his face.

"We have to get him back to Solitude now," Bishop said.

Rona started crying and panicked as she got up and looked around. They were up in a forest in the middle of nowhere, a two hour carriage ride away from Solitude and who knows how long by foot and stuck in a horrible blizzard that was not subsiding. She shouted to the skies, "LOK VAH KOOR!" But just like in Winterhold, the storm would not stop.

Bishop looked at her shaking his head, "Try to heal him."

She quickly pressed her hands to the wound on his back and steadied her breathing, trying to focus her magic. Her hands were shaking madly, a combination of fear and adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She used her grand healing over and over again to no avail. The mark remained and her tears flowed even faster. Bishop rolled him over onto his back and looked him over. He was still breathing, still alive, but for how long? What was this wound? She didn't know what to do. She was completely helpless.

"Ata, ata _please_ ," she pleaded through her sobs.

Bishop ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the tall snowy slope and then back at the tall altmer. "I won't be able to carry him up." Then he looked over toward the north and said, "I need your help Lightfoot. There's an old house not far from here. An old bandit hideout, it's usually got supplies and food, there's a hidden cellar inside, we can take him there and then one of us can go for help."

She looked into his face and nodded fervently. Bishop stood up and hoisted Serlas up under his arm. It was going to be awkward, but luckily they didn't have to go far, "Grab him under his other arm. His legs will drag but he'll be alright I think."

Rona did her best to hold her father up. The poor old elf held up between them at a sloping angle due to their height differences. They managed somehow and made their way towards a broken down shack in the distance.

Rona was barefoot and very cold. She ignored it, letting the biting numbness take over her fingers and toes. They had to get her father to safety, that's all she cared about in that moment. She wouldn't let him die because of her. Because of this godsforsaken curse.

After a twenty minute walk they made it to the shack. Bishop and Rona set Serlas down and he said, "Give me a minute, gonna make sure the place is vacant first." Rona stayed by her father's side as Bishop disappeared in the broken down home, scoping it out. After a few minutes he came back and said, "It's clear."

They lifted Serlas again and carried him over to the hidden hatch leading into a gloomy cellar down below. Bishop climbed in first and Rona used her magic to make it so her father's descent was slowed and made it easier for Bishop to ease the elf in through the opening.

They brought him down into a large dreary stone room. It looked like any other old cellar in Skyrim with stone walls and flooring, however it was much dirtier and messier. There were four bedrolls laid out in various places on the floor and several shelves with some old dishes and knick knacks and even some food. A pair of dressers said against opposite walls, one of them more banged up than the other with a broken drawer. There was a hearth in the corner of the room with a few old logs sitting by it. It was a mess but it would be a suitable shelter for her father to rest in until they could get help.

Bishop dragged Serlas over to one of the bedrolls, leaving him to lay on it.

"We need blankets," Bishop said, "He gets just as cold as you do in this kind of weather. Search the place for anything useful."

They both walked around the room, rummaging through drawers and yanking things off of shelves. There were a few fresh food supplies and Rona said thickly, "I think someone's been coming and going, these look new."

Bishop yanked some blankets out of a drawer and put them over Serlas, "I'll be our lookout tonight."

" _Tonight?_ " She cried, "One of us has to go back to Solitude though!"

"We can't go out in this snowstorm Ladyship and I'm not about to leave you in this place all alone through the night. He'll be alright for one night."

"No he won't!" She sobbed, "He's... he's going to," she clasped her hands to her mouth and rubbed at her damp eyes with her fingers.

Bishop stepped over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing his face to the top of her head as her held her to his chest, "I swear to you I won't let him die Rona. I promise you."

She clung to him and just sobbed. She couldn't do anything else, it was all so hopeless.

Once they'd finished ransacking the place for anything useful, they made sure to wrap Serlas up tightly in several blankets and Rona used her healing magic on him for a while. Bishop put together a small fire in the broken down hearth in the corner of the room giving them some warmth. He put together a measly meal for them out of the few things they had and made her eat. "Got to keep your strength up," he said.

She forced it down and immediately went back to tending to her father. Bishop sat by on one of the other bedrolls, trying to relax a little as he watched her stroke her father's long white hair and cry silently beside him. He would go to Solitude in the morning, as soon as he knew it was safe to leave her there. Hopefully the damned snowstorm would finally let up as well.

He couldn't bear to watch her fret over the old elf anymore so he fished through the pockets on his leather armor and yanked out the documents they'd stolen from the embassy. _These better be fucking worth it_ , he thought as he opened the first one.

It was all about Delphine. All the information they had on her. The woman was right to be paranoid it seemed. They considered her extremely dangerous, which Bishop thought was a laugh. He could hardly imagine the old innkeeper being dangerous at all, then he figured he shouldn't judge someone based on appearances alone. Rona had always proved to be a feisty one despite her tiny size.

The next one he opened was all about him. He wasn't surprised to see they had quite a bit of information on his past and family history of course. They already made it clear months ago that they knew his secrets when they tried to blackmail him. There was plenty of information about him and even Karnwyr which he thought was amusing.

_The wolf proves to be incredibly loyal to the ranger and a formidable and vicious adversary. Do not approach the ranger while he is in the presence of his wolf._

Bishop smirked reading that line and really appreciated the safety his old friend provided him the last ten years.

He folded away his dossier and came across one on Serlas. It was by far the thickest stack of papers in the pile with detailed information about the man spanning the last two hundred and sixty years. Bishop skimmed over it, most of it was about his youth as a battle mage when he lived in Alinor and then moved on to his involvement in the Oblivion Crisis and his quick rise in the ranks of the Mage's Guild and his unwavering loyalty to the prevailing four Emperors and even a Chancellor who served as Potentate between the Septim and Mede dynasties before he was assassinated.

He was very surprised to read that Serlas had been married once, to a breton woman named Beatrice. They'd had a good sixty years together before her passing but had no children from that marriage however. It mentioned his brief relationship with Claudia and his siring of a daughter with her. They'd even gone so far as to update the dossier to the point where he'd resigned from his position as Arch-Mage so that he could aid Rona in Skyrim.

He gave a low sigh and folded it up, looking back over at his beloved as she hummed quietly to her father and continued steadily casting healing magic over him. She looked exhausted and was a complete mess. He wanted to comfort her but knew she wasn't ready to leave her father's side.

He let her be and pulled out the next document. It was a dossier on Ulfric Stormcloak. He opened it and read it over.

He scoffed a little at what it said. The Thalmor had been using Ulfric as an 'asset' or a pawn since the Great War. Every move he made was one they seemed to agree with and only furthered their agenda.

_As long as the civil war proceeds in its current indecisive fashion, we should remain hands-off. The incident at Helgen is an example where an exception had to be made - obviously Ulfric's death would have dramatically increased the chance of an Imperial victory and thus harmed our overall position in Skyrim. A Stormcloak victory is also to be avoided, however, so even indirect aid to the Stormcloaks must be carefully managed._

They wanted to keep the war going? He shook his head. It didn't make sense. Why the insistence on having Rona specifically, end the war in favor of the Imperials then?

He set aside Ulfric's dossier and took out the next one. It was Rona's and it was pretty lengthy. She only had twenty-five years worth of details and most recently, nearly a year's worth of being the Dragonborn, but it was still the second thickest file in the bunch.

He opened it. It started with the details of her childhood. Her relationship with both her mother and father were mentioned. Her failures as a mage were heavily outlined as well, but then her successes as a mercenary were noted next. Her closest allies were all named as well; Charissa Chothi, Roxlin LaRoues, Magrob Bashurn, the twins Lorrie and Linel Dorngrove, and Marco Pevicci.

His lip curled then. It even mentioned her two year relationship with the Paladin. He rolled his eyes and continued on, skipping over that part and then he got to a page about her being the Dragonborn.

_Age 25 - Dragonborn Background:_

_Rona Thoraminh's Dragonborn powers came to light after the slaying of a dragon at the Western Watchtower outside Whiterun. Attempts to intercept and infiltrate into her confidence were thwarted by the Thrice-Banished ranger, Bishop. Tails have been set on her and her progress is steadily being observed from a distance. Her power has grown exponentially after her stay on High Hrothgar. She continues to slay the dragons with formidable prowess and only grows in strength. Her relationship with the ranger has developed from one of friendliness to one of intimacy. His continued presence in her company has thwarted any and all opportunities to join her and direct her path in accordance with the Dominion's benefit. She remains oblivious to our surveillance. She should not be approached when in the presence of the ranger, he is highly suspect and alert to potential danger and remains very protective of her. She is to be considered extremely dangerous and deadly if provoked. She can be approached when alone and remains friendly and naive to most danger._

_Operational Notes:  
She is focusing her journey on eradicating the dragon menace within Skyrim. She refuses to take an active role in the uprising. Her lineage as half-altmer, half-nord and her status as Dragonborn, is essential in the advancement of the Dominion. It is imperative that she be the one to end the war in favor of the Imperials. She is deeply revered and admired by members of both factions. Once the dragon threat is eliminated she is to be killed publicly by our own posing as Stormcloaks to rally the divided factions to our cause. It is vital that she become a martyr and cement the Dominion's footprints as purposeful within Skyrim._

Bishop hadn't even noticed how harshly he was scowling at the page. The Thalmor would use her entirely for their own benefit, to reinforce their reasons for presiding in Skyrim, and then turn her into a martyr to give them even more reason to send their troops in. They would stop at nothing to dominate every country in Tamriel even if it meant murdering a young woman who never asked for any of it.

He looked back up at her. She was slowly starting to nod off and he collected the documents, stuffing them into his vest again before taking the armor off and setting it aside. He said, "Hey Sweetness," she looked over at him with the saddest face ever, and her eyes were all puffy and red. "Come here. Let's get some sleep, alright?"

Her lip quivered and she sniffed slightly but relented, leaving her father's side to curl up into Bishop's welcoming arms. He pulled her into a tight embrace and they laid down on a pair of bedrolls. He grabbed a thin blanket and threw it over them, letting her bury her face in his chest while he stroked her hair and back and whispered assuring words to her, "It's going to be alright. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here now. I won't ever leave your side."

She cried again and he let her, holding her close and allowing her to release every fear and worry she held within against his chest. And then they both drifted off to sleep.

~~~

A creaking noise startled him awake. Bishop squinted his eyes, peering through the fading darkness as the hearth fire had slowly started to go out. He looked up at the corner of the ceiling across the way where the cellar hatch sat. It remained firmly shut, however he had a strong inkling it had just been opened. He grasped his dagger and pulled Rona closer to himself, making her stir in her sleep and mumble nonsensically.

He made to sit up when he felt something pointed press tenderly against his neck. He looked off to his side and saw the outline of a person standing over him, pressing the sword to his throat.

The woman said quietly, "Light that torch Qetesh."

Another figure stepped over to the hearth and stuck a torch in it. The light from the new fire illuminated the room much brighter and revealed four women in their presence. The woman holding the torch was a beautiful orcish woman with thick black dreadlocks arranged neatly on her head so that they draped long past her shoulders. She had bright yellow eyes and fairly small incisors and rather pale skin for an orc.

Another woman, a gorgeous Imperial stood by, holding a dagger in hand. She had full natural lips and mousy brown hair she'd tied to the side of her head into a thick ponytail that curled down her chest in beautiful ringlets.

Beside her was a young girl, no older than fourteen. The girl had very bushy brown hair that framed her cute heart shaped face like a lion's mane. She had thick but neatly groomed eyebrows. She stood with her arms crossed defensively and had a bow and quiver strapped to her back.

Then Bishop looked up at the thin, but curvy woman holding the sword to his neck. She was by far the most beautiful of the four, with thick, silky dark brown locks that curled around the nape of her neck. Like her companion she had full natural lips and beautiful big brown eyes that looked him over curiously.

They were all wearing similar clothing, tan tunics with brown trousers fitted to their forms though each woman had their unique preferences with the orc woman wearing some more armor on her shoulders and chest than the others, the Imperial woman adorned herself in jewelry and the young girl had a wolf's pelt draped around her waist. The nord woman with the sword had two loose golden bangles around her wrist.

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and scoffed, "Well I'll be damned. After all these years and you still look like a horse's ass."

"And your mother's still a whore," Bishop replied with a smirk.


	65. Half-Sisters

(Recommended background music _We Are Thieves_ and _Slew of Love Letters_ from FFIX Soundtrack)

"You're damn right she is," the nord woman threw him a friendly grin, showing off her pretty, white smile. She pulled her sword back and sheathed it then crossed her arms over, looking at the ranger before her and the girl in his arms. "You'd really bring a woman here of all places? It's not even nice in here. I hope she wises up quick and leaves your sorry ass before you get your hands on her you scoundrel... Or is that why you're already here?"

Bishop smirked at her and said sarcastically, "Good to see you again too, Freya. I'd ask how your sisters are all doing but I can plainly see that they're looking well," he scanned over them all.

The Imperial woman gave him the dirtiest look, curling her lip slightly and snapped, "You better not have ruined my bedroll Bishop. If it so much as smells like you fucked all over it, I'll cut your dick off and feed it back to you in nice thin slices." She gripped the handle of her dagger a bit tighter, making her knuckles turn white.

Bishop raised his brows at her and laughed slightly, "Ah Venus, still as vindictive as ever I see. You know you'll feel a lot better if you let that old grudge you're hanging onto go. Might even halt those frown lines you've been working on."

She scrunched her nose at him and turned her head away with a light huff.

Bishop looked over at the orc woman next and gave a short nod saying, "Qetesh. Still sporting that busted up dual edged battleaxe I see."

She growled with a snarky smile, "Been saving it just for you, Bishop. I might have missed last time, but it's still got one good edge."

He pressed his lips together and moved his gaze over to the young girl who was staring down at Serlas' unconscious face.

He said surprised, "Wow, Bast, you've really grown."

She looked up at him and blushed slightly. Venus stepped protectively in front of her little sister and snarled at him, "Don't even think about it you disgusting lech."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bishop said throwing a hand up, "Didn't mean anything by it. I'm just saying, it's been, what? Six years now? It's just last time I saw her she was," he hesitated, watching his words, "you know, _shorter_."

Freya knelt down beside him and looked over Rona's disheveled appearance and said, "What the hell did you do to this poor girl Bish? Shit."

"Is he sick?" Bast pointed to the pale elf on the floor, then mumbled, "Cuz that's _my_ bedroll..."

Bishop took a deep breath, glancing down at the still sleeping woman in his arms. Gods she was a heavy sleeper. Thankfully she didn't seem to be trapped in a nightmare so Alduin wasn't near. He said, "Honestly, I'm really glad to see you all. We need help. We were attacked by a dragon. This is Rona and that's her father Serlas. He was badly injured, got hit by a dragon shout. We were going to head back to Solitude to get help, but with the snowstorm and the fact that Serlas is taller than a tree, there's no way I can carry him that far."

Freya stood back up and said, "Well you're shit outta luck because we came here just to get out of that storm ourselves. There's a ton of Thalmor from the embassy stalking around too looking for some people..." She paused and then narrowed her eyes at him again and flashed him a mischievous smirk, "They wouldn't happen to be looking for _you_ now would they?"

Bishop cleared his throat and averted his eyes, "Uh... maybe."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Freya started tapping her foot, "Wonder how much they'd pay for your sorry hide."

Qetesh gave him a sinister look and Venus started spinning her dagger in her hand and he said, "Okay! Okay! Very funny ladies - _gods_. Look, the last thing you want to do is tangle with the Thalmor. They'd promise you loads of gold for us, but they'd just as easily turn around and kill you after they got us. So do me _and_ yourselves a favor and don't turn us over to those bastards," then he looked over at Serlas and said, "They'd probably kill him too."

"Just what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now Bish?" Freya asked him.

He sighed heavily, "Too much," then he looked between them and asked desperately, "Do you have any medical supplies on you? We'll pay you back, I swear, but we have to do something for the man. I'm worried he's not going to make it through the night."

Qetesh looked a little more sympathetic and pulled a few potions from her armor and stepped over to Serlas, "Let's see his wound."

Bishop gently laid Rona down onto the bedroll. She was sleeping a little too soundly for his liking, but he figured she must have just been exhausted from the fight with that dragon and from using that new incredible power she'd displayed. He'd never seen her do that before, but he was grateful she'd done it because it probably saved all their lives.

He got up and knelt down by Serlas. The poor man was very pale and his skin was clammy. He pulled the blankets off of him and made to roll him over when Serlas murmured, opening his eyes a little, "Hmm? Bishop? Have we returned to Riverwood?"

Bishop shook his head slowly, "No, not yet. How do you feel Serlas?"

"Terrible," he said promptly.

"Yeah I bet. I've got some friends here that are going to try and help you. I need to roll you over and get a look at your wound, alright?"

Serlas gave a low murmur and Bishop carefully rolled him onto his side and yanked his robes back. He took a sharp breath. The blotchy black mark had traveled over his shoulder and down his right arm and onto his chest. He pulled the robes back further and groaned, "Fuuuck," when he saw that nearly his entire back was covered with the thing.

Serlas muttered, "I take it that it looks as bad as it feels?"

"Shit Serlas, we have to do something. Fuck, _fuck_. What even is this? Frostbite?"

Qetesh knelt down and looked it over, "I've never seen frostbite like this before. This is bad. I doubt these will help, but you're welcome to them. My own mixture."

Bishop laid Serlas back down and pulled his robes back up. He took the two bottles of potion and uncorked one then tipped it to Serlas' lips. He drank quickly and some of the golden color returned to his face.

Serlas gave a low sigh and said, "Feels a bit better, I thank you miss."

"Just call me Qetesh," she said with a kind smile.

"I will try to remember, though my head is a bit foggy. I think I will allow myself to nod off a bit... more," Serlas immediately passed out again. Bishop set the extra potion down by him and then went over to where his leather vest lay and pulled it on, buckling it.

"I can't wait any longer," he said, "I have to get to Solitude to get him help," he looked back at them all, "Can you look after these two for me?"

Freya snorted, "Whoa, hang on now. We can't just have you bring back whoever from Solitude and lead them right to our hideout."

He raised a brow at her as he finished fastening his vest on, "Why? You got a bounty on your head or something?"

Freya crossed her arms and cocked her head slightly making a face that said, _duh_.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you do. Well how much is it? I can probably pay it off for you, it's the least I can do for you all helping me out."

Freya looked at him skeptically, " _You_? Pay off _our_ bounty? Wow Bishop. When'd you get so generous?"

He shrugged, "It's been a long time Freya, people change."

She scoffed shaking her head, "No. No way you'd _ever_ change Bishop. Last I heard you were working as a tracker, sure, but I also heard you were still sneaking out of bedrooms late at night."

He gave her a half-smile, "What can I say? It's been a life-changing nine months, I'll tell you that much."

Her eyes widened and she looked down at Rona and then back at him and blurted, " _You!? A baby!?_ "

He jolted back, "What!? No! Don't be stupid!"

"Thank the gods," Venus muttered and Qetesh gave a quiet chuckle.

"So, can you do this for me? Keep an eye on her and the old man?"

"You girls stay and watch out for 'em," Freya said to her sisters then turned back to Bishop, "but I'm going with you."

He raised a brow, "Now who's being generous?"

She smirked, "Well with all those Thalmor out there you'll probably need the help. Not to mention I see you're quite lacking when it comes to your usual equipment, in fact it looks like you came from some fancy party... all of you actually," she glanced around at the three of them and then looked back at him, "Never known you to willingly wear noble's clothes before."

"Trust me, I hate every second these clothes are on me. And I appreciate the extra protection you're offering all the same," and he really did. With the Thalmor skulking about and the snowstorm going in full force he was going to need all the help he could get.

"Bastet," Freya said turning to the young girl, "Loan him your bow."

Bast frowned at her sister and Freya threw her a stern look and she grumbled annoyed then pulled her quiver and bow off and passed them to Bishop.

"Thanks," he said.

She blushed a little but muttered, "Try not to waste too many arrows please. They took forever to make."

He pulled one out and looked it over, "Wow, you did a great job on these. I promise not to waste them. Thanks again kid."

She made a sour face at him calling her a kid and muttered, "I just turned fifteen..."

He pat her on the shoulder and said, "And soon enough you'll be able to buy your own ale."

Bishop tied the equipment to himself, lengthening the straps as far as they would go. the quiver was a bit tight and the bow kind of small, but he'd make do.

"Shall we darlin'?" He said to Freya.

"Oooh, hasn't even been in my company for more than fifteen minutes and he's already sweet talking me," she smiled and headed for the ladder leading up and out of the cellar.

Bishop followed and hung back on a rung and said to the others, "Uh, she'll probably sleep through the night, but if she wakes up... well, just try not to scare her or anything alright? She can be kind of... loud."

They all looked at him oddly and he just hurried up the ladder hoping Rona wouldn't wake up, terrified and give herself away with her shouts. As much as he trusted the four sisters, he still knew they were bandits and he wasn't about to drop the actual Dragonborn right in their laps while she was out cold. It was nerve wracking enough when Freya thought to turn them all over to the Thalmor. He knew how sly she could be, after all she was his right-hand woman the entire time he worked with Thorn's group.

They stepped out into snowy darkness. The cold didn't bother him much and he knew it wouldn't bother Freya either considering she was also a full-blooded nord. They turned south, heading for the road. He stayed in step with her and asked, "So how's the old wench?"

"Ma? She died ages ago."

"Damn," Bishop muttered, "Sorry to hear it. That's a real loss for Skyrim."

Freya scoffed a laugh, "Right? Dirtiest slut in all the realm. I can tell you plenty of poor sods have been missing her."

"So what are you four up to these days?"

"Being nosy now, are we? How unlike you."

"Just curious. Haven't seen you all for six years, just wondering if you're doing alright."

Freya laughed, "As if you care Bishop, with how fast you up and disappeared after the ambush at Arcwind Point, I figured you'd scrubbed your hands of us."

He pressed his lips together, clamming up. Naturally their conversation would take a dive into those bad memories.

"What? Done talking?" She gave him a side eye glance.

"I prefer not to go back there," he said.

"Hmph," she shrugged, "Suit yourself. As for us, we've been doing just fine without you. In fact, it's been _great_ ," she finished with a tone of mock seriousness.

He knew Venus would hold a grudge for eternity, but he should have guessed Freya was still angry about it too. After all, he'd promised to get them all out of there. Swore up and down he'd never leave them. He'd wanted to help them, to protect them. These four sisters and their used and abused mother who'd gone and got tangled up in Thorn's nasty web.

Then he killed his own brother and he couldn't bear to stay there. Suddenly nothing mattered to him anymore. Not even them. He really had wanted to wash his hands of it all and just forget. So he packed up his shit, took his wolf and left for Morrowind.

The two of them finally made it up the snowy slope and started trekking down the path that would lead them to Solitude.

She asked, "Where's Karnwyr? He still alive?"

"He's staying with a friend while I... take care of some business."

She looked over at him then asked, "What kind of business?"

"Private matters darlin'," he brushed her off.

She rolled her eyes, "Told yah you'd never change."

He sighed, "It's a long story."

"We've got plenty of time!" She shouted, throwing her arms out.

He laughed and just shook his head. Then she nudged his arm with her elbow, "So who's your lady friend? You fooling around with a Thalmor girl? It's no wonder you've got them all chasing you down," she snickered.

He smirked and said, "Actually, Rona is only half altmer and half nord too. Just like your sisters. So the Thalmor don't much care for her."

Freya was the only full blooded nord in the bunch. Her mother was a nord as well, though her lifelong career as a prostitute had resulted in three half-breed children.

Freya was the oldest of them and her father had been a nord. Qetesh was the second oldest, her father had obviously been an orc, she was only a year younger than Freya. Venus was the third oldest and was the result of a very wealthy Imperial man who'd been visiting the Rift at the time.

Bastet's father had been a khajiit, just like his brother Jules. Since their mothers were both nords they naturally had the appearance of humans instead of cats. And just like Jules, Bastet had suffered illnesses her entire life. It was one of the reasons Bishop became so close to them.

Qetesh had mastered her knowledge of alchemy just to try and help her youngest sister. She often provided potions to Jules as well, giving him a regular concoction she'd worked up that really helped him with his physical problems.

"How's Bast been doing by the way?" He asked.

"She's good. Doesn't get as sick as she used to. Still gets regular headaches from time to time, but otherwise she's pretty healthy."

"I'm glad to hear it," Bishop said truthfully.

"Now quit changing the subject and tell me more about this lady friend of yours," she smirked at him.

"Why? You jealous?"

"Of course I am. We always had that much in common," Freya laughed, "Two fiercely jealous lovers. You know when you fucked my sisters I almost killed you myself."

Bishop scoffed, "Look, I was really, _really_ drunk. It was an honest mistake-"

" _Both_ times?" She grinned.

"Yes, _both_ times... and I mean, you're sisters, so - honestly, I thought they were you."

Freya gave a raucous laugh, "You must have been piss-ass drunk if you thought Qetesh even remotely looked like me you fucking scoundrel. Venus, I could see, _maybe_ , but her face is practically stuck in a permanent scowl, so..." she gave a snort of laughter.

He could always count on Freya to take it light-heartedly, long after the fact at least. She wasn't exactly the most faithful woman herself. There were plenty of times she'd screwed around behind his back, granted she never fucked his brother so there was that.

They definitely had fun together. But she was too much like him, like an unrestrained version of himself. It got to a point where he started to wonder if he was in a crazy relationship with himself. And boy could Freya be fucking crazy. Screaming and throwing things, not even small things like tankards and bits of bread, she'd go straight for the biggest jar in the room. There were too many times she'd lost her shit over the smallest of things too, like if he ever misspoke or said the wrong thing to her. Then five minutes later she'd act like nothing happened and everything was normal.

Rona had only ever slapped him twice, Freya though, he couldn't even count the number of times she'd raised a hand to him. She even managed to give him a black eye once, granted he deserved it when she caught him in bed with Venus. But damn if the angry sex with her wasn't good. She was a real firestorm.

Rona though, she was a breath of fresh air for him. She was so... _normal_ , aside from the freaky voice and the whole being Dragonborn legendary hero shit of course. She had a temper sure, but the woman had nothing on Freya, except maybe her shouts. He quickly thanked Akatosh for not blessing Freya with the soul of a dragon.

They rounded a bend and caught sight of a group of three Thalmor off in the distance. Bishop grabbed Freya by the arm yanking her down behind some trees.

They watched as the Thalmor wandered around searching for any sign of most likely him, the Dragonborn and her father. One of them grumbled loudly, "What's the point of this? They're obviously long gone by now."

"The point is," a female Thalmor sneered, "If we go back without spending the damn night out here then her _Highness_ will burn us all alive."

The other just scoffed and grumbled some more while the third started getting a little too close to Bishop and Freya. She leaned into him and whispered, "Pick off the ones over there. I'll get the piss-skin in front of us."

Bishop didn't care for her use of the slur, even if they were Thalmor. He'd heard it used on Rona and he hated it. Still, there was no time to argue about her choice of swearing. He slowly drew the small bow and slipped an arrow from the quiver. He aimed for the female beyond and pulled the string then let it fly. It whistled right by the face of the one nearest them and shunted into the back of the head of the female. She toppled over and the Thalmor in front of them looked back for just a second, giving Freya a chance to rush in and plunge her sword into his guts.

Bishop made to take out the other, but moved too quickly and pulled much too harshly on the small bow snapping the bowstring loudly.

"SERIOUSLY?" Freya hissed at him as she pulled her sword from the Thalmor's now limp body.

"Shit!" He drew his dagger and they both leapt out of the way as fire and shock magic came flying their way. They wound through the trees on opposite sides of the road, forcing the Thalmor to split his now panicked attention between the two of them. They'd done this many times before, using an old pincer attack they'd worked on together. They easily evaded his magic attacks as he was forced to work slower, trying to stop the both of them. When they were close enough they rushed him and buried their blades into his body, killing him quickly.

They didn't get much time to recover though when they heard more voices coming over the ridge. Freya grabbed his arm and said, "This way! We'll cut around the old temple."

Bishop ran with her for a minute and then she stopped and forced him to tuck between a tight crevice in the temple walls with her. They both listened quietly as the Thalmor called out for them to halt and shouted out threats of death and violence against them.

Bishop and Freya were pressed chest to chest and he got a nice view of her ample bosom while they waited for the danger to pass. It felt kind of... wrong though, looking at her like that. He turned his head away and she raised a brow and smirked at him curiously.

They heard the doors to the temple opening and closing as the Thalmor made to search for them inside.

She whispered, "Well, they're fucked. That place is filled with some nasty shades and ghouls. Oh well," she made to squeeze out of the crevice, roughly pressing herself against him as she did so and making a very sensual face at him in the process. He nearly rolled his eyes at her. She was definitely doing it on purpose, trying to get a rise out of him. But, and he was actually surprised at himself, he felt nothing, just slightly annoyed.

When she slipped free he went along following her down the steps as they made their way back to Solitude.

~~~

(Recommended background music _Terra_ and _Soulless Village ~ Bran Bal_ from FFIX Soundtrack)

Rona roused to the sounds of people speaking. It wasn't Bishop and it wasn't her father.

"He's such a sleaze," one woman grumbled, "I mean honestly. All over my bedroll - _our_ bedrolls Qetesh, because apparently one wasn't enough!" She made a gagging noise.

Another woman laughed, "You always complain Venus, but if I remember right you still willingly slipped under the sheets with him."

Rona opened her eyes slightly and saw two women, one looked like an orc, the other a human sitting by the hearth fire, having a discussion. The one called Venus blushed fiercely and growled, "I was _drunk!_ I let my guard down once. _Once!_ And then he even had the nerve to cry out _her_ name when he was finishing. He's _so_ disgusting!"

The orc woman, Rona assumed was Qetesh just chuckled and said, "I wasn't drunk but he was pretty sloshed when we fooled around. Had the nerve to do the same though, calling me Freya. I let him know just how I felt about that with old Bertie here," she thumbed back to a broken duel-edged battleaxe on her back.

"Wish you hadn't missed," Venus huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hmph," Qetesh smiled and rest her head on her fist, "He seems to have changed a lot. He's helping these two. Never seen him go out of his way like that for anyone before."

"He did for us," another person said. Rona shifted her eyes slightly and saw a young girl with very bushy, brown hair sitting by Serlas.

Venus' lip curled, "No, Bast, he just _promised_ he would and then he _broke_ that promise. Went and ran off somewhere and he left us with that... sick fuck."

The girl turned her head away and they were all quiet for a moment. Rona figured it was now or never to find out who these strange people were and she really wanted to check on her father. She sat up slowly and rubbed at her eye, all three of them looked over at her. She returned their stares and asked, "Um... who are all of you?"

"We're friends," Qetesh said, "Well, friends with Bishop. He went to get help for you two in Solitude."

Rona felt a shaking relief and whispered, "Thank the gods." She sat up and went over to her father looking him over. He was still very sickly looking. She put a hand to his head, he was feverish.

Qetesh came over and said, "I've got another potion here, but he hasn't woken up for about an hour now. Can't get him to drink it if he's asleep."

Rona's tears sprang forth and she put her hands to her face and whispered, "I'm sorry. I just..."

They all looked very concerned for her and the girl, Bast tried to console her, "We've been taking care of him. It'll be alright."

Rona sniffled and said with a weak laugh, "Thank you, truly. Thank you all. Please tell me your names."

"I'm Bastet, but you can just call me Bast," the girl said with a small smile.

"I'm Qetesh," the orc woman introduced herself and nodded back to the other woman, " and that's Venus."

The woman, who Rona could see was an Imperial, still held a slight frown but looked a little sadder for her.

"My name is Rona," she said.

"Yeah, Bishop told us," Qetesh said and she looked over the sickly elf, "He's Serlas? Your father?"

Rona nodded. Then she noticed his right hand. It was very, very black and mottled looking. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled his robes back and saw that the mark had steadily traveled across his chest, down his ribcage and was slowly moving up his neck. Rona let out a stifled gasp as she threw her hands to her mouth.

Qetesh looked at it too, "It's getting worse and fast..."

Rona touched her father's face and said thickly as her tears trickled heavily from her eyes, "Ata, Ata please, you have to wake up," she shook him and cried, "ATA! WAKE UP!"

She couldn't leave him like this. He was going to die. She had to do something. Then it occurred to her. Eira had healed Bishop's severe burns once, when they were attacked on the balcony at the Grand Crystal Ball. One simple kiss to his cheek and they'd faded away not even leaving a scar behind. Maybe Eira could heal her father too.

She glanced around the room. She'd need to summon her, but there was no space to do so inside there. She asked them, "Do you have a pair of shoes I can borrow?"

They looked at her confounded and Bast grabbed a pair of slippers from beside the broken dresser and said, "Just these old slippers of mine."

Rona thanked her and pulled the shoes on. They were thin and light, not very protective but it would be enough to go outside. She stood up quickly and ran over to the ladder leading up and started climbing.

Qetesh barked, "Wait! Where are you going? Bishop and our sister are probably already in Solitude by now, there's no use going out in this snowstorm. You'll freeze to death!"

"I'll be fine," Rona said and pushed the hatch open, climbing up and out.

Venus rolled her eyes and muttered, "Figures he'd pick another crazy one. What. An. Idiot."

Qetesh looked back at her sister and said, "Watch him, I'm going after her."

" _Why?_ " Venus scoffed, "We don't owe him anything and we don't even know her."

"Just watch him," Qetesh frowned at her and quickly climbed up the ladder.

Bast chewed on her tongue for a minute while Venus grumbled to herself, with her arms crossed before the girl decided to hurry after them, climbing the ladder.

"Where do you think you're going!? Bast get back here!"

"I'll be right back!" She shouted over her sister's loud protests.

~~~

Bishop and Freya made it to Solitude in good time. It had only taken them three hours to get there and if they took some horses at top speed they could probably make it back to the hideout in a little over an hour.

Freya stopped walking, far from the gates and he looked back at her, "Come on, it'll be fine."

"Oh, it's not the guards I'm worried about," she said, then quickly ducked behind a low stone wall as an argonian man came stalking down the path. Bishop looked ahead at Jaree-Ra who'd so clearly seen her run off to hide. He moved a little quicker and smirked at Bishop, "Long time ranger. Mind moving aside while I talk business with my associate here?"

Freya groaned loudly behind the wall and Bishop stayed firmly between the two, crossing his arms as he said, "Any business you have with her you have with me now. So what can I do for you Jaree?"

Jaree-Ra called over to her snarling, "So you can afford to hire a Companion but you can't afford to pay me?"

"A _Companion?_ " She snorted a laugh, "Now _that's_ funny."

"Not being paid, Jaree," Bishop said, "How much does she owe? I'll cover it."

Jaree-Ra gave him a shifty grin and said, "For you my friend, let's call it two thousand. You can scrounge that up pretty easily these days? Right?"

Freya peeked around her hiding spot and barked, "I only owe you four hundred you slimy lizard!"

"Ah, but here's how it is Freya my dear. I've just learned that you've got an in with some very wealthy financiers, so my fee has gone up. We'll just call it interest."

"It's fine, I'll pay it," Bishop asserted. He hated the fact he'd be paying a significant sum to the shady argonian but he didn't have time to sit around and haggle, "I'll meet you down at the docks in a day or so. Got to go scrounge that gold up for you first."

Jaree-Ra put a hand to his shoulder and said with a smile, "Pleasure doing business with you Bish."

The argonian walked away with a new swagger in his step and Freya came out from behind the wall looking after the argonian.

Bishop crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her, "Jaree-Ra? Really Freya?"

"Girl's got to eat," she smirked then said, "And what's this about you being a Companion? That's got to be a joke."

Bishop chuckled and shook his head then moved on. She fell into step beside him and laughed, " _You?_ A _Companion_ Bishop? What have you been doing these last six years?"

As they approached the gates one of the guards saw her and said, "Wait, I know you."

She tried ducking behind Bishop this time and he sighed and said, "She's with me."

The guard seemed to be studying the both of them through his helmet and said, "Fine. But if she stirs up any trouble it's on your head."

"Got it," he said and entered.

Freya followed and then picked up her pace and looked up into his face with genuine astonishment. He looked down at her, "What?"

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Bishop?"

He laughed. Another woman had said the same thing to him once before and he replied, "Told you I've changed."

"Huh," she seemed at a loss for words and he pressed on heading straight for the crenellations. There wasn't anyone out yet, dawn was another hour away. He needed to get the legionnaires moving though.

He stopped Freya and said, "Just wait here a minute. I'll be right back."

She frowned and crossed her arms. He left her there and spoke with a legion officer who allowed him in. He went inside and found General Tullius and Legate Rikke up bright and early already going over some battle plans in the war room. He stepped inside while Tullius was going on about how to secure the Pale and Rikke cleared her throat and pointed to Bishop.

Tullius looked up with surprise and said, "Ah, Companion," naturally he'd forgotten Bishop's name, but he was fine with that, "What can I do for you?"

"The Dragonborn and her father are in trouble, sir," as much as he loathed formalities he knew it was necessary and the fastest way to get things moving.

Tullius furrowed his brows, "What kind of trouble?"

"We were attacked by a dragon last night and Serlas is on death's door. We need to get to him as soon as possible, he needs help right away or he _will_ die," Bishop remained steadfastly calm as he explained.

Tullius looked to his Legate and said, "Rikke, assemble a rescue party right away," he looked back to Bishop and said, "They'll meet you at the front gates in ten minutes. I'll alert the Palace hospital wing of his incoming arrival."

"Thank you, sir," Bishop even gave a quick bow and hurried out. He had ten minutes to get his and Rona's gear. He hurried out and found Freya still loitering around, looking anxious every time someone passed by.

"Come on, I need to stop by the Winking Skeever to get some things."

She followed him back to the room he'd rented out and he quickly tore his white shirt and the leather vest off. He slid the vest under the bed, it'd be a good enough hiding place to store the dossiers until he could come back for them. He grabbed his black leather armor and quickly changed behind the divider.

He heard Freya poking around and being nosy when she said, "Just how long have you been shacking up with this girl?"

"I already told you," he said, "It's been about nine months."

"Fuck, really? That's like ten thousand years for a guy like you. She must be something special if you've stuck with her that long."

He smiled as he yanked his top on, buckling it. She sure was. He strapped his own bow and quiver to himself and equipped his swords and dagger to his belt. He came around and found Freya holding up a pair of Rona's lacy red panties, looking them over intrigued. He quickly snatched them from her and stuffed them back into a drawer and said, "Stop being nosy."

She grinned at him and looked around, hands to her hips, "I see you've been living comfortably. She obviously has money. Never thought you'd finally settle down with a noble just so you could put your feet up and drink ale all day."

"She's not a noble," he replied as he folded up Rona's red dress, a fresh set of underwear, and took her boots and gloves and stuffed them into his travel pack. He grabbed her bow and swords too and handed them to Freya saying, "Carry these for me will you?"

She took them, strapping both swords and the bow and quiver to herself. She drew one of the blades and looked it over, "Wow, this is nice. The hell is this made of?"

"You ask too many questions," he replied.

"Still full of secrets I see," Freya flashed him a snarky grin as she sheathed the sword.

He just rolled his eyes at her and gave the room a quick once over for anything he might have needed. He'd decided on keeping the nicer boots Serlas had enchanted for him instead of his old ones and he grabbed a fat coin purse sitting by and said, "I think that's everything. Let's go."

He made Freya leave the room first and shut and locked the door behind them. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he said, "I just know better than to trust your sticky hands around my things darlin'."

She flashed him a wry smirk and said, "That's fine. I really only wanted these. They're cute." She started twirling the red panties he'd snatched from her earlier on her finger. Damn she was fast. He grumbled at her back as she laughed her way down the stairs.

They met outside with a small group of Legion soldiers, about seven of them and Legate Rikke. They were all on horseback and had a small carriage strapped to one of the steeds. It was a medical carriage meant for carrying one or two bodies.

Rikke motioned to a single brown steed nearby and Bishop hopped on then realized Freya was still with him. She gave him a wolfish grin that could have matched his own. He reached down and helped pull her up on the horse behind him and felt her press her chest very close to his back while she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her hands dangerously close to his crotch. He rolled his eyes, getting that annoyed feeling again, and snapped the reins, sending them cantering along the path as he led the rescue party up to the hideout.

~~~

Rona ran across the snowy fields, weaving through the trees looking for an open space to call forth the Dragonborn woman. Once she found a place, not too far from the run down shack she wiped away all her tears and took a deep breath allowing the song to pour out of her and fill the skies with sound.

(The Song is _Pale_ by Within Temptation)

 _"The world seems not the same,_  
though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.

 _I have to try to break free_  
from the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
in the end it's worthwhile,  
that the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

 _I know, should realize_  
time is precious, it is worthwhile  
Despite how I feel inside,  
have to trust it will be alright.  
Have to stand up to be stronger."

The golden flames burst from her body and created a wide swath around her, melting the snow and sticking to the trees again. Then Eira burned into being with her own white flames licking at her body and she quietly approached Rona as she continued to sing her song.

 _"Oh, this night is too long._  
I have no strength to go on.   
No more pain, I'm floating away.   
Through the mist I see the face   
of an angel, who calls my name.   
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

 _Have to try to break free_  
from the thoughts in my mind.   
Use the time that I have,   
I can't say goodbye,   
have to make it right.   
Have to fight, cause I know   
in the end it's worthwhile,   
that the pain that I feel slowly fades away.   
It will be alright."

Qetesh and Bast stood by, watching this little elf woman sing this crazy song with music that came from nowhere and then a woman, who also came from nowhere just stood by and watched her. Venus caught up to them and breathless muttered, "What in Oblivion am I seeing right now?"

Qetesh stuttered, "I... I'm trying to figure that out myself."

Rona looked at Eira and pleaded with her, " _Please_ , you healed Bishop before, can you heal my father? He was hit with dragon ice. Please Eira, I'm begging you. _I can't lose him._ "

Eira stepped closer and touched her face, she was as real as any person, because Rona willed her to be real, she needed her to be. And then she spoke, which was a rarity for the woman, when she wasn't singing.

"My power is to heal dragon's fire. I cannot heal burns of ice," she said to Rona's dismay. Her heart literally sank and she felt like she might die from hopelessness and anguish.

Eira's body flickered slightly because her presence was entirely reliant on Rona's emotions, so she shook off the distressing feelings and begged, "How can I help him? What can I do?"

"Once your fire is awakened, Akatosh can grant us one of three strengths. The power to heal dragon's fire, the power to heal dragon's frost, and the power to heal dragon's slash. We cannot have more than one and this power must be used sparingly. It will greatly weaken you. Do you wish to take the power to heal frost?"

"Yes," Rona insisted, "Yes, I will! Please!"

Eira looked over the golden flames and smiled, "Your fire burns brightly, it has awakened from within you. I will give you the power to heal frost then. Let me see your hands." Eira pulled Rona's hands into her own and vocalized beautifully to the skies.

(The Song is _Awake_ by Malukah)

Rona watched as their joined hands glowed brightly and she felt a great warmth traveling across her palms and down her fingertips. They started to shudder and then a gold flame surged around their hands and shot into the sky. It flew over them and took on the shape of a roaring dragon before dispersing entirely.

When Eira finished she released her and with her song still carrying on around them she said, "Go to him now. Place your fires to the ice and melt it away," she looked up at the snowstorm as well and said, "With your feelings still in control, clear the skies."

Rona breathed and looked up at the sky then shouted, "LOK VAH KOOR!" Her shout burst through the billowing snow clouds, spreading them apart quickly and revealing a warm sunrise which bathed them in light.

Rona looked at Eira and said, "Thank you."

"Stay strong Dragonborn. The path laid out before you is harsh and painful. It always is. But you are not alone. We are with you," Eira gave her a warm smile and vanished in a pillar of white fire.

Rona turned back and ran as fast as she could, she even ran right by the two women and the young girl that were just staring at her utterly astonished, ignoring them. She quickly went through the hatch and down into the hideout. She pulled her father's robes down, revealing his bare and blackened chest. The frost had continued to travel up his neck and was threatening to overtake his eye. It was also dangerously close to the left side of his chest, where his heart rest.

She pressed her hands to his chest and allowed that tingling warmth to fill her hands as golden flames licked around her palms, literally igniting the frostbite like fire to oil as it started searing away the mark.

It moved slowly, as though the two forces were battling right on his body. She took a breath and closed her eyes, focusing her newfound power onto him, letting the golden fire envelope them both. Eira was right, she felt her strength leaving her, as though she were giving it back to her father. She would be alright though, she could sleep it off. He was going to be alright too as his eyes snapped open suddenly and he choked in a deep breath.

Serlas watched as the mark on his arm receded and the golden flames licked his skin with no harm to him. When it was finally gone, Rona gasped and fell against him. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Velvyn, what has happened? How did you? Where are we?"

She looked into his face and hugged him tightly, crying tears of relief as she said over and over, "A tandile tye Ata."

~~~

As they came around the bend there was thankfully no sign of the Thalmor. Even the bodies of the ones they'd killed had already vanished, probably dragged off by predators lurking around.

Bishop was relieved either way and then he heard it. Her song carried over to them from the ridge beyond. He groaned inwardly as Freya muttered, "What is that?"

So much for keeping Rona's identity a secret. He said nothing though and continued on. Then they heard her shout and the skies cleared of the snowstorm entirely. How she managed to do it now when she couldn't before he wasn't sure.

He called back to the legionnaires, "We're nearly there! It's just over this hill!"

They hurried along and as soon as they arrived they found the three sisters lingering around outside waiting for them.

Freya hopped off and asked, "Why are you all out here?"

Bishop jumped down next and snarled, "You're supposed to be keeping an eye on them!"

Venus looked all too smug when she cocked her head and said, "I think the _Dragonborn_ can take care of herself just fine."

Freya laughed slightly, "Uh... what?"

Bishop brushed past them all and called the legionnaires over. The four sisters stepped aside, looking warily over all the soldiers, but the men ignored them and focused on the task at hand.

Bishop went down and to his astonishment he found Serlas sitting upright and Rona laying in his arms. Serlas looked up at Bishop and smiled saying perkily, "I'm feeling much better Bishop. In fact, I feel at least a hundred years younger."

Rona gave a weak smile and he went over to them and looked between them both, "What? _How?_ How did you heal him?"

"Eira," she said weakly, "She gave me the power to heal dragon's frost. It makes me really tired when I use it though."

Bishop smiled at them both and said, "You beat me to it Ladyship. I even got an entire rescue team here and everything." He grabbed the potion off the floor and handed it to her, "Drink that, you'll feel better in no time."

Rona did and she felt her energy quickly return to her. He gave her the bundle of clothes he brought for her and she changed quickly as they both looked away. Then the three of them climbed out of the hideout and the soldiers all looked confused. Legate Rikke said, "I thought we came out here to rescue him."

"I managed to heal him," Rona said, "But we'd still appreciate it if you could escort us back."

"Of course Dragonborn," Rikke said then called to her soldiers, "Alright men! We're heading back. Stay vigilant for any enemies or predators."

Bishop went over to Freya and took Rona's weapons from her and said, "Come with us. I want to thank you all properly for helping us."

Rona started strapping her gear to herself and Freya looked between him and this tiny girl who was supposedly the Dragonborn and frowned slightly.

He insisted, "Come on, at least let us buy you all dinner. I'm sure you're hungry."

Qetesh stepped forward shrugging, "I'm in. I won't say no to food. Any chance you're offering a real bed with that hot meal too?"

He grinned, "Definitely."

Venus even relented and said, "As long as you don't have a key to our room I'll go."

Bast followed after her sisters as they all climbed into the small medical cart where Serlas was sitting. He pulled his legs in tightly and looked very happy to be feeling better. Bishop got up onto the horse, pulling Rona up with him and she grasped his waist and pressed her face to his back.

The Legion started to move out, except for the wagon and Bishop looked over at Freya who was still standing there, expressionless and he asked again, "You coming or what?"

She let a wry smirk cross her lips and said, "Yeah... alright. I could eat."

"Great," Bishop said and spurred the horse on. Freya climbed into the carriage and Rona looked back at her and noticed the nord woman giving her a very dirty look. She had a bad feeling about her.


	66. Debts Repaid

The ride back was fairly quick. Rona made a point not to look back at Freya the entire way. She gleaned that Bishop had a previous relationship with the woman and quite possibly the other two as well based on everything she'd heard them say.

She tried not to let it get to her, to bother her, but she really started to understand just how Bishop felt when Casavir was around. And she did _not_ like it.

Upon their arrival to Solitude, Serlas moved about with a real spring in his step. Rona was very pleased to see her father feeling so much better and just alive in general.

He turned to them and said, "Shall we meet up in your room? I'd very much like to collect those documents, Bishop, and take my time perusing them."

"Yeah, sure," Bishop turned back to the four women and said, "Get a table in the Winking Skeever and we'll meet with you all in a little while, alright?"

"Can we order whatever we want?" Bast asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Bishop smirked at her, "Anything you want. I’ll get the tab."

"Fantastic," Venus said, "I'm getting some Spiced Wine, I love that stuff."

"I think I'll drown myself in plenty of Black Briar Reserve," Qetesh grinned.

"I really hope they have horker stew," Bast said.

"That's not even that fancy," Freya laughed at her.

They all went in and the girls sat down at the large round table by the windows. Rona chanced a glance at Freya who looked a little happier as she joked and laughed with her sisters. She tried to shrug it off. Maybe the dirty look was just a mistake or maybe she was looking at Bishop and not her. She was sure plenty of women looked at him that way considering his reputation.

The three of them went upstairs and Bishop unlocked the door to their room and went over to the bed where he knelt down and fished around for his vest. He passed it to Serlas and said, "They should all be in there."

Serlas yanked a pile of documents out of the pockets and set the vest down and smiled, "Excellent. I will be taking these over to my room at the Blue Palace to read over. I want to thank you Bishop for going to such an effort to bring me help as well."

"Any time Serlas. You're family to me, you know?"

Serlas beamed at him, "Yes, I agree. I feel the same Bishop," then Serlas turned to Rona putting his hands to her shoulders and smiled down at her warm and fatherly. "You amaze me every day Rona dear. You've become so strong and so brave. I must admit, it terrifies me to see you fight these dragons... but, knowing how resilient you've become, how capable you are, I worry a little less. I hope you know how very proud I am of you and how much I love you."

She squeezed him around the waist and said, "I love you too Ata. I just hope this journey is over soon."

"As do I, velvyn, as do I," they pulled apart and he stuffed the documents into a pocket inside his robes and clasped his hands together, "Please give my thanks to your kind friends Bishop and especially to Miss Qetesh. Her potion helped immensely with the pain. I will be sure to pay her back and I'd like to know her recipe if at all possible."

"I'll see if she's willing to part with it," Bishop said with a smirk.

"Very good. Let's rest here for the night and tomorrow we will leave for Riverwood. I'm sure Miss Marjorie is desperately anxious to know of our wellbeing."

They laughed and Serlas took his leave. Bishop sighed and looked over Rona letting a gentle smile trace his lips. She went in and hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace.

"Can you believe how far we've come, Lightfoot?"

"Not really," she said, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around being the Dragonborn most days."

He smiled and tipped her face up to his, "Dragonborn or not I'd still love you just the way you are."

She blushed a little and he leaned in and kissed her. He took his time with it, tracing her lips with his tongue before entwining it with her own. She loved the way he kissed her. There were so many different ways he'd do it and they always expressed his feelings for her in that moment. Gentle kisses, were sweet _I love you's,_ the more desperate ones meant to take her breath away were _I want you's_ , and the in between, like this one, was both.

It had been a while since they fooled around and she was feeling just as eager as him. She decided to express as much by grasping him behind his head and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He obliged with moaning approval and lifted her right up by her waist, wrapping his arms tightly around her and holding her against his chest as he leaned back pressing their lips very close together. She laughed a little under his mouth and he smiled but did not let up the passionate kiss as he pulled at her lips and explored her mouth with his tongue.

Finally, they pulled apart to take a breath and she whispered playfully, "I can't wait any longer, I have to have you."

He gave a low growl, "That’s my line, love. And you know how bad I want it. Buuut... we have guests to entertain."

"Aw," she pouted and almost couldn't believe he was saying no.

"Tonight," he said, "I'm thinking... somewhere different," he set her down, keeping his hands wrapped to her back as she looked up at him.

"Like where?"

"There's an old lighthouse around the way," he said,"Usually deserted, that could be fun, what do you say love?"

"Okay, but don't be surprised if I keep up the tease all day," she winked at him and pulled away from his grasp.

"Mmm, I'll be sure to do the same," he flashed her a wolfish grin.

She moved towards the door but stopped suddenly and asked, "So, your friends. How do you know them exactly?"

Would he be honest with her? She had to know.

"Ah the sisters four," he said, "They're just some old friends of mine,” he paused a moment before he said slowly,“back when I was still a bandit."

"So they're bandits too?" She looked back at him.

"They haven't exactly told me so, but I suspect as much," he searched her face for a moment and said, "I hope that's not a problem."

"No, they helped us. They seem like good people to me." This was a partial lie on her part. She trusted Qetesh just fine and Bast seemed like a nice girl. Both were very kind to her. Venus she didn't feel one way or the other about. The nord woman Freya though, she wasn't quite sure how to feel about her - but trust her? She definitely did not. "You said they're sisters?" Rona inquired.

"Yup, half-sisters. Their mother was, well to put it nicely, a working girl. Freya's the oldest, then it goes Qetesh, Venus and Bast. Bastet's half khajiit like Jules was, she had a lot of the same illnesses as him, so I got to know them and Qetesh helped him out a lot with her potions."

So it wasn’t just a bunch of old lays for him. They really were friends. They’d helped his brother. She said, "If you trust them Bishop, then that’s enough for me."

She turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm and took a breath and said, "I need to tell you something else." She looked back at him and he exhaled, "Freya and I were... sort of in a long term relationship." There it was. The truth she was waiting for and then he admitted quickly, "Aaand I may have slept with Qetesh and Venus at one point too."

She held her face as still as possible trying so terribly hard not to let this bother her. He was being truthful and honest. She couldn't let it bother her, but boy did she want to let the internal screaming out.

"You alright, Ladyship? You kind of look like your head might explode."

She blushed and turned away saying very abruptly, "No, I'm fine. This is fine. You told me the truth and I'm okay with that."

He chuckled and cocked his head, "This really bothers you doesn't it?"

Her face burned even more. She scowled at herself, why did her redness always have to give her away?

"Huh," he crossed his arms and smirked, "Nice to know even _you_ get a little jealous."

She frowned at him, " _Jealous?_ I am _not_ jealous. Just... slightly annoyed."

He laughed and pulled her into another close embrace, "Don't be jealous or annoyed or whatever it is, Ladyship. It was a long time ago, six years to be exact. The only woman I have eyes for now is you, I hope you know that. I would _never_ do anything to betray you or your trust."

She looked into his eyes and was genuine when she said, “I know. I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Never,” he whispered and kissed her again, letting his hands roam.

She giggled at his teasing and pulled away. “Come on. I suspect we’re going to have a large tab to cover and I want to get my fair share of the food and drink before they run this place dry.” She’d said it sarcastically but as they went downstairs they were stunned to find that the four women had already ordered a full blown feast for their table with stacks of hot plates of food, steaming bowls of stew, and plenty of bottles of liquor to choose from.

Rona looked back at Bishop and narrowed her eyes at him. He gave a nervous laugh and said, “Good thing I made plenty of extra gold working for the Companions. Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered Ladyship.”

They pulled up some chairs at the table and looked over at the very happy sisters who were drinking heavily and digging into their food. Even Bast was tipping back a bottle of Honningbrew and Bishop reached over and snatched it from the girl, “The hell!? You’re _way_ too young to be drinking, kid.”

She scowled at him and Freya laughed, “Since when have you cared about keeping kids from drinking Bish?”

“Since I’m apparently the only responsible adult in the room,” he barked back.

She leaned on the table, head in hand and gave him a wry smirk, “What? You trying to be our father now?”

He glared at her and glanced at Bast and said, “It can’t be good for her health.”

Bast argued, “ _I’m fine!_ I don’t get sick like I used to anymore. Plus, I was only having one.”

“Well, it’s my money and I say no kids are allowed to drink with it,” then he tipped the bottle back and finished it off himself while she pouted.

Rona looked around at them all and made to say something but didn’t know where to start. Qetesh did it for her then when she decided to direct the conversation to safer waters and asked, “So Freya says you’re a Companion now, is that right Bishop?”

“Was,” he said, “Now we’re just focusing on fighting the dragons.”

“ _Riiight_ ,” Freya drawled, head still in hand as she looked over at Rona with a predatory gaze, “You’re the Dragonborn right? How’d you two meet anyhow?”

Rona blushed slightly, pushing her hair back behind her ear as she averted her gaze and muttered, “Uh, it’s a long story…”

Freya smirked at her, “Aw, that’s cute. When you blush it goes right up to your ears.”

This only made Rona blush harder and she felt very flustered not wanting to share personal and intimate details about her relationship with Bishop with not just one, but _three_ of his former lovers. Bishop could sense her discomfort and said, “We met in Riverwood. She needed a tracker and I was for hire and well, things just went from there.”

Venus scoffed, “I’m so sure,” she looked right at Rona and asked, “Did he take advantage of you? He would. You don’t have to stay with him you know.”

Rona laughed awkwardly and shook her head slowly, “No. He didn’t take advantage of me. Bishop’s been a great help on my journey. We look out for each other.”

“And he hasn’t even left you yet,” Freya said with that same predatory smile, “Astonishing, really.”

Bishop scowled at Freya and snapped, “Hey, if you don’t want my generosity and you just want to bring up the bad blood between us, then you can all scurry along back to whatever gutter you’ve been hiding out in. But if you think I’m going to sit here and take this shit, I won’t.”

Qetesh sighed and looked over at her two rude sisters, “Mind reeling your snark back a bit girls? I like the prospect of sleeping in a real bed tonight.”

Freya rolled her eyes and Venus just crossed her arms and turned her head away with a huff.

Bast was just watching quietly with amused interest as she stuffed her face with horker stew and a few bread rolls. It seemed that she and Qetesh were the only mature two in the group, or at least they didn’t hold onto old grudges. Rona started to wonder just what had happened between them all to make Venus and Freya hate Bishop so much.

Bast looked over and said to Rona with her mouth full, “I liked your song.”

Rona laughed a little and smiled at her, “Thanks.”

“And that… yelling thing?” She added as she swallowed her food,“That was amazing.”

Qetesh agreed, “I was definitely impressed. Never seen anything like that before. So you fight a lot of dragons?”

“Plenty,” Rona said.

Freya perked up then and asked, “Wait, so, you were here for that whole thirty dragons attacking Solitude thing a while back weren’t you? I heard the Dragonborn saved the city… that was _you?_ ”

Rona sighed. That unfortunately seemed to be one of her most well-known stories and she nodded her head slowly and forlorn.

“That was a bad time,” Bishop groaned.

“You were there too?” Freya looked at him stunned.

“Sure was, fought them off as best I could. Got a nice scar for the effort too,” he yanked his pant leg up as they leaned around to look at the white scars licking his leg like flames.

“Whoa,” Bast mumbled through another bite of food.

“Damn,” Qetesh marveled at the sight of it, “You two have been through a lot, huh?”

“It’s been interesting to say the least,” Bishop said.

“I’d love to hear some stories,” Qetesh grinned pleasantly.

Bishop shrugged and started going on about their adventures, thankfully keeping most of the details light and avoiding any and all talk about their personal life. Rona picked at some of the food on the table all the while wanting very much to leave already and just be alone with him. She’d noticed the way Freya kept looking at him, flashing him flirty looks every time their eyes met and staring at him with lustful longing. It really bothered her.

She was starting to get a perspective on just how Bishop felt every time some man walked by looking at her the same way. Only this was slightly different. Here was this incredibly beautiful nord woman, with thick coiling brown locks, big gorgeous brown eyes and an hourglass figure, who’d once been in a relationship with him. She could only imagine how he’d done it with her… in fact she couldn’t stop herself imagining it and it was very agitating as images of the two of them in the throes of passion kept flashing in her mind. Was she really feeling jealous? Rona never got jealous, but then again she’d never been put in a position like this before.

She even found herself feeling envious of their beauty. Qetesh was just as good-looking as her sisters, even with the two small canines jutting from her lower lip. She had a similar figure to Freya and big golden eyes. Though she seemed to be entirely disinterested in Bishop romantically and Rona could appreciate that, whether he’d bed her once or not.

Venus however, she kept a permanent scowl on her face, staring him down with a burning hatred behind her pretty blue eyes. She was still beautiful, even with that nasty look on her face. Rona wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten tangled up with her at one point, though she did mention that they’d both been drunk at the time.

Bast had a few more years of maturing before she’d reach the attractiveness of her sisters, but she was already developing a full figure all her own and though her wild mane of brown hair was kind of messy, it laid around her head and framed her face in a way that only accentuated her features and brought out her hazel colored eyes.

Rona started to wonder just what their mother looked like. She must have been a goddess of beauty to have brought four of the most gorgeous women she’d ever seen into the world. She started feeling incredibly self-conscious being around them all. It was a combination of the way Bishop so flagrantly chatted with them like it wasn’t strange having three women he’d previously slept with in their presence and one of them so clearly wanted to jump his bones while the other seemed to desire nothing more than to burn him alive with her hateful gaze.

She had to get out of there. She got up and excused herself and went over to Corpulus, asking for the bath. He told her it was already filled and she was welcome to use it. She hurried along, ignoring their stares as they watched her go.

She went inside the bathing room, drawing the curtain over and didn’t even take her clothes off. She just stood there, leaning against the damp wall for a minute, taking everything in.

They’d just finished infiltrating the Thalmor Embassy, successfully. They’d gotten the documents they needed to continue their journey and she hoped that they had information on the whereabouts of the Elder Scrolls since everything thus far had been a dead end. Her father nearly died because she couldn’t go anywhere without attracting dragons like a magnet to her, but she’d also awoken some newfound power inside herself and saved his life. She still had so much more training to do as well because she hadn’t learned any new shouts since their visit to Arcwind Point.

She had all these important and pressing matters to worry about but instead she was stressing over Bishop’s old trysts. This was not something she should have to think about on top of everything else! She felt frustrated by his lack of awareness in the situation. But then again, maybe he really was just trying to help out his old friends, after all they’d helped them.

She released some of her frustrations with an exasperated sigh and then Bishop came into the room looking for her. He glanced around and saw her standing there, fully dressed and gave her a concerned look, “Bothering you that much, huh?”

She blushed and turned her face away from him. She felt so ashamed for even feeling that way. He sighed and stepped over to her, “Don’t let it get to you Ladyship. It’s just one day, I promise. Freya’s… she’s kind of a bitch.” Rona looked up into his face with half-lidded eyes and he chuckled, “Okay. She’s the most spiteful, snarky bitch I’ve ever known. She can’t help herself and she loves to stir up trouble wherever she can. She’s just trying to get under your skin… don’t let her.”

“I’d be lying if I said this whole thing didn’t bother me,” she said and shook her head, “But I have so many other things to think about Bishop. I can’t let this distract me from what I’m supposed to be doing. Just… do whatever you have to do to pay them back, but I can’t be around them.”

He frowned, “ _Really?_ I mean I put up with Casavir…”

“I didn’t _sleep_ with Casavir,” she threw in sharply.

His mouth twisted at those words but he relented, “Alright. Fine. I’ll take care of my business with my old friends,” then he perked up a little, “Then tonight, you and me will have a quiet evening alone. _No distractions_ ,” he added the with a smirk.

“I’d like that,” she said sincerely.

With a kiss they parted again and she took the opportunity to wash up while silently hoping the whole time that Bishop’s so called ‘friends’ took their leave shortly.

~~~

After consoling and reassuring her, Bishop went back upstairs and found the four sisters finally finished with their feast and enjoying their drinks. He rolled his eyes at Bast, who’d already snagged another bottle of mead and he walked over and held his hand out. She frowned at him but handed it over with a scowl as the other three women giggled under their breaths.

Then Freya said, “So, how’s your lady friend? Not too upset is she?”

He looked back at the cheeky nord woman and said, “Hey, I promised to pay off that bounty you have on your head, what do you say we head over to Castle Dour and take care of that?”

She smirked at him, “Alright. Since you’re still being so generous, might as well take advantage.”

Bishop tossed a small coin purse on the table and said, “Pay the tab and get a room for yourselves.”

Freya joined him and they started walking up the path to the crenellations when Bishop grabbed Freya’s arm and threw her hard against the side wall of the inn, out of sight of the guards. He put his hands up on either side of her head and glared at her. She still had a nasty smirk playing at her lips and he snarled, “ _Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing._ ”

She played coy and teased, running a finger sensually up his chest, “Whatever do you mean Bishop?”

He smacked her hand away, jut his finger in her face and spoke with a dangerous tone, “You leave her the fuck alone Freya. You have _no_ idea the kind of shit she’s been through. She doesn’t need your snark or your nasty attitude. I don’t know what you’re playing at, but it’s over between us. It’s been over for _six_ years. Let it fucking go.”

Her playful expression suddenly turned to one of contempt and hatred and she replied sharply, “And you don’t know what _we_ went through when you _abandoned_ us and left us with that twisted piece of shit.”

He knit his brows together and said, “What? What did Thorn do?”

She shoved him away from her and stormed off suddenly and growled, “As if you care.”

He watched her go for a moment, feeling miserable. He felt bad enough abandoning them after all the promises he’d made, but something must have happened to make even Freya hate him that much. He caught up with her and they silently went along to Castle Dour where they met with the guards inside.

The Solitude guard flipped through a logbook and said, “Let’s see, Freya, Venus, Qetesh and Bast,” he looked right up at them, astonished, “You brought the leader of the Femme Fatal here!?”

Bishop looked at her, half-lidded eyes, “The what?”

She averted her gaze and pursed her lips, “Just what we’ve been calling ourselves.”

Bishop sighed and looked back at the guard, “How much is the bounty?”

“Twenty-thousand,” he said flatly.

“TWENTY-!?” Bishops voice broke off and he looked back at Freya again who was pointedly staring at the ceiling with a smirk on her face. “Freya, I can’t afford the cost of a damned house for you!”

The guard stood up suddenly, drawing his sword and said, “Then we can’t let her leave here.”

Bishop threw a hand out, “Whoa, whoa, okay. Maybe we can discuss this. This woman - _these women_ \- they helped save the Dragonborn and her father very recently. Is there any chance we can negotiate a cut in cost for… heroic deeds or something?”

The guard looked between the two of them then said to Bishop, “Alright, Companion. I’ll see what we can do. It’s five thousand on the heads of each of them, but we’ll make it five thousand grand total for the four instead.”

Bishop grumbled fishing around his pocket for the fat coin purse he’d grabbed earlier that morning and noticed it was missing. He clenched his teeth, letting out a very angry, audible growl and held his hand out to Freya.

She snickered a little then reached in a pouch on her belt and passed the coin purse back to him, “Whoops. You dropped this earlier and uh, I forgot to give it back to you.”

“I can see that,” he said through his teeth. He took it and dropped it in front of the guard onto the desk.

The guard said, “That’ll do. Alright Companion. They’re free women now, but they’re _your_ responsibility. If I so much as hear about someone’s sweet roll being stolen, I’ll gladly toss you _and_ all your lady friends in prison right quick. Do we understand each other?”

“Completely,” he said then grabbed her arm and dragged her back out with him before she could do any other stupid thing to land her in hot water.

When they were outside he rounded on her, “ _Twenty thousand gold!?_ What did you do!? Murder an army!?”

Freya waved a hand, “The girls and I have just been busy is all. It’s not like we have the _Dragonborn_ to watch our backs, we just have each other.”

He groaned annoyed, “It’s no wonder Bast still gets headaches all the time. You are a walking, talking headache, aren’t you?” She gave a light shrug, still playing the coy bitch. He grumbled, “We still have to go pay Jaree-Ra off too. You trying to drain me dry?”

Her lips curled sensually at that remark and he kicked himself for saying it as she got real close to him, dancing her fingers over his chest again and said, “I could if you’d only let me.”

“Pft, keep trying darlin’.”

He kicked himself for that one too as he quickly walked away and she called, “Oh don’t you worry Bish, I won’t ever stop trying. I’m damn good at this game and you know it.”

Freya was proving to be a real pain in his ass. On the one hand he felt immensely guilty for breaking his promises six years ago to them but on the other he wanted nothing more than to skip town and disappear where she’d never be able to find him again. The last six years without her in his life had been relatively peaceful. Lonely definitely, but the frustrations she’d brought to his life just weren’t worth it to avoid feeling lonely. He hadn’t realized how much he’d enjoyed the peace until he was in her irritating presence again. He couldn’t understand what he’d ever found attractive about her.

He really had changed.

He went back to their house. The roof was nearly finished being repaired. He was going to have to pawn a few things just to pay off Jaree-Ra at that point. Luckily they had plenty of junk just laying around waiting to be sold, he almost didn’t even care if Freya snagged some it.

He let them into the home and waited for all her snarky comments about him living lavishly and she did not disappoint.

“Nice place, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a king living like this. Wow," she looked at the wash basin mounted to a wall and turned on a faucet making it run water, "Real plumbing too? Now that's extravagant, even for you. How do you stand it Bishop? Always thought you were the type to prefer sleeping in a tent out in the middle of nowhere."

He refused to entertain her goading with a reply until she said, "So is this place yours or hers? Must be hers, as if you'd ever be able to afford a place like this.” She laughed.

“Neither,” he said, “It's on loan from the Jarl for saving the city from dragons.”

“ _Riiight_ ,” she drawled as she immediately started snooping around as he expected her to.

He said, “Wait here and try to keep your sticky claws off most of the valuables too, will you?”

She smirked, “That sounds like a partial invitation to take a few things.”

He glanced back, “Yeah, sure, take a few things if you think you really need it. We’re not exactly wanting for anything, so by all means, darlin’, take your pick.”

Luckily there wasn’t anything of Rona’s down in the kitchen or the cellar. Every one of her personal items was up in their bedroom or back at the inn. He went into the room upstairs and stepped inside. A light dust drifted through the bright sun beams poking through the few holes left in the ceiling that hadn’t been patched up yet. Their poor, beautiful, beast of a bed was still covered in debris from the wreckage and a bit charred in places from the fire.

He started rifling through their drawers and picking out some of the more valuable items. He even found an extra coin purse with five hundred gold in it. He started thinking that he could _persuade_ Jaree-Ra to take that much instead.

He heard the sound of boots gently tapping on the wood floor behind him and then Freya’s voice carried in, “Wow. Now that’s a bed.”

 _Here we go_ , he thought to himself then said, “Yeah, was a nice bed ‘til it got ruined.”

She peered up at the ceiling and said, “What the hell happened to your roof?”

“It was a dragon.”

“Wow… you weren’t kidding about the whole dragon slaying thing. So what’d you do to piss it off?”

He turned and looked at her from the dresser he’d been rifling through and said, “Nothing. They find us – _her_. They hone in on her and…” he exhaled annoyed by her pointless questions and turned away from the woman again as he went back to picking out old soul gems and some other items he could part with.

“Why are you even with her if it’s this much trouble Bishop? That’s so unlike you,” she scoffed.

He smirked and figured he’d ruffle her feathers a little since she kept ruffling his, “Because I love her.”

Dead silence. He let the grin on his mouth curl even more at the beautiful silence those words provided. Ah, even his love for Rona could bring him such wonderful, blissful, peace. He enjoyed it even more when he heard Freya’s receding footsteps as she went back down the stairs.

Who knew those words would be enough to shut her up? He finished searching their belongings and went back downstairs. Freya was standing by the door, looking away from him, arms crossed.

He walked past her and opened the door, throwing a hand out, “After you darlin’.”

She said nothing and proceeded out. He got a quick look at her face though but instead of looking snarky, or even pissed she just looked... sad. Now he felt even worse. He always hated making women sad, even if they were total bitches that deserved it.

After selling off some merchandise at the local general goods store the two of them headed down to the docks looking for Jaree-Ra and saw him over in a quiet corner, loitering around. Bishop noticed a guard nearby and went over to him.

The guard nodded to him saying, "Companion."

Bishop really did love the respect he got just from being a well-known member of the Companions. It was a nice change of pace from being hated and chased around by them. He said, "Hey, what's your name?"

The guard looked at him curiously through his helmet before he said, "Stefan."

"Alright, Stefan. See that argonian over there?"

The guard glanced down at Jaree-Ra who thankfully hadn't noticed them yet. He asked, "What about him?"

"I've got some business with the lizard, but I might need to rough him up a bit to get my point across. Here's fifty gold to uh... look the other way." If there was one thing Bishop was good at, it was bribing people, when he had the money to do so of course.

"Yeah, of course Companion. Feel free to take care of your business... in fact take as long as you need," he could hear the grin through the man's helmet and then Bishop grabbed Freya pulling her down the docks with him.

She positioned herself a short ways behind him, probably intending to use him as a human shield if needed. Bishop went up to Jaree-Ra who looked up and smiled, "Ah, my old friend Bishop. Good to see you again land-strider. Ready to settle on the lovely maiden's debt?"

"I am Jaree," Bishop handed him the coin purse with five hundred gold and the greedy argonian immediately opened it, sifting through it and counting. His smile fell and he hissed, "There's only five hundred here. You need more time to cough it up or something?"

"Actually, Jaree, I think that's sufficient. The debt was four hundred and there's an extra hundred for interest."

"I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing here ranger-"

He was too fast for the argonian, drawing his dagger and grasping him sharply by the skin of his neck and holding the blade to his throat.

Jaree-Ra hissed furiously at him, "You keep this up ranger and you'll have a debt all your own to pay off!"

"Yeah, I very much doubt that," he growled back.

Jaree-Ra noticed the guard up a ways intentionally ignoring them and he started making threats, "I swear ranger, I will have my black blood marauders on you and all your pretty little women before you can say-"

Bishop gripped his skin a little tighter, yanking his head back some more and pressing the blade close enough to draw blood, "No Jaree, here's how it is. The debt is settled. You go your way and we go our way. If I catch you so much as _looking_ at any of them, I'll gut you myself. Shit, if you even try to look at the Dragonborn she'll roast you up into a fried little lizard and we'll feed you to the dragons, how's that sound?"

"You fucking piece of-"

Bishop tossed him right off the docks and into the river then where he splashed noisily and came up to the surface and just hissed at him before swimming off. He spun his dagger and sheathed it and the second he turned around Freya leapt onto him, throwing her arms around his back as she cried, "My hero!"

He threw his hands out and away from her and said, "The _hell_ are you doing woman?"

She pulled back and flashed him a sensual look, batting her lashes at him and said, "Well, you just saved me. I think I owe you a good time stud." She winked at him.

"M'nooope," he said quickly and carefully peeled her off of himself.

She let a flirty grin play at her lips again and he scoffed, "Freya, enough. Alright? There. Your debts, your bounty, all of it is done and paid for. You got a free meal and room out of me. I think I've paid you back for everything. So, can you just stop?"

He face fell again and she snarled, "What's so special about _her?_ "

"She just is," Bishop retorted, " _Why_ do you care?"

She held that look of sorrow again and crossed her arms over, averting her gaze from him.

"I'm gonna go now, alright? So... just, take care of yourself. Try not to get into any more trouble while you're here and for the love of Talos, don't steal any sweet rolls either," he left her there and was almost surprised when she didn't follow him, but relieved as well.

~~~

Rona finished her bath, got dressed and went upstairs to find three out of four of the sisters still sitting at the now cleared table drinking and just having a good time. She was glad for that. She held no ill will against them and thought they had every right to enjoy themselves. Still she immediately wondered where a certain ranger and his certain ex-lover had disappeared off to and whether or not they were together.

She made to leave, to go look for him when Bast called out to her, "Hey! Miss Dragonborn! Come have a drink with us!"

Qetesh looked over at her too and said, "Yeah, join us for a minute."

Rona felt the internal screaming rising up inside her again but relented and went over, taking a seat at the table.

Bast immediately said, "Sorry about Freya."

"Yeah, she's a real cunt sometimes," Venus spat.

Qetesh glared at her sister and said, " _Language_."

"Oh what? Let Bast drink mead but don't _swear_ in front of her?" Venus snarled, her frown only worsening.

Qetesh rolled her eyes then looked back at Rona kindly, "Really though, don't let Freya get to you. She's... been through a lot and tends to lash out. With Bishop around again it's just bringing out the worst in her too."

Rona twisted her mouth slightly when she asked, "Can I be honest?"

"Sure hun, go ahead," Qetesh said.

"This is really weird for me."

They laughed and even Venus gave a small smirk asking, "Did he tell you about us?"

"A little bit," Rona said, "He uh... mentioned his relationship with Freya and umm... his brief encounters with you both as well."

Venus looked shocked, "He really told you that? How... _honest_ of him."

Rona found it so strange that his honesty was so odd to them and said, "Bishop's always been honest with me, since the beginning. Well... not about his past at first, he always just hid it, refused to talk about it. But he's never lied to me."

"So you know about Thorn then," Qetesh asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah... actually, I do," Rona said, "He's threatened to kidnap and hurt me."

They all looked at her with a mingled mixture of horror and fear.

Venus' scowl deepened when she said, "Never let that man anywhere near you. _Never_."

Rona looked between them all and asked, "You worked with him didn't you? Bishop hasn't gone into any deep details about it. I think it was too hard to talk about. What can you tell me?"

Qetesh took a deep breath and said, "Thorn's not just a rapist, he's a _sadist_. He enjoys inflicting severe, life-threatening and even deadly pain and torture on women. Though he's not opposed to doing it to young boys either. He's the most vile person I'd ever had the displeasure of knowing."

Rona knit her brows together and asked, "How did you all survive, living with someone like that?"

"There were different rungs of the ladder in Thorn's group. It's how he held such strong control over everyone who worked with him. Our mother, Elska, was a prostitute. It was all she'd ever known her whole life. When Thorn's group took over the Rift, she and the other working women in the region had no choice but to join his ranks and bow to him or get taken as his... playthings."

Qetesh talked with her hands, raising one up slightly and then a little more for each rung as she explained, "The rungs basically went like this, from lowest to highest. The Rats, they were the lowest, most everyone started out there and worked their way up. They usually consisted of beggars and young kids, their jobs were to collect information and snitch on others inside and outside the group."

"Next up were The Courtesans, second to the bottom. If you worked as a prostitute you got stuck there, there was rarely any chance to move up or out. You got protection and a promise that Thorn would keep his hands off of you but not much else. The next rung up were The Thieves, basically anyone with enough skill to pickpocket and pilfer. After that was the second highest rung, The Specialists. Bishop was there. He specialized in it all, thievery, threats, collections, the muscle, murder, whatever, you name it."

Rona knit her brows together... Bishop never mentioned that... _murder?_

"Then last but not least, the highest rung, The Whips, it consisted of Thorn and his closest group of sick freaks. All the creeps that were either too afraid to step up to Thorn or who actually liked all the sadistic torture they performed on helpless girls and women."

Rona felt incredibly nauseas just listening to this. Then she looked over them all, "What about you all?" She looked right at Bast, eyes wide, "And _her?_ "

Venus met her gaze and said, "We were considered of age, Freya, Qetesh and I. So we had to choose an 'occupation' as they called it. We'd been working on our thievery for years. Elska made us practice, she never wanted us to end up like her, as working girls. So we made it up into the rank of The Thieves pretty easily."

Qetesh said, "Bast wasn't of age at the time. She was still little and Thorn knew better than to mess with The Courtesan's kids. He kept his promises there, never touching them or their children. And because he kept his promises they all continued to work for him with little to no arguments. He really did keep that place working like a well oiled Dwemer Artifact. Any squeaky wheels and he made sure to take them out quick too."

Rona hesitated but found herself wanting to know more, "How did you meet Bishop? How did you all get to know him?"

Qetesh smiled warmly but Venus' face just crinkled up as she pursed her lips. Bast said, "He was nice to us, him and Jules."

Rona took a breath, "You knew his brother?"

"Yeah, we did," Qetesh said as she seemed to remember it all rather fondly, "We'd seen them coming and going for a while. Bishop was a regular at The Courtesans brothel."

Rona scowled then, almost rivaling Venus with her deep disapproval of that fact. Qetesh laughed and insisted, "He _never_ paid for sex though. He just liked checking up on the women and I think he enjoyed the flirting and the attention they all gave him. He was the nicest Specialist they'd ever met. He never behaved like he was better than anyone else, he just treated everyone like regular people and was friendly. It was kind of sweet actually."

This really warmed Rona's heart. To know that he'd always been so thoughtful and caring... but then to know that he'd forced himself to lock it all away after his brother died. It was all so beautiful and sad to her.

Qetesh went on, "Then he met our mother and Bastet was with her and he found out that she was half-khajiit like Jules. He started hanging around them more and more and really got to know her. Then he asked to meet me when he found out I was an alchemist and mixed a potion that had really helped Bast with her physical ailments. Elska got us all together, the whole family and we met Bishop and Jules and just," she shrugged, "hit it off I guess. They were great people, good company. Jules especially, he was probably the funniest man I'd ever met. Damn I miss him sometimes."

"So, then Bishop and Freya..." Rona couldn't believe she was asking this.

Venus scoffed loudly, " _Oh my gods_. You do _not_ want to know about those two."

"Like oil and water," Qetesh chuckled.

"And fire all over that oil," Venus huffed.

"They were _bad_ for each other," Qetesh added firmly, "Freya's a troublemaker. They're too much like each other."

"Definitely," Venus said, "Jealous."

"Snarky."

"Rude."

"Irritable."

"Vulgar."

"Blunt."

The two of them went back and forth listing off plenty of faults and flaws their sister and Bishop shared before Qetesh finally said, "And that's not even half of it."

Rona laughed. She was actually finding herself enjoying their company and she was learning so many things she'd never known about his past.

"How long were he and Freya together?" She asked them.

"Two years give or take," Qetesh said, "I mean, if you can call it being together. Those two split up and got back together so many times, I couldn't keep track."

Venus laughed, "Yeah, every time Bishop slept with some other woman behind her back she'd go out and suck the pole of some other sod in the group, just because she knew word would get right back round to him real quick."

"Then the fight would break out," Qetesh snickered, "And everyone would hear it for miles down the tunnels and you could just hear the collective eye roll every time it happened." Then she leaned over towards Rona and said, "You know hun, I only did it with him to piss off Freya because she had the nerve to steal my stash of black soul gems and sold them for those damned gold bangles of hers."

Rona smirked and shook her head slightly. It was still a bit odd, hearing about Bishop's past sexual escapades with them, but that was just it. They were in the past. It was also pretty funny too. Then she glanced at Venus and asked, "What about you? Trying to get back at your sister too?"

Venus' face burned almost as bright as Rona's could when she stammered, "N-No! I was just... drunk. And he was drunk and... well, we were having a good time and he was just..."

Rona grinned, "His usual charming self?"

"She gets it!" Qetesh roared a laugh then said, "You know, I was a little worried we'd put you off, well, at least Freya and Venus over here 'cause they can't keep their nasty yaps shut."

"Hey!" Venus grumbled, "Everything I said about him was true."

Qetesh held a hand to the side of her mouth and whispered loudly to Rona, "She's just still mad that Bishop had the nerve to call her Freya mid coitus all those years ago."

Venus growled and glared at her sister, but Rona, Qetesh and even Bast were laughing so loudly they could hardly hear her.

Then Rona noticed Bast hadn't said much about it and asked her, "What do _you_ think of Bishop, Bast?"

"I was really little when I met him," she said, "But I remember him and Jules being really nice to me. They always brought me presents and sweets."

Rona smiled. Bishop could try and hide it all he wanted too but he was great with kids and she knew he loved being around them.

"So tell us," Qetesh said, leaning back in her chair, "How's he treat you? You two actually seem pretty good for each other and he seems rather taken with you."

Rona blushed brightly, but still had a smile on her lips when she decided why not? They'd shared plenty with her. Maybe she could even change their view of the ranger.

She started off in the beginning telling them all about his rude and cocky behavior, his lewd remarks and every little thing. Then she told them about becoming Dragonborn and how, despite how much trouble she'd caused him he stuck it out with her. She even told them how long she'd made him wait for her before they made love for the first time. They were absolutely floored he'd stuck around as long as he did. Venus could hardly believe her ears.

It was nice talking and gossiping with them. They felt like a bunch of old girlfriends to her, even though the only thing they all had in common was Bishop.

By the time she got to telling them how he first confessed his love to her they were completely enthralled, elbows on the table, drinks grasped in hand and staring at her with awe.

"Maybe he really has changed," Venus said.

Rona's cheeks were still burning just from telling them all these sweet, private moments with him and she said, "I'd like to think he has."

Then Qetesh frowned suddenly, "Shit. We should probably go find him."

"Why?" Rona asked.

Venus groaned, putting a hand to her face and said, "Because Freya's with him and she'll do anything to ruin his life."

Rona raised her brows then and laughed a little, "I trust him."

Qetesh looked skeptical, "Trust him all you like hun, but he's still a man."

"I was worried before," Rona said, "But after talking about everything... I think I just reminded myself that I can trust him."

In that moment he came through the doors to inn and looked around. His gaze met hers and they smiled at one another. He came over and said, "Alright ladies. Your debts have all been paid. You're free women now."

"Really?" Qetesh looked surprised, "Like the bounty?"

"The bounty _and_ Jaree-Ra," he said.

Venus looked stunned and said, "You really _have_ changed."

He snorted a laugh at her, "Don't tell me you're going to be nice to me now, Venus. Because that would be too weird."

Qetesh got up and said to him seriously, "Thank you Bishop. Really. I thought we'd be struggling with those debts for the rest of our lives, you've done too much for us," then she looked at Rona, "both of you."

"Yeah, well, don't get yourselves into anymore trouble and screw it up, alright? Keep that mad-woman of a sister of yours on a leash if you can," then he said, "and don't let her drag you down with her anymore. I don't know what the hell is wrong with her, but she's seriously got a loose screw or something. She's way crazier than I remember her."

Qetesh looked morose and both Venus and Bast turned away and he said, "What? Did something happen to her?" He paused for a moment and muttered, "It was Thorn, wasn't it?"

"Don't worry about it Bishop," Qetesh said, "She's our burden to bear. By the way, I just want to say, I think you've found yourself a really good woman here. Don't ever let her get away you scoundrel."

He looked between them all and raised a brow, "Did I miss something here, Lightfoot, or are you all best friends now?"

Rona grinned at him and said, "The best of friends!"

He chuckled, "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Now, uh, if you'll excuse me ladies, my woman and I have a date this evening. Shall we?"

Rona got up and took his arm. She bade them a goodnight and thanked them all for talking with her. The two of them left and Qetesh sat back down and sighed, "I'm actually happy for him. He found someone... normal."

"Yeah I like her," Bast said.

Venus huffed a little but said, "Definitely a better woman for him than Freya ever was."

Their sister came in shortly after, looking absolutely miserable. She took a seat at the table and they all looked at her curiously then Bast said, "What's wrong Freya? Our bounty's are all paid off now."

"You should be celebrating," Qetesh smiled.

But Freya just buried her face in her arms and grit her teeth furiously, muttering so they couldn't hear a word, "I'll show him... I'll make him pay... take everything from him just like he did to me."


	67. Twisted Kiss

(Trigger Warning: Graphic Descriptions of Rape and Torture)

 

**\--------------**

As they left the inn, they headed down towards the docks through the Solitude Gates. Rona and Bishop stayed arm in arm when they slowly passed Freya who was furiously looking the other way from them as she hurried back up to Solitude.

Rona couldn’t help but look back at the woman and then turned to Bishop and asked, “What happened?”

“She was being an idiot and I told her so,” he said quickly.

“She looked really upset.”

“She’s always upset,” he rolled his eyes, “But let’s not think about her. The rest of the day is for you my dear.”

Rona brushed it off. Freya wasn’t exactly the nicest person to her. She’d been intentionally trying to provoke her since they first met and she wasn’t very fond of the woman anyhow. She really needed to stop trying to be so nice to everyone all the time.

They walked along, enjoying the slowly dying day as Rona hummed a light song and just appreciated being in Bishop’s company. They went a ways down the mouth of the river, heading towards the coast. It was a bit more chill out that way and she’d forgotten her cloak and gave a light shiver. Naturally Bishop used it as an opportunity to draw her closer under his arm and said, “Mm, mm. Whatever will we do about you and the cold weather my dear?”

She looked up at him with a small smile, “You’ll keep me warm right?”

“Always,” he grinned back then gave a sweet kiss to the top of her head.

After a thirty-minute stroll down the coast they arrived at a tall lighthouse towering at the edge of the rough waters. Bishop went right up to the door and slipped a lock pick out. Rona grasped his hand before he could get to work on it and said, “Teach me.”

He raised a brow, “You’ve never picked a lock before?”

“I’ve picked a few, but I was never very good at it,” she said

He got a very mischievous grin on his face when he said, “This’ll be fun, teaching my lovely Ladyship the tricks of my trade, hm? Maybe we’ll turn you into a real thief yet.”

She laughed and nudged him, “Come on, hurry up and show me.”

“Oh I’ll show you alright,” he chuckled as he pulled out what looked like a dirty rag until he unfurled it revealing an entire set of different shaped lock picks that had been stuck into little slots sewn into the fabric, “Have a look, Princess.”

She took the cloth from him and smirked, “You’ve had this with you the entire time we’ve known each other?”

“Oh since way before that,” he said, “These are my trusty picks. Made them myself and out of much sturdier materials than the crap you can buy from the caravans.”

“Why are there so many of them?”

“Because there are a lot of different kinds of lock designs. If I had the patience or the time, I’d tear a bunch of locks apart just to show you the mechanisms and how they work. But that is neither here nor there my love and I have other plans for the evening,” he gave her a salacious grin.

“Well we’ve still got time,” she shot back, “and I want to learn.”

He shrugged and said, “Alright.” He pointed to the first on the far left and moved down naming them, “First you have your tension wrench, your diamond pick, your ball pick, your short hook, your medium hook, your decoder pick, your curtain pick, a variety of rake picks and your bump keys. This one’s a skeleton key," he pointed to one on the end with a lot of jagged edges on it,"I keep it handy in case I come across any warded locks.”

“Like Nocturnal’s Skeleton Key?”

Bishop snorted, “If I had the _actual_ Skeleton Key I probably wouldn’t need all of these… Damn, why can’t we ever meet any useful Daedric Princes?”

Rona laughed and asked, “How’s it work?”

“See all the teeth along the edges? Those are called bittings. You can just file them down until you get the right shape needed to pick a warded lock, using it like a real key. It’s useless after the fact, but always good to keep one handy just in case.”

She met his gaze with her own and said flirtatiously, “You know, it really turns me on when you talk thief to me.”

He raised his brows, “Hmm, damn woman, I’ll talk more if you really want me to.”

She bit her lip slightly and asked, “What else you got hiding on your person that I don’t know about?”

“You're just going to have to strip me naked if you want to find out,” he said, his eyes smoldering with desire for her. She loved it when he looked at her that way, she couldn't get enough of it.

He held up the two picks he’d already taken out of his stash and said, “Most of the older locks here in Skyrim are single cylinder locks. Pretty easy to pick,” he showed her the pick with a bent right angle and said, “This is your tension wrench, you press that in like so, to hold the cylinder steady,” then he held up the other piece with a slightly curved edge on the end, “This one’s a short hook. Usually you’ll need this or the medium hook for these old fashioned pin and tumbler mechanisms.”

He pressed that one in the lock above the tension wrench and asked with a roguish grin, “Want to give it a try?”

She leaned near him and gripped the picks. He ran his much larger hands over her smaller delicate one sgrasping them and looked over her shoulder. His breath tickled her ear as he moved with her, making the motions to press the pins inside the lock. It was amazing how he could make something as technical as lock picking into a flirtatious affair.

He pressed even closer to her then, getting distracted as his lips and tongue found their way across the tip of her ear and traveled slowly and sensually down to her earlobe before moving even farther down into the nape of her neck, where he started biting and nipping tenderly at her skin making her moan loudly.

She leaned into him, letting him do as he liked, forgetting the task at hand entirely as he shifted the sleeve of her dress down her arm and continued his tender nibbling and sucking of her skin, moving his way over her shoulder and back up her neck again. He took the opportunity to reach a hand around her chest and massaged her breast through the fabric of her clothes.

She felt her face flush red and gasped with another sharp nip, mumbling, “How do you do that?”

“Hm?” He murmured as he continued his attack with his lips, teeth and tongue to her neck and his hand still groping at her chest.

“Make something like this so,” she took another sharp breath as he bit her softly and moaned,“… _so sexy?_ ”

She felt his mouth curve into a grin along her skin as he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, “Wasn’t trying love… just saw something I wanted and took it. Your beautiful, soft skin, the tip of your lovely pointed ear. I wanted a taste so I made my move. I didn’t think you’d mind of course and considering how loudly you're moaning I'd say I was right about that.”

Then he took his hand from hers and moved it up behind her head, curling his fingers through her hair and turned her face to his. He hovered very close to her and said, “I just want to make you feel good, Rona.”

He pressed himself up against her rear so she could feel his hardness through their clothes. She released one of the picks, leaving it still sticking out of the lock and reached back, pressing her hand to his firm bulge and moved in to kiss him. He caught her lips with his, using the hand he had coiled in her hair to deepen their lip-lock while she groped and rubbed him through his clothes and he continued to do the same with the hand to her breast.

He groaned under her mouth and pulled away and said, "Damn woman, we need to get this door open and fast. There are _so_ many things I want to do to you."

She moved out of the way, letting him finish picking the lock so they could move along a little faster than her skills would allow. The door clicked and he peered inside, looking around for a minute and said in a hushed voice, "I think we're good. Doesn't seem to be anyone here. Probably won't be 'til morning too."

They both slipped in, shutting and locking the door behind them. She followed him up the spiraling stone stairs several floors high until they came to an open space at the top of the lighthouse. There was a low wall lining the landing above, several pillars jut up in four even points from the rounded walls and held a tall roof above them, providing some cover. In the center of the platform was what can only be described as a giant raised up hearth or sconce with stacks of thick, tall logs piled onto it that were ablaze with a roaring fire. It was quite large to them, but would be a tiny beacon of light to guide ships far off in the distant seas as they made their passage to Solitude.

Rona welcomed the fiery warmth. Now that she had breath of fire and a real handle on her flames spells she didn't fear fire like she once did as a young girl who was trying fruitlessly to carve her path as a mage. She held her hands to the blazing inferno and then turned her palms back to herself. She summoned the fire from within and it burned from her hands a golden color. Bishop stood by her side watching as she held these sparkling, gold flames in her hands and said, "How do you make it that color? It looks like paper gold the way it shimmers like that."

"I don't know," she said, "Eira has white fire. Maybe her dragon soul is white," she turned and looked up at him, "When Potema tried to take my body... I saw inside myself. A great golden dragon fought by my side... but then I became the dragon. I think that was my soul. I woke it up and now my fire matches my soul."

He reached a hand out, placing it above hers, near the tip of the dancing flame. "It's warm, but... pleasant." Then he was bold enough to reach in and grasp her burning hand, allowing the flames to touch him, unafraid. "Huh," he smiled, "Doesn't even hurt."

"It's so strange," she said, "I'm a better mage now than I ever was. I have more control over it. I can even keep you from being burned by just willing it to do what I want."

"You're getting stronger," he said turning and looking into her eyes, "We'll find more Words of Power, finish your training. We'll find the Elder Scroll you need and then..." he looked somewhat upset suddenly, knitting his brows together and looking beyond her, as though he were realizing what was meant to happen at the end of her journey.

She would have to face Alduin, the beast of Oblivion whose ultimate goal was to see her wiped from the face of Nirn so that he might establish his cruel kingdom over mortalkind once more.

Bishop stepped closer to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair and just held her for a moment. She released the golden fire from her hands and wrapped her arms around him, trying to give him some comfort. She wanted to assure him she'd be okay, but even she didn't know what would happen in the end.

"I'll find a way to keep you safe," he choked, stifling whatever sudden sadness he was feeling at this awful reality.

She pressed her ear close to his chest and just listened to his heartbeat. She wanted to protect him too, to always keep his heart beating.

Then he asked her a question that she didn't quite know how to answer, "When it's all over... what will you do then?"

She pulled back from him and looked up into his handsome amber eyes, the roaring fire made them glow that much more. "I... I don't know. I never thought about it before."

He smiled warmly at her, "Well, let's think about it now. What do _you_ want to do when you don't have to be the Dragonborn anymore, Rona?"

She blinked. The very notion of that idea - _not being the Dragonborn_ \- was beyond her imagination. She'd become so entrenched in her new identity, so swept up by the forces around her pushing her onward, guiding her along that path, that to think she might step off of it... to just be a normal person again, it was odd.

"If I could go back, to when we first met," she said, "To being that woman again... someone who was just happy to find adventure and spend time with her friends and her father. I wouldn't mind having that again. No fancy titles, no crazy voice, no more dragons or ghosts of the past chasing me around in my dreams," she scoffed, " _and_ when I'm awake!

She smiled and laughed, "I'd be happy being who I was before. Someone who struggled to pay the rent on her attic space, who always overslept on the day of a big mission and got hit in the face with pillows for it. I want to go back to chasing off the idiot suitors that came calling time and time again, to be the woman who spent her nights with her girlfriends, singing at the local tavern and getting drunk on wine and gossiping about the charming and boorish men in town. I want to remember what it feels like when nobody knows who the hell I am! I just want to be," she paused to breathe as her face fell, "human again."

She hadn't realized she was crying until a chill wind swept by cooling the tears on her face. Bishop was smiling softly at her and gently leaned in, kissing the cold tears from her cheeks as he held her in his arms still.

His face was very close to hers and she watched as his dark lashes beat over his golden eyes as he asked her, "And where might I fit into these plans of yours?"

(Recommended song _Fly_ by MattiaCupelli)

"Come with me," she whispered, "To Cyrodiil... stay with me."

"I will," he said and kissed her deeply again. She returned his passion with her own, allowing herself to burn up in the flames of lust, desire and love for him. He took his time kissing her, holding her closely before his hands roamed along to her hips as he ran his thumbs in small circles against her pelvis before he picked her right up by her waist and leaned back, holding her against his chest while they continued to pull at each other's lips and tangle their tongues desperately. He slowly stepped over to the side wall, facing the roaring ocean and set her down, so she was sitting on the edge.

Still he would not give up the attack on her mouth as his hand traveled down her hip and over her thigh. He gripped her there, feeling the way her soft skin felt against his fingertips and moved on again, caressing her inner thigh under her dress. He pressed his other hand to her back, holding her as he slid his fingers down the top of her panties, searching for her aching need. He touched against her swollen nub making her gasp beneath him.

He grinned and moved the focus of his lips down her neck again while his fingers traced around her pleasure center, teasing her endlessly before he pressed harder, the way she loved it, the way she'd do it herself. He was so good, so attentive to her needs and what she loved. He always wanted to make her feel good and he did, exceeding her expectations at every turn.

He sighed deeply against her neck as she moaned loudly for him, " _Bishop, it feels so good_ , ah! Yes!" She leaned more into him, wrapping her arms around his back, digging her nails into his leather cuirass, trying to pull him closer as he gave her electrifying jolts with each new pass over the spot between her legs and then his fingers slid further down, touching against the wetness of her opening, making her tunnel yawn open with need. He touched her there, stroking against her folds, spreading her essence all around, making her wetter for him, so that she could accept his manhood easily within.

"Does that feel good?" His voice was deep and sensual, yet electrifying to hear.

" _Yeees_ ," she moaned.

"And this?" He spread her open then, sliding two thick fingers inside her, touching her tightening walls inside and started searching for her sweet spot within. He found it quickly, pressing hard against it.

She breathed, "Yes, there!"

He leaned back, still holding onto her with one hand and digging into her with the other while he looked over her face, enjoying the pleasured expressions she gave him for touching her so intimately. He held a look of deep longing all his own though and it made her drip even more because she wanted him so much.

She gripped his arms, trying to draw him closer to her and said with her brows knit tightly together and her face flushed deeply red, " _I need you inside me Bishop._ "

He took a sharp breath of excited anticipation and withdrew his fingers from her and quickly started undoing the belt on his trousers. In a second he yanked them open, partially pulling them down to reveal his thick erection. She tugged on her panties, pulling them down her legs and kicked them off to the side.

He grasped her hips again and pulled her towards the edge of the wall, closer to him. She hiked her dress up  around her waist and spread her legs apart, opening for him as he moved even closer and she felt his cockhead rub hard against her slit. That feeling alone was enough to drive her wild. She grasped his shoulders again, pulling herself closer and felt him pressing partially into her opening and then Bishop couldn't wait a moment longer and plunged himself into her warm depths and let out a very sexy, quivering groan of pleasure all his own. She moaned deeply from the feeling of him filling her all the way.

She looked into his face, enjoying watching his eyes roll just from feeling their most intimate parts joining. He took a moment, as he adjusted to her tightness and she adjusted to his girth before he started that wonderful steady roll of his hips against hers. Slow and steady, he set the pace for some quiet and pleasured moans from the both of them. Each stroke within gave her a shudder of delight, her face flushed deeply red from her racing pulse. Even his face burned slightly, as he panted with eager need to fill her over and over again.

Soon he was leaning into her, holding her back with one hand and gripping the edge of the wall with the other as he started to thrust more sharply, grunting with each deep pump into her massaging tunnel. She let go quick cries every time he hit bottom, pressing hard against the entrance to her womb. He filled her out so completely, it felt too good.

She wanted to be even closer though, and touched his face, saying, "More! Thrust into me harder!"

"Wrap your legs around me," he said quickly. She did, locking her legs to him as he grasped her waist and lifted her. She threw her arms up around his neck, holding on and feeling herself sliding heavily onto his throbbing member with the change in gravity. He carefully stepped over to one of the pillars, pressing her back to it, giving him leverage and began to pound into her much harder, taking long, deep strokes within, making sure to bottom out every time. Feeling him press all the way in, sometimes it was painful, but when she was so aroused it became more pleasure than pain and her desire to accept him even further there was overwhelming.

She clung desperately to his neck and looked into his face as his brows knit together, making that erotic, sexy face he did when he was enjoying her body so much. She couldn't help but tease him the way he did with her asking, "Does it feel good?"

He groaned heavily and breathed, "Too good, Rona, I'm getting close."

This always set her off too, just hearing him say such things made her insides quiver and convulse more rapidly, trying to milk him and set him off within. It was almost involuntary the way her body made to drink him dry. He let out a string of pleasured groans feeling her do this to him, suckling tightly at his member, purposefully pulling and drawing at his manhood. He grunted, "Gods woman, you trying to make come? Whenever you do that - ugh!" His head fell back as he tried to resist the eager urge to climax.

She wouldn't let up though, the fact that she pleasured him so deeply aroused her so much more. His thrusts became sharp and needful and with the perfect push of her swollen nub against his abdomen and the way the ridge of his thrusting cockhead pound right against that sweet spot inside her she felt her own climax happening, insistently so. She felt that electrifying jolt of pleasure surging from her nethers through the entirety of her body and her insides gripped him so tightly that he couldn't stop himself either as he groaned deeply, "Yes! Come all over my cock! I'm - Uunnngg!"

He grit his teeth and grunted, pushing his body against hers and taking a final thrust, deep inside. She felt the surge of warmth bursting within as he released. It was the best feeling for her. To be able to have and keep part of him inside her like that. It was so private and intimate. Something only they shared.

They both took deep breaths, sweating from their efforts and from the roaring fire nearby. Bishop let her down and they both fixed their clothes, him stuffing himself back into his trousers and she drying herself with an old cloth and pulling her panties back on.

He grasped her shoulders then, turning her towards him  and looked into her face and said, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Tell me," she smiled sweetly.

"I'd die for you," he said, knitting his brows together, "I hope you know that."

She didn't know what to say. Of course she knew that. He'd thrown himself in front of dragons more than once, thrown himself right onto Alduin's face even, for her. She looked into his eyes and said, "I know."

They stepped over to the edge of the wall facing the ocean, both leaning against it and looking out at the moon as it slowly rose over the curling tides in the distance.

He wrapped his arm to her shoulder and she leaned into his side. Then Rona reached into the pouch on her dress and pulled out her mother's urn. She set it on top of the wall. He looked over at it and said, "Is that?"

"My mother's ashes," she confirmed, "It's been a while since I spread any... haven't come across too many places I really like, until now," she pulled the small lid off and poured half of what was left into her palm. She let them scatter as the wind carried them across the ocean.

"Can't believe you've held onto them for so long."

"Yeah... after our meeting with Sheogorath I seriously considered just dumping the whole thing in a cave somewhere, but... I don't know," she sighed, pressing the lid back onto the small, round urn and stuffed it back into her pouch. There was just enough for one more spreading.

"You still care about her huh? After all she did?"

"Yeah," she said, "I do."

They were quiet for some time, just watching the tide drawing in and out as the moon glistened and shimmered over the rolling waves.

Finally he said, "I've been thinking of it for a while now."

"Thinking of what?"

"Well... we've been traveling together for some time now," he said, glancing down at her.

She looked up at him, "Yeah... it'll be a year in a few months."

"Long time," he said and smirked, "So it's no surprise you've been able to get under my skin deep enough for me to start actually _caring_ about you."

She laughed and nudged him in the ribs, "Oh have I now?"

He chuckled and said sarcastically, "Completely, my dear. If I didn't know any better I'd say I might even love you," he sighed with a smile, running his free hand through his hair, "I honestly never thought I'd ever find love. Figured I'd just spend the rest of my days a lonely tracker, living off the land with Karnwyr. But then you came along and... boy did you come along! Feisty little elf you are."

She laughed, "Yeah I remember that. You know, you were really rude to me!"

"Heh... yeah, that was my biggest mistake I think. Almost letting you get away."

"Hmm," she smiled, "And I almost chased you away a few times."

"But I always came back," he grinned and sighed again, "I'm just saying... you probably know me better than anyone still living. And," he paused, turning and grasping her hands gently into his, "I want you in my life Rona, not just like a traveling companion or a pretty face warming my bedroll on a cold night - I want you to _be_ my life. I want you to be mine."

She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his back, looking up into his eyes, "I've been yours since you told me you loved me Bishop. I'll always be yours, if you'll always be mine."

He smiled, his eyes full of affection and love. They made to kiss again when they heard some voices over the landing. They both made a face like they'd been caught breaking and entering, which is exactly what they were doing. Then they heard the door down below swing and creak open and Rona held a finger to her lips and cast invisibility over the both of them, cloaking them.

In less than a minute four people came up the stairs. Three brutish looking men dressed in leather armor and one curvy woman with long brown hair and a tan tunic and dark trousers approached the roaring lighthouse fire, carrying heavy basins of water with them.

"Now, you two, git on that side and you sweet thing, can join me _right_ here," one of the bandits said directing them all and motioning with his head for the woman to join him.

Freya scowled at the bandit who was attempting to make a move on her. She cocked her head, half-lidded eyes and said sarcastically, "That's alright hot stuff, I'll just get this side." She took several steps away from him on the other side of the fire.

The four of them took positions and Bishop and Rona both leaned back as the two bandits coming around to their side got a little too close for comfort.

They all held their wash basins up and the one giving orders said, "On mah count. One... two... free!"

They all dumped their basins over the fire putting it out completely, leaving it steaming.

"Now, we wait," he said, turning to head back down the stairs. The four of them left and not a minute too soon because Rona's invisibility spell wore off.

Rona looked up at Bishop whose face was etched with lines of pure disgust and anger as he stared at the top of the spiraling staircase where Freya had left with the other bandits.

He grit and ground his teeth, "Not even a _fucking_ day and she's already..."

"We have to light the fire," Rona said looking it over. The logs were so soaked in water though that she wasn't sure it would ignite again. They heard the voices down below and Rona ran over to look down at the water where the three men were pushing a small boat into the ocean. They all got in and the one who gave orders started patting the seat beside him while he stared at Freya who looked on with her arms crossed. Finally she relented and climbed into the boat with him, even letting him put an arm around her waist, though she turned her head away and kept her arms crossed over.

They started rowing away, across the mouth of the river, heading east to the other coast. Bishop stood by Rona watching them go too.

"Where are they going?" She asked and looked at him, "Why'd they put out the fire?"

Bishop scowled deeply, keeping his eyes trained on the boat as it moved across the water, "She's working a job."

"A job?" Rona inquired, "Bit late for that, isn't it?"

He shook his head and sighed, "Not for this kind of job," he pointed out at the far coast where they saw a huge ship heading straight for the mainland, looking to crash into it in fact. Rona's eyes widened and turned back to the wood pile and shouted, "YOL!" Her breath of fire licked the wood, but only made it smolder. She cried again, "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Still nothing. The wood was far too wet to ignite. Then they heard it, the loud creaking and cracking sound of the ship hitting ground as it collided with the rocks ahead.

"It was too late," Bishop said, "Even if you ignited it they were already going to crash."

"We have to do something!" She cried.

He looked back at her, brows knit together and nodded, "Try not to kill her. She'll be stupid, she'll pick a fight, I can guarantee it, Lightfoot. But just do me this one favor and don't kill her."

She touched his arm, "Bishop, I would never do that. I have nothing against Freya. Your past with her is just that, _your past_."

He twisted his mouth and said, "You're a better person than me. If I were you, I'd want her dead."

She just shook her head and grabbed his arm saying, "Come on. We're going water walking."

They hurried down the lighthouse and approached the coast. Bishop looked at her apprehensively as she knelt down, holding her hands out to his boots and cast a spell over them. She did the same with her own and stood back up and said, "Don't trip and fall in or it'll break the spell."

She stepped out onto the water and he just stared at her. She held a hand out, smirking, "Come on fraidy cat! It's just a little water."

He gave an unsure groan and stepped forward grasping her hand. His feet touched the surface of the water as though it were solid. "This is too weird - whoa!," a small wave curled under his boots, nearly throwing him off balance. He held his arms out steadying himself.

"Watch out for the waves," she said, "Think of it as a moving floor."

"Good thing I know how to swim or this would be a hell of a lot more terrifying," he said. A few more steps in and he seemed to get the hang of it.

Rona kicked off and started running for the wreckage and he called, "No, that's fine! I'll just catch up later!"

She turned back, easily hopping over the waves as they rolled along and shouted, "Come on! We have to go!" She skipped over another wave, turning again, focusing her attention on the ship in the distance that was clearly under attack by the bandits as she saw spells being cast and heard the sound of weapons clanging and the yells of the crew and their attackers.

"SU GRAH DUN!" She kicked off faster now, racing to help them. As she got closer the enemy attackers started lobbing arrows in her directing, having heard her very loud shout. She drew her blades and got low, sprinting faster than ever, easily evading the arrows and hopping over waves.

The ship was very near and she needed to get up it easier. She started a slew of somersaults across the water, giving herself more and more leverage with each one and when she was positioned correctly in the air, her face looking at the waters below, she shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!" Shunting herself further through the air and allowing her to land right onto the deck above.

She didn't get any time to take in her surroundings as the enemy was immediately on her. An argonian woman was slashing at her with a sword which Rona quickly blocked with her blades.

The argonian hissed loudly, "The damned Dragonborn!? You led her right to us you idiots!"

Rona smirked at her and started fighting back more fiercely, throwing her back when their blades met again and she shouted, "YOL!" Blasting flames at the argonian woman. She howled in pain as the fire caught her free arm and she fell back, retreating away. Then there were two mages on her and Rona roared, "FEIM ZII GRON!"

Her body became transparent and all their spells went right through her. She took a moment to look around and saw all of the bandits surrounding her while most of the crew lay dead or wounded. Then she saw Freya glaring furiously at her. She returned the glare with her own and said to them all, " _Leave now_. This ship and crew are under _my_ protection."

The argonian woman was hesitant in her decision while she held her burned arm. As Rona's shout dispersed and her form began to solidify again she heard someone coming in to attack her from behind. She turned swiftly meeting her blade with the attacker's. Freya's sword met her own with a loud clang and she started in with a flurry of incredibly vicious attacks.

Rona continued to block them as she stared the angry nord woman down. Then the argonian seemed to make her decision when she shouted, "NOW! KILL HER!"

Bishop came up then firing an arrow straight into the argonian woman's head killing her. He started to swiftly pick off the other bandits as Freya kept her attacks on Rona up, pushing her further and further back across the ship. Rona said, "I don't want to fight you Freya."

Freya snarled back, "Well that's a damn shame because I want to kill _you!_ "

Bishop finished picking off the bandits with his bow and ran in barking furiously, "FREYA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Killing the Dragonborn, _obviously_ ," she said snidely, her livid gaze still stuck on Rona as their blades scraped sharply against one another.

Rona shoved her off of her and then Freya lifted her blade over her head with both hands and made to come down from a hard upward swing when Bishop moved right in front of Rona and held a hand out, grabbing the edge of the blade with it, stopping her swing. Freya's furious gaze turned to one of anguish as Bishop held the blade, despite that it was obviously cutting into him as his blood quickly and softly plod onto the wood deck between them. She released the grip on her sword and stepped back.

Freya's eyes welled with tears of pain as she said, "You'd protect her?"

"I'd die for her," he said firmly. He held the most hateful gaze for the woman, letting her know exactly how he felt for her right then and there with his expression alone.

Freya's tears sprang forth, "But you wouldn't protect me!? _Us!?_ You promised Bishop!" she sobbed, "You promised and then... you just left. _How could you?_ How could you do that to me? How could you choose her?"

She turned and ran then, leaving them alone on the ship. Bishop let her go though. He had no desire to take up that chase. He was still gripping the edge of the sword and let it drop to the ground then. He clenched his fists and Rona went over and grasped his hand into hers, healing it with her magic. She looked into his face and he just looked sad.

"Go check on the crew, will you?" He told her quietly.

She nodded and went around healing the wounds of the injured crew members. After everyone up top was cared for they went down below and checked on the others inside. Everyone inside was still alive and well thankfully. The crew thanked her and Bishop for saving their lives and tried to reward them with gifts, which they both declined.

The two of them walked back to Solitude. Bishop was silent the entire way, carrying Freya's blade with him and just staring at it the whole time, deep in thought. Rona didn't know what had happened between them before but she knew whatever it was, it was really bothering him. From what she could gather, Bishop had promised to protect her, from Thorn she guessed. Now it was nagging at his conscience and she let him be. He'd talk when he was ready.

They returned to the Winking Skeever and found both Qetesh and Venus sitting quietly at the large table. Qetesh stood up when the two of them walked in and said anxiously, "Have you seen Freya?"

Bishop went right over to the table and set Freya's sword down on it, the edge still stained with his blood, "Caught her running a job for Jaree-Ra."

They looked at the sword and Venus held her hands to her mouth, "She's? Is she!?"

"She's fine," he said, "She ran off once we finished killing all her new bandit friends."

Qetesh sat back down and put her head in her hands as she leaned over the table, "Freya...Gods, _why?_ "

"I'm going to go look for her," he said.

They glanced up at him and Qetesh said, "No, she's our sister, our burden-"

"She wants to talk to me," he said, "So, I'm going to talk to her. You two should get some sleep," he turned to Rona, "You too. I'll take care of this."

Rona looked up at him. She was concerned for him, but knew this was something he had to do alone and nodded, "Alright. Just be safe, okay?"

"I will," he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before stepping out the door.

Rona looked at the two sisters and asked, "Did she say anything to you two?"

"Nothing," Qetesh said, "Ever since she got back... she was just sulking the entire time. Wouldn't even celebrate with us over our newfound freedom. Then we all tucked in for the night and I saw her slip out."

Rona sat down at the table and asked them, "Why is Freya so... self-destructive?"

They knit their brows together and looked at other then back at her. Qetesh stared hard at the table then, a gaze she remembered Bishop held once when he told her some very terrible secrets about his past. Qetesh began her awful story from the day of the attack at Arcwind Point.

~~~

Bishop stepped outside the inn and looked around. He started to wonder just where he'd find Freya. He thought back to a time when he'd actually chosen to be in a relationship with the woman and all the times he'd pissed her off with his casual trysts with other women.

He only cheated on her because every other day she'd scream at him over something trivial and tell him it was over. Then he'd shack up with someone else in the group, and then naturally she'd hear about it the very next day because it was impossible to keep any secrets with all those busybodies around who had nothing better to do than to share the latest gossip. And Freya's and Bishop's relationship troubles were their favorite gossip.

Every time they fought she'd throw things and then go off and disappear for a while. He'd find her in the same place every time, high up on the platform, overlooking all the rats, courtesans, thieves and specialists coming and going from their cavernous hideout.

Bishop turned his gaze to the marketplace and looked up at the landing on the archway separating the two sections of the city. Rona had gone up there once to hide from her problems too, after they'd trekked through the Fane of Ustengrav and Casavir had blurted out Bishop's deepest darkest secret to her.

He'd seriously considered killing the Paladin right then and there, but stopped himself for her. Now the tables were turned and Rona had decidedly not killed Freya... though she didn't seem to hate Freya much either. He couldn't understand it himself. If he were in Rona's boots, he'd have shouted Freya off a cliff by now.

He noticed the outline of a person standing up on the landing. Bishop shook his head and made his way over to the turret connecting the bridge. Just what was it with women and needing to get up high when they were upset?

He climbed the stairs and crossed the landing, approaching her. She was leaning with her back to the wall, her arms behind her back. She noticed him coming but turned her face away from him.

He stopped a short ways from her and crossed his arms, then said, "Alright. You want to talk. Go ahead and talk."

"Who said I want to talk?" Her voice cracked slightly. She'd been crying.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Why Freya? I just paid him off and then you ran off to go do a job for him?"

"You might have paid off my debts Bishop, but I still have to make money somehow. People don't just throw it at me like they do with your new girl."

"No. Don't lash out at her. This is between you and me. She's got nothing to do with it. So say your piece already. Let it out, hit me, scream at me, whatever. Do what you need to do so you can get past this shit already."

She just turned her head more, refusing to even look at him.

"Okay!" He shouted, "I left! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I fucking left! I'm sorry I broke my promises to you! I just lost my brother and I couldn't-"

She snapped her head back and glared at him through puffy red eyes and screamed, "YOU KILLED HIM! We were all there Bishop! We saw it happen!"

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists turning his gaze down, "You're right. I did. I killed my brother... and I couldn't handle it. Nothing mattered anymore and I just had to get out of there. Away from everything."

She just glowered at him more, scrunching her face incredulously at him, "Do you want to know what happened when you left Bishop? Do you want to know how Elska died?"

He met her gaze then, his heart pounding in his chest. He was afraid to know.

"When you left... fuck," she took a breath, "You ran off so damn fast, took a few things and Karnwyr and just vanished. And the few of us that actually _survived_ the Paladin attack, that made it back... well that included Thorn. You fucking know that, don't you? He. Was. Livid. Bishop. He wanted you dead. But you weren't around. So you know who got a taste of his wrath instead? _Us_."

Bishop felt his body trembling suddenly.

There were tears swimming in her eyes, but they held there, unwilling to move. She continued, "They dragged all of us down to their lair, Bishop. Me, Venus, Qetesh, Ma and _Bast_ ," she choked out her youngest sister's name. She was trembling too, horribly so as the words came next, "He started raping Ma right in front of us Bishop. And then you know what he did next while we all screamed and begged for him to stop?"

He took a sharp breath, knitting his brows together, wanting so much not to hear it.

"He stuck his dagger in her belly and cut her open Bishop, then he started pulling her guts out... _in front of my baby sister. In front of Bast!_ Then he just threw her to those other sick freaks and they did... so many... they did the worst things to her. She died in agony Bishop. She died screaming for you to save her. The nice man who'd promised to protect us. BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

Bishop went pale, listening to this nightmare. He felt like he was going to be sick. But she went on. He didn't want there to be more. There couldn't be more. But there was. There was always more.

Freya started breathing sharply and held her arms, trying to stop her shaking, reliving the nightmare. "He was going to take Bast next. _Demanded it_. I told him to take me instead. So he did, Bishop," she clutched at her arms then and her tears finally fell. He felt lightheaded and turned away, but she ran right up to him, grabbing his arms and screamed into his face, "NO! YOU DON'T GET TO RUN! NOT THIS TIME! LOOK BISHOP! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME!"

She yanked her tunic up above her breasts revealing three horrific and large jagged scars. One arcing up her belly and rib cage and the other across her left breast and the third tracing her upper right chest. Old white scars that came from a dirty curved blade meant to torment, hurt and kill.

He exhaled slowly, looking them over, wanting them to vanish. Freya dropped her tunic back down, her tears steadily streaming from her eyes as she said, "Qetesh saved me. She lost it, she just went in fists flying, knocking out Lars, and Sten and getting those other assholes in the gut. She kicked Thorn so hard in his disgusting dick that he cried like a baby. She got us out of there, she carried me, bloody and broken Bishop," Freya sobbed, "And we had to leave Ma. We couldn't... she was..."

His lip trembled and he felt his own tears rising. Pained by it all. Thorn punished them because of him. It was his fault. If he'd kept his promise, if he'd stayed, at least got them out...

Freya whispered, "You said you love her... but did you ever love me?"

He knit his brows sharply together. He didn't know what to say. She grasped him around the neck suddenly and kissed him. He made no move. He couldn't, to throw her off now, it would just be more torture for her. He couldn't do that to her, not after everything she'd just told him. But he made no move to meet her kiss, no move to deepen it further. He just held still and waited.

Finally she pulled back and looked at him sadly. "I loved _you_ ," she whispered through a short sob. Then she let  go and walked away from him. She went back to the inn alone.

Bishop just stood there. Frozen. It was too much to process. He felt sick with guilt.

~~~

Rona felt cold. Qetesh's story, the tale of what happened to them, their mother and their oldest sister was absolutely horrifying and heart-wrenching. She suddenly had a new perspective on Freya. It explained so much.

The two women were silent. Venus wiped at her tears. She'd been crying nearly the whole time Qetesh talked.

Finally Rona choked out, "I want to help you all. You said you stay north to avoid Thorn right? I can help you. My ata, my father, he has connections in Cyrodiil. He can get you asylum out that way, get you new lives... the farm he stays at is in Falkreath, but... I have a house in Whiterun. You can all stay there and work with the Companions while he gets into contact with his connections."

Qetesh looked stunned, "You'd really do that for us?"

"Yes," Rona said firmly, "I want to do this for you."

The two sisters looked to one another as if their prayers had been answered and Qetesh looked back to Rona and nodded, "Yeah. We'll take you up on that offer. Anything to get out of the business of banditry... to get away from this hellhole."

Rona gave a weak smile and stood, "Alright. We leave tomorrow. We'll go to Whiterun first and get you all set up there."

The other two stood and Qetesh went in and hugged Rona and just said, "Thank you."

Venus grasped her hands too and said, "We owe you our lives."

"Please, don't worry about it," Rona assured them.

They said goodnight to one another and Rona went upstairs to her shared bedroom with Bishop. She looked over the messy room and took a breath, thinking of all the awful things they just told her. Thorn had brutally raped and murdered their mother in front of them all... then he'd raped Freya and tried to kill her too.

She wanted nothing more than to see that awful man dead. Thinking of these terrible things made her feel rather ill and so she stepped over to the window to open it and get a breath of fresh air. She unlatched it and pushed the glass panes open and looked outward. The moon was full and bright in the sky and illuminated Bishop's and Freya's entwined figures so neatly against the backdrop of the night sky. She just stared, stunned, forcing herself to prove that what she was seeing was real.

When the strange image of them kissing would not fade, she took a step backward clasping her hands together and felt her stomach drop. Her heart hurt a lot, it felt like someone had stabbed it.


	68. Dragons Are Watching

 

She was so hurt, so angry and so confused all at once. She tried to calm her sudden shaking and sat down on the bed.

She thought about it over and over again, that image of them both standing there, Freya holding him around his neck while they kissed. It was kind of dark, hard to see. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe Freya was just provoking him... but why hadn't he pushed her off then? They stood there for so long like that. At least it seemed long. Like an eternity to Rona. The image wouldn't leave her mind.

After a few minutes of calming herself she stood up again. What if they were still out there, like that? Or even worse? More than like that? She looked at the open window and forced herself to walk to it.

She looked out again but there was no one standing on the archway anymore. No sign of Bishop or Freya anywhere. Where had they gone? Somewhere private? Alone?

She closed the window and sat back down on the bed. What was going on? Why was this happening?

She sat there thinking. She started feeling angry. He said all those things to her. All those touching, sweet and beautiful things. They made love. They promised to stay together. But now... where was he? She'd confront him and give him a piece of her mind.

But as the hour dragged on with no sign of Bishop she started to feel even worse. She laid down on the bed just trapped in a torture chamber of her own mind while her assumptions plagued her.

More hours gone by. It was very late now, past midnight. He didn't come back. She felt tears staining her cheeks and dampening her pillow. Her anger fading as pain and heartache set in. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

She tossed and turned all night. When she woke up in the morning it was to the quiet sound of someone fishing through a bag, looking for something. Rona opened her eyes, feeling absolutely exhausted from a fitful slumber.

Bishop was sitting in a chair by a table restringing a small bow and he looked like shit. Like he also hadn't slept all night... why wouldn't he sleep though? Because he and Freya... She quickly extinguished those thoughts, taking all her insistent assumptions from the night before and pushed them into the back of her mind.

She sat up, rubbing at her eye and Bishop glanced over at her. "Hey," he said miserably, "Morning."

She looked at him concerned. His behavior wasn't necessarily one of a man who just spent the night making love to his old flame.

"When did you get in?" She asked him.

"'Bout an hour ago," he said as he focused hard on fishing twine through the small bow, making sure it was taut properly as he plucked it a little.

She tread carefully, "You were out all night?"

"Mm hm," he said mindlessly. He didn't seem to be in a mood to talk. But she needed answers.

"Did you find Freya?"

"Sure did," he said tersely.

Rona paused again, speaking slowly, "Did you two talk?"

"Little bit," he was keeping his answers so short. The tell tale signs of someone with something to hide. He wouldn't even look at her. Just kept fussing with the bow.

She swallowed hard and went for it, "Bishop, what's wrong?"

He stopped tying the bowstring and looked right at her, his expression was incredibly sad looking. He set the bow down and cleared his throat, "I just uh... had a really bad night. Didn't sleep much... didn't sleep at all actually."

"Why didn't you sleep?"

"I um," he pressed his lips together and shook his head, "I can't talk about it right now."

She stared at him and let the words cross her lips, "Did something happen with Freya?"

He met her gaze and furrowed his brows, "What? You think I? That we?"

Her face said it all and he turned away looking somewhat angry now. She couldn't believe it. He had the nerve to act like she was in the wrong for thinking something happened when she did _in fact_ see something happen! He was... lying.

Rona got up and left the room. Bishop neither protested nor chased after her. She hurried down the stairs into the tavern cellar to bathe alone.

~~~

After washing and spending some time to mull over her thoughts, Rona went upstairs to have breakfast and found the sisters four and her father seated at the large round table already digging into their own food. Serlas looked up and smiled brightly at Rona, "Good morrow and bright tidings to you velvyn. Please, come have a seat."

Rona sat down next to her father. He was extremely jovial for a man who'd nearly just died the other day. She smiled at him, "How are you feeling Ata?"

"Delightful my dear! Why I feel two hundred years younger! I don't know what it was you did, but whatever that magic is, it truly worked a miracle. Not only did it cure that gruesome bout of frostbite, but it worked wonders for these old joints of mine."

She grinned, "I'm so glad Ata," she leaned into him giving him a side hug.

He motioned to the other girls and said, "So, Qetesh here says that you have offered them some assistance."

"That's right," Rona said, "I was hoping you might be able to get into contact with your connections in Cyrodiil and get them asylum along with Malborn."

"I will certainly see what I can do for you ladies, after all you did help save this old elf's life!"

Qetesh smirked and said, "I'll be sure to get you that ingredients list for my signature brand healing and stamina potion too."

"I would greatly appreciate it Qetesh, I thank you kindly."

Rona glanced at Freya who was staring very hard at her snowberry crepe. She didn’t look guilty of anything amorous. In fact, she looked just as miserable as Bishop.

He came down then and walked up to Bast and handed her the small bow and her quiver, “Here, had to restring it for you since I snapped it the other day. Only used one arrow, so I threw one of my own in there for yah.”

Bast had a mouthful of sweetbread and took it mumbling, “Thanks,” she plucked at the bow a few times and grumbled a little, then swallowed and said, “It’s too tight!”

He scoffed at her, “Seriously kid? Fine, I’ll loan you my twine if you’re going to be picky about it, brat.” He smirked at her then grabbed a sweet roll and looked at Rona and said, “I’m going to stop by the house and pack up some stuff, mind getting the room upstairs packed?”

“Sure,” she said. He gave a quick wave and disappeared out the door. Rona stared after him. What the hell was that all about?

Serlas was also looking at the door and then looked back at Rona and asked, “Everything alright dear?”

She sat up straighter and quickly said, “Hm, yeah. No, everything’s fine,” then grabbed a sweet roll of her own to hide her face behind, as all the girls looked at her. Freya suddenly had a nasty smirk curling at her lips while she slowly munched on her crepe.

They finished up breakfast and Rona took care of packing up their bedroom and collected their travel pack and met everyone down at the stables. She spoke with the stable master about purchasing a new horse and bought a beautiful red colored stallion with white hair. She named him Ember, it seemed appropriate considering her new relationship with fire.

She got him saddled and got all their equipment strapped to him, including her lute, though she honestly didn’t feel much like playing or singing.

Serlas went up to Rona when she was away from the other four women who were busy getting together their own few belongings and getting settled in the carriage they rented.

He spoke in Aldmeri to keep their conversation private, “(Daughter, I went over the documents that Bishop collected. The most interesting dossier was this one about a man named Esbern. He might just have the information we’re looking for related to the Elder Scrolls, he seems to be an expert in dragon lore as well.)”

“(But there was no mention of the scrolls in the dossier’s themselves?)” She asked.

“(No, unfortunately not. I also found it odd that the Thalmor seem to have plenty of information on myself, Bishop, Delphine and even Ulfric Stormcloak, but there was nothing for you, which surprises me. Perhaps Bishop failed to collect your dossier, or Elenwen had it stored somewhere else.)”

“(I wouldn’t worry about it. We already know everything there is to know about me),” she said with a laugh.

He sighed, “(I suppose, but I would have liked to have known their intentions for you. They’ve given statuses to each of us. I’ve been marked as an ‘uncooperative asset’, which I’m rather proud of, if I am to be honest,)” he chuckled, “(Delphine is marked down for ‘capture or kill’. Bishop’s read as ‘uncooperative asset’ as well, so they consider him worth keeping alive, at least for now.)”

“(What about Ulfric?)”

“(That’s what I wanted to speak with you about. He is also considered an 'uncooperative asset'. It seems that the Thalmor very much want to keep the Civil War going, which surprises me considering their insistence on involving you. I’d like to know more, but without your dossier…)”

Bishop came along then, carrying some supplies with him and looked over the group, frowning slightly. “Where are they headed?” He asked.

“I offered them our home in Whiterun,” she said, “Ata is going to work on getting them asylum outside of Skyrim along with Malborn.”

“Really?” Bishop looked to Serlas, brows knit together, “You can do that for them?”

“I will certainly try my best,” Serlas said clasping his hands together and smiling.

Then Bishop looked at Rona, “And you offered the house in Whiterun too?”

“Of course,” she said, “I talked with Qetesh and Venus last night and well… I just want to help them as much as I can.”

He nodded slowly and said, “Yeah. Me too.”

Rona grabbed one of the bags from him and strapped it to their new steed and said, “We’ll pick up Misty once we get to Whiterun.”

“You mind riding front saddle?” He asked, “I’m overdue for a nap.”

It was so hard to stay mad at a sleepy Bishop. He was too cute when he was tired. She smiled and said, “Sure.”

She climbed up and he pulled himself up behind her. Serlas mounted Whiskey and they started their journey to Whiterun. It wasn’t very long before Bishop leaned heavily onto her back, his grasp around her waist loosening slightly and his head drooped onto her shoulder. She listened to his light snoring as they rode along and felt... happy and sad. Happy that he was holding her so close, but sad because she had no idea what had happened the night before.

She completely doubted that anything amorous happened between him and Freya based on how they'd both behaved that morning. Maybe it was just the kiss. But why had they kissed? Would he tell her? She tried to be patient. She knew he'd explain himself eventually. He always did.

Rona and Serlas both led the way ahead of the carriage. Serlas looked over at Bishop and said, “(He’s very tired. Did he not sleep well?)”

“(He didn’t sleep at all),” she said, “(He never came to bed last night.)”

Serlas looked concerned, “(Is everything alright between you two, daughter? He seemed quite short with you this morning.)”

Rona sighed and motioned back to the carriage, “(Freya and Bishop used to be… romantically involved.)”

Serlas’ expression changed to one of dawning realization, “(I see… How are you taking that?)” She twist her mouth up and Serlas gave a slight smile. "(Not well I presume?)" He gleaned from her face.

Rona looked over at her father and decided to confide in him everything about these four women and their involvement with Thorn. She told him everything, in Aldmeri. Normally Serlas would have objected to speaking about others in their presence in a language they couldn't understand, but in this case he made an exception.

He listened intently to her tale, taking it all in. She held back on some of the more horrific details, but Serlas was disgusted all the same. Rona did not mention her seeing the kiss between Bishop and Freya. She wasn't ready to discuss that with anyone but Bishop yet.

When she finished Serlas was looking away, face etched with lines of revulsion, while he was deep in thought about the four sisters predicament and he uttered, "I would kill this vile creature that poses as a man myself, if only we could find him."

He looked back at the four sisters, then. Venus and Qetesh were happily chattering away about what they wanted to do in Whiterun while Bast leaned against the side of the carriage, nodding off and Freya stared fervently off in the distance, arms crossed. She looked unsure of the new path they were taking, but said nothing considering how thrilled her sisters were about leaving and getting to live in a real house.

"(Those poor women... to have been made to experience such an atrocity... and the girl, Bastet you said her name was? Only nine years old when she saw it? That is very traumatizing for someone so young.)"

"(It's why I want to help them Father, you understand)."

"(I will do everything I can for them Rona dear. Of that you have my word.)"

They arrived and passed through Dragon's Bridge while it was still light out and continued their travel through the rest of the day. They made it to Rorikstead where they would spend the night.

Bishop had slept most of the way there, getting a full night's sleep in one day. She really hoped he'd get some rest that night though otherwise he'd throw off his sleeping patterns altogether.

They dismounted their steeds and the carriage driver pulled up by the inn. The girls got out of the carriage, stretching and yawning after a long journey.

Serlas said, "I shall see about getting us rooms."

"Don't bother," Bishop said, "There's only four beds in this place and they're usually booked up. Just let Mralki know we'll be camping out behind the inn instead. See if he's got anymore bedrolls he'd be willing to rent us too."

Bishop started to unpack their camping gear while Serlas went inside to speak to the innkeeper about their sleeping arrangements.

Qetesh walked up to the inn doors and called back to Bishop, "Hope you don't mind but I'm going to get something to drink."

"Go easy this time!" Bishop smirked at her, "My coin purse is getting a lot thinner with the four of you around."

Qetesh grinned back and said, "I'll keep that in mind. You want anything?"

"Might as well eat while we're here," Bishop said, "See if he's got any potatoes and venison for the seven of us. I'll cook something over the fire. Oh and get me a couple mugs of mead, whatever's on tap is fine. Oh and a bottle of wine for the lady," he motioned back to Rona.

"You got it," Qetesh said and left them.

Bishop started giving orders to the other girls then, "Hey, can you three go gather some firewood for me?"

Venus crossed her arms and scowled at him, "Why don't you go do it?"

"Fine, if you'd rather set up the tents and cook dinner for seven then by all means, I'll go get the firewood."

Venus pursed her lips and said, "Alright fine. We'll go get firewood."

"Do the three of us really need to go?" Freya asked suspiciously.

"Yes, the three of you need to go and stick together," he insisted, "Watch out for predators."

Freya rolled her eyes as she followed Venus who was already on the move. Bast just shrugged her shoulders and walked off after them.

Rona figured Bishop was trying to get the two of them alone together, which became even more obvious when he said, while still unpacking their gear, "So you think I screwed around with Freya last night?"

Rona took a breath and sighed, "I.... no. Not anymore."

He looked back at her, brows furrowed and said, "But you thought I did?"

She said exasperated, "Bishop, what was I supposed to think? You went off to go look for her and then I waited around for _hours_ while you were out and didn't come back. You didn't come back _all night!_ "

He studied her, frown on his face then turned back to the tents he was unfurling. "You're supposed to trust me, remember?"

"I do," she said, "But you have to do the same with me. So what happened last night?"

He was quiet for a minute, before he took a deep breath and said, "I went hunting."

She rolled her eyes, getting annoyed and crossed her arms. "You know what I mean. Stop deflecting."

He turned and looked back at her, face etched with anguish, "Ladyship... I... I learned some really... awful facts about the girls and... I couldn't cope with it. So I stayed out all night hunting or walking or whatever you want to call it. I didn't catch anything, that's for damn sure."

She stepped closer to him and searched his face, "What awful things Bishop? Tell me. Talk to me."

He pressed his lips together looking so much like he was searching for another way, any other to say it without saying it. Then it dawned on Rona. He learned about what happened with the sisters, their mother and Thorn and she looked at him questioningly, "You didn't know?"

He knit his brows together, now just as confused as her, "Know what?"

"I thought you already knew. Qetesh told me what happened to them," she brought her voice down an octave and said, "To Freya."

He looked sick, his tan skin suddenly going a shade lighter. He swallowed hard and said, "No. I didn't know. She told me last night. Ladyship," he sighed, "It's all my fault. I promised them that I'd... and then... with Jules and everything I just..."

He was struggling to formulate these thoughts into sentences. When the topic of discussion was something like this, it was always difficult for him. It was so much easier for him to bury it and lock it inside his heart where he could keep it away from the world.

She hugged him and said, "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it Bishop."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, giving her a grateful and relieved sigh. He still hadn't said anything about the kiss though. Would he ever tell her about it?

They went around to the back of the inn and started putting their campsite together. After a short while the three sisters returned with plenty of firewood and both Serlas and Qetesh joined them, arms full of food supplies from the inn.

Bishop remained withdrawn for the most part, focusing on putting together food for everyone while Serlas told stories to the girls about the Oblivion Crisis.

"Terrible things those gates were," he said describing in vivid detail to them, but especially to Bast who was listening with great interest, "You knew one was opening the moment the skies clouded over and turned a deep red color and a strange electrical storm would spark through the clouds. Then the stone arches would burst through the earth, rising up forcefully. Between them the red gate would open, like a fiery eye, a portal to a truly horrific realm that would release waves upon waves of Dremora, Daedroths and vicious Daedric Spiders," he skittered his fingers through the air, like little feet.

Bast was seated next to Venus, crossed legged with her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands and her mouth agape. She asked, "How did you stop them?"

Serlas stroked at his beard, "Well, that was the most frightening part of it all. In order to destroy an Oblivion Gate one would have to enter it, and tear down it from the inside."

Qetesh sputtered, spilling mead over herself, "You've been inside an Oblivion Gate!?"

"Indeed, I have, many times in fact. Before I attained my position as Arch Mage of the Mage's Guild in Cyrodiil, I was heavily relied on by Legions all around Tamriel in destroying those gates. I was called to High Rock, Valenwood, Elsweyr, Hammerfell, and Black Marsh. Skyrim had the worst of it though. I spent a good year here leading teams of soldiers in to destroy them," he sighed, "We lost so many good men and women back then. They were inexperienced so it couldn't be helped. But those I did train began setting out to take the gates out with teams of their own."

"How long did it take to destroy all the gates?" Bast asked him.

"Well we did not destroy them all. We did not have to. You see, it was on the twentieth of Sun's Dusk, the year four hundred and forty two, nine years after the Crisis of Kvatch. Mehrune's Dagon was summoned within the Imperial City itself. This giant Daedric Prince of death and destruction wreaking havoc on our city. I remember exactly where I was when it happened. I was sitting in my office at the Mage's Guild, perusing some materials given to me about the Mythic Dawn when I saw that monster terrorizing the city through my window. He crushed the roofing of the Imperial Palace in the heart of the city and that's when it happened. Emperor Martin Septim, the last surviving member of the Septim dynasty gave his life by breaking the Amulet of Kings, thus binding his blood with those of the kings and gods held within. He then became an avatar of Akatosh, an enormous golden dragon."

Rona perked up listening to his tale. She'd heard this story a million times before, but hadn't ever really paid close attention until now. Her father went on, "As this new divine dragon god, Martin towered over the Daedric Lord and they battled, tearing the city apart. Martin ultimately defeated the Daedric Prince, sending him back to the wastes of Oblivion and sealed all of the gates for eternity."

Rona cocked her head, "But Ata, the Guild and I destroyed a gate in Anvil years ago."

He went wide-eyed, "That actually happened!?" She nodded and he looked stunned, then started to stroke at his beard again thoughtfully, "My colleague Nostradamus would not stop talking of it. I honestly believed he was pulling my leg... Well I suppose that it would be possible for a conjurer to open one still..."

"It was an amateur conjurer," Rona said, half lidded eyes, "With a fascination with the Mythic Dawn. He had some old book that he managed to summon it from."

"What did you do with the book?"

"We burned it," she said.

He looked slightly distressed by this fact. Burning a book with lots of important knowledge was definitely something Serlas would object to, but he conceded, "Ah... probably for the best. But wait my dear, however did you close the gate?" He went wide-eyed again, "Don't tell me you?"

Rona grinned, "Well, you did tell me all those stories my whole life, I figured I could handle it."

Serlas looked mortified at the fact that his only daughter had gone inside and managed to close an Oblivion Gate.

She waved a hand, "It was fine! With everyone in the Guild there, it really was no problem Ata." That was a lie. It was one of the most terrifying adventures of their lives and they all almost died more than once. She wasn't about to tell him that though.

Bishop was finishing putting together plates of food for everyone when he shook his head, chuckling, "Even when you weren't the Dragonborn you were still doing insane things. Bet you just shaved a hundred years off his life telling him that."

She smirked at him as he passed her a plate, "It's fine since I recently gave him back two hundred of them."

Serlas chuckled and accepted his plate of food from Bishop. He finished passing out everyone's dinner and they all tucked in. Qetesh and Venus chatted quietly while Bast and Serlas sang Bishop's praises on his cooking, which he looked rather smug about.

Freya didn't eat much, just stared into the fire while chancing the occasional glance at Bishop who was purposely avoiding her gaze. Rona couldn't wait to get to Whiterun. She'd keep her promise, get them set up in her homestead there and with the Companions and then they could leave and she and Bishop could hopefully move on from this obstacle in the road of their relationship.

After everyone finished their food, things died down and Bast continued asking Serlas plenty of history questions. She really seemed to have a penchant for learning. Rona suspected that the girl never received much of an education considering the kind of environment she was raised in. Finally Serlas said, "I have plenty of books on the subject my dear, if you would like I shall bring them to you next time I'm in Whiterun."

Bast beamed at him and said, "That would be great!"

(The music is _Quen a Omagen_ by Erutan)

Rona grabbed her lute and started to play a sleepy tune on it. She was feeling a lot better after her brief talk with Bishop. She still wanted to know about that damn kiss, but she also knew it wasn't an appropriate topic of discussion in their current company.

Everyone was drawn to Rona's gentle playing, making her blush a little, but she ignored it and continued.

Bishop laid down on his side on his bedroll and said, "Not going to share your lovely voice with us this evening, eh Ladyship?"

She smiled, "Not tonight." She had no desire to sing around Freya. The woman already hated her, the last thing she needed was to shove her vocal talent in her face on top of it all.

Qetesh said, "You're quite talented. Singing, playing lute, dragon slaying. What else can you do?"

Rona blushed fiercely, "That's... mostly it."

"Definitely can't cook," Bishop yawned.

She kicked at him and he grinned at her. Their playful flirtations returning really eased her heart.

"I'm sure you could teach her a thing or two about alchemy, Qetesh," Serlas added.

"Hey!" Rona pouted, "Quit picking on me."

Bishop smirked at her, "We only tease because we know the dragon has such a thick hide."

She chuckled and sighed. Skjor had said that once to her. They'd be going to see the Companions tomorrow. She wondered how they were all doing and was really looking forward to seeing her brother again.

Freya stood up suddenly and said, "I'll be right back... need to use the little girl's room."

She disappeared over the hill and Bishop looked over at her sisters and said, "Maybe one of you can go with her? There's a giant's camp nearby and it'd just be safer."

Venus frowned at him, "She'll be fine. Besides it just makes her mad whenever she's trying to do her business with us around."

Bishop just rolled his eyes and made to roll over when Serlas said, "Bishop, before you nod off, could I have a word?"

He looked back at Serlas and said, "Sure," he got up and they went around the front side of the inn. Rona continued to quietly play while the other three sisters all laid down on their bedrolls getting ready to fall asleep.

It wasn't long before Bishop came storming back around to their camp and looked around, "Freya's not back yet?"

Rona shook her head and Qetesh sat up a bit, "Something wrong?"

"I need to speak to her, _now_ ," he said, anger in his voice. He started walking over the hill to go look for her.

Venus scoffed and called out to him, "Pervert!"

Qetesh shouted, "Better not bother her while she's doing her business Bish! She's still got her sword you know!"

Serlas came around too as Rona set aside her lute and he asked, "Is everything alright?"

Rona looked right at him and asked in Aldmeri, "(Why is Bishop mad at Freya?)"

Serlas said quickly, "(I asked him about what may have happened to your dossier. He said he had one for you, that he already read it. He suspects Freya may have taken it.)"

Rona groaned and said, "Just stay here. I'm going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

They all watched her go. Rona walked a ways down the sloping hills until she heard Bishop's angry snarling, "Give it back now."

Freya taunted him, "Give what back?"

"You fucking know what you sneaky thief. The paperwork on the Dragonborn. Give it to me."

Her voice was lilted with a teasing chime to each word, "I have _no_ idea _what_ you're talking about Bishop."

Rona came up close to the ledge where she heard them speaking. She stopped to listen.

"Why are you doing this?"

She heard the angry quaver in Freya's voice then, "Because you belong to _me_ Bishop. You are mine and I'll be damned if I'm about to let that ugly little piss-skin take you from me!"

"Don't!" He shouted and she glanced around the ledge. He'd grabbed Freya's outstretched hand and he growled low, " _Don't_ do it again, _wench_."

She yanked her arm back, rubbing her wrist and glared at him, "Oh, so I'm a wench now am I? Is that how you think of me?"

"Anyone who tries to slap me is a damned wench," he said, "I took enough beatings from you back then. I won't take them anymore."

She got close to him then and danced her fingers across his chest saying, "We could have something again Bishop. I know you loved me. You never said it, but you always came back."

"You manipulated me Freya, just like you're trying to do now. It won't work anymore."

She looked incredibly sad then. It amazed Rona how quickly this woman shifted through her emotions. Like she was trying them on to see which one would work to get her way.

He was firm and remained angry when he said, "Don't give me that look. Hand over the papers, _now_."

Then she got mad again, her face immediately shifting to one of fury and she shouted, "I don't have to give you anything! I don't owe you anything! If anything you owe me!"

"I'm done playing this game," he said warningly, "I'm going to give you the count of three to hand them over."

She scoffed, "Oh treat me like a child why don't you!"

"One."

"Is it because she's the Dragonborn? Is that why you love her? Can't be because of her looks," she stuck her tongue out, gagging.

"Two."

"I know. You're with her for the money aren't you? Well that's fine, darling, just drink her dry and then you and I can run away together, just like you always promised."

" _Three_."

He reached for her and she backed up, scowling at him. He took another step and she made to turn when he grabbed her arm and started grabbing at the pouches on her belt and fished through her pockets. She writhed and screamed furiously at him, scratching sharply at his arms, "NO! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Finally he let her go and stepped back, taking a breath. Freya clutched herself protectively and looked at him fearfully, shaking all over. Her lip trembled and she whispered, "No one touches me without my permission. _No one!_ "

Bishop held his hands out apologetically, then ran one through his hair and said, "Freya..."

Freya broke into tears then and shouted, "Is it because of what Thorn did to me!? Is that why you won't love me!? Because I'm just used goods now? Covered in scars from his dirty knife!?"

Rona couldn't tell if the tears were real or not. Freya's outburst certainly sounded real and she seemed truly upset, but with this woman, who could change her emotional state on a whim, she couldn't be sure at all.

"Don't think of yourself like that," he said, "Don't ever think of yourself that way."

Freya shot back, "Then why Bishop!? Why won't you come back to me!?"

"Why do you want to be together Freya?" He argued, "All we ever did was fight. It was... toxic. We were poison to each other."

She actually looked perplexed, as though she were asking herself the same thing for the first time and then she said, "I... I love you Bishop."

"No, you don't," he said, "You're just feeling jealous. You see me as something to own, not someone to love. And now that I'm with someone else... fuck. You're like a child that just wants their toy back because some other kid's playing with it."

Rona smiled. Bishop really had grown a lot. He too once had a similar sense of possessiveness over her. Now though, he saw it for what it was. Not something out of love, just toxicity.

"No," Freya shook her head, "I know I love you. For so long I wondered where you were. I thought maybe the Paladins got you, maybe you were in prison or dead... I thought about you Bishop. But then I heard you were working out in Riverwood. I wanted to come find you... but... it was too close to Falkreath. I couldn't."

Bishop put his head in his hand and gave an audible and irritated sigh.

Rona decided to make her presence known because obviously they weren't going anywhere with that conversation. She came around the ledge and touched Bishop's shoulder. He looked down at her with a face that just looked exhausted. She gave him a reassuring smile and looked over at Freya who was glaring hatefully at her.

"Freya," Rona said, "Your sisters were wondering if you're alright."

She scoffed, "So _you_ came to look for me? _Daddy's little girl?_ "

Rona frowned at her, but Freya lit into her with a nasty smirk on her face, "Yeah, that's right. I know all about you. Lucky you, to have had a father that cares. I never met mine. He was just another notch on my mother's bedpost... speaking of mothers though, you certainly had a sick one didn't you? Almost killed you as a baby _and_ when she drug you off on her little adventures? Shame she never succeeded."

"I fucking knew you had them," Bishop growled.

Freya gave him a snide look then turned back to Rona and said, "How many times has he almost died because of you? Because according to this," she pulled the folded dossier out of a hidden pocket in the back of her tunic, "You've almost been the death of him, at least a dozen times now," a nasty smirk played at her lips, "How's it feel knowing you're the reason everyone around you always dies?"

Rona tried very hard not to let this awful woman get under her skin. The things she was saying, Rona had to remind herself, she already knew. She sighed, "Freya, I don't have anything against you. I just want to see you and your sisters get out of this pit you've fallen into. I just want to help you."

"What a hero!" Freya said throwing her hand up, "You've really got him convinced that you're this decent, upstanding woman. Does he know about your relationship with the Paladin too? The same Paladin that orchestrated his brother's death?"

Bishop groaned, giving a heavy eye roll that his entire head went with, "Just give it up, already Freya. Yes, _I know_."

Freya looked frustrated by this fact. She was running out of moves to make.

Rona maintained a friendly tone, trying to kill with kindness, "Freya, I know why you're lashing out at me. It's okay. You don't have to hold onto that pain anymore. You can let it go."

Freya stared at her with a look of disgust. " _What_ are you talking about?"

Rona shifted her shoulders uncomfortably and took a deep breath, "I know what happened to your mother... and to you. Your sisters told me everything."

Freya looked livid, her face scrunching furiously and she shook her head, "They had no right. No damn _right_ to tell you that!"

"I asked them," she admitted, "I wanted to know why you're... why you carry so much anger and pain."

Freya threw a hand to her chest and shouted, "You know why I carry so much anger!? So much pain!? It's because of him! Because he promised to save us from that sick fuck! And he lied! Just like he's lying to you! I hate you! I _hate_ you both so much!"

Rona wasn't looking at Freya anymore, but beyond her when she took a deep breath and exhaled, "Well, you're going to hate me a whole lot more now."

"Oh and why's that!?" Freya snapped at her.

Rona said, "Because I'm about to save your life."

The low roar of a dragon echoed over the plains.

"God damn it," Bishop grumbled as he drew his bow and Rona used her whirlwind sprint to throw herself against Freya, forcing them to roll a ways over the plains just as the dragon swept in, grabbing at the grass and ground where Freya was just standing.

Rona got up off of Freya who was absolutely stunned as she watched the dragon fly high overhead, looking to redirect it's attack at them.

Bishop ran up to their side and said, "Usual plan, Lightfoot?"

She smirked and said, "You know it."

(The Song is _In The Middle of the Night_ by Within Temptation)

She summoned a song of power from within, creating the sound of music out of nothingness and vocalized loudly, leaping in front of Freya and firing a blast of ice at the dragon's breath of fire as it roared down on them again. The beast flew through the resulting blast and moved back up high into the sky. She drew her swords and started running across the plains while Bishop stayed by Freya, lobbing arrows at it.

 _"I've been walking this road of desire,_  
I've been begging for blood on the wall.  
I don't care if I'm playing with fire,  
I'm aware that I'm frozen inside.  
I have known all along.

_So much more going on, no denying,  
But I know I'm not standing alone_

_You've been playing my mind through my wishes._  
You can feel that we're haunting the truth.  
Don't know, I can't hold on, always losing control."

Rona ran along watching the creature, singing her song at it. But it stayed at a distance. It was being careful when none other had. Alduin was teaching them, training them. She was sure of it. She stowed her blades away and drew her bow then. If it was going to stay up high then she needed to get at it from there. She kept up the sprint while it circled and then went in to shout at her, it blast another fiery breath at her and she cried, "FEIM ZII GRON!" With her transparent body the flames merely blast through her and crashed onto the ground.

It was just testing the waters though and circled back overhead again. She started firing her own arrows, breaking her shout, making her visible again. With each word from her song her arrows became imbued with golden flames. She missed each time though, as the dragon dove up and down through the sky in a wave-like fashion. It was too wary and continued to study her movements.

Then she saw a lightning bolt crackle through the sky, missing the dragon as it dodged the attack. She turned back and saw her father, Bishop and the sisters four standing by. She noticed some of the townsfolk had even come looking, though they stayed at a further distance than the rest. Bishop and Bast were both taking aim at the dragon which was suddenly very interested in them.

Rona ran for it, chasing after the creature. She couldn't allow it to harm them and if Alduin was training them as she suspected, then it knew to go for the people nearest to her first. She used her Whirlwind Sprint to shunt herself across the ground, keeping pace with the speed of the beast and looked right at it and cried, "FUS RO DAH!" Just as the dragon shouted fire. It must have thought she would use ice breath and she finally caught it by surprise when her Unrelenting Force broke through the fire and hit it, throwing it down from the sky.

The dragon went spiraling through the air and crashed heavily onto the ground on its back. Rona used another Whirlwind Sprint, aiming her bow and preparing a shot. She felt the power of the song burning in her throat and a choir of voices echoed over the plains, as her arrow started to burn and glow brightly. The dragon flopped around on the ground, hissing as it tried to regain its footing to take off again.

_"In the middle of the night  
In the middle of the night_

_In the middle of the night,_  
I don't understand what's going on  
It's a world gone astray.  
In the middle of the night,  
I can't let it out.  
Someone keeps searching  
And shatters your life  
It will never be afraid  
In the middle of the night"

The dragon managed to get to its feet and took to the skies as she raced beneath it. She aimed for its heart and released her now golden, flaming arrow. It spun swiftly through the air and pierced sharply into its chest, bursting its chest cavity open. The beast roared, "[DROGAAVLOK! NOSVAAT! YOU WOULD FORSAKE ME!?]" as it plummeted to the ground.

Rona stopped her running and stared, confused by its outburst. Then she heard more roars off in the distance and saw two dragons flying away, the moonlight illuminating their forms far off in the distance.

She felt the soul of the dragon wash over her, snapping her from her reverie. Bishop came up to her side and said, "You alright Ladyship?"

"Did you see them?"

"Who?"

"Those two dragons that just flew away."

He looked up at the sky and shook his head, "No, but I was pretty far away. You must have scared them off by killing their friend here."

"No," she said, "Those were Alduin's Generals. They were watching me... studying me."

Forbidden kiss or not, she needed Bishop by her side more than ever now.


	69. Dreams of the Past

 

They walked back up to the group on the hill and Bishop immediately went over to Freya and held his hand out, “Ready to give it up?”

Freya scowled at him, pursing her lips but relented and handed over the documents. He gave them to Serlas then and said, “There it is. Everything the Thalmor have on her.”

Serlas raised his brows and said, “Thank you Bishop.” He gave a quick nod to Freya and left them, heading back to camp and saying, “I will be perusing these immediately to see what we may learn.”

Rona asked Bishop, “Just how much personal information is in those documents?”

Bishop seemed to realize that he just handed over the particulars of their relationship, including some very intimate details to Serlas and ran ahead shouting, “Uh, hang on Serlas! Maybe you could just read these other pages…”

Rona smirked at his back then glanced over at the sisters who were a short distance from her. Both Venus and Qetesh looked like they wanted to kill Freya. Bast however was just looking on at the dragon bones in the distance, while a few townsfolk hurried over to get a better look.

"You _stole_ from them?" Qetesh was furious. Freya just crossed her arms, turning her face away.

"We finally have something good going," Venus said, "Are you trying to ruin this for us?"

Freya looked over at her and muttered, "We were doing fine without them."

Qetesh scoffed at her, "No! We were not! I won't let you do this to us anymore Freya. For once in our lives we could live a normal life in a place that's safe. We could live with a real roof over our heads instead of hiding out in every dirty cave or ruin we find, wondering if that'll be the day that the law or all the damn bandits we owe finally catch up to us!"

"You really think the cities are safe!?" Freya argued, "With the war going on they're just as dangerous as anywhere else!"

"Just stop!" Venus cried.

"You can't keep doing this!" Qetesh barked, "It needs to stop. _You_ need to stop."

"After everything I've ever done for you all! I made sure we had food, shelter, clothes on our backs, even money!"

"At what cost!?" Qetesh barked, "Your way of doing things has always been to steal and run. Always! And all its ever done is put us all in danger. Every. Single. Time. Enough Freya. I've made too many excuses... I've let you drag us down for too long."

"Oh? _I've_ dragged us down? Really!?"

"Yes, really!" Qetesh grit her teeth and curled her fists, getting right in her sister's face, "I'm sick of it Freya. Your attitude, your behavior, all of it! You need to start taking responsibility for your actions!"

"I'm only like this because Bishop-"

Qetesh threw a hand in her face, "NO! You can't blame him anymore Freya! It's been six years, damn it! _SIX!_ You are this way, because you choose to be! Stop being so selfish and for _once_ just think of your little sister. Bast deserves to have something other than this! All the banditry, the thieving, the lying, the running! If you're just going to sabotage it - try to ruin it for us - _if you don't want this_ \- then just _leave!_ "

Qetesh gave her one last hateful glare and turned away, Venus followed close behind and called back, "Come on Bast. Let's get some sleep."

Bast turned away from the sight of the dragon bones and gave Freya a sympathetic look before walking along and joining her siblings. Rona turned away too. She had a strong feeling that she was the last person Freya wanted to talk to and she wasn't exactly in the mood to have a discussion with the woman anyhow. If her own sisters couldn't get through to her she doubted she'd have much luck either.

Qetesh stopped Rona as she was coming down the slope to their campsite and said, "I'm so sorry Rona. I want to personally apologize for everything-"

Rona waved her off, "Don't. It's alright Qetesh. I'll make good on my promise. We'll get you to Whiterun tomorrow and get you all settled in."

Qetesh gave her a weak smile and went and laid down with her sisters. Serlas was sitting by the fire reading over the dossier while Bishop sat with his back against the wall of the inn, lost in thought it seemed.

She went over to him and sat down by his side. He smiled at her and handed her a stack of papers and whispered, "Heh... managed to rescue some of the more, uh, personal stuff."

Rona took the papers and skimmed over them. She turned beet red reading some of them and realized that they'd been followed and watched by the Thalmor for a long time. There was an entire page recording the first time she and Bishop were ever intimate and lengthy details of their long week spent by the falls.

He chuckled at her, "You know, I might hang onto these, just in case you're not around and I'm feeling a little lonely."

She gave him a side-eye glance and lit a fire in her hand.

He snatched the papers back and quickly stuffed them into his pocket and said, "Don't burn them! They might have something important in them."

She scoffed and smirked at him, "Yeah. It just proves what lechers the Thalmor really are."

"I thought that was obvious when they groped all over you back at the Embassy," he growled, "If I'd had my dagger then..." He curled his hand into a fist.

Rona just smiled and leaned into him. He put an arm around her and said, "Guess this means we're okay then? You done making assumptions about what you think I did the other night?"

She turned her head and looked right into his eyes and said, "Yeah, no more assumptions. If there's anything you want to tell me, I'll listen."

He met her gaze looking curiously at her for a moment but said nothing about the kiss. Instead he asked, "You really think the dragons are watching you?"

She turned her face away from his, pressing her cheek to his chest instead. She couldn't understand why he still hadn't mentioned it, but couldn't bring herself to ask about it. She wanted so much for him to admit what happened. It seemed that he might never tell her the truth.

She said, "I do. I started to suspect that they've been studying me ever since my fight Alduin at  Arcwind Point," she looked back up at him, "Whenever they use fire breath or ice breath, I use the opposite against it. The two shouts collide together and create this dusty explosion. I'd use it as cover, to leap in and attack when they couldn't see... but Alduin knew. He was ready for it then. The same thing happened with the dragon at Nightgate Inn too. It was ready for my attack. Not to mention they already know to target you or anyone else close to me first... They're keeping up with what I know, learning how I fight."

Bishop gave a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "If the dragons are watching you, you're going to need to train more."

"If I could find the time to train I would. It's hard you know? Practicing fighting without actually fighting any dragons."

"You should at least practice your shouts," he suggested, "Maybe we should go back to High Hrothgar."

She cringed a little at that notion. She liked the Greybeards just fine and Paarthurnax was her favorite dragon because he was the only one not trying to kill her. But that place just seemed to bring the worst out in her. She wasn't ready to go back until she had the scroll in hand.

She said, "Maybe. But first let's try to find the Elder Scroll. What I really need is Dragonrend."

"We'll find it... we have to find it," he spoke low as his gaze turned towards the dancing firelight of the campfire. Rona watched as the fire flickered in his eyes and both fell deep into thought, staying quiet before laying down to doze off into strange dreams.

~~~

(Recommended background music One Problem Settled or Tantalus' Theme from FFIX Soundtrack)

Bishop and Karnwyr stalked along the dirt road to Lost Knife Hideout. It was still fairly early in the morning. He'd gone all the way to Riften the day before to purchase the week's worth of potions Jules' would need from Elgrim's Elixirs in Riften. He was in a bad mood too because the damned alchemist hadn't even kept good on his promise to slash the cost of the potions if he brought him his list of alchemical ingredients. Bishop had spent days between jobs collecting all sorts of ridiculous plant life and stored it away in bottles.

Elgrim had the nerve to tell him that none of it was fresh enough for his use and yet still wanted to take them and charge him full price for the potions. He was _pissed_. He ended up getting a small discount in exchange for the 'spoiled plants' as Elgrim called them, but still could only afford half a week's worth of what Jules' would need.

As he rounded the bend in the road and came up to the lake he caught sight of a line of men standing outside the hideout.

Bishop snorted and muttered under his breath to Karnwyr, "Can't believe it's not even noon yet and they're already lining up out the door for the girls. How much you want to bet they're putting on show tonight? Eh, boy?"

Karnwyr perked his ears up at Bishop and gave a low whine.

Bishop frowned at the long line of mostly nord men and a few other varying races as he walked by them all. Plenty of other folk were coming and going from the hideout too. He saw a pair of Rats he knew, two young brothers, about fourteen years old, trying to work their way up in the ranks. Only joined because they'd been kicked out of Honorhall for being unadoptable, as they'd essentially aged out.

He felt bad for the kids. They had no idea the kind of shit show they were getting themselves into. He saw a few Thieves leaving too, heading out to work another job for Thorn most likely.

One of his fellow Specialists was leaving too, an old dark elf, trailing behind the three Thieves and caught sight of him giving him a toothy grin, "Where you been Bish?"

"As if that's any of your business Joren," he growled.

Joren smirked at him and just shook his head, "Always the secretive one, eh? Well I guess that's why you're the best then. Can never be too careful."

Joren walked by him chuckling nastily under his breath.

Bishop rolled his eyes and continued on into the hideout. He couldn't trust any one of them. They'd act like his friend, they'd play pretend, try to cozy up to him and learn his secrets, but he knew that game just as well as any of them. He didn't like it when people got up into his business and started asking questions. He made sure to shut that shit down, right quick every time.

He walked along the cavern and looked over at the line of clients, standing outside the brothel. Thorn was a nasty bastard definitely, but he'd done a damn fine job of renovating and revamping the entirety of Lost Knife even after it was ruined several years prior from a raging fire, which was started when two rival bandit groups got into a territorial dispute. A dispute which unfortunately he and his brother both got mixed up in. They managed to survive, got picked up by the rival group that won and worked with them for a while.

Then Thorn and _his_ group came along. The Oblivion and terror he unleashed on the Rift was nothing anyone had seen before. It wasn't long before every brigand and thief around was bowing to him.

He took over Lost Knife and turned it into his own kingdom. He actually dug out more tunnels into the rock, creating the brothel near the entrance to Bishop's right and off to his left was another section made for his drug trade, a private place for every addict in Skyrim to come and snort their fill of Moon Sugar or drink Skooma until they passed out or died of an overdose.

Today though, there weren't as many addicts as there were horny men looking to get their fill of what the Courtesans had to offer. Bishop, gave a nod to the two huge orc men who were standing outside the brothel. They were working Muscle in case any of the clientele got too rough with the ladies. He walked right by the line of men who were stuck behind a roped off section. The few in front were lecherously ogling the women inside as they walked about the brothel in skimpy clothing or with their breasts exposed.

The room was very open and decorated in plenty of frilly drapes, curtains, rugs and even some erotic artwork which had been hung on the walls. There were plenty of luxurious looking couches and chairs in corners where men could have private 'dates' with the ladies before they flounced off to one of the many rooms in the back. Most everything in the brothel was some shade of red or pink aside from the wood floors.

There was a counter set up by the line where one of the girls was working in a very tight fitted red corset, made to accentuate her bust and give the men a peak of what they might enjoy next. She collected their dues before giving them a number and sending them off to one of the many private rooms with a Courtesan of their choice - well, a Courtesan they could _afford_. Some of the women, depending on their physical assets and how well 'used' they were, were more or less expensive than the others. The most popular women were the priciest and brought in the most money.

As Bishop stepped past the entire line of men, two in front barked, "Hey! Get back in line buddy!"

"Yeah! We were here first!"

Bishop looked back smirking at them and the young lady at the counter squealed, "Bishop! What brings you in today cutie? Bring us any presents?"

He looked over at the cute busty, blonde breton and said, "Sorry to disappoint Berinna, but all I've got is my charming smile for you today."

She bat her lashes at him and gave him a flirty smirk, waving her hand, "Oh you! Hey, Bishop, real quick!" He stepped over, leaning on the counter as she whispered with her hand up to her mouth, "You should come meet me in room fourteen later today. I've been feeling _real_ lonely and wouldn't mind offering you some fun for no charge at all."

He gave her a roguish grin, "As tempting as that offer is Berinna, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint again."

"Aw!" She pouted, "You never bother with us Courtesans. You just like to come and tease us all you bad boy!"

He laughed, "You know me too well, beautiful. I'm gonna go pay a visit to the other girls. See how they're all doing."

"Go right on in cutie!" She said with her over the top girlish voice.

Bishop glanced back, flashing a snarky smirk at all the men standing in the line who were just gaping at him.

He couldn't get enough of messing with the idiots that crawled into that place. Karnwyr loped alongside him and he rounded into the girl's changing quarters. They were all completely nonchalant about it, seeing as they often strolled around almost or even entirely nude most of the time.

Their changing room consisted of plenty of vanities lining the walls, the dressing tables were covered in tons of different kinds of makeup and perfumes. There were a few changing dividers which served as nothing more than a place to hang their lacy undergarments as they were rarely used for privacy. There were several tall wardrobes lined up against one wall, two partially open revealing an assortment of sexy lingerie, corsets and everything else the women would dress up in. There was even one with plenty of kinky costumes, the most popular being the maid's outfit.

A bunch of the girl's squealed, "Bishop!" A pair of them were topless as they knelt down to scratch behind Karnwyr's ears and give him plenty of loving attention and pets. Bishop had a feeling the wolf enjoyed visiting the brothel as much as he did, if not for the nude women, then definitely for the head scratches.

One of them said, "We've been missing you for a whole week, where have you been?"

A cute redhead pouted playfully while she applied her eye makeup in a mirror and said over her shoulder, "Bet you found some girl you're sweet on, hm? Is that why you're ignoring us?"

Bishop grinned and said, "Not at all ladies! I would _never_ do that to you. Just been busy running a lot of jobs lately. They had me working Muscle out by Refugee's Rest when that shipment of Moon Sugar came in."

They squealed, "Oooh!"

"How'd that go?" A tigress looking khajiit asked as she sauntered by to sit at one of the many vanities in the room, her ample bosom swinging freely, "Heard you all had a bit of trouble with some necromancers."

"Wasn't anything I couldn't handle," Bishop said with a cocky smirk.

"Give us the dish Bishop!"

"Yeah tell us!"

He beamed, flashing his nice smile at them all. He really did love the attention all these beautiful women gave him. It was one of the few pleasantries he got from working for a creature like Thorn. He pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards in the center of the vanity room and started getting into telling them the story, going into nitty gritty detail and definitely embellishing the tale for their entertainment.

As he told his story he noticed one of the middle aged nord ladies come in, bringing a very young girl with her. It was Elksa, one of the more expensive and experienced Courtesans working there. She had long, dark brown hair, beautiful, large dark brown eyes and very full lips. Her figure was incredibly curvy, hourglass shaped. Her hips went on for days and her breasts were enormous. She was only wearing some black panties and a thin red robe which was wide open in front. She was in her mid forties, but looked half her age. She worked as a mentor to the newer Courtesans in the group. All of the girls looked up to her and sought her out for direction on a variety of issues they faced as working girls.

She had remedies for any diseases they might encounter from the dirtier men, potions for unwanted pregnancies the girls found themselves with, she even helped when they chose to keep their pregnancies, giving them advice on how to work while pregnant and the women often helped with the births. She had plenty of tips and training for dealing with dangerous men who might be getting too rough with them, though there was enough Muscle around that any attacks were rarely a problem there.

Bishop noticed that she was looking a little agitated, as she grabbed an extra chair, putting it by one of the open vanities, allowing the child to perch nearby while she sat and worked on her makeup. The little girl was dressed in a clean blue dress and holding an old doll. She had a thick bushy mane of brown hair around her head and two pretty hazel green eyes.

"Then what happened?" The cute redhead asked when he'd stopped talking suddenly, distracted by the child in the room full of some very inappropriate and adult themes.

He snapped out of his reverie and said, "I slit his throat obviously," he smirked at her, "These magic users think they're so much better than the rest of us, but I say all you really need is some physical prowess and a nice sharp knife."

"Mmm, you can knife me any old time Bishop. Come by room eleven if you're ever in the mood."

"Chandrel!" The girls all gasped at her, giggling and tossing some bras and pantyhose at her jokingly.

Bishop played coy though, "You know me ladies, still saving myself for that special someone."

The tigress khajiit laughed, "Or you just don't like sloppy seconds!"

His grin grew a little wider as he conceded, " _Thaaat_ may be a factor too."

The girls scoffed and laughed at him, a few walked by poking him in the arm, caressing his shoulders and one even went right up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was polite. He let them poke at him, but he made sure to never touch any of them. It wasn't in his nature to be fondling women that didn't want it. Now granted, plenty of them wanted it, but he wasn't about to stoop so low as to pay for sex or sleep with a woman who did it for a living. He still had standards for himself too, nice as they all were. He preferred being the only man giving it to any woman he was with.

Elska sighed deeply, catching his attention again, while she put on some earrings and applied a dark red lipstick.

"Mama," the girl said, grasping at her mother's robe.

Elska focused her attention to the girl and sweetly asked, "Yes, Bastet my dear?"

"Are we gonna stay here all day?"

"You will sweetie. The girls will watch out for you, but Mama has to... work today."

Bishop got up and went over to them, leaning on the vanity and getting a view of Elska's naked, ample bosom in the process. It felt weird staring with a kid around though and he looked away, blushing slightly as he asked, "Hey Elska. How're you doing today? Putting on another show?"

She smiled up at him, "Oh, Bishop! Good to see you and yes... Thorn's idea," she rolled her eyes - he tried so very hard to keep his gaze on her eyes, "Said we needed to get the coin flowing and since it's the summer there's plenty of foreign clients looking to get a taste of our local variety, if you will."

"Hmph," he gave a half-smirk, "I know. You've got a line going all the way out past the lake."

She sighed, "It's going to be a long day and a longer night."

Bishop looked down at the girl who was fussing with her doll's dress and asked, "Who's the little one?"

Elska ran her fingers through her daughter's wild hair and said, "My youngest Bastet," she glanced up at him, "I know what you're thinking. I wouldn't have brought her here if I didn't have any other choice. My other three girls are busy running that big job with the Thieves and my friend Millie, who was supposed to watch her disappeared on me. I suppose that's what I get for trusting a Rat."

"I could keep an eye on her for you," he offered.

She looked up at him wide-eyed, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

He shrugged, "Just spending the day looking after my brother. I wouldn't mind it."

"I'd be so grateful if you could! Really!" She grabbed her travel pack and started fishing through it, pulling out a bottle of potion and handed it to him, "That's for emergency use only. Sometimes Bast gets a bad cough and needs it. She only needs half though."

"Got it," he said as he tucked it away with the rest of his potions, "Anything else I need to know? She's, uh," he glanced down at the little girl who was still more interested in her toy than them, "toilet trained, right?"

Elska laughed and waved a hand, "Oh of course she is! This is perfect. I'll stop by your room tonight to pick her up after the show's over. It might be pretty late, will that be alright?"

"Not a problem. I'll teach her how to play cards," he grinned.

Elska chuckled and said, "My other three girls have already done a fine job of that. I'd watch out for Bastet, she might just clean you out!"

They shared in a laugh and he whistled for Karnwyr who was busy getting a belly rub from an argonian woman dressed up in a maid's outfit. The wolf rolled right over, tail wagging and tongue lolling and went up to Bishop. Bast seemed suddenly interested in the new furry animal near her, but she just looked, she didn't touch.

Elska grasped her daughter's hands then and said, "Bastet, sweetie, you're going to go with Bishop today. He's going to keep an eye on you while Mama works, okay?"

Bast looked at her mother then glanced up at Bishop. He gave her a kind smile, but like any other kid, she did not return it and looked anxious about leaving her parent to go with a new stranger instead. She shook her head slightly and grasped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Don't be shy, hun. Bishop's a very nice man. Go on now." With a bit more encouragement and urging from her mother Bast finally relented and followed Bishop out of the brothel.

He made sure to stay close to her, keeping her sandwiched between himself and Karnwyr. He didn't trust any of the sleazy creeps in there, no matter how much Thorn promised none of them would touch the Courtesan's kids. They walked along through the winding tunnels, passing by the open water filled cavern with the three waterfalls.

That entire area had been renovated too. They outfitted the lake area with planks of wood, covering most of the surface of the water and creating an entire bar and dining area down below. There was even a large stage set up on the far end, just for shows like the one that would be happening later that day. The entire dining area was busy and bustling with some clients waiting for the Courtesan's show to start and plenty of Rats, Thieves and Specialists drinking and having a bite to eat. Thorn knew exactly how to make it look appealing to work for him when he had such a lavish setup. Bishop knew better though. The floorboards down there were damp and moldy, they watered down the ale and the food all tasted like crap.

They kept going, moving on up into the depths of the winding tunnels, passing by their fair share of more of Thorn's working men and women who had the day off to do whatever they liked. That's how Thorn ran the place. You worked five days and you were off two unless he absolutely needed you for something and couldn't live without you. Bishop had been one of those people that Thorn seemed to need all the time. He figured it was mostly because the degenerate liked to call on him and harass him every chance he got. All because he'd refused to join the rank of The Whips.

The price for that level was far too disgusting and depraved for Bishop to stomach. Plus he wanted as little to do with Thorn as possible. The man absolutely repulsed him.

As they neared the Specialist's sleeping quarters they passed by Slash, a Whip and one of the worst of them. He was a grey fur coated khajiit man and got sick pleasure from sinking his claws into human flesh while doing other foul things to them.  Another sadist, just like Thorn.

Slash looked over at Bishop and his eyes caught sight of Bast and he said, "Oh and who is this now? You would bring a child into the den of wolves? Hmm... What nice new skin she has," he gave a wicked chuckle.

Bishop stood protectively in front of Bast, hand to his dagger while Karnwyr moved to his side and bared his fangs, sensing the malevolence in the air.

Slash's ears lowered at the sight of the wolf and he hissed, "You know Bishop, Thorn only allows you to keep your pet here, so long as he does not bite. If he bites though, I will gladly cut him open." He allowed his claws to draw and gave another low hiss at Karnwyr.

"You know Slash, Thorn doesn't tolerate people threatening or eyeing the Courtesan's kids and if you don't sheath your claws I will gladly bury my dagger in your throat," Bishop threatened right back.

Slash eyed the little girl, who was now clinging to Bishop's leather cuirass and peering anxiously around at the khajiit.

He retracted his claws and curled his lip, "A child of a Courtesan? My mistake..." He left quickly, hurrying down the path, leading away from the sleeping quarters.

Bishop looked down at Bast and asked, "You alright kid?"

She looked up at him with her big hazel eyes and nodded slowly. He smirked and said, "Not much of a talker are you?" She shook her head slowly again and he laughed and said, "Come on. We're almost there."

After another few turns in the tunnels they'd arrived at his small living space. As a Specialist he was offered a private room of his own. One of the perks for being the best. It was a small room though, only enough space for two beds on opposite sides of the walls, one dresser and a small table with two chairs centered in the middle. It had no windows and the entire room was made of rough stone that had been carved out. They hadn't even bothered to lay a wood floor down.

He and Jules did their best to make it comfortable, adding a rug and some paintings they'd managed to steal on some of their outings. Bishop hardly stayed in the place though. It was too claustrophobic for him. He preferred the outdoors, sleeping under the stars in the forest. Not to mention he remembered what it was like when the place was on fire a few years back. It was dangerous to stay in a room with only one door like that and so high up in the tunnels with no real exit.

He went over to the bed on the right where a young man with thick dark hair and thick eyebrows was nestled under the covers. His facial hair was growing quickly and was full of curls always. His face was sweaty with fever too. He looked exhausted. Bishop sighed. When he'd left the day before Jules was doing alright. It was worrying how quickly he went from being slightly sick with a light cough to being bedridden with fever.

He touched his brother's forehead, pushing some of his damp and tangled hair out of his face. Jules opened his eyes slightly at the feel of Bishop's fingers and coughed harshly. He wheezed, taking a deep, choked breath.

Bishop took out one of the potions he'd bought from Elgrim and gave it to him, "Drink."

Jules took it and gulped it down. He smacked his lips and made a face while he wiped at his mouth. "Ugh... Why's it always taste like raw Chaurus guts?"

"Because the recipe calls for Chaurus guts," Bishop replied with a smirk.

"Disgusting," he muttered. But the color was returning to his face and he was moving a bit more. He sat up on the bed and grumbled, "Had to cancel with Elise tonight. I was really hoping to take her out. But... just not feeling up to it."

"You still seeing that Thief?" Bishop pried.

"Uh yeah," Jules looked at him, holding his hands up to his chest and groped the air, as he said, "Have you seen the rack on her? I mean seriously, those gorgeous melons are just -" he noticed the little girl standing off to the side next to Karnwyr, just staring at him as he stumbled, "r-ripe for the picking," he furrowed his brows, "I mean... no, uuh...why is there a kid here?"

Bishop burst into laughter and said, "You should see your face right now!" Jules frowned at him, but Bishop quickly explained, "She's Elska's kid. I offered to watch her 'cause she's going to be busy _all_ day and _all_ night."

Jules looked at him with half-lidded eyes, "Line out the door?"

Bishop snorted, "Line wrapped around the lake, _twice_."

Jules rolled his eyes then said, "Hey, give me one more of those skeevy potions. Maybe if I take another I'll perk up enough and can still go on my date."

"Sorry little brother, only have enough to barely make it through the week. And you'll have to take them sparingly, like half of one when you're feeling really bad."

Jules scoffed, "Seriously? I thought you got a week's worth?"

"Yeah well, Elgrim being the pissant he is went back on our deal," he said pulling up a chair at the small table, "Didn't even give me much of a discount for all those damn plants I collected for him. I would have strangled it out of him, but I can't afford to get banned from another city. I already fucked up trying to threaten Nurelion's outrageous prices down. I can't even afford to pay my bounty out that way and I definitely can't show my face around The White Phial ever again."

Jules knit his brows together and asked, "I thought Thorn just paid you though?"

Bishop scoffed, "Pft... like half a share of what he promised. It barely covered the cost of our food. Been trying to scrimp and save, but," he grumbled, "I know he's trying to keep us down. He knows the second I have enough saved that I'd skip out _and_ he knows the longer you stay sick, the less chance we'll leave, 'cause we can't survive out there Jules. Not with your cough and fevers always breaking out at the wrong time."

Jules looked away and said, "I don't know if I would leave..."

Bishop cocked an eyebrow at him, "Wow, you're really sweet on this girl of yours aren't you?"

Jules blushed a little and said, "She's great Bish... seriously. I've never met anyone like her. Smart, witty. Fucking sexy," he sighed, "And the things she can do with her..." his eyes traveled back to the little girl who was sitting quietly on the floor fussing with her dolls dress again, ignoring the both of them. "Umm...yeah. So, the kid's just here 'til tonight, right?"

Bishop laughed, "Yeah, just 'til tonight. Hey, give me your playing cards will yah? Gonna teach her how to play blackjack."

They were both startled when Bast spoke up suddenly, "I already know how to play," she looked over at them, "Freya taught me how."

Bishop grinned at her and asked, "Oh yeah? Well come have a seat and show me the ropes then kid."

Bast got up and pulled her tiny self up onto the old rickety chair by the table. She was a little too short to see over the table and Bishop said, "Hey, pass me a few big books for her to sit on."

Jules leaned over and yanked three thick tomes from the shelf carved into the wall. He passed them to Bishop who set them onto the table, then picked Bast up and set her on the floor for a second and stacked the books onto the chair. He lifted her up again and sat her onto the books. She was just the right height to lean on the table.

He gave her a friendly smile and said, "There we go, better?"

She nodded and watched as he started shuffling the cards with incredible skill. He decided to show off a little and did a few tricks for her then he spread some cards out on the table and dealt two to the girl. "Alright," he said, "Show me what you got."

She looked up at him and said, "I don't have anything to bet..."

He chuckled, "Ah right," he pulled out a small coin purse and dumped thirty gold pieces onto the table then divided it up giving her ten and keeping twenty for himself, "House rules. So, how much you wanna bet?"

She shifted two gold pieces out in front of her on the table.

Bishop smirked and dealt two cards in front of him, one face up the other face down.

Bast looked over her cards and his and said, "Hit."

Jules stroked Karnwyr's back and snickered a little as he watched his brother play this gambling game with this little girl who clearly knew the rules and terms as she placed bets and won more times than she lost. It was probably only an hour gone by when they were on their last round.

"Stand," she said.

Bishop flipped his card over, he was just under seventeen so he drew making him draw up to nineteen.

"Your turn," he said.

She said, "Hit."

He dealt another card, an ace, making her hit twenty one, "Damn it." He chuckled and said, "I can't believe it. You actually cleaned me out."

Bast let a gentle smirk pull at her lips then and took the rest of the gold he passed her, stuffing it all back into the coin purse. She handed it back to him though and said, "Thanks for playing with me."

He pushed it back and said, "No you keep it kid. You won fair and square. How old are you anyway?"

"Seven," she replied.

Jules snorted loudly and said, "Wow, bro, you just got hustled by a seven year old."

Bishop picked up the cards and shuffled them back together as he leaned on the table shaking his head and looked over at Bast and said jokingly, "Mind keeping this between us? I've got a bit of a reputation to keep around here."

Bast grinned at him and nodded.

Then he asked her, "You hungry? It's probably about lunch time."

She shrugged and nodded again. Jules laid back down on the bed and said, "Get me something good this time, will you? That cabbage stew you brought up last time tasted at least four days old." He scrunched his nose.

"It probably was," Bishop said. He whistled for Karnwyr and Bast followed him along out of the room. They headed back down the winding tunnels and she clung a little closer to him, trusting him more, while she watched an entire assortment of people coming and going.

She'd probably never been in the place before. Most of the Courtesans, at least the well paid ones, had living arrangements over in Fort Amol very close by. It was a safer place where they could raise their children and not expose them to the depravity of the inner workings of their day jobs. Just another thing Thorn offered that was appealing to the broken and downtrodden members of society, but just like always it wasn't much of anything. Just another nasty, crumbling place, full of mold, parasites and skeevers.

Thorn liked to pretend he was some sort of messiah to these people, while at the same time he sent his Specialists out to kidnap young women and bring them back for his personal pleasure.

And right on cue he saw Slash coming through, leading the way while Bane, another one of the Whips, a dirty nord man in leather armor, held a bound and gagged girl by the arms. She looked pretty beat up too, she'd fought against them.

Slash looked over at Bishop again, who once more stepped protectively in front of Bast, while Karnwyr gave a low growl of warning.

Slash stopped a minute and said, "See anything you like Bish? You know, Thorn's still offering you a position with us at the top if you're interested."

Bane held the girl close to him and he leaned his face up next to hers so they were cheek to cheek while he gave Bishop a nasty smirk. Then he went ahead and licked the poor girl from the neck up making her shiver with fear and whimper through her gag. Bishop instinctively reached back to cover Bast's eyes.

He just glared at them. He wanted to help her, to save her, but he couldn't. Everyone in that place was far too tangled up in Thorn's web to ever give up what little he gave them any move he made, he'd be dead in seconds. And he had to think of his brother.

Bishop watched, a scowl etched fiercely on his face as Bane circled his nasty tongue around the girl's cheek before he moved back down her neck and bit her sharply making her wince in pain as he drew blood. Then he gave Bishop a nasty smirk and said, "She's a tasty one. Sure you don't want a piece?"

"Get the _fuck_ out of my face," Bishop snarled. He couldn't bear to stand there and watch these sick fucks do this for a minute longer. Finally, he grabbed Bast by the shoulder and hurried her along the path, while Karnwyr followed, his hair still bristling as he looked back at the two Whips who were both chuckling wickedly.

Bast didn't ask about it and he was grateful for that because he didn't know how to try and explain what they just saw to a seven year old. He was feeling a lot less hungry after seeing that too, which was fine because they were broke.

They went down to the dining area and he saw several men and a few of the Courtesans getting the stage set up for their show. They were busy erecting five separate metal poles along the stage and putting out plenty of candles for mood lighting.

Bishop went up to the bar and called to the old nord fellow who ran the place, "Hey Ulftaag, what's on the menu today?"

The old man, who only had one good eye and a nice pair of scars over his bad one, scratched at his chin stubble and said, "Cabbage stew."

Bishop looked at him disgusted, "The same cabbage stew from last week?"

"S'all I got," he shrugged, "Got plenty of mead and ale if you'd rather fill up with that. Least its fresh."

"Fresh until you water it down with the swill in this lake," he retorted.

The old man leaned heavily on the counter and scowled at him, "You accusing me of ruining perfectly good drink Bishop?"

"Yeah, I am."

Ulftaag frowned but then his lips twisted into a smirk and he laughed, "Well you'd be right about that. Thorn's orders you know."

"I figured," he said, "Look, do you have anything fresh? I'm watching Elska's kid and don't want to give her anything that's gonna make her sick."

Ulftaag leaned around Bishop and looked over at the little girl who finally braved a pet on Karnwyr and started stroking his wiry fur. The old man sighed and said, "Alright, fine," he pulled a key out of his pocket and said, "Take a look in the store room, but take just enough for the kid. I catch you stealing anymore than that and I'll make sure the Whips hear about it. Already had enough trouble with the damn Thieves trying to break in there all the time."

Bishop grinned and said, "Thanks Ulftaag. I owe you."

"I'm doing this for Elska not you," he turned away and went about cleaning some mugs with a dirty rag, which seemed counterintuitive but Bishop never drank there anyways.

He went back up towards the entryway of the hideout and crossed over the small streamlet to a pair of very securely locked doors. Bishop chanced a glance over at the brothel. The line had gone down quite a bit, he could actually see the end of it. They'd started to let the clients inside for 'dates' probably. The whole thing was a show and a game. First they got them all riled up with 'dates', casual flirting and teasing by the working girls, then the men would get to watch the show, enjoy their drinks and toss gold at the feet of the women dancing for them and after the fact they'd get to bid on their favorites before having an entire night alone with the woman they won.

Bishop rolled his eyes. It was crazy and pointless to him, but he figured if he was as butt ugly as some of those poor sods he'd probably be just as pathetically desperate too.

Thorn was a real genius coming up with something like that. The wealthier men who came calling, especially those coming in to visit from faraway places like Elsweyr, Hammerfell and even the Summerset Isles, spent a ton of coin just for the experience. Elska was damn good at what she did too, making sure to put on a real spectacle with her girls. He'd seen it once himself and had to go take a dip in the lake just to cool off.

Bishop turned his attention back to the task at hand then and fit the key into the lock on the store room door and let himself in. He looked around. Most everything up front was starting to spoil, which was why it was up front, it needed to be used. He started browsing around the back of the shelves and managed to find some good bread, it was a little stale, but better than nothing and he went over to the large ice box and pulled out a fresh slab of horker loaf from the bottom. He grabbed a few decent looking vegetables and snagged a couple bottles of Honningbrew for himself and his brother, stuffing the few things he probably shouldn't have taken into a bag on his hip.

Once he had everything he needed he locked the store room up again and went back up with Bast and Karnwyr, making sure to stop by the bar to give Ulftaag his key and his thanks.

The minute they went into his room though he saw Jules convulsing violently on the bed. Bishop dropped everything and ran over to his brother, putting a hand to his chest and arms, trying to hold him steady, "Jules! Jules!" He shouted.

After a minute or so the convulsions stopped and Jules took a sharp, struggling breath. He was covered in perspiration and wheezing harshly. He squinted up at Bishop and choked out, "Don't think the potion's... working... anymore."

" _Shit_ ," Bishop looked around then grabbed another one of the bottles of potion from the table nearby. He uncorked it and took a whiff. It didn't have the usual smell it was meant to have. Could Elgrim have used the wrong ingredients? Maybe he used some of the spoiled plants he brought with him. He didn't know, but he was afraid to give more to his brother in case he was having a bad reaction to it.

Jules leaned over suddenly and started coughing hard into his hand, hard enough that he coughed up way more blood than Bishop was comfortable with.

Bast went over to him and said, "Sometimes I cough up blood too." Bishop looked down at her and she looked up at him and said, "He can have some of my potion. Qetesh will make me more. She's got lots of it."

Bishop pulled the strange red and green potion out of his pocket. Elska said that if Bast got sick that he'd only need to give her half of it. He looked back over at his brother who was taking short, sharp breaths, like he was struggling to breathe.

Bishop went for it. He grabbed an old but clean tankard from a shelf and poured half of the potion into it and knelt by his brother and held his head, "Drink this."

He held the tankard to Jules lips and he quickly swallowed the strange mixture. He sighed and leaned back on his pillow. In minutes the color had returned completely to his face and his breathing went from ragged to normal.

He took a few deep breaths and sat up suddenly saying, "Wow... _wow_." He looked at Bishop and asked, "What was that stuff? I feel... normal. Healthy! And it didn't even taste like Chaurus guts either. It was good like, juniper berries."

Jules stood right up and flexed his hands out, and shifted his shoulders, "Amazing. I don't even feel achy anymore."

Bishop couldn't believe the transformation in his brother. He looked over at Bast, then knelt down to her height and put his hands to her shoulders, "Thank you Bast. _Thank you_."

"Yeah!" Jules said, twisting his waist back and forth while he stretched his arms out, "Thanks a lot! That potion was amazing!"

"You're welcome," she said politely.

"You said your sister makes it?" Bishop asked. Bast nodded and then he asked, "Do you think I can meet her?"

She smiled, "Sure. We can ask Mama."

Bishop returned her smile and though she probably didn't realize it then he was more grateful to her than she'd ever know.


	70. Squeaky Wheels

(Recommended background music _Limited Time_ or _The South Gate Border_ from the FFIX Soundtrack)

It was fairly late in the evening. Bishop sat by in one of the rickety chairs at their small table, sipping on the second bottle of Honningbrew. He'd tucked Bast into his bed earlier, letting her sleep when she got tired. Jules was feeling so good he ran off to go find Elise and pick her up for their date and hadn’t returned yet because he was probably spending the night with her.

Karnwyr slept soundly in Jules' bed too. On his back with his feet in the air, paws curled over. Bishop tipped the rest of the drink back then set it aside on the table and yawned. He was ready to pass out himself. It had to be nearly three in the morning. Then he heard a light rap at the door and went over to get it.

He opened it and Elska was standing by, fully dressed in a white and mauve tavern dress, which accentuated her figure nicely. For a woman who'd been dancing and having sex all night she sure looked amazing. Perfect makeup and hair still.

"Sorry it's so late," she whispered.

"No problem, figured you'd be busy all night," he said quietly as he let her in and she went over to her sleeping child.

"How was she?"

"Quietest kid I've ever met," he chuckled.

Elska smiled and leaned over to kiss the little girl on her forehead, "I'm glad she was good for you. I never have to worry about her, she's so mild mannered," she turned back to Bishop and asked, "What do I owe you?"

He waved a hand, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Elska pulled out a thick coin purse from inside her bra, "I made quite a bit this evening."

He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall and said, "Don't worry about paying me. But can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Who was Bast's father?"

Elska blinked and raised a brow, "Well, to be honest I really couldn't say. You know my line of work Bishop..."

"I mean, where was he from? Do you have any idea?"

Elska thought for a moment and said, "I'm pretty sure he was a khajiit. I got pregnant with her around the time the Rift had a visit from plenty of wealthy khajiit nobles from Elsweyr," she scrunched her nose, "I didn't much care for that. They get too rough with their claws and the biting and their dicks are all barbed, hurts like hell-"

Bishop put a hand up to stop her. That was way more than he ever wanted to know about the khajiit. He said, "My brother is half-khajiit. That's why I asked." She looked at him curiously as he pulled out the potion she’d given him earlier and he said, "Jules has suffered with physical problems for years now. He gets this awful cough and a fever really bad. At the worst he'll cough up blood. It happened today. He was convulsing and could barely breathe. I used half this potion on him and it worked better than anything else I've ever tried."

He stepped over and handed it back to her and she looked it over in her hand and smiled weakly. "Bast was the same way," she said, "My second oldest, Qetesh, she started to study alchemy and tried so many different mixtures and recipes. She tried everything to help her. Finally, she came up with this amazing elixir, a mix between a stamina potion and a health potion. It was a miracle," she looked back over at her daughter and caressed her forehead, "She hardly ever gets sick anymore and when she does we just need half a bottle of this and she's all better."

"Can I meet her? I'll do whatever I have to do, but this other shit - the garbage I've been buying from these other alchemists that don't give a damn, they're not working anymore. I'll pay, buy or find the ingredients myself. I'll do anything," he pleaded with her and she smiled kindly at him.

"I'll gladly introduce you. In fact, why don't you come down to Fort Amol on your next day off and we'll have dinner. You can meet all my girls and I'm sure you and Qetesh can work up some sort of arrangement together."

"Thanks Elska. I owe you for this."

"Think nothing of it Bishop. You've been kind to me and all my working girls. You've always looked out for us and have never tried to hurt us like some of the other men around here," she handed him back the half potion and pulled another out of her bag, "Take these as payment for watching her for me. I've got another to tide me over until we get back home and it sounds like your brother needs them more than she does."

~~~

His next day off couldn't come fast enough. He got stuck working Collections and had to threaten to crack some skulls at the local businesses in the Rift, which he never cared for. Most of the people he was harassing were just innocent folk, trying to go about their lives in peace and here he was shaking them down for 'protection' money.

Thankfully his next day off was tomorrow and he planned to go see Elska with Jules then. He'd finished up for the evening and was heading back up to his room with Karnwyr when a Rat caught up to him and stopped him.

"Uhh, Bishop? You're Bishop right? With the wolf?"

Bishop didn't even look at the boy as he kept right on walking and said, "Yeah. What do you want Rat?"

"Thorn's asking for you."

Bishop grit his teeth and grumbled, "God damn it." He kept walking though and took Karnwyr up to his room and went in. He caught Jules in a precarious position with his lady friend, not totally unclothed, though her top was yanked down and she was straddling him on the bed while they were heavily lip-locked. Karnwyr padded right over to them and threw his front paws up on the bed, making to lick at Jules face startling the both of them. Bishop smirked and said teasingly, "I'm home pumpkin."

Elise quickly pulled away from Jules, blushing furiously and yanked the top of her tunic back up as she sat back on the bed normally. She was a very pretty nord woman with beautiful, long golden blonde hair, gorgeous dark brown eyes and she had a very nice figure.

Jules leaned around her, pushing Karnwyr down and scowled at Bishop, "Ever heard of knocking!?"

Bishop laughed, "Why would I knock on my own door?"

Jules held a hand out to Elise who looked even more embarrassed when he said, " _Because of the obvious?_ "

Bishop rolled his eyes and took his quiver and bow off, setting them aside and said, "Don’t mind me. Just stopping in to drop a few things off. Feel free to continue after I leave."

Jules frowned at him, "Where are you going?"

"Got called down to Thorn's lair," he said, setting his dagger on the table.

" _Again?_ " Jules scoffed.

"Guess it's my own fault for being too good at what I do."

"He creeps me out," Elise said as her embarrassment subsided, "How do you put up with it?"

"Well," Bishop said, "I like keeping my skin firmly attached to my body. That's all the motivation I need to put up with it."

She looked at his weapons and said, "You're going unarmed?"

"Those are the rules," he replied.

She knit her brows together and asked, "Will you be alright?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure he just wants to pile more jobs on my shoulders," he looked over at Jules and said, "Which means our meeting tomorrow might get pushed back."

"I should be okay," Jules said, "I only needed the other half of that potion once this week. That stuff is amazing. It lasts way longer than that nasty goop you were getting from Elgrim."

"Glad to hear it," Bishop said as he walked to the door again, "Look after Karnwyr for me and uh," he smirked at them, "have fun you two." Jules looked at him annoyed and Bishop gave him a wink before sweeping out the door.

Thorn's lair, as everyone called it, was located further down in the tunnels. He liked being closer to the first floor and got some sort of weird pleasure over it being a little deeper down in the ground, treating it like a real lair. Bishop was sure it was because it struck more fear into his victims whenever they were dragged down there.

He came up to the entrance where the two orcs from the day before, that were working Muscle outside the brothel, were now working Muscle outside Thorn's doors. Their eyes followed Bishop as he let himself in, but otherwise made no move to stop him. He was such a regular that they never even bothered to search him anymore.

(Recommended background music _Gloom_ from FFX Soundtrack)

He went down the tunnel, walking by Thorn's torture chamber. Thankfully there was no one screaming in there that evening. He hated arriving, only to have to listen to one of those deranged monsters torturing some helpless woman within. Instead he heard the voices of every one of The Whips talking loudly further down. He stepped inside and found six men, seated at a large table centered in the middle of the lavishly furnished room eating a traditional nordic feast. All the food was fresh and clean looking. Of course Thorn would never dine on any of the rotten stuff he left for everyone else.

The room itself looked like an incredibly absurd and mismatched palace. There were plenty of high end and elegant pieces of furniture fit in the corners and against the walls, but none of it matched. There was also an assortment of odd paintings, all very violent and abstract looking, some even ripped and torn. There were banners hung up from each hold as well which were burned at the edges or cut to ribbons.

There was a very large and elegantly, patterned khajiiti rug on the floor which had probably been beautiful at one point in time but was now ripped and frayed in the corners and stained in places with wine… or blood. Probably blood, he guessed. Thorn’s taste in decorating was strange to say the least.

Seated around the table were Thorn's closest nord companions, Bane, Sten, Lars and Vince. Bishop always got the feeling that Vince was the only one of them that didn't care for the sadistic shit they were all into, but he certainly wasn't opposed to forcing himself on a woman either and he seemed to like the power that being a Whip gave him. The only odd man out was Slash, since he was a khajiit. Thorn was seated in the center of the table facing the hall and he was in the midst of a particularly nasty tale of his, "...and then I carved out her liver. Mmm, the way she _squirmed_ and _screamed_ under me as I _ripped_ it out of her, listening to those thick veins snapping... makes me shiver with pleasure just thinking about it."

The others had wicked grins on their faces and chuckled lightly at the disturbing dinner conversation.

Bishop stood by, arms crossed, maintaining his gruff demeanor and expression as he watched all the sick freaks tear into their plates of bloody venison. He cleared his throat and caught Thorn's attention.

Thorn looked up from his very rare bite of meat and flashed Bishop a nasty grin, "Ah, if it isn't Bishop. Glad to see my Rat caught up with you."

"What do you want Thorn?" He was curt and to the point. The sooner Thorn told him whatever the hell he wanted the sooner he could leave.

"Why the hurry?" Thorn asked. Bishop rolled his eyes. He always asked this. Every time. Because he enjoyed provoking Bishop and wasting his time whenever he could.

"You know why," he said shortly again with half-lidded eyes, "Now just tell me what job you've got for me and I'll go take care of it like I always do."

Thorn gave a dry laugh and said, "You are my favorite Bishop. Wish the other Specialists had more drive like you. We'd get a lot more done around here if they had your attitude."

Bishop grumbled under his breath as Thorn kept stalling and dancing around the subject.

His nasty grin got a little wider as he said, "Fine job you did this week in Collections. Real fine job."

"Yeah, I know," Bishop said annoyed, "Can you just tell me what you need? I'm fucking tired and want to go get piss-ass drunk and pass out already."

Thorn picked at a piece of red meat stuck in his teeth with his thick, dirty finger and leaned back in his throne of a chair, throwing his boots up on the table, "Alright Bishop. I've got another Collections job for you that only _you_ can handle."

Bishop made a face that shouted, _so out with it!_

"I need you to make a trip out to Riften. There's an old friend of mine there that owes me quite a bit of gold. Name's Mercer Frey."

Bishop scowled at him, "You want me to hit up the leader of the Thieves Guild for protection money? _Are you insane?_ "

Thorn's grin got a little wider and nastier when he said, "I think it's about time the Guild started to learn their place in my kingdom. They need to pay their dues and oh my... do they owe me."

"So you're sending me on a suicide mission then? Trying to kill off your best?"

Thorn laughed, "I'm not an idiot Bish. I'll be sending plenty of Muscle with you. You've got the orcs, Biggs and Wedge, along with six of my best Specialists. I'm sending a bunch of the Thieves with you as well, including your brother, that way you have more incentive to get out of their alive."

Bishop did not like this idea at all. He’d had some sparse dealings with the Thieves Guild in the past. The only one he’d really been acquainted with was Delvin Mallory when he’d used him as a fence to pawn off some more expensive steals and even then the man had screwed him over.

He’d seen the place. The Flagon was dirty, being in a sewer and all, and really didn’t seem like much to look at, but he knew appearances weren’t everything. He figured they made it look like a shithole intentionally so anyone looking to screw over the Guild would let their guards down and be easier to gut and dump right into that slimy water.

He’d also seen plenty of their own coming and going and they had quite a bit of muscle themselves. But it was only natural that Thorn would continue to spread his reach over the Rift and it seemed that day had finally come.

“When do you want me to take care of this for you?”

Thorn clasped his hands together and smirked, “No worries, I won’t cut into your time off. Take your days to yourself, get plenty of rest. I want you at your sharpest. You’ll head out on Morndas and should be in Riften in a day or so. That’s when you’ll meet with Frey.”

“And he’s expecting us?”

Thorn chuckled dryly, “Shouldn’t be, unless we have a squeaky wheel in the group.”

Bishop raised a brow at him, “You think someone in group is leaking information to the Guild?”

Thorn licked at his lips and said, “That I do. That big job I had my Thieves running… seems the Guild beat us to it. Only way they’d have known about it is if one of our own ran off and told them. Been happening a lot lately, in fact.”

“So you’re looking to flush them out,” he paused thinking and realized, asking, “The Thieves coming with me?”

“All on my suspects list,” he confirmed, flashing a wicked grin and said, “I’m sure you’ll go run off and ask your baby brother if he’s the one double dipping, working for me _and_ the Guild.”

Bishop felt his heart pounding in his chest then. Jules wouldn’t… he _couldn’t_ be that stupid, could he? He wasn’t always around though. Sure he got sick a lot, but most of the time he was doing okay and working with some of the other Thieves. A tight knit group of them in fact. Him and five others… Thorn was sending six Thieves and six Specialists. Bishop pieced it together. Thorn suspected Jules and all his friends and he had Specialists ready to work Murder for each of them if he was right.

Thorn stared at him, watching his face for any flicker of movement that gave away his thoughts, but Bishop was an expert at staying straight faced. Then looking smug Thorn finally said, “It’s up to you whether you confront him first or not. By all means, spread the word for me. Get our little beehive buzzing. I want everyone to know that I won’t tolerate traitors. We’ve got enough _Rats_ crawling around here, I don’t need any more in my kingdom. I’ll tell you one thing for damn sure though, Bishop. If I find out it’s him… any of them… well, let’s just say I’m looking forward to painting my walls with blood.”

~~~

Bishop stalked up the path back to his room mulling over this new information. He could ask his brother and make sure he kept his fucking mouth shut about it. But if Jules didn’t… he’d run off and tell the others in his group. No doubt, if they were guilty, some of them would get scared and Thorn would be prepared, jaws open and ready to snap shut on any one of them that tried to run.

He probably had Rats on all of them already. Bishop stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder, glancing around for any sneaky kids tailing him. No sign of anyone though… he made sure to squint his eyes, really looking. If they had invisibility potions and many of them did, he’d see their outline, a thin transparent line, distorting the cavern walls. Nothing.

He continued walking, feeling incredibly paranoid. Jules wouldn’t like it, but he was already planning their escape from that place. First they’d meet with Elska, meet her daughter, the one who made that potion. He’d fucking learn how to make it himself. He was okay at alchemy, knew how to brew a good healing potion. He was sure he could handle something like this if he really focused and paid attention.

He made it back to their room and went inside, making sure to tuck through the door tightly, in case he really did miss anyone tailing him. Karnwyr was sleeping over on his bed, face on his paws while he snoozed and Jules was alone, laying on his bed, hands behind his head, with a satisfied smirk on his face. At least he wouldn’t have to kick Elise out.

Bishop pulled up a chair, sitting backwards in it facing his brother. Jules looked over at him, still grinning and asked, “So, what’d the degenerate want?” Bishop gave him a very serious look and Jules raised his brows, “What?”

“You trust me, right?”

“Yeah of course,” Jules sat upright looking over his brother’s stern expression and asked again, “Bish, what? What is it?”

“I need you to trust me Jules and I need you to be totally honest with me,” he said firmly.

Jules grumbled frustrated, “Would you spit it out already? You’re starting to freak me out.”

“You been picking up side work with the Thieves Guild?” Bishop kept his eyes on his brother and caught a tiny hint of a tell when the corner of his eye twitched ever so slightly. Jules caught himself though, he’d been getting damn good at keeping a straight face.

And then he lied, “No. Of course not. Why do you ask?”

“I’m working Collections next week,” he said.

Jules looked perplexed, “What’s that got to do with the Thieves Guild?”

“Collecting from Mercer Frey,” he said flatly.

Jules’ jaw dropped and his eyes widened, “ _Is Thorn insane?_ He’s going to get you killed!”

“Not going alone,” Bishop said, “We’re bringing Muscle, Specialists and plenty of Thieves all our own.”

Jules looked really worried then and said, “Who?”

“You.”

“ _Me?_ But why me?”

“Thorn knows Jules. He knows what you and your group have been up to. He knows you’ve been leaking information on their jobs to the Guild and he’s coming for blood. Yours, theirs, every single squeaky wheel in the place. He wanted me to tell you because he wants _you_ to tell them and he’s ready for whoever runs,” Bishop was firm, telling him everything as matter-of-factly as possible. Then he glared at his brother, his brows lowering darkly over his eyes, “You promised to trust me and you fucking lied to my face just now.”

Jules looked away ashamed, “Bish… I’m sorry. Elise… she’s… _fuck_ ,” he looked back at his brother, knitting his brows together, “If Thorn ever gets his hands on her… gods.”

Bishop said, “I won’t let that happen. We’re going to get the hell out of here, but we have to be safe about it. Tell the others, but no one runs," he jut a finger at him, "You make damn sure of that because anyone that runs, Jules, _dies_.”

“Fuuuck… fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” Jules clenched his fists and looked around the room, getting antsy.

“Why?” Bishop asked him shaking his head, “Why’d you do it?”

Jules sighed “Because the money’s good Bishop. And the people are good, damn better than here. They actually respect you if you know what you’re doing… and I mean, I’m not as good a thief as the others, but I’m great with numbers and Mercer always needs me. I’m practically his right hand man when it comes to cooking books.”

“ _But telling them about the jobs_ ,” Bishop seethed, “You didn’t think Thorn would fucking notice every damn time the Guild beat him to the punch!?”

“That wasn’t me!” Jules shouted, “It was Vilvik. He’s an idiot, thinks he can make his way up in the Guild by leaking every one of Thorn’s secrets to Mercer.”

“This is how you get yourself killed,” Bishop growled, “By _trusting_ these people. Haven’t you learned anything yet? _You can’t trust anyone_.”

Jules met his gaze and asked, “Not even you?”

Bishop snarled, "I'm the _only_ one you can trust. I've always had your back Jules. I hope you remember that next time you get the nerve to lie right to my face." He got up and stalked over to his bed, throwing his clothes off down to his underwear then yanked the blanket up, forcing Karnwyr to move over.

He crawled in his bed, turning away from his brother. He was pissed, he was scared and he had a bad feeling about all of it.

~~~

(Recommended background music _Frontier Village Dali_ or _Lindblum_ from the FFIX Soundtrack)

The next day the two of them hardly spoke. Bishop was still furious with his brother for lying to him and Jules could sense his ire. The two of them got dressed though and left with Karnwyr for Fort Amol. Luckily it wasn't too far away, only an hour's walk from the hideout.

When they arrived at the old broken down fort they were greeted by a few of the Courtesans and some of the Thieves living out of there. The place was fairly busy and bustling for being so run down. There were plenty of kids running all over the place too. The folk that lived there had essentially turned the outside pavilion into a small market square where they could sell and exchange goods and services.

Since Bishop was one of the more well known Specialists he was personally greeted by plenty of the Courtesans and a few of the Thieves. He was polite but short with them as they wandered around looking for Elska. She'd said she would meet them outside so they stopped by a well that'd been dug up and fashioned together with some old stones in a quiet corner to wait.

Karnwyr sniffed at the feet of all the passersby and a few stopped to pet him. One woman in particular caught Bishop's eye as she stopped to give the wolf some lavish attention. She was drop-dead gorgeous. She had beautiful, long, dark-brown hair that curled around the nape of her thin neck and past her shoulder blades, she had very full lips and long eyelashes that bat over her big brown eyes. She was wearing a green, belted tunic, and dark trousers that shaped nicely around her curvy hips and firm ass. As she knelt down to give Karnwyr some really thorough neck scratches, putting her pretty face up to his and cooing at him, Bishop got an excellent view of her ample bosom and her lovely cleavage as her tunic dipped a little.

"Well aren't you a handsome man," she said with a beautiful smile to Karnwyr, praising him as she rubbed him in just the right spot behind his ears, getting him to start scratching at the air with his leg as if to say, _yeesss that's the spot!_

She gave the wolf a kiss on his head then and Bishop couldn't stop himself, he didn't want to. "Can I borrow one of those?" He asked her.

Her pretty eyes looked right up at him curiously and she cocked her head a little. "Borrow what?"

"One of those kisses." She laughed a little, which pleased him very much. Then he said with a charming grin, "I promise to give it back."

 A flirty smirk curled at her luscious lips and she stood up, her bosom bouncing with her and she said, "You must be Bishop."

"Damn, already heard about me. Only good things I hope."

"Well considering you stole my little sister's heart, I'm not so sure about that," she teased.

But his smile fell and he started wracking his brain on just what woman he slept with that might still be pissed at him for coming and running - and who might've been related to this beautiful woman in front of him. He was at a loss and said dumbfounded, "Uhhh..."

The woman held out a hand and said, "Freya. My little sister Bast's told us _all_ about you."

"Ooh," he said with relief as he took her hand and flashed her his roguish grin again, " _That_ little sister. Yeah, she's a real sweetheart, you know when she isn't taking me for all I'm worth."

Freya laughed then looked over at Jules who was turning his head away, as if he were trying really hard not to be noticed. She said, "Oh Jules, I didn't know you had a brother."

Jules said, "Uh yeah. My big brother, Bishop. Now you know," he seemed not too thrilled about this meeting.

Bishop of course gave him a hard time about it saying, "You _know_ this goddess and you never introduced me?"

Freya cocked an eyebrow, still smirking and started to get a real good look at Bishop then, with her eyes traveling up and down his muscular form and resting for a brief moment on the outline of the package in his trousers before she moved on again.

Jules pressed his lips together and said, "Well... we're just acquaintances really."

Bishop threw his arm over his brother's shoulder and said, "Baby brother, you do not keep a holy Divine like her all to yourself."

Jules rolled his eyes and changed the subject, looking at Freya and asking, "So if you're Bast's sister then that means... you're one of Elska's kids?"

"Sure am," she said, "The oldest of the four."

Bishop had to meet them. He had to know if the other two were as sexy as her. "So, when do we get to meet the rest of your lovely family?"

"Right now," she said, motioning for them to follow her.

Bishop's eyes were glued to her round derriere with hardly much tunic covering it, he praised the gods for that. She led them through the fort and past the kitchens into a spacious living area the occupants had adorned with plenty of furniture, which, much like Thorn's lair, was all mismatched. The place was a lot less sinister looking though, especially since there were toys and little kids running all over the place.

Both Bishop and Jules had to watch where they stepped as children between the ages of five and ten wove between them, chasing and playing with each other. Several stopped to grab at Karnwyr too who growled, annoyed and he had to give the wolf a few warnings because he was afraid he'd bite one of them. Bishop even caught sight of a few toddlers stumbling around while some of the Courtesans, presumably their mothers, sat by entertaining and watching their babies and kept an eye on the other kids.

Bishop nearly tripped when one kid plowed right into him. The little boy stumbled back, looking up at him wide-eyed before a little girl ran over and touched his shoulder and screamed, "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Then ran away again giggling madly.

Bishop stuck his pinky in his ear, twisted it and snarled, " _Gods!_ How do you put up with this? You _live_ here?"

Freya laughed and said, "Yeah, you get used to it. You never get bored, that's for damn sure."

"I bet," he said as they finally got away from the child infested living space, however there was no shortage of little ones running through the halls either. Both he and Jules watched their feet and finally Freya led them into a large room with four beds pressed against the side wall. Three dressers and a wardrobe adorned the rest of the wall space and a medium sized dining table sat in the center of the room with long benches flanking either side of it.

Elska and two other women, Bishop presumed were her other daughters, were seated at the table with an assortment of alchemical ingredients sitting in front of them in bowls.

Bishop noted that the other two women were very close in age to Freya and also just as beautiful. If there was one thing Elska was good at, it was producing some of the prettiest women he'd ever seen.

Elska looked over at the two of them and said, "Oh Bishop! Please, join us."

"Gladly," he grinned. Jules went with him and they sat down across from the three women. Freya made a point to sit right next to Bishop, which he did not mind in the slightest.

Elska said, "You must be Jules," she held a hand out and he took it.

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you Miss Elska," he said politely.

"Oh, please," she smiled warmly, "Just call me Elska. I see you've already met Freya. And these are my other daughters Venus," she put a hand to a pretty Imperial looking woman with high cheekbones and long mousy brown hair. Then she put a hand to the obviously orc woman and said, "And this is our famous alchemist, Qetesh."

Bishop shook her hand. Although she was clearly half orc she was incredibly beautiful too. She had a full figure just like Elska and very small bottom incisors that jut out a bit from her full lips. Her thick, black dreadlocks were long and well cared for, parted nicely around her face and her bright golden eyes rivaled Bishop's amber ones.

"Great to finally meet you," he said to her.

"Likewise," she said smiling, "Bast just can't stop talking about you."

He chuckled and looked around, "That quiet little girl? Where is she anyhow?"

"Probably out playing with the other children," Elska said, "She likes the outdoors and tends to spend her time climbing up any good trees she can find."

Bishop looked over the ingredients on the table and asked, "So, is this it? Everything you need to make that crazy potion of yours?"

"That's all of it," Qetesh said.

Bishop looked over each bowl and pointed to the one nearest to him, "Alright, what's this?”

"Charred skeever hide," she said.

Jules made a gagging face, "Ugh... really? I have to drink this you know."

Qetesh laughed, "Well you definitely don't want to know the next one then." He looked over at the soupy goop in the next bowl over and she said, "Sabre cat eyes."

Jules held a hand to his mouth and Bishop asked, "You, uh, mash them up?"

She shrugged, "Makes for a better consistency," she looked at the third and said, "Hawk feathers. You'll want to grind them down into this dust."

He glanced at the fourth bowl and raised his brow, "Nirnroot? Thought that stuff was for invisibility potions."

"Usually is," she said, "Something about adding a leaf of Nirnroot just binds the mixture better. Thing is though, it's nothing compared to a special kind of Nirnroot I came across once."

"What kind of special?" Bishop asked.

"Well, I'd been all over Skyrim, years ago, when I was still trying to make the best potion I could for Bast. I stumbled upon a very strange place underneath a Dwemer ruin. It was a huge cavern full of tall, glowing plants. It was otherworldly. I discovered a red colored Nirnroot down in that place. Brought as many as I could find back with me, once I'd figured out how to get the hell out of there. Used it in my mix and damn... the effect it had was astounding. Bast didn't need another potion for over a month. Unfortunately, I ran out years ago and never had an opportunity to try searching for that strange place again. Regular leaf of Nirnroot works just fine for it, but it's not as effective as the red one sadly."

"What Dwemer ruin was it in?"

"Alfthand," she said, "Nasty place that was. Full of falmer and of course Dwarven automatons. I don't recommend trekking through there. It's easy to get lost and even worse if you find yourself in the depths of that strange place below the ruins."

Unfortunately, Bishop didn't have the luxury to go spend days, weeks, or months at a time crawling through ruins, not with Thorn at his back. He'd have to stick with the regular Nirnroot. Skeever hide would be easy to get considering the damn things were crawling around everywhere in Lost Knife. The sabre cat eyes would be a bit harder, but nothing short of his usual prey, same with the hawk feathers. As for the Nirnroot, well that'd be easy too since you could hear the damn things from miles away.

"Show me how to mix it," he said.

"You ever mixed potions before?" She asked.

"Plenty of crappy healing potions," he grinned.

She chuckled and got up and said, "Alright, let's get started then."

Qetesh spent a good couple of hours showing him the right temperature for each ingredient, when to mix it and how much of each. She even added in juniper berries after to help with the taste.

While the two of them worked on that Jules got to chatting with the other three women and as another hour rolled on by Bast finally came in, a surprising little chatterbox, going a mile a minute, "Mama, when is Bishop going to be here? I found a pretty yellow mountain flower, like his eyes and -" she saw him over in the corner, mixing potions with Qetesh and he glanced back, waving at her, smiling and saying, "Hey kid."

Her face turned the deepest shade of red and she clammed right up and ran back out the door. The other women all burst into laughter and Freya said, "Told you she couldn't stop talking about you!"

" _Bishop_ ," Elska simpered, "You've gone and stolen my youngest's heart, how could you!"

He chuckled, "Must be my animal magnetism."

He finished mixing his potion and Qetesh looked it over, "Seems alright," she said, "Bit too much eyeball fluid, but it'll do. Let him try it."

Bishop walked over and passed the potion off to Jules who grimaced and said, " _Too much eyeball fluid?_ "

"Bottoms up," he said smirking at him.

Jules sighed and drank it in a quick gulp. He scrunched his face and said, "Not as bad as Elgrim's, but definitely not as good as hers. Kind of sour."

"Picky, picky, picky," Bishop rolled his eyes, "The real question is, how do you feel?"

"Pretty good," he said, "But I've been feeling great since the last time I took that stuff."

“Well, keep practicing it anyhow,” Qetesh said, “And when he has an episode give him one and see how he feels. I’ve gotten really good at making it myself and have plenty of extra too, but I’ll have to charge you if you want to buy from me, the ingredients aren’t the easiest to come by.”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Bishop said.

Jules however tossed a coin purse on the table and asked, “How many can I get with that?”

Qetesh took it and sifted through the pouch, “Got a decent amount here, I can sell you four more. This’ll be enough to cover the cost of the ingredients plus a little extra for my labor.”

“I’ll take it!” Jules said grinning.

Bishop frowned, “What? Don’t trust me to make it for yah?”

Jules narrowed his eyes and held his hands out, “ _Too much eyeball fluid_.”

They all shared in a laugh and Elska asked, “So, what do you boys plan to do with the rest of your day?”

“Didn’t have any other plans,” Bishop said. He wasn’t in any hurry to leave though, especially when his eyes met with Freya’s and he said, “What do you say we stay for dinner? I can cook you all something.”

“That sounds lovely!” Elska said cheerfully.

He and his brother spent the rest of the day with the women, having good conversation, telling stories and laughing a lot. Even Bast found the courage to rejoin them at one point, though she went tight-lipped around Bishop again. He found a small branch laying on the floor and started whittling it with his knife while he listened to Freya and Qetesh tease Venus for being such a poor thief.

She frowned deeply, arms crossed and said, “I’d rather be a merchant if I had a choice!”

“Yeah, too bad there’s no Merchants tier in the group,” Freya laughed, “Bet you could sell all those bits of jewelry you make for a lot though.”

“You should see what this woman can do with all the tacky stuff we come across,” Qetesh said enthusiastically, “tears it all apart and makes some of the most beautiful pieces I’ve ever seen”.

Elska clutched at a pretty and intricate necklace, adorned with emeralds on her neck and said, “She made this piece for me. It’s my absolute favorite.” She gave Venus a very motherly kiss on the cheek and the woman blushed a little and scoffed, “ _Mother_.”

They all teased and Bishop was grinning. He was enjoying their company, it was a nice change of pace getting out of the hideout and away from all nastiness that festered there. Elska and Qetesh had gotten up to use the powder room, as they called it, while Jules was busy asking Venus about the possibility of her making a pair of earrings and a necklace for Elise if he provided the materials. Bast was over on her bed playing with her raggedy doll and petting Karnwyr who was leaning into her hand as she scratched behind his ears.

Bishop finished whittling a doll sized bow and two tiny sticks for arrows while Freya watched him curiously the entire time. He leaned over to her asked, “Mind if I take a hair?”

She raised a brow at him, “You want a bit of my hair?”

“Just one strand will do, then I can finish the bow I’m making,” he held up the tiny thing and she smirked at him.

She turned her head and said, “Alright, but just one.”

He ran his fingers through her soft locks, enjoying the feeling on his hand, then touched her scalp underneath and started to massage her head a little, giving her a taste of his skills.

She gave a light sigh and said sensually, “I thought you were taking a hair?”

“In due time, my dear, but to get the best one you have to stroke it gently.”

She chuckled a little and he set his tiny project aside as he took his other hand and began a full scalp massage on her. Her light moans were doing a fine job of making his trousers a bit too tight. He didn’t want to drag the tease on too long though, as the others would be back soon, so he reeled it back and gently pulled a single hair from her head.

She turned to face him again a light blush burning on her cheeks as she asked, “Hmm… did you get the best one?”

He looked over her beautiful face, his eyes smoldering with desire and whispered, “Oh definitely.”

Then as Elska and Qetesh returned he quickly grabbed the tiny bow and started to twist Freya’s hair to it, creating a string for the thing. It certainly wouldn’t work like a real bow, too small and easy to break, but it would do for a child’s toy. He tore a piece of stray leather from his cuirass and cut it down into a small strip then got up and went over to Bast, who was happily swaying her shoulders back and forth while she made a funny face at Karnwyr, sticking her tongue out like he was.

Bishop chuckled and she looked up at him, fully embarrassed yet again. He asked, “Hey, lemme see your doll.”

She grabbed the ratty thing and passed it to him. He tied the leather strap over the shoulder and hip of the doll and tucked the bow and two arrow sticks into it and handed it back to her, “There, now she’s a real hunter.”

Bast stared wide-eyed at the thing, amazed and she looked up at him and shyly mumbled, “Thank you…”

He grinned and said, “You’re very welcome, Princess.” Then he turned back to the others and said, “Who’s hungry? Let’s get some food cooking.”

Everyone agreed and Bishop spent the evening in their shared kitchen with Freya, who’d volunteered to help him, much to Jules’ chagrin it seemed. He ignored his brother though and focused his attention on the tasks at hand, one being to make supper and the other being to flirt and charm this lovely woman as much as possible.

After they all dined, Elska thanked Bishop for his kindness and went to go to bed with Bast. Venus joined shortly thereafter, but Freya insisted they continue the evening together, suggesting they play a game of dice. Bishop eagerly agreed and Qetesh shrugged, saying she’d join. Jules was itching to go already, but reluctantly joined them all when Bishop told him they’d probably have to spend the night anyways since it was too late to travel the roads safely.

They took their drinks out into the now quiet living space, devoid of any children who’d all been hurried off to bed for the night and sat down at a medium sized table. Karnwyr plopped down between Bishop’s legs and nodded off. Freya pulled out a deck of playing cards and started shuffling them with impressive skill.

Bishop kept his eyes on her the entire time. He liked her hands, she had nice nails, she had nice everything to be honest, but he liked way her delicate hands moved as she shuffled the cards and dealt them out. He wanted those hands to touch him.

She rolled out two die and grabbed a nearby child’s cup, half full with water and poured it out then set it on the table. The four of them started the game and Bishop renewed his subtle flirtations with both women, though he focused mainly on upping the ante with Freya.

Jules even got a little more interested in the game when they started betting real gold. He was telling jokes and being his usual friendly self, though a few times he kicked Bishop in the leg whenever he got too flirty with Freya.

Bishop ignored him of course, keeping up the tease with this fun woman. He’d noticed she was cheating throughout the whole game too. Whether she made it visible to him on purpose though, he wasn’t sure, but he did see her swipe the die out a few times for her own weighted pair and occasionally slipped one card out for another under her sleeve.

Jules groaned loudly and Qetesh scoffed after Freya won another round and started raking in the gold on the table toward herself. Bishop flashed her a roguish grin, taking a sip of his mead and said, “I suppose I should know better than to play a game of dice with a bunch of Thieves.”

She smirked at him and said, “Oh? You accusing me of cheating?”

He chuckled, setting the bottle down and leaned his elbows on the table, “Now, now, darlin’, I wouldn’t do that since it’d require me to strip you down and search your person for those loaded die and the three aces you’re hiding up your sleeve. And _I_ am a gentleman. I’d never strip a woman naked unless she wanted me too.” Freya’s eyes burned heavily with desire and he made sure to return the look.

Qetesh leaned back and said, “Damn, you two need to get a room already. And seriously Freya? Couldn’t play one honest game?”

Freya bit her lip and shrugged. Qetesh got up then and said, “Well, it’s been fun boys, but I need my beauty sleep. It was really nice meeting you both. And Jules, I really do hope you start to get better.”

“With these potions, definitely,” he said and thanked her again. Qetesh disappeared down the hall and he looked over at Bishop and asked, “We really spending the night here?”

“Unless you want to make the trek back in the middle of the night,” Bishop replied.

Jules gave him a half-smile and said, “That I do! Meet you outside bro,” he got up, clicking for Karnwyr to follow and left Bishop and Freya alone together.

She stood, collecting her cards and dice from the table and said, pouting a little, “Sorry to see you leave so soon.”

He got up too and said, “Just keep an eye out for me at the hideout, darlin’. I’m usually around.”

She stepped over to him, putting a hand to his hip and asked, “Still need to borrow that kiss?”

He raised his brows and wet his lips, smiling, “Oh, very much so.”

She leaned in and kissed him, deeply and he returned it with just as much vigor, wrapping his arms around her waist and exploring the depths of her lovely mouth while he got a nice taste of her very full lips. He enjoyed it a lot, especially when she got a handful of him through his pants. When they parted, reluctantly so, she said, “Be sure to give it back next time I see you.”

She sauntered off down the dark hallway and he sighed, watching her go.

He met up with Jules and Karnwyr outside and they started their walk back to Lost Knife. Bishop had been smiling the entire time and Jules finally said, “You should stay away from her.”

The smile was wiped from his face and he looked over at his brother, “Why?”

“She’s bad news, Bish. She plays nice, but Freya’s fucking nuts. You do _not_ want to get involved with her.”

“What kind of nuts?”

“Like manipulative, crazy bitch nuts.”

Bishop scoffed, “Pft… dealt with plenty of those types before. It’s nothing I can’t handle, plus the crazier ones are always a little more fun.”

“Not this one Bishop. Just trust me on this.”

They were quiet for a while and Bishop finally asked, “You told any of your friends yet?”

“No,” Jules said, “I’m going to tell Elise tomorrow.”

“Make sure she knows Jules. She runs…”

“Yeah. I know,” he ran a hand through his mop of hair and sighed heavily, “The fuck have we gotten ourselves into?”

“It’ll be fine,” Bishop assured him, “As long as no one runs, as long as you all keep your shit together and your mouths shut. We’ll get through this.”

Bishop wasn’t so sure though. He was worried. But he prepared himself. His brother and his wolf were his number one priorities. He’d protect them, Jules especially, first and foremost, like he always did.


	71. Your Torturous Ways

(Trigger Warnings: Multiple Executions, Descriptions of Graphic Violence and Torture.)

\-----------------------------

 

Early Morndas morning, Bishop took Karnwyr with him and met up with the six Specialists and the two Muscle that he’d be working with down in the dining area. He groaned inwardly at the sight of Joren. He really couldn’t stand the dunmer man. He'd been trying to work his way up into the Whips and was nearly as depraved as the rest of them.

The other five he recognized but didn’t really know too well since he tended to keep to himself most of the time and often worked alone. They consisted of three male nords, a female nord and one altmer man. He was also surprised and not very thrilled to see Slash and Lars with the group. But if they were Collecting from the Thieves Guild it was probably better to have more Muscle than not, not to mention magic and Lars specialized in that.

Slash gave him a nasty grin, showing off his pointed teeth as he came down, “Was wondering if you were still going to show. Thought you got scared and ran off.”

Bishop just rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and said, “So what’s the plan Slash?”

“Hold on, still waiting for our Thieves,” he said.

Thorn had called the six Thieves into his lair first thing that morning. It seemed he wanted to personally vet them for the job, which Bishop knew was a cover for his real plans. He wanted to strike fear in them, make sure they knew he was watching. He probably wanted to see how they all reacted to his questioning and Bishop had no doubt that he was busy torturing some poor soul in front of them to show them just what he was capable of as well.

Bishop had warned Jules, told him to be ready for it and Jules in turn prepared the others. His brother was most worried for Elise though. She’d panicked the day before when he told her what was going on and Jules had to stop her from running. They spent a good two hours trying to calm her down up in their room and Bishop had to reiterate over and over again that if she ran, she was dead. He spent the entire day coaching her on keeping a straight face too for this exact situation.

Things were getting tense, but they just needed to get through the day. _One day, just one day_ , he kept reminding himself, _just hold your shit together for one god damned day_.

Finally, after another twenty minutes of waiting the six Thieves arrived. With them were Jules and Elise as well as a breton woman, Rey, a dunmer man, Vilvik, a nord man Thogas and a young khajiit woman Anri. It was everyone from Jules' tight knit group of friends and they all looked incredibly shook up, though unharmed, thankfully.

Slash and Lars both had wicked grins on their faces as they watched the young Thieves come down. They all stood by and waited for orders. Slash stepped forward and said, "Alright, good, everyone's here. So as you already know, we're heading to Riften to shake down the Thieves Guild and put those cretins in their place. For too long we've been putting up with them beating us to every single job out there. Mercer Frey owes us plenty for all the jobs he's swiped out from under our noses. Make sure you're armed and ready. If they know what's good for them they'll start making regular payments."

He turned to Bishop then and said, "You'll be our messenger Bishop. Make sure you're clear on the terms," Slash gave him a sheet of paper outlining everything Thorn was demanding. He folded it neatly and put it away in his pocket. The group set out then taking the path towards Riften.

They stayed in their collective groups too, leading the way ahead were The Whips, behind them the two orc Muscle, Biggs and Wedge, then the Thieves, then Bishop and Karnwyr and the Specialists all behind them. Bishop noticed that his fellow Specialists would intentionally fall behind and slow their walking if any of the Thieves started walking slower or straying a little. Vilvik was the jumpiest of them all, probably, Bishop assumed, because he was the reason they were all there in the first place. It was his damn fault for leaking information on all their jobs.

Finally, Jules went over, grabbing Vilvik's arm and yanked him in with the rest of the group, forcing him to keep pace and whispered something most likely along the lines of, _don't do anything stupid_.

The entire half day's walk to Riften was quiet between them all. Not a word was spoken by anyone which only served to make things that much more tense.

Once they neared the gates Bishop called everyone back and made them stop saying, "We need to split up into groups going in. The guards here are all backed by the Guild and if we all go in at once they'll get suspicious and figure out what's going on."

Slash agreed and paired everyone off into groups of two and three. He made sure to pair each Thief up with a Specialist, however, so they couldn't try to escape.

Once everyone was paired up, Bishop getting stuck with the two Whips, they started sending them all in at spaced out intervals. It took a good two hours getting everyone inside so as to not make it extremely obvious they were all together.

After waiting around another twenty minutes Bishop and the Whips went inside. They went around the old river and took the steps down into the Ratway below meeting the others inside.

"Anyone see you?" Slash asked.

Biggs, or Wedge, Bishop couldn't be bothered to tell them apart, held up the corpse of some Ratway thief and tossed his body aside. "Just one," he grunted, "Already took care of it."

"Good," Slash grinned then looked at Bishop and motioned a hand forward saying, "After you."

Bishop rolled his eyes and went ahead of the entire group, Karnwyr following close by him. They took out a few more brigands down in the sewer, though Bishop was pretty sure one of them was just a crazed madman and not one of the Guild members.

Once outside the Flagon doors he looked to everyone and said, "Wait here for a minute. I'll go in and arrange our meeting with Frey."

Slash raised his furry brows and crossed his arms, "How brave of you. I see why Thorn likes you so much Bish. Shame you refuse to join the rest of us at the top."

Bishop cringed at him and turned away, Karnwyr close at his heels. He went inside and the place still smelled like shit and piss, as always. He figured anyone working or even living down there must have burned off all their nose hairs just to make it bearable.

He stepped around the foul cistern in the center of the room and walked up the board planks into the Ragged Flagon, the nastiest bar he'd ever had the displeasure of entering, even worse than the one at Lost Knife. He saw Delvin sitting at a table, shuffling through some papers and made to go over to him when a really big guy stepped in front of him, arms crossed and said, "You got business with the Guild?"

Bishop looked him over and said, "Just with Mallory."

"Oh really?" The big guy turned back and said, "Hey Delvin. This fella brought half his group here just for you. You musta done something pretty bad to piss off the fuckers over at Lost Knife."

Delvin looked up from his pile of papers and grinned, throwing an arm over the back of his chair and said, "Come on now Bishop. We saw you and your people comin' miles away. Funny, how you bothered to split yourselves up comin' in here though. Complete waste of time. Now, you and your folks got somethin' to say to us, then bring them in."

"I'm here to deliver a message," Bishop said firmly.

"So what's the message then, eh?"

"It's for Mercer Frey," he said.

Delvin smirked at him, "I'm his eyes and ears. Whatever you want to tell Mercer, you can tell me."

"For his eyes and ears only," Bishop reiterated.

Delvin chuckled, shaking his head, "How long you want to play this game Bishop? You're not gonna see Mercer, so you might as well have a seat and talk to me, before Dirge here gets the sense to snap your neck and drown your mutt."

Bishop eyed the big guy again and edged around him. He noticed two women and three men at the bar, standing by, hands to their weapons. He ignored them and went over to Delvin's table and took the slip of paper out, passing it to him. Delvin opened it and read it over, his small smirk turning into a bigger and bigger grin before he laughed loudly, "Gotta say, your boss has some mighty big stones peddlin' this shit to us," he smacked the paper with a hand, " _Eighty-five percent -_ of _everythin'_ we steal?" He looked up at Bishop again and said, "You read this shit? Your boss is takin' too much Skooma if you ask me."

Bishop said nothing, maintaining his stern gaze.

"You know he ain't gettin' a lick, right? None a yah," he crumpled the paper up and tossed it over his shoulder then and said harshly, "Tell your people that if I see any of them in my sewers again, they'll be havin' themselves a nap at the bottom of Lake Honrich."

Bishop said severely, "That's not an option Mallory. You ever met Thorn? You know what he does to people?"

"I heard things. That he's some sick, twisted fuckhead that likes to pull people's guts out while they're still squirmin' around. But you should know, none of that scares me Bish. Before all this," he waved a hand to the dirty sewer and narrowed his eyes, "I was Dark Brotherhood. I know all about his kind," he shifted his shoulders and gave him a bored look, "If you know what's best for you, you'll get out - and not just out of my face or my Ratway, but out of Lost Knife too."

"Not an option," Bishop said, giving Delvin a pleading gaze this time. One that was asking for help.

Delvin looked a bit sympathetic then and sighed, "I wish I could help you lad, I really do. But you're in too deep on this one. I mean 'ell, look where you're standing now, what you're demanding of us. Its madness is what it is."

Bishop got angry then. They were only there because the Guild went ahead and started stealing from Thorn. If they'd just backed off and not made it so damn, fucking obvious what they were doing in the first place then he wouldn't be there, making outrageous demands of them.

He thumbed his dagger and his eye twitched slightly as he felt his blood boiling and a vein throbbing in his head. "You _assholes_ got my brother mixed up in your shit and now we're here," he slammed his hands on the table, shaking it and scattering the papers and got right in Delvin's face, "This is _your_ fucking fault! _All of it!_ You could have told our Thieves to piss off when they came here looking for work and now Thorn's threatening all their lives, _you fucking pieces of shit_."

Delvin looked him over and asked, "Who's your brother?"

"Jules," he said.

Delvin pursed his lips and turned his gaze away, "Damn shame. Poor kid. He's a good one."

"Bring me Frey, _now_ ," Bishop demanded.

Delvin met his angry gaze and said, "Can't do that."

Bishop had enough. Clearly his brother meant nothing to these people. If they wanted him to bring the fucking hammer down, then he would. He whistled sharply and Karnwyr raised hackle, growling at Delvin suddenly while the rest of his group came in.

Slash and Lars led the way with the Muscle right behind them, then the Thieves and then the Specialists.

Slash walked over with both orcs flanking him. Biggs and Wedge made the big guy guarding their entrance look like a small child compared to them. Dirge tried to keep up his intimidating face but he just looked stupid as both orcs plowed right by him, nearly knocking him into the cistern.

"So, this is Frey?" Slash asked looking over Delvin.

"No," Bishop said, "This is one of his fences."

Slash sighed, his tail flicking annoyed behind him, "Not here to talk to the fence. We're here to talk to Frey and go over our terms for all the jobs he's been stealing from us."

"Yeah," Delvin said, "I read your demands. It's shit, so I tossed it."

Slash looked over at the bar, taking notice of the two women and three men standing by. They had their weapons drawn now and were looking warily at the group standing by their front doors.

"Bring Frey here, or we will bring the Whip down," Slash said.

Delvin smirked at him, arms crossed as he casually leaned back in his chair, "You idiots have no idea who you're messin' with. Go ahead and try threatenin' me again, I dare yah."

Slash looked back to the others and said, "Do it."

The Specialists each grabbed a hold of their own Thieves and forced them to move forward.

"What the hell!?" Jules barked as he struggled against Joren who had a tight hold on him.

"Wait! Wait! What the fuck, what is this!?" Thogas, the nord man roared.

"Lemme go!" Anri the young khajiit woman hissed.

The others cried out, trying to fight back too, but the Specialists had been ready for it and they were much better trained than any of them.

The Thieves were hauled over to the edge of the cistern and forced to kneel in front of the nasty waters. The Guild members just stared astonished at this new turn of events.

Bishop stormed right up to Slash and said, "WHAT THE FUCK SLASH!? LET HIM GO, _NOW!_ "

Slash ignored him though and said to Delvin, "Which one is the rat?"

Delvin carelessly glanced over the group and said nonchalantly, "Never met a one of 'em."

"Then they all die," Slash said.

Bishop started to shout, "THE FU-!" But one of the orcs grabbed him, by both arms, holding him back. Karnwyr lost it, barking madly and went in to kill, when the other orc wrangled him, taking his vicious bites like a champ, while he gave the poor wolf enough of a chokehold to make him pass out.

The Specialists all drew daggers and pressed them to the throats of the Thieves. Elise was sobbing hysterically,  taking sharp breaths and pleading, " _Please! Please! Please don't hurt my baby! I'm pregnant! I beg you please!_ "

Jules looked over at her, brows knit together and eyes wide, astonished and mortified, “Elise…”

Slash grinned wickedly as he looked over Delvin's face, who couldn't stop himself from reacting to the spectacle. He got up from his chair and said, "Now hold on here. You'd murder a bunch of your own... why? What's the point?"

Slash sneered, " _Our_ own? I believe these Thieves belong to all of you, don't they?"

Then another voice carried in from behind them all, coming from what appeared to be an old larder. A breton man with dirty light brown hair, stepped into the room. He was flanked by another man, with long red hair and many more Guild members followed in after, all armed to the teeth, ready to go down with a fight.

"You're right," the breton man said in a deep, scratchy voice, "They are our own. Now, if you want to negotiate, I'd ask that you let our men and women go."

Slash looked the man up and down and inquired, "Mercer Frey?"

The breton man replied, "You’re talking to him."

"Good," Slash said. Then he looked at Bishop and said, "I can't whistle Bish, so do me a favor and give me a nice sharp one." Bishop looked at him, perplexed and Slash said, "Do it now or I'll have them cut your brother's baby out of his girl's belly and see if she's telling the truth."

Bishop who was still being held tightly by the orc pursed his lips and gave another sharp whistle.

(Recommended background music _Seymour's Theme_ or _Kuja's Theme_ from FFIX and FFX Soundtracks)

Thorn and the rest of his Whips walked in then, along with plenty of other people from their group, practically filling up the front end of the Flagon. Bishop noticed most of them were Thieves, and he saw that Elska’s daughters were with them too. Freya, Venus and Qetesh all started whispering to one another, looking confused and shocked by the scene in front of them.

Thorn stepped forward, arms crossed and grinning. Bishop didn't understand. He had no idea what was happening. Why was Thorn there? Was he going to kill him and his brother finally? Then why all these theatrics? Why any of it? Why not just do it in their sleep at Lost Knife?

Mercer Frey moved ahead too, crossing through the bar area and onto the platform in the middle of the cistern with just the small pool separating them, while his second in command followed close behind him. The two leaders stared each other down for a moment before Thorn said with a smile, "Mercer Frey. Nice to finally put a face to the shitbag that's been stealing from me."

"I take it you're Thorn," Mercer gleaned, then said, "So what can I do for you and your," he glanced around at the massive number of brigands now in his Ratway, "...people?"

Thorn started pacing back and forth at the edge of the cistern, in front of his prisoners, "You can start by handing over everything you stole from your last eight jobs. Because let's see... oh right... those were _our_ jobs."

Mercer shrugged and said, "Can't help it if we got to them first. You just have to work faster," and then he said remarking on the large group, "It's quicker with a few of your best thieves instead of using huge untrained groups you know. Might give that a try next time."

" _Next time?_ " Thorn grinned wickedly and then he looked back at Vilvik and leaned down to him, "Yeah... next time you won't have this one running his mouth to you."

Vilvik looked terrified and shrieked, "WHICH ONE OF YOU RATS SPILLED YOUR GUTS!? HUH!? WHO TOLD HIM!? I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Thorn sneered, "None of them."

Vilvik stared at him, his red eyes bulging wide.

"The only one spilling their guts today is you Vilvik. Like right now, when you just admitted it was you who ran your mouth to the Guild. Now tell me, how many jobs was it? Eight... ten? I think it was quite a few. I'll round up," Thorn stood up and spoke to the Specialist holding Vilvik, "Hold him aside for me."

The Specialist forced Vilvik onto his feet and stood at his side while Thorn went around to his back. He got really close to Vilvik then, pressing his cheek to his ear and grasping half the dunmer's head with his other large hand so that his fingers nearly pressed into his bulging red eye.

Thorn spoke loudly, mainly addressing his own, "I want every damn Thief in here to pay close attention now. _This_ is what happens to those who cross me." He looked right at Mercer and drew his blade and leaned back, still holding Vilvik's head and slowly dug his sword into the dunmer’s back so that it speared out his front. Then he slowly pulled it out and did it again all while Vilvik screamed in agony. Thorn counted sinisterly with each squelching thrust, "One... two... three..."

Vilvik gasped painfully when he could scream no more and the other Thieves and even the Guild members all watched in silent horror. Thorn made sure to spear him ten exact times as the man shuddered and shook in his grasp.

"...ten," he finished. And without breaking eye contact with Mercer he tossed the barely living dunmer facedown right into the slimy water with a loud splash.

Thorn spun his blade in hand and sniffed a little, "Well. Now that, that's taken care of. Who wants to go next?"

The other Thieves on the ground looked up at him shocked and the red headed man spoke up then, "Let's sit down and talk, Thorn. Just leave the lads and lasses out of it."

Mercer glared at the red-headed man and said, "We don't negotiate with lunatics Brynjolf, you know better than that."

“They’re our own Mercer, you were ready to talk a minute ago, why not now?”

“That was before I realized I was dealing with a madman. Can’t talk sense into these types,” Mercer looked back over at them all and said, “Sorry kids, it’s just business.”

Brynjolf was pleading with his eyes and whispered, “Mercer…”

Jules looked sick as he stared over at Elise who was trapped in her own shaking terror, sobbing hysterically and had her eyes shut tightly, trying to look away from the corpse of her friend floating in the dirty water.

Bishop pulled uselessly against the orc holding him, his heart was pounding in his chest. Why was this happening? How could he have let this happen? They should have run. Did Thorn really have that much of a hold over him that he truly believed he couldn't have run?

Thorn shook his head and grinned at Mercer, "Well, it pleases me to know you don't mind having more blood on your hands. I know I certainly don't."

He turned and grabbed the breton woman Rey by the hair, yanking her away from the Specialist holding her. She started screaming terrified and Thorn released a disgusting sexual groan, twisting his head back taking pleasure from it, "Mmm, yes! Scream for me sweet thing," his eyes rolled a bit as he yanked harder on her hair, causing her more pain and then he held her head up, waist length to him and took his sword, aiming for her neck and in one swift motion beheaded her. Her body slumped to the ground and Thorn held her lifeless head up and gave it a kiss on the lips before smiling cruelly and tossing it over at Mercer’s feet.

Mercer didn’t even look down at it. He just stood there, eyes locked on Thorn with his arms crossed. Brynjolf said, “Mercer, this has to stop. We can’t just let him…”

Mercer gave his second in command a look of warning, but didn’t budge, waiting for Thorn to make his next move.

“Eighty-five percent,” Thorn said suddenly, “First you give me everything you owe me from all the jobs you stole and then you pay me eighty-five percent of everything thereafter,” he looked around the Flagon laughing a little, “Which I assume won’t be much considering the squalor you’re all living in.”

Mercer just cocked a brow and said, “You really _are_ a madman.”

“Thirty percent,” Brynjolf said quickly.

Mercer looked back at him, “Like hell we’re giving him anything!”

Brynjolf gave him a fierce glare and said, “I’m not just going to stand here while he kills these people right in front of us.”

Thorn grinned wickedly again, “Seventy-five,” then he stooped down next to Thogas and said, “Let’s hear it Thogas. Just had a baby with the wife, hmm? Things were going good?”

Thogas was crying almost as much as Elise when he nodded, unable to speak it seemed.

“Good, good,” Thorn stood up and looked over at them, “So? Seventy-five? I think I’m being quite generous.”

“No deal,” Mercer glowered back.

Thorn looked back at Thogas and said, “I’ll be sure to give your lovely wife my regards when I drag her down into my lair tonight.”

Thogas whimpered and sobbed and pleaded, “ _Please... not my wife._ ”

“You seem like a nice fellow Thogas, so I’ll give you a choice. You want to die quick by beheading like Rey here,” he nodded to the bloody headless corpse next to him, “Or would you prefer the slow and painful method Vilvik got?”

Thogas looked absolutely mortified and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Thorn looked over at Mercer again, “Last chance. Seventy-five percent.”

“Forty,” Brynjolf said.

Mercer shouted, “NO! No deals with this lunatic!”

“Shame,” Thorn said and swung his sword without warning, sending Thogas’ head across the floor where it rolled right into the water joining Vilvik’s corpse.

Anri, the khajiit woman started screaming which only served to put a more sinister smile on Thorn’s face and he groaned, “ _Oohh yes_ … I love the sound you're making cat. Keep screaming for me!” He looked wild eyed now, facing Mercer Frey again and said, “I’m feeling pretty good right now, so let’s make it seventy percent.”

“Fuck you,” Mercer said.

Thorn took his sword and raised it over his head, aiming for Anri and she shrieked even louder. He swung it down, hard, right into her skull. Her screams stopped abruptly and she made a strange, garbled noise as her eyes rolled. He yanked the blade from her head and let her slump onto the ground.

Next was Elise and Jules started shrieking, “NO! TAKE ME! TAKE ME!”

Bishop roared at the top of his lungs, “STOP!”

Thorn looked back over at his favorite pet and cocked his head, “Ah Bishop. Here we are again, same as two years ago when I took you and your brother in,” then he looked down at Jules and said mockingly, “And this is how you repay me? Joining the Thieves Guild and cooking their books? Telling them about _my jobs_ and _my people?”_

“It was Vilvik,” Jules said, his chest rising and falling quickly as his body shook madly, “Just Vilvik. I worked for them, yeah, but I _never_ said a word about the jobs. Elise wasn’t involved at all. She had nothing to do with any of it. Please, just let her go.”

“No…no,” he said, placing the tip of his bloodied blade to her chin and lifting her head up, forcing her to look at him. She whimpered and her lips trembled. She was incredibly pale with fear. “I know she worked for them too. Had my Rats on the six of you for months.”

Thorn knelt down right in front of Elise and placed a hand on her abdomen and she flinched. “Congratulations on the baby, Elise. Been meaning to tell you that for the last two months now. Think it’s a boy? Or a girl? Let's say we find out now?” He flashed her a wicked grin.

“WHY!?” Bishop roared, “WHY WON’T ANY OF YOU STAND UP TO HIM!? HE’S JUST ONE FUCKING MAN! DO SOMETHING!” He writhed against the orc holding him, bruising his arms in the process, but the Muscle held him very tightly and wouldn’t budge. None of the Thieves or the Specialists, or any of them made a move at his outburst though.

Thorn had done his job. He’d instilled the fear of himself into these people. And for some of them, he’d given them something good. Food, shelter, work. He’d given them their lives back, no matter how awful a person Thorn was, they’d remain loyal... or end up like the four dead Thieves in front of them and the two about to get the Whip.

Jules was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Brynjolf barked, “Half! We can give you half! Give us those two and you can have half.”

Mercer glowered at him, “I’m not making any deals with this freak Brynjolf.”

Brynjolf had enough, “NO MERCER! I won’t stand for this!” He got right into Mercer’s face and said, “I fucking told you not to go after every damn job that gray-skin brought us. I told you it’d just bring us trouble. Look at them all, we’re outnumbered as it is. The only madman here is you for letting it get this far in the first place!”

Thorn grinned at their little exchange but was still haggling it seemed when he said, “Sixty-five percent and you get the girl.”

Mercer opened his mouth again but Brynjolf shouted over him, “Deal! We’ll take it!”

"Deal," Thorn grinned, "Now come get her."

A white haired woman behind them uttered, “Brynjolf…”

“Shut it Vex,” Brynjolf hissed back and started walking around the cistern to go collect Elise. He glanced at Bishop, giving him a sympathetic look and continued around, eyeing all of Thorn’s people. He knelt down beside Elise and said, “Come along lass,” then he looked over at Jules and said, “I’m sorry lad.”

Jules just nodded and choked out, “Get her out of here.”

Brynjolf tugged on her as the Specialist holding her let her go. She threw her arms over Jules though and cried into his shoulder, "Jules! I wanted to tell you about the baby... I love you, Jules..."

Jules pressed his face to her hair and said, "I love you Elise. I've always loved you. Never forget that."

"Time to go pretty thing," Thorn said impatiently, "before I change my mind,"

Brynjolf grasped her arm and guided her to her feet. He threw Thorn a nasty look as he walked the shaking woman back up to the bar area. He pushed her into the arms of a raven haired woman who ushered her out of there.

Thorn prowled around Jules then, tracing the tip of his sword around the floor near him as he looked him over. “Hm, hm, hm. What to do with you now, Jules.”

Jules looked up at Thorn, a hateful glare burning behind his dark eyes. Thorn just laughed and said, “Don’t look at me like that boy. This is your own damn fault and you know it. But look at it this way, at least your legacy lives on.”

“Wait!” Bishop shouted, “Take me.”

Thorn looked back at him and sneered, “I already own you Bishop. You’ve got nothing left to offer.”

“If you kill him… then I’ll have no reason to live and I sure as fuck won’t keep working for you,” he said, “And I don’t care what kind of sick torture you threaten me with. Torban was even sicker than you. I already know every trick in the fucking book thanks to that twisted piece of shit.”

Thorn laughed, “Oh I know you can take your beatings, Bish. That’s why I took you and your useless brother here in. If not for you carrying the weight of the two you, I’d have gut you years ago. Shit… even the dog’s worth more than you boy,” he said to Jules.

"Give him to the Guild and take me," Bishop said.

Thorn looked at him with half-lidded eyes, "Got anything new to offer me?"

"My allegiance, my loyalty. Whatever you fucking want," he said, "Name it."

Thorn continued his circle around Jules and thought for a moment. "You work whenever I want. You work for free. You get whatever scraps I'm willing to feed you. You bow to me Bishop. You _belong_ to me."

"Fine," he said.

"Kneel before me," Thorn said maintaining his nasty grin, "Lick. My. Boots."

The orc let him go and he rubbed at his arms and walked over to Thorn and stood in front of him. He felt disgusted with himself at what he was about to do, but if it saved his brother's life he'd do it.

He met Thorn's piercing gaze with his own hateful one and knelt down, getting on his knees. Jules just knit his brows together, pleading with his eyes for him not to do it.

Bishop leaned over Thorn's scummy boots, covered in bits of mud, blood and whatever the hell else he'd stepped in over the years. That's when he heard the mad barking of his wolf coming to. Karnwyr ran in, leaping over the dirty cistern and buried his jaws right into Thorn's leg, making him howl in pain.

Karnwyr ripped a huge chunk of flesh from Thorn's leg and ran to Bishop's and Jules' side, still growling fiercely. Thorn lifted his sword, roaring in anger and made to kill the wolf when Bishop threw himself in front of Karnwyr and felt the blade swipe across his back, from shoulder to hip. He grunted, taking the hit and grit his teeth, dealing with the pain.

"THAT DAMN DOG! THAT DAMNED FLEA RIDDEN BITCH!" Thorn roared furiously.

"Stop!" Bishop pleaded. He tried to calm himself because he knew Karnwyr was reacting to his emotions, "Just calm down boy. It's alright. Everything will be alright," he stroked at the wolf's fur, feeling the blood on his back welling and trickling steadily through his clothes.

"You know what? Fine. Keep your damn pet, Bishop. But I'm punishing you for this. _Severely_. Bring him," he motioned for the Muscle to collect him and the big orc grabbed him by the arm again.

"Sixty-five percent," Thorn said to Mercer Frey, "I expect it on the first of every month. Do not be late. Oh and I'll give you a week to bring me everything you stole from the last ten jobs. And if you try to fuck me over, I will be back, and I will not hesitate to wipe this shit stain you call a Guild right off the face Nirn."

Bishop took one last glance back at Jules before he was hauled away with the others.

~~~

(Recommended background music _Black Water_ from FFVII Advent Children Soundtrack)

Thorn spared no time in punishing him for the chunk Karnwyr took out of his leg.

He and the other Whips hauled him down into his torture chamber the minute they got back. The entire room was disgusting, covered in old and new blood. The corners of the walls and floors were festering with bugs and he saw a few skeevers coming and going, no doubt looking for scraps of raw human flesh to eat.

There were three dirty tables laid out in the room, each with iron cuffs nailed into them to hold down their victims. There were several meat hooks in the ceiling too and in one of the corners was a hanging prison with buts of rotted flesh, scummy flesh still stuck to it.

There were chains and an assortment of torture devices hanging all over the walls, blood drips were permanently stained to the walls where the tools sat.

They stripped Bishop shirtless and bound his arms tightly then hung him up on one of the large meat hooks from the ceiling. They even chained Karnwyr up nearby. It seemed that Thorn wanted to punish the wolf as well.

Thorn pulled down an actual whip from his wall and he circled Bishop predatorily and said, "I'm not disappointed in you Bishop. I knew it would take more than you to get Mercer Frey to show his face. In fact, you did everything exactly like I planned. You actually did well. But this has been a long time coming and you know it," he grinned and said, "Now, I'm not cruel Bish, I need you in decent working condition. So I'm thinking, six lashes for the six little shits that fucked me over. Sound good?"

Bishop said nothing, he merely turned his gaze away from the deranged man and steeled himself for what was to come next.

Thorn walked around to his back and said, "Hmm... That looks bad. Might get infected from my dirty blade. Ah well. I'm sure you can visit the brothel after and the ladies will fix you up," he laughed and uncoiled the whip.

The first lash against his back sent a sharp shuddering pain through his entire body. He grunted but grit his teeth. He would absolutely _not_ give Thorn the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

Karnwyr started barking loudly and writhing wildly against the chain tethering him back. The wolf even leapt backward a few times trying to break free. He started snarling and growling, foaming at the mouth.

Thorn laughed at the wolf and let the first lash settle for a minute and then hit him again, this time it pelted his rib cage as his body slowly spun in a circle from the force of the impact.

Again and again and again. Six times he was hit.

Thorn came back around to his front and sighed, "Well I am rather disappointed that you didn't scream. How's that feel though? Sting a little? Bet I hit harder than Torban ever did," he smirked.

Bishop said snidely, "How's your leg feel?"

Thorn frowned at him and then walked by him, Bishop noticed, limping a little and he said to the others, "Let him down."

Bane and Lars pulled him down from the hook and he crumpled to his knees. The stinging pain on his back, sides and abdomen was immense. Then he heard Thorn speak one more time, "Oh and Bishop, if I catch you running off to the Guild to even look at that little brother of yours, I'll fucking gut all of you once and for all. I don't care how good you think you are."

They all left him there and he waited, trying to let the stinging pain settle and he waited for Karnwyr to calm before he finally forced himself up and collected his shirt and his wolf and left.

~~~

(Recommended background music _Tifa's Theme_ from FFVII Advent Children Soundtrack)

He put his top back on, not wanting anyone to know what he'd just experienced. Instead he held himself together and hurried up the path to his room with Karnwyr at his side. He was nearly there when he heard a woman's voice call to him.

"Bishop wait!" He looked back to see Freya running up to him. He turned away from her and continued walking, but she grasped his arm and said, "Wait... Bishop, please, what did he do?"

"Don't want to talk about it," he said shortly, "Maybe another time."

She wouldn't let go and she said, "Please, let me help."

Even at his most humiliated he couldn't say no to a beautiful woman. He relented then and said, "Fine, follow me."

He led her up to his room and they went inside. Karnwyr hopped up onto Jules' bed and put his head on his paws. The wolf actually looked as sad as Bishop felt, knowing Jules was gone and they wouldn't get to see him anymore, at least not for a long time. But he was relieved too. Jules was safe... _and_ he was going to be a father.

"That fucking idiot," Bishop murmured as he mindlessly undid his top, forgetting Freya was still there. He pulled it off and she gasped. He spun around and she held a hand to her mouth as she looked over the flayed flesh on his body and the blood dripping from each wound. He turned his head away and said, "Not as bad as it looks."

She fished through a pouch on her belt and pulled out one of Qetesh's potions and said, "Sit down. Let's get you cleaned up, alright?"

He sat down at the edge of his bed and he pointed to a dresser drawer and said, "Got some more medical supplies in there, cleaning cloths and all that."

She went over and pulled out the items she'd need then stepped back over to him and knelt down in front of him. She knit her brows together and poured some of the potion into a clean cloth and started dabbing at the wound on his abdomen. He allowed himself to hiss with the pain of the stinging. It felt good to let out some noise after holding back while he received his lashes.

Freya had gentle hands as she worked over each wound, with him slowly turning so she could get to each one. She bandaged him up and gave him a fresh bottle of potion to drink when she was done. He downed it and it helped immensely with the pain.

She sat up on the bed next to him and said sadly, "I'm sorry about your brother."

"I'm just glad he's alive," he said.

"I'm glad you're alive too," she said.

He looked at her and she flashed him a pretty white smile. He smiled weakly back and asked, "So, what did Thorn tell you before leading you all down there?"

"Said we were running a job in Riften and he needed all the Thieves. You know how it is, he cracks the Whip and we all go running," she put her elbows to her knees and pressed her face in her hands and said, "I hate it. Working for him, being in this place. I'd rather do anything else, honestly."

He cocked a brow, " _Anything?_ "

She laughed, "Well, except what my mother does for a living. I already get enough men chasing me down and groping me when they think I'm not looking, ugh."

"Want me to gut 'em for yah?" He offered.

She smiled again and this pleased him. He liked to see her smile.

She said, "No. I usually do that myself. Oh by the way..."

"Hm?"

"I know you just borrowed that kiss the other night, but I've been really needing it back," she flashed him a flirty smirk and he returned it with his own.

"Well, if you insist. I suppose I could part with it again," he leaned over, looking deeply into her eyes and barely touched his lips to hers before she quickly closed the distance and kissed him herself. He groaned under her mouth as she moaned under his and both their hands started roaming.

It really did help to numb the pain he felt when he made love to this beautiful woman after everything he'd experience on one of the worst days of his life. And after that they continued to see one another.

It was good with Freya for a few months. It was wonderful. Thorn kept him busy with endless work and little food, but she made it bearable, until she didn't anymore. Until their romance turned from playful and fun, to irritating and frustrating. For Freya it was a lack of seeing Bishop, because he was so busy all the time. For Bishop it was her endless accusations and the constant fighting with her.

(The Song is _Torture_ by Les Friction)

The memories fractured then, showing them pieces of everything. Their twisted relationship and the twisted man that Thorn was and how he affect Bishop's life on a day to day basis.

Rona watched all of it, spiraling down like shattered glass as Bishop's feelings rang through it all in the form of a beautiful and heartbreaking song.

 _"Savor the time and the trouble_ __  
Just leave me trapped in the maze  
I’ll live and die in this bubble  
But I’ll never give in to your torturous ways

 _I cower when you’re near_ __  
It’s torture, torture  
  
Never considered it futile to carry the weight of your pain  
A gift conceived by angels  
Dark blessings offered in vain  
  
I stood outside when the roof gave in  
You called from the wreckage you were lying in  
You were out of reach and we're out of time  
But I took it all and towed that line  
You held my hand and pulled me down with you"

For two years Bishop tried to make it work, he made promises to Elska and her girls, he became their family, their friend. He carried their burdens on his back. Because that's what Bishop did, he tried to save people, to help them.

And for two years he tried to escape this woman he'd tangled himself with as she chased off him into the arms of other women with her viciousness, only for her to manipulate him right back into her clutches.

It was Freya's own form of twisted love, Rona was sure of it. Freya had grown up in that life, broken and downtrodden like the rest of them. She didn't know the meaning of keeping a healthy relationship. Bishop was much the same in that regard. For them, this was normal.

The screaming, the accusations, the fighting, the abuse, all of it. To anyone outside of it, it was insanity. But to them, it was normal. And Thorn, on top of it, only added to the mess. It was torture for Bishop.

Rona found herself falling into a familiar shard of glass, into a memory she'd seen once before. They were up at Arcwind Point, standing in a flurry of snow. Bishop held his brother in his arms, crying into his chest. And then someone came at him with his sword. Bishop turned and faced Casavir. The Paladin roared at him, accused him of murder and made to kill him.

Bishop broke then. He _murdered_ his brother. After all of it, he couldn't stay. To go back to Thorn, to go back to the abusive relationship Freya offered him... he didn't want it. None of it. He ran to the cliff edge, away from the Paladin who attacked him. He slid down the icy slope and escaped. He ran and ran and he nearly got kicked in the face by a white mare with a young woman riding. She shouted, "Hey! Watch it!"

He ran by her and roared, "Out of my way!"

And Rona took a breath and said, "Bishop?"

He stopped and looked back confused.

"Bishop," she said, "Wake up. You're dreaming. Wake up!"

~~~

He took a sharp breath and opened his eyes. Gazing back at him were Rona's beautiful, serene green ones.

She put a hand to his arm and whispered, "Bishop... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

He uttered a sigh of realization as she wiped at the tears on his cheeks. He choked out, "You saw?"

She nodded slowly and he quickly sat up, trying to shake himself out of the dream. His heart was pounding like he was still there. He looked over at their quiet campsite. The sun was barely rising and everyone was still asleep on their bedrolls.

Serlas was snoozing near the fire and all four sisters were completely out still.

Rona sat by him and glanced anxiously over at him. He took a deep breath of the cold air and asked, "Want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah," she said. The two stood and wandered around to the front of the inn. They both went inside and took a seat at one of the private tables in the corner. Mralki came by and they gave him their food orders and he left them again.

Bishop held the side of his head in his hand as he continued to mull over the dream. It wasn't really a dream though, it was like one of his nightmares, the ones he always had before he met her. Were they coming back?

She touched his hand with hers and he looked back up at her.

She knit her brows and asked kindly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He searched her face. Here was the woman he loved, who just watched him make love to Freya, in his dreams, more than once and she just looked... concerned. He didn't understand her. He wanted to be like her. She was so strong that way, never letting things like that bother her, when it would have bothered him immensely.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked in return.

She looked at him surprised and seemed to think for a moment before she asked, "All of that really happened?"

"All of it," he confirmed, "Exactly like you saw."

She turned her face away and said, "Oh Bishop... he did that to you?"

"I really did have worse," he smiled weakly, "Torban hit way harder than Thorn ever did. But I guess it's different when you're beating your own hated offspring."

She gave him the saddest expression he'd ever seen and he chuckled, "I'm just... kidding Ladyship... sort of."

"I wish I could heal your pain."

"You can," he said, "You do it all the time."

"Not physical pain," she said, "Emotional."

He smiled warmly at her, "You already have."

Then he took a breath and asked something that had been on his mind since the day they left Solitude, "What's been bothering you Rona? The last day... it's not because you think I slept with Freya, is it?" Rona turned away blushing and he raised a brow and asked, "So you _do_ think I slept with her?"

"I saw you two," she said, "I saw you... up on the archway in Solitude."

"Ah fuck," he smiled and shook his head, "I completely forgot about that." She stared at him in disbelief and he said, "I swear I would have told you. Freya just got finished... telling me what Thorn did to her. She was hysterical Ladyship, she just threw herself at me. I didn't want to push her off because I don't know... it was stupid. I let it happen," then he looked right at her, meeting her eyes, "But I swear to you Rona, I didn't try to kiss her back or touch her or any of it," he grasped her hands then, running circles in her palms with his thumbs as he said, "You're too important to me. I would never throw away everything we have now for some tryst with," he scoffed, "pft, Freya of all people. And considering you were just crawling around in my head just now... well I hope now you know why."

She could barely hide her smile, which pleased him greatly. It pleased him more than Freya's rare, sweet smiles ever did, because Rona's was genuine.

He leaned over the table, tugging her over to him and she met him halfway. He kissed her, deeply, affectionately. He made sure she knew he loved her and always would.


	72. Beauties and the Beasts

 

Bishop took a bite of his sweet bread, a piece of it fell to the floor and Rona knelt down to pick it up when he said, “Just let Karnwyr get it.”

She laughed, “He’s not here, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” he said, “Damn… starting to miss the old boy.”

“We’ll see him soon,” she smiled.

“Yeah, him and Delphine too. Bet she’s just itching to get those papers from us,” he took a drink of milk from his glass and Rona picked at her partially eaten omelet with a fork.

“Did you read all the dossiers?” She asked him.

“Most of them, I think I missed one of them. It was back in the hideout right after you killed that dragon.”

“Ata was saying that the Thalmor want to keep the war going,” she leaned on the table, head in hand, still prodding her food, “I don’t get it. Why would they want the war to continue but at the same time want me to end it?”

He swallowed a bite of sweet bread and looked at her with a troubled expression. She studied his face and asked, “What? What is it?”

“You should read it yourself,” his eyes darted away, “It’s not good Ladyship. The Thalmor are some nasty bastards.”

“Tell me.”

He took a breath and sighed, “They want to use you because of your lineage and your status as Dragonborn. The people of Skyrim, they respect you, for the most part you know? You’re pretty much friends with people from both factions at this point.”

“So? What’s that got to do with anything?”

“If you end the war in favor of the Imperials then that just cements the Empire's and by extension, the Dominion's reason for being here. On top of it, with you ending the war, being considered a legendary hero and all that nonsense, people will take it as fate or destiny or something. You're an authority figure to most people now, whether you like it or not."

She frowned and stared down at her plate, running her hand through her hair some more, "I'd rather not be..."

He took another big bite of his bread and said through a mouthful, "Yeah and we'd both rather you not be the Dragonborn, but," he shrugged, "what can yah do."

"Maybe I should just end the war," she mumbled.

He went wide eyed, mouth full and barked, "NO!" Bits of bread landed on her plate.

She cocked a brow at him, "Why not?"

He covered his mouth and finished his bite and said, "Uh... well that's the other part Ladyship. See once you kill Alduin and end the war," he hesitated and looked grim, "they're going to try and kill you."

She blinked.

"They want to turn you into a martyr," he explained, "It would give the Dominion even more reason to come trampling in here, bringing war to the Stormcloaks and essentially dominating the country. You know 'cause you're..."

"Half altmer _and_ the Dragonborn," she sighed and leaned back in her chair throwing her hands up, "Great!" She crossed her arms and grumbled to herself.

He smirked a little and said, "Glad to see you're taking this so well."

"Just add it to the list of people and things that want me dead," she raised her fingers for each one, "The Thalmor, the dragons and even the Stormcloaks now... speaking of. Do you really think it's safe for us to go back to Whiterun? I didn't exactly leave on good terms."

"Now that you mention it," Bishop said. He thought for a moment and then raised his brows, "Hey, change your hair and eye color again. Go incognito."

She laughed, "Yeah? I guess I could. So what do you think? Blonde again?"

He scrunched his nose, "Nah... go fiery redhead, like Eira. Would love to see that."

She grinned and said, "I'll need a mirror."

He downed the rest of his glass and handed it to her. "Here, see your reflection in that."

She took it and looked it over, "I guess it'll do." She could barely see her distorted features in the glass. She ran glowing fingers through her hair, changing her rose colored locks to a fiery orange-red color. She looked up at Bishop who was stroking his chin stubble and frowning.

"No good?" She asked.

"Nah," he replied, "Go darker, like deep red."

She rolled her eyes and did it again, changing the fiery orange-red to a deep scarlet.

"Whoa," he said nodding, "Very nice. Maybe lengthen it too. Can you do that?"

She pulled on the strands with her glowing hands, lengthening her hair down to her elbow.

"Better?" She asked.

He looked her over with deep approval and said, "Oh definitely. You know, this is giving me all kinds of ideas, Ladyship."

She laughed and grinned at him, "Like what kind of ideas?"

"I don't know if I can tell you. We'd have to get a room and a maid's outfit, because if I start talking about it, it's definitely going to happen."

She snorted a laugh and then looked at her reflection, "What about my eyes?"

He frowned, "No, don't change your eyes. I like your eyes."

"Aw," she blushed, "That's sweet. But really, I should change them."

He crossed his arms, "If you say so."

"What do you think?"

He shrugged, "Any color will be fine. Blue or brown maybe."

She looked into his eyes then and smiled, "How about honey-gold?"

He cocked a brow and said, "Yeah?"

"Like yours," she waved a hand over her eyes and looked at her reflection again. A totally different person looked right back at her.

"My eyes are _not_ honey-gold," he snorted.

"Yes, they are," she smiled up at him, "You ever seen yourself?"

He rolled his handsome, honey-gold eyes at her and she looked back at him with her own matching pair and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Keep that up and I'll have to go over there," he growled playfully.

"You wish ranger," she said as she grasped a bundle of the scarlet colored hair and started braiding it together over her shoulder.

"Mmhm, I do indeed," he smirked then looked at her plate, pointing at her half-eaten omelet, "You gonna finish that?"

"You can have it."

He grabbed her plate and said, "You really need to quit wasting food."

"They always give me too much!" She protested as she fished around her pouch for her red ribbon.

He munched on the omelet and said, "It's why you're so tiny you know, 'cause you never finish your damn food."

"Never hear you complaining Mister," she put on a deep voice, trying pathetically to imitate him, "'Oh you're as light as a damn feather, Ladyship!'"

He took the last bite of her food and jut the fork at her, "Hey. I do not sound like that."

Then he gave her a very salacious grin and she snickered at him and tied her braid off, keeping it over her shoulder.

Serlas and Qetesh came into the inn then and looked around. Qetesh saw Bishop sitting at the small table flirting with this new red-head and crossed her arms and scoffed, incredulous, " _Really Bishop?_ The minute your woman is gone and you're off flirting with someone else already?"

He grinned at Qetesh, "You know me, I just can't help myself," he looked right at Rona and pursed his lips, "Give us a kiss, love."

She giggled and looked over at Qetesh and said, "Just me!"

Qetesh looked at her stunned, "Wha-?"

"Ah," Serlas said, "Going with a new look, Rona dear? Been a long time since you changed your hair - oh and your eyes too. Very lovely."

Rona smiled, "Thank you Ata, but it's not permanent. Just until we finish up in Whiterun, since," she scratched her cheek with a finger, "I'm not entirely sure I'm still welcome there."

"Because of the Stormcloak invasion, yes," he said, nodding his head knowingly, "I suppose they might not be too friendly with you. Well then, we're going to get a quick breakfast and leave shortly. Perhaps you two wouldn't mind collecting our things?"

"Sure," Rona hopped up and Bishop followed her, grasping her hand as they went. She was glad he explained himself earlier. All the issues with Freya seemed to slowly be fading away and she could only hope the woman would control herself for the rest of their journey and then she and Bishop could leave her in Whiterun and move on without her interference.

~~~

The ride to Whiterun was short. It only took a few hours to get there and they stabled their horses and made their way up the path to the city. Three out of four of the sisters could not stop talking about the house they were going to stay in. Even Bast was turning into a bit of a chatterbox when she'd been so quiet before.

"I get the biggest bed!" She said laughing and skipping ahead of them and her sisters all scoffed.

"No way," Qetesh said, "I'm way bigger than any of you, I should get the biggest bed."

"Whoever gets there first gets it!" Bast shouted and ran ahead of them all.

They approached the gates where two Stormcloak guards were watching the townsfolk and visitors coming and going. One of them stopped Serlas and said, "Halt. What business does a Thalmor have here?"

Serlas raised his brows and said, "I beg your pardon sir, but I am not a Thalmor agent, if that is what you're assuming."

"As if," he scoffed, "Just look at you."

"I'll have you know," Serlas said firmly, "It's quite rude to make assumptions based entirely off of one's race. I may be an altmer, but I have served the Emperor and the Imperial Kingdom for over two hundred years."

Bishop groaned slapping a hand to his head and Rona laughed a little.

Then Serlas put a finger to his mouth thoughtfully and said, "Well I suppose that sounds just as bad now doesn't it?"

"No Thalmor and no damned Imperials allowed," the guard said harshly.

"Wait," the other guard stepped forward pulling her helmet off. It was Risla. She approached Serlas and said, "Mr. Thoraminh?"

"Ah! The nice young woman from Ivarstead, how are you my dear?"

"I'm well," she smiled at him, "Were you finally able to find your daughter?"

"Why yes, she's right here," he pointed back at his disguised daughter and Bishop groaned loudly again, throwing his head back.

"Lady Rona?" Risla looked at her confused.

Rona gave a weak smile and waved, "Hi Risla."

"You changed your hair and your... eyes?"

"Well," Bishop said loudly, "we were trying to stay incognito, but since we can guarantee the racist shitbag over here is going to blab to his friends, might as well go back to normal."

Rona sighed and dispelled the magic on her hair and her eyes.

"The Dragonborn," the other guard gaped at her and put a hand to his axe, "Good. I've been waiting to get revenge for all my friends you killed!"

Risla shouted, "Stop! Are you mad!?"

The guard looked at her and then looked back at the group, all of whom had drawn their own weapons (except, notably, Freya). Serlas was holding a blazing ball of fire in one hand and said dangerously, "Should you lay a hand on my daughter, then I will be forced to incinerate you."

Risla went right over to her comrade and snapped, "Don't be stupid! Besides, she's one of the Companions and Jarl Vignar already gave them a full pardon, including her!"

The guard grumbled under his helmet and crossed his arms, "Fine... you can all pass."

Everyone stowed their weapons away and Serlas dispelled his magic then nodded to the guard and said kindly, "I thank you."

He and the girls all headed in and Bast called back, "Which house is it?"

"Second to the right," Rona said.

They hurried along and Risla approached Rona and Bishop, brows knit together she said, "I'm so sorry about that."

Bishop crossed his arms and growled, "You know, every time we see you, you're apologizing for these people. Hope you like the side you chose."

Risla averted her eyes and Rona elbowed Bishop in the ribs and asked her, "Why are you here in Whiterun? Is your brother with you?"

"I got called to be stationed here after Jarl Ulfric took the city and no, Hamvak is still back in Ivarstead. He wanted to come with me but he's still a bit too young," she explained, then she said, "You were smart to try and hide your identity, my lady. A lot of the soldiers here are still angry with the Dragonborn for killing their comrades. They've even been giving the Companions a hard time too since they fought with you."

Rona looked at her curiously, "You're not mad that I fought against the rebels?"

"How could I be?" Risla said smiling kindly, "They attacked the city. I'm sure you were just protecting the civilians. It's a tough thing, war... I... I must admit that even I'm..." she hesitated and second guessed her words as the other guard seemed to be listening closely to their conversation. "Um, nevermind. Oh! I wanted to apologize as well Lady Rona. Your horses! We were supposed to watch them and I swear that we had them secured away, but it seems someone stole them."

Rona completely forgot about that. Months ago they'd left their horses in Ivarstead while they made their way back up to High Hrothgar only to return to Riverwood by way of leaping off a cliff and then Sanguine kindly returned their steeds to them after a very drunk and eventful night with him.

Rona smiled, "Don't worry about it. We never ended up coming back through Ivarstead anyhow," Risla seemed like she wanted to ask why or maybe even how, but Rona quickly said, "It's a long story."

"Well, it's very good to see you again my lady. Please take care of yourself and," she lowered her voice, "avoid the Stormcloak soldiers if you can."

"Thank you Risla. Have a good day," she waved at the woman and she and Bishop entered the city. They came up to her father and the four sisters who were all staring up at the house. Rona looked at it and said, "Oh..."

Bishop uttered, "Uhh..."

Then Freya laughed, looking at them both a mocking tone to her voice, "Do _all_ your houses have big, gaping holes in them?"

Rona had completely forgotten that the last time she was there her house had been hit with a flaming boulder when the city was under siege. It seemed that because the occupants hadn't been around to pay to repair the damages that it never got fixed.

Just then the front door opened and a redguard man in rags, a beggar, walked out holding a bottle of mead. He looked right at them all bleary-eyed and sputtered, "What are you doing in front of my house?"

" _You're house?_ " Bishop snarled at him.

"Yeah. S'my house. Now whadya want?"

"Uh, no," Bishop said throwing a hand up motioning to Rona, "This is the _Dragonborn's_ house."

The man looked at her surprised and said, "Oh... is it?"

Freya doubled over in laughter, "Oh this is too much! Not only did you offer us a house with a broken roof and wall, but one that a drifter went and made his home in! Aha! That's amazing," she sighed, wiping tears out of her eyes, "Yeah. I'll be at the tavern getting a drink now. Have fun, sorting this one out." She left them, heading for the Bannered Mare still laughing loudly to herself.

The redguard man frowned and said, "So does that mean I gotta move out now?"

"Yes!" Bishop barked at him.

"Can I at least take a few parting gifts?" He asked.

"NO!" Bishop roared. The beggar shrugged and tipped his bottle back and wandered off like nothing strange just happened.

Rona hesitated to look inside, but she did anyways, getting a good look around at the mess. The entire place had been ransacked of all their belongings save for most of the furniture. It was a complete mess. She felt absolutely terrible about it too. Here she'd promised these women a home and next she didn't have anything even remotely decent for them to make a home out of. She turned to apologize to them all when Bast walked in next and looked around.

The biggest grin sprawled across her face and she ran over and started running her hand over the dusty kitchen counter and peeked into the side room. Qetesh and Venus joined her, looking the place over.

"Not too shabby," Qetesh said.

Rona looked at them, stunned, "This... you're okay with this?"

Venus shrugged and said, "Sure. This is way nicer than anything or anywhere we've slept in a long time."

Bast ran up the stairs then and squealed with delight as she rounded into the master bedroom, "This room is huge!"

"It's mine!" Qetesh called up the stairs.

"I'll fight you for it!" Bast shouted back.

Rona laughed a little and Bishop put a hand to her shoulder and smiled, "See? It'll be fine. We'll talk to Vignar and toss him some gold to fix the place up again. In the meantime," he said addressing the sisters, "Jorrvaskr has plenty of extra beds you can all stay in until this place gets cleaned up."

"Sounds good to me," Qetesh said and the others agreed.

They all left the home. Rona shut the door and locked it, hoping to keep the drifter out, though he could just climb into the hole on the second floor wall to get in, which she suspected is what he'd already done. She then gave the key to Qetesh, trusting her with it. Serlas split off from the group to pay a visit to the Jarl's Palace so that he could speak with Vignar and make arrangements for their homestead to be repaired.

The rest of them went to Jorrvaskr and entered the old Mead Hall. Off in the open area near the large dining table were Nelkir and another boy, Rona presumed was his friend Blaise, practicing their sword arms while Vilkas kept a watchful eye on them.

"Excellent form Nelkir... Watch your footing Blaise..." Vilkas instructed them from his seat, arms crossed. He was so focused on their sparring match that he didn't notice the group come in. "Take the opening!" He shouted as Nelkir caught Blaise's blade with his own and managed to throw it out of his grasp. Then he spun around and swiped Blaise right off his feet and pointed his sword at the boy's chest. He grinned as Vilkas cried, "Well done Nelkir! I'd say you've finally mastered that move."

Blaise frowned at him, but Nelkir quickly sheathed his sword and held a hand out to his friend. The other boy took it and Nelkir pulled him to his feet. Blaise who was grinning now, said, "You'll have to show me how you do that."

"I can show you when I get back," Nelkir replied, then he noticed the familiar group by the doors.

Bishop put a hand up and said, "Hey kid."

"Hey!" Nelkir ran over to them all and gave Rona a hug which she happily returned.

He looked up at them, "What are you all doing here?"

Bishop thumbed back at the girls and said, "Just bringing you all some new members."

Vilkas came over looking at them curiously and said, "Ay, we can definitely use some more people."

Everyone introduced themselves and Rona explained their situation. Vilkas listened intently and nodded saying, "Yeah, yes. We'll definitely take you ladies in, especially if you can hold your own in a fight. I'd really like to test your arms though, see what you're made of. But it'll have to wait another time. Nelkir and I were just about to leave for Eastmarch."

"What's in Eastmarch?" Rona asked.

"Going to find more recruits," Vilkas laughed, "Some new bloods - pups, if you will. Orphans and all that. Aela is dead set on getting as many of them in here as possible."

"I wouldn't mind going with you," Qetesh offered, "Could show you my sword arm... or rather my skill with my battleaxe," she pound a fist back on the good edge of her enormous weapon.

Vilkas eyed the thing and he said, "Hmm, yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Though you might want to talk to Eorlund about having your weapon repaired."

She smirked at him, "Nah, I prefer it this way. It's a nice reminder of what I still need to do with the good edge," she turned and grinned wickedly at Bishop, who pressed his lips together and took a step away from her. Rona had a feeling Qetesh never meant to make good on her threat, that she only liked to tease Bishop about it.

"I see," Vilkas said, raising a brow bemused.

Aela, Farkas and Athis came upstairs then, followed by another little girl. They were all very pleased to see everyone.  Aela greeted Rona with a big, sisterly hug and introduced the child as Lucia, a young girl who'd been orphaned after her mother passed and her aunt and uncle kicked her off her own farm. She'd been begging on the streets of Whiterun until Aela took her in.

Everyone joined the Companions for lunch and they got to talking and once again explained the four sisters' situation. Aela was thrilled at the fact that the Companions would for once have enough women in the ranks to outnumber the men. Athis grumbled about it, idly mentioning that all their cycles would no doubt line up and they'd get all moody and wreak havoc on the place. Every woman there glared furiously at him and he quickly clammed up.

Rona noticed that Farkas hadn't stopped blushing in the presence of the two lovely women, Venus and Qetesh. It seemed that he was just as pleased as Aela by the many female warriors in their midst. Nelkir kept glancing over at Bast too. Granted she was five years older than the boy, but she was still closer in age to him than any of the other women.

Rona laughed to herself realizing it would be very interesting with the four sisters there. She could only imagine how they'd react to Freya, who was arguably the most beautiful and temperamental of the four. She really hoped that Freya wouldn't try to ruin it for them all too, as her three sisters seemed to really be happy with this new direction their lives were taking.

Qetesh and Vilkas were getting along, right as rain and Aela was deep in conversation with Bast about her marksmanship and was talking about taking her out on a hunt. Venus was the only one who seemed a little unsure about joining the warriors and she admitted to Vilkas, "I'm not very good at fighting."

"What skills do you have?" He asked.

"She's good with her hands," Qetesh said, "Crafting and all that."

Vilkas took a swig of mead and smiled, "We can see about getting you set up with Eorlund Gray-Mane as an apprentice. He works the Skyforge. His wife also makes jewelry and other trinkets if you prefer that sort of thing."

"Yes! I'd love that," Venus said and she actually smiled. The expression almost looked foreign on her face since she normally had a scowl etched there instead.

Rona leaned over to Bishop and said, "Looks like it's going well."

"Yeah," he said, but his face fell a bit, "I'm just wondering how Freya's going to deal with this. She's never been one to take orders before, unless there were threats behind it."

"I'm going to go try talking to her," Rona said.

He looked at her skeptically, "I don't know Ladyship. She might try to claw your eyes out or something."

She stood up, laughing a little and said, "Yeah, maybe... but I'm pretty good at making friends with people that treat me like their enemy."

He shook his head, "You're crazy, you know that?"

She laughed, "You've seen my mother, where do you think I get it from?"

"No really though," he said, "Don't be afraid to shout her down if she comes at you with those claws of hers. I've seen her take down plenty of women before."

Rona frowned at him. And he smirked, "You know, every time I ran off with another woman and she'd find out and then...catfight," he coughed a little, "Just be careful."

She smirked at him and excused herself, heading back out towards the Bannered Mare. She went in and found Freya sitting at the bar. She was, at the moment, being harassed by the bard Mikael. Freya was clearly disinterested in the man, but he wouldn't let up the flirting.

"Come on beautiful," he said leaning into her, "What do you say you and I go find a private room alone? I can sing you a love ballad."

She scoffed loudly, " _Ugh_ , bards. I heard you singing earlier and it was atrocious. My ears still hurt. And would you mind? I'd rather you didn't get any of your awful cologne on my tunic, thank you." She pushed him off of her shoulder and dusted at her clothes then turned her head away from him.

"Oh I see, playing hard to get," he smiled and leaned in again. He really did not seem to get the hint and she put a hand to the sword on her hip, looking more annoyed than ever.

Rona walked over quickly and said jovially, "Mikael! How are you?"

He gave a start and turned back, "Ah! Lady Dragonborn..."

"Would you mind letting me sit by my friend? We have a lot to catch up on," she smiled at him.

"Uh... sure, yes, of course my lady," he stepped away from Freya, sulking a little as he went.

Rona took up the seat next to Freya and asked, "He giving you trouble?"

Freya gave her a side-eye glance and took a swig of her mead, "Nothing I couldn't handle girlie. Didn't need you to come rushing in all," she threw a hand up, "Oh Dragonborn, save me!"

Rona laughed a little, "Yeah. I figured, but I don't think gutting him would have gone over well with the guards."

"Hmph," Freya shrugged, "I could have handled that just fine as well... So, how are my little sisters liking the house with the hole in it?"

"Surprisingly... they love it."

"Yeah they would," Freya said looking into her mug of mead, disheartened.

"Freya, I just want you to know, I'm not trying to upstage you with your sisters or anything like that."

Freya scoffed at her, cocking her head, "Oh like hell you're not. You heard Qetesh... I'm the worst thing that's ever happened to them and you're the saving grace that's finally come from the heavens above."

"I really do just want to help you all and I never meant to hurt you in any way by offering these things to you and your family."

Freya looked her over, as though she were trying to figure out what sort of angle Rona had and then she took another swig of mead and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you and your sisters are important to Bishop and he's important to me," she said, blushing.

Freya leaned on the counter, head in hand, "Come to rub that in my face too?"

"No, Freya. It's just the truth," Rona said firmly. She really was trying, but she did not know how to get through to this woman. She decided to just stick with honesty. She took a breath and said, "Look, I know it bothers you that he and I are... in a relationship. It bothered me a lot having you around, knowing your past with him, but I accepted it. You and your sisters are a part of his history, you might as well be his family."

She looked somberly into her drink, "Some family we were to him, considering he abandoned us."

Rona looked sadly at her and said, "I can't speak for Bishop. But I do know that his brother was his world to him and being the one that killed him...he broke, Freya. He couldn't cope with it, so he ran away."

Freya looked morose as she stared harder into the mug, "You know what Thorn did to me right? Qetesh went and told you?"

"I do," Rona said, "I know now what kind of man he is and what he's capable of. He's threatened my life too."

Freya looked over at her, wide-eyed, then her eyes darted away again, like she was trying to hide the worry she just expressed for the woman she was trying so hard to continue hating. Then she said, "You'd probably be able to kill him. Being the Dragonborn and all that... I always wanted to be the one that gut that sick fuck," she grit her teeth, getting angry, "I dream of it sometimes, the way I'd kill him, hurting him like he hurt me," but her face fell when she said, "I'd never be strong enough though. I don't have magic and I certainly can't do whatever the hell it is you do. If you ever see him... stick your sword into his belly for me. Twist it around and make it hurt."

"I will. Although... to be honest I hope I never see him."

"Yeah, me too," Freya said taking another sip of mead, "I'd never wish that on anyone. Not even you."

Rona smiled a little, "Well, thanks I think."

"I don't hate you, by the way," Freya said suddenly, "I just don't like you."

Rona laughed, "That's fine. I kind of feel the same way about you."

Freya smirked at her, "Good. At least we have that much in common."

"So," Rona leaned into it, "How do you feel about joining the Companions?"

Freya gave her a side-eye glance and shrugged, "Just another stop in the road I guess. Your father is supposed to be working on getting us out of Skyrim right? I'll do it for however long I have to, until then."

"Can you promise me something?" Rona asked.

Freya snorted a laugh into her mug and said, "I don't know about that."

"Try not to break all the men's hearts," Rona smirked at her, "The brothers, Vilkas and Farkas, I already know they'll be quite taken with you. Oh... and my little brother is a Companion too, so, if you could be kind to him, I'd appreciate it."

Freya looked her over and said, "Damn girlie, you really think I'm just going to run through there and fuck shit up, don't you?"

Rona leaned into the counter turning her head, " _Well_..."

Freya chuckled and sighed, "Yeah I know. I'm.... trying to reel it back, my attitude. Qetesh was right, everything she said," then she looked Rona right in the eyes and frowned, "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I was mad at Bishop and I took it out on you. Took it out on him too actually," she finished off her mug and stood up.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Rona said standing too and smiling. She held out a hand, "Truce?"

Freya smirked at her and took it, "Truce... now let's go meet these warrior friends of yours. This should be a real hoot."

Rona laughed again and led Freya out of the inn and back to Jorrvaskr. She was feeling a lot better about the woman. She wondered if this was how Bishop felt about Casavir. Not really liking each other, but still coming to some sort of understanding between one another.

The minute Freya walked in with her she saw the look of desire in the brother's eyes. She really hoped that Freya would stay true to her word and not try to manipulate them, string them along or do anything to break their poor hearts. Vilkas was the type who probably wouldn't put up with her behavior for very long, she worried about Farkas though, being as thick as he was. He was a real sweetheart and she didn't want to see him get hurt, especially after losing most of the people he called family as well as Kodlak, who was the only father he'd known his whole life.

Freya was flirty but kind to them, joining her sisters at the table and making the effort to make new friends. Bishop came up to Rona then and said, "I see you still have both eyes intact."

Rona chuckled, "Yeah. Thankfully she didn't come at me with her claws."

He looked over at the four sisters curiously then asked, "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Make friends with everyone like that?" She just shrugged and he said, "It's not fair you know. I got my nose broken and lost a damn tooth for you when Casavir was groping all over you. But you," he paused looking her up and down, "you just come out totally unscathed."

"Aw, you mad two beautiful women aren't fighting over you?" She teased, nudging him with her hip.

"If I'm to be honest, yes, Ladyship. By all means, pick a fight with her. Oh but if you could do it in your underwear, that would be nice," he grinned salaciously at her and she just kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll always fight for you Bishop, but it'll more than likely be against dragons."

He sighed, "Well that's not even remotely as sexy. Although, if you fight the dragons in another nice dress, with your hair and makeup all done, I'd like that very much."

She giggled and leaned into him, "You're so weird."

"I'm just saying, fighting alongside you all this time now, I've learned a few new things about myself and seeing a feisty woman in a ripped dress, hair all messed up, makeup smeared around, swords in hand," he gave a playful growl and prod himself against her rear, "that really gets me going."

She laughed and hugged him a little closer, enjoying their flirting, enjoying the normalcy, however brief it would be. She had a feeling things would be getting so much more intense very soon, but hoped it would lead them to the Elder Scroll and soon to the death of the World Eater.


	73. The Dragon Scholar

They didn't stay in Whiterun for too long. It was still early in the day and they wanted to get moving again. Riverwood was only an hour's ride away and Serlas was also eager to speak with Delphine and see what she knew about the man the Thalmor were desperately searching for.

The three of them said their farewells to the sisters four and the Companions. Nelkir gave Rona and Bishop big hugs and said, "When am I going to see you again?"

Rona sighed knitting her brows together, "I don't really know. We're getting that much closer to finding the Elder Scroll so I can finish my journey and we can't stop now."

"Promise you'll come see me first before you fight Alduin?" He pleaded.

Rona squeezed him a little tighter and said, "Absolutely! I promise not to go run off and battle the World Eater before I come see you again."

"I can help you know," he said.

She smiled at him, running a hand through his short hair, "I know. Take care of yourself Nelkir." She gave him a kiss on the head.

Bishop pat him on the shoulder and said, "Watch Vilkas' back while you're out there kid." Nelkir grinned at him and they parted. They rode very quickly to Riverwood, hardly speaking at all and focusing their attention on the task at hand. They would talk once they were in the safety of the walls of the Sleeping Giant.

Upon arrival they were greeted by a very thrilled wolf. Bishop leapt off of Misty and ran over to his old friend letting Karnwyr pounce on him and knock him over to lick at his face. He just grinned and stroked the wolf's fur, rubbing his ears and said, "You won't believe it boy, met up with Freya and the others again. Gonna have to take you to see them sometime."

Rona and Serlas both dismounted their own steeds and Karnwyr leapt off of Bishop to greet her nearly knocking her over too, as he threw his paws over her shoulders. She gave the old wolf plenty of head scratches in his favorite spots right behind his ear and on part of his neck. "Missed you too Karnwyr," she crooned at him.

He fell off of her and got so excited he started running around in circles chasing his tail but then he saw the local dog and ran over, barking, to play with him instead.

Bishop scoffed, "Pft, so easily distracted."

"Always," Rona agreed with a laugh. They walked into the Sleeping Giant and found Orgnar in his usual place behind the bar, fixing a drink for the drunk Embry. He lowered his eyelids partway at the sight of them all.

"Afternoon Orgnar," Bishop grinned, greeting him.

Orgnar motioned his head to Delphine's room and said, "She's been gettin' antsy waiting around for you all. Better hurry on in before she comes up here and tells me to sweep the entryway again."

Bishop looked down at the entryway, which was covered in dirt and leaves and cocked a brow at the bartender, "Did you actually sweep it?"

Orgnar grunted, "Nope."

Rona laughed a little and hurried along into Delphine's room with Bishop and Serlas hot on her heels. They found Delphine with her back to them, stooped over a map of Skyrim and a bunch of papers and a few books. She was leaning with her forehead in hand and rapping the table impatiently with her fingers. She heard them come down but mindlessly said, "Not gonna tell you again Orgnar. Finish sweeping the entry and make sure you send that order slip off with a courier, we're almost out of ale again. Damned Embry drinking the place dry...don't know where he's getting the gold to pay for it all."

Bishop said, "Probably my fault, I paid him a little too much for watching our horses last time."

Delphine jumped and spun around, clutching a hand to her sword hilt, "Gods! Don't scare me like that!"

"Why? You gonna gut us?"

She took a breath and said, "Well with Serlas standing there I was about to."

Serlas chuckled, "Ah yes. I am afraid I bear too much of a resemblance to those who wish to see you mortally wounded. The Stormcloaks didn't much care for me either," he pulled the pile of dossiers out of a pocket in his robes and set them down on the table, "There you are Delphine! Nearly lost my life collecting those, I hope they serve us well."

She looked at him wide-eyed, "They caught you?"

Bishop pursed his lips and turned his head away, "Uh... yeah."

Delphine scowled at him, "Whatever happened to being the best bandit in the Rift?"

"So I'm a little rusty!" He said defensively.

"It really didn't help that we were attacked by a dragon too," Rona added.

Delphine gaped at them but Bishop waved her off, "No time to tell you. It's a long story."

She nodded and looked over at the dossiers, shuffling through them. She held up Serlas' papers and said, "Wow, that's quite the file."

"Ah yes," he agreed, "All two hundred and sixty-four years of my life summed up in a mere fifty pages of paperwork. I was a rather disappointed they didn't at least embellish the more interesting parts."

"You read through them all?"

"That I did," Serlas said, clasping his hands together.

"Mind giving me the cliff notes?"

"Well to start, the Thalmor view myself, Rona dear, Bishop and even Ulfric Stormcloak as 'uncooperative assets'. They mean to keep us alive for the time being, at least until we fulfill our roles in their conspiracy to conquer Skyrim. You however are considered a high priority of 'catch or kill', so I admit you have been right to be so paranoid. Now, as for this Esbern fellow -"

Delphine's eyes nearly bulged out of her head then and she shouted, "Esbern!? He's alive!?"

Serlas blinked and said, "Well, yes. According to these documents he is. He is listed as their highest priority and they wish to capture him alive, no doubt to see what sort of information he has on the dragon menace and quite possibly the Elder Scrolls. They're seeking out a place called Cloud Ruler Temple which may have more information within. It seems Esbern might know where it is located."

Delphine put a hand to her chin, thinking. She nodded saying, "Yes, Esbern would definitely know," she looked back up a Serlas,"He was one of the Blades archivists, back before the Thalmor smashed us in the Great War. He knew everything about the ancient dragon lore of the Blades. Obsessed with it, really. Nobody paid much attention back then. I guess he wasn't as crazy as we all thought."

"And I thought _you_ were crazy about dragons," Bishop remarked.

Delphine smirked at him, "I honestly never bothered with it until she showed up that fateful day," she nodded to Rona, "charred to bits after the attack at Helgen. That's when I realized Esbern had always been right about the dragons returning. I had to learn everything I could." Then she asked, "So the Thalmor didn't know anything about the dragons?"

"Only as much as we did," Rona said, "They know about the Elder Scroll too though. I'm worried that we'll be in a race against them to find it now. If they get their hands on it they'll try to use it as leverage to control me, to make me take sides in the war."

"Damn," Delphine grit her teeth then said more seriously, "We've got to find Esbern before they do. He'll have more information that can help us. Do they know where he is?"

Bishop said, "We met a Ratway thief inside the Embassy. They were holding him prisoner and he mentioned that the Thalmor were looking for him in Riften. Seems he might be hiding out in the sewers there."

"You should all go to Riften then, as quickly as you can," she said with urgency.

Bishop scowled at her, "Why don't _you_ come with us? It'd be nice to see you risk your own hide and hair for once, instead of just ours."

"You heard him," she said seriously, "They intend to capture or even kill me. But you all have a reason to be kept alive, so at the very least they'll just try to maim you." She smirked and Bishop rolled his eyes.

"Ata," Rona said, "You should stay here with Delphine."

He raised his brows, "Oh no, velvyn. I will not let you do this alone."

She smiled, "I'm not alone, I've got Bishop and Karnwyr, besides, the Ratway... it's really cramped, not good for magic users. And we'll be a lot faster with just the two of us."

"Rona dear," he furrowed his brows looking worried.

"We'll be fine Ata, I promise. Besides, you should get Delphine up to speed on everything and share what you've both learned. We'll be back soon, _with_ Esbern."

She hugged her father and he returned the embrace and sighed, "Please take care of yourself velvyn... A tandile tye."

"A tandile tye, Ata," she pulled away from him and moved to head up the stairs.

Delphine called to her back, "Hey, when you find Esbern, well, if you think I'm paranoid," she laughed, "you may have some trouble getting him to trust you. Just ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means."

 

Rona said, "Thanks, will do," and went up the stairs. Serlas clapped Bishop on the shoulder and the ranger gave him a reassuring nod.

The two of them hurried back outside and mounted their steeds. Bishop whistled for Karnwyr who came running away from a young boy and the dog he'd been playing with earlier.

Bishop looked over at her, "What do you think? Cut around Helgen?"

"Yeah," she said, "We don't have time to take the long way. Besides, last time we went around there wasn't anyone there."

"That we could see," he said warily, "Still, stay on your guard, Lightfoot."

~~~

They passed around Helgen with no trouble at all. There were no bandits in sight and they moved far too quickly for it to make much of a difference anyhow. They rounded the path, weaving their way up into the mountains and slowed down a bit to give their steeds a break from the fast pace they'd held them at for the last two hours. Rona withdrew her cloak from her saddle bag and wrapped it around herself to stifle her shivering.

Bishop looked over at her and smiled, "Can't believe how long you've had that for."

"I love it," she said drawing it closer around herself.

"Yeah, but it's getting a bit worn out," he noted, pointing at a few of the scorch marks, holes and the frayed ends, "I'll make you a new one when I get the time. I'll be sure to make it even warmer too. Pad an extra layer of fur in it for you."

"That's very sweet of you," she said giving him a warm smile.

"Only for you Ladyship," he said returning it.

"Not true!" She argued, "You've been very sweet to plenty of other people. Nelkir, Dagny, Freya and all her sisters."

"Well I'm just dripping with honey now, aren't I?" He laughed.

She blushed a little as she said, "You're really good with kids."

He glanced at her cocking a brow, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I see how you interact with them. You treat Nelkir like your own little brother, which really means a lot to me. And I saw how you were with Bast when she was little," she started blushing more, "in that dream."

"Yeah," he said reminiscing, "It's probably because I was surrounded by kids my whole life. You know I was the second oldest in the bunch."

"What were their names?" She asked him.

"You mean all my brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, I'm just curious."

He took a breath and held up a hand, listing them off on his fingers, "Well let's see, it was Jack, then me, then my sister Kari, then Ost - fucking hated him, he didn't look much like Torban, but he sure acted like him. Jack, Kari and I were all Torban's and Rina's kids. Ost had a different mother. He was definitely Torban's spawn though. Nasty bastard he was," he continued, "Then after him was Jules, he was three years younger than me. Then it goes Morgen, Rina's dunmer boy. Duful, Torban's redguard son, then more of Rina's kids from other men. Liesel, she was half bosmer, then the youngest Galric, some breton's kid. Rina was already pregnant with another when I left. Never met the kid."

"Wow," Rona said, "So ten of you total, nine brothers and sisters."

"Well, I say nine if you count me," he laughed, "Guess it would be nine now if I stuck around, maybe even more at this point."

"You didn't get along with any of them but Jules?"

"Nope," he said, "I mean, Jack and I got along alright. But he got tired of it all fast and was always looking for a way out. Kari was okay until Torban convinced her to start selling herself." Rona looked at him aghast and he shrugged, "You asked Ladyship. She was a real freak. Thought of herself as a priestess of Mara, while at the same time sold her body for money. Gave all her earnings to Torban too, always wanting to please him. It was pretty sad."

"You said you and Jules left after you killed your father... what do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know," he said, "Never really thought about it. I just, sort of wrote them off. It happened out in Cyrodiil. I couldn't even tell you exactly where either, just out in a field somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I still remember the look on my mother's face when I killed him too. She didn't even care that I just saved her from the man who'd been abusing and beating her for years. She just said, _'How am I going to pay for you now?_ '" He gave a half-smirk and shook his head, "What a mother."

"I'm sorry," she'd done it again. Asking about his past and drawing up awful memories.

He just smiled at her though, "Don't be, Rona. I don't mind telling you these things. It doesn't even hurt anymore to talk about. It's like old scars, faded with time. They look pretty bad, but they don't hurt."

She returned his smile and grasped his hand as their steeds trot along the path, heading out of the snow and into the Rift's forests. He gripped her small hand reassuringly into his. They glanced over at Autumnwatch Tower off in the distance, two old towers standing tall and nearby was the path leading up to Arcwind Point. So many bad memories were made up there with the loss of friends and loved ones.

"Hey," he said suddenly, "In that dream, at the end of it, you were riding horseback out this way... Did that actually happen?"

Rona went pink the cheeks and she said, "Uh... yeah, it did."

He looked at her stunned, "Wait. You were really here all those years ago?"

"Yeah. I came back here about six years ago, remember, to visit with my mother? Well, she went off and disappeared on me again, like always, so I left. I was heading back to Bruma then. I honestly forgot all about it, but you really did almost get kicked by my horse."

He groaned putting a hand to his face, "Are you serious? So the first thing I ever said to you was, " _Out of my way?_ " He started laughing.

And she met his laughter with her own giggles and replied, "Well, it's only slightly better than what you said to me when we first met in Riverwood."

"Ugh... you're right. Wow. I sure know how to make an ass of myself."

She was still smiling when she let it slip, "It'll be a funny one to tell our kids someday." The second she realized she let the words slip her face turned so scarlet-red she could actually feel her cheeks burning. She quickly turned her face away from him and tried to hide her bright red ears under her hair.

She could hear Bishop's broad grin as he said, "Our kids, huh?"

Her heart was fluttering at the very mention of the idea, she slowly turned back and said, "Oh wow... sorry, that... that was embarrassing."

He was still smiling and his eyes were full of affection as he grasped her hand again and said, "Don't be embarrassed. I've thought about it too."

Of course that only served to make her heart leap about in her chest, while the butterflies in her stomach fluttered madly and she felt like she might pass out from the absolute joy bursting inside her. Bishop had actually thought about having a family - _with her_.

He chuckled, "Wow Ladyship, I think this might be the reddest I've ever seen you. You going to be okay with all the blood rushing to your face like that?"

She took a breath, trying to calm herself and mumbled, "It just... it makes me happy."

He made to pull her closer to him then, to kiss her when they heard voices ahead. They were very near the gates of Riften, at the backside of the city. They spotted two Thalmor Justiciars and four Aldmeri soldiers standing by two very dead Riften guards.

Bishop and Rona quickly swept off the path with their horses, while Karnwyr followed them. They stopped their steeds in a thicket and both leapt off and crept closer to the city where they could hear one of the Justiciars speaking with his fellow in Aldmeri, "(She said he's in the Ratway then?)"

"(The thief they captured seemed to think so. That nord idiot, what was his name? Gissur? He's down their now speaking with the Thieves Guild. Seeing if he can confirm the whereabouts of the Blade.)"

"(We should head in. I don't trust that filthy snow-back. Might try and capture the man himself then hold him for ransom or do some other idiotic thing.)"

The other laughed haughtily, "(Hah! I'd love to see him try. Might make it easier on us if he did capture him. He's a real pushover that one.)"

They all cast invisibility over themselves and headed on into the city. Bishop and Rona watched the gates open and close with seemingly no one there.

He looked over at her and asked, "What'd they say?"

"One of their informants is already down in the Ratway talking to the Thieves Guild,” she explained, “trying to get more information it seems. They went in to try and capture Esbern themselves."

Bishop grit his teeth, "We better hurry."

They moved along quickly into the slowly darkening city and swept down the stairs near the dirty river. Rona stared down at the murky water, full of debris and held her nose, gagging a little.

Bishop chuckled, "Just get used to it Ladyship, it's going to be a thousand times worse inside."

She groaned and he led her into the disgusting tunnels. A thick layer of shiny slime coated all of the walls and even the floor. She took a breath and retched, "Oh gods. How do they – Ech! _Why?_ "

Bishop smirked at her, "Because no one wants to go looking for anyone down here, it's just that nasty. Come on, I know the fastest route through. We're going to have a talk with my old friend Delvin Mallory."

He didn't sound too keen on that notion and she asked, still covering her nose and mouth with a hand, "When was the last time you spoke with him?"

"Last time I ever talked to him was the day Thorn decided to brutally execute four of the six Thieves that crossed him," he glanced at her woefully.

So Bishop hadn't seen or spoken to Delvin since that terrible incident and then his brother got wrapped up in the Guild and he went and killed his brother. Rona wondered if the Guild knew about what happened. Elise had been a member too, there was a chance she'd told them all before leaving for Cyrodiil.

"Just be ready to fight back," he said, "No matter who it is, Thalmor or Guild members."

They wove around the path, stepping over two dead brutes that the Thalmor had already taken care of and came up to a section in the road with an upraised bridge.

“Damn,” Bishop grit his teeth, “Would be faster if we could lower the bridge.”

“Give me a boost,” she said.

“What, like toss you?”

“Yeah,” she said.

They stood at the edge of the walkway and Bishop crouched, pressing his hands together. Karnwyr padded up to him and started sniffing his hands for food, Bishop shoved him off and said, “Karnwyr, no. Sit.” The wolf immediately sat down and waited, tongue lolling from his mouth. Rona looked at him and said, “I think he likes the way it smells in here.”

“I’ve seen him eat vomit, Ladyship. He _loves_ the way it smells in here.” He positioned himself again and Rona stepped into his hands, grasping his shoulders to stay steady and he said, “Ready? One – two – three!” He threw her up into the air and she kicked off the wall for one more boost before landing softly on the other side of the bridge.

“Nice one!" he called, "There should be a lever over there.”

She looked around and found the lever in question but it was disgusting, all slimy and dirty like everything else in that place. She reluctantly grasped it muttering, “ _Ew, ew, ew, eeww!_ ” And pulled on it sending the bridge shuddering down.

Bishop crossed right over and smirked at her, “Get used to it, Princess.” She quickly wiped her hands on the back of his cuirass and he shouted, “Hey!”

She laughed and ran ahead of him, scrunching her nose at him, “Get used to it!” But then she looked forward and dodged right to the side as an axe came swinging for her, “YEEK!” Her shrill voice echoed through the tunnels and the vagrant coming after her quickly spun on toe, grunting and swinging at her. She deftly dodged each attack and Karnwyr quickly ran in snarling and buried his jaws into the man’s leg. He roared in pain and was immediately silenced when Bishop buried his sword into the man’s back.

“Shit, Lightfoot, you alright?” He asked, pulling his blade from the man's bloody back.

She held a hand to her chest catching her breath, “Um… I’m okay. I was really trying not to shout, but I have a feeling everyone in here heard that.”

“Probably,” he said laughing a little, “Never heard you squeak like that before. Was kind of cute.”

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes, “Ha, ha. Very funny.” Then she turned and realized they were at the entrance to the Ragged Flagon. Although she’d never been there in person, she remembered it very vividly from Bishop’s dream.

He put a hand to her shoulder and said, “Just stay close to me, alright?”

She nodded and followed him in, with Karnwyr at their heels. The inside of the place looked nearly the same as in the dream, but she could actually smell it this time. Rona coughed a little at the taste it was leaving inside her mouth. They slowly walked around the scummy cistern and up the wooden planks towards the bar.

Just like before, the same man from eight years ago stood in their path, arms crossed, looking quite intimidating. He looked Bishop up and down and muttered, “Well I’ll be damned. Never thought you’d grow a big enough pair to show your face here again.”

“Just looking to have a chat with Mallory,” Bishop said.

Rona leaned around the two of them and looked over into the tavern. Inside was the familiar woman with white-blonde hair, Vex, she recalled her name. She was leaning up against a wall looking rather bored. The bar tender was serving drinks to two other Thieves Guild members and one other woman a redguard sat by sorting through a pile of miscellaneous trinkets and piles of gold.

Delvin Mallory was seated at the exact same table in the exact same place he had been eight years prior. It seemed that hardly anything had changed there and it was being run the same way it always had. The only difference was that Delvin wasn’t poring over a pile of papers this time, instead he was enjoying a tankard of ale when he looked over and spotted Rona staring at him.

He grinned at her, showing off a small gap in his teeth where he was missing a tooth. She blushed and leaned back, but then Karnwyr loped over, around them all and went right up to Delvin and started sniffing at his boots.

“Karnwyr, no!” Rona hurried after him, totally ignoring the two men right in front of her, staring each other down. She grasped the wolf by the scruff of his neck and said to Delvin, “Sorry. He just gets really curious sometimes.” Then she remembered, Delvin knew Karnwyr…

“Hm, shouldn’t get mixed up with his type miss. You look too sweet to be getting all tangled up with a bandit.”

Bishop scowled over at him, “Not a bandit anymore Mallory.”

“So I’ve heard. What are yah now? Some kind of ranger? Still a murderer as far as I’m concerned,” Delvin gave him a look of disdain then glanced back at Rona and said, “If you’re wonderin’ miss, yeah, you heard right. He’s a murderer.”

She just averted her eyes, tugging Karnwyr back with her. He looked at her curiously and Bishop said, “So says former Dark Brotherhood over here. Can we talk? Got some important business to discuss.”

“You tryna bring me business or you looking to buy?”

“Guess I’m buying,” Bishop said, annoyed.

Delvin grinned and said, “Have a seat. Both a yah.”

Rona pulled up a chair, which was a bit greasy, she tried to hold back the disgusted face she was making as she quickly wiped her hands on the sides of her dress.

Karnwyr laid down at her side and Bishop pulled up a chair and asked, “Looking for a man named Esbern.”

“Never heard of him,” Delvin said with a wry smirk.

Bishop rolled his eyes and pulled out a coin purse, dropping it on the table, “How about now?”

Delvin took it and sifted through the gold counting it, “Wow, Bish. You must stay busy working in the ranging business. Or is this all yours miss?” He asked looking right at Rona.

“Does it matter?” Bishop said, “Now tell us where to find this guy.”

Delvin took the entire coin purse and stuffed it into one of his many pockets and took a swig from his tankard, “Got a lot of people looking for this fella. He's paid good money for nobody to know he's down here.”

Then Delvin stopped talking and Bishop stared at him and said, “ _Aaand?_ ”

“Well that’s jus’ it. He paid us a lot more than you have to keep it a secret,” Delvin said sneering at him. Rona could tell he was enjoying ruffling Bishop’s feathers. Bishop started going red in the face and getting really angry.

She quickly said, “Please, that’s all the gold we had with us. We really need to find him. His life is in danger.” She pleaded with her eyes and Delvin looked her over.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, “Damn… if I’m not a sucker for a pretty lady.” She gave him a kind smile and he said, “Alright, you say you’re here to help him?”

“That’s right,” she said sincerely.

“Well he's holed up in the Ratway Warrens. Hardly ever leaves the place - has someone bring him food and such. Crazy old loon, from what I've heard. For that to stand out down here, he must really be off his nut.”

“Did anyone else come asking about him?” Rona asked.

“Some ugly brute did a bit earlier. Didn’t want to pay up though so I told him to piss off and he kicked bricks out of here,” he took another swig from his tankard and added, “Just so you know, I’d watch yourself out there, seems the Thalmor are looking for this Esbern fella too.”

She stood up then and said, “We know. Thank you for your help,” Bishop got up too and she asked him, “Do you know where the warrens are?”

“Sure do,” he said. They turned away, Karnwyr loping behind them when they noticed one of the Justiciars and a Thalmor soldier come in suddenly from the entryway. Bishop quickly grabbed Rona and pulled her down behind some crates.

Gissur was with them and he was stammering to them, “I saw her - _the Dragonborn!_ She just came in here! She has to be somewhere around here!”

Rona looked apprehensively back at Delvin, who had a brow raised as he was studying her more closely now. She used her magic to cloak herself and Bishop and they held in their spot, quietly waiting.

One of the Justiciars stalked over and up the board planks and demanded snidely, “Where is the Dragonborn?” Nobody in the bar said a word. They just threw bored looks at the Thalmor agent. Although Dirge stood quite firm in front of him.

The Justiciar's eyebrows curved more sharply over his eyes and he lit a flame in his hand and said, “I will not ask again, tell me where she is _fetchers_ and I might allow you to keep your lives.”

Karnwyr started growling at the Justiciar, baring his fangs and Delvin cocked his head and simply said, “You want information you pay. Threats don’t get you far round here.”

“ _Oh really?_ ” The Justiciar said holding his fiery hand out to Delvin, ready to blast him away when a knife went swiftly flying through the air and shunted hard into the side of Justiciar’s skull. He let out a garbled, “URK!” and toppled over.

The Thalmor guard across the way shouted and drew their weapon, ready to fight while Gissur looked incredibly terrified. Vex slowly stalked over and knelt down, stepping a foot to the Justiciar's head while she pulled her knife from him with a nasty crunching noise. She looked over at Delvin and said, "They might pay for the Dragonborn you know."

Delvin smirked at her, "Nah, I doubt it. They'd promise, but they'd never cough it up, buncha cheapskates."

Vex shrugged and went back over to the bar, nonchalantly sheathing her blade and leaned back against her usual spot, arms crossed. "Hey Vekel, mix me up a Bloody Mary will you? I'm feeling a little thirsty."

"Comin' right up," the bar tender started mixing her drink and everyone acted so blasé about the situation. Even the Thalmor soldier seemed thrown by their behavior as he stammered, "We - We'll remember this! We'll be back!" He quickly ran back out the door and Gissur scurried along after him as well.

Bishop and Rona stood up then, their invisibility dispelling. Bishop looked over at Delvin and said, "Thanks for not ratting us out."

Delvin shrugged, "Well, if they'd just paid up I'd have gladly given the information they wanted." Rona gaped at him appalled and he flashed her his toothy grin, "Nothin' personal sweetheart, it's just business... Dragonborn though, eh?" His eyes wandered over to Bishop then, "My, my, you have been keeping busy, Bish."

Bishop said, "You have no idea Mallory," he grasped Rona's hand and pulled her along, out of that place. She took one last glance back at the strange thieves, most of whom seemed to be ignoring her. It was incredibly odd to her. There were very few places she could go and be invisible, just another face in the crowd, because the minute people found out she was Dragonborn people just couldn't stop bothering her. But these people, they didn't give two shits about her. She kind of liked it.

They carefully wove their way through the tunnels and deeper into the Ratway, evading the Thalmor along the way and eventually finding themselves in the depths of the warrens. There were plenty of tunnels with dead ends in them and plenty more strange people who were all very touched in the head.

At one point they entered a cavern with a staircase. Inside they heard a woman muttering a bunch of nonsense.

"Inkpot, stone, bucket, book, knife, stone, no, no no! Go away. Go away! Knife. Yes. Book. Yes. Bucket. Yes. Inkpot? No. No..."

Bishop exhaled and muttered under his breath, "Fucking crazy."

She whispered, "I really hope Esbern is sane."

"Guess we'll find out."

They went up the stairs and saw an elderly, deranged looking man sitting on a chair behind a cell door. He was wearing a dirtied and yellowed chef's uniform and scraping a pair of large butcher knives together and twitching a lot.

Rona leaned into Bishop and said, "Do you think that's him?"

The man heard her and looked right at her with a devilish gaze in his eyes. He immediately stood up and shouted, "I am going to eat well tonight, my darling!" He rushed at the cell door and both Bishop and Rona quickly backed away while Karnwyr raised hackle, growling at him.

Luckily for them, it appeared that the cell door had been locked. The madman ran one of his blades back and forth across the metal bars, making them scrape and clang loudly and then he started heavily drooling. His saliva dripped down his face and actually hit the floor. His eyes were locked on Rona as he uttered hungrily, "I've been waiting for you, my sweet one. Come closer. I won't bite. Promise." He started gnashing his teeth together and Rona stepped behind Bishop, while a shudder crawled up her spine.

"Yeah, fuck that," Bishop snarled drawing his bow. He nocked an arrow and took aim then let it loose straight into the lunatic's head. It pierced right through his chef's hat and he toppled over, dead.

"I really want to get out of here," Rona groaned.

"You and me both." They turned back on the upper landing and saw a very large and sturdy looking door with a window hatch across the way.

She pointed at it and said, "You think that's?"

"Definitely," Bishop said almost laughing.

They went over to the door and knocked on it. There was no answer though. Bishop pound on it even harder then and the window flung open, a disheveled old man peered at them through the opening and shouted, "Go away!" Then the window snapped shut again.

Rona laughed and said, "Esbern? Are you Esbern?"

The window opened once more and he firmly said, "What?! No, that's not me. I'm not Esbern. I don't know what you're talking about."

The window snapped shut again.

Bishop sighed, crossing his arms and said, "Yeah, it's definitely him," then he shouted, "Hey old man! Open up already. Delphine sent us."

"Delphine? How do you?" He spoke through the door and then the window opened again and his eyes scanned over the both of them. They rested firmly on Rona however, looking up and down at her pointed ears and he shouted, "Aha! I see! So you've finally found her and she led you to me. And here I am, caught like a rat in a trap!"

The window snapped shut.

Bishop exhaled audibly and exasperated while Rona started to giggle under her breath.

 She stifled her laughter and said, "Esbern, please listen to us. The Thalmor have found you and we're here to rescue you."

How shouted through the door again, "Oh, how reassuring! I can see that the Thalmor have found me! Since you are a Thalmor and this is just a trick to get me to open the door!"

Bishop threw his hands out and said, "That's it! I'm going to fucking beat the damn door down if I have to!"

Rona put a hand to his arm and he grumbled crossing them again. She said, "Esbern, I assure you I'm not a Thalmor."

The window opened slightly, just enough so they could see his eyes glaring at her and he muttered, "That's _exactly_ what a Thalmor would say."

The window snapped shut again.

Bishop cocked his head at her and said, "Well he's got you there Lightfoot. That is definitely something a Thalmor would say."

She rolled her eyes, still giggling and thought for a minute, "What did Delphine say we should tell him?"

Bishop tilted his head back slightly, "Oh yeah... shit I forgot. Something about Frostfall?"

"The 30th of Frostfall!" Rona shouted, "Esbern, Delphine said to remember the 30th of Frostfall!"

The window opened again and he looked curiously at her, "Ah. Indeed, indeed. I do remember... So Delphine really is alive, then?"

"YES!" They both said in unison.

"Well... You'd better come in then and tell me how you found me and what you want."

"Finally!" Bishop grumbled.

They heard the sound of chains and locks being undone behind the door. Bishop started impatiently tapping his foot as Esbern grunted, struggling with the locks it seemed, "This'll just take a moment... This one always sticks... there we go. Only a couple more," the sounds of more locks clicking came from behind the door and Bishop and Rona both slowly looked at each other, making the same bewildered face.

Suddenly the door swung open and Esbern said, "There we are! Come in, come in! Make yourselves at home! That's better. Now we can talk."

The both stepped inside the dreary room. There was a dining table, and a bed and plenty of bookshelves. A writing desk sat in one of the corners and was covered in papers and books. In fact there were papers and books all over the place, with plenty of gibberish scrawled all over them. Bishop picked one of the pages up and muttered to her, "Sorry to say Ladyship, but it looks like he isn't sane."

She looked over the words and snatched the page from him. "This is dragon tongue." She looked over at Esbern who was busy collecting some personal belongings and stuffing them into a travel pack.

She asked him, "You speak dragon tongue?"

He glanced up at her, "Oh, well, not very well. I've been studying it for years. I can read and write it just fine, though I could hardly guess as to the pronunciation of some of the words."

"Well lucky you," Bishop said, "Because she's fluent."

Esbern looked her up and down, "Truly? Are you also a scholar of dragon lore?" He continued stuffing papers into his pack and ran over and started rifling through a trunk by his bed, tossing all kinds of trinkets out.

Rona said, "No, I'm definitely not a scholar."

Bishop got a wry smirk on his face and said, "Should we tell him? I really want to tell him. See if he actually shits a brick."

"Tell me what?" He asked puzzled as he looked up at them from the chest he was rifling through.

"I'm Dragonborn," she said.

His eyes looked like they might actually pop out of his head then and he abruptly stood up, holding a very large and old tome. " _Dragonborn_ ," he whispered, "You're...can it really be true? Dragonborn? Then...there is hope! The gods have not abandoned us! We must...we must... We must go, quickly now," he started moving much faster then, still holding the large tome in hand and pacing back and forth as though he were trying to figure out what to do with it since his travel pack was clearly, very full. He ran over and shoved the book into Bishop's arms and said, "Hold that for me - _don't lose it!_ "

He scurried around the room collecting several other artifacts and items which he obviously couldn't live without rambling all the while, "But, give me... just a moment... I must gather a few things... I'll need this... No, no, useless trash...where'd I put my annotated Anuad? One moment, I know, time is of the essence, but mustn't leave secrets behind for the Thalmor...there's one more thing I must bring..."

Bishop looked at the large book in his arms. It was incredibly worn, the protective leather cover had tears and holes in places and there were hundreds of bits of papers sticking out of it. Bishop cracked it open and Rona leaned over to look inside it.

The entire book was written entirely in dragon's tongue and all the notes were translations of parts of the text. In every margin and available open area were translated words scrawled around. Bishop furrowed his brows and said, "The hell is this?"

He closed the book again and looked at the cover. There was flakey gold lettering etched into the front of it but all of the words were written entirely in the scratchy symbols of dragon tongue and would not be readable by anyone who didn't know the language.

"What's it say?" Bishop asked Rona.

She said, "Fin vahdiin do dovah yolos," she looked right at him, "It says, The Maiden of Dragon Flame."

Finally Esbern seemed ready to go and quickly said, "Please! Let's hurry! Take me to Delphine. We have much to discuss," he grabbed the book from Bishop, placing it securely under his arm and hurried along out of the warrens.

The two of them followed after and Rona said, "Maybe we should take the lead."

"Hm? Oh yes, good idea."

~~~

They made it out of the Ratway with only a little trouble, managing to kill the other Thalmor Justiciar and soldiers as they went. Bishop even picked off Gissur who was making a run for it after all the Thalmor had been killed.

They stepped outside the Ratway and Rona took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was still a bit scummy smelling, near the river, but it was so much better than being inside that awful place.

It was the dead of night, around midnight or after Rona guessed from the position of the moon. The three of them took the back way through Riften and found their horses still off in the brush. Karnwyr padded over to them and touched noses with Misty, the one he was more familiar with. Though he gave a friendly bark and tail wag to Ember as well.

Bishop climbed up on his horse and asked Esbern, "You know how to ride horseback, right?"

"Of course I do," Esbern said, almost puzzled by his question.

"Good. Go ahead and take Rona's horse. Ride with me Ladyship," she grasped his hand and let him pull her up onto the mare. Esbern clambered up onto Ember and pulled on the stallion's reins guiding him down the path back to Riverwood.

They rode slowly and quietly through the night and Esbern looked over and said, "I don't believe we were properly introduced in all the excitement."

"I'm Bishop."

"Rona," she said.

"Good to meet you both. Thank you for coming to my rescue as well. I doubt the Thalmor had good plans for me."

Rona looked over at Esbern. She had a million questions for him, but first and foremost she had to know, "Do you know the whereabouts of the Elder Scroll?"

He raised a brow at her and said, "Not at all. Why do you ask?"

She was extremely disheartened by his answer and said, "Because we need it to defeat Alduin."

"Really? And how will the scroll help you kill the World Eater?"

"I can use it to learn the shout Dragonrend."

Esbern scratched the thin patch of hair on the side of his head thoughtfully. "You said you are fluent in dragon's tongue?"

She nodded. He took the huge tome from under his arm and passed it over to her. She grasped the heavy book and he said, "You should read that. I believe it may have the answers you seek."

"Have you already read it?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I have tried, oh believe me, have I tried. I've spent years doing the best I could to translate that beast of a book. The history of the Maiden of Dragon Flame, starting with the first, Eira of White Fire, the second Kitaere of the Sun, then Aleile Auryne, Fralevi the Strong, Taanil Storm-Ire, Shexa the Sharp, Ja'anna Sihir and so on and so on all the way up to the last Maiden of Dragon Flame, Jillian of Heart Frost," he paused looking her up and down and then said, "And well, now I suppose there is you. Tell me, have you been given a name?"

Bishop scoffed, "She just told you her name, it's Rona. Rona Lightfoot, or Thoraminh."

Esbern smiled, "No, no. Not her birth name, I mean have the women or the dragons granted you a name?"

Rona said, "Eira called me Rona of Dragon Fangs," she reached over her hip and drew one of her blades and said, "Probably because my swords are made of dragon bone."

He looked very interested in them and asked, "May I?"

She passed him the sword and he looked it over, "Incredible. I've never seen anything like it. This is made of dragon bone?"

"Yes, both of them are."

He touched the flat edge of the sword and looked at it as it shimmered, pearlescent in the moonlight. Then he handed it back to her and said, "You truly are the Dragonborn, aren't you?"

Bishop sighed, "They're always skeptical."

She smiled feebly and said, "Yeah I am."

Esbern studied her expression and said, "Hm, yes you definitely are. You despise it as much as the others too, I can see that."

"The others? You mean the other Dragonborn?"

"Yes," Esbern nodded, stroking at his beard, "It's all right there in that book, written entirely in dragon's tongue."

"Where did this book come from?" Rona asked, "Is there someone out there that knows all about their history and wrote about it? And why in dragon tongue?"

"The Akaviri throughout the ages compiled their knowledge of the female Dragonborn and put it all in that book. Why they wrote it in dragon's tongue I will never know for sure. To keep it a guarded secret perhaps? Because it was the language of the time? I couldn't say. What I do know is that it has been very difficult to translate. But if you can easily read it, then perhaps you can translate for me."

Bishop frowned, "I thought you said you could read it and write the language."

"Oh I can, the problem is that this compiled textbook has multiple and varying versions of the language. Over the years the writing, the spelling of the letters has changed ever so slightly. It has made it difficult to read, so when two similar words slowly start to change and resemble one another it can be very tricky. It's also good to understand the context to know the right word to pick, however... well, I won't bore you with the details. Needless to say it's been a frustrating endeavor to say the least."

Rona smiled kindly at him, "I'll see what I can do to help you translate it." And she would. She was most interested in Jillian's story, the woman who came before her, who must have known Dragonrend. Who sent Alduin adrift in time and whose lover was crushed and killed by the beast.

Esbern spoke suddenly, saying, "For so long, all I could do was watch our doom approach, helplessly. You have no idea how overjoyed I am to be meeting you Dragonborn. There is hope after all."

"So Alduin really will destroy the world without me?" She asked.

Esbern nodded fervently, "With dragons returning, they are the final portent of the End of Days."

"You're talking about," Bishop hesitated, "the literal end of the world?"

Esbern almost sounded too excited about it when he started ranting and raving, "Oh, yes! The prophecies made clear the signs that will precede the end times. One by one, I have seen them fulfilled. Alduin has returned, just like the prophecy said! The Dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead. No one can escape his hunger, here or in the afterlife. Alduin will devour all things and the world will end. Nothing can stop him! I tried to tell them. They wouldn't listen. Fools. It's all come true...all I could do was watch our doom approach..."

Rona's nerves were getting very on edge listening to him go on about the end of the world. But when he said, "And only the Dragonborn can stop him! It can be no one else. You are the one who will save us all! You will face Alduin and finally kill him," she started to feel very queasy. She leaned into Bishop's back, clutching his waist a bit tighter, trying to resist the urge to puke.

Bishop looked over his shoulder at her, "You alright Ladyship? Need to stop?"

She nodded quickly and he drew Misty aside off the path. Rona hopped off and ran away from them and started retching right into a bush.

"Was it something I said?" Esbern muttered.

Bishop looked after her, extremely concerned and said, "We should probably rest for the night."

"Oh no! No, no, no! We cannot wait - we must get to Delphine immediately!"

Bishop scowled at him and said, "Well you go off if you want to, but she's sick, it's late and we're stopping."

"But I... well," Esbern looked back and forth at the road and sighed, "Alright then."

Bishop went over to her. Rona was on her knees holding her stomach and feeling lightheaded. He put a hand to her back and said softly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't," she mumbled taking slow steadying breaths, "It's too much. All of this. End of the world, oh gods," her stomach did another flop at the thought.

Bishop sympathetically rubbed her back and pulled her hair from her face, "It's going to be alright Ladyship. Tonight you don't have to save the world or any of it. You can just sleep, okay?"

She looked into his eyes, her brows knit tightly together. She reached for him, clutching at his back as she buried her face in his chest. She mumbled, "It's real Bishop. The prophecy... it's all real."

"I know," he muttered quietly back, "We're almost there Rona. We'll make it."

He pulled away from her and told her to take a minute while he started unpacking their camping supplies and walked fairly far off the road to set up their campsite on the off chance more Thalmor came along. Esbern remained quiet the rest of the time, looking almost apologetically at Rona the few times their eyes did meet.

She eventually pulled herself together and joined them at the camp. She sat close to the fire with Karnwyr at her side, gently petting him and trying to relax.

Bishop was extremely worried for her. It had been a long time since she panicked so much about the dragons and her fate. It hadn't been that bad since they met with Sanguine, but now with Esbern confirming that the prophecy was true, she was losing it again.

Rona was a strong woman, definitely. She didn't need anyone to protect her, but at the same time she was still human, dragon soul or not, and carrying these burdens on her shoulders, he could see how much it was crushing her. How she tried so hard to hide it, to remain strong and fulfill the damned destiny the gods gave her. Why did it have to be her?

She just wanted to live peacefully, freely... even, have a family, _with him_. She'd thought about it too and it warmed his heart when she'd said it before so naturally, embarrassed as she was about it. But would they ever have that together? It seemed so far away in light of everything else. He loved her dearly and he wanted to save her, hell he would fight the World Eater in her place if he could have. But he knew that all he could do was stand by her side and let her lean on him whenever she had to.

He watched as she reached a hand out and touched the campfire, igniting it with her own, beautiful golden fire. The entire thing was engulfed and started burning that beautiful, shimmering gold color. Bishop could tell Esbern was bursting with questions for her, but was grateful that the man kept his mouth shut. Then a strange song drifted around them and Bishop watched as Eira burned into being, seated at the fire by Rona.

She started playing her lute and Rona completely ignored her. Eira was there because of her feelings, her internal conflict and emotions. When she couldn't find the words or sing herself the others would appear and do it for her. They would come forth and try to ease her heart.

(The Song is _Misty Mountains_ by Malukah)

 _"Far over the Misty Mountains cold_  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long-forgotten gold"

Jillian appeared then and more of the women. They shimmered into being around Rona and sang her feelings as she sat there, staring into the fire, with her knees drawn up to her chest, looking miserable.

 _"The pines were roaring on the height_  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light"

Fire. She wasn't afraid of it anymore, but if the dragons grew stronger they would cover the world in it, setting everything aflame. She was afraid, that's what this song told him.

Bishop got up and stepped around the Dragonborn women, he could feel their eyes on him. Jillian's gaze was always the most piercing. She stared at him like she was watching her lover Ronin die. It always made him uncomfortable, but he ignored it and sat down behind his beloved, throwing his legs out on either side of her. He pressed his face into her hair and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, trying to give her some comfort.

The Maidens of Dragon Flame all vanished, in their own colorful pillars of flame and Rona leaned back into him. He said the only thing he could think of. "I love you, Rona."


	74. The Children of the Sun

 

They stepped into the Sleeping Giant and were immediately greeted by Delphine who was impatiently sweeping the floors. Orgnar looked just as agitated as she was probably barking out orders and giving him an all around hard time as she tried to find busywork to settle her nerves.

Rona was still feeling just as anxious herself, though the passing day helped a bit to calm her, she couldn't stop dwelling on the things that needed to be done. Esbern had tried to talk to her on the way back around Helgen, mumbling in awe about getting to see for himself quite a few of the Maidens of Dragon Flame the night before but she didn't reply. When she felt so awful she often withdrew into herself, refusing to talk. She just couldn't. She needed more time to try and process the feelings.

"Welcome to the Sleeping Giant," Delphine said quickly and mindlessly before she looked up from the chair she was sweeping under and gasped, "Esbern!"

"Delphine!" he replied with just as much elation. They greeted one another embracing and clapping each other on the shoulders. He smiled, looking emotional and said, "I...it's good to see you. It's been...a long time."

Delphine returned his smile, brows knit together and said, "It's good to see you, too, Esbern. It's been too long, old friend. Too long. Well, then. You made it, safe and sound."

Bishop cleared his throat loudly and Delphine looked over at the two of them and chuckled, "And thanks to the both of you. Really, thank you."

"So does this mean we get free drinks for life? Because that would be the ideal compensation for something like this," Bishop grinned.

Delphine said with a laugh, "I don't know about that, but I'll definitely find a way to repay you both. Come on. I have a place where we can talk. Orgnar, hold down the bar for a minute, will you?"

Orgnar gave a grunt of assent and the group headed down into the hidden room. Serlas was poring over the book _Annals of the Dragonguard_ and stroking his beard thoughtfully. The minute Esbern saw him he gasped loudly and Rona quickly said, "Esbern, please, meet my ata - my father, Serlas."

Serlas looked up and said, "Ah! Velvyn, Bishop I am relieved to see you both well." He stepped around the table and held out a hand to Esbern and said, "And you must be Esbern. It is an honor to make your acquaintance. I hear you are quite the scholar on dragon lore. I'd be ecstatic if you'd allow me to pick your mind over some of these texts."

Esbern's fears melted from his face and he smiled and shook Serlas' hand in friendly greeting, "The pleasure is all mine. The father of the Dragonborn?" He looked at Rona, "I suppose I should have realized it, half altmer are you?"

She gave a weak smile, "Half altmer, half nord."

"Curious... Just the same as Taanil Storm-Ire. Do you have great skill with magic then?"

Bishop snorted loudly and Rona blushed, "Er... not really. I'm great with healing and fire magic but everything else..."

"I see," Esbern paused a moment, taking in his surroundings and looking over the titles of the books on the shelves. He glanced down at the one on the table and gaped at it practically shouting, "You have it! Annals of the Dragonguard! I can't believe it! But how!?"

"I borrowed it out of the Imperial Library nearly ten months ago," Serlas said.

Esbern stared at him thunderstruck, "That cannot be possible. This is one of several books which the mages in the Imperial Kingdom guard so closely. It is the only one in existence, no copies have ever been made!"

"Hm," Serlas nodded, "Yes, I did have some difficulty convincing the librarian to loan this and the other out to me. But being the Arch-Mage of the Mage's Guild tends to have its advantages."

Esbern looked Serlas over with a newfound reverence, "You are the Arch-Mage?"

"Formerly," Serlas clarified.

"Yes of course," Esbern seemed to be recalling something, "I'd heard of you, Master Thoraminh, the renowned destruction mage who served the Empire through the Oblivion Crisis! That is you!?" He turned back to Rona looking more wide-eyed than ever, "He is your father!?"

Rona almost laughed and said, "Yes, my ata."

"I... well I have so many things I must ask you," Esbern turned back to Serlas and the two of them began chattering away like old friends and scholars, delving into a great deal of history and discussing the Oblivion Crisis, the Great War, dragon lore and everything in between.

Bishop stared at them, brow raised and leaned over to Rona, "I never thought we'd find someone just like your father and then... to stick them in the same room together?"

She chuckled, "It's very..."

"Weird," he finished for her. Then he nudged her laughing slightly, "Hey, picture it if we got these two together with old Arngeir. Could you imagine?"

She could imagine it, three old men clucking away like chickens, chattering on endlessly about ancient history and their knowledge of anything and everything.

Even Delphine looked a bit dumbfounded by the two men's enthusiasm when she finally cleared her throat loudly and said, "Well! I'm very glad to see you both getting along so well, but we have other matters to attend to." She motioned to Rona, "Dragonborn, remember?"

"Oh yes of course!" Esbern shouted, remembering himself and his purpose for being there, "So tell me, what have you all discovered?"

Serlas flipped open the book on the table and said, "I was reviewing this text, trying to understand just where the location of Sky Haven Temple is. I cannot decipher it though. It is the location of Alduin's Wall and I believe it would be our next best lead."

Esbern took the book and skimmed over it, almost giddy with excitement as he touched the pages of a book which only Imperial mages and scholars had access to for hundreds of years. He took some time to read it over, everyone waited patiently for him to finish when finally he said, "I need a map."

Delphine pulled her map of Skyrim out from between several books on the shelf and unfolded it on the table. Esbern loomed over it, concentrating hard and traced a finger around an area to the west of Skyrim.

"Right here," he said, "Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akaviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim... So this is where they built Alduin's Wall, to set down in stone all their accumulated dragon lore. A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy, in the event. Despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time - one of the wonders of the ancient world - its location was lost. Yes, it must be here." He prod his finger in one spot on the map.

Rona asked then, "What exactly is on Alduin's Wall?"

He looked over at her, "Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries, but we've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten."

"Do you think Alduin's Wall will have the secret to Dragonrend? Or perhaps the Elder Scrolls even?"

"Possibly," Esbern sounded unsure, "there's no guarantee, of course."

"Sky Haven Temple it is, then," Delphine said as she went over to her trunk and started pulling out her armor, "I knew you'd have something for us, Esbern. I know that area of the Reach, it's near what's now known as Karthspire, the Karth River canyon. We should get moving. It's at least a day and a half trip there."

"Oh, you're coming with this time?" Bishop asked mockingly, raising a brow.

Delphine smiled at him, "Absolutely. I wouldn't miss seeing this for myself. I'll meet you all upstairs. Get something to eat and prepare yourselves for the journey."

They all left her, heading back up the stairs. Orgnar served them all fresh meat pies that he'd just pulled out of the oven and everyone ate quickly. Once again Rona couldn't stomach much of hers, still feeling queasy and anxious about everything. It was a combination of anticipation and her worst fears muddling together. On the one hand they were getting that much closer to finding the Elder Scroll but on the other the sooner she learned Dragonrend the sooner she'd have to face Alduin and she didn't feel ready at all.

She pushed her food away, not even half eaten and hurried out of the inn. Serlas looked after her but Bishop said, "I'll check on her."

She ran around to the side of the inn where the horses were and leaned her back against the wall. She felt so weak still. She hadn't learned any new shouts since Arcwind Point, she hadn't practiced her magic much at all, save for her fire and she hadn't even had an opportunity to really stop and practice her shouts like Bishop suggested. She knew she was up to par with her sword fighting, but expected that even that could be improved upon.

Bishop came over to her and leaned an arm against the wall, "How you feeling?"

"Awful," she said honestly.

"We still have time Ladyship."

"We have no idea how much time we have left, Bishop," she said agitated, not even looking at him, just staring at the ground, "Alduin has access to Sovngarde. He's consuming the souls of the dead and growing stronger. He's got his Generals watching me and testing me. I haven't learned any new shouts, I'm still god awful with magic," she looked into his eyes, showing the distress in her own, "You know I don't even know how to use conjuration? I tried once... completely obliterated my professor's desk and humiliated myself in front of my entire class," she sunk to the ground then, putting her head in her hands, "I'm not ready. I'm not strong enough. There's still so much I don't know."

He sank down and sat beside her, "You don't have to fight alone Rona. We're here too. I've got your back, your father's got all the magic you'll ever need, we have the Companions at our side, and Tullius promised you the entire Legion."

Her face scrunched up as she took a breath and shook her head and she shouted, "NO! I won't! I won't risk anyone else's life! This is _my_ fight. I won't let anyone die because of _me!_ " She looked back into his eyes, her own filled with tears as she held them back and whispered, "I won't let you die for me Bishop." She let out a sob and he reached in, pulling her into a tight embrace, letting her cry against his chest.

"I'm not gonna die, Rona," he tried assuring her. "Besides," he said, "This isn't just your fight. We're talking about the end of the world and if I have anything to say about it, I'm not going down without a fight. I'm pretty sure everyone else on Nirn feels the same way. So stop thinking that you have to do this alone."

She wanted to protest, to argue, to tell him no, no absolutely not! But instead she just cried it out. She felt pathetic. The Dragonborn weeping away like a damsel in distress, right into the arms of the man who loved her most and who she wanted nothing more than to protect and save and spend the rest of her life with in peace.

She felt a lot better after crying. It alleviated her stress somewhat, giving it a physical outlet and releasing it from her body. As she pulled away, wiping at her reddened eyes with the palms of her hands Bishop just smiled at her, lifting her chin and kissing her sweetly and gently. She wanted to go be alone with him, spend the day in his arms, cuddling, kissing, touching. But they had things to do, such pressing things which were made more apparent when they heard Delphine at the door of the inn calling back to Orgnar, "This is it. Orgnar, the inn is yours. I'm probably never coming back here."

"Well, now," he replied, "That's something to think about."

"Take care of yourself, Orgnar. Goodbye."

"Yeah...sure. You, too, Delphine. You be safe."

Rona turned her face away as Delphine, Serlas and Esbern came around. They all looked concerned at the sight of her reddened face but thankfully Bishop had the sense to say, "You three go on ahead, we'll catch up in a minute on Misty."

Esbern climbed up on Ember and pulled Delphine up behind him while Serlas took Whiskey and said to them, "We're cutting through the river here and we're going to stop by the farm to drop off some important documents. I will also be reinforcing the blood seal," he pulled out two toothpicks and said, "If you could prick yourselves with these."

Bishop stood and took them, pricking his finger and passing it back to Serlas who dropped it into a metal container. Bishop knelt down and pricked Rona's finger with the other as she continued to fervently look away from them all, embarrassed to be seen like that.

Serlas took her blood stained toothpick, dropping it into the container and followed the other two over the bridge as they headed back through the thin forested area by the river.

Rona took a deep breath, letting her tears dry and Karnwyr appeared, stalking up out of the river, he was soaking wet and started shaking himself off right there next to them.

"Augh!" Bishop grumbled throwing his hands out, " _Really_ _Karnwyr?_ "

Rona smiled a little as she got spattered with cold droplets of water and then the wolf immediately buried his wet head into her open hands, nuzzling her.

The wolf gave a low whine, his tongue lolling happily from his mouth. Bishop pat the wolf on the back and said, "See? Even Karnwyr's trying to cheer you up. You know, he's not afraid of dragons anymore. I don't know what happened to the old boy, but he'll fight with you too," Bishop stood up and held a hand out to her, "Come on Lightfoot. Let's go learn that shout."

She smiled up at him and took his hand.

~~~

They stopped by the farm briefly, watching as Serlas finished reinforcing the blood seal. He added both Delphine's and Esbern's blood to the mix as well so that they'd be free to come and go as needed. Illia was in good spirits and happy to see them all. Her garden had grown immensely. The farm was flourishing with tall stalks of plant life, flowers, alchemical ingredients and plenty of butterflies and other bugs. Karnwyr even managed to chase off a few rabbits that were chewing up the plants.

She was a bit disappointed to see them leave so quickly but they were insistent on moving on. Serlas promised her that they would return soon and he made sure to stow away the precious Akaviri records inside the alchemy lab in a magically hidden safe in the wall.

They rode along the entire day. Rona and Bishop were fairly quiet, mostly just listening to the endless chatter between Esbern and Serlas as the two men shared their thoughts on a variety of historical subject matter, though mostly sticking to dragon lore as Serlas tried to learn all he could from the man. They stopped at a place very close to Glenmoril Coven. The sun had already set and they decided to make camp for the evening and continue their journey in the morning.

Bishop wandered off with Karnwyr to do a little hunting and probably secure the perimeter while Serlas and Esbern pored over the notes inside the very large tome, _The Maiden of Dragon Flame_. Unfortunately since Serlas didn't speak the language in the slightest he couldn't help translate any of it and Esbern seemed reluctant to bother Rona with his nagging questions about the mysteries within the book since she'd been so withdrawn since the night before.

She was sitting by the fire, prodding it with a stick when Delphine came over and sat down beside her. She gave Rona a warm smile and said, "Those two," she glanced at the two chattering old men, "If I didn't know any better I'd say they were twins with the way they're getting along."

Rona smiled feebly, "Yeah. You should meet Arngeir, he's the same way. Just can't stop talking history."

"I bet," Delphine said. Then she leaned over looking into Rona's face and said, "Getting worried?"

"Already there," she replied.

"It must be tough for you. You're so young, what are you, early twenties?"

"Twenty five... I'll be twenty six in a few months."

Delphine crooned, "Oh you're still just a baby!"

Rona laughed under her breath, "I feel like one. Wish I knew why they picked me."

"Who?"

"The gods, or Akatosh or whoever. I mean really... why did they pick _me?_ "

Delphine leaned back on her hands, kicking her legs out, "Who knows? But I stand by what I said before. I think they were right to choose you, woman of action and all that."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's because of my lineage. My mother being a nord and my ata is an altmer, then the Dominion comes in trying to take over Skyrim and the nords hate the elves and," she sighed, "I'm the literal embodiment of two races that despise each other in one person. My parents didn't even like each other."

Delphine chuckled, "Really?"

Rona smirked and blushed a little, "I'm the product of a very drunk one night stand."

Delphine grinned saying more loudly, " _Really?_ "

"Yup. My mother was just as racist as the Stormcloaks too. She hated the elves, even used slurs like knife ear right in front of me."

"Did she ever refer to you by those slurs?"

Rona thought for a moment and said, "No, she didn't. But she always made it clear how much she couldn't stand the elves. I think she loved me in her own strange way, but I don't know. Not like it matters now, she's dead and gone. Gods," Rona laughed, "if she was here though and knew I was Dragonborn, she'd probably actually be proud of me. Maybe even envious."

"Do you think you can do it?" Delphine asked suddenly, "Do you think you can defeat Alduin?"

Rona stared hard into the fire, "I don't know. I've fought him before, almost died each time too. I just need more time to train. I need to go back to High Hrothgar and finish learning my shouts or something."

"There's still time for that," Delphine said.

Rona looked over at her, brows knit together, "How can you be so sure?"

"Well... I think we'd feel it if the world were about to end. But so far, each day has come and gone just the same as the last and we're still here. You shouldn't fret about it so much. If the gods aren't intervening then you needn't be worried. When they do start getting involved... hmph," she smirked, "then that's cause for concern."

Rona looked uncertain but Delphine gave her an encouraging pat on the back and stood up saying, "Get some sleep Rona. We'll be at Sky Haven Temple tomorrow and I have a feeling the answers we're looking for are there."

~~~

The next morning they all got up at dawn and packed up their camp, heading out on the road again. Rona had never been to the Reach and found the landscape to be quite different from the rest of Skyrim with steep, jagged cliff faces, narrow roads, deep canyons and rough rivers. The scenery was beautiful but almost looked angry and rushed in a way. Even the plant life was more wild looking, the way it grew, sticking up in cracks right in the middle of the road and wound up and down the sides of the mountains and through the rivers, doing whatever it pleased. There were also plenty of sabre cats to watch out for, many more than she'd seen before, but she and Bishop were quick to pick them off with their bows before they became too much of a threat.

A half a day went by and it was around noon when they came up close to an Altar of Dibella. Bishop said, "Ah Dibella, my favorite of the nine divines."

"She's probably still mad at you for desecrating her temple," Rona said pointedly.

His face fell, "Damn, I forgot all about that. Maybe I should leave an offering in apology."

Rona laughed at him, raising a brow, " _You?_ Leave an offering of _worship?_ "

He grinned back at her and said, "Hey, if there's any divine I'd want to worship, it'd be her."

Rona rolled her eyes and Bishop was looking back at her, glad to see she'd cheered up a bit when his face fell and he hissed urgently, " _Off the road! Everyone off the road now!_ "

The others looked back only to see a procession of twenty or more wild looking men and women clad in animal skins, covered in war paint and armed with some very dangerous looking weapons strapped to their hips and backs. The most notable thing about them, however, was that they were all riding elk.

Rona clung to Bishop as he quickly pulled Misty off the path and they ran up into a thicket behind the Shrine. They had nowhere to run to with an enormous mountain blocking their way and a rough river on the other side of the road.

Delphine hopped off of Ember and drew her sword, Esbern conjured up a large stone atronach, Serlas summoned crackling electrical magic into his hands and Karnwyr raised hackle, sensing everyone's trepidation. Bishop drew his bow and aimed defensively for the man leading the procession.

Rona got a good look at the man as he came up close. He was incredibly handsome and built strong and lean like Bishop. He had white-blonde hair, pale skin and thin, sharp scars over his eye and the corner of his mouth. His eyes were a bright blue, set against the dark war paint splashed on them, which had been allowed to drip down his cheeks. He wore some very revealing furs which barely covered his chest and waist. There were a variety of bizarre objects attached to his hips, most notably animal bones and what appeared to be a human skull. He also had a jagged looking sword hilted to his side.

He looked like a wild man, yet he held himself with the air of a noble, like a proud king leading his people. His sharp eyes were firmly set on them as well and he stared them all down with a hidden viciousness underneath his calm exterior. He brought the procession to a halt and Bishop spoke dangerously, "Keep moving forsworn. Got nothing to see here."

When the man spoke, Rona was surprised. His voice was soft and gentle, yet powerful and forceful all the same, "What a strange assemblage of people to find at the Shrine of the Dibella. Two nords, a breton, an altmer -," his eyes scanned over Rona then as she remained unarmed, holding Bishop's waist and staring curiously at them all and he finished, "and a beauty."

"Cael," a short haired woman next to him urged, "We don't have time for this. Either we kill them or we move on."

"In a moment Robin," he waved his hand dismissing her and the woman threw her head back sighing exasperated. He said again, in a calm voice, "I entreat you to turn back if you are traveling west. There are dragons nearby and it would grieve me to see such a beautiful woman be killed by them."

Rona did not reply, she just looked on at this strange man and his stranger group of people, studying him as he studied her. Though she saw a trace of desire cross his eyes as he gazed back into hers.

He smiled a little and bowed his head slightly then began moving their procession along once more. As the group of twenty warriors slowly passed by on their elk, they continued to keep steady eyes on Bishop, Rona and the rest of them.

The minute they were out of sight Bishop took a breath and lowered his bow then he looked back at her and barked irritably, "Why didn't you draw Rona? Those were forsworn!"

She looked up at him and asked, "What's a forsworn?"

Delphine laughed with disbelief and Bishop gaped at her and said, "You're kidding right?" She just shrugged and he groaned into a hand, "Wow... well, I guess we've never visited the Reach before. Still it's hard to believe you've never even heard of them."

Serlas said, "They do not teach about the wild Reachmen in Cyrodiil," then he explained to Rona, "The forsworn are a mix of bretons and nords. They have been engaged in a centuries-old rebellion and bitter power struggle with the nords for control of the province's western-most hold, or what they believe to be their homeland. Many of them have given up their hearts to the hagravens in order to become more powerful and dangerous. They are quite savage."

"Oh," Rona said.

"Yeah, oh," Bishop retorted, "Next time, draw your weapons and be ready to shout. These are the kinds of freaks that would happily chop you into pieces and use your body parts for some bloody ritual."

"He said there are dragons ahead," Rona noted, ignoring Bishop's disturbing imagery, "Do you think they were going to fight them?"

"It's a possibility," Delphine said, "There are many forsworn tribes living in the hills all around here. They might be going to aid a sister tribe."

"Maybe we can ask them?" Rona suggested.

Bishop snorted loudly, "I don't think so, Princess."

"He didn't seem so bad," Rona argued, "Maybe we could help them."

He scowled at her, "Don't tell me that you're falling for that creep's honey-coated words. He's just trying to lure you in and do gods know what to you. You heard that freak - you saw him - he couldn't take his eyes off of you. If you think for one second I'm going to let you go off and have one of your 'friend making' little chats with one of those savages, you are sorely mistaken."

Bishop was serious and getting angry. It made her feel naive listening to him chew her out like that. It didn't help her mood much either when her father added, "I must agree with Bishop, velvyn. I know they seemed like kind people, just passing through, but the forsworn are extremely dangerous."

Even Delphine agreed, "Best we avoid them altogether. We should wait a bit longer and let them get further up the road before we move on. Don't want them to think we're following them."

Rona clammed up then, withdrawing even more into herself and was left feeling like a small child being scolded by the adults. She felt stupid which only served to make her more irritated and resentful. She wanted this damn journey to just be over already.

They waited around for a half hour or so before moving on again. Bishop noticed Rona was giving him the cold shoulder when he asked her if she wanted a bite of the apple he'd started munching on. She turned her head away from him, looking sour and he rolled his eyes and said, "I know what I'm talking about here, Ladyship. But go ahead and sulk if you prefer."

She didn't like being treated like a little girl, as though he knew everything that was best for her and that was that. Her anger was really festering inside her. She wanted to lash out, to fight something, but held back.

They trot along the path for another hour or so before they came up to a bridge and found quite a few saddled elk left nearby. They also noticed the large group of forsworn way ahead, across the bridge having a conversation with what appeared to be another tribe of forsworn.

"Damn it," Delphine muttered, "That's the path to Karthspire."

"It's also where the entrance to Sky Haven Temple is located," Esbern said.

Rona wanted to hear what the forsworn were talking about, but with the roaring river nearby and the softness of their leader's voice, there would be no chance to hear a word.

"I still think we should help them," she said.

Bishop growled back at her, "Enough Rona! I already told you, it's suicide."

She shouted back, "If they're having trouble with dragons we can help them! Then maybe they'll let us pass through."

"I say we just gut them all right here, right now," Bishop said drawing his sword.

Rona scoffed at him and then they heard the low roars of multiple dragons carry over the mountains. The shouting of the forsworn leaders could be heard too.

The one called Cael bellowed, "Prepare yourselves brothers! We battle for Karth River Canyon today!"

The forsworn from both tribes drew their bows and ran ahead over the ridge.

"This is perfect," Delphine said, "With the dragons distracting them, we can just slip right in through the entrance."

"That's a good idea," Bishop said. Then he pointed over at an area covered in small trees and plenty of brush, "Let's leave the horses there."

They hid the horses under the cover of the brambles and foliage and Bishop told Karnwyr to stay with them because he feared for the wolf's safety amidst so many forsworn and dragons. The wolf sat obediently and didn't follow when they left him. They drew their weapons, Bishop and Rona both using their bows while Serlas readied his destruction magic and Esbern brought to life another stone atronach. Delphine held her sword in hand as they ran across the bridge and went up and over the low hill. They were greeted by a horrific scene of a small tribal village set ablaze and covered in ice in parts while three dragons flew along, focusing their attention on incinerating and picking off the villagers.

Rona was horrified as she watched entire families with small children running and screaming for their lives. But Bishop grabbed her arm, pulling her up a steep hill with the others like it didn't even matter.

"This is it!" She heard Esbern say because she absolutely could not tear her eyes from the scene. "Let's head in and be wary, I'm sure there are forsworn inside, seeking cover from the dragons."

Rona's heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't leave them. Savages or not, she couldn't stand by and watch children and babies be killed like that.

Bishop grabbed her arm again but she stood firmly rooted to the spot. He urged her, "Come on Ladyship! We're nearly there!"

" _NO!_ " She roared the word and a woman exploded into being beside her.

Bishop leapt back and shouted, "Forsworn!?"

The woman, who was indeed dressed in forsworn furs stood at nearly the same height as Rona. She was petite and wild looking, with bright white hair, tied back on her head so that the ends pointed upright and a pair of long bangs caressed the sides of her pretty face. She had large green eyes, like Rona's or even Eira's, tan skin and two very sharp canine incisors that stood out along her crooked grin. She had a necklace made of dragon teeth and her weapon was a roughly made spear, the point was an entire dragon's claw which was held to the ornate wooden shaft with a tightly wound leather binding.

Bishop jut his sword at her and she hissed at him, like a cat, while still grinning madly.

Esbern whispered, "The second Maiden of Dragon Flame... Kitaere of the Sun."

Bishop looked back over at Esbern and barked, "What!? She was a forsworn!?"

Esbern confirmed it, "Yes, of course she was."

"What do you mean of course she was!?" He snarled back, then he shook his head and said, "Whatever! Come on Rona, let's go!"

"NO!" She shouted again, "I'm not just going to leave these people to die!"

"Velvyn...please, you mustn't," Serlas pleaded with her.

"Ata!" she shouted, pointing down at the burning village, "There are _children_ and _babies_ being murdered down there! _I won't stand for this!_ "

(The song is _Children of the Sun_ by Thomas Bergersen)

The sound of speedy music burst in, echoing all around the canyon. Kitaere looked at her, wildly grinning and then turned swiftly and ran forward, leaping right off the cliff, lithe and cat-like. Rona turned away from them all as they shouted after her, joining the Dragonborn woman and leaping off after her. Kitaere started singing quickly and loudly,

 _"Fighting and running from_  
Turning from who we really are  
Cannot suppress  
So let's find the one we have shaped so far  
  
Flying too close to the sun  
As if we're invincible  
Cannot dictate  
Dominate the earth that we're living on."  
  
Rona had her bow in hand and looked up at the three beasts. One was up on a tall hill, getting pelted with fireballs by a hagraven and a group with bows. Another was far off to her left at the end of a wooden walkway over the river, roaring flames at a group of forsworn defenders. Some were engulfed by the fire while others leapt out of the way just in time.

Then she saw the forsworn from earlier, the man called Cael, he was straight ahead of her, facing down a dragon which was blasting ice at him and two of his comrades. Kitaere seemed to be aiming for him, so she joined the wild woman, taking her lead and sprint swiftly alongside her.

Cael was with the young woman from earlier, Robin, she and another long haired man were firing arrows into the dragon's hide. They leapt to the sides as it blast frost at them. Cael was about to take the brunt of the shout when Rona and Kitaere somersaulted forward, getting leverage and they both cried, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Blasting fire straight into the cloud of ice. The combination of their shouts washed over the dragon and it roared, flying backwards in the air.

Rona and Kitaere landed in front of the man and stood defensively, watching and waiting for the dragon to make another move. It shook its head and shouted, "DOVAHKIIN!"

Kitaere hissed at it and then looked left and right as the other two dragons heard what was spoken.

Rona shouted against the beast of ice once more, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" And it roared as it was engulfed in flames that licked at its cold body. She spun on her toe and ran grabbing the arm of the very stunned looking forsworn man and dragged him along with her, "COME ON!" She bellowed back at him. He didn't hesitate then and ran with her as all three dragons swooped down on them. One of them smashed right into the wooden walkway, breaking it. The floor beneath their feet splintered and cracked and they both fell right into the water below.

They came up for air, only to be met with the face of one of the angry beasts as it opened its maw and made to shout fire. Cael grabbed Rona's arm, dragging her underwater with him as the flames blast against the surface. She felt the skin on her back starting to burn as the water was instantly heated to boiling temperatures. She endured though as Cael pulled her along through the undertow into a cooler portion of the river and they came up on the other side, no longer hidden under the walkway.

A dragon was flying high above looking right down at them and roared Marked For Death at them. Rona made to shield Cael from the shout when the golden fire within her burst forth all around them, incinerating the purplish shout right of the air. The dragon looked on at her bewildered and then Kitaere spun out of nowhere and slammed her spear right into the beast's vicious and snarling face.

She clung desperately on as it hissed and roared, lashing about. Then she scrambled up the monster's roaring face and grasped its horn and reached for her spear, yanking it free and then buried it into the forehead of the monster repeatedly. It gave one last cry and splashed down into the water, dead. Kitaere leapt off of it as it burned up and ran off somewhere again singing, " _We are, we are! We are the children of the sun!_ "

Bishop was at the edge of the river shouting, "RONA!" She turned and swam over to the bank while Cael followed her. Bishop pulled her up out of the water, yanking her very close to him as he glared hatefully at Cael.

(Recommended Song when the first finishes _He Who Brings The Night_ by Two Steps From Hell)

Serlas came up behind them then and started firing crackling electrical magic against the frost dragon that was swooping down on them all. Bishop let her go and started firing arrows into the creature's wings and Rona shouted, "STRUN!" The sky clouded over and it began to rain heavily while lightning bolted through the sky. It lashed against some trees and tall structures and then a bolt shuddered down through the clouds and struck the dragon in front of them, only adding to the power of Serlas' electrical destruction magic. The dragon roared its last and crumpled, falling out of the sky. It's soul washed over her and the third came down on them, suddenly, alarmingly and snatched her up right off the ground.

Rona screamed as Bishop and Serlas looked on horrified crying out for her. Rona twisted in its grasp and shouted at its belly, "YOL!" But she could only get the one word out as it clamped down on her, tighter, squeezing the breath right out of her. The shout, unfortunately did not harm it, because it was a dragon of fire.

It hissed a laugh and she couldn't get a breath in, her vision started to fade and then she saw a jagged sword spinning swiftly through the air. It missed her head by inches and shunted deep into the belly of the beast. The dragon roared in pain and released her, she took a deep breath and whispered the incantation needed to slow her fall. As she slowly floated down she got her bearings and looked over at the dragon, which was absolutely livid now and swept around in a circle, aiming for her.

She was ready to kill the damn thing already, so she drew both her swords and, still slowly descending, waited for the right moment. As it flew in, opening its jaws, ready to snap them on her, she shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!" The shout gave her a burst of leverage and she somersaulted through the air, and slammed her blades right into the back of the dragon. She dug them in deeply, angrily and kicked off its back, running down the length of its body, dragging the swords with her and tearing its flesh apart. She leapt off the dragon, spinning through the air again and shouted correctly this time, "FO KRAH DIIN!" The ice breath smashed into its body sending it plummeting out of the air.

Rona slowed her descent again, allowing herself to fall steadily down as she watched the dragon crash into the mountain beyond where it tumbled down the cliff face right into the river. She landed softly on the wooden walkway and Kitaere ran over to her, standing by her side as they looked out at the creature. It burned up and its soul washed over her.

(Background Music _The Mystic_ or _Nature's Altar_ by Peter Gundry)

Rona sighed, breathing deeply and wiped the sweat from her brow. She noticed a smear of blood on her hands. She was nicked and cut in places and her back felt like it was still burning from the boiling water.

She turned around then only to be staring down the point of a sword and at least a dozen arrows trained on her. Kitaere hissed at the forsworn, snapping her teeth together like an animal as she moved her body cat-like, as though she wanted to pounce at them.

The person holding the sword was an older man. He had long peppery hair and thick dark eyebrows and his face was covered partially by a blue hand print - war paint. He studied her and the wild woman next to her and said, "Drop your weapons."

Rona let her swords fall and clatter on the wooden landing and raised her hands, though Kitaere wouldn't move, still holding her spear and eyeing them all predatorily. Rona noticed that Bishop and the others were all on the ground, bound and being held like prisoners. Bishop was glaring up at the group of forsworn aiming their weapons at them all while Delphine, Serlas and Esbern stared over at her.

Then Rona saw Cael making his way through the crowd of tribesmen and women. He needn't push his way through, however, as people stepped aside, bowing their heads to him while he passed with his comrade Robin and the long haired man close at his heels.

He stood beside the older man and said softly, "Chief Dreylas, might I be so bold as to suggest that you do not harm the Dragonborn? Taking into account that she just saved all of our lives and risked her own to do so?"

The Chief pointed his sword at Kitaere then and said, "And what of this strange woman? She appears to be one of our own, if I'm not mistaken, yet she will not disarm."

Cael studied the lithe woman, who was now smiling very warmly back at him, as though she knew him.

Rona said, "She is Kitaere of the Sun... an ancient Dragonborn."

The Chief looked at her confounded and said, "Impossible."

Rona glanced over at the woman, who stood proudly, her eyes glittering as the sky still crackled with lightning and rain pelted them all. Rona took a breath and willed the woman away. Kitaere began to fade, like a ghost, though she kept her eyes locked with Cael's until she vanished entirely.

Cael then looked over at Rona and gave a small smile and turned back to the Chief, "It would seem that the Dragonborn speaks the truth, surely such honesty should be rewarded with some small kindness?"

Chief Dreylas frowned at Rona, but lowered his sword all the same. He looked to Cael and said, "Chief Cael, I am entrusting her and her companions to you. Should any of them attack our own, we will not hesitate to tear them apart."

Chief Dreylas left them then, calling on others from his tribe to check on the wounded and collect the dead.

Cael addressed Rona then, "So... you are the Dragonborn. I must admit I am very surprised."

She sighed, "Everyone always is."

He smiled gently at her and said, "I have heard of your beauty, but the fact that you are speaking to me also shows your compassion. If I had known I would have introduced myself sooner," he bowed his head and said, "I am Cael, but like you, I am known by other names. The Raven of the Reach, Chieftain of the Rudahan tribe."

She blushed at the forwardness of his compliments and awkwardly ran a hand through her hair wet hair, "You can just call me Rona."

He seemed pleased by her reaction to his words and boldly said, "So I made the Dragonborn blush," he chuckled, "Is there another who can say the same perhaps? Wait! Don't answer that. Let me live in the illusion."

Rona hadn't felt this flustered by another man's flirting since she met Bishop, but Cael was so different with it, using tender but daring words to flatter her. She hated to admit it, but she was feeling quite attracted to this savage, yet soft-spoken wild man. She shook it off though, remembering Bishop, her father, Delphine and Esbern all being held prisoner by these people.

She looked over at them all and met Bishop's eyes. His face held a mixture of anger and confusion and she said quickly to Cael, "Please, uh... Chief Cael? My companions, could you release them?"

Cael looked over at them all and said, "Yes, that can be arranged," he turned to his long haired companion and said, "Anu, see to it that the prisoners are released and unharmed. They are under the protection of the Rudahan tribe."

"You got it Chief Cael," Anu said rather casually for someone addressing his superior.

The woman, Robin, looked rather annoyed by the entire situation, while she stood there with her arms crossed and frowned harshly at Rona. She wondered if the woman was his lover. She'd be pretty annoyed too if her lover were flirting with someone else right in front of them... then she held back an internal groan realizing she was standing there flirting with Cael while Bishop sat by helplessly watching it happen.

She knelt down and picked up her swords and sheathed them then made to move, to walk around Cael and go to the others when he stopped her, "May I ask you something Rona?"

She raised her brows at the sound of her name without a title. She rarely heard it come out of the mouths of others, who were not very close to her, without some sort of appellative attached to it.

"Yes, you may," she replied.

"Why did you fight with us today? It is unusual for an outsider to care for the plight of the forsworn and I must admit, even I struggle to believe that it is due to your unending compassion."

"I'm not one to stand by and watch children and infants get killed by dragons or anything else for that matter," she said truthfully, "So, I did what I felt was right and I intervened. It helps that I knew I could actually stop them too," she smiled at him.

His blue eyes flickered with approval, whether it was because of her answer or her smile, she wasn't sure. She started walking around him then and hurried down the stairs and towards the bank of the river where Anu was finishing freeing Delphine from her bonds. Bishop stood by, rubbing his wrists where the rope had been tied too tightly around him.

He looked over at her, with hurt in his eyes and said stiffly, "You alright?"

She averted her eyes shamefully and said, "Yeah, I'm," she winced, feeling the stinging pain in her back and muttered, "I'm fine."

Serlas went right over to her, looking absolutely distressed as he ran glowing hands over her wounds, healing her. He didn't say a word about her running off and battling three dragons though. Maybe he realized that scolding her for doing so made no difference or maybe he'd finally accepted that this was her fate, to be forced to face down and battle dragons for the rest of her life until they were all dead and gone once again.

She continued to feel the stinging in her back, but ignored it. She didn't want to admit, or to show them just how injured she really was.

Delphine looked warily around at all the tribesmen and women that were watching them nearby and afar. She whispered, "Sooo... we can't exactly sneak in anymore. Is there any chance you convinced these erm," she tread carefully around her words, " _nice folks_ to let us explore the cave?"

Rona groaned, realizing she'd forgotten all about why they were there in the first place. She turned back and saw Cael approaching them as he hilted his bloodied sword to his hip. She gleaned that it was the same sword that had come flying through the sky and into the body of the dragon that almost killed her. Cael had saved her life...

"Dragonborn, if you like, I can escort you and your companions out of Karth River. I must apologize for rushing you off, but my fellow, Chief Dreylas, while he is grateful for what you have done here today, he remains distrustful of outsiders and overprotective of his people."

"Actually," Rona said, "We came here because there is a task I must fulfill inside that cave," she pointed up at the cave in the distance.

Cael looked back at it and then turned his head again, placing his thumb and forefinger over his chin thoughtfully. He met her gaze once more with his piercing one and said, "Unfortunately Karth River is not my land so I cannot make the decision to allow you within."

"It's extremely important," Rona said adamantly, "We have to get inside so that I might better defeat the dragon menace."

Cael smiled at her, flirtatiously and asked, "Better than you did today?"

She blushed again and pressed her lips together, hating herself for feeling even remotely attracted to this man. "Yes. It's very important, please," she implored.

"I will see what I can do for you Dragonborn. Give me a moment to speak with my fellow Chieftain," he turned away again, walking up the hills towards the other Chieftain.

"Let's hope they let us pass," Delphine said, "If they don't though, Rona, you know what you'll have to do."

Rona looked back at them all, brows knit together, but none of them hardly looked at her. She could sense everyone's disappointment in her actions, but she felt so strongly about what she did and why... still, if the forsworn didn't let them pass she would be forced to fight them all, which would completely contradict what she just finished doing, which was saving them.

It wasn't long before Cael returned, with both Robin and Anu at his side. He was smiling warmly and said, "Chieftain Dreylas has given you all permission to pass through the cave, provided we escort you."

Delphine sighed with relief and Rona did the same. She noticed Bishop's scowl, which had been etched on his face for a while now, only deepen more. He didn't like this situation one bit, but held his tongue considering their current company.

"Come, allow me to guide you on your journey Rona," Cael said, still smiling and flirting. He started up the slope and the rest of them followed.

They were so damn close to the place, so close to finding Alduin's Wall and hopefully the location of the Elder Scroll, or maybe even the shout itself. But Rona still felt uneasy. Not just because the likely end of her journey was drawing near, but because once again her relationship with Bishop was met with a very big bump in the road. She could only hope he would control himself in the presence of the forsworn Chief and his two companions. She started to worry, however, when she saw Bishop glaring vengefully at Cael's back with a look that wanted to kill.


	75. Sky Haven Temple

 

Bishop stood at the edge of the ridge by the cave and whistled sharply out towards the path they’d first crossed. In minutes Karnwyr came racing up the dirt road and skittered around some very startled forsworn all the way up the hill to them and threw his front paws onto Bishop's chest. He smiled, scratching the wolf and then pushed him off. His eyes traveled back to Cael and his hateful glower returned.

Rona ignored him though as she watched a slow procession of people carrying the wounded into the cave in front of them. Cael led the way inside, motioning for them to follow. They went in and found a spacious cavern with an upraised wooden landing built into it. There were women, children and plenty of warriors sitting by and laying on old bedrolls as two shamans worked on healing the wounded, focusing their attention to those in the worst shape.

While most of the women and children were only scratched up and bruised there were plenty of warriors with severe burns, terrible frostbite and deep gashes on their bodies, a few were still bleeding heavily as the healthy among them did their best to apply salves and provide potions until the shamans could get to them.

As they walked up the stairs and stepped around all the distraught people, Rona stopped in front of a pair of small children and a woman who were seated beside a man who was covered in burns. Half his face had been scorched and his eye was essentially sealed shut as the skin had literally melted together.

Rona found herself kneeling beside the family, and asked, “May I heal him?”

She wasn’t sure how these people felt about magic, although she did see the shamans using some kind of healing magic, it wasn’t quite the same as what she’d learned in restoration school.

The woman, who had tears in her eyes nodded quickly and Rona pressed her healing hands to the man’s body, doing the best she could to mend him. She did not have the power to heal dragon’s fire, only to heal dragon’s frost. She could not remove the terrible magic the dragon had shouted over the man. The two small children were crying and calling out for their father. As her healing magic swept over him he took a deep breath of relief and the woman, she assumed must have been his wife, caressed his cheek and looked on at him lovingly.

Rona cast a grand healing over them all, mending the small scrapes and cuts on her and her children.

“Velvyn,” her father urged, “We must go…”

She looked back at him, forlorn and said, “We should stay and heal them.”

“There’s no time,” Delphine insisted.

Rona relented and got up, moving along with them. Anu led the way ahead while Rona fell back behind the others though she noticed Bishop was lagging the furthest behind all of them with Karnwyr, staying alert and keeping his angry gaze steadily on the forsworn Chief.

Cael came up walking alongside her then and smiled down at her. “That was kind what you did for them. To offer your healing hands to us… I feel very fortunate to meet an outsider that has such a gentle heart.”

Rona blushed again and turned her head away and she mumbled, “Please, don't think anything of it.” He seemed pleased to be making her blush so fiercely again. She tried to change the subject, steer it away from his flirting and asked, “Why does it seem so odd for someone to want to help you all?”

He raised a brow at her and asked, "You do not find it odd?"

"Should I?"

His smile widened and he asked, "Do you know who we are?"

She averted her eyes and rubbed her forearm, "I'd never heard of the forsworn until today."

He laughed lightly, "I see. So it is ignorance that lends your kindness to us." She frowned at him but his smile only widened further as he said, "Forgive my impertinence, Rona, but I never thought to meet someone so open-minded in Skyrim. I do not mean to say that you are ignorant, only that your view of us has not been stained by those who would rather see us dead - like your scowling companion there," he motioned his head back to Bishop who was still staring fiercely at the back of Cael's head with his arms crossed. Cael's mention of him only deepened his glare even further.

Rona tried her best to ignore Bishop. She was just as mad at him. The fact that he ignored the plight of so many innocent people truly bothered her. She knew that Cael's flirting was getting deep under his skin too and she let it. She felt like he deserved it for the way he treated her before. She'd been right to trust the forsworn, whether he liked it or not. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

Cael said, "My people, we share the same ancestors that form your soul. We were born from the dragon tribes and we are steeped in the old ways. We remember the old gods while the nords today would forget them. They would prefer to see us removed from existence, but we forge ever onward, fighting to retake our lands and for our freedom, seeking to become the rulers we once were long ago. It is as Kitaere said, we _are_ the children of the sun,” he grinned at her.

She glanced at him and asked, "Kitaere... she looked at you as though she knew you. Why is that?"

"She was once known as Kitaere Kovere. She was the second Maiden of Dragon Flame, born a century after Eira of White Fire to a tribe that called themselves the Children of the Sun. They worshipped the old gods of fire and light and… she was my ancestor."

"Truly!?" Esbern yelled astonished. He stopped and looked back at Cael, "Incredible! You are able to trace your lineage back that far? If you have any documentation or perhaps a family tree, I would very much like to see it."

Cael laughed lightly and said, "Unfortunately we do not have any written texts of these facts, only the tales and legends we orate from one generation to the next. There are some stone carvings in our lands which prove as much, but I am afraid I cannot bring you to them, for that would reveal my forests and put my people at risk."

"Yes... of course," Esbern turned away and they continued through the caves and stopped in a long corridor. They were inside an open ravine. Rona looked up to see the rain she created earlier had started to slow to a steady drizzle and the clouds were beginning to loosen and drift apart. It was still light out as sunlight touched parts of the mountain. They noticed a staircase to their right and three stone pillars at the top.

"Looks like a dead end," Delphine said and she glanced back at Cael and asked, "How do we pass through?"

"I could not say," Cael replied, "As I said before, these are not my lands. I have never been within these tunnels. I am merely here at the request of my fellow to ensure that you do not attack the Karth River tribe."

Bishop grumbled loudly, "Ugh, useless."

Serlas and Esbern were already heading up the stairs to look over the stone pillars. Serlas touched a hand to the markings and said, "These appear to have some symbols on them. I believe it's a puzzle of some kind."

Esbern was studying the carvings closely when he said thoughtfully, "Yes. These are Akaviri symbols. Let's see...you have the symbol for King, Warrior and of course the symbol for Dragonborn." He attempted to push on the stone and turn it, but it wouldn't budge. Esbern grunted as he pressed against it with all the strength he had and said, "It's no use! It won't move."

Bishop stalked up the stairs then and tried to do the same, pushing hard against the stones but once again they wouldn't turn. He looked over at Esbern and shrugged, "Maybe they aren't meant to move."

"Perhaps the Dragonborn should try," Cael suggested.

Rona raised her brows at him and he merely offered his gentle smile in return. She went pink in the cheeks again and hurried up the stairs. Bishop stepped aside, hardly looking at her and she stood in front of the first stone and put a hand to it and pushed on it. It didn't move at all.

Bishop smirked at Cael then and said snidely, "Got any other bright ideas forsworn?"

Rona started looking over the etchings and noticed that the word 'yol' had been carved repeatedly around the images in the scratchy lettering of dragon's tongue. She said, "Everyone stand back."

The three men quickly went down the stairs and she moved back a bit and shouted, "YOL!" three times in succession at each stone pillar. The etchings lit up and glowed golden like her fire. They emitted a low ebbing sound and she touched the first one, pushing on it, easily making it spin.

She moved each one so that the patterns matched but nothing changed. Esbern said, "Try the symbols for Dragonborn, that's the one that appears to have a sort of arrow shape pointing downward at the bottom."

She turned them all to that symbol and there was a light clicking sound and then the bridge across the way shuddered and fell, crashing with a forceful thud onto the stone path. Rona carefully tread forward, further into the tunnel and reached a room full of pressure plates. They all had varying Akaviri symbols etched into them. Delphine stopped behind her and said, "Damn. Pressure plates. We'll have to be careful."

"Back up," Rona said. Delphine moved back and she shouted, "YOL!" against the floor. A series of pressure plates with the symbol for Dragonborn all lit up, revealing the path. Rona took a tentative step forward, onto the first one. It didn't move, she glanced back at the crowd of people eagerly waiting for her to make another move.

"Go on Dragonborn," Delphine urged her.

She stepped onto the next and the next, following the winding path all the way up to a tall stone structure with a chain hanging out of it. She yanked on it and a bridge across the way fell. The floor lit up entirely then, making it safe for them to cross. They continued along the winding path, with Rona leading them all.

Esbern was getting excited as he said, "Yes, yes! I think we must be close to the entrance."

They stepped into a very large and spacious cavern with two tall trees and an enormous head carved into the wall beyond. Everyone wandered in looking in awe at the strange place that hadn't been seen for centuries.

Esbern walked right over to the enormous head and commented, "Wonderful! Remarkably well-preserved, too. You see how the ancient Blades revered Reman Cyrodiil. This whole place appears to be a shrine to Reman. He ended the Akaviri invasion under mysterious circumstances, you recall. After the so-called "battle" of Pale Pass, the Akaviri went into his service. This was the foundation stone of the Second Empire."

Serlas stooped down in front of a strange circular panel directly in front of the head on the wall and touched the etchings on the floor. "A blood seal," he said.

Esbern went to his side and nodded. "Indeed. Another of the lost Akaviri arts. No doubt triggered by...well, blood," he looked over at Rona, "Your blood, Dragonborn."

 "Esbern's probably right," Delphine agreed, "Try using your blood on the carved seal on the floor."

Rona frowned. She felt like she'd bled enough already that day, now she had to bleed some more? Her back was still hot and stinging too. She was going to have to have her father look at it soon.

She sighed and went over to the blood seal. She knelt down in the center and remembered that she didn't have her dagger anymore, she'd given it to Nelkir ages ago. She said, "Bishop, let me borrow your dagger."

He walked over to her, knelt beside her and held her palm up in his hand, then withdrew the dragon bone dagger she'd given him many months ago. Their eyes met for a moment and she could still see the hurt in his. She was so focused on his pained expression that she didn't realize he'd gone to cut her until he swiped the blade sharply across her palm. She hissed painfully and yanked her hand back to her chest.

He glared at her, leaning forward and uttered so only she could hear, "Stings, doesn't it?" Then got back up and stalked away from her. She scowled at his back and held her bleeding palm out over the seal so that her blood dripped into it, pooling. The circular panel lit up completely, glowing a bright golden color revealing ancient Akaviri runes. The head in front of them shuddered and started to move upward, opening a new entrance.

Esbern was elated and immediately ran in ahead of everyone else while Delphine followed close behind. Serlas stopped beside Rona and held a hand out to her. She took it with her uncut hand and he pulled her up. He asked quietly and with deep concern, "Is everything alright dear?"

She gave him a very fake reassuring smile and said, "Everything's fine Ata. We're almost at Alduin's Wall."

"Indeed we are. Shall we then?" It seemed like he was trying to usher her away from the two men who were quietly fighting for her affections. Granted, Bishop was utterly failing in that department, all things considered.

She said, "Go on ahead Ata, I'll catch up in a minute."

Serlas looked warily back at the three forsworn warriors and then turned back to her, brows knit together and said, "Please be careful velvyn," he left her there and went into the temple entrance. Esbern's voice was softly echoing back, "Fascinating! Original Akaviri bas-reliefs...almost entirely intact! Amazing...you can see how the Akaviri craftsmen were beginning to embrace the more flowing Nordic style..."

Now that they were mostly alone, Bishop made his hateful glare that much more apparent. Even Karnwyr was looking at Cael and the other two guardedly, sensing Bishop's ire.

Robin glanced at the wolf and then said, "Alright Cael. We've entertained the nordic legend and her rabid wolves enough, let's go already!"

"Have patience Robin. At least allow me to bid farewell to the Maiden of Dragon Flame," he smiled and Rona approached them all.

She asked, "You're leaving?"

"Yes, it appears that you have reached your desired destination. We would take our leave of you shortly. We must return to our own village soon as it is plagued by the attacks of another," he grasped a leather pouch on his hip then, untying it and handing it to her, "Before we go, take this," Rona took the pouch and opened it, looking inside. It was filled with a strange sand that shimmered colorfully like the aurora borealis.

"What is it?"

"It is a rare ingredient, nymph's heart. The heart of a nymph is like a beautiful pearl and when it is ground into this powder it can be used in healing potions to make them strangely potent. It is meant for those who are close to death. I doubt you will need its power, but it's as unique as you."

She blushed furiously again, she honestly couldn't help it and mumbled a quiet, "Thank you..."

Cael smiled again, handsomely to say the least. Then his striking blue eyes shifted from her to look over at Bishop, who was standing by her side, arms crossed while he kept his hateful glare steadfastly on the forsworn chief.

Cael laughed lightly, "Do I go too far? You companion looks like he will growl me to death if I compliment you once more," his eyes fell on her again and he said, "Be wary Dragonborn, jealousy is a vulgar trait."

Bishop scoffed and his lip curled a little, " _Jealous?_ Of _you?_ Now that's funny. I haven't given two shits since you started talking forsworn." That was definitely a lie. Rona could sense the rage burning inside of him. She could see it all over his face and it was apparent in his actions, considering he'd just viciously cut her a short while ago.

Robin was looking just as angry and agitated when she snapped, "Alright, that's it! Who cares if she's the Dragonborn, Cael? We'd be doing her a favor if we got rid of this moron!"

Bishop sneered at her, "Oh _please_ try it. I'd love nothing better right now than to get rid of his _whore_."

Anu protested warningly, "Whoa - whoa -whoa! Robin is his sister! Speak about her like that and we'll _all_ cut out your eyes."

"Sister!?" Bishop snarled a laugh, " _That's_ _his sister!?_ I've seen tavern wenches wearing more than what she - no, what all of you combined have on!"

Cael was growing livid too and said, "Enough. All of you," his eyes flashed dangerously at Bishop, "As for you, ranger, keep your eyes off my sister or I will hunt you down and remove them from your skull."

"Why not try your luck now? You skirt-wearing freak. It’ll be the first and last mistake you ever make about me," Bishop started goading him as he reached for his dagger. Rona realized he was trying to pick a fight.

"I was already considering it when you wounded Rona," Cael retorted.

Bishop growled and drew his dagger, saying, " _Don't_ say her name like you know her you dirty fucking savage -"

In an instant Cael was on him, sword drawn, and pressed right to Bishop's neck. None of them saw it coming, even Karnwyr was slow to react and Rona couldn't stop herself, she shouted instinctively, "FUS!"

Cael was thrown away from Bishop and he rolled across the ground. Rona leapt in front of him as Robin drew her daggers and ran forward, ready to kill. Rona threw her hands out and cast a wide wall of fire at the ground, separating a now barking and growling Karnwyr, herself and Bishop from the forsworn. Robin jumped back, away from the licking inferno and glared at both of them. Anu had his bow drawn and his arrow trained on her as well.

"Stop," Cael said as he pulled himself up off the ground. He adjusted his furs and sheathed his blade before approaching the wall of fire. He looked through the flames and smiled softly at Rona and she glared distrustfully back at him, holding her fiery hands up and was ready to shout if needed. She was done playing that game with him.

"The strength you embody is a force that will not be reckoned with on the side of your enemy," he said, "It pains me to become your enemy now."

Rona spoke grievously, each word etched with a tone of enmity for him, "If you wanted to prove that your people are not what outsiders see you as, that you're not savages, then you're doing a terrible job of it."

Cael smirked and looked away, "Hm... I apologize to you Dragonborn. I did not intend to offend you, nor was I going to kill your companion, I merely wished to give him a warning."

"The warning has been heard," she replied tersely, "Goodbye Cael."

He pressed his lips together, bowed then gave her one last gentle smile and left with his companions.

The minute they were all gone the wall of fire burned out and Bishop scoffed loudly, "See? What did I tell you? Just a bunch of savages looking for their next kill."

She felt her blood boiling in her own rage. She grit her teeth and rounded on him, furiously prodding his chest with a finger, shouting up into his face, "And you only have yourself to blame Bishop! Provoking them like that!? Drawing your dagger!? What did you expect!?"

He glowered down at her, "I expect you to take me seriously when I tell you the truth about these people."

"The _truth?_ The truth is that I was right!” she laughed incredulously, “We saved those people and they trusted us enough to let us pass through here! Just like I told you!"

"Not before your skirt wearing friend there had to talk his cohort down from nearly stabbing you in the face!" He growled, "And do you honestly think that if you _weren't_ the Dragonborn that he would have even bothered trying to spare you from some bloody ritual!? Yeah don't kid yourself, he knew what he was doing and you took the bait."

"Bait!? _What_ are you talking about!? Cael was helping us!"

"Oh come on Rona, did you _really_ think he was interested in you?"

She blushed at his words and tried to turn away when he grasped her chin, turning her face back to him and said, "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You blushing away like some girl flirting with her first love, right in front of me like that. You think I don't see it - that I don't notice it? If you really think that man was interested in you, then I have clearly misjudged your intelligence."

She had tears stinging the corners of her eyes now. She clenched her fists trying to keep her voice steady, "Don't take me for some love-struck girl Bishop, I know what I'm doing."

He pulled his hand from her chin and crossed his arms again, cocking his head and sneered, "Well then, if you're so smart, what do you think he wants?"

She said nothing, only twisted her mouth angrily at him and his brows hovered sharply over his eyes as he nodded saying, "Yeah, that's right. He just wants the Dragonborn, _not you_. A woman with the soul of a dragon would make for a thrilling hunt, don't yah think? Doesn't matter who that woman is. You do best to remember that next time he's wielding that honey-coated dagger of a tongue."

“ _Stop treating me like a child!_ ” She shrieked at him, “I can take care of myself! Haven’t I already proved that!?”

“No!” He snarled, “You haven’t! Every chance you get you run off and throw yourself in front of another blasted dragon - or _three!_ And then the rest of us, namely me, have to run in and save your ass! Give me one good reason why I should let you keep putting yourself in danger for other people and especially for a bunch of damned savages who don’t give a shit about you!”

“Because I can actually help them Bishop! I’m the Dragonborn! This is what I was fucking made for!”

“Oh how _so_ very nice of you!” He drawled mockingly, “ _Mighty_ Dragonborn roaming all over Skyrim and helping everyone in need while disregarding her own and those who travel with her! No one cares Sweetness, if any of us get hurt! Or have you still failed to realize that?”

She slapped him hard across the face, it was certainly no sharp slash across his palm, but it fucking felt good. He glared warningly at her and snarled, “ _Don’t_ try that again.” Of course she went in for another, aiming to release her fury and of course he grabbed her hand hard, that time, “Do _not_ treat me like your punching bag.”

“But I should just let you cut me to ribbons whenever you’re mad at me!?”

He flinched and let go of her hand. It had started to bleed again where he cut her. He looked at it regretfully and she took a breath, feeling her tears ready to fall, but didn't want him to see, so she stormed off around him and he shouted at her back, "Going to run off again Rona!?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She roared back and ran up the stairs, her tears spilling quickly over her cheeks. Why was he trying so hard to hurt her? Because of some preconceived notion that she was about to flounce off with every man that flirted with her? It was just like with Casavir all over again, only this time Bishop had been right. Cael tried to kill him or at least hurt him. She'd been such a fool.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, listening to the voices of the others as they echoed into the tunnel. Both Esbern and Serlas were having a lengthy discussion with each other about some carvings and symbols they were looking over when Delphine said, "I'm getting worried, they still haven’t come up. I'm going to go check on them."

Rona started wiping at her tears and tried to pull herself together as Delphine nearly bumped into her, "Oh! There you are - you need to come see it," she paused looking over her face, "Rona, are you alright? Your face is all red."

Rona sniffled and just said, "I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it."

Delphine gave her a sympathetic look. "Well if you do, I'm here to listen. Now come on. You've got to see Alduin's Wall, it's incredible."

Rona followed her into another spacious interior with two low staircases and an enormous stone table in the center of the room. It was relatively barren and rather grey, however, reminding her a lot of the monastery up on High Hrothgar. Off to their right was an enormous wall with detailed and vivid images carved into it. Rona looked on at it with sense of foreboding welling within her.

She approached it slowly and stood by Esbern, staring up at it. He glanced over at her and asked, "Shall I explain it?" She nodded slowly, her eyes glued to the thing. He started at the left side of it pointing to the image of a dragon roaring fire, "Here is Alduin. This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim. Here, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords - the legendary Dragon War. Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall. You see, here he is falling from the sky as Jillian of Heart Frost leads the nord Tongues against him."

He was walking along the wall with her, explaining each section, "This here, coming from the mouths of the warriors - this is the Akaviri symbol for 'shout'... A shout which can knock a dragon from the sky."

"Dragonrend," Rona said. She knit her brows together, looking over the terrifying wall and shook her head, "But I need an Elder Scroll to learn it. It's the only way."

Esbern asked, "How will the scroll allow you to learn this shout?"

"I have to take it to the Throat of the World where Time itself was torn apart and use it to look into the past when Jillian and the Tongues sent Alduin through Time."

"Fascinating," Esbern said stroking his beard.

Rona urged him on, "What about the rest of the wall? What else does it say?"

He continued on to the end of it and said, "It is the prophecy that brought the Akaviri to Tamriel in the first place, in search of the Dragonborn. Here are the Akaviri - the Blades - you see their distinctive long swords, they kneel, their ancient mission fulfilled, as the Last Dragonborn contends with Alduin at the end of time."

"The Last Dragonborn?" She asked looking at him, "I'm the last?"

"Well," Esbern said, still stroking his beard thoughtfully, "The Dragonborn exists solely to fight the dragon menace, that has always been their purpose. Once Alduin is destroyed, and all of the dragons are eradicated then there will be no need for another Dragonborn to be born... so yes, you would be the last."

"Let's face it," Delphine said, "If she doesn't defeat Alduin then she _will_ be the last no matter what... it will be the last for all of us."

Rona was feeling distressed again and not just because of her destiny, or because the damned wall said nothing about the damned Elder Scroll, but because she'd just had a nasty fight with Bishop, over a stupid, damned savage man who wouldn't let up his flirtations and she just fed into it. She let it happen.

Serlas could see the anxiety in her entire being and said, "There is a courtyard up those stairs Rona dear, perhaps you should get some fresh air."

She was very grateful for that. The place reminded her too much of High Hrothgar, but it was even worse than the monastery because it was completely and utterly useless to her. She wanted to scream and shout and kick something. She hurried up the stairs and burst through the doors outside.

~~~

**\- 30 Minutes Ago -**

Bishop was done with it all. He was done with these damned forsworn freaks that were following them around and eyeing them all like prey on their hunt. And he was most definitely done watching the pretty boy, creep prowl around his woman like she was the tastiest piece of meat he’d seen in a while. Rona was like an innocent, naïve, little blushing doe, and this man was a vicious sabre cat, luring her in with his wiles and charms, waiting to pounce.

He desired nothing more than to feel his dagger slide across that forsworn's throat. So he started picking a fight with them. A few insults here and there, oh, looks like he called his sister a whore - good, but really? _That was his sister?_ Ugh. A few more insults, point out their idiotic way of dressing - he couldn't believe a bunch of warriors would wear so little armor - finally he'd started to draw a reaction from the soft spoken savage.

Bishop felt his lips curling partly into a sneer as the forsworn man's eyes flashed angrily at him, "As for you, ranger, keep your eyes off my sister or I will hunt you down and remove them from your skull."

He was on the right track it seemed and so he replied, "Why not try your luck now? You skirt-wearing freak. It’ll be the first and last mistake you ever make about me.” He put a hand to his dagger, it was intentional it was meant to be threatening.

Then that pretty-boy prick had the gall to say her name again, like he knew her. "I was already considering it when you wounded Rona."

Bishop felt his rage bubbling then, ready to boil over. He growled and drew his dagger, snarling, " _Don't_ say her name like you know her you dirty fucking savage -"

He didn't have a chance to react, he didn't see it coming. The man was fast. In a second his blade was unsheathed and pressing against his throat. Bishop was stunned. But then Rona moved and instinctively shouted, "FUS!" throwing the forsworn freak across the ground. She jumped in front of Bishop, moving to defend him from the savage woman, who drew daggers and came in flying, ready to kill. But Rona was too fast for her, casting angry fire at the ground, putting a roaring wall between them all. He was extremely disappointed that she hadn't just incinerated them all instead. Karnwyr started barking and growling too.

"Stop," the forsworn man said as he pulled himself up off the ground. He adjusted his stupid skirt and useless top before sheathing his blade and approaching the wall of fire. His wicked grin curled across his face again as he said, "The strength you embody is a force that will not be reckoned with on the side of your enemy. It pains me to become your enemy now."

It didn't pain Bishop. He was glad of it and even more pleased that she'd finally woken up to the obvious, that this man, this _forsworn_ , was nothing more than a savage monster just waiting to kill him and do gods knew what with her.

Thankfully, she wasn't buying it anymore, which was apparent in the angry tone in her voice and her words, "If you wanted to prove that your people are not what outsiders see you as, that you're not savages, then you're doing a terrible job of it."

The pretty boy tried to keep up his flirtations, tried to woo her again with his devilish grin and a shy turn of his head, "Hm... I apologize to you Dragonborn. I did not intend to offend you, nor was I going to kill your companion, I merely wished to give him a warning."

"The warning has been heard," she replied snappishly, "Goodbye Cael."

Finally, the damned tribal types took their leave and Bishop scoffed at her. He couldn't stop himself, his nerves were all on edge, he didn't get an opportunity to release his anger in a fight and he was still pissed at her. "See? What did I tell you? Just a bunch of savages looking for their next kill."

But then she rounded on him, furiously prodding his chest with a finger, and stood on tiptoe, roaring up into his face, "And you only have yourself to blame Bishop! Provoking them like that!? Drawing your dagger!? What did you expect!?"

He glowered down at her, "I expect you to take me seriously when I tell you the truth about these people."

"The _truth_? The truth is that I was right!” She laughed, so proud of her own foolishness, “We saved those people and they trusted us enough to let us pass through here!"

Bullshit she was right. The hell was she even talking about? They could have easily snuck in there and let the damned dragons make a feast of the forsworn freaks. But she just had to go all noble and moral at the last minute, nearly getting herself killed more than once in the process and even when it was all said and done the forsworn _still_ captured them all and even threatened her, which he immediately pointed out to her.

"Not before your skirt wearing friend there had to talk his cohort down from nearly stabbing you in the face!" He growled, "And do you honestly think that if you _weren't_ the Dragonborn that he would have even bothered trying to spare you from some bloody ritual!? Yeah don't kid yourself, he knew what he was doing and you took the bait."

"Bait!? _What_ are you talking about!? Cael was helping us!"

How could she be so blind? Was she really that naive? "Oh come on Rona, did you _really_ think he was interested in you?"

She started blushing again, every time this woman blushed it absolutely gave her away. And as always she tried to turn away, to hide it, but he stopped her, grasping her chin, turning her face back to him and said, "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You blushing away like some girl flirting with her first love, right in front of me like that. You think I don't see it - that I don't notice it? If you really think that man was interested in you, then I have clearly misjudged your intelligence."

Shit. He was making her cry. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. But he had to tell her. She was too goddamn stubborn and so focused on trying to rescue everyone else at her own peril. What did he have to do to open her goddamned eyes!? He heard her fighting against the quaver in her voice, "Don't take me for some love-struck girl Bishop, I know what I'm doing."

He pulled his hand from her chin and crossed his arms again. Oh like hell she knew what she was doing. Was she trying to convince him or herself of that? He cocked his head at her, "Well then, if you're so smart, what do you think he wants?"

He watched as she struggled to find the words, to explain herself, but when she said nothing, he let her see just how angry he was at her incessant stupidity, furrowing his brows more sharply and nodding, "Yeah, that's right. He just wants the Dragonborn, _not you_. A woman with the soul of a dragon would make for a thrilling hunt, don't yah think? Doesn't matter who that woman is. You do best to remember that next time he's wielding that honey-coated dagger of a tongue."

“ _Stop treating me like a child!_ ” She shrieked back, “I can take care of myself! Haven’t I already proved that!?”

“No!” He snarled, “You haven’t! Every chance you get you run off and throw yourself in front of another blasted dragon - or _three!_ And then the rest of us, namely me, have to run in and save your ass! Give me one good reason why I should let you keep putting yourself in danger for other people and especially for a bunch of damned savages who don’t give a shit about you!”

“Because I can actually help them Bishop! I’m the Dragonborn! This is what I was fucking made for!” Idiocy. It was pure idiocy. She didn’t even _like_ being the Dragonborn, so why was she so intent on fulfilling her insane destiny? Not to mention putting his hide and hair in harm’s way for it!

“Oh how _so_ very nice of you!” He drawled mockingly, “ _Mighty_ Dragonborn roaming all over Skyrim and helping everyone in need while disregarding her own and those who travel with her! No one cares Sweetness, if any of us get hurt! Or have you still failed to realize that?”

She slapped him across the face then. It never hurt him, but he wasn’t about to let any woman touch him like that. He warned her, “ _Don’t_ try that again.” And then she glared viciously at him and went for another. He snatched her hand right out of the air, holding it hard and growled, “Do _not_ treat me like your punching bag.”

“But I should just let you cut me to ribbons whenever you’re mad at me!?”

He flinched and let go of her hand. He noticed the blood on his fingers, where he’d been pressing right into the cut he gave her earlier and felt a twinge of regret. He glanced down at her hand and saw a steady trickle of blood escaping the wound. Why hadn’t she healed it?

She took a breath, looking like she wanted to say something, before she gave up and brushed past him, hurrying off towards the stairs. He was still mad at her though and wanted to hurt her a little more the way she always hurt him and he shouted at her back, "Going to run off again Rona!?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shrieked back at him before she ran up the stairs. And then he just felt bad. Her tears had started to fall heavily, he saw them, no matter how she tried to hide them.

He sighed deeply, wearily. He just didn't know how to make her understand. But she'd always been too trusting of others and she always tried so hard to see the good in people and do the right thing even if it meant risking her neck for them.

She made it too hard to keep her safe. Like when she ran off to face down three dragons with that wild woman. The way she fought so fiercely, it never ceased to amaze him, but he could never shake off the gripping fear he felt every time she stood before a dragon. She had no idea just how small and how fragile she was. The tiniest, little elf woman he'd ever seen, battling dragons like she was actually a dragon herself. It was madness.

And she'd almost died when one of them flew off with her, but then the forsworn man saved her. When his own arrows couldn't reach her that man ran in and flung his blade with all the force in his body. Bishop felt a mixture of emotions then. He was angry at himself for not being able to protect her, he was even angrier that this forsworn man managed to do what he couldn't. But he was also grateful because she'd be dead otherwise.

Grateful and hateful. That's how he felt about the man. Such a conflict of emotions, he almost didn't know what to do with himself. Then he felt Karnwyr pressing his wet nose against his hand and he reached down, patting his old friend on the head. He sighed deeply and muttered, "Let's go make up with her.”

He went up the stairs and stopped at the top of them, just listening to hers and Esbern's ongoing conversation about Alduin's Wall. His heart dropped listening to her come to the realization that there was no mention of the Elder Scroll on the wall. Some more words were exchanged and then Serlas directed her to the courtyard to get some fresh air and Bishop heard her exit through the doors above.

He rounded into the large room and walked by Serlas, heading up the stairs to go look for her when the old elf called, "You were very hard on her."

Bishop stopped walking, but kept his back to the man.

Serlas said, "She has always been very sensitive to the plight of others. That is just her nature... But you were right to tell her, to try and show her what those people are capable of. I am afraid she has been far too naive and trusting for too long. Partly my fault, as I kept her rather sheltered in her youth. Be gentle with your words Bishop. She does not respond to aggressiveness and anger well at all, as I'm sure you already know... Do me a favor though and make sure she heals the cut on her hand and check the burn on her back for me as well."

Bishop slowly turned and looked down at Serlas, brow raised and asked, "How... how do you always know?"

Serlas smirked and pointed to one of his large ears, "I've always had excellent hearing. Speaking of... I hear many things, some things I often would prefer not to, just so you know."

Bishop felt his face burning and said, "Yeah… I'll keep that in mind."

Serlas nodded, smiling and said, "I appreciate that. And best of luck out there. I am sure you will need it. She seems ready to boil over in a wave of emotions I would not wish on any man. Oh and I would avoid standing near any steep cliffs if I were you.”

“Right,” he said and made to leave when Serlas stopped him once more.

“And one last thing Bishop,” he paused, making sure Bishop was looking back at him when he said slowly, “Do _not_ cut her like that ever again,” his tone was severe, frightening even, “If you do, I will not hesitate to hurt you myself.” Bishop felt a deep shame welling up within over disappointing this old man whom he would have considered his own family. It hurt. He hadn’t meant to cut her that deeply. He was just so angry and allowed it to come out in a physical motion against her. He felt disgusted with himself for it.

“Are we clear on that?” Serlas asked him as his sharp yellow eyes bore into him.

“Crystal.”

Serlas’ face softened and he said politely, “Good. Carry on then." The elf turned away from him and swept along into one of the many rooms to go digging through old records with the other two.

Bishop's mouth twitched a little and he turned to hurry up the steps and outside into an old rundown courtyard. Straight ahead of him was a large stone ramada and off to his left was another covered patio with several archery targets. The cobblestone ground was overgrown with brambles and moss crept into the crevices of the stone. There were a few dead trees creating looming shadows as the sun slowly set in the distance.

Bishop noticed Rona at the far end of the courtyard, leaning against a rock and staring out at the colorful sky, watching the sunset. A few thick clouds still remained from her earlier shout and were painted in shades of magenta, orange and yellow.

He started to slowly approach her and with each step closer he was feeling worse and worse about the way he treated her. She'd been pretty miserable since they left the Ratway with Esbern. He could only imagine how awful she felt after everything he said to her and how he said it to her.

(The Song is _All I Need_ by Within Temptation)

He stopped suddenly as the sound of strings plucked in the distance, echoing in from absolutely nowhere. She moved then, walking closer to the edge of the mountain and her perfect, beautiful and heartbreaking voice carried over to him. It felt like his very soul was being ripped apart by her words.

 _"I'm dying to catch my breath_  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
Though I've surely tried to turn it around

 _Can you still see the heart of me?_  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close

 _I'm here on the edge again_  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning it around

 _Can you still see the heart of me?_  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

_I tried many times but nothing was real_  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place"

He wanted to run to her. To embrace her, to hold her and to actually make all of her agony fade away. But he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her song. He let her voice burn into him, he let her remind him over and over again why he loved her so much more than she would ever know, because he could never express it like her. He didn't have a way with words like she did. He had wit definitely, but such unbearable beauty? Never. He wanted to fall to his knees and bare his soul to her.

 _"Give me something I can believe_  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place."

(Recommended background music _In Quel Sorriso_ by Mattia Cupelli)

It pained him to hear it end. How could he go to her and try to feebly make up for everything he'd just said to her after that? She just poured her heart out to the skies, singing about how all he'd done was tear her down and now he was going to try and make up with her?

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and walked forward once more. Looking on at her back as she stared numbly out at the sky. Then he saw her raise her hands up to her eyes, wiping away the tears that were falling from them.

It hurt to see her hurt. She let her hands fall to her sides and he saw the deep cut in her palm. The wound he'd given her out of rage. His burning shame returned at the sight of it. He promised he'd never hurt her and yet, there was the proof he'd done so staring him in the face. Why hadn't she healed her hand? And Serlas said she was burned on her back too. Why wouldn't she heal herself? Or have her father heal her? He didn't understand.

As he moved in closer to her, he found himself afraid to reach out. He didn't want her to look at him like that again, like he was the most cruel person she'd ever known. He extended his hand reaching for hers, before pulling back when she gave a light sigh and she walked forward, standing right at the edge of the cliff.

She shouted then, "Please! Just tell me what to do! Akatosh, Bormahu, Auri-El, whoever you are! _Please!_ " And then her voice came in tearful whispers, "Just talk to me. What do I do now? Just tell me," she let out a sob, pressing her hands to her chest and he cried for her, feeling her pain. No one had ever made him cry before except his brother, and only when he'd died in his arms.

And then he met her and he'd cried more times than he could remember, with her, for her. It didn't matter anymore. She allowed him to feel again, to actually have more than three emotions. She made the numbing pain he carried for so long fade away.

He threw all his reservations aside and took three confident steps forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, crossing them over her chest and pressed his face into her hair and said, "I'm so sorry Rona, for yelling at you, for cutting you… for everything. Can you ever forgive me?"

She gave another light sob and clutched at his arms, grasping them and leaned into him. He held her that way for what seemed like an eternity and it felt good. It felt right.

Then she made to turn around, so he loosened his grasp and let her turn to face him, while still holding her close. She looked right into his apologetic and loving eyes with her beautiful green ones, still sparkling with tears and she said, "I forgive you, because I love you and I will always choose you Bishop, no matter who tries to come between us. Please know that."

He made to pull her in for a deeper embrace, but as he ran his hands across her back, she flinched under him.

"Let me see," he whispered. She knit her brows together and turned around. He reached under her hair and undid the button on her dress, she allowed it to fall down her shoulders partway and he got a good look at the awful burn traveling across her right shoulder blade and partway down her back. "Rona," he muttered, dismayed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because," she was struggling to find the words again and mumbled, "I deserve it."

"How can you say that?"

She held her hand up and stared at the awful gash he'd given her with his knife and she said, "Don’t I though? Always getting myself into trouble, always putting you and everyone I love into harm’s way. I need to feel this, I need it to remind me of how much I hurt everyone around me."

He pulled a potion and an old cloth out of his pocket and started to pour the liquid onto the cloth. He pressed it to the burn on her back and said, "You don't deserve to be hurt... You're a good person. Honest and compassionate. You follow your heart and do what you believe is right. Someone like you doesn't deserve to suffer like this. I... I'm sorry that I ever made you feel like you deserved this."

She was quiet then. Letting him rub the potion into the burn on her back. The inflammation on it went down a bit, but he would have to get Serlas to work his magic on it. It wasn’t quite as bad as a burn made from direct fire but it was still blistered and red. “Let me see your hand,” he said, turning her around.

She held it out and he poured some potion into her palm.  She winced with the pain but let him massage it into the wound with a cloth. He caused that wound so he would heal it himself. He’d never be a magic user, but he would learn alchemy, he’d study it more closely and learn to mix potions that could heal even better than her healing hands.

He pulled the cloth away and the gash was looking a lot better and he said, “Mend it, please.”

She let her hand go alight with white magic and they watched as the wound closed up entirely, leaving a thin white scar in its place. She flexed her hand and he looked down into her sweet face.

She said, “Whenever I’m being stubborn or stupid, I’ll look at this scar to remind me you were right.”

He sighed, “Sweetness…”

“It’s true,” she said, “He tried to kill you, Bishop. I can’t trust anyone, not even myself.”

“He saved you too,” Bishop said, partly frowning, “My arrows couldn’t reach you, but his sword did. You were right too. I let my jealousy get the better of me.”

She touched his face and he leaned in to kiss her, slowly and deeply. He ran his fingers through her soft locks and pressed her closer to him, making their mouths meet more passionately. She barely parted from his desperate lips, for just a moment to whisper, “Make me forget. Make my agony fade away.”

He knew what she meant and he wanted it too. He made their mouths meet again. He would do everything in his power to help her forget the their godsforsaken journey.


	76. Jillian of Heart Frost

 

Their lovemaking was hurried and eager. Bishop pulled her to the other side of a large boulder, facing out at the slowly dying sun, away from any potential onlookers who might come out from the temple doors.

Lips still locked, tongues exploring, he pushed her back to the smooth surface of the rock and ran his fingers down her already lowered dress top. His calloused hands roughly groped for her naked breast underneath her clothes, grasping, massaging and pulling at her budding nipple.

She grasped the folds of her dress and yanked them up, hiking them into a bundle around her waist while his other hand tugged quickly at her panties. In several quick motions her underwear was sent trailing down her legs, where she kicked them off, and his trousers came undone and he grasped himself sliding his fully erect manhood out. He lifted her leg with one hand, while still kneading her breast with the other. She felt the tip of his member sliding across her dripping folds, urgently seeking entry within.

She quickly grabbed his thickness, making him groan under her mouth and positioned him to her opening, pressing herself against him more, giving him the signal to go. In one swift thrust he was hilted within her making them both moan heavily against each other, but still unwilling to let their lips part.

As he started his heavy thrusting into her he managed to grasp her tongue with his lips and began sucking hard, refusing to let go. She gave in to it all, letting him set her senses on fire with the long strokes of his cock within her, pressing perfectly against the sweet spot inside and began taking a taste of his mouth while he held her tongue with his lips.

Finally, he released her from the desperate kiss and she took several breaths of air only to have each new breath come in short gasps as his thrusts sped up, pounding deep and hitting hard against her womb. It was as though they were made for one another, with her completely taking all of his hard length into her depths, and he filling her out and spreading her apart just right. They were a perfect fit.

He managed to yank the top of her dress down more over her shoulders, forcing it to rest in the middle of her body and unclasped her bra with the other. He pushed that down too and moved his attention from staring lustfully into her flushed and aroused face down to her chest. He took her breast in his mouth, sucking hard and tracing her nipple with his tongue while his free hand grasped the other, cupping and kneading it. She rolled her head back, moaning loudly at the feeling of having her chest touched so forcefully while he continued the quick thrust of his hips sheathing himself inside her over and over again.

She ran her fingers through his soft hair, pulling his face even closer to her tender breasts. He let the one in his mouth go so that he could rest his face there, enjoying the softness and the closeness of being so intimately connected to her. She felt his breath, hot against her chest and then his lips again as he started sucking and kissing at her soft skin, moving quickly back up her neck where he pressed his face into the crook, biting her sharply before running his tongue over the mark he left and pulled on it with his lips again, looking to leave traces of himself all along her body.

It was hot, heavy, fast and forceful. But soon she was aching frantically with arousal and needed to find release. She grasped his shoulder with one hand and reached between her legs with the other, feeling how wet she was and spread two of her fingers in a 'v' shape, allowing them to slide down the sides of her dripping folds and felt his cock withdrawing and entering her.

This new touch only made Bishop groan more needfully and he grasped her other leg in hand, lifting her off the ground and up higher where he could push himself even further inside her. She didn't think she could take anymore of him, but he always found a way, panting deeply and pressing ever onward, thrusting hard against the end of her convulsing tunnel.

He looked into her reddened face, with his own burning one and asked, "Do you like to feel my cock entering you, Sweetness?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"You want to know just how much of me you can take, don't you?"

"Mmhm," she gave a pathetic, aroused whimper, nodding her head almost submissively so.

"Here, let me show you just how much of myself I bury inside your tight, wet hole," he groaned and slid himself out almost entirely again, so that the flared head of his cock rubbed between her fingers, before he thrust himself all the way inside, bottoming out. He started to do it over and over again, taking those long strokes of near withdrawal, allowing her to feel the tip of his prick penetrating her repeatedly. It made her so much wetter and so unbelievably aroused.

He pressed his face against the side of hers, so that his breath tickled her ear and he whispered, "You're tightening around me so much." She gave out a pathetic mewl of yearning at his words as she continued to feel him, thrusting in and out. Then he said, "I want you to touch yourself."

She eagerly complied, moving her fingers up to the swollen bundle of nerves right above where he continued to swiftly slide himself into. Touching herself there was pure ecstasy, on top of him purposely rubbing himself hard against the most sensitive part inside she couldn't help but cry out with pleasure.

"How does it feel?" He asked her as he started nibbling on her ear.

" _Good_ , _sooo good!_ " She moaned.

"Tell me how my cock feels."

She felt her eyes roll and murmured, "Hard... it's hard."

"Louder, so I can hear you, Rona. Tell me how fucking good it feels to have my cock inside you."

"The best!" She cried, "You're so hard, Bishop... and thick, it - it fills me up all the way! It's the best! It's too good!"

He pulled back from nibbling at her ear and was smiling as he looked over her face, so pleased with the reactions he elicited from her. She moved her fingers quickly, pressing herself just right, timing it with his hard thrusts, so that each massage over her nub sent the most pleasure through her entire being and made her womanhood convulse more rapidly around him.

"Mmm," Bishop moaned, "Love it when you tighten up like that... gets me so close. Tell me Rona, where do you want me to come?"

"Inside!" She begged, "Come inside me!" She always wanted it inside. Pumping her full, coming endlessly, it always felt so good. She couldn't explain why, it was just an indescribable desire, a deep carnal need.

"You love it, feeling me fill you?" She nodded quickly, gasping desperately. He leaned in so that his face was hovering above hers and she noticed a light redness burning over his cheeks and nose, "You know, yours wasn't the only first that night. You're the only woman I've ever come inside. You were my first for that," he breathed, closing his eyes and groaning as he felt her tighten more at his words, then he opened them again, looking right into her eyes and said, "I've been addicted to you ever since. You're the only woman I'll ever fuck again and the only one I'll empty myself into."

She let out a string of whimpering cries then, unable to form any kind of logical sentence as her senses were going wild and her head was fuzzy with pleasure as he buried himself into her over and over again. "Bishop! Bishop! I can't! Oh! Oh please! Yes! There! I - I - I'm!"

She felt herself peaking then and he groaned low, hot and heavy and said deeply, "Yes! Come with me Rona! Feel it! Take it all!"

He gave several final quick thrusts before burying himself as deep as possible, pressing his hips unbelievably close to hers. He let out a very loud and pleasured cry alongside hers as they crested the wave of their incredibly passionate and shared orgasm and she felt him releasing deep within. It was so hot inside her, completely sating that instinctive urge to breed with him. He must have felt the same because he sent wave after wave of his seed inside, shuddering and groaning all while he ejaculated everything he had right into her womb. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, holding on, not wanting to let go.

When it was over,they were left breathing heavily, utterly exhausted but unwilling to part. She liked to stay close to him after, keeping him sheathed within. Though her occasional aftershocks, when her muscles continued to tighten with her subsiding pleasure, often left him quickly withdrawing due to the sudden oversensitive feeling there. He sighed though, keeping himself there and just enjoying looking at her still blushing face.

"You're so fucking sexy," he said suddenly.

She laughed, catching her breath and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well we just had some amazing sex and I don't know. I think I want to do it again."

She smiled and said, "Give me another hour, I'm exhausted."

He chuckled and said, "That was pretty amazing though, wasn't it? Something about fucking outside like this... just really gets me going."

"It was all your dirty talk for me," she blushed again.

"It's not that hard to talk dirty, I got you to do it just now," he grinned at her, "You just say what you're feeling. Be honest with yourself and say the words. That's what I do." Then he laughed because her face turned crimson and he said, "What? Can't bring yourself to tell me all the naughty things you want to do to me?"

"It's just... _so embarrassing_ ," she mumbled.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but that's what makes it so pleasurable, Princess. Saying things you wouldn't normally say in every day conversation and besides, you'd only be saying it to me, so no need to feel shy about it. I love getting you to whimper and moan such sexy things to me and I'll never get tired of hearing how my cock makes you feel."

She pressed her burning face into her hands and he chuckled some more and finally let her down, unsheathing his limpness from her. He passed her a clean cloth to wipe at the mess between her legs and they both fixed their clothes.

They turned to look out at the steadily rising moon and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

She was looking up at the bright stars and said, "It's really beautiful up here."

"Yeah," he agreed, "The Reach has some incredible scenery and the sky is always beautiful at night. Usually stays pretty clear of clouds out this way too."

She looked up at him and said, "You really have been all over Skyrim, haven't you?"

"Sure have. After Jules passed I spent a year out in Morrowind, to just... collect myself you know?" He looked down at her, "Did some deep soul searching or whatever you want to call it. I spent an entire year asking myself who the hell I really was and if I wanted to continue being the man I was before. I decided that I was going to change. I wasn't going to let my past, my family or any of that define me anymore. That's when I found work in ranging working for the locals out that way. Hunted plenty of cliff racers, I’ll tell you that much."

"When I finallygot sick of trudging through the ash and breathing it in no less - and don't get me wrong, Morrowind is gorgeous even with all that dirt everywhere - I just needed to come home. Skyrim is where I was born and it'll always be home to me. It's where I spent the best days of my life with my brother. I wanted to really see Skyrim in its entirety when I came back and so I started traveling all over, just me and Karnwyr."

Rona could hardly believe how forthright Bishop was being, sharing details of his past with her so casually. It warmed her heart and made her feel so close to him. He could be so beautiful sometimes without even realizing it.

"I want to show it to you Rona... take you all over to the best places out here in the Fatherland. To really see this place for once," he smiled at her, "When your journey's over, we'll go wherever you want first, Valenwood maybe? Do a little hunting?” he cocked a brow, smirking, then said, “But when we come back to Skyrim, let me show it to you, just you and me."

"I'd like that," she said hugging him tightly, "Very much."

But she wondered when that would be. It seemed that they'd hit a wall, Alduin's Wall in fact, and it was useless to her. There was nothing about the Elder Scrolls on it and everything seemed so hopeless now. She didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe it was a good time to start training more, she thought.

~~~

When they reentered the Temple they found Serlas, Delphine and Esbern seated at the large table in the center with piles and piles of papers, books, scrolls and documents all laid out. The room was a lot brighter too as they'd gone around and lit all the wall sconces, they'd even found some old chairs to put around the table. It was a little bit cozier but could still use some couches and soft blankets, Rona thought, looking around at all the hard stone everywhere.

Serlas and Esbern were poring over the books and pointing things out to each other as they came across different interesting facts or things that seemed pertinent to their quest. Karnwyr was laying next to Delphine's feet, steadily snoozing and Bishop looked back to the doors and then back at Delphine. He must have brought the wolf out with him and then she let him back in.

Delphine looked over at them and gave him a knowing wink. Rona just blushed furiously realizing she must have overheard them, quite possibly in the throes of passion. Then she waved a hand, motioning them over to her, "Come here you two, you won't believe all the documents we've found."

"Oh, I believe you," Bishop said snorting a laugh, "I can see it all over the table."

They went over to Delphine looking at everything and she grasped a thin raggedy book from a pile of other tomes and said, "This is very useful, Serlas found it."

Serlas stopped mid discussion with Esbern and looked up at the sound of his name and said, "Oh, velvyn, yes! You must read it! I think we may have found a solution to our problem!"

Delphine held the book out to her, pointing to the start of a paragraph. Rona took it from her and Delphine said grinning, "Go ahead and read it out loud."

Rona started reading, "The Temple of the Ancestor Moths is located within the alps of the Jerall Mountains, within the province of Cyrodiil. This area is the home of the Cult of the Ancestor Moth, whose sole purpose is to care for, and even read the Elder Scrolls."

Her heart leapt up, elated, thrilled.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before," Serlas said, "The Moth Priests would know everything there is to know about the scrolls and would most certainly be hot on the trail of them. If anything they might even need some powerful warriors to go in search of the scrolls for them wherever they may have located them."

Rona beamed getting very excited at this new information, but even more so because, "We're going back to Cyrodiil?"

Serlas smiled widely, "Yes, I think it's high time we paid a visit home. Get away from all the bitter frost and ice. Oh! Speaking of, I forgot to mention, Illia gave me a very expected invitation that we received not too long ago."

"An invitation for what?" She asked.

Serlas shuffled around his robe pockets looking for something and after a minute of searching, shoving his hands in each pocket and occasionally setting aside a soul stone or a potion here and there, he finally pulled out a soft white envelope and held it out for her. She went around the table and took it from him, opening it and sliding out a very ornate card invitation. She opened it and a loose paper slipped out. It appeared to be two separate invitations. She read the card first.

 _Mr. and Mrs._ _Grolak Bashurn_  
request the honor of your presence  
at the marriage of  
Miss Roxlin LaRoues  
to their son  
Magrob Bashurn  
Loredas, the sixth of Midyear  
two hundred and two  
at six o’clock in the evening  
At the Statue of Mara in The Arboretum  
Imperial City, Cyrodiil

She could hardly keep the grin from her face. Then she looked over the second sheet which read,

_You have always been there, more than just a friend_

_You know who I am and everywhere I've been_

_We've hacked and slashed and laughed and cried_

_We've sang and danced and drank and sighed_

_As warriors we've fought together time and time again_

_You've had my back and I've had yours so let's pop some Champagne_

_No matter where life takes me, no matter where I roam_

_When I am with you friend, my heart feels right at home_

_So on my wedding day, I will need you more than ever_

_Please be my maid of honor now and my best friend forever._

Rona definitely could not stop smiling now. Roxlin had even managed to scribble a little picture of the two of them killing some goblins and she'd added plenty of red all over it, for blood effects. It was adorable and precious and she wanted so bad to see her. She wanted to see all of her friends. She felt her eyes brimming with tears she was so happy.

Bishop was looking at her worried and she gave a pathetic sob overwhelmed with emotions and wailed, " _She drew a picture of us, Ataaa_ ," then she hugged her father. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "There, there dear. It's a lovely drawing isn't it? Captured you two perfectly I think. Now I know things have been hard. But this is good news, isn't it?"

She pulled back from him, wiping at her tears and blubbering, "This is the best news I've had in forever. When can we go?"

He chuckled and said, "Well, we can leave as early as you like."

She wanted to go right then and there. She was ready to get the hell away from Skyrim, away from all the dragons and all the problems and just go be with her friends and do something normal for once, like be her best friend's maid of honor and celebrate with her!

"Let's see," Serlas said thoughtfully, "I believe we're still at the tail end of Rain's Hand."

"It's the twenty-sixth," Delphine said.

"Yes, so we have an entire month before the wedding, though I'm sure there's still much to be done, you'll need to be fitted for a dress and all those things. And I'm sure Miss LaRoues, soon to be Mrs. Bashurn, will want to celebrate her last day as an unmarried woman with an exuberant party.”

"Let's go!" Rona said and turned right around and started looking for the exit. She hesitated at the sight of the tunnel that led back down to the forsworn. She wasn't entirely sure if she was still welcome among them after attacking Cael. Granted he attacked first, but she wouldn't be surprised if he'd told them all his own version of the events. Still he didn't seem like the type to hold a grudge. She was sure the man's sister would though.

Bishop looked over at her laughing, "Where are you going?" Then he turned to Serlas and said, "I take it her friends are having their wedding soon?"

"Yes, that is correct," Serlas confirmed, "It will be held in the Arboretum in the Imperial City. It's a very beautiful garden in one of the many districts and a highly sought after location for weddings, parties and other formal gatherings. People often have to make reservations a year in advance to hold their spot."

Bishop raised a brow, "Sounds expensive."

"Oh, indeed it is," he said, "However, both the Bashurn family and the LaRoues family are wealthy and prestigious and very well known in the Imperial City. Chances are they pulled some strings in their inner circles to reserve the Arboretum for the wedding and I have no doubt a marriage like this will be the talk of the city for quite some time."

Bishop looked even more skeptical, "The orc and the breton girl? _Them? They're wealthy nobles?_ "

Serlas chuckled, "Yes, very much so. The Fighter's Guild in Cheydinhal is chock full of young people who come from prestigious stock."

Bishop looked over at Rona with half-lidded eyes. She blushed and protested, "I'm _not_ a noble!"

Bishop laughed and said, "Suuure you're not," then he walked over and said, "Hey, lemme see that drawing of you."

She passed him the invitation and the cute poem Roxlin wrote for her. Bishop first looked at the picture and laughed, "Wow. Now that's impressive. It looks just like you! Big googly eyes and the crazy face and everything. The dragon horns, wings and tail are a nice touch. Now that's dedication to accuracy."

Rona looked at it again, she hadn't even noticed the dragon parts attached to her. She elbowed Bishop in the ribs for teasing her and snickered shaking her head at the silly, childish drawing. He nudged her back with his hip and smirked at her, then looked back over the poem and read it, snorting loudly again, "I had no idea this woman had such a way with words. ‘We've hacked and slashed’... damn. Well if she's offering Champagne, I'm with you, let's get going."

Delphine said, "We've already sealed off the entrance down there so the forsworn won't be able to come through."

"How do we get out of here then?" Bishop asked, "Hope you're not expecting us to climb down this mountain."

Delphine scoffed at him, " _No_. We found a hidden entrance that leads right down to the base of the mountain. It’s on the other side too, out of sight of Karthspire, thankfully. You shouldn't be trying to hurry off this late at night though."

Serlas chuckled and said, "Yes, let's spend the night here and we will make our trip back to the farm tomorrow. I will make preparations for our stop up in the Jerall Mountains where we will meet with the Moth Priests. I'm hoping that they will hold an audience with the Dragonborn without prior notice. We'll stop there first, since it's on our way near Bruma and then after that, perhaps you'd like to stop by Cheydinhal dear? Visit with the Guild for a week before we make our way to the Imperial City?"

"It sounds perfect!" Rona started leaping up, just elated by all this great news. Bishop smirked at her, looking very happy himself. She knew it was because she was smiling again, feeling excited about everything and he was probably just as happy about the prospect of getting away from the dragons for a while too.

They spent the night there then. Bishop and Rona went down the winding and hidden stairway through the mountain to check on their horses and get some food from their supplies for the night. They ended up bringing the steeds closer to the hidden entrance and went back up.

Bishop fixed everyone an easy meal, while Serlas and Rona went about tearing off the old dusty sheets from the beds and thoroughly washing them with their magic. Serlas was more experienced in creating water from nothing and tried to demonstrate for her, explaining it was just ice before being melted down through a combination of fire and ice magic. She only managed to cast several shards of ice and ruined a pair of sheets with puncture marks before she gave up and stuck to just drying them. They fixed the beds, sat down for dinner and held light conversation through the evening.

Esbern finally found a moment to give her the giant tome, _The Maiden of Dragon Flame_. "I hope you will take it with you and read through it. It is the history of your ancestors you know. Though many of Eira's lines branched off and died out, the line from which you came managed to carry on all these years. I have a feeling that Jillian may have been your direct ancestor."

“What makes you say that?” She asked him.

“She had a daughter named Rona, named for her lover Ronin. The name was passed on for generations. Were you named for anyone in particular?”

Serlas chuckled and said, “She was named for Rona Benanius of Chorral. She was a maid servant in Castle Chorral in Cyrodiil before returning to Skyrim to join the Companions and fought during the Oblivion Crisis.”

Bishop snorted at the sound of Rona’s middle name, even Delphine snickered a little.

“Oh stop!” Rona chided them and pursed her lips pouting.

Serlas smiled, “Yes, I wished to change it, but Claudia was very dead set on keeping the name as is. She absolutely worshipped the woman and everything she stood for. Ah well, it was always fun calling out to her in the Mage’s Guild between classes and using her full name in front of all her friends.”

Rona turned beet red and blustered, “Ata! That was so mean!”

Everyone broke into laughter and Bishop said, “Benanius, what a name!”

“Keep that up and I’ll tell everyone your middle name!” She teased with a smirk.

He stopped laughing and said, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Delphine blurted out, “Laurence!”

Bishop’s twisted to look right at her, “ _How!?_ ”

“You spent a lot of coin in my tavern over the years Bishop,” she grinned at him,“It wasn’t even the first time you told me that story, _Florence_.” Rona fell into a fit of giggles and everyone shared in a laugh and Bishop even cracked a smile after a minute.

Finally, Rona asked, “Ata, what name would you have given me?”

He smiled warmly at her, “Well, I only chose a different middle name, because I quite like your first name dear. But I wanted you to be Rona Rielle.”

“Aw, the word for beautiful? Really? That’s pretty,” she said, returning his smile.

“I always thought so.”

They finished up their suppers and as Rona picked up the tome and headed off to bed Esbern said, "You'll let me know if my translations were accurate, I hope.”

She nodded, "Of course." She looked over the massive text in her arms and felt a bit overwhelmed by it. It was a lot of history to read through and she wished her father knew dragon's tongue because it'd be much easier to give it to him and have him read it. Serlas was always good at absorbing voluminous books like that.

But if they were going to be traveling through Cyrodiil she figured she might as well give it a read on the way. She wondered most about Jillian. She was the first Dragonborn she ever met and the woman had been plaguing her dreams and haunting her footsteps for nearly her entire journey. Then she asked Esbern, "You called her Jillian of Heart Frost. I'd never heard that name for her until you mentioned it. Why did she have that name?"

Esbern sighed, "It's quite tragic. I'm sure you already know her lover, Ronin, was killed by Alduin himself." She nodded affirmatively.

"Well... after Jillian lost the man she loved to Alduin, she set forth on a path of vengeance, one that tore her apart and made her quite cruel and cold hearted. She worked for years with the Blades seeking out and killing every last dragon she could find. By the end of it all, she was a very bitter and hateful old woman. Legends say she was killed by a dragon in her old age, though it is unknown which one did the deed. I am sure this book tells us, however I was unable to decipher much of her story. The language became so different by then. Anyhow, there you have it, Jillian of Heart Frost, a woman whose heart was turned as cold as ice at the loss of her beloved."

Rona looked over the book again, flicking her finger against one of the ripped pieces on the cover thoughtfully. She would start with Jillian's story. It was the most similar to her own and she believed that Jillian held secrets that might help her defeat Alduin.

Serlas, Esbern and Delphine took beds in a separate room and bid Bishop and Rona a good night. And as Rona laid down to sleep, with Bishop taking the bed behind her, she pulled up the big book and rest it on her upraised knees.

Bishop looked over at her and mused, "Going to do a bit of light reading before bed, Ladyship?"

She grinned at him, "Just a bit."

"Well, try not to stay up too late,” he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and said,“Night," he pulled the fresh cleaned covers over himself and yawned loudly before stuffing his face in a pillow. Karnwyr of course came right over and started bothering him to move over. Bishop grumbled, "No, Karnwyr, there's no room. Go pick a bed over there."

Karnwyr whined and panted, hopping up to lick at his face. "Ugh, fine..." Bishop somehow managed to squeeze over to the side allowing his wolf brother to lay on the bed next to him. Rona giggled at the sight and said, "Aw, how sweet."

She reached over and scratched a happy Karnwyr on his head as he settled in. Bishop grumbled some more but it wasn't very long before she heard his light snoring. He complained but the man could easily sleep anywhere, squished between his wolf and her even, granted he preferred to be up right next to her, but she wasn't about to try and fit herself on that bed with the both of them.

She looked over his peacefully resting face for a moment. She still felt bad about before, with the endless flirting with Cael. Although she wasn't exactly flirting back, but she did allow it to continue, wanting to get under Bishop's skin a little. She could understand now why everyone was so afraid of the forsworn. The way Cael moved with such incredible speed, the force in which he brought his sword to Bishop's neck... but he hadn't gone through with it. Perhaps it was just a warning, but it was far too close for her comfort. She'd made the right decision then, to shout him down. She would always choose Bishop, every time. He was too important to her and definitely more important than some strange man she just met.

She sighed and opened the massive book up, ready to dive into it and see what secrets it held. There was a table of contents in the front of the book, also written in dragon's tongue. However, Esbern had already scribbled the translations of each section. They were the names of all of the Dragonborn women all the way up to Jillian. There had been at least thirty of them. That seemed about right, as there were at least a hundred or more men who had been Dragonborn.

Rona found Jillian's name at the very bottom of the list. Of course she'd be the last in there, she was the one who came before Rona. She flipped to the page where Jillian's name was scrawled out in dragon's tongue, very near the back of the book. _Jillian Do Sil Fo_ , it read. Rona flipped over the next page and stared at the thin writing. It was definitely hard to read. She might have had the knowledge but even this hurt her brain to look at and she found herself mixing up words and struggling to understand the phrasing. It was much easier when she spoke it. Reading it though was a whole new challenge.

She rubbed at her eyes, trying to understand but it didn't make much sense. As she stared hard at the words though, they seemed to etch themselves deeper into the page, almost like they were glowing, like on a Word Wall. She felt drawn into them and heard a familiar chanting as her mind was slowly wiped away so that only one word entered her mind, over and over again, 'fo'.

Her throat felt cold then, like the word was chilling her insides. She was numb with cold and compelled to say it, no longer in control of her own mind it seemed. She let it go, "FO!"

The shout crashed into the book and covered the letters in a chilling frost, lighting them up in an icy blue color. She leaned forward, looking closely at the words as the pages flipped swiftly before her eyes and then she felt herself falling and falling.

~~~

An old woman trudged up the snowy mountain path. She was no ordinary woman though.She’d been hardened by years of battle and was covered in the scars that proved her fortitude. Her right arm was marked with the scar of a horrible burn and half her face was covered in dragon's slash. There'd been one slash which took her eye, but she'd chosen the gift to heal Dragon's Slash and so managed to remove the one on her eye, restoring her sight, leaving the other two permanently etched on her sharp lined face. Her long grey hair drifted in gentle wisps down to her waist and caught on the wind while her glinting great sword sparkled in the light of the sun.

She approached the monastery, it had been years since she'd visited. Banished by the Greybeards themselves after she helped the Blades and the Tongues invade the place so that they might reach the Throat of the World and banish Alduin from existence. She'd brought war and violence to that place, she'd directly offended Kyne.

And she was about to do it again.

She let herself into the monastery. The Greybeards never locked the doors. Why would they? No one ever visited that high on the mountain except to leave offerings or to come and train if they were a Tongue or the Dragonborn.

She swept into the foyer, all was silent and still, just as she remembered it. The Greybeards were surely around, sitting in quiet seclusion, meditating or perhaps outside, on their knees, worshipping Kynareth in all her glory.

It didn't matter though, she had one purpose for being there and intended to fulfill it. She'd be damned if she let them stop her now. She hurried up the steps and passed through the doors into the courtyard. Still no sign of any of them. Even the tower beyond was silent still. She continued on her path, steadily crossing the courtyard. As she approached the violent wind wall and made to shout it down she heard someone call at her back.

"Jillian," his voice was angry and distressed, but also incredibly old sounding.

She turned to face her old master. She looked at him with eyes full of disdain, for him and for everything he believed in. He was so much older now, she honestly couldn't believe he was still alive. He had to nearly be a hundred years old. He certainly looked it too, with his thin wrinkled face, only a few wisps of hair left on his head and age spots all over the top and sides of his head and a few on his cheeks. His hands had that extremely aged appearance too, bony but with the skin sagging between them and dark blue veins pressing through his paper thin skin. He was missing almost all of his teeth and his eyes seemed to be going as well seeing as they were quite clouded.

"Master Araidh," she replied tersely, but said nothing more. It was not a friendly greeting, it was only her acknowledging that she heard him.

"Why are you here?" He said, his voice growing severe.

"You know exactly why I'm here, to fulfill my destiny."

He breathed steadily, trying to keep himself calm, but she could hear the quaver in his voice, perhaps he was afraid or perhaps it was just his age. "You already fulfilled your destiny fifty years ago. Alduin is gone. You have no purpose here. Leave this sacred place."

"Will you try to stop me?" She asked him.

His shriveled lips parted slightly, revealing the mostly empty gums, "I admit... I cannot stop you, nor will I try. When I die, I wish to go in peace to Lady Kyne, not in violent death from the Dragonborn herself."

"Then I shall take my leave of you," she turned away from him.

He stopped her once more saying, "No... I cannot stop you, but she will. She will never let you kill him."

Jillian's eyes narrowed and her grey brows lowered sharply over them, "We shall see her try."

(The Song is _Never Look Back_ by Evanescence)

She shouted the way open and moved up the path. It was not long before she heard a piano playing in the distance, traveling all the way down the mountain. _She_ was already there, at the top. She would be. Jillian rarely felt much anymore, but she did feel angry and it was an impassioned loathing and rage, one she'd carried with her for her entire life. Because of that the ghosts of the others often appeared easily for her.

When she arrived at the peak of the mountain. She saw her there, the ghost of the woman who’d been following and tormenting her for her entire life, as always. Watching over the beast, protecting him. She was playing an enormous piano that looked as though it had been built into the Word Wall itself. She played swiftly, harshly, expressing her feelings and then the words came.

 _"Everything is so dark_  
And I know there's something wrong but I can't turn the light on  
In that split second change when you knew we couldn't hold on  
I realized I lived to love you

 _Save yourself, don't look back_  
Tearing us apart until it's all gone  
The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves  
But I remember

 _I won't give up on you_  
I can feel you in my heart, just show me the way  
I don't belong here  
Alone

 _I can still see your face_  
Where it's burned into my mind I die every time  
I close my eyes, you're always there

 _Save yourself, don't look back_  
Tearing us apart until it's all gone  
The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves  
But I'm the one who's drowning without your love  
I am lost and I can never go back home"

She sang for him because she loved him. Jillian could not remember the feeling. She could not empathize and she'd never understand what it meant to love a dragon because she'd always hated them. She'd almost killed them all, save for the one that escaped to Morrowind and... _him_...

Paarthurnax stood perched upon the Wall, looking on longingly at the fiery redhead below as she begged him to save himself and she cried for them and their broken love with her beautiful heart wrenching song.

Jillian felt no sympathy for her. She had none of that left. Only the bitter cold in her heart.

_"All across the ocean  
We are calling, calling_

_Are, are you there?  
Nothing left for me 'til I find you because it's_

_All gone the only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves_  
But I'm the one who's drowning without your love  
I am lost and I can never go back  
I, I can never go back home."

Eira finished her song and the strange instrument in the Word Wall faded away. She turned back to Jillian, her bright green eyes meeting Jillian's cold blue.

"Don't," Eira begged, shaking her head, looking as though she might cry.

Jillian drew her greatsword and held it at the ready, "I must. He cannot live Eira. He must pay for his sins."

Paarthurnax did not once look at her. The grey dragon was old, feeble and tired and only had eyes for his beloved. It seemed he might have accepted his fate and only wished to love her for whatever time he had left that day.

Eira's expression changed from one of sorrow to one of fiery anger quickly and she drew her rapier from its sheath. She pled her case once more, "You did not defeat Alduin. You only sent him adrift on the winds of time. He will return someday and the new Dragonborn will need him, she will need to train."

"It matters not to me," Jillian replied, "The new Dragonborn will have to find her own way. Hopefully it will not be as painful an existence as mine has been..."

"You had your child, a piece of him," Eira argued, "But you pushed her away. You allowed your hatred to consume you and now she hates you too."

Eira was right. Rona did hate her. She'd been an awful mother, choosing vengeance over raising the girl every time. It wasn't fair, he should have been there with her. They should have raised their daughter together, but he was taken before she even knew she was pregnant. And her daughter had long since moved on, made her own family and found her own happiness. She hadn't seen Rona in twenty years, she wouldn't allow herself to tarnish her daughter's happiness with her bitter cold.

"I did allow it to consume me and now the world is nearly free of the dragon menace that once plagued it. You lived under them Eira, suffering... can you not say that what I did was right?"

"He has not harmed any humans in centuries. He gave us the gift of the Thu'um!"

"It does not matter," Jillian said, "I vowed to kill them all and so I shall."

It was time. She was ready... she'd spent ages writing this Song of Power. It belonged to her and she would use it to fulfill her vow, for him... for Ronin.

(The Song is _Jillian - I'd Give My Heart_ by Within Temptation)

She raised her broadsword and ran in, making it fiercely clash with Eira's thin rapier and then their shouts came as the sound of her music crashed over the mountain.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

"FO KRAH DIIN!"

The two shouts smashed together, ice and fire, the power of the Thu'um of two fierce Dragonborn, The Maidens of Dragon Flame, the first and the last battling at the Throat of the World. It was a legend for the ages, a story made to be turned into a song.

Eira leapt through the crossfire, swinging swiftly, aiming for the ankles and the wrists, always going for the soft spots. She was a quick one.

Jillian was bigger than her, stronger, she used her strength and bulk to fight... but she was also older, so much older. Granted Eira was a ghost and she knew she'd never be able to kill a ghost. But she would cut her way through. She could stop her if she just got a good shout in. Eira was real enough at least, flesh and bone, thanks to Jillian's hateful passion, so she knew she could at the very least hurt her, however long it lasted.

She blocked each wild thrust from the rapier with her sword, making the two very opposite blades clang and clash as they danced through the snow and Jillian's ire and her voice grew more powerful.

She roared another, "FO KRAH DIIN!" blasting Eira off her feet. Paarthurnax roared, his wings flapping, but he made no other move. Eira stood again, clutching at her ribs where the ice had crashed against her and severely frostbitten her flesh.

"Does it feel real?" Jillian asked her, "When you come back like this?"

Eira snarled, "Why? Do you expect to die today? You want to know what feels like to be pulled from Sovngarde in order to aid the others?"

Jillian smirked at her, "I've always been curious."

Eira returned the nasty smile and said, "It feels like dying all over again."

"Then die again!" She roared, "IIZ SLEN NUS"

Eira tried to leap out of the way, but the shout hit her in the legs, freezing them over entirely and she cried out in pain. Still she was braver than someone living might have been when she roared fire over her own body, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" melting the ice. But Jillian had already run in, swinging, aiming for her head.

And then she was hit with a shout from above, "FUS ROH DAH!" she was thrown fiercely through the air and smashed up against the mountain _hard_. She felt her bones crack and definitely some of them broke, it felt like her ribs. She grit her teeth and groaned. She was not a young woman anymore. Seventy-eight years of age was definitely much too old to be trying to fight dragons.

Paarthurnax flew down, standing protectively in front of Eira. The red-headed woman cried, "[Paarthurnax no! I can die again and again but if she kills you, she will take your soul!]"

He looked down at her and spoke deeply, "[I cannot watch you be hurt my love. Spirit or not, it pains me so. If I am to die today... then so be it, for it pains me even more to be apart from you. It is eternal agony.]"

Eira clutch at his wing, looking up at him sadly.

He looked back at Jillian and said, "[Do what you must Dragonborn. Though I am afraid to say that killing me will not sate your thirst for vengeance... I understand your feelings. I too once felt them for her... when Alduin stole her from me.]"

Jillian pulled herself up, grasping her sword and shuddering with the pain her ribs. Good. At least he was making it easy. It was a habit though, shouting it, she wanted to keep him there.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

Paarthurnax was bound by a blue light. He would be forced to stay, to be held. Because that is what Dragonrend did. It pulled them to the ground and chaining them there, making it that much easier to kill them.

She took a sharp breath as her song peaked and ran forward aiming for his throat, getting ready to slash it and rip it open, it would be swift and mostly painless... he deserved that much, the old beast. The one who taught her everything she knew, the dragon she'd once befriended so long ago.

Her sword sparkled in the light of the sun and she swung and then she stopped and felt it. She looked down at the fiery red-head, hateful tears in her bright green eyes, holding her rapier upward so that it pierced into Jillian's chest.

"I will see you in Sovngarde, Jillian," her body flickered as that which bound her to the mortal plane slowly started to die.

Jillian slumped into the snow, feeling the blood gushing swiftly. Eira had pierced her cold heart. She couldn't understand why the blood was so warm when she was so sure she'd been frozen inside. She fell on her side, still clutching her blade. She wanted to die with it, it had been her only friend for so long, her tool of vengeance.

She lay there, staining the snow with her blood and she smiled. Truly smiled with joy for the first time in so long. It was finally over. She didn't have to keep fighting. She hadn't killed them all but it didn't matter anymore. She could die and finally be free from the curse, free from the pain, free from it all. She prayed for whoever was to come next, she pleaded with Akatosh, "Don't let her suffer like I did... or I'll come find you and kill you too you damned bastard."

Her vision faded and Eira vanished entirely then. The last thing she ever saw was the face of a blasted dragon... but it was Paarthurnax and that was okay. He'd been the only good one and she found herself grateful that he was still alive.

~~~

Rona felt her vision returning as she slowly pulled free from what she just saw, there were muffled voices speaking around her, indistinguishable until she heard Delphine, "She's crying now."

"Hang on," Bishop said with worry etched in his voice. She saw the blurred outline of a hand snapping its fingers in front of her face and then he held it out flat, waving it up and down. "Rona, hey, you with me. Come on Sweetness, don't do this again, please," Bishop pleaded.

She started to shake her head and blinked trying to throw the fuzziness off and her father said, "She's coming to. Velvyn, are you alright, can you hear us?"

She looked over to see everyone standing at her bedside, including Karnwyr who was sitting on the ground next to her with his head on her leg.

"Uh," she uttered still very confused, "what just happened?"

Bishop looked relieved and said, "I could ask you the same thing. The hell was that? You just shouted at that book and then stared off into space for like five minutes. Scared the shit out of me."

She blinked, "It's only been a few minutes?"

"Yeah... why?" Bishop asked, crossing his arms.

"Why did you shout at the book?" Esbern asked her anxiously.

"I... because... I don't know," she mumbled. She wasn't entirely sure how to explain what just happened.

"That's alright velvyn, take your time," Serlas urged her, "Collect your thoughts."

She looked back at the book in her lap and carefully closed it. She really wasn't in the mood to go back to that place or see more of whatever the book had to offer. She pushed it aside on the bed and turned to face them all, kicking her feet off the bed as Karnwyr came around to hop up next to her and pressed his head back into her lap. He licked at her hand and she scratched him, grounding herself back in reality.

She took a breath and started to explain. She told them everything, what happened when she read the book and when she shouted and then everything that happened to Jillian.

They all listened intently especially Esbern, he had to hold himself back from bombarding her with questions. When she finished he finally said, "I see now. It makes sense. The book was made for the Dragonborn. Certainly a layman could read it, if they wanted, they could find the history within, but the _words_... they were made to be read like those on your Word Walls, to be taken within, to show you in literal context. You can see what actually happened."

She was very tired, as insane and interesting as it all was, she just wanted to sleep.

"I... I think I need to sleep," she said.

Serlas could see the exhaustion in her face and said, "Yes, we'll talk more of this tomorrow. Rona has had a very long day, fighting dragons and reading very unusual books."

"Hm... indeed, tomorrow then," Esbern conceded, "Before you take your leave we'll speak a bit more. Well then, goodnight Lady Rona."

Delphine put a hand to Rona's shoulder and asked, "You gonna be alright?"

Rona gave her a tired smile, "I'm fine really. Just sleepy."

Delphine nodded and bid her goodnight. Serlas gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before retiring as well.

Bishop crawled back into his bed and said, "Warn a guy next time you plan to shout at any books okay?" She got up suddenly and went around to his bed and crawled in with him. He smiled and said, "Yeah, you want to cram into this tiny bed with me, Sweetness?" He moved over and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his bare chest. He ran a hand through her hair and said, "You alright, Rona?"

She shook her head and just held him. He sighed and pulled her closer, "It'll be okay. I'm here."

She couldn't stop seeing it, or hearing their voices, their songs. She'd sang that exact same song when she discovered she became Dragonborn. It seemed so long ago. That was Jillian's Song of Power, the one she'd tried to use to kill Paarthurnax. Rona didn't know how to feel about it all. She'd been so curious about the woman, but now she wanted to pull the knowledge back out of her head and put it back in that damn book.

She closed her eyes and started to nod off listening to Bishop's quiet snoring in her ear. He gave her so much comfort. They'd be going to Cyrodiil soon too. She tried to look forward to that. Things were going to be okay.

"Joor zah frul," she whispered. But she didn't have the knowledge of that. If she did it would have made everything she saw worth it.

~~~

Their trip back to the farm was quite uneventful, which was always good in their opinion. Delphine stayed behind with Esbern, talking about how she wanted to reform the Blades but first they'd need to get the Temple back in working order and go out to try and recruit. She said someday, hopefully soon, they'd have a powerful team of dragon slayers that could help Rona on her journey. She didn't speak with Esbern too much about the book, but he made her take it with her, encouraging her to continue seeking out the mysteries within, no doubt he just wanted her to relay everything she saw to him.

The three of them wished Delphine and Esbern well and promised to return as soon as they found out anything more on the Elder Scrolls. Delphine said she'd stop by the farm every now and again to check up on them as well, or she'd send word with a courier about anything they learned.

It felt good to be back on the farm. It was quiet, peaceful and Illia had done such an amazing job of making it so beautiful. But even then Rona was anxious to get moving again, already wanting to run off to Cyrodiil and see everyone.

Serlas of course said, "Have patience velvyn! We still need to properly equip ourselves for the journey. The Jerall Mountains are a force to be reckoned with and the Temple is quite deep in them. We will stay here for a week and rest as well. And I don't know about you, but this old man needs some time to recover after all the adventures we've had."

She relented and calmed herself down. Bishop suggested, "You should try practicing your shouts. You've finally got the time Ladyship."

So she did. She spent half of the week there training out in the garden or by the lake, under Bishop's watchful eye. Still as wary as ever about Thorn. But she had a feeling he'd left the area. Helgen had been completely vacant of any bandits for a long while and they hadn't had any problems with unwanted visitors trying to pass through the blood seal. But they continued to treat her like she couldn't take care of herself, like she wasn't the all powerful Dragonborn and it was getting frustrating.

Serlas and Illia had gone out to Whiterun to get some ingredients and potions that Falkreath did not offer. They were due back that evening and then they'd leave in another few days.

They were already seven days in to their stay on the farm and Rona was itching to leave. A few more days was like a decade to her. She really could not sit still and wondered sometimes if she got that from her mother. It was no wonder she couldn't train her magic well, she simply didn't have the patience to sit around studying.

"Take me out," she pleaded with Bishop who was laying on the couch he hated, while Karnwyr sat near the fireplace gnawing on a deer leg from their earlier hunt. The wolf had gotten it down to mostly bone and was crunching hard on it.

Bishop sighed loudly, "No. I'm tired, I hunted all day. I just want to nap."

"You should have taken me with you!"

"You were stuck inside that book again," he said.

It was true. When she'd gotten bored enough she dared to venture into the stories of the others, reading into it, shouting at it and then falling into a new story.

She'd just learned about the story of Ja'anna Sihir, a fourteen year old half khajiit, half nord girl. She looked like a khajiit though because her mother was one. She had a beautiful voice and was traveling by sea to go to Skyrim to train with the Greybeards after learning she was Dragonborn when the ship ran aground on some rocks just north of Ysgramor's Tomb. She and the entire crew drowned. It was horrifying and Rona wanted so much to forget it.

"And you couldn't wait five minutes for me to come out of the book?" she scowled at him, feeling annoyed.

Bishop looked up at her and frowned right back, "No, I couldn't wait around. And it's not always five minutes. Sometimes it's way longer, like an hour or two."

"Bishop please," she shifted her shoulders back and forth, getting antsy.

He gave her a salacious grin and said, "I can think of something else we can do. We have until this evening you know and you can be as loud as you want."

"We already did it four times this morning! Gods," she sputtered, exasperated, "All you ever think about is sex!"

He chuckled at her frustration, "You know, I didn't hear you complaining this morning."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He just yawned and said, "Let's lay down for a nap."

"I'm not tired! I need to do... _something!_ "

He started getting annoyed and barked, "Then go run circles in the garden. Gods, you always get like this sitting around in one place for too long. Your father is right, you really do need to learn to have some patience."

"Easy for you to say," she snapped back, "You get to run all over the place whenever you want!"

He glared at her, "I am not doing this. You're just picking a fight because of all that pent up energy."

"Bishop I just watched a little girl drown! I need to do something!"

"What you need to do is quit looking at the fucking book every time you get bored. Because yesterday you saw that other woman get split in half by two dragons. So quit it already, put it away, fuck Esbern and his fucking need to know all that sick stuff. Now, I'm going to take a nap. So be good and go read a book or something - a _normal_ book," he added.

"UGH!" She stormed outside and paced around the garden for a bit, trying to shake off the memory of it all. It wasn't fair. She should be able to go and do something. She was the Dragonborn, she had the power to shout her enemies down and she just knew there was no way that man was still around. They were long gone, it had been too quiet.

She looked out at the sparkling lake and then movement caught her eye in the window. She looked inside and saw Bishop looking at her, making a face that said, _stay_. She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes, falling back onto the couch.

Karnwyr came outside then, loping along over to her. She knelt down and started petting him and a smile curled at her lips, "Hey, let's go for a walk. It'll be fine if I have you with me, right Karnwyr? You'll keep an eye out for me, right?"

He gave a low whine and his tongue lolled happily from his mouth. She took it as a yes and clicked for him to follow. She wandered off down the hill and towards the lake. She wouldn't go far, she wouldn't run, she'd just sit by the lake, get a little peacefulness and serenity, try to scrub her mind of the horrors of the other Dragonborn women's awful journeys.

She slumped down at the edge of the lake and pulled her boots off and threw her feet into the water. It felt nice but she was getting antsy again as her mind kept wandering back to the awful things she'd seen. She started trying to skip rocks. She wasn't good at it. Bishop could get at least five skips when she only ever got one before it plunked right into the water.

Karnwyr seemed to be enjoying the water's edge, or just being by her side. She enjoyed his company too, he was always so kind and actually seemed to worry for her every time she woke up with him by her side. He and Bishop knew her best. She leaned over and kissed him on his head and then she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

She knew Bishop would be mad and she just said, " _I'm fine_. See, I've got Karnwyr with me."

"You are _very_ fine little mouse," her heart leapt in her chest and she spun around, ready to shout but they were all on her in seconds binding her mouth so she couldn't shout, and tying her arms and legs tightly. Karnwyr barely got out a growl when they stabbed him in the gut.

She couldn't scream, she couldn't shout, _she couldn't move_. The terror she felt was beyond description. But when he knelt down in front of her with that wicked grin on his cruel face and he _touched_ her, groping at her chest and caressing her face she shuddered.

Then he spoke low, "Beautiful, sweet mouse. I've been waiting _so_ long for your return. It seems the Thalmor have decided that they don't care what happens to you, so I've decided to finally take you for myself. And _oh_ , am I going to enjoy this. He pulled out a disgusting jagged dagger, covered in new and old blood and held it up to her face. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when I penetrate you with this and not to mention when _I_ penetrate you. Shame I won't get to hear that beautiful voice of yours."

She was trembling fiercely and he laughed, "Yes, you _should_ be scared." Then he lifted her up too easily, throwing her over his shoulder like she was freshly wrapped product from the market. He called out to the other five, "Ready for some fun tonight boys!? Oh the games we're going to play!"


	77. Taken

 

Trigger Warning: Graphic Violence, Vulgar Language, Kidnapping, Molestation/Unwanted Touching, Humiliation, Attempted Rape, Attempted Murder

\----------------------------------------------------------

(Background Music is _Raise the Darkness_ by Valentin Wiest)

He was hiking up the hills with her, walking right by the farmhouse. Why did the plant stalks have to be so damn tall?! She shook her head and writhed against his shoulder and he just laughed, "Feisty one aren't you? I knew you would be. I love the ones that fight back, so much more fun when I _break_ them."

They'd stuffed a dirty rag into her mouth before pulling the other filthy piece of cloth around her head to hold it there. It hurt her jaw, splitting it open like that. She couldn't even move her tongue around.

Her heart was racing so fast as they passed right by the house.

 _BISHOP! BISHOP! HELP! HELP ME!_ She was screaming inside her head. She wanted to say the words but couldn't. She wanted to breathe fire, shout YOL! _Do anything!_

She could summon _them_ though. She thought of Eira and Jillian, she let those two wonderful, powerful Dragonborn women burn into her mind. SAVE ME!

Thorn stopped his procession up the hill and muttered, "The hell?" Then she bounced around on his shoulder as he moved lunging out of the way and she saw Eira slashing past him fiercely.

He moved again and she saw Jillian making an attack with her greatsword.

"FUCKING BITCHES!" Thorn roared as he bound back and forth, making Rona bounce hard and uncomfortably against his massive shoulder. He called back to the others, "KILL THEM!"

They were still close to the farm, maybe Bishop heard all his yelling. She prayed that he heard. And then she thought of Karnwyr, bleeding out at the edge of the lake. They had to get to him! _Oh gods, why? Why hadn't she just stayed put? Why hadn't she listened?_

Thorn bound back again and this time she heard the sound of swords clashing and scraping. She couldn't see but she figured he must have been fighting Jillian because Eira was down the hill fighting Bane. She recognized him from Bishop's dream, a filthy nord man in leather armor. She was too fast for him and she cut him good, getting him in the wrist, nearly taking his hand. He grunted in pain and snarled, slashing back, "What the fuck is this Thorn!?"

Then she heard Slash call out, "They're her little ghost friends! I've seen them show up when she's roaring fire and ice out here!"

Thorn grunted loudly and all of a sudden she went tumbling off his shoulder and hit the ground hard on her side. She rolled a bit down the hill and saw Thorn struggling against Jillian, their blades scratching and sparking against one another. Rona wondered why they didn't just shout at them all, then realized, it was because _she_ was bound and gagged. So of course they wouldn't be able to shout.

Thorn threw Jillian off of him and got her right in the gut with his sword. Rona saw her wince in pain and fall to her knee. Eira had said that being brought back here was like dying all over again. But Jillian looked up at him, glaring fiercely at that horrible, sick man. She would continue to fight to save Rona, whether it felt like dying again or not.

He just laughed and said, "So we can hurt them it seems." He yanked his blade out of her body and kicked her hard in the face, sending her reeling backward.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rona saw Eira struggling against the five other men, but she was really holding her own. Eira was very quick footed, dancing about, swiping rapidly at them all as they circled her. One of the men, a mage, she guessed was Lars, started casting sparks at her. Rona was surprised to see Eira knew how to use a ward.

The woman blocked the attack, startling Lars and then leapt forward, swiping at him and getting him across the chest. He hissed with pain and then she got a quick thrust, right into the side of his neck. He looked utterly stunned and then she tore her sharp blade out of his flesh, spraying blood. _YES! She hit an artery!_

Lars clutched at his throat and slumped over. Rona was cheering inside until Thorn came stomping over to her and stooped down, looking right into her face with his own furious expression. He withdrew that nasty dagger of his and grabbed her tightly bound wrists and yanked her up, nearly tearing her arms from their sockets in the process.

She was so damn short and he was huge. He was much bigger than Bishop. His bulky muscles made him nearly the same size as Farkas and he had to be at least six feet tall, maybe a bit taller than Bishop. He held her up easily by her wrists, holding her out like he were showing off a freshly caught fish.

Rona thrashed in the air, making only the most meek, muffled noises through her gag. She saw Jillian to her right, healed again and coming straight for him while Eira continued to swipe at the others, dancing between them as they tried to surround her, but remaining wary, especially now that she'd just killed one of their own.

Jillian had a snarl on her face, holding her greatsword with both hands and was running. But Thorn just stared at her, like he did that day on the road when she and Bishop swept by him on horseback. He held the creepiest, most cruel smile she'd ever seen on someone. As Jillian drew closer, he aimed that disgusting dagger at Rona's left side, right under her rib cage.

He said menacingly, "Alright, let's see what happens when we do _this!_ " He pulled the blade back and slammed it into the soft spot in her side sharply. Rona's eyes widened with the fierce licking pain that was buried inside her and she saw Jillian falter and her body flickered.

Thorn's lips curled into a triumphant grin. As Rona regained her bearings, trying her best to endure the searing pain, Jillian and Eira both turned solid again. Eira made to start her attacks once more and Slash shouted out, "Do it again!"

Thorn twisted the dagger in her side and the pain began anew, licking up and down her abdomen, waist and ribcage like a fire worse than a dragon's. It was agonizing and she felt sick from it. If she vomited now though, she'd choke on it, so she held back and just tried to ride with the pain, moaning under the gag and letting her tears spill over her cheeks.

Jillian and Eira faded again with each new sharp cut inside her as he continued to twist it around. Thorn was very pleased with himself and then he threw her on the ground, letting her bounce a bit with the dagger still in her side. _Oh gods it hurt so much_. It was even worse than when Potema got her with the sword in the shoulder.

Thorn climbed on top of her then, pressing his massive body against her much smaller one and looked into her face, biting and licking at his lips as his enormous hands groped her breasts. "You are beautiful, especially for a piss-skin. Never seen one like you before," he pressed his rigid manhood against her leg, making her feel it. She felt disgusted and violated, but even more so she was in pain.

"You make me _so fucking hard_. Gods, I wish I could hear you scream. I'd probably cream myself right then and there. I've been listening to your beautiful voice every time you come to visit here. I couldn't hold back sweet mouse, I touched myself every time, stroking it and just thinking of how I'd make you shriek with that beautiful voice of yours. But, being Dragonborn and all... well, that makes things difficult. Though I did consider taking your tongue in my mouth," he licked his lips again, "have a nice taste before I bit it right off."

Then he licked her cheek and she cringed and shook still. He moved his face down to her neck and started licking there too. It felt so disgusting. She didn't want it. No one was allowed to touch her there like that, no one but Bishop. And then he bit her hard enough to draw blood. It hurt a lot, like he was trying to tear a piece of her away. He let go though and pulled back, looking her over, "Bet he never gives you love bites like that."

 _Love bites?_ Oh my gods he was such a sick fuck. Jillian flickered over her, she was looking down at them, looking distressed, unable to do anything without being in her full physical form.

He glanced up at her, "You know, three really is a crowd. I have a feeling I know how to get rid of these cunts though." He grabbed the dagger in her side again and twisted it some more, making her nerve endings ignite and she involuntarily spasmed all over, to her dismay, because that just made the pain so much worse. Then he yanked that disgusting thing out of her and she felt her blood spilling so quickly, _too quickly_.

He gave her a wicked smile as he looked down at her, "Time to go pet. We still have a lot of fun to have and I didn't bring any potions with me, so we'll want to hurry before you bleed out entirely."

Jillian flickered and faded, and vanished as Rona felt her energy leaving her. _Help..._ she thought. _Please help. Bishop..._

~~~

Bishop felt his back hurting again. That damned poufy couch was just the worst. He should have just laid down in their shared bed instead. He rolled over then and saw her hand next to his face. He yawned, closing his eyes over again, "Just let me get a few more winks in and I promise we'll go out, okay Sweetness?"

No reply. That was odd. He at least expected her to start whining and complaining again. He opened his eyes and jolted back, "The fuck!?" He took a breath and then uttered, " _Eira?_ " He was incredibly confused now. Maybe Rona was practicing her shouts again? No... he'd have heard her and then he'd be the one grumbling and complaining.

Eira looked distraught though and was pointing out at the lake. He got up and she opened her mouth, trying to speak and kept pointing very forcefully out at the lake.

(Background Music is _Legend of the Night_ by Valentin Wiest)

"What? What is it?" He looked outside the windows, at the garden and then realized Rona was not there. His heart started to pound in his chest and he called, "Rona? Rona! Hey! Where are you!?"

Something was wrong. Karnwyr was missing too. He was quick, grabbing all of his gear, quiver, bow, dagger and both swords, strapping everything to himself faster than ever.

He ran down the hill outside and saw a strange mound of fur laying by the lakeside. His eyes widened in horror, "KARNWYR!" His pace quickened and he practically slid into the lake, skidding in the mud and fell down to his knees. Blood. There was blood all over his side. Karnwyr feebly looked up at him and whimpered.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" He rifled through his pockets and pulled out a potion, practically dropping it in the process because he was in such a hurry. He uncorked it and dumped it all over the wolf's side where he was bleeding heavily. "What happened!? _Where is she!?_ "

Bishop looked around and saw her boots. Just her boots? Had she gone for a swim? Had she drowned!?

Eira appeared again, standing at the water's edge, flickering, fading almost. She pointed once more, back up the hill. He looked up that way, but there was no sign of Rona anywhere. Panic overwhelmed him then. He looked down regretfully at Karnwyr and cried, "I'm sorry Karnwyr. I'm so sorry," and he ran, leaving the wolf, praying that he wouldn't get picked off by a predator while he was wounded.

He watched as Eira kept flickering in and out of being ahead of him, guiding him. He chased after her, moving as fast as his feet would take him. He stopped on one of the low rolling hills where Eira was standing by and pointing at the ground. He looked and saw blood. So much fucking blood.

He started shaking uncontrollably. "RONA! RONA! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" He roared for her, hopelessly so, because he already knew what happened, there was no other explanation and it made him sick just to think about it. Then he saw the body and it confirmed everything he thought. Lars lay in a crumpled heap, throat torn open nearby. She'd managed to kill one of them.

Eira pointed again, back up the hill right where the trail of blood was leading. He followed it, sprinting faster now, racing for her life.

The blood trail had grown thinner as he followed it all the way outside Falkreath and up into the hills and towards the mountains. She was losing too much blood, she was dying. He had to get to her, he had to save her.

He came over the hill and wove through the thick trees and found it. Some old bandit's den with a rickety wooden door and two of Thorn's men standing outside, keeping a lookout. He took cover behind a thick tree, drew his bow and nocked an arrow, he fired the first shot swiftly - _headshot_. The other was startled and looked over for just a second before having the sense to draw his sword, but Bishop was already on it. Another headshot. He was more focused now than ever, nothing could stop him.

Except for that hard blow to the back of the head that sent him tumbling face first into the leaf strewn ground. He felt dizzy and saw lights at the corners of his vision, then he felt them pulling his arms back hard and binding them tightly.

Slash came around and knelt down in front him, lifting his chin up with a claw, digging it into his skin, forcing him to look at the old khajiit bastard in the face. Slash sneered, "Been expecting you Bish. Thorn's been missing having you around. Gotta say, I've been looking forward to raking my claws over your flesh. I mean, your skin's not as soft as I like, but I'll enjoy it all the same, because it's _you_."

Bishop's head finally cleared and he snarled, " _Where the fuck is she?_ "

"Thorn's getting her ready right now," Slash grinned.

"You fucking disgusting pieces of dog shit! _I WILL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD!_ "

Slash laughed, "Didn't you see the blood trail? That was all her. Don't worry though, Thorn managed to get a potion in her. She's still hanging in there... barely."

Bishop roared loudly to the skies as Sten and Vince hauled him off the ground and forced him down into the cave while Slash and Bane led the way.

~~~

(Background Music is _In Flux_ by C21FX)

Thorn prowled around her. She watched his thick back muscles moving with each step as he stalked by her front again. He'd hung her up on a meat hook they'd bore into the ceiling and it seemed he was still trying to decide what horrible thing he wanted to do to her first as he looked her over like she really was a piece of meat hanging from that hook.

He'd positioned her so she was forced to see his wall of disgusting torture tools. An assortment of hooks, daggers, swords, hammers, saws, pliers, and so on. All oddly shaped, all covered in old blood and stained against that filthy wall. His new torture chamber was quite a bit like his old one, with tables that had iron cuffs and stirrups nailed into them, a dirty torture cage in the corner, and the number of times she saw a skeever crawl by, not even the same one, made it that much more disgusting. It smelled awful too, like blood and feces.

She felt very tired, exhausted, and weak. She'd lost a lot of blood, she knew it, because she'd passed out halfway there and only woke up again when he jammed the cork end of a potion into her gaping wound and smacked her hard across the face a few times. It had helped, but she really would have rather died. To endure this... she wasn't ready for it, she never would be. To think this is what Freya and Elska had to suffer while the others were forced to watch. She was trapped in a nightmare.

Rona's head fell against her chest and she stared at the floor, watching as a trail of ants marched mindlessly by and a few roaches scurried around the wooden legs of the tables. An infestation of vermin were just waiting for the table scraps that she would provide them. She shuddered to think of it.

Thorn was walking by again and noticed her little shiver. A vicious smile curled at his lips, "Your Thalmor friends are very unhappy with you. That piss-skinned bitch didn't just stop the gold flowing either... no, no. She wrote a scathing letter about everything she wanted me to do to you. I was almost surprised that she was even more vicious than me. Gave me all sorts of ideas..."

Elenwen would. The woman was a torturer herself and Rona suspected she was a sadist in her own right. How anyone could torture another person and just go on with life like that was okay... they had to be sick. Rona wanted to allow herself to feel the hatred boiling inside her for the woman, but she was just so tired, all she could do was concentrate on keeping slow and steady breaths coming through her nose.

"I just can't make up my mind," he said, "I've dreamed of it for so long now... but there were so many different possibilities. I thought of them all you know and _came, so fucking hard._ Every. Single. Time." Then he looked her up and down and said, "Let's start top down then. How's that sound little mouse?"

He approached her and she found just enough energy to turn her head away from him. He just grabbed her hard by the hair and turned her back to face him, "You look even more beautiful when you're nearly the shade of white. What lovely skin, so soft. He ran his grimy hands over her neck, grasping it and pressed his thumb on her windpipe, just feeling at first before he pressed harder, closing her throat over entirely, choking her. She still had the filthy gag in her mouth so it was already hard to breathe, but now...

"There, there, just a little more... _Mmm_ ," He groaned sexually. She wanted to breathe, her body was screaming for air. Was he trying to kill her now? Like this? "I just want to see your lips turn white too," he gave another low groan as he studied her closely. He held his thumb there for what seemed like forever while her body begged her to breathe and her vision went blurry. Finally, with a satisfied and sexual gasp, he let go and she sucked the air in through her nostrils, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. She needed gulps of air, not just what she could get through her nose.

It subsided though and he laughed dryly at her, "Dragonborn, pah!" He scoffed, "Who knew you'd be so _weak?_ I suppose it's only natural though, considering you're just another cunt... That's right, you are just a hole for men to stick their cocks into. That's all you're good for, that's all you'll ever be good for."

He took a clean dagger this time and aimed it at her chest. She tried to weakly steel herself for what he was going to do. She expected him to bury it into her sternum, but instead he pulled it down, cutting her dress open so that her bra was exposed. He laughed, "White hm? Like you're some innocent virgin? Being with him I doubt it. How many times has he had you? Bishop always was the carnal one, following his dick wherever it took him. He never understood true pleasure. To dominate. To control. To _own_."

Then he took his knife again and slid it under her bra between her breasts and turned it on its side, the sharp edge cut her a little, making her bleed as he pulled it forward, snapping her bra and her breasts fell free. He took that blade and started running the flat edge across one of them and touched her other with his rough and dirty hand. A shudder crawled up her spine and she tried so hard to ignore it, shutting her eyes and turning her head away.

Then she felt him pulling hard on her nipples as he said, "Do you have any idea how easy it would be to slice these right off? I've done it before, it's quite the interesting look on a woman. Oh how they cry and beg me to kill them after, being mutilated like that. They think they're ugly, but I find them all the more beautiful, makes me incredibly hard at least."

He started laughing again, just laughing for no real reason at all. Maybe he amused himself, she had no idea. He was very sick in the head. Some kind of monster. What had happened to this awful man to make him like this? Was been born this way? She didn't care. She just wanted him to kill her and be done with it.

Then she heard it, Bishop's very loud and angry yelling. Thorn smiled widely and said, "Ah finally. I was waiting for him to find you. Seems you left just enough of a trail for him."

Rona didn't know how to feel. Happy he'd found her, horrified they'd caught him, distressed that he would see her like that and afraid. Just afraid they would force him to watch all the terrible things they were going to do to her. They were going to break him.

They dragged him in through the doorway behind her and she heard him gasp in horror at the sight of her hanging there. "Rona?" he choked out. Thorn peered around her, grinning cruelly at Bishop and spun her right around on the meat hook so she was facing him.

She weakly looked at him and his entire face cringed painfully to see her that way, disheveled, half naked, pale as a ghost, bleeding from her side, bound and gagged. Then his face turned to hateful fury as Thorn reached around and groped her breasts.

"Lucky man Bishop, these are very nice. Although I have to admit, she's quite nice all around. Soft and delicate, just how I like them." She felt his tongue on her neck again and Bishop roared every threat and profanity under the sun at the man.

Thorn just laughed into her neck. He was enjoying tormenting Bishop this way. Torturing the man who'd been the cause of his downfall. He was getting revenge and using her to do it. Then he bit her hard again and she winced in pain.

She couldn't look at Bishop while this other man touched her. It was so awful. She felt humiliated and disgusted. But mostly just ashamed because she was the reason they were both there. It was her own damn fault for leaving the safety of the farm in the first place, because she had no patience and now they were both going to suffer for it and probably die down in that filthy, dingy chamber.

"She is quite a sight," Thorn said, "I think it's high time I take what I really want from her though, what do you say Bishop? Ever wondered what it would look like to watch a cock tear her cunt apart?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU SICK FUCK!"

Thorn pulled her dress up and slid his fingers across her panties. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to imagine she was somewhere else altogether, she loved Bishop dearly, but she absolutely could not be there right then, being violated and listening to him agonize over it. She tried to remember something better as her tears ran down her cheeks. Before she even had a chance to land on any good memory she felt the sharp pain in her side again. Her eyes snapped open and she saw him burying that dagger back into her, cutting her partly healed wound open once more.

"No, no little mouse. You don't get to pretend you're not here. I already know that game. You _will_ be present, for _all_ of it."

"Rona," she looked up at Bishop's tear strewn face, "Rona, you have to fight. I know you have it in you. You don't need your voice. You can beat them. You can still fight. Find that fire inside and let it out! FIGHT DAMN IT!" He roared, pleading with her and struggling violently against his captors.

Bane went right up to Bishop and punched him hard across the face. He shook his hand after and said, "Damn that felt fucking good. Anyone else want to get one in?"

"I'm ready to rip his bowels open," Slash said, unsheathing his sharp claws.

Thorn laughed and said, "Give it a minute. I still want him to see what we're going to do to her and he can't very well do that if his eyes are swollen shut and his guts are hanging out. Soon boys, very soon."

Fire... she needed her fire. But she'd always used her voice to summon it and she couldn't-! The sharp pain twisted inside again and Thorn directed the others to come over and pull her down. They did so, yanking her off the meat hook and dropping her to the floor, with that knife still buried in her side, forcing her to steadily bleed out.

"Time to play sweet mouse," Thorn said as he lowered the furs around his waist and pulled his erection out. She looked away while he yanked her dress up, grasping her hips and pulling her towards him. She felt dizzy again, her vision was going and she started seeing two of everything, from loss of blood to the brain probably.

She didn't want to die like this. She could see Bishop screaming at her but couldn't make out what he was saying. She fell into herself then, like when Potema tried to take her. She was in a space with whirling winds and a golden dragon loomed over her.

The beast stepped forward and lowered its head to her. She put a hand to its snout and whispered, "I need fire." The second the words came out she felt a great warmth billowing within.

~~~

Bishop screamed for her, "RONA! RONA!"

"Damn it," Thorn looked pissed and said, "Get me another fucking potion to wake the bitch up."

(The Music is _Inferni_ by Thomas Bergersen)

The sounds of violent strings started to play throughout the tunnels. They all looked around, perplexed. But Bishop smiled through his tears, "That's it Ladyship. Fucking kill these motherfuckers. _BURN THEM ALIVE!_ "

Golden flames licked at the cloth gag around her mouth and immediately burned it up. Thorn looked down at her, stunned and her eyes opened slightly and she took a deep breath. Thorn reached to cover her mouth when she shouted with all the power in her tiny body at him, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" He was engulfed in flames and roared in pain as his flesh seared from his body.

Then the fire within her licked at her own body, creating that wide and wild force it did, growing all around her. It washed over all of them, filling the room in golden light. The others screamed in pain and Bishop was free, his bindings burned off, yet the flames didn't harm him in the slightest. He had eyes only for Thorn now. He watched as the man writhed in agony as his flesh was slowly seared and melted from his body. He drew his brother's blade and ran forward, leaping over her and slammed his sword straight into Thorn's chest. The man was still burning and he looked at Bishop in stunned agony.

Bishop growled, "Go to Oblivion you fucking piece of trash." He withdrew the blade and slammed it back into the monster over and over again. Thorn gasped and crumpled to the ground, burning still and for good measure Bishop hacked at his head until it came clean off his body.

He heard the others still screaming and spun around, looking murderously at them all. There was so much rage inside of him and he fought with all of it, unleashing every ounce of hate he had into their guts, throats and chests. He utterly destroyed every single one of them and made sure they were all fucking dead.

But as his rage subsided he realized there was no more inferno burning wildly around him. He looked down at Rona and ran to her side, sheathing his sword. He knelt down and looked her over. He touched her chest where her heart lay and felt a slow faint, heartbeat. She was still alive, but still bleeding too. He pulled the last potion he had from his pouch and carefully withdrew the dagger from her side and poured the liquid onto the wound. It didn't do a whole lot to heal her. He cursed himself for not studying alchemy more closely and learning to make Qetesh's best potion.

(Background Music is _Aura_ by Thomas Bergersen)

He scooped her limp body into his arms and looked around for an exit because he was not about to go back through that bandit infested rat hole. He saw a door at the other end and ran over, kicking it down. He went through and found himself outside in the forests of Falkreath. It was dark out. He had to hurry. He had to get her back to the farm, Serlas and Illia would definitely be back by now.

He ran with her in his arms, begging her to just hold on and to stay alive. He told her over and over again how much he loved her. He had no idea if she heard him, but if she did it would surely give her enough reason to cling to life.

He kept her head close to his chest as he wove through the tight forest searching for the road. He saw the city just down below. Maybe there was a carriage, or hell, even a horse, there had to be someone there that could help him get her back to the farm. He ran down and saw, the innkeeper Valga emptying a wash bucket out on the side of the inn. He started screaming, "VALGA! VALGA! HELP!"

She looked up, startled and as he approached her she dropped the bucket and clasped her hands over her mouth, "Bishop! What happened!?"

"Thorn, it was Thorn," he said quickly, "We need to get her back home, _now_. Her father is a healer! I need a horse, or anything!"

Valga looked over at two horses that were stabled outside for the night and said, "I've got a pair of nobles staying here - just hold on, I'll get them."

"There's no time!" Bishop roared at her. He lifted Rona up and carefully tossed her over his shoulder and quickly mounted one of the steeds with one hand while holding onto her with the other.

Valga looked apprehensive about what he was doing but didn't try to stop him. He pulled Rona back down from his shoulder, setting her face forward on the steed and held her around her waist, feeling her blood still trickling from her wound. He grasped the reins with his free hand and without another word he spurred the horse on towards the farm.

He thought for a moment that the horse seemed familiar, like he'd ridden it before. He was fast too, running much quicker than any horse he'd had before. He thought maybe it was just his own nervous energy though, maybe the stallion could sense his agitation and his desire to get to his destination swiftly and translated that into running speed. He appreciated it all the same.

He spurred the stallion on faster sending him cantering down the cobblestone path with purpose through the cloudy night. The rain started to come in a slow and steady trickle and before he knew it he was being pelted hard with cold water. He worried for her. Already pale, weak and losing blood still, she'd freeze out there. He pulled her close to him, hoping he was nord enough to keep her warm.

Finally he saw the farm ahead and guided the steed up the dirt path, beyond the first small house and saw light pouring out of the windows of the cottage Thank the gods they were home. He shouted, "SERLAS! SERLAS! ILLIA! HELP!" Bishop practically fell off the horse with her in his arms and Serlas and Illia came rushing out.

The elf turned quite pale and cried, "What has happened!?"

"Heal her! " Bishop pleaded a choked sob caught in his throat, "She's dying!"

Serlas looked over his daughter, dress cut open, bleeding, sallow skin, looking dead already. He quickly pressed his hands to the wound in her side, casting a powerful healing spell over her then he said, "Hurry, bring her inside!"

They ran in, getting out of the rain and Serlas said, "Lay her down on the bed, tear her dress open so I can clean the wound. Illia - I need you to get me two Elixirs of Regeneration and one Potion of Cure Disease from my stores in the atrium and the medical kit on the shelf above the books, quickly!"

Bishop took his dagger and tore her dress open more, laying bare her entire upper body. Serlas said, "Step aside." Bishop moved out of the way and watched as this man used all the power he had in his body to try and revive his daughter, casting spiraling white magic over her. He seemed incredibly focused, but Bishop knew how distraught he must have been inside and he felt guilty. It was all his fault. He knew how she could be, if he'd just fucking humored her then she wouldn't have gone off alone.

He stood there feeling useless and helpless. He felt faint and Serlas said, "Calm your breathing Bishop, you're hyperventilating," Bishop hadn't even realized it, "I need you to sit down, take a moment and tell me everything."

Bishop swallowed hard and said, "Thorn. It was Thorn."

Serlas looked up at him with a mingled look of anger and horror.

"He took her," Bishop choked out, "Because I... I wouldn't... and then she..." he fell into a chair and threw his hands to his face.

"Is he still alive?" Serlas asked him soberly.

Bishop furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth, "No. He's fucking dead. I cut his fucking head off to be sure."

Serlas nodded, still working his magic on her wound and said, "Good."

Illia came in carrying the potions and the medical kit. Serlas said, "Hold her head up and depress her tongue and ease some of that potion in."

Illia did as instructed, carefully pouring some potion down Rona's throat. After a minute of this she started to cough through it, she was coming to and Bishop's heart jumped up. Serlas did not look relieved though. He said, "Illia, I need you to take some of the Cure Disease potion and press it into a cloth and hold it to her wound to clean for infection."

Once again Illia was quick to do as instructed. Serlas moved out of the way allowing Illia to press the cloth to her. He approached Bishop, who stood from the chair.

Serlas put a hand to his shoulder and said severely, "Listen to me and listen closely. I need you to take a horse to Whiterun. I need you to ride as fast as you can. Go straight to the Temple of Kynareth. There is a priestess there named Danica Pure-Spring. You absolutely _must_ bring her back here _immediately_."

Bishop shook his head, "You can't heal her?"

"No, I cannot. I am not a skilled healer, I never was and I curse myself for it every day. Danica is trained in restoring blood loss. Rona is teetering at the edge of death, she has lost far too much blood for her body to replenish itself. There are no potions or magic that I know of that can fix this. You will go there and you will throw that woman over your shoulder and drag her here if you must. You will cut down any and all in your path who might stand in your way or she _will_ die. She _cannot_ survive the night."

Bishop felt sick, but Serlas snapped him out of it, "FOCUS MY SON! You must fly like you've never flown before, take the shortcut through the river and ride like the wind. GO NOW!"

Bishop didn't need to hear another word. He took one last look at her weak and pale face and saw her chest slowly rising and falling. He steeled himself and ran out the door. He hurried through the garden thinking he would take Misty, but then he noticed that stallion from the inn. There was something very different about it though. It was... bigger, with black and red skin and it's eyes burned like hot red coals. There were two bottles of wine strapped to its saddle and there was a strange staff with a frightening face and an elongated jaw hilted to the saddle as well.

(Background Music _Illusions_ by Thomas Bergersen)

He practically laughed at the sight of it and ran over, quickly mounting it and snapped its reins sending the Daedric stallion racing forward through the rain. It seemed that Sanguine and Sheogorath were paying a visit to Falkreath. They were always watching and this time they were helping. If he hadn't met them both he wouldn't have believed it.

He rode swiftly down the hill to the lake and then he remembered, "Karnwyr."

He stopped by the lake edge but there was no sign of the wolf anywhere. An aching pang of loss struck him. Had a predator gotten him? Maybe he'd healed enough to wander off somewhere safe. He had no time to worry about the wolf though. Rona was on the verge of death and as much as he loved his best friend, he loved her so much more. He couldn't lose her.

He spurred the steed ever onward, through the lake. It galloped heavily across the ground, trampling everything in its path and running unnaturally fast. He'd be in Whiterun in twenty minutes. He rode past Riverwood as the rain came down harder than ever. Were the gods crying for her? It always seemed to be raining when awful things happened to them.

He rounded the path near the brewery and past a few farms. He was there shortly, riding the stallion all the way up to the front gates. The Stormcloak guards standing there drew their weapons and stood back, afraid of the beastly mount. Bishop didn't care, he had a mission, quickly dismounted and ran to the gates.

"HALT!" the guard shouted at him.

He ignored the man and put his hands to the gates, intending to go in.

"I said stop! Who do you think you think you are!?"

"I need to get in here now!" Bishop roared at the idiot Stormcloak guard.

The guard pointed his sword at him, "I don't think so - whatever you are! Vampire or Daedra! You are not getting inside this city!"

Bishop's rage was boiling over again, he didn't have time for this, "THE DRAGONBORN IS ABOUT TO DIE! I NEED TO GET A PRIESTESS OF KYNARETH TO SAVE HER YOU MORON!"

The guard sneered, "Oh is that so? The Dragonborn? Well that's a shame now isn't it?"

"How can you say that!?" Risla threw her helmet off and looked at Bishop, "Hurry! Go on in!"

"I SAID NO!" The other guard roared, "That bitch killed half my friends! Besides, she's a damned piss-skin if I ever saw one!"

Their shouting and arguments were drawing the attention of the other guards stationed above in the turrets and on the walls.

Bishop had enough, he turned right around and snatched Sheogorath's insane staff from the steed. He thought of that stupid rabbit the Daedric Prince spawned once and jut the staff right at the man, in an instant he was changed into a rabbit. Risla stared astounded and Bishop burst in through the gates.

He started running up the stairs to the left and nearly slipped in the rain and heard guards all around him shout, "HALT!"

In seconds he was circled. He was furious. He didn't have time for this shit. "OUT OF MY WAY!" He jut the staff again, changing more of those fools into rabbits, foxes and birds. Then the other guards lunged at him and he leapt out of the way. Risla and two other Whiterun guards came up behind the Stormcloak soldiers that were trying to attack him and they started beating them all over their heads, pummeling them into unconsciousness.

The Whiterun Guards yanked their helmets off, it was Dagun and Sigrs. Risla said, "We want to help you!"

Bishop laughed and said, "You're crazy you know that?"

Risla grinned back and waved a hand, "Ah well, I've been thinking about deserting for a long time now. If I can do it while helping the Lady Dragonborn, I will gladly do so."

"What about you two?" Bishop nodded to them.

Sigrs snarled, "Been wanting to fuck up these Stormcloak bastards for a while now."

"Yeah," Dagun agreed, "They treat us like dirt and walk all over us. Now tell us how we can help! You said Lady Rona is injured?"

Bishop looked over them all and said, "Do me a favor and go get the Companions!" He pointed behind them, more Stormcloak guards had come along, armed to the teeth, ready to take down this new intruder and these traitors, "Tell the Harbinger that Rona is dying! Tell her I need help getting the fuck out of this city!"

He turned and sprinted down the path then and the others followed him, only diverting when he ran into the Temple of Kynareth. He walked in, soaking wet, his boots squishing across the tiled floor.

There were several priests hard at work on many wounded soldiers and other civilians who were just sick or dying. One of them, a woman, in temples robes looked up from a soldier she was healing and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Danica Pure-Spring?"

"Yes, that's me," she nodded. Bishop walked right over to her and lifted the woman right off her feet, throwing her over his shoulder. She started screaming, "What are you doing!? Put me down this instant!"

He didn't have time to try and convince her to go with him, this would be faster. He turned towards the doors, holding onto the struggling woman as her foot nearly kicked him in the face and she beat on his back with her fists.

But the doorway was wide open and several Stormcloak soldiers were blocking his path.

"Guards help!" Danica screamed.

In seconds though there were soldiers getting attacked from the side and they started shouting and screaming. Bishop grinned when he saw Farkas and Freya run by wildly, taking the soldiers out one by one. Bishop hadn't wanted to kill any of them, which was why he'd used Sheogorath's staff at the time, but he figured at that point, what the hell. He tossed the staff aside and drew his blade.

Aela came by looking in and said, "Heard you needed some help! Our little dragon's in trouble?"

"Follow me!" Bishop shouted at her. He ran out the door with Danica Pure-Spring still losing her shit and writhing against him. She noticed the Companions and cried, "Help me Harbinger! He's kidnapping me!"

Aela ran up to Bishop's side, jogging alongside him and asked, "Not going to tell the poor woman what's going on?"

"No time!" He roared, "She's lost too much blood!"

Danica stopped her kicking and shouted, "Is that what this is all about!?"

Bishop got irritated and roared, "YES! THE DRAGONBORN IS ON DEATH'S DOOR AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SAVE HER!"

"Alright! I'll help you," she cried, "Just put me down already you brute!"

Bishop stopped and set the woman down. She scowled at him and fixed her robes and asked calmly, "Now where is she?"

"No time! Just follow me!" He grabbed her hand and drug her along with him.

They found Farkas and Freya fighting against more Stormcloaks at the front gates. The two of them finished picking them off, with Freya getting the last hit in, cutting a soldier's throat right open. Farkas said, "Nice one babe." She went right over to him and caressed the blood from his cheek and said, "Not as nice as you love," she kissed him right on the lips and Bishop just stared, dumbfounded.

Aela walked by him, laughing and patting him on the shoulder, "Yeah, things have been interesting, I'll tell you that much."

Bast walked by too, holding her bow in hand and looked at Bishop, sticking her finger in her mouth and making a gagging face.

Freya looked over and called to him, "Bish, what's happened? They said Rona's in trouble?"

She was being friendly? She actually cared? This was too much for one day. He approached them and said, "No time to explain, I have to get this woman to Falkreath right away."

Freya looked uneasy and he said, "Don't worry, Thorn's fucking dead. I ripped his head off." Her expression changed to one of relief but then back to concern and she said realizing, "Thorn... he?"

"He took her," Bishop confirmed. He went through the gates and mounted the enormous Daedric steed, finding Sheogorath's bizarre staff, stuck to it again.

He put a hand out for Danica to take and she and the others just gaped at him. He said, "Hurry up! I'll explain everything later! Just meet me at the farm!"

"Where's the farm?" Freya asked.

"I know where," Aela said, "We'll see you there Bishop! Eyes on the prey-"

"Not on the horizon," Bishop finished for her. Danica took his hand and he pulled her up onto the massive beast. He raced out of there, riding faster than ever back to the farm. The entire time he just hoped and he prayed that she would be alright, that she would live. And he still had to find Karnwyr...

Why couldn't she ever get a break? Was this her destiny as the Dragonborn? To forever be plagued by tragedy?

No. This was Thorn. This was the monster he'd brought into her life. Thorn might never have interacted with her if not for him. This was his fault. He felt aching guilt for it. She was dying because he never finished what he started. He never went back and killed that piece of trash like he should have. Instead he ran away, because he was always running. Only this time he was running towards her.

She had to live. If she died... he couldn't do it anymore. Not without her. There would be no reason to go on. She was everything to him. As the rain drenched him, it ran over his face, masking his tears. Sometimes he cried with her, but this time he cried for her.

~~~

(Background Music _When Your World Ends (Reprise)_ by Exist Strategy)

The race back was swift and easy with Sanguine's beast of a mount. They arrived on the farm and Bishop ushered Danica right into Rona's room where her father was still hard at work, focusing his healing magic on her. She looked the same as he left her. Her eyes were partly open as she stared up at the ceiling and breathed slowly and steadily. One of them had put a folded blanket over her breasts to cover her, giving her some modesty back.

Serlas looked over at the two rain soaked people and Bishop saw his tear-strewn face. He'd never seen the old elf cry before. It was, unnerving to say the least.

"Danica Pure-Spring?" Serlas choked.

"Yes," she said, "Let me have a look at her."

The woman went right to work on Rona, asking Serlas for certain medical supplies and potions he might have available. Bishop just numbly watched them work on her, standing by the door as the rain continued to fall. He'd done his job but now he felt useless again.

He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. She knew... but he needed to say it. It pained him to see her like that. Finally he couldn't bear to look anymore and stepped outside in the rain. He was startled when he saw two men standing in the garden and looking on through the windows at the people working to heal her.

Well... to call them people wasn't entirely accurate, because one of them was definitely very Daedric looking with his black and red stained skin and his curling horns and sharp claws. And the other was a very human looking Mad Prince with bright yellow eyes and sharp-slit pupils.

"Told yah he'd make it in time," Sanguine said, nudging Sheogorath, "Now pay up."

"I don't think so my friend! You said he'd use the Wabbajack more, but he merely cast my beautiful, sweet staff aside after only eight shots from the thing! Seems we're at a draw."

"Oh come on! You always do this, backing out of bets and acting like you're some kind of, pft, mad man or something."

The two of them chortled like old friends and Bishop approached them, albeit warily.

"Well, well, here he is now, the hero of the day! Or night," Sheogorath looked up at the rainy sky, "Yup! Definitely night time. Just wanted to tell you lad, nice work with those soldiers. Really loved all the cute woodland creatures you turned them into. Could have had a bit more fun with it though, maybe tried a few dragons instead. Oh ho! Now that would have been entertaining!"

"You didn't even _try_ the wine Bish," Sanguine sulked, pulling the two bottles of ambrosia from his horses saddle, "You trying to keep a clear head or something? Where's the fun in that?"

Bishop gave a slight laugh at the both of them and cleared his throat, "Uh... sorry I disappointed, but thanks for the horse and the uh, crazy staff."

"Disappointed?" Sanguine smirked, "Are you kidding? The way you tore those bastards apart. Damn, that was impressive. A little gruesome, honestly, but hey, all the more reason to forget the bad times with some _fine wine_ ," he held a bottle up, shaking it enticingly and grinned.

"You did mighty fine lad, mighty fine," Sheogorath pat him on the shoulder, "Can't be having ourselves a dead Dragonborn now, not with the state of the Skyrim! Not that I don't mind it. Seems rather mad having dragons flying around outside your house when you're just trying to enjoy some tea and crumpets or you go out to have a quiet whiz behind a  tree and one comes flying by just to burn the damn thing down right in front of you! Hahaha!" Sheogorath chortled loudly again, "Anyhow, what was I saying? Oh right. You did well. Saved her too," he nudged Bishop and said, "Guess we'll see if this is what it took to make her lose her marbles though, eh?"

Bishop frowned at the Daedric Prince, he couldn't help it. He just felt awful. Something like that would definitely make someone go mad. He was pretty sure it made Freya go crazy at one time or another and she still had a few screws loose considering she just kissed Farkas earlier.

Sanguine climbed up onto his steed and said with yawn, "Well, looks like it's about that time. I still have a few more parties to make an appearance at, to, you know, get the wine flowing and all that."

"You always get invited to all the parties and you're not even that fun!" Sheogorath complained, "At least I know how to give them some entertainment!"

"I'd hardly call summoning a legion of dancing draugr entertaining," Sanguine said and waved a hand opening a portal in front of him.

"That's because they didn't give me a chance to finish! I was going to have them sing the Imperial Anthem while they juggled swords! _Swords lit on fire!_ "

Sanguine chuckled, "Well you got me there, friend. Now that definitely would have been entertaining, messy definitely, but very entertaining."

They made to leave when Bishop couldn't stop himself from asking, "How come you didn't stop him yourselves?"

Sanguine looked down at him, "What? Thorn?"

"Yeah..."

Sanguine smiled, "You know how it is, Bish. Mortal affairs are left to the mortals. We can't always come running in and saving the day for you puny beings-"

"-It would be _oh sooo_ , boring!" Sheogorath interjected.

"Not to mention Akatosh would have our heads," he pursed his lips, "Whoops. You didn't hear that from me."

"Akatosh doesn't want you to interfere?" Bishop gleaned.

"Well," Sanguine shrugged, "Not as much as we would definitely like to. He's Aedra, we're Daedra, don't exactly get along and he likes to keep things in your world... safe?" He laughed, "Of course he did birth the dragons right into your plane of existence, so who really knows what's going on in his head."

"But you're afraid of him?" Bishop was getting a lot bolder with his questions. Testing the waters. That was a mistake.

Sanguine glared at him, which was a lot more terrifying to see on a Daedric Prince than on a normal person, especially when his eyes lit up like fiery red, coals, "Don't test me mortal. I don't mind humoring you and your little questions now and again, but I am still a god and I could easily crush you. So watch your words."

Bishop pressed his lips together and nodded. Sanguine's eyes went back to normal and he regained his friendly tone of voice, "I left my wine for you on the table inside. You should celebrate when she's done recovering. Oh and be sure to give my gift to the lovely bride and groom at their wedding."

Bishop cocked a brow at him and he said, "What? It's just more wine. It's a party! Should loosen up, have a little fun!"

"Oh! Oh! Make sure they get my gift too! Open it right after they cut the cake!" Sheogorath chortled and stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Sanguine leaned over and whispered, "Whatever you do, don't open his gift, it'll unleash a swarm of flammable torch bugs. Might want to toss that one into the lake. Oh! And before I forget," he snapped his clawed fingers and a smaller portal next to the bigger one opened up, "Give a whistle."

Bishop looked at it and whistled sharply. In an instant Karnwyr leapt out of the thing and ran right over to Bishop, jumping on him, tail wagging madly and tongue lolling happily. He was completely healed and looking healthier than ever, in fact he looked even younger than he used to.

Bishop hugged his best friend and lifted the wolf right off the ground while he got his face licked all over. "Karnwyr! You're okay! I was so damn worried buddy!" He looked over at Sanguine and breathed, "Thank you."

Sanguine waved a hand at him, "Ah, it's the least I can do. He's a good wolf. Gave him back a few years on his life too. Should be like he's five years old now."

Bishop laughed, he couldn't believe it.

Sanguine said, "Now maybe this time he'll hear if anything gets too close to her. Take care of her, Bish. I'll always have my eye on you. And don't forget to try and have a little fun every now and again." He winked and snapped his steed's reins and rushed into the portal which swallowed him up entirely and the whole thing vanished on the spot along with the smaller one.

Bishop put Karnwyr down and stroked his ears, happy to have his friend back. But as he looked over into the windows again, seeing everyone still hard at work, healing Rona he felt a mixture of guilt and grief plaguing him. There was nothing else he could do now but be there for her.


	78. Silence

Bishop didn't know what to do with himself. He went back inside the cottage and found himself peeking into Rona's room every few minutes while Danica worked some strange magic on her. She was definitely looking a lot better, less pale, and sickly. Her eyes were closed over though, just resting. Karnwyr went inside and laid down at the foot of the bed, being wise enough to stay out of the way of the people tending to her, but still wanting to be nearby.

Finally Serlas got up and came out into the living area, he stopped by Bishop, looking at him, brows knit tightly together, yellow eyes reddened from his own crying and he pat Bishop on the shoulder and said, "You did well my son."

Bishop lost it. Emotions were high for all of them and this man kept calling him son like he really was his son. He felt like he didn't deserve it though, not after this. He broke down in front of the old elf and Serlas actually hugged him like a father would to his own son.

Serlas let him go and gave him a firm look of thanks and walked by into the kitchen and mindlessly started to make some tea. It was almost like he kept forgetting what he was doing though because Bishop was sure he saw the man take out and put away the same tea cup three separate times. He just needed to do something with his hands, busy himself. Bishop knew that feeling. He needed to do the same and considered just taking a walk through the forest even with all the rain.

Then Serlas asked, "What did that creature do to her?"

Bishop's face cringed and twisted. He shook his head and breathed, "Don't do that to yourself Serlas."

"I need to know what that monster did to her."

Bishop could barely bring himself to go back there, the images of it all were flashing still fresh in his mind. Seeing her hung up on a hook like that, so pale, so sickly. Bleeding heavily out her side where a chunk of her flesh had been ripped wide open. Her weak stare and her mouth gagged while Thorn reached around and touched her...

Bishop felt his stomach turn and forced the words out, "He stabbed her. He touched her... but he didn't rape her. Didn't get that far before she burned his skin off his body."

Serlas exhaled and set the tea cup aside, pressing his hands to the top of the counter and lowering his head. Bishop saw the old man's body tremble and he knew he was crying again.

Bishop looked away and just started talking. He had to do something and he really just wanted to get it all over with as fast as possible and never revisit the worst day of their lives ever again.

"She wanted to go out. She got lost in that book again, saw something horrible and begged me to take her out," he choked back his pain and said, "And I told her _no_. That I was too tired, told her to go run circles in the garden so I could fucking... _I fucking napped_. I was sleeping on this fucking couch when they took her. She went to the lake, took Karnwyr and," Bishop sobbed, "I'm so sorry Serlas. I should have been there. I should have paid attention, gone with her," he grit his teeth and clenched his fists, " _I should have killed that fucker years ago when I still had the chance._ "

It was quiet for a minute before Serlas said, "Don't blame yourself. You found her... _thank the gods you found her_..."

Both of them were trapped in their own anguish, not sure what to do with themselves in the aching silence. Fortunately quite a few distractions appeared at the door.

"Hey," Aela's voice carried over from the side of the house where the door was still wide open. Bishop and Serlas looked over at the group of people. Aela, Farkas, Freya, Bast and Risla were all there.

Serlas waved a hand, welcoming them all inside. They came in out of the rain and a few of them glanced into Rona's room. Risla held a hand to her mouth, horrified and quickly asked, "Is there anything I can do to help? I know a bit of alchemy."

Serlas shook his head, still facing the counter and staring hard out the front windows, "No my dear. We've already taken care of it. I thank you for your offer though."

"Karnwyr!" Bast said smiling. The wolf looked up and opened his maw into a wide smile and started wagging his tail. He got up and hurried over to sniff at Bast's and Freya's feet and they both knelt down and gave him plenty of loving pets.

"Wow! You hardly changed at all Karnwyr!" Freya said as she gave him a sweet kiss on the top of his happy head. He started to get excited and really got his butt wiggling with the wag of his tail. Bast giggled and hugged him right around his neck and he licked at her face.

"Yeah," Bishop smiled, "It's like he gained a few years back in the last day."

Freya looked up at him and cocked a brow curiously. He said, "I'll tell you later. Long story." When Karnwyr had enough pets though he looked back into the room Rona was lying in and gave a low whine and returned to dutifully lay at the foot of her bed.

"Wow," Freya said, "He's really worried about her."

"Always is," Bishop said.

Everyone stood there for a moment, hesitating to sit in the furniture, being soaking wet and all but Serlas started moving again, actually making tea this time and said to them, "Please sit down. I'm not concerned about ruining the fabric."

They all took seats then, Bast and Aela plopped down in two of the poufy chairs while Farkas took a seat on the couch and Freya curled up right next to him and Risla sat down at the other end of the couch.

Bishop went over and grabbed one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen and brought that over to sit on backwards which he preferred over the other squishy furniture. He said, "I really can't thank you all enough for what you did back there. You saved her life."

Aela smirked, "We'd do anything for our little dragon, you know that. Even get kicked out of Whiterun again."

Serlas came over, setting a tray of pastries, teacups and the hot kettle on the table. Risla and Bast grabbed some food and poured tea for themselves as Serlas sat unceremoniously into his own chair, still looking distraught but grateful for the new distraction. He asked, "What happened in Whiterun?"

Bishop scratched his head awkwardly, "I uh... did what you suggested, Serlas. Started fighting down every idiot standing in my way and well... probably have a huge bounty on my head again."

"We helped," Aela said laughing a little, "Made sure to get him and Danica out of there quick."

"I'm grateful," Serlas said, "Truly. I will do whatever I can to assuage this issue, though I have to admit I have very little pull with Stormcloaks."

Aela sighed, crossing her arms, "I'll write to Vignar again, see if there isn't anything he can do about it. We did kill a lot of them though."

"Could always get the Imperials to take the city," Farkas suggested. Bishop was surprised by his forethought because that didn't sound like the worst idea.

"That might be something," Bishop said, "They were kind of a bunch of pushovers, all things considered."

Aela shook her head, "That's the thing, they _were_ a bunch of pushovers. I bet you anything Ulfric will be here in a day or two to remedy that."

"I will speak with him then," Serlas said, "I will explain what happened."

Bishop frowned, "Serlas, you don't know the man. Not only does he hate the high elves, he really hates the Imperials too and considering you're a high elf that worked for the Emperor..."

Serlas sighed and rubbed his fingers at the space between his eyes, "I would still try," he looked at Aela, "Tell me when you know of his arrival. In the meantime you are all free to stay here on the farm. I apologize, we do not have any extra beds, but we have bedrolls and anyone is free to take the couch there. There is also the inn in Falkreath if you prefer, I will gladly cover the cost of your stays there."

Danica came out then, holding a rag, wiping the blood from her hands onto it and said, "She's going to live. She needs plenty of bed rest and no running around or fighting or any of that. Her wound still needs some more time to heal on its own and I don't want her to tear it open again because if she does she'll start bleeding internally. I don't know what happened to her, but that was by far one of the worst cuts I've ever seen, like she was stabbed repeatedly."

Bishop lowered his gaze, turning his face away. Danica noticed and knit her brows together, "Is that what happened?" He nodded slowly. She took a breath and repeated, "Bed rest. Plenty of it. Now, I heard you were offering beds? I'm quite tired and would like to get some sleep before I head back tomorrow."

"Of course," Serlas stood and said, "I will gladly pay you for all the trouble as well Miss Pure-Spring."

She smiled at him. "That's very kind of your Mister Thoraminh, but I was more than happy to save her life, despite initially being dragged here against my will," she said narrowing her eyes at Bishop.

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I accept your apology," she said smiling, "And I understand now the urgency behind your actions."

Illia stepped in and said, "Serlas, go ahead and give her my bed for the night, I'm okay with a bedroll."

"Will that be acceptable Miss Pure-Spring?" Serlas asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'd take a bedroll myself if my back weren't in such bad shape," she said rubbing a hand over her lower back.

Serlas showed her to the room and she went to lay down right away.

Bishop was drifting in and out of his thoughts, trying to stay in the present with everyone else while his mind wanted to keep revisiting the horrors he saw that night. Then he got to looking around at everyone and realized, "Hey Serlas," the old elf took his spot back in one of the chairs and looked over, "How was everyone able to pass through the blood seal?"

Serlas said, "I brought it down after you left so Danica could come in safely. You said you killed that man, so I felt it wasn't necessary anymore."

Bishop looked worried and he said, "There were still plenty of bandits in that hideout. I wouldn't put it past any of them to come here and try to take revenge."

Serlas stood right up again and demanded, "Take me there."

"I'll help," Aela said getting up too, "You've got the Companions at your back."

"I wouldn't mind taking out some of those sick bastards myself," Freya snarled. She and Farkas got up and then Bast stood and Freya pointed a finger at her and said, "I don't think so. You're staying right here."

Bast made to protest when Serlas said, "I agree with your sister Bastet. If you could stay here and look after Rona and protect the farm, I'd appreciate it. You're a good marksman I take it?" He eyed her bow.

She nodded and clutched at the bow strung over her chest then sighed and said, "Yeeaah. Alright. I'll keep an eye out."

"I'd very much appreciate it," he said.

"I know I knocked out a few of those guards back in Whiterun," Risla said, "but I'm really not much of a fighter. I'll stay here too."

The rest of them left for the hideout. They walked through the rain, but Serlas cast a spell over them which kept them all dry during the downpour. It was about an hour's walk there. The two bandits Bishop had killed earlier were still outside the door. It seemed that no one had come and gone or noticed or cared.

Bishop wondered if any of them had fled until they crept down into that place and found it still full of bandits skulking about. They did not hesitate to start picking them off and Serlas rushed on ahead of them all. Bishop tried to keep up with the man but was surprisingly left behind more than once. He did come across each and every body that Serlas unleashed his rage into though and it was not a pretty sight. He left a trail of mangled and mutilated corpses, plenty of them with their chest cavities blown open like something had burst from inside of them.

The man was angry and rightfully so. Bishop understood his feelings completely and let the old elf go on his rampage. Farkas and Aela moved on a ways ahead as well and Freya caught up with Bishop who'd fallen behind. He'd had his fill of killing that day already.

She paced beside him and asked, "Did he hurt her?"

"Yeah. He stabbed her repeatedly. You heard the priestess..."

"You know what I mean Bishop," Freya said looking right at him, brows knit together.

He met her gaze and firmly said, "No. He didn't get that far. He... he groped her. But she lit him on fire before he got a chance to do... _that_."

" _Good_ ," Freya practically snarled, "Wouldn't have minded seeing that for myself."

Bishop shook his head looking morose. He would have rather none of it happened at all. He tried to take his mind away from it again as they passed by another mangled and charred corpse, "So you and Farkas, huh?"

Freya blushed a little smiling, "Yeah..."

"He's a good man," Bishop said, "Please don't... hurt him."

She scowled at him, "Why does everyone think I'm like that?" Bishop looked at her with half-lidded eyes and she said, "Okay. Yeah. Fine. So I did attack him with my sword when he started flirting with me. But he wasn't like the other men. He just... took it. Didn't run away or anything."

Bishop looked at her incredulous, "You attacked him with your sword!?"

"Well yeah... I have," she pursed her lips, "issues."

"No shit," Bishop muttered.

"But I felt really bad afterwards. I cut his arms up pretty good. Sooo... I got one of Qetesh's potions and found him and cleaned him up and apologized. After that we got to talking and he was really sweet."

"He is," Bishop agreed, "he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet. Quietest too."

" _Actually_ ," she smiled, "Farkas is quite the talker when you get him going. And," she laughed a little, "he's not as slow as everyone thinks he is. He's actually really attentive to his surroundings and pretty smart."

"Huh," Bishop said with genuine surprise. Although Farkas had occasionally expressed his foresight a few times since he'd known him.

"He's just really shy," she mused.

Bishop smirked at her and cocked a brow, "You fooled around with the big galoot yet?"

She giggled, blushing a little and said, "Well, things did move kind of fast."

"Yeah, it's only been a little over a week Freya," Bishop laughed at her, "But you always did move pretty fast."

"Bish... it was great. Being with him," she trailed off. She actually looked really happy and he felt happy for her.

But he couldn't help but joke, "Bet he breaks every bed he does it on."

She pushed him in the arm and said, "You have no idea! And you thought you were a wild man, tsk!" He laughed at her and then she said looking a little sad, "You know the last time I slept with a man after," she hesitated, "after what Thorn did to me. It was over a year after the fact. When he saw my scars he thought I was disgusting."

Bishop looked over at her despondently and she continued smiling a little, "But with Farkas... he saw them and all he said was," she laughed a little putting on a deeper voice, " _'You must be a strong warrior to survive scars like these_ '," she started blushing again and smiling more.

Bishop chuckled, "That definitely sounds like him."

"Thing is, I didn't disgust him Bishop," her face fell then and she looked at him tearfully and said, "She's gonna scar, real bad, and not just like physical scars either. She's going to be hurting. She might not want you to touch her either."

His heart dropped. They were talking about Rona now and Freya was giving him advice, preparing him for dealing with whatever trauma she might have.

"Just be there for her and be patient. You'll wait for her, right? However long it takes? She's a nice woman and... she's so good for you Bish, I see that now," she looked right at him and said, "I'm sorry for how I treated you and her before. For everything I did and said. I want to change, I want us to be friends again."

Bishop nodded and said, "Yeah. Me too."

They continued on throughout the hideout, passing by every corpse Serlas destroyed and a few ash piles which Bishop assumed was the old elf's handiwork as well. They stepped into a chamber and found Farkas and Aela with two bloodied and beaten nude women who only had a thin blanket each and were trying to cover themselves with.

Aela looked over and said, "We found them inside that room," she pointed to a dirty closet of a room, "We're going to get them down to Falkreath and get them some help."

"I'll go with you," Freya said as she pulled her tunic off, leaving just a white undershirt on beneath. She passed it to one of the women and Farkas took his armor off and yanked his furs off and passed them to the other woman. They were huge on her but would cover her at least.

Aela looked at Bishop and said, "You might want to check on the old elf. He was pretty worked up."

Bishop assured them he would and they left, heading back with the two women. He moved forward through a few more rooms and found Serlas standing in the doorway of Thorn's torture chamber. Bishop stood beside him and without taking his eyes off the room, Serlas said firmly, "You'll want to leave Bishop. I'm going to cave the place in entirely. Just waiting for the others to make their way out."

Bishop pat the man on his back and said, "I'm going to head back to the farm, so just... take all the time you need and if you need to talk, I'm your man."

Serlas nodded stiffly and Bishop left out the door he kicked in earlier. Everyone was in pain and they all had to find their own ways to work through it. For Serlas, it was unleashing and obliterating every bandit who might have had a hand in the harm of his daughter and then utterly destroying the place where they'd held her against her will. For Freya it was spending years being angry over what happened to her and then finding someone who loved her just as she was, scars and all. And for Bishop it was to be near Rona right then, watching over her until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

~~~

A soft morning light crept through the room. The ranger slept deeply, in a chair, with his face laying on top of his arms on the side of the bed. The Dragonborn opened her eyes and took in a quiet breath as she watched dust particles float through the sunbeams and just enjoyed the stillness and peacefulness in that moment. She looked on lovingly at her ranger, but couldn't bring herself to wake him. If she did he would want to hold her, to touch her.

And she didn't want to be touched. She wanted to crawl into herself and hide and try to forget everything. Things were looking up before, but now she felt broken and she felt like it was her own damn fault. She never listened. People all around her were screaming in pain because of her and she just kept right on hurting them with her willfulness and obstinate behavior. She wanted to go back to a time and place where she wasn't the Dragonborn. Where she didn't have dragons, bandits, and the Thalmor all trying to kill her and everyone close to her. She wanted to go home.

She'd heard the Priestess the night before though. She had to recover, which meant staying put and getting bed rest. They'd be stuck there for another week no doubt. She would have to have patience and she would now. She wasn't about to make the same mistakes all over again.

She laid there listening to her ranger breathe and his wolf's light snoring at the foot of the bed. She smiled a little. Karnwyr was okay and he was there as always, worried for her.

Bishop stirred then. She quickly closed her eyes. She didn't want him to know she'd woken up. She didn't want his form of comfort. Not yet. She wasn't ready.

~~~

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked over at her. She was still sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to disturb her rest. She was looking so much better though. Her skin was a healthy pink again and she was breathing steadily. He got up and left the room, closing her door over. He went into the living space and glanced over at the five adults sleeping in bedrolls on the floor and the one sleeping girl on the couch. It was still very early.

Bishop wondered if Serlas was back yet. He really had stayed up with her until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, which had been almost all night, but he hadn't seen the elf come in.

He tried to busy himself pulling together a simple breakfast, some sweet bread, milk and an apple. He started cutting it up and he heard Bast grumble from the couch, "Ow... my back hurts."

He chuckled a little and said quietly, "I could have told you that."

She sat up and looked over at him from her spot on the couch, "Did she wake up yet?"

"No, she's still resting," he said as he cut the apple into slices, then he asked her, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, watcha got?"

He grabbed a sweet roll and held it up, she put her hands out to catch it and he tossed it to her.

"You see the old man come in last night?"

"Nope," she said through a mouthful.

Damn... he was actually starting to worry for Serlas. He hoped that he didn't bring the whole bandit cave down on top of himself.

"Speak of the Daedra," he said as Serlas appeared in the garden. He came in looking absolutely exhausted and peeked in on Rona.

He turned back to them and sighed relived, "She's looking much better... Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep myself." He quickly left them, heading up the stairs to his room.

They looked after him. Bishop took a bite of his apple and shook his head. The elf must have found his own way to work through his grief all through the night. Bishop suspected he'd spent the entire evening drinking at Valga's tavern. He couldn't blame the man either, after seeing that disgusting and horrific place. Ale was a good way to scrub the mind of that shit.

It wasn't long before the others roused for the day. Bishop was actually glad to have the company. It took his mind off of the traumatic event that plagued his dreams all night and gave him something to do. He fixed them all their breakfast choices, insisting they make it as varied as possible so he'd be nice and busy, making snowberry crepes, horker omelets, and even Farkas' ridiculously huge breakfast of seared strips of venison and plenty of helpings of eggs. Even Karnwyr came in, stretching and yawning looking for breakfast.

Bishop was so damn happy just to have the wolf alive that he spoiled him like crazy, giving him a thick cut of horker meat and all kinds of table scraps.

As noon rolled around, with no sign of Rona stirring from her peaceful rest Risla and Danica were getting ready to take their leave. Danica stepped into Rona's room to check on the progress of her healing while Risla stood by the door and Bishop handed her a small travel pack with supplies, equipment and some gold.

Bishop asked her, "What are you going to do now that you've deserted the Stormcloaks? You probably have a bounty on your head."

"I'm going to Riften," she said, "I've been thinking of joining the priesthood there."

Bishop scoffed, "At the Temple of Mara?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I'm going to make a new life for myself. Change my name, take on a new identity and start over. For so long I've carried this hatred in my heart and I thought I could find revenge for my parents by joining the Stormcloaks. I really believed in their message... until I became one of them. Until I saw the way it changed my brother. Seeing the hatred in his heart come out like that, I knew it wasn't right. So I'm off to replace the hate inside myself with love instead."

"Will you go back to your brother?"

"No," she smiled weakly, "I can't now. I'd be putting him at risk by trying to see him."

"Next time we're in Ivarstead, you want me to tell him about you?" Bishop offered.

Risla smiled and said, "I'd appreciate that. I just hope Hamvak doesn't turn me in to claim the bounty on my head."

Bishop raised a brow, "You think he would?"

She said, "Honestly? I don't know anymore."

Bishop gave her a feeble look and said, "Well, I wish you the best all the same. Maybe we'll stop by if we're ever out that way again."

"I'd like that," Risla said. They shook hands and she said her farewells. Danica came out too and said Rona's healing was going well but once again insisted she stay in bed for another few days before she try walking around. Bishop gave the woman a travel pack with supplies and gold and apologized to her again. She was kind and wished him all the best before taking her leave.

As the day wore on, Farkas and Freya decided to go out for a stroll by the lake and Bast wandered off the grounds and found a tree to climb up in nearby. Illia and Aela were sitting at the table chatting about old Claudia and Rona's striking resemblance to her.

Bishop went back over to her room and looked in on her. Still sound asleep. He stepped in, closing the door over and pulled a chair up, sitting by her bedside again. He wanted so much for her to wake up already and greet him with her beautiful smile. It felt like Solitude all over again. He worried she'd be trapped in her dreams for days again. At least this time she wasn't screaming through a nightmare.

He grasped her hand and she pulled away, startling him, "Rona?" She opened her eyes and looked over at him. His lip trembled and he smiled weakly at her, "You're awake? How long have you been awake, Sweetness?"

She was silent and just turned her head away. He remembered what Freya had said. _She's going to be hurting. She might not want you to touch her either._ He pulled his hands back and said, "Was really worried about you Ladyship. I..." he breathed, "I don't even know where to start or what to say. If you want to talk though, I'm here."

She looked sadly at him and it pained his heart to see her like that. He wanted so much to just hold her but resisted that urge. Then she pushed herself up on the bed and winced, holding her side.

"Still hurting?" He leaned back grabbing a bottle of potion on the dresser and passed it to her, "Here, for the pain."

She took it, still looking forlorn and drank it down quickly, putting it aside. She just sat there and stared at the blankets, looking miserable. He couldn't figure out what was going through her head.

"Talk to me Rona. Tell me everything on your mind, please," he hadn't realized how badly he wanted to hear her voice then, when he finally noticed she hadn't said a single word to him since she woke up.

She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but second guessed it and closed her mouth again. His face cringed and he said, "Please, Rona, just talk to me."

She looked right at him then and her tears came, flooding from her eyes and she clutched the base of her neck with a hand and started trembling all over.

Bishop didn't understand what was wrong. Was she hurting there too? Had they missed a wound?

"Does it hurt? Should I get Illia or your father?" He asked standing.

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak again, brows knit tightly together and she tapped at the base of her neck. He called out, "Illia! Illia quick!"

Illia and Aela both came rushing in and Illia said, "Is everything alright? What is it?"

"Something's wrong," Bishop said with shuddered breathing, "Something's wrong with her throat, she can't speak."

Illia took the chair by the bed and touched a hand to her shoulder. Rona pulled away quickly and started to shake. Illia pulled her hands back and asked, "Is there something wrong with your throat Rona?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes and opened her mouth like she was screaming but nothing came out. Bishop stared wide-eyed as Rona struggled and failed to vocalize her thoughts and emotions. She buried her face in her hands and silently sobbed into them.

It all crashed down on him then. She'd lost her voice. It was just, _gone_. She couldn't speak, she couldn't shout... she couldn't _sing_.

Rona's voice was everything to her. He could hardly count the number of times she'd told him, _I love to sing!_ But now, she had no voice. No more joyous tavern songs, no more beautiful songs of love, or incredible songs of power. No more lullabies or gentle humming. No more sweet words of love.

He'd believed the worst was behind them but this. He couldn't cope with it. He stepped out of the room going outside and he just walked. He walked and walked with no idea where he was going.


	79. Journey through Jerall

 

She'd begged and pleaded to the gods to take the curse from her for so long. But not like this. She definitely wasn't the Dragonborn without her voice, but she wasn't herself either. How could she ever sing again? Being able to sing was one of the greatest joys in her life and now it was gone.

She couldn't even use her magic anymore. Some could summon it through sheer willpower, but she'd always needed the incantations and the words to bring it forth. Rona relied so much on her voice, she never realized how much until it was gone.

She couldn't even tell Bishop how sorry she was or tell him how much she loved him anymore. He'd left, looking like he just couldn't take it anymore. She worried for him, she wanted to go to him, but knew better. She had to stay put, she'd promised herself, she'd swore she wouldn't move for once in her life.

Even when her father came in, seeing her awake and when he broke down, bursting into tears and started pacing swiftly back and forth while rambling and yelling she wouldn't leave. She'd never seen him so upset in her life.

" _Why Rona?_ Why did you do it!? Why must you keep doing this!? I cannot cope with this anymore. I always hold my tongue. _Always_. But It's too much. I thought I'd die of grief - seeing you like that. Do you understand now!? What your actions are doing!? Do you see!? _Do you care!?_ I've already lost the most important woman in my life once before but to nearly lose _you_ ," his words and his tears were swift and sharp. She cried too, watching him like that. She took the tongue lashing, she deserved it. Every word. He was right.

He went on and on, with Aela and Illia right there too, both of them looking stunned, unable to bring themselves to try and stop him. He was so angry, hurt and upset.

"I love you Rona, more than you can ever understand! You will never know until you have a child how painful it is to see them hurt like that - and I pray to the gods that you _never_ experience what I experienced tonight! _It is agonizing!_ Do you understand!? That man took you! We tried so damned hard to protect you! I did _everything_ to prevent it! And you just ran off alone like none of it mattered!" He roared, fists clenched, body trembling. And then he paused looking over her face and shook his head, choking out, "Do you have _nothing_ to say for yourself!?"

She swallowed hard and averted her gaze. She opened her mouth, she tried to speak, _I'm sorry, Ata_. But the words would not come.

Illia stood up and said softly, "Serlas."

He glared at the woman daring her to challenge him. She put a gentle hand out and said, "Rona's lost her voice."

His face crumbled completely and he looked back down at her. She couldn't bear to look at him though as her tears came swift and steady. She wanted to crawl inside herself, but settled for crawling under the covers instead. She quietly lay her face into a pillow and shut her eyes, willing it all to go away.

She heard her father utter a single word, "I..." and then he left, sweeping out of the room.

Aela looked over sadly at Rona, tears sparkling in her own eyes and she tried to comfort her, "Hey. It's going to be okay. Just give it a day, I'm sure your voice will come back in no time."

Rona sniffled and closed her eyes. _Go away. Leave me alone._

They did leave her alone then and she forced herself to sleep. It wasn't hard either. She felt exhausted and sadder than she'd ever felt in her life.

~~~

Two days went by and Rona just laid in bed, hardly eating or interacting with anyone. Bishop made the effort to coax her to eat something, but she'd just take two bites and push it away before laying back down, turning her back to him and ignoring him.

Malborn arrived on the second day. Serlas had written him a week before, informing him they'd be leaving for Cyrodiil soon and he came along as anxious as ever, looking to go already. When Serlas told him their journey would be delayed another week it only made him more distressed and he demanded they make good on their promise. Naturally, Serlas ripped him a new one telling him his daughter had nearly just died and they were not leaving until she recovered, leaving the poor bosmer feeling like an idiot and an ass.

The others stayed on the farm too, keeping Bishop company at least. He tried to stay in high spirits for Rona's sake. He'd gotten all his anguish out when he realized she couldn't speak. He walked along the lake for some time before literally walking right into it, clothes still on and everything. He stood in the center of it and just roared at the skies telling Akatosh to go fuck himself quite a few times and started slamming his hands onto the water and splashing around like a maniac.

As Farkas and Freya walked by and saw him like that, Farkas assumed he was drowning and went out to rescue him, picking him right up out of the water while he continued to flail about and roar nonsensically until Freya managed to calm him down.

Karnwyr stayed close to Rona, often sleeping on her bed with her. In fact, she seemed to prefer his company. He was the only living thing she allowed to touch her. She still recoiled at everyone else and none of them forced it, especially when Freya insisted that they give her, her space.

By the fourth day Bishop went in to check on her while everyone ate lunch. She was in the same spot, staring at the wall, away from the door. He sat down in the chair by the bed and said, "You should try walking. Stretch your legs a little."

Silence.

Bishop sighed and said, "Come on Ladyship. You have to do something. You can't just lay in bed forever and keep being miserable."

She continued to ignore him and he twisted his face in frustration. Then Aela came in and said, "Hey, you should come down to the lake and bathe with us."

Rona glanced back then and Aela held up some soaps and hair tonics, "What do you say girl? Wash all the grime out of your hair? The boys won't be around, we're sending them off to have a drink at the tavern in Falkreath. You know, so this one doesn't come along to snoop on us!"

She prodded Bishop in the arm and he just rolled his eyes at her and turned back to Rona and said, "How's that sound Ladyship? No men around? Just you and the girls?"

She sat up then and nodded. She had been feeling pretty dirty the last four days and never managed to get around to bathing herself, feeling too depressed over the loss of her voice to do anything at all.

Aela said, "Great! Alright, you head out with the men then Bishop and we'll have a girl's day out." Aela smiled brightly at Rona and left the room. Bishop collected a towel and a white under dress from a drawer putting them on the dresser for her. He made to leave when Rona reached over, grabbing a piece of parchment from a pile they'd left her, if she wanted to try and communicate. She took a quill and scribbled a quick note and held it out for him.

He took it and looked it over. He looked like he might cry then and swallowed hard choking out, "I love you too, Rona. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I just want you to know that."

Then he left her, closing the door behind him. She threw her feet over the bed, nearly kicking Karnwyr who was sleeping on the floor nearby. He looked up at her and gave a low whine and she smiled at him. She tried to stand and wobbled a bit, holding onto the chair for support.

Once she got up though she felt alright. Her side still hurt a lot though and she wanted to look at it. She hadn't seen herself at all in four days while she recovered, so she stripped down naked and tentatively approached the floor length mirror in the corner. She knit her brows together looking at herself. She hardly recognized the woman who looked back.

She was still very dirty. Her hair was a tangled mess and had dirt and even some twigs and leaves stuck in it. Her eyes looked swollen and tired from days of crying herself to sleep. But it as the enormous, jagged white scar in her side which stood out the most to her. It was awful and ugly. It curved towards her naval and was still a bit inflamed looking. That was where he'd stabbed her, repeatedly, healing it and then burying the knife in again and again, tearing her flesh wide open.

Magic could do many things, but heal scars was not one of them. She would have that monster of a scar for the rest of her life, she would have to look at it every time she saw herself naked. And if she could ever bring herself to let Bishop touch her again, he too would have to see it, in all its horrific detail. A constant and painful reminder of what happened to her. She felt hideous and ashamed.

Even the scars on her face were nothing compared to the way she felt about this. She recalled her first time up on High Hrothgar when the frost troll had given her three vicious slashes across her cheek and how Bishop so carefully and gently tended to the wound. He had checked it every day when they arrived there to make sure it wasn't infected.

On the fourth day she stood in their makeshift kitchen, holding a silver platter up to see her reflection since the Greybeards lacked any sort of mirror in the place, with Arngeir mumbling something about pridefulness and vanity when she'd asked for one. So she started rummaging around the kitchen for something shiny enough to see herself in. She peeled the bandages back and got a good look at her distorted reflection in the platter.

Rona didn't want to admit it then, but she was a bit upset by the fact that she had three sharp strikes permanently etched below her left eye. She wasn't vain by any sense of the word, but she knew she was pretty and it hurt a bit seeing the face she'd known for so long somewhat disfigured.

Bishop had come in and cocked a brow at her as he walked by, grabbing a bottle of mead and a piece of hard bread. "Getting a good look at your battle scars?" he'd teased her then.

She pouted slightly and mumbled, "Is it ugly?"

He chuckled, "Ugly? _You?_ "

She nodded feebly.

Then he'd stepped over to her, tipped her face up with a hand on her chin and said with genuine honesty, "Rona, you could _never_ be ugly."

She knew Bishop, wouldn't care. He had so many scars himself, all painful reminders of his own sordid past, he even had whip lashes and that long sword slash on his back. All scars that Thorn had given him too.

She touched the jagged scar on her left side, tracing it across her hip and up where it stopped short on her abdomen, pointing at her naval. She looked hatefully at it and then leaned closer to the mirror, looking over the right side of her neck where Thorn had bitten her, not once but twice. Very light looking, white scarred, teeth impressions showed in two separate spots there. Just more reminders... at least with the scar in her side she could cover it up, but those, she'd always see unless she wore something around her neck.

She sighed silently and turned away from her reflection, then grabbed the white under dress and pulled it on and put the towel under her arm. She stepped into the living area with Karnwyr following close by her. Illia was sitting at the table drinking some tea and reading a book. She looked up and smiled kindly at Rona, "The girls are already down at the lake if you want to meet them there."

Rona nodded feebly and quickly left the cottage making her way down to the shore. She saw Aela, Freya and Bast all soaking in the water already washing up. They were chatting lightly and sounded happy. She couldn't believe how easy it was to forget what it felt like to be happy. In fact, it was right in that spot she stood in where any and all happiness she had was torn away from her so abruptly.

But she wasn't afraid to stand there and neither was Karnwyr as he immediately waded into the water and started paddling over to Bast who was clicking for him and saying, "Karnwyr! C'mere! Yeah, c'mere boy," she started petting him all over as he dog paddled around with his tongue lolling out. Rona actually smiled a little. He was such a good companion to her over the last four days. She didn't know what she'd have done with herself without him. When she needed someone to cuddle and hold onto Karnwyr let her and she loved him all the more for it.

She noticed that Bast was wearing her bra and panties still, while Freya kept on a white under shirt. Aela didn't give a damn though, swimming around totally nude. She noticed that even Aela had plenty of battle scars of her own and she didn't mind sharing them with the world.

Aela waved at her and said, "Come on in girl! The water's not even that cold!"

"If you're a nord," Bast scoffed.

Freya laughed, "Well you're half a nord and you're doing just fine I'd say."

"It was still cold getting in though," Bast argued.

Freya looked over and said, "You're half nord too right, Rona? So you should be fine."

The woman actually smiled at her and she didn't know what to think about that. Rona decided to keep her under dress on though and waded into the water while the dress ballooned stupidly around her as the air got trapped in it. Bast laughed a little and said, "Maybe just take it off."

Rona shook her head quickly and forced the dress under the water.

Aela swam over and gave her a bar of soap and pointed back at the shore, "Hair tonics are over there, take your pick."

Rona just nodded her head in thanks and Bast asked her, "Have you tried talking again? Maybe your voice is back."

Freya frowned and splashed her little sister, "You can be so rude sometimes!"

" _Me!?"_ Bast barked incredulously at her, "Have you ever met yourself!?"

Rona made to laugh, but there was no sound and she sulked a little. Bast noticed and said, "Sorry."

Rona just shrugged her shoulders and started to wash herself while the other three talked about what they were going to do about returning to Whiterun.

"We left Athis with the pups," Aela said, "I'm not sure how long he'll be able to hold out for."

"You don't think the Stormcloaks would go in and arrest him when he didn't attack them, do you?" Freya wondered.

"I don't know," Aela said, "I hope not. But I suppose Tilma could look after Blaise and Lucia in the meantime."

"What's gonna happen when Qetesh and the others get back?" Bast asked.

Aela scowled down at the water, "Good point... we have to get this resolved quickly. Not sure when to expect them all back."

Rona looked on at them all curiously, wanting to ask what had happened, but without her voice she could only quietly speculate.

When they'd all finished washing up, they sat on the shore of the lake just sunbathing. It was kind of nice, Rona thought. It reminded her of spending time with her old girlfriends and she really wanted to go see them all. Now that she was up and walking she hoped they would leave soon.

Bast got up and called to Karnwyr, taking him off to go play around the wooded area while she climbed trees. Aela nodded off, still totally nude by the lakeshore leaving just Rona and Freya sitting by one another to stare off at the lake and watch how it sparkled as the sunlight touched the ripples.

Freya asked her, "How you doing? After all that?"

Rona just shrugged and shifted her hand back and forth to say, _okay_.

Freya chuckled and said, "Doing a lot better than I did after... well you know."

Silence. Awkward silence no less because Rona couldn't even say anything.

Freya cleared her throat and said, "Have you looked at it?"

Rona took a breath and exhaled noisily, as noisily as one could without words.

"That bad?" Freya said looking at her, brows knit together. Rona met her gaze and just nodded. Then Freya said, "Want to see mine?"

Rona blushed a little pressing her lips together and Freya laughed, "I'm just saying, it might help you to know you're not alone. I mean, not the only one who's got some nasty scars from... him."

Rona looked over at her and nodded, as if to say, _show me_.

Freya said, "Prepare yourself, it's not pretty," she lifted her shirt up, revealing her bare breasts underneath. Rona got a good view of three awful jagged white scars that looked horrifically like the one on her hip. In fact, Freya had one on her hip just like hers.

She looked on morosely at them and then Freya put her shirt back down and said, "So... let me guess. He started in your hip right?"

Rona nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that was his thing. Get them in the hip, then move up the chest. Dig it into the breast and bury it in the collarbone. Gods he was such a sick fuck," she snarled angrily and shook her head, then looked back at Rona and said, "You really roasted him alive? Like with your shout right?"

Rona furrowed her own brows and nodded firmly.

Freya grinned at her, " _Good_. That fucker deserved it. I hope it hurt him... Bishop said he stabbed him fifty times and then cut his head right off too."

Rona shrugged. She couldn't remember anything that happened after she shouted at that twisted freak because right after she did all she heard was his and the others agonized screams and Bishop's furious snarling before everything faded out completely and she woke up again in her own bed with Illia pouring potion down her throat and her father desperately trying to revive her.

Freya leaned back on her arms and said, "I'm glad for it. We don't have to leave Skyrim anymore. They're all gone," she glanced at Rona, "I guess I owe you a lot of thanks for that. I mean, you've given us our lives back and now our freedom. I haven't slept so soundly in the last six years than I did the night Bishop told me he was dead."

Rona wished she could say the same. Her nightmares had been plaguing her again, only this time it was a constant return to that awful place with that awful man.

Freya seemed to glean that much from the look on her face when she said, "They'll fade in time. The memories. Even the scars will start to fade. You're gonna be alright. You're one tiny woman but damn, you're tough as nails girl," Rona looked at her, smirking and cocking a brow and Freya chuckled, "No seriously. When I saw you fight that dragon out in Rorikstead. Gods... I'd never seen anything like it. You'll get through this."

The women spent their day out by the lake before returning to the cottage around sundown. When Rona went in she was surprised to find Illia with a bunch of sewing materials and a huge swath of red fabric. She smiled at her, motioning her to come over.

"Unfortunately we couldn't salvage your dress," she said, "so I stopped by Falkreath and picked up some fabric, leather and other materials so we could make you a new one! I even enchanted the fabric to make it fire and ice resistant." Illia smiled at Rona as she stepped over and looked at the pretty red fabric. She'd originally gotten her dress in the Imperial city ages ago, it had been her favorite piece of clothing for so long, light with strong resistant material and very easy to move in.

Rona ran her fingers across the new fabric, it felt nearly the same as the old stuff, just less worn. And being resistant to fire and ice was absolutely ideal considering nearly every dragon she met had fire, ice or both.

Illia said, "I'm pretty good at sewing, so what do you say we work on this together and get you fitted for a whole new dress?"

Rona smiled and nodded fervently. It felt good to do something again, even if it was just sewing. Aela and Freya went to work on making dinner while Bast laid on her stomach by the fireplace making faces at Karnwyr and scratched him on the head. Rona and Illia started measuring out fabric, cutting and pulling it all together, doing their best to match it to her old one, which lay draped over a chair, tattered and ruined.

It really was a nice evening and exactly what she'd needed to come out of her depression. She especially found herself missing Bishop and was looking forward to seeing him that evening.

~~~

The four men sat at a large table at the Dead Man's Drink in Falkreath. They were playing a game of dice to pass the time. Both Bishop and Serlas were hitting the bottle pretty heavily too while Malborn remained steadfastly sober and got restless every time someone new walked into the tavern.

After the fourth time someone came in and Malborn jumped knocking a drink over, Bishop kicked him and growled, "Would you stop that!? You're making _me_ anxious."

"I... I think I'm going to rent a room and just lay down for a bit," Malborn said finally, getting up and leaving his money and cards on the table.

Bishop rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, don't forget to barricade the door too while you're at it. Fucking lunatic."

"Malborn is right to be paranoid," Serlas said, "The Thalmor are very meticulous and no matter how lowly they might deem someone, if you cross them they will do everything in their power to destroy you."

"Yeah," Bishop's lip curled as he stared at his shitty hand, "I know."

More silence. Bishop was so tired of the quiet. He wanted noise. He wanted to hear people talking. No, that wasn't right. He couldn't care less about what anyone else had to say. He wanted to hear Rona's voice, he wanted to hear it more than anything in his life. He'd have given his own voice just for hers to be returned. He hardly needed his. He knew how to express himself just fine without it. But would she ever let him express himself to her again? She wouldn't even let him touch her and he hadn't tried since he held her hand that night four days before. She hadn't reached out for him either. It was starting to feel painfully lonely without her touch.

She'd actually gotten up when Aela talked to her. He'd been wondering for days if she was angry with him because she wouldn't even look at him. He couldn't stop blaming himself for it and wanted to know so badly if she did too. But then she wrote him that note before he left earlier. The first words she'd given to him since the day it all happened.

_I love you. I'm sorry._

Why was she apologizing? Because she blamed herself. Of course she would. That's just how she was. Not only was she carrying the burden of the world on her shoulders, but she would always take the blame for everything and keep blaming herself until it tore her apart.

Finally Farkas said, "She still hasn't talked?"

"Nope," Bishop said shortly.

"Shame," Farkas said, folding his hand and taking a sip of his mead, "She had a pretty voice."

Bishop just felt annoyed, but then Serlas said almost mindlessly, "A beautiful voice..."

Bishop had noticed that the elf had been very withdrawn the last four days. He'd wanted to ask what was eating him, but Aela had already told him how Serlas lost it and admonished Rona for everything only to ask her what she had to say for herself and then to find out she had no voice, he could only imagine Serlas was beating himself up for that one.

"Maybe try singing to her," Farkas said to Bishop, taking another sip of his mead.

Bishop furrowed his brows and scoffed, "What?"

"Well, she can't sing, but she can still play music, right? Bet she'd like it if you sang to her."

Bishop snorted a laugh and said, "You really are an ice brain. I'm not a bard. Like I could sing."

"Doesn't have to be good," Farkas said, "Bet she wouldn't care if it sounded like two sabre cats howling in the night. She'd just be happy you tried."

Bishop twisted his lips and thought about it. He had sang to her once before, the first night they'd ever slept together. It was a night of first's really and definitely his most cherished memory with her. It had been sad recalling how he felt, singing to Jules when he was little, but to let it out to her, without being judged, without anything but affection from her. It was just the beginning of his healing. And now he had to heal her.

He would try. He doubted it would be any good, but she seemed to like his voice well enough before.

"Yeah," Bishop said, "I might try that. I'm also going to fold this shit hand of mine."

Serlas smirked a little and swiped their cards back up, shuffling them before dealing them out again.

~~~

They were nearly finished with the dress and Rona was eager to wear it. Illia had been so thorough with every single stitch and made her try it on multiple times while putting it together to make sure the fit was perfect.

She finished up with the last few stitches on the sleeve and held it up smiling, "Go ahead, see how it fits."

Rona grabbed it and ran back into her room, closing the door over and changed out of the white under dress, and then yanked the new dress on and smoothed out the creases in it. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and smiled. She actually recognized herself. She looked like herself again and spun in a circle, letting her dress rise. She wanted to go out and explore a ruin or a cave or something just to break it in but settled on taking a walk with Karnwyr outside instead.

With no more bandits around it seemed safe enough to go out on her own, but she made sure to stay close to the farm. She did notice Bast following behind a ways and when Rona finally settled on a little hill, overlooking the lake, Bast went and climbed up a tree nearby. She pet on Karnwyr and laid back in the grass, looking up at the stars. It was peaceful and nice. She felt ready to leave though, getting those itchy, antsy feelings again and trying her damndest to stifle them.

She laid there for a long time before she heard Bishop, "Hey kid, she around?"

Bast pointed over the hill and Bishop came walking up to her. She stayed laying down and looked up at him as he stood over her. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, "I see you're feeling better. Looking great too," he chuckled, "Nice dress."

He sat down in the grass next to her, making sure to keep the space between them. She appreciated his respect for that because she still wasn't quite ready for human contact.

"So if you're feeling well enough, we're thinking of leaving tomorrow. How's that sound?"

She sat right up and nodded very quickly. He laughed and said, "Well alright. Start a new journey in the morning. I won't lie, I've been itching to get on the move again too. Get the hell out of Skyrim for a while. That'll be nice."

They were quiet for a bit then. Rona could sense Bishop's desire to hold her. She wanted it too but didn't want to recoil in his arms either. She'd spent hours being forcibly touched by some awful man and still couldn't find a way to scrub her brain of that memory. She was afraid Bishop's touch would feel like that somehow and she didn't want to associate the two in any shape or form.

He sighed loudly then and looked over at her, "I've been dying to know what's going on in your head these last few days Lightfoot. Wish you could talk. It's killing me not hearing your voice."

She looked on sadly at him and nodded in understanding. She opened her mouth again, trying to speak but once more nothing came out.

"Illia thinks it's shock. That the trauma just... took it away. I'm sure it will come back," he said, sounding very unsure.

She shrugged and started to pick at the grass. She didn't want to talk about the loss of her voice. It was the only thing she'd thought about the last four days. Maybe if she stopped thinking about it, it would come back. She stuck a hand in her pocket and pulled out some parchment and a quill. She started to scribble a note on it and passed it to him.

_Please, talk about something else._

He smirked and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry. It's just been heavy on our minds," he cleared his throat and said, "Alright. So when we get to Cyrodiil, what's the first thing you want to do?"

He passed the paper back and she scribbled on it.

_Go out drinking with everyone!_

He smiled, "Yeah, you got some good taverns in Cheydinhal?"

_Okay ones in Cheydinhal. Best ones in Imperial City! Expensive but fun!_

"We could dance," he suggested, "Get piss-ass drunk and dance like a couple of idiots."

 _Dance until my feet fall off!_ She made to laugh.

They went back and forth like that. Having a slow and quiet conversation, him speaking and her writing, even flirting and poking fun at each other. It was pleasant, but wasn't quite the same without her voice. And as they finally stood, getting ready to turn in for the night he looked down at her, nervously putting a hand to his neck and asked, "Can I... just a hug?"

Her face fell and she scribbled another note.

_I still need more time._

He looked like a boy who just confessed to a girl he liked and got rejected. He tried to hide it and said, "I understand. I'll wait Ladyship. However long it takes."

~~~

The next morning they were all getting ready to leave. Aela had just gotten a letter from Athis, who had apparently managed to get Vignar to call the guard off of them due to 'extenuating circumstances'. It seemed that Ulfric was too busy pushing for Markarth to take much of an interest in the state of Whiterun, leaving it to Vignar to sort out.

They knew their return would be met with more hatred from the Stormcloaks but Aela just rolled with the punches, every time. Illia was sad to see everyone leaving so suddenly as well, but Freya and Bast promised they'd come visit every chance they got.

They saw the Companions off and then Bishop, Rona, Serlas and Malborn all set out. Rona insisted she ride alone, so Bishop got stuck with Malborn leaving him feeling quite irritated every time the bosmer leaned over to stare harshly at the passersby or when he swiveled around suddenly thinking someone was coming to get him from behind.

They were nearly at the border of Cyrodiil and Malborn kept fidgeting and peering around Bishop, trying to see who was waiting for them at the border. Finally Bishop had enough. He twisted in his seat and grabbed Malborn by the neck of his clothes and growled through grit teeth, "If you squirm around _one more time_ I'm throwing you _off_ and then you can chase us on _foot_ the rest of the way."

Rona smirked to herself glad to see things back to normal as always. They approached the border crossing, between a thin split in the mountains where plenty of Imperials were stationed, seeing who was coming and going to and from Skyrim and Cyrodiil. Serlas was already prepared with papers for the four of them, granted two of them were in fact forged, both Bishop and Malborn were given fake identities so they could easily pass through undetected.

Serlas handed over all the paperwork to a Legate standing nearby a guard's tower with several windows in it. He looked them over and went wide-eyed, looking back up at Serlas and said, "Welcome home Arch-Mage," then he raised a brow at Rona and nodded, "Dragonborn."

She forced a smile and they were all allowed to pass through. Of course when they saw a Thalmor Justiciar and several Thalmor soldiers flanking him, Malborn nearly fell off the horse in a panic. Bishop turned right around and yanked the bosmer's hood up on his cloak and told him to keep his mouth shut and to hold still.

The Justiciar immediately strode over to Serlas upon seeing him and sneered in Aldmeri, "(Well, if it isn't former Arch-Mage Thoraminh. What brings you back to Cyrodiil?)"

"I've just returned with my daughter for a wedding Ondelemar," Serlas insisted on speaking in Cyrodiilic, "unfortunately we've no time to chat. She is the bride's maid of honor and still must be fitted for her dress and has many parties she'll need to appear at. So it's very important we continue moving."

Ondelemar looked rather smug, returning the conversation in Cyrodiilic, "Well, if I do remember right, you and she both have a warrant out for your arrests for infiltrating the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim and stealing important documents from the Ambassador herself."

"Actually Ondelemar, if I may correct you, that was all a huge misunderstanding. You see the Embassy was attacked by a vicious dragon at the time and we took refuge within the Ambassador's Solar so that we might avoid being killed. But it's quite alright, I have a full pardon from Emperor Titus the second right here, if you'd like to look it over," Serlas pulled out a set of very formal looking papers from his pocket and held them out to the Justiciar. He snatched them from Serlas and read them over and his smug look was wiped right off his face.

"I see," he drawled and looked at Serlas with half-lidded eyes, "Well, it appears that these check out." He handed them back to Serlas who quickly stuffed them back into his robes and the old elf smiled kindly at the Justiciar.

They spurred their horses onward and Ondelemar called back to Serlas, "(The Emperor will not always be there to protect you Serlas. Just know, when the Dominion finally does crush Cyrodiil and your little Empire, you are the first on their list of blood-traitors. You and that half-breed brat of yours.)"

Rona just rolled her eyes. More idle threats from the Thalmor, as always. She looked over at her father and he glanced back at her. She gave him a smile, glad that he had the foresight to contact the Emperor for a full pardon for the events at the Embassy. He returned the smile and they moved on, taking their next left to head on into the Jerall Mountains towards the Temple of the Ancestor Moths.

Rona worried that the monks wouldn't meet with them. They hadn't sent word of their impending arrival and without her voice to prove she was Dragonborn, they didn't know what to expect, but Serlas wanted to try either way.

She pulled her white cloak over her shoulders, shivering a bit in the high altitude. Soon they were met with snow. They traveled for two days through the rough mountain terrain. There were still plenty of pines and plants growing along, so they weren't too high up. Rona made sure to pack some very warm fur blankets for the trip, otherwise she'd freeze to death in her sleep. Karnwyr helped to keep her warm at night and Bishop looked disappointed every time she went to sleep without pulling him along with her.

After the third day of travel they finally arrived at the temple, having to hike through a lush forested area with plenty of snow all around and they passed through some thick, broken stone walls that flanked the entrance. The Temple of the Ancestor Moths was surprisingly huge. It was an enormous building which wrapped around in a 'U' shape. The grey and white building went up at least three stories tall and had three round roofed towers on each section of the building.

It had great arches built into it where plenty of rounded windows sat and more arches at the bottom of the building, leading into several entryways. There was an enormous courtyard centered in the middle of the building and standing front and center was a giant statute of an old monk dressed in robes, probably someone important that they revered, maybe the founder of their cult.

The courtyard was lightly landscaped with some bushes and pines here and there to accent the blank walls between windows and arches. The most unusual thing about the place however, were the number of moths flying around the lit sconces all along the walls and at the larger roaring sconces in the courtyard. There was an unusually large number of them, she thought, especially considering the climate. She wondered if perhaps they were a type of moth that thrived in the cold, which would explain why there were so many of them.

They noticed only a few monks braving the snowfall and cold outside as they wandered the grounds and occasionally stopped to quietly pray. The group left their horses by the stairs and headed into the courtyard. There was a real sense of peace to the place and definitely a lot of quiet.

One of the monks looked over, taking notice of the group and slowly approached them, holding his hands together, under his robes as the Greybeards did, so that the sleeves cascaded together. He was wearing white robes and had a stark white beard and a shaved head. Rona noticed that he had very kind eyes and when he spoke it was with a soft voice, "Welcome travelers to the Temple of Ancestor Moths. I apologize, but we were not expecting the arrival of any visitors."

"The apologies are mine," Serlas replied, "My name is Serlas Thoraminh and this is my daughter Rona Thoraminh. We have come here seeking the knowledge of the Elder Scrolls. I was hoping you might grant us an audience, despite not sending correspondence first. You see it is very urgent that we speak with the Moth Priests about matters concerning the return of the dragons."

The monk looked on at both of them with deep curiosity in his eyes and said, "Well, it would be highly unusual for us to share our knowledge or secrets of the Elder Scrolls with outsiders. May I ask what exactly it is about the dragons in particular that brings you here?"

"Of course," Serlas said, "Sir?"

The monk chuckled and said, "Ah, I am Brother Dexion Evicus. I am one of the Moth Priests."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Brother Evicus. Well, I shall get quickly into it. I am sure you have heard all about the return of dragons to Skyrim."

"Yes," Brother Evicus nodded, "That we have. We have even heard them among our own mountains, fortunately they have chosen to avoid our humble temple at this time."

Rona shared an anxious glance with Bishop, both knowing that her presence there was putting those people in danger if the dragons nearby could sense her.

"Are you aware that the World Eater has returned?" Serlas asked him.

Brother Evicus looked on at Serlas with genuine surprise then and he said, "No. As I said before we do not often get visitors to our humble chapel. This is dire news indeed."

"Would you believe me, Brother Evicus, if I told you that my daughter is the only one who can stop this fiend?"

He turned his kind gaze to her then, regarding her and pulled a hand from his sleeve to stroke at his beard, "Well, if that were true, then that would mean she is Dragonborn."

"She is," Serlas said.

Brother Evicus nodded politely to her and said, "It is an honor Dragonborn. I never thought to meet one in my lifetime and no less a Maiden of Dragon Flame, an even greater rarity."

She bowed her head politely back but then he said, "Perhaps I could see a demonstration of your power? Not that I doubt you, but it would certainly solidify the fact that you are who you claim to be."

Rona pressed her lips together. She knew she couldn't. She'd been trying to shout and speak for the entire two days of travel there to no avail.

Brother Evicus looked at her expectantly and smiled, "A bit shy, perhaps?"

Serlas interjected, "I am afraid Rona will not be able to shout for you at this time. She recently experienced a severe trauma which has taken her voice from her."

Brother Evicus parted his lips and said, "Ah... well..."

Rona shivered fiercely as a cold gust of wind blew by and the kindly monk, took notice and said, "Please, come inside and out of this cold. We do not have much, but we do have warmth."

They followed the kindly monk through the courtyard and into the temple. Rona was relieved to be inside, finally, after days of shivering, even under the warmth of the fur blankets she'd brought and with Karnwyr sleeping by her. She never realized how warm Bishop actually was until she slept in the snow without him.

Brother Evicus motioned to a nearby table with long benches and they all took a seat, except for Bishop who leaned against a wall with Karnwyr near his feet.

Serlas said, "I promise you Brother Evicus, we would not have hiked all this way just to take advantage of your hospitality. My daughter has reached a dead end in her journey to defeat the World Eater. She must find an Elder Scroll and take it to the Throat of the World and use it to look into the past so that she might learn a dragon's shout which will allow her to defeat this beast of Oblivion."

Brother Evicus nodded knowingly and said, "I see. Yes, that sounds right. It is told that the Elder Scroll of Dragon is the one that Jillian and the ancient Tongues used to send the World Eater out of our realm."

"That is only partly true," Serlas said, "Alduin was not merely sent out of our realm, he was in fact sent adrift through time and came bursting out into our time now. He has since been resurrecting the dragons of old and attempting to regain a dominant hold over the lands of Skyrim and I am sure he intends to move on to the rest of Nirn when he's finished there."

"That is... alarming," Brother Evicus said with real worry.

Serlas pressed him, "Do you know where we might find the Elder Scroll of Dragon? Do you have any ideas as to its whereabouts?"

Brother Evicus took a breath and looked between them all and said, "I am sorry, but I cannot share those details."

"Why not!?" Bishop barked from his position against the wall, "The world is going to end if we don't find it! That means the world ends for all of you too!"

Brother Evicus looked at him and said, "If perhaps the young lady could prove she were Dragonborn, then I might be able to share my knowledge, but I am afraid that without further evidence I simply cannot reveal what we know. You understand my caution, I hope. There are many who seek the Elder Scrolls, not just us, but those who would use them for wrongdoing and to take power for themselves."

Bishop grumbled loudly and just shook his head. Rona felt just as angry and frustrated. Especially when the monk said, "When you regain your voice Dragonborn, please return to us and we will gladly speak with you then."

She got right up and left, storming out of there and back into the snow. She hated it. Being without her voice. She was completely useless without it. They'd come so far only to hit another wall. They were so damn close! She could feel it. She could literally feel her blood boiling that's how close they were. At least that's why she thought her blood was boiling. Until she realized that she was getting that feeling because of the two pale white dragons perched above on the thick stone walls were staring at her murderously.

She completely froze, she just stood there, staring right back at them. She had nothing, no shouts, no magic... she had her swords. She drew them both and one of the dragons let out a low growl at her while the other eyed her, twisting it's head back and forth like a bird before saying, "[She is the Dragonborn? She is very weak my brother. I can hardly sense her. Are you sure it is this mortal?]"

"[Look upon her blades brother]," the other said, "[They are made from the bones of our kin. She is the one. She is Rona of Dragon Fangs.]"

"[If we kill her...]"

"[ _Yes_ ]," the other growled a sneer, "[Lord Alduin will reward us greatly. Freeze her.]"

The other raised its head and made to shout when an arrow whistled by and hit it in the neck. Bishop roared, "RONA RUN!"

She twisted on the spot and ran back towards him, racing towards the building. She had to get cover. She could not fight them. But the other flew down suddenly, stomping down right in front of her, blocking her path. She tried to shout but nothing came out. _Why? Why Akatosh!? WHY!?_

The beast snapped at her but Bishop grabbed her arm hard, pulling her out of the way. She recoiled from his grip and then the beast yowled in pain. Karnwyr was biting viciously into its leg. Bishop looked desperately at her, "COME ON!"

She ran with him as he whistled for Karnwyr and the wolf let go, before the dragon had a chance to bite him. They ran around the side of the temple, narrowly missing being hit by a shout of ice from the other that still had an arrow in its neck. They slid under the cover of an overhang and then they heard the blasts of destruction magic from the other side of the building. Serlas was facing off against one of them. The other came slithering and stomping down towards them, looking at them under the overhang. Bishop nocked an arrow and snarled firing a perfect shot right into one of its eyes. It roared furiously and they turned and sprint into the forests.

Why couldn't she do anything? She couldn't summon the fire within, she couldn't call forth the Dragonborn of yore, she couldn't shout or bring forth music or do any of it! She felt so utterly useless. They heard the loud crash and cracking of trees behind them as the dragon came hurtling after them and roared its icy breath at them. Bishop shoved her out of the way and grunted in pain. She looked back at him, fearfully but he just urged her onward, "MOVE! MOVE!"

Karnwyr was racing alongside them through the thick nestling of pines and the beast struggled to weave its way through. It roared ice at them and they quickly took cover behind a thick tree. Rona looked over at Bishop, worried for him, but he just focused on the task at hand. He looked at her and said, "Draw your bow! Swords aren't going to do you any good right now!"

She sheathed her blades and drew her bow. He said, "On my count we fire! Aim for its face! Get the other eye if you can!"

She nocked her bow and Bishop counted, "One - two - three!" They both peered around the tree and there was nothing. The dragon was gone. Until they heard its roar above them and the tree they were under shuddered and cracked and then the roots came up right under them as the tree toppled, lifting them high up into the air.

Karnwyr was down below barking madly and trying to figure out how to get to them. Rona tried to scream but even that wouldn't come out. Bishop reached for her as he clung with his forearm to one of the thick roots, still holding his bow. "RONA! TAKE MY HAND! PLEASE!"

She hesitated to take his hand as she hung desperately on watched her own bow fall far down to the ground. She couldn't slow their fall without her magic, and she saw the furious dragon hissing and clutching at the enormous tree as it forced it to essentially flip over. "RONA!" Bishop roared at her. She gave in. Bishop would never hurt her and right now he was just trying to protect her. She reached for him but it was too late. With another shudder the tree split apart and she fell, Bishop fell too and then she felt it as a dragon's soul entered her body and instead of hitting the ground hard she floated safely down.

She looked back and saw her father, angrier than she'd ever seen him, casting powerful destruction magic against the dragon that was chasing after them. He cast an inferno over the beast and it writhed in pain, shouting its ice to combat it. It flapped backwards trying to escape and then flew high up, evading the fire before giving up and fleeing over the mountains beyond.

Serlas ran to her and knelt down beside her, taking care not to lay hands on her, not knowing how she'd react and breathed, "Are you alright velvyn?"

She nodded and looked around for Bishop, he was safely on the ground too, with Karnwyr right at his side, but was on his knees and clutching at his arm. Rona scrambled to her feet and ran to him. He looked up at her as she approached before averting his gaze. Serlas came over and said, "Let me see your wound Bishop."

Bishop undid the buckles on his clothes and revealed the horrible frostbite on his upper arm. Rona threw her hands to her mouth. She had the power to heal Dragon's Frost. She could fix this. She held her hands out to him and tried to will the fires within to melt the frost. They watched her struggle and try over and over again to heal him, but nothing happened.

"Ladyship," Bishop whispered.

She looked on at him, mortified and hating herself every second.

Serlas said, "It will be alright velvyn. I will do what I can for it." He cast a few healing spells over Bishop which seemed to stem the speed at which the frostbite was spreading, but did not heal or stop it altogether.

She got up then and turned away from them and started walking towards an old pine. She started to pummel it with her fists, kicking it furiously and screaming silently to the skies. Why was this happening!? Why couldn't she do anything about it!? Were they punishing her!? Because she hadn't completed her journey!? Because she couldn't figure out what to do next!?

She screamed and screamed with no voice and then she fell to her knees, slumping against the tree and buried her face in her knees and cried. Bishop was going to be consumed by Dragon's Frost and she could do nothing to save him. He was going to die because of her. Because of her weakness and failures, just like he nearly died a week before when Thorn took her and ruined her. The man was dead but he'd still taken everything from her. She was nothing without her voice.

~~~

After letting her cry it out and with great urging from her father and Bishop she returned to the Temple of Ancestor Moths.

Brother Evicus and the other monks had seen everything from the safety of their windows. They'd seen the dragon soul enter her body when Serlas managed to bring the one down.

That's when Brother Evicus sat down with them and said, "We know the scroll is in Skyrim. We suspect its within a Dwemer Ruin, but we have not located where."

This news just left Rona slumping miserably at the table. She ran her fingers through her hair and lowered her face to the table and just stared at it. Another dead end. More uselessness. It was over. There was nothing else to do but scour every Dwemer ruin in Skyrim and hope they'd find the Elder Scroll of Dragon and that could take years and by then Alduin probably would have conquered Skyrim and started to consume the world.

Brother Evicus kindly offered them beds for the night and he allowed Serlas to take a look at their personal library on everything Elder Scroll so that he might see if there were any clues as to which Dwemer ruin the scroll presided in. Bishop sat on a bed, petting a worried Karnwyr and tried not to show just how much his arm was hurting him.

Rona could only imagine how painful it was and yet he was there, staying strong for her, while she just laid there on a bed, staring miserably at the ceiling.

Malborn was still as anxious as ever, especially now that he'd seen dragons attack them all. He was extremely jumpy and every time the sound of a door closing or the step on a staircase squeaked he practically leapt out of his skin.

Bishop got annoyed with it and got up. He went over to Rona and looked down at her and said, "Come on, let's go for a walk." She stared back at him despondently and he pleaded, "Please Ladyship. Just a walk. That's all I ask."

She relented and went with him, pulling her cloak over herself.

Malborn saw them going and stammered, "W-Wait! Where are you going?"

"Going for a walk to get away from you, yah paranoid lunatic!" Bishop barked back.

"B-But I-!"

Bishop turned back and looked at Karnwyr who was following them. He pointed to Malborn and said, "Stay with him boy." Karnwyr whined, but did as told and went over to Malborn, sitting by his feet. "There. Now you've got plenty of protection."

Malborn didn't look so sure but they left before he could say another word.

Bishop led her outside and walked over to where the horses were stabled for the night. He unclipped her lute from Ember and went back over to her, getting her to follow him. They wandered a ways into the forested area behind the temple until Bishop found a cozy overhang nestled under the mountain, surrounded by a thicket of trees and brush. It was enough to protect them from the chill wind. He told her to sit down and gave her, the lute while he went about collecting some firewood and put together a small campfire for them.

Rona sat close to it and just held her lute. She had no desire to play anything at all. She felt like there was no point if she couldn't sing. But Bishop handed her a book then and said, "Open it up to page twenty-two and play that song for me, okay?"

She looked at the book. It was Songs of Skyrim. The songbook a traveling minstrel had given her a long time ago. She touched the flakey gold lettering for a moment, just remembered how happy she was to sing with the man back then.

"Please?" Bishop said suddenly and she broke from her reverie. She turned the pages and looked over the title of the song, _Words That We Couldn't Say_. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and he just chuckled, "Come on Ladyship. Just play it already. Been missing the sound of your lute."

(The Song is _Words That We Couldn't Say_ by Steve Conte)

She sighed and started playing the song on her lute. The tune was fairly intricate and fun to play and she enjoyed the sound. But she was completely startled when Bishop started to sing the words and he did so surprisingly well.

 _"We couldn't say them, so now we just pray them,_  
Words that we couldn't say.  
  
Funny, ain't it? Games people play,  
Scratch it, paint it, one in the same,  
We couldn't find them, so we tried to hide them,  
Words that we couldn't say.  
  
It hurts, don't it? Fools on parade,  
Taint it, own it, chase it away,  
We couldn't make them, so we had to break them,  
Words that we couldn't say."

She smiled brightly at him and he grinned back at her as she played the very intricate solo portion on her lute. She felt her cheeks burning red at the way he looked at her  but especially how he looked at her when he put all his passion into the words, trying his damndest to sing it well. And he did. He had a beautiful voice. Her heart leapt when he sang again. __  
  
"Sometimes baby, we make mistakes,  
Dark and hazy, prices we pay,  
I sit here in my shelf, just talking to myself,  
Words that we couldn't say.  
  
Someday, maybe, We'll make it right,  
Until that day, Long endless nights,  
We couldn't say them, So now we just pray them,  
Words that we couldn't say.  
  
We couldn't say them, So now we just pray them,  
Words that we couldn't say.  
  
Someday, maybe, We'll make it right,  
Until that day, Long endless night,  
We couldn't say them, So now we just pray them,  
Words that we couldn't say."

She was almost sad that it was over. But then she set the lute aside and got up. He watched her as she knelt down beside him, silent still, but looking on lovingly at him and he returned the gaze. She felt her tears cascading quickly then and she finally did what she'd wanted to do for so long. She threw her arms around him and buried her face into the side of his neck and let him wrap his much bigger, stronger and protective arms around her.

He held her tightly and she heard him crying too as he choked out, "I love you Rona. I love you more than you'll ever know. Gods I love you."

They held each other for so long and he whispered his words of love and comfort over and over to her and it felt good. It felt right.


	80. No Place Like Home

They spent the night together back in the temple and he just held her in his arms and it was wonderful. She had no nightmares. Her sleep was dreamless and peaceful. When she woke in his arms that was just as wonderful because he was already awake, gently stroking her hair and looking on at her lovingly and then she kissed him and that was perfect too.

She initiated all of it, he let her make the first moves and responded according to her reactions. All of it was positive and exactly what she'd needed. But although she was so happy to have human contact again, when she made to speak there was still nothing. He just kissed her and told her it would be okay, that she was on the road to healing. She let herself believe him and allowed him to comfort her aching heart.

They left the Temple of the Ancestor Moths that day. Serlas thanked the monks for their hospitality and gave them the location of their farm, asking that they please write and inform them should they discover anything new. Brother Evicus promised that he would send word the minute he heard anything new about the Elder Scroll in question.

They spent another two days, traveling through those rough mountains and Rona slept beside Bishop every night which he seemed quite happy about because he was smiling every day now, except when he tried to hide the physical pain in his arm from her.

Serlas was keeping track of the Dragon's Frost and did everything in his power to slow it each day. He even gave Bishop a few of Qetesh's best potions, which he'd learned to make himself and that seemed to help him quite a bit, at least with the pain. Still, on the third day, when they'd arrived near the border again, Rona saw it. Bishop stood in a private area, around a ridge, while Serlas tried once again to slow the move of the mark. It had already moved up his shoulder and down towards his hand. The whole thing was threatening to overtake him. Rona panicked inwardly at the sight of it. She had to regain her voice somehow, she just didn't know how.

They stopped in Bruma that evening and spent the night at the Jerall View Inn. Bishop and Rona got a private room together and went to lay down for bed. Bishop had been keeping his cuirass on, initially he said because of the cold. But she knew better, the man could probably strip down naked and take a swim in an icy lake treating it like a hot summer's day. Now he had no excuse and as she stood there in just her own under dress she tugged on his shirt and he smirked at her saying sarcastically, "What? Feeling frisky Ladyship?"

She scowled at him and started to undo the buckles herself and he grasped her hands and shook his head, "I don't want you to stress over it, Sweetness. If you worry about my wound, then your voice might never come back. Just try to relax." She looked into his warm amber eyes tearfully.

He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "No more tears Ladyship. We've all done enough crying to drain and refill Lake Ilinalta twice over already."

She sighed and just hugged him, pressing her face to his chest and he hugged her back. He pulled her over to the bed and held her, falling asleep fairly quickly beside her, snoring lightly as always. She stared woefully at him and blamed herself.

All of it was her fault. If she hadn't left the farm that day, none of it would have happened. She wouldn't have lost her voice and Bishop wouldn't have been hurt by the dragon's shout because she would've been able to fight back. He told her not to worry but how could she not? He was everything to her and all the pain he'd suffered since the start of their journey was her fault.

When his hand was burned the first time she killed a dragon, her fault. When his arm was snapped in pieces against the dragon outside Whiterun, her fault. When thirty dragons attacked Solitude and burned up his leg, her fault. When Alduin realized he was the most important person to her and trained the others to attack him first... it was _her fault_. It was all her fault. Every time Bishop got hurt it was because of her.

There was only one way to stop it all... but she couldn't bear that thought. Memories of what Kodlak had told her at Arcwind Point resurfaced. _It is a path that will break your hearts_. And when she'd asked the seer how to save him, she'd touched her hand and said, _You already know the answer to that_.

She closed her eyes tightly. No. She wouldn't do that. She couldn't. If anything would kill Bishop... it would be that. She touched his sleeping face and kissed him. Falling into a new dream this time.

~~~

(Background music _Silva Maleficas_ by Peter Gundry)

Jillian stood by at the Throat of the World, standing at the edge of the mountain, watching as the Blades continued their battles against the dragon menace far below. News was spreading fast from one dragon to the next and they were starting to retreat. Alduin was gone, banished from that plane. Their great leader, the firstborn of Akatosh, had been defeated.

But her heart ached painfully and her tears came steadily. Ronin was dead. He would never come back. She'd found her power up there. Ignited her freezing flames of blue fire and Eira gave her the power to heal Dragon's Slash. But it was already too late and it was no slash that killed Ronin, it was the literal crushing and tearing apart of his entire being. There was no coming back from that.

She half considered stepping off the edge then. Her destiny was fulfilled, she'd done what the gods wanted of her and yet she felt so empty and lost. When she'd told him what she was to do, he couldn't bear it, he refused to let her go and told her to give it up, to run away with him. He didn't want to fight anymore. He didn't want to see her die. Their last conversation was one of anger.

"I won't allow you to do this, Jillian! Why do you feel that you must give your life for these people!? They do not know you, they do not care! You are but a tool for their war!"

"You are a Blade Ronin, you know very well why I fight."

He'd clenched his fists in anger and said, "I was once. But no longer, I cannot be a part of it anymore. I refuse to be a part of the cause that would so easily throw your life away for their own gain!"

"Ronin... whether you leave the Blades or not, it changes nothing. My dreams grow ever stronger, plaguing me. The Maidens of yore follow me everywhere I go, pushing me onward. This is my destiny, the path laid out for me," she'd argued.

"And what of me?" He'd pressed a hand to his strong chest and looked on at her, golden brows knit tightly together, silver eyes sharply boring into her own, "Do I not matter? My thoughts? My feelings?"

She looked on at him, pained that he would even suggest such a thing and breathed, "Of course you matter Ronin, you are everything to me..."

"When you joined us, wishing to fight alongside us, I couldn't have been happier then. But it was for entirely selfish reasons," he said, "At first it was just knowing that we had the Dragonborn on our side. But then we grew so close and I couldn't treat you the same as the others, as though you were just some tool, some hidden weapon at our disposal. And every time I saw you wounded, every time I watched you face off against another vile wyrm, recklessly risking your life for our cause," he shut his eyes, shaking his head and grit his teeth, "I cannot be a part of it anymore! Your life has value! It has meaning, if not to them then to me! I continued to fight trying to save you from this forlorn path you follow. I love you Jillian! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"And I love you Ronin-"

"Yet still you go on, chasing the dragons and for what? For _them?_ For the Blades!? They care not for you! You can never kill them all, no one has ever come close to removing their blight from our world - I see that now! Neither the Tongues the Blades nor any Dragonborn before could stop them! Alduin is too powerful, he will destroy you as he has done to all the others!"

"I must fight!" She cried, "I fight for you! For us! I want to live in a world of peace with you and so long as they are here they will find me and pursue us both to the end of our lives! So I can either run or I can fight! And I choose the latter."

He roared, "Then go you foolish woman! _I will not watch you die!_ "

He'd left her then and she carried on without him, fighting for him, believing what she was doing was right. She led the Tongues and the Blades to the Throat of the World, executing their plan. She overthrew the Greybeards in their monastery, bringing war and violence to that place. They'd bound and gagged them and she felt aggrieved over it, but knew it had to be done. It was the place prophesized in the scroll where the World Eater's downfall would be.

But then one of the Blades came to her crying, "Lady Jillian! Lord Ronin has returned! He leads the others at the foot of the mountain!"

He was fighting back. But Alduin knew. He knew who Ronin was. For so long this one man had led the Blades against the dragons and was the greatest thorn in the beast's side. But he also knew who he was to her. Alduin wanted nothing more than to destroy the man for many reasons, but most of all to crush her soul. Ronin was her greatest weakness and Alduin knew that. She raced back down the mountain, forsaking them all, because he mattered more, he'd always mattered more. And then she watched him die...

(The Song is _Forgiven_ by Within Temptation)

She stood on that mountain, watching the dragons retreating, fleeing to the far corners of Skyrim. Her heart felt cold and empty and she hated them all.

She blamed herself and sang to the skies letting her emotions go.

 _"Couldn't save you from the start_  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Oh time has passed you by

 _Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_  
Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am left in silence

 _You gave up the fight_  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven."

Rona was standing there on that mountain with her then as the song continued all around them. Jillian looked back at her and said, "Come to me Dragonborn."

She approached the nord woman who'd followed her for so long, who'd shown her so many things and taught her so many songs. She stood much shorter than Jillian who was nearly a head taller than her.

"There is no pain greater than losing the one you love," she said, arms crossed as she stared out at the war ensuing before them,"I have followed you for some time now and I see how much you care for him. You wish to save him, do you not?"

Rona nodded quickly.

"But you have lost your voice. Do you know why it will not return?"

She shook her head.

"It is because of the blame you carry within. It is a great burden we bear, the troubles of  all the world, but even we are unable to withstand the heaviness of it all. Dragon soul or not, there is only so much we mortals can carry within until we break. You must release it and forgive yourself."

Forgive herself? How could she ever...

"I know it seems easier to hold on to it. To continue to not be the Dragonborn; for what Dragonborn was there that had no voice?"

Rona looked at her incredulously. She thought she was carrying the blame on purpose? So that she wouldn't have to be the Dragonborn?

"You do not believe that is why you carry it, but there is a part inside of you that deeply desires the freedom it grants you. To be human again... it is nearly always the greatest yearning of the Dragonborn. Very few take up the torch as pure bred heroes and those that do often die like the fools they are," Jillian looked down at her, putting a hand to Rona's shoulder, "It might seem easier, to give up the power, but it will never get easier and if he should die you too will die from your own anguish... or you shall turn like me," she pressed a hand to her chest, "You will become cold-hearted and bitter and die a lonely death in a desolate place. Forgive yourself Rona and _fight back_."

Rona met her sharp gaze and nodded. Then the dream started to break, fading in a great haze while dragons everywhere continued to roar around them and Jillian gave her a few last parting words, "Steel yourself for what you must do. You know it is the only way to save him."

~~~

Her eyes snapped open and she breathed as the words Jillian's sad song slowly faded from her mind. She looked over, Bishop was still sleeping steadily beside her. She rubbed her eyes, trying to shake off the dream. Bishop woke up from her sudden movement, but he groaned a bit, painfully. Of course realizing she was right there he tried to stifle it and hide it. He looked very tired, sickly even and she couldn't help but give him a concerned look.

He forced a smile, "What did I tell you about worrying about me?" Her lip trembled and he quickly kissed her, trying to suppress her fears and worries. And as he pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers, he looked into her eyes said, "Be happy today. We're almost there, in your hometown. You'll show me around, right?"

She sucked it up, pushing all her sorrows back inside of herself and nodded. He smiled and they pulled apart, getting up to greet the day. Serlas stopped by their room and said, "Bishop, I'd like to take a look at your arm again."

"Sure," Bishop turned to Rona and said, "I'll be out in a minute." He closed the door, locking her out but she listened quietly at the door and heard her father's troubled sigh.

Bishop spoke quietly, "Just do what you can for it. I'll be fine."

"Bishop, you're looking incredibly ill. I don't know how much longer this can go on for..."

"So give me another of Qetesh's Best already. Really, it's ok. You've slowed it down. Got another day or so, don't I?"

"Let us pray her voice returns by then..." Serlas sounded very worried. She regretted listening, she shouldn't have because all it did was distress her and she felt crippled with guilt and blamed herself even more.

Still, Bishop looked quite a bit better after meeting with her father and they set out on horseback, first heading towards the north entrance of the Imperial City where Serlas would meet with his contact and send Malborn on his way. She took a saddle with Bishop, holding him tightly and keeping the side of her face pressed to his back and every once in a while he'd just tenderly stroke her arm, trying to reassure her that he was okay.

But when they finally left the rugged mountains and reached the warm rolling grasslands of Cyrodiil, Rona felt her heart bursting with joy. She was finally home and Cheydinhal was only another day away.

They made it down to the northern entrance to the Imperial City while it was still daylight out, only around three in the afternoon. Serlas met with his contact there who was able to give Malborn asylum. The bosmer was incredibly grateful, albeit still quite on edge. He thanked Serlas for everything and they wished him well before mounting their steeds and making their way east towards Cheydinhal.

Rona took up saddle on her own horse again and they rode steadily along the path and she soaked up the sights of all the lush, gently swaying grass, the rolling hills, the fields of wildflowers, the enormous trees and the local wildlife. Karnwyr seemed to enjoy the wildlife too because he could not stop sprinting around chasing birds, wild boars and the larger jackrabbits. Even Bishop was getting excited saying, "Damn. It's been way too long since I've been out this way. Over a decade at least. Forgot how nice it was."

"Yes," Serlas said, "I have to admit I hadn't realized how homesick I was until being back. I'm looking forward to returning to the Imperial City. Oh how I do miss the city life! Busy and bustling as it always is."

"Personally I'd rather camp out here under the stars," Bishop said,"The city's fine for a few things, like a good place to drink and a warm bed, but I'll always be an outdoorsman at heart."

Serlas chuckled, "That's probably why you're so well suited to Skyrim's harsh climates and rugged terrains."

Bishop laughed, "Nah, I think that's just 'cause I'm a nord. Lately though, that place has been taking it out of me. Think I've had enough encounters with dragons to last me a lifetime."

"I couldn't agree more," Serlas said and then he pulled on Whiskey's reins, stopping him suddenly, "Well I'll be..."

"What?" Bishop asked, bringing Misty to a halt. Rona stopped Ember and looked over too.

Serlas pointed up to a tall hill in the distance where a loan oak tree stood. He looked over at Rona and smiled, "Do you remember that tree Rona dear? We camped there when you were just a girl. What do you say we pay it a visit?"

She smiled and nodded. They steered their horses up the hill and Bishop asked, "Something special about this tree?"

"Not so much the tree, no, but years and years ago, when Rona was about, twelve years old? She was struggling with her destruction magic quite a bit, so I offered to take her out and practice far, far away from where she might accidentally blow something or someone up!"

Bishop snorted a laugh and looked over at her, "Wow Lightfoot... definitely a good thing you left for the Fighter's Guild."

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and Serlas agreed saying, "It certainly eased my poor heart at the time. Anyhow, we camped up on this hill and practiced for three days. It's a fond old memory of mine."

It was a fond memory for her too. She hopped off of Ember and wandered over to the big oak tree, getting a good look at the curling and winding roots which bumped out of the ground. She was very happy to see it still standing especially considering she'd nearly burned the thing down years ago.

Her father came up beside her and pointed, "There it is, the old scars you left on the dear old boy."

She frowned and touched them, old burn marks that had healed over after a decade.

Serlas noticed her sad expression and said, "You cannot blame yourself velvynen. You were still learning and it was only an accident. And besides, see how well it's healed? The entire thing has grown quite massive in fact. It's a beautiful tree," he looked up admiring it and chuckled, "If only Miss Bastet were here, I'm sure she'd quite enjoy climbing this one."

Rona smiled and sat down at the base of the oak tree, running her fingers over the roots. She let the peacefulness of the place permeate her mind and body. Blame. She couldn't blame herself for any of it anymore. She had to let it all go, just like she did once long ago when she'd blamed herself for nearly killing a poor, harmless tree.

She'd forgiven herself then and it healed and grew stronger than ever. Bishop came over and sat down beside her. She had to let go of the blame so that she could heal him. She was still learning, she was going to make mistakes, bad things would happen. There wasn't much she could do about that except do what Aela always did and just roll with the punches.

She was home too, far, far away from the dragons for once in a place she loved. She took it all in and allowed herself to feel happy and at peace. She forgave herself. Her mind was brimming with a song wanting to burst forth. She wasn't sure if she could sing it, but she quickly got up and Serlas and Bishop both watched her as she rifled through her saddle bag and found her flute and unclipped her lute from the butt of the horse.

She quickly sat back down, putting the flute aside and held her lute in hand, touching the strings. Bishop smiled and asked, "Going to try playing something?"

She wanted to do more than just play a song, she wanted to sing. She allowed the sounds of music to fill her mind and spread from within. Bishop and Serlas both watched her hopefully.

(The Song is _Home Sweet Home_ by Erutan)

She strummed her lute a few times and then let out the most beautiful sound that both men had been wanting to hear for so long.

_"Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam,_

_Be it ever so humble_

_There's no place like home_

_A charm from the skies seems to hallow us there_

_Which seek thro' the world_

_Is ne'er met with elsewhere_

_Home, home, sweet, sweet home_

_There's no place like home_

_There's no place like home"_

She beamed, feeling the joy within and picked up her flute then and started to play that. Serlas held a hand to his face and a wide smile sprawled across his lips, despite the tears pouring from his eyes. Bishop couldn't stop grinning either, tears sitting in his eyes as he just took in the sound of her wonderful music.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against that enormous oak and was reminded once more just why he loved this woman. Not just for her beauty, her gentleness, her compassion, or her incredible power, but because of how strong she was. She'd been through so much and she struggled every day, but always found a way to overcome it all and bounce back.

He truly envied her in that regard. She looked small and fragile but she was probably the strongest person he'd ever known. He gave a deep and relaxed sigh and when she started to sing again, he let it wash over him, trying to memorize it so he'd never forget the sound of her beautiful voice ever again.

_"To thee, I'll return, overburdened with care_

_The heart's dearest solace will smile on me there_

_No more from that cottage again will I roam_

_Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home_

_Home, home, sweet, sweet home_

_There's no place like home_

_There's no place like home"_

Serlas looked down at her and she smiled brightly up at him, tears tracing her cheeks and they immediately embraced in a deep hug and she sobbed, "I'm so sorry Ata! I wanted to apologize for everything for so long!"

"No, velvyn," he cried, "It is I who should apologize. I should not have lost my temper with you, not after all that happened."

"You were right in everything you said though! I'm so sorry!I love you Ata!"

"And I love you too velvynen, I'm just so grateful. So happy. Your voice, your wonderful sweet voice my dear..."

Bishop just smiled, starting to get choked up himself. Emotions had been high for so long and he was tired of crying. He was ready to just rest for once from their journey without anymore worries or stresses related to her Dragonborn destiny.

He felt a pain in his arm though and quickly undid his buckles, taking his cuirass off, held his arm out and said, "Hey, mind healing this?"

Rona looked over at him and with wide eyes and shouted, "Bishop! How could you hide this from me!? You could have died!"

He just grinned at her and said, "Please keep yelling at me Ladyship! Pick a fight, I want to fight so bad, you have no idea! I'll take hearing your angry shrieking over nothing at all!" He laughed loudly despite the fact that the frostbite had traveled all the way up his shoulder and started moving into his chest and touched down the top of his hand. His entire arm was a mottled black color, it looked horrible.

Rona got up and knelt right beside him, grasping his arm and summoned her fire within. The golden flames from her hands burned brightly and ignited the blackened wound like fire to oil and burned the frostbite away entirely. She wobbled afterwards though, because it took everything out of her to do that. Bishop caught her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks Lightfoot."

She smiled up at him and they just held their gazes to one another for a while. Serlas looked away from the two lovebirds, blushing a bit himself, before clearing his throat and saying, "Well, I shall collect some firewood. I'd like to camp here for the night if you both don't mind and then tomorrow we shall arrive in Cheydinhal with three weeks still before the wedding!"

He hurried off humming loudly and happily to himself and gave them their privacy. She couldn't appreciate her father more. Bishop stroked her bangs from her eyes and she grasped his shoulders, weakly pulling herself up to kiss him and he returned it with more passion than he had in a long time.

Everything was going to be okay, she told herself. She was the Dragonborn again, she had her voice. They'd take this long needed break from it all and then they would find that damned Elder Scroll and end her journey finally.

~~~                              

(Background music _Newcastle_ and/or _Star Above the Garter_ by Erutan)

With the dawn of a new day, she simply couldn't stop herself from riding swiftly along the road towards Cheydinhal with Bishop barely keeping up with her and Serlas lagging behind because Whiskey wasn't a young stallion anymore. Karnwyr was doing a fine job of keeping pace, very happily sprinting as fast as he could to keep up with her.

Finally they were there, just outside the walls of the hold. The place she'd called home since she was fourteen years old. Not only did she have her voice back but she was incredibly eager to see her friends again. They left their horses at the nearby stable outside and she went right for the gates. The Cheydinhal guards regarded her and one said, "Oy! Miss Rona, been a long time. How was your mother?"

Rona couldn't suppress her smile or excitement and replied, "Oh, she died! Anyways, good to see you Landon!" The guard looked at her flabbergasted as she pushed through the gates and went right on in. Bishop chuckled at her back and took in the sights.

It was a beautiful city with old fashioned timber framed buildings, all painted white with reddish-pink, steepled roofing. The cobblestone pathways were outlined by healthy lush grass and there was plenty of colorful flora and fauna all throughout. A sparkling, clear creek ran through the middle of city with several ornate arched bridges crossing over it to allow people to pass from one side of the creek to the next with ease. Far off to the north were enormous stone walls surrounding what appeared to be a castle as the red steepled roofing of that building was far more complex and structured closely together with tall towers and turrets.

"Have you ever been to Cheydinhal, Bishop?" Serlas asked him.

"Not that I remember," he said as he looked in awe at the place, "And I think I'd remember a town like this. Wow... it's nice."

"Yes, it is certainly one of the finer holds in Cyrodiil," Serlas agreed.

Rona was already sprinting around the path ahead of them, Karnwyr close at her heels and Bishop ran after her calling, "Hold up Lightfoot! You promised to show me the sights, remember?"

"Later!" She shouted back and ran through a small courtyard where a well and plenty of townsfolk were gathered around, going about their daily routines. She went around a large white building, decorated with the red flags that had the sword and shield crest of the Fighter's Guild on them. She took the steps two at a time and burst through the doors only to be immediately greeted by two husky dogs that toppled her right over and started licking at her face.

She started laughing and cried, "Ah! Someone help! I'm getting licked to death by Boomer and Bear!"

She heard Roxlin squeal loudly and scream, "RONAAA!"

Magrob quickly pulled the two dogs off of her, only for her to get squashed again by Roxlin who sat right on her and grabbed her shoulders and squealed, "You made it! You made it! Oh we're going to have so much fun woman! You have no idea! And you're here early too! Oh my gods this is great!"

Rona quickly hugged her best friend and they rolled back and forth while Bishop started laughing his ass off and tried to keep Karnwyr wrangled as the wolf and the two huskies started to bark and howl madly in response to each other.

"Roxlin, honey, might want to give her a breather," Magrob suggested as he easily held onto both huskies.

"No! No! No! I'm never letting go, she's mine!" She cackled until Charissa came over and kicked the wild breton hard in the side, making her topple off of Rona. Charissa grinned and held a hand out, which Rona gratefully took, allowing the redguard to pull her to her feet and then pulled her into a big hug.

"Missed you girl!" Charissa said, "Glad you're here too, because things have been nuts with this damned blasted wedding planning and all the other nonsense. Trying to keep up with contracts and ugh! It's been a disaster!"

Marco and Linel both came upstairs then to see what all the racket was about.

"Gods! I _was_ trying to get a nap in!" Marco grumbled twisting his pinky in his ear, "Can't you keep those two dogs under control? Thought they were trained," then he saw Rona and said, "Oh. The maid of honor has arrived I see."

"Marco! Linel!" Rona ran over and embraced Linel in a hug.

Linel chuckled and said, "Hey sweetie! How've you been?"

She just buried her face in his chest and mumbled, "I don't wanna..."

He laughed a little and Marco held a hand to his ear and said, "What was that Lightfoot? Can't hear you. You know for a woman who can shout entire dragons across the sky you're very quiet."

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said pouting as she held tightly onto Linel's thin waist.

Linel kindly stroked her hair and said, "Oh dear. Well we certainly don't have to. There's plenty of other things to discuss, like which aunt ruined the centerpiece arrangements or suddenly changed the colors of all the bridesmaids dresses this time."

Rona pulled back and gaped at him and then slowly turned back at Roxlin and stared at her aghast. Roxlin just threw her hands up exasperated. "Rona you have no idea!" She whined.

"Wait until you hear what her sisters did to get revenge," Magrob chuckled, still trying to heel the barking dogs. Finally he roared at them in orsimer, "Beshk!"

Both dogs sat immediately and stopped barking. Karnwyr on the other hand kept up the barking and whining and Bishop clutched hard on the nape of the wolf's neck, as Karnwyr dragged him forward a few paces in the dirt outside. Bishop dug his heels into the ground and grunted, "Maybe I should have left him outside the city!"

Magrob looked him up and down with his one good eye and said, "Is that a wolf?

"Sure is!" Bishop said, gritting his teeth and hanging on.

"Interesting," Magrob stroked at the small amount of well groomed hair on his chin, "I can loan you a harness for him."

Bishop scoffed and said, "He's never worn one! Don't know how he'll handle that!"

Rona went over and put her hands to her hips and looked right at Karnwyr and said, "Sit!"

Karnwyr sat right down, taking Bishop with him. "Oof! What the-? How did you do that?"

She smirked at him and said, "Just been spending a lot of time with him is all."

Bishop looked at her with half-lidded eyes and Serlas came around then, holding a pair of wine bottles in hand, "Good afternoon all! Many congratulations to the bride and groom!"

"Attie!" Roxlin squealed hopping up and down. She ran right over and hugged the old elf and he smiled kindly at her, returning the hug before parting and handing her one of the bottles.

"Thought I'd pick some wine up at the local tavern and we could celebrate a little!"

"Are you kidding?" Charissa said, "We're going to rent the entire tavern out just for you guys!"

"Sounds great to me," Bishop said as he walked around Karnwyr and put an arm over Rona's shoulder.

Marco looked at the both of them and whistled, "Good thing Casavir's not around."

Bishop smirked and cocked a brow at the Imperial.

Linel elbowed Marco and said, "Oh stop it."

Marco said, "I'm just saying, it's a good thing he's not here, because it looks like I lost that wager. Damn..."

Rona scowled at him, " _What wager?_ "

Charissa snorted, "Marco bet that you and the ranger here wouldn't last another month together. Casavir disagreed to say the least."

"Really now?" Bishop asked looking amused, "Oh and by the way, I have a name you know."

"Yeah, _Bishop?_ " Charissa spat mockingly and then challenged him, "Go ahead and tell me my name."

He pursed his lips realizing what he just walked into.

Charissa waved a hand out, smirking, "How about the rest of us? Hm?"

"Err..." Bishop mumbled.

Rona started prodding him hard in the ribs and scoffed, "Are you serious!? You can't remember any of my friend's names!?"

He chuckled and pushed her poking hand away and said, "Okay! Alright! So I'm bad with names. S'why I have so many for you, _Ladyship_."

"Charissa," she introduced herself and held her hand out to him and he took it. She said, "Sorry I gave you such a hard time, last we met."

"No hard feelings," Bishop said genuinely.

The others all reintroduced themselves and this time he made the effort to remember their names, pointing at them all and naming them off, "Okay got it. Roxlin, the _lovely_ bride to be, Magrob, I still remember you, my friend from the hospital wing, Charissa the woman who I think wanted to gut me last time we met," she laughed, "Marco, right? Imperial flute man?" Marco just raised his brows, "and Linel one of the twin bosmers," then Bishop narrowed his eyes at the elf and said,"oh, by the way, Linel, I catch you holding my woman like that again and we'll be having words."

Everyone burst into laughter, to Bishop's utter confusion and Linel put a hand to his cheek and said coyly, "Hm, well if it makes you feel any better Bishop, I find you _far_ more eye-catching than Rona here."

Bishop's face burned, " _What!?_ Seriously?"

"Yes seriously," Rona said smirking up at him, "Gods you're forgetful."

"My mistake," he mumbled stupidly and laughed at himself.

Then Rona shouted, "Let's go out! I want to catch up with you all!"

"It's only a quarter past one," Charissa laughed.

"I _don't_ care!" Rona shouted again, "Let's get lunch!"

Roxlin said, "Ooh yeah! Let's!" She ran right over pulling Rona out of Bishop's grasp and dragged her along back down the steps. Serlas and the others started to follow along.

Bishop whistled for Karnwyr and Magrob paced alongside him chuckling, "Going to be a long three weeks with both of them together, coupla firebrands."

Charissa sighed, "Seriously, the tiny troublemakers back together? And working on wedding plans? This is going to be interesting."

Bishop laughed, "Really? They're that bad together huh?"

"I wouldn't say _bad_ , per se," Charissa said, "Just rambunctious."

"Wait until Lorrie gets here," Linel added smiling.

The group all groaned inwardly and laughed amongst themselves, and Magrob said, "Hopefully they'll take out all that energy on Roxlin's aunts instead of the rest of us."

"I would pay to see that," Charissa smirked, "Get ready for lots of singing too!"

"Non-stop singing," Marco chuckled.

"I'm just glad she can sing again," Bishop said and then pressed his lips together realizing his slip.

They all looked at him and Charissa said, "What do you mean _again?_ "

"Er..." Bishop looked at them all and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Rona and Roxlin went right into the local inn way ahead of them, with Serlas following close behind and the others all stared at him expectantly. He said, "Look, please don't ask her about it. She's been through _a lot_ since she last saw you all and she just wants this time to enjoy herself for a change."

Charissa looked worried and asked, "Has her journey been that bad?"

"Yeah," Bishop said morosely, "I can tell you right now, she's not going to want to talk about it."

"We'll do whatever we can to take her mind off it," Linel said sympathetically.

Magrob grunted, "Got plenty of wedding planning she can partake in to keep her busy."

The rest of them joined the girls and Serlas at the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn. It was a quaint little inn and tavern with a few other patrons already seated inside. Bishop was surprised to see a pair of khajiit sitting at a table when he was so used to them being banned from the cities in Skyrim.

They all pulled up chairs at a very large table in the center of the tavern and a kind Imperial waitress came by taking all of their lunch and drink orders.

Rona immediately yelled excitedly, "Tell me everything Roxie!"

"Ooh Rona! It's been awful. My aunts Miriam, Marigold and Mina have all been trying to take over my wedding! My poor mother's been doing her best to honor my wishes, but even she can hardly keep up with those _wicked witches_ ," she pound a fist on the table, "They've sabotaged almost everything, changing all the colors, cancelling our caterers and the entertainment only to hire new ones in their place! UGH!" She threw her hands up in frustration and crossed her arms scowling furiously.

Magrob chuckled and pat her on the shoulder, "Turns out being married multiple times themselves isn't enough and they want to relive the fantasy through our wedding. Been considering sicking the family dogs on them all more than once already."

Rona chuckled, "Now that would be a sight to see."

"You mean those two little husky dogs back there?" Bishop asked skeptically.

"No I mean _all_ our dogs. My father breeds war dogs. It's the family business. Got an entire estate with hundreds of 'em," Magrob grinned at Bishop's astonished look.

"You're kidding..."

"Nope," Magrob said, "In fact you'll all get to see soon enough because we'll be having the rehearsal dinner at my family's home in a few weeks."

Bishop frowned and glanced over at Rona, "Ugh... _more_ formal clothes?"

She grinned at him and nodded, "Yup! You're going to look so dashing in your handsome doublet." She started fussing with his cuirass teasingly.

Bishop swatted her hands away and groaned annoyed but Rona just ignored him and asked, "So what have your sisters been doing to get revenge?"

Roxlin got a mischievous look on her face, "Well my big sissy Richelle has been the mastermind behind it all. She's been upping the ante every time my aunts change something. It started out with small things, like _accidentally_ throwing the dirty dish water out the window right when they were leaving for a party, all dressed in their finest. Then they moved on to replacing all their hair tonics with pure honey. They put moths in their closets, poisoned their evening tea with sleeping draughts and laxatives and they put powdered irritant in their makeup," she snickered and Rona started laughing.

Bishop said, "Wow. This is going to be one hell of a wedding isn't it? So just how big of a ceremony are we talking here?"

Roxlin sighed, "Well, Mama insisted on inviting the whole family, so it's all my aunts, uncles, cousins, and all my sisters and my little brother."

"How many siblings do you have?" Bishop asked curiously.

"I have seven sisters!" Roxlin shouted jubilantly, "I'm the youngest of them all and then after me is my little brother Rahdex."

"Shit," Bishop gaped at her, crossing his arms, "And I thought I had a big family."

Roxlin asked, "How many siblings for you?"

"I'm one of nine. But gods, _eight_ older sisters? Damn, do I feel for your little brother."

"Aw we spoil our baby brother to bits!" She said grinning.

Then Bishop looked over at Magrob and asked him, "What about you, Magrob? Got a big family too?"

"Nope, just me and my older brother Gromak. He's taking on the family business thankfully which allows me to pursue my own interests."

"Speaking of!" Roxlin declared, "We're going back with you to Skyrim after the wedding!"

"What?" Rona looked stunned. "Why?"

"Joining up with the Dawnguard," Magrob said, "One of my father's oldest clients, a man named Isran, is reforming the Dawnguard out that way. Seems the vampire menace has been growing as of late and I intend to join and fight with them."

Bishop snorted loudly, "Uh, I don't know where you're getting your information from, but I definitely haven't noticed any vampire menace out that way."

Rona said, "Well, we did take out that huge vampire den by the farm a while back."

"Yeah," Bishop said, "And how many vampires have you seen since then?"

She thought for a moment and shrugged, "None I guess."

Magrob chuckled, "Even so, it's always been a dream of mine to join the ranks of the Dawnguard, even if it's not the original guild. I'll be able to put my skills to good use out there, making crossbows and bolts and of course personally breeding and training our war dogs for them."

Charissa sighed, "Which means we're down two more people and it'll just be me, Linel and the horn-dog over here," she thumbed to Marco who was thoroughly proving her point as his eyes followed the ass of the waitress while she served them their drinks.

He mindlessly said, "I resent that you know," and then he flashed a white smile and gave a flirty wink to the unimpressed waitress.

"What about you Roxie?" Rona asked, "You looking forward to fighting vampires?"

"I'm just happy to be fighting alongside my honey bun no matter what or where it is!" She made kissy faces at Magrob who quickly returned them and they smooched, leaving most of the group chuckling and Charissa making a gagging face before she barked, "Ugh, get a room you two!"

The group spent half the day chatting and catching up. Roxlin eventually asked Rona how her journey as Dragonborn was going but Rona quickly waved her off and promised to tell her all about it another time. Then she insisted they both go and sing tavern songs which everyone enjoyed, but Serlas and Bishop enjoyed it most out of all of them. They were ecstatic that she had her voice back and appreciated it all the more having gone with miserable silence for too long.

Sometime around seven in the evening after a day of catching up and enjoying the company of Cheydinhal's Finest, Serlas stood and said, "Well then, I'd best head out before it gets too late."

"Where are you going Ata?" Rona asked.

"I'm due back in the Imperial City in a day or so," he explained, "I have an audience with Emperor Titus and we have much to discuss regarding your journey and I would like to move along quickly. When you all do arrive in the city though, you can find me in my old housing quarters in the Arcane University and I will be sure to wear my finest robes for the big day!"

"No white!" Roxlin teased.

"Absolutely not," Serlas chuckled, "Wouldn't want to steal the lovely bride's spotlight now would I?"

The group shared in a laugh and Rona hugged her father and bid him a safe journey back, promising to go see him as soon as they arrived in the city. He left and the others all got up to leave too.

"Gonna come stay with us in the Guild barracks?" Charrisa asked them.

"No," Rona said, "I'm going to pay a visit to Mrs. Gilseene and see if she's been getting my rent letters."

"Oh she has," Charissa laughed, "She keeps stopping by to see if you're around and insists that she's keeping your room dusted while you're away. I think the old leather bag's been missing you or something."

Roxlin scrunched her nose, "She keeps baking the worst cookies and leaving them with us like we're going to eat them too!"

"I saw Marco eating them once," Linel laughed.

Marco stuck his tongue out, "I thought they were chocolate chip! But no... _fish eggs_." He held a hand to his mouth as he gagged a little.

Rona laughed and said, "Oh nooo! Not her famous River Betty Biscuits!"

Bishop just raised a brow and Rona pushed him on through the door and said, "Just wait, you'll see!"

The group split up and Rona promised them all they'd stop by in the morning and help Charissa with her contracts, to her great relief.

As they walked along the cobblestone path, with Karnwyr following close by and occasionally wandering off to get a whiff of a nearby bush, Bishop threw his hands up behind his head and said, "Thought we were going to take a break? Now you're promising to go do mercenary work for the guild?"

"Oh, it'll be fun," she said, "And easy with my shouts." She smiled to herself, realizing just how pleased she was to be the Dragonborn again.

Bishop sighed, "Whatever makes you happy Ladyship."

(Background music _Loibre Risen_ by Erutan)

After a brisk walk through the city, with Rona pointing out a few of the shops and telling him what everything was and naming off a few of the well known town local's homes, they crossed over one of the bridges spanning the creek and arrived at a charming old household. It was three stories tall and nearly identical to all the surrounding buildings. It had its own well in the back of the building, however Mrs. Gilseene said that it had run dry years ago and was useless.

Rona knocked loudly on the door and after a few minutes Bishop said, "You live here right? Don't you have a key?"

"I do," Rona said, "But Mrs. Gilseene is eighty-seven years old and the last thing I want to do is frighten her to death by bringing you and Karnwyr in unannounced."

"Damn," Bishop gaped at her, "Eighty-seven?"

Rona knocked loudly one more time and heard a faint call, "Just a minute."

After another full minute went by, the door finally opened and the most wrinkled, old argonian woman peered out. She had pale white scales, with a few peach-colored ones accenting her snout and eyes. The two short horns on the back of her head were a bit flakey looking, as though they were shedding. Her eyes were a dull orange in color, save for her pupils which had clouded over quite a bit. She wore a pair of custom fitted, square spectacles on her snout and had on some very comfortable looking, purple robes, along with a beige knitted shawl on her shoulders.

Rona smiled at the woman and said loudly, "Hi Mrs. Gilseene, do you remember me?"

She squinted and leaned forward, adjusting her glasses a bit, before she said, "Oh! If it isn't Miss Rona. How are you dear?" Then her gaze slowly turned to Bishop and she said, "Oh my and you bring such handsome company with you."

Bishop flashed a charming grin at the old woman and she waved them both in, turning around to hobble, slowly along with her knotted wood cane in hand. "Come in, come in," she insisted.

They followed her, with Karnwyr at their heels. Bishop looked around at the place which really did look like it was occupied by a grandmotherly argonian woman. She had poufy pink furniture and white doilies on nearly every shelf and table. There were ceramic fishes all over the place as well and fine paintings of lakes, rivers and marshes on every wall.

She wandered into the sitting room and slowly took a spot on one of the couches and said, "Sit, sit."

They both took seats on the surprisingly hard furniture and Rona asked the old woman loudly, "How have you been?"

"I'm well enough dear. My knee has been bothering me a tad and I think my tail has a crick in it. My son stopped by the other day to take me to the alchemist for my hip which has been making the worst popping noise lately. Well they made me a potion that fixed it up right, but it seems I'll need to go back for regular checkups... other than that things have been well."

"Good," Rona smiled kindly, but really wished the woman would speak a little faster and ramble a little less. Still she continued to maintain an air of politeness all the same, "Have you been getting my rent payments?"

"Oh yes," Mrs. Gilseene said, "I was finally able to fix that leaky spot in the roof you'd been complaining about," she spoke so slowly, _sooo slowly_.

Rona pressed her, "I'm glad to hear it. Mrs. Gilseene, I'm going to be staying here for a few weeks with my companion Bishop and our wolf Karnwyr, if that's alright with you."

Mrs. Gilseene looked between the both of them and smiled, "He is a very handsome man, for a human. You two make a charming couple. Is he your fiancé?"

Rona blushed furiously and Bishop just laughed.

When neither made a reply to that question the old argonian woman seemed to forget she even asked and said, "Stay as long as you like. I'll even make your favorite..."

Rona knit her brows together and smiled taking a guess, "Your river betty biscuits?"

"Mm hm," Mrs. Gilseene nodded shakily, "Oh and herring pie too. I have plenty of leftovers if you're hungry."

Bishop was trying so hard to stifle his laughter as Rona said with a fake voice, " _Mmm. Sounds good._ But we just ate, so we're going to get off to bed now. It's really good to see you again Mrs. Gilseene."

She quickly stood up, yanking Bishop along with her before the old argonian woman had a chance to drone on more and still heard her going on as she hurried up the stairs. "I made sure to dust your room dear. Kept it nice and tidy for you."

Bishop was practically crying with laughter once they reached the top of the stairs on the third floor. He thumbed back through his choked breaths, "You rent an attic from her? Holy shit Lightfoot, that woman's about to kick the bucket any day now and herring pie? River betty biscuits? Gods woman, don't tell me she's serious."

"Oh she's dead serious," Rona said chuckling a little as she opened the door to her incredibly dusty attic space.

Bishop waved a hand to his face and coughed a little as they kicked up dust off the floor just walking over it. "Thought she said she dusted up here."

"She's senile Bishop. She probably imagined she did, but the woman can't even make it up to the second floor anymore." She went around the room and started lighting the candles on the end tables and on top of her dresser revealing a quaint living space.

She had a small, two person bed pressed to a wall, facing one of the attic windows, a light wood dresser and wardrobe sat between the alcove windows and she had a matching floor length mirror in the corner. There was a large trunk placed at the foot of the bed and a few dead plants stuck in large pots in the corners of the room.

There was an old fireplace with some very dry firewood nearby and a small assortment of cookware. There were plenty of miscellaneous items and other junk piled on the far side of the room, all things she'd collected on her adventures with the Fighter's Guild. Plenty of old weaponry such as swords, shields and bows, several pieces of unused furniture, a light wood table and a pair of matching wood chairs and a large wash basin. She had a bookshelf full of dusty tomes, some spell books and others just entertaining reads.

Bishop looked around and said, "Cozy."

She went into the first alcove and opened the window to let some fresh air in. Bishop did the same with the other and peered outside, looking up at the night sky, "Nice place you got here."

She smiled and went back in and grabbed a broom and instructed him to take the bedding and beat the dust out of it. They spent a good hour just dusting and cleaning up the space, with Rona using her magic to do most of the work. She cast a block of ice into the wash basin and melted it with her fire before thoroughly washing the bedding in it and then dried it afterwards.

When they finished cleaning up they both laid down on the bed and Bishop asked, "How often did you actually stay here?"

"Not very often," she admitted, "Like I said, it was really just a place to store my things."

He eyed the wall of junk in the corner and said, "Yeah, I can see that. You really do have way too much stuff Ladyship."

She smirked to herself and closed her eyes for a minute, just taking in the fact that she was finally home, her voice returned and with the man she cared most for. She felt his hand grasping hers then and she looked over at him.

He said, "Been a while since we've been alone like this."

She blushed a little realizing he was right. It had been over two weeks since they were intimate. But it had also been over two weeks since she was assaulted by that horrible man. She thought of the scar on her hip and the feelings of disgust and shame overwhelmed her again. Bishop saw it all over her face and said, "You know I don't care about things like scars right?"

She looked over at him, brows knit tightly together and nodded.

"I'll understand if you need more time before we're intimate again..."

She sat up and leaned over him and said, "No. I don't want to wait anymore, but I won't lie... it... it's so ugly Bishop."

He cupped her face with a hand, tracing the scars on her cheek with his thumb and smiled lovingly at her. "You could never be ugly Rona."


	81. Healing Scars

 

(Background music literally anything by Exist Strategy, suggestions: _Sunrise_ , _Manual Breathing, St. Catherine, Time Stood Still, Mirror of Kalandra Pt. 2, September 22nd, Let Go - VIP_ , etc.)

Bishop threw some logs into the fireplace and lit it with a bit of flint on stone, giving the room a relaxed ambience as well as a spot for Karnwyr to snooze by. Rona was sitting at the edge of the bed feeling nervous, but as Bishop came over and sat down beside her he managed to ease all her apprehension with just his words alone.

"We'll take it slow," he said softly as he leaned into her, "Do whatever you feel comfortable with and when you want to stop just say so and I'll pause everything." She felt his facial stubble tenderly brushing her cheek. He went in to nibble on her ear while wrapping his strong hands around her thin waist just holding her gently and paying very close attention to her reactions.

She leaned into him as his lips traced up and down her ear and he nipped delicately, making her shiver all over. Bishop did like to get forceful and rough at times, but he knew exactly what she needed in that moment and gave her an affectionate touch.

He traced his lips down her neck, gently kissing the scars another had left behind. He was healing them in his own way, reminding her what it felt like to be touched out of love. His gentle kissing traveled back up again and across her cheek, before his handsome golden eyes met hers for just a moment and then she closed the distance, touching her full parted lips with his. Their kiss was soft and tender, taking the time to lazily explore each other's mouths.

Bishop kept his hands at her hips, waiting for her command. With her hands clutching at his arms, she took his lower lip in her teeth, carefully biting and tugging before pulling away to whisper, "Touch me."

His hands started to roam then, doing what they did best, starting with the gentle circular motions of his thumbs to her hips as they slowly moved up her abdomen, just rubbing over her clothes first, familiarizing her with the sensation. Taking it slow.

Then he started to move them up to her breasts and she flinched a bit. He stopped and asked, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I... I'm alright."

"Whatever you want, Sweetness. If that's off limits just say the words." How could he be so caring? He was everything she'd ever wanted in a man, in a lover. He cared so much, that to think at one time he pretended not to care, that he once shut out everyone around him because of his own pain, it was unimaginable. She felt the world must have been a darker place before Bishop came out of his shell, certainly her world would have been much darker without his compassion.

She reached around under her hair and undid the button on her dress and pulled it down over her shoulders revealing her white lacy bra. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves, but left her dress sitting at her midriff, still hiding the scar in her side. She grasped the tops of his hands and lifted them, pressing them to her breasts, making herself blush at what she was doing. He touched her there, cupping, stroking and massaging through the fabric. It felt good. Everything about the way he touched her only ever felt good. There was no pain or intent to harm behind his actions.

His hands slowly moved around the fabric of her bra and curved around her back and he asked, "Can I take it off?"

She nodded in the affirmative and he undid it, pulling her brassier off over her arms revealing her beautiful, firm chest. He ran his hands back around, carefully touching and playing with her and she moaned in response to the feeling. Then he pressed his face into her cleavage and she enjoyed his warm breath between her breasts and the sensation of him running his fingers over her budding nipples.

She moaned and leaned into him more and he took one in his mouth, flicking and playing with his tongue.  She was getting excited and reached over to the straining bulge in his trousers, grabbing a handful making him groan in surprise. He let her breast fall from his mouth and gave her a salacious grin. She continued to fondle him there, stroking up and down through his clothes when finally he pulled away and started to undo the buckles on his leather cuirass.

He took it off and grasped her hands then, tugging her closer to him. He held her finger in hand and started to trace up and down the scars all along his muscular abdomen and chest. They were old faded marks from vicious whip lashes, two which curved around his rib cage and one that crossed over his chest. There were so many other marks too, from his abusive childhood when his father would beat him with objects and plenty more from their own battles against the dragons.

"See Ladyship? Lots and lots of scars. I've got plenty of my own," he turned to show her the ones on his back, three more vicious whip strikes crisscrossing on his back and a single, thin scar, that reached from his shoulder down to his hip, the one from the tip of a sword.

She traced a finger along that one and asked, "Do they ever bother you? Seeing them?"

He was quiet for a moment, thinking when he said, "They used to bother me. Used to think of myself as disfigured, but I started to look at them as reminders of what I survived instead. They became marks of strength. That long one, you're touching now?" She blushed but didn't move her hand, "That one saved Karnwyr's life and I wouldn't change that for anything. Same with these whip marks... all worth it."

He turned back to her and said, "Your scars too, they're proof of your strength. That's why they'll never be ugly."

She smiled, the heat settling in her cheeks and then she stood up and moved in front of him, holding her dress at her waist. He put his hands to his knees and gave her a warm smile. She took a breath and let her dress drop to the floor, revealing the awful, jagged, white scar on her hip.

Bishop didn't recoil or look disgusted though, instead he held his hands out, motioning for her to come closer. She took a step forward and he looked at the mark, running his fingers across it, feeling all the strange bumps and curves it left on her skin. And then he pressed his lips gently to it, kissing it up and down and he turned his head, resting his cheek on her abdomen so that she could curl her fingers through his hair and run her nails along his scalp.

He said, "It hurt so much watching him give it to you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from that."

She cupped his face in her hands, turning his head up to look at her and she said, "But you did save me Bishop. You found me and you took me home."

He had tears in his eyes and he shook his head, "No... I should have been with you."

"Don't blame yourself for that," she said and sat down on the bed beside him, "No more blame. I lost my voice because of the guilt I was carrying, putting you and Ata through all that. I met Jillian in a dream and she told me I had to forgive myself, so I did... So forgive yourself, Bishop. Don't carry it around, you don't deserve that."

"Ladyship..." he whispered.

She was feeling like her old self again, confident and beautiful. She wanted to put it all behind them and move forward. She wanted to make love to this man.

She grasped his shoulders, pulling herself up to kiss him again, more forcefully this time. He gave a low desirable growl to her sudden eagerness and kissed her with great passion in return. He started to get more bold with his touching, running his hands over her body, touching her in all her favorite places and making her moan in reply.

As he was nipping into her neck, sharply biting and tugging at her skin, she smiled and said, "Get naked and lay down on the bed."

He complied immediately, standing to tear the rest of his clothes off and centered himself in the middle of the bed. His thick erection lay back against his abdomen and she got between his legs and grasped him with her small hands. She leaned down and flashed him a sexy smile before taking him into her mouth which he obviously enjoyed very much when he groaned deeply and bucked his hips a little.

She licked all up and down his shaft, holding what she couldn't fit inside her mouth with her hand and stroking him up and down with the motions of her mouth. She enjoyed it a lot, pleasuring him like that and really liked watching his eyes roll and listening to  him gasp and sigh with each pass over the soft head of his cock. She licked all under the crown, making him very sensitive. He started twitching and moaned, "Unng! Ladyship, that's - yeah - right there!"

She started to suck hard, just at the tip, feeling his precum coating the tip of her tongue, making her saliva thicken and adding to the abundant lubrication all over his member. She started to let it get messier around her lips and all over his crotch, which seemed to really turn him on more. He laced his fingers through her hair, grabbing a handful and started to thrust a bit harder into her mouth, panting with each new inch taken until he hit the back of her throat and she pulled back.

"Ah... sorry," he breathed, "Forgot you didn't use that spell." He gave a breathy chuckle and she just smiled at him, wiping the mess from her face. She sat upright on her knees and slid her panties down, then fell back on her rear and finished kicking them off. She climbed up on top of him, nestling her very wet folds around his throbbing cock.

He grinned up at her and said, "Mmm, I like this. Going to have your way with me?"

"For a little while," she said, "But I'd like to do this all night if we can. Every position imaginable!"

He rest his hands on her hips and said, "Oh definitely, Princess. All night, through the morning and on until tomorrow evening and more. Whenever you want, however you want, I am your man."

She leaned over him, her breasts pressing against his chest and she said, "And I'm you're woman, Bishop. Always."

A fire seemed to ignite behind his golden eyes at her declaration and he couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips and grinding himself against her. She gasped and then he caught her lips with his and wrapped his hands tightly to her ass. She felt the ridge of his penis sliding up against her hardened nub which made them both moan deeply against each other's mouths. Finally she couldn't wait any longer, she was absolutely ready for him and he her. She pulled away from his coiling tongue, drawing a single strand of saliva between them. She sat up and positioned the tip of his incredibly hard cock with her dripping opening and then she pushed herself swiftly down taking him all at once and bottoming out.

"Ooouuuhh!" Bishop let out a very mixed sound at the feeling of his prick pressing so hard and so suddenly at the opening to her womb. He took a breath, grinning and said, "Careful now. Don't want to make me lose it too quick."

She gave him a mischievous smirk and said, "Let's see if I can make you come first."

He quickly sat upright, startling her so that they were suddenly face to face. "Oh? Is that a challenge?" he asked. His playful grin became rather devilish and he said, "Because I never lose a challenge beautiful."

She bit her lip and started grinding her hips on him, making him groan more. She leaned close to his face, so that their open mouths were very close and she said, "Bring it on ranger."

They turned it into a playful game then, one where he took long, hard strokes within her, bucking his hips hard against her sweet spot inside and she massaged her swollen pleasure center and made her slick walls convulse and grip him tighter than ever, sending him reeling more than once.

She was impressed with how well he was holding back too. After an hour of intense and wild fucking in many positions, he had her on her knees, both dripping with sweat. He thrust sloppily and deeply into her, making his heavy testicles slap against her, so that the erotic sound of skin on skin filled her ears. The gentle slap, slap, slap of that part of him aroused her so much. She wanted to drain it already. She absolutely needed to come. She was unbelievably wet and rubbing herself raw, trying so hard and failing to make him come first.

She felt him lean over her back suddenly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pressing himself so much closer to her and filling her even deeper too. She moaned loudly and felt his breath tickling at her ear when he said, "I can tell you're ready to give up Ladyship. You're tightening around me so much. It's alright to give in to the pleasure."

" _No, nooo, I won't lose_ ," she moaned pathetically.

He chuckled against her ear, "As soon as you come Rona, I'll give you what you really want. I'll empty myself all inside and fill you to the brim."

Ooh he was bad! He was cheating! He knew exactly how to flip her switch. She moaned in a submissive fashion then, wanting nothing more than to just give in. Then she felt the combination of his hand reaching up and press hard on her very swollen and raw nub and his teeth and tongue nipping tenderly at the tip of her ear making her senses go alight all over. She couldn't hold back anymore, she didn't want to. She let it happen.

Her face flushed crimson and she cried out loudly as her convulsive, mind blowing orgasm sent shockwave after shockwave through her entire being. Over and over again her muscles contracted tightly, gripping him harder than ever, begging him to release within. She heard him grunt heavily and felt him picking up his pace until finally, after several hard thrusts that wonderful thickening and twitching of his cock filled her to the core, as he sent wave after wave of delicious warmth within.

Her knees gave out and she melted into a puddle of satiated goo, he seemed to do the same as she suddenly felt his heaviness relaxing on top of her. She didn't care though, she rather liked being squished by him, especially when he stayed sheathed within.

They were both hot and sticky and breathing heavily. Finally Bishop rolled off of her and she looked over at him, still feeling dazed from her own orgasm. She watched his masculine chest rise and fall quickly with each breath.

He sighed and looked over at her, "Damn woman... I'll admit you almost had me a few times."

She smiled and forced herself up and over him. She kissed him full on the mouth then pulled back and said, "Thank you."

He grinned, "For the incredible orgasm?"

She laughed lightly, kissing him again, "For everything."

~~~

They didn't get to sleep in too late because Karnwyr was scratching and whining at the door, needing to go out and do his business. They rolled out of bed, Bishop taking a quick wash first and dressing himself when he said with a yawn, "Meet you out there Lightfoot. I think he's gonna piss himself if I don't hurry up."

"Okay," she called back as she was finishing washing herself over the wash basin, "Just watch out for Mrs. Gilseene. She might try and force her pirate perch pancakes on you."

He grimaced, "Eyugh... I'll keep that in mind."

He hurried down the stairs and heard the old argonian fussing around in the kitchen as dishware clattered around. The smell of cooking fish filled his nostrils and Karnwyr seemed distracted by the scent too, wanting to go towards it. Bishop quickly put a foot out, redirecting the wolf back towards the front door and said, "I don't think so. I am not eating fish anything for breakfast and neither are you."

Karnwyr whined but turned around and Bishop let him out. He idly watched people passing by and milling about, going about their daily routines while the wolf looked for the best shrub to do his business on. He heard the sound of a child playing two doors down and peered around.

A little girl with curly, short bobbed brown hair was running around her front yard, stabbing at invisible enemies with a wooden sword. He heard her shouting, "And then she lanced the evil werebunnies in the heart! Saving the prince from certain death! And the whole kingdom cheered for their great hero!" She made the sound of a crowd cheering and threw her arms up.

Bishop chuckled to himself and then the front door of her house opened and a familiar voice called, "Holly sweetie, come in and have your breakfast. We still have a lot to do today."

Bishop felt like his heart just stopped as he stared harder at the little girl.

She said, "Ok Mama. I just finished saving the prince anyways."

When she went inside and the door closed behind her with a light click, he realized then that he had moved a full house closer and was just staring at the door. _It couldn't be. Elise? Holly?_

He knew in his heart it was them. Bishop was eighteen years old when Holly was born. By now she was nine, going on ten. It had been eight years since he'd seen either of them, the last time being when he'd given Elise Jules' amulet and left.

He'd been there for Holly's birth, having managed to get away from Thorn and all his cronies for a short while with the help of Freya and the others. He still remembered cradling that sweet girl in his arms for the first time and remembered that she had Jules' eyes. He wanted so much to see her eyes, to prove it was her. He had to know.

A hand touched his arm and broke him from his reverie, startling him. He looked down and Rona was looking up at him curiously, "Everything alright? You were just staring off into space for a minute."

"Huh? Oh... yeah, everything's fine Ladyship," he faked a yawn, "Just uh, still a little tired."

She smiled and said, "Well come on, let's get going. Charissa has a pile of contracts she wants us to take care of."

He groaned, "Whatever happened to taking time off again?"

She laughed and moved ahead of him, with Karnwyr following close by, "Come on! It'll be fun."

"That's what you said about the vampire den," he called back. He took one last glance at the house before moving on again, following her off to the Fighter's Guild.

~~~

They rode steadily along the path to their first contract where they were tasked with clearing out a cave of goblins that had been harassing a local farmer.

Bishop started to wonder why he'd lied to Rona. He never lied to her about anything. So why this? Because he was afraid. He had no doubt Elise knew what he did. Back then Casavir probably couldn't stop himself from painting him as the murderer he believed him to be.

If she saw him again would she hear him out? Or would she just blindly believe the Paladin? But... he _had_ killed Jules. Stabbed his own brother right in his heart. He started reliving that memory over and over again, wondering why he'd done it. They could have escaped together through all the chaos. But Jules had attacked him. Why? He couldn't understand it.

Rona noticed his brooding and leaned over asking, "Bishop, are you alright?"

He snapped out of it and tried to brush it off, "Yeah. Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem kind of down."

"Not down, just a little achy. Last night took a lot out of me," more lies.

She smirked, blushing a little and said, "Sorry about that."

"Never apologize for that, Ladyship," he said, "I'll be fine and I always have plenty more to give," he tossed her a salacious grin.

She smirked, blushing more and they continued on with their day, taking out goblin infestation after goblin infestation. It was fairly easy mercenary work, especially with Rona's shouts and songs of power at play again. Bishop hardly had to lift a finger which gave him all the more time to brood over his past instead.

After a week of non-stop contract clearing, regular evenings of drinking at the tavern with Rona's friends, and night after night of passionate sex with her, Bishop found himself completely exhausted. On the eighth morning of their stay in the city, she was already up bright and early and getting ready to go while he stayed in bed with a heavy hangover from the evening before.

She sat down beside him and pouted, "Aw, feeling sick?"

He looked up at her with dark circles under his eyes and said, "I think I need a day off Lightfoot. I don't know how you do it."

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "It's okay if you want to stay here today. I can handle the rest of the contracts with the girls instead. We're down to the last of them anyways. I've never seen Charissa so happy honestly. Then tomorrow we're heading out to the Imperial City and we'll be staying there for the next few weeks before the wedding."

"Oh good," he said, "I was getting a little worried that we were keeping up Mrs. Scaleskin with all our howling."

" _Mrs. Gilseene_ ," Rona emphasized, correcting him.

"Right. Mrs. Leatherbag, whatever," she rolled her eyes at him and he continued, "She hasn't been looking so good. I think she's on her last legs Lightfoot. Might want to let her family know before she croaks in the kitchen and stinks up the place worse than her cooking."

Rona made a face at him and laughed a little, "Okay, I'll write a letter to her son letting him know. How sweet of you to care though."

"Like I said, Ladyship, I just don't want her to croak and stink up the place while we're still here. She's nuts by the way. She keeps asking me to put all her dishes up so high for her. What's the point if she's never going to be able to reach them?"

Rona giggled, getting up and said, "Pretty sure she's using it as an excuse to get a look at your ass."

He raised a brow and said, "Wow, never considered that. Damn that's smart."

Rona laughed more and then clicked for Karnwyr.

"Hey," Bishop said, "Leave him with me today. He needs a break too. Gonna shave those five years Sanguine gave him back right off again with all this guild work."

"Well alright. He's gonna miss his new friends though, aren't you boy?" She said kneeling down to Karnwyr to scratch him behind the ears.

"He's going to miss humping on them," Bishop snorted, "I think he's getting jealous of us fooling around so much and not getting any for himself."

"Or it could be because Bear is in heat," she said standing again.

Bishop cocked a brow at her, "What? _Wait_ \- one of those dogs is _female?_ "

"Yes! Bear is a girl."

"Oh. I just thought he was getting confused or fancied males like your bosmer friend."

Rona laughed and waved a hand, "See you tonight, love."

"Watch yourself out there Lightfoot!" He called as she left the room.

"Always!" He heard her shout back.

He waited around patiently for another hour to roll on by before he got up and dressed himself. It wasn't a total lie. He was in fact unbelievably exhausted from the non-stop guild work and he did have a pretty nasty hangover from their wild night of getting piss-ass drunk and dancing in the tavern, but he really wanted to see Holly and maybe even talk to Elise.

He knew he would need Karnwyr's charms to make that a whole lot easier too. He coaxed the wolf along and narrowly avoided Mrs. Gilseene, who he honestly thought was dead on her couch until she moved slightly, mumbling some nonsense that sounded like 'dithis' which he thought was her trying to ask him to put more dishes away. But then she fell right back to sleep to his relief. He quickly stepped outside, not worrying about shutting the door loudly since the woman was practically deaf anyways.

He started his slow walk past the first house, eyeing the yard of the second one where he saw Holly playing in the yard. She was very busy building a little house out of twigs and rocks with her back to the road. Bishop set his plan into motion, fishing around his pocket for a piece of jerky, which Karnwyr immediately saw and pressed his nose to Bishop's hand.

He wouldn't let him have it just yet. He glanced around the area. There were no townsfolk in sight, which was a good thing, because to an outsider, what he was doing would seem pretty creepy.

He walked by the yard, very close to the gates and tossed the jerky right up behind the girl's back while she continued to busy herself with her work. In seconds Karnwyr hurried over, rounding around the short brick wall into the yard and bit into the piece of dried meat on the ground. Bishop kept walking though, slowly, waiting for her to notice.

When she did she turned right around and sounded surprised, "Ah! Oh... someone's doggy... Excuse me, mister! Is this your dog?"

He turned around and said, "Tsk! What do you think you're doing boy?" He walked over and into the yard, grasping the wolf by the scruff of his neck and said, "I'm really sorry about that, kid. Sometimes he just gets curious."

He got a good look at her then and his heart twisted in his chest. There was no doubt in his mind. It was Holly, she had his brother's eyes and even his dark curly hair. Everything else was Elise though.

She seemed curious about the wolf and said, "You have a pretty dog. What's his name?"

"His name is Karnwyr," he said and her eyes lit up.

She smiled sweetly at him and said, "My papa had a wolf named Karnwyr!"

He frowned inwardly at himself, realizing how stupid it was to tell her that. Not only because Elise would have told her all about Karnwyr but Holly would definitely tell her mother all about meeting a 'dog' named Karnwyr too.

Still, he was too happy talking to his brother's daughter to stop now. He said, "Really? That's amazing. Not a very common name."

"Can I pet him?" She asked.

He smiled and said, "Sure."

"How old is he?" She asked as Karnwyr enjoyed the ear and neck scratches she was giving him.

"About five years old now," he said, which was partially true. Karnwyr was ten years old at least, but with Sanguine giving him half his life back he was actually much younger now.

"He's really nice," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, "he is," then he looked over her little building and he asked, "What are you making?"

"Just a castle. I still have to dig out the moat," she said as she turned her attention back to the building and took a twig, sticking it into the dirt and started carving a river around it.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could carry on a conversation with her without it being too weird. He was a complete stranger to her, but he wanted so much to not be. She was all the family he had left, at least the family he cared about. He wanted her to know who he was and he found himself saying the words without meaning to, "You know, this is the same wolf your pa had." She looked up at him curiously and he kept talking, "I used to know him. Jules right? He was my... he was my best friend."

The little girl's mouth parted slightly as she really started to study him but before she had a chance to say anything the door opened and a pretty blonde nord woman with dark eyes and a curvy figure stepped out. She was holding a sword in hand and said quickly, "Holly, get inside right now."

Her daughter got up immediately, though her eyes were still glued to Bishop and he would not break the gaze until Elise stepped firmly in the middle of his view, sword firmly clutched in hand.

He uttered, "I - I'm sorry..."

She was furious, "What in _Oblivion_ do you think you're doing? Talking to her, telling her you knew her father? _How dare you?_ How dare you come back here after everything you did. How did you even find us!?"

He looked away shamefully, "It wasn't on purpose, I swear Elise. I just," he sighed, "I'm here on... business and I just saw her and... gods," he put a hand to his face. It was not going like he'd hoped, but it was going just like he expected.

"You _murdered_ him Bishop," she stepped forward, angry tears in her eyes, pointing the sword out at him, "So how _dare_ you stand here and act like you have any right to talk to his child! _Get out of here_. I _never_ want to see your face here again. If I do I swear I will kill you myself."

He pressed his lips together and nodded shortly, uttering another 'sorry' and quickly turned and left. He didn't go back to Rona's attic space though, instead he wove his way through the city and wandered into an old lodge across the street from their usual tavern. He needed a drink.

~~~

It was very late when Rona, Charissa and Roxlin got back from their contracts. They were all exhausted and ready for bed already.

"Go ahead and sleep in Rona," Roxlin said with a yawn and she stretched tiredly, "I know I am. We'll meet here around noon before we head out for the Imperial City."

"Alright," Rona replied, "See you tomorrow, goodnight!" She waved at them both and moved along. She was ready for a quiet night in bed with Bishop, kind of hoping he was still tired because she did not have it in her for another round of sex.

She looked up at the full moon and figured it must have been about midnight already. She came around the winding path and saw the house in the distance. She noticed a dark figure walking down the steps as though they were leaving. They walked around the building and were illuminated by the moonlight.

It looked like Mrs. Gilseene and Rona worried that she might be lost or confused. She was very old and most of the time she just slept, so for her to be up and about that late was a bit alarming. Rona moved a little quicker and went around the left side of the house. She saw the argonian woman and another dark figure with their backs facing her, standing in front of the old well.

"There's not much time left," she heard Mrs. Gilseene say, "Let us go and speak with her swiftly now."

The voice of the other person was strange. He sounded almost giddy with excitement as he tittered, "Ooh! Perhaps Mother will choose Cicero! Oh how delightful that would be! To finally hear Mother's _sweet_ , whispers of _death_."

"She will not choose you Cicero," Mrs. Gilseene said firmly, "If she chose you then who would be Keeper? Come now, help this old woman down will you? I'm not a young hatchling anymore."

Cicero sighed annoyed and said " _Yeesss_ Listener."

The strange man helped the old argonian into the well then while Rona watched from the side of the house, utterly bewildered by what was happening. She must have been seeing things, hearing things. This was far too strange. Not to mention Mrs. Gilseene sounded almost, _normal_ and spoke quickly even.

She couldn't help herself then. She followed after them and looked down into the old well. She glanced around in the quiet night and then quickly climbed in. Down inside she found herself in a very dark chamber. She heard their voices again and cloaked herself in her magic.

"Light that torch, will you Cicero? My cataracts are bothering me. Can't see much anymore..."

Rona saw a the flicker of a light then, illuminating a spacious stone interior, although it was completely vacant of any decor. It looked like an old tomb. She saw the light moving down a hallway and she followed.

The man giggled and said sing-song, "Happy, happy, happy."

"You are happy Cicero?" Mrs. Gilseene asked him mindlessly.

"Oh very much so, Listener. For Mother is to choose a _new_ Listener and you shall die and be dead! And Cicero will no longer have to bow the old lizard's whims, oh no. Cicero will have a new Listener to follow, a better, kinder, _younger_ Listener."

Mrs. Gilseene chuckled and said, "We shall see Cicero. Perhaps she will choose another just like myself." She cackled madly at him and Rona could hear the scowl in his voice.

"Let us pray to Sithis that is not the case," he grumbled.

The two of them continued around the winding halls before stopping in another dark chamber. It was empty of anything except for a single sarcophagus standing center against the far wall. The two of them approached it and Rona realized that her heart was pounding frantically in her chest. The whole thing was so eerie and strange. She had to be dreaming, but her dreams were never like this.

Mrs. Gilseene said, "Open it. I wish to look upon our nightly matron once more."

Cicero stepped up to the sarcophagus and Rona finally got a good look at the man. He was a short breton man with pale sickly skin, that contrasted starkly with his absurd outfit, for he was dressed head to toe in red and black jester's clothes.

He undid a latch and pulled open the sarcophagus revealing the terror within. Rona had to stifle her gasp as she looked on at the mummified remains of a dead woman, wrapped in dirty grey cloth with her arms crossed over her chest. She'd been tied together with rope and her face was mangled in a horrific way, with her mouth agape, displaying her yellowed teeth and her eyes were sewn shut. Her head was cocked in a way that made her like as though she'd died in pain, like she was buried alive.

Rona held her hands to her mouth and tried to stop her sudden shaking as she watched Mrs. Gilseene bow to the corpse and said, "Dearest Night Mother, my time comes hastily. In my old age I have not been able to serve our dark lord Sithis and so the Black Hand, the mark upon my arm grows with every life I am unable to send forth to the void. It moves now to claim my soul in their place. Allow me to perform my final rite as Listener, tell me who is to take my place."

There was a long pause, a deep, deafening silence. Rona was sure that they would hear her heart thudding hard against her ribcage.

Finally Mrs. Gilseene spoke again, "The Dragonborn?"

Rona was sure her heart stopped then. There was no way, absolutely _no way_ they knew she was there.

"The girl? Truly? She is to be the new one?"

Another long pause. Rona wanted to move, she willed her legs to move, to leave immediately but she was frozen there, frozen in terror. Bishop would have scoffed at her, "You can face down dragons but you can't shout down a decrepit old woman, a corpse and a jester?" But this whole situation was just too strange. Too surreal.

"I see... Yes, Night Mother. I will make sure it is done."

Mrs. Gilseene turned around then and her eyes fell on Rona, or rather the spot she was crouched in, still invisible, for how much longer she was not sure. Cicero looked on curiously at Mrs. Gilseene and then turned to look where she was looking, still quite confused as he bobbed his head around, almost comically.

The old argonian woman started to fish around in her robe pocket then and pulled something out, something that Rona noticed glinted in the firelight. Something metal. Mrs. Gilseene tried to conceal it but Rona had already seen. She prepared herself, realizing she was not dealing with just some crotchety old woman anymore. She was dealing with someone else entirely, someone _dangerous_.

"It is time now, Cicero," she breathed, "She drew up the sleeve of her robes revealing a large black mark that looked like a handprint, starting at her wrist and clutching the entire underside of her arm. Rona even saw it moving slightly, just like Dragon's Frost.

"Here?" Cicero said surprised, "Now? But there is no one else here! Oh no, no, no! You cannot kill yourself now Listener! We have no new Listener to take your place!"

"She is here. She stands before us now a very special woman indeed. Rona Lightfoot... Yes, that is what I have known you as since you were just a young girl. But now, you are Dragonborn. You hid that secret well child, I had no idea. Very special indeed. You have also been chosen by the Night Mother to take my place as Listener. I know you will not want it but we have lost so many of our own that now we must rely on outsiders to fill the void," she smiled wickedly and gave a rattled laugh as she held her arm out, wrist up.

"I go to Sithis now and you shall take my place. Serve us well Rona of Dragon Fangs."

(The song is _Malefic Time_ by Peter Gundry)

Rona watched as Mrs. Gilseene swiped a dagger across her wrist deeply, making her blood pour in thick rivulets onto the ground. There was something strange about it though. It was an inky black in color and it started moving along the floor, creeping towards her.

Her fight or flight reflexes kicked in so hard then. She fled, breaking her invisibility spell as Mrs. Gilseene cried out, "DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE CICERO! SHE IS THE ONE! SHE HAS BEEN CHOSEN!"

Cicero cackled madly and she heard him racing after her. Rona chanced a glance back and saw not only the jester but the blood chasing after her. The strange inky blood had formed into a dark hand on the ground, with long snaking fingers that were searching for her.

She shouted, "TIID KLO UL!"

Time slowed way down, slowing the pace of the madman, but not the terrifying blood mark that chased her, quite possibly because it was not human in nature, it was something evil and otherworldly. She kept running and started to notice all the banners hanging on the pillars. Solid red banners with a black handprint on them. The sign of the Dark Brotherhood.

She realized then that in her terror she'd run right past the ladder leading up to the well. She kept going though, hoping and praying for a way out until she nearly slammed into the most horrifying door she'd ever seen. It was a black stone door with the carvings of a skull on it. A red handprint bore into the center of that skull and there were the skeletons of an adult and many children below it. She couldn't pass through.

She turned around and saw the blood drawing ever closer and she remembered, _you're the fucking Dragonborn!_

She summoned the inferno within, sending out her golden fires. The flames burned up the banners in the room and the moment the flames touched the inky blood fingers, they recoiled and hissed. She could swear she heard the terrifying screams of the dead come from it. She allowed the flames to continue to permeate her body, focusing entirely on that and quickly moved back around, racing towards the escape hatch.

She realized her shout had ended however when she heard the voice of the madman, "Wait! Listener! No please wait! Oh Listener, lovely, sweet, _powerful_ Listener. You cannot go, you must stay, you must serve the Night Mother and Sithis. It has been done. You cannot _leave_ , " he pleaded but avoided her flames as they were hot to him, she made sure of it.

She shook her head at the lunatic and quickly climbed the ladder leading up and out of that terrifying place. The second she climbed out of that well she ran, not looking back, flames still burning brightly around her, terrified the Black Hand would find her still. Mrs. Gilseene was dead. She was dead. She cut herself, bled out some kind of horrible piece of Oblivion and it nearly took her. She needed to find Bishop. She stopped herself, halfway across the city and looked back, "Oh gods... Bishop... he's still." She threw her hands to her mouth. She'd have to go back.

Just then right on cue, the doors to an old lodge on her right burst open and Bishop stepped out with Karnwyr right at his side. He looked awful. He was absolutely plastered drunk and practically stumbled out the door. He looked over at her and slurred, "Laaadyship? What's with the... with the" he waved his hands out in a circular motion, "all this?"

She wouldn't let up the fire though, still utterly paranoid the black blood was coming to get her. He squinted at her, noticing her shaking and mumbled, "You alright Ladyfoot? Looking kinda shook up..."

Her lips were trembling too and she said, "We have to leave. _We have to leave right now_."

"Why?" he squinted. Gods, why did he have to be drunk right then? It was such a bad time for it. Not to mention... why was he getting drunk alone?

She turned in a circle, checking every which way before letting her fires disperse. She went up to him, grasping his arms and said, "Please Bishop. I can't explain right now, but please can we leave? Just, sleep outside the city for a night. I can't stay here."

He took a breath trying very hard to see straight it seemed as he blinked a few times and muttered, "Uh yeah, sure. Whatever you want Lady... Ladyness," he shook his head, "Yeah Rona, whatever you want."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. She made him ride with her on one of their horses. She rode for a good hour, trying to get as far from the city as she could. Bishop fell asleep, leaning heavily on her back, but she didn't care. At least he wasn't complaining about how far she was going.

When she felt safe enough, out in the middle of a field with plenty of oak trees for cover, she woke him up and he grumbled a bit but helped her set up a camp for the night. She went around doing her best to put down some protective runes on the off chance the mad jester found her somehow.

She curled up next to Bishop on a bedroll and he promptly fell asleep again. She was a bit irritated with him, wanting so much to have him be awake and alert to keep an eye out for her.

She started going over all the details in her mind. Everything that happened. Mrs. Gilseene was a member of the Dark Brotherhood, without a doubt. Rona had a feeling she was speaking or praying or communicating somehow with that mummified corpse. How else could she have not only known she was there but that she was the Dragonborn? She even used the name Eira gave her, Rona of Dragon Fangs and very few people knew her by that name. She was positive that Mrs. Gilseene had just killed herself too. She'd kept talking about what little time she had left and the insane jester kept rambling about her dying and wanting her to die. The whole thing was just totally insane. She kept rolling these thoughts over and over through her mind until she started to slowly nod off and drifted into sleep.


	82. Living Like Royals

Trigger Warning: Graphic depictions of gore

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Rona was pacing around the camp very early. She was as paranoid and panicked as Bishop had been after the Thalmor tried to blackmail him. Maybe even more so. He was still out cold from the night before and she was dying to talk to him already. Karnwyr was looking quite agitated too, he'd stayed up with her almost the entire night, getting up every time she did. The poor wolf looked like he just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly, Bishop rolled over and with a yawn mumbled, “Where are we?”

She shouted, “ _FINALLY!_ ”

He groaned, covering his ears and said, “Please don’t yell Ladyship. My head is killing me…”

She stood in front of him, fists to hips and barked, “Why did you get drunk all alone last night!? What the hell Bishop! WHY!?”

He squinted up at her and said, “Well I… uh…”

“Oh good!” She snapped at him scornfully, “I’m glad we cleared that up!”

He scowled at her, “What’s _your_ problem? Why are you mad at me? And why the hell are we out here in the middle of nowhere?”

She started rambling almost nonsensically, due to a lack of sleep and nerves, “Well as it turns out Mrs. Gilseene just so happens to be a member of the Dark Brotherhood! Oh and she’s dead by the way! She killed herself right in front of me, slashed her wrist up real good,” she swiped a hand briskly over her wrist, “and then a crazy fucking jester came chasing after me and I was almost swallowed up by the woman’s _magic_ blood that turned into a black hand and I narrowly escaped with my life, thank you very much! Luckily I got away only to find YOU completely shit-faced at a tavern, all alone no less, for apparently no real reason at all!” She finished her rant with a nervous laugh and sat right down on a tree stump, crossing her arms over. She glared at him still fuming and he just stared at her, brow raised, baffled.

He scrunched his eyes and rubbed at his temples and said, “What? Wait… _what?_ ”

She took a deep breath then and her face crumbled and she said with real fear in her voice then, “Bishop the Dark Brotherhood is after me.”

He looked skeptically at her and said, “Sooo… let me get this straight. Your elderly landlord is a member of the Dark Brotherhood and there’s a hit out on you? Ladyship, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I think you’ve been hitting the bottle too hard. You need to lay off the wine and all the guild work. You’re seriously overworking yourself.”

She stood up, fists curled and screamed at him agitated, “OH _I_ NEED TO LAY OFF THE BOTTLE!? I’M BEING SERIOUS BISHOP! They’re after me!”

He winced at her shrieking, but said tentatively, “You sure this wasn’t just another nightmare?”

“ _YES!_ ”

“Okay, okay,” he raised his hands, “Just, calm down already. Sit down and start from the beginning. _Slowly_ this time.”

She tried to calm herself down and started from the beginning, telling him every crazy thing she heard and saw the night before.

Bishop listened closely, frowning a little more and more with each new piece of information given. When she finished he asked, “What’s a Listener?”

She snapped, “I don’t know! I don’t _want_ to know!”

“So… they’re not trying to kill you. They’re trying to recruit you?”

She nodded, her brows knit tightly together.

He sighed and stood up then, “So show me.”

She shook her head, terrified and said, “No. No way! I’m not going back there!”

“Look, Ladyship, if the Dark Brotherhood is living under your house, you might want to tell the local guard about that.”

She kept thinking of the creepy black hand chasing her with its long fingers, thinking it would still find her. Her fire burst from her body again, involuntarily, as it had done nearly all night when she snapped awake over and over again out of paranoid fear. It was her only protective measure against the thing.

Bishop stared at her with half lidded eyes, “Feeling anxious?”

“YES! Of course I am. Gods Bishop, if you saw it too you’d… you would,” she fidgeted with her hands.

“I’d burst into flames?” He chuckled.

She scowled at him and she quickly forced the fire to disperse then helped him pack up their small camp. They both rode back to the city together to her great reluctance. Once inside Rona clutched at Bishop’s arm the entire time, looking around nervously at every little movement out of the corner of her eye.

Finally, he yanked his arm away from her grasp and snarled, “Would you stop that!? You’re worse than that bosmer refugee!”

“Wait,” she said, “Let’s get the others. I really don’t want to go back there without more people.”

He sighed and said, “Whatever you say, Ladyship.” Clearly Bishop was still skeptical of her story and that bothered her a lot. She had no reason to lie about something as insane as this.

They hurried along to the Fighter’s Guild and stepped inside where they found the others finishing up their lunch at a large table.

Roxlin saw her and waved, “Oh Rona! Ready to go? We’ve got a big surprise for you all and you’re gonna love it!”

“Not quite ready to go yet,” Bishop said acutely.

They all looked on curiously and Bishop explained what was going on. Rona was grateful that her friends at least took it seriously and were quick to act, getting fully equipped with their gear as they headed right over to the house. Charissa informed the local guard what was happening and requested their assistance. With the entire Fighter’s Guild and five of the guard standing around the front of the home, they ultimately started to draw the attention of the local townsfolk who came around to rubberneck.

Rona stood anxiously back with Roxlin and Linel and tried so damn hard to keep her fires from bursting out of her, lest she scream to the entire city, _Dragonborn over here!_

Bishop, Magrob, Charissa and Marco all peered down into the well.

“Definitely looks like it goes somewhere,” Magrob said.

Marco scoffed as he looked into the dark well, “You could not pay me enough to go down that filthy hole.”

Charissa rolled her eyes and said, “Outta my way.” She was the first to climb in and Rona felt her pulse quicken, worrying deeply for her friend.

Bishop called, “What do you see?”

“There’s an entire antechamber in here. Come on down!”

Magrob went in next and Bishop followed. Everyone waited anxiously, but Rona was the worst, fidgeting still and twisting at the hem of her dress. Roxlin pulled her into a reassuring hug.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a good twenty minutes, Charissa came up out of the well with Bishop and Magrob following close behind.

Magrob was holding something bright red wrapped under his arm and he unfurled it in front of everyone revealing a tattered banner with the sign of the Black Hand pressed to it. Everyone in the immediate vicinity gasped, some people held their hands to their mouths and the head of the guard instructed some of his own to go in and search the well and told one other to inform the Captain of the guard.

Magrob approached Rona and said, “Looks like they vacated the place completely, no sign of the sarcophagus you mentioned. This was the only banner left down there. That and the door.”

“That’s the creepiest fucking door I’ve ever fucking seen,” Charissa muttered.

Bishop looked up at the house and said, “It goes under the house. I think it connects inside."

"You're probably right," Charissa agreed, looking back at it.

Bishop went right up to Rona and said, "Sorry I doubted you Lightfoot. Here, give me your house key, we're going in."

She found the key in her pouch and handed it to him. He went up to the door and unlocked it, opened it and stepped inside while the others followed only for Charissa to shout, " _Oh my gods!_ "

"Shit..." Bishop muttered.

"What?" Roxlin called, "What is it?"

Magrob held a hand out and said, "Just stay there sweetie. You don't want to see this."

Bishop looked on at Mrs. Gilseene, or whatever was left of her mutilated corpse. She had been splayed, sitting upright across her own couch and gutted so that her entrails spilled out halfway across the floor. Argonians already had quite wide maws, but hers had been slit wide open and her tongue removed and pressed into the palm of her left hand and her entire right arm had been completely ripped from its socket. Her blood was smeared all over the walls too, but right above her, in dripping black blood were the words,

_The Black Hand comes for you Listener_

_There is no escape_

Bishop felt angry then. Not even disgusted. Just furious. How could they do this to her? Rona already had enough to deal with but now the Dark Brotherhood was coming for her? This was sick. It was wrong.

"What in Oblivion is a Listener?" Charissa mumbled.

Magrob looked at the staircase behind them and opened the door saying, "Looks like an old cellar. Bet the other side of that door is in here."

He went down the steps and the other two followed. It looked like a normal old dingy cellar. But Magrob eyed a large shelf on the back wall and grabbed the side of it, throwing it forward so that it crashed heavily onto the ground. It revealed an opening in the brick stone wall that led into a creepy red lit corridor. They went in and followed the short path where they were met with the other side of the black door.

They just looked at it and Charissa said, "How long do you think it's been here?"

Magrob studied it and stroked the tuft of hair on his chin, "Long time. Probably even longer than the house has been here."

"So Rona's been living above the Dark Brotherhood headquarters since she came here?" Bishop speculated.

"Well, luckily she usually stayed in the guild barracks," Charissa said, "But yeah, it looks that way."

Magrob touched the door then and a horrible hissing whisper filled the room.

" _What is the color of night?_ "

"Holy shit!" Charissa snapped, leaping backward, "It talked!"

"It's a spell," Magrob said, "A password spell it looks like."

"What do you think the answer is?" Bishop asked chuckling nervously, "Black you think? These freaks seem to like that color."

Then the door hissed again, " _You are not worthy_."

Magrob was quick to react and rushed both Bishop and Charissa, throwing his arms out and forcing them to fall backward just as a slew of spears shunted out from the walls around the door, crisscrossing over one another. They would have all been skewered to death otherwise.

Bishop swore under his breath and Charissa barked, "Out! I'm out!" She scrambled to her feet and immediately went for the exit.

Magrob looked back and said, "That was a close one. Next time a creepy door asks you a question, try not to answer it."

"Yeah," Bishop breathed, "I'll keep that in mind."

They went back upstairs and found the entirety of the city guard already surveying Mrs. Gilseene's corpse. Charissa told them about the black door and insisted they avoid the thing because it was protected with a deadly spear trap.

Bishop went back outside and walked over to Rona. She looked up at him, brows knit together and asked, "Well? What did you find?"

He shook his head, "It's a mess Ladyship. Your landlord is dead in there. So, whatever you do, don't go in there," he hesitated to tell her what was written on the wall but felt she had a right to know, "That's not the only thing."

"What?" She looked absolutely terrified but he relented and told her anyway.

"They left a message on the wall... it says 'The Black Hand comes for you Listener. There is no escape.'"

She looked like she was going to be sick and nearly fell over when he caught her.

"Ladyship!"

"Rona!" Both Linel and Roxlin cried simultaneously. They looked on at her worried.

"Why?" She moaned, "Why me?"

Bishop wondered that too, but didn't say anything about it. He just held her and as the crowd grew larger, trying to see inside the home Bishop noticed a blonde woman standing by her gate looking around as she stroked her daughter's dark curly hair.

Their eyes met for a moment before he turned away from her. He couldn't let that get to him anymore. Not now, not with this new much more pressing matter at hand. The Dark Brotherhood were extremely shady and dangerous. They were trained assassins and were nothing like anything they'd faced before. Not even the Windhelm murderer, The Butcher, could compare to this. These people were organized and knew how to cover their tracks. They would have to take extra precautions. He would not let anyone take her from him again. Never.

~~~

After sharing everything she knew with the Cheydinhal guard, Rona had Bishop collect a few of her things from the attic and then the group left for the Imperial City. It was a day's travel for them, but she was looking forward to staying there. There was plenty to do in the city to keep everyone busy and entertained for the next two weeks before the wedding and keep her mind off the new threat against her.

(The Music is _Welcome to Cork_ by Erutan)

She felt a lot safer with everyone else as well and they had quite a bit of fun, singing and dancing around their campfire that night. They brought the dogs too and Karnwyr was having a blast with his new husky friends. They ran around wildly, barking and chasing one another before Karnwyr caught sight of a jackrabbit and started to bound off after it.

Bear and Boomer attempted to follow, but Magrob kept them in check, "Golz!" They stopped immediately, waiting, tails wagging and then he'd say, "Aht!" and they'd come to him.

Bishop was leaning back on his arms, listening to Rona's lute, and Marco's flute with the others when he looked over at the two well behaved dogs. "Got them well trained," he said to Magrob.

Magrob tore a couple pieces of dried meat off from a thick swatch of it in his pocket and tossed them to the two waiting dogs. "Got to start them off when they're pups," he said. Then he glanced over at Karnwyr who was digging madly at a jackrabbit den under a large oak tree and asked, "Ever considered trying to train your boy?"

Bishop scoffed, "Karnwyr? Nah. He's a wild animal. Why would I try and train him? He's just fine exactly the way he is." He leaned over, grabbing a blanket and balled it up and used it as a pillow as he laid back on his bedroll.

Magrob chuckled, "He's pretty tame for a wolf. Bet my pa would be interested in studding him."

Bishop looked back over at the orc, raising a brow, "What? You mean like letting him fuck your dogs?"

Roxlin snorted a laugh, "Well if you want to put it like that."

Charissa said, "Wow, could you get any more vulgar?"

Bishop grinned at them, "Let Karnwyr fuck those bitches huh?" he clarified for profanity's sake, "I'm sure he'd enjoy that plenty. Been a while since he's gotten any, that I can recall, anyhow."

Rona looked over and said, "Karnwyr's mated with other wolves?"

"Sometimes," Bishop said, "He does what he wants. Caught him a few times tied to some pretty little thing out in the forest."

Rona blushed furiously and the others started laughing. Marco put his flute down and sneered, "You really are a crude one aren't you? What in the world do you see in the man Rona?"

She smirked, blushing still and tried to hide her face under her hair.

"Rona likes a bad boy!" Roxlin shouted, teasing her.

"That she does," Linel tittered.

"Which is odd," Marco said, "Considering he's the complete opposite of Casavir."

"What can I say?" Bishop said with a broad grin, "I know how to keep her warm at night."

Rona picked up a stick and threw it at him, "Would you quit it!"

"Careful now," Charissa laughed, "girl's gonna catch fire if you keep up the tease like that."

"She does that already without anyone else's help," Bishop said smirking at her, "Go on Ladyship, show 'em your golden fire."

"I don't think so," she said as she continued to strum her lute, "Done plenty of that already."

"So how's the dragon fighting been?" Roxlin asked.

Rona's face fell and she hummed, "Mmm you know... killed lots and lots of them..."

Bishop stayed silent. If she wanted to tell them, he'd let her, but he wasn't about to be the one to share all the awful things they'd experienced and make her revisit those memories.

"That's it?" Roxlin pressed her, "Come on, Rona, you haven't said a word about your journey since you got here."

She sighed and shrugged, blowing a bang out of her face, "I don't really want to talk about it. It's been bad. Just... really bad."

"Aw, Rona, I'm sorry," Roxlin said sincerely,"I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay. A lot happened... a lot of friends... died," she said.

Everyone got really quiet then and to break the awkward silence Charissa said, "Hey! Sing To My Dear Friends will you? Been a while since I heard it."

(The Song is _To My Dear Friends_ by Erutan)

Rona smiled and started to play and sing the song while Marco continued to back her up on the flute. Bishop relaxed on his bedroll, closing his eyes. He remembered the song well because it was the first song he'd ever heard her sing that day in the carriage outside Whiterun.

He'd thought it was funny at first, as he often looked down on bards and minstrels, like they were just a bunch of fanciful fools wasting their time singing songs of merriment. It was silly to him. But as he'd listened to her song, her gentle voice had started to capture him even then and he'd found himself wanting to hear more, something he could never say about himself when it came to listening to any bard sing.

Over time, with each new song he'd felt his affection for her grow more and more until it got to a point where he couldn't even sleep soundly without the lull of her voice at night. His happiest moment was the night when he confessed his love to her and she returned the words over and over again. He was at his happiest then, knowing he'd won her heart, in fact, he could hardly believe at all that such a beautiful and talented woman like her ever had any interest in him, especially after all the times he'd been so snarky and rude to her. Granted she was pretty good at returning the snark.

He really did love her with his entire being and with all the talk of her friend's wedding plans and with everything else that had been happening, he'd had something hard on his mind. He'd been saving gold for some time, stowing away a little bit here and there for her. He'd had to dip into his own savings a few times for some other things, but he always tried to replace it when he could. He knew she'd be willing to give him any amount of gold he'd needed, they were practically swimming in it at that point, but he wanted this to be from him. From his hard work to scrimp and save. This was more important to him than anything and it was most important that it came from him.

He'd already gathered the gemstones for it too. He was thrilled when he stumbled upon a rough uncut diamond chunk in a cave they'd been scavenging in ages ago. It was pretty big too and exactly what he'd need because this would be custom made. He'd also found a beautiful piece of morganite in a chest on a bandit raid. He'd liked it a lot because it shimmered a rose color, almost like the shade of her hair.

Then there was the final piece he needed, which he'd taken care of very recently. After an evening of passionate lovemaking, when she'd finally fallen into a deep sleep, exhausted from their efforts as well as a long day of guild work, he'd taken a string and wrapped it around her ring finger, getting the exact size. He tied that little string off and put it in his pocket for safekeeping and occasionally found himself pulling it out to look at it, smiling to himself like the love-struck fool he was.

He knew he'd find a good jeweler in the Imperial City. This was his only chance and he was not about to pass it up. He was ready and he hoped she was too.

He almost nodded off, listening to her song. And then it ended and everyone tucked in for the night. Rona crawled up next to him and he draped an arm over her waist and gave her a gentle kiss to the cheek. She returned it and gave him that sweet smile that he could only hope he'd see more often than not. Of course, he was really looking forward to how beautiful that smile would be when he finally proposed.

~~~

(Background music Youtube _Oblivion - Music & Ambience - Towns 10 Hours_)

They all got a good night's rest and the next morning they were off again, finally arriving at the Imperial City.They stabled their horses and brought Karnwyr and the other dogs along with them. Bishop was in awe of the place. It had been years since he'd been and he had forgotten just how enormous the city was, not to mention how busy it was, with hundreds of people bustling about. Merchants, travelers, mercenaries, guardsmen, beggars, and even a few thieves, he noticed, were all in abundance as they visited the marketplaces and met in the streets.

People of all age groups were in attendance as well, several children ran by them, playing a game of tag, a little argonian boy and two dunmer children in fact. There were plenty of elderly types shuffling around and young people flirting, greeting and making general conversation.

The buildings wrapped in large circles around the central pavilions which served as small parks or places where a statue or monument was set. The homes and buildings were two, three and even four stories tall, towering high above them all. There were arches and pillars everywhere, a very specific architectural design seen mainly in Cyrodiil. Most of the walls were decorated with the red Imperial banners with the black insignia of a diamond crested dragon on them. It wasn't all stone and brick though, there was plenty of landscaping done along the edges of the brick pathways with tall thin trees that were well pruned and lots of other green shrubbery and even colorful arrangements of flowers.

The place was surprisingly clean, on the surface, Bishop thought. He recalled the Waterfront which was the dirtier part of the city where the more unsavory types hung around. He looked up where in the very heart of the city was the Imperial Palace, a round structure with a tall central point that rose high into the sky so as to be seen from a great distance.

He was sure there were some extremely wealthy types living in that pillar which was adorned with large windows for an amazing view. Certainly the Emperor himself lived up there, at the top he assumed, so that he might be able to look down on all his citizenry, watching over them.

"So are we going to your family's estate first Roxie?" Rona asked.

"Yeah! We still have to get everyone fitted in their formalwear," Roxlin said leading them all along.

Linel said, "We're going to stop by the Arcane University to get Lorrie first, remember?"

"Right! Right!" Roxlin said hopping up and down, "We'll see Attie too!"

Rona smiled at her and glanced at Bishop, noticing that he was looking around at everything and said, "I thought you've been here before."

"Been a _looong_ time, Ladyship," he said, still staring at all the busy merchant stalls and the assortment of people. There were mostly Imperials in the city, of course, but there were plenty of other races too. Argonians, khajiits, redguards, bretons, every version of 'mer' you could think of and even a few nords and with surprisingly no animosity between any of them, in fact people looked rather happy.

"Do you think he cares?" Bishop asked her suddenly.

"Who?"

"The Emperor. I mean look at these people," he waved a hand out to them,"They're all so damn happy. Everything is so peaceful here, but back in Skyrim it's just chaos with the civil war and the return of the dragons."

"I'm sure Emperor Titus cares Bishop," she said, "He works directly with the Imperial guard and gets regular updates on the happenings of the war."

He looked right at her and said, "He didn't care enough to let Tullius go when he tried to execute you."

She pressed her lips together but then they curled into a smirk and she said, "Maybe we'll see him and then you can ask him yourself."

He scoffed, "As if I'd ever get a chance to meet the Emperor."

"Are you forgetting who my ata is?"

He gave her a side-eye glance, "You really think we might meet the Emperor?"

"Wouldn't be my first time. It's been a long time since I've seen him though."

"How long?"

"I was thirteen the last time I met with him," she laughed a little, "He came to my ballet recital with Ata."

Bishop furrowed his brows at her, "Ballet? You did ballet?"

"Gods you're forgetful," she looked up at him, "Remember my dance on the lake?"

"Mmm... damn how could I forget? You even wrote me that lovely song."

She blushed and said, "Exactly... Well I did ballet between the ages of eleven and thirteen. Ata encouraged me to do it, thought it would help get all that extra energy out of my system. I liked it and was actually pretty good at it, but I hated doing magic so much more and had to get away."

"Right, then you ran off to join these guys," he thumbed to all her friends.

"Mmhm!" She said perkily, "Best decision of my life!"

"The best huh?" He gave her a meaningful look and she blushed quite a bit at that. He grinned at her and chuckled.

They passed through the Market District and went along into the Central District where they could see the Imperial Palace up close. They continued around the circling path until they came up to another pair of tall gates which had already been opened for the day. It led right into the Arboretum; a gorgeous lush park flourishing with all kinds of plant life. There were statues set all around the circling gardens, representing one of each of the Nine Divines, or so Bishop thought until he realized that there was no shrine for Talos.

He leaned over to Rona and said, "I take it the Thalmor probably made them get rid of the Shrine for Talos?"

"See that temple in the center," she pointed to a small round building in the middle of the Arboretum, "That was the Shrine of Talos, or Tiber Septim here. But they closed it after the Emperor signed the White-Gold Concordat."

"Of course they did."

"You sound disappointed," she said.

He scoffed, "Not disappointed, just frustrated that these Imperials are so damn spineless."

"Hey!" Marco called back, "I heard that!"

"And I stand by my remark," Bishop said giving him a challenging look.

Marco narrowed his eyes at him and then turned away, while the others chuckled at his back. They passed through the Arboretum and through another set of gates leading to a section outside the city where a very tall building stood in the distance across a long bridge over the lake. This one had three tall pillars with pointed roofing on each pillar.

Right in front of the building were two strange lights made of glowing cubes which floated around and rearranged themselves into different shapes while their hue changed between purple and blue. Bishop eyed the things warily and groaned inwardly. "Are there going to be a bunch of students learning magic here?"

Rona flashed him a wide grin and said, "Yup!"

He grumbled to himself and she grasped his arm and pulled him along. They went through another pair of gates leading into yet another courtyard with more cubed light structures scattered throughout and plenty of wild alchemical ingredients growing all around.

The place was busy with students wandering the grounds, some practicing their magics while others were poring over large tomes and some were picking at the plants, collecting ingredients. A pair of Imperial battle mages stood by the gates and one of them said, "Oh! Miss Thoraminh! Mister Dorngrove! Good to see you both again."

"Hello Vineas," Linel greeted the battle mage kindly.

"What brings you and the Fighter's Guild here?"

"Just come to get my sissy so we can finish up with Roxlin's wedding plans. We have to get her fitted for her dress and us in our doublets and then attend the rehearsal dinner and so on in the coming weeks."

Vineas chuckled, "Right of course! Congratulations to the happy couple! Oh –and Miss Thoraminh, your father just left for the Imperial Palace."

"That's alright," she replied, "We're just here for Lorrie. We'll catch up with him later."

"I'll let him know you stopped by."

"Thank you," she said politely and they moved along into the courtyard, but before they could get very far Lorrie came running out of nowhere and threw herself at Bishop, wrapping her arms right around his neck and cried, "Oh Bishop! I'm so glad you're finally here!"

Bishop was stunned and just held his arms out and stammered, "Ah - wha!? I - we - uhh..."

Lorrie leaned back from him and looked over at a rotund and homely looking breton mage in blue robes. He had blonde hair which had been cut in a neat circle around his head and quite a few large pimples dotting his face and plenty more on his large, bulbous nose.

"See Bernard! I told you my boyfriend would be here any minute!" She kissed Bishop right on the cheek and Rona fell into a fit of giggles along with the others who were snickering loudly as the breton mage looked on at her, absolutely crushed.

"B-But Lorrie... we... I thought we..."

"Well, got to go," Lorrie said sweetly, "My best friend Roxie's getting married you know and I honestly think Bishop might just propose to me soon too!"

Bishop just gaped at her and she whispered to him, " _For the love of Y'ffre, play along._ "

He caught on and got right into it then, flashing her his most charming grin and said, "Great to see you darlin'. You ready to go slip into that sexy dress for me?"

Lorrie cocked a brow at him, blushing a little at his forwardness, fake as it was, and quickly said, "Yes I am my love! Let's go! Mustn't waste daylight!" She grasped his hand, dragging him along with her and the others all turned right around and followed them out of the courtyard and back onto the bridge.

The minute they were through the gates Lorrie let go of his hand and broke into a sprint, holding her green mages robes up a bit as she ran. Rona and Roxlin chased after her, crying with laughter while Karnwyr and the dogs ran alongside them in all the excitement. Rona shouted, " _Another one Lorrie!?_ Are you serious!?"

"I was just testing it! It was supposed to be for Aiden but that troll Bernard drank it instead! Ugh!"

They ran into the Arboretum and Lorrie stopped to catch her breath while Rona and Roxlin both leaned against a wall, bowled over in laughter. Roxlin sank to the ground, almost in tears and said, "Oh my gods Lorrie. His face! Eyugh!"

"He didn't even have the pimples until he drank it," Lorrie frowned, crossing her arms, "Must've been a side effect. I'm going to have to work on the recipe..."

"Wait," Rona breathed, holding a hand out while she clutched her stomach, "Aiden's that burly Imperial mage, right?"

Lorrie blushed and said wryly, " _Maaaybeee_."

The others all caught up then and Linel snapped at her, "Honestly sister! Poisoning another fool with your love potions!? How could you do that to the poor soul?"

"It wasn't for him," she tried to explain.

Linel crossed his arms and scowled at her.

"It was for Aiden," she said with a smirk.

Linel blushed and said, "Gods, that hunk of man-meat? With the rippling biceps bigger than his head?"

She grinned and nodded fiercely.

"What I wouldn't give for him to peg me right in the..." he blushed then remembering his current company.

Charissa threw her hands up and barked, "You are all ridiculous! Just a bunch of horny animals!"

"Got that right," Magrob said, grasping Roxlin around the waist very easily with his enormous hand. She gave him a flirty look and they smooched, not caring who was there.

Charissa threw her head back and exhaled exasperated, "Good gods, all of you are perverts!"

Lorrie looked at Bishop and said, "Thanks for saving me Mr. Handsome."

"My pleasure m'lady," he winked at her, "I could never leave a damsel in distress and definitely not with a creature like that. Although I gotta ask, why exactly did he think you two were...?"

"Love potion," Rona said smirking, "Lorrie here seems to think she knows how to make a love potion and has been trying them out on every attractive man in the Mage's Guild for years now."

"Love potions are real?" Bishop asked doubtfully.

"No," Linel said, "They are not. But they do have potions that you can brew to make someone very infatuated with you for a brief period of time. They're not exactly... legal."

Lorrie pursed her lips and turned away, humming to herself, "So? Off to the estate then? Can't wait to see your aunties again Roxie!"

Roxlin scowled at the thought and said, "Maybe you and Rona can do me a favor and just light those three witches on fire for me. Or better yet, shout them into the lake Rona! _Please!_ "

The three of them walked ahead of the group, chattering and giggling to one another. Bishop paced by Magrob and Charissa and said, "Wow, you were not kidding. Those three..."

"The tiny troublemakers," Charissa smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Magrob said, "You're about to meet all seven of her older sisters." He snorted a laugh.

~~~

They had to travel a ways northwest to get to the estate which was just outside the city, beyond the Elven Gardens District which was the upper class residential district.

Bishop thought he’d seen everything, just looking at all the wealthy nobles’ excessive homesteads there with their perfect white painted walls, shining windows, fountains and perfectly manicured yards, but as they passed through the enormous gates leading outside the main residential district he was floored. They were greeted by an extravagant and flourishing estate. It was surrounded by tall, pointed fencing and square trimmed shrubs, made for privacy. There were long rolling lawns of green grass and the manor sat on the far end, right on the water. It was huge, on par with the Imperial Palace itself, but much nicer looking.

The home was designed with the common Cyrodiil architecture, with plenty of arches and marble columns. It was painted white and had enormous windows, spacious patios, verandas and a vast garden all its own which connected to an atrium on the left side of the house. There were even a pair of large single homes, no doubt the servants quarters set off to the side of the home near the gardens.

Roxlin went right up to the gates where two private guards stood. The moment they saw her they opened the gates and bowed their heads, "Miss LaRoues."

She smiled and nodded politely to them both and led the group in. They walked along a beautifully paved white walkway and Magrob waved a hand out, shouting, "Ek!" And both Boomer and Bear took off on the grounds with Karnwyr chasing after them.

They reached the front doors and Roxlin let herself and the rest of them in, showing them into an enormous foyer, with white marbled flooring and a beautiful curving staircase leading up to the second floor. The entire home was outfitted in the finest paintings, with ornate gold frames, marble carved statues of beautiful women draped in cloth, expensive looking khajiiti rugs and plenty of gold and navy colored chairs and couches. An intricate chandelier hung high above them, lit with lights made from magic it seemed. No expense was spared in the beautiful home.

Bishop found it all to be incredibly overwhelming to say the least. He thought he'd seen it all just visiting the palaces in Skyrim, but these people made them look like dirty peasants in comparison.

They were greeted by an older woman with thick blonde hair, which had been tied up onto the top of her head and left some thick coiling curls that fell down the back. She wore an elegant and lacy lavender gown. Her neckline, ears and wrists were all adorned in glittering diamond jewelry, set in gold.

She smiled a perfect white smile and cried, "Roxie!" She came quickly down the stairs, each step clicking lightly from her heeled shoes. She threw her arms out over her daughter’s shoulders, embracing her and kissed her on both cheeks, “Oh how I’ve missed you dearest!”

Roxlin laughed and said, “Mama, we just saw you last week.”

She grasped her daughter's hands and said, "I know dear, but a mother always misses her children. Oh my darling, aren't you just thrilled? Two more weeks and my youngest daughter will finally be married! - oh Magrob!"

Then she ran right over and gave the orc a big hug and did the same with him, kissing him on his cheeks while he blushed a bit and grunted, "Mimi, good to see you."

Mimi looked over the rest of the group and cried, "Just look at you all! This is wonderful Roxie dear. We can have them all fitted for their formalwear. I'll go collect your sisters and let them know you're here," she waved a hand, motioning them off to a room on the right, "Please, please, go on into the sitting room and I'll have some tea served."

She hurried back up the stairs calling, "Richelle - girls! Your sister and all her friends are here!"

Roxlin ushered them all into the sitting room then, which had pristine white carpets and dark wood walls. An enormous marble fireplace sat against the far wall and there was an assortment of more of the same gold and navy couches and chairs all around, with plenty of dark wood end tables and coffee tables spaced between them. There was a even a white grand piano facing a wall of glass windows which gave an incredible view of the lake outside as that side of the house was right on the water.

Sitting on one of the couches near the fireplace was a much older looking breton man with dark hair, streaked on the sides with grey and a neatly trimmed dark moustache and beard. He wore fine nobles clothes, a black doublet with a white undershirt and black trousers. He was looking over some paperwork while enjoying a glass of brandy.

He glanced back at everyone as he heard them come in and said, "Ah, Roxlin, Magrob. Welcome home and I see you've brought your friends. Excellent, excellent. Please have a seat."

Everyone found a place to sit around the fireplace and Mr. LaRoues continued to look over his paperwork, "I do apologize for not greeting you all more properly, but I have quite the workload this evening," he looked up and smiled kindly at his daughter, "Getting excited dear? Wedding's just around the corner."

"I am," she said, "But the three mean matrons keep ruining everything! I already had to send word to our caterer for the fourth time this week that we're still on! I even gave them a password this time to keep auntie Miriam from cancelling _again!_ "

"That's nice dear," her father said mindlessly as he was already back to reviewing his papers.

Roxlin pursed her lips and whined, "Papa! You're not even listening!"

"No worries Roxie!" Another woman dressed in a simple blue dress, with straight long blonde hair and bright red lips, and who had a toddler on her hip appeared. She was flanked by six other blonde women, also all wearing simple dresses and who were of varying ages. "The witches won't be bothering us today or tomorrow or the next day since they all received invitations to a lavish party all the way out in Anvil. They're the guests of honor you know."

She winked and Roxlin grinned, "You didn't Richelle!"

"Oh I definitely did," she said with an rascally smirk.

Roxlin leapt up and ran into the midst of her giggling sisters. She introduced every single one of them, by age, but Bishop could hardly remember their names as they all started with the letter 'R' and they all looked practically the same to him. They were beautiful, definitely, but they could have been a group of identical siblings as far as he was concerned. The only one he could differentiate from them all was Roxlin and only because her hair was shorter than the rest of them.

"Alright ladies! We're pairing off!" Richelle pointed to four of her sisters including Roxlin and said, "You get the girls!" Then she pointed to herself and three others and said, "And we get the boys!"

Everyone got up then and Bishop followed suit, just going with the flow because he was lost otherwise. Then Rona went along with Roxlin and he made to follow but Magrob grabbed him, yanking him along with their group instead.

Rona called over to him from the opposite side of the second floor landing, "See you in a bit! Try not to get too annoyed."

He looked at her confused but went along with it, "We're just fitting for clothes right?" He asked Magrob.

The orc smirked at him and said, "Getting custom tailored clothing. Mimi is a tailor and passed those skills on to all the girls. Richelle here runs the Divine Elegance over in the Market District, a high end clothing boutique."

Richelle smiled at him and said, "So we're going to get you the best fit for your clothes."

The men were ushered into a large room outfitted with the same gold and navy furniture as the rest of the home. The room was incredibly messy with fabric strewn across tables and draped over chairs and even a pair of privacy dividers. There were pincushions and spools of thread set in baskets everywhere too.

The women got right to work taking measurements first, starting with Linel and then Marco. Bishop looked at Magrob when they called the next person and he grinned and said, "Alright got my doublet and breeches made months ago."

Bishop grumbled and got up. The lovely blonde breton women seemed to be sizing him up as they giggled and blushed while they poked and prodded him, making him raise his arms and spread his legs out so they could get all his measurements. He could hardly complain though having four very attractive women fussing over him and groping him very close to his package.

After they took measurements the men spent the rest of their time waiting while the women began the arduous process of sewing clothes for them. Richelle passed her baby boy off to Magrob to look after while they worked. Magrob seemed to be at a loss with the baby and Bishop said, "Pass him here." He looked after the little blonde boy for the rest of the evening, making faces at him and getting him to laugh.

"Wow," Magrob said, "Never would have guessed you were good with kids."

Bishop smirked at him and said, "I was the second oldest of a brood of nine. Trust me, I know how to look after a little one."

Linel even got a little interested, taking a seat next to Bishop to fuss over the baby before Richelle would call one of them over to try on a piece of clothing they were working on so they could pin it to them.

Bishop started to understand exactly what Rona meant when she said _try not to get too annoyed_ , especially after he got stuck in the arms and legs a few times with pins and grumbled loudly so they'd all know. The women just giggled and tittered at him giving a few apologies here and there.

Eventually a young boy with short blonde hair, around Bast's age came in with a tray of bottles and glasses and said, "Pa sent up some wine and brandy for you all, in case you're thirsty."

"Thanks Rahdex," Magrob said, taking the tray, "Tell Alaonard we appreciate it."

The lad leaned against a chair and said, "They driving you crazy yet?"

"Stuck me a few times," Marco said, as he poured himself a glass of brandy, "Think they're doing it on purpose, honestly."

Magrob chuckled, sipping his own drink, "Probably because you keep staring at them in places you shouldn't."

Rahdex laughed and said, "Yeah, I wouldn't mess with my sisters if I were you. You should see the things they've been doing to our aunts."

Marco made a face saying, "Riiigghht... I'll keep that in mind."

Bishop laid off the drinks since he was stuck looking after the baby. Magrob spent most of the evening telling him about his father's dog breeding business and told him just how much a tamed wolf like Karnwyr would be worth for studding.

Bishop got along best with the orc. He was the easiest to talk to out of all of them and considering Rona and Roxlin were such close friends they had that much in common as they laughed about the two women and their incessant need to sing and rush into battle.

After several more hours, as the daylight waned and the moon started to rise the women finished their work. The others had left the sewing room, retiring down in the dining room to have supper leaving just Bishop and Richelle as she finished up his breeches.

He handed the babe back off to her, as she passed him the entire outfit to try on. He went around the changing divider and pulled the clothes on, impressed with the fit and the feel. "These aren't half bad," he said, "They're actually comfortable."

"Great!" Richelle said enthusiastically. He came around and with her baby now on her hip she went around and tugged at the clothes in places, "Looks good. You clean up nicely. What was your name again?"

"Bishop," he said holding a hand out to her.

She shook it and said, "Hey, hold Quinn again for me." She promptly passed the baby off to him and he held the infant out, hoping the boy wouldn't decide right then and there to shit all over his new clothes. She grabbed his worn leather cuirass and trousers and said, "These are nice, well, were at one point. How would you feel if I remade these for you? Same style and everything, only the fit will be a little better."

"I don't know," he said, "I'm pretty attached to my armor, made them myself."

"Wow," she said, "I'm impressed."

He snorted a laugh and the baby started smiling at him. He grinned at the little one and stuck his tongue out.

"No really," she said as she went over to her large sewing table and set his clothes on it, "You're the one who travels with Rona right?"

"Yeah."

"Roxlin told me all about it," she said as she started quickly sketching out the look of his old armor on a piece of parchment, "So you fight dragons and plenty of other mean and nasty things up that way, out in the mountains?"

"Something like that," he chuckled as he cradled the baby in his arms and kept making faces to entertain him.

"I could enchant the new ones for you, fortify your magic resistance against fire and ice," she said.

"How much is this going to cost me?" He asked seriously. He couldn't afford to dip into his engagement ring savings just for a set of new leather armor.

"Nothing at all," she said smiling over at him.

"Seriously?"

"Rona might as well be one of my many little sisters, you know. She's been good to Roxie and I want to see that she and her own are taken care of. It's really no problem."

"Shit," he muttered and then looked at the baby and said, "Uh, sorry - Well if you're offering I really can't decline. Brand new enchanted leather armor? Sounds great to me."

"Excellent," she said, "I'll get started on it right away. But you'll have to go without your old ones for a few days, will that be okay?"

"Those are my only clothes," he laughed.

She went over to an old trunk and rifled through it before pulling out a white shirt and some brown trousers, "Will these work for now? I've got plenty more old clothes you can try, was just keeping them around for the fabric."

He traded her the baby back for the clothes and said, "Let's see." He took off his formalwear and tried on the simple clothing which reminded him a lot of the clothes he'd worn to the Thalmor Embassy, though the shirt was more snug. He shrugged, "Guess it'll do for now."

"Just a few days, I promise!"

He left the formalwear there as they planned to return the day of the wedding to change and he and Richelle went downstairs and met with the others, grabbing plates to fill with food which had been laid out on white clothed tables in the dining room and then they took seats at one of the three large dining tables, joining the group of Cheydinhal's Finest, while Roxlin's parents and siblings all dined at another table nearby.

Rona looked Bishop over and asked, "Going casual?"

"Getting new clothes," he said as he took a bite of a pork chop.

"I like it," she said, tugging on his long sleeve. Then she turned and asked Roxlin, "Where are we all staying tonight?"

Roxlin shouted, "That's my surprise!"

Magrob chuckled through his own dinner and said, "Can't fit you all here."

Bishop laughed and looked around the huge manor, "Really? Because I could swear you've got plenty of space for a few more bedrolls."

Roxlin scrunched her nose and said, "Ooh, don't let Mama hear you say that. She'd absolutely hate the idea of anyone going without a bed."

Bishop looked at her with half-lidded eyes, "She ever take a walk around the Waterfront? Plenty of folk out that way looking for beds."

Roxlin rolled her eyes and said, "I mean as _guests_ here. So! My whole family is arriving in the next day or two and we don't have enough beds to accommodate you guys, so Papa talked to some of his friends on the Elder Council and arranged to have you all stay in the Imperial Palace!"

Bishop's eyes widened and Rona said, "Wow, really?"

"You mean up in that big tower in the middle?" Bishop asked.

Roxlin nodded quickly, "And not just that, everyone gets their own rooms, well except you two, figured you'd prefer to share a room."

Rona blushed and Bishop smirked, "Yes, definitely! Wait - do they allow wolves?"

"Um, probably not," Roxlin conceded, scratching at her temple.

"Karnwyr can stay here," Magrob said, "Boomer and Bear will keep him company."

Bishop laughed, "Sounds good - great actually. He'll like it better being able to run around and stretch his legs."

~~~

With the fittings taken care of and Mimi, the perfect hostess she was, making sure everyone was well fed, Roxlin and Magrob sent the rest of their group off to the Imperial Palace, each with a letter stating their reason for being there and a key to their own rooms.

Bishop was neither excited nor disappointed with staying in the Imperial Palace, he'd have been just fine sleeping in a bedroll outdoors under a tree, but he did prefer this because he felt Rona would be so much safer there. The Dark Brotherhood had little chance of getting into the same building that the Emperor himself stayed in, considering the high security in the place. And there was _definitely_ high security.

Upon arrival they all had to disarm and leave their weapons in the armory and they were all pat down and checked for any concealed weapons as well. Some battle mages even used some spells to check them all over, Rona said to check for weapons concealed inside the body which Bishop had never considered.  

A kindly altmer man showed them to their rooms within the high tower, which was only accessible through a magic portal that only he and other authorized persons could activate. It was one of the wildest things Bishop had ever experienced because it essentially made him levitate and launched him up. It was almost as terrifying as falling, except he was flying upwards with absolutely no control over his position in the air.

The minute he was set down by whatever invisible force it was, he clutched his stomach and wobbled. The others, who'd gone first, before him, because he insisted on going last, were already headed off to their rooms. Rona touched his shoulder and asked sympathetically, "You alright?"

"Never gonna get used to all this magic stuff Ladyship..."

"Come on," she said, grasping his hand and tugging him along.

He leaned on her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her and asked, "You ever been up here before?"

"No," she said, "I never had a reason to visit the Imperial Suites."

They passed by a few haughty nobles that turned their noses up at them and started whispering to each other under their breath. Bishop made sure to give them all dirty looks in return and said, "Bet these snobs are wondering why people like us are up here."

"Oh I'm sure they are," she said and then she groped his ass, taking him by surprise. He looked down at her, brow raised and she said playfully, "Let's see how much we can annoy them."

His lips curled into the biggest grin and he pulled her in a little closer. Gods he loved this woman.

They passed by a few large balconies that led outside to an incredible view of the city and the rolling grasslands of Cyrodiil and continued going around the red carpeted hall until they reached their room. It looked like Charissa, Linel, Lorrie and Marco already found their rooms because they didn't come across them again.

Bishop was already getting very frisky too, reaching around to fondle her and running his hand up and down her rear. He started to feel rather excited at the idea of ruining a very expensive noble's suite by fucking on all the furniture.

Rona quickly let them into the room and Bishop threw the door shut behind them. He didn't even stop to look at the place, which was dark anyhow, due to a lack of candlelight and it being night time. His hands found their way under her clothes and his lips met her neck. She moaned in reply and they were both quick to undress.

He had her pressed up against a wall and found his way inside her very quickly, surprised by how ready she was for him. It seemed she also enjoyed the idea of messing up that fancy place with their naked and entwined bodies.

He grunted hard and thrust into her harder and she screamed with ecstasy which made his eyes roll. Her voice did so many things to him, but that sound, which was only reserved for him gave him more pleasure than he could ever imagine.

He wanted more of her though and lifted her legs up so that she could wrap them around his waist. With a quick glance around the darkened room he spotted the bed and carried her over, fucking her still with each step. The second he was at the edge of it though he threw her down onto it, watching her and her lovely breasts bounce through the sliver of moonlight that cascaded into the room from a large window.

He grasped one of her legs, drawing it up his chest and buried himself right back into her tightness. It was hot and rough and she gave in to it, returning all his lust with her own and more. They did it until they couldn't anymore and collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed. Bishop lay there, holding that beautiful, sexy woman close in his arms feeling completely content and euphoric and wondered if that's what it felt like to be a king.


	83. Jewel Thieves

 

(Background Music YouTube - S _kyrim - Music & Ambience - Rainy Towns_)

The sound of rain pattering the windows was what roused him from his sleep. Bishop woke up feeling more well rested than he had in a long time. He wasn't sure if it was because of the amazing sex the night before or if it was the enormous four person bed he found himself on.

Both he and Rona were curled up in the middle of it, laying on red silk sheets. He sat up scratching his chest and looked around at the room. It was incredible and by far one of the most expensive places he'd ever stayed in. It was just a single room, as far as he could see from his vantage point, with the enormous bed set against one of the walls, facing a spacious light wood and white marble kitchen set one step up, dividing the room between red carpeted floors on the bed side and dark wood floors on the kitchen side.

To his left, near the large shining windows was a sitting area with red fabric couches and chairs and dark wood tables, all placed in a way so that one could enjoy the incredible view outside. The walls were decorated in beautiful paintings set in ornate gold frames and depicting varying landscapes from all across Tamriel as he recognized quite a few of the places.

He noticed a door near the kitchen and figured that must be the bathing room. He needed to take a leak anyhow, so he got up, leaving Rona mumbling some nonsense in her half-sleep stupor and went in only to be met with a very clean bathroom, with large beige tiles on the floor and walls and a white tub made for six inset in the floor near a wall with a gold plated spigot sticking out of it. He grinned thinking of all the fun they were going to have in that huge tub.

The back wall was fitted with wooden shelves full of bathing products, soaps, hair tonics, and perfumes. There was a beautiful vanity centered between the shelves, covered with an assortment of makeup products and a large square mirror had been mounted to the wall and fitted into a shimmering pearlescent frame. Next to that appeared to be a walk in closet which he peeked into and found was full of all kinds of clothing, mostly formalwear, evening gowns and dresses in all colors and sizes and plenty of grey and black doublets and breeches, with a few varying colors like dark reds, blues and greens.

He found the toilet nearby, next to a sink, both facing opposite to the tub and even that looked impressive to him. It was probably the cleanest porcelain shitter he'd ever seen in his life.

He finished taking care of his business and went back into the kitchen and looked around. He started opening the cupboards and found them full of fresh food, plenty of fruits, vegetables, grains, breads and spices. The amount of spices was insane to him. He smirked already knowing he was going to be pocketing nearly all of them when they left. He also found a huge selection of liquor in one of the cupboards. It was the good stuff too, all of it very expensive, like Cyrodiilic Brandy, a variety of Surilie Brothers Vintage Wines, Rosethorn Mead, and even a single bottle of Shadowbanish Wine which was a real rarity. He peeked into the icebox last and found it chock full of fresh fish and red meats. It seemed the place had been prepared just for their arrival.

He was feeling amazing about it all too. He'd never experienced that kind of luxury before and luckily it came with no real strings attached. He just had to attend one wedding and wear some surprisingly comfortable formalwear. He didn't have any expectations placed on his shoulders or have to do anything else except be with his beautiful, wonderful woman. He looked back at her still sleeping form, totally naked on that huge bed and surrounded in red silk sheets.

He felt his lust growing at the sight of her and quickly crossed the room again, crawled back onto the bed and leaned over her.

She opened her lovely green eyes a bit and looked up at him grinning down at her. She returned the smile and said sweetly, "Morning handsome. You look like you're in a good mood."

"A _great_ mood, Ladyship," he laid down next to her, on his side, holding his head up with an arm. He started stroking her hair and said, "I ever tell you how much I love you?"

She laughed a little and replied, "You could always tell me more often, I wouldn't complain."

He leaned over her, looking deeply into her eyes and traced her lips with his and breathed, "I love you more than you will ever know Rona. You've given me the greatest joy in my life, you've allowed me to experience things with you that I never would have experienced otherwise... but the best part of it all, is that it's been with you."

Her eyes were wide, her face was burning bright red and she could hardly stop her lovely smile from curling at her perfect pink lips. He loved it all, every part of her. She was so beautiful to him, she had no idea.

"Wow, Bishop, that was... almost poetic," she mumbled bashfully.

"Going shy on me are you?" He chuckled and started nibbling at her lips.

" _Mmm_ ," she moaned under him and he let his hands roam all over her, feeling every perfect curve, every inch of her supple body, but most especially the warm wetness between her legs. She pulled her lips away to whisper, "Maybe we should bathe..."

"Hmm," he mumbled mindlessly as he kept touching her and rubbing all over her swollen nub, "Oh because of the mess from last night? I don't mind that at all Sweetness. It actually makes me harder, especially knowing that it’s all from me." He wrapped his legs around one of hers, giving her a feel of his throbbing erection against her thigh.

" _Oooh Bishop_..." She moaned.

"Yes, Rona? Do you have something you want to say?" He gave her a salacious grin. Her blushing was endless, she could be so shy at times and he said, "Remember in Solitude, when I tied you up? Let it out. Talk dirty to me, Princess. I want to hear every naughty thing you've ever thought of doing to me."

She seemed to muster up her nerve then and breathed some very enticing things indeed, "I want it all the time, I just want to fuck endlessly, fall into our own world of pleasure again, like at the falls, after the first time. I want you to take me over and over Bishop, to hold me tightly and..."

" _And?_ " He encouraged her, waiting with bated breath.

"I want you to come inside me and fill me up, it feels so good, it feels _so_ amazing, everything you do to me is amazing. Sometimes I can't stop thinking about it, about the way you look at me, the way you touch me," she pushed him back on the bed and mounted him to his surprise. She grabbed a hold of his thickness, pressing him to her tight slit and he slipped right in. He got a good look at her impassioned, blushing face as she lost control and started riding him hard, doing everything she could to draw it out of him while she moaned, "I love it! I love this feeling! I want you inside me always, just rubbing me in all the right ways! Oh Bishop! Fuck me! Fuck me! Make me come!"

Holy shit. He'd asked for and he got it. Granted he wanted it to last longer, but her lovely voice, her innocent lips shouting such lewd things while she straddled and stroked him over and over again with her tight pussy was very overwhelming. He was about to lose it, but he really, really wanted to make her come first and see what else she had to say.

He quickly grabbed a hold of her hips and held her, making her stop the motions for a moment. She grinned broadly down at him, realizing she'd almost set him off and asked coyly, "Am I going to win this time?"

He groaned, "If you keep that up you will. Gods woman. Where does it come from?" He kept talking, catching his breath, distracting her, "One minute you're the shyest little doe I've ever seen and then the next you're this confident and very vocal minx."

She bucked her hips on him, smirking still and he could see the mischievous look in her eyes. He clenched his teeth, holding it all back as her velvety insides writhed all over his throbbing member.

"I don't know," she said smiling, "I guess it's... a mental block. I have to overcome it in order to let go?"

"Well keep it up-aaaAAahh!" She was doing that thing again, twisting her muscles around him, trying to stroke it out of him while she looked down at him with half lidded eyes, biting her lip. He reached around behind her and spanked her firm ass hard making her yelp. He grinned and said, "Keep _that_ up love and I'll have to start punishing you."

She pulled her hands up, caressing her own body, sliding her fingers over her blushing nipples and around her neck. She reached up running her hands through her hair and flashed him the absolute sexiest look he'd ever seen as she moaned, "I just can't help myself Bishop. Your cock feels _sooo_ thick and hard inside me."

" _Oh fuck,_ you bad, bad girl," he muttered and started bucking his hips sharply into her. He groaned heavily feeling the way she gripped him but especially the way the tip of his prick felt pressing hard against her every time he bottomed out. "Mmnnn, you want it that bad? I'll give it to you then," he said and pushed himself up on the bed so that they were face to face. This always seemed to surprise her, or perhaps it was just the fact that it pushed his cock a little further inside.

She threw her arms around his neck and he grasped tightly to her waist and started to bounce her on his lap. He enjoyed the view of her soft breasts pressing up against his firm chest and how they rounded out so nicely, accentuating her cleavage. But his eyes traveled back up and met with her hooded ones. She was very aroused, he could see it all over her face and feel it in her body. She was even more beautiful to him in this state. She gave him a view, an expression, which only he would ever have the pleasure of witnessing and he loved it.

He started kissing the nape of her neck and wrapped his arms tightly around her back and listened to her lovely whimpers and moans as he continued his thorough thrusting within her. He was absolutely determined to make her come and he'd always been very good at holding back, still he'd need a better position to get access to the other sweet spot on her that would make that happen.

He got a few more good looks at her flushed and aroused face and then laid her back down on the bed.

"Mmm," she moaned, "Changing positions?"

"You wanted to come Sweetness, so I’m going to do just that. I’m going to make you come,” he said with determination. Her eyes flashed with desire at his words. With her on her back, he laid down on his side, withdrawing for just a moment, so that her pert rear was pressed right up against his crotch, as though she were sitting on his lap in a laying position. He held one of her legs up and took the other between his two and found his way back inside her. He still had an amazing view of her firm bouncing breasts and his hand had perfect access to her swollen pleasure center.

He let go of her leg, letting it rest on his hip and reached between them where he grasped himself for a moment, feeling the way her wet folds gripped him between their legs. The touch made her whimper with need, so he started to trace her there, feeling all around her entrance and spread her essence everywhere. It was a divine feeling, rubbing that all over the base of his cock. He was ready to start rutting into her again though, so he slowly slid two of his fingers up to the hooded nub above the space where his thick manhood was being slowly sucked in by her quivering hole and started pressing hard there making her howl with pleasure. He heard his name begin to trail quickly from her lips and he enjoyed that very much, feeling his prick throb a little with each breathy whisper of, “Bishop! Ooh Bishop! More!”

He started moving his hips, going slow and steady at first, keeping up a rhythmic pace, and paying close attention to her reactions he acted accordingly. He started to pick up the pace though as her words became nonsensical strings of ‘more’ and ‘yes’ and ‘there’.

Breathing heavy and aching with a need to get this lustful woman off he started to pound harder into her, slapping his hips against her tight ass. He pressed roughly on her nub with his thick fingers, occasionally kneading it between his thumb and forefinger while he hilted himself repeatedly, stirring her up inside.

He could feel it coming, her orgasm at least, as she got that much wetter and tighter around him. He groaned needfully at the feeling and practically lifted himself over her just so he could get her even deeper. Soon her lovely lips shaped into a very perfect ‘o’ shape as she screamed with the wave of her incredible orgasm. He kept the pace up, feeling his own rising high and shouted, “Where do you want it Sweetness?”

She cried out, “All over me!”

That was all he needed to hear. He quickly withdrew, and stood on his knees between her legs and took two hard strokes with his hand before he felt the pressure of his seed rising. With his cockhead flaring and his shaft pumping he felt the full-throated surge of his ejaculation coming and shot many thick ropes of warm, white come all across her heaving chest and stomach. He really enjoyed the look of pleasured awe on her face with each spurt of his copious load landing in messy puddles on her pink and blushing skin. Gods, what a sight.There was just something about making such a mess all over his beautiful woman that truly sated his lust.

With a deep sigh and a now very sticky hand, he sat back down and just admired her while he caught his breath. He’d managed to get her across the cheek a bit and definitely hit the sheets a few times. She didn’t seem to mind though, still basking in the afterglow of her own orgasm.

“That was fun,” he said with a grin, “Been a while since we did that. You know, this is a good look for you.”

She gave a light laugh and asked, “Now can we bathe?”

“We can certainly try,” he said as he carefully sidled to the edge of the bed, trying not to wipe anymore of his semen all over the nice sheets, “Wait until you see that tub, Ladyship. I’m not sure we’ll have much time for bathing with all the things I’m going to do to you in there.”

They both headed for the bathing room and filled the tub with water which Rona quickly heated to an ideal temperature with her flames spell. She immediately stepped in, rinsing his essence from her face and body before she relaxed against the edge.

He was standing by the shelves, looking over all the different smelling soaps and hair tonics before selecting a soap he liked for himself and a pair of lightly perfumed choices for her. He got in, sitting across from her on the other side of the tub and passed her his selections.

“Honey and vanilla?” She said sniffing the hair tonic and raising a brow.

He shrugged, “You go a bit too heavy on those flowery ones Ladyship. I like a softer scent, one that doesn’t mask your own musk completely.”

She rolled her eyes but started washing her hair with it anyhow.

He soaped up a bit himself, rinsing all the sweat off his body and sighed, “Feels like a real vacation for once.”

“It’s nice,” she said, “I mean aside from what happened in Cheydinhal… it’s been really nice.”

“I’m glad to hear it Sweetness… you know I worry about you sometimes, with all these burdens pressing on your shoulders. If you ever need to talk about it, you know I’m here.”

“That’s just it,” she said as she started pushing soap bubbles around the surface of the water, “I try not to think about it because whenever I do, it just makes me worry.”

“I figured,” he said, “But I learned from you that keeping it all bottled up inside isn’t healthy either.” He gave her a kind smile and she returned it.

She slunk through the water and moved over to his side of the large tub, sitting beside him on the two-person seat. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let her lean into him. She looked up at him and said, “You know what always makes me feel better?”

“What?”

“When you sing to me,” she laughed.

He groaned, “Oh no. You’re not getting me to do that again.”

“But you sing so well Bishop! I mean the first time was a little off-key, but the last time you did it, it was beautiful.”

Now _he_ was the one turning red. He chuckled, “That’s because I practiced with your father’s help, because I can’t read scales.”

“Ata got to hear you sing!?” She cried excitedly.

He rolled his eyes at himself and said, “Yes… ugh… Ladyship I’ve never been more embarrassed in my life than when your father was acting like the maestro of an orchestra and complimenting me on my baritones and my melody and whatever other nonsense he was talking about.”

She giggled and it made him smile just to see her smile. Still he really wanted to redirect that conversation to a new route because he was not about to sing anything to her again any time soon.

“So, you excited for the wedding?”

“Absolutely!” Rona said, “You should see the bridesmaids dresses Bishop! They’re sooo pretty. She’s going with seafoam green gowns and beautiful vivid oranges for all the flower arrangements. The dresses are short too! Like up to my knee.”

“Mmm,” he moaned salaciously, “Looking forward to seeing you all dressed up again.”

She laughed, "And maybe this time you'll actually get a chance to tear it off of me."

"Damn, that's right. Every other time there was..."

"A damn dragon!" She snapped but then carried on, prattling about the wedding, "So it’s just me and Lorrie who are going to be bridesmaids. Charissa didn't want to bother with dressing up and Roxie wanted to keep her group of bridesmaids small anyhow since Magrob only has two groomsmen, his brother and his cousin. Oh Bishop! You should see Roxlin’s dress! It's just gorgeous - a beautiful floor length gown with a slit in the front that exposes the legs through a sheer lacy chiffon…”

He chuckled at how excited she was getting telling him all the little details of her friend’s wedding. When she finally slowed her chattering he asked her, “You ever think about it?”

“Hm?” She looked at him curiously.

“Marriage.”

Her face burned red and he smiled at her as she turned her head away and said, “Well I... I think about it sometimes. Settling down when it’s all over, this whole insane journey... I’ve always imagined myself being married with a family someday.”

“Me too,” he said grasping her hand under the water and she looked up at him. He cleared his throat, “Well… I never did before. But… now…”

She looked on at him with a deep affection burning in her eyes for him and he kissed her. He felt confident in his decision then. He just needed to find a way to go off to the Market District alone and as they dressed for the day, both wearing their cloaks because of the heavy downpour outside, and made their way down onto the first floor of the Imperial Palace his perfect distraction came strolling right along.

“Ata!” Rona cried at the sight of her father as he stepped out of the central chamber in the main hall. Several other older men and a few women walked by him. It appeared that a meeting with the Elder Council had just concluded.

“Ah, velvyn, Bishop.” He approached them and said, “I’d heard you were both staying here. Well isn’t this fortunate, crossing paths like this. We were just breaking for lunch, would you two care to join me?”

“That sounds great!” Rona said, “We can spend the day together and then we have a party to go to tonight with Roxie and the others.”

“Excellent,” Serlas said, “I know of the most charming bosmeri bistro right around the corner from here.”

“Actually,” Bishop said, “You two go on without me.”

Rona pouted, “Aw, you’re staying here?”

“No, I’ve just been wanting to explore the city a little more. Pay a visit to the Market District and pick up a few things. I know of a great fletcher here and have been meaning to get some nice enchanted arrows, figured now’s the time while we’re here.”

“Are you sure?” She said, “We could eat and then I could go with you.”

He waved a hand, “No it’s fine. You should spend the day with your father. Have a father, daughter day together.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

“Alright,” she sighed, “But don’t forget about tonight!”

“Right, the Bloated Float Inn over in the Waterfront District. Got it.” They stepped outside into the downpour, throwing their hoods up, while Serlas used a spell to deflect the water from himself and she gave Bishop a quick kiss on the cheek before departing.

“You know velvyn, I’ve been meaning to teach you some of these simpler spells for everyday use…”

“I don’t know Ata, now that we’re here in the city again I’m worried I might accidentally blow something up…”

He heard their voices trail off, laughing to himself. He was on a mission now. He had everything he needed in his pockets, his gold, the diamond chunk and the morganite. He also grabbed his dragon-bone dagger from the armory, figuring that, along with his gruffest demeanor, would be enough to scare off any thieves that were skulking around the Market District, picking pockets.

He wove his way around the Central District first and went through the gates leading into the Market District. The number of people from the day before had dwindled to only a few now who bothered to brave the rain. He circled around the place a few times, reading all of the shop signs and trying to navigate his way around the confusing layout.

Almost all the buildings were in the same shade of grey so he ended up passing by the same set of shops twice over. Finally, he went into an old book emporium, the First Edition, and asked for directions to the nearest jeweler. The kind shopkeeper pointed him off towards the northwest and told him to look for the Red Diamond. After another confusing turn around the District, and sticking to the outer walls he found the shop with a solid black sign painted with bright red lettering that said; Red Diamond Jewelry.

He entered the well lit and sparkling shop. The floors were carpeted in a light beige and there were rows and rows of glass cases all lined up along the walls with glittering jewelry in them. Bishop was surprised to see that the proprietor was a nord man. He was an older fellow with short, bright white hair, rectangular spectacles and a very fine black doublet with a white undershirt, all buttoned up neatly. He also wore a few pieces of masculine jewelry, a simple gold necklace and some gold rings on his fingers. He stood behind the display cases looking intently at some gemstones on a piece of black velvet with a magnifying glass.

“Welcome to the Red Diamond,” he said mindlessly but the second he looked up and saw Bishop he jumped, looking frightened and muttered something Bishop didn't catch. Bishop lowered his cloak hood and the man seemed to relax a little but still eyed him warily asking, “What can I do for you today?”

Bishop approached the counter and said, “Looking to have an engagement ring made.”

The man looked him up and down curiously, “Something custom?”

 “Yeah.”

“I have to be honest with you, lad,” Bishop lowered his eyelids at the word, “custom pieces get rather pricey. Are you sure I couldn’t interest you in any of my other fine sets?” He waved a hand out to an entire display case full of some very beautiful engagement ring sets but Bishop shook his head.

“No, I know exactly what I want,” he pulled the thick coin purse out of his pocket and set it on the counter, “Will this cover the cost?”

The man opened it and took a moment to count it out then looked at him wide-eyed, “Well, I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re probably the shabbiest noble I’ve ever seen. You have enough here for quite a few pieces.”

Bishop grinned, “Not a noble, just really good at my job.” Then he took out the gemstones and set them on the counter, “I want the centerpiece made with this morganite and you can use this for the diamonds.”

The man looked over the gemstones then, taking his magnifier and holding them up to some candlelight getting a close look, “Gods, lad… wherever did you get these?”

“I’m a mercenary,” he said, “Been in plenty of caves and ruins and just got lucky.”

The man looked him over again, scrutinizing him more closely, “I don’t take stolen goods here.”

Bishop scowled at him and scoffed, “ _Stolen?_ The hell makes you think I stole any of this? Just because I’m not dressed like the damn Emperor you assume I must have swiped it from somewhere?”

The man’s gaze softened a little and he leaned on his counter and asked, “What’s your name lad?”

“Who’s asking?” Bishop tossed back.

The nord man grinned and held out a hand, “Havnor Red-Tooth. You can call me Havnor.”

Bishop looked at him, scowl still etched all over his face but took his hand and said, "Bishop."

Havnor raised a brow at him, "And your surname?"

"Do you need it?"

Havnor released his hand and said, "Not necessary, no."

"So, are you done questioning me? Or will I have to take my business elsewhere?"

"I apologize," Havnor said sincerely, "You just reminded me of someone I knew once... not a pleasant person, unfortunately."

Bishop kept a straight face. He had a strong feeling he knew exactly who the jeweler was talking about but wasn't about to share that secret.

Havnor looked back down at the gemstones and said, "She must be a very special woman for you to go to all this trouble and the amount of coin, that's quite astounding as well."

"She's the love of my life," Bishop said with a soft smirk, "That's why I want this to be perfect."

"So, what did you have in mind?"

Bishop pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and unfolded it. It was a small sketch he'd made of his idea, "It's a bit rough, I'm no artist, but this is what I was thinking."

Havnor looked it over. "Complicated," he said, which Bishop frowned at, but then Havnor said, "but beautiful. Well you came to the right place young man. I've been in the business of designing jewelry for over forty years now. Everything you see here is my own artistry. And I do like a challenge. I'll have to make a few changes, some of the details simply wouldn't be practical for a ring, but I'll see what I can do."

"Glad to hear it," Bishop said smiling now, "I'm thinking rose gold for the setting. Couldn't find any of that where I'm from though."

"I can provide that. Yes, that'll be quite lovely for this. Tell me about her," Havnor said as he started opening drawers behind his counter.

Bishop furrowed his brows, "What for?"

Havnor glanced up at him, "Well, when I'm working on a custom piece I find it important to know who I'm making it for. I like to put my passion into my art, make sure it's tailored to fit the personality of the person in question. What are her interests? What does she do for work?"

Bishop nearly snorted a laugh thinking, _oh, well she's the Dragonborn_. Havnor looked up at him peculiarly and Bishop quickly said, "She loves to sing."

He went back to rifling through his drawers and pulled out a few items, setting them on the counter. "Ah, a bard?" He said it more as a statement than a question.

"Sort of," Bishop said, "She's a member of the Fighter's Guild in Cheydinhal."

"I see," Havnor smiled, "Two mercenaries, makes sense. Did you two meet on the job then?"

Bishop's mouth twitched, "Uh... not exactly."

"Go on young man, tell me the story," he smiled kindly, "in my line of work I live to bring lovers together in the most significant way - _in marriage_. Your story goes directly into my work, into the ring itself. No need to be shy about it, I promise I keep all my client's information confidential, especially my well paying ones," he chuckled and knelt down to get to a drawer closer to the floor.

Bishop thought for a moment, really debating on telling this man their story, who she was, everything. But if it really would go into the designing of this ring, his greatest gift to her... he wanted it to be perfect.

"She's the Dragonborn," he said.

The sounds of items being shuffled around in a drawer stopped suddenly. Havnor peered up at him with a mixture of bewilderment and skepticism. Then he pulled himself up and just stared at him.

Bishop pressed his lips together and said, "But I met her before I knew she was the Dragonborn."

The jeweler let out a single laugh, "Hah... you're serious."

"As serious as a burn from dragon's fire," Bishop said smirking.

Havnor leaned against his counter and said, "I've heard about the dragons returning to Skyrim and the rise of the Dragonborn out that way. Didn't know she was a woman. There's not much talk about it here, though I get a few details from my suppliers who bring me my silver from Markarth and my jewels from Solitude. Said they'd seen some of the dragons themselves, thankfully from a distance..."

"Yeah," Bishop said, "fought plenty of those nasty fire breathing lizards."

"Tell me," Havnor said with deep intrigue, "I would very much like to hear this story."

Bishop gave a light laugh and said, "Got a chair? Because it's a long one."

Havnor actually did offer him a seat then, inviting him upstairs into his living quarters. He closed up shop, saying there wouldn't be any business due to the rain anyways. Bishop took a seat on one of the firm, green cushioned chairs nestled in a nook near some bay windows. Havnor set out some tea and sweet rolls on the table between them and took a spot on the chair opposite to him.

Bishop honestly couldn't believe how much he told the man, but once he got started talking about her, about all they'd been through together he just couldn't stop. He left out the worst of it all, not wanting to stain their love story with the horrors of Thorn or even the Dark Brotherhood.

Havnor seemed to absorb all of it though, from his talk of meeting her for the first time, covered in soot outside the inn, to her discovering she was Dragonborn, through their travels from High Hrothgar and their first night of intimacy by the falls, and on through the chaos that was Solitude and then when he confessed his love for her on a moonlit night under the aurora borealis at the most important place in the world to him.

Havnor was absolutely enthralled and finally when Bishop finished his tale he said, "Every day it's something awful for her and I just... if it's the end for either of us, I want it to be as husband and wife, not just, two lovers who happen to be traveling together. She's everything to me. All I care about is her safety and her happiness, they're the only things that matter to me anymore."

"Yes," Havnor said firmly then he leapt up suddenly throwing his hands out, "YES! _This!_ This is the kind of love and romance I live to design for! Your tale - your story!" He grasped Bishop's hands and cried, "I will do it! I shall design an engagement ring for a living legend! For the Dragonborn! Young man, I cannot tell you how inspired I am. I have not felt this way about my work since I was asked to design a pair of rings for two star-crossed lovers - a thief and an assassin some twenty years ago!" He let go of Bishop's hands then and said, "I have an idea. Have you ever heard of dragon's breath?"

"Uh yeah," Bishop scoffed and raised his right pant leg up, showing off his fiery scar from Solitude, "I've survived it."

"No, no, no, no, no," Havnor said quickly waving his hands, "Dragon's breath is a gemstone, a beautiful gemstone in fact, extremely rare, very expensive. I have a sample of it, let me show you."

He ran over to a large oak wood cabinet with a thick lock on it. He pulled a key out undoing the lock and opened the cabinet which was full of more drawers. He said, "The morganite is lovely, certainly, but this," he paused as he pulled open drawer after drawer and then said, "Aha! My most precious gem," he pulled it out and came back over to Bishop showing it to him.

"Go on," Havnor encouraged him, "Take it, take a look."

Bishop took the tiny smooth gem from the man and looked it over. It was amazing. It was shades of bright pink and deep red mixed with dark sparkling blues. It almost looked like a collision of stars in the night sky and definitely reminded him of both dragon's fire and ice. It was beyond perfect.

"How much for it?"

"Too much," Havnor said, "More than you can afford I'm afraid and this piece is not big enough for her ring, definitely not."

Bishop scowled at him but Havnor waved a finger and smiled, "The Arena. There is a big event coming up at the end of this week there and first prize is one hundred thousand septims." Bishop gaped at the man and Havnor continued, "From what you've told me lad, you are more than capable of winning that event easily. But you'll have to start out in the lower ranks first. You'll need to qualify and that means fighting in plenty of rounds in the days leading up to the event."

Bishop looked unsure. He'd really wanted to spend his time in Cyrodiil leisurely with Rona, not doing more fighting than he already did back in Skyrim. But then Havnor grasped his shoulders and shook him shouting, "Do it for love lad!"

Bishop laughed and shook his head, "I guess I'm joining the gladiators then."

"Excellent!" Havnor cried as he hit his hand with a fist, "Now, a few more details, you have her ring size I hope?"

"Oh right," Bishop pulled the precious piece of string he'd tied around her finger several nights ago and handed it to the man.

"Very good," he said, "Come, let us head back down and go over the rest of the particulars. I don't want to miss a single detail."

But as they came down the stairs the first thing Bishop noticed was that the front door of the shop was wide open and then someone brushed right past him, nearly bowling him over. He looked back at the counter and saw that everything he'd left sitting there was gone and plenty of the glass display cases had been broken into as well.

Havnor shouted, "THIEVES!"

"SHIT!" Bishop snarled and ran right out the door chasing after the person skirting around the buildings. He skid in the rain, but caught himself and followed the thief through a slew of dark and dirty alleyways. It was times like these when he wished he'd brought his bow or Karnwyr with him.

"STOP!" He roared at the thief. They looked back for just a brief moment, their head was covered in a cloak and their face was obscured by a thick, tattered scarf. They booked it even faster then and he regretted shouting anything at all. He put all his weight into his steps then, bursting after the damned fetcher.

The thief looked back and realized that Bishop was gaining on him and so he quickly wove his way out of the alleys and ran into the central market square, aiming for a small crowd of people, forcing Bishop to slow down just to avoid slamming into them. He definitely crashed into and threw a few people of his way though as he kept up the chase. The thief went right into the Central District then and belted around the Imperial Palace.

It was like chasing Rona, he just couldn't keep up. He was determined to catch that fucker and strangle him with his bare hands though. The thief ran along, leaping over low walls and hurried off into the Temple District.

"Of course," Bishop growled. The thief was aiming for the Waterfront where all the poor, the beggars and the thieves made their homes. He knew the place like the back of his hand because his own family had lived out that way for several years before fleeing the city, thanks to Torban's actions once again, when he'd murdered two guardsmen in a drunken stupor.

They rounded the enormous Temple of the One, which was now a monument to Martin Septim, who'd become a dragon god just to save the world from literal Oblivion, during the Crisis. His enormous stone dragon body stood center inside the broken building Mehrune's Dagon crushed some two hundred years ago. The thief leapt right through the building and ran between the dragon's legs before scrambling up a wall to get around faster.

Bishop took the long route, trying his damndest not to lose his footing and slip in the rain as he sprinted around the monument. He smirked when the thief slipped in the rain though, toppling right over and worked to scramble to his feet. They were just outside the gates to the Waterfront. The thief nearly got to his feet when Bishop growled viciously, pulling his dagger out and tackled the man with his entire body.

He pinned the thief down and held his blade to his face and snarled, " _Hand it over thief. All of it._ "

Then he heard a loud yell to his right and saw a blade coming for his face. He leapt back a bit, narrowly avoiding the attack and then the thief, with his legs now free kicked him hard in the chest toppling him over. The young woman who'd nearly stabbed him in the eye called to her cohort, "Come on!" and grasped the young man's dark hand as his scarf fell from his face.

They ran through the gate and on into the Waterfront and Bishop made no move to chase them. Instead he just stared off at their fleeing backs taking note of the girl in her tattered temple's cloaks with her medium length honey-brown hair and bright golden eyes. The redguard boy could have been his twin, if he'd had darker skin and thick black curly hair.

" _Kari? Duful?_ " Bishop stared, mouth agape.

~~~

Rona had enjoyed spending the day with her father. It was a nice change of pace from all the contract work she'd done in the last week for the guild as well as all the wedding planning she'd been helping Roxlin with.

She'd really missed his company and enjoyed sharing in a conversation in Aldmeri with him as they reminisced about her childhood and laughed about all the times she'd wreaked havoc on her poor classmates and professors, all by accident of course.

They'd gone back to the Arcane University and were relaxing in Serlas' living quarters, which were quite similar to his living quarters at the College of Winterhold, although a bit smaller with only one small loft for his bed.

As the day was coming to a close and night was falling, she knew she'd have to leave soon to meet with the others for their get together. She'd been debating telling her father about what happened with the Dark Brotherhood not wanting to worry him or ruin their fun day out. But finally she did, telling him everything that happened. He looked extremely concerned for her but even more so when she told him about them choosing her as a Listener, which she still didn't know what that meant.

Serlas sighed, "(I wish you'd told me sooner daughter. The Dark Brotherhood are extremely organized and very dangerous, we're incredibly lucky that they didn't try to capture you out here in the streets.)"

She said sadly, "(I know Father. I just didn't want to upset you or ruin our day together.)"

He nodded in understanding and then stood up, crossing the room to peruse through his books, "(What do you know of the Dark Brotherhood?)"

"(Not much)," she said, "(Just basic things, that they kill people for money, that you have to perform a horrible ritual in order to summon them. Things like that...)"

Serlas pulled two books from his shelf and walked back over to her taking his seat again and started talking history, "(During the Great War, in the year one hundred and eighty-eight, when you were just twelve years old, there was a sanctuary discovered in a crypt in Bravil. The Imperial Legion raided it and discovered the remnants of a dunmer woman's mummified corpse as well as a young breton woman who appeared to be praying to the corpse and several others. It turned out that this woman was not only a member of the Dark Brotherhood, but one of the most important persons in the group. She was Alisanne Dupre, the Listener chosen by the Night Mother.)"

"What happened to her Ata?" Rona asked anxiously, not realizing she'd started speaking in Cyrodiilic.

"She and her Speakers were burned to death," Serlas said gravely, "Though there were a few who escaped, taking the Night Mother's body with them."

Rona looked on at him, mortified.

Serlas said, "Allow me to explain Rona dear. It is pertinent that you understand the inner workings of this so-called guild especially now that... gods," he looked away for a moment, pressing a hand to his head, seeming very distressed. She was glad she waited until the end of the evening to tell him, even with the risk, this definitely would have ruined the lovely day they'd shared.

He flipped open one of the books then and held it up, showing her the mark of the Black Hand on a full page. It sent a shiver up her spine and reminded her all too much of the creepy blood hand that had chased her through the antechamber under the well.

"There are five fingers to a hand, each finger represents certain high ranking members within this group," he flipped a few pages and read, "So, what group of individuals is strong enough to command the assassins of the Dark Brotherhood? A group called the Black Hand. Like any hand, the group consists of five members: four fingers and a thumb, as it were. The members corresponding to the fingers are called the Speakers, while the member representing the thumb is called the Listener. These are titles and ranks, and as ridiculous as they may sound to anyone not steeped in the lore of the cult, the assassins take these terms very seriously."

He skimmed over some of the book, flipping another page and read more, "The Black Hand claims that a near-deific figure known as either the Shadow Matriarch, the Dark Woman, or the Night Mother leads the Dark Brotherhood. Apparently, no one ever sees this Dark Woman. Instead, she whispers commands to the Listener, who then selects one of the Speakers to pass the commands along. And, yes, most of these commands relate to murder."

He licked a finger and flipped another page, "What does the Listener hear? Details, as you can imagine, are sketchy, but an educated guess allows us to assume that the Dark Woman provides either the name of the client or the target that has been named for the kill. The Listener passes this information on to one of the Speakers, who then either personally selects an assassin to carry out the deed or provides the information to a minor functionary to assign the contract."

He closed the book then and set it on the table. The title page read, _The Black Hand_ by Geon Alinie.

He looked seriously at her then, brows knit tightly together and said, "Do you understand now the serious danger you're in velvynen? If you are chosen as Listener, you are the most important piece of their organization. They cannot exist without you. They will do _anything_ to take you."

"Ata," she whispered. She felt truly sick then. She'd had no idea what it meant to be this Listener, but it all made sense now, when Mrs. Gilseene just stood there in silence for a moment, that _corpse_ was speaking to her... telling her exactly where Rona was standing in the darkness and everything else about her.

Serlas breathed, "To think that they escaped with the Night Mother to Cheydinhal... that you - you _lived_ above one of their sanctuaries all this time! And I'd thought Ocheeva Gilseene was a kind elderly woman... but no, _an assassin?_ A murderer! And now they wish to take you velvyn."

She watched as her father got teary eyed and she leapt up and raced over to embrace him. He held her, pressing his face to her hair and choked back his tears, "My heart aches for you Rona. Every day I pray to Auri-El to watch over you, to protect you, and yet he forsakes me each and every time by instead inflicting a new curse upon you. I cannot bear the thought of someone taking you again velvyn, someone so awful that they might hurt you like that... that _monster_..."

She didn't know what to say. She was scared too but she just wanted to comfort her father more than anything. It hurt to see him so pained like that.

"I love you Ata," she sniffled, "I'll be okay... really."

He just squeezed her tighter in reply.

He gave her the books, _The Black Hand, The Brothers of Darkness, The Night Mother's Truth_ and _Sithis_. He encouraged her to read all of them and learn everything she could about the new threat against her. He made sure to escort her to Roxlin's family's estate as well and saw to it that she was in the presence and care of the others before taking his leave.

"Is Attie alright?" Roxlin asked her as they walked back to the manor.

"I told him about what happened in Cheydinhal," she said.

Roxlin knit her brows together, "No wonder he's so upset."

"Honestly Roxie... it's a lot worse than we thought."

"Yeah...?"

"I'm in for the fight of my life," she breathed.


	84. The Boys Are Back

_A/N: The songs in this one are a little more modern and breaking the immersion a bit, especially with some of the lyrics. Hope that doesn't ruin it. I really liked this selection of songs I finally settled on, mostly for the energy, the voices and the violin!_

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Bishop was waiting around outside the gates to the Waterfront, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He'd gone back to Havnor and told him he'd lost the thieves and withheld the fact that the people who’d stolen from them both had been his own brother and sister. He swore up and down that he'd get everything back as soon as he could.

Havnor appreciated it, but told him not to worry, that they hadn't taken too many valuables of his, that most of what was on display were the cheaper pieces. Though he did encourage Bishop to once again take part in the upcoming challenges in the Arena, to try and win the money back so he could replace his own losses and more.

The jeweler still seemed extremely interested in working on the engagement ring, despite Bishop not having any way to pay him. Havnor promised he'd work on it, even order the necessary dragon's fire gems and told Bishop that he could pay him as soon as he'd won the championship.

Bishop took his leave then, trying to figure out just what he was going to do. Would he confront his own sister and brother and take back what rightfully belonged to him? They'd looked so thin, sick and disheveled. He found himself feeling concerned for them, despite having written them off years ago. Kari looked the worst of it though, with plenty of bruises and scars around her neck... like hand marks, like someone had been strangling her.

Kari was a year younger than him, so she was twenty-six, while Duful was seventeen at that point. He wondered if the others were with them, including his mother... he shuddered at the thought of seeing that bitch again. All his siblings would be ten years older and he was sure that they still hated him, considering he'd killed their main source of livelihood over a decade ago and now...

He sighed deeply and leaned his head back against the wall and looked up at the crescent moon surrounded by all that was left of the thin rain clouds from earlier that day. This was just too much. First he meets his brother's daughter, gets reamed by Elise for even talking to the girl and now he'd encountered two of his siblings. He really needed a drink.

"Bishop!"

He heard the voice of his lovely woman and looked forward. The entire group of Cheydinhal's finest was approaching. He got a good look at them all, raised a brow and snorted a laugh, "What the hell? Why are you all dressed like that?"

"It's pirate night!" Roxlin shouted cheerfully throwing an arm up covered in gold bangles and bracelets.

"I can see that," Bishop said with another laugh. All of them were wearing pirate's garb, very costumey though, not authentic in the slightest, it was all too clean for that. The men were all dressed up in red striped breeches and blooming white shirts and Magrob had an eye patch over his burned eye and a captain's hat on his head.

The women were all wearing tight fitted leather trousers that hugged nicely over their curves. They also had on blooming tops, with puffy sleeves that wrapped right around their shoulders and across their chests. They were a bit low cut and revealed some cleavage. Their tops were all different colors too, Roxlin in light blue, Lorrie in green, Charissa in yellow. Everyone wore strapping leather boots, the women's being more heeled than the men's.

Bishop started laughing at them all, it really was too much, but then Roxlin went right over and smashed a pirate's hat on his head and he grumbled.

"Got something for you too Cap'n Bishop!" She barked cheerily.

Rona giggled at his disgruntled face and he got a good look at her as the others headed through the gates to the Waterfront.

The blooming red shirt looked great on her and she'd tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and wrapped a black bandana around her head, allowing her bangs to fall over it. She was also wearing a few pieces of costume jewelry, some long gold and silver chain necklaces, which draped nicely between her cleavage and over her ruffled top. She had on a pair of looped gold earrings too and it occurred to him he really liked her in earrings. He also just realized then that he'd never seen her wearing trousers or pants of any kind before and they looked amazing on her, accentuating all her curves and rode nicely at her hips. He let his eyes roam all up and down and moaned, "Mm, nice legs."

She blushed and laughed a little, "Ready for some fun tonight?"

"Yes," he said firmly, "I would like that _very_ much." He held his arm out and she looped hers with his. Drinking and partying sounded great to him after the day he had.

They went around an enormous lighthouse and walked along a long bridge, spanning over the lake which led out to the piers. There was an enormous wall encircling the harbor and just beyond lay the dwellings of the poorest in the city. He glanced at the gates leading out that way, that was definitely where he would find them all, whatever was left of his family. But he passed by it and continued walking along with Rona to their intended destination; a large houseboat set on the water, the Bloated Float Inn.

(The Song is _The Boys Are Back_ by Dropkick Murphy's)

And from the sounds of it, it was already roaring with mirth as the sound of singing and music came echoing out the front doors.

The minute they entered they were greeted by a very busy and bustling tavern. The place was packed full of people, all dressed in pirate garb. There were twenty or more round tables in the surprisingly spacious interior, all of them full of patrons. The bar was set to the right, every seat taken and at the head of the ship was a large stage where a group of men were singing and playing music loudly and drunkenly while the crowd clapped and sang along with them.

It really was pirate night. However, Bishop realized then that some of those pirates, were _actual_ fucking pirates especially when he saw the jaunty redguard man with sparkling gold teeth standing at the front of the stage singing loudly with his shanty men. Bishop smirked and said, "I can't fucking believe it."

" _What!?_ " Rona shouted loudly over the music.

"It's Jack!" Bishop barked back.

She looked up at the pirate captain and then she turned, beaming at Bishop and shouted, "That pirate you met in Solitude!?"

"Yeah!"

She started laughing and seemed to be really excited as she looked on in amazement at the pirates on stage. He wasn't sure if it was the prospect of meeting a real pirate or if it was just the energy of the crowd and maybe the singing, but he was glad for it all the same. They needed this.

The others managed to find an open table, or rather, Magrob and Marco yanked a pair of drunks who'd passed out on a table and tossed them off to the sides of the crowd, out of the way of all the foot traffic.

They took seats and ordered a round of drinks from one of the busty waitresses making their way around the crowds.

"Gods!" Marco shouted, "Whatever possessed you two to want to come here of all places!?"

"I love it!" Roxlin shouted, "This is so great! I want to dance!"

"You should sing something Roxie!" Rona shouted.

"I wonder if they'll let me!"

"Come on!" Rona grabbed her and the two of them were already off, squeezing through the crowd and on up towards the pirates at the front of the stage.

"And there they go!" Charissa laughed.

Lorrie covered her ears, "This kind of music is too much for me! Not my style at all!"

"I quite like it," Linel said as his eyes followed the ass of a very handsome dunmer dressed in some tight pirate clothing so that his muscular form showed through.

Charissa slapped him on the arm and barked, "Yeah it's the music you like, _sure!_ "

Linel started blushing and laughing loudly.

Bishop leaned into Magrob and said, "Think they'll let them sing?"

"I hope so," Magrob said, "Love it when my girl sings."

Their drinks were served then and everyone started tipping them back quickly. Bishop just grinned and shook his head at the crazy pirates up on stage. Jack was dancing like a madman and playing a guitar very quickly as he leaned in with his men singing as loud as they could. He looked incredibly drunk, no doubt off his own rum. Bishop couldn't get the taste of that shit out of his mind, it was so bad.

He noticed the tops of Rona's and Roxlin's heads at the front of the stage. They had their arms up and were hopping up and down, dancing and probably singing right along with them all.

 _"The boys are back!_  
The boys are back!  
The boys are back!  
And they're looking for trouble!"

The boys were definitely back and they were all serious trouble, Bishop laughed at the thought.

As the pirates finished their song Jack noticed to the two women waving their arms up at him, calling him over. He got a very salacious grin on his face and leaned over where Rona and Roxlin stood at the foot of the stage. Whatever they said to him, Bishop couldn't hear from their table but Jack raised his brows at them and cried, "Ay boys! We have ourselves some lovely lasses who'd like to sing their hearts out to us!" He snatched a violin from one of the men and passed it to Rona. Both women went up onto the stage and the tavern grew eerily quiet then at the sight of the two beautiful women standing up there.

Roxlin grinned and Rona held the violin preparing to play. Then the blonde breton started to vocalize, her voice echoing elegantly through the room capturing and mesmerizing their audience and then Rona started to play the violin and Bishop was utterly amazed with her talent on strings as always.

(The song is _Over The Hills And Far Away_ and then _The Longing_ by Patty Gurdy)

 _"They came for him one winter's night_  
Arrested, he was bound  
They said there'd been a robbery  
His pistol had been found  
  
They marched him to the station house  
He waited til the dawn  
And as they led him to the dock  
He knew that he'd been wronged  
"You stand accused of robbery,"  
He heard the bailiff say  
He knew without an alibi  
Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom  
  
Over the hills and far away  
For ten long years he'll count the days  
Over the mountains, and the seas  
A prisoner's life for him there'll be"

Roxlin had an incredible voice too, Bishop was very impressed. It was no wonder she and Rona got along like they did, the two of them were very alike, not only in vocal talent but in height and fighting spirit. Then both women started to dance a little, kicking their legs out in unison and shaking their hips while the other pirates backed them up on their own instruments, just enjoying the view from their positions probably.

Bishop leaned over to Magrob and said, "You're a damn lucky man Magrob."

He grinned and said, "Could say the same about you."

He sighed, "Was lucky... but now..." He took a deep gulp of his bottle of mead, frowning a little.

Magrob glanced over at him, "Everything alright? The hat's not on too tight is it?" He grabbed it and tossed it onto the face of one of the drunks sleeping on the floor.

Bishop laughed, running a hand through his hair and said, "Nah... not that. Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, ranger, what's on your mind?"

He decided to confide in the orc. He didn't really have any friends he could talk to about this, but he liked Magrob and thought of him as a friend.

"Let's go get some bar food." He wanted to get away from the others and their prying ears. They were nice enough but he had no interest in sharing this with them. The two of them got up and went over to the bar, snatching a pair of seats when two patrons vacated them to get a closer view of the two lovely women on stage.

They leaned on the counter, their drinks in hand and ordered some food. Magrob looked him over with his one good eye and asked, "So, what's eating you Bishop?"

"I went to a jeweler today," he said, "Brought all my gold and a few gemstones I'd collected on my travels."

Magrob smirked and took a sip from his flagon, "What're you having made?"

"An engagement ring," he said looking up at the orc.

"Hmm..." Magrob smiled broader and chuckled. He pat Bishop on the shoulder with his oversized hand and said, "Good man. Rona's lucky to have you. I didn't get much of a chance to see the way you fought back in Solitude but Casavir told us about it, said what you did for him and especially for her. Not to mention, I owe you my life. You're a good man, I'm glad for it."

Bishop smirked. It felt good knowing this man, one of her closest friend's approved of him, that he was welcomed in their tight knit family, despite everything that happened before.

"Problem is," Bishop said, his face falling, "Everything I had was stolen today."

Magrob looked at him seriously, "Shit..."

"I'm not asking for money," Bishop said quickly, "So don't get me wrong. I plan to get everything back because I know _exactly_ who took it all. I think I need help though."

"Who took it?"

"My brother and sister."

Magrob raised a brow, "You serious?"

"I haven't seen them in ten years," Bishop said, "Until today. Almost couldn't believe my eyes."

“I’ve got your back, whatever you need,” Magrob said then he smirked, “Could even bring the family dogs if you’d like.”

Bishop laughed, “No, that won’t be necessary. Just backup would be fine. Think I might pay them a visit tomorrow.”

“Sure. Where do they live?”

“I’m guessing right over here on the Waterfront,” Bishop said.

Magrob nodded knowingly.

Then Bishop said, “There’s one other thing. I’m thinking of fighting in the Arena, for that big event coming up.”

Magrob raised his brows, “You sure? Gets pretty dangerous in the pit. You know the final matches are fights to the death right?”

“Yeah I know, still… there’s a final piece I need for Rona’s ring and it’s fucking expensive.”

“If you need the coin friend, I don’t mind loaning it to you.”

Bishop shook his head, “No. This is from me to her. I won’t take anyone else’s money for it.”

“I hear yah,” Magrob said then he chuckled, nudging him with an elbow, “Lemme guess, visited the Red Diamond over in the Market District?”

Bishop laughed, “How’d you guess?”

“Havnor is the best at what he does. Bet he made you tell him the whole story too, how you met, everything. The man's all about that mushy stuff... But I’ll tell you one thing, Bishop, his designs are top quality. Roxlin loves hers," Magrob pat him on the shoulder again, "Just say the word and you've got me at your back."

"Thanks," Bishop said, "And hey, call me Bish," he grinned, "All my friends have always called me that."

Magrob matched his grin and they grabbed their plates of food and returned to the table only to find Lorrie and Marco already gone.

"Where'd those two go?" Magrob asked the others.

With half-lidded eyes, Charissa pointed Marco out in the crowd. He was already making a move on a busty tavern wench, who surprisingly, seemed interested in him, of course Bishop knew it was because she was for hire.

Then Linel, who had a sour look on his face, pointed towards the other side of the room where Lorrie was heavily lip locked with the muscular dunmer he'd been eyeing earlier. He crossed his arms and sighed, "All the cute ones are always straight!"

The group burst into laughter and started hitting the drinks hard, downing shots of whiskey and chasing it with mead and rum and just enjoyed the rest of Roxlin's beautiful song. Magrob's one good eye was full of love for the woman. Bishop knew the feeling well.

 _"I'm all set to veer away_  
and I'm all set to go astray   
All burdens I will leave ashore   
to find what I've been longing for."

When Roxlin's song finished Jack looked between her and Rona and grabbed at his chest shouting, "Ay me heart! You lovely lasses have gone and pierced it with your arrows! What's your name lass?"

"Roxie!" She shouted hopping up and down. Plenty in the crowd whistled for her and clapped, a couple even cried, "Sing another!"

Jack had an impish grin on his face and he turned and asked, "And you beautiful? Whatever do they call you lass?"

"Rona," she said blushing fiercely as plenty more whistled and howled for her. She put a hand to her face, smirking and being as shy as ever.

"You play a fine violin m'lady! Would you care to entertain us with your skill some more? I think these fine folk want to dance!"

"Absolutely!" She shouted getting a little more confident.

"Let's hear it for the lovely Rona!" Jack shouted and clapped as he went over to grab a guitar, ready to join her with whatever song she chose to play. The crowd cheered and she started to play a wild tune on the violin.

(The Music is _Roundtable Rival_ by Lindsey Sterling)

Bishop could not believe what he was hearing or seeing. She played the violin so quickly and with a ferocity he'd never seen in her, even when playing her lute. She really got into it too, dancing madly, shaking her hips and performing some moves that he could only assume came from her time learning ballet in her youth. The noise of the music was even making sounds which were otherworldly, no doubt because of her power.

Roxlin came winding through the crowd and grabbed Magrob and shouted, "Let's dance!"

"I'd never say no to that gorgeous!" He roared back over the powerful song and the two of them disappeared into the very energetic crowd to join the rest of the people who'd started dancing.

Charissa and Linel were both just as enthralled with Rona's playing as Bishop was. Then Linel leaned over and said, "I honestly don't know why she didn't get into performing, she's amazing!"

"Tell me about it," Bishop said taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, trying to calm his thudding heart and the rush of blood at the sight of her, "She's a damn good fighter though. A woman of many talents."

"Damn right she is," Charissa said still staring off at Rona. Bishop raised a brow at the woman's back and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He had a feeling Charissa wasn't the total prude she pretended to be...

He, Linel and Charissa took some shots of hard whiskey and he started to get a nice buzz going. He felt damn good, but even better watching his woman. He wanted to dance with her though, so he got up and slowly wove his way through the crowd and up to the stage where Rona and Jack were in a fierce battle of song and dance. He on a guitar and she on her violin. She was leaning forward, shaking her shoulders, with a beautiful grin on her face while Jack returned the exchange from his side of the stage, grinning just as madly.

Then she started dancing on toe, spinning in a circle and sawing that violin so fast he thought it would snap in half. When she caught sight of him her smile only grew wider and he returned it in full and cheered her on with sharp whistles. Then she gave him a show, one that he knew was meant only for him as she turned the heat up, keeping her eyes locked to his, and swayed her hips in a very sensual way.

She was clearly having fun enticing him. H liked it too and didn't even care how all the other men in the room were looking at her. She spun around again, shaking that sweet derriere for him and he could not appreciate it more that she was wearing such a tight pair of leather trousers right then. She spun once more and started leaping about the stage on tip toe, spinning and dancing with the sound of her music.

And when she finished she drew her legs together, raised her arms still holding the violin and took a bow for the cheering crowd. Jack set his guitar aside and shouted, "Give it up for the lovely Rona! Siren of Strings!" The crowd roared for her and she laughed, blushing again and he said, "Tell me lass, you're an elf? Bosmer perhaps?"

"Nord and altmer!" She shouted.

"AY!" Jack roared with a chuckle, "Would love to meet the curious folks who made such a fine woman. Now tell me lass, do yah have any requests?"

"I don't know any shanty songs, but if you know anything Celtic I'd love to hear it!"

"Well!" He wagged a finger at her, "Pretty lady, I know just the song."

(The Song is _Irish Way_ by The O'Reilley's and Paddyhats)

She passed the violin off to him and started clapping and tapping her foot as he began to play a quick tune and sang;

_"I was roving out one evening_

_And I came down too for long_

_I walked into a dimmned pub_

_And suddenly I saw_

_Her cheeks they were so rosy_

_And golden was her hair_

_She had to be an Irish girl_

_'Cause she looked so god damn fair_

_She took me by her lovely hand_

_And whispered in my ear_

_I'll guide you up to heaven_

_If you order me a beer_

_Seconds later I found myself_

_Beside this pretty lass_

_One, two thought in my head and an ale in my glass"_

She laughed as Jack gave her a flirtatious wink and then she turned and looked down at Bishop. He threw his arms open and she leapt right off the stage into them. She shouted, "Let's dance!"

"All night!" He replied planting a fiery kiss on her lips before he set her down.

He grasped her waist and guided her into the crowd where they let loose and eventually bumped into Magrob and Roxlin. Rona and her immediately started to dance with each other, getting quite close at one point and he noticed that just like himself, Magrob had stopped a moment to admire that scene.

The girls both noticed and put a little show on for them both, grabbing each other's hips and dancing very close, chests pressed together even. Then they started laughing hard at the sight of their men staring so hard at them and they split apart and grabbed their partners making them join in.

Rona rode right up on Bishop pressing her chest, hips, and everything she had to him briefly before pulling away to spin and show off her beauty. Her smile though, he couldn't get enough of it. The last time he'd seen the grin on her face that wide, was when they got drunk in the Bannered Mare out in Whiterun months ago.

He pulled her along back to the table for a moment to do more shots of whiskey together. They found Charissa all alone as Linel had apparently wandered off with another young man somewhere. She was looking pretty sloshed and Bishop decided to be friendly and shouted, "You should come dance with us!"

Charissa waved a hand and shook her head but Rona grabbed her arm and dragged her along into the crowd making the redguard woman follow her.

"Dance with me!" Rona cried, making Charissa move along with the beat of the song with her.

Charissa started to get into it a little, though she was a bit wobbly being so hazy on whiskey. They were both laughing and smiling and singing along with the song together.

Then Rona was totally caught off guard when she got a little too close to Charissa in her drunken stupor and the redguard woman grabbed her by the shoulders and planted a kiss right on her lips confirming Bishop's earlier suspicions. Rona's eyes widened and Bishop felt plenty of conflicting emotions in that moment. Here was another fairly attractive woman kissing his woman, giving him all sorts of ideas, but she was also kissing _his_ woman and he wasn't about to stand for that.

Bishop yanked Rona away and Charissa just blinked, and then her dark face turned fiercely red realizing what she just did and she quickly retreated into the crowd.

Bishop looked back at Rona who looked just as stunned as Charissa did. Bishop waved a hand in front of her face and she said drunkenly, "What just happened?"

Bishop said, "Turns out your friend fancies women. Namely you, Princess."

"Uhh," Rona's face just started to burn.

He laughed, grabbing her around the waist and said, "Let's just keep dancing beautiful. We'll sort that shit out tomorrow."

But the song ended and Jack was standing at the edge of the stage staring curiously at the both of them. He eyed Bishop and shouted, "I know ye!"

Bishop laughed and said, "Wow, you actually remember?"

"Ay! I never forget a fool that leaps from me plank," he gave a hearty laugh and said, "Bishop, right lad?" Bishop looked at the man absolutely astonished he'd remembered his name. Then Jack got a good look at Rona and pointed at her with the violin bow and barked, "Dragonborn!"

Her face turned violently crimson as every single person in the room had eyes on her then. Magrob groaned and Roxlin smacked a hand to her face. Jack said, "Can't hide it now lass, your feller here told me all about yah. So! What say ye Dragonborn? Lady Rona was it? Care to share with us your lovely voice?"

She relented and asked, "Um... sure. What do you want to hear?"

"Whatever comes to mind beautiful siren! I heard ye have the voice of an angel," he winked at Bishop.

She sighed, her redness slowly fading and said, "Alright, fine! But no picking on me for slurring, I've been drinking."

"Rum I hope," Jack chuckled.

She looked right at Bishop and smiled. The music trailed in from nowhere and her perfect voice filled the room with a romantic love song.

(The Music is _Star Crossed Lovers_ by Sharon Den Adel)

 _"Star-crossed lovers' high_  
Star-crossed lovers' high  
  
We're like strangers  
Walking down the aisle  
Holding hands and trying to pretend  
We're like lovers  
But here we are again  
Entangled in a dance that never ends  
  
This is karma, this is where our worlds collide  
So for better, for worse  
Let's bite that magic bullet  
Leave it all behind  
I need to feel the mercy  
Of a star-crossed lovers' high  
Bite that magic bullet  
Enjoy this crazy ride  
Only you can give me  
A star-crossed lovers' high"

He knew she was singing for him then, especially when she took his hands and made him dance with her. He couldn't tell if the room was spinning because of how drunk he was or if it was just from her singing a song of love to him. It was so intense being with her like that, listening to her voice, holding her so close. He wanted to be with her like that always. To get to hear her beautiful voice every day for the rest of their lives, that was all he could ask for.

He was so close to that dream too, he had everything and it was all swiped right out from under his nose so fast. He had to get it all back. He loved her so much and he wanted it to be perfect. That gemstone was amazing too, it was almost as beautiful as her.

He danced with her, swaying together in the middle of the floor. Most people stood by watching, curious about the Dragonborn no doubt, but as soon as Magrob and Roxlin started dancing together, more people joined in, other lovers, dancing together with the sound of her music.

He watched the way her lips moved with each word sang just for him and then he pulled her in closer and she rest her face against his chest. They danced slowly and enjoyed each other and their time together. It really had been a fun night, but after that song he was ready to lead her back to their incredible suite in the Imperial Palace where they could enjoy each other's company in a way that only lovers could.

As her song finished, she pulled back from him, gazing up lovingly into his eyes. He couldn't help it, he had to kiss her and so he did, embracing her, hand behind her head, tasting her sweet lips and giving her the most passionate kiss he could in that moment. When they pulled away though, she almost looked dizzy, too drunk probably.

Jack was on stage grinning at them both and shouted, "Let's hear it for the Dragonborn and her fine companion!" He started laughing and people all around cheered. After that Jack started in on some shanty sea songs with the rest of his mates which seemed to be enough to draw the crowd's attention away from Rona.

Then Roxlin and Magrob came over and the orc asked, "We're about to get going, what about you two? Planning on staying here?"

Rona shook her head, wobbling a bit, "I'm ready to pass out!"

Bishop chuckled and made sure to hold tight to her waist, so she wouldn't trip over herself. As they headed for the exit they saw Lorrie, who looked like she just finished up having a bit of her own fun that evening, with her hair tossed and makeup looking a bit smeared in places. She leaned into Roxlin and asked in her sweet voice, slurring a bit, "Leaving already?"

Roxlin nodded and grasped the bosmer's hand as the small group left. Marco had no doubt rented a room with the tavern wench and chances were Linel had done the same with his male companion. No one had a clue where Charissa disappeared off to and neither Bishop nor Rona intended on mentioning the kiss.

As they passed by the gates that led out to the Waterfront District Bishop caught sight of a young woman staring at him from the shadows. He stopped walking and Magrob looked back and said, "You comin'?"

"Uh, no... I forgot my... hat," he muttered.

Roxlin scoffed, "Pft, just leave it! My sister's got plenty more costume junk. She won't miss that dirty old thing."

"No, it's okay," he insisted, "It'll just be a minute. Can you make sure she gets back to the palace safely?"

Magrob noticed the young woman in the shadows too and seemed to get the gist of what Bishop was trying to do. He said, "Sure, we'll get her there. Don't take too long though."

Rona looked back at him curiously but Roxlin grasped her by the arm to lean on her and both women started to use each other as support just to stand up straight. Lorrie starting gossiping with them about the 'size' of her partner that evening, making Rona blush and Roxlin giggle.

Magrob gave Bishop a look that asked if he needed help. But Bishop just shook his head and waved him off. Magrob left then following the three women across the bridge spanning the lake.

Bishop turned his attention towards the shadows and saw that the young woman was gone. He drew his dagger and carefully approached the gates, passing through them. He looked around at all the low lit shacks where the poor made their homes. Then he noticed Kari standing along the wall in an alley behind one of the run-down buildings. He approached her warily, but she just stood there, clutching her arms, looking solemn.

He kept his distance and said, "Got anything to say for yourself?"

She looked over at him, her golden eyes as piercing as his own but then she averted her gaze and Bishop was thrown against the wall. Being quite drunk himself he wasn't as alert as he should have been. A huge nord man with thick rippling muscles and short blonde hair looked him over with his vicious blue eyes. He had a sneer pulling at his thick lips. Ost never did look like Torban, but damn if he wasn't the man's twin as far as cruel facial expressions went.

Ost pressed on Bishop's throat with his thick forearm and gripped his dagger hand hard, nearly crushing his fingers as he felt them cracking a bit. The man was ten years older now, twenty five years of age and he'd clearly been bulking up. The full blooded nord had always been big, even when he was younger, but now, he was on par with Thorn when it came to sheer physical mass. He was like a fucking rock, unmovable.

He leaned his ugly, scarred face in towards Bishop's, getting a good look at him and flashed a  nasty smirk, "Heh, well if it isn't Torban's second cock stain. Almost didn't believe it when Duful told me it was you he stole all that gold from."

Bishop made to speak to say every hateful thing that was coming to mind, but Ost was pressing too hard on his throat, in fact he was having a hard time breathing and wanted more than anything to gut the fucker right then and there.

"So what brings you back to Cyrodiil Bishop?" He let up a little on the choking then.

Bishop gasped for air and snarled, " _None of your fucking business_."

"Think you can come back here and tear apart the family again?" Ost inquired wryly.

"I don't give _two shits_ about that torture cage you call a family. I want _fuck all_ to do with any of it. All I want is my gold and the two gemstones you pieces of trash stole from me." Bishop put all his rage into his glare and his lip curled a bit, showing his canines.

Ost sneered at him, "No. I'm going to keep those things. Call it payment for what you did to Pa."

"Oh, please," Bishop scoffed, "As if you ever cared about that worthless sack you call 'Pa'. All you ever did was lick his boots and hope that he'd drop some more scraps your way. Bet the second I killed him you started pissing all over his grave."

Ost chuckled and said, "Yeah, you're right Bishop. Torban was a real twisted fuck. Learned everything I know from the man though. I learned how to be a provider, to keep my family cared for, unlike you, who went and ran away with the cat. Where is Jules anyhow? Didn't see him with your little group of friends tonight."

Bishop said nothing at that and Ost looked him over, trying to read his face, but Bishop was an expert at hiding his tells. He was also trying to clear his head and find a way out of the dangerous predicament he'd found himself in. If Ost wanted to, he could easily gut him right then and there.

"What? He die or something?" Ost asked pointedly.

Bishop couldn't stop the light twitch at the corner of his eye and Ost noticed. He chuckled and started to slowly shake his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I see how it is. Thought you two could survive on your own, without the family. Turned out you were wrong about that then, eh?"

Bishop snapped and gritting his teeth, he roared at that piece of shit who didn't deserve to be his brother, "YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME ANYMORE. SO YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! I survived on my own just fine without any of you, without any of _this!_ "

"Yeah I noticed that," Ost said, smirking at the reaction he was getting, "The Dragonborn, hm? She's quite the looker."

Bishop's face fell and his heart pound in his chest. Of course. Ost must have been in the tavern too, watching everything within the crowd, keeping out of sight of him. Granted he'd been far too drunk and his eyes were very glued to her all night long to have ever noticed his hulking brute of a brother.

" _You fucking stay away from her_ ," Bishop warned him.

"You're not really in any position to be threatening me Bishop," he pressed his arm to Bishop's neck a little harder then, choking the breath right out of him. "Bet that's where you got all that gold and those nice gems from. Tell me, what other nice things does she have, besides that tight little body of hers?"

Bishop grunted and struggled against his younger half-brother's thick arm as the man was really starting to choke the life out of him. All of a sudden a long curved sword swung down right between their faces and stopped just short of grazing Ost's arm. It was enough to make him let go though and he jumped backward, startled.

Jack stood by, flanked by a dozen of his men and he smirked at Ost, flashing his sparkling gold teeth, "Got a problem here lad? You makin' a move on one of me mates?"

Ost scowled at Jack who just kept right on smiling at the man. Bishop rubbed at his neck and caught his breath.

Jack looked over at him and said, "Ay, best we get goin' now first mate Bishop. Got plenty of sailing to do before the 'morrow comes," then he steered his gaze back to Ost and said, "I'd scurry off to whatever gutter ye came out of boy, before me men and I take to carving yer arms off for what ye did here to me mate and to that lovely lass over yonder," he nodded to Kari. He meant the choking as the marks on both Kari's and now Bishop's necks were very visible.

The other pirates drew their swords, all of them eyeing Ost threateningly. Ost threw Bishop one more nasty look and then retreated beyond the shacks without another word.

Bishop looked over at Jack, still rubbing at his throat and said, "Thanks."

"Think nothin' of it lad! Tell yer lovely woman we had a mighty fine time tonight. I shan't be forgetting the sound of her voice or the way she sets fire to the strings anytime soon," he laughed raucously and turned away with his men, heading for a pair of small boats on the shore. Bishop saw their ridiculous ship with the dragon's skull at  the helm offshore in the distance.

He looked back at the wall and saw that Kari was still standing there with the same vapid expression on her face. She gave him a side-eye glance, looking like she wanted to say something and then second-guessed it and turned to walk away. He ran over and grasped her hand and said, "Talk to me Kari."

She met his gaze and said dully, "Why? What do you care?"

His lips twisted and he said, "I've changed a lot. Ten years ago, hell - _ten months ago_ \- I wouldn't have given you a second look. I gave up on all of you after..."

"After you murdered Pa?" She said.

He frowned at her, "I didn't murder that piece of shit, Kari. I got justice for our older brother and for the rest of us, for everything he did. Don't tell me that you actually miss him."

Her eyes slowly fell away from him and she pulled her hand out of his grasp and muttered, "At least Pa never put his hands on me..."

" _What?_ " Bishop looked at her shocked and appalled. She tried to walk away, feebly so. She seemed so dead, so broken inside. He grasped her shoulders turning her to face him and demanded, "Are you telling me that he? That Ost has? _He's fucking touched you?_ "

"I'm used to it," she mumbled, "I pray to the Lady Mara for love and I'm blessed with love often... not just him... many men."

Bishop felt sick. To think that Ost could be even more depraved than their own father was almost astounding to him. He held firmly to her shoulders and said, "Who else is here? Are the others - all of them? And... Rina - is she here too?"

"Everyone's here Bishop. We stick together. We're a family, it's what families do." She said it so mindlessly, as though someone had been drilling that idea into her head for years and it came out automatically, but she didn't truly know the meaning of it anymore.

He wanted to help her. He didn't know about the others, but he wanted to help her, his little sister, the girl he'd taught how to read and write, who used to have so much hope and light in her heart before Torban snuffed it out and started selling her at the age of twelve. She didn't deserve that.

"Kari," he pleaded, "You don't have to stay with them. You don't have to do this anymore. I can help you."

"I can't leave them," she said, "Who will take care of them and Ma? They need me."

He shook his head, "I can help all of you!"

"You're lying," she said adamantly, "You left us with nothing. We had to scrimp and scrounge and I had to do... _things_. Now Ost takes care of us. He risks his own life every day to make sure we have food."

He held his hands out, motioning to her entire being and shouted, "Food!? Look at yourself! You're fucking skin and bones Kari! You can't be serious!"

She turned away from him again and he made to grasp her once more, but this time she found the energy to throw him off of her and she snapped, "Just stay away from us Bishop! Just go back to wherever you came from!" Then she ran off, leaving him standing there to stare off at her.

He watched and saw her enter into one of the shacks at the far end of all the buildings. He ran a hand through his hair and turned away then, leaving the Waterfront. But as he passed through the gates a young man with dark brown skin, curly black hair and eyes shaped like his peered around the wall at him.

Duful was incredibly scrawny looking for half a redguard, especially a redguard that was nearly a full grown man, at seventeen years of age. He was wearing some tattered clothing that looked all too big for him as well, with a pair of beige trousers belted tightly to his waist and an oversized, yellowed shirt with plenty of holes in it. He'd cut the sleeves off and had a dark cloak on. He looked a lot like Torban too. He'd have been more handsome if he weren't so ragged and rough looking.

Bishop noticed a little dunmer girl with him too. She looked just like Rina if the woman had a grey tinge to her skin and bright red eyes, though unlike other dunmer the girl's sclera were white instead of red. She had long light purplish hair that had been tied up into a messy ponytail on the back of her head and she wore a tattered dress and a small cloak made to fit her size. She was very shy too, hiding behind Duful.

The redguard gave Bishop a friendly smile and he said, "Sorry I swiped your coin purse. I swear if I knew it was yours I wouldn't have taken it!"

Bishop just gave the kid a mournful look and said, "It's good to see you Duful."

Duful scratched the back of his head awkwardly and said, "Yeah... good to see you too Bishop." Then Bishop went right over and hugged his brother. He'd never been terribly close to the younger ones, not after Torban murdered Jack and he spent most of his time training himself and started to neglect them. He tried to chalk  it up as the whiskey was making his heart ache for his family, but he knew deep down inside that he was glad to see them, no matter how painful it was.

Duful returned the hug and when they parted he laughed a little and said, "Wow, you really have changed Bishop. So um... heh yeah... I'd give you your gold and gems back but, uh... Ost already took them. I only managed to keep enough to feed us tonight."

Bishop just knit his brows together and said, "What the hell has happened to you all?"

Duful just looked down at his worn boots and said, "A lot. Been a rough ten years, I mean, Ost doesn't beat us as much as Torban did, 'course he's not around often enough to do that anyhow."

Bishop noticed the tentative girl staring up at him and he smiled at her and asked, "Who's this little one?"

"Oh!" Duful looked down at the girl and laughed, "Our little sister Rook."

Bishop smirked and raised a brow, "Another chess piece, huh?"

Duful chuckled, "Yeah, Ma was feeling sentimental and missing you after she had her. Started going on and on about how you were so good with the little ones and how she could always rely on you to take care of us."

Bishop knelt down to the girl's height and held out a hand, "Hi Rook, I'm Bishop, it's nice to meet you."

She got a little braver and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too," she said sweetly.

"That's our big brother Bishop," Duful said, looking down at her, "Remember I told you all about him?"

She nodded and then said, "I'm hungry Duffy, when are we going to eat?"

Duful undid a small bag from his belt and gave it to her, "Go home and give it to Kari. She'll get you taken care of. Make sure Ost isn't around when you give it to her though."

"Yeah I know," she said and quickly ran off, her cloak flowing behind her.

Bishop looked on after her and then asked, "Did Rina have any more?"

Duful scoffed, "Thank the gods no. She had a hard time birthing Rook. It was a nightmare, she almost died from it. After that she sort of gave up on finding love, still fucked around for money though, but I think Rook's birth made her sterile."

Bishop looked him over and asked, "So she's still alive?"

"Yeah, she's alive. Barely though," Duful took his finger to his temple and twirled it in a circle, "Ma's totally off her rocker. Pretty sure she has syphilis."

"I don't know how to tell you this Duful, but Rina was always out of her damn mind."

"Yeah, well it's only gotten worse."

"What about the others?"

"Liesel and Galric left a few years back," Duful said, "after Ost..." He trailed off.

Bishop looked mortified, " _Are you shitting me?_ He laid his hands on _her_ too?"

Duful gave him a side-eye glance, "Yeah. It was Morgen who caught him doing it though. Found him on top of her in the girl's room one night. Kari was just ignoring it, probably glad he wasn't doing it to her for once."

Bishop just stared at his brother, mouth agape. He couldn't bear to hear anymore but Duful just kept talking.

"Morgen threw him off of her and said he was leaving with her and the rest of us. We were already out the door when Ost came outside, telling him he was the head of the household and a bunch of other shit, then he grabbed an axe from a woodpile and he just," Duful cringed, "It was awful Bishop."

So Morgen was dead. Two of his brothers dead, killed by their own brothers no less, and two of his sisters raped by Ost. He'd left his family in shambles and with a man even more twisted than his father.

"Didn't take long before Liesel and Galric just up and disappeared though, those two were always close," he sighed, "Probably for the best. I've been thinking of doing the same with Rook..."

"Tell me that sick fuck hasn't touched that little girl," Bishop said angrily.

"No... But the way he looks at her," Duful cringed again and said, "I'd have left ages ago if not for Ma and Kari. I'm about ready to give up on Ma though, she doesn't have the brains left to function right. She just rambles nonsense all day, she doesn't even recognize me anymore. Still knows Kari though, most of the time."

"Duful," Bishop said seriously, "I can help you. I have friends, resources. I can get you away from all of this."

Duful smiled at him but then shook his head, "It's harder than you think you know. Ost doesn't just lord his power over the family he's got his own resources too. You know he's the Grand Champion in the Arena?"

"What does that mean?" Bishop asked. He knew that most matches were gladiatoral style fights and most of them weren't even to the death, but the bigger matches, like the upcoming event always were.

"Means he's their number one gladiator. He's got money and power, Bishop, you have no idea."

Bishop threw an arm out towards the shacks beyond the gate and barked, "Then why the hell are you all living out here on the Waterfront!?"

"He likes controlling us," Duful said, "He's friends with most of the city guard and he only ever gives us enough money to barely scrape by. You know I... I'm not really sure if Liesel and Galric actually made it out of here alive. The guards are always watching us, at least it feels like they are."

"So you stole from the jeweler today because..."

"Because we're starving Bishop," Duful said seriously, "I can't even find work, no one will hire me, all dirty like this, and I," he sighed, "I told Kari to stop selling herself. I don't want her to do it anymore and I don't think she does either. I don't know what to do," he gave a nervous laugh and looked up at Bishop with tears in his eyes, "I'm scared shitless, you have no idea. Afraid to run, afraid we're gonna starve, terrified he's gonna hurt Rook..."

Bishop wrapped his arms around his younger brother's shoulders again and the kid actually started to cry into his shoulder and said, "You have no idea how good it is to see you again."

Bishop felt his own eyes burning with tears. He was absolutely determined then as his brows furrowed harshly over his eyes in anger. He was going to fight in the Arena. This wasn't just for Rona anymore, but for them, his family.

He was going to make it to the finals and he was going to take Jules' sword and fucking drive it through Ost's heart just like he did to Torban ten years ago.


	85. Chapter 85  The Arena

(Music is Youtube: _Skyrim - Music and Ambience - Night_ )

Bishop assured Duful that he would help them all and told him to hold on for a little longer. That he would bring him money and food and whatever else they needed in small amounts so Ost wouldn't know.

As he made his way back to the Imperial Palace he was going over everything in his mind. Tomorrow he would go and sign up in the Arena and start working his way up in the ranks and hopefully get to a point where he'd be accepted into the finals.

He went into the Palace and presented his papers to the mage standing by at the magic lift, allowing him to be uncomfortably swept up twenty stories high with nothing but a spell. He hated that feeling every time and was glad to be on solid ground again once at the top.

He went around the winding corridor, walking through the moonlight pouring in from the large arched windows on the outer walls and made it to their suite. He held his hand at the door knob, thinking and debating with himself. Would he tell her? He didn't want her to know about the engagement ring yet, that would ruin the surprise obviously. But should he tell her about his family? About his plans? Could he bring himself to talk to her about Ost and all the awful things he'd done to his sisters and the rest of them? He didn't want to traumatize her all over again when her own horrific encounter with Thorn was still so fresh in the last month.

He also didn't want to burden her with his own troubles when she had so many of her own already piled on top of her. With the dragons, the search for the Elder Scroll, her training and now the Dark Brotherhood getting in the mix, it just seemed too much. Not to mention she was participating in this wedding for her friends.

He'd enjoyed her beautiful smile all night long, she was starting to be herself again. Singing, dancing and sharing her unending joy with the world. He didn't want to take that from her. He resolved to keep it to himself then. He hadn't even told her about Elise or Holly yet, not wanting to stain her happiness with his sorrow.

Of course if he was off fighting in the Arena day after day she was definitely going to start to wonder just where in Oblivion he was all the time. He'd need Magrob's help with that and hoped that the orc would cover for him.

Bishop turned the knob and let himself into their suite. The room was quiet and dark, save for a few lit candles near the bed. He wandered over and looked down at Rona who was tucked under the silk sheets and sleeping soundly. She probably got tired of waiting and was too drunk to keep her eyes open. He sat down on the bed beside her and gently stroked her hair. She didn't stir at all. She had definitely passed out. He was feeling pretty tired himself, but also restless. His mind was whirling with thoughts and memories of his family.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then got back up and stepped out of their suite. He remembered seeing a balcony nearby and decided to get some fresh air and mull over his thoughts for a while. He didn't have to walk far to find one either. He stepped through the archway and out across the stone balcony towards the balustrade and leaned forward, resting his elbows on it. He looked up at the star strewn sky, which seemed even more incredible just from that height. Then he looked down at the city far below. It was just as amazing and, aside from how dark everything was, he could see the rolling landscape for miles. Cyrodiil really was a beautiful place, it was no wonder Rona loved it so much and wanted to come back so badly.

He'd lived there too for a time, even there on the Waterfront when he was still just a lad, between the ages of twelve and seventeen. Granted they'd only been on the Waterfront for a few years before Torban caused enough trouble that they all had to uproot again to another part of Cyrodiil. He'd become so accustomed to that nomadic lifestyle that it had simply become a part of him. It was almost hard staying in one place for too long. Rona was like that too and it was one of the things he loved about her, despite the few times it got them into serious trouble. He wanted to travel the world with her to see every amazing thing Nirn had to offer them.

He sighed loudly thinking over all of these things, his family, her and what he needed to do in the next coming days.

Then he heard the sound of a man's a voice.

"Well... I hadn't realized there would be someone else out this late."

Bishop just rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look back at the man, hoping the noble or whoever the hell it was would move on to another balcony.

But the man continued speaking, his gentle voice approaching behind him, "I hope you don't mind if I join you. Lovely evening tonight. How I do enjoy the stars at this time. Makes for a pleasant ambiance while one contemplates their thoughts."

Bishop gave a low growl of annoyance and grumbled, "Was a nice ambiance, until you interrupted it."

The man chuckled and said, "My apologies, I can move along to another balcony if you prefer."

"Yeah," Bishop snapped, "I would prefer that."

He could hear the smile in the man's voice as he said, "It's just I do like this one. It does after all, have the best view of Cyrodiil."

Bishop spun around exasperated and barked, "Look! I don't know who you think you are but… but…" His voice trailed off, his face fell and his eye twitched as he came face to face with the most important man in Cyrodiil and quite possibly all of Nirn.

Emperor Titus Mede the Second met Bishop's gaze with kind eyes and a warm smile. He was an older man, someone grandfatherly. He was completely bald on his head, although he did have a full and well trimmed grey beard that wrapped around his jaw and under his nose. He was dressed in very impressive noble's clothing, wearing the dark blue robes of a royal with a red and gold patterned design and the insignia of the Imperial Empire pressed to the front. He had a fur trimmed dark blue shoulder cloak which fell down to the backs of his knees.

Bishop stammered, "You... you're... you're him."

Emperor Mede grinned a little wider at him and asked, "Oh? Who am I then?"

"You're... the Emperor," he said dumbstruck.

Emperor Mede nodded, grasping his chin with his forefinger and thumb as he pressed his other arm to his back and said, "By Talos, I think you're right!"

Bishop blinked at that remark and Emperor Mede stepped forward, meeting him by the balustrade. The old man turned and looked at Bishop's astonished face and then asked, "I hope my mention of the ninth divine didn't offend you. I thought it might be an appropriate remark considering your heritage. If I am not mistaken you are a nord, are you not? You wouldn't run off and tell the Thalmor about an old man's ramblings now would you?"

Bishop laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Hell no. Those are the last people I want to see these days."

"I thought as much," Emperor Mede said knowingly. Then he grasped the balustrade and looked up at the stars. He pointed to a cluster of them and said, "I see our fair one The Lady is present tonight. Such a lovely constellation."

Bishop was speechless. He hadn't thought a whole lot about what he would say to the Emperor if he met him, because he honestly never believed it would happen to him, but the few times he did, he'd always told himself he'd confront the damned bastard who refused to sack or even imprison the man that nearly had Rona killed back in Helgen. Now though, he was at a loss. The Emperor was so unlike his preconceived notions. He seemed _normal_. Which is exactly what Rona had told him once. _He's really nice. Very... easy to talk to...he just talked to me like I was any other person, almost like we were already friends._

Emperor Mede glanced at Bishop then and asked, "Speaking of fair ladies, tell me how is Lady Rona? Doing well I hope? I haven't had an opportunity to meet with her. Serlas tells me she's been quite busy helping her friends plan their wedding."

Bishop croaked out, "Uh… she's good..."

He felt like such an idiot. Here was someone with so much power literally making conversation with him and he couldn't bring himself to speak more than two words to the man.

Then the Emperor met his gaze directly and asked sincerely, "And how are you Bishop? I hope you're well, all things considered."

He knew his name? Of course he knew his name. Serlas spoke with the Emperor often, chances are he'd told the Emperor all about Rona's journey and consequently him as well. And here he was asking him if things were well, like they were old friends. Did he really care? If he didn't then he was doing a damn fine job of pretending like he did.

Emperor Mede waited for a reply, but when none came he just chuckled and said, "I promise I don't bite! Although my shadow might," he looked over and smirked back at a tall, thin, dunmer man dressed in black leather armor, who was standing by in the shadows, arms crossed. His face was set with the most serious look on it and his red eyes watched Bishop intently. Emperor Mede turned away from his personal guard and encouraged Bishop, "Please, you are free to speak to me as you would to any other person. I'm sure you have questions or perhaps you might simply wish to share your thoughts and concerns with me. How has the city been treating you? Clean? Safe? We work very hard to make sure our citizens are taken care of."

Bishop frowned a little, eyes narrowing when he recalled the robbery at the Red Diamond. Although he was hesitant to out his own brother at that point. It seemed a bit naive for the Emperor to be acting like things were all hunky dory down in the city. But the man was really insistent on hearing what he had to say, so he figured, why not? Let me give this noble - this _king_ , a piece of my mind!

"What are you doing for the citizens out on the Waterfront other than forgetting all about them?" He asked pointedly.

Emperor Mede didn't even flinch at the question, "We have already put in place safety nets for the poorest members of our society. There are soup kitchens, homeless shelters and plenty more resources for them to acquire right here in the Palace should they choose to use them."

Bishop scowled at him, "Oh like it's that easy to just walk into a place where a bunch of wealthy nobles hang around turning their noses down at the poorest members of their society and just ask for help! That's incredibly ignorant of you."

Emperor Mede stroked his chin thoughtfully and said, "Yes, you're right. I can definitely see how that would turn many away from the services we offer. Tell me, Bishop, what would you recommend to circumvent that issue?"

Bishop cocked a brow at the man. He was actually asking his opinion? He could hardly believe it. "Well, for starts," he said, "you could bring the resources to them, instead of putting them in a place they wouldn't dare go most of the time."

The Emperor nodded, "I like that idea. We could build an agency out that way, a place where people have easier access to our services.”

“Yeah and hire them to run it,” Bishop added, “Easier for them to talk to someone they know who’s lived it than to talk to someone they think will just judge them for their class.”

The Emperor smiled and said, "I'm grateful for your insight Bishop, it's not often that I get to speak to those who once experienced lives of poverty on a daily basis. I'm sure that was hard for you and I'm positive that if you'd had these services more readily available to you back then, things might have been different for you and your family."

Bishop frowned a little at the man. He really didn't like it when strangers knew all about his family and his business, and despite the fact that he was the Emperor, he was still definitely a stranger to him.

Emperor Mede could see his discomfort and said, "I hope that wasn’t discourteous of me. As Emperor I'm quite well-versed on many of my citizens lives and families and well, unfortunately, your father's infamy left an enduring impression on my mind since his last visit to the city. I heard he's since passed on though, is that right?"

"Yeah," Bishop muttered turning away from the man to look out at the sprawling landscape.

"I hope you’ll forgive my indecorous words, but I was incredibly relieved when Serlas told me he was deceased. I’m sure you must have felt the same?”

 “Thrilled,” Bishop said almost sarcastically.

Emperor Mede continued, saying, “I know some of your other family is here as well? Out on the Waterfront? I hear your brother is quite the extraordinary gladiator in the ranks of the Arena. You must be quite proud."

Bishop's face was lined heavily with annoyance and anger then. The Emperor raised a brow at his expression and asked, "Hm... More bad blood I take it? I know the feeling. I didn't always get along so well with my own siblings. Only got worse after I became Emperor."

"You don't know a damn thing, do you?" Bishop grumbled.

"Well I know a few things, you might be surprised, because making an edible chaurus pie is one of them," he said lightheartedly.

Bishop just rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Not one for humor I take it? Well then, perhaps you'll tell me what's on your mind. You seem consumed by something."

"What makes you say that?" Bishop scoffed.

"Well, normally one doesn't come out and stare at the stars alone at oh, what is it? About three in the morning now? Unless they have something on their minds."

"If I told you, would it make a difference? Would you do anything about it?"

Emperor Mede raised his brows curiously and offered, "I could certainly try, if it is something I can influence."

Bishop turned and looked right at him then, "My brother Ost... he's abusing my family, whatever's left of them anyhow. He uses the power and status he's gained from rising in the ranks of _your_ Arena and the money he gets to lord it over them and control them."

The Emperor pressed his lips firmly together and looked back out over the landscape then he said, "I've met your brother. When he won the last championship a year ago I was there for the event and greeted and congratulated the winner. I knew who he was, as I keep tabs on all the contenders in the Arena... My first impression of him was that he was indeed very much like your father, Torban. And that bothered me. I sent Granis here," he nodded to the dunmer, "to observe him for a short while. I know what he's been doing to your family."

Bishop got angry then and shouted, "If you knew why didn't do anything!? Throw him in prison! Kick him out of the Arena!"

"I would have," Emperor Titus said, "but the Arena is not ours to start. It was sold to a private owner years ago after the Oblivion Crisis left our city in ruins. We needed the money to rebuild and my great-great grandfather, Titus the First, sold it off to a wealthy Imperial."

"As for imprisoning your brother for his crimes, we did once. We managed to catch him in the act of a lesser crime, brawling in a tavern where he nearly killed a man. Of course, while I tried to keep him under lock and key, even my power has its limits. We have a legal system set in place to prevent any of the leaders, myself and those in the Elder Council, from taking too much power and using it against the citizens in an unfair manner. As much as I wanted to keep him there, I simply couldn't. He is also backed by Lucias Medici, who is the current owner of the Arena. The man's pockets are bottomless and we have deep suspicions that he runs an organized crime ring and uses the Arena as a front for his criminal activities," Bishop made to speak again, to argue why he hadn't done anything about _that_ either, but Emperor Titus waved a hand dismissively, and said quickly, "The issue with that, however, is that the Medici family are very well known and highly respected. They often give to charity and provide quite a lot to the community. Lucias is also an expert in hiding his criminal activities and without more evidence we have not been able to make a move on him."

Bishop narrowed his eyes at him, "So all those things you said before, keeping the city safe and blah blah, that nonsense... It's all bullshit. Your city is completely corrupt isn't it? The guards too?"

Emperor Titus nodded his head slowly and said, "To be quite honest when the civil war broke out in Skyrim, well, my attentions have been kept there for some time now. As it is, I'm unable to focus much on the happenings in the city and have reluctantly left it up to the Elder Council... _very reluctantly_ , I might add, since I am almost positive that the corruption runs deep within our own ranks as well."

"Fuck..." Bishop growled and gripped at the balustrade, "FUCK!"

Emperor Titus sighed and said, "I couldn't agree more with that sentiment."

"I'll do it," he said suddenly, "I'll expose it all."

Emperor Titus chuckled and asked, "May I ask how you plan to do so?"

"Well, I'm already joining the gladiators so I can," he hesitated to say, _kill my brother_ and instead said, "so I can duel Ost. Challenge him man to man."

"If you made it that far then you would be very close to Lucias indeed and that is a dangerous position to be in my friend."

"Pft," Bishop scoffed at him, "You never met Thorn."

Emperor Titus averted his eyes at that one. Of course he knew who Thorn was too, he'd been the one to send the Paladins to the Rift to put a stop to it all. He was starting to feel very frustrated with this so-called Emperor, a man with insurmountable resources and power, who apparently, couldn't do anything with it. Not to mention he was also the reason his brother was dead, at least partly and the reason Rona was almost killed, again partly. Every motion set in place by this one man had impacted them directly.

"Why didn't you fire him?" Bishop asked suddenly, glaring right at the Emperor, "Commander Tullius. Why did you keep him, after what happened in Helgen?"

"Tullius has his faults and his flaws, certainly, but he is the best of the best. On council with my peers I simply couldn't afford to lose the man, not in this war," he kept his answer short and concise, obviously not wanting to discuss that issue.

Bishop twisted his head, looking away from this infuriating man and snapped, "Just more shit! All you do is spew shit all day, don't you?"

Emperor Titus broke into a mild laughter and said, "Well, I've never had it said so directly to my face like that, but yes, I'm sure some would say that's what I do."

"Just let the nords have Skyrim already," Bishop said, "You know what the Thalmor tried to do to her right? What they're planning to? I'm sure Serlas told you all about it. She almost died because of them, because of you and your fucking war."

Emperor Titus took a deep breath, inhaling and then sharply exhaling, "Indeed. He has updated me on the entire situation and I couldn't be more troubled for her. However, if I let the Stormcloaks take Skyrim, then the Aldmeri Dominion will crush all of us. You were too young for the Great War, I know that, but it's impossible. They have more power than we ever will. I know they want to keep the civil war going, to tie up our troops in the north, to keep the people divided and perhaps it is because they intend to come along and strike us at our weakest, taking what they believe is rightfully theirs. I don't know yet. But I want her to stay out of it, just as she has been doing. We will take care of our own and we will bring the peace back to Skyrim soon."

Bishop roared, "THEY ALREADY TOOK WHITERUN! Gods! You're an idiot!"

Emperor Titus looked over at his personal guard, who had withdrawn his crossbow and had it aimed for Bishop, face still set as serious as ever. The Emperor waved a hand at the dunmer and said, "It's alright Granis, stand down," he cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back and said, "They hold Whiterun, _for now_ , but from my understanding Tullius is already working on securing Markarth and advancing troops back to Whiterun. I expect they will be taking the city back in another month's time."

"Just, fucking great," Bishop grit his teeth. All of the Companions were in Whiterun and the last thing that place needed was another attack on the city. Nelkir and a bunch of other little kids were there now too.

"You're worried for your friends, the Companions? I've already informed Tullius to leave them be. So long as they stay out of the battle they will be unharmed. They did a lot for us in Solitude and we're grateful for that. We remember those who are loyal to us."

"The Companions are loyal to no one," Bishop growled, "They fight for honor and glory and coin if you've got it."

Emperor Titus smirked and chuckled, "I suppose you're right. Well how about this then, hmm? Since you are a Companion, or were, I suggest you fight in the Arena for just that, honor and glory. Leave Lucias to us. You already have enough going on in your life that you don't need to add the troubles of Cyrodiil to it all."

Bishop made no reply, but he did give a short nod of assent. The man was right. He couldn’t take on the task of ending corruption in Cyrodiil, he would need an entire Legion just to do that.

“Now, when you do rise in the ranks, which I have no doubt you will do easily, if you are as skilled as Serlas tells me, you’ll want to watch your back very closely. Lucias will definitely take notice and he has been suspicious of every undercover agent we’ve ever sent in to try and get close to him. Stay on your guard around that man, never be alone in the Arena. _Trust no one_ ,” he said the last very firmly.

Bishop scoffed, smirking, “That’s easy enough for me. So… what happened to your agents?”

“Don’t know,” the Emperor said, “They simply vanished. Probably tied bricks to them and dumped them in Lake Rumare,” he sighed, pausing for a moment as he glanced up at the stars once more, "Well then…it is getting quite late and I find myself suddenly tired. It seems conversing with you has cured my insomnia."

The Emperor turned to leave and said, "And please don't misunderstand, I really did enjoy our conversation, Bishop. I'd been looking forward to meeting you for some time now and I'm grateful that you didn't hold back your sharp tongue just because of my status. I hope you and Rona are able to find the Elder Scroll soon and I will stay in touch with Serlas and share any knowledge I have on the matter. Oh, and one last thing."

The Emperor met his gaze then and said firmly, "Do us all a courtesy and don't hold back on the bastard. Make sure he's good and dead just like you did with Torban."

Bishop just stared at the man and Emperor Titus gave him a friendly smile before retreating into the winding corridor with his personal guard at his back.

~~~

Bishop did not get as much sleep as he wanted to. Rona was already up humming to herself and noisily bustling around the kitchen throwing together breakfast and he grumbled at her from under the covers, "Don't you have a hangover? How can you be so energetic so damn early?"

She laughed and said, "Lorrie gave me the _best_ potion for hangovers. You want some? I have a little bit left. I don't even feel sick anymore."

"Something made by that woman? I don't trust it," he growled and pulled the sheets over his head.

He felt the bed bounce as she hopped onto it and crawled over to him. She pulled the sheets back from his face and leaned over him, pursing her lips, smirking a little, "Aw...poor Bishop. You look like you got hit by a carriage. Here," she stuck the half drank bottle of potion in front of his face. "Go on," she insisted, "drink up grumpy."

He looked at her with half lidded eyes and she popped it right into his mouth. He reluctantly swallowed the rest of the strange mixture and immediately felt better. The painful feeling in his head dissipated entirely. He didn't even feel tired anymore. He held the empty bottle out and said, "Damn, that shit's good! Almost as good as Qetesh's Best."

" _Right?_ " She said grinning, "If there's one thing Lorrie's good at, it's mixing up a damn good potion for hangovers! Her love potions could use some work though."

He chuckled and looked her up and down. She wasn't wearing her usual red dress, instead she had on a loose blue tunic and beige trousers. The same pair of necklaces she had on the night before dangled over her chest as she leaned over him and her hair was tied into a thick side braid which trailed over her shoulder.

"Mmm," he groaned and grabbed her arms, yanking her down onto his chest. She started giggling as he buried his face on the side of her neck without the braid and he said, "What's so funny?"

She smiled down at him and said, "I don't know. Just been feeling great since last night. I had _sooo_ much fun!"

"Yeah I know,” he smirked, “You lit a fire in me and I'm aching to put it out beautiful."

"No, no, no!" She said pressing a finger to his nose, "I just finished washing up! I don't want to smell like sex before we head out again."

He frowned, but then rolled over with her, so he was on top and she was laying down beneath him. He was unclothed except for his underwear and brushed his hard-on against her leg. "You'd say no to this?"

She smiled sweetly at him and just nodded, "Mmhm!"

He made a pouting face and gave her puppy dog eyes, "To this face?"

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned and leaned in, ready to take that tongue in his mouth when she gasped and said, "Bishop! What happened to your neck?"

He leaned back, sitting upright and the sheet fell off of him and he said, "Er... what do you mean?"

"You have a huge bruise right here," she sat up and ran her hand gently over his neck.

"Oh that," he mumbled, "Uh, got into a brawl last night. Couple of drunks wanted to keep that stupid hat real bad and I got a little throttled."

"Are you okay?" She asked and immediately ran a healing hand over the wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. He hated lying to her but he wanted so much for her to go back to laughing and smiling again, "I just let them have the hat. Figured it wasn't worth getting choked out over."

She looked worried and he ran a hand through her hair, caressing the side of her head and said, "I promise I'm fine. At least now I am, you healed it, right?" He rubbed a hand to his neck.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's gone now," then she sighed, "Well I'm glad you're alright. But let's get going. We have to go to Roxie's family's estate right now."

"Yeah?" He asked, "What are the plans for today?"

She crawled off the bed and went back to fixing breakfast in the kitchen. "Just more wedding planning and maybe a little mischievousness too," she gave him an impish grin.

He rolled out of bed and grabbed the brown trousers off the floor, yanking them on, "What kind of mischievousness?"

"Well," she started as she opened the cupboards looking for a plate, "her aunts are all back from Anvil and they're already finding new ways to sabotage the wedding. So we're going to thwart them at every turn!"

Bishop just laughed, shaking his and pulled the white shirt on. If they were going to the estate he could check in with Richelle and see if his new armor was ready, which he was looking forward to. He was also going to talk to Magrob and see if they could come up with a plan that would allow him to spend the next week fighting in the Arena without making Rona suspicious. He had to figure something out.

~~~

Upon arriving at the estate they were immediately greeted by a very happy Karnwyr flanked by two huskies. The wolf leapt up onto both of them and gave them plenty of licks and they in turn gave him all the head scratches he wanted before he ran off again with his two new favorite friends.

They noticed that the lawn was covered in large crates and many blonde breton men and male orcs were moving them around, opening them and taking out some large poles and long rolled sheets of cloth.

“Magrob’s and Roxie’s relatives,” Rona started explaining, “They’re going to have the reception here after the wedding. Looks like they’re getting all the tents, tables and chairs for it.”

“Busy, busy,” Bishop said. Then they spotted the girls, Roxlin, Lorrie and Charissa all standing by the front doors. Bishop noticed Rona blushing a little as Charissa glanced over at her and then quickly averted her eyes. He cleared his throat and said in hushed tones, “You two gonna talk about what happened last night? Or just pretend that never happened?”

“Ugh,” Rona groaned, “I was hoping we could pretend it never happened,” then she looked up at him, “Please don’t attack her for it.”

He snorted a laugh, “If she were a man, yeah, I definitely would have given her a piece of my mind a taste of my fist. But, nah, I’m not going to attack a woman.”

She scowled at him, “What difference does it make whether she’s a woman or not?”

He smirked at her, “The difference is that I kind of liked it.”

Her face turned absolutely crimson and he just laughed at her. She tried to let her face cool off before the girls noticed but they were already very distracted. Roxlin was fuming, stomping around the front steps, her fists curled so that her knuckles turned white. She was grumbling loudly, “I can’t stand her! I just cannot stand her! She’s the absolute worst of all of them! I MEAN REALLY!? _White!?_ ” She saw Rona and barked, “Auntie Mina bought a white dress! A WHITE DRESS!”

Bishop looked at her perplexed but Rona gasped and said, “ _She did not!_ ”

“It looked like champagne to me,” Lorrie said gently, trying to calm her friend down.

“Champagne! Eggshell! White! What difference does it make!?” Roxlin snapped. She spun on her toe, fists clenched and burst into the manor shouting, “RICHELLE! I NEED YOUR SCISSORS! I’M CUTTING IT TO RIBBONS!”

“OH NO YOU’RE NOT!” An older woman at the top of the stairs snapped. She looked just like the rest of them, long blonde hair and a large, blooming elegant gown, face done up in makeup and covered in glittering jewelry, the only difference was that she was clearly much older and her eyes, mouth and forehead were etched with deep lines where the scowl on her face had been present most of her life. She looked extremely snobbish and just all around vile. Bishop made a mental note to avoid that particular woman like the plague.

Roxlin stormed up the stairs, practically throwing her aunt down in the process as the older woman screeched, “IT’S NOT WHITE ROXLIN! IT’S SHIMMERENE VANILLA! FROM THE SUMMERSET ISLES! IT'S VERY EXPENSIVE!”

“I DON’T CARE!”

Mimi stepped into the foyer from the sitting room, holding little Quinn in her arms and cried gently, “Roxie sweetie! Please calm down! Let’s discuss this in the sitting room!”

“NO MAMA! I’VE HAD ENOUGH! _MAGROB!_ ” Roxlin shouted at the orc, making him jump, as he was passing by, “GET MY BATTLEAXE. _THAT DRESS IS GOING DOWN._ ”

She ran off down the corridor on the upper landing, her aunt chasing after her, holding her puffy dress up and then all of Roxlin’s sisters and quite possibly many of her female cousins, appeared from the opposite end of upper landing, giggling and snickering as they quickly followed after them, mostly blonde hair billowing behind each of them. Another pair of blonde witches, which Bishop could only assume were the other two aunts, went screeching after them all too.

“Oh dear,” Lorrie whispered, putting a hand to her cheek.

“Should we… maybe do something?” Charissa asked hesitantly as they heard more of Roxlin’s furious roars from the other end of the corridor and the screeches of her aunts and all her sisters and cousins arguing.

Magrob came down the stairs looking incredibly drained and waved a hand, “Don’t worry. They’ll sort it out themselves.”

“Oh Magrob dear,” Mimi simpered, “I’m so sorry. You must be just exhausted.”

He chuckled, “I’ll be fine.”

There was even louder shouting and the sounds of things falling, shattering and breaking and he looked back up the stairs and muttered, “I hope…”

Rona said, “I’m gonna go check on them.” She quickly hurried up the stairs, Lorrie following close behind and giggling when she heard Roxlin’s furious swearing, “YOU FUCKING HAGRAVENS! I’LL SPILL YOUR UGLY GUTS ALL OVER THIS GODDAMNED _WHITE_ DRESS! SHIMMERENE VANILLA MY ASS YOU BITCH!”

Charissa seemed to be debating whether to go up to the possibly violent chaos above or stay there where Bishop was. She gave him an awkward side-eye glance and he raised his brow at her, smirking a little. She blushed and hurried up the stairs then.

Mimi was bouncing baby Quinn on her hip and said, “Could you take him for a bit Magrob? I’m going to see if I can break up the fight.”

Magrob took the little one and Mimi hurried up the stairs then, clutching her dress delicately as she went and then she passed by Richelle who’s hair was a mess and she muttered something to her mother who then moved at a quicker pace, heels clacking on the tile as she went.

Richelle looked down at them and said, “Oh! Bishop! Come on up, I have your armor ready. Bring Quinn, will you Magrob?”

The two of them went up and on to the opposite side of the hall, thankfully, far, far away from the shrieking catastrophe behind them. Bishop looked over at Magrob and said, “Been like this all day or…?”

“Mina just showed up with that damn dress of hers, going on and on about how she was going to wear it to the ceremony. She’s doing it on purpose, trying to provoke everyone and stir up trouble, all three of her damn aunts are,” he groaned, “Can’t wait to get the hell out of Cyrodiil.”

Bishop laughed, “And go to the dragon capital of the world?”

“I feel like dragons would be easier to handle than this,” Magrob said, “At least it’d be more straightforward and you’re actually allowed to kill the damn things.”

Bishop and Richelle both laughed and she led them into her sewing room. Magrob plunked down on one of the sofas, still holding little Quinn who was just as bubbly and happy as ever, oblivious to all the drama in the manor. Richelle went over to one of her many wardrobes and opened a drawer, pulling out the brand new black leather armor and laid it out on the table for Bishop to look over.

He could not hide the grin on his face. It looked amazing, brand new leather, solid black, not patched up or worn anymore. It was definitely sleeker looking and she’d made a few tasteful changes to it, but otherwise it looked great.

“Well hurry up!” She said excited, “Try it on!”

He grabbed all the pieces and went around the changing divider, tearing the other borrowed clothes off and pulled on his new trousers and buckled the cuirass on. He slipped his new gloves on and looked himself over in the floor length mirror. It was a little snug in places, but otherwise fit perfectly. With the new clothes including the pair of boots he’d gotten over a month before, all enchanted now, he was really feeling at the top of his game.

He came back around the divider and Richelle clapped, “Amazing! How’s it fit?”

“Perfect,” he said still grinning, “This is great. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. Should be able to withstand incredible amounts of heat and freezing cold easily now too,” she winked.

Magrob was bouncing the baby on his knee and smirked at Bishop, “Looking like a mighty fine ranger, Bish.”

“Hey,” Bishop said, “Now that I’ve got you here alone, can I talk to you a minute?”

Magrob raised his brows. “Still need some help with your… problem?” He hesitated glancing at Richelle.

“It’s fine if she knows,” Bishop said, “In fact, I could seriously use your help too Richelle. I hope it’s not too much trouble.”

She went over and took her baby boy from Magrob and propped him up on her hip and said, “Sure. What do you need help with?”

Bishop started going into details then, telling them both everything that was going on. He told them all about his family out on the Waterfront and what his brother was doing to them, especially to his sister. Richelle looked appalled and Magrob seemed to be getting angrier by the second, looking ready to go and kill Ost himself. Bishop even told him how he met the Emperor the night before and everything the man had relayed to him about the inner workings of the Arena and its shady proprietor.

“I have to do this,” Bishop said seriously, “And not just for the money, but for my family.”

“What in the world do you need that much money for?” Richelle asked.

Bishop glanced at her and said, “Can you keep a secret? You can’t tell anyone, least of all your sisters.” She nodded and Bishop said smiling to himself, “I’m having an engagement ring made.”

Richelle’s eyes lit up and she got the widest smile on her face and squealed, “You’re going to propose!?”

“I am,” Bishop chuckled, “That’s why I need the money, for this amazing stone and for the whole ring really, since my brother stole all my gold and everything.”

Richelle was practically hopping up and down and he reiterated, “You can’t tell anyone!”

“I know! I know!” She sighed trying to calm down.

Bishop took a seat on one of the couches, elbows to his knees and hands clasped together, as he leaned forward he said, “I really need you all to keep her busy while I do this. I can’t tell her. I don’t want her to worry or stress over it. She needs this time away from her own problems and I don’t want to dump my own on her shoulders.”

“I hear yah,” Magrob said, “In fact, I’m thinking this will give us both an opportunity to get away from the insanity here.” Bishop smirked at him and the orc said, “I’ve got your back on this. We’ll just tell them we’re working on a surprise or something. You’re going to have to play a lot of catch up though Bish, because the event started two days ago and the contenders are already way ahead of you.”

Magrob stood up then and Bishop followed suit. Richelle promised to cover for them as they both left the estate and made their way to the Arena on the opposite end of city to the southeast. They headed for the Imperial Palace first so that Bishop could collect his weapons.

“You’re allowed whatever weapon you choose,” Magrob said as they rounded the enormous central tower, “What are you planning to use?”

“My dual blades,” Bishop said.

“Yeah?” Magrob looked curious, “You good at wielding two blades? Rona taught you?”

Bishop frowned, “I’m okay with it. Haven’t gotten used to using the one in the left very well."

Magrob stroked at the patch of hair on his chin and said thoughtfully, "I'd recommend going with one sword and a shield then."

Bishop frowned. He'd always considered shield users to be like paladins. And the last thing he wanted was to be anything like Casavir. Still, he wasn't very good with the second blade and he trusted Magrob's advice. It would probably be better to go with the extra protection and then he could focus his skill with his good arm.

He collected his brother's blade then, forgoing Brandr's sword. He thought of Kodlak and knew he would have disapproved of him seeking retribution in that way. Brandr's sword was one that should be wielded for honor and glory... But Jules' sword, that blade had already been used to exact vengeance once before against their father. It was a union of strong and powerful materials. One half lustrous biting bone, the other sharp and deadly steel, it was made to kill and he would do just that with it.

He took his weapon and the two of them continued on to the Arena District. Upon entering that part of the city they were greeted by the sight of an enormous Coliseum, a huge, round stone building centered right in the middle of the district. Posters showing all of the main events and attractions lined the walls of the building and warriors and battle mages of all kinds were coming and going from the enormous metal gates in front.

Bishop stopped and looked at one of the posters near the entryway and asked, "What's this?"

They both looked over the poster which was painted with the image of a gladiator facing off against an enormous beast that was shaded over in black. It wasn't discernable what it was exactly but it was depicted as being incredibly huge with terrifying red eyes. Underneath the image were the words:

**BATTLE OF LEGENDS**

**GRAND CHAMPION VS THE BEAST**

**100,000 SEPTIM PRIZE**

"You don't know?" Magrob asked. Bishop just shook his head and Magrob said, "The Grand Champion is supposed to face off against some unknown beast at the end of it all."

"What is it?" Bishop asked, "A frost troll or an ogre or something?"

"No one knows," Magrob said, "But the stands will definitely be packed that night."

"So not only do I have to kill my own brother, I have to fight some mystery monster just to get the gold?"

"Looks like it," Magrob said then he started to head in and Bishop followed.

"Ever fought here before?"

"A few times," Magrob said, "Got bored with it when I wasn't allowed to finish off the contenders though. It used to be fights to the death, but the Elder Council banned that after the Great War, only making exceptions for the final matches. Guess we lost too many men to the pit and didn't have enough to defend the city from the Dominion."

"So if I can't kill them, how the hell am I supposed to win?"

Magrob smirked at him, "Mortally wound 'em."

"Pft, so they can die in the infirmary instead?"

"That's the idea," Magrob said poignantly, "The rules say you can't outright kill them in the pit, but they never said anything about them dying from wounds after the match."

They entered into a lower chamber where plenty of contenders were hard at work practicing their swordsmanship and marksmanship on training dummies and targets. The place smelled like blood and feces and he noticed the foul mixture of just those things draining down the walls into grates on the ground.

"Welcome to the Bloodworks my friend," Magrob said as he started looking around and seemed to eye the person they were looking for.

A really rough looking Imperial man stood by in heavy steel plated armor, looking over all the combatants with a fierce scowl etched deeply into his face. He had short cut dark grey hair and enough slash marks across the right side of his face that it looked like a sabre cat had slashed him three times over in crisscrossing patterns. The scars traveled all the way across his right eye, down his lightly stubbled cheek and over his lips. The eye itself was a pale white, clearly having lost his sight from whatever attacked him.

He looked to be in his mid fifties and despite his age was still very fit and muscular, although quite lean. The man paced around the room, clicking along the floor in his steel-toed boots while his short red cape swept behind him. He barked at a few of the men, criticizing their form and giving them instructions, insulting them with racial slurs and other degrading epithets as he did so.

The second he saw Magrob his scowl only seemed to deepen and his lip curled when he spoke in a deep voice, "Well if it isn't the pig that ran away. You trying to come back and rejoin Bashurn? Because I won't take you back. I never take back deserters."

Magrob just snorted a laugh and smirked at the disgruntled man, "Not looking to come back Jedrek, just bringing a friend who's interested in getting his blade dirty."

He nodded to Bishop and the Imperial sniffed and looked him up and down then barked, "Too skinny."

Bishop scoffed and looked down at his own barrel of a chest and thick arms. He raised a brow at the man and said, "Got something against nords, Imperial?"

Jedrek's scowl deepened and he crossed his arms, "Damn right I do. Filthy snow-backs are all a bunch of hot-headed idiots, s'what keeps them so warm in that frigid asscrack they call home. I'd hardly call you a nord though, skinny as you are. Should eat more snow-bear or whatever the fuck it is you all feast on when you're not busy getting piss-ass drunk and singing prissy little lullabies around a dirty hearth like a bunch of fat-titted tavern wenches."

Bishop felt the vein in his head pulsing very hard and his eye twitching furiously. His blood was starting to boil at the racist bile this Imperial was spewing at him and Magrob quickly put a hand to his shoulder and looked at him reassuringly, "Should hear what he has to say about the Imperials before you lose your temper."

Jedrek spit on the ground, "So you want to be a combatant, huh? Fancy getting your entrails all over my Red Room?"

"I thought these weren't fights to the death," Bishop said.

"Never stopped anyone from spilling someone else's guts all over the walls here in the Bloodworks. Just keep 'em alive long enough to die in the infirmary and I won't have to disqualify or expel you."

The man turned away and started heading towards a hall leading to another room and he glanced back and barked, "You coming, Pit Dog, or not?"

"Wait, so you're letting me join?" Bishop was more confused than ever. He couldn't tell if this Imperial was just fucking with his head or what but when the man snapped, "I don't have all day. Need to get you armored up and see how your sword arm is. So hurry the fuck up shitstain or leave and quit wasting my time."

Jedrek continued on through the corridor and Bishop just looked over at Magrob and gaped at him. Magrob laughed and said, "Yeah, he's a real surly one. Don't let it get to you. I'll be up in the stands waiting for your fight, good luck out there Bish."

Bishop followed along after the angry Imperial and into an armory. The walls were lined with weapons of all kinds and in the center of the room were three piles of armor, all beaten and battered to shit and covered in blood.

"Heavy or light?" Jedrek asked him.

"I can't just wear this?" He motioned to his own clothes.

Jedrek looked him up and down, "What? You want to dirty up your pretty little leathers instead?"

Bishop just looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Of course he'd think he was some fancy noble type wearing the brand new leather armor Richelle finished for him. But Jedrek just shook his head, scrunching his nose, "No. You wear the fucking armor we give you Pit Dog. Now, heavy or light?"

"Light," Bishop said.

Jedrek went to the pile in the middle and yanked out some dirty, rusted and bloody steel plated armor and tossed it to him. Bishop glanced around for a changing divider and Jedrek crossed his arms and barked again, "Gonna stand around all day looking for some privacy? No, get changed now. No time to waste on shame when you need to try on pieces 'til you get the right fit."

Bishop exhaled exasperated with this man and his nasty attitude, but quickly undressed down to his underwear and folded up and set aside his nice clothes on a table and pulled on the cloth trousers and tunic before he started tying on the light steel plated armor, snapping the grieves to his legs and the spaulders for his arms. He tried getting the steel cuirass on but it was too small so he tossed it back in the pile and grabbed one from the last pile, assuming it must have been the set of large gear. That one fit him better.

"All done then?" Jedrek asked impatiently.

"Need a shield," Bishop said.

Jedrek nodded to the back wall where all the shields were displayed. Bishop went over and selected a smaller round one. He never did like anything too bulky that would encumber him.

Once he'd finished Jedrek was already on the move again, leading him back into the Bloodworks. Bishop just followed not knowing what was next. He was utterly surprised when they arrived at a large gate which no doubt led out to the Arena. The gate suddenly creaked open and Bishop looked out. There wasn't really anyone there in the stands. A few folks had turned out, but they just looked like other combatants waiting for their turns or taking a break.

"Gods you're slow," Jedrek snarled, "Get on out there already maggot. What? You want me to hold your hand?"

Bishop glared at the man but turned away and stepped out into the arena. The other contender's gate was just rising as well. This was it. He was ready. He'd fight until he couldn't fight anymore and do it all again for the next five days until he was finally face to face with the piece of shit that had no right to call him brother.

 


	86. Rising In The Ranks

Trigger Warning: Graphic depictions of violence and death.

**\-------------------------------------**

(Background music is _Corn Yairds_ by Erutan)

Rona ducked as a very nice and expensive white and blue vase flew past her head and shattered in the hallway. She watched anxiously as an entire room of angry blonde breton women fought with one another. It was a few of the cousins and the aunts against Roxlin, her sisters and thankfully most of the other cousins who had sided with her.

It was complete chaos in the room, dresses were ripped to shreds, a couch was overturned, the blue bedspread, from the full size bed was sprawled on the floor and someone had even taken a down pillow, ripped it open and there were feathers everywhere. All the women were snarling and shrieking at one another, clawing and grabbing hair and ripping each other’s clothes. A few of them looked like they were just doing it for fun too, almost laughing as they shoved one another.

Lorrie stood next to Rona in the doorway snickering to herself and Richelle pulled herself free from one of the older cousin’s grasp on her hair and ran by them shouting, “I’m out! I got enough of this shit at my own wedding!”

She was only gone for a minute or two when Charissa appeared at the door with Mimi at her heels. They all just gaped at the scene while Roxlin fought off her aunts Mina, Marigold and Miriam, trying to find the white dress by throwing open every dresser drawer and cabinet she could get her hands on while cackling madly. She may as well have been fighting off three goblins all wide-eyed and wild looking like she was.

Mimi clutched a delicate hand to her pearls and cried even more delicately, “Oh! Please stop girls! Daughters! Sissies! You mustn’t! We’re family! Please don’t fight!”

Mimi was always too sweet. She did not know how to command a room. Rona decided it was time to prove her loyalty to her best friend and live up to her title as maid of honor. She looked at Mimi and said, “I’m really sorry about your windows, Mimi.”

The woman just looked at her perplexed. Rona stepped into the room and the second her way was clear of brawling bretons she faced the beautiful large, arched windows and shouted, “FUS!”

The word reverberated throughout the entire room and shattered the windows. Everyone had stopped to cover their ears from the pain of the noise.

Rona stood in front of everyone, hands to her hips and looked dragon’s fire at all of them. She shouted, “WHO’S WEDDING IS THIS!?”

No reply. They were all too stunned by the tiny elf woman and her sudden bravado, not to mention the power of her voice. She shunted a finger at each aunt and roared, “IS IT YOUR WEDDING!? YOURS!? OR YOURS!?”

All three of the aunts looked bewildered and even a bit frightened. “WELL!?” Rona demanded. They all slowly shook their heads. Rona calmed her voice a little, but stayed firm when she said, “Then you all need to stop this nonsense! This is Roxlin’s wedding and all you’ve done is make her cry every single night over it,” Roxlin immediately raised a brow and nearly scoffed at the idea that she would do such a thing when Rona gave her a quick reassuring glance and continued, “You should all be ashamed of yourselves! She’s the last of Mimi’s girls to be married and it should be a beautiful and wonderful day for her and Magrob and for us to share in! It’s time you all started respecting her wishes and _back off!_ And if you don’t,” she growled, her voice getting low and threatening, “I will _not_ hesitate to shout you all across Lake Rumare myself. Are we clear!?”

All of the women nodded, the cousins and sisters and the aunts. All except Aunt Mina, who just looked livid. She got up and stormed out of the room in a huff, pushing sharply past Rona’s shoulder, nearly knocking her over.

All of a sudden the other two aunts burst into tears and hugged on Roxlin who was just stunned on the ground as they moaned and cried about how they never meant to make her cry and how sorry they were. The cousins and a few of the sisters started to do the same, all hugging each other and sobbing. Even Mimi got teary eyed and ran in to pile onto her poor daughter.

Lorrie was just outside in the hallway, holding her stomach and laughing herself into tears over the whole thing. Charissa just sighed and said, “Well... good job Lightfoot. Too bad about the windows though.”

With all the women finally calmed down, they all went downstairs to start preparing lunches for all their hardworking men, who had all wisely stayed outside and away from the estrogen induced chaos in the manor. When finally the four of them were alone again, Roxlin was still sitting on the floor, legs sprawled out and hands on the carpet looking bewildered. Her short bobbed hair was sticking out in places and her tunic was half off her shoulder. She was a real mess. Rona held a hand out to her and she took it standing up and started fixing her tunic and trousers.

“Thanks Rona,” Roxlin said grinning, “But did you really have to tell them I cried every night? Ugh, _puh-lease_.”

Rona laughed and said, “Well it worked didn’t it?”

She shrugged and then gave her a big hug, “Knew I chose the best maid of honor!”

Lorrie cleared her throat and said, “I would have gladly shouted them all out the window if I could have!”

Roxlin smirked at her and Charissa asked, “What’s with your aunts anyways? Why are they trying to hijack your wedding?”

“It's not just my wedding. They did it to all of us, starting with Richelle, way back when. I honestly think it’s mostly Auntie Mina, that fucking bitch,” Roxlin snarled, “She’s always hated Mama because she was the favorite growing up. She married into a wealthy family, her marriage has actually lasted and they didn’t lose all their money gambling like Mina did with her last three husbands. Oh and Papa’s still got all his hair,” she snickered and then sighed, “So she takes it out on all of Mama's kids. She’s nuts and always knows how to wind up Marigold and Miriam and get them in on her schemes.”

“I meant it you know,” Rona said smiling at her, “I will shout them all across the lake if they keep it up.”

Roxlin gave her the biggest grin and squeezed on Rona’s shoulders, “You’re the best! You all are! I don’t know how I’d have survived this madness without you guys. Now let’s go get the boys and get some lunch. I want to go to this cute café over in the Temple District."

Roxlin and Lorrie headed out into the hall and Rona called at Charissa's back, "Hey."

She stopped but didn't turn around.

Rona asked, "We gonna talk about what happened last night?"

Charissa scratched the back of her head and gave a very nervous laugh, "Ha, uh what? I don't remember. Got really, really drunk you know. The whole room was spinning."

Rona rolled her eyes and stepped forward, grasping Charissa's hand before she had a chance to run off. The redguard woman turned around and was full on blushing as red as a dark skinned woman could. Rona let her hand go and Charissa said quickly, "Look... not here. We'll talk later though, okay?"

She hurried off then and Rona just felt so weird and awkward. She didn't know how to approach the subject at all. If Charissa had feelings for her she certainly couldn't return them. She loved Bishop and she just didn't swing that way. She put it in the back of her mind then, letting it go for the time being.

She met with the girls in the foyer and Richelle came out from the other side of the hall with her baby boy on her hip. She walked up to Roxlin and started fussing with her sister's tunic fixing it more and asked, "Is it over?"

"Yeah, Rona broke all the windows in Mina's room," Roxlin laughed.

Richelle leaned around her sister and just gaped at Rona, " _You what?_ "

"I shouted," she said sheepishly.

" _Right_ ," Richelle said slowly twirling a finger, "That Dragonborn thing."

"Did you see where Magrob or Bishop went?" Roxlin asked her.

Rahdex was coming up the stairs then and thumbed back saying, "I just saw them both leave the grounds about ten minutes ago."

"What?" Roxlin barked, "Well did they say where they were going?"

"No," Rahdex shook his head, "They didn't say anything to anybody."

Richelle waved a hand and said, "You know men! They probably couldn't handle all the crazy in here and decided to take a break. Bishop's been getting along so well with Magrob he probably offered to take him out for a drink."

"Hmm..." Rona mumbled, feeling suspicious.

"Well whatever," Roxlin said, "I'm hungry, let's go get lunch!"

The girls all headed down the stairs but Richelle stopped Rona and said, "Oh hey, wait. I've got a surprise for you Rona."

"What is it?"

Richelle motioned a hand towards herself and said, "Come on follow me!"

Rona went along with her to the sounds of Roxlin barking up the stairs, "Don't take too long!"

"We won't!" Her eldest sister snapped right back.

Richelle led her into her sewing room and said, "Mind holding Quinn?"

Rona took the sweet little blonde baby and cradled him in her arms. Richelle started rifling through her drawers and Rona started making faces at him, getting him to smile. She laughed and then he laughed and she couldn't help herself because his laugh was so cute and contagious. They both started giggling together, feeding off each other's laughter. "He's such a good baby," Rona said smiling wider than ever.

"Yeah," Richelle said with a smirk, "He's a real charmer that little stinker. You'll get to meet my other boy Dameon when my husband finally gets back from visiting his parents out in Leyawiin. They'll be here for the rehearsal dinner - _Ah hah!_ Here they are!" She yanked a set of white, brown and dark red leather armor from a drawer and laid it out on the table.

Rona stepped over to look at it, still cradling the baby who was reaching his tiny hands out to her and she said, "Wow, that's beautiful. You're such a talented tailor Richelle."

"Aw thanks!" She grasped Quinn under the arms taking him and said, "Go ahead! Try it on!"

Rona looked at her stunned, "Uh, what?"

"I made it for you! Give them a go!"

"Are you serious?" Rona asked her stunned.

Richelle picked up the leathers and pressed them into Rona's arms then grasped her shoulder and pushed her off towards the changing divider, "I want to see you in them!"

Rona went around the divider and undressed and then started pulling on the snug armor. The trousers were a thick light grey leather that fit perfectly around her hips and thighs. The cuirass was white, with beige pinstripes going all around it. The collar was a large thick piece of brown and black leather that hugged her shoulders nicely and the whole thing laced up in the front. There were long dark red leather gloves, fingerless which she preferred. It even came with a nice belt that had an assortment of holsters, pouches and pockets. It was really nice overall and fit great too.

Rona came around and Richelle looked thrilled, "Yes! Yes! It fits perfect! Looks like my sisters got your measurements just right!"

Rona smirked and asked, "But why did you make me this?"

Richelle shrugged, "Hey you never know when you might need something more durable than a dress right? Especially fighting dragons. When I was making Bishop's armor I was struck with the notion that I should make you some too. Enchanted it myself as well! Resistance to fire and ice."

"This is amazing! Thank you so much Richelle, I really don't know how to repay you."

"Don't worry about it girl. Just do whatever it is your dragon slaying self has to. Roxie tells me you're saving the world or something right? So I figured, hell! Why doesn't she do it in style in one of my own pieces?" Richelle smirked at her and said jokingly, "When you do finally save the world and they ask you who made it, be sure to tell them you got it at Divine Elegance here in Cyrodiil! I call it my Triss Armor set." She winked at Rona who gave a light laugh. Then Richelle said, "Oh yeah, I'm having a friend make the boots for it too. Haven't got them in just yet, but they will match perfectly."

Rona thanked her again and got changed back. She left the armor there and rejoined her friends in the foyer. She was having a good time with them all but was missing Bishop and wondering where he'd gone off to.

~~~

(Music is _Battleborn Instrumental_ by Two Steps From Hell)

His sword clashed fiercely with his opponent's, a bosmer, he was facing off against. The damn elf was fucking fast, Bishop had a feeling he was using magic to make himself move quicker, which he felt was unfair, but then again, hardly any of his matches that day had been fair.

Everyone fought dirty in the pit and he learned quick to do just the same. As their swords scraped sharply against one another Bishop snarled into the face of the damn elf and decided to use his shield as a weapon. He threw off the bosmer and immediately lunged with his shield out, cracking the elf hard in the skull with it. He hoped he hadn't killed the fucker, because the last thing he wanted was to get disqualified after the twelve matches he'd already had. The first few were pretty easy for him, but as the day wore on he'd started to wear down. He was playing catch up though, so it was no surprise.

He dared a glance at the bosmer on the ground while still holding his shield at the ready on the off chance the bastard tried to throw a spell at him out of revenge like a few of the assholes he'd fought earlier did. But the elf didn't budge. He'd knocked him out cold.

Bishop took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his knee. He was filthy, covered in a thick layer of sweat and dirt. He had a few nicks and scrapes which had bled a bit.

There was plenty of blood on him that wasn't his too, after he'd managed to get in some fierce and seriously worrisome blows on an orc and an argonian earlier that day. Luckily they'd both lived.

Bishop looked up at the stands where Magrob was sitting. The orc thumbed to the sky. That's when Bishop realized how late it was getting, as the sun had already started to set. It was time to call it a day. He turned around and headed back to the gates where Jedrek was standing by, arms crossed watching him and scowling.

The Imperial hadn't said much at all to him after his first fight and went absolutely silent after the second one. He was surprised when the man actually complimented him, "Good work out there today, Pit Dog."

"Er...thanks," Bishop said awkwardly.

Jedrek's expression hadn't changed in the slightest though and he finally asked him, "What's your name, maggot?"

Bishop had already prepared for this question, "Arrow."

Jedrek's scowl just deepened, "The fuck kind of name is that?"

"Pa was an uncreative fletcher," Bishop said curtly.

The Imperial spat on the ground and just shook his head, walking back into the Bloodworks, "Goddamned idiots every one of yah. Think you can come up with a fancy fucking stage name like you're putting on a prissy little drama for a bunch of puffed up, snotty nobles..."

Bishop decided to go with an alias because if he made it to the finals like he hoped he would, the last thing he wanted was to have his actual name in bold lettering on leaflets and posters all over the city advertising him and whoever else he was facing off against just for Rona find out what he'd been up to.

He met up with Magrob in the Bloodworks and the orc was grinning ear to ear, "Damn, I gotta admit, you're an impressive warrior, although I guess that comes with the territory, slaying dragons and all that."

Jedrek looked over and barked at them, "The fuck you talking about, Bashurn?"

Magrob grinned at the grumpy Imperial, "Oh, you didn't know Jedrek? You've got yourself your very own dragon slayer here."

"You're shitting me," he said unconvinced.

"Not in the slightest. It's how I lost the eye you know," he pointed at the white scarred mess where his left eye used to rest, "Would have lost more than that if the nord here hadn't pulled me out of there. Owe him my life."

Bishop just smirked at Jedrek's skeptical scowl. He looked Bishop up and down again and said, "Guess we'll see if you've got what it takes tomorrow. I'm moving you up from Pit Dog to Bloodletter."

Magrob raised his brows and said, "Skipping him right over Brawler? Damn... Jedrek never does that, you must have really impressed."

"Don't push it," Jedrek growled. Then he looked at Bishop and said, "You're aiming for the finals right Pit Meat? Best get here bright and early then. I expect to see you at the ass-crack of drawn. You'll be doing twice as many battles tomorrow if you even want a chance of getting in."

The Imperial turned away and went back to barking out slurs and criticisms to the other combatants while they trained. Bishop exhaled slowly. He was already feeling absolutely exhausted from the thirteen battles he'd finished that day. He knew he was going to be sore tomorrow.

"Better get changed and we'll get you cleaned up," Magrob said.

"We'll want to get our story straight too, "Bishop said, "Oh and call me Arrow around here."

Magrob snorted a laugh, " _That's_ the name you picked?"

"I'm way too fucking tired to get creative. Also starting to miss my bow."

"No bows," Magrob said, "Too easy to accidentally kill a combatant."

Bishop scoffed, "And yet they allow battle mages to fight."

~~~

Bishop got cleaned up in the infirmary where a few kindly mage women, two bretons and an altmer healed all his cuts and scrapes. He used the Arena washroom to clean the filth and grime off of himself, making sure he looked relatively the same as when he left earlier that day.

He returned to their shared suite, wondering if Rona would be back yet and to his surprise she had not returned. He was almost grateful because all he wanted to do was sleep. He ate a quick supper, a sandwich he threw together, drank a bottle of mead and went and passed out on that amazing giant bed of theirs.

He wasn't sure how long he slept for when she finally came in, but he woke up to her straddling him and leaning over his face. He moaned, "Mmm, hey Sweetness."

He could smell the wine on her breath as she slurred playfully, "Wheeere you been all day?"

"Helping Magrob with a surprise for Roxlin," he said promptly. It was all bullshit, but it's what the two had decided to go with, "You know, for their wedding. It's a big deal Princess, and we want to get it just right. Gonna be gone all day tomorrow and the next few days after."

She sat upright and pouted, "Aw... I wanted to spend some time with you though. You sure he needs you tomorrow?"

"Oh definitely," Bishop lied again. He felt awful lying to her face like that, but really didn't want her to worry, especially since he was risking his health just by fighting back to back matches in the Arena, not to mention there was always a risk of death too, even if it was just from a mortal wound or even an accidental killing in the pit itself.

She pursed her lips, making a pathetic, sad face and then leaned in again and smirked, "I have you all to myself now though, right?"

He groaned a little, but not in an eager, _'yes, let's get to fucking'_ , way. It was more of a reluctant, _'oh gods I'm exhausted and I'm going to regret every second of this'_ way. In her drunken stupor she did not seem to hear the difference and immediately started making the motions to try and get him hard, kissing him and humping him. In all fairness she was doing an alright job of it, plastered as she was, until she stopped suddenly and fell asleep snoring on his chest.

He muttered, "Oh thank the fucking gods." He never thought there'd be a day when he'd be so relieved to not be having sex.

He gently rolled her over onto the bed next to him and curled up behind her, spooning her and resting his arm over her waist. He breathed in the soft scent of her hair and whispered, "I'm sorry Rona... I'll tell you everything after, I promise. Just... keep being happy..."

He was grateful when sleep claimed him, but disgruntled as the first morning light stirred him from his slumber. Rona was in the same exact spot in his arms from the evening before. He pecked her on the cheek, rolled out of bed, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast and was on his way again. He left a brief note for her and hoped she wouldn't be too mad at his sudden disappearance again.

For the next five days Bishop fought match after match, working himself to death. Jedrek was so impressed, or at least, he assumed he must have been, because he started pushing Bishop through the ranks very quickly. From Bloodletter, to Myrmidon, to Warrior, to Gladiator, and finally up to Hero, he was rising fast and the fights were only getting more violent and dangerous.

The challengers were mostly men, although he did face off against a few women. Every single one of them played dirty too, so he made sure to play dirtier. No one seemed to care either, so long as they didn't kill each other in the pit. Bishop was almost positive he'd killed a few combatants, that they'd died in the infirmary from the mortal wounds he'd left on them. He didn't care though. Everyone there just pissed him off and he'd have gladly killed everyone of them if given the opportunity.

Every day he fought in twenty or more battles and every night he'd get all fixed up by the healers in the infirmary and washed clean like it never happened before returning to their suite. His muscles were on fire every evening from pushing himself the way he was. And then he had to entertain Rona and her pestering questions as well.

She was highly suspicious of what he was up to, but he kept telling her that he'd swore up and down to Magrob that he wouldn't say a word to anyone about it. Whatever _'it'_ was, even he hadn't figured it out. It was nothing but lies. He almost told her everything he was doing one evening just to get her to stop asking, but instead he passed right out from exhaustion.

His absence the last five days was starting to strain their relationship. She was getting angry at him leaving so early and returning so late. Magrob said Roxlin was drilling him the same way every night, but he'd promised to stick with Bishop and see him through it all. Bishop felt like the orc had become a true friend to him which he couldn't have been more grateful for.

Finally on the sixth day of battles, he'd made it. Jedrek moved Bishop up to the rank of Champion and he finished with his twenty-second match of the day. It had been the qualifying matches, meant to thin out the herd. They were allowed to wear their own armor and use any weapons they wanted. The qualifying matches were a free for all, matches to the death, unless their opponent pleaded _'Mercy'_. Bishop did not hold back at all. He wore his nice new leathers and used every weapon in his arsenal, including his dragon-bone dagger, his bow and a slew of fire, frost and shock enchanted arrows he'd had made. And of course he had his sword as well as a brand new ebony shield he'd commissioned by a local shield-smith to be enchanted with a spellbreaker for all the battle mages he knew he'd go up against.

His last battle of the day was against another nord. He was a really tough opponent too. He'd almost gotten Bishop a few times, nearly maiming him in his sword arm and his left shoulder, but he'd been getting a lot better with the shield and used it as a weapon itself. He'd deftly evaded the nord's next blow and slammed his shield right into the man's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Bishop got a sharp, deep swipe across the man's chest and quickly pinned him down with his shield.

As he aimed the tip of his blade for the man's face, the nord called 'Mercy!' and it was over. He'd finally done it. He'd made it to the Championship. He would only need to fight in a few more battles, including the one against his own brother tomorrow and then he was supposed to go up against some mystery monster and he was done. Bishop went back towards the gates and Jedrek said, "Got someone here to see you."

Bishop raised a brow at him and Jedrek led the way up into the Bloodworks. His quick rise in the ranks had drawn the attention of quite a few onlookers lately. Plenty of people had filled the stands to watch the qualifiers and he'd heard his alias being spoken about a lot by the locals whenever he walked through the city and occasionally stopped by the Waterfront to check in on Duful and Rook. He was hearing a lot of 'Arrow this and Arrow that,' which just made him glad that he'd used an alias in the first place. But he had also drawn the attention of someone else in particular and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

They went up into the filthy training room where a clean-cut Imperial man dressed in fine clothing stood. He wasn't overdressed though, as he wore sleek black trousers, a white under shirt and a black pin-striped waistcoat. His black boots were absolutely spotless, in fact they looked like they'd been shined that very morning. He had on a single silver ring on his left hand with a family crest on it and his thick black hair was parted on the side and curled over his forehead slightly. He was actually very handsome for an Imperial.

He was also flanked by two very burly, stone-faced breton men. They reminded him of the orcs Biggs and Wedge, as large and muscular as they were. They were no doubt the man's personal protection.

The Imperial looked Bishop over with dark hooded eyes, before he stepped forward, holding out a hand in greeting and gave a gentle smile. His voice was strong and clear, "You must be Arrow. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Bishop thought it wise to take the man's hand instead of reject it. He also thought it wise to put on his friendliest demeanor, "Nice to meet you too... er?"

"Lucias Medici. I am, as I'm sure you already know, the proprietor of the Arena."

"Right," Bishop said nodding slowly, "Good to meet you."

Lucias pulled his hand back and said, "I've heard quite a bit about you. Saw your last three matches as well. You're an incredible warrior, the likes of which I haven't seen here in a long time. You know, there's already people placing bets in your favor for the Grand Champion title match."

Bishop didn't know what to say to the man. He was actually feeling a bit nervous meeting him. He could sense the danger in this person and knew he was getting himself into some real deep shit. Lucias might not be a sadistic fuck like Thorn was, but he could tell the man was not opposed to killing and removing anyone who got in his way.

When Bishop made no reply Lucias smirked a little and asked, "So, what brings you so suddenly to our Arena, if I may ask? Why do you fight? For the septims? Or perhaps for the glory?"

Bishop decided to keep it simple. "For the money," he said, "That's a hell of a lot of gold you're offering and I wanted to try my hand at winning it."

Lucias nodded his head slowly, still studying Bishop, predatorily, sizing him up. Then he said, "I heard you're a dragon-slayer. You come from Skyrim then? Well, obviously, seeing as you're a nord and all."

"Yeah," Bishop said.

"Dragon-slaying not paying well enough these days?"

"Pays fine," Bishop replied, narrowing his eyes a little to meet Lucias' threatening gaze, "But this is easier and the pot is sweeter too."

"Hmm," Lucias hummed and smirked again, "I suppose you must also be looking forward to fighting our Grand Champion. It's a fight to the death you know."

Of course. Being the Grand Champion, Ost was very close to Lucias and so naturally he'd have told him all about his brother. They'd already seen each other a few times in the Arena from a distance.

Bishop just narrowed his eyes further and said slowly, "Can't wait."

Lucias just kept smiling, almost viciously so, "Well take care out there. Our Grand Champion has never lost a fight yet. Although if you do win, I'd love to see how you fair against our mystery monster. Best of luck to you, Arrow."

Lucias left then with his two guards and Bishop watched them go. He made to leave himself, feeling irritated from the conversation when Jedrek stopped him.

"Hey, Pit Meat, matches start at seven in the evening tomorrow. If you manage to beat the Grand Champion you'll have to face some kind of beast, so be ready for that."

Bishop met Jedrek's gaze and asked, "What is it? Do you know?"

"Not a damn clue," Jedrek said, "Lucias has been cooking this one up for a while though. Said it's to bring in more coin from the folks getting disinterested in the Arena battles. But I think he's got another motive."

"Like what?"

Jedrek averted his gaze and shook his head, "Not for me to say. Anyhow," he cleared his throat, "You're doing well out there, so try not to get yourself killed."

The Imperial turned and left, leaving Bishop more bemused than ever. He was starting to think the man actually liked him or something. He'd even let up on the nasty comments and slurs over the past few days.

He hurried along and met with Magrob for a minute to update him on the event tomorrow. They parted ways and he decided to pay a visit to his brother and little sister out on the Waterfront before going back to the Palace. He stopped by a local cafe to pick up some food for them. He wove his way around the Imperial Palace and through the Temple District and out to the Waterfront. He made sure to stay on guard though, on the off chance Ost happened to be around.

He hadn't seen Kari since the night they went to the Bloated Float Inn and he definitely still hadn't seen his own mother. He didn't feel quite ready to meet with the old hagraven after a decade apart. He still felt angry and resentful towards her for everything she ever did, or rather, didn't do, when he was young. Even knowing how far gone she was in her own mental state he couldn't let those feelings go.

There was no sign of any of them around, but he stood in the shadows between the buildings and the wall, waiting on the off chance any of them decided to show up. It was the meeting spot they'd decided on because it was easy to hide in and still see the people coming and going.

He kept his eyes on the small shack in the distance, the one he'd seen Kari go into once before and that Duful pointed out as their current home. The sound of a young man's voice startled him, "Yo."

Bishop practically jumped out of his skin, spinning around and snarled, "Don't fucking do that!"

Duful stood by with their little sister Rook. He laughed and said, "Sorry bro," then he eyed the bag in his brother's hand and said, "Oh yeah! What'd you bring us?"

"Dinner," Bishop said promptly handing him the bag of Cyrodiil sandwiches.

"Aw sweet! These are the best!" Duful stuffed his hand into the bag and pulled the food out, passing one of the sandwiches off to Rook who looked just as excited to be eating so well.

Bishop sat down with his back against the wall and the other two joined him, tucking into their food. He smiled at Rook, she didn't shy away in the slightest though. She was actually quite bold once she got used to new people. In fact she was a real chatterbox now that she knew Bishop was her older brother. She seemed to enjoy talking to him. He liked it too and she reminded him so much of Jules. She was only two years older than her own niece, Holly, and he wondered if the two would ever get to meet and if they would get along.

He'd started hoping that after it was all over, he might be able to bring his family back together. It was a faint and optimistic thought he held and however improbable it was, he clung to it. At the very least he was glad to have the two of them in his life again.

Duful asked through a mouthful, "So you said you're using the name Arrow in the Arena right?"

"Yeah," Bishop said, "That's right."

"Why?" He took another big bite of his sandwich.

"Because I don't want my woman to know the kind of trouble I'm getting myself into."

Duful grinned with a mouthful of bread, "You men da Dragahborm wight?"

Bishop chuckled, "Would you swallow your damn food before you talk?"

Duful swallowed and said, "The Dragonborn right?"

Bishop sighed, "Yeah, the Dragonborn."

"Is she hot?" Duful asked jokingly, "You know, cuz she's a dragon or something?"

"You're an idiot," Bishop laughed at him, "She's definitely hot though, not because of the dragon thing, but for plenty of other reasons. Been getting pissed at me lately though."

"Damn bro, I wouldn't mess with a girl like that. She breathes fire right?"

"And ice," Bishop added, smirking.

"Shit..." Duful tore into another bite of food.

Rook said, "Ost's been getting mad."

Bishop looked down at her, "Mad how?"

"He keeps coming in and breaking things. He hit Kari really bad yesterday."

Bishop looked seriously at Duful who was averting his gaze. "What the fuck Duful? Talk to me."

Duful frowned, "Look, I didn't want to worry you, alright? But with you rising in the ranks so quick... Ost is starting to lose it. I think he's actually afraid of you."

Bishop paused, mulling over that for a minute. If his getting that much closer to facing his brother in the Pit was scaring him enough to lash out at the family, Bishop couldn't risk leaving them there.

"I'm going to give you some gold," Bishop said.

"If Ost finds it, he'll just take it," Duful objected.

"He's not going to find it," Bishop said, "You two are going to stay at an inn nearby."

Duful knit his brows together, "We can't leave. He'll know! All the guards know what we look like. They'll tell him, he'll find us and then do gods know what to us. Beat the living shit out of me and then Rook..." He looked down at the little girl, mortified. Then he added, "Can't leave Kari and Ma either."

"She's not even your real mother!" Bishop barked.

Duful shrugged, "Closest I ever had to one. But, really, I can't leave Kari. Ost will fucking destroy her if he finds out we left."

"I can't lose you two," Bishop said gritting his teeth, "I already lost Jules. I can't lose what's left of my family. You're everything to me, you know?"

Duful looked at him, taken aback by his declaration, then he smiled and said, "Look, we'll be fine, Bishop. I'll high tail it out of here with Rook to someplace safe if Ost starts to lose his shit again, I swear. Just keep doing what you're doing. It'll be okay. 'Sides, I run way faster than that potato anyhow."

Bishop looked mournfully at his younger brother and Duful just pat him on the arm and said, "Quit looking so sad bro! You're actually doing it! You're almost there. After tomorrow Ost will be dead and we'll be free, all thanks to you."

Bishop nodded slowly, "I swear to you both, I will get you the hell out of this place. I take care of my own."

He left them shortly thereafter, feeling tired and wanting to get as much sleep in as he could. When he got back to their suite late that evening he found it completely empty. Rona was nowhere to be found. He did, however, find an angrily scrawled note on the kitchen counter and read it over.

_Bishop,_

_I'm spending the night at the estate with the girls. I would like to see you again soon, but since you'd rather spend all your time doing whatever it is you're doing I'll just leave you to it. See you whenever!_

_Rona_

He frowned at the angry letter. She was definitely still pissed with him. He'd been blowing her off for five days straight, disappearing very early and then coming back incredibly late. The night before she'd even tried to fool around with him but he was just too tired and fell asleep on her halfway through. She threw him off of her, livid, demanding to know what he was really doing. He wouldn't say though. He couldn't. This was his problem now and he intended to finish what he'd started without involving her. He felt, even as angry as she was with him, it was better than her worrying over his safety or trying to talk him out of it, and he knew she'd try to talk him out of it. Try to convince him that whatever money he'd needed could come from her.

But he couldn't take it. He'd already sworn to himself that her engagement ring would come from all his efforts and he was going to do just that. He'd kill his brother, beat the monster, collect his money and confess everything to her after the fact, at least, everything but the ring.

He undressed and face planted right into the bed, rolling over on those nice sheets and fell into a very deep sleep. If he had his way, he was going to sleep forever.

~~~

The girls were sitting around a pretty white, iron-wrought, table with matching chairs in the atrium which had an amazing view of the garden through large shining bay windows. The garden was covered and fenced in with crisscrossing white trellis which had a magnificent array of vines and flowers weaving up and over it. Plenty of flowery bushes were scattered throughout and arranged in neat patterns around several fountains. Butterflies and bees fluttered and buzzed around, dotting the blooming flora all around.

Roxlin grumbled through her bite of pastry, "Magrob took off early this morning again. He still won't tell me what he's up to!"

Rona sighed, twirling a spoon in her teacup and asked, "Has he been really tired lately?"

Roxlin raised a brow at her, "No. Not at all, why do you ask?"

"Because Bishop comes back late and then just passes out. Every night, he's completely exhausted and he still won't tell me a thing."

"Well this better be one fucking amazing surprise," Roxlin growled.

Charissa looked between them both, looking like she wanted to say something but Lorrie spoke up first, "You don't think they're fooling around do you?"

Charissa snickered under her breath and Roxlin and Rona both gaped at her and Lorrie quickly clarified, "Not with each other! Oh my gods, _honestly!_ But I just mean like with... other women."

Rona highly doubted that, Bishop was not the disloyal type and there was nothing that really led up to this sudden change in his behavior that would make her suspect that. At least there was certainly nothing she did that she could think of that would push him into the arms of another woman.

"No," Rona said, "They're up to something, but I don't think they'd do that. I just can't figure out what it really is though. I mean, what could possibly be leaving Bishop absolutely dead tired every night but not Magrob?"

"You got me," Roxlin said shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her tea.

"Forget those two," Charissa said, "Let's just keep having fun without them. The wedding is in another three days and maybe they really are working on some big surprise or whatever. Either way, we'll find out then."

Rona was almost disappointed that the wedding was so close. She'd been enjoying her time in Cyrodiil a lot and didn't want it to be over, because when it was she was due back to the pressing destiny that plagued her life up in Skyrim.

Charissa said, "So, Roxlin, I have a surprise of my own for you." She fished through a pouch on her belt and pulled out four tickets and put them in the middle of the table.

Roxlin took one and then squealed, "WOW! _Really!?_ This is so awesome Charissa!"

"What is it?" Rona leaned over her shoulder, trying to look at the ticket.

"They're front row seats to the Arena tonight!" Roxlin shouted, "I thought I'd have to miss the big event because we didn't buy any tickets on time, but oh my gods! How did you get these!?"

Charissa grinned at her and said, "I have my ways and I know how much you love a good, bloody, battle to the death. Figured we could all go together, girl's night out."

"Oh this is so exciting!" Roxlin practically squeaked with glee, then threw her hands on the table, "You know the Grand Champion is supposed to fight some mystery monster too? I can't wait to see this! Thank you Charissa!" She hopped up running over to give her a big hug.

Rona was still feeling down, but tried to get excited for their day out. She had a nagging feeling that Bishop had been lying to her for the last five days about what he was up to. Things had changed so abruptly after their night partying at the inn on the Waterfront. It was right after he'd disappeared to go get a hat he didn't even care about. Something had happened, she just knew it. But she didn't know what yet. She kept thinking about the bruise on his neck and wondering what that had really been all about too.

She let it go though, trying her damndest not to let it fester in her mind and instead focused on enjoying her time with her friends. Things with Charissa had been okay too, although they continued to avoid the topic of their brief and drunk kiss as both seemed to not want to broach that subject.

The manor had quieted down a lot too, with all the women getting along, especially now with all the men around to distract them and keep them busy. Rona had plenty of fun nights partying with Roxlin's family and singing with all her sisters and cousins the last five days too. The only person who'd made themselves scarce was Aunt Mina and Roxlin highly suspected that the woman had one last scheme up her sleeve, especially since it was her room Rona blew the windows out of and boy did that woman know how to hold a grudge.

They spent the whole day in, visiting with Roxlin's family before they got dressed to go out that evening. Rona wore her usual red dress and the others put on their own Fighter's Guild armor, save for Lorrie who instead wore her green mages robes. They figured since it was an event for warriors they might as well dress as they usually did. Like warriors.

Rona was amazed when they arrived at the Arena, a huge Coliseum of a building. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it of course, but she'd never actually been inside. What amazed her though was not the building itself, but the sheer number of people that had come to see the matches. Although she suspected the headlining monster was the main reason people had arrived.

"Bet it's the biggest ogre we've ever seen!" Roxlin shouted over the loud crowds as they pushed their way into the seating area of the Arena.

"Maybe it's a Daedroth," Lorrie suggested.

"I'm thinking a minotaur lord," Charissa tossed.

Rona laughed, "What are the chances they caught a dragon from Skyrim and dragged it all the way here?"

Roxlin looked at her wide-eyed and Charissa scoffed, "Uh, yeah, I don't think so."

They found their seats at the edge of the Arena walls. It was a perfect view of the pit down below. The stands were absolutely packed, wall to wall with people and they could hardly hear each other over all the other chatter and speculations people were making about the mystery monster.

As it got darker there were mages at the top of the structure that cast bright candlelight spells to illuminate the entire Arena. There was a single spectators box set in the center of the south side of the Coliseum where a finely dressed Imperial man was seated with several other high ranking nobles. One of them Rona realized was the Emperor himself. She was surprised to see Titus Mede present at such a bloody event.

The Imperial man stood up then, approaching the edge of the box and the chattering died down to complete silence. He spoke loudly and with profound strength in his voice.

"Welcome citizens of Cyrodiil! And welcome to those of you who have traveled great distances from other lands to join us in our glorious Imperial City! I cannot thank you enough for your patronage to our humble Arena! Even our great Emperor Titus Mede the Second has agreed to join us and represent our own at the head of the King's Podium! Now, let us get on with the games! For our first match this evening, I present to you, all the way from the lands of Morrowind, a deadly assassin, who lays claim as a former member of the Morag Tong, Drohdis the Dark!"

The gate to their far right creaked open and a formidable looking dunmer man stepped out into the pit. He was dressed head to toe in actual Morag Tong assassin armor with his head and face covered in the bone chitin armor, except for his vicious red eyes. His weapons consisted of a pair of short swords and what appeared to be twenty or more throwing knives, glinting on his belt.

"And for our second Champion, one of our newest combatants in the Arena, who rose very quickly in the ranks, proving himself an unbeatable and highly formidable foe in every match thus far, I present to you the dragon-slayer extraordinaire, Arrow!"

Rona's heart nearly stopped at those words. _Dragon-slayer. Dragon-slayer!?_ The gate to the left creaked open and all her mounting suspicions were confirmed in an instant because Bishop stepped out, wearing his new leather armor, with his brother's sword in hand, and she was surprised to see a shield in the other.

She felt her blood absolutely boiling in anger.

"You can't be fucking serious," Charissa blurted.

" _Oh. My. Gods._ " Roxlin muttered beside her.

Rona just stared at him. This is what he was doing? But why? Why had he lied about this? She didn't understand. Did he honestly think she wouldn't have approved of him fighting matches in the Arena? Well... to be honest, she wouldn't have. Not with the wedding coming up and certainly not when he was meant to face off against people as deadly as former assassins in fights to the death. But why did he want to do it anyways? He was the one who was constantly moaning about needing to take a real vacation and this was far from that.

"I'M GONNA WRING HIS NECK!" Roxlin roared and stood up, looking around the stands. She spotted Magrob several stands up and pushed her way through the boisterous crowds. The orc was cheering Bishop on, right up until Roxlin appeared right in front of him and then he made a face like he'd just been caught in bed with another woman.

They watched for a moment as Roxlin lit into him, though they couldn't hear a damn thing over the roars of the crowd. Rona quickly turned her attention back to Bishop though, feeling absolutely terrified for him.

He hadn't noticed her at all, probably because the stands were a bit darker than the pit itself and he was wise not to take his eyes off his current opponent.

Then they heard someone shout, "LET THE MATCH - _BEGIN!_ "

~~~

(The Music is _The Last Stand_ by Two Steps From Hell)

Bishop was ready. He'd gotten a full nights rest and more. He'd trained for a bit beforehand, getting himself properly stretched and pumped up for this. He was going to finish off each opponent as quickly as possible. There were only five matches, which meant he'd only have to face off against three total combatants that evening, including his brother.

He got into a fighting stance, spreading his legs out and holding his shield up and held his sword at the ready. The dunmer opponent paced back and forth in the Arena, sizing him up or perhaps waiting for him to make the first move. Bishop kept his eyes trained on the man and noticed when he turned just enough so that his left hand and left hip were out of sight, in that split second the dunmer twisted swiftly launching a glittering throwing knife at him.

Bishop was quick to react though, blocking with his shield. But when he moved the shield away the dunmer was gone from his spot. Bishop grit his teeth, pissed at himself for falling for that one.

He quickly backed himself up to the edge of the Coliseum walls to make sure that his back was at least protected while he searched for any sign of a thin outline of an invisible man. Then he saw it, another knife splintering his way, he blocked again with his shield, but then felt something sharp hit him in his sword arm. He looked over at it, another knife. The dunmer had moved fast, throwing the first one to distract him and then the second to hit him.

He made the quick decision to sheath his sword and snagged a potion from his pocket, drinking it quickly to ward off whatever poison had been stuck to the knife in his arm. He yanked it out of his arm and slid it into his belt. Something caught his eye then, the faint outline of an invisible man, just barely gleaming with the way the mage's candlelight touched him. He averted his gaze, not wanting the dunmer to know he'd seen.

He undid the straps on his shield then and held it like a discus, then he spun swiftly on toe, putting his weight into the move and flung it right where the dunmer was standing. As the elf made to block the incoming shield, in his distraction, he hadn't noticed Bishop swiftly draw his bow because in less than a second he was pelted with three shock arrows which broke his invisibility and stunned him. Bishop did not hesitate to start firing arrows rapidly, one after the other right into the chest of the man.

He got him at least a dozen times in the body and twice in the arm. The dunmer's eyes started to roll and Bishop snatched his dragon-bone dagger from his belt and snarled, "This is how you throw a fucking knife!"

He threw the blade sharply at the dunmer, getting him square in the eye, killing him. He was glad it was over because whatever poison had been on the dunmer's throwing knife was a lot stronger than he expected. He looked up at the roaring crowd for just a moment as everything started to slowly spin around him. He thought that for just a second he saw Rona in the stands, but that wasn't possible. She had no idea he was there. He quickly retreated to the gates where Jedrek caught him under the arm as he was about to topple over and gave him a few choice words, "Fucking shit-head. Letting a little poison get to you. Come on, let's get you down to the infirmary. The ladies will get you all fixed up. You'll get a break between the matches and it looks like you'll need it since you're such a goddamn pussy."

"Fuck you," Bishop mumbled and Jedrek laughed.

The Imperial got him down into the infirmary quickly and the women went right to work on him, but moved a little faster when Jedrek said, "Got him with poison."

Bishop yanked the throwing knife from his belt and passed it off to the altmer woman. She took it over to her alchemy table and quickly tested it. He heard her muttering something before she quickly threw together some sort of mixture and passed it to him, "Hold your nose and drink it all. Should be the right antidote. Good thing you brought that knife. That poison was made with Jarrin Root, really potent and deadly stuff. You'll be good to go again in another hour."

He downed the nasty mixture while one of the breton women healed the cut in his forearm where the knife had got him.

"You got damn lucky out there Pit Meat," Jedrek said, "Barely a scratch on you. You sure managed to fuck over that grey-skin real quick though."

"Trying to get through this fast," Bishop muttered as one of the ladies made him lay down on the bed.

"Smart," Jedrek said, "I'll keep an eye out to see who you're up against next."

Bishop lay there staring at the ceiling and thought back to what he'd seen through his blurring vision. It really did look like Rona, absolutely mortified to see him out there. In fact, it looked like she was with all her friends. He tried to shake it off. Maybe the poison was making him hallucinate. It had to be, he told himself.

It was barely forty minutes when Jedrek came back and said, "You're up nord."

The altmer woman said, "He needs more time!"

"You know how it is Cecilia. He fights as is. Come on Pit Meat."

Bishop sat up and stumbled to get his bearings for a minute. It wasn't good, he was still feeling a little off from the effects of the poison. But he forced himself to move anyhow. Jedrek led him back down to the gates where his shield and dagger were. He collected them and waited for the next match to start.

"Going up against one of the most nasty she-cats I've ever seen. Watch out for her claws, oh and she will not hesitate to use her teeth either. Not a magic user, thankfully, but she's got one damn nasty scythe."

" _A scythe?_ " Bishop gaped at him.

"Free for all Pit Meat, now go."

(The Music is _Cry_ by Two Steps From Hell)

The gate rumbled and rose up then. Bishop stepped out, this time he decided on starting with his bow. He got a good look at the khajiit woman, all dressed in blue leather armor, with a dark hood covering her ears. She was holding the biggest scythe he'd ever seen too. He'd never fought someone with a weapon like that before. In fact, he'd never considered something like that as a weapon since farmers typically used scythes to cut wheat or grass.

She was quite beautiful for a khajiit, white fur, speckled with dark grey ring shapes. Her eyes were a dark blue and her smile was almost sweet. But he could see the deadliness in her movements alone. It was no wonder she'd made it that far. No one would suspect a sweet smiling khajiit woman to brutally maim or murder them.

He didn't let his guard down for a second, at least he tried not to, but he was still feeling woozy from the poison. Her tail flicked back and forth predatorily while she held that grin on her black lips and scanned him over with her big eyes.

The second they heard the words, "LET THE MATCH - _BEGIN!_ " Bishop was already yanking arrows from his quiver and firing them at her. She actually took the handle of the scythe, into her mouth and started pelting off the ground on all fours, running right for him. He tried to keep his aim steady on her, but the combination of her weaving back and forth and his fog-headedness was making getting a hit in really difficult.

She was getting way too close for comfort too, especially when she pounced off the ground, high into the air, and yanked her scythe from her mouth with her hands, bearing down on him with it. He shunted out of the way, but felt as she cut a deep swath across his right calf. He tumbled and rolled then, yanking his sword from its sheath as he went and spun around just in time for the dragon-bone edge of his blade to clash with her curved blade.

She hissed at him and he caught his breath, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his calf. Then she leapt backwards, like Rona could do, somersaulting swiftly, still holding that insane weapon. She landed on her feet and looked him over again, smirking viciously as she caught sight of his wounded leg. Her tail was practically snapping back and forth with delight at his predicament.

He started to wonder if she won, if Ost would be able to beat her. But then again, he didn't want to lose because he definitely didn't want to die there and you couldn't call 'Mercy' in the final matches. They were absolute, no holds barred, fights to the death.

This was bad. He wasn't sure if he could move with his leg the way it was. But he sure as hell forced himself to try, using his sword for leverage, he pushed himself off the ground and stood upright only to sink immediately to his knee, as his leg caved with the pain. She laughed at him then, derisively. She was taunting him, just standing there, making no move against him, _yet_.

He had to get that fucking scythe away from her somehow. Although he wasn't sure how keen he was on taking her claws and teeth over that weapon either. He had an idea then, bold and stupid as it was, it was something.

He smirked at her and barked, "What are you so afraid kitten? Worried the big bad wolf will bite?"

Her sneer was wiped right from her face then. He laughed at her, loudly, purposefully provoking her. She did not like that it seemed and he snarled, "Come get some kitty-cat."

She hissed, "Fine. You want to die, nord? Then let me bring you sweet release!"

She pelted off the ground, spinning her scythe in wide circles and he watched carefully, waiting for just the right moment. As she drew nearer to him he pulled his dagger from its sheath and threw it right at her. It was enough to distract her, to force her to block it and then he made his move, gritting his teeth through the pain in his leg, pushing himself off the ground, he deftly evaded her spinning scythe, only getting a few grazes on the shoulders and leaving her utterly stunned as he full body slammed right into her, knocking the wind right out of her.

Her weapon went spinning across the arena and while still sitting on top of her, holding her throat with his knee, he raised his sword with both hands, making to come down directly into her face. But she dug her claws up into his ribs, making him howl in pain. It was her last move and he had to end it quickly. He endured that pain like he'd always endured every kind of pain inflicted on him his entire life and slammed his sword right between her eyes with a loud crunching, squelch.

She went limp, but her claws remained in his sides and he released the grip on his sword to yank them from his body, painfully so. He was completely ignoring the roaring cheers from the crowd above, chanting, "Arrow! Arrow! Arrow!"

He just grumbled, "Fucking idiots."

But then he heard one voice that stood out among the rest. One that knew his real name.

"BISHOP!"

He looked up at the sound of it and saw her staring right at him, brows knit tightly together, hands clutching the edge of the wall separating her from him and his heart sank.


	87. Chapter 87  GRAND CHAMPION VS THE BEAST

Trigger Warning: Graphic depictions of violence and death.

**\--------------------------------------------------**

She looked at him with those beautiful green eyes, pleading with him and asking, _why?_

All he could do was mouth, _I'm sorry_ , because everything else would be lost in translation. The pain in his leg reminded him of what he needed to do then. He had to go get healed as soon as he could in the infirmary before shortly returning to finally face his brother.

He turned away from her and limped back into the gates where Jedrek helped carry him down to the healers. They fixed him up as well as they could in the time they had. Bishop made them focus on his leg, because the deep gash in it had split his muscle wide open and hurt like hell and he really needed both legs working for this battle.

"Time to get out there," Jedrek said after only ten short minutes.

The altmer woman bristled at him, "We're not finished yet!"

"Already told you Cecilia-"

"It's fine," Bishop said quickly. He pulled a bottle of Qetesh's Best he'd mixed up himself and downed it. It helped dull the pain definitely, but didn't heal him the way he'd hoped because he still wasn't very good at making them as potent as Qetesh could.

He hurried along with Jedrek and they stopped at the gates, listening as Lucias Medici started introducing the Grand Champion.

Jedrek was staring at the gate when he said, "I know your focus is on this match, on killing your brother-"

Bishop was stunned by his remark and stared right at him. Jedrek met his gaze looking serious when he said, "But after you kill him, do me a favor and keep an eye out for the Emperor. Whatever this mystery monster is, we have no doubt that Lucias is planning to use it to assassinate Emperor Titus."

Bishop looked at him with dawning realization, "You're-"

"An undercover agent for the Palace," Jedrek actually cracked a smile, which Bishop honestly didn't think he could physically do considering his permanent scowl over the last seven days, "Been doing this for years now, trying to crack open this place and expose it for what it is. Lucias never trusted me as much as I'd hoped though. Oh and uh, sorry for all the racist shit," he smirked, "It was part of my undercover identity. But I will admit, it was kind of fun pissing you off like that."

Bishop returned the smirk and laughed, "You damn dirty bastard."

"You really are kind of skinny for a nord though," he chuckled as the gate creaked open, "Good luck out there, Bishop. Don't fucking die."

"I don't plan to, not while my woman's watching."

(Background music is _No Honor In Blood_ by Two Steps From Hell)

Bishop stepped into the Arena once more to the roaring cheers of the crowd. Across the way was Ost, looking as smug as ever, holding his Daedric helmet under his arm.

Bishop chanced a glance back at Rona, who was still watching him with worry etched all over her face. All her friends were there too, including Magrob who was standing by looking like he was in deep shit. Which he was since Roxlin was lighting into him and punching him in the arm. She was absolutely tiny compared to the orc, but damn was she feisty.

Bishop turned his focus back onto the task at hand though. He'd seen his brother fight a few times over the last week. He specialized with a huge and formidable Daedric greatsword. He was definitely going to be a challenge. Ost was all muscle and brute strength. He also wore a set of heavy duty, black Daedric armor, definitely chosen because it made him appear more threatening and because of how hard it was to pierce. Bishop figured it must have been a gift from his generous benefactor, Lucias Medici, because there was no way in Oblivion that Ost managed to get the materials to have something like that forged.

Ost gave him one last nasty smirk before putting his pointed helmet on. He was completely suited up. Bishop knew this was going to be a real challenge, getting through that hard shell he'd put around himself. But he had plenty of enchanted arrows and his own sword and shield.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for the match to start. And then something happened which he was not expecting. Ost raised a hand and thumbed back behind him. Bishop looked at him confused for a minute, as there was nothing behind the man but wall. But then he looked up into the stands and was horrified to see all of this siblings, Kari, Duful and Rook staring down at him with three very threatening nord men standing at their backs.

Bishop felt a vein pulse hard in his head as Duful gave him the most terrified pleading look he'd ever seen. Kari just stared vacantly out at the pit, not looking at any of them and Rook looked like she'd been crying.

Ost was using them as leverage. He was trying to use them to get Bishop to throw the match in order to save them. His blood was absolutely boiling then, his desire to kill stronger than ever.

Then they heard the call, "LET THE MATCH - _BEGIN!_ "

(Background music is _Preliator_ and then _Doomsday_ by Globus)

Bishop pelted off the ground, blinded by pure rage. Shield at the ready, sword in hand he was going to gut Ost for this. He was going to hack that ugly head from his shoulders and throw it to the monster as a gift.

Ost had his own sword at the ready and Bishop made sure his dragon-bone edge met with Ost's Daedric blade. They hit with a resounding clash and then Bishop threw his shield out, under the greatsword, flinging it upward and throwing Ost off balance for just a moment. He leapt in with his new opening, jabbing swiftly at his chest plate. The armor cracked from the hardness of the dragon bone but did not break. Then Ost regained his footing and kicked Bishop in the gut, throwing him down onto his back a few paces. He rolled out of the way just as Ost came lumbering down with the sharp edge of his blade, sinking it into the earth instead.

Bishop came up behind him, getting a few more swings in against that armor, cracking it more. Ost was definitely slow compared to him, but he knew if the man got even one hit in, he'd easily lose an arm, a leg or even his head. Ost spun around, bringing that huge blade with him and Bishop leapt back just in time for it to barely slice across his midriff, cutting a swath into his new armor, and only grazed his skin underneath. That only served to piss him off even more though.

Ost lumbered forward and brought his blade swinging down hard. Bishop blocked with his shield and it felt like the bones in his arm were going to snap just from the sheer force of the blow alone. His brother was incredibly strong, however as he kept putting the pressure on the shield, Bishop used the opening to jab more at that damn armor, getting him in the chest plate some more. Ost pulled his blade back, giving Bishop a chance to breathe, before he slammed it back against his shield again, throwing him right off his feet and sending him careening across the pit, kicking up dust as he rolled.

He hurried to push himself off the ground just as Ost came bull-rushing forward again, swinging that damn blade. Just as he got up, he felt it swipe hard against his back, carving deeply into his flesh and tearing up his poor armor.

He fell forward again in pain and scrambled to move and that huge blade sunk into the ground right next to his head, narrowly missing him. Ost was still just too slow with that hindering armor and he figured it was probably hard to see out of that stupid helmet too. He quickly rolled out of the way, just as Ost yanked his blade from the earth and slammed it back down, another few inches from where Bishop's leg just was. He got to his feet and ran over towards one of the walls, gritting his teeth with the stinging pain in his back and the light one in his midriff. He turned around and watched Ost warily.

Ost pulled his blade from the ground again and held it out with one hand. He started laughing and said, "You realize what's going to happen if you try to win, right? Might as well give up now Bishop."

" _Never_ ," Bishop snarled back.

"Then they'll die," Ost muttered angrily, trying to be threatening.

Bishop just smirked at him, "What? In front of all these people? In front of the Emperor himself? Yeah I doubt even you'd be that stupid."

"I'll fucking do it Bishop!" He pointed his enormous blade at him, "Go ahead and mock me one more time. Just say the word and I'll have them gutted right in front of you, right here, right now!"

He was like a child throwing a tantrum for not getting his way. Bishop hesitated realizing that maybe Ost really _was_ just that stupid. He glanced up at his siblings for just a second. The men holding them probably had concealed knives at their backs. They could quickly and easily stab an artery or other vital organ and leave them to die right there in the stands, in the darkness and no one would be the wiser.

~~~

Rona was covering her eyes and moaned, "Oooh, I can't look. Tell me when it's over!"

"Rona..." Charissa touched her arm, "It's going to be okay. He's doing fine."

"They're just talking to each other," Roxlin said.

Rona uncovered her eyes and saw Bishop and his brother conversing for a moment. And then he looked up into the stands again. He kept looking there for some reason. But in that moment Ost started charging forward, with his blade swinging and Bishop didn't seem to notice. Rona felt all her nerves leap with fear and she screamed, "BISHOP!"

He jolted at the sound of her voice and ducked just as Ost's greatsword swung over his head, narrowly missing him. He took that opportunity to lunge himself forward, barreling right into his brother's sharp armor with his shield. Some of the sharp points on the armor punctured parts of his unprotected arms and his legs, but he did manage to knock that damn brick wall of a man over.

They all watched as Ost toppled to the ground hard and Bishop cast his shield and sword aside, snatching his dagger from his belt and pounced on him, starting to hack away at the crevices of his armor, snapping the leather bindings holding it all in place. He managed to tear apart the bits holding the arm pieces on and then he aimed for an opening under the helmet going for his brother's neck when Ost roared, "DO IT!"

Rona did not understand why, but Bishop leapt back off of him and ran to the outer wall, he looked up at that same spot in the stands again and Rona squinted her eyes through the darkness, trying to see what he was seeing. That's when she noticed them. Three people held at the front of the Arena stands, two adults and a child, with three very malicious looking nords at their backs.

She acted immediately, shoving Roxlin and Lorrie out of the way and barreling past Magrob as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her through the crowds. She rounded right around the King's Podium, catching the eye of the Emperor for just a moment before continuing her race to help these strangers.

Strangers that obviously meant something to Bishop because he'd given up the opportunity to kill his opponent for them. She watched as one of the nord men forced a young redguard forward, towards the edge of the wall, overlooking the pit. She saw the dagger pressed to the lad's back and she lit her hands with crackling electrical magic and shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!" She bound off the ground, throwing herself forward, over the crowd who was so entranced by the battle below that they hardly noticed her, or her shout.

She landed right behind the nord and threw her hands onto him and released a powerful shockwave right into his body, making him shudder painfully. He released the redguard and collapsed onto the ground. Then she lit her hands with golden flames and looked at the other two murderously. They immediately released their captives and ran for it.

The redguard looked at her and said, "Whoa! You must be his girl... right? The Dragonborn?"

Rona was stunned when she looked at the redguard. He was the spitting image of Bishop if he'd had dark skin, curly hair and dark eyes. Their facial features were so alike though, it was uncanny. She realized then, that this must have been one of his brothers and she glanced at the other two. The full blooded nord woman with honey-brown hair and golden eyes was enough to convince her as much that they were his other siblings. Things were slowly starting to click into place then. She brushed past the redguard lad, gripped the edge of the wall, looked right at Bishop and shouted furiously, "FUCKING KILL HIM BISHOP!"

~~~

He felt heartened at her support for him. He drew his bow then and looked on at Ost, who'd stood up holding his greatsword at the ready again, but he was now missing the pauldrons and gauntlets of his armor since Bishop had snapped the bindings holding them together. He roared something nonsensical out of anger, throwing another tantrum perhaps because he was so used to getting his way, being at the top and controlling others beneath him. Bishop couldn't see his face, but he knew that Ost was outraged and probably worried now that his dirty trick had been foiled and he no longer had any leverage to stop Bishop from absolutely murdering him in front of all those people.

Bishop gave him the nastiest, smug look he could muster which only served to enrage his brother even more. It was definitely something they shared, being easily thrown into a blind rage, something they'd inherited from their father no doubt, but Bishop had learned to control his anger over the last year. He was pissed now, but he had people who cared about him there supporting him, especially her. He knew when it was all over, he'd get the tongue lashing of a lifetime, but he was so glad she was there.

Ost barreled forward then, running in his fury and Bishop started nocking frigid, frost arrows and going for the only open spots on his brother, his arms. Even with hit after hit into his flesh, Ost didn't stop his momentum. However, as he tried to raise his greatsword, his arms would not move. Bishop had frozen the muscle tissue within and even if he could move them, his arms would probably shatter.

Bishop belted out of the way as Ost roared past him and he started pulling out his shock arrows and firing them at the cracks in his brother's armor. Ost spun around, still gripping his greatsword and Bishop started to pelt the front of his armor. With each hard shock the cracks started to splinter more and more until finally he managed to burst a hole in that ugly black armor. With the new opening, he quickly nocked his fire arrows and landed two shots directly dead center into Ost's chest.

His brother lurched to a stop and Bishop stowed his bow away as he watched Ost fall to his knees. He walked over picking up his sword and he carefully approached Ost, who was wobbling a bit, finally feeling the effects of all the enchanted arrows penetrating his flesh. He was also gurgling and struggling to breathe.

Bishop stood over his brother's kneeling position and looked at the Daedric greatsword clutched in his grasp in front of him. Bishop did not hesitate when he brought his sword up and then slammed it down, right through Ost's wrists. Being frozen though, they just exploded apart, leaving disgusting splintered pieces of icy cold meat where his hands once were.

Bishop knelt down then and yanked his brother's helmet off his head, casting it aside. He looked Ost right in the eyes narrowing his own into the fiercest scowling slits he could muster and said, "How's it feel to have my arrows fucking you when you don't want it? Hurts, doesn't it?" He flicked one of the fletchings on the arrows and uttered,"These are for my sisters and every sick thing you ever did to them you vile shit."

Ost just gasped, choking up blood, because one of his arrows stuck in his lung. He looked like he was in a lot of pain too, which was exactly what Bishop wanted. Payback for all the pain he'd inflicted on his brothers and sisters. Then he stood up again and used a foot to kick his brother over onto his back. He gasped for air and his eyes were pleading with him. But Bishop had no mercy to give to Torban’s cruelest spawn and he snarled at him, "TASTE MY BLADE!" And slammed his sword straight through the opening in Daedric armor, right where his heart lay, killing him. The light from Ost's eyes faded and it was finally over.

He'd done it. He'd killed his brother in mortal combat and legally too, in the Arena. He couldn't be arrested for it. He sighed, taking a deep breath and looked back up at Rona who didn't look angry, just worried still. He hated seeing her like that, but then he remembered he still had one final battle, which may have explained her trepidation.

He heard Lucias Medici's voice and looked up at the King's Podium where he stood, getting the cheering crowd to quiet with just his standing presence alone.

When the Arena was silent he said, "Today we have seen incredible skill and courage from our warriors and today I have the honor of crowning our new Grand Champion - _Arrow!_ "

The crowd roared cheering again, though there were some jeers as well. Bishop assumed the few people booing must have lost their bets on the fight.

Some Arena attendants came out and he was quickly ushered towards the gates. They grabbed his weapons, returning them to him and immediately disposed of Ost's body, somewhere down below. All of a sudden, incredibly thick, iron-wrought fencing started to rise from the upper walls where the crowd stood, blocking them out from the Arena entirely.

The fencing moved up and arched together at the top, creating a sort of caged in bubble. There were wide openings between the bars, allowing the crowd to see inside still, but it was clearly a protective measure for them. Bishop started to wonder just what the hell he was fighting that the crowd needed this kind of protection for. Then he saw twenty or more battle mages gathering around in places along the walls and they all cast out wards which melded together and morphed over the bars, filling the open spaces with a clear protective barrier.

He was fighting something that required defensive with wards. Something which could cast magic? He thought of a dragon priest. He'd fought those before so that wouldn't be too difficult and he at least had a spellbreaker on his shield.

But then the ground under his feet rumbled and the floor of the Arena started to open up. In seconds the enormous beast below was forced to rise up, on a large steel surface.

"You can't be fucking serious," Bishop gaped at the sight of the thing.

(Background music is _Archangel_ and then _Unforgiven_ by Two Steps From Hell)

A very large red backed and white chested dragon sat crouched on the steel plate. The damn thing already looked pretty beat up too with rips and tears in its wings, making it impossible to fly. Its flesh had been flayed in places, most likely in attempts to control it. It was chained with thick steel shackles around its legs and even thicker chains coming off of those. Its snout had been clamped shut with a wrought-iron muzzle giving it no way to shout. It also looked a bit sickly, like it had been starved.

Even Bishop felt almost sorry for the thing, especially because it just looked like a frightened animal, not wanting to be there at all. The dragon stood up then, as best it could and looked around at the astonished crowd. Some people were roaring excited while others were backing away fearfully.

~~~

Rona just stared at it, her pulse quickening. She tried to tell herself it would be okay. They'd fought plenty of dragons before and Bishop knew exactly what to do, but the Arena had just become that much smaller and more cramped with the immense beast in it.

"Holy shit," the young redguard said next to her, gaping at the beast, "Is that a dragon?"

"Yes," Rona said still staring at it.

He looked over at her and asked tentatively, "Is Bishop going to be alright? Maybe you can help him?"

"Yeah," she said still thinking hard, "I... I'm going to help him," she turned away from him then and started racing through the stands again, searching for an opening that led down into the pit. The young man called at her back, "Um, hey! Thanks for before! Aaand she's gone..."

Something wasn't right about this dragon. It wasn't giving her that blood boiling feeling she always got when in their presence. In fact, she sensed its fear and its burning desire for freedom. She felt compelled to... _help it_. She tried to tell herself that was just stupid. Why should she ever help a dragon? Well... she would have helped Paarthurnax. He was one of the good ones though, in fact the only good one she could think of.

Maybe it didn't want to kill her yet because it didn't know she was there. She had to find out. She suddenly found her way into the Bloodworks and started shouting down several battle mages that stood in her way.

~~~

As soon as the audience silenced again Lucias said, "And now, I present to you our final match of the night! The Grand Champion versus a legendary and ferocious Dragon!"

The shackles on the dragon suddenly snapped open, releasing it and the muzzle on its jaw broke away and fell as well. He was free and his first move was to try and escape. He scrambled up to the protective walls and was thrown back immediately as his body was hit with a violent shockwave by several battle mages standing at the edges of the stands. He shuddered on the ground and shook his head, then looked up at the King's Podium and Bishop could tell he was glaring at the proprietor of the Arena, Lucias Medici, the man who'd imprisoned him.

Bishop had yet to make a move on the beast either, simply stunned by its lack of interest in killing him. But then the dragon turned its gaze right at him and roared, "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Bishop quickly held his shield out, protecting himself from the inferno coming his way. It splashed against his shield, heating it to extreme temperatures that nearly burned his arm as he held it. Luckily he had a spellbreaker enchantment and resist fire on his leather armor which seemed to insulate and protect him from the heat well enough. When it stopped he looked up at the dragon, who'd turned its attentions back to the Podium.

The dragon roared ice at the walls right where Lucias and the Emperor were and managed to shatter the ward there. Bishop saw the Emperor turn to run when someone, that looked a lot like one of Lucias’ bodyguards, threw him back, forcing him towards the dragon. A scuffle seemed to break out there, between the Emperor's personal dunmer guard and Lucias' bodyguards. The dragon made to shout again when an unrelenting force flew right past Bishop and crashed into the dragon, forcing it to slam back against the wall.

Rona stood by his side then, weaponless. All she had was her magic and her voice. The dragon hissed and scrambled to its feet and made to attack them. Her golden fire burst from her entire being, engulfing the both of them, protecting them as the dragon recoiled from the flames.

He cried out at her in dragon's tongue, "[No Dragonborn! Stop! I do not wish to fight you! I have no desire to lose my soul to you today!]"

He pressed himself to the edge of the Arena walls, almost cowering. She stared hard at the creature, waiting for that feeling of murderousness to seep into her blood, but it did not come.

Then the dragon looked back up at the Podium where the Emperor had been quickly removed by his personal guard and possibly several others as the scuffle had ended. The proprietor of the Arena still stood there, looking absolutely livid. The dragon growled, "[So the mortal lied. He does intend to kill me... permanently it seems.]"

"[Who's trying to kill you?]" Rona asked quickly, drawing her fires in closer to the two of them and away from the dragon.

The dragon motioned his head towards the Imperial on the Podium, "[He promised me my freedom if I was to kill your Emperor. Although I never did trust him to hold to his word. Mortals are deceitful and treacherous like that.]"

"[Not all of us]," Rona said, taking a tentative step forward, "[I want to help you.]"

She watched as one of the dragon's enormous yellow eyes closed over and opened again as he studied her closely and curiously.

"[You remind me of her]," he said.

"[Who?]"

"[One of your predecessors. Aleile Auryne... I believe your kind called her a breton? She was a... friend of mine.]"

"[You were friends with one of the Maidens of Dragon Flame?]" Rona asked astonished.

"[Yes]," his jowls curled into a smile, "[She taught me how to sing.]"

Rona just gaped at him then. She'd always thought it odd enough for there to be a woman who fell in love with a dragon, but for a dragon to actually be able to sing?

"[Let me help you!]" She cried.

He made to speak when suddenly he was shocked fiercely by one of many battle mages peering out of one of the champion’s gates, clearly trying to provoke him into fighting. He hissed and roared at the ground as they all started shocking him. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" They scattered away from the flames and he said quickly, "[Sing a song of power Dragonborn and I shall join you! Free me from my prison and my allegiance is yours!]"

She looked right at Bishop and said, "We're helping him out of here!" He looked at her incredulous and she said furiously, "Don't you _dare_ give me that look! You have to _trust_ me this time. After all this, I deserve that much." He did not argue, only nodded quickly and followed her lead. They both ran forward towards the dragon and she said, "I'm going to heal your wings!"

(The Song is _Dangerous_ by Within Temptation)

The dragon brought himself closer to the ground, allowing her to cast a powerful grand healing over him. Battle mages started to pour into the Arena then from both gates and Bishop began picking them off with his bow. Her music filled the entire Coliseum and people all around watched in amazement as she sang loud and proud and then the dragon joined her.

 _"_ _I know I won't change, I have tried_  
Was feeling so caged, hands tied  
I can't find anything feeling so right,  
it's blinding hope

 _The reaper is close, seen his smile_  
A matter of time, can't deny  
I won't turn around, around, around  
This destiny's mine

 _The countdown has begun_  
The walls are falling down  
My life is on the line  
The freedom is mine

 _It's dangerous to sacrifice_  
It makes your blood run to throw the dice  
It's dangerous, it's what you like  
It's what you'll die for to live this life  
We're going on and we'll never stop  
We're going on 'til worlds collide  
It's dangerous  
So dangerous  
Dangerous"

When he was healed she shouted and pointed up, "Let's aim for the ceiling! It's the weakest spot!"

The dragon lowered his head to the ground and said, "Come along then dovahkiin!"

She climbed up onto the head of the beast, grasping his horns and Bishop looked dismayed but she motioned for him to join her. He took a deep breath and quickly climbed up beside her. The dragon raised his head up high and they both started shouting powerful waves of frost against the top of the cage, a combination of her, "FO KRAH DIIN!"

And his "IIZ SLEN NUS!"

They threw the power of their voices together, blasting wave after wave of ice with the words, " _Dangerous! It's dangerous!_ " Using the force of the song to enhance the strength of their thu'ums. Finally, the bars seemed to be frozen over enough that they started to crack.

Bishop continued to fire arrows into their new enemies and the dragon spread his wings, sensing his nearing freedom and he roared, "Hold on mortals!"

Bishop and Rona both gripped his horns tightly as he shouted, " ** _FUS RO DAH!_** " With so much force that it absolutely destroyed the bars above and shattered the wards. Suddenly they were swept up into the air, as the dragon took off into the sky, roaring their song into the night. She could sense his elation and she didn't feel afraid at all, in fact she was feeling a high of excitement being swept off into the sky like that. It almost felt natural to fly, if only she had wings of her own...

 _"Nothing matters anyhow_  
It's like I'm floating off the ground  
Into the hands of air I dive  
Rays of light flashing by

 _Like the time is slowing down_  
When the world is out of sight  
All the memories in my mind  
Won't leave me behind  
It's dangerous (dangerous)  
It's dangerous (dangerous)  
It's dangerous!"

She noticed Bishop clinging desperately to one of the horns and scrunching his eyes together. He always did hate heights. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her brows knit together. She let go of the horn she was clinging to and wrapped an arm around his waist and clutched the other horn with her free hand,trying to reassure him. They flew past the enormous tower of the Imperial Palace and over the entire city. She let the feelings of the song wash over her and sang strongly with a broad smile sprawled across her face,

 _"It's dangerous to sacrifice_  
It makes your blood run to throw the dice  
It's dangerous, it's what you like  
It's what you'll die for to live this life  
We're going on and we'll never stop  
We're going on 'til worlds collide  
It's dangerous  
So dangerous  
Dangerous"

(When the song ends, background music _Braska's Daughter_ from the FFX Soundtrack)

The dragon landed just outside the Imperial City on the edge of Lake Rumare to the north. He let them both down and was grinning as dragons do, jowls curled up. She returned the smile and said, "Thank you for not uh... killing my companion or the Emperor."

"Thank _you_ dovahkiin, for trusting me and for living up to your word. As promised, my allegiance is now yours. _Fun zu'u_... Tell me, what do they call you young one?"

"My name is Rona."

" _Geh_ , I've heard that name. Rona of Dragon Fangs," he laughed a bit, "Such a small mortal to strike so much fear into the great Lord Alduin."

She raised her brows at him and he said, " _Dreh ni faas_. Do not fear dovahkiin. I was there when Alduin cowered behind the wings of the others as you crushed and dominated them with the strength of your thu'um. Many of us have started to question Alduin's lordship, whether his thu'um is truly the strongest. Among ourselves of course. _Mu ni meyye_. None are yet ready to openly defy him. But your thu'um is strong, like many of the dovahkiin before you. Here... take my name for yourself. Should you ever need my aid, cry it to the skies and I shall come."

He turned to the ground and shouted, "OD AH VIING!"

The words etched themselves into glowing strikes on the ground and she stepped forward taking them in. She blinked as the words embedded themselves into her mind. She looked up at him, "Odahviing? That's your name?"

" _Geh_ ," he uttered. Then he looked back at the peaks of the Jerall Mountains in the far off distance, "I will return to Skyrim. I do not care for this place. Not enough mountains and too many cruel little mortals." Then he looked back at her, smiling still and said his farewells in dragon’s tongue, " _Tiid bo viing. Vah su'um ven dovahkiin._ "

He took flight then, roaring loudly over the plains as he swept off into the far north. Rona watched him disappear before letting her anger slowly return to her. Bishop was standing nearby, bloodied and beaten up from all his battles and she just glared at him.

He looked ashamedly at her and immediately said, "I swear I was going to tell you-"

She put a hand up and snapped, "I don't want to hear it Bishop."

He looked angry and said, "You won't even let me explain myself? Let's talk about this."

"NO!" She roared throwing her hands out, "You _LIED_ to me. Over and over again, day after day, all so you could go fight in the Arena? So you could fight your brother?"

He sighed, "Rona please-"

"NO!" She knelt down and cast a spell over her boots and immediately stepped onto the lake and started storming away. She realized that she was far too angry to speak with him. He'd lied to her all week long and put himself at risk all for what? So he could challenge and kill his brother? She was fuming.

He was running along the shore towards the bridge leading over the lake as he called at her back, "That's not fair! You lied to me too! Remember the Companions!? You lied about that!"

She spun around and shouted, "Are you seriously going to throw that in my face!? After all this time!? It's not the same thing and you know it! I made a promise to Kodlak! It was a mistake! But this..." She shook her head and started walking away again, right across the lake.

"RONA STOP! We need to talk about this! I have to tell you why! _Will you just listen to me!?_ "

She felt her rage boiling over as she stomped across the lake, leaving him behind her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye, racing along the bridge, trying to catch up with her. She was already at the other side of the lake when Bishop came around, breathlessly meeting her at the other edge of the shore and she just seethed at him throwing a hand to her chest, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TRUST ME BISHOP!"

"Okay!" He roared back, "Yes! I lied! But do you want to know why Rona!?"

"No!" She snapped again, curling her fists and started walking along the edge of the water, staying at a distance where he couldn't reach her.

He followed along the shore and snarled, "Oh come on. Stop being so melodramatic about it."

She stopped and glared at him, "Melodramatic!? _Really!?_ You almost died Bishop! _More than once!_ "

"Yeah! And you do the same thing, _all the time!_ Now you know how I fucking feel!"

She looked daggers at him and stormed off again, staying on top of the water. He ran along the shore and snarled, "That's it!" He dove right into the lake and started to swim towards her and she shouted, "No! Stop it Bishop! There are slaughterfish in this lake!"

"I don't fucking care!" He barked. She took several steps back from him and he quickly splashed at her feet breaking the water walking spell. She fell in with a yelp and he grasped her around the waist and she struggled, splashing water, shoving at him and he shouted, "Hold still and listen to me damn it!"

"FINE!" She shouted back, "Let's just get out of this lake before we get bit!"

He let her go and they both swam to shore, climbing up, soaking wet. Bishop sat back, catching his breath while she stood up and he flashed her an irritated look and she said, "I'm not going anywhere! I’m just drying off..."

She cast a quick dry spell over herself, purposely ignoring him and leaving him soaking wet. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, elbows to his knees and said firmly, "I did it for my family."

She sat back down next to him, pulling her knees up to her face and clasping her arms around them, keeping the space between them both. She stared hard at the lake, her lips pressed tightly together to keep from snapping angrily at him while he spoke.

"Ost was abusing them, okay? Beating them, stealing from them and he... he touched my sisters."

Rona gave him a side-eye glance, which gave her feelings away, but she tried to stay stony faced and returned her gaze back to the water.

"I knew I couldn't get away with killing him in some dark alley somewhere, because he had too much power. Everyone knew him and the owner of the Arena was backing him. Shit, you saw what he was trying to do to my brother and sisters back in the Arena. He tried to kill them to get to me," he paused and said, "Thanks for that by the way. For saving them."

She said nothing. She just waited for more of an explanation on why he didn't tell her what he was planning. He was quiet for a moment and she finally asked, "Why? Why did you lie about it?"

"Because Rona! You already have a million things going on in your life. The dragons, your insane destiny, finding the Elder Scroll, this crazy wedding and even the Dark Brotherhood now. I didn't want to dump all my problems on your shoulders on top of it all, okay? I just wanted you to be happy for once."

"You're supposed to trust me!" She shouted back, "Even with all that, I still would have wanted to know! I could have helped you!"

"You would have just tried to talk me out of it," he said, meeting her gaze.

She huffed a little and turned to look back at the water, pursing her lips. He was right about that.

He grasped her hand, tightly, so she couldn't snatch it away and he said, "I care about your happiness Rona. All I wanted was for you to have this time to yourself for once, to think about you and no one else. Not me and my problems, not the fate of the world… to just do what you wanted to do, to be happy," he looked mournfully at her, "Because I know the minute we get back to Skyrim, it's all going to be swept away again and you're going to go right back to being... miserable."

She knit her brows together and mumbled, "Is that how I really am? Am I just miserable all the time?"

"A lot of the time," he said, "Yeah... But that night at the inn, when you were dancing, singing and playing that violin, that was the most beautiful I've ever seen you. I wanted to hold onto it somehow. I just want you to be happy."

She softened completely, but turned her face from him, trying to stay angry, when she simply couldn't anymore. He said, “I’m sorry I lied to you. I love you Rona and I would have never have done it if I didn’t feel like it was the right thing. You count on me to make the hard decisions and I did just that. It’s over now though… my family is safe and, well, I’m glad you found out. If you hadn’t have been there, who knows what would have happened.”

She looked at him teary eyed, although she was trying hard to hold it all back. He smiled warmly at her and said, "Not the waterworks, please Ladyship." Then he moved closer to her and wrapped his still soaking wet arms tightly around her and she buried her face in his chest and mumbled, "I don't want to fight Bishop. I hate fighting with you. But you just make me so mad sometimes..."

He chuckled softly into her hair, "Yeah, well, you piss me off pretty regularly too, Princess. But I'm still here and I'm always going to be... for as long as you'll have me."

She sniffled and leaned back, looking up into his face with her own pathetic teary eyed one. She hit him in the arm and said, “Don’t do it again! Promise me… Even with all my problems, we’re in this together. Your burdens are mine to bear too. I love you Bishop and I'm here for you, just like you've always been there for me...”

He sighed and pulled her in again and said, "I promise. I'll always be honest. No more secrets and no more lies," then he said, "And do me a favor Lightfoot and don't go freeing strange dragons from their imprisonment."

She grumbled into his chest, "You're not allowed to be mad about that."

He laughed, "Fine. You get one freebie, but that's it. No more rescuing strange dragons."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he just held her there for a while, enjoying the peace of the night and having her close to him again.

They heard Roxlin shout out, "There you are!"

Karnwyr came racing over to them and nestled himself right between them as he started whining and licking at their faces and arms.

Roxlin and Magrob had Bear and Boomer with them too and they walked over to them. Magrob said, "Was getting worried that we'd lost you both to that dragon."

"Yeah!" Roxlin said sniffling and her lip curled, "What were you even thinking Rona!?"

Rona got up, leaving Karnwyr to lick on Bishop and she hugged her best friend, "Aw I'm so sorry Roxie. Were you really that worried about me?"

Roxlin hugged her tightly and cried, "Of course I was! You're my best friend woman! And I thought... uwah!" Then she burst into tears and cried like a baby and Rona just gently stroked her hair, laughing a little at her friend's pathetic sobs.

Magrob offered Bishop a hand, pulling him off the ground and said, "The Emperor was looking for you both too. Said he wanted to personally thank you for rescuing him and well, the entire city from that dragon."

"Ohdaviing wasn't going to hurt anyone," Rona said immediately.

"Odah-who?" Magrob asked raising a brow at her.

"That's his name," she said, "The proprietor of the Arena was trying to use that dragon to kill the Emperor."

Magrob's one good eye widened and Roxlin stared at her, stunned.

"We should head to the Palace and talk to the Emperor straight away," Bishop suggested, "Tell him what Lucias Medici was up to."

Rona nodded in agreement and the group left, bringing the dogs and Karnwyr with them.

They caught up with Lorrie and Charissa along the way who were both absolutely relieved that they were okay. They returned to the Palace, only to find it buzzing with people, even being as late as it was. It was mostly people from the Elder Council, some of them still dressed in their nightgowns but plenty of Palace guards were running around as well. Rona caught sight of her father speaking with the Emperor while several formidable looking guards stood nearby, keeping an eye out for any potential assassins.

The minute her father noticed her, he cried, "Velvyn! Thank the gods!" The group went over to them and the Emperor smiled at kindly at them all. Serlas embraced Rona and said, "Emperor Titus told me everything that happened. You really flew off on a dragon velvyn? By choice this time?"

She smiled up at him, "It's fine Ata, I promise... well mostly fine," she added looking more serious.

Emperor Titus approached her and she, and all the others, except for Bishop gave cordial bows to him. Bishop looked perplexed, until Magrob pushed on his shoulders with a large hand and he mumbled, "Oh..." as he too bent a knee.

Then they rose again and Titus Mede said, "Please Lady Rona, it is I who should be bowing to you. What you did today in the Arena was incredible to say the least. I can't help but think that you saved many lives today."

"Just yours," she said, knitting her brows together. He looked on at her, perplexed and she explained, "Emperor Titus, I spoke with that dragon."

"Yes I heard, in a fascinating language I've never had the pleasure of hearing before."

"Sir, the proprietor of the Arena-"

"Lucias Medici," Bishop interjected.

"Right, Lucias Medici," Rona acknowledged, "he promised the dragon, Odahviing, his freedom in exchange for killing you."

Several of the members of the Elder Council who were nearer to them gasped in horror and a few started muttering and whispering to one another.

"I see," the Emperor said thoughtfully. He glanced around the room and said, "If you will all come with me, to my private quarters, we can discuss more there. You and your friends and, " he glanced down at Karnwyr who was happily pawing at his robes and chuckled, "And your dogs are all welcome as well. Please, follow me."

They all followed the Emperor and his personal guard to the mage lifts. They were swept upwards, what felt like a hundred stories high, although everyone landed fine, save for Bishop who looked like he was suffering from a bad case of vertigo. Magrob helped carry him along as their one wolf and two dogs ran through the corridors, barking up a storm.

A pair of guards stationed at the doors to the Emperor's private quarters stared at the animals stunned. Emperor Titus smiled at them and said, "They are all my guests, even the wild ones."

The men cast a spell, unlocking the doors and allowed the Emperor and the rest of them to enter into the most incredible room in the building. A beautifully furnished sitting room, sat sunken into the floor near some incredibly large windows that overlooked the city and the landscape outside. A large marble fireplace sat against the wall, with a soft blaze already going. Everything was decorated in shades of gold and red, the colors of the Empire and of royalty. They didn't see much else of the enormous suite, because every room was behind a corridor, or a door, but Rona assumed there must have been enough space for a kitchen, a dining area and even servants quarters, as they were greeted by several serfs busting about, tidying up, taking the Emperor's cloak from him and serving drinks on the coffee table.

Emperor Titus motioned a hand to the sitting room and said, "Please, everyone have a seat. You are all my guests, do not be concerned with breaking or ruining anything."

Rona remembered that Bishop was still a little damp from their dip in the lake and she quickly dried him off with her quick dry spell. They all took seats, except for Bishop who walked over to the windows and looked down. He immediately stepped back and said, "Whoa... we're really high up."

The Emperor took a place in a tall backed, gold and red patterned chair and smiled, "Yes, we are at the very top of the Imperial Palace you know," he turned his attentions back to Rona then and said, "So, what is this about your dragon friend trying to assassinate me?"

"It's just like I said," she explained again, "He told me that Lucias Medici made promises to free him if he killed you."

Emperor Titus stroked at his short beard and said, "Yes... that does confirm our suspicions."

"What?" She asked perplexed.

Emperor Titus explained, "We'd already expected something like this to happen."

"Then why did you go?" Bishop turned around, "Why put yourself in danger if you suspected he was going to try and kill you?"

The Emperor just smiled at him and glanced over at his personal dunmer guard, who stood stony faced with his hands behind his back, "Well, many did try to talk me out of it, but I was determined to expose Lucias once and for all. I made a grave mistake in doing so as you may have seen what happened. His own men tried to throw me back in the face of the dragon and poor Granis here had to take several lives this evening."

"What happens now?" Rona asked.

Serlas said, "They took Lucias Medici into custody. However we suspect he may find a way to wriggle out of this one. He's trying to claim that it was you, velvyn, who pushed the dragon into attacking the Emperor."

" _ME!?_ " She gaped at him.

"The fuck?" Bishop uttered.

Serlas sighed nodding his head.

Emperor Titus clasped his hands together and said, "It is because you spoke with it and then you freed it. You needn't worry my lady. I promise you, nothing will come of it. However he will most likely go free as we don't have much evidence against him and his two bodyguards are dead and their bodies completely vanished," the Emperor sighed, "Just more lack of evidence..."

"What about Jedrek?" Bishop asked quickly, "Is he safe?"

Magrob raised a brow at Bishop, surprised he'd give a damn about the old Imperial.

"Jedrek has been safely removed the Arena and he will be stationed with the Imperial Legion in Skyrim. I will have him working closely with Commander Tullius."

"Wait," Magrob said, "You telling me Jedrek's-?"

"One of the Emperor's," Bishop said.

"Wow," Magrob said, "Well that asshole owes me an apology!"

Bishop smirked and chuckled, as did the Emperor.

Roxlin rubbed her head and said, "I'm so confused. What is going on?"

Emperor Titus smiled at her and said, "Please, Miss LaRoues, do not concern yourself with our troubles. I assure you it is all under control and if not for your fiancé here, as well as his friend's," he nodded to Bishop, "then I probably would have lost my life this evening. It seems that Talos truly is keeping a watchful over us all and has ensured that every piece was set perfectly into place so that the events happened as they did."

They all widened their eyes at his mention of Talos, except for Bishop and Serlas who both grinned to themselves.

Emperor Titus said, "I do hope that your wedding is a most beautiful and perfect day for you both."

They all stood then and made to leave, the Emperor saw them off with kind farewells and even gave Roxlin and Magrob a finely wrapped gift for their wedding.

Serlas, Bishop and Rona were the last to leave and Emperor Titus said, "If I may have one quick word with you Bishop, in private?"

Serlas and Rona looked back at them and Bishop said, "Uh sure... your... majesty," he looked at them both and said, "I'll catch up in a minute."

Rona nodded and she and her father left with Karnwyr at their heels, disappearing around the winding corridor.

Emperor Titus led Bishop out to a private balcony across the way which gave an incredible view of Cyrodiil. The landscape could be seen for miles and miles, even up to the borders of other lands.

Bishop scoffed and said, "I think you were lying about that other balcony having the best views of Cyrodiil."

The Emperor chuckled and said, "Yes. I did fib a little then. I was just very interested in speaking with you and it's always fun to see the startled expression of those who don't realize they're speaking with me, so rudely, in fact."

Bishop gave a light laugh and said, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine," he replied, "I sometimes miss the days when people treated me like any other man. Now, as for why I called you here," he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out several pieces of folded parchment and passed them to Bishop.

He opened the first one and looked it over. It was a line of credit for one hundred thousand septims. He gaped at it and said, "I... I can't accept this."

"Oh yes you can," Emperor Titus said, "You can and you will, because that is the gold you won this evening. Lucias Medici will not pay you what is rightly yours after everything that happened, I can promise you that. So I wanted to make sure you received what you earned and I assure you, every septim was earned."

Bishop just stared at it, smiling a little.

"It will be placed into an account that you will have easy access to from anywhere in Tamriel, well, except for the Summerset Isles, though I doubt you have any desire to travel abroad there."

They both laughed at that notion. Then Bishop opened the second piece of parchment. It was several pages long and appeared to be a formal document of citizenship in Cyrodiil as well as a full pardon for him and his entire family for the crimes Torban committed.

"That is for you and your entire family," Emperor Titus said, "You are all official citizens now and are free to live and work in Cyrodiil. I am also going to offer the city's services to your family, to help them. We have trauma counselors that your sister, Kari, can speak with to recover from her abuses and brainwashing. It will be a long road of recovery for her, but I wanted to assure you that we will take care of her while you continue your journey with the Dragonborn. As for your brother and youngest sister, I already have a job lined up for him and an open seat in a classroom for her to start her studies."

Bishop couldn't believe everything he was hearing and found himself asking, even surprising himself, "And my mother?"

"As for Rina," the Emperor said, stepping towards the balustrade, "There is a home for her with nurses who are formally trained to care for her in her dying years," he met Bishop's gaze and said, "However, you may have to convince your sister to let her go. It will be difficult for her, I'm sure, but everything is taken care of."

Bishop actually felt tears welling in his eyes, pathetic as that seemed, but he was absolutely overwhelmed with emotions over the Emperor's generosity.

Emperor Titus smiled at him and said, "Now, there is a certain jeweler in the Market District who is looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. It seems he has a very special set of rings ready for you and I expect that the gold should cover the cost and leave you with a nice sum to live comfortably off of for the rest of your life."

Bishop choked his tears back and whispered, "Thank you."


	88. Taking Care of the Family

She stood by the windows of their Imperial suite, clutching her arms and looking out at the dark clouds brewing in the sky as a light rain began to fall, pattering gently against the windows. She was thinking over everything Bishop told her that night and everything he'd done. He seemed so sure that she was going to go right back to being miserable when they returned to Skyrim, in fact he'd said she was miserable a lot of the time.

And he was right about that. She started to wonder if her sadness over her own destiny was pushing him away. If it was making it so that he felt like he couldn't trust her, or tell her something as important as the fact that his own family was in trouble and that he wanted to help them.

She knew he was just trying to protect her, to keep her happy as long as he could before they returned to Skyrim, but it still hurt that he'd lied, that he hadn't trusted her enough to share something as important as that. She started to blame herself for it and felt like she was going to lose him if she didn't try harder to find some kind of joy to hold on to.

Just thinking about all of it was making her even more sad. She sighed deeply and decided to release her feelings with her lute, as she often did. She picked it up and clicked to Karnwyr, who'd taken up a spot on one of the nice couches. He looked up at her and she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the head. He whined a little at her, possibly sensing her sorrow. He was too sweet, always trying to find ways to make her happy, just like Bishop.

"Come on," she said to him, smiling, "Let's go play in the rain."

She stepped out of the suite and walked along the corridor a short ways. She found a nice balcony and walked right out into the rain. Karnwyr dashed forward and started biting at the raindrops, being his usual playful self. That always put a smile on her face and she started to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad, searching for the Elder Scroll. It would definitely take a long time, scouring every dwemer ruin imaginable, but at the very least she would have Bishop and Karnwyr with her every step of the way and those two were the greatest joys in her life.

(The Song is _Raindancer_ by Erutan)

She tipped her face up to the sky, letting the cold rain pelt and drench her completely. She loved it, chilly as it was. She couldn't imagine shouting away those storm clouds when she'd rather feel the rain wash away her sorrows instead.

Rona pulled her lute up to her chest and listened as a loud crackle of thunder boomed in the distance. She strummed the strings and started to vocalize to the skies. It was a simple song, one without real words or lyrics, but it was one she enjoyed all the same.

It was nice to be able to play like that. Just a fun, happy tune with no real meaning behind it, just feelings. She started to dance in the rain with Karnwyr as he ran around her, barking with her words. They splashed in the puddles having fun together.

It wasn't too long before the wolf looked towards the archway leading in to the corridor and ran over and started barking at Bishop who was standing by, inviting him to join them. Rona smiled at her handsome ranger and he returned a pleased and charming grin all his own. He continued to stay out of reach of the rain though, hiding under the cover of the archway.

When she had a pause in her vocalizing she shouted, "Come dance with me!"

He chuckled, "I don't think so, Princess. I've gotten drenched enough already today."

She ran over and grasped his hand, pulling him out into the rain with her anyways. He relented and went with her, saying, "Nice to see you're in such a good mood."

"Just having a little fun!"

"I can see that," he laughed again as she spun around, dancing through the water and vocalized loudly to skies.

"What language is that?" He asked her, raising a brow.

"Not a language!" She cried, "Just vocalizing!"

"Heh... I almost started thinking you were fluent in four languages," he chuckled, watching her with warm amber eyes, "You know, your voice always impresses, Ladyship, but I have to admit, I always do find it amazing how well you play the strings. How’d you learn to do that?"

"Practice!" She shouted.

He scoffed, "No I mean, where did you learn it? In the Arcane University?"

"My mother taught me," she said, pausing her dance but continuing to play quickly and easily, "When I saw her again, when I was ten. It was the first time I ever held an instrument, this same lute actually."

"Huh," he crossed his arms, "I never would have guessed that, considering your history with her and all."

"It was the only thing we liked to do together, the only time we ever really got along actually. She taught me to sing too, all kinds of druid songs passed down by her mother's side of the family."

"Right," he said, "That unintelligible accent and all that."

She smirked and rolled her eyes at him. Then she said, "I loved it you know, singing and playing. Mother said I was a natural."

"She was right about that," he said, crossing his arms and squinting his eyes as the rain picked up, pelting them a little harder.

"When Ata brought me back to Cyrodiil I couldn't stop picking up the strings. The lute, the violin, the viola, the cello, the guitar, oh! The harp too - it's one of my favorites. Then I touched a piano for the first time and it was hard, but I just had to learn it."

"So, let me get this straight, you did all of that, learned all those instruments, then learned _ballet_ of all things, _and_ practiced magic?"

She blushed, "Well, I usually ran off to play the lute Ata bought me instead of practicing magic..."

He chcukled at her, grinning a little as he shook his head.

When her song finished, she sighed deeply, feeling so much better.

(Background music _Let Love Flower_ and/or _Introvert_ and/or _Tomorrow will be better, I promise_ by Exist Strategy)

"Done already?" He asked.

"You were hoping for more?" She raised a brow at him.

"I always want more of what you have to give, love."

She blushed and he put a hand to her cheek, running his thumb over the redness there. "I love it when you blush," he whispered, "so beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her and she met his lips, halfway, almost surprising him with her eagerness.

"Mmm," he hummed under her lips and took his time, kissing her the way she loved, entwining his tongue with hers, tasting each other’s lips and pulling her closer to him. She enjoyed the feeling of him clutching at her hip and running his open palm over her rear before he got a handful and she gasped a little under his mouth.

He pulled his lips back and pressed his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes and said, "This might surprise you Sweetness, but I'm still completely exhausted from my hundred or so matches in the Arena... I'm honestly not sure if I have it in me tonight."

She laughed a little and said, "Well, don't go starting what you can't finish then."

He growled low and said, "I know... I just can't help but touch you. It's been ages."

" _No_ , it's been two days," she clarified, smirking, pulling her head back and pressing a finger to his nose, "Two days since you fell asleep on top of me I might add."

He grinned and said, "That does not count." He hooked his arm with hers then and started to guide her off the balcony and back into the dryness of the corridor.

"So it doesn't count if you don't come?" She laughed.

"Nope!" He said succinctly and then whistled for Karnwyr who was busy rolling in a puddle on the balcony.

They reentered their suite and Rona started lighting candles and as Bishop started to unbuckle his cuirass he said, "Hey, mind looking at these wounds for me? Never got a chance to get healed up after everything."

She went over to him and he pulled his leather top off, tossing it to the floor, along with his gloves. She leaned in and looked at the thin cut on his midriff. She whispered an incantation, making her hands go alight with white magic and she ran her fingers over the wound healing it and sealing it shut.

He turned around and she got a look at the one on his back, which was much deeper. "Ow, Bishop," she said grimacing at it, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Stings like a bitch," he said.

She pressed her hand to it, focusing on healing it over without causing him pain. He breathed relieved as she sealed it up, leaving only a thin white scar where it once was. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his back. "Left another scar," she said.

She felt him grasp her hands with his much larger ones and he said, "It's fine. They're all worth it."

"You're a survivor," she said and he turned around in her grasp and looked down at her. He just stared at her with loving eyes and then he scooped her right up off the ground and she yelped and grumbled a little as he chuckled at her.

"I never get tired to picking you up, tiny."

She rolled her eyes a little, but didn't complain as he carried her over to their enormous bed, where Karnwyr had already made a spot for himself at the edge of it, dampening the sheets.

"Damn it Karnwyr," Bishop grumbled. He set her down, giving her a chance to undress out of her soaking wet clothes. She shivered a little and crawled under the sheets as Bishop tried to shove the wolf off the bed. Karnwyr would not budge though and Rona laughed, "It's fine, this bed is huge, there's plenty of room for all of us."

"Well don’t complain to me when you wake up with a puckering wolf asshole staring you right in the face tomorrow."

She snorted a laugh to that remark as he undid his trousers and yanked them and his underwear off together before joining her under the silk sheets, pressing right up next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She laid her head against his chest, curling her fingers through his chest hair and she asked, "So... what did the Emperor want to talk to you about?"

"Well, first he gave me my prize for winning in the Arena."

"Prize?"

"You didn't know? You're looking at a very wealthy noble now," he grinned, "One hundred thousand septims."

Her eyes widened, "Wow, that's a lot of money!"

"Damn right it is."

"What are you going to do with it all?"

He shrugged, "Probably buy the nicest bedroll I can find and go sleep under the stars somewhere."

She laughed and rubbed her face against him a little, "Always the humble one."

He stroked her arm with his other hand and said, "The second thing he gave me was my freedom."

She turned her head to look up at him, "What do you mean?"

"He pardoned me and my whole family for Torban's crimes. We're no longer weighed down by the name Thrice-Banished," he said, "He also gave us all official citizenship in Cyrodiil. Got a job lined up for Duful, a place where Kari can go to talk to someone about what happened to her, and my youngest sister Rook will get an education now."

Rona smiled at him, "That little dunmer girl? She's your baby sister?"

"She is. She’s a great kid too," he paused a moment before he said, "Will you come with me tomorrow? To meet them?"

"Of course I will.”

"My... mother," he hesitated with that word, "she's got a place lined up for her too. She's not all there anymore, at least, that's what Duful told me. I still haven't seen her and to be honest I’m not sure if I want to."

She grasped his hand, lacing their fingers together over his chest and said, "Whatever you want to do Bishop, I'll support you. If you want to see her, I'll be right by your side. If you don't, that's fine too."

He took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm going to sleep on it. Think about it some more. Oh... one more thing, remember back in Cheydinhal? When you caught me getting drunk alone? I did that because I saw Jules' family... Elise and Holly. They live two doors down from your house and I swear Ladyship, that little girl looks just like him."

"Oh, Bishop... why didn't you tell me?"

He frowned a little, "Because Elise caught me talking to Holly. She called me a murderer and threatened me. Looks like Casavir told her what I did, probably embellished it to fit his narrative too. I just felt really ashamed about it. Didn't want to talk about it at all..."

She pushed herself up and gave him a pained look as she caressed his cheek, "I'm so sorry Bishop."

"It's alright," he said, "I have some of my family back now and it's more than I could have ever asked for."

She leaned in and kissed him before settling back against his chest and then they talked late into the night, Bishop telling her every little detail about what had happened in Cheydinhal and explaining what happened to his brother Morgen and he shared Duful's suspicions that Ost may have killed Liesel and Galric when they tried to escape.

He was coming clean about all of it to her and then he listened when she talked, telling him all about her own fears and worries, especially over the last week with him and all his sudden disappearances. It was healing to talk to one another, to confide and share and she felt so much closer to him after it all.

As the night wore on and her eyelids slowly drooped, she listened to his soft snoring and resolved to make the effort to be happier for the rest of their journey. To hold close to him and the joy he gave her.

~~~

(Background music YouTube: _Oblivion Music & Ambience - Towns 10 Hours_)

In the morning she was met with a very well-rested and energetic ranger. Bishop took no time in letting her know just how aroused he was, surprising her when he went down on her the minute they woke up.

He made her come at least two times that way before taking her himself. She was feeling almost dazed after three orgasms that morning and he seemed incredibly smug and proud of himself for it.

They washed and dressed for the day, heading out to the city, bringing Karnwyr with them as they walked through the Temple District, heading for the Waterfront. Rona stopped a moment to look up at the dragon statue in the center of the destroyed Temple of the One. That dragon had once been Martin Septim, who in turn became a dragon-god so that he could save mankind from Mehrunes Dagon.

Rona felt a kinship with him. She too faced a harsh and difficult path, one that she didn't know where it would take her, though she truly hoped that the golden dragon within her would not burst forth and claim her life in the same way it did with Martin Septim.

Bishop looked back and said, "You comin' Ladyship?"

She smiled at him and said flirtatiously, "For a fourth time today? I don't know if I could."

He laughed, "Pft, just you wait, temptress, I bet I can get you another three times later."

She darted off, running past and giggling at him, "I'd love to see you try!"

He and Karnwyr both dashed after her all the way to the Waterfront. She came to an abrupt stop though as she looked out at the dilapidated little village on the outskirts of the city. She'd never actually bothered to come out to the Waterfront in all her time in the Imperial City. It was just something you didn't do if you wanted to keep your coin purse.

Bishop caught up to her, still laughing and grasped her waist and started planting biting kisses along her neck. She hummed a little, but the sight of that broken down part of the city had taken any and all excitement out of her so quickly.

He noticed her lack of response and looked over the shacks and said, "Pretty shitty huh?"

She looked up at him with her brows knit tightly together, "Your family lives here Bishop?"

"That they do Princess. Used to live here myself about fifteen years ago. You've never seen the Waterfront?"

She blushed and turned away, "I'd heard things, but it was mostly advice on avoiding the place, so I always did."

"Hm, yeah," he sighed, "That was smart. It's where the poorest residents live. It's not so bad though, Ladyship. Most of these folks just want a little coin to get by and have a nice ale every now and again, to try and forget their circumstances."

She looked sadly at him and he pinched her cheek and said, "Quit being so sad. You're about to meet my family, for real this time. And speaking of..."

He looked up and a redguard lad and a little dunmer girl were approaching from one of the alleys. Duful had a wide grin on his face and Rook looked pretty happy too. The little girl ran right over, her cloak flapping behind her as she embraced Bishop, giving him a big hug and he picked her right up off the ground.

"You did it!" She shouted.

"I did!" He yelled back with a wide grin on his face, squeezing her in his arms before setting her back down again.

Duful laughed and saw Rona, he held a hand out and said, "Oh hey, Dragonborn, we uh, didn't get properly introduced last time. I'm Duful."

She shook his hand, smiling and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Rona."

"I'm Rook!" The dunmer child chirped proudly, hands to her hips. Rona knelt down to her height and said, "It's really nice to meet you Rook. I love your hair, such a pretty color."

"I like yours too!" She said and walked over to run her fingers through Rona's rosy locks.

"Whoa!" Duful shouted as Karnwyr came strolling up, soaking wet as it appeared he took a dip in the lake. He started sniffing at Duful's feet.

"Oh yeah, you two haven't met Karnwyr yet," Bishop said, "I'd like to introduce you all to my best friend on all of Nirn."

Duful laughed, "Weirdest dog I've ever seen." He bent down to scratch behind Karnwyr's ears, who enjoyed that very much.

"Not a dog," Bishop said, "He's a wolf."

"A very, vicious and wild wolf," Rona added sarcastically.

Bishop scoffed, "Well he used to be until you took all the bite out of him Ladyship, spoiling him like you do all the time."

She laughed but then they all reeled back and threw their hands out as Karnwyr started shaking off the water all over them.

"Augh! Karnwyr!" Bishop grumbled.

Rook started giggling and ran her fingers through his damp fur, petting him enthusiastically and said, "I like him."

As Karnwyr started licking all over her hands and face Bishop said, "I think he likes you too."

Duful said, "So uh, Miss Dragonborn-"

"Please call me Rona," she insisted.

"Heh, yeah, Rona. I just wanted to thank you again for what you did for us back at the Arena. Saved all our lives. And wow! Your voice and all those things you did! That was amazing!"

She blushed and said, "You're very welcome. I'm just glad you're all okay... all of you are, right?” She glanced around,“I don't see your other sister?"

Duful frowned a little and then looked at Bishop, "Kari hasn't said a word since yesterday. I think she's actually mad that you killed Ost."

Bishop sighed, crossing his arms, "Yeah, I figured she would be."

"Why would she be mad about that?" Rona asked, baffled that anyone would be upset over their abuser being killed.

Duful looked at her and twirled a finger to his temple, "Kari's almost as crazy as our mother."

"I want to talk to her," Bishop said.

"She's looking after Ma right now," Duful said.

Bishop twisted his lips a little at that notion, but Rona put a reassuring hand to his arm. He met her eyes with a soft expression and breathed, "I want to see them both."

Duful looked a little anxious and said, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Ma was having an episode this morning... she's calmed down a lot now, but if she sees you Bishop. I hate to say it man, but you look so much like Torban, it might just throw her over the edge."

"It's fine," he said, "Take me to them."

"Alright," Duful shrugged and turned, leading the way through the Waterfront. They passed by a poor woman and her children hanging tattered laundry out to dry in their dirty yard and walked around several sickly looking beggars still sleeping on bedrolls.

Rona felt distressed seeing so many poor and disheveled people in the city and started to wonder how Emperor Titus, a man who she'd always thought was so kind and generous, could allow such poverty to continue.

As if reading her mind Bishop said, "Even if they gave these people everything they needed to get back on their feet, some of them would fall right back into it Ladyship. These are people with addictions, whether it be gambling, drinking or drugs, that's the life they chose. You can't save everyone, especially if they don't want to be saved."

She glanced back at two little boys kicking a ball around their yard and said, " _They_ didn't choose it though."

"No, but would you rather tear their families apart and take them from everything they've ever known?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it again, second guessing her words.

"Hard decisions, Ladyship."

"Wouldn't have minded if they took us from Rina, ages ago," Duful said dully as they pressed on, winding through the shacks and walked by a small group of poor men, who were already drunk that early in the day. They looked happy enough as they chattered amongst themselves, grinning, laughing and singing a few songs together.

Hard decisions indeed, Rona thought. She felt that despite it all, Bishop wouldn't have changed anything. His past made him the man he was now. He'd learned everything not to be and worked so hard to meet that goal.

Duful stopped in front of one of the shacks at the far end of the Waterfront, nearest the water and pushed open the door. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm just gonna stay out here with Rook," he gave Bishop a meaningful look and said, "Good luck bro."

Bishop and Rona stepped inside together, leaving Karnwyr outside with the other two. The shack was comprised of a small single room. An old wooden table with two rickety chairs was pressed against the side wall. On the floor were three bedrolls and a small hearth had been built into the floor, near the wall by the front door. Further along the back wall was a large changing divider with dirty clothes strung over it. Old trousers, a child's dress and even worn temple's robes. Rona could see the edge of a single person bed, sticking out from behind the divider and two lumps under the yellowed blanket, no doubt the feet of someone laying in it.

They heard a weary voice say, "Please eat your porridge Ma. It's getting cold."

And then the scratchy voice of an older woman replied, "Don't want it, woman! Take it away!"

"Please Ma..." the girl pleaded feebly.

Rona looked up at Bishop. His face was stricken with a tumultuous mixture of emotions that she could hardly place. Fear, anger, anxiety, sorrow. They all played there and he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled to try and calm himself.

Bishop swallowed hard and stepped forward. He walked by the changing divider and felt his hands trembling at what he saw. Rina looked like she'd aged thirty years, although it had only been a decade since he'd left. Her once beautiful shimmering blonde locks had thinned out considerably and become a dull light grey with plenty of straggly white strands streaking throughout. Her face was lined with sharp wrinkles, crow’s feet stamped all around her eyes and thick lines etched deeply around her mouth and across her forehead. She was thin and sickly and the dirty old nightgown that buttoned up the chest hardly fit her at all. She was laying back on a large dirty pillow, her waist covered by soiled blankets. Her eyes which were once as bright and golden as his own, had dimmed incredibly as cataracts were slowly forming in them.

Kari was sitting by, on an old stool, trying to feed their mother who was rejecting it every time and giving excuse after nonsensical excuse.

Bishop put a hand to Kari's shoulder and said, "Let me try."

She looked up at him, almost surprised to see him there. He saw a faint glimmer of anger burn in her eyes at him, but couldn't seem to muster the strength to hold onto it. She got up, passing him the bowl and stepped out of the way.

He sat down and looked on piteously at the woman he'd spent so much of his life hating. She didn't seem to recognize him at first and rejected his attempts to spoon feed her, grumbling something which made no sense.

Then he said, in his deep husky voice, "Please eat, Rina."

She looked at him with new eyes then, as though she were finally recognizing him and she whispered in a scratchy voice, "Torban?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "It's me, Bishop."

Her disgruntled expression softened more and she said, "Bishop? My sweet little boy?"

He laughed a little, his voice cracking as he choked back his tears, "Yeah."

She pushed herself up on the bed a bit, leaning forward and touched his face, running a hand over the scar on his cheek, "That damn bastard... damn him for scarring your handsome face. I'll tell him off. I'll do it. Take the beating and everything. He shouldn't have done it to you."

"Ma..." he whispered, just staring at her.

Something changed in her eyes and she said, "Torban, why did you leave? I can't raise all these brats alone. How am I going to pay for them all? You promised. You did. You said you'd stay until we found our true love. Until Mara gave one of us what she promised!" Her voice was becoming distressed as she lost herself in her own addled mind, "I can't do it alone! And now Bishop is gone and Jules! It's all your damn fault!" She hit him weakly on the chest over and over again, "Why do you have to be this way!? Are you going to beat me again!? Are you!? Then just end it! I can't do it anymore!"

Bishop dropped the bowl of food on the floor and grasped her hands as she screeched at him, falling into another long lost mixed up memory, "JACK! You killed him! Oh! You killed my boy! My first boy! Jack was going to make something of himself Torban! He was going to marry that beautiful woman. _How could you!?_ " She wailed.

Bishop tried to calm her, "Ma, please. It's me, Bishop."

"No! No! Bishop's gone! I saw him leave! He took the carriage! He took everything! Even took Jules! They're gone! They're gone! How can I do it now!? What will I do!?"

He let her hands go and got up, panic rising in his chest. He stepped back just watching her lose herself in a slew of memories that had mixed and melded together while she continued to mistake him for his father.

He couldn’t handle it anymore and quickly rounded the divider, nearly crashing into Rona who was standing by, watching it all. He hurried outside leaving both her and Kari there.

Rona looked back at the woman and sat down on the stool next to her. She started to hum quietly, a sleepy little song and Rina slowly started to calm down before letting her eyes rest on Rona as her gentle vocalizing carried throughout the tiny room.

The woman settled back onto her large pillow and just listened and studied Rona, as though she were trying to figure out who she was. Then she said, "You have a pretty voice. Don't let Torban hear... he doesn't deserve to hear such beauty. He'd just ruin it."

Rona smiled gently at her and picked up the bowl off the floor. A bit of the porridge had spilled, but most of it was still there. She took a spoonful and said softly, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Hmm," she mumbled, "I suppose if you’re offering I could. I am a bit famished."

Rona gave her a few spoonfuls of the porridge and Rina scrunched her face through each bite muttering, "Never liked that stuff. Too mushy."

Rona laughed a little, "I know someone else who hates it too."

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"My name is Rona.”

Rina smiled and said, "I thought of naming my daughter that. Torban said it was too much like my name, though. He wouldn't let me name her, my first daughter even."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rona said kindly and gave her another spoonful.

"It's fine," Rina said rubbing her belly, "Got another on the way. I know it's a girl this time too. I'm going to call her Liesel. Torban doesn't get to name her because she's not his."

After a short while of feeding the woman and chatting nonchalantly about nothing that made any real sense Rona stood to leave and Rina grasped her hand and spoke to her as though she were meeting her again after months apart, "You were the nice one who sang for me. Don’t let Torban hear it… Will you sing for me again?"

"If you would like," she said.

"Yes," Rina said, as she started to close her eyes over, "I would... you should meet my second boy. He'd like you. His name is Bishop and he has a lovely voice. Torban tried to beat it out of him. Scarred his handsome face... haven't heard him sing in a long time..."

Rona turned away from her, feeling a hard knot building in her chest. Kari was just staring at her, amazed. Rona nodded politely to the girl and left that little shack. She saw Duful and Bishop sitting by the edge of the lake, skipping rocks while Rook was chasing Karnwyr around and getting him to chase his tail.

She walked over to them and sat down beside Bishop, pulling her knees up and looking out at the calming waters.

Duful leaned forward looking around Bishop and said, “She’s a fucking mess, isn’t she?”

“She’s fine now,” Rona said. Then she looked up at Bishop who was staring hard at the water. He flipped a smooth rock between his fingers before finally pulling his arm back and snapped it across the water, making it skip at least seven times before it plunked in. “Are you alright?”

He groaned and shook his head, “I wasn’t ready for that.”

“She seems to do better with people she doesn’t recognize,” Rona said, “Maybe we can get some people out here to collect her, take her to that home you were talking about.”

“Yeah,” Bishop nodded, “Let’s do that.”

Bishop already told Duful everything, about the job lined up for him, how Rook was going to start school, that they’d have people Kari could speak with and a home for their mother where she’d be well cared for until her inevitable passing from whatever disease that was addling her mind.

Bishop also planned to get them into their own home as soon as possible. Using some of the money from his winnings to ensure they were cared for. Duful was thrilled at the prospect of starting work and they decided to spend the day getting them all set up in a new home and with new clothes and everything else they would need.

Their first stop was in the Imperial Palace itself, where Bishop established his line of credit at the local city bank. He took a small amount of funds out and they spent their day shopping in the Market District, getting both Duful and Rook fitted in new clean clothes and buying extra pairs that they could take home with them. Rona thought of Kari and purchased two new temples cloaks as well as two modest dresses for her.

Afterwards, Bishop asked if Rona wouldn’t mind going back to the Imperial Palace to start making arrangements to move his mother into the specialized home that would take care of her needs. She agreed to and took Rook and Karnwyr with her while Bishop led Duful through the Market District to his new job.

“So, what exactly am I going to be doing?” Duful asked.

Bishop smirked at him and said, “You’re going to be an apprentice.”

Duful scrunched his nose, “Armor smithing or something? I don’t have any talent with that.”

“Not quite,” Bishop said as they stopped in front of a small storefront with a large black sign with bold red lettering that said, Red Diamond Jewelry.

Duful looked uneasily at the sign and then back to Bishop and said, “No way! I can’t go back there!”

Bishop laughed and pulled his brother in by the arm. The minute they stepped inside they found Havnor Red-Tooth in his usual place behind the glass cases, looking over several pieces of glittering gemstones and some gold ore with a magnifier.

He glanced up and smiled kindly at them, “Well, well. Been looking forward to seeing you again Mister Bishop.”

Duful was trying to pull away from Bishop’s grasp, but he just yanked him forward up to the counter with him. Havnor pressed his elbows to the countertop and held his chin over his hands, smiling still, “I see my new apprentice is already dressed for work as well.” Duful looked nervously at the old nord.

Bishop said, “He’s real sorry for stealing from you Havnor, but thanks for taking him on. I promise he has no reason to pilfer from you or anyone anymore.”

Havnor chuckled and said, “Yes, I thought as much. I heard all about your incredible feats in the Arena. Well done, I knew you had it in you!”

“Uuhh…” Duful sounded confused, “What’s going on?”

“Well young man, Emperor Titus has arranged for you to work for me as my apprentice. You're going to start off paying your debt to me. A few months of work should suffice and once I’m confident that you are a knowledgeable jeweler I’m going to start training you in numismatics.”

“Numa-wha?”

Havnor smirked at him and reached down, opening a drawer and pulled out a black leather case. He opened it revealing a wide variety of coins set into slots in red velvet, “Numismatics, the study of currency. I’ve been looking to expand my business and reach out to local coin collectors in the area. When I'm done training you, you'll be able to appraise their collections. It is a highly sought after position, as there are very few numismatists in Tamriel and even fewer willing to train others in the profession. I expect you will be able to travel and use your skill all across Tamriel at some point, but for now, we’ll be staying local.”

“Huh…” Duful mumbled as he stared at the coins, “So… you’re really going to teach me all that?”

“That I am. You will be learning all the specialties of my trade and perhaps you will truly learn to appreciate the value and craftsmanship of the precious gems and pieces of jewelry you stole.”

Duful looked at him sheepishly and mumbled, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. The Emperor enlightened me to your situation and I can’t really blame you for it. Now, Mister Bishop, I have something for you.”

Havnor opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of round black velvet boxes and set them on the counter. He opened the first one revealing a stunning women's engagement ring.

The setting was antique gold molded into the shape of a blooming rose. The sides were shaped like weaving petals and dotted with sparkling diamonds. In the very center of the rose itself was a large glittering dragon’s breath gemstone. It also looked like Havnor had taken pieces of the gem and melded it into the edges of the petals, making the entire thing glitter in radiant colors.

Bishop was smiling widely at it and said, “It’s perfect.”

Havnor nodded and said, “I'm very glad. I do take great pride in my work. Now, as for the second one I know we never discussed it, but I thought you might want the matching piece.”

He opened the second box revealing a much simpler ring. Smooth and round, it was made of antique gold. The central molding was designed with the same color gold which had been etched and shaped into nordic style figures of dragons chasing wolves in a repetitive pattern. Underneath the gold in the empty space was that same glittering dragon’s breath gemstone, matching it perfectly with the woman's engagement ring.

“Try it on for a minute, will you?” Havnor asked, “I’m pretty good at eye balling the size of one’s fingers, but if it’s too big or small I can adjust it.”

Bishop slid it on and shook his head, smirking, “Fits just right.”

“Excellent!” Havnor said excitedly, “I expect hers will be a perfect fit as well.”

Bishop took it off and set it back into its slot in the box, although he picked up Rona’s engagement ring and continued to admire it.

Duful said, “Wow… that looks expensive. Wait – is that for? Are you?”

Duful gaped at him and Bishop grinned broadly and said, “Yeah. I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

Duful hit him on the shoulder and shouted, “Seriously bro!? That’s awesome!”

Then the door opened behind them and Rona walked in with Rook by her and she said, “Oh hey! We finished early so thought we’d meet up with you.”

Bishop quickly snapped the box shut and pushed them both back towards Havnor who seemed to realize who she was. He took them both back and stuffed them into a drawer.

“ _Heeey_ Sweetness,” Bishop said awkwardly, “You finished early?”

“Yeah,” she said laughing a little, “That’s what I just said.” She looked around the room and said, “Wow. So this is where you’ll be working Duful? This is amazing.”

“You must be the Lady Rona,” Havnor said, putting a hand out to her in greeting, “Havnor Red-Tooth. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Rona shook his hand and said, “Oh, it’s very nice to meet you. You have a beautiful shop.”

“Thank you my dear,” he chuckled a little and started to really study her. She blushed a little at his awkward staring and Bishop cleared his throat loudly.

Havnor said, “Oh! My apologies. It’s just, I heard all about what happened at the Arena, that the Dragonborn flew off on an actual dragon. That was you?”

“Yes,” she said smiling sheepishly.

“Such a lovely young woman,” he said, still staring.

“So,” Rona said turning to Bishop as she ran a hand through her hair, “Do you want to get some lunch and then we can pay a visit to the Talos Plaza District and have a look at the vacant homes there?”

“Sounds great,” Bishop said, “We’re just going to finish up with Havnor here and we’ll meet you both at the All Saints Inn in a little bit. Mind ordering us our food?”

“Sure,” she said.

Then Havnor jumped in, “Oh, before you go Lady Rona. Your companion here wanted you to have this.”

Bishop glared incredulously at Havnor as he set a round velvet box on the counter. She took it and opened it up. “Oh wow. They’re beautiful Bishop.”

He peered over her shoulder at two sparkling Dragon’s Breath stud earrings and exhaled with relief.

Then she looked up at him, smiling and said, “Why earrings though?”

“Uh… well,” he stammered, “I really liked the ones you wore at the Bloated Float Inn last week.”

She laughed a little and said, “They were fake though, my ears aren’t pierced. Although I suppose now I have a reason to get them done.”

He rubbed a hand to the back of his head and mumbled, “Yeah…”

She hugged him and said, “Thank you. They are really beautiful. We’ll meet you in the Temple District, alright?”

“Mmhm,” Bishop said as he watched her take Rook’s hand, the two girls chattering together as they left.

The minute the door shut Bishop rounded on Havnor and snarled, “You trying to make my heart stop old man!?”

Havnor chuckled and said, “Sorry about that. It’s just I had plenty of Dragon’s Breath left over after making the ring that I decided to make a pair of matching earrings as well. I would have gone with a pendant if I knew her ears weren’t pierced. Ah well… she really is quite lovely. So odd though, to think that such a small person could hold so much power.”

Bishop just sighed wearily and Havnor passed him the two boxes with the rings again. He pocketed them both and made arrangements to pay the substantial fee for them. Havnor told Duful when he expected to see him every weekday and went over a few of the responsibilities he would have working there.

When all was said and done, they met up with Rona and Rook and the rest of the day was spent looking at moderately sized homes in the Talos Plaza District. They were no beautiful manors, like in the Elven Gardens District, but they were modest and decently priced. They settled on a smaller two story home with three bedrooms. All in all Bishop spent only a third of his Arena winnings on everything, including the ring set and the cost of the home already furnished.

As the sun slowly set they made their way back to the Waterfront and Bishop said, "You'll both be able to move in to the home tomorrow... and Kari too, if she wants."

"What about Mama?" Rook asked, looking up at Bishop with her big red doe eyes.

He smiled gently at her and said, "Ma is going to be very close by at a place where some nice people are going to take care of her," he looked at Duful and said, "I'll be here early tomorrow morning. They're going to take Rina and I know Kari's not going to be happy about it."

Duful ran a hand through his curls anxiously, "Uh yeah. She's going to freak out."

"Don't tell her about it," Bishop said firmly, "I don't want to upset her right now."

"Right..." Duful mumbled. Then he looked between them both and reached in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Rona and Bishop. "Thanks so much you guys. Seriously... this means a lot."

Bishop pat him on the back and said, "You're family Duful."

Duful pulled back and said, "I just knew when I saw you that day, Bishop... and when you didn't kill me for stealing all your stuff," he chuckled, "I knew everything was going to be okay. We owe you our lives, bro."

Bishop shook his head, "It's what families do for each other. I know that now. I'm sorry I left you all with him _..._ and with nothing."

Duful smirked, "Well you've made up for it a thousand times over."

Bishop sighed and said, "I love you Duful. Just want you to know that."

Duful's eyes widened and Rook said, "I love you too Bishy!"

He chuckled at her, kneeling down and embracing her tightly, "I love you the most Rook! Prettiest little sister I ever had." She blushed a little but smiled brightly at him and he said, "I hope you're excited to start school."

She nodded fervently and he stood up again and put a hand to his brother's shoulder, "See you tomorrow Duff."

Duful grinned and said, "Yeah, you too Bish." As they turned away, clicking for Karnwyr to follow, they heard Duful shout, "Oh and uh... love you too bro!"

Bishop threw a hand up in acknowledgment and Rona grasped his arm as they walked, huge smiles spread across their faces. She said, "You're a good big brother."

"Yeah well... I learned from one of the best big sisters I've ever seen," he smirked at her.

"Aw," she whined, "Now you've got me missing Nelkir."

"And Dagny too, right? She might as well be your little sister at this point."

"And Frothar!" She shouted.

Bishop scoffed, "Pft, as if. He was the whiniest one of the bunch, that little snot-nosed brat."

She laughed and sighed, "I want to go see them when we get back."

"Hm... as my lady commands," he said smiling warmly at her and pulling her closer.

He knew in his heart things were going to be okay. They would take their time searching for the Elder Scroll. But before all that... he was already imagining every possible place and scenario for proposing to her. He wanted to finish their journey as husband and wife and he intended to do just that, sooner than later.


	89. The Wedding

 

_A/N: Only one more Chapter for Book One after this. Thank you to everyone who has continued to stick with this story and read it all the way through! No worries, another Book will come after once I've had a small break for the holidays. =)_

\---------------------

Bishop insisted that Rona stay behind as he got up early to meet with his family for his mother's move into the home that would be looking after her. She felt nervous for him and wanted to support him, but he explained that he really didn't want her to see his family in distress because he already knew Kari would not handle it well.

He left, taking Karnwyr with him and she took her time slowly getting ready for the day. They were supposed to go to Magrob's family's estate just outside the Imperial City, to the east near Lake Poppad. She ran the bath, humming to herself while she picked out a nice outfit in the closet. She bathed with light rose perfumed soap because she really loved the flowery smells, not caring about Bishop's opinion on that, even using a little extra just to bug him a bit. Then he'd have to work extra hard to get her own smell to come out... she blushed a little at herself thinking of the fun they could have doing that later.

After she finished her bath she got dressed in the nice semi-formal gown she'd found in the closet. It was a bright copper color, made with shiny satin fabric. It was sleeveless, with only two thin straps that went over her shoulders and crisscrossed over the low dipped back. The dress was long, just barely touching the floor. She curled her hair and lengthened it a bit with her magic then put on a light amount of make-up. Soft natural browns for her eyes and dark liner to bring them out. She got a little bold with a bright red for her lips though, to match the dress. Always skipping the blush because she blushed enough without any help from the makeup.

The best part of her outfit though, in her opinion, was the pair of boots she found. They were thigh high, black leather boots, with sharp heels that laced all up the fronts. They took _forever_ to lace up, but she liked them a lot, impractical as they were and she was looking forward to surprising Bishop with them later because they could hardly be seen under the long dress. She also put on some matching lacy black lingerie, only this time her panties didn't have any extra holes.

The last thing she planned to wear were the stud earrings Bishop had bought for her. They really were beautiful. She liked the simplicity of them, just a pair of smaller earrings, they didn't dangle or get in the way. The round gemstones were incredible too, with a bright magenta melding with a dark blue and it looked like little stars were set in the midst of them. It was really thoughtful of him. She still had the wolf carved ring he gave her too, the one Jules had made for him. It was one of her most precious possessions and she never took it off. She liked to look at it from time to time and she would think of him.

She decided then to pierce her ears herself. She'd seen Lorrie do it years ago in the Mage's Guild and so she knew exactly what to do. She whispered an incantation, lighting the tip of her finger and pressed it to her earlobes, numbing them. Then she pulled open a drawer in the vanity and found a small pincushion with sewing needles in it. She pulled one out, setting it on top of the vanity. She held the earrings up to her ears, positioning them exactly where she wanted them, then she picked up the needle and pressed it through the skin on her earlobes. It was painless, although she did feel a slight pressure. She pulled the needle out and quickly pressed the earring in then did the same with the other and fastened them both.

Once they were in and she was pleased that they were even, she cast a healing spell over her ears with the earrings still in. The wounds healed completely, but the holes stayed with the earrings still there.

She wiped the little bit of blood away with a damp cloth and then stood up and gave a quick spin in front of the mirror. Satisfied with her look she went back into the sitting room to wait for Bishop, playing her lute and humming to herself all the while.

Another hour passed on by and he finally came back, Karnwyr at his heels and he sighed loudly. She glanced back at him from the couch, looking over the backing and asked, "How did it go?"

"Terrible," he said, "Kari practically clawed my eyes out when they took Rina. My frail little sister... I have no idea where she gets all that energy from. Anyhow, got Duful and Rook settled in the house now. Kari refused to go, but she'll hopefully come around."

He stepped into the room and Rona stood up, smiling at him. His eyes widened and he uttered, "Whoa... Ladyship. You cannot do that to a man this early in the day."

She laughed and gave a little twirl, "You like?"

"Like is a complete understatement my dear. I don't know if there are words to express just how much I like all of this," he said motioning his hands to the figure of her curves. Then he quickly closed the space between them, taking several long strides across the room and immediately wrapped a large hand to her lower back and grasped her hand with the other, taking her in a dancing pose. He touched her earlobes and raised a brow, asking, "Did you pierce your ears?"

She smirked at him, "Yeah, what do you think?"

"Beautiful," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her but she put a finger to his lips stopping him and said, "You need to go get ready now. We were supposed to leave a half hour ago."

He sulked a little and she quickly kissed him on the cheek before pulling out of his grasp and pushing him off to go get cleaned up. Bishop spent all of fifteen minutes, bathing and throwing on a pair of black trousers and a black buttoned doublet which he pulled over a white blooming shirt that he didn't even bother to tuck in. She frowned at him when he came out, hair still sticking out wet in places and she started fussing with his clothes, straightening them. She tucked his shirt and doublet in and felt him flexing his muscles there.

He grinned at her when she looked up at him saying, "Really?"

He moaned, "Mm, can't believe I have to wait until tonight to tear that dress off of you."

She finished fussing with his clothes and started blushing when she said, "Well... it's a very big estate and a very big manor. I'm sure it won't be that hard to find some privacy."

He raised his brows at her and her cheeks burned even more.

"Oh Ladyship, I think I'm really starting to rub off on you."

" _Nooot yet_ ," she said sing-song.

He chuckled at her back as she hurried along, clicking for Karnwyr to follow them. Bishop made sure to keep the flirting and fondling up as he groped her ass through the smooth fabric of her dress and she continued to put on a little show for him, thrusting her chest out a bit to show off her cleavage, or her rear a little when he got close enough to run a hand over it.

As they walked along through the city, there was a moment when their flirting got so heated that Bishop couldn't help himself. They passed by a pair of homes in the Elven Gardens District with a small alleyway between them. He grasped her hand, yanking her along with him and immediately ran his hands up and down her hips and started to caress and fondle her breasts through the dress.

She moaned and reached for him too, grasping his very firm bulge in his trousers and stroking him through the fabric. He groaned heavily and smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her deeply. Their kiss was incredibly passionate as they licked over each other's lips before letting their tongues entwine again in each other's mouths, tasting each other with the dance of their lips.

She got a lot bolder then, swiftly undoing his belt and unbuttoning his trousers before sliding a cool hand down his abdomen and taking a handful of his hardness making him gasp under her lips. He barely parted from her lips, the heat of their quickened breaths meeting between their open mouths as they hovered so close to one another.

She loved the look of pleasure on his face that she gave him. He seemed to grow even harder at the feeling of bare naked skin touching him there and so out in the open too. He grasped her hips and leaned in to her groaning in her ear, "Mmm, Ladyship, this is very sexy. If you keep it up, I might just come right here."

She felt her face flush even more at that thought and a deep feeling of arousal surged through her core as she grew quite damp between the legs. She started to stroke him hard, noticing a distinct wetness dripping from his cockhead. She ran a finger over just the tip, spreading his own precum all over the head and rubbing it gently under the ridge so that the entire head of his throbbing cock was well lubricated. This only seemed to make him produce more of it and she heard his breath quicken in her ear as she grasped the tip of his penis and started to stroke just that part, swiftly.

His breath hitched and he gasped, "Yes, just like that."

She continued the motions, enjoying the grunts and moans he released as she pleasured him so boldly in broad daylight, out in public like that. It was so shameful, yet so arousing all the same. It was no wonder Bishop wanted to take her in public. The idea of potentially being caught in such an embarrassing predicament was incredibly thrilling to her.

She started to stroke him harder and faster, sliding the dripping precum he was making further down his shaft. She was amazed by how much he was producing, but the naughtiness of what they were doing must have made it that it much more pleasurable to him too.

Then he breathed, "I'm going to come soon Ladyship... don't want to make a mess of our clothes though..."

He was right. There was nowhere to do it without making a complete mess of everything and forcing them to go back and change. Everywhere except...

She looked around, her face burning utterly crimson at what she was about to do. She quickly knelt down, pulling her dress above her knees so as to not press it into the dirty cobblestone ground. She held his rigid and pulsing cock in her hand, looking at it as the head flared and the tip seemed to be breathing open. It was so erotic. She looked up into Bishop's eyes and he looked down at her, a redness burning over his own face as he waited with bated breath for her to make a move.

She said a certain incantation, lighting a finger and touched her tongue with it. In seconds she wrapped her lips around him and essentially swallowed him whole. She felt his hands running up through her hair, gripping two handfuls, probably making a mess of it, though at the moment she didn't really care. She took several hard, wet, sucking strokes on him with her mouth and in less than a minute he was groaning deeply, trying to hold his own voice back, as she felt his entire shaft twitch and thicken under her tongue and he started coming forcefully down her throat. She heard him give a low impassioned growl of pleasure and he muttered, "Oohh... fuuuck..." as she took every wonderful inch of him in.

She looked up again, enjoying the sight of him actually blushing and breathing hard as his chest rose and fell quickly while he climaxed deeply down her throat. She swallowed as he came, making sure he felt her tongue doing so. His face was very sexy, with his lips parted and his eyes rolling a bit with deep satisfaction.

When finally he finished he took a deep breath and leaned back against a wall. She released him and he quickly pushed his softening manhood into his underwear, Rona noticed that it was covered in lipstick marks, before he buttoned and belted himself back in.

She gently wiped at her mouth, trying very hard not to smear more of the lipstick all over her face and then she stood up, smirking a little proudly at him. He returned the smile and grasped her hips again, pulling her closer to him so that her chest was pressed to his and he said, "That was amazing. _You're_ amazing."

She gave him a quick kiss to the cheek, lingering there for just a moment as she said, "Maybe we can have some more fun later?"

" _Definitely_ ," he said, taking the opportunity to nibble at her ear, making her giggle.

Then they heard a window up above open and someone tossed some dirty bath water out, where it splashed on the ground nearby, luckily missing them entirely. A middle-aged imperial woman glared down at them and snapped, " _Oh disgusting!_ Another tramp with his harlot! I'll call for the guards this time, just you wait!" She disappeared into the house and both Bishop and Rona burst into laughter. He quickly grasped her hand and they ran out of the alley and towards the LaRoues Estate just outside the city. Karnwyr appeared out of nowhere, excited to be running now and skittered alongside them both.

Bishop was laughing hard when he shouted, "Damn! That really was a close one Lightfoot! I was hoping to hold out a little longer but - _shit!_ "

Rona was blushing, bright red and laughing out of sheer embarrassment and the thrill of what they just did, "I probably really would have lit on fire from embarrassment if she saw us!"

He glanced back at her very red face as they ran and snorted a string of laughs even louder, which only fueled her own giggles. Finally they made it to the estate and fortunately they were not the last to arrive.

Roxlin, Magrob, Marco and Charissa were all dressed in their finest, the men in simple black trousers and doublets like Bishop and the women in nice dresses. Roxlin was wearing a cute short light pink dress that dipped just below her knees and she had on a pair of short white, buttoned boots with a low heel. Charissa was wearing a medium length and modest looking gown, going with a pretty silver, with form fitting sleeves that went down to her wrists. She had some regular light brown boots on though, not matching anything in the slightest. She always did prefer comfort over style though.

As they approached, Rona's heart was still racing and she was really hoping her face would cool off already.

Marco noticed though and raised a brow. "Lightfoot, you're as bright as the Red Mountain."

Roxlin narrowed her eyes at her and grinned, "Were you two up to something naughty? Is that why you're so late?"

Rona's face burned even more at her friend guessing right. Magrob started chuckling, Charissa turned her gaze away, rolling her eyes a little and Marco said, "Looks like that would be a yes."

Rona put her face in her hands and Bishop snickered then said, "So where are the other two... Linel and Lorrie?"

Charissa scoffed and said, "They probably saw a hot piece of ass on the way here and started fighting over him."

Marco snorted a laugh, "I'd believe it."

Rona's redness started to vanish and she quickly asked, "Did Ata come by already?"

"Yeah," Roxlin said, "He took the carriage with my brother and sisters. Started telling them all kinds of stories. I think he was even flirting a little!"

Rona laughed and said, "Gods I hope not."

After a few more minutes both Linel and Lorrie strolled up. Linel was dressed in nice grey trousers and a doublet, while Lorrie wore a light yellow floor length gown, very elvish in style with cascading sleeves.

"There you are!" Roxlin barked.

Lorrie, who was looking a little frazzled, immediately climbed up into the waiting carriage without a word. Linel was tittering to himself and Rona asked, "Is she alright?"

"Oh she's fine," he said with a smug grin, "But she finally got a taste of her own medicine. It seems that the love potion she used on Bernard hasn't quite worn off yet and the minute he saw her, he cornered her and kissed her something fierce right in front of the entire Mage's Guild. She had a bit of trouble getting away. Needless to say, the headmaster was not pleased, but when he tried to pull them apart Bernard started casting flames everywhere and declaring his love to her. He even tried to propose while his own robes were on fire and half a classroom was burning down."

They all just stared at him, aghast, but Linel laughed still and waved a hand, "No worries! The headmaster put the fire out and I made Lorrie come clean about what she did. She got a nice little suspension for a week and Bernard is now free from his unbearable lust for my dear, sweet twin."

Lorrie sighed, exasperated, and rolled her eyes, "Okay Linel. Done having your fun now?"

"Oh hardly, sister," he chuckled as he joined her in the carriage, "I am _never_ letting you live this one down."

The others all climbed into the carriage as well, with Karnwyr taking space up on the floor by their feet. The carriage driver snapped the reins of the two white steeds and they were off.

Rona looked at Lorrie, who sat across from her. She was almost as disheveled as she imagined herself to be after her brief encounter with Bishop in the alleyway. Then she noticed a little bit of white gunk on Lorrie's face and leaned forward, wiping it off her cheek, holding it out on her finger.

Lorrie shuddered and cried, " _Eeeww!_ "

Linel snickered, "Oh gods Lorrie! Did one of his pimples pop on you?"

She started wiping at her face and gagged fiercely. The others just burst into laughter and Rona quickly wiped the bit onto Bishop who said, "Hey! Don't get it on me! Eugh!"

They all had a good laugh at Lorrie's expense, though she took it well enough and started telling them more stories about her failures and successes with the love potions over the years. Bishop complimented her on her potion for hangovers and asked for the recipe which gave her a little boost of confidence.

(Background Music YouTube: _Best Relaxing Piano Studio Ghibli Complete Collection 2016_ )

The trip to the Bashurn Estate wasn't too long. They arrived in a little over an hour and were greeted by an enormous piece of land, significantly larger than the LaRoues Estate. There was an enormous red brick wall, very worn and old looking, and covered in overgrown vines, which went on forever, wrapping around at least twenty acres of land, or more. The rolling hills were covered in lush green trees, and they could hardly see the enormous red brick manor at the far end of the property.

They all got out of the carriage and started to follow a winding dirt path through the trees. The landscape was beautiful, with enormous boulders, flourishing wild plants and very old oak trees everywhere.

Bishop even caught sight of some wild game, a pair of deer, that were grazing on some of the tall grass in a thicket just off the road. "Wow, nice place you got here Magrob," he said admiring the natural state of everything.

Magrob grinned, "My parents' place. Our family got lucky, buying the land up a hundred years ago after some Imperials were desperate to sell," he pointed out at the lake on the far end, which was hardly visible, nestled within a thick growth of trees, "The Shrine of Vaermina overlooks Lake Poppad there. Back then there was a group of cultists worshipping her and the family that lived here was plagued by never-ending nightmares. My great-great grandparents managed to snatch up all fifty acres for coins on the septim. Then they went in and wiped out all the cultists, though a few did escape taking the Skull of Corruption with them, which was the cause of the nightmares. Haven't had a problem since. Pretty sure the dogs keep away any cultists that think of coming on the property."

"You said your family breeds them?" Bishop asked.

"That's right," Magrob said and as they drew closer to the manor they heard the loud barking and howling of way too many dogs. Then they were greeted by at least five huskies that Karnwyr started to excitedly chase and play with, while a little orc boy and a breton girl around the ages of eight and nine followed after them giggling loudly.

The property was busy and bustling with plenty of finely dressed orc men and women and mostly blonde bretons meeting and greeting one another outside and around the property. Lots of kids too, also mostly bretons, but several little orc children ran around, playing together. Roxlin's family was by far the majority there, as Magrob didn't have as many relatives that lived in Cyrodiil.

Rona loved seeing such a mixed group getting along so well, but then again, aside from Roxlin's aunts, both families came from humble roots and were generally good people all around.

They stepped into the large clearing where the red brick manor stood, old but still in good condition. There was a large fountain in the middle of the dirt path, although the fountain was completely dry and chipped and cracked in places. The manor itself was in a sideways 'L' shape, with the short end off to their right and a large wooden front door was centered in the middle of the longer portion. It stood three stories tall, with smaller square windows, spaced closely together in certain sections.

They looked off to the left where the loud barking was coming from. Far off the property were what appeared to be four very large and run down old barns. Each barn was fenced off from one another with thick wood picket fencing and there were at least two hundred howling huskies divided up within each building.

Karnwyr, who ran by, still chasing one of the other huskies on the grounds stopped suddenly, catching sight of the barns and all the howling dogs in the distance. He got very excited at the sight of them all and started to wag his tail and bark and howl in reply to them.

"Oh shit!" Before Bishop even had a chance to stop him, Karnwyr pelted off the ground and dashed straight for one of the barns on the end.

Magrob chuckled and said, "Guess he smells all the females in heat. Don't worry about it Bish, I doubt he'll be able to get in there."

"You sure?" He said watching Karnwyr reach his desired destination where he started meeting noses with the other huskies through the thick wood fencing. He pawed at the walls and whined, pacing around trying to find a way in.

"Magrob my boy!" They looked over to see a much older, short and stout orc man approach them with his arms thrown wide open in greeting. He wore a fine set of noble's robes and had on a thick fur cape.

Magrob gave a bear hug to the orc, patting him on the back and said, "Good to see you Pa."

Roxlin jumped up and gave the older orc a big hug and said, "Hi Grolak! How are you?"

He returned the hug, although he was a little more gentle with his embrace, considering how much smaller she was than him, "Doing just fine my dear and please, call me Pa!" He chortled and put his hands to her shoulders, "Looking forward to tomorrow? Hm?" He glanced at Magrob, grinning and looking very proud of his son.

Roxlin nodded fervently and said, "Oh I can't wait! I have so much to tell you uh... Pa," she blushed, "Hey, is Ushga around? I want to visit with her too!"

"She's inside finishing cooking with your mother and sisters," Mr. Bashurn then looked on at the rest of the Fighter's Guild members and greeted them with familiarity, having already met them all several times before, save for Bishop, who Rona introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you young man," Mr. Bashurn said shaking his hand. Then he glanced over at the barns where Karnwyr was still urgently seeking companionship with some of the huskies on the other side of the fence, "Is that your wolf?"

"Uh, yeah, that's Karnwyr," Bishop said, "Sorry about that, he's not exactly trained."

"But he's tame?" Mr. Bashurn asked curiously.

"Tame enough," Bishop smirked.

"Do you mind if I meet him? I'd like to see his temperament firsthand."

"Sure," Bishop shrugged and looked at Rona, "Want to come with?"

"Might as well," she said looking over at everyone else who'd disappeared to mingle among the crowds. Roxlin and the girls had already gone off to visit with her mother and future mother-in-law and Magrob and the boys were busy joking with his older brother and a few of his cousins.

They walked along the rolling hills and Rona almost regretted wearing the high heeled black boots as the heels kept sinking into the grass as she walked. She grasped Bishop's arm, so she wouldn't lose her footing and trip. He glanced down at her, "You alright Lightfoot?"

She said, "Oh, I wore heels which are definitely not made for walking on soft grass."

He chuckled at her, rolling his eyes a little. They arrived at the barns after a few minutes of traversing the rolling landscape. Bishop whistled catching Karnwyr's attention for a minute, before he went back to howling around the barn.

"Wow," Bishop said, "He usually comes when I whistle."

"Well that particular barn houses all our breeding females and I'm sure plenty of them are in heat at the moment. So he no doubt wants to... well... mate!" Mr. Bashurn chortled and went right over to Karnwyr who'd started digging at the fencing, intent on finding a way in somehow. He rolled up his sleeves, revealing plenty of faded scar marks that looked a lot like teeth marks. Rona could only imagine the number of times he'd been bit trying to train war dogs to be as vicious as they needed to on command and he clearly took the brunt of that training on his own arms.

He knelt down by the wolf who was hardly paying attention to him, so focused on his current task. The old orc scratched him on the head and then rolled his ears back and started to look him over, examining him, running his hand over the wolf's back and underbelly, then lifting his tail out and straightening it.

"He's very healthy," he said over his shoulder, "How old is he?"

Bishop laughed and scratched his head, "That's a lot more difficult of a question to answer than you might think."

Mr. Bashurn raised a brow at him and Rona said, "We had an encounter with a Daedric Prince that gave Karnwyr five years of his life back. He was about ten, right?" She glanced at Bishop.

"Yeah, he was ten going on eleven," he confirmed, "But he's about five or six now."

Mr. Bashurn stared wide-eyed and smiled, "Well, damn... that's quite incredible." He gave Karnwyr one last pat on the back and then stood up and walked back over to them, "I'll give you a thousand septims for each healthy litter."

Bishop laughed, "What?"

"I'd like to let him breed my girls. I'm always looking to strengthen my litters and to have a little more wolf back in the blood, well I think it'll be good for them. At least hone their senses a bit more. Not to mention he's tame enough that they can still be easily trained."

Bishop gaped at him, "Damn when Magrob said you'd pay me to let my wolf fuck - er" he glanced at Rona who was looking at him with half-lidded eyes and cleaned up his words, "to _breed_ your _dogs_ , I thought he was just kidding."

"Not at all. I'm very interested in studding your boy," then he grinned and said, "I'll give you first pick of the litter."

Bishop laughed, "Yeah? Well alright then," they shook hands firmly, "You've got yourself a deal."

"Excellent," Mr. Bashurn looked back and said, "Suppose I'll let him in now. You might want to look away from this. They get a little aggressive when they mate. You don't mind if he spends the night here, do you? I'll bring him back for the wedding tomorrow."

Bishop had a broad grin on his face when he said, "Let him at it!" Then he called, "You hear that boy? You get to have your way with as many of these lovely ladies as you like!" Rona pressed a hand to her head, laughing under her breath a little.

Mr. Bashurn went right over and gave a sharp whistle, catching Karnwyr's attention again, then he looked at all the excited females and barked, "BESHK!" They all immediately sat, although they looked very anxious still. He opened the gate and Karnwyr ran right on in and immediately mounted the first female he laid eyes on.

Rona blushed and quickly turned around and started to walk away, heels sinking in the grass again as Bishop burst into laughter and said, " _Wow_... been a _looong_ time since I've seen that."

"Oh gods!" Rona uttered with disgust. He caught up with her still laughing and helped her walk back down the rolling hills before she snapped an ankle in her boots.

They mingled and met with plenty of Magrob's family, including his kindly mother Ushga Bashurn as she served them all some very orcish hors d'oeuvres. The platter was full of meats and what appeared to be thinly sliced animal organs, heart, liver and kidneys with crackers and dips.

Rona stuck with the few foods she actually recognized and was surprised to see Bishop dig into the stranger pieces. Granted he really did like any kind of red and bloody meat.

He had a piece of liver on a cracker and took a bite saying, "Mm, this is good Ladyship! You should try it!" He stuck the other bit in front of her face and she cringed away from it.

" _Nooo_ ," she said giggling a little. He kept moving it closer and then she ducked and tried to get away as he playfully chased after her with the bit of food.

"Never going to outrun me in those heels Princess!" He called after her as she giggled and ran into the manor. She ducked behind by Roxlin, who was coming out of the kitchen with more hors d'oeuvres on a platter.

Bishop stopped suddenly, an impish grin on his face, "Hey Roxlin, tell her how good the liver is."

Roxlin snorted a laugh and shrugged, "It's pretty good."

" _Eww_ ," Rona said, knitting her brows together. She started looking for a way out as Bishop leaned back and forth around Roxlin, looking to stick the cracker back in her face. She quickly darted up the green carpeted stairs behind her and Roxlin snapped, "Get it out of my face ranger! Before I drop this platter!"

He chuckled and carefully went around her, "Sorry 'bout that."

Roxlin smirked at him and said, "Hey! No fooling around up there! The rehearsal starts in ten minutes and I need my maid of honor!"

He was moving up the stairs quickly and glanced over his shoulder saying, "I hear yah!"

He looked around but didn't see Rona anywhere. He called, teasing " _Ladyshiiip!_ Roxlin just gave me an entire platter of this stuff, so you get to try it _all_."

He peeked into what he thought was an empty room and saw Charissa sitting on one of two twin beds alone. She looked like she was sulking. He muttered, "Whoops," and made to leave when Charissa looked back at him for a second before turning away and said indignantly, "Her name is Rona, you know."

He scoffed, "Uh yeah, I'm aware. Don't know if you noticed, but nicknames are kind of my thing. Besides she likes it." He smirked at her at back.

Charissa sighed loudly, dejectedly even.

Bishop leaned against the door frame, heavily lidded eyes and said, "Damn. You're still feeling sour about that kiss huh?"

He noticed her bristle a little at that remark and he expected she was probably blushing too.

She said, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't I?" He drawled, "I guess I was just imagining it then when you smashed your lips onto hers last week."

"Pft... knowing you and your perverse mind, you might as well have," then she shook her head and muttered, "What in Oblivion does she even see in a man like you?"

Bishop laughed, "And what does a prude like you, see in a woman like her?"

She looked back, glaring at him then got up and went right up to him, getting in his face, "Don't think I forgot what you did back in Solitude, in the barrow. I know what kind of person you really are, _bandit_ and I've been nice and tolerant for her sake, but I still don't trust you. You don't deserve a woman like her."

He raised a brow and said mockingly, "Are you saying all this because of your upstanding belief in honor and justice, or because of the little torch you've been carrying for her all these years?"

Charissa's brows lowered sharply over her brown eyes and she growled, "Like I said, you don't know a _damn_ thing."

"I know lust when I see it," he retorted.

"Only because you're full of it."

He smirked and said, "I won't lie, yeah. I'm a real red-blooded man and I know what I want," then he leaned into her face a little more, narrowing his eyes, "I let it slide last time because you were drunk. But if I ever catch you doing that to my woman again, I won't hesitate to take you outside and have _words_."

"Hmph," she smirked a little, "Nice to know you wouldn't go easy on me just because I'm a woman."

"I've seen your skill with a bow," he said leaning back against the door frame, "And I've fought with plenty of warrior women in the Companions, so I expect you know how to throw a punch too. I wouldn't underestimate you."

"Good," she snapped, "Because I wouldn't hold back."

He chuckled and then said, "I'm sure you wouldn't. Now... you'd best douse that torch you're carrying for _my_ woman, because I can promise you it will get you nowhere."

Then they heard someone clear their throat and Bishop spun around. Rona was standing there in the hall, with half-lidded eyes and said, "Mind if I talk to Charissa for a minute? _Alone?_ "

Bishop smirked at her and ate the rest of the cracker he was still holding. He glanced back at Charissa and said, "Watch yourself woman. Don't go tripping over these green carpets and falling lips first into anyone." Then he headed down the stairs and disappeared out the front door.

Rona stepped into the room and gently closed the door behind her. "What was that all about?"

Charissa pursed her lips, "Just talking man to man."

Rona laughed lightly and then sighed, "Charissa, we really need to talk about what happened."

Charissa turned away from her and walked towards one of the small square windows and asked, "Why?"

Rona took a tentative step forward and clutched at her own arms, "Do you have feelings for me Charissa?"

Silence. An awkward, dense silence. Charissa sighed, shaking her head and sat down on the bed, back still facing Rona. She mumbled, "Yeah..."

"How long?"

Charissa looked back at her then, a red tinge to her dark cheeks, "Since always Rona."

Rona walked around the bed and sat down beside her, pressing her hands into the comforter and said, "You know I can never reciprocate, right?"

Charissa scoffed slightly, "I always knew that. It's why I never told you. I just wish... I mean _why_ him?"

Rona blushed a little, "Bishop is a really good person Charissa. I know that might be hard for you to see considering everything that happened in Solitude..."

" _Casavir_ is a good person Rona... he would be so much better for you, not this," she spat the word, " _ranger_... You've changed so much."

Rona shook her head. There was so little Charissa knew. Sure Bishop might have been the crude one, yes he had a serious temper at times... but Casavir was hardly the man Charissa thought he was. Rona's opinion of him had changed so much when she realized how he'd manipulated Bishop's brother into betraying him. He was the cause of a young man's death. He was hardly what she would call a _good_ person.

Rona looked at her and said, "First of all Charissa, Casavir is a Paladin. We could never be together. And just how have I changed?"

Charissa sighed, "You used to be so sweet and... pure," she blushed.

Rona laughed a little, " _Pure_ Charissa? Is that what's appealing about me? Being virginal?"

Charissa looked at her, still blushing, "Yeah actually."

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that I've changed for the worse. But that's never going to change how I feel about Bishop. He's done so much for me... been with me every step of the way on my insane journey and risking his life to do so."

Charissa turned her eyes down and said, "Yeah I know..."

Rona grasped her hand and said, "Charissa I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've ever done for me. You've always been a good friend to me, but you need to know it's not Bishop who changed me. It's being Dragonborn. I've had to face a lot of hard things in the last year and I've had to find ways to become stronger for it," she paused then said, "I really do hope that you'll find a way to let go of these feelings you have for me and that you find your own happiness with someone who loves you. You deserve that."

Charissa looked tearful and she gripped Rona's hand a little tighter.

Rona continued, saying sadly, "Besides... You wouldn't want this. Being with me is... painful. It's been hard on me _and_ Bishop. There's just so much you don't know. Please let go Charissa... just let me go."

Charissa's hand loosened, as though she meant it that way. Rona stood up and walked away. She didn't dare hug or express physical affection to her friend. She didn't want to make it harder. It had to be this way, firm and final.

She hurried down the steps and wandered outside, realizing that she was probably late for the rehearsal. She did in fact find everyone on the side of the house, sitting in chairs that were set up in a mock setting for the rehearsal wedding. Only those participating in the wedding itself were present, while the others were inside finishing the feast they'd all share in that evening.

Rona hurried along to do her part, trying to take her mind off the fact that she probably just broke her good friend's heart. She even got teary eyed when Roxlin and Magrob practiced their vows. They were so sweet together and it left her thinking of herself and Bishop and wondering if they'd ever have that someday. She hoped they would. He'd expressed interest before, mentioning it a few times and said he'd thought of it. Even when she stumbled once, talking about their future children together he only warmed up to her more and it made her heart ache with love for him.

After all was said and done they went inside and enjoyed a very hearty feast. There were plenty of orcish foods, so many strange animal organs and other odd things that Rona shied away from, while Bishop kept finding something new and gross looking to pester her with. She enjoyed her time with him though relishing every minute that they were together and laughing. No dragons, no drama. It was wonderful and she hated the idea of it ending, but promised herself she wouldn't let it get to her. She would enjoy her journey with him and take their time doing it. And even if the world ended, she thought, it would be okay, because at least she would be with him.

After dinner, most of the LaRoues family started to leave, thanking their gracious host and hostess, Mr. and Mrs. Bashurn. Rona saw her father off as well and he promised they'd meet again in the morning for the wedding.

Things were getting exciting. Roxlin could not stop chattering about it, seemingly releasing more of her nerves than anything. Even Charissa had started to cheer up, whether she was putting on a facade or not she couldn't tell, but was glad she was trying either way.

She and Bishop never did find a chance to get away and fool around on the grounds, but that did not stop either of them from persisting with the flirtations all through the evening. They returned to the Imperial City, getting back around eleven at night. They said their good nights to Roxlin and Magrob while the others walked back to the palace and headed off to their private suites.

(Music: I listened to _Identikit_ by Radiohead for this one. Not a necessary listen. Choose what you like or nothing at all.)

The second they were behind closed doors Bishop was already on her, hands all over her body, lips entwined. She of course returned the passion, wrapping her hands around his neck to pull herself up to meet his lips more closely.

He started to untie the back of her gown and she fumbled with the buttons on his doublet. As she felt her dress slowly slipping down her waist he yanked the doublet off and actually started ripping his blooming white shirt open, snapping buttons and muttering against her lips, "Fuck these nobles clothes."

She giggled and whispered back, "No, fuck me."

He smiled and moaned at that remark and stifled her light laughs with his lips and tongue. Her dress hit the floor and she felt his arms wrap tightly around her back, feeling her up and down while she quickly undid the belt on his trousers and let them fall. She immediately grasped his erection through his underwear and gasped a little as she felt his hand slide down her panties, and feeling how wet she already was, he slid his fingers right inside.

Both took their time touching each other, forcefully and intimately, with her hand finding its way under the remainder of his clothes to grasp and stroke while he made sure to bury two thick fingers into her, spreading her wide and slipping them in and out, touching her convulsing insides and filling her.

She pulled her mouth from his and rest her head against his chest, moaning with the pleasure he gave her, stopping the motions on his cock so that she could just feel how good it was to have him touch her like that. He still hadn't seemed to notice her lingerie or the boots, as it was fairly dark in the room and she breathed, "Let's take this to the bed."

She grasped his arms though to stop him from going to pick her up. He withdrew his fingers and looked down at her smirking. She said, "No lifting me. I want to light the candles."

"Alright Princess, whatever you want." He walked by her to go sit on the bed and she started touching all the wicks on the candles on the table and shelves in the entryway lighting them with magic. And then she stepped into the living area and lit the ones on the dresser. With enough light Bishop was definitely able to see what she was wearing and as she turned around she realized that she had not gone unnoticed in the slightest. His eyes were absolutely glued to her, running up and down every part of her body. She loved it.

She walked across the carpet and stepped onto the hardwood in the kitchen area, making a few light clacks as she went. She turned, holding her legs apart slightly and pressed her hands to her hips, giving him a full view of everything she had to offer.

Bishop felt his heart thudding hard in his chest at the sight of her. She never ceased to amaze when she dressed up and always found new ways to liven things up. He loved the way her breasts were pressed so firmly together in that tight black bra, giving her ample cleavage. And of course she had matching panties that hugged just right at her well developed hips. She might have been petite, but she still had such an amazing figure; perfect breasts, not too big, not too small, a delicate curve of the hips from her lovely toned, yet flat stomach with a beautiful naval that he really wanted to caress. Her thighs though were just incredible, most especially in those tall, laced up leather boots she was wearing. The heels gave her just the right amount of upward and forward lean to really amplify everything as well.

Seeing her touch herself though was what really set a fire in him. He watched as she started running her hands up and down her own body, touching everything, from her own breasts, to smoothing them down her belly to her hips and down to her thighs, even between them. Her delicate hands touching all over herself was very erotic, but he wanted more than anything for those to be his own hands. Of course he also wanted to see what she had planned next. He did always enjoy when she surprised him in the bedroom and this was a delightfully pleasant surprise.

She took a step forward. _Mmm_ , he thought, _take another_. And she did, closing the distance between them and sauntering with a sway in her hips that was very sexy. She stood in front of him now, while he sat at the edge of the bed, knees apart and so hard it hurt. She took another sexy step forward, straddling him so that her womanhood was resting on top of his leg and her thigh was pressing against his groin, which felt nice but was hardly the kind of relief he ached for. She leaned over him, barely taller than him, even standing as she was and looked on lovingly with hooded eyes, blushing cheeks and slighted parted, pink lips, pouting just so.

She reached around her back, undid the clip on her bra and pulled it off. Her ample tits fell gently apart with gravity and were perfectly positioned in front of his face giving him unfettered access to them. He immediately dove, in, grasping them into his hands, pressing his fingers into the softness and then his face, burying himself between her lovely cleavage and enjoying the supple warmth they provided. He fondled her for a moment like that and then took one into his mouth, licking all over her pink and puffy areola and nibbled gently on her nipple eliciting perfect, pleasured moans from her. He chest bounced a little as she gasped and in reply he squeezed and sucked harder.

She definitely enjoyed it as much as he did. But gods, his cock was throbbing hard and he really wanted to see what those heeled boots were doing to the back end. He released his hold on her breast and wrapped his rough hands around her waist and then stood up, lifting her a little as he went. She gave a light cry of surprise and looked up at him, still so incredibly short even with those boots. He stepped around her, still not taking his hands from her waist, and made sure to position himself so that he was behind her and she was in front of the bed.

She watched him as he slowly circled and gave her an almost predatory look. When he was behind her, he bent to her height and buried his face in the crook of her neck, nipping and biting her, sending goosebumps racing all over her skin and making her mewl with pleasure. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck and nibbled at her earlobe before uttering a simple command in his husky voice, "Bend over."

She did so, leaning over the bed, but staying standing and he got an incredible view of her pert ass in her tight panties, the sides of which were barely holding each cheek in, and the fabric pressed into her soft skin, creating a delicate shape. He looked down at her beautiful legs, still tightly wrapped up in the leather boots and groaned. He really liked them and he made a mental note to stash them in their belongings before they left.

Refocusing on his current task, he started to trace the very damp spot on her panties, prodding her a little through the fabric and making her moan a little. He pressed a little harder then, making her release another delighted mewl. He grinned, enjoying that very much and started to grope her tenderly, running his hand all over the fabric, pressing it into her just a bit before pulling back. He'd started to stroke himself with his free hand and felt himself twitch every time she cried out. He couldn't wait anymore and really wanted to make her howl. He grasped the side of her panties, pulling them out of the way, got a good look at her gorgeous glistening pussy and pressed his cockhead to her entrance.

She was ready and he was very ready, rubbing his precum all across her slit before slowly pressing himself into her, wanting to watch as her folds swallowed him whole. He held a hand to her lower back, keeping her from bucking her hips, though that didn't stop her from trying. He chuckled a little when he felt her try to thrust back. He was feeling a little dominant that evening and said, "Don't move. I'm going to fuck you in good time, Sweetness. Have patience."

She whimpered at his words and he felt her tunnel grip the tip of his prick a little more. He liked that and it seemed she did too so he said, "I'm going to tell you what to do and you're going to obey every word, how's that sound, Princess?"

She glanced back at him, her face very red and she nodded.

"Good," he said playfully, "I'm going to fuck you slowly. I want to enjoy the way you feel wrapped so tightly around me."

She moaned in reply and he let himself slip further inside, pushing until his entire length was buried within, pressed right up against the entrance to her womb. He loved that feeling and was always amazed, as small as she was, that she could take all of him. He started the motions, pulling himself out and then pressing in again and truly savoring how hot, tight and wet she was around him. He got into a steady rhythm and soon he was pumping a little faster, making his hips slap with her ass and he watched as her creamy skin rippled and jiggled with each hit.

She was moaning and panting at the feel as well, though he noticed she had yet to start touching herself, since both her hands were near her head gripping the sheets. He said, "Finger yourself, Rona. I want you to tighten more around me."

She quickly complied, pushing herself up slightly so that she could reach between her own legs and he actually felt her hand there, with each new hard pump against her, as his balls hit there. He let her play with herself for a moment, groaning hard as he felt her gripping him much tighter within as she only added to her own pleasure.

He started to thrust a lot faster and harder then, feeling his pleasure rising as well as hers as she started to become much more vocal and began to plead for more. He leaned over her back then, burying himself that much deeper into her and she gasped at the new feeling of fullness. He growled low into her ear, "I'm going to fuck you hard until I come and when I tell you it's coming I want you to reach back and grab my balls and massage them while I empty myself inside of you."

He felt her really clenching him now and noticed a bright redness peaking at the tips of her ears. He smirked at how easy it was to make her face burn so furiously red with just a little dirty talk. He pulled back from her then, grasping her hips hard and started to forcefully pound into her, making her voice come out in delighted yelps. She continued to stimulate herself and he kept up the pace, moving fast and pumping recklessly into her wonderful depths. His climax was definitely coming on soon as he felt his shaft thickening and twitching more. She must have noticed too because she practically started screaming, "Bishop! Bishop! Do it! Come! Please come! Come inside me!"

Her pleas for him to come inside really sent him over the edge. Then he felt her walls gripping him tighter than ever, nearly pushing him out, as she fell into the convulsive bliss of her own orgasm and moaned deeply into the sheets. He roared, "I'm coming Rona! Gods I'm _fucking_ coming!"

He gave one more hard slam into her making her scream with pleasure and felt her hand immediately clutch his balls, massaging them, which only served to heighten the power and strength of his orgasm as he spurt, thick rivulets of potent seed into her. Wave after wave, torrent after torrent, it felt like he'd never stop, it just felt too good unloading everything he had into her as her pussy walls continued to milk him dry. He gasped with each pleasurable wave hitting him as he ejaculated and eyes rolling as always when he got lightheaded from shooting so fucking hard.

When it was over, he just wanted to fall over, but forced himself to stay standing so as to not crush her under him or hit the floor himself. He knew he was about to make a mess but didn't care. He pulled out, letting it spill everywhere, ruining those sheets completely and she didn't move either. He was sure that she must have been seeing stars too considering how loud she screamed with her orgasm.

He stepped to the side of her and fell onto the bed on his back and took a deep breath. She was looking over at him, somewhat dazed but smiling satisfied and he asked, "Good?"

"Amazing," she said as she caught her breath.

"I do aim to please," he said, matching her smile.

She pulled herself over to him and they cuddled, enjoying the afterglow.

He said, "I'm just glad I finally got a chance to tear you out of one these lovely gowns you're always wearing. No interruptions this time."

She smirked and buried the side of her face into his chest and whispered, "Me too... You know, there's another nice dress I have to wear tomorrow."

He grinned, "I'll be sure to help you out of it later."

~~~

(Background Music _The Splendid Performance_ from FFX Soundtrack)

The next day they went to the LaRoues estate early to prepare for the wedding. Rona getting dressed in her seafoam green bridesmaid dress and peach colored heels while Bishop put on his finely tailored formalwear. They'd packed up everything from their suite and brought it with them, planning to leave later that evening with Serlas to begin their journey back to Skyrim.

Although Rona had enjoyed her time in Cyrodiil, she was almost looking forward to heading back. She found herself curious about the state of that side of Tamriel, wondering how everyone had been faring without their heroic Dragonborn. She was also missing her brother and wanted to pay a visit to the Companions soon.

She, Lorrie and Roxlin all finished up with hair and makeup and stepped out into the foyer on the first floor, meeting their little entourage which consisted of all of Roxlin's sisters and her mother. The men and everyone else had already left for the Arboretum.

Rona and Lorrie were dressed up identically, both very elvish looking with their pointed ears poking out of the long wavy bangs on the sides of their faces, the rest of their hair was tied up into neat updos on their heads and they had a light amount of makeup applied to their faces.

Roxlin looked absolutely stunning in her floor length white gown with the slit in front, revealing her shapely legs and her bright white heeled slippers. Her bust was nicely accentuated in the floral bodice which wrapped around the sides of her arms. Her hair was still very short, although curled nicely, framing her lovely round face and her makeup really brought out her big blue eyes.

All her sisters squealed and fussed over her, telling her how gorgeous she was and Mimi practically burst into tears at the sight of her daughter.

" _My baaabyyy_!" She wailed, clutching poor Roxlin by the shoulders.

" _Mother!_ " Roxlin scoffed.

Richelle laughed a little and tugged on her mother's arm, "Come on Mama, time to go."

All the sisters and Mimi led the way outside and Lorrie turned to Roxlin and said, "Oh Roxie, you look _sooo_ beautiful!"

"So excited for you Roxie!" Rona said practically jumping up and down.

She gave her a big hug and Roxlin was smiling but then her face fell a little and she said, "I didn't see Auntie Mina this morning. I know she's up to something. You know, I never did find that damn Shimmerene whatever - that damn _white_ dress of hers! I swear if she's wearing it there I am going to _rip_ it off her body!"

"I could always set it on fire for you," Lorrie suggested as they started walking outside.

"Please do!" Roxlin cackled. They all climbed into a beautiful white carriage, pulled by two white stallions and were on their way.

In less than ten minutes they'd arrived at the Arboretum and saw hundreds of benches set out in front of the Shrine of Mara, filled to capacity on the bride's side with mostly blonde bretons, the other side only half full with orcs. All of them dressed in their best. Rona caught sight of her father, the rest of her friends and Bishop sitting behind all the orcs and Karnwyr snoozing steadily by Bishop's feet, tuckered out from his own night of passion probably.

Magrob was already standing by the Priest of Mara waiting. There was even an entire orchestra and a choir on standby. Their families really had spared no expense to make sure it was a beautiful wedding and it really was.

The carriage wound around the backside of the Temple of Tiber Septim and as all her sisters and her mother exited and went to find their seats, Roxlin gripped Rona's hand and said, "Oh my gods, this is really happening."

Rona laughed and said, "Yeah it is. Don't tell me you want to back out now."

Roxlin looked right at her and said, "Hell no! Are you kidding me? Magrob is like... he's _perfect_ Rona... I love him so much." She looked like she might actually cry, which was a rarity for Roxlin and it was making her teary eyed.

Rona quickly hugged her and said, "Aw Roxie. We'll be right there with you."

Lorrie hugged on her too and Roxlin's lower lip quivered as she choked out, "I love you guys!"

"No crying," Lorrie said in her gentle, lilted voice, "Don't want to ruin your makeup now do you?"

Roxlin sniffled and nodded and her father approached the carriage, smiling broadly at her. He held a hand out and said, "Ready to meet your future husband sweetheart?"

"Yes, Papa, I'm ready," she said confidently. She hopped out of the carriage and took his hand. They all went through the Temple, which had been allowed open only for the ceremony to take place. Everyone took their places as the orchestra started to play and a choir vocalized softly.

(The music is _Sun Gazer_ by Two Steps From Hell)

The first to head down the open doors, leading across the white carpeted aisle were Roxlin and Magrob's six and seven year old cousins, a sweet little orc girl and a breton girl, both dressed in bright orange dresses and wearing orange flower crowns to match. They were holding baskets of dyed orange and seafoam green rose petals. As they walked out they tossed the petals onto the ground. Next to go was Richelle's older son, Damien a very precious four year old boy, blonde as the rest of them, who'd been given the task of ring bearer. He followed behind the girls and went up to Magrob, presenting the wedding rings to him before awkwardly aiming towards the orc side of the aisle. Magrob quickly directed him to the breton side of the audience, allowing him to shyly scurry off to his mother, to the mild laughter of everyone in the audience no less.

Next were Rona and Lorrie. Both women were given small bouquets of bright orange and white flowers to hold. Rona took Magrob's brother's arm and Lorrie took his cousin's and the gentlemanly orc men guided them down the aisle before splitting at the end and taking positions at the front.

Finally Roxlin stepped out with her father on her arm and she absolutely could not hold back her grin, nor could Magrob, Rona noticed. It just made her and everyone else smiles that much wider she thought. She caught Bishop's eye for just a minute and he was staring right at her, a cheerful grin playing on his face as well. She blushed a little and directed her attention back to Roxlin as she finally reached the end of the aisle and her father gave her hand to Magrob, who grasped it so gently in his own much larger hand.

As the music died down the Priest of Mara started to speak, giving a small speech about the blessings and the beauty of love and the unending joy of uniting two lovers together as husband and wife. Then Magrob was first to give his vows, promising to forever hold and cherish his beloved wife in sickness and health and also possible grave injury after a battle, which everyone mused at. They said their, "I do's" exchanged their lovely rings and the minute the Priest of Mara declared that he may kiss the bride, Magrob pulled her in, dipped her in his huge arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Everyone clapped and cheered, many of them standing up and Rona heard Bishop whistle sharply from the crowd as he also stood to clap loudly beside her father and the others. It really was the perfect wedding. Afterwards everyone returned to the LaRoues Estate for the reception and were greeted with plenty of food and drink set out on tables under the tents they'd put up.

The orchestra had also followed along and played lively ballroom dance music to Roxlin's chagrin. She eventually ran over making them change it to something more her style and they ended up settling on some druidic style songs.

(Background Music Youtube: _The music of Ireland: Jigs and reels_ )

Rona and Bishop were digging into the food as they people watched and pointed out some of the funnier moments when everyone started dancing.

Bishop leaned into her, grinning and said, "Hey, see that guy there? The old guy, with all the nose hair."

Rona laughed and said, "Roxlin's great-uncle Frinerto?"

He threw her a look and asked, "How in Oblivion do you remember everyone's names? No, nevermind, look at him though! He's about to snap his spine in two throwing himself around like that!"

The old man really did look like he was going to, at the very least, break a hip as he danced a wild jig with the orc flower girl.

Rona just laughed and Bishop grabbed a curious looking bottle of wine from the table and gave her a roguish grin, raising his brows, "What do you say you and I take a few shots of Sanguine's brew here and go show these people how to really party?"

Rona gaped at the bottle and said, "Are you serious? Is that from Sanguine!?"

"Sure is," he said chuckling.

"Good gods, I do not want to touch that stuff ever again."

He pouted, "Aw come on, it'll be fun."

"Put it down ranger," she smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, such a wet blanket." He set the bottle back down and they watched as someone else immediately grabbed it and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Uhh," Rona muttered.

"Well shit, this'll be fun to see," Bishop laughed, "Good thing I left Sheogorath's gift back in Skyrim." Rona looked at him with wide eyes and he said, "Don't ask."

Roxlin came storming over to the table suddenly, with Magrob hot on her heels. She grabbed one of the many glasses of champagne on the table and tipped it back, downing it in one gulp, then she smashed the glass against the table, breaking it into a dangerously jagged piece and barked, "THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN!"

Magrob wrangled the glass from her and both Bishop and Rona looked at them perplexed. Magrob nodded his head back and said, "Check out Aunt Mina."

They peered around him and saw Aunt Mina parading around the dance floor in a very white looking wedding gown. It was incredibly poufy and covered in sparkling white gemstones and was all around just obnoxious and over the top.

Roxlin practically roared with fury and Bishop looked at Magrob and said, "You had my back, now I've got yours. Let me handle this."

He turned back to the table and grabbed a huge wine glass and filled it full with red wine. He took the entire bottle with him for good measure and they watched as he was suddenly stumbling, in a drunken manner across the grounds. He walked right up to where Aunt Mina was arguing with Richelle and shouted in a fake, slurring voice, "What a beautiful bride! Maaayyy I haaave this dance goorgeous?" Aunt Mina just gaped at him and he proceeded to trip all over himself, throwing the red wine from the glass right onto her dress and she threw her arms out and screeched at the top of her lungs.

Then he said, "Oohh, sssorrry 'bout that. Here! Lemme jus' wash it for yah! Got some water riiight here." And he began dumping the wine bottle onto her gown. Aunt Mina shoved him away and ran off across the grounds and back into the house.

Almost everyone in the vicinity was double over in laughter and Richelle shouted, "THANK YOU!"

He laughed and shouted over the crowd and the music, "My pleasure, sorry about the clothes!"

She waved him off and went back to dancing with her husband and her little boy Damien while Mimi held Quinn, looking a little worried at the house where her sister disappeared into.

As Bishop came back over to them, plenty of folks from both families pat him on the back and said, "Good work, lad!"

"Was seriously considering doing that myself!"

"Nicely done yah bastard!"

He approached the now grinning bride and groom and said, "Told you I had your back."

Magrob chuckled and said, "I'd hug yah, but it looks like you were a casualty with all that wine."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Bishop! Oh my gods you're the best!" Roxlin squealed and then grabbed her husband's hand and they tore back out to dance some more.

Rona went right up to him and kissed him full on the lips, not even caring that he was damp with wine.

"Mmm!" He moaned, then she pulled away and he said, "What was that for?"

"For being such a good man," she said smiling.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "What do you say we change out of these clothes and go find a nice quiet spot by the lake to uh... continue this?"

"Sounds perfect," she said.

They changed out of their very ruined formalwear and back into their usual gear. Bishop in his new leathers, which Richelle had been kind enough to repair after his battles in the Arena and Rona in her red dress.

He brought his dagger, because he always brought it. The man was never without some form of protection on his person, though Rona rolled her eyes and said, "We're in the city, on a fancy estate."

He shrugged, "You never know Ladyship. Better to be safe than sorry," he grabbed their bows and quivers then and said, "Let's do a little shooting across the lake."

She snorted a laugh thinking to herself that they would not be doing much of that kind of shooting at all. They went around the manor and through the garden, walking by Karnwyr who was busy tearing up a rose bush. Bishop kicked him in the rear and said, "Quit that Karnwyr. Go find Boomer and Bear."

Karnwyr barked at them and ran back towards the dancers. Rona giggled and shook her head when she saw her father, towering over everyone else dancing with one of Magrob's older orc aunts.

"God damn," Bishop said, "I really need to get his advice on picking up old ladies."

Rona laughed and grabbed his arm pulling him along with her towards the lakeside. The sun was slowly setting in the distance and they barely heard the sounds of the exciting music and boisterous partygoers from their quiet spot by the lake.

They sat down in the grass and Bishop leaned back on his arms and said, "This has been fun."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I love it."

"Me too," he said, "They're a good pair, those two. It'll be nice having them close by in Skyrim too."

"You've really been getting along with Magrob," she said.

"Yeah. I think we're actually friends now," he laughed, "Haven't had a real friend in a long ass time."

"Not true!" She said pointedly, "Farkas and Vilkas."

Bishop scoffed, "I guess so. Wonder how they're doing. Think Freya's driven Farkas crazy yet?"

Rona laughed, "I hope not. I think those two are really good for each other."

"Yeah, me too," Bishop said.

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying their moment of peace together by the water, when finally Rona said, "Not doing a whole lot of shooting out here."

"Uh yeah," he said, "It would be a waste of arrows." She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and he smirked, "How else was I supposed to get you to arm yourself?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I was unarmed for most of our visit here! Even during your little cage match against Odahviing."

"Yeah well, that's exactly why I want you armed," he replied, "Never know just when one of those bastards is going to show up."

"Uh huh, _suuure_ ," she said.

He smirked at her, then sat upright, leaning forward and asked, "So. You ready to go back to Skyrim?"

She was quiet for a minute and then said, "I am. Actually kind of missing it."

He raised a brow at her, "Really?"

"Yeah. I want to see the others, Nelkir and the rest of them. When we get back we'll start plotting out all the ruins to visit. You can help with that right? Best tracker on Nirn?" She smiled at him.

"Of course. Like I already told you Ladyship, I know Skyrim like the back of my hand... still you really plan on searching every dwemer ruin?"

"I do," she said as she looked out on the lake, "We'll take our time with it. I'm not going to stress out over it anymore. I mean, obviously the world isn't on the verge of ending yet, so... I think it'll be okay. Even if it takes us years."

Bishop sighed, "Years, huh?" Then he stood up and held out a hand to her, smiling, "If it's with you Ladyship, I'll gladly spend the rest of my life searching every dwemer ruin on all of Nirn with you."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words and her eyes met his loving ones. She didn't care what anyone else thought of him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him too, she reached for his hand and started to say, "Bishop I love-"

It all happened so fast. In a flash she watched as a huge beast with red scales and white horns swooped in, slashing at Bishop so that he was ripped from the ground and thrown violently across the grass and although the world itself had not ended, hers did.


	90. Let Us Burn

 

Rona felt her mind shudder to a stop. Across the way was Bishop, laying in a crumpled heap on the grass, covered in blood. And soaring over the manor was the dragon that did it.

Her mind was reeling. It couldn't be real. None of this was real.

But the roars of the others made it real. She heard them and then turned just in time to see another one of Alduin's lead generals flying towards her now, aiming its claws at her. But did it matter anymore? Bishop was surely dead and what reason was there to go on without him?

But in that second when she nearly allowed the claws of the beast to claim and crush her, as it did him, blue flames exploded all around and a tall nordic woman with sweeping raven hair stood in front of her holding her glinting greatsword in both hands, utterly defying Nosvaat as he roared, "KRII LUN AUS!"

"FUS RO DAH!" She replied in turn. Her shout broke straight through the purplish wave lurching towards them and plowed right into Nosvaat, sending him careening back across the water.

Jillian turned immediately to Rona and shouted, "Slow time now Dragonborn!"

Rona did as told, "TIID KLO UL!"

Everything slowed way down, giving her a chance to collect her thoughts, to process what just happened. Jillian stormed right past her, heading for Bishop and Rona numbly followed, feeling her entire body trembling madly.

Jillian knelt beside him, and pushed him over onto his back. Rona threw her hands to her mouth, she wanted to scream, but her pain and horror only came out in shuddering whimpers.

Bishop was absolutely still, his chest was torn apart by three brutal claw marks. One over his abdomen, the other his rib cage and the third directly over his heart. Jillian looked at her and said, "I can only heal one for it will take the strength out of me. I will try to stay, to fight by your side, but I can only heal one..."

She stood up again, holding her blade over his chest and aimed for the slash across his heart. She lifted it above her head and it glowed with blue fire. She brought it swinging down and stopped just above his chest, over the mark, so that the force of her fires hit it in a sweeping slash. Rona watched as the wound vanished instantly, as though Drogaavlok never slashed him there.

But the other two still remained and it was so awful. He was still losing blood fast - _so fast_. Jillian knelt down to his side again, looking tired but hanging in there. She put a hand to his neck and said, "He is fading. He barely clings to life," she looked right at Rona then, more serious than ever, "Alduin is in Sovngarde now. He soars over the land of the dead searching for his soul. He means to claim the ranger for himself. You must bring him back from the brink," she looked around as the slowed time was starting to end, "But first we must dispose of the dragon menace."

Rona was just staring down at Bishop's face. It was so pale, eyes barely open, looking lifelessly into the sky. She'd seen it in her nightmares so many times that she couldn't believe it was real. She fell to her knees and clutched his shoulders, her tears streaming quickly. "It's my fault," she whispered, sobbing, "Bishop... I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

(PLAYLIST: The Song is _What Have You Done_ by Within Temptation,

followed by in this order:

 _Liberators_ by Epic Score

 _The Last Stand_ by Two Steps From Hell,

 _Divinity I_ and _Divinity II_ from the FFVII Advent Children Soundtrack)

 

Her music came in like a heartbeat through the night and a figure flickered into being, standing above, looking down at his own body. Bishop's spirit, translucent and fading looked down at her mournfully and he said, "Don't let me die in vain Rona and don't you dare let that fire inside you burn out. _Get mad,"_ he snarled _,_ "Get _pissed_ Ladyship. FIGHT BACK!"

He held his hand out to her and she quickly took it. He grasped her hand, surprisingly solid and pulled her to her feet. He stood by her side, drawing his ghostly bow.

Slow Time broke and Nosvaat came swooping back in, along with Drogaavlok, both looking to tear her apart. She drew her bow, nocking an arrow and her eyes burned with rage and hateful vengeance as she stared them down and sang,

 _"Would you mind if I hurt you?_  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love"

Her golden flames burst forth as Bishop roared, __  
  
"What have you done now!?"

And they both fired spinning, bright arrows into the hides of the beasts set on killing her. Rona's hit Nosvaat and Bishop's buried deep into Drogaavlok. They hissed in pain, screeching and diverted their attacks to retreat across the lake.

Bishop joined her in song making it so much more powerful because it was with him.

 _"I know I better stop trying_  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now

 _I know I should stop believing_  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?  
What have you done now?"

They ran forward, to fight for their lives, together.  
  
_"I have been waiting for someone like you_  
But now you are slipping away, oh (What have you done now?)  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you."

Rona shouted ice at the lake, freezing it over. Across the way were both Nosvaat, Drogaavlok and one more familiar, small white dragon. The one that escaped in the Jerall Mountains.

Nosvaat was viciously attacking him, as he hissed back, trying to defend himself.

"[YOU LIED! YOU SAID SHE HAD NO VOICE! DOES IT SOUND AS THOUGH SHE HAS NO VOICE!?]"

"[My lord! I swear to you! She could not speak when I fought her!]"

Drogaavlok noticed them running across the now partially frozen lake and flapped his red wings, roaring, "[THE DRAGONBORN COMES! SUMMON THE OTHERS!]"

Nosvaat ceased his attacks against the now very maimed and bloodied white dragon and stared murderously at them. Then he threw his head to the skies and shouted in succession, "[NOSMEDQO! AGMEDYOL! DIINMEDIIZ!"

Nosvaat and Drogaavlok took flight and Rona and Bishop continued to race forward, bows nocked. The white dragon also tried to fly away, but his wings were torn.

Rona allowed her hatred and anger to burst from within, sending her vicious golden flames forth, licking and biting at the creature, forcing it to recoil and screech in pain. She hated that creature with her entire being. It was the reason Bishop stood as a ghostly figure beside her now instead of a living, breathing solid being.

She and Bishop both started firing arrows into the body of the white dragon as her flames burned it up. She roared with all the fury in her voice and lined up a shot, putting great power into her arrow, which glowed as bright and hot as the sun. She lined up her shot and fired. It cut through the air so fast and pierced the beast's chest cavity, exploding it apart. It fell into a crumpled heap and burned up and she took its soul. Then she turned her eyes to the north where she heard loud roaring coming from the location of the Jerall Mountains.

She watched as three enormous serpentine dragons came flying over the fields, their shadows as big as houses as the moonlight cast over them. They looked just like the one she fought at the Thalmor Embassy, with sleek skin, jutting underbites and hundreds of sharp, crooked teeth lining their jaws. Each one was a different color, cold silver, fiery orange and electric yellow.

She vocalized to the skies, calling for the others. Flaming pillars of white, blue and green burned into being, Eira, Jillian and Kitaere stepped from their fires, weapons in hand, ready to fight.

Each woman kicked off the ground, each aiming for one of the giant dragons bearing down on them. Rona set her sights on Alduin's generals though. She was intent on utterly destroying them both. She aimed for Drogaavlok first and foremost and started firing spinning arrows into his hide. He roared fire at her and she returned her breath of ice. Then she shouted, "SU GRAH DUN!" Increasing the power and speed of her attacks.

But Drogaavlok flew higher, escaping her reach and Nosvaat roared, "[Take down the other mortals to weaken her will! Kill them all!]"

They aimed for the manor then, where Rona saw all of her friends standing by in their finest clothes, with weapons and magic at the ready.

Her father was kneeling over Bishop, doing everything in his power to keep her beloved alive. Lorrie and Linel began casting powerful destruction magic at the beasts as they swooped down, seeking to pick them off.

All her friends were powerful warriors in their own right and they were very ready to face this new challenge. Charissa and Magrob took support with their arrows and bolts, Lorrie and Linel focused on long range magic attacks while Roxlin and Marco were ready and waiting with their melee weapons, her battleaxe and his sword.

The beautiful bride ran in just as Drogaavlok stomped down, going on the offensive, roaring at them all. She swiped at the dragon before her, cutting a bloody swath against his neck which sprayed blood all over her white gown.

Nosvaat took the defensive approach, staying in the skies as he spewed ice at them all, which the mages deflected with their wards.

Rona feared for their lives and raced back across the lake, catching a glimpse of the raging battle between all the Dragonborn women and the daunting serpentine wyrms.

The women absolutely held their own, with Eira focusing shouts of fire against the icy silver one, Jillian took to shouting her freezing ice against the fiery orange beast and Kitaere focused physical attacks, jumping and leaping over the one roaring an electrical power storm against her.

But Rona could not watch them. Whether they survived or died again, it did not matter. Her friends and her father, however, they could not die over and over just to come back and fight again.

She belted across the ice, shouting, "WULD NAH KEST!" And leapt off the ground, spiraling through the air, she landed in the grass and sprinted up the hill firing arrow after white hot arrow as her golden flames grew larger all around her, touching and sticking to the foliage.

She watched as Roxlin nearly lost her arms to Drogaavlok's snapping maw, but Marco leapt in, braver than she'd ever seen him and buried his blade into the beast's cheek. Drogaavlok thrust his head sharply in Marco's direction, however, sending him reeling backward, hard. Roxlin took the opportunity to tear up her beautiful dress and jumped onto Drogaavlok's face, holding her battleaxe with one hand and his horn with the other. He roared, swinging his head wildly, but that tiny woman held on with incredible tenacity.

Rona shouted, "ZUL MEY GUT!" Catching the beast's undivided attention for just a moment and she fired a glowing arrow straight into his eye socket, making him roar in pain as he started to dig at his eye. In his distraction, Roxlin let go of his horn, gripped her battleaxe with both hands, brought it high over her head and furiously slammed it into his skull. He thrust his head back roaring in agony and she clung onto the handle of her axe which was still buried in his skull, so as not to be thrown off.

Rona pelted him with more arrows and didn't notice when Nosvaat flew down blasting ice at her. It caught her in the arm and stung something fierce, she just knew despite the resist frost on her clothes that her arm was completely frostbitten.

She fell to her knee, feeling sudden weakness, which was not good. Her health dictated the ability of the other Dragonborn women to stay in that plane of existence. She tried to turn her focus away from the pain and the others swept in, Charissa and Linel standing protectively around her as Magrob fired shot after shot into Drogaavlok's throat, trying to get to his wife.

The dragon was beginning to weaken and slow, giving Roxlin another opportunity to yank her battleaxe free and swing it hard back into his head. With that final blow, she killed the beast and he collapsed in a heap. Roxlin yanked her axe free once more and quickly leapt into Magrob's arms as Drogaavlok's body burned up and his soul washed over Rona.

All of a sudden the manor shook as one of the serpentine wyrm's smashed right into it, tearing a hole into the building. It was the yellow one and Kitaere was riding it and burying her spear into its back repeatedly. It too died and Rona felt her body take its soul. The wild Dragonborn was covered in blood and her chest heaved as she caught her breath. She gave Rona a crooked smirk, showing off her pointed canines, but then slumped over and vanished in a pillar of green flame, she could fight no more.

Rona looked out at the other two, where fire and ice waged war as they fought their damndest against the serpents. They were struggling to hold their own as Rona felt so tired suddenly, no doubt a side effect of the frostbite, but if she healed herself she would weaken immensely, so she held out.

Then she turned her gaze skyward and saw Nosvaat soaring in predatory circles, either looking for an opening or deciding whether to continue risking his life now that his comrade was dead.

"[Give up now]," she yelled up to him, trying to muster up the courage within herself to face down this horrible beast, "[You won't win this one!]"

Nosvaat slowed his flying and flapped his wings, steadying himself in one place as he looked on at her. Then he grinned as dragons do, his jowls curling up as he said, "[It matters not. For your companion no longer stands at your side. Alduin shall feast upon his soul soon.]" He laughed at her and she looked around, realizing he was right. Bishop's soul was no longer by her side, or anywhere for that matter.

She panicked and stood up searching, when Charissa shouted, "RONA LOOK OUT!"

In that second Nosvaat made his move snatching Rona right off the ground. She'd already been like this once before though and was absolutely not about to let it happen the way it did before again. She shouted, "TIID KLO UL!" slowing time immediately. She could feel as Nosvaat attempted to crush her in his talons, as they were slowly coming to a close. She pulled her arms free and swiped an arrow from her quiver and slammed it into his chest. She took another and another and continued to bury them into his talons and body.

When the shout broke he roared in pain and dropped her. She slowed her fall and took aim with her bow as he flew in a circle, getting ready to take him out. But he did not come for her, instead he roared down at the other two, who were still waging war with Jillian and Eira. He directed them to her then and they pelted off the ground, forgoing their fight with the ghostly women.

Rona was not about to be snatched from the sky like that, so she said the incantation to make herself fall a little faster. They were quick though, despite how huge they were and she aimed herself for a shattered window in the manor, letting herself fall dangerously fast just to escape them. She landed inside at a roll, hitting the carpeted floor a little harder than she liked. She scrambled to her feet and ran just as one of them crashed into the building behind her throwing shrapnel and debris at her back.

She needed her swords and quickly swept into the foyer as a roaring blast of fire engulfed the room she was just in. She nearly slipped on the tile as she hurried down the spiraling staircase and into the drawing room where all her things were. She hurried to the couch and snatched her swords up. Then one thing in particular caught her eye. She saw a distinct little pouch sitting there. She picked it up and opened it revealing the beautiful shimmering aurora of powdered nymph's heart. The gift from the forsworn chieftain.

She recalled his words when he gave it to her, _It is a rare ingredient, nymph's heart. The heart of a nymph is like a beautiful pearl and when it is ground into this powder it can be used in healing potions to make them strangely potent. It is meant for those who are close to death. I doubt you will need its power, but it's as unique as you._

She choked back her tears and whispered, "Thank you Cael." Then the window ahead of her blew open and glass shattered everywhere as horrible blue frost hissed inside. She felt a pang of anguish as she thought of Bishop and a flurry of hatred as she thought of the dragons who'd hurt him. She allowed her feelings to burst free in the form of her golden fires, letting them burn away the freezing cold.

The silvery wyrm hissed as her flames licked its flesh and she tore out of there again, desperate to get the life saving ingredient to her father. She held one blade in hand and the pouch in the other and sprint through the foyer and into the atrium. She made to go through the garden when the body of the fiery orange beast smashed down into the trellis, hissing and roaring wildly. She saw her comrades fearlessly fighting off against it. Roxlin was in a mad fury and Magrob was determined to protect his beautiful wife with his life, staying absolutely true to their very recently taken vows. Charissa and Linel were working as backup, firing arrows and casting magic into the creatures angry face.

Rona was ready to end it all though, because the longer the battle waged, the more likely Bishop was to die or one of them would be hurt or even killed. She shouted, "TIID KLO UL!" Freezing time once more. She carefully crawled out a broken window, because the door was now blocked.

She went around the body of the dragon and noticed that Roxlin was in a very precarious position, where the fiery behemoth had every opportunity to take her arms with its snapping jaws. Rona walked right up to the creature and his eyes slowly moved to her, as though it could sense her there and she took her sword and slammed it right into its chest cavity, digging around and pushing for its heart.

She withdrew her sword and did it again, slamming it back in over and over and didn't even realize that she was screaming at it, "I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

When she was satisfied that it was dead, she walked between her friends, touching their shoulders in thanks and solidarity for a moment before running off just as the shout broke and she felt the soul of the orange behemoth wash over her. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards Bishop's lifeless body. Her father still had his hands to the ranger's chest and was casting powerful glowing white magic over him as he swiftly whispered long strings of Aldmeri incantations. Just as she reached them that damned silver wyrm peered around the smashed manor and eyed her murderously. She stood by her father who looked surprised, but relieved to see her.

She dropped the pouch of shimmering dust next to him and said through her angry tears, "It's nymph's heart, Ata. Please save him." Then she ran forward, leaping over Bishop, drawing her second sword, ready to kill. She would not let the others help her. She would not let anyone risk their lives for her anymore. This was her fight.

She roared, "WULD NAH KEST!" and kicked off the ground, aiming for the side of the manor, she pelted off of it and spun swiftly through the air, somersaulting. The dragon looked at her almost surprised and she shouted, "TIID KLO UL!" slowing time once more. She saw it slowly opening its maw, ready to rip and tear or even shout at her.

"Go to Oblivion," she uttered hatefully and with her in air momentum, she slammed her white hot swords right into the top of its skull and raced down its back, cutting it in twain and absolutely rending its flesh asunder. She leapt off its back, just as the shout broke and it gave a painful roar to the skies. She took its soul and then looked challengingly up at Nosvaat who was hovering nearby, watching it all play out. He gave a low growl of anger at her.

He seemed to second guess his chances then and retreated, flying off towards the Jerall Mountain Range. Rona took a moment to just breathe before she turned back to face the damage.

(The Song is _The Promised Land_ from the FFVII Advent Children Soundtrack)

When she did look what she saw was horrific. Most of the manor had been obliterated in places, other parts were covered in chunks of hard blue ice and a large portion was on fire. Her friends though, seemed to be alright, save for Marco, who was slumped against a wall of the manor, holding what looked like a broken arm while Lorrie worked to heal him.

The rest approached her and Roxlin broke into a sprint and just hugged on her. But Rona did not return the embrace, she pulled free and quickly and numbly walked by them all back to where Bishop lay. She saw her father mixing a vividly colored potion together, one that shone just like the aurora borealis in Skyrim. He carefully poured it over Bishop's two remaining slash wounds, but it did not seem to help at all.

Rona collapsed to her knees beside his body, letting her swords go. Her tears came quickly and steadily and aching sobs burst from her chest as she touched his handsome, but very pale face. His beautiful golden eyes were still open and staring blankly up at the night sky. His lips were blue as though he wasn't breathing which couldn't be right. She didn't want to believe it. Then her father touched her hand and whispered through his own tears, "Rona dear... I'm sorry... I tried... but he..." He could not muster the words but his face said it all to her.

Rona choked on her fitful sobs and hundreds of ghosts, Dragonborn men and women alike, appeared all around them, singing mournfully every painful feeling she felt inside. She buried her face into his chest and cried. She cried and cried for the man she loved, the man who lay dead beneath her. And it was her fault. He was gone because of her. She would never hear his wonderful voice or feel his warm touch again. She would never feel his strong embrace or hear every silly nickname he'd ever thought of for her. She would never have that beautiful happy ending she'd always dreamed of with him...

"Bishop," she whispered as though he could hear her, "I want to travel Skyrim with you. We'll go together, just you, me and Karnwyr. We'll visit all the swemer ruins, won't we? You promised," she sobbed and clutched his shoulders, "Bishop you promised. _You promised_. We have to. Please. _Bishop,_ _Bishop PLEASE. BISHOP! WAKE UP!_ "

Her cries burst from her chest painfully and she wailed agonizingly to the night sky. It wasn't fair. Why should he have to die and she go on living? It was her they wanted. They should have taken her. Why him? He was good, kind, loving. He'd suffered so much only to fall in love with her. Why had she done this to him? How could she? It was so cruel and so selfish.

Her breaths came in shuddering droves and then she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked up. Eira stared down at her with the same bright green eyes.

She said, "His soul lingers at the border of Sovngarde. There is still time. You must bring him back. Find the power within yourself Rona. Reach in and pull him back. Alduin draws close... You must hurry!"

~~~

(The Song is _Benedy Glen_ by Celtic Wonder this song will not finish)

Bishop opened his eyes and noticed that it was very bright. Like a bright white all around him with roaring winds. It was strange to him, but he felt so at peace. Then the white started to fade, revealing a sprawling landscape beyond. One that was incredibly beautiful, like a nordic warrior's dreamland. It was Skyrim incarnate, every beautiful part of it brought together in one incredible scene.

He marveled in awe at it. But he noticed something strange too. The ground below was covered in a thick fog and hundreds of Stormcloak and even Imperial nord soldiers wandered through it, seemingly lost. He also heard a song in the distance. A song that described this incredible landscape in all its glory just perfectly. Whoever was singing it, did so beautifully and in a very familiar accent. He felt drawn to the voice, wanting to follow it.

"She's trying to guide the lost souls to the Hall of Valor."

Bishop looked immediately to his right and his eyes widened, "Jules?"

Jules smirked knowingly at him but then they both looked back out over the landscape as a great black dragon soared over the land, roaring deeply. He flew down picking off the lost, wandering souls of the dead and consumed them whole.

"He's back already," Jules said, "He's been waiting for you, you know."

Bishop turned to his brother again and asked, "Why me?"

"To get to her, your girl," he smiled, "But we won't let that happen," then he sighed and said, "It really is a beautiful song. She comes out every day to sing it, trying to give them something to follow through the fog," he knit his thick brows together and said, "Bishop, I know it seems nice here but... you have to go back. She needs you."

"What?" Bishop said, shaking his head, "I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"She's reaching out for you. Can't you feel it? Listen closely and you'll hear her voice."

Bishop took a breath, still confused, as though he were in a strange dream. But then he heard it, soft and faint like it was echoing through a cave. His name was being called by a very familiar voice.

"Bishop!"

He looked back where the landscape edged off into nothingness. Then he shook his head and said, "No... Jules. I want to stay here with you. I've missed you. Gods... I've missed you. I'm sorry Jules, I'm sorry for what I did. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jules laughed and said, "Bishop, I forgave you long ago, long before it ever happened. Don't ever blame yourself for it. Now go," he looked out at the landscape. Alduin had his sights set on them and Jules grit his teeth, "He's coming. You have to go back."

"Bishop!" The voice was a little louder, more clear and so familiar, so beautiful.

He looked back again and then at his brother who was still urging him on.

"Reach for her and never let go!" Jules shouted as he shoved Bishop backward, into a pair of soft, delicate arms that wrapped around his chest and pulled him back.

Jules just smiled at him and said, "Do me a favor and tell Elise and Holly that I love them. Oh and Bishop... I love you too, brother. Stay strong."

Bishop watched in horror then as Alduin flew down and snatched his brother up into his clutches and consumed his very soul.

"JULES!" He roared trying to reach for his brother to save him, "JUUUUULES!"

~~~

(Background music _Yuna's Theme_ from FFX Soundtrack)

His eyes snapped open and he squinted a bit, letting them adjust to the light in the room. Once his vision cleared, he noticed that he was laying on a very comfortable bed in a very nice room. It looked like he was in an infirmary though, with all the potions and medical supplies on shelves and tables everywhere.

The walls were lined with simple light blue wallpaper and the floors were grey stone. There were two windows against the far wall across from him letting in a soft light from outside.

Bishop still felt foggy and couldn't remember why he was there. Then he felt a gentle clutching at his hand and looked down to see Rona, head laying against the bed, and her hand holding his. Her eyelids twitched, like she was dreaming. He grasped her hand with his and it caused her to stir awake. Their eyes met for a moment and she immediately started to cry, grasping his hand even tighter.

He looked on at her sadly and said, "Hey, don't cry beautiful. It's okay... I think."

She let go of his hand and threw herself on him, burying her face into the crook of his neck and just held him tightly. He felt bad for her, but couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was so upset.

She mumbled something into the side of his neck and he chuckled a little and said jokingly, "What's that, Ladyship? I can't hear you when you're so busy kissing my neck."

She pulled back, eyes still streaming with tears and she sobbed, "I'm so sorry Bishop. I'm sorry. I love you!" Then she went right back to hugging on him and crying.

He gave a light and very clueless sigh and said, "I love you too Ladyship, but I'm not gonna lie. I have no idea what you're so upset about."

She pulled back, wiping at her eye, sniffling and said, "You don't remember?"

He shrugged.

Her chest heaved, heavy with more choked sobs and she sputtered, "You... you almost... _died_."

He blinked and muttered, "Ah..."

" _And it's all my fault_ ," she said, her face cringing up more.

The sight of her so distressed made him just want to comfort her. He pulled her back into a tight embrace and said, "It's okay Rona. Don't cry..."

But she only kept it up as he pulled her in close and just held her, trying to soothe her. After a while a pair of imperial nurses came in to check on him. They were very surprised, but pleased to see he was awake and called for Serlas.

The old elf came in and gave an immense sigh of relief, "By the gods Bishop! You scared us all half to death!"

Bishop just chuckled still lost as he held the weeping Dragonborn in his arms and gently stroked her back and hair. "Mind filling me in on what happened exactly?" He glanced down at the top of Rona's head and said, "Because I don't think she's capable of speech between all the crying and blubbering."

Serlas smiled gently and took a seat in the chair Rona had been sitting in and folded his hands neatly in his lap, "You were nearly killed by a dragon."

"A dragon... here in Cyrodiil? We're still in Cyrodiil right?"

Serlas chuckled, "Yes. We're in the infirmary in the Imperial Palace."

"Alright... so how did this dragon almost kill me?"

"With three slashes to your body, one across your abdomen, one across your ribs and one across your heart. Jillian managed to heal the one over your heart, which may just have saved your life. And our dear Dragonborn here managed to fight off six powerful dragons just to save you."

"Whoa," he looked down at Rona and said, "Ladyship, you really did that?"

She just gripped him harder in reply and he shook his head smirking at her.

Serlas continued, "Well, as she and the rest of the Fighter's Guild worked to kill them all, I was doing my best to keep you alive. I honestly don't think my magic helped... I'm almost positive you really did die on us Bishop."

"Then how am I here now?" He asked perplexed.

"Well, a combination of things really. It seems that if you are a hero chosen and blessed by Akatosh you are granted some special privileges, one of which is the ability to reach into the realm of Sovngarde and pull the lingering soul of a loved one right back out again. The other thing which saved you was a powerful potion mixed with ground nymph's heart. I hate to say it, but it seems you owe some gratitude to a certain forsworn chieftain for that."

Bishop just gaped at him, "You can't be serious. I'm alive because of that soft-spoken, skirt-wearing freak?"

Serlas smiled and nodded slowly, then he asked, "How are you feeling by the way? Your wounds seemed to have healed over quite well, though last I looked you had some very large scars."

"I feel fine," he said, then he nudged Rona and said, "Hey Sweetness, mind letting me take a look at myself?"

She shook her head, burying her face more into him and clutching him harder. He laughed again and said, "Damn... you're really choked up about this aren't you?"

She just gave a deep sob and Serlas asked, "You really don't remember any of it?" Bishop just shook his head. "What's the last thing you do recall?"

Bishop tilted his head back and thought about it. He remembered a peaceful evening near the lake by the manor, sitting in the grass and chatting with his lovely Ladyship about all the dwemer ruins they were going to scour through.

"Just sitting by the lake talking with Rona," he said, "That's the last thing I remember."

"Probably for the best," Serlas said, "It really was dreadful. But I'm incredibly grateful to see you in such good health." Then he stood up and touched Rona's arm and said, "Velvyn, let me get a look at his wounds, will you?"

She pulled back, face a hysterical red mess and she relented, letting him go. She stood back as Serlas helped Bishop out of his bandages and he looked down at himself. Sure enough he had two huge and jagged white scars, one across his abdomen and the other a little higher, wrapping around his ribs. He scoffed a little, "Wow. Well just add it to the rest of them I guess."

Serlas ran a hand over them, pressing on them, "Tell me if it hurts."

The one over his ribs was fine, but when Serlas pressed on the one over his guts it felt painful. He grit his teeth and grunted, "That hurts a bit."

Serlas sighed and said, "I'm going to brew some more of Qetesh's elixir and add some of that nymph's heart. I'll give it you to drink and see if that helps."

"Sounds good," he said. Serlas took his leave then and Rona grasped his arm. He smiled at her, "Well, what're you waiting for beautiful? Come over here already."

She gave a slight smile and crawled back onto the bed with him, embracing him again. He held her in his arms, pressing his face to her sweet smelling hair as she rest her cheek against his chest. She stroked his arm and said, "Bishop... do you remember being in Sovngarde?"

"Hm?" He thought about it, "No, not at all," he chuckled, "as if they'd let someone like me in there."

"You were there," she said, "I found you. I pulled you out."

"Thanks for saving me Lightfoot."

She paused a moment and then said, "I couldn't save him..."

"Save who Sweetness?"

She looked up into his face again, teary eyed once more, face cringing as she made to break into more fitful sobs and choked out, "I couldn't save Jules." He looked at her, mystified and she said, "Alduin took him Bishop... he took his soul. He was protecting _you_."

He just stared at her for a minute and then pulled her back in, letting her cry against his chest some more. He whispered, "Shh, shh... it's okay. It's going to be okay."

~~~

After the nurses checked in on Bishop and Serlas gave him his mixed potion, Bishop seemed well enough to get up and move again. They decided then to leave and return to Skyrim, only a day after the attack at the manor.

They stood outside the north gates of the city and the entire Fighter's Guild stood by, looking to see them off. Roxlin and Magrob brought Karnwyr with them, who they'd been kindly looking after overnight while Bishop recovered.

Roxlin hugged Rona tightly and said, "We'll be in Skyrim in another month! Right after our honeymoon!"

Rona sighed a little and said, "I'm so sorry for everything that happened Roxie... and your parent's house..."

Roxlin pulled back and smiled widely, "Are you kidding? That was the best way to end my wedding! Battling dragons like that? Pft, best story ever to tell our kids someday! Too bad the rest of my family were all a bunch of scared little babies and ran off to find cover or whatever," she giggled and Rona laughed a little with her.

Bishop stepped forward and shook Magrob's hand and said, "Looking forward to having you both close by."

"Definitely," Magrob said with a grin, "Be sure to come see us any time over in Fort Dawnguard. We'll have these mutts with us too and I'm sure Karnwyr wouldn't mind visiting them."

"Yeah," Bishop chuckled, looking down at the wolf, who was laying between the two huskies, "Honestly, I don't think he wants to leave at all." 

Rona gave big hugs to both Lorrie and Linel as well and they said almost in unison, "Going to miss you Lightfoot."

She smiled and said, "I'm going to miss you both too, all of you."

Marco sighed, "I'm a bit disappointed. Never did get that dance you promised me back in Solitude."

"Aw Marco," she said giving him a friendly hug too.

He smiled and said, "Watch yourself woman. Seriously. You're like my little sister, just like Roxie here and well... I'd throw myself in front of one of those overgrown lizards all over again if I had to. Promise me you'll stay safe?"

"I will," she assured him. Then she glanced over at Charissa who was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and staring hard at the ground.

Rona went over to her and asked, "You okay?"

She sighed, "I dunno.... What the hell am I gonna do about the guild now that everyone's leaving?"

Rona said cheerfully, "Start recruiting!"

Charissa chuckled, "Yeah sure. As if I'll ever get a team as good as you guys again."

Rona hugged her friend then and Charissa hesitated but then hugged her back and sniffled a little, "Please be safe Rona. We all love you and never want to see you get hurt."

"I know," she whispered back, "I promise I'll stay safe."

They pulled apart and both wiped at their own tears. Lorrie and Roxlin ran over and hugged Serlas then and he shook hands with the others. They finished saying their farewells and went to leave when Roxlin shouted, "Rona wait! Almost forgot!"

She grabbed a tightly wrapped parcel she had leaning against the wall. She went over and pressed it into Rona's hands, "Richelle wanted to make sure you didn't forget your new armor!"

"Oh yeah," Rona said smiling, "Tell her thanks again for me, please?"

"I will," Roxlin said and gave her one last tight hug and they were off.

~~~

It took them three days to return to Skyrim. Illia was pleased to see them all when they finally arrived at the farm and she celebrated their return with a lavish feast that Bishop helped her cook.

Everyone was in good spirits despite what had happened before. Even Rona, which surprised Bishop. She laughed and joked with them, smiling widely every time she told a new crazy story from their time in Cyrodiil. He thought that maybe she really was finally making the effort to drop her worries and fears and just be more leisurely about their journey.

On the third day of their return to the farm Bishop pulled out a map of Skyrim and laid it out on the dining table. He'd started marking the locations of all the dwemer ruins he'd ever come across on his travels through each hold and began marking out a route for them, starting in the Reach.

He wanted to take her there, because she'd never really been before. It was definitely one of the more dangerous places in Skyrim, so once they'd finished there, they could move on to the slightly safer areas. It seemed the logical choice, although he did worry about her trust in the forsworn. He figured once they met a new tribe that attempted to slaughter them that she'd change her mind really fast about that.

She came into the house then, with her father at her side and fresh food supplies from Falkreath in their arms. She set everything she had on the counter and walked over to Bishop and looked at the map.

He smiled and said, "Already got it all laid out Ladyship, figured we'd start with the Reach and work our way up north, maybe zigzag up and down a bit. What do you think?"

She smiled softly and said, "Sounds great, but..."

"What?"

"I was hoping we could visit High Hrothgar first."

He raised a brow at her, "Why? Oh, want to train a little more first?"

"No, it's more personal," she said, "I just really want to finish spreading my mother's ashes and I wanted to do it at the Throat of the World."

He shrugged, "Whatever you want Ladyship. This is your journey."

She smiled and hugged him, "Thanks. I want to leave tomorrow. Get moving again, oh and... let's take the long way."

He laughed a little, "Like, towards Whiterun and back that way?"

"Yeah," she said, "I want to visit a few places first before we get there. Just take it slow."

He smiled and nodded, "Tomorrow then."

She went back to helping her father put away their supplies and Bishop put a hand in his pocket, fingering the engagement ring sitting there. It had been heavy on his mind. He'd wanted to ask her very soon, but he was struggling to find the words, the best way to propose. He also wanted to talk to someone else about it first.

The next morning Bishop got up very early. He carefully crept out of their shared bed, so as to not wake her, got dressed and went into the living quarters where he found Serlas, the early riser enjoying a cup of tea and some oatmeal while he pored over an old book on the dining table.

Serlas glanced up at him and said, "It's quite early Bishop. Planning to leave already?"

"Not yet," he said, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," he glanced back at the slightly ajar door to Rona's room and said, "Maybe outside?"

Serlas raised a brow and set his teacup down and said, "Alright."

Bishop led the way outside and around the side of the home, nearest to Illia's room. His heart was pounding in his chest realizing he was about to tell Serlas this, about to ask him for his blessing. If he was this nervous just doing that, he wondered if his heart might really explode when he actually proposed to her.

Serlas stared at him expectantly and Bishop cleared his throat and said, "So... I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but... um. Shit," he laughed trying to find the words. When they wouldn't come he just pulled the ring from his pocket and showed it to Serlas.

A huge grin sprawled across the elf's lips and he said, "Oh my Bishop. This is so sudden. We really hardly know each other."

Bishop laughed pretty hard at that and said, "Alright, you got me. So... yeah. I uh," he sighed, "I'm going to ask her to marry me and I really wanted your blessing. You're like a father to me. A real father and I hope that you'll accept me into your family."

Serlas started to nod his head, still grinning and then he stepped forward and pressed his hands to Bishop's shoulders and said, "You are already family, my son." And then the old elf hugged him and Bishop felt his eyes stinging with tears a bit.

Serlas pulled back and asked, "May I see it?"

Bishop handed him the ring and he looked it over. "The craftsmanship... this is stunning, truly," he touched the centerpiece with a slender finger, "And this gem, I've never seen anything like it. Gods this must have cost you an arm and a leg."

Bishop laughed, "You have no idea," then he paused and asked, "Think she'll like it?"

Serlas handed it back to him and replied with the biggest grin, "She will love it because it came from _you_."

It meant a lot to him knowing that Serlas approved and even more that he'd already accepted him into their family and that he thought of him as a son.

~~~

Their entire trip from the farm, through Riverwood and beyond Whiterun was very peaceful. They rode steadily along the path, Karnwyr chasing rabbits, birds and foxes, happy as could be. Rona couldn't seem to stop singing either and her smile was absolutely infectious. Many passersby would stop and greet her and she'd sing for them, or share a story about one of her adventures.

More and more people were starting to recognize her as the Dragonborn. Bishop wondered if new rumors had started to circulate, corrected ones in fact.

It didn't seem to matter either way. She was enjoying herself immensely and so was he. He loved being by her side and spending that time together.

When they came along the path near the falls, just past Valtheim Towers, Rona stopped suddenly and said, "I want to stay here again."

"Mm, I would not mind that Ladyship. Want to revisit some fond old memories?"

She laughed and blushed, "Yes, actually."

(The Music is _Quen a Omagen_ by Erutan)

They made camp for the night and as Bishop sat by, stoking and prodding the fire with a stick and listening to her lovely lute she asked, "So... the first time..." she trailed off.

He raised his brows at her smirking, "Yes, Princess? The first time, what?"

Her blushing cheeks seemed to burn more in the firelight, "The first time we made love... why didn't you take the dominant role?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "It's just easier when you let a virgin go at their own pace."

Her face seemed to burn even more at that remark.

He rolled his eyes and tossed the wood piece into the fire and dusted his hands off, "What? You asked."

"Did you like it? Doing it that way with me?"

He scoffed, "Ladyship, I would have loved to have done it any way with you. Still want to do it any way with you. However you want, whenever you want, wherever you want."

Her eyes flicked up to his, meeting his gaze through the firelight and she said, "How about right now?"

He grinned at her, "You want to reenact our first time?"

She blushed again, "I don't know about that. I was pretty sore afterwards."

"You were? Should have told me."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to stop doing it..."

"I remember," he laughed, "There was even a dragon roaring around the place and you still wouldn't quit."

She smiled, laughing too and he stood up then and walked over to her and sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rest his chin on her shoulder and she leaned back into him, still gently playing her lute.

"I like this," she said.

"Hm?"

"Being here with you."

He hummed, smiling, "Me too."

Then she asked, "Bishop, what do you like about me?"

"Hah, so many questions this evening." She turned her head a little, meeting his gaze and he said, "What do I like about you? Well... you're fun, snarky, quick-witted. You have a damn sexy body Lightfoot, I'll tell you that much and you're really great in bed."

"Am I really?" She sounded surprised.

"Fucking amazing," he kissed her cheek and started nipping down the side of her neck as he said, "You're very, very sexy. Your smell too, it's just incredible. I don't know what it is about you, but I love your scent, even more now since becoming a werewolf," he kept up the playful kisses and the compliments, making her moan a little through a wide smile, "And your voice. Gods I love your voice," he paused the motions suddenly and said, "When you lost your voice Rona... I felt like... it was the worst thing that had ever happened. I can't live without the sound of your beautiful voice."

(The Music is _Rimani_ by Mattia Cupelli)

She set her lute aside then and turned in his arms, facing him, looking almost mournful all of a sudden, which surprised him a little. But then she kissed him and he pulled her into a passionate embrace, returning her eagerness a hundred fold.

He wanted to make love to her there in that special place. To truly make love, not just have sex. He wanted her to be his wife and to love her every day for the rest of their lives.

He honestly believed she felt the same, he knew she did, when she buried her hands into the back of his head and pulled him that much closer to her lips, biting and nibbling and touching with just their mouths alone.

Their pleasured moans echoed through the forest. He wanted more of her, so he ran his hands up the back of her neck, undoing that feeble little button on her dress and pulled it down enough to reveal her beautiful chest. He quickly cupped his hands to her breasts and kneaded them, making her release her perfect pleasured cries as she pulled her mouth away from him.

He was panting with need and desire for her. He wanted so much to show her true passion, to put all his feelings for her into action. He buried his face into her neck, nipping and biting and breathed, "Rona. I love you. I love you so much. I want to make love to you."

"Oh Bishop," she moaned back.

He pulled back from her neck and looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I want to make love to you always."

"Yes," she whimpered, "Yes, please. I love you Bishop. I love you so much."

They pulled apart for just a moment, both standing to tear their clothes off of their bodies before reuniting once again, lovers under the stars touching, fondling and feeling all over each other's bodies, like it really was the first time all over again.

He ran his fingers through her wet folds, touching her swollen nub while he enjoyed the feeling of her grasping his hardness and stroking him. She knew just how to pleasure him in all the right ways. They'd spent so much time together, learning and teaching one another how they loved to be touched. They fit together like a perfect puzzle, like they were made for each other. He didn't understand why he could never get enough of this woman. There was just something about her and he wanted to surrender himself to her. He wanted to be with her forever.

Bishop pressed his lips forcefully to hers, taking her tongue in his mouth and feeling all over her soft, supple body with one hand while he continued to touch her intimately between her legs with the other. He couldn't wait another second, so he gently pushed her down, onto their bedrolls and she lay there, so ready and willing for him. When she spread her legs apart and held her hands out, begging for him, "Bishop please. I need you. Make love to me." He lost it. He fell to his knees, between her beautiful thighs, running his hands over them and grasping her hips, he buried himself into her so quickly. In one swift thrust they'd become one and it felt so natural, so right.

They were meant to be this way together. He thrust harder and faster into her, overcome with his emotions and love for her. He groaned into her neck, feeling the pleasure of their bodies pressed so closely together. She gasped and bucked her hips back. Yes, she felt the same. She had to. This was meant to be.

It was not long before both of them were heaving and panting, hot and heavy into each other's ears. Rona wrapped her legs tightly around his back and he pulled her into a tight embrace with his strong arms, seeking to hold her close, to protect her and keep her safe always.

He felt it coming then, everything he had and she did too. She breathed, "Bishop! Bishop! I - I - I'm coming!"

"Oh gods Rona! I coming too!"

They grasped each other tighter than ever as his shuddering climax washed over him and hers convulsed through her entire body. He truly did give her everything he had then and she took it all willingly. Someday he thought... someday they would do this to have a family and he wanted that more than ever with her.

He breathed into her ear again and again, "I love you Rona. I love you."

"Oh Bishop," she sighed, "I love you too."

~~~

(The music is _Snow Angels_ by Thomas Bergersen)

They stood in front of the great grey monastery. Rona stared up at it and sighed a little. It had taken them a week to arrive because they'd spent at least a day at all their most private places. First at the falls and then the hot springs and finally at Nilheim. Remembering all their firsts together and enjoying their time together. They told stories and laughed together and made love over and over again.

Bishop was still trying to find the right moment, the right way to propose to her. He'd spent nearly every night after Rona had drifted off to go practice everything he was going to say to her. He was ready and he wanted it to be there. Not in the monastery, hell no. But up there, on that mountain. At the Throat of the World. It wasn't ideal, but he was making himself anxious putting it off.

He looked on at her as she stared up at the building. Their entire hike up she seemed a little sadder. He wondered if it was thoughts of her mother. They were there to finish spreading the woman's ashes, so naturally it would be weighing on her mind. He hoped to the gods he wasn't making a mistake choosing that place and time to propose, but he felt that if anything it would cheer her up again, that it would put an enormous smile on her face. He was looking forward to that.

Finally she stepped forward, moving up and along the steps and into the monastery. They met briefly with the Greybeards, Arngeir was thrilled to see them, asking if they had the Elder Scroll. Rona gave him the bad news, granted, considering how apathetic he was to the entire situation it didn't seem to bother him that much. She didn't seem interested in dwelling there and conversing as she quickly excused herself and they both made their way outside and up the path towards the Throat of the World.

The entire way up was absolute silence. Rona seemed very focused with every step she took. He was almost amused by how serious she was taking this final spreading of her mother's ashes. Finally when they reached the peek they saw Paarthurnax off in his usual spot, perched on the blank word wall.

They approached the great grey beast and he seemed happy to see her, jowls curling into a grin, he said kindly, "Greetings dovahkiin. Drem yol lok."

She spoke to him in dragon tongue, which always impressed Bishop. Even that hard language she made sound so elegant and beautiful.

"Paarthurnax, zu'u lan hin aak," she said. He only caught bits and pieces because he didn't understand a word of it. He wondered why she didn't just say it in Cyrodiilic. Paarthurnax obviously knew their language, so why not just speak normally? "Bo ko fin strunmah erei zu'u bo," she finished.

"Zu'u mindoraan vahdin. Zu'u fen bo," the old dragon replied and then he flapped in the air and took off, flying over and around the mountain.

"Where's he going?" Bishop asked.

She said, "I asked if he wouldn't mind giving me some privacy while I spread her ashes."

Bishop raised a brow at her back but shrugged it off. His stomach was turning like crazy out of sheer nervousness. He had his hand in his pocket and was rolling that little ring through his fingers over and over again.

Rona started walking through the snow as the wind picked up and caught her cloak in the air, making it flap around her. He followed her to the edge of the mountain, overlooking the north of Skyrim. It really was beautiful seeing it all from that height. Even higher than the Emperor's suite in the Imperial Palace. They were literally on top of the world and it was so clear out. Not a cloud in the sky as the sun was setting off the in the distance. He could only imagine how incredible the aurora borealis would look up there that evening. He hoped they'd stay for it.

Rona gave a deep sigh and pulled her mother's urn from her pouch. She held the little round urn in her hand, tracing the flowery carvings with her thumb and then she opened the lid and poured the dust into the air. It was swept away on the wind and they watched as the last remnants of her mother disappeared across the sky.

He glanced at her. She seemed so deep in thought. He knew how that felt. He swallowed hard then, heart pounding so damn hard in his chest. Bishop two steps closer to her and said, "Rona, there's something I want to ask you."

She looked up at him and asked, "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling as he grasped her hands into his, "Rona... you know what I feel for you, right?"

"Of course," she said smiling feebly.

"You're a part of who I am now and you're always going to be. I want to be a part of your life too. I want you to be mine and have no one question it for the rest of our lives. I want," he sighed losing track of what he was saying, "Look, the first time I saw you," he chuckled shaking his head, "Scratch that, the _second_ time I saw you, I knew you were going to be special to someone, being as beautiful as you are. How could you not be? And I couldn't let you go without stopping you, because whoever that guy was, he'd be so much better for you than I was," he laughed, "I hated that lucky bastard."

She stared into his eyes, her brows knit tightly together as he spoke, "Then we got to talking, we stuck together. You listened and showed me trust again and I wanted you from the very first day," he smiled, "I'll never be ashamed to admit that. But I hadn't realized that I was the lucky bastard I hated so much, until you said you loved me."

He reached into his pocket then, pulling out the engagement ring and held it up in front of her. Her expression was not entirely what he'd hoped for, though he felt she was probably just overwhelmed with emotion.

"I uh... had this ring made for you. Paid for it with my winnings in the Arena, designed it myself, mostly," he laughed a little then cleared his throat again and said, "I'm in love with you Rona. Yours are the only words that matter to me now. Will you marry me and be mine forever?"

Her lower lip trembled and she made a shuddering sound like she was choking back her tears. But she looked far too sad for it to be tears of joy.

She looked up into his eyes, tears now streaming and she shook her head and breathed almost a whisper, "I can't. Not now."

It felt like his heart was torn in half. He frowned at her, knitting his brows together and uttered, "Why not Rona? Why?"

A sob broke from her chest and she cried, "You don't understand," and then she buried her face in his chest.

"Rona... I know that your journey has been hard. I know. I've been with you every step of the way damn it," he was shaking, his own words coming out and shaking, " _But why not?_ " He grasped her shoulders, pushing her back so he could look into her face, "We have no idea when our last day will be, _no idea_. But whenever that day comes I want it to be as husband and wife. I want you Rona. I want you to be my wife. I love you. Don't you want that too?"

Her face cringed and she sobbed, "I do Bishop. I want it more than anything but... you don't understand."

(The Song is _Let Her Go_ by Within Temptation)

Suddenly the sound of a piano started to play and all the Dragonborn women shuddered into being around them on that mountain. Bishop looked over and saw Eira playing a strange piano built into the word wall while Jillian sang the most mournful song he'd ever heard in his life.

 _"Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

 _You see her when you close your eyes_  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch oh it dies

 _But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

_And you let her go"_

Bishop just stared at Jillian for a moment taking in her words. Taking in the meaning behind them and letting them burn into him. His heart was racing now as Rona broke into deep agonizing sobs and he looked at her, his own tears streaming suddenly, but he felt angry and afraid and he said, "No... _NO_. You can't. You _can't_ do this. YOU CAN'T DO THIS. NO!"

She sobbed and looked up, her face distorted with anguish, "I'm sorry Bishop. I'm so sorry! I love you. I love you so much, but I can't-"

"NO!" He roared shaking her shoulders, "I WON'T LET YOU GO!  I won't Rona! You can't do this!" He threw a hand to his chest and he bellowed angrily at her, "You don't get to do that to me! You can't just come into my life like that and make me tell you all those things and - and - _make me love you Rona_. If you leave it will kill me!"

"IF I STAY YOU WILL DIE!"

He shook his head, "I'm not going to die Rona-"

"YOU ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" She screamed, then she took a deep breath and said, "I can't stay with you Bishop. I won't let you die because of me. I'm sorry. Please... I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I never wanted to hurt you-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace and cried, "I won't let you go Rona. I won't. Don't do this, please. I'm begging you. Don't leave me."

She embraced him back and whispered, "It's the _only_ way to save you."

He clung to her dearly and then he looked right at Jillian and roared, "SHUT UP! FUCKING SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" He grit his teeth, shaking all over as he clutched dearly to her, cringing and sobbing with her and then he just begged, "Don't do it Rona. Don't go."

She said, "I'm sorry," then she shouted, "FEIM ZII GRON." and her body became transparent. He literally fell through her, unable to hold her.

She started to walk away from him, towards the edge of the cliff and he turned and ran after her roaring, "NO! RONA NO!"

Then she shouted, "TIID KLO UL."

When he blinked, she was solid again and already twenty paces away from him. He tried to run for her, to stop her and she just looked back mournfully and said, "I love you Bishop. Goodbye."

Then she shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!" And leapt off the mountain. He stopped short at the edge and watched as she landed softly on Paarthurnax's back and flew off into the sunset. He fell to his knees and pound his fists into the snow and roared, "ROOONAAAAA!"

~~~

Rona held tightly to Paarthurnax's horns and felt her tears flying in the wind.

The old dragon said, "Where shall we go young dovahkiin?"

"Just fly," she said, "Just fly..."

(The Song is _Let Us Burn_ by Within Temptation)

All of her feelings formed into a powerful song that burned all around her and she released her emotions then. She remembered what Kodlak told her, _It will break your hearts_ and what the seer told her when she asked how to save him, the woman had touched her hand and said, _you already know the answer to that_ and then when Jillian told her in a dream to steel herself for what she must do. And she did. She steeled herself for this. She roared to the skies every painful and aching word, facing her destiny head on. Doing what she had to do.

 _"The darkness has come to the roses_  
The fire is reaching the end  
The colors that I have created  
Are suddenly flying away  
  
I'm not fighting myself, will not follow  
'Cause my choices are mine, it's my fate  
And I'll never bow down from the sorrow  
I'll face all that is coming my way  
  
Denying the devil of silence  
Embracing the world on the edge"

Her golden fires exploded forth and fluttered in the sky behind her. Paarthurnax roared his own flames out, joining her anthem of pain as they flew across Skyrim and night fell around them. Together they set the sky on fire and flew through the glowing aurora borealis.

Her heart ached for him, even more now that he had asked her to marry him. She hated herself so much for doing it. For leaving him on top of the mountain like that. But she'd already made her decision the night she held his wounded body in her arms in the infirmary. She knew she couldn't stay. She could not watch him die because of her. No matter how much it broke his heart, at least he would live. He would be alive so long as she was not there with him.

 __  
"I'm searching no more for tomorrow  
I reach for the skies while I can  
The unknown will always be waiting  
My last day I'll jump in its hands  
  
I'm not fighting myself, will not follow  
'Cause my choices are mine, it's my fate  
And I'll never bow down from the sorrow  
I'll face all that is coming my way  
  
Denying the devil of silence  
Embracing the world on the edge"  
  
She made her plans the entire time and had everything ready. She feigned her happiness, pulling out the joy within and let it out for him. She spent her time with him, giving him every last bit of love she could before she did what she had to do and now she steeled herself to go on without him, to finish her journey so that someday she could go back to him a woman finally free from the burden of her horrible destiny.

Rona looked out over the land of her birth. It was so beautiful flying over it like that. She wanted him to see. She wanted him to be there with her. She grit her teeth, shook off those feelings and sang, __  
  
"Why, why don't you let me burn?  
Why don't you count down And break out and let us burn?  
  
Oh why, why don't you let me burn?  
Why don't you let me burn? Why don't you let me burn?  
  
Oh why? You're raising the demons in my mind  
Oh why am I, waiting for chains throwing me to the ground?  
  
Now darkness has come to the roses  
The fire is reaching the end"

Paarthurnax dove through the sky then, spiraling downward and looping around. The feeling of it was amazing to her, it was so freeing. She really was a dragon at heart, she had to be. It felt so right to be in the sky like that. She breathed allowing her feelings to disperse behind them, leaving her with her flames as they cast off in great, golden vestiges. She would paint the skies with her pain. __  
  
"Let us burn, Let us burn  
And light up the skies here tonight  
Let us burn, Let us burn  
In this fire that makes us yearn  
Whoa! We're fighting our fear of the silence  
We're running through walls where they stand  
Let us burn, Let us burn, Let us burn"

 _(_ The music is _Love Lost_ by Mattia Cupelli)

Paarthurnax landed down by the farm and Rona used her shout to slow time, not wanting to face her father. She quickly went into her room and changed out of her dress, pulling out the leathers Richelle had made for her and put them on. She stepped in front of the mirror and ran glowing fingers through her hair, changing its color and then waved a hand over her eyes to change them too. She took her dress and laid it on the bed and placed a neat envelope on it with the name, _Bishop,_ written on it. She grabbed her travel pack and didn't look back once. She hurried down to the lake then and stopped in front of Paarthurnax who was happily enjoying Eira's company as she pressed a hand to his nose.

The dragon looked at Rona then and asked, "What will you do now dovahkiin?"

"I'm going to find the Elder Scroll," she said.

He purred low and said, "I do hope you find it vahdin. I wish you well on your journey Rona of Dragon Fangs."

She smiled up at him, "Rona is dead. Be sure to let the Greybeards know, spread the word. The Dragonborn is dead."

Then she turned and walked off into the night. She knew she would have to be quick. Her ranger would come looking, he had a two day trip climbing down that mountain, but she figured he would make it one, running the entire way, no doubt and she could not be found. Not now. She would finish this journey alone. She would never allow another person to risk their life or die for her.

~~~

Bishop stared hard at the snow. His chest ached painfully and he felt overwhelmed with so many emotions. He heard her song off in the distance and he knew why she did it, but it didn't hurt any less. He grit his teeth, wiped his tears away, stood up and whistled for his wolf. He took long, fast strides through the snow and furrowed his brows furiously over his eyes. "Come on Karnwyr. We have a Dragonborn to track."

 

\- End of Book One -


	91. Author's Note

Thank you all for joining me on this wild journey through this entire book. I have loved and appreciated all of your comments and kind words. This story has really captured my attention and I love it dearly.

I wanted to make it fun and very emotional and I'm so pleased the music choices were all so well received. I think it truly adds that much more to the story, at least to our lovely bard, Rona's Story. 

I will be taking a long break before Book Two. And I am sorry for leaving you all painfully hanging like that, but the end of this book has been planned out since day one and I am thrilled to finally see it come to fruition.

For the next month or so I will be focusing on my artwork. I am excited to tell you that I have joined the Skyrim Romance Mod art team to help work on Forbidden Love. I got to talking with the folks over on their Discord server and made a lot of new friends and shared my art and my story. I expressed interest in joining and they accepted me! So I'm really excited about it and want to put my all into helping them continue to develop this beautiful new mod.

I'm not entirely sure at this point when I will be posting parts for Book Two, but I will definitely be getting on a regular schedule with it. It was fun trying to post as fast as possible for the last six months, but it also took a LOT out of me. I actually lost weight writing this because I preferred writing over eating and my excitement at posting new chapters gave me freaking butterflies in my stomach for months and I'd take two bites and push the plate away. So this time around I'm going to take it easy on myself and not stay up until the wee hours of the morning writing. (I hope! lol)  
I am also still going to school and working part time so I have to keep that in mind. Next semester is figure drawing and comic creation, which I'm really looking forward to. 

Thank you all again for sticking with me through this. Remember we have three more books after this. So there's plenty more to come. I'll see you all again after my hiatus, sometime after the New Year probably. <3


End file.
